


Operation V

by MadBanana



Category: Vividred Operation, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little fanservice, Alternative Universe -- Slight Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe -- VividRed Operation, Blood and Violence, DOCKING SEQUENCE, F/M, Families and friends, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Holy unreliable narrator, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Conflicts, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Multi, Rebellion, The Mice are Transformation Devices, The Trials of Marmora retold, Updates only when there is a new update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 372,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBanana/pseuds/MadBanana
Summary: A hundred years after the first Vivid Team defeated the Alone, a new threat arise, and a new set of VividSoldiers are chosen -- but these supposed heroes are labeled by the United Nations as traitors to the human race. It's up to them to still save the universe from the threat of the Galra, or save themselves from government pressure. Better yet, save humanity from the true enemy.Armed with the revived Vivid System, the Vivid Team is ready to face their biggest enemy -- Zarkon. And this time, they're not alone. Can they make it in time to save their families and the entire planer before they say goodbye to Earth for good?





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here, so please bear with me. I didn't post this on FF because reasons. Things to remember:
> 
> 1.) I'm NOT a native English speaker.  
> 2.) This post has not been beta-read yet. If you wanna help me correct this work, just let me know.  
> 3.) I haven't added relationship tags yet, it's up to me to explore who they will end up to.  
> 4.) I had doubts posting this for a while until I finally took a brave step to send an invite request here.  
> 5.) I update depending on my availability, so don't be surprised if I haven't added anything lately or a new chapter will just pop up out of nowhere.  
> 6.) You'll notice that I still used DoTU-canon last names because reasons.  
> 7.) Finally, ENJOY!

This is the Mad Banana.

Before the story begins, I would like to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter. I have decided to "re-write" everything after reading the entire damn thing, thus it took me a while to write.

Please understand that I do have life outside of the fandom, such as work and personal crap. But I thought of continuing this as long as I still have my drive. I have to tell you now that I have a habit of neglecting a story once things are getting wiry over the storyline, itself.

The story itself will remain: four different teenagers destined to follow the footsteps of the original Vivid Team not just to defend the universe from anyone who will vie for the Incarnate Energy, but to correct what the corrupt government has done. Will add little surprises in the future especially after watching Season 3 and now waiting for Season 4.

I will try to be as active as possible here, but I'm mostly on Tumblr. But you'll expect slower updates from me. Again, my sincerest apologies. And thank you for the people who took time (and guts) to stop by and read my story.

Enough with the apology letter. Take the key, turn the knob, and enjoy the ride.


	2. Re-Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hundred years after the first Vivid Team defeated the Alone, a new threat arise, and a new set of VividSoldiers are chosen -- but these supposed heroes are labeled by the United Nations as traitors to the human race. It's up to them to still save the universe from the threat of the Galra, or save themselves from government pressure. Better yet, save humanity from the true enemy.
> 
> The Magical Paladin AU no one asked for. A crossover between Voltron and VividRed Operation -- because reasons. And be warned, it has not been beta-ed yet and I'm not a native English speaker. Wanna beta-read this shit? Please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic posted here, so please bear with me. I didn't post this on FF because reasons. Things to remember:
> 
> 1.) I'm NOT a native English speaker.  
> 2.) This post has not been beta-read yet. If you wanna help me correct this work, just let me know.  
> 3.) I already added relationship tags -- but that is still subject to change. It's up to me to explore who they will end up to.  
> 4.) I had doubts posting this for a while until I finally took a brave step to send an invite request here.  
> 5.) I update depending on my availability, so don't be surprised if I haven't added anything lately or a new chapter will just pop up out of nowhere.  
> 6.) You will notice that I still use DoTU-canon last names and I have reasons to do so.  
> 7.) Finally, ENJOY!

**_UN: KEROBEROS PILOTS 'OFFICIALLY DEAD'_ **

_WAIMANALO, HAWAII -- The United Nations has just declared three missing pilots from the tragic exploration of one of Pluto’s moons ‘officially dead’ on the eve of the second anniversary of the mission. Secretary-General Richard Irving spearheaded the news at the start of the council’s morning session._

_The Secretariat has ordered the Security Council and the Astroexploration Division of the Department of Science to cease the search and retrieval operation of the bodies of the three crew members: Team Leader and former Astroexploration Division Commander Samuel Holt, his son, Sergeant Matthew Holt, and former world hero Captain Takashi Shirogane. Irving ordered to stop the mission after a closed-door meeting between UN and world leaders, five days after their rescue craft discovered the abandoned UN-owned ship within the asteroid belt border between planets Jupiter and Saturn._

_It was recalled that the said ship, also named Keroberos, first launched two years ago in the morning of October 22nd to explore the said natural satellite after receiving reports concerning the possible origin of the Incarnate Crystal, broadening the possibilities of enhancing ways of collecting Incarnate Energy as Earth’s main power source. A sample was donated 100 years ago by Dr. Alfor Von Altair to serve as the heart of the famous Incarnate Engine Plant that is currently standing within the man-made Blue Island in Izu-Oshima, Japan -- now a military reserve base claimed by UN Armed Forces._

_The Keroberos Craft disappeared from the orbit on March 16th, barely five months from the launch, the same day Irving, together with the world leaders, declared Shirogane, along with the heroines of Izu-Oshima and the pioneers of the Vivid System, as ‘traitors to the human race’._

*****

"This is bullcrap."

It was a normal day at the infamous Galaxy Garrison where three close friends are currently debating over today’s morning headline, with the biggest of them with a headband with the same color as their uniform busying himself in books and cakes while trying to catch up with his other friends by listening.

One of them, with auburn hair and glasses and obviously the smallest of the three, cursed at the newspaper he is holding and slammed it on his desk. “I’m sure that Irving is hiding something,” he sneered, referring to the current leader of the United Nations.

“What makes you say so?” the biggest member was curious.

"He just decided without any proof that they’re actually dead,” the little cadet went on. “Plus, if Irving's accusing VividBlack a traitor, why can't he show proofs!? Why just blabbering 'bout the guy's planned resignation like he's owned by the UN!?”

“Correction, Pidge, the UN _owns_ him--”

"Which doesn't make any sense because they thought they 'legally' own the V-Prototype and the Pioneers are ‘working' under them! Duh!? In the first place, the Pioneers never answered to anyone, they were _forced_! I now know how Dr. Isshiki felt when he decided to keep his inventions by himself--!"

"But dude, that old guy died just before the V-Prototype's been made--"

“There’s the point! They let him die before they move because they know that he’ll never, _ever_ , agree to this--!”

“And that happened, what, ninety years ago? Pretty sure Irving was not alive yet at that time.”

“And what about the people before him? Pretty sure they’ve been trying to get a hold of Dr. Isshiki’s patents or even his brain for a long time and just grabbed it when he died--”

The big teenager just whistled at how his little friend, whom he called Pidge, talks like a social justice activist when it comes to Dr. Kenjiro Isshiki, who lead in inventing the Incarnate Energy and a widely-known developer of the Vivid System -- and later regarded as a traitor to the human race posthumously. He understands the zeal in his friend to defend what the Pioneers have done before, but he later noticed Pidge’s sensitivity when it comes to the tragedy happened at the three missing crewmembers of the Keroberos mission two years ago which he never misses an opportunity to blame UN’s current regime.

He just sighed about it. “Haven’t asked this, but,” he scratched his head, “you really _hate_ this Irving, do you?”

“Glad that you’ve asked,” surprisingly, Pidge obliged to answer. “I even have a presentation here on why _you_ should also hate that douchebag--”

“Here!?” he looked around. “Man, aren’t you afraid of… being kicked out?”

“Why, are they afraid of the truth? I’m super sure you noticed, Hunk: Irving just ‘moved’ the moment General Saegusa died. You know General Saegusa? One of the Pioneers! Obviously they’ll fume if they find this out if they happened to still be alive. Plus the fact that--”

Pidge got cut off and got irritated at the sound of giggling girls on his right over their other friend -- tall, brown-haired and well-tanned skin who seemed to be Latino probably the way he flirts with those girls. He has been doing it for a good thirty minutes now, more or less, instead of paying attention to Pidge’s government conspiracy theories like he knew he will be up to it again, which made him pull his friend’s ear down--

“LIST’N, LANCE!!!”

“YEEEAAAOOOWW!!!”

The girls’ giggles grew louder that even some of the classmates began to take notice on how a short guy like Pidge was able to take down someone as tall as Lance like a jealous girlfriend who keeps on babbling senseless things, in his opinion.

“What the hell!?” Lance grunted as he scratched his stretched ear.

“Have you no respect on someone who’s talking!?” Pidge tried to tone down his voice as low as he can, aware that their hot discussion contains such sensitive information that their teachers or even _someone_ might hear or they will face detention. But Lance just sighed--

“We’ve been talkin’ ‘bout this for 360th time,” he rolled his eyes, “times two, and I don’t understand why you keep on bringing up a two-year-long dead topic--”

“Those people are not. Yet. Dead.”

The atmosphere between the three cadets became too tense when Pidge stressed out about the three members of the failed space mission happened two years ago -- but for some reason it was so sensitive that the Garrison has forbade everyone from talking about it and no one bothered to ask why out of fear.

“Not sure why you’re so obsessed in talking about this,” the big guy named Hunk finished his cake to focus on the topic half-heartedly, “but Lance is right, Pidge. It’s been, what, two years? Plus if they hear us talking about--”

“It’s been two years and UN’s mouths are still zipped tight about the truth,” Pidge kept on defending his opinion. “They have the footage of the mission the entire time, they aired it publicly, then BOOM! Suddenly they stopped airing everything five days before the tragedy. Don’t you think that’s strange as to why they suddenly made up such a crappy announcement without any basis?”

“They’ve already explained that,” Lance said. “Technical failure due to space interference so they couldn’t get a single footage for the last five days--”

“Where’s their proof!? If there’s really a technical glitch, why can’t they show it to the public?”

“Is there _really_ a proof or it’s just one of your fan-made conspiracies, shrimp?”

The three turned silent as one unlikely guest decided to join in their heated discussion. Pidge rolled his eyes upon seeing the said guy as tall as Lance but paler, bulkier, typical redhead and face covered with warts.

“You got ‘im right,” Lance tried to cover for his friend by clinging to him by shoulder, “you know him, quite a fan of those people--”

“Any ‘good’ ideas, Wade?” Pidge raised his eyebrow on him like he is provoking Wade to speak, but Hunk has foreseen what might happen later, he leaned to his little friend.

“Whatever you’re planning,” he begged, “please, _not_ in front of Wade. He’s a jerk but he has the privilege to be a jerk, you know, the General’s only son--”

“Nah,” Pidge was not even felt threatened at all, “I’m sure that _our_ friend here has something to contribute, do you?”

Wade smirked. “Tough cookie, huh? You know that my old man has all the means to kick you and your friends out of the Garrison just like what he did to the Star--”

“Does he now? He can kick me anytime so the information will be spread like wildfire. I also _have_ means.”

Hunk started to tug Pidge’s sleeve to stop him, meanwhile, “You know what,” Lance suddenly sneaked himself in the middle, “let’s just forget about this conspiracy thingie and just watch Andi Mariano’s concert with me tonight. The ladies will be in--!”

“And what about tonight’s concert, Cadet McClain?”

The entire class turned silent.

It turned out that their class advisor, a middle-aged well-tanned man with possibly perpetual wink in his left eye was just behind Lance the whole time while bragging about the concert. And no one dared to calm them down, either they didn't notice him coming or he ordered them to keep quiet.

Beads of sweat began to form on each of the boys’ forehead except for Pidge who has been trying to avoid looking at his face directly. Lance, trying to be as calm as he can, laughed nervously as he faced their instructor.

“W-well, Mr. Iverson,” he tried to act casual, “wanna j-join us tonight!?”

Hunk wanted to slap his friend’s face if he only could to wake him up from his stupidity, while Wade tried to get away from possible detention by trying to sneak out to his seat while the teacher was not looking, but--

“Are you going somewhere, Cadet Wade?” the instructor caught him.

“N-no, Sir!” he suddenly saluted. “I just wish to check my h-homework if I brought it, Sir--!”

“I didn’t remember giving you one yesterday, but thanks for reminding me to give you one later,” and he looked at the four suspects. “2000 hours at my office for the four of you. Back to your seats, breaktime’s over.”

In Iverson’s terms, and the term that they hate hearing: detention.

*****

“You want me… to go back _there_?”

The same time in a street just beside a shady park, a young man in red cropped jacket and tinted shades was talking to someone on a smartphone. His face seemed vague, but judging by his voice, he seemed surprised at the other lines words, whatever they are.

 _Change of plans, according to her,_ the other line said with a thick British accent. _It’s the mice who insist you to go back and recruit those people. I’m afraid they’re starting to sense that we don’t have much time. Seems like it’s time to gather the four of you so things could be corrected as soon as possible._

“Is that why,” before he finished his sentence, he glance at three strangely cute little mice feasting on cheese: a chubby yellowish one who was the biggest, a lanky grayish green typical, and a bluish smallest one. They were feasting on a good chunk of Swiss cheese he bought for them while chilling at the seat of his custom-made motorcycle.

 _Obviously, they have finally found ‘them’,_ the other line guessed. _This can be a good chance for us to continue searching for ‘him’._

The raven-haired teen was just silent.

_One more thing, lad… I was ordered to tell you to only do this mission to defend the universe and to correct everything. Set aside your personal grudge for now._

The other line hung up.

He knew that the other line will say that -- well, whoever ordered them to say that. He just responded to the squeak of the fourth mouse: a pinkish one who seemed to be female, sitting on his right shoulder looking at him with such meaningful eyes. He sighed.

“Recruit those people, huh?” he stared at the moon while the female mouse joined him. “Fine. I missed the Garrison, anyways.”

*****

In a dark chamber with purple luminescence as their only source of light, a strange creature the size of a month-old kitten and with a resemblance to a caterpillar was placed in the middle of a flat table within a stage surrounded by four people cloaked in black and dark purple on four corners. Their leader, a crooked woman in dark purple cloak with gold trimmings, stood in a podium with numerous controls, the main switch serving as a joystick to place a cylinder of blinding purplish light beside the caterpillar’s cell.

In the middle of the preparation, a massive and powerful alien in dark purple and red arrived at the darn chamber hoping to catch a glimpse on what they are preparing for.

“How are the preparations going, Haggar,” the authoritative alien asked while observing the entire chamber and the caterpillar in the opposite cylinder kept on squirming to escape.

“You’re just in time, Lord Zarkon,” the witch-looking woman in a cloak named Haggar said. “The marriage between the quintessence and a powerful creature which Earthlings call Alone is about to commence.”

“We have fought for decaphoebes to obtain the most powerful force in the universe, and these creatures have finally gave their utmost loyalty to the Galra Empire for this kind of power. I am still in doubt. Despite the ‘power’ they have promised, none of them was able to satisfy my need, not because the Earthlings are using quintessence to defeat these creatures.”

“That is why,” Haggar de-positioned the crane and closed the controls in the podium, leaving two moulds shaped like alien hands, with a purpose of placing her hands there for reasons later, “this union will give us the results that we’ve been striving to see. No one ever thought of feeding these creatures with defiled quintessence except me. I can assure you, my Lord…

In this method, we’ll finally be able to get what is rightfully ours.”

Menacing yellow eyes squint in contentment as Zarkon’s reply to the witch’s assurance. He didn’t smile, like what a frightening leader is expected to do once they hear a great plan, for he is a type of leader who needs to be cautious at everything before assuming victory. As the preparation comes to a close, he called forth one of his prized soldiers…

“Commander Sendak?”

The soldier named Sendak was just behind him, standing half a head shorter with a body of a veteran gladiator and prosthetic left art and right eye, waiting for his order.

“My Lord?”

“Once Haggar is done with this experiment,” he said without looking at him, “I would like you to bring this creature to our victory.”

He later showed a hologram of a massive engine plant, so huge that it can be seen by neighboring islands and cities if the weather permits. But even with a plan that great, Sendak couldn’t help but to be wary about it. But if, for Zarkon, this plan will give them such assurance, he is in no position to disagree.

His expression didn’t change as he bumped his chest with his right hooked hand as a sign of obedience.

“ _Vrepit sa._ ”

*****

_20:20 hours_

It was supposed to be lights out for the students at the Garrison -- but for Lance, Hunk, and Wade, it is just the start of their nightmare.

Commander Iverson ordered the four of them -- including Pidge -- to clean all the men’s restrooms in the entire main building as part of their detention. To help distribute the job, each of them took one room to clean. Lance took the second floor, which considered still tolerable to clean, but sighed at the fact that he has to get stuck in the men’s restroom while his girl friends are having a good time at the concert, possibly. Wade took the third floor, another privilege that can only be taken by the general’s son, and he don’t give a damn about it. He was more worried about Hunk, who was given the ground floor which happened to be the nastiest of all the restrooms because it happened to be near the school’s sewers, and he knows how sensitive Hunk’s sense of smell is.

Just to check how his best friend have been doing at that time, the tall teen thought of calling him through Pidge’s self-made walkie talkies that are small enough not to be noticed by their instructors, and good thing the other line answered -- but not what he expected to hear.

“Hey, Hunk--!”

He could hear barfing noises on the other line.

“Judging by what I’ve heard,” he guessed, “you’re not okay.”

 _“Well,”_ Hunk, from the other line, took a deep breath, _“what do you--”_

Before he could even finished, he barfed again, to the point that Lance could also feel his stomach churning just by the sound of it.

“How ‘bout we switch places?” Lance suggested. “Iverson won’t be able to notice, anyway…”

 _“Restrooms are restrooms, man,”_ Hunk said. _“Wherever I go, as long as it’s nasty, my nose and stomach won’t stand it.”_

“Except that your area’s a place for filthy monsters,” he even tried to joke.

_“And it’s not funny.”_

Lance still chuckled.

 _“Anyway,”_ Hunk remembered, _“did Pidge show up?”_

It took him a while before he gave a reply. “Negative,” he said.

_“I’m worried ‘bout his future, man. We might never see him again--”_

“Bet he chose to dig more on those theories than spending overnight in a detention. Tough li’l guy…”

_“Aren’t you worried about him? He might get kick out tomorrow if he don’t show up tonight, just like--”_

“Yeah, I know, but knowing Pidge, he has his ways to get away with it…”

And he suddenly smirked as he thought of something possibly related to Pidge.

“Hey,” he called Hunk’s attention, “wanna ditch out?”

 _“No,”_ Hunk replied sharply, knowing how Lance thinks in a situation like this.

“We’re not doing this to watch the concert, okay? We’ll look for our li’l friend--!”

_“Then what, get caught by roundin’ officers and get kicked out the next morning?”_

“Trust me, man, I won’t be called The Tailor© for nothing!”

Without realizing it, Wade has been listening to Lance all along, hearing every part of the plan he said to Hunk. He smirked.

*****

Speaking of Pidge…

“Good job, Rover!”

Thanks to his wonderful IQ and technical expertise, Pidge managed to sneak into the archives located in one of the Garrison’s main towers, and he didn’t do it alone. Aided by a triangular floating drone which he stole from the weaponry weeks ago, he let it do its thing by sabotaging security cameras.

He knew that reaching the archives will require a lot of hacking due to its encrypted security, so he was able to prepare himself by hacking into the first tower’s systems without touching any of the data codes so no one would suspect, not even Iverson, days before his so-called ‘mission’. He also memorized all of the security guards’ shifts, thus taking advantage of their last break as soon as he arrived. He knew that the next shift will be arriving soon, so he has to be careful.

Every ten minutes, he has to make backup codes to his phablet and send it to Rover before they reach the doors, knowing that the archives changes passwords every fifteen minutes because of its automatic encryption shift. He was a bit impressed to know that these people are good in keeping even the dirtiest secrets, but he is proud at himself and his own brain.

“Bingo…!”

Just like at that time, he was able to crack down the last door to the archives, itself, although it took him five minutes longer since Rover didn’t react right away when they tried to crack the code for the said door. Impressed and annoyed at the same time, he managed to input the code to Rover’s system before it goes on an alarm if the hit the wrong code for the third time. What more if they will finally reach the door to the archive room…?

And they did it.

“This is it,” Pidge stared at the automatic door to the archive room, which seemed to be a normal automatic door. “It’s time for payback…!”

He had his phablet and Rover ready, commanding the drone to take out its compatible USB plug to connect to one of the hubs within the controls. As the little genius was about to get to work…

He heard a squeak from nowhere.

“What the--” Pidge looked around. Both he and the drone stopped at what they were doing, activating Rover’s alert system to scan at any distractions, starting with the door, itself, fearing that someone is about to come for their shift earlier that they expected.

More squeaks were heard.

Pidge turned around again, not moving from his place although he has to, yet his legs won’t listen to his brain. He has to move away, find a place to hide, or he will be caught, and that will be the end of it. They might be just squeaks but he was wary that it might be something else…

Squeaks became louder.

Cold sweat began to trickle from his sideburns, nose and nape and his glasses were turning misty, yet he finally managed to move a bit by using his eyes to help Rover scan the place. As the squeaks became louder and the entity closer to them, Rover automatically set itself to defense mode when something appeared just from Pidge’s feet--

“Eeep--!”

Pidge almost screamed but covered his mouth on impulse. His eyes blinked when he finally took notice of what has been haunting them for minutes…

“...A mouse!?”

*****

“This _isn’t_ a good idea at all, Lance,” Hunk was tailing him within the silent corridors of the first level, turning his head around several times for potential dangers, like patrolling officers or cadet prefects. After Lance (almost) finished cleaning the second floor restroom, he decided to ditch it to save Hunk who has been suffering while cleaning the toilets on the ground floor, turning their plan to get back to Pidge’s room to find out why he didn’t show up for detention.

“We’re not here to escape, okay?” Lance assured him. “Besides, I was almost done with my job, nothin’ to add about--”

“I’m sure Pidge’s already in his room right now and he just decided not to show up. You know how metal he is sometimes--”

“We won’t know till we peek in. C’mon, man, don’t you have any sense of adventure? You’re quite daring when it comes to raiding the cafeteria--”

“Except that we’re not going to the cafeteria. That’s the reason why I’m about to freak out!”

“Relax, we’re just, you know, goin’ back to our rooms, only that we and Pidge are neighbors--”

“So, plannin’ to skip work, losers?”

Hunk almost screamed but Lance saved it by covering his mouth when Wade suddenly showed up in front of them, catching them red-handed.

“No I didn’t!” The young Latino denied it, hand still covering Hunk’s mouth. “I just finished the job early and thought of helpin’ my buddy here. What ‘bout you?”

“Oh, you know me, McClain,” Wade smirked, “I’m far more dedicated and resourceful than the two of you--”

“Oh, yeah, using your, ehem, ‘men’ to do the job for you, typical waste of effort--”

“I’ve heard that you’re plannin’ to find that li’l shrimp and pull him back, am I right or right?”

“Oh, where did you hear that?” Lance was obviously sweating in fear but still trying to pull up a smug face. “I’m just doin’ nothing but to follow orders--”

But Hunk couldn’t take it anymore. “Tailor, huh?” he glared at him.

“You know,” Wade came closer as the two began to make a step backward, “it would be better for Gunderson to give up and admit defeat. You know that my old man _hates_ nosy people. Maybe it’s time to kick another lost cadet’s ass because of a long-forgotten story…”

When Hunk made another step backward, he bumped into another cadet, a half a head taller than him, well-shaved blond hair and big jaws, while another showed up from Lance’s left, as tall as him, African-American and twice as buff as Wade, snickering as they have cornered the two to their possible punishment.

Lance was annoyed, so as Hunk, but overshadowed by fear when they got surrounded by Wade’s crooks, knowing that after tonight, they will have to go back to their rooms, pack their belongings, and go home.

*****

The same time.

The mysterious teen in red jacket has been staring at the gates of the Garrison for minutes now, just a few meters away from it’s highly-secured gates to avoid being caught.

“Nothin’s changed, huh?” He grunted. With his disgusted comment about the Garrison, his unseen eyes remained fixed at one of the visible buildings, especially on one part there…

Where chills began to creep beneath his skin that he was been visibly shaking.

The chill subsided when the little pink mouse who has been constantly sitting on his shoulder squeaked to call his attention, stood up and began doing body language which, surprisingly, he understood. “They’re already inside?” He guessed.

The mouse nodded.

“Y’sure that they--”

His phone suddenly rang. He almost panicked that he forgot to set it on its Vibrate mode. He answered anyway.

“Still waitin’ for ‘em,” he said. “Chuchule said they’re already inside--”

 _Sorry, lad,_ the other line said, _I’m afraid you have to leave the recruitment to the mice. Another change of plan, unexpected this time._

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Now what?”

_You’re needed in Izu-Oshima. The Blue Island’s under attack!_

His eyes widened.

*****

Pidge blinked upon seeing a mouse near a high-tech, highly-secured area. He chuckled, guessing that those security members are eating near the archives risking precious data from being contaminated by pests such as mice. But for some reason, he felt that this mouse, with long body but with light grayish green fur and ruby eyes, is different from a typical mouse. And he felt compelled in picking it up, not because he is weak for cute things, nor thinking that it won’t be unsanitary to do so, but there is possibly something on that mouse that brings him to kneel down and reach out his hand.

“What’s up, li’l guy?” He whispered at the mouse. “Smelled somethin’ good in this place?”

The said mouse didn’t hesitate to jump at his hand and later gave it a little lift.

“Sorry, but,” he place the mouse in his pants pocket, “I’ll deal with you later once I finally hit the archive room. This is the moment I’ve been waiting for…!”

He stared briefly at the door, calling Rover to continue. Knowing that the code may have been changed again if not for the mouse, the auburn-haired genius began hitting on his phablet as quick as he can, trying to crack the new code again by remembering the patterns it created that will help him get the right code. As he was close in determining the code, by the time he cracked it, he was about to hit Enter to send it to Rover, when the siren began to roar all over the Garrison.

The mouse hid in his pocket, meanwhile Pidge’s heart began to beat faster in fear. “What’s going on!?” He turned around--

“I knew that you’ll be coming here, Gunderson. I have no idea why you’re so obsessed in going to the archives.”

He turned pale the moment Commander Iverson caught him, surrounded by security members who have been alarmed by God-knows-who.

“So this is why you decided to ditch detention,” he was obviously furious. “It’s time that I have to bring you to the principal’s office and have you expelled tomorrow morning--”

“You can’t hide the truth to the public!” Pidge finally snapped. “You have all the tapes! The UN saw everything! Unless they’re hiding the fact that they know where those people are and what they actually did, why not proving your innocence--!?”

Two soldiers suddenly caught him by arm.

“How much do you already know?” Iverson glared at him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Shutting me up won’t make you rest, either,” Pidge tried to resist. “Irving knows something that cannot be publicized because you’ve been instructed to protect him--”

“What you’re doing right now is treason! Do you know what will happen if they found you guilty!?”

“Kick me out of the Garrison? Blacklist me? Put me into court marshall? Bring it on! Admit that you’re all chickens!”

“This information is highly classified! One more move and you will be in jail tonight!”

“I DARE you! You can’t handle the fact that VividBlack did _more_ than the whole army have done just because he refused to be Irving’s dog? Go ahead and ARREST ME NOW so people will stay woke!”

Iverson had enough, especially when he sensed something about Pidge. “Take him to the detention cell. Let’s see what General Wade will say to you…”

The officers were about to drag Pidge away while Pidge kept on cursing about everything when the mouse suddenly came out of the pocket and climbed to his hand. One of the officers even shrieked and accidentally released the culprit’s other arm which irked Iverson and decided to grab him in the officer’s stead…

When something strange happened to Pidge’s and the mouse’s body.

A blinding minty light surrounded the corridor, causing Rover and the alarms in that floor to sense the disturbance which gives a domino effect in all alarms installed within the Garrison. After only a few good seconds blinding the officers…

“W...what the…” Iverson blinked at what he saw next. Nothing. Pidge just disappeared within the light.

*****

“WHY THE HECK ARE WE RUNNIN!?” Hunk started to panic the moment Lance turned around to grab his hand and escape. Wade didn’t expect that to happened, so he called out his crooks to chase after them.

For Hunk, there is no sense for them to run away, thus questioning his friend about it while in the state of panic.

“Obviously,” Lance replied, surprisingly, “we’re runnin’ away from Wade and what he can possibly do--”

“You’re making the situation worse, stupid! Once Wade does the ‘privilege’ thing, we’ll say goodbye to the Garrison and hello to jail!”

“Running won’t bring us to jail, big guy--!”

“Who knows what he can do, okay!?”

But they suddenly stopped at the sound of the siren.

“Wh-what’s goin’ on now…?” the Latino turned around.

“I knew it! I KNEW IT!!!” Hunk couldn’t handle the fear anymore as he is just a few seconds away from crying. This has given the two crooks a chance to corner them from the dead end of the far-right corridor, with Wade following behind.

“Hey, to be honest, that’s unexpected,” he smirked, arms crossed. “Quick thinking, McClain. Too bad you cannot run from here anymore--”

“Look, he’s just tryin’ to protect me, ‘kay?” The big teen defended his friend. “You don’t have to do this, y’know? We can go back to cleaning toilets like nothin’ happened…”

“Aw, that’s valiant of you. How ‘bout you share the same fate together… outside--

EEEEEK!!!”

For some reason, Wade screamed and stepped back when he saw something crawling just near Hunk’s foot, making the others blinked.

Lance felt something crawling from his pants which almost gave him a heart attack. Until he noticed it closely when it sat on its shoulder…

“A mouse!?”

The said mouse chirped in reply.

“Aww, it’s so cute!” Hunk squealed when he saw the said little mouse sitting on Lance’s shoulder, but was surprised that another mouse also climbed to him -- but yellowish and big and plump. Seeing those mysterious rodents are enough to petrify Wade in his place, which they have slowly figured his phobia.

“You’re afraid of mice!?” Lance almost guffawed. So he picked the little bluish mouse and showed it to the said bully, which made him scream.

“Throw that away!!!” He screamed like a girl while got annoyed by the fact that his two assistants are just watching him scream. “What the heck are you standing there for!? Get them and throw those mice away! I’m callin’ security now--!”

Before he could even reach for his phone probably to call security, or worse, his father, the two mice immediately reached for Lance and Hunk’s hands, and something unimaginable happened…

Two bright lights in shimmering soft yellow and blue filled the entire corridor.

All were screaming at the unexpected brightness. No one dared to stare at the light as it was too bright to behold. Wade even tried to reach out to the light, however…

Everything turned blank the moment the light faded.

*****

_Blue Island, Izu-Oshima, Japan. 15:20 hours_

It has been barely twenty minutes since purple cat-like creatures began to attack an artificial floating island where the biggest and the most powerful energy plant in the world currently stands -- the Incarnate Engine. For most residents working near or within the facility, this isn’t already new. It’s like every day new species of Alone will show up near the island with only one purpose: to destroy the plant, despite that it has been over a century since Earth claimed victory over these extraterrestrial beings.

And it’s no surprise that survivors will attack for revenge, and of course, Earthlings, thanks to a more powerful engine they have obtained, already have countermeasures to defeat them. The UN Armed Forces was able to survive the ongoing war for more than 100 years…

However, this time, it might take them more than a while after finding out that these purple creatures are far different than Alones. In fact, they are _not_ Alones at all.

Judging by how they fight, they are as militaristic and organized as the human Armed Forces -- except that they are fiercer, ruthless, and far more advanced. A typical soldier of this kind is mostly seven feet in height and has an athletic built, and wears some kind of a grayish purple armor made of an alien alloy and there are some who are buffer. Their height adds to their natural brute strength that drives away even the bravest and most ruthless of the members of the military, and for that, already a quarter of human troops have been wiped out in less than five minutes, whereas none, not even a scratch, can be seen in these foreign troops.

More units from different local headquarters began to arrive and help, including the National Armed Forces. UN also deployed its own army to assist the local troops in defending the plant. But despite gaining additional help, they are all convinced that they are the strongest beings they have encountered so far, so convinced that they are not Alone at all, so experts say.

“This is different from the Alones we have encountered recently,” Major Kawamura of the Japanese Navy stared ghastly at the reports of his field correspondent with supported pictures which he finds it disturbing. “They behave like us except that they are...stronger and more brutal. Could it be true…?”

“What is it?” One of the commanders asked him.

“It’s like what you have predicted, Lieutenant-General,” he later turned at the lady officer wearing similar to a Garrison Officer’s uniform, but more decorated, and was wearing a hat to hide her glaring eyes also concealed in aviators. “Creatures from another planet that are more powerful than Alone and are also after the Incarnate Ore. As if the whole universe is now after us because of what we have. And I’m afraid they won’t stop until they get what they want…

Even if this might mean… invading the entire Earth.”

The lady officer didn’t say anything as she was only staring at the island from the deck of one of the local Navy’s main ships, while the rest are about to react when one of the lower-ranked officers contacted them via monitor.

“ _Sir_ !” He saluted. “ _Ten of our special units fell down! Eight units from the UN Army were taken down, too!_ ”

Major Kawamura was shaking. “What about the Air Force?”

“ _That’s another thing, Sir. We’ve just received SOS from Captain Tegawa. Two Air Force strike teams just fell down and they’re already short of fighter planes!_ ”

He should have not asked about it, as he felt weak in his knees with the news.

“ _This just in, Sir_ ”, the correspondent officer went on when he received something from a fellow officer. “ _One of our intels sent us these images, you won’t believe this._ ”

“Bring it in,” he took a heavy sigh, trying to hold on as long as he can.

The intel uploaded two said images to send it to the main command. One was a picture of a giant container in black, red and purple, and from the looks of its design it can be from the enemies’ side. The image, itself, is already threatening, as if it’s waiting for a signal to open and God knows what could be in there. The second image seems vague at first, but with just minor adjustments to its clarity, the main focus of the said image slowly became obvious…

Major Kawamura raised an eyebrow as his initial reaction to the second image, but as it turns clearer, his eyes slowly widened…

“Impossible…!”

The lady officer remained silent the entire day but after seeing the image, she smirked in secret.

*****

The said cat-like soldiers continued to infiltrate the island and some were stationed near the plant’s entrance while waiting for the giant container to open. Resident researchers and engineers working within the facility are screaming in panic, trying to escape with their friends and some hiding in prepared basements, but these unknown soldiers are everywhere. Led by Commander Sendak, he ordered his men to capture whoever they think will be useful enough for their empire, separating men from women and the elderly.

“Gather as many useful humans as you can,” he ordered. “We’ll use them to extract the ore from the plant and present it to the Emperor along with these Earthlings. Don’t spare even a single infant in this island!”

It was chaos.

Even with the arrival of the local and international rescue team, they are no match for these cat-like gladiators. Most of them die a horrible death, causing some to retreat and others to surrender. They were included along with captured researchers which will be used later to take the ore from the plant.

As they keep on gathering as many prisoners as they can, the hatch from the giant container began to open, signalling everyone to prepare. It took a good minute for the hatch to open, and it revealed a giant monster: a giant caterpillar-like creature with armored exoskeleton on its shoulder section and forelegs, head part slightly larger with two sets of fifty eyes and ebony beak shooting silk made of hardened acid. Hind legs are heavily armored and tail similar to a scorpion, shoving like it has a mind of its own, following each pesky fighter planes flying around it and ended up stabbing them with its acid-filled tail end with such precision.

Survivors who were able to see the reveal were extremely horrified as they tried to run with their lives to make a desperate attempt to escape. But the forces of these feline invaders are greater, not to mention they are everywhere, announcing their fierceness to those who have seen them for the first time. As the said giant was already near the engine plant, it prepared its scorpion-like tail to poke at its energy barrier…

When, in an instant, the tip of its tail was chopped off by an invisible force.

The monster screamed and shrieked in pain, forcing itself to step back a few meters from the barrier and went berserk. Its escorts below it began to run away, avoiding its acidic tracks. They started to search around as to who will dare attack their champion.

One of them spotted the perpetrator.

From one of the towers stood a mysterious young man in a red kimono underneath a whitish chestplate with a red V-shaped print upfront. Has pink hair tied up, with heart-shaped marks on both cheeks, has strange red cat ears, steel mufflers and a mechanical tail, holding a sword the way he handles a South Asian blade. Speaking of the blade, it is burning, as if it has a special ability to ignite itself. The said young man is wearing red tinted shades probably to conceal his eyes glaring madly at the invaders.

Without a warning, the young cyberpunk samurai magically hid his sword beside his thigh and attacked the purple army -- all by himself.

Meanwhile, Sendak’s one working eye widened upon seeing the said samurai, not as an indication that it is his first time seeing this intruder, but on what the intruder was wearing. To him, it seems familiar. Instead of confronting him on impulse, he decided to let him move to observe how he fights.

With his strangely light moves and possibly with the white chestplate he wears, the red samurai surpassed each soldier, hitting them in the process without lifting his sword. After knocking the entire army out, he jumped; the jet pack attached to his armor gave him extra boost to charge at the monster from his back while bringing his sword back. The blade ignited at his cue supposedly to stab it and burn its insides…

But a big mechanical hand grabbed him while suspended in the air.

“Who could have thought,” Sendak smirked, “that the Black Lion will hire a successor like you?”

For some reason, those words rigged the red samurai’s cat ears and gave the commander his deadliest glare.

“I admire your agility. You might be faster than _him_ , but judging how you fight, you’re just like a wild stray kitten.”

And he threw the samurai away, as far as his prosthetic hand could.

Sendak might seem contented with what he did, but knowing that this cat-eared red samurai will later be back at his feet, he called his best soldiers to make sure he will be dead.

“Bring him alive,” he ordered. “Do whatever you want with him, but bring him _alive._ ”

They obeyed, and went off.

No one knows exactly why Sendak wants the little red samurai alive, but judging at how he ‘complimented’ the way he defeated his sentries, he slowly became curious on who exactly he is.

*****

_Katie…_

_Wake up, Katie…_

_Don’t be afraid… Everything will be alright…_

_Wake up, Katie… Time to fight…!_

_****_

Pidge slowly opened his eyes, and strangely, what he first saw was the blue-and-orange sky which made him raise his eyebrow.

“What the…”

As far as he remember, it was past eight in the evening and there was no sun. But as he finally let his eyes wander, his mouth slowly opened in full shock.

What’s more, when he looked below, he almost lost his breath.

“Wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?”

He was floating above the Blue Island. Just on the right side of the plant was the mysterious container about to open. Strangely, one part of it is smoking.

Pidge panicked, hyperventilated, scared for the first time on how he got there -- floating. Clearly, it was not Rover’s doing…

Speaking of Rover, “R...Rover?”

The drone is not with him anymore.

He desperately looked around for his drone, hoping that it came along with him when he was thrown to this place because of the light and whoever was responsible for it. He still couldn’t figure out how he got there…

Until he felt something in his hand.

Hazel eyes slowly peeked at something wriggling in his hand, and out came the grayish mouse who dared reached and touch his hand before seeing himself floating above an artificial island a few nautical miles from Oahu.

“Y...you…!”

He slowly remembered what happened at that time when Iverson and the rest of the officers cornered him until he was covered by a bright light when the mouse rode on his hand, and realized what it might have done. In fact, he couldn’t believe what the mouse possibly did, and above all…

“Who the heck,” he stared at the mouse, “are you…?”

Surely he won’t expect a mouse to speak but after what happened, he thought he could also do it. Pidge proudly admits he is a conspiracy theorist and will do anything and everything to crack a mystery but what just happened to him was already beyond what science can explain.

Just like what happened next after a staring competition, when the mouse squeaked, Pidge’s brain registered differently--

_The name’s Plachu, and be thankful that I saved yer ass._

He swore that his hearing is okay, nor he took twenty cups of coffee today but just three, but he could hear the mouse’s actual voice which sounds like a cursed New Yorker with a Black Harlem Newsie accent.

Pidge’s jaw dropped and he was so stunned he couldn’t afford to move away from the ‘Harlem’ mouse whom has just called himself Plachu -- which is a cute name, in his opinion. He blinked.

 _What, what?_ Plachu squeaked in annoyance. _Nev’r seen a real-life talkin’ mouse while you’ve watched Saturday Mornin’ Cartoons all yer childhood watchin’ talkin’ cats an’ mice? Humans are quiznakin’ gullible--_

Pidge suddenly grabbed him.

“You’re not a real mouse at all!” He was shaking in excitement. “You’re an alien shaped like a mouse! Oh my glob, this is IT! No one will dare laugh at me, I have the PROOF right here--!”

 _Hey, hey, watch it, kid!_ Plachu escaped from his grip. _Ain’t here not to be yer guinea mouse experiment, remember where we are, dimwit. We’re in the freakin’ Blue Island now and lest you’re darin’ nuff to jump into that ocean to swim back to that filthy military school crap, I won’t stop ya._

The young genius finally calmed down. Plachu is right, they are above the Blue Island, floating, which is a good thing they are floating thanks to its magical particle barrier that keeps them into place.

Pidge was still looking around, until he noticed the mysterious container already open a few minutes ago, and the caterpillar-like monster is marching its way to the barrier-protected plant. A mixture of fear and wonder crept into him.

“Why did you brought me here?” He asked.

 _Destiny,_ Plachu simply said. _You’ll find out more soon enough._

It became more unclear for Pidge when the mouse casually said it was ‘destiny’. But he understood that everything has a reason, so he let Plachu ‘drive’ the barrier until they found a safer place to land.

They landed on an inhabited part of the island, just behind the facility: a man-made lagoon with abundant palm trees, facing the sunset. As the bubble forcefield popped for them to land by foot, they heard someone calling them just a few meters from where they are…

“PIDGE!?”

His ears moved at the familiar voices, and when he turned around, his jaw dropped when he saw familiar figures whom he didn’t expect to be there as well.

“Lance!? Hunk!?” He rushed to them. He couldn’t believe at what is happening: first, he was kidnapped by an alien mouse; now, even his friends are here. He isn’t sure anymore on what will be next.

As they finally met, they just stared at each other, questions filled their heads and tried to feel who will ask first, so--

“What the heck are you doing here!?” They pointed at each other.

“Should _we_ be the one to ask you that?” Lance raised his eyebrow.

“Why on Blue Island!?” Hunk looked around. “Yeah it’s my lifelong dream to be here but isn’t this… too… soon?”

“There’s a deeper reason why we’re here,” Pidge guessed, “that’s something we need to find out--”

“Uh, dude, is that a mouse in your pants?”

As the biggest in the group noticed the grayish mouse riding on Pidge’s pants pocket, the two other mice (who were probably responsible for bringing them to Blue Island for some reason) showed up from their respective pockets, greeting their kind and hugging each other.

The trio were just looking at the mice with question marks on their heads, but after what had just happened, Lance couldn’t contain his shock anymore. “Those mice,” he pointed at them, “are no ordinary mice. Dunno how we get here, but the last thing I remember, that li’l blue dude touched my hand, and POOF!”

“Same here!” Hunk was shaking, pointing at the yellow fat mouse. “They just appeared, out of nowhere, scared Wade, came to us, touched our hands, and got teleported here. Cool, but terrifying at the same time!”

“What makes it terrifying?” Lance added. “They can TALK--!”

 _Watch it, kid,_ Plachu suddenly turned to the tall boy and gave a stare. _You’re makin’ it sound like cartoons are terrible--_

Lance blinked at the gayish mouse squeaking at him. “Uh,” he raised his eyebrow, “this guy doesn’t speak English--”

“He means,” Pidge translated for him, “he’s telling you to believe in cartoons -- wait,” until he realized something when he looked at Plachu. “Y-you can’t hear him talk, but--”

 _Are we really that terrible?_ The little bluish mouse gave a sad puppy eyes at Lance which made the latter back away in guilt.

“I-it’s not like that!” Strangely, Lance can understand the little bluish mouse, but not the rest, as Hunk also noticed.

“So it’s like we’re meant to understand one mouse at a time,” he guessed, “like you,” he pointed at the yellow fat mouse, “are meant for me,” he pointed at himself, “and this li’l guy,” pointed at the bluish mouse, “meant only for Lance--”

 _That’s right!_ The fat mouse replied, with a cheerful chubby boy’s voice. _We’re born just for the three of you. Each of us has qualities and energies that matches your individuality. Chulatt, for example,_ he pointed at the little bluish mouse, _his energy levels matches your friend’s, that’s why your friend understands him, and not us._

“So one mouse for each?” Lance wondered while letting Chulatt climb on his shoulder. “Cool, but weird…”

“Lance is right,” Pidge agreed. “This is weird. So you were ‘born’ because of us? Why… _us?_ ”

 _It’s destiny!_ Chulatt jumped in reply.

“Destined for what?”

Before the mice could answer, a loud crash landed just a few meters beside to where they were standing that cause the two taller boys to scream and hug their little friend in an instinct. Smoke from sand blurred their vision at first and no one could even curse out of shock.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a young man in red cyberpunk armored kimono, with pink hair, red cat ears and mechanical tail. Half of his tinted glasses shattered, revealing a glaring  purplish scarlet eye. Out of irritation, the young samurai managed to sit down and took off his glasses to reveal a beautiful pair of eyes which, for Lance, look surreal.

The mice jumped in their surprise upon seeing the weird samurai. _It’s VividRed!_ The yellow mouse seem to know him.

Hunk heard him. “VividRed?” He asked. “The only hero I know who has the word ‘Vivid’ in their name’s VividBlack--”

Until he just realized something that made his head spin.

“Wait a minute…”

Pidge’s eyes glued on the said samurai, whom the yellow mouse called VividRed. He didn’t notice his fists shaking upon seeing his armor…

 _I can’t go wrong by the armor’s design,_ he thought, _and the fact that they called him VividRed… Does this mean--_

“So you’re affiliated with this guy?” Lance asked Chulatt. The said bluish mouse nodded.

Meanwhile Plachu rushed to the fallen hero, the rest followed, while squeaking at him in anger. _Hey, careful, punk!_ He cried. _If somethin’ happen’d to Chuchule, I swear to Alfor’s grave--_

Pidge heard him. “Chuchule?” He asked.

_Mah sista! Yeah she’s whatcha call a mouse like me, go figure._

Meanwhile VividRed noticed the three civilians coming at him, and his eyes widened when he saw the three mice with them. He slowly stood up while waiting for them.

“Hey, dude,” Hunk greeted him, “you okay?”

Instead of answering him directly, VividRed looked at the three boys and mice one by one. “You,” he tried to catch a breath, “don’t tell me you’re--”

“We’re what?” Lance’s one eyebrow is perpetually raised after seeing everything. “Look, we’ve been waiting for your pets to answer us why we’re here in the first place but thanks to you, we haven’t figure it out yet, so I guess it’s your responsibility now to--”

 _You’ll be like him!_ Chulatt decided to answer him at last.

The Latino boy just looked at his mouse in shock.

Before the rest of the mice could even explain what the bluish mouse tries to say, a loud explosion was heard a few meters from their place, which made Hunk scream. The samurai stood up and glared at the explosion…

“They’re here,” he said.

“Who?” Pidge asked--

“List’n,” he looked at the three clueless boys, “y’wanna get out of ‘ere alive, take the mice an’ transform!”

They just stared at him when he suddenly gave them a command for something that they have no idea at all…

Strangely, Pidge’s eyes went blank after hearing VividRed’s voice.

“Uh… what?” Hunk blinked.

“No time!” And another explosion occurred. This time, a small group of purplish catlike aliens in silvery gray armor appeared to hunt for the red samurai. The three were horrified at the sight of these aliens, obviously different from the Alones that they mostly see on TV before. Worse when they saw Sendak for the first time, walking towards them.

“Wh… what… are they?” Pidge dared to ask VividRed.

“Galra,” he replied, voice laced with disgust.

“Never heard of ‘em,” Lance gulped. “They look worse than the Alones!”

“They’re far worse than y’thought, buddy…”

As the three civilians and VividRed tried to step back, the group, known as Galra, kept on coming closer, led by their fearsome commander.

“It seems that you have found us three more surprises, Little Red Lion,” Sendak smirked after noticing the three civilians.

Knowing that VividRed will be after those boys, he shielded himself. “They’ve nothin’ to do with you,” and he magically made a gun-like weapon appear in his hand and grew a blade.

“I think it will be a bigger problem if you won’t let us introduce ourselves to them.”

“They don’t hafta know ya. My sword’ll meet y’instead!!!”

By the time that he striked, it gave Hunk a cue to drag Lance and Pidge out of the battlefield, however, Pidge intentionally slipped his hand to follow VividRed who was chasing Sendak this time.

“Whatda--” and he turned around. “PIDGE!!!”

“Go ahead!” He said. “I still have somethin’ to ask him--!”

“Don’t be stupid!” It was Lance’s turn to pull him. “Why can’t you prioritize your own life over this stupid conspiracy--”

“My family’s life’s at stake here and YOU DON’T KNOW THE ENTIRE STORY BECAUSE YOU DON’T WANNA LISTEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

No one reacted when he finally snapped.

The next Galra attack didn’t give them time to argue anymore as Hunk dragged Lance and run, while Lance tries to reach out Pidge’s hand but he is already gone, following VividRed for the answers he is dying to know for two years.

*****

 _Y’one helluva stupid runt!_ Plachu has been cursing at Pidge non-stop while trying to cling to his shoulder while the latter was rushing to where VividRed is heading. _Y’should’ve list’n to yer friends, yer throwin’ away yer life fo’ what!?_

“You have no hell of an idea,” Pidge replied, surprisingly, “I’ve been searching for answers for two damn years! That guy -- he knows one of them! And as far as I know…

The plan to mass-produce the Vivid System has supposed to be neglected because of Irving!”

Pidge forced to stop when massive explosions were heard and a few more Galra soldiers appeared, apparently they have spotted him thinking that he is an escaped prisoner. He tried to duck and take cover somehow.

 _Y’can’t just run to follow that guy!_ Plachu kept of reminding him. _Besides he won’t answer t’ya or t’anybody! Why dontcha just do as he toldcha an’ fight these weird purple cats!?_

“If he has the guts to order me around, then he should consider listening to me! Plus if he’s telling us to transform and fight, where’s the device!?”

_I AM the device!_

Before Pidge could even react, some random Galra soldier spotted him and about to hit him with a bazooka net when someone snatched him away to safety.

“Y-you!?” He was surprised to see VividRed carrying him like a bride while flying away from the soldiers through his jetpack.

“Why the heck’ya doin’ here if you can’t do as I toldcha!?” He warned her.

“If you only saved me just to preach me or whatever, just put me down--!”

“This place isn’t safe for the likes of you. If y’can’t do what you’ve been told, I’ll find a way to get y’home--”

“I didn’t ask to be saved, okay--!?”

Until he noticed the samurai’s left arm, it was bleeding.

“H-hey,” he gulped, “y-yo-you’re bleeding! Should you go to a nearby hospital first--!?”

“First o’all, the hospital’s currently under hostage by those Galra. Second o’all, there’s no time. Let’s just find some place t’hide and think. Besides…

I guess y’need some answers from me?”

VividRed has guessed it right, which didn’t surprise Pidge at all -- that is _if_ Plachu is right about him not answering everything to just anyone. He still remained adamant at his decision to remain to get the answers that he hoped for.

“Yes I do,” he replied. “ _A lot.”_

_*****_

“Why did you do that!?” Lance tried to ask Hunk while they were running away, avoiding Galra soldiers as much as they can. “What ‘bout Pidge?”

“Trust her, man,” Hunk replied. “She needs more answers than us, so I guess the pink-haired samurai has all the answers she’s been lookin’ for…”

“I-I don’t get it! So he has to run all the way there to get answers -- to DIE!? And wait, why are you--”

“Have you noticed the red guy’s armor!?”

“I do! But what does it have to do with Pidge running away!?”

“If you’re a real VividBlack fan, you’ll know what’s linkin’!”

He stopped after finally realizing what Hunk was trying to say. But since they are in the middle of chaos, the big teenager pulled his lanky friend, forcing him to flee until they find a safer place to hide.

They managed to find a good spot in the middle of the woods and sat down, trying to catch a breath.

“Okay,” as Lance was finally able to breathe, he picked Chulatt from his pocket and began interrogating the little mouse. “Now, explain.”

 _You’re VividSoldiers!_ Chulatt said cheerfully.

It just made his eyebrow rise to another notch. “You mean… like VividBlack and that red guy?”

“So what the red guy is saying,” Hunk tried to figure out what is going on, “we’re here because we’re, quote-unquote, ‘destined’ to become superheroes, and we need to transform through you,” he pointed at the fat mouse.

 _That’s right!_ The yellow mouse confirmed. _He is the first VividSoldier to be discovered after VividBlack’s disappearance -- well, it was our sister, Chuchule, who discovered him. We’ve waited five years and we’ve finally found you!_

“B-but why _us!?_ ”

 _We’ve just felt it!_ Chulatt replied.

“You mean you’ve just picked us because you’ve felt something from us!?” Lance asked. The little mouse nodded.

 _King Alfor created us knowing that this will happen,_ the yellow mouse continued. _Now that it’s happening, just as he feared, we were awakened by the time we felt the presence of your quintessence, even within a hundred miles away. We’re happy that we’ve finally found you. We’ll be able to do what he had been wanting to do for so long…_

“And that is?” It was Hunk’s turn to raise his eyebrow.

_To protect the essence of the universe from the wrong hands. In short, defending the universe!_

There was a strange silence at first, allowing the two humans to absorb what they have heard from the alien mice.

“So,” Hunk tried to think about it, “uh… what’s your name again?”

 _Platt,_ the yellow mouse said.

“So, _Platt…_ you’re saying that Lance, Pidge, and I are destined to be like that red guy or be like VividBlack -- to become defenders of the universe, so you’ve been waiting for us, brought us here, to fulfill our destiny?”

Platt nodded.

He sighed after finally figuring out their situation. He already has his answer. “That’s--”

“SO COOOOOOOL!!!!!”

Hunk almost fell to his face when Lance reacted to the story -- something that he half-expected, knowing the Latino guy since grade school.

“We’re destined to be heroes, man!” He exclaimed. “As great as VividBlack! This is our moment, we can finally wear a cool Palette Suit, kick some alien butt, and--”

“And be tried without any due process, be called traitors to the human race, and have our bodies be thrown into space. Yeah. That’s cool.”

Hunk’s sarcasm over this revelation only made Lance frown. “C’mon,” he sighed, “think about it! If we become like VividBlack, we can finally correct what happened at that time--!”

“Dude, I appreciate your enthusiasm to become a superhero -- but leave me out of this. No. What happened to VividBlack scares me to heck,” and picked Platt from his shoulder. “Sorry, bud, y-you picked the wrong guy. I’m not sure what’s your criteria to choose us but, sorry, I can’t, I just can’t.”

 _But my instincts can’t be wrong,_ Platt said sadly, making Chulatt sad as well. _I couldn’t feel the same quintessence as mine, except yours--_

“But why me, wh-why _us?_ ” He stood up. “Please don’t reason out that we’re ‘destined’ to be so because that won’t sell me. Na-ah,” he looked at Lance. “Let’s just look for a boat or make one so we can get out of here -- but let’s find Pidge first. It’s your calling, Lance. If you wanna be a superhero, fine -- just leave me out of this.”

Lance just shook his head. “You really don’t have any sense of adventure, do you?”

He also stood up, either to follow Hunk or to follow his heart -- when they heard someone screaming. They looked around to find where it came from.

A little girl of around nine or ten was running away from one of the Galra soldiers who was chasing her for obvious reasons. Lance’s gentleman instincts awoken at the wrong time as he was about to rush to the girl to help but Hunk pulled him away from the collar of his uniform.

“What!?”

“Don’t,” he shook his head vigorously. “Remember that we need to get out of here!?”

“I haven’t agree with you yet! Besides, the poor girl’s about to be--”

“Dude, as much as I wanna support your heroic deed, I don’t want you to die. So am I.”

“Then watch ‘em just be played by those big purple catlike thugs? If that happened to you or even to Pidge, I won’t even hesitate--!”

“Lance, this. Isn’t. Simulation. It’s the real thing, man! If you go there, you’ll get killed -- this time, for real! And you know that I don’t like bad endings--”

The girl was finally caught by one of the soldiers.

“HEY!!!” And Lance couldn’t take just to watch everything to happen, so he ignored Hunk’s words and picked Chulatt.

“Hey, li’l guy,” he talked to him. “You said that you’re some kind of a transformation device. Now, how do we transform?”

 _Raise me!_ Chulatt just said.

But since they are now running out of time, Lance did as the mouse said, he raised it without giving any prep on how to actually do it…

“TRANSFORM!!!”

They could only hear the girl’s screams from the distance and the cry of a crow passing by. Nothing happened after a good ten seconds.

“Lance,” Hunk just stared at him, “what the heck are you doing--?”

“Are you guys fake!?” Lance grew impatient as he growled at the poor mouse. Chulatt got terrified and even he has no idea why nothing happened.

However, “Hey, you!”

They ran out of time to figure out how they can ‘utilize’ the mice when they were finally caught by two more Galra Soldiers, and with that, Hunk couldn’t do anything but to scream.

_*****_

VividRed brought Pidge to a nearby tree which is shady enough for them to hide away from Galra soldiers even up above. Pidge wanted to give his savior some first aid but he didn’t bring anything from the Garrison, so he tried to take a desperate measure by tearing one sleeve of his uniform to tie it into the samurai’s affected arm but the latter stopped him.

“I’ll be fine,” he said.

 _You’re sayin’ that but yer puttin’ ma’ sistah into jeopardy y’sonova--_ Plachu keeps on squeaking, a mouse’s way at cursing at him but he couldn’t understand a word that he is saying since he is only “programmed” for Pidge, so he talked on Plachu’s behalf.

“I won’t force you to talk for now,” he said. “We need to look for a way to treat you. We can look for Hunk, he always have his supplies--”

“Hey,” he looked at him, trying to be fine as possible but his eyes are just a few milimeters from closing, “you’re the one who want’d some answers, now you don’t wanna ask me?”

“If you’re trying to make me feel guilty after what happened to you, fine. You’ve won.”

An awkward silence followed, but not completely as they can hear the explosions everywhere within the island. Plachu kept on rambling which they have just ignored it.

_Y’shoulda list’n to me, kid! Y’shouldn’t ran while y’had yer friends so that runt get treat’d--_

“So,” VividRed took more strength to speak, “whadd’ya know so far?”

“Where do you want me to start?” Pidge asked. “About the Keroberos mission or about mass-producing Palette Suits?”

He squinted his eyes, as both topics seem so intriguing and surprising that some civilian like Pidge knows about it, but he knew that he had to pick. Before he could answer…

“Surprised that I know about Palette Suits?” Pidge suddenly asked, but the samurai decided not to respond. “It was a plan that has been in the works ten years after the modified suit chose Takashi Shirogane out of ten thousand aspiring students to be the next VividSoldier. It was the United Nations’ plan without consulting any of the Pioneers at that time. Dr. Isshiki never wanted to mass-produce it. And now you’re wondering why _they_ suddenly decided not to go for it? Because they have regarded the heroes of the Blue Island as traitors to the human race, and later added the people from the Keroberos Mission. Why do you think they do that?”

“Because Irving want’d the power of the Vivid System in the first place,” VividRed replied without batting an eyelid.

Pidge was not surprised by his answer. “So you’re into the conspiracy, too,” he said.

“Ever since the tragedy. I’ve been lookin’ for a way t’expose Irving an’ the UN so I thought bein’ a VividSoldier’ll help. An’ now you’re wondrin’ how I became just like Shiro…

Or, who you call’d VividBlack?”

His eyes widened. “So you know him! How close are you with him?”

It took VividRed a while to reply because of those memories of the former hero, so vivid that he could wish he didn’t mention it anymore…

“He’s my brother.”

Before Pidge could even react, one of the Galra’s assault crafts spotted them through heat sensors and began firing shots at them, causing Plachu to ride on the little boy’s pants pocket again and for VividRed to pick him up and fly away. He activated his shield from the wrist sensor attached to his glove but since he used his injured arm to activate the shield, it didn’t last long.

They landed on an almost open area but the injury and exhaustion caused the red samurai to lose his balance that he almost drop Pidge, but the latter didn’t mind.

“Y’go ahead,” he said to him. “Find a place to hide. Plachu’ll give you instructions.”

“Instructions on what!?” Pidge was confused. 

“To transform! Now, go!”

He pushed him away as he brought back his sword and charged at the flying craft. Meanwhile Pidge tried to call him, but--

 _Do as he sez if y’still wanna live!_ Plachu squeaked in his ear that caused him to jump and to be forced to run to find a place to hide.

Meanwhile, thanks to a few minutes of rest, VividRed was able to spring back into action by taking down two Galra fighter jets alone with his sword, ignoring the pain in his arm. Later, as he landed, more Galra soldiers are waiting for him. He smirked as he tossed his sword and shifted it into a different position, holding it like a traditional _katar_ against the enemies surrounding him. To get the job done faster, he switched the blade to burning mode, where the blade bursted into flames for him to use his some kind of elemental power against the soldiers.

For the first time, Pidge was amazed on how a VividSoldier fights. He has seen VividBlack fight several times but only on TV, but he never felt some kind of a thrill after seeing the fight in person. He never even came across his mind that he will be destined to be one of them anytime now.

“He’s really into it, huh?” He asked himself.

 _Yeah for a year,_ Plachu heard him. _Natural-born fighter, but one cocky li’l asshole._

“You really ‘like’ him a lot, don’t you?”

_He’s a big ball of anger an’ misery, I can tell ya! Hadn’t for the Princess an’ Chuchule, he’ll end up dead in the street!_

“Can you tell me more about him?”

 _We’ll save that for later,_ and he looked at Pidge. _Y’need to figure out how t’use me!_

“You tell me!”

_Feel me, dangit! Yer quintessence an’ mine should match! We should, what, bond!? Yeah! We should hava bond so this’ll work!_

Plachu jumped at his little hand to start the ‘bonding’ session. Pidge may know how Vivid System should work, but because of its ‘animated’ nature, he still needs to figure out how they could do so. He started by ‘feeling’ Plachu’s presence, by closing his eyes and try to feel the so-called quintessence these mice are talking about…

He couldn’t feel anything.

Before he could even react about it, someone pointed a knife on his back, threatening him not to scream or do anything that will compromise his life. Plachu got alarmed and hid on his pocket the moment he saw who caught them. For the first time, probably out of fear, Pidge decided to keep his mouth shut, without even checking who caught him hiding.

*****

“UGH!!!”

Lance fell for the fourth time after even attempting to stand up and face one of the soldiers, but ended up being beaten. Luckily, neither of his bones have been broken, but his face can tell that he is badly beaten. He tried to save both the girl and Hunk who were currently held hostage by the Galra but he have landed not even a single punch to one of the soldiers who was currently bullying him.

“Lance, stop it!” Hunk has been trying to plead to him to stop but he didn’t listen. “Just run away!”

But he didn’t answer, either he just tried to stand up or he is already too weak to answer.

“You should have listened to your big friend here,” the Galra soldier who was currently keeping Lance busy just smirked at his misery. “Rather than wasting your energy over throwing a punch at someone like me, you should have exerted your effort on giving up!”

“Was that,” surprisingly, Lance responded, trying to get up to try again, “even a thing…?”

Galra spectators wooed at how a puny human still survived the assault. Meanwhile Hunk kept on screaming for him to realize that it was the worst idea his friend thought of.

“C’mon, man,” he called, “run while you can!”

“You heard your friend, human,” his opponent agreed, “unless you decided not to value your life anymore--”

“Shut up, Hunk,” Lance’s patience thinned up. “I made a promise to Mana,” he looked at the little girl he tried to save a while ago. “A promise… that a man should keep…”

“But you’re killin’ yourself, idiot!!!” Hunk was already crying, so was the girl named Mana, that even she has no idea what they were saying due to a language barrier but somehow she understood that this young man was trying to save her.

Platt, meanwhile, was shaking, hugging Chulatt who have been crying in fear while hiding in one of Hunk’s utility pockets. _This isn’t suppose to happen,_ he squeaked sadly.

Hunk heard him, a bit upset. “This _really_ isn’t supposed to happen if you didn’t say those things…”

_You are destined to be VividSoldiers. But there might be something that you and your friend are lacking that’s why we couldn’t feel your urge and we’re unable to manifest ourselves for you to use to transform--_

“Forget ‘bout the transform thingy, please look for a way to get us out of here!”

But even with that thing in mind, it was Lance who decided to face one of them to save a girl without a need to transform. He managed to stand up and tossed away his uniform jacket, revealing his fading blue T-shirt and normally-toned arms, made his stance to do a strike again.

 _Maybe there’s something lacking in me,_ he thought. _Maybe if Chulatt sees this, he’ll be activated. But right now, I need to make a hit. Just one hit…_

He glanced at Mana, still crying. He, indeed, made a wager, possibly in exchange for the girl’s freedom, that is why he is currently facing one of them, barehanded. Hunk has other thoughts, though. He is so worried sick about his best friend and Pidge, wherever he is at that moment, not because of their current situation, because he knew that just one look at these menacing catlike people, he could feel that they shouldn’t be trusted at all…

And his hunch began to materialize the moment he caught Lance’s opponent running his hand through his back, reaching for a knifelike weapon.

“Look out!” He shouted. “THAT GUY HAS A KNIFE!!!”

Their fight interrupted when Hunk shouted, causing the young Latino to be distracted and thus taken advantage by his opponent. But before he could get a final score, Hunk’s beast instincts awakened as he suddenly hedbutted his captor and threw himself at the girl’s captor with his body strength.

The opponent grabbed the opportunity to take down Lance as he made a sneak attack supposedly by stabbing him on his rib, but for some reason Lance felt an imminent danger by bending on his knees, lounging away from the Galra’s weapon and hooked its free legs to bring him down. Hunk helped by kicking the beaten captor’s rifle to his friend, taking gratitude by picking the rifle and fired at his opponent’s chest.

The said soldier fell down. Dead.

“Oh my glob,” Lance was shaking, staring at the fallen alien. “I think I’ve killed him…!”

“No time to blame yourself!” Hunk said. “My hands are killin’ me!”

But both Platt and Chulatt did something about the special handcuffs that tied him and the girl by inserting their little hands into the holes, adjusting the hinges inside to free them. It gave Hunk a sigh of relief, but…

“You should’ve done that sooner, you know,” he said to Platt. “Anyway,” he looked at Lance who was still in awe on what he did, “let’s get out of here…!”

He pulled him away from the dead soldier while grabbing the girl, trying to escape while leaving remaining soldiers struggling for help. When they are finally a few meters away, they heard someone calling the girl’s name, while the girl looked around in response.

“They’re looking for you,” Hunk spotted a middle-aged woman carrying a toddler son who kept on crying, and knelt at the girl. “You’re safe now, kid. Go!”

The girl bowed, and later tugged Lance to kiss his cheek before going back to her worried family. Lance was supposed to be happy that a girl got to kiss him (though a gradeschooler) but because of what happened and what he did, he could feel his strength being drained away.

“We got to find Pidge,” Hunk said. “Pronto.”

Lance nodded, without saying a word, until he spotted something a few kilometers away from them. At first one would think it was just a group of people decided to party at the beach without thinking of the danger, with a large caterpillar-like float with them…

He slowly realize what is wrong with the picture.

Meanwhile, Hunk also remembered what he did back then. He literally pushed the alien with the strength that he has, but what made it questionable is the fact that he only wanted to get away at that time. If this is due to an instinct to survive, he started to get scared at himself.

“Seriously,” he looked at his hands, later at Lance, “what the heck just happened…?”

 _I have no idea, but that was amazing!_ Platt commented. _You have this kind of body strength while your friend has sharp senses. Well, that’s expected for someone who is des--_

“Did you do somethin’ to us when you brought us here?” He squinted his eyes on the mice.

Chulatt shook his head.

 _We only wanted to bring you here to realize your destiny,_ Platt replied. _Nothing more, nothing less--_

“Hey, Hunk,” Lance finally spoke after being shook in minutes, “Pidge’s in trouble!”

“How do you know?”

“Those purple freaks have her and that red samurai guy,” he picked the rifle he used a while ago. “Plus that giant caterpillar’s a bad news!”

“W-wha--!?”

“We have no time!” and he didn’t hesitate to rush towards to where Pidge and VividRed are, leaving Hunk blinking in confusion. He decided to ask about those things later.

*****

VividRed continued to fight the Galra soldiers surrounding him, unmindful of his arm injury which starting to grow numb, in his opinion, and with that, he find it as his advantage. The remaining soldiers standing are beginning to get terrified on how strong he is with such kind of power, to the point that some of them are beginning to step back to avoid his flaming sword.

The young samurai could feel his victory and once it’s over, he will take down the giant next. As he was about to take down remaining soldiers, the moment he pivoted to swing his weapon…

He saw Pidge, currently held hostage by Sendak.

“No…!”

His distraction has allowed the remaining soldier to catch him with its electric lasso, shocking him at some point, and fell into the ground.

“I knew that you won’t be able to do anything with a civilian nearby,” he said. “To tell you the truth, _this_ is the exact reason why the Black Lion fell to his own grave.”

Hearing that from the Galra Commander, Pidge’s mind turned blank, his ears rang when he heard that term again, the term that they often referred to the fallen hero.

VividRed’s ears shook as well, his eyes glowing in rage when he stared at the alien leader. “You’ve fought him once,” he recalled. “What didcha do to ‘im?”

“Nothing,” Sendak simply replied. “I am only telling my experience with him. Surely he can fight. I admire his strength and skill, but,” he smirked, “an Earthling will remain an Earthling, I guess… whose mercy and compassion are his greatest weakness…”

“He isn’t like any human I know!” VividRed stood up to defend his predecessor. “He’s the strongest person I’ve ever met--!”

“What did you do to him!?”

They didn’t expect Pidge to join in their heated discussion.

“Where is he!?” he glared at Sendak. “He and his two crewmembers!? If you have fought him before, I’m sure that you kept him somewhere in your territory! Where the hell are they!?”

They all looked at him with such surprise. Although Sendak didn’t expect that a mere Earthling will ask him for the whereabouts of the three pilots, he pretended not to be shocked about it.

“You’re the one responsible for their disappearance!? Why don’t you answer me!?”

Instead of answering him directly, Sendak grabbed his chin, forcing to look at him. Pidge didn’t even falter as he looked at him directly in his eyes, real and artificial. He smirked.

“Earthlings may be feeble,” he said, “but they know how to feign bravery. That’s one trait I admire.”

“Instead of praising me,” Pidge still didn’t take his eyes off the Galra officer, “why don’t you answer my question? Unless you and _that_ UN hotshot are hiding something from the universe?”

Sendak’s smile suddenly disappeared. He might have heard something from this little human that he didn’t like, yet he tried to maintain his composure.

“You do can pack such information in your little head,” he admitted his amusement. “You should be rewarded for that. You want to know more, I presume?

...How about you come with me, and I’ll provide you the information you need?”

VividRed heard their conversation. “Don’t list’n t’him! It’s a trap--!”

But Sendak was able to silence him by grabbing him using his extended prosthetic arm and held the samurai up high for everyone to see.

“I know that trick,” Pidge glared at him. “Me and my brain in exchange for his life? Seriously, all the villains I know on TV are using the same old lame tactic.”

“You are indeed, amusing for a little Earthling,” the Galra commander smirked. “This is more than I would like to bargain. You will have the freedom of your planet in exchange for your knowledge. But I bet this is not yet enough to convince you,” and he cupped his hostage’s chin again. “I’m sure you have other friends around who is willing to sacrifice for your own sake.”

He was talking about Lance and Hunk, who, at that time were just somewhere hiding. But with the current number of Galra Soldiers all over the island, plus the giant caterpillar which is already destroying the plant’s barrier, his senses began to panic. He wanted to ask help from Plachu who was currently hiding in his pocket but surely these aliens won’t even spare a wee mouse.

 _Calm yer quiznak, kid,_ Plachu suddenly talked to him, through his mind. Pidge was quite surprised that he was able to talk to him through telepathy.

 _How the heck can I calm down!?_ He also replied to him through telepathy. _Plus why didn’t you tell me in the first place that can talk to me through my mind--!?_

_Because yer panickin’, dumdum._

He was stunned.

_If y’can only shut yer mouth an’ brain an’ let yer energy flow, we’ve been done minutes ago. But nooo~! Y’only think ‘bout doin’ the thang pronto ‘cuz y’thought yer smart? Nooo~! Yer smarts can’t be count’d ‘ere kid, na-ah. Wanna make me work fo’ ya? Just calm the quiznak down!_

That is easy for a talking mouse to say, but as much as Pidge would love to follow his advice, in their situation right now, for the first time, he couldn’t think straight. VividRed is held hostage and Lance and Hunk might have been caught somewhere, so even with the amount of genius he has, he began to think that his knowledge can only be applied in simulations and not-so-complicated situations like today. He felt that the only way to ensure their safety is to surrender himself to the Galra to find out more about those missing people from that ill-fated mission.

 _I guess this is just the only way,_ he said to himself, shutting his eyes. _At least I’ll be able to find you…_

_Dad… Matt… Shiro…_

_\--Don’t give up, Katie!_

But for VividRed, he won’t let it happen, so while being held by Sendak’s faux arm, he tried to concentrate on his hand that holds his sword, and through concentration, he was able to set it ablaze, much to their surprise.

What possibly turned the situation for Pidge and him is when someone shot Sendak’s normal arm with such accuracy that it hit his vital muscles, causing him to scream and drop his hostage.

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot more!” Said one voice who probably shot the Galra commander.

“Y’already shot one more, stupid,” said another who was having a hard time hauling one soldier away.

This gave VividRed a chance to call out the flames in his sword and spread it throughout the place where there is a Galra Soldier, causing Sendak’s prosthetic arm to drop him and back off, though it is already too late to avoid it since the flames already added enough damage to his arm’s circuits. The surrounding Galra Soldiers began to run, although half of them unfortunately caught fire, leaving them burning to their deaths.

Pidge’s jaws dropped after seeing Lance with an alien tech weapon and Hunk who just literally threw an alien soldier away the moment they arrived. Meanwhile the rest of the mice didn’t waste time as they unlocked the handcuffs to set his hands free.

“How the heck…!?” He blinked after seeing what they did.

“As much I wanna punch you now,” Lance said, a little annoyed, “I’m already exhausted, but we have to find a way to transform first.”

“You’re kidding!” Hunk sighed. “Y’still tryin’ to figure that out that we almost DIED!?”

“Wait, wait--!” Pidge halted. “Y-you, how did you, uh, y’know, do _that--_?”

“Sorry to interrupt yer reunion,” VividRed caught them, already limping with his arm grew worse, “but let’s hide somewhere else first then y’can figure out a way t’do that…”

Hunk almost freaked out at the samurai’s bleeding arm while Lance raised his eyebrow. “Maybe you should suggest to go to a hospital?” He asked.

“The hospital’s been held hostage right now,” Pidge replied in VividRed’s behalf, remembering what he said about the only hospital within Blue Island. “What we can do is to find a temporary shelter to regroup.”

“No!” Hunk shook his head. “No. No, I have enough! If we only just find a boat to get us out of here, at least we’ve spent a good hour doing something more meaningful. Not like this!”

“You’re prob’ly shock’d at what’s happening,” VividRed looked at Hunk. “Reckon y’ don’t wanna believe an’ do it either. Guess what, so am I.”

“What!?” Lance’s jaw dropped after hearing what the samurai said. “After you showed off and ended up having a bleeding arm, now you’re tellin’ Hunk to back out!?”

“I didn’t say--”

“Hey, Hunk might not be as adventurous as I am or as you do but sayin’ that in front of my best friend, in front of _me,_ ain’t _no bueno_ for me an’ my bud, _amigo,_ just say that you don’t us to be around--!”

“This isn’t my decision, ‘kay!? If those mice chose _you,_ then act like you’ve been chosen! Figure a way t’ transform an’ fight so y’could get outta here--!”

“Just… stop it.”

Pidge finally broke his silence. Partly annoyed, scared and confused of what has been happening to them, he thought of sharing his piece of mind about it.

“I,” he bit his lip, “I feel… responsible in this.”

“Pidge…?” Hunk blinked.

“It was me who dragged you into this… All I ever wanted… is to find those people… my family… I’m positive that it was Irving who took my family away, so I thought getting closer to a VividSoldier or even one of these aliens will bring me answers! But…”

While he was in the middle of confessing something, they didn’t notice the giant caterpillar monster noticing them when it seemed exhausted over destroying the engine plant’s energy barrier. Of all the people, only one of them was able to notice.

“Sorry, dude,” Hunk interrupted him, “but no time for self-blame, we can talk about it later. For now, we have to get out of here…”

“The mice’ve their reasons t’bring y’here,” VividRed added. “No one should be blam’d but the Galra and--”

“PIDGE, BEHIND YOU!!!”

The following scene was so sudden their eyes barely figured what happened.

Lance suddenly jumped onto Pidge, ducked him under to protect him from something more imminent. A drop of acid from the caterpillar’s tail was about to fall to him if not for the tall friend who sensed the danger ahead of others, causing both of his legs to be splashed by acid in the process.

His screams were almost heard in the entire island.

The red samurai got petrified by what he witnessed. That sole moment ruptured the little teen’s heart and mind when one of his friends sacrificed his life for him without any second thought. That moment alone bought back the most painful memory he had for the past two years like a rewinded videotape…

That memory made him lose that much.

“LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!!!”

By the time he screamed, Plachu suddenly glowed, activating the AI installed on him, and shone alone with his supposed master’s body. Because it was so sudden, Hunk unconsciously shielded his injured friend from the light, while VividRed tried to shield his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono. Due to its brightness, no one dared to stare at what was currently happening to Pidge and his mouse.

*****

The bright light reached to one of the Imperial Navy’s main ships where the rest of the troops have been monitoring the Blue Island for hours.

“What’s that!?” The officers got bewildered at the sight of the glowing minty light just at the eastern side of the island. As the light still stretches through the island, the lady officer, who has been quiet for hours, finally spoke:

“Major Kawamura,” she called.

“Y-yes, Lieutenant-General!?” He didn’t expect her to speak, possibly because the situation is getting serious. All of the officers within that ship looked at her.

“Have the ship anchored at three o’clock,” she ordered. “Now.”

*****

_Katie…_

Pidge slowly opened his eyes. He has no recollection on what happened after Lance was shot on his both legs, but as far as he remembered, he already had enough and just screamed…

Then a strange minty light surrounded him and Plachu.

_Katie…_

He reacted. Who is calling Katie? And who _is_ Katie? He didn’t falter. When he opened his eyes, an image slowly formed in front of him: an image of a cute Asian girl with long black ponytail and in a green some-sort-of-an idol dress floating in front of him. Her smile slowly turned visible.

Pidge’s hazel eyes widened upon seeing the said image. “You…!” He somehow recognized the image. “You’re…!”

 _We have no time, Katie,_ the image said.

He didn’t react violently when the image called him Katie like he didn’t mind at all. “What do you mean?” He asked.

 _You have been chosen,_ the image said. _For a while I’ve been watching you -- so are Lance and Hunk. And ‘him’. We have been eyeing the four of you from the moment you have been born._

“But,” he started to hesitate, “why _us…?_ ”

Instead of answering him directly, Plachu appeared in front of him, and transformed into something he is super familiar of: a key, but with the green handle shaped like a three-leaf clover and with a V-shaped glowing stone attached underneath. It was floating in front of him, waiting to be taken.

He couldn’t be wrong, he thought.

 _If you want to know why,_ the image said, _take the key. And save the world._

He blinked, a sign of confusion.

 _Everything will be alright, Katie,_ the image assured. _Once you take the key, you will be able to understand right away. One day, the universe will understand the true power of the Incarnate Energy. All you have to do is to believe and whatever you can do._

_The world we have defended once… It’s now in your generation’s hands._

And with those words, Pidge finally took the key and immediately sent special commands into his brain. A special door resembling a giant vault appeared before him, with a keyhole waiting for him to insert the key into it.

Without hesitation, he tapped the green clover-shaped head with his thumb, and inserted the key into the hole, while shouting the command given to him…

“Re-ignition! VIVID OPERATION!!!”

*****

Sendak managed to survive the fire created by VividRed along with only a number of soldiers left, grunting and part of his face and prosthetic arm severely burned. By the time he opened his artificial eye, that was the time that a mysterious minty light appeared a few miles from them, and that light gave him the shivers which he believed he had felt before.

“That light,” he grunted. “I can’t be wrong…!” And he didn’t hesitate to follow the light.

Meanwhile Hunk is still confused at what is happening while holding Lance tightly -- unconscious but barely alive if not for the damage he got on his legs from the monster’s acid. “What the hell is happening to Pidge!?” He tried to ask VividRed.

“It’s obvious,” he replied, also fixated at the light, “Plachu’s and your friend’s quintessence finally got along.”

“Does that mean--”

He stopped talking when the light slowly faded, revealing an image of a young girl floating in the sky and was about to land. VividRed’s scarlet eyes widened as he saw this new character arriving from the heavens. She was seen with mint-colored hair tied in one-side ponytail, with two clover-shaped marks on both cheeks, wearing a cute black-and-green idol dress three inches above the knee and wears black cycling shorts underneath. What was striking about this girl is the fact that she has emerald cat ears and mechanical tail and wears a white armor similar to VividRed’s except the V-shaped imprint is in green.

Hunk could feel his jaw dropping upon seeing the said girl. If Lance was awake, he might even try to hit on this girl -- only if he will never find out the truth.

As the girl finally landed on one foot, she opened her eyes, revealing her emerald irises and twirled around, in front of remained astounded Galra soldiers…

“The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Forest… I am VIVIDGREEN!”

All eyes are on the newly-arrived challenger, and Hunk’s jaw completely locked and dropped as he recognized its voice…

  
“...Is _that_ Pidge!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with Chapter One! Now I can finally sleep. So that might be another long wait before next chapter is up. Yeah -- I'm rewriting everything.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: In which Pidge will have to fight the monster for the first time as the Guardian Spirit of the Forest -- VividGreen.
> 
> In which also VividRed has reasons to be terrified on one possible way to defeat the monster.
> 
> In which Hunk will be found by an unexpectedly expected ally.
> 
> In which Lance started his first day at Izu-Oshima suffering.


	3. A New Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: It all started with a will to reveal the truth behind Keroberos Craft's disappearance once and for all. Pidge never thought that this will lead her, Hunk and Lance, to be teleported to Blue Island where it all started. An unnecessary sacrifice has awaked Pidge's Incarnate Energy to become the Guardian Spirit of the Forest -- VIVIDGREEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the revamped second chapter. Special thanks to those who took time to read and leave a kudos. Enjoy, bananas.
> 
> WARNING: Implied/mentioned rape/non-con elements ahead (I should have added this warning when I posted this, ugh).

"The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Forest... I am VIVIDGREEN!"  
  
Silence welcomed the newly-arrived character, obviously because it was the first time they have seen her, but in VividRed’s case, his face couldn't contain the shock for some reason.  
  
Meanwhile Hunk, still hugging Lance who was still struggling to breathe due to pain, raised his eyebrow upon seeing this magical girl-ish person appeared in place of their friend who screamed a while ago...  
  
"Is _that_ Pidge!?” he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Hunk," VividGreen suddenly called him, to his surprise.  
  
"Y-yeah!?" he replied, gulping. _Oh yeah, that is Pidge, alright..._  
  
"Take Lance and get out of here," she said, her voice laced with unexplainable rage. "And bubblegum-head--"  
  
"That's VividRed," he corrected her.  
  
"Go with them. Have Hunk check your arm."  
  
"This is _my_ job," VividRed protested. "Besides you’ve just had your--"  
  
She answered him with the scariest glare he saw in his life. Her eyes literally glowing with such energy to drag every purple creature to hell on her own.  
  
For this, he didn’t notice Hunk grabbing his hand to pull him away, forcing him to run and to look for a safer place especially for Lance.  
  
Sendak couldn't help but to be amused at her bravery, and his interest spiked to find out that there are more like the Black and Red Lions roaming around the planet. "You're bold for a little girl," he said. "Those eyes doesn't suit your face--"  
  
She disappeared.  
  
The next thing he knew was several surviving members of his army began to fall one by one without seeing any reason for them to fall, which alarmed him. He tried using his prosthetic left eye to locate the source of the problem but he wasn't able to catch it still since everything was so sudden. So he switched his eye attribute to night mode, suspecting something...  
  
And he smirked. His hunch is not wrong at all.

*****

Thanks to VividGreen’s sudden appearance, Hunk and VividRed were able to escape without worrying about the Galra following them or if they are around. But what worries the big teen the most is how they could look for an alternative place if the hospital is currently under hostage.

He fears for Lance’s well-being.

“Hang on, buddy,” he whispered as they continued to look for a safer place to stay for him to provide first aid to the two -- if he still has enough tools, while holding VivdRed’s hand. However, for some reason, the samurai pulled his hand away from his, while Hunk’s mind has nothing else but to look for a way to treat Lance’s injury.

 _I’m trying to find a safe place for us to stay for a while,_ Platt used his telekinetic power along with Chulatt to find a certain place.

“Please,” Hunk was shaking. “Anywhere, just--”

He kept on glancing at Lance whose breaths became more shallow as seconds go by.

“J-just anywhere,” he began to cry, “just for me to treat him with all I have here--”

Chulatt suddenly squeaked and Platt was delighted. _Chulatt found one!_ He said. _Just a few walks to the right!_

Luckily they have found a good place -- who happened to be an abandoned clinic with enough supplies for Hunk to treat both. They are also lucky enough that no Galra was in sight.

By the time they have entered the clinic, Hunk immediately laid Lance in one of the prepared stretchers while ordering VividRed and the mice to get all they need. Once he have the supplies and medicines ready, he puts on a surgical mask and he tore the clothing of the affected legs, which made Lance scream because of the piece of fabric that has been stuck in his skin due to mixed acid and blood. Hunk was already crying, feeling the unbearable pain that his friend is trying to endure.

“Sorry, man,” he sniffed, “I know it hurts, but you need to endure it a bit…”

From there, he began to treat his friend’s one leg with all the supplies he has.

VividRed couldn’t help but to admire at how this civilian is well-trained and well-prepared for emergencies, probably because they were somehow well-trained by the Garrison. However, he doesn’t have much time on staying longer. While Hunk is keeping himself busy, he tried to sneak out, without thinking of treating his arm. The monster is still out there rampaging and is so close to damaging the plant’s exterior. He has to be there, or at least help VividGreen out there because it’s her first fight…

Plus he still couldn’t believe at one fact that the boy who has all the knowledge in the Vivid System and who has been trying to risk their life to know the truth, is actually a girl in disguise.

“Hold it right there, dude.”

He stopped when Hunk caught him -- without even looking at him.

“If you’re planning to get out there,” he said, “have your arm fixed first, or _she’ll_ kill me if I didn’t do my job.”

“There’s no time,” VividRed’s voice has some anxiety in it while looking at the plant. “Besides, my other arm’s still functional--”

“You’re maybe a superhero but I’m sure you’re human like us. Your blood’s obvious. And if y’really wanna get the job done, take care of yourself first.”

The mice nodded in his behalf.

VividRed turned silent. As much as he hated to admit it, Hunk is right. For this, he forced to stay for a while, at least to have his wounds tended, but--

“Can y’make it quick?” He asked.

Hunk rolled his eyes. “You’re as unbelievable as Pidge. Is it really on your job description to die in battle? Look, VividRed or whoever you really are, taking care of an injury can’t be rushed. Ever. Unless you look it as a way to commit suicide.”

The red samurai was shut by a mere civilian which, for him, is quite embarrassing, because it’s true, and he couldn’t think of another good excuse to strike again despite his injury. He decided not to say a word unless Hunk talks or will permit him to talk.

“I don’t get this. At all,” he started to get irritated while tending to Lance’s legs with Platt’s help. “Why the hell are we here!? Why… _us?_ I swear I didn’t sign up to be sent here to die -- I mean -- I really love to be here as a tourist but not to be chased by those alien cats, oh no. This is weird. And scary… And sickening. This is one usual trope where bad guys will be after some kind of energy or thing on Earth to make them powerful, and of course somebody must defend the Earth, but if these li’l guys,” he pointed at the mice, “are saying -- you’re saying -- that we have to transform and fight, we’re really the Chosen people, then why when Lance tried to this li’l blue guy, nothing happened!? Nothing sparked!? If,” he looked at Platt, “if we really are the Chosen people…”

He stopped bandaging Lance’s one leg and pulled down his mask to breathe.

“Then why… are we stuck like this? I… I-In all honesty, I don’t wanna be stuck here like this, I just wanna graduate in peace, build my own restaurant and live quietly… Why must this happen? Why us!? Why… why _me…?_ ”

“That was the exact same question I ask’d myself when they got me.”

Hunk suddenly looked at VividRed, but not totally surprised.

“Feel like it’s the only way t’have all’ve my questions answer’d,” he said while staring at Lance’s injured leg. “Plus these Galra’ve been targetin’ this planet for quite a while. If y’think this planet’s in danger and y’know that these people’ll be responsible for destroyin’ what’s important t’ya, how you’ll feel and whatcha’ do?”

Hunk curled his lip while thinking about that possibility. VividRed has a point. No one would like their planet to be destroyed by those alien invaders.

“Uh, I’m not a fighter type, ‘kay?” He confessed. “I didn’t even planned to enter the Garrison if not for _some_ people I know. I wanna be a chef with my own restaurant cooking for everybody, in fact I’m planning to take culinary courses once I graduate. Lance wants to be a space pilot and Pidge… Well, not sure about her, we’ve only been together for a year, but I’m sure it’s something to do with finding those people from the Keroberos Mission, which… well, I admit, I felt guilty after knowing the reason why. Especially now.”

He finished bandaging Lance’s other leg, making sure that they have been cleaned and covered enough for them to stay until he gets proper medical treatment. He later noticed his friend’s face still in pain and blushing heavily this time, indicating that he has a high fever. He took a cooling pack and placed it on his friend’s forehead.

“Honestly, I admire Pidge’s guts,” he went on. “I somehow understand why she has to dress up as a guy for this, but seriously, why does she have to do all this?”

“Y’sounded like y’know her secret since day one,” VividRed guessed.

“Not actually. Found it in her diary--”

He froze. Later he slapped his own mouth and began to panic a bit. The samurai just raised his eyebrow especially when Hunk grabbed his shoulder and looked at him directly to his eyes.

“This might be the last time that we’ll see each other after this or whatever,” Hunk said, “but I trust you with all my heart for you not to say a word on her. Lance has zero idea about this, good thing he’s unconscious. And I don’t wanna get killed.”

“W-well,” VividRed tried to shove the bigger teen’s hand off his free shoulder, “w-we can’t tell if ‘dis the _last time_ we’ll see each other ‘cuz y’know… the _mice--_ ”

 _You and VividRed will be in this together from now on,_ Platt added.

Chulatt squeaked in agreement.

Hunk just sighed, convinced that what is happening to them at that moment is inevitable. He looked at the samurai, especially his arm. “We definitely need to fix that arm of yours.”

VividRed sighed, too. He wanted to reason out that he is just fine as long as his other arm is still working, but surely Hunk will give him another slap in his ear if he protested again. He has no other choice…

Until the felt a strong earthquake.

“What the heck’s happening this time!?” The bigger teen was trying to protect his lanky friend from any possible debris from falling unto him.

VividRed prepared himself, called out his sword and was about to reach the door, but Hunk just grabbed his shoulder.

“If you’re planning on leavin’ me here”, he said, “Pidge’ll definitely kill you!”

“I know the risks,” he replied, “but if we don’t get outta here pronto, we’ll all get killed!”

“What about Lance!?”

“The mice’ll help y’find a safe place. Y’know why this place’s been left for dead?”

They felt an aftershock. Later they noticed chunks of rocks began to fall from the clinic’s ceiling. After realizing what VividRed said, Hunk glared at the mice whom he thought were at fault.

Another aftershock occurred, which almost rocked the stretcher where Lance was laid and if not for Hunk’s fast eyes, he won’t be able to pick him up right away.

“That Robeast’s startin’ to work,” VividRed suspected. “If that guy goes on pushin’ the plant, the whole island’ll be erased from the map!”

“Is it because of its acid!?” Hunk guessed.

Instead of answering him, “Platt, Chulatt,” he called the mouse, “try t’teleport ‘em somewhere safer!”

The mice saluted.

“What ‘bout you!?” Hunk asked.

“I’ll watch for yer friend. Now, GO!”

Because of an unexpected earthquake, the bigger teen forced himself to obey and ran while carrying Lance on his back. Meanwhile the mice gathered their energy in creating a wormhole for them to go through, no one could guess where it will take them.

VividRed didn’t bother watching them go as he decided to get out of that building to join VividGreen in her first fight.

*****

Speaking of VividGreen…

She didn’t have time to think on how she was able to pass through those Galra without seeing her. She was aware that she might have activated her stealth mode out of instinct when she thought of passing through them alone and focused on the giant who harmed Lance.

...Probably she just wanted to get revenge on that monster.

Using her own _katar_ (shorter than VividRed’s which he considers it as a sword), she activated its hook mode to fire the blade at the body of the monster which will serve as her anchor before turning on the jet pack attached at the back of her armor to lift herself to the monster.

 _I’ve almost lost everything,_ she said to herself. _My family… my identity… now Lance…_

_No more nice li’l girl here!_

She was already halfway through the sky when suddenly something cold and heavy grabbed her waist, dragging her away from the beast.

“I can see your every move… little kitten.”

Sendak’s prosthetic arm extended to the point that its claws would reach VividGreen’s waist and dragged her down instantly, causing her to drop at great speed and hit the ground on impact.

“You’re more clever than the little Red Lion,” he commented. “But be careful, your brain might kill you one day.”

Thanks to her Palette Suit, she was still able to move, and even managed to stand up. Her weapon was still in her hand, but its rope was cut off on impact, leaving the blade part stuck on the monster’s back. She stood up, but almost fell on her knees when she felt a sharp pain on her left foot. She could tell that she twisted her ankle during the impact.

“There is no use fighting,” Sendak found her with remaining troops with him. “I can even give you an opportunity to live and serve us if you want to. Your technology is quite amusing.”

“So,” VividGreen forced herself to stand up, “here to steal something that those monsters have been eyeing before?”

“No, you’re wrong. We’re not stealing anything. We’re here to get what is _ours_ from the start.”

“Yeah, right, claiming what’s _yours_ to conquer the universe and stuff, typical alien trope -- How ‘bout no?”

“Look around you! Their selfishness and greed caused your own people’s misery. That is just because of one thing that was never meant to be yours from the start!”

“Is it the same as you do now!? Kidnaping humans, sell them as slaves, experimenting them and stuff, all for the freakin’ glory of your empire to the point that you raped a human guy--”

The moment she suddenly blurted that out, her vision blurred. Her head began to spin and grow heavier.

_What the heck did I just--_

Too late that Sendak heard it, loud and clear. Even he is surprised at what she just said, which he later finds it -- and the Green Lion -- interesting.

“You’re one special lioness,” he smirked. “Things will be getting more interesting from now on--”

To save herself from letting the rest know about it, realizing that most of the enemies are standing in a swampy ground, including Sendak, VividGreen activated some kind of electric current through her fist and punched the ground, causing the ground to spark and the soldiers were not smart nor aware enough to realize that she was planning to shock them from the distance, causing their deaths.

Sendak somehow managed to escape from her trap, and while suspended in the air, he extended his prosthetic arm again, this time to eliminate her without mercy… or is he?

“Maybe presenting you to Emperor Zarkon will give you a favor!”

Since it was all so sudden, she knew that she won’t be able to escape in time especially with a twisted ankle. But she never expected the next thing to happen as a familiar figure rushed between them, chopping the Galra Commander’s arm in half with a burning sword. The severed half flew away.

Sendak screamed in pain while the said figure called out his weapon and snatched VividGreen away, bridal style.

The moment she opened her eyes, she was shocked on who saved her. However, before she could even say anything, out of unexplained exhaustion accompanied by short migraine, she didn’t noticed herself passing out.

*****

“...Now where the heck are we this time…?”

Both Platt and Chulatt used their wormhole-controlling ability to teleport Hunk and Lance to safety. When he opened his eyes, he saw himself carrying his injured friend, but they are now in the middle of the woods.

 _We’re near our home,_ Platt said.

“ _Your_ home!?” Hunk raised his eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’ll expect me to fit into a baseball-sized hole for us to hide--”

 _Oh no, it’s not what you think! I have to admit that I should have thought about this sooner but things happened so fast,_ and he bowed to Hunk. _Please forgive us…_

The mice’s gesture only made him feel pity. “Aw, stop it,” he said. “Apology accepted, but we need to find _that place_ of yours…”

The mice nodded, and jumped out of his pockets to lead the way. The big teen adjusted his friend’s weight before following them.

He found the place strangely quiet despite being outdoors, which made him feel more uneasy. Since they landed on the woods, he thought that there might be foxes or wolves out there, or worse, ghosts or more Galra hiding. There are many possibilities, and Hunk hates all of them.

“I know it’s your _home_ ,” he decided to talk to the mice to lessen his fear, “but can you be specific like, where _exactly_ are we?”

 _We call this place the Altean Forest,_ Platt replied.

He raised his eyebrow. “Altean… Wait, a-are we,” he suddenly looked around, thinking that the mice have brought them somewhere more extreme than an invaded artificial island.

_Please relax, we are still on Earth._

“I know,” he responded, “b-but the plants are telling me that--”

_Oh, we’re not on Blue Island anymore!_

“WHAT!?”

_Here we are!_

Before he could even panic, the mice showed their “home” to Hunk: it’s not a mouse hole like he imagined, but more than that, a beautiful white marble mansion similar to what he had read from high-end architectural magazines. He could feel his jaw dropping right after seeing such a house.

 _This is where our king once lived,_ Platt said. _Don’t be shy, come on! The Princess is waiting there for you._

But the more he sees the mansion, the more he became reluctant to follow. “A-are you serious about this!?” Hunk stepped back. “Look, it’s not my style to enter someone else’s house, especially this big and majestic, plus who knows if you’re just kidding--!?”

_Oh, don’t worry! This is the safest place where you can let your friend rest. So safe, it won’t crumble!_

He just stared at the mouse unbelievably. “Thanks for the encouragement,” he said with sarcasm, and went on, anyway.

He couldn’t help but to be amazed at how the said house was built. It was a fusion of federal and neoclassical if he will base on how the White House was designed, or he even thought it was the White House, itself, built within the woods for some reason. Still, for Hunk, he finds it awkward to follow the mice within the interior -- if not for Lance who was currently fighting for his life.

The moment they reached the door, the mice didn’t hesitate to go through the smaller door possibly designed especially for them, which made the young Hawaiian frown. This will mean he has to go on his own. He knocked at the door thrice…

“H-hello?” He tried to call, but no one answered, so he knocked again. “Uh, a-anybody home? W-we need help, my friend’s dying, we need medicines, and I’m hungry.”

Still, no one answered.

Hunk sighed. As much he wanted to call out the mice but he seems to be too nice and scared to disturb anyone living there -- _if_ there is anyone living there. Leaving with no choice, he turned the doorknob…

_Click._

His eyebrow arched and his face twitched. He couldn’t tell if the door has been open the entire damn time or if the mice already opened it for him. He didn’t bother anymore as he finally opened the door; Lance is currently his number one priority…

But he started to regret opening the door.

The interior is so dim, only a little amount of light comes through. But Hunk could tell how big the house really is, judging by how he could hear his own voice echoing while shouting “Hello!?”, “Anybody home!?” and “Guys, don’t leave me here, please,” while trekking the inside. As he tried to look for a light switch, he could feel Lance’s steaming hot breath crawling on his back, struggling to keep himself alive while clinging onto his friend’s back.

Hunk could also feel his pain as he adjusted his weight to carry him properly until they could find a place where he would think is safer. “We’re almost there, buddy,” he whispered to him. “You’ll make it…”

Suddenly, all the lights within the house were switched on, which also switched his panic mode.

His fear, however, subsided a bit after seeing the entire house in its magnificence: a grand staircase, a fusion of modern and antique furniture, splashes of gold, silver, white and black all over. Hunk was in awe.

“I swear this _is_ a castle,” he gulped--

“Looks like your friend’s in a bad shape, lad.”

He raised his eyebrow at the strange British accent that greeted them. It’s not the crackling pirate-sounding voice of the Galra, but when Hunk turned around, he saw an auburn-haired middle-aged man with a funny moustache, standing atop of the house’s grand staircase. But above all, which petrified him…

“A UN army uniform…?” He gasped. More than that, the said man is decorated, meaning a ranked army officer. He was totally shaken, thinking that the Galaxy Garrison have found them stranded in Blue Island and even thought that those mice betrayed them after seeing them sitting on the officer’s shoulder looking at them.

He held on to Lance’s thighs tightly while staring at the officer. He knew that they will be found to be taken back, to be tried, and who knows what will happen after that.

*****

_She couldn’t close her eyes, nor blink at one second._

_Fate was forcing her to watch a horrible crime scene. Everything was strangely black and red._

_There was a silhouette of someone sobbing, hands tied in a crane, legs spread while being forced by two more bigger silhouettes, laughing and whispering lewd words on their prisoner. Everything is all silhouette; she couldn’t see their faces. All he could hear is that person’s sobs. They’re not screaming nor cursing. Just sobbing. That alone slowly shatters her heart._

_She wanted to stop them but maybe out of fear, or if fate dictated so, she couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak nor scream, either. As if she was just a mere audience watching a horrible crime show._

_Another silhouette appeared, but only to watch everything like they are enjoying every scene. She heard the third silhouette speaking…_

_“It’s all for science,” they said, whose voice couldn’t tell if it’s a male or female. “Don’t worry. The next activity will be painless for you…_

_I hope you enjoy it…”_

\-----

“NOOOO!!!”

“Hey!” VividRed called her. “Hey, it’s a bad dream, it’s okay…”

VividGreen blinked. She just realized that she has been out cold for God knows how long.

She just found herself lying in one of the big branches in a tree, just a few miles away from the plant where the said beast is currently trying to destroy. She noticed the plant’s particle barrier, it is gone, an indication that the monster successfully destroyed it.

The moment she noticed VividRed, who was on the lookout for the monster, her eyes widened especially when she remembered the exact instructions she gave to him.

“W-wait,” she pointed at him, “I told you to stay with Hunk--!”

“You’ve been surround’d by those Galra,” he explained, “an’ if y’worry ‘bout ‘em, don’t worry, they’re safe somewhere, ‘slong as they’re with the mice--”

“Stupid pinkhead,” she stood up, “don’t blame me if you lose your arm!”

“This is nothin’ compar’d t’losin’ another comrade!”

She blinked.

“Look, we have a job t’do, an’ I can’t afford t’lose another comrade ‘specially it’s yer first day at work! Anyway…”

And both turned their attention to the monster who has successfully destroyed forty percent of the plant’s structure.

“We need t’take down that monster,” VividRed pointed at it. “It’s not yet fifty percent destroy’d an’ it hasn’t reach the core yet but can’t be too sure ‘bout that.”

“I know,” and VividGreen activated her own visors by turning the right metallic muff to switch to X-ray Mode. “That big guy’s close to the core by 250 meters, but that won’t bother them if it’ll use its acid. One shot and they’ll get the crystal and it’ll shut down all the power plants across the globe!”

“That’s why we need t’look for it’s weakness. Try scannin’ its body for potential weak spot an’ I’ll take care of the rest--”

“That’ll be risky. Attacking its weak point won’t be enough.”

“Whaddya mean?”

VividGreen continued to scan the monster’s blueprint from head to toe. “Its abdominal part’s the spot we’re looking for but that’s where it stores and deposits acid. And it’s no ordinary acid. Just took a tiny sample on Lance’s leg a while ago and it comprises of highly-alkalized poison which I bet it’s a combination of minerals that can only be found outside of the Earth’s atmosphere. Luckily it has some components that can still be neutralized with Earth’s own minerals,” and she smirked, “and you and I have _that_ component to take it down. It’s just that we have to avoid its acid if we’ll wish to target the stomach.”

“So what’s the plan?” VividRed is getting anxious.

She looked at him. “You should realize it since you’re a VividSoldier. There’s a component within the Vivid System that needs to be tested if you wanna take down that monster.”

It took him a minute or two to finally realize what she is planning to do, and he never thought of it, not a single bit, because he thought it wouldn’t be necessary. His face slowly turned horrid.

“Yeah, boi,” she said. “We need to _dock._ ”

*****

When the jolly-looking man in a military uniform noticed how scared Hunk was, he gave a chuckle. “Alteans don’t eat Earthlings, don’t worry,” he assured. “Looks like Red successfully did his homework!”

“R-red?” Hunk blinked. “You mean, VividRed? Wait--”

“You’ve finally met him and prep you, I presume,” he guessed as he went down. “Let me see the poor guy, he looks like suffering a lot--”

But the big teen stepped back, biting his lip while looking at Lance’s pained face. What if it’s a trap, if this guy is hiding handcuffs to arrest them and take them back to the Garrison to be tried the next day? He was more worried about what will happen to Lance knowing that he is currently injured.

“Scared because of my uniform?” He guessed. “My bad, it’s just disguise -- well -- you can say we’re on an ‘undercover’ since I do have a rank in the military but there was a ‘slight’ change of plans. I’ll be more than happy to tell you everything while I check your friend. You don’t want your friend to die here, do you?”

Hunk was silent for a bit, but after seeing how comfortable these mice were to him, he decided to take risks and followed the officer to a room where Lance can rest. Besides…

 _Don’t worry about Coran,_ Platt assure him. _He’s with us!_

He raised his eyebrow. “You know this guy?”

“Oh,” the officer remembered, “I haven’t introduce myself, have I? Here on Earth, I’m Major Coran Hieronymus Wymbledon Smythe. If you find it too long for you to remember it, Coran will do.”

“Uh,” Hunk raised his eyebrow upon learning the strange officer’s name, which is, indeed, too long for him to remember. “H-hi, Coran, I’m--”

“Akamu Garrett, also known as Hunk, engineering genius, the youngest to take and to top the Mechanical Engineering Exams at sixteen.”

Hunk blinked at the facts. “Wh-whoah!”

“And that friend of yours,” Coran looked at Lance, “geez, he has a longer name than I do but he isn’t bad either: ace athlete, captain of the swimming team back in middle school and has exceptional eyes on everything. Impressive! No wonder you’ve passed the Garrison’s gruesome tests--”

“Whoah, whoah, whoah!” Hunk distanced himself from Coran, pointing at him. “How did you--”

“Know ‘bout it?” Coran asked casually. “I thank the mice!”

“How come!? Those mice can only, you know, communicate with us because we’re some kind of ‘chosen’, and besides, we barely knew each other for two hours--!”

 _We only knew the moment we’ve felt your quintessence,_ Platt explained.

He could feel his jaw dropping to the marble stair after finding out that these mice are more than just weird. “You’ve violated our privacy long before you’ve found us!? Seriously--!”

“Aw, don’t blame the mice, lad,” Coran said. “They’re special! King Alfor ‘gave birth’ to them, you know…”

He turned silent when he heard the name again. Of course no one doesn’t know the man who have helped Dr. Isshiki enhance the Vivid System, but he couldn’t help but to wonder why these people are calling him ‘king’ like they have been worshipping him for years.

“I find it weird,” Hunk finally spoke. “You’re calling Dr. Alfor von Altair ‘king’?”

“That’s natural,” Coran replied. “He’s the King of Altea, after all.”

It only made his eyebrow flung out of his face. All he knew in history is that Dr. Alfor von Altair came from another dimension like Rei Kuroki to help Dr. Isshiki reinvent the Vivid System, and he was also the one responsible for giving Earthlings the famous Incarnate Ore to enhance the filtration of Incarnate Energy for more complicated uses, like shortening space travel and such. He started to realize things by remembering every piece of information he read from history books…

Without realizing that they have finally reached one of the rooms within the second floor. Coran went inside first to fix the bed before inviting Hunk in. The moment he went inside, he was stunned.

“Uh… i-is this the owner’s room?” he guessed, judging by how the room was arranged: it was three times more spacious than his own, even more, and the bed was probably queen-sized and looks three times more comfortable. It even has its own balcony, a fancy dresser, and even has its own bathroom with tub.

“Oh no,” Coran replied. “It’s just a guest room. The Princess’ is at the third floor!”

He blinked.

“Anyways, bring him here.”

Hunk followed, and he finally put Lance into the bed before adjusting his position. But while doing so, he noticed something which confused him.

“What the…?”

“What’s wrong?” Coran asked.

“I swear his legs are about to fall off because of acid,” he pointed at the young Latino’s supposed injured legs which were carefully wrapped in bandages that he had found from the abandoned clinic. However, he noticed that despite blood in the bandage, there is something off with the legs that he decided to unwrap one of them without thinking of wearing surgical gloves for protection.

“Acid?” Coran has no idea. “So can you tell me what happened to him?”

“Well,” he started telling the story while unwrapping one of Lance’s legs, “thanks to those mice, we’ve found ourselves here in the middle of an invasion and we’re looking for a way to get out of here but Lance thought he has to be a hero, saved Pidge, got hit by the giant caterpillar’s saliva to his legs, and that’s --

Oh. My. Glob.”

The moment he removed the bandages, a smooth, perfectly-tanned pristine leg welcomed him. No sign of burn nor erosion can be seen on every inch of its skin. Mixed emotions crept within Hunk, whether he would cry for joy or fear.

“H-how…!?” he even checked the bandage, still soaked in dried blood. “I.. I-I swear," he also removed the bandage of his other leg, Lance’s legs were a mess, I even treated it, myself--!”

“That’s… some quite of a discovery,” Coran scratched his chin. He just placed his hand onto Lance’s forehead. “He has high fever, though. How about you provide me those bandages so I can have it checked at the lab?”

“Th-this place has a laboratory!?”

“Can I have it? And oh, we definitely need to cool your friend down. Help me fetch a nice basin of cool water and we will talk.”

“S-sure,” he agreed. Coran is right, knowing that Lance was also suffering from fever, making him feel better is his priority for now, so he gave the bandages to the officer, while the latter placed them on a spare sterile container nearby to have it investigated in their lab and went out of the room to fetch some water.

Platt followed him and later jumped to his shoulder. He noticed Hunk’s face, which he couldn’t tell if he was horrified or overjoyed at what he saw.

“Hey,” he called him, oddly calmly. “Did you do something to Lance’s legs? Because if you do, I swear, you should’ve--”

 _I didn’t do anything,_ Platt swore.

“Oh c’mon,” he made a sour face at him. “Mice have no capacity to lie--”

_We’re not programmed to heal. Ask Chulatt and he’ll give you the same answer._

His face started to turn pale.

Hunk didn’t move in the next minute and a half after realizing that the mice are telling the truth after all. He could feel his own soul leaving his body after discovering things that cannot be explained by science alone, to the point that he wanted to kneel down and pray to beg for forgiveness of his sins.

*****

“No!”

VividRed’s refusal was so sharp it raised VividGreen’s eyebrow. She couldn’t get any sense as to why a VividSoldier like him won’t agree to dock with her. But there are possible points for him to refuse.

“How long have you been in this job?” She asked.

“It’s been a year -- but ain’t that matter?” He averted his eyes away.

“Because I’m, biologically, a _girl_?”

“Look,” he tried to change the subject, “there’re many ways t’defeat this beast, an’ _that_ is not one of the options!”

“Then what else?”

He thought quickly. “Can use yer slinger t’pull me quickly after I slice the belly open--”

“My weapon’s been cut off. And if you really hate your life, go on, cut it open, but don’t drag me into that--”

“I can turn on the flames in ma’ sword to cut it open, that way it’ll slim a chance of me bein’ burn’d in acid--”

“That acid contains phosphorous, Einstein. You’ll turn into burnt bubblegum popcorn, I swear.”

He is starting to lose his patience. “W-we just hafta look for a way t’neutralize the acid before we attack, then--”

She sighed. “Why do you hate docking so much?”

“I-it’s not like that!” He turned redder than his kimono. “It’s just--”

Before he could completely answer, another wave of aftershock was felt within the island, causing the tree where they are currently standing shook and is about to fall.

“What the hell’s happening!?” VividGreen turned around. “This is a man-made place, it couldn’t have any volcano around here--!”

“This island’s been built atop of a sunken volcano,” VividRed stated a fact. “That giant caterpillar’s makin’ the situation worse!”

“Are you saying that its acid’s making the volcano below active again!?”

“Obviously! That’s why we need t’stop that thing, or this island’ll be history--!”

“Now you’re giving me another good reason why we should dock NOW--!”

“I said that’s NOT ONE OF THE OPTIONS--!”

“I’m getting tired of playing hide and seek, kittens!”

Their situation got worse as Sendak found them hiding in a tree that was about to fall. The moment they saw him, their first impulse is to jump away, before the said tree finally gave up and fall.

Sendak still has his other arm operational, and used his severed arm as its hook by wrapping its steel chains around his arm to serve as an anchor, swinging around with all his strength to create some sort of a hurricane.

“Do you think,” he panted, “you could run and jump away from me forever? I’m the type who easily loses his patience!”

They ignored him as they still struggled to escape.

“I don’t get you at all!” VividGreen still tried to convince VividRed to dock with her. “You’re a VividSoldier, that’s already part of your system -- or at least your mouse do--!”

“Just focus on stayin’ alive an’ figure out how t’deal with the monster!” VividRed said.

“Why are you avoiding the topic!?”

Before he could answer her, or even avoiding her question, Sendak swung his severed arm against them, creating a powerful hurricane enough to blow them away. It forced VividRed to activate the flames in his sword to counter the hurricane, only to make the situation worse.

VividGreen was blown away first, being light, later followed by VividRed after losing his balance. They saw themselves being tossed away in the gust of wind.

Good thing she still has her consciousness and tried to reach out her comrade’s hand, but VividRed used the handle of his sword for her to cling to. It didn’t work since it just slipped from his hand.

“I’m not sure what your deal is,” she screamed, “but forget about it and dock with me!”

“I can’t~!” He kept on being stubborn.

“You’ve been fighting alone for a year, don’t use that as your excuse! This is what you want me to do, right!? Transform and fight!? I’m now doing you a favor, stupid! Unless you don’t know the word ‘trust’ at all!”

He was silenced by that fact. First it was Hunk, now it’s her who is telling him things he was telling them the first time they met. Probably because of the fact that he never met those people before, and spent a year doing things all by himself excluding the mice.

And to add up the guilt, VividGreen extended her hand to him. “Let’s change this a bit,” she said with a grin…

“Do you _trust_ me?”

The pink-haired samurai didn’t reply right away. He just looked straight to his comrade’s emerald eyes: nothing but pure sincerity. Sadly, he doesn’t know what to answer, because the word ‘trust’ has been long gone in his vocabulary for quite a while…

And only he knows why.

The winds just went stronger. They could hear Sendak’s frantic laughter and they are also running out of time because of frequent earthquakes. So without pulling himself away, VividRed finally reached VividGreen’s hand, and said--

“YES!!!”

They held hands firmly.

“Right on!” The mint-haired warrior grinned. “Contract signed and sealed!”

And their joint hands shone, opening a new dimensional gateway for the two of them to form the docking ritual.

\-----

Pidge opened her eyes and saw herself revealing her true gender as she was wearing nothing but a pair of white and mint-laced underwear. She was floating in an energy space where the Incarnate Energy is abundant and overflowing. She could feel her cheeks blushing.

 _For victory,_ thus her mantra. She knew that docking with another Vivid System user will definitely cost each other’s clothes and she didn’t give a damn about it anymore, especially now that she isn’t alone.

She could feel his hand on hers: callous from possibly holding his sword for a year, but surprisingly soft. From here, she can finally see VividRed’s true form, without thinking that she will regret it soon after.

As she turned to her left, an unexplainable shock crept in her face the moment she laid eyes on what this bubblegum-headed punk samurai really looks like…

_...Y-you!?_

*****

“So someone ordered you to order these guys to find us?”

Inside the enormous guest room, Hunk was given free snacks by Coran -- but judging at how they were cooked and presented, he could tell that those ingredients are out of this planet, but surprisingly tasty in his opinion. This gave him a chance to look after Lance who was still unconscious and blushing with fever, but not in total pain anymore. His clothes were taken off to give him a sponge bath while Chulatt was snuggling and sleeping beside his neck.

“Technically, yes,” Coran replied while nursing the young patient, “but it was the mice who insisted.”

 _We’ve felt your presence,_ Platt added, _that was how we were awaken._

“Honestly,” Hunk sighed as he stopped eating, “today’s already too much and I still don’t understand every single thing.”

“You’ll understand soon enough,” Coran assured. “The Princess and I will teach you more about the Vivid System -- once you get accustomed to the mice.”

“Well, that depends,” as he watched Platt nibbling on one of so-called space vegetables and Chulatt still sleeping with Lance. “So… you’ve been doing these ‘rebelling’ stuff since VividBlack disappeared?”

“Even before that,” Coran replied. “We, Alteans, have been battling the forces of the Galra Empire even before they came here to Earth. King Alfor knew that this will happen, that is why when he met Dr. Isshiki, he knew that Earth will be a perfect target for Emperor Zarkon, so he collaborated with him to create the most powerful Vivid System ever that can surpass what Dr. Isshiki already did before.”

“So you’re saying that it’s Dr. Von Altair’s fault that the Earth’s into this mess!?”

“Hey, you _don’t_ talk to the King like that even if it’s been ten years since his death! You see, Alfor is a visionary, and a clairvoyant, he can see the future. Sadly, this is one of the futures he saw, so he tried to correct it while he can.”

“But apparently he didn’t.”

“That is because he knew that _this_ is supposed to happen.”

“So he just let it happen?”

“Don’t get it wrong, lad, he tried to stop Zarkon with whatever he can. It’s just that Zarkon is too strong, overflowing with negative quintessence. And with the empire’s status now, we couldn’t do anything unless we defeat the empire with positive quintessence. At that time we’re unable to finish the project in time due to lack of funds and support from the government, especially when the government suddenly pulled out their support and they’re starting to call out the Pioneers and Alfor as traitors.”

“And what about these Alones,” Hunk remembered, “I think that they’re plotting revenge against Earth by siding with this Zarkon guy--”

“You’re right.”

Hunk suddenly looked at the officer.

“We’ve studied that these Alones won’t function without their leader or ‘speaker’, in their terms, so we have a hunch that they ‘sold’ themselves to the Galra for that thing in mind. Pretty convenient for them, but what the quiznak, Alfor once said that even these creatures are said to be ‘superior’, they don’t have a sense of independence at all, so they ended up being slaves to Zarkon. Ironic, isn’t it?”

Hunk started to understand its origin, and tried to tie it up to Pidge’s hypothesis. Things are starting to get together, in his opinion, and he began to understand the hardship that these Pioneers faced after their deaths, which went worse with VividBlack’s disappearance.

“I still don’t get the part where we’re chosen,” and turned to Platt, “I mean, why _us?_ What did you see in us that you can’t see on other humans?”

 _I told you,_ Platt said, _we just felt it. Since we are the embodiment of the new Vivid System, we’ve just followed our, what you humans would call, guts._

“Just like when the V-Prototype chose Captain Shirogane, it was just random!?”

Platt nodded.

“Honestly,” Coran added, “that’s what we’re currently studying about. Been doing that to Red for the past year!”

Hunk decided to give up, after all, he will only hear the same thing over and over again. But he is fully convinced that there is a reason behind everything, and from there, he decided to find it out, himself. He is just happy that a miracle was bestowed upon Lance’s leg (and up until now he still couldn’t figure out how that happened) and are both considered safe from now. He is now worried about Pidge and the samurai guy.

“So, Coran,” he decided to change the subject, “since we’ll become VividSoldiers anyway, that’ll involve docking and such, right?”

“You do have knowledge, lad!” Coran replied. “That’s right. It will require two Vivid System users to do so. There’s one record when Prime Minister Isshiki once docked with Rei Kuroki who was never a user -- but that might be something to do with her body and energy structure. Why do you ask, though?”

All of a sudden, Hunk’s face turned red, which raised Coran’s eyebrow. Whatever the big teen was thinking at that time, the officer might never be able to guess because the former remained quiet after realizing how docking works. And his face remained red for a few more hours.

*****

_You…!?_

When Pidge saw VividRed’s true form for the first time, her face couldn’t contain the shock. He seemed to be Asian, either Chinese, Japanese, or Korean -- with raven mullet hair, strangely beautiful purple eyes, fair skin more beautiful than hers in her opinion if not for the weird scar on his right shoulder blade, small but well-toned frame. And it’s not because of the fact that he was crying like docking was a big deal for him, but because of his true form…

_It’s him…! I swear it was him…! Oh my glob…!_

The moment he faced her, still sobbing, she could feel extreme guilt in her heart and a deep throb in her head. She couldn’t be wrong, yet for some reason things are getting messy in her mind.

“I,” she tried to talk, “I shouldn’t have… forced you to do this… I think I’m beginning to understand now why this is such a big deal for you--”

But the young Asian just held her hand tightly, sniffed, and wiped his eyes with his fist before taking a deep breath. “No, you’re right,” he tried to talk. “Sorry ‘bout earlier… But I’m ready…

Let’s do this!”

The moment he said it, he pulled Pidge closer to him, spun her and hugged her from the back. She could feel her cheeks warming up when she made physical contact with a stranger for the first time, which she finds it not threatening. Instead, she could feel the warmth of his embrace, without any malice or anything. She is right after all, his skin is beautiful, soft and smooth, and his smell reminded her of burnt tangerine. She couldn’t control her reddening face, especially when he was about to do something to close the ritual.

“I guess we really need to get to know each other from here,” she whispered. “You can call me Pidge. Mind if I ask your name?”

And their lips touched each other, closing the deal.

“It’s Keith.”

*****

A flash of red and green light shone in the middle of Sendak’s created hurricane. The light only lasted for seconds before it disappeared along the strong wind.

The two VividSoldiers disappeared.

Despite that, Sendak still wants to be sure. “Look for any trace of those cats,” he ordered his men. “Bring them to me -- dead or alive--!”

Before he could follow the sentries, something slashed on his back. It was so quick that he didn’t notice its presence, and instead he found himself falling on the ground.

“What…!?”

The sentries were next, as they fall to the ground one by one. One of them still managed to notice a flash of light coming towards the monster, before losing breath.

Meanwhile, the giant caterpillar monster has successfully destroyed the engine plant’s walls, revealing part of the interior where the Incarnate Ore was kept. It prepared itself by pushing the acid deposited from its stomach to maim at the fracture when it felt several slashes on its back, causing the acid to spill on its own body and almost burned itself.

It forced to step back and scream to look for whoever was responsible for it. While the monster was in a rampage, the light landed about the engine plant, revealing a young woman in a revealing armored green-and-red off-shoulder kimono, with long, dark green hair with red highlights reaching her calves tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes are heterochromatic but strangely beautiful: ruby on the left and emerald on the right. She was glaring at the said monster, holding twin katanas, each with a red and green blade, holding different, but equally-horrifying powers.

Sendak managed to survive the ambush which was probably done by that mysterious girl samurai. When he tried to stand up, his still-functioning artificial eye saw the said girl, which made him curious. He never saw her before. As far as he remembered, he had the two VividSoldiers in his grasp and smashed them like being put in a blender to be crushed…

He suddenly had a realization that he probably did the wrong move.

The samurai girl didn’t hesitate as she attacked the monster again upfront with her twin katanas. While the Galra Commander was about to stop her himself by following them, when he suddenly received a call…

“ _Pull back, Commander!_ ”

He stopped as he recognized the voice channelling through the clip of his right ear. “Don’t stop me at this crucial moment, witch,” he hissed--

“ _It wasn’t me who is stopping you, but the Emperor, himself._ ”

He squinted his eye. “Your word is not his. Why would I listen to you?”

“ _I am but a bridge between him and the entire fleet. And he wants you to stop for a while and return to the ship._ ”

“We are close to the goal. How would you dare me to stop now!?”

“ _He has foreseen our defeat by the time that Green Lion appeared. Besides, His Majesty has some news for the Empire that will benefit us all. Your Lieutenant, Haxxus, has just arrived with energy crystals enough to run the Empire for 100 more decaphoebes._ ”

Sendak didn’t answer right away. He has sworn loyalty to Zarkon, and he will never believe any single word Haggar will say even if she is the Emperor’s most trusted person to deliver his command. He doesn’t want to listen, yet the last thing she had mentioned intrigued him.

“ _The Robeast is no use of us now,_ ” Haggar continued. “ _Let it serve its purpose and come back."_

He didn’t have a choice. Although the monster will somehow take care of their ‘unfinished’ business, this is his first taste of defeat since he said to face VividBlack before. He grunted, and turned away, calling his remaining troops to retreat, leaving what Haggar called the Robeast to its near end.

*****

The green-and-red samurai girl is horrifying. She has powers of fire and lightning on both of her swords as she continues to strike the Robeast on all corners to weaken it.

The monster then faced her, bulging stomach intact, making her smirked like it’s offering her the jackpot.

She flipped backwards, both swords glowed and evolved into a bigger sword when she merged them together, making it ten times longer and larger, enough to slice the Robeast’s belly in the distance.

Exposed engines from the hilt of the giant sword pumped up as the voice of VividRed boomed:

_Releasin’ Safety Lock!_

Attached engine tubes from its hilt began to adjust, releasing steam and locking a few hinges, rolling out as he began the countdown.

_Thrusters up an’ runnin’. Beginnin’ energy transfusion at 25… 50… 75…_

The Robeast roared in rage as it attacked her. To avoid jets of acid firing at her, she jumped, activating the jetpack attached a the back of her armor and used her mechanical cat tail to call out the vines from certain trees located in the island’s reservoir. The vines surprisingly responded as they caught the monster’s armored legs to make sure it won’t run away.

 _Almost there,_ VividRed’s voice said to her.

“I’m hanging on,” the girl replied as she tried to hold the Robeast in place.

_Countdown continues at 75… 100… 125…_

The sword's energy level is increasing, as the monster struggles itself free before the preparation completes. But the monster began to feel its energy depleting as the vines seem to consume its remaining energy as it struggles more, not to mention the injuries it received from previous attacks.

 _150… 175…_ VividRed’s voice is about to end the countdown. _200 percent! Naked Blade’s reached critical level! Toss it all up!_

“Roger!” And with all her strength, the samurai girl tossed the monster up using the energy from her mechanical tail, just to keep it away from the nearly-damaged plant. She jumped, with the charged sword on hand, it released awful combined powers of flame and lightning to slash the Robeast from its belly.

“Choppin’ up!!!” The girl cried, and together, with VividRed’s voice, they charged at the struggling beast, and…

“Naked Blade…! FINAL OPERATION!!!”

And the blade cut through the monster’s belly, ran through the end while suspended in the air. As soon as it was sliced in half, the Robeast exploded. Not a single drop of acid was seen falling into the ground because the acid dried itself up the moment the sword reached the monster’s fatal point. The chemical combination seen in flames and lightning has somehow created a miraculous feat.

The troops from the combined forces of the Japanese Navy and the UN army arrived a bit too late when the monster has been defeated. All were looking at the bright balls of mint and pink light descending from the sky separating. When the lights faded, VividGreen and VividRed were on the ground, when the latter suddenly collapsed due to pain in his arm.

“Hey!!!” VividGreen caught him. “Stay with me!”

“It’s nothin’,” VividRed assured. “Once’ll get outta here, I’ll ask the mice t’take you home… But first, we hafta--”

“We’ll do that later,” she whispered. “I think I’m strong enough to take you to the hospital. Besides, they’re gone--”

“Think of yerself, too! You’ve twist’d yer ankle!”

“Compared to your arm? Yours is worse. No more buts--!”

“Hold it right there!”

Major Kawamura, the current commanding officer of the rescue fleet, stared at the two heroes like they made a major crime. VividGreen blinked as to why these soldiers are looking at them like they destroyed the island in the first place, whereas VividRed stared back at them. She then remembered how the world treated the former hero, VividBlack, when he suddenly disappeared along with two UN army officers. To her…

Everything is still vague, and for her, something, or possibly, someone is behind all this.

“I… can’t believe this,” he gasped as he stared at the two. “I thought the V-Project’s been ceased five years ago…!”

“Look,” VividGreen suddenly spoke, “we’re just doing what _you’re_ supposed to do, saving your time and asses. If you’re hear to judge us, think of yourself first. Why bother comin’ here if everything’s over--!?”

VividRed suddenly pulled her away. “Shut up,” he whispered to her. “As if they’ll list’n t’ya!?”

“Because they don’t speak English?”

“That’s… already below the belt -- But that’s not it--!”

“Don’t move,” Major Kawamura ordered them. “We would like to ask a few questions from you. You won’t be harmed if you’ll come with us.”

“Sorry, officer,” VividRed replied, “we don’t just come with strangers.”

“Listen: you are _not_ supposed to exist. The V-Project has been ceased long ago. How did you come up with a more advanced Vivid System!?”

“I’m not sure what yer talkin’ about, sir, but that’s already none of yer business.”

The commanding officer had enough. “Arrest them!” He called some troop members supposedly to catch them and to be taken to their headquarters for interrogation, when…

“There is no need to do that, gentlemen.”

The overall commander finally showed up -- the same dark-skinned lady officer in Gucci shades who was with Major Kawamura on the ship a while back. They all turned silent and saluted.

Meanwhile VividGreen couldn’t help but to wonder why one high official will show up while it was all over. She knows that for some reason, judging by the decorations in her uniform, and above all, a three-star insignia sewn on her uniform, it can only mean one thing…

They are now in deep trouble. But what made her wonder more is the fact that VividRed didn’t react at all when she arrived.

“I apologize for the behavior my men exhibited to you,” she spoke with a British accent and with strange gentleness. “I am personally thankful for saving the Engine. Because of your efforts, the people living here are now safe. Sadly we have to evacuate the people to Tokyo since we will need to repair the entire island.”

“We’re just doing what’s right, _lady,_ ” the Green Lion made a bitching face. “But right now, I’m tired, my partner’s injured, and my friends need me, one of them’s in critical condition. We just need some decent medical care and we’re out of here--”

“You don’t speak at Lieutenant-General Von Altair like that, missy!” Major Kawamura fumed out--

Which surprised VividGreen, especially when she heard the officer’s last name.

“Calm down, Major,” Lieutenant-General Von Altair stopped him. “The girl’s right after all.”

“But Ma’am--!”

“We’ll be more than happy to oblige,” she faced the two again. “I’ll provide the medical attention you need, plus I’ll help you find the friends you’re speaking of. In return, you have to come with us--”

“Sure,” VividGreen kept on ranting, “then what’s next, tie us up, put us in jail to be tried the next day for treason? You’re the traitors in the first place, the whole of United Nations! After what VividBlack did to you, is this how you’ll repay him, labelling him a traitor, leaving him out there--!?”

“Pidge, stop it.”

She could feel her arm being squeezed so tight that her bones are about to break. VividRed was staring at her, but not out of anger or resentment, but of unexplainable assurance, which she couldn’t understand why.

“Let’s go with 'em,” he said.

The mint-haired warrior could feel her jaw dropping six feet under after unexpectedly hearing those words from someone she expected to resist first. “Are you nuts!?” She whispered back--

“ _Trust her._ ”

She turned silent.

VividGreen thought that the word _trust_ was VividRed’s major issue when she proposed to dock with him a while ago, but now she doesn’t know if she still has to trust his feelings or not when he suddenly told her to trust this woman. Why, though? Upon looking at the female official’s face, she doesn’t have a face of a combat-hardened soldier at all, but of a princess or something equal to that; a caring, trusting and gentle princess. Something that she, herself, could not decipher.

But the two years of deception and pain made her lose complete trust in the military because of one fact that they betrayed the hero they have looked up to once.

Since they couldn’t go against the military and due to exhaustion and injury, she has no choice but to follow VividRed’s advice. The Lieutenant-General instructed her men not to cuff them, which they refused at first but they have to follow, as they headed back to the an awaiting black limousine to bring them to medical care.

*****

_You, taking my place!? That’s what you and your family are good at: stealing everything I love! Not only your bitch of a mom stole my Dad, you also stole my dream! What else do you wanna steal from me, huh!?_

_Do what you want, nigga. Better not come back! I’ll be the happiest guy alive if they find you DEAD!_

*****

He suddenly opened his eyes, but suddenly closed it right away because of the incandescent light in the room.

The last thing Lance remembered was when he tried to save Pidge from the acid. Aside from that, he could feel the unbearable pain from his legs at that time, like flesh was melting and falling off of his bone. But when he woke up, surprisingly, the pain was gone...

He couldn’t feel a single thing on his legs for some reason.

He wanted to get up, but his head and entire body were as heavy as lead, and he felt like melting due to the heat given off by his skin. He could even feel beads of sweat trickled from his forehead to his neck. Despite that, he forced to pushed himself up for him to sit, and later saw himself in blue pajamas rather than in his uniform. He also noticed the difference in his surroundings. It didn’t convince him that it was his room back home, nor the room he shared with Hunk in the Garrison. The room, itself, is a room for a prince.

“Where the heck am I…?” He asked himself. He looked around, and wanted to pinch himself to prove that he was still dreaming, or possibly a prelude to a nightmare, but he is still too weak to even lift a fluffy blanket that was currently covering him…

Until, _Master is awake!_

He froze.

When he looked down, he saw Chulatt, jumping in glee on his lap while keeps on chanting that he has finally awoken. He raised his eyebrow. He could feel his entire body churning from the inside after being convinced that what happened today is not a dream nor a nightmare, after all.

“W-wait,” he looked around again, “i-if you’re here, w-where are--”

“LANCE!!!!”

His worries melted upon hearing and seeing his best friend Hunk again, dropping a tray of food which he supposed to bring to him once he wakes up. Hunk couldn’t contain his joy anymore as he rushed to hug him so tight that he could crush him in an instant.

“OMG!” Hunk screamed. “My glob, you’re alive!!!”

“Y-you too, Hunk!” He tried to hug back. “B-but right now you’re killin’ me--!”

“Sorry!” And he stepped back right away, wiping his tears. “I’m glad you’re okay, buddy!”

“Where are we…?” He looked around, trying not to collapse because his fever rose again.

“In a white house in the forest. The mice did somethin’ more useful than throwin’ us into the warzone--”

 _The Princess’ Castle!_ Chulatt answered directly.

Hearing those facts from his friend and mouse, Lance just chuckled. “So a princess rescued me and took me to her castle?” He grimaced.

Hunk sighed of mixed feelings. Lance is definitely back, he thought.

“Oh, great that you’re awake!” Coran welcomed him when he went in supposedly to check on the patient. “How are you feeling?”

Lance just raised his eyebrow upon seeing an unfamiliar figure, but since he hated being rude, he replied. “F-fine,” he said. “Alive. Felt like jelly, but alive,” and he later turned to Hunk. “Who’s he?”

“That’s Coran,” Hunk introduced the eccentric officer. “Surprisingly he works undercover as a ranked UN Army officer. He owns this place.”

“Correction, Hunk,” Coran answered him. “The _Princess_ owns this place.”

“So there’s really a princess in this castle!?” Lance seemed ecstatic about it, which made Hunk stare at him in disbelief.

“That’s right! And she will be pleased to see _all_ of you.”

“All… of us?” Until he realized that he only sees Hunk as a familiar figure within the mansion. “H-hey, where’s Pidge?”

This time, Hunk turned silent, eyes down and looking away. Lance didn’t like the way his friend just acted silent suddenly.

“Don’t joke around,” his voice turned serious. “Where’s Pidge?”

“W-well,” Hunk scratched his head, “honestly, I have no idea. It’s been three hours, Lance.”

“So you’ll just hold yer tongue while I’ve been out for three hours!?”

 _Your friend has successfully operated the new Vivid System,_ Platt answered in his master’s behalf (which of course, useless since only Hunk can understand him). _She finally transformed and instructed Hunk to bring you to safety._

 _She turned to VividGreen!_ Chulatt translated for him.

Lance just blinked. Chulatt’s answer is enough to translate Platt’s explanation, but that was not the reason for him to be silent…

“Pidge is a guy,” he tried to be sure, “right?”

He has no idea that Hunk has known Pidge’s secret longer, and to keep their vow of friendship, he decided not to disclose it to Lance unless she is around or without her consent, because after all, even Pidge has no idea that someone already knows her secret.

“Don’t worry about your friend,” Coran assured. “She’ll be here soon with your new friend.”

The two looked at each other.

“How about you replenish yourself?” And he opened a bowl of some strange-looking moving blob of food with smell like rotten rafflesia. “You need to regain your strength back once they arrive. Do you want me to feed you?”

The two backed out at the sight of alien food, translating it to “No, thanks.”

*****

Instead of placing them in a mobile cell, Lieutenant-General Von Altair insisted on placing the two VividSoldiers at the back of her personal car, in which, of course, Major Kawamura rejected at first, or these people might hold her hostage without anyone keeping an eye on them. But he later agreed, on a condition that one of his men will drive for her for protection.

The two VividSoldiers were sitting quietly at the back of the car, without a word. They have been awkwardly quiet for the past hour. Yet it only made VividGreen more uncomfortable that she decided to open her mouth and talk.

“H-hey, bub -- I mean, _Keith_ …”

He looked at her

“A-about a while ago, when we docked,” she felt guilt after remembering the crying face she saw on him during the process, “I… I promise not to force you on something that you don’t like ever again.”

He just remained quiet.

“I still don’t know why this docking process freaks you out… But I guess I have to shut my mouth and move on… This is very silly of me. I always have the brightest ideas, it’s just at that time--”

“It’s okay,” he finally spoke. “Besides, you’re right. It’s the _only_ way.”

Silence filled the entire back seat again.

“I know I’m not in the right position to ask this,” she continued, “but is there something happened that made you afraid of docking? Well, you know VividBlack -- I mean, Shiro, so does that--”

“I became a VividSoldier after he disappear’d.”

This time, she turned silent.

“An’ Shiro has no idea ‘bout this. Nor my issue on dockin’.”

He looked at her.

“You’re right. I’ve been fightin’ alone for a year. I’ve never dock’d with anyone ever. I know how it works. ‘Tis just that…”

“You’re not comfortable with it?”

He nodded.

“I find it uncomfortable too,” she admitted, “knowing that you’re a guy… and, well, technically,” she blushed, “that _was_ my first kiss.”

Instead of being surprised, VividRed’s eyes lowered. “You’re lucky,” he even said.

“Lucky!?” She raised her eyebrow and finds it insulting. “Do you know how much guts I have to gather just to think about docking with a _guy_!? I have to throw away my virginity to win, and here you are tellin’ me that I’m lucky!? You almost sounded like Lance--!”

“That ain’t my first kiss no more.”

Before she could even react, the car suddenly stopped that she tripped and fell onto VividRed’s functioning arm, leaving the latter blushing and again, at the brink of panic.

“S-sorry,” she pulled herself away, and later tried to look at the car window. “Anyway, why did we stop? Can’t see a thing from the outside,” which is true because the windows were highly-tinted like it was meant to be so.

“N-no idea,” VividRed tried to calm down and peeked outside but it was too obscure…

Until he smelled something chemical. Even VividGreen smelled it too.

“That’s weird,” she looked around. “Was the car got hit by something or--”

“No…! Nooo…!”

She got stunned to see her partner crouching and trying to cover his nose and mouth as much as he can. From the way he acted with the smell, he was seemed triggered by it that he began to panic.

“Wh-what the hell!?” She knelt beside him. “Hey, Keith, what--

Uh oh…”

Slowly her surroundings began to spin. It was too late to realize that they inhaled some kind of a sleeping gas. Her senses started to feel numb as she was trying to calm VividRed down but even he is starting to lose his consciousness.

 _I knew it,_ she hissed at herself. _I shouldn’t have… listened… to…_

Before she knew it, everything went black.

*****

“People in Palette Suits, you say!?”

The principal of the Galaxy Garrison Main Branch, Brigadier-General Gonzales, stood up in surprise upon hearing the report about the appearance of two unknown people who fought the monster. Judging by the term he used, he seemed familiar about these people.

“Yes, Sir,” the reporting officer confirmed. “They were seen within Blue Island’s main Incarnate Engine fighting this monster. Their outfits, even their cat ears and tail, they match to the former VividBlack’s outfit but of different colors. The red one’s been spotted several times by our troops since last year. We have no much information about the green one yet--”

“This isn’t suppose to happen,” the principal sighed. “As far as I know, the Pioneers have been disbanded following the death of General Saegusa. Plus it was the Secretary-General himself who ceased the V-Project. I don’t think they have enough descendants to continue their work. So where are these people now?”

“We’ve just received a report that it was Lieutenant-General Von Altair, herself, who captured the rebels. We haven’t heard from the Blue Island team as of this time.”

Gonzales started to think deeply. He later dismissed the soldier and asked to lock the door. Later he made a call to someone.

“Yes, this is Gonzales from the Southern Division,” he introduced himself. “Is General Wade in his office now?

*****

Sendak marched to the throne room where Emperor Zarkon is watching everything from his monitor.

“Why did you pull me out!?” He demanded. “Answer me, Sire!”

Zarkon slowly glanced at his subordinate. “You dare questioning me saving your life?”

“This isn’t right! The prize is just within our reach! Is it because--”

“Silence.”

He did shut up. His thundering voice is enough to keep the entire throne room quiet.

“You might have doubted Haggar’s words about the new plan,” he guessed.

Sendak bit his lip at the fact that his insubordination reached the emperor. “Th-that’s not it, Sire…”

“What is it?”

“I’m deeply concerned as to why you will pull me out of the battle while our goal is just in front of us.”

“There is no need for you to worry over a single stone. I am positive that you are now aware about your Lieutenant’s arrival with some pleasing news to share.”

He is aware of it, thanks to Haggar. He is also aware that his right-hand man was on a mission and he had just arrived with whatever that news is.

Zarkon summoned Haxxus, the said Galra ranked officer who was sent somewhere for an important mission. He greeted.

“ _Vrepit sa._ ”

“It has been movements, Haxxus,” Sendak greeted. “How was your mission with one of the Balmera mines?”

“Very pleasing, Commander,” Haxxus replied. “One of the Balmera we have acquired is healthy and strong enough to harvest energy crystals with.

“So this the news that the witch is telling me about?”

“This is pleasing knowing that we will be able to gather enough crystals for us to thrive in space. That method is easy enough for us to acquire the power we need. There is no need for us to rush over a stone…

After all,” and he looked at the planet Earth, itself, from his viewing window, “it will be ours at no time. That ore… that planet… and the entire universe.”

Slowly, Sendak understood what Zarkon was planning to achieve. He has a point after all: with a newly-acquired way of gathering power, it will be enough for them to retrieve the ore and conquer the universe soon. Slow, but he trusts his emperor so well that he agreed.

*****

_“Keroberos, UN’s own missionary craft, went missing from NASA’s radar today, five days after the telecast feed was interrupted due to static waves around one of Pluto’s moons. NASA is currently investigating the spacecraft’s sudden disappearance along with UN’s Astroexploration Division. As of today, three of its crew members, headed by Exploration Commander Samuel Holt, remained missing with the craft. Initial investigation pointed out that it is due to pilot error. It is, indeed, a sad day for all of humanity.”_

_She was mad. She doesn’t want to believe every single word the news said. It has been five days since the last telecast to Keroberos was aired, and it was cut off all of the sudden. Why would they do so? And if there is really a pilot error, why is there no evidence about it?_

_She gathered enough courage to sneak out of her room that night without her mother noticing. She was planning to storm through UN’s main headquarters to demand answers, particularly in the Secretariat’s office. She headed out alone, with her laptop and all of her hacking tools, to sneak into UN’s most secured database. She is a genius hacker, and she was proud to hack into CIA’s systems once._

_She found a good spot near the office to get a good signal: the Library, and it was enough for her to sneak at the back of the building where one of Manhattan’s most powerful cellular towers is located. She has everything she needed, all she has to do is to get to that spot…_

_Until she heard audible gasps and sobbing._

_She froze. She realized that she wasn't alone behind the Library’s building. She wanted to get out, however the cries made her heart broken to the point that she wanted to find it out and help whoever that is_

_The sobs and pants were clearer to her the more she gets near, where the parking lot and the old storage area was once located. The moment she stepped into the parking area, she could finally hear a few words…_

_“No…! Don’t…!”_

_She was shaking, yet she couldn’t bear not peeking, because obviously that person needs help. Judging by their voice, they were under torture. What kind of torture? And why at the back of the building, of all places? She could hear others as well: raspy, low voices whispering in words she couldn’t understand, and she was sure that they were more than one. One of them, however, speaks in vulgar English._

_Her feet was dragging her to one spot where she can see the action, and her feet didn’t fail her. However, she began to regret coming there yet it’s too late. She was totally frozen on that spot, eyes popped, almost not blinking, her voice snatched away, upon seeing the lewdest crime she had ever witnessed…_

_And the victim’s eyes suddenly glanced at her._

\-----

“NO!!!”

_Hey, kid, watch it, I’m sleepin’ here!_

Pidge blinked, realizing that she woke up from a nightmare. “Not again,” she shook her head, which made Plachu curious.

 _Whad’ya mean ‘not again’?_ He asked. _Constant nightmares, I reckon._

“Y-yeah,” she sighed, clenching unto her pajamas

Pajamas? She blinked when she saw herself not in her Garrison uniform, nor in her Palette Suit, but in a pair of frilly green pajamas with sleeveless laced top. She jumped in shocked to see herself in it, but later calmed down after she felt a sharp pain in her twisted ankle.

When she tossed the blanket away, she noticed her right foot, already treated and properly bandaged. She got confused, especially when she later realized that she was inside some kind of a princess’s bedroom.

 _Wond’rin’ where y’at, kid?_ Plachu asked her.

“So where are we?” She asked, eyes still wandring around the room.

_In the Princess’ crib._

“Quit joking!”

_Ain’t jokin’, kid. You are in her house. This just a part of it._

She wanted to stand up if not for her foot, but she decided to force herself. _Hey,_ Plachu tried to stop her, _wanna say goodbye to yer foot!?_

“I remember,” she said, “I was at the back of that officer’s car with Ke--I mean, VividRed, then someone throw a sleeping gas on us, and then--”

“Ah, excellent, you’re also awake!”

She stopped upon hearing another voice from the door, and the moment she looked at the door…

“PIDGE!!!”

Hunk stormed inside to hug her.

Pidge was surprised, herself, to see Hunk again, alive and well. “H-Hunk!” She hugged back. “Y-you’re okay, thank goodness!” But when she let go of him, she later remembered, “W-where’s--”

“Lance?” Hunk guessed. “In the other guest room. Can’t be taken out, he’s sick. But alive! He just woke up around an hour and a half ago.”

“What about his legs!?”

“That’s the thing. When I checked his legs, it’s like nothin’ happened! A miracle!”

She blinked

“That’s something I have to investigate further,” Coran joined in. “Already have sample of his melted clothing to find out more about it. And I would also suggest to rest a bit more. The Princess will see all of you later in Lance’s room.”

“P-princess?” Everything she heard tonight became much more confusing. “Wait, he _was_ with me, where’s--”

“Keith?” Hunk guessed again.

She blinked again. “H-how did you -- wait, he’s here!?”

“Duh!? He’s in the other room with Lance. Can’t believe he’s actually VividRed!? So this is where he’s hiding after a year…”

“You know him!?”

“No one doesn’t know him, the star of the Garrison’s flight and defense class…! Hm, except you, I guess, you just showed up a month after he dropped out…

_A month after he dropped out…_

_A month…_

Pidge’s head began to spin again, but tried to hold her consciousness as much as she could, which worries the two.

“I don’t think you’re well enough to meet the Princess later,” Coran said. “I’ll let her know that you still need to rest--”

“N-no, I’m fine,” she insisted. “I wanna face this princess of yours. I have so many questions.”

“Want some water?” Hunk offered, which she gladly accepted. She thought that a glass of cold water will be enough for her to stay awake and sane to learn everything.

*****

He has been staring at Keith for an hour. And Keith hated it.

VividRed, whose real name was Keith, was also well and safe. He is in his civilian form: black shirt, pants, and red and white boots to match his raven mullet hair and casted left arm. He was instructed to stay in that room to look after a certain sick Latino who has been staring with him for almost an hour now.

He was sitting at one corner of the room, a few inches away from Lance’s bed. “What’s his problem?” He whispered to his own mouse, whom Plachu called Chuchule.

 _A gentleman ne’er start a fight,_ Chuchule said. _That kid’s just curious atcha!_

“Curious with _that_ face?” He thought otherwise. “It’s almost like he wanna shoot me--”

“I still can’t believe it.”

Finally, Lance spoke.

“Bout what?” Keith raised his eyebrow.

“So this is where the ex-star of the Garrison’s been hiding for a year. You ended up becomin’ a punk magical samurai boy savin’ the universe?”

“What about it? And do _I_ know you?”

“Of course you don’t cuz you’re busy makin’ yourself popular but I know you and people are comparin’ us together like salt and pepper!”

“Salt _is_ different from pepper.”

He sighed. “Anyway, I’m makin’ you remember. The name’s _Lance,_ get it now? Your rival?”

It took him a few seconds trying to ‘remember’ before he could finally say, “No.”

Before he could give a violent reaction, the door opened and someone familiar was able to call him.

“Chillin’ there, Lance?”

His mouth agape as his third best friend has woken up, safe and sound and he was so happy about it. “P-Pi--”

But he stopped when he saw her in a girl’s pajamas, which he couldn’t figure out why. Probably because they already ran out of boys’ pajamas her size, but what strikes him most is the fact that Pidge looks surprisingly good in a girl’s pajamas.

He could feel his cheeks blushing, not because of fever.

“Whatcha starin’ at!?” She squinted her eyes. “Never saw me in pajamas?”

He was speechless.

“You look _breathtaking,_ ” Hunk tried to translate Lance’s glances at Pidge, which he enjoyed doing now that Lance knows that she is a girl, and of course, Pidge gave Hunk a scary glare.

Later she turned her attention to Keith, who has been treated as well, and smiled. “Glad that you made it,” she said.

“I toldcha t’trust her,” he replied back, which made Lance quite uncomfortable to see the two already knew each other. He definitely has no idea what happened when he was unconscious, while Hunk was whistling internally.

“Wait,” Pidge later realized, “ _her_? What do you mean--?”

“It’s great to finally see the four of you gathered.”

They turned silent as the host of the house finally arrived: a beautiful, dark-skinned young woman with cloud-colored hair also as long and fluffy as a cloud and in a pink and blue night dress. The new guests were in all to see an actual princess in a palace, where in fact Lance started to make a smooth move while in bed.

“Never thought that I’ll be saved by an actual princess,” he smirked, “that made me a knight in distress, huh?”

“YOU!”

They all looked at Pidge who suddenly pointed at the owner. She has sworn that she saw her before.

“Y-you’re that lady officer!” She said. “Y-you _own_ this house!?”

“I apologize if I scared you like that,” the officer said. “It’s just--”

“Hunk, Lance,” she looked at the two, “sorry, but we need to get out of here--!”

“I’m afraid that it cannot be done.”

The three looked at each other, which only made Pidge more pissed off. “Great, so you’re puttin’ the three of us under house arrest!?”

“Please understand, the Galaxy Garrison’s not a safe place for the three of you anymore.”

They were stunned. It shook Pidge a lot, made Lance more confused, and Hunk was about to barf again in fear. “I knew it,” he trembled, “we’re now labelled as traitors--”

“That’s not it,” the officer assured. “I only took the opportunity to gather you here after the mice told me about you. I don’t wish any harm. I’m with you in this fight--”

But Pidge was not convinced at all. “That’s what you military junkies are good at: deception! Lies! I’ve lost my family after _you people_ betrayed your own comrade--!”

“You watch your mouth, young lady,” Coran glared at her. “She’d lost more than what you’ve lost!”

She decided to keep her mouth shut, but still glaring at the host.

“Anyway,” he cleared his throat, “so just there won’t be any confusion on both parties, I’ll go straight to the point,” and he decided to introduce the host to the guests:

“Standing before you is Lieutenant-General Allura Von Altair of the United Nations Armed Forces. In reality, she is Princess Allura, eldest child of King Alfor of Planet Altea.”

Not a single guest reacted at Coran’s introduction, either they were just shocked to find out the truth or this might be too good to be true.

“You’re probably surprised about this,” Allura said. “But I can assure you my trust. There are things that I’ll be more than happy to explain to you tonight. For now, I would like to get to know you more…

Lance…

Hunk…

And _Katie._ ”

Pidge was completely speechless. Not that this untrusted ‘princess’ knows their names, but most especially her _real_ name. And she never told it to anyone in the Garrison…

Lance, meanwhile, just blinked. “I thought her name’s Pidge?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if, again, there was a delay. Now this is where the painful part starts. I haven't wrote anything beyond the firsr two chapters. And my apologies if there was an implied rape scene in flashbacks. Don't worry, it won't be graphic...
> 
> At least here.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: We all need to make decisions. For every situation that come across, and for any choice given, decisions should be made. And decisions are mostly asses...
> 
> They won't wait for anybody nor for any time.


	4. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: VividGreen's debut has sparked the interest of both the Galra and the UN, as the hunt for possible rebels began to intensify. Meanwhile, a miracle occurred when Hunk met a jolly-looking officer in a white mansion in the middle of a floating forest who helped him and Lance to hide and found out that his legs have been fully healed. In order for the Robeast to be defeated, VividGreen proposed to dock with VividRed -- that later triggered his fear, but forced to overcome it once to give birth to Operation ForestFire. No one from the trio expected a UN high official to be with them to find out the truth and to defend the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner as I have just finished the new chapter -- plus I edited the chapters a bit. Your kudos and comments will be highly appreciated.

“ _Japan’s Blue Island was, once again, under attack by unknown purple cat-like alien forces who were said to be stronger than Alone. They have brought a giant Alone-like monster which the Navy dubbed as a Robeast. The said Robeast left an estimated ¥500,000,000 worth of damages within the plant and its surrounding areas, making up almost 60% of collateral damage. According to Major Mitsutaka Kawamura, head of the Blue Island Rescue Team, they have spotted two unknown beings fighting the said alien forces and said to defeat the said beast. They were seen with color-coded outfits, mechanical cat eyes and tail -- which was also seen in the former World Hero’s outfit. There is a speculation that there are still surviving members of the Pioneers who might have continued the V-Project. It was recalled that Secretary-General Richard Irving called out the said project following the declaration of the Pioneers as ‘traitors to the human race’.”_

They couldn’t sleep that night.

After Allura, Lieutenant-General of the United Nations Armed Forces who was actually a princess from a distant planet, explained the situation to the three unexpected young guests, they have lost their will to sleep, although they were exhausted from the incident happened the whole day. Instead, they thought of watching some good anime if not for the breaking news regarding the incident at Blue Island. Hunk decided to eat out his frustrations, and Pidge, instead of roaming around to find any computer that she can play with, decided to take care of Lance, whose fever rose up again.

“So we’re _rebels_ now,” Hunk sighed as he tried to chew his food.

“Nothin’ new,” Pidge added, irritated but already too tired to be angry, as she tries to peel apples for Lance to eat since he haven’t took a bite since he woke up.

“So,” Lance tried to talk, although having a dry throat, “we can’t go home yet?”

“Looks like it,” Hunk gulped his last soda, and decided to be done.

“I don’t understand… I mean, no one will know we’re superheroes… at least with Pidge--”

_In other news, the Galaxy Garrison is currently facing a new kind of mystery as three of its cadets disappeared in front of the routing officers and fellow cadets around 8:45 PM Hawaii Time. Witnesses reported Cadets Pidge Gunderson, Akamu Garrett, and Lance Estevez-McClain who suddenly disappeared within a mysterious light while being chased by routing officers during their detention hour. One of them is currently facing major charges for attempting to infiltrate the Garrison’s database while two are them are facing minor charges for neglecting their duty during detention. The Garrison is currently investigating the light appeared within the premises._

Hunk looked at Lance. “Guess _that_ answers your question.”

The entire room became quiet again.

They are all tired, body and mind, yet they couldn’t sleep. Pidge has been awfully passive since Allura talked to them, but deep inside, she already has enough of the entire UN.

Coran decided to check on the three whom he thought were watching cartoons still, but by the time he came in, Pidge grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. No one complained. After all, the tonight’s news flash has made them lose interest in the show after that.

“You seem so gloomy,” Coran guessed after seeing their faces. “Not interested in the TV show anymore?”

“After the news break?” Hunk replied, pushing the remaining food away. “It took our energy away, honestly.”

“So Allura foresaw this?” Pidge guessed. “If she did, she got it right, it was just been shown. Now we’re wanted by the Garrison.”

“The Princess has foresaw the dangers that you’ll encounter within the Garrison in the future, but _that_ was not included.”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other.

 _Better be safe here than be sorry, kiddos,_ Plachu said casually. _It’s for yer own good._

“So what happens to us now?” Hunk asked worriedly. “Are we stayin’ here forever?”

The old officer sighed. “If that is one way to protect the four of you, I’m afraid that will be the case now.”

“This is nuts!” Pidge scratched her head. “We can’t stay here that long -- or at least these two! What about their families--

L...Lance?”

She stopped when she noticed her shoulder getting wet because of Lance’s tears. One reason he had been quiet for a while is not because of his fever, but because of the three, he is the most attached to his old home. They couldn’t blame him if right now, he is beginning to grow homesick.

“We cannot go back…?” He tried to ask it again. “Is that it…?”

Pidge never saw him cry since she came to the Garrison. Hunk, however, understood better, so he stood up and sat beside his friend’s bed to comfort him at least.

Even the mice felt his sadness, especially Chulatt. _Master is very sad,_ he cried, as he hugged his cheek. The two hugged him next, as tight as they can so Lance can feel how much they care, before his emotions gave up.

Coran understood as he just witnessed the most heartbreaking scene he saw after several years. He understood that these three still needs their families, but at these point, sacrifices must be made, especially now that they are destined to save the universe.

*****

Keith was just near the door when he heard everything, including Lance’s sobs, that he decided not to go ahead. He closed the door gently and decided to do something worthwhile by training, however…

“Heading to the training deck, I presume?”

Allura caught him going to where the mansion’s training deck is located. The raven-haired teen just avoided her eyes.

“Yeah,” he said. “Better be prepared--”

“I know that you’ll do that, so I have it closed until you’re fully healed.”

He pouted. “I’ll be fine in a few days--”

“Even if you’re special, an injury is still an injury. Please learn to take care of yourself or Chuchule will definitely get upset.”

He sighed and looked at her. “You really know me.”

“It’s been a year, Keith. And I’m glad that you’re progressing. Now that you have them to fight alongside you…”

He suddenly turned sullen. “That’s the thing. Those guys’ve families t’worry about.”

“Are you concerned about my decision not to bring them back?”

“Those guys’re diff’rent. Never mind me since--”

“You still have family. Me and Coran. And…”

It was her turn to be silent, in which Keith understood.

“Listen,” she continued, “those kids will need a brother figure who can guide them in this journey. I’ll need you to watch over them, to teach them what you’ve learned in the past year.”

“Dunno if I can,” he fidgeted. “I’ve met an’ known ‘em. They’re… stronger than I thought… Stronger than I am. It’s been a year, yeah… but…”

Chuchule tried to cheer him up by nuzzling on his cheek. _Baby,_ she cooed him.

Allura smiled, but kept her distance, knowing him so well. “I have this feeling,” she said, “that these kids will help you cope and forget everything happened to you for the past year. I’m sure Shiro will love to see you grow up.”

He tried to smile. He knew because one of them already stepped up to help him face his fear -- even if that person doesn’t know the entire story yet.

“But right now, they will need your support. Right now, you’re the most experienced VividSoldier. You’re not alone, though. I’ll still watch over you four.”

He nodded.

His plan to train has been foiled and he knew he won’t be able to set foot in the training deck for more than a week to give way to his injured arm. He finds it calming, though, it will give him a while to rest.

He suddenly remembered what Allura said about those new people who will help him cope. And again, she is right, even before she said so. He tried to smile again, remembering how Pidge extended her hand to him, telling to trust her at that time… And he wasn’t wrong.

“Keith?”

He completely forgot that Allura has been talking to him that he suddenly blushed. “Are you thinking about something?” She tried to guess.

“N-nah,” he shook his head. “Uh, I-I’ll head back to my room,” and he turned to the other direction, avoiding a possible next question that the rebel general might throw at him.

Allura chuckled. She has this hunch that right now Keith is thinking about someone especially when he talked about docking for the first time.

*****

_Somewhere in a distant planet._

“Do not do this, Shay!” A strange ogre-like creature with yellow eyes, turtle-like face, and massive arms is trying to stop a fellow alien with same features as them except for twin earring-like things attached to ear-like muffs on their head. “Doing that to find that person is futile! You are also unaware of the danger you will encounter if you will keep haste!”

“I am aware of the dangers, Rax,” the fellow ogre named Shay said adamantly. “However, that warrior once said that in keeping a family together, one must do everything. I am only doing whatever I can for our family and for our people--!”

“We, Balmerans, have no capacity to rebel! You have no idea of the danger it will bring if you remain adamant! One wrong move, or our entire population will be extinct!”

“I have been hoping on a day that we will not suffer anymore. The Balmera, she is suffering more than we do because of the Galra! I do not wish for my family and our home to die, that is why--”

Shay slipped away from Rax’s hands and pushed a rock where they kept a big energy crystal three to five times larger than a common Balmeran. It was glowing intensely, so intense that it has been well-hidden for this very reason alone.

“One of us should find the warrior,” she went on. “And that will be me. I can assure you, I will come back with him. Our family and home will be secure…”

“Shay, NO!!!!!”

Before she could even hear Rax’s plea, Shay disappeared from the light.

*****

An hour before midnight.

Despite his fever, Lance couldn’t sleep. He was just staring on his smartphone, which he had for a while since the mice teleported them to Blue Island -- if not for the fact that he had just ran out of batteries. He sighed.

He noticed Chulatt, sleeping beside his pillow. He was actually delighted to have a pet -- an artificial intelligence-made pet whom he can talk to (and probably use to go to gym or lab classes if ever), but worried that Chulatt will face the same fate as his previous pet -- murdered without reason.

He couldn’t sleep, nor eat much. He had never lost that kind of appetite before, and he could still feel his whole body sore if not for his legs that were sprayed with acid a while ago but miraculously healed. He couldn’t believe it either. He even thought that he already died.

Someone knocked at the door. “Lance, it’s me,” it was Pidge.

He blinked. “Don’t be shy,” he invited her in.

When she arrived, she was pushing a trolley carrying a tray of light soup, crackers, a glass of water, two tablets of paracetamol, a basin of water, two washcloths and a fresh shirt. Lance just raised his eyebrow, as to why a small ~~boy~~  girl like Pidge would carry those things. Where are Hunk and Coran?

“You okay?” He tried to ask her.

“Sorry ‘bout this,” and she parked the trolley beside the bed. “Coran’s busy in his lab. Hunk cooked the soup but he has to head back to bed, so--”

“Can’t sleep?” He guessed.

“You really know me,” she smirked. “Sleep and I will never, ever get along.”

The sick Latino just chuckled. Meanwhile Pidge soaked one of the washcloths to have it prepared for his sponge bath. “Bet you stink right now,” she said, “so I asked Coran to lend me a shirt that will fit you. He’s plannin’ to shop for us tomorrow morning--”

“Just him? I mean, would he like someone to help him with the groceries?”

“Hunk and I volunteered, but he picked Keith instead.”

He pouted. “So,” he turned sullen, “we’re stuck here for the rest of our lives?”

“I don’t think so. I guess Allura’s just overreacting--”

Until she noticed Lance’s dead phone. “Wait,” she pointed at it, “you have that all the time!?”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Useless, though.”

“I have a spare charger in my room, I’ll charge it for you!”

“Cool!” He smiled as he gave the phone.

“I’m sure you can still talk to your folks back home. So is Hunk.”

“What about you?”

Her smile gradually faded. “I,” she sighed, “th-there’s no need for me to do it.”

“Why?”

“Anyway, can you remove your shirt?”

Lance just raised his eyebrow when she suddenly changed the topic. “Not fair,” he said. “Just before I reveal my beautiful body to a girl, you have to tell me the rest of the story. If we’ll be stuck here together forever, there shouldn’t be any secrets.”

“I’ve seen you naked many times, hotshot. In this case you’re just a few hours away from committing suicide.”

“That’s why it’s not fair.”

“I’ll tell you everything, just gimme yer shirt!”

She suddenly volunteered to unbutton his shirt which made the sick teenager blush another shade of red. But he decided not to complain as Pidge decided to keep her word…

“My family’s out there,” she whispered. “And I’ve been trying to save them for two years..”

Lance’s eyes widened. “S… so those people from the Keroberos mission--”

“They’re my dad and two brothers. Well, technically, I only have one brother, but he can be considered a foster bro or something...”

He turned silent, bit his lip and hung his head, out of guilt. He, who have been ignoring or sometimes making fun of Pidge’s conspiracies, slowly understood the reason behind it, and was at loss for words, to the point that he wanted to cry again.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I should be the one who’s sorry,” she said the moment she pulled down Lance’s shirt, revealing his blushing caramel skin covered in sweat. She pulled the soaked washcloth and started to wipe his back. “I didn’t have a chance to explain everything…”

“I know,” he understood, “because of, well, those people will catch you. But why going through all this, I mean…”

“I’ve learned from Dad and Shiro,” she recalled, “that if you love someone, your family… you’ll do anything and everything for them. Shiro was forced to lose his own family. And I won’t let that happen to mine.”

His heart reacted. Lance is also a family man, himself, and he used to have his family close-knit. He understood what Pidge had been gone through, and he also wants to do the same…

If not for something, or someone, who wanted to ruin everything from the start.

Droplets of cool water crawled against the sick teen’s bare back as Pidge just froze and kept the damp washcloth stuck on the patient’s skin while being guilty at everything. “I’ve put my friends in danger,” she confessed. “Especially you… Y-you saved me back there…”

He tried to smile as the fever is starting to consume his consciousness. “Anyone can do that for a friend in need,” he said, voice starting to croak.

Pidge also tried to smile as she nuzzled her forehead on his back, which she didn’t mind the smell knowing that Lance is a self-care freak. “Thanks, man,” she said, “for saving my life.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Listen,” he took a deep breath, “whether you’re a girl, or a boy, or whatever, you’re still the same Pidge I’ve met on the first day of school. Still my best friend…”

_Best friend…_

Her smile faded for some reason.

“Th-thanks,” she just replied. “Anyway, after this, force yourself to eat or Hunk’ll kill you. Plus you need to take meds, too.”

“Aw, man,” Lance whined, “I’m not a fan of pills--”

“Well you have to be one, just one time.”

“I just got sick because of my legs--”

“So how are your legs?”

He didn’t answer right away. It has been hours and the sensation on his affected legs has not come back yet, which frustrates him. He wanted to lie about it, but he just said a while ago that there shouldn’t be any secrets…

“I toldcha, it was a miracle,” he said. “No scratch! Hunk said that it looked like a pair of zombie legs, but they're still pristine, silky-smooth! And still functional--”

_You and your damn big mouth, Lance!_

“Really?” Pidge was also surprised. And to give her proof, he lifted his blanket and pulled up the seams of his pajama pants, showing his ever-smooth legs, which he is right about it. Pidge blinked, convinced that he is right about his legs remained unblemished…

But she later noticed what is off. However, instead of asking anything about it, she decided to be quiet and observe him the next day.

In the meantime, she finished cleaning him up before dressing him up again and for him to eat and take medicine -- whether he likes it or not.

*****

_The laboratory._

Coran decided to check on the sample he got from the bandages that once covered Lance’s legs to study about that 'miracle' supposedly to monitor the results. He was quite surprised that he was able to acquire the findings in less than 24 hours.

He read the giant monitor carefully for the components of the affected teen's blood while also reading the sample found in the hardened acid from the Robeast they have encountered hours ago. As he read it carefully, his eyes slowly widened and his mouth opened wider and wider while tears started to form in his eyes after seeing the results…

_Holy quiznak!_

*****

_Shay, a young inhabitant of one of the Balmera floating in space, was able to travel safely to an unknown place where her quintessence led her._

_As she set her foot to a foreign land for the first time, she noticed a pair of searching lights possibly trying to spot anyone. Since foreign, and has zero idea about what was in store for her outside of the borders of her home, she just walked in, without thinking of the upcoming danger she is about to face…_

_Until one of the lights spotted her. Sirens began to roar in the entire area._

_It was the siren that made her startled, as she began to run for her life. Two unknown pursuers began to chase her, as they begin to multiply in twos, threes, fours, until more of them show up from nowhere. She is trapped. She didn’t expect that she will land in a dangerous place, possibly far more dangerous than what is outside their caves._

_Out of panic, Shay threw three figures in one swing of her hand while apologizing as she tries to escape. “I need to find the Lion Warrior,” she was trying to say it but words for these people are gibberish. “Do you know where he is!?”_

_They didn’t listen. They didn’t understand her anyway. They just replied to her with ropes, stun guns and sticks._

_“Don’t hurt it!” One of them said. “We need to report this to the Governor!”_

_Scared and confused, Shay tried to find a way to get out of there until a giant stun gun paralyzed her._

_A witness to the scene was terrified at what they saw. They tried to extend their hand to Shay, trying to take her hand to pull her away, but they could not even see their own hand… nor their body. As if they only existed to watch the entire damn thing._

_Strangely, they can hear their own voice screaming out of nowhere. “What the heck are you doin’ to her!?” They tried to ask but strangely, even in a voice that loud, no one could hear them. “Better not bring her to that old man, I’m tellin’ ya, he’s--”_

_But the gruesome image disappeared, replacing by a blinding yellow light where a young girl in a cute yellow idol-style dress and long brown hair emerged and was about to head towards them…_

_“Decide now,” she said, “or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”_

*****

“HAH!!!”

Hunk suddenly woke up from a strange dream that made Platt fall and roll over the side of the bed which woke the mouse up.

He noticed his master, catching his breath. By the time that he was able to breathe normally, he looked at his surroundings. He was inside another lush guest room.

“This… isn’t my room,” he thought. He even thought that everything happened yesterday was nothing but a nightmare until he saw his room and, of course…

_Did you just had a bad dream?_

He moved his eyes to Platt, who was beside him, rubbing his eyes.

Hunk just sighed and hung his head low. “Guess I’m not dreamin’ after all,” he finally realized what happened yesterday.

 _Are you still shocked at what happened yesterday?_ Platt asked casually, as if he expected Hunk to react that way when he woke up.

The big teen just rolled his eyes, trying to wake up his brain and gather his thoughts. “Right, right, this is no dream at all,” he said, “but that one’s weird.”

_Can you tell me what did you dream about?_

“Well,” he tried to remember, “how should I start… Yeah, this one big rock-like girl runnin’ for her life and got caught by, dunno who they are, but bet they’re working for that old fart.”

Platt just tilted his head in confusion.

“Then some cute girl in yellow dress just attacked me and said something… Ugh, don’t remember anymore,” he shook his head. “Anyway, what time is it…?”

And he managed to see the digital clock right away, hanging in the opposite wall, saying that it’s already eight in the morning. He yawned.

“I should be sleepin’ at this time,” he said as he tossed his blanket to get up. “But class starts at eight… Hawaii Time. And I’m hungry. Hey,” he called Platt, “wanna check Lance with me?”

Platt nodded joyfully, as he jumped to his master’s shoulder to go to the other room.

*****

Lance have guessed that Pidge didn’t sleep at all and instead did something when he woke up and saw her doing something with his dead phone. Plachu kept on squeaking as if he was nagging at her for not having a decent sleep.

 _So ‘tis how y’die, huh!?_ He squeaked. _Nev’r slept fo’ eight hours damn straight!? Y’ ev’n a vampire, kid!? HEY, I’m talkin’ t’ya!_

“Oh, shut up,” she shushed her mouse, “I’m almost done here…”

“Uh… Pidge,” Lance caught her, “are you… hacking my phone?”

“Kinda,” she said while still twerking something on a laptop that she had probably snatched from one of the rooms. “There’s no signal on this place at all so I’m trying to create signal passage that we can use for you to call your folks back home.”

“No signal?” He raised his eyebrow. “So where exactly is _this_ place?”

“Mornin…!” Hunk came in with a yawn, and they greeted back. He looked at Lance. “So how you feelin’ now?”

“Never been better,” Lance replied -- but his voice was not as convincing.

“Did your mouse scratched your throat?”

“He’s here,” he pointed at Chulatt while playing with Platt. “And mouse meat is damn nasty!”

“And whatcha doin’?” Hunk looked at Pidge. “Did you even sleep!?”

“I’m looking for a way to get signals out of this place,” Pidge replied, still smashing the keyboard.

“But we’re in the middle of nowhere, _literally._ This place was built in the middle of a thick jungle--”

“You serious!?” She gasped. “I mean, how the heck we’re able to get good cable signals!?”

“Good morning, gentlemen -- and gentle-lady,” Coran took a chance to greet them while the door is open. “I hope you had sweet dreams last night after the storm that’s happened,” and he smiled at Lance. “I supposed you’re doing better than last night?”

While he greeted each and everyone, the small teen didn’t even bother greeting the undercover officer as she continues to get possible signals outside of the forest… until she noticed something that made her eyes pop in shock…

“C...Coran,” she called, “where exactly… are we?”

“Well,” he adjusted his collar, “the Princess have already told you, right? You are in her mansion--”

“Where _exactly_ are we?” She demanded.

The older officer sighed at how these children are demanding answers from him, whom he only regarded oneself as the Princess’ most trusted advisor. Since they demanded to know, he thought of answering them directly, but--

“We’re in the middle o’ Pacific Ocean, ‘tis the island King Alfor creat’d suppos’dly to be the Pioneers’ HQ. A barrier’s been put up so no signal from from the Garrison could find us ‘ere.”

They didn’t expect Keith, who just came from the morning jog in his red sports jacket and sweatpants with a black tank top inside and hair tied in ponytail, to answer Pidge’s question, as they all looked at him with unbelievble faces.

“She’s askin’ Coran,” Lance raised his eyebrow on him, “not you.”

“I’m afraid Keith is right, children,” Coran seconded his answer. “This island is so special it’s not even on the map because it was been protected by a space-constricting barrier that Alfor and Dr. Isshiki developed for 100 years. So no radar can detect this island, not even with the technology that the UN’s Department of Science already has…”

“So we’re inside a space burrito!?” Hunk guessed, which this time all eyes on him.

The older officer just wrinkled his temple. “I’m not sure if that is how you interpreted it, but to simply put, this entire island is sandwiched between two black holes, creating a mirrored space within their radar.”

The three were silent about what they have discovered within the island, itself. Right now they are literally nowhere in sight by UN’s radar. Based on what the Pioneers did on the island to keep secrets unknown to the government, Pidge slowly understood that the Pioneers, especially Drs. Isshiki and Von Altair, _never_ trusted UN ever since.

At least, the reason why these mice brought them to this place is already clear, but it is still quite vague for them as to why they were taken to the Blue Island at first. It might be inconvenient, but somehow this has convinced them…

“Irving’s an asshole,” Lance confirmed. They suddenly looked at him and seeing him extremely pissed shouldn’t be new for Hunk, but for Pidge, she started to find him intimidating and never to be taken lightly.

“Irving’s a total asshole since day one,” Pidge sighed. “What the Pioneers did is because of him all along.”

“Hey, Coran, once I get better, I’m gonna start training to be worthy of being a VividSoldier! And,” he looked at Keith, “I can’t just stay here lyin’ sick while one’s already ahead of us--”

“I’ve been here for a year,” Keith corrected--

“I can add another year of training if I have to!”

“This isn’t a competition, you know,” the smallest sighed. “But I agree with Lance, I also decided to get on with it and to shut the entire UN up.”

Coran nodded in agreement, contented that at least they are able to finally understand their current situation. He then looked at Hunk, who has just been silent after understanding everything he heard. Others looked at him as well, waiting for his decision--

_If you don’t decide right away, you’ll regret it with the rest of your life._

“Sorry, guys,” Hunk finally spoke. “I… I can’t do this.”

All were shocked at his decision, except for Keith who just rolled his eyes in irritation. “You really have no sense of adventure, you know that?” Lance whined--

“I really don’t, okay!?” Hunk raised his voice. “Look, I’m not like you, nor Pidge, nor even Keith. I never agreed to be here in the first place! Unlike all of you here, I’ve been wishing for a normal life ever since I was born! I’m sick and tired of hearing that I’m a wacko with an unhealthy appetite!”

He tried to catch a breath, and after calming himself down…

“I’ll definitely look for a way to get out of here. Do whatever you want or need to do but please, leave me out of this. No.”

He walked out with a decision in mind not to get involved with anything regarding the war between them, the Galra, and the UN. His actions disappointed the veteran VividSoldier, thus he couldn’t help but to throw a comment at him.

“If y’wanna see others or yer friends die, just go. This place doesn’t need cowards--”

“Hey!” Lance reacted, supposedly on Hunk’s behalf. “He maybe a coward but the mice has a reason to pick him too--!”

“Then Platt made a wrong choice.”

“I really hate you and your big mouth, you’re pickin’ on a mouse!?”

“Keith’s right, I’M A COWARD, ‘KAY!?” Hunk heard them while he was just a few inches away from them. “Y’don’t have to defend on me for what’s true… I’m just doing the right thing: to _survive._ ”

He slammed the door, which almost cracked.

Silence crept the room in the first few seconds. Coran, who was silent the entire time, suddenly spoke. “Th… that was unexpected,” he said. “Did someone tell him that there’s no way out of this island unless the barrier’s been turned off--?”

“Now this is your fault, mullet head,” Lance stared at Keith. “Instead of stoppin’ him, you’ve just crushed his self-esteem!”

“If he’s yer friend,” Keith replied, “y’should’ve been car’d more by stoppin’ him yerself!”

“You’re the so-called pro here, you should’ve done something for your teammate!”

“You’re his friend, yer actin’ like y’ don’t care!”

“Say that to yerself!”

“Aw, STOP IT!” Pidge finally stepped in. “If only I have longer arms, I’m gonna smash yer heads and make you kiss each other--!”

“NO!” They chorused.

“This is my fault, okay!? I started the conspiracy thing, I tried to break into the Garrison Archives, I’m trying to find the truth, I dragged the two of you here, and you got injured because of me,” she later sighed. “Hunk has a right to do that. Because of me. Maybe we should just let him be…”

They all looked at Pidge with pity -- except for Plachu who just squeezed her cheek. _Tryin’ t’be soft, huh?_ He said. _Maybe y’should say it’s his quiznakin’ destiny and canna do anythin’ bout it!_

 _Ma’ brotha’s right, childr’n,_ Chuchule spoke. _Ain’t our fault for choosin’ you. We’ve just follow’d our beat o’ quintessence._

_Just like she sez, just our guts. Can’t choose you if ain’t our guts._

“We just can’t sit here and blame ourselves,” Coran said. “We need to look for Hunk and bring him back here, he knows that he won’t see anything here but trees, bugs, klanmürls and the ocean.”

“I’ll help,” Pidge tried to stand up but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right foot. She had totally forgotten about the injury.

 _How ‘bout no thanks, kid?_ Plachu stopped her. _Besides, Platt’s with ‘im. He’ll bring yer friend back._

“I don’t think Hunk’ll come with you,” the sick Latino said to Coran, as he started to catch his breath. “I know him… If he decided on something, he’ll stick to it… He’s a smart guy but also a sensitive one… Can’t blame him if… if he’ll just… run…”

He collapsed at one side, which good thing Pidge was able to catch him.

“Lance!?” And she touched his forehead. “Uh oh, his fever just went up!”

“Leave this search and rescue mission to me,” the old officer volunteered. “Keith, come with me. Kaitlin, stay here and take care of Lance.”

Pidge raised his eyebrow on the fact that Coran got the guts to call her on her real name. Her real, _full_ name. But instead of complaining about it, she decided to follow. She already had enough of drama for breakfast.

*****

Hunk rushed to his room and quickly dressed to his Garrison uniform before pulling his utility belt and other stuff and quickly went out of the room. Platt keeps on squeaking, begging him to stop.

 _Think about this carefully,_ he said. _More and more people will suffer from the hands of evil and injustice if you’ll leave--_

“You know what, that’s… already their problem,” Hunk rushed downstairs. “Don’t get me wrong, but I ain’t the type who’s passionate about saving others. I’ve been there… and…”

He suddenly stopped.

“And… they die.”

The mouse blinked at that vague statement.

“Anyway,” he went on, “I’m done here. I’m not like ‘em. Keith’s right, I’m a goddamn coward.”

He finally reached the door to the mansion, and turned the doorknob.

“Do me a favor,” he turned to Platt. “Can you create another wormhole for me? I don’t mind if it’ll lead where, but _please_ not on Garrison… or _that_ place…”

 _Well, that’s the thing,_ Platt hung his head. _Creating teludavs will require us massive amounts of quintessence so we can only do it twice a day. Since I’ve already used the second instance, I’m afraid we need to wait until tonight for me to charge up._

Hunk also hung his head low, there goes his chance of getting out of the island quicker.

 _I understand that you’ll only need my power to get out of here,_ the fat mouse guessed, voicing his sadness and disappointment. _But I also decided that no matter your decision is, I’ll still go with you._

His ears wiggled, surprised by the mouse’s loyalty to be with him no matter what. “Look,” he sighed, “I already _dropped_ this whole saving-the-universe thing yet you still wanna hang around with a coward and selfish guy like me?”

_I don’t think you’re coward and selfish at all. I’m sure there’s a reason for you to stop caring. Besides, we, Operation Keys, are built with a special AI which makes us loyal to the person we chose to bond with, so whether you not like it or not, I’ll stick with you._

He turned silent by Platt’s first words. He then remembered how Coran knew their so-called background -- because of these mice. He was then sure that Platt was able to read _everything_ about him the moment he took his hand, like there was some kind of a binding contract which he couldn’t get away with it anymore unless he dies.

It wasted a minute of his precious time then he finally give in. “Fine,” he said, allowing Platt to climb on his shoulder. He later adjusted his custom-built stopwatch that can act as a Geiger-counter. “We’ll just look for a possible opening in this island. If this island’s been sandwiched between two interdimensional holes, I’m pretty sure it also left a gap. That’s where we’ll go.”

 _Once you find that gap,_ Platt said, _what’s next? We’re literally in the middle of the ocean…_

“Make a raft, of course.”

Platt could see and feel Hunk’s determination to get out of that island, which only made him sad. If only Hunk used that kind of determination to accept his fate and save the world, there wouldn’t be any problem.

*****

_Galra Base._

“What did you say!?” Lieutenant Haxxus raised his voice after hearing an unexpected report from one of the sentries guarding one of Balmera colonies.

“ _Two of our sentries witnessed two inhabitants running from our guards,_ ” one sentry reported regarding the incident. “ _They went to one of the rock formations 25 kilometers deep within the mines. We’re able to capture one of them._ ”

“Where’s the other inhabitant?”

“ _Nowhere in sight, Sir._ ”

“Then why didn’t you do anything, like destroying that rock so you could have captured the other one!?”

“ _It was unexpected, Sir. As soon as we arrive, one of our men reported that they saw one of them went through that rock formation and never appeared until we caught its companion._ ”

He stopped in thought. It was an interesting part of the report where one of the Balmerans just disappeared, but was able to capture another. “Where is the fugitive?” He asked the sentry.

“ _We’re currently eyeing on him in one of the confinement chambers a few blocks from the main mines._ ”

“I’ll be there. Make sure to keep an eye on that fugitive.”

“ _Vrepit sa._ ”

He turned off the monitor.

Haxxus admitted that he didn’t expect it to happen: two Balmeans will suddenly rebel and attempt to escape. As far as he studied, they are born peaceful, obedient, and family-oriented. He guessed that something might have sparked one of them’s inspiration to run away.

“A fugitive in your colony?” Sendak heard him the moment he went in.

“It was unexpected,” Haxxus admitted. “I need to go back to find out what is going on.”

“It’s quite unexpected for a weak-willed creature such as a Balmeran to just rebel and run away. Do you think there is a reason behind it?”

It made the subordinate think. “As far as I remember, that Balmera mine has once been liberated by--”

He froze.

Sendak just smirked at how Haxxus finally figured the reason behind the escape, and as such, he grunted in displeasure.

“At least you now have a clue on how you will control the entire colony,” the commander said last before going out. “Remember that those creatures have something they value the most.”

He stepped out the moment the automatic doors opened.

Haxxus smirked. His commander just gave him a hack that he couldn’t ignore.

*****

_The United Nations Armed Forces Headquarters, Waimanalo, Hawaii, 14:27 hours._

All of the leaders from all branches of the Armed Forces were gathered in the Briefing Room, exchanging views about the emergency meeting planned by the General, himself, three minutes from now.

One of them, Lieutenant-General Allura Von Altair, was just quiet about it, as she was reading text messages from Coran. Those messages alone has just added her burden. Meanwhile some officers present were looking at her lowly like they never wanted her to be there all along.

None of them even bothered talking to her.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a seemed manly and dignified middle-aged officer whose uniform was far more decorated than Allura’s. All of the officers stood up and saluted, even her that she has to keep her phone in her pocket right away.

“At ease, ladies and gentlemen,” General Aloysius Wade waved his hand, signalling his men to put their hands down and be seated. “I am sure you already know why I called all of you here unexpectedly. Apparently our good Lieutenant-General has something to report to us about the incident back in Blue Island.”

Murmurs were heard.

Allura has just kept her composure, since she expected the General for her to talk. She stood up.

“Yes, I do,” she began. “First of all, I would like to apologize to this distinguished panel, for not able to take action about this accordingly. I voluntarily came with the Rescue Troops knowing that the safety of the Incarnate Engine is at stake. Several things happened unexpectedly, including the appearance of two beings who were said to be operators of the Vivid System, to aide us in defeating this caterpillar-like creature, aided by a group of purple creatures with feline features, whom they call themselves Galra. I have this theory that these creatures are way different than the Alone. In fact, that giant caterpillar-like creature has a composition of an Alone -- but was infused with some kind of dark energy that made them far more powerful than the Alone. If you have noticed in the recent reports, the combined forces of the Japanese Armed Forces and our support troops were annihilated by seventy-five percent by Galra aliens alone in less than two hours, while the protective particle barrier set for the Engine was destroyed by that giant creature in just minutes of attempts. That particle barrier was designed to deflect even the strongest of Alone attacks which has been perfected for more than a hundred years, but in this case--”

“That part’s boring, my dear,” General Wade said directly. “Why won’t you report to us about those _two_ Vivid System users?”

Her face remained calm as she looked directly to the General’s cunning eyes. She knew that the meeting will be all about the appearance of the VividSoldiers, so she had already prepared it.

“I was about to go there, General,” she said, “I’m glad that you’ve asked.”

“Yes. Because you know, it was Secretary-General Irving, himself, who ordered total cease of the V-Project due to its _complications._ Not just me, but all of us here, are dying to know how in the world these people were able to acquire such kind of technology which can only be funded by the World Bank, with _his_ approval? Isn’t that strange, Lieutenant-General?”

Murmurs grew louder within the room as some officers began throwing questions about it.

“I have also found it strange,” Allura answered. “That is why I attempted to catch them, myself, so I could have gathered information about them. However, as I have encountered these people, I have learned that they might be people behind them, possibly reforming the Pioneers to plot against UN. That is, sadly, they were able to escape because of those people.”

Questions grew louder, this time, the questions were directed to her. General Wade was just looking at her menacingly, waiting for her to slip off.

“I do have a witness,” she added, “Major Mitsutaka Kawamura of the Japanese Navy. He led the Rescue Team at that time and I was with him when we have cornered them. If you may, General, shall I call him?”

The room turned quiet this time, especially General Wade, as he didn’t expect Allura to have a witness to that failed part of the mission. He was curious, however, to hear her subordinate’s story…

“Bring him in.”

“Thank you,” Allura smiled, as she signalled one of the guards to allow the waiting officer in.

Major Kawamura marched inside, face hardened as he saluted in front of the panel.

“At ease, Major,” the General said. “I heard from Lieutenant-General Von Altair that you would like to share something?”

“Yes, Sir,” the Major replied, without stuttering.

“Proceed.”

“It was Lieutenant-General Von Altair who volunteered to keep an eye on the two VividSoldiers that we have caught in exchange for medical care. One of them is someone we’ve never seen before, a young girl with green hair and outfit. We were planning to bring them to the main ship HQ when we were attacked by their fellow rebels. They possess a higher form of Vivid System that cannot be defeated even by our most advanced forces. We failed to report right away because we have to regroup at that time.”

No one dared to question what happened. Knowing that ‘these people’ possess some kind of technology possibly equal to the Galra, no one would definitely dare question why Major Kawamura’s troops didn’t do anything.

“They escaped even when Lieutenant-General was with you?” only General Wade dared to ask.

“I’ll take full responsibility,” Allura volunteered--

“There’s no need, my dear. Since Major Kawamura was leading the Rescue Team at that time, you should know better who must be more accountable in this incident.”

“Yes, Sir,” but she couldn’t help but to pity the soldier, yet she has to cover everything so no one will get suspicious about it.

“Instead, I would like you to be in-charge of capturing anyone involved in the Pioneers and investigate them internally. You will be responsible for reporting any sightings of these rebels. I’ve been also thinking of putting Major Kawamura under your care in replacement for Major Smythe. Do you accept?”

Allura didn’t answer right away, as she didn’t expect the General’s proposal and order. She understands how smart and cunning General Wade is, and no one dared to go against his wits, and with that part, she thought that she will be able to outsmart him this time… involving her most trusted advisor.

“Before I accept,” she said, “I would like to give a suggestion about the last one. It’s best if I could provide that information with Major Smythe, being one of my trusted men since my inception so he could prepare. I would also like to assess Major Kawamura as well, since he will be replacing Major Smythe anytime soon.”

“That will be granted,” the General finally agreed. “Your assignment will start immediately.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Somehow the meeting ended well and the officers went back to their posts. However, Brigadier-General Gonzales of the Galaxy Garrison was not satisfied. “Do you think that’s strange, Sir?” He asked. “Granted that she has witnesses, we haven’t asked Major Smythe yet since he’s closest to her--”

“We cannot interrogate someone who is not present in the meeting,” the General made a point. “I would suggest to let the little princess play for a while. Then we can join a little later… once we already have all the weapons we will need.”

It may sound vague, but Gonzales just nodded in agreement, believing in General Wade’s wisdom and smarts in the art of dealing with the so-called rebellion…

Until Wade’s phone rang. Quite surprised that he didn’t put his phone on a silent mode. When he checked the Caller ID, he raised his eyebrow.

“This is a surprise, Governor,” he answered. “I just had my meeting.”

“ _I’m just in time, then, Aloysius,_ ” the Governor from the other line said. “ _I hope you don’t mind coming with me to Izu-Oshima, I would like you to meet someone._ ”

“I would guess,” he was not that ecstatic about it, “you’ve found another thing that you would like to put in your collection--”

“ _You really know me, huh?_ ” The other line laughed. “ _You’re probably been too busy catching multicolored cats that you haven’t had the chance to catch with the rest of the news._ ”

Wade suddenly became interested. He decided to phone his secretary to cancel his golf tournament to check out what his ‘friend’ is up to.

*****

_Blue Island, 09:35 hours_

All troops hired from the Japanese Army are on standby waiting for the entourage to arrive.

A big black containment truck arrived at the grounds, led by four armored vehicles each, as if they are carrying a highly valuable artifact. By the time they had arrived, few men came out from the armored vehicles and stood before the truck. One of them signalled the driver to lift the cover.

When the cover was lifted, it revealed a creature never seen before: an ogre-like being whose skin made of slate, mouth gagged and hands tied in front. The said creature just woke up from a nap while on a short trip to the Air Base. By the time it opened its topaz eyes, her expression turned horrified. All of these foreign beings are looking at her like some sort of a newly-discovered animal.

One of the officers who led the entourage phoned someone via video conference. “We have arrived, Sir,” he greeted the other line.

The other line with a crooked smile made the widest smile he had. He couldn’t wait to show this to the General.

*****

“OH MY GLOBBBBB~!!!!!”

Hunk has been running for around fifteen minutes when he got chased by a hybrid of a bear and a tiger with a moth’s antennae. Only he and Platt knows why.

 _You should know that there are a lot of klanmürls roaming around by day,_ Platt said while trying to hold on to Hunk’s shoulder. _Once you touch anything that belongs to them, you better run!_

“Why did no one told me ‘bout this!?” He was losing his breath. “I didn’t survive the Blue Island crap just to stay here for the rest of my life!”

_You know that it’s for your own good--!_

“I won’t give my trust to anything cute EVER AGAAAAAIIIN~!!!”

In the middle of the chase, his Geiger-Counter suddenly beeps, as if it finally detected something that he was been looking for. Hunk checked for the signal that was given by the device…

“Found the gap!” he chuckled, thinking that running away from a klanmürl really helped him find it right away. He followed the signal while trying to escape. “Once we get there, that’ll be it--

Pl...Platt? Wha--”

He then noticed his mouse, whose red eyes were glowing yellow and in trance for some reason.

“Platt!? What’s happening to you!?” Hunk still tries to escape from an angry animal and his issue with the mouse just added up to his burden. He almost slowed his pace because of it, and just tried to hurry if not for that animal’s startling roar.

“D-don’t do this to me!” He teared up in fear. “If you’re upset that I decided to turn down this VividSoldier thing, I’m sorry! I won’t change my mind, though! But please understand…! You can still look for someone better than me…! Someone who’s more selfless and braver…! Please, man, don’t let me see someone dying again, I already had enough when that happened to Lance!”

But the mouse remained transient.

“C’mon, don’t die like this!” He cried. “I saw my Dad die in my own arms, okay!? Don’t add up to my misery--!”

“ _Lion Warrior, where are you…?_ ”

He froze when Platt suddenly spoke… in a different voice.

But before he could react further, and before the angry klanmürl pounce at him, the light from Platt’s body enveloped him again.

*****

_The same time._

“Did you find him?” Coran was riding a standup scooter when he and Keith searched for Hunk in the middle of Altean Forest. They decided to split up where he took the northern part of the forest while Keith took the south.

“Still lookin’,” the young Japanese was just walking, holding a walkie-talkie while Chuchule tries to get signals from Platt. “No sign of ‘im.”

“ _We’ll keep on looking, then. This forest might be protected by a special barrier but the real danger is with those klanmürls._ ”

“Roger,” and he turned it off for a while to continue with his search.

Keith had become eager to find Hunk after what he said, despite what the latter did after being told off by Coran (and even Lance) and thus felt such guilt that he didn’t wish to say it in the first place. Chuchule aided him in the search by channeling her quintessence to Platt.

“I shouldn’t have said those things,” he regretted.

 _I know you’re guilty, sweetie,_ Chuchule said, _but don’t fret yet, surely he hadn’t been that far._

“But I’m sure he has a reason… Ev’ryone has a reason… I just wanna end this thing…”

_Can’t do it alone, y’know that in mind, sweetie. Wanna be someone t’look up to? Patience yields focus, remember?_

He took a deep breath. “Patience… yields… focus…”

_You’re doin’ good, sweetie._

He resumed his search again. “Shiro’s words’re always handy.”

_Ev’rythin’ has a reason. Surely he’ll thank Platt for choosin’ him. Have this fuzzy feelin’..._

“About Hunk?”

_Platt knows what’s up. He can calm a big bear his style. It’s yer friend who needs a li’l life-changin’ scenario._

Somehow he understood what his mouse meant. These mice chose them because of what they felt about them and not just by mere chance, just like what happened to him and Pidge. Their experiences with these aliens have brought them to where and what they are now, probably as a warning or premonition to what might come to them.

Hunk might have a deeper reason for him to quit, and that is something he wants to find out.

“Y’think,” he thought, “it’s best if I… I tell ‘em more about--”

 _Y’should,_ Chuchule encouraged him. _Once they know, there won’t be any secrets anymore--_

Until she suddenly stood up and her nose twitched.

“Found ‘em?” Keith guessed.

 _At three o’clock,_ Chuchule confirmed. _Let’s go!_

They didn’t waste any time as they headed to the direction where the little pink mouse felt her fellow mouse. Meanwhile Keith decided to call Coran about it.

“We’ve found ‘em,” he said, “I’ll give you the coordinates--”

But then they noticed a strange lemony light from the direction they’re heading to, urging the raven-haired teen to move faster to find out what that light is. When he was about to ask Chuchule about Hunk’s exact location…

“...Chuchule?”

He noticed his own mouse, ruby eyes lit pink and in trance.

“Hey,” he tried to wake her up, “what’s--”

Before he could finish the question, the light grew brighter in front of them, and the light seems to attract Chuchule more, causing Keith to get blinded when his own mouse suddenly shone.

…The forest turned quiet as both of them disappeared, leaving only the walkie-talkie lying on the ground.

“ _Keith? Keith!? Do you copy!?_ ”

Coran’s voice from the walkie-talkie kept on calling his name.

*****

_Lance’s room._

His sudden burst of feelings, forced movements, adding Hunk’s sudden disappearance has contributed the sudden rise of his temperature. He struggled to breathe, shirt taken off for Pidge to cool him down. She understood how fever happens, but she didn’t expect for this to be extreme because of the taller friend’s affected leg.

She carefully placed a damp washcloth on his forehead after giving him a thorough sponge bath while trying to check his leg, although it wasn’t her specialty. “Hang on,” she said, “I know you’re one stubborn guy, you can definitely get through this.”

Lance didn’t fail her, though, as he tries to open his eyes and speak. “Don’t cry yet,” he was almost voiceless.

“I’m not crying!” She spat at him. “And please, shut your mouth and focus on getting better.”

“I’m not… goin’ to die…”

“I’m not exaggerating but you’re goin’ to if you don’t listen to me.”

He tried to smile if not for the pain he was feeling inside his body. He never thought of Pidge as someone who will exaggerate simple things such as fever -- which he believed he has. So he strived to be as normal as he could.

“...Any news ‘bout Hunk…?” He tried to change the subject instead.

Pidge sighed, she knew that she won’t be able to shut up someone like Lance, even at that state. “Haven’t heard from Coran nor Keith yet,” she replied. “I’m worried…”

“Me too…” his eyes turned on the other side.

“I know that you’re as worried as me,” she said as she continues to wipe off his chest, “but your case is different. Try not to think much, it’ll be better for your health.”

Instead of answering her, “I’ve known him since the third grade,” he began to babble. “I understand why he ran away…”

“Lance…”

“Don’t get me wrong… He’s stronger than you think…”

“I know -- Wait a minute, are you avoiding my--”

“It’s just that… he saw his dad… died in front of him… when we’re in third grade…”

She was silent.

“He,” he forced himself to go on, “tried to save his dad… ‘twas an accident… He fell… into the cliff… So you see… he has height issues…”

He struggled to breathe again. Tears began to form on both of his eyes, trying to keep himself together despite internal pain.

“Don’t talk anymore,” Pidge’s voice was shaking. “I get it now, Hunk has height issues, has confidence issues after his dad died, I get it now! Just--”

“Hunk just,” Lance still went on, “needs to… accept the fact that… that it’s over… Needs to move on… He can… still correct ev’rythin… today… He… don’t have to…”

His words slowly dissolved into babbles, as he still struggled to talk.

“Stop it,” her tears began to fall. “Just… don’t talk anymore. I get it now. We’re both worried but I’m sure they’ll find him. Hunk will be back… And we’ll go home together once this is over…”

Even the mice helped in making sure Lance’s temperature will go down, however, Chulatt was struggling to move like his master. It didn’t escape Pidge’s observant eyes.

“What’s happening to him?” She asked Plachu. “He looks as sick as Lance…!”

 _That’s the thang,_ Plachu explained. _Master in trouble, mouse also in trouble. You’ll get sick, I’ll get sick. Yer friend dies, Chulatt also dies. Y’know, life force connection thingy. We get in trouble, so are ya._

“WHAT--!?”

 _Don’t ‘what’ me, kid. We’re born like this, ain’t chose t’ get connect’d witcha. Y’think we want’d it!? NAW! But y’know, fate._ _So betta do sumthin’ ‘boutcha friend ‘ere o’ Chulatt’ll be a goner an’ I’ll sue ya fo’ it!_

She didn’t expect another twist to being a VividSoldier, thus explains why she can only understand Plachu and not anyone else. As if their quintessence got ‘hacked and associated’ to their own, making them inseparable. If Lance, for example, gets weakened, so will his mouse. If Lance dies, so will Chulatt. Vice-versa? She still has to figure that out in the days to come.

Until she heard noises from the ground floor. There is an indication that they have arrived -- but only Coran, whose face seemed unreadable.

“Where’s Hunk!?” She stood up. “And,” she began to notice someone who was also missing, “Keith?”

“That,” he wiped his sweat, “is something I have to explain further later, Kaitlin. But first,” he checked on Lance by touching his forehead. He could notice his cheeks which are redder than yesterday. “Holy Gyrigan the Great, his fever’s terrible! He wasn’t like this yesterday--!”

“I’m workin’ on cooling him down. I’ll need a little help here--”

_Chulatt? Hey! Chulatt! C’mon man, squeak! Hey! Oh quiznak, holy motha’ o’ quiznak--!_

He attention was diverted to Plachu who began to shake Chulatt to wake him up, but both later notice that the mice won’t move at all. So she checked on Lance right away…

He was unconscious.

Panic began to crawl on her hairstrands. She tapped his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders and chest -- still warm and blushing but she later noticed that the heat in his skin has been reduced. She noticed that he was not breathing that obviously either, but she could still feel his heartbeat. However…

“It’s so slow,” she shook, pertaining to his heart. “Help, he wouldn’t wake up!”

 _Chulatt won’t wake up eitha!_ Plachu bawled. _Toldcha I’ll sue y’all, he’s quiznakin’ dyin--!_

Coran got alarmed as to how Lance’s fever turned worse than yesterday to the point that it almost led to his cardiac arrest. He then remembered what happened to his leg, which he feared that might be the reason.

“Get his wheelchair,” he said to Pidge. “We’ll take him to the laboratory!”

“But why not in a nearby hospital--!?”

“Allura already told you that it’s not safe outside anymore! Come, let’s see what’s wrong with him. Don’t worry I’m also trained in medicine and surgery back in Altea.”

She raised her eyebrow, yet she couldn’t disagree with him, knowing that he and Allura are not ordinary people. Surely there is something in the mansion’s laboratory that will help them find out what was wrong with Lance. And besides, she would love to see what will be in it, being a curious cat as she is.

*****

_Decide now, Akamu._

_If you don’t, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life._

“It’s… you again…!” Hunk saw himself floating in an unknown dimension, and met the same cute girl in yellow idol dress.

_I’ve been in a situation similar to you. I knew that I’ve made the right decision because I know it will benefit not just me, but also the people around me._

“I can’t be wrong,” he pointed at her, “uh-I’ve seen you before…!”

_Do you want to correct what you did? Now’s the chance._

_Decide now!_

*****

“Hunk? Hunk! Wake up, dude! Hey!”

He tried to open his eyes, checking if he had just died from an explosion and wants to find out if he in heaven, or in hell, or worse than it. He could feel the ground on his back. And when he opened his eyes, he thought he saw an angel.

“K...Ke… Keith…? Wha--

KEITH!?”

The moment he saw Keith and the two other mice, everything went back to him in a flash. He immediately got up and the first thing he did is to look around to check his surroundings.

“H-how,” he didn’t even know what to ask first, “wait… This… this place…”

“Not sure what happen’d here,” Keith admitted as he stood up, “but when we’re tryin’ t’find you, we got suck’d in a weird light instead. Guess Chuchule got ‘ttract’d to it--”

 _I swear t’the mighty name o’Alfor I’ve no idea what happen’d,_ Chuchule said, who seemed to be normal after being transient for God knows how long.

 _I have no idea, either,_ Platt also admitted. _As far as I know, I was hearing someone crying for help and used my quintessence to communicate with someone--_

 _Y’heard who?_ Chuchule asked.

_I’m not familiar with the voice, I’m sorry._

“So where are we?” Keith asked his mouse…

“We’re… back in Blue Island.”

They all blinked. The moment Hunk mentioned it in a voice that the young Japanese couldn’t decipher if mortified or remorseful, he looked up and his purple eyes widened. Hunk is right, as he clearly saw the giant Incarnate Engine plant just behind them -- which is still damaged by sixty percent from the incident yesterday.

“Why are we here again?” Hunk asked Platt, who tried to be as calm as possible.

 _I honestly have no idea,_ Platt admitted. _Someone tried to use me as a medium and… I’ve just found myself here along with them._

“Don’t blame the mice fo’ this,” Keith said. “Surely there’s a reason why we’re here.”

“Yeah I remember,” he turned to his mouse. “You looked _possessed_ by somethin’! You suddenly opened your mouth and talked and you sounded like a girl -- creepy! That’s one reason why I don’t like scary movies…”

He later got some strength to stand up, to explore the entire island without worrying about the Galra. However…

“We better get outta here,” Keith suggested, after pointing to several members of the Japanese army everywhere. It appears that after what happened yesterday, it is just normal for the government to deploy and position more soldiers within the island and its facilities for security. Aside from that, Hunk still wears his Garrison uniform, he will be too noticeable.

Hunk just sighed, as he thought he’ll be able to walk around the island freely without thinking about aliens and the military watching him. He decided to check for a safe place to hide through his Geiger-Counter, but…

“Man it’s busted!” He scratched his head.

“Your what?” Keith asked.

“My Geiger-Counter.”

“Geiger… what?”

“Guess we have to get out of here the old-fashioned way,” and he looked around to look for a way for them to sneak away without any military to see them. Keith followed without question to serve as his back eye.

*****

_Balmera Mine Colony MX-326B, Galra Branch HQ_

Lieutenant Haxxus immediately flew to one of their main mines where one of the fugitive Balmerans has been taken into custody. The moment he found out about the incident, he didn’t hesitate to go straight to the cell where the said Balmeran has been kept.

The said Balmeran seemed tortured, the fabric of his clothes ripped at the back, hands cuffed from the back and was forced to wear a mask that will forbade him to speak unless ordered. He sat in the middle of a steel floor surrounded by an electromagnetic laser field that will injure him in just one touch, and two sentries outside of his confinement chamber. As soon as Haxxus arrived, the sentries saluted and led him to the prisoner right away.

He was given a place to view the said prisoner, at least five to seven seats away, as one of the sentries pushed a button from a remote control to remove the mask automatically, but leaving the forcefield intact in case of unexpected resistance.

“State your name,” Haxxus ordered.

“It’s Rax, Sir,” the Balmeran replied.

“I admire your courage to resist and escape from your own home, knowing that you will never be a match to any sentry in these mines.”

“Sir, it’s not--”

Rax suddenly felt an electrifying pain from the bounds of his hands, turns out that Haxxus has the remote control connected to the cuffs that he can push anytime he tries to resist.

“ _Only_ speak if I tell you so,” he said. “Now, I am sure that you have an idea on what happened when one of your kin disappeared in your sight. You may now have my permission to speak, but only the truth.”

The troop leader already gave him a chance to speak, but for some reason, this time he couldn’t because that escaped Balmeran was someone very dear to him and he couldn’t bring to betray his kind.

“What’s the matter?” Haxxus scoffed at the prisoner’s silence. “I’m now giving you permission to speak! Where are your manners?”

“S-Sir,” Rax finally tried to speak, “I--”

“Maybe,” he pushed another button, this time a monitor showed up, “ _this_ will inspire you to speak up.”

The monitor showed one part of the mines where sentries are standing by. A group, or a family of Balmerans were taken captive and were in the same state as Rax: hands tied at the back, wearing face masks to stop them from talking. Exactly two females and one male were held captive, one of them seemed to be an elderly. They were taken to the highest part of the mine and was forced to stay on the edge.

“No, please!” Rax suddenly begged. “They are my family--!”

He got electrocuted again.

“I told you to speak _only_ the truth and nothing else,” Haxxus said. “I only showed them to you to give you a little motivation, but I didn’t order you to talk about them because _I know_ who they are.”

The said Balmeran winced in pain.

“Now, speak,” he waved the remote control in front of him. “Where did your other kin go?”

He bit his lip. He knew that this will happen, but his kin didn’t listen in hopes her way will save them all. It only proved that the Galra are far more powerful than they have ever estimated.

*****

So far, so good for Keith and Hunk, who, again, got stucked within Blue Island for some reason that even the mice have no idea what. Since Hunk’s Geiger-Counter broke during that jump, he now has to rely on the mice’s sense of smelling danger.

While they are looking for a temporary shelter (it will be easy for them knowing that the armed forces were able to evacuate the residents since yesterday), it gave Keith a chance to talk to him personally.

“Uhm, Hunk,” he began, “a… about what happen’d back there--”

“I know you’re sorry,” Hunk guessed, “but you don’t have to. It’s true, anyway.”

“L-look, uh, I know y’have a reason t’say no. Y-y’know my reason why I’m here, why I fight. I already toldcha that--”

“Yeah I know.”

They decided to stop at the back of one of the abandoned storage areas just for them to have a good talk.

“Look, Keith,” Hunk sat down a bit, “I’m not like you. Nor Pidge. You both have one thing in common: you hate the UN, you hate the Galra, granted. Lance, well, he’s a type who loves challenges -- that’s why he aimed to be like you back the Garrison. Can’t blame him if he wanna be a VividSoldier, too.”

He was silent. He never thought that someone like Lance will aim at his old status back at the Garrison, while he never noticed it at all being too focused on his goal.

“At least the three of you have something in common. I guess I… I’m just different from you. Honestly, this is all that old fart’s plan. I never wanted to be a Garrison alumnus just because I have this one heck of a photographic memory…”

Keith blinked. “You… have a _what?_ ”

“Lemme tell you a secret: I topped the engineering exams because of _it._ Y’think I’m happy ‘bout it? No. That’s cheating. Dad never taught me _that._ Got out of it anyway ‘cuz of that old guy.”

“By that old guy… y’mean your grandpa.”

“Tragic, huh?”

“How come? I-I mean, he let y’pass the test, he let y’enter the Garrison--”

“Man, you have no idea how crazy that old fart is. He’s a power-hungry jerk who loves to collect alien stuff, and when I say _alien stuff,_ I mean real-life aliens with flesh and blood intact. A weird version of a bounty hunter, if you can call that. If you’re the governor of the 50th State, you can do whatever you want, even torturing extraterrestrial people.”

Keith’s eyes got bigger the moment he learned about who Hunk really is. “Y-you’re Governor Garrett’s grandson!?”

“I toldcha, it’s tragic.”

Keith decided to stay quiet and let Hunk continue with his life story.

“Ain’t sure about Dad’s relationship with him, but I can tell that the old creep never cared for his children at all -- well, he pretended to care. Dad always complained that he’s been pressured much since he’s the eldest -- not to mention a guy. You know, someone he can groom to rule Hawaii in his place. Old-fashioned fart. He’ll never _ever_ get over the fact that the Kingdom of Hawaii ended in 1893 and became a state in 1959 -- but kidding aside, he wanted Dad to enter in a political roller coaster. But Dad’s an adventurer. Loves to cook. Got my liking to food to him…”

“So what happen’d to yer dad?”

Hunk didn’t resume right away, knowing that talking about how his father died will be very painful to tell, yet he already started it and decided to share it with the first person who shared his secret with that Pidge is a girl.

“Lemme tell you another secret,” he sighed. “I have photographic memory… I also have one heck of super strength. That old fart has no idea. He also has no idea…”

He stared at his hand.

“...That these hands… killed his own son.”

Before Keith could even react, both the mice stood up to Hunk’s shoulder and twitched their noses.

“What’s up?” Hunk asked Platt.

 _We’ve felt someone,_ Platt said. _A Balmeran is nearby!_

“A what -- HEY!”

Before he could even ask what a Balmeran is, the two mice just run off, possibly to track down that presence, which startled their masters because of the fact that Blue Island is currently under high security. They had no choice but to follow.

*****

_UN Blue Island HQ_

Preparations were made for the arrival of Hawaii’s current governor, Anakoni Garrett. The said troops, headed by Troop Commander Lucas Marvolo, has been keeping an eye on an alien they have caught within the Incarnate Engine Plant.

Some paid researchers and scientists are currently investigating the Engine’s most prized heart -- the Incarnate Ore -- upon the appearance of the said alien. “Witnesses say that they have found the alien roaming inside the Ore’s chambers,” one of them recalled, “which is strange because we have heighten up the security system from the interior since that incident.”

“They’re aliens,” Commander Marvolo reasoned out, “surely they have a way to sneak into our planet even with the island’s security system up.”

“One of my colleagues were getting a reading on the Ore saying that they have detected some kind of an activity within it. Based of the latest reading, the Ore ‘activated’ around two to three hours ago -- exactly before that creature was found within the facility.”

“The Incarnate Ore has been perpetually activated since UN acquired it 100 years ago. If it hadn’t been active for the past three hours, the world could have been dead!”

“ _This_ is a different kind of activity, Commander. They say the the Ore ‘opened’ the same time that creature appeared--”

They suddenly heard a siren.

All within the facility stood up and looked around upon hearing an alarm. “What the heck’s going on!?” Commander Marvolo asked, as one of the soldiers came to him.

“Sir,” he saluted, “the alien escaped!”

“What!?” He raised his eyebrow. “Where are the guards!?”

“They were there when it escaped. Somehow it managed to ram through the cage and ran away. We’ve activated the sensors in its cuffs so we can detect its location--”

“Do whatever you can to catch that alien -- but don’t kill it or the Governor will kill us!”

“Yes Sir!”

The preparation halted as they began the hunt for the escaped alien, meanwhile the troop commander decided not to report anything to the Governor or he will lose his job.

*****

Sirens were heard within the entire island as it startled both Keith and Hunk. “D-did they found us!?” Hunk looked around.

 _It’s running away!_ Platt said.

“What? The ‘Balmeran’ you’re talking about?”

Instead of answering him, the mice just trailed the Balmeran’s presence. “Let’s just follow the mice,” Keith suggested, in which Hunk agreed.

Just within the intersection, they finally spotted the Balmeran that the mice were talking about, which surprised the two humans. An ogre-like creature with cute turtle face and slate-like skin wearing some kind of ethnic fabric, running in cuffs and wearing a steel face mask. The mice pointed at the same creature…

 _That’s the Balmeran!_ Platt pointed it out.

Hunk’s eyes widened upon seeing the runaway alien. For some reason, the memory of his nightmare-ish dream came back to him. And that creature, itself, was in his dream.

 _N...no way,_ he gulped.

“T-that’s entirely different from those cat-like people,” Hunk tried to comment.

“Can be dangerous,” Keith tried to be cautious. “Robeasts can be in any shape an’ form,” he was about to call Chuchule, but--

 _Not on ma’ radar, young man,_ Chuchule said. _That’s a bonafide gentle Balmeran, ain’t a danger to anyone!_

“What’s it running away from?” Hunk got curious.

 _Let’s save the Balmeran!_ Platt avoided his question again and ran towards the said Balmeran, causing him to get annoyed.

“Hey -- that’s the THIRD freakin’ time you’re avoidin’ my question! What’s wrong with you!?” But Hunk followed anyway, thinking that following his own mice will answer all his questions.

Keith tried to follow as well, but the moment he reached the intersection, a troop of UN soldiers in two tanks were seen next, following the escaped alien. Alarmed, he was about to call Chuchule to transform, but--

 _Uh, uh, uh!_ She shook her head. _What did I tell y’bout changin’ an’ fightin’?_

“But Hunk’s in trouble!” Keith said.

_Can’t use a mouse to hurt a civilian--_

“They’re soldiers, _not_ civilians--!”

_Superhero terms, uniform’d people an’ innocent aliens are consider’d civilians._

He sighed. “So what shall we do?”

_Followin’ the li’l big guy oldschool style. An’ one mo’ thang, young man, yer arm’s still no good._

He grunted. At one point, Chuchule is right. Thus instead of charging at the soldiers, he decided to follow the Balmeran without risking himself to be caught.

*****

The said Balmeran stopped a bit after outrunning said troops, giving her a chance to smash the cuffs to the ground, thus her hands are free, and later removed the mask in her face before resuming to hide to somewhere safer.

She understood that she is currently within the enemy’s territory, thus she knew that she have to be careful. As she was scanning for a good place to hide, someone took her hand, startling her.

She was about to shout, but “Sssh,” Hunk tried to calm her down, “don’t worry, I’m not one of them.”

The Balmeran just blinked.

“Not sure if you can understand me, but… y-you see, I’m also as trapped as you here. Not sure about you, but me, I, I just found myself here. If you’re looking for a safer place to hide, maybe my li’l mouse would help.”

Platt showed up, and surprised the Balmeran. She took the mouse gently by hand, sniffed it, and her eyes widened.

“I can smell and feel the presence of the Lion Warrior in this creature,” she finally spoke. “But I do not understand how…”

“Y-you can talk!?” Hunk was surprised. “On top of that, you can speak English!”

The Balmeran blinked again. “Wh-what is an English?”

Before he could answer, remaining troops began to roam around as they have received reports about an escaped alien still on the loose within Blue Island. Hunk somehow understood that they are after her, especially when he remembered about his own dream, that he volunteered to protect her.

“Bet they’re after you ‘cuz you’re one of a kind,” he said. “We need to hide somewhere where they can’t see you,” and with Platt’s help, they tried to look for a place for their temporary shelter.

“Anyway,” he extended his hand, “I’m Hunk.”

The Balmeran didn’t hesitate. “Shay.”

The moment she shook hands with him, a strange, yet comforting energy crept within her, something familiar that it brought back memories…

She let go of his hand immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Hunk asked her.

“I can feel the same quintessence from you as the Lion Warrior’s,” Shay said.

He blinked. “You’ve been mentioning this Lion Warrior twice now, who’s this--

BEHIND YOU!!!”

He noticed one of the soldiers with a special stun gun supposedly to paralyze Shay, but out of instinct, he pushed her away and was stunned instead.

Shay and Platt were surprised at what he did. The same time, Keith appeared, wearing a face mask while trying to stop the soldiers with his dagger that he has been keeping the whole day. While the troops were in panic, he threw a smoke bomb at them, giving them a chance to escape.

Shay might not understand what is happening, but she trusted her guts by lifting Hunk and by taking him away to safety while Keith tried to distract the pursuers.

It was also the same time that the Governor of Hawaii is already on his own private jet, heading towards Blue Island to claim his loot to be added to his collection.

And at the same time, because of Lance’s worsening condition, he was put in a healing chamber within the mansion’s laboratory, as Coran suggested, to be monitored and to somehow keep him at bay. Chulatt was also placed beside his master. Pidge helped in keeping an eye on him while trying to find out what worsened his fever, which she suspected that the moment his legs got healed, it was just a sign that he might lose his life anytime.

At the same time, Allura headed back to Altean Island on her own, with a new dilemma that she has to solve. General Wade is getting more suspicious than ever, by putting her in charge of annihilating the rebels and by involving her own advisor in this case. She knew his capability as a known leader and tactician, and for her to make sure that her revenge will be fulfilled, she has to follow even the most insane order that will be given to her.

Time was short for them, and for Hunk, he has no idea that this is just the start of change for him and his decision to accept his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up: updating the next chapter might take another few days, so please bear with me. I'll have it updated as soon as it's done. 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: He finally made his decision, as Platt shone and slowly turned into a silver key with a yellow diamond-shaped head and a glowing V-shaped stone below it. Hunk's hesitations disappeared as well as his uniform as he grabbed the key, inserted it into the system hole, and shouted:
> 
> "Re-Ignition! VIVID OPERATION!!!"


	5. Like A Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: A tragic past revolving around Hunk's father is his very reason not to accept his destiny as a VividSoldier, causing him to run away, while Lance's condition turned worse that it also affected Chulatt's health, so it was up to Pidge to save him. A young Balmeran named Shay also ran away from the mines to find the Lion Warrior that once saved her colony. Two different species bought together by some strange fate that unknowingly will change Hunk's mind for the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Technically) Chapter 4 is now up! I apologize for the slow (and messed up) update due to work-related issues. And yeah, Season 4 is about to mess my entire October. Enjoy, bananas.

Allura was on her own Camarro on the way to the portal to the secret island, tired and fresh from a tense meeting with the UN Armed Forces officials.

She is aware that she is driving, but she couldn’t also help but to think about what happened to the meeting. She had prepared everything in case that General Wade will have doubts but as she expected: he has a mind ahead of everyone else in the Armed Forces. Even using Major Kawamura as an excuse didn’t help much. For this, she has to think of a new plan.

Leaving the military will only raise suspicion in the entire UN. For the first time, she ran out of ideas -- until her phone rang. She knew who was calling through the Caller ID. She connected the call through her bluetooth speaker.

“What is it, Coran?”

“ _I apologize for the trouble, Princess,_ ” she guessed it right, “ _but at the moment we’re also having issues within the mansion._ ”

“Please, I just came from a horrible meeting. I also have a lot to tell you once I get home.”

“ _You won’t also like what you’ll see here. Hunk and Keith are currently missing. While Lance is in critical condition -- the poison that came from the Robeast’s acid has just started to infect his body from the inside and it’s spreading rapidly! If we can’t look or create for an antidote, he’ll die in the next six hours!_ ”

Her face couldn’t contain the shock as she tries to concentrate on driving on her way home.

*****

_The mansion’s laboratory._

Lance was clothed in a special white and gray body suit before placing inside a sort of a healing chamber, where all of the medical attention was given to him to determine and to at least alleviate the poison inside his body. As Coran diligently monitored his vitals, Pidge has been slamming the laptop’s keyboards for almost an hour now, trying to figure out possible chemical combinations that can somehow save her friend, since according to Coran, they have six hours left to save him and Chulatt.

And one hour has already been passed.

 _Found somethin?_ Plachu asked, who is as anxious as her for his fellow mouse.

Pidge shook her head vigorously. “I’ve tried all the possible combinations -- none of them works! The acid has some components that can’t be found here and none of those alternatives would match!”

And this is probably the second time that she ran out of options to the point that she already wants to give up.

“If Hunk’s just here,” she sighed, “he’s way better when it comes to this,” and she turned to Coran. “So you’re saying that he and Keith are back in Blue Island?”

“That’s right!” Coran replied while monitoring Lance’s vitals. “He just called a while ago. Some kind of energy has attracted the mice and led them there. Apparently they’ve met a Balmeran who just escape from Blue Island’s HQ…”

“Balmeran…?” She never heard of it.

“They’re inhabitants of the Balmera, it’s a planet-like creature -- yeah a creature. Petrified, but alive, and they live there solely to take care of those gentle creatures and provide travellers with power crystals that they need.”

“And why would a Balmeran come to our planet?”

“No idea. Keith’s communication just cut off when I asked him about it. Surely he’ll call later.”

“How was Hunk?”

“Unconscious at the moment, he said, after one of the soldiers hit him with a stun gun which was meant for the escaped Balmeran--”

She stood up in shock. “WHAT!?”

*****

 _You’re wasting your time stepping backward,_ the cute girl in yellow idol dress appeared to Hunk’s dream again. This time, it was a private talk between the two.

Hunk is aware that this girl appeared to him for a noble reason, that is why he couldn’t help but to get confused as to why she still appears in his dreams despite that he already decided of his future. “I have already decided, ‘kay!?” He said. “It was _you_ who told me to decide now, remember? I’ve just did what’s right for me--!”

_Did you, really?_

He leaned backward and raised his eyebrow. “So now you’re telling me to change my mind!?”

_No._

He sighed. “No joke, sister, what do you want me to do now!?”

_What you want to do next is up to you. I’m not here to tell you what to decide. I’m just helping you decide._

“Well, you’re not helping,” he spat as he turned his back at her. “Look, I admire what you did. But I’m not like you. I’m trying to be as normal as possible--”

_Trying to forget the time that you’ve thought you made the biggest crime of your life?_

He froze. The moment the yellow-themed girl made him realize something about his past, he suddenly felt his body turning into wobbly soft jelly.

“Please,” he sighed, “I’m trying to forget. Don’t make me remember those things--”

_You’ve tried your best at that time. It’s nobody’s fault, not even yours. There are just things that… are not meant to be--_

“So you’re saying that my dad never meant to live longer, is that it!?”

His voice laced with remorse, as he thought the girl has misunderstood everything. Yet the girl’s expression didn’t change.

_If you think I’ve interpreted it that way, then go ahead._

“Hey, you’re entitled to your own opinion. I just wanna find out if _that’s_ what you think. At least you’ll give me one good reason to stick with my decision!”

 _What do you think will happen if_ _that_ _happens again? But this time…_

_YOU will die?_

All of the sudden, Hunk’s surroundings changed. The mysterious girl’s words were like magic as his surroundings shifted to somewhat more gloomy, more familiar…

From where he stood, he heard a certain little boy’s voice. “ _Dad!!!_ ”

His eyes widened. He seemed familiar with the voice. He turned around and his face turned pale.

“No way…!”

He saw a healthy-looking little local boy trying to pull someone from the cliff. He was definitely trying his best as he tries to get farther and farther while trying to pull someone else’s hand.

“ _Don’t worry, Dad,_ ” the little boy assured. “ _I got you--!_ ”

But “Watch out from the rock behind you!” Hunk tried to scream at the boy, telling him to watch out for the rock just a few centimeters from his foot. But for some reason, the boy wouldn’t listen. Or probably because he couldn’t hear his own voice.

For this, he desperately tried to help the boy by trying to rush to him, but time was just a traitor that the moment he moved, the boy accidentally stumbled upon the said rock, causing the boy to drop the most precious person in his life…

The victim didn’t scream, as if it just let himself fall from the cliff to his death.

What only Hunk could hear afterwards was the boy’s scream. And his own.

*****

“NOOOOOO!!! DAAAAAAAAD!!! COME BAAACK~!!!”

Hunk still continued to scream when he woke up from that nightmare, as Shay and Platt tried to calm him down.

“Please calm down!” Shay tried to hold him on his shoulder. “I am not sure who you were calling on your dream, but everything is alright now.”

 _Are you having a bad dream again?_ Platt asked.

Hunk didn’t answer, he just tried to catch his breath but his tears are still visible. He covered his face in exhaustion. “Gimme a break,” he sobbed. “Please… No more…!”

He just curled himself, and cried. Shay, unaware of the nightmare he had, hugged him as her instinct. Platt did the same on his cheek, unmindful if he will be drenched in tears.

When Keith arrived at the time Hunk was accidentally hit by a stun gun, the Balmeran took shelter in one of the abandoned buildings with a totally wrecked roof, laid Hunk on the side to let him sleep while hiding. At that point, they were waiting for Keith to come back after assuring that the coast is clear.

Speaking of Keith, he did come back, this time with a pack of snacks and soda, possibly for Hunk when he wakes up. From there he caught the big teen crying and being consoled by the ogre-like alien.

“What happened?” He asked Shay.

“He has awakened,” she replied, “however, it appears that he just had a nightmare.”

The Japanese decided to a approach his comrade to find it out, himself. “Y’okay, dude?” He asked.

Hunk didn’t answer right away. He made a couple of sniffs before wiping away his tears. “I’m hungry,” he just said.

“I know, that’s why,” he shoved the packed snacks to him, “bought y’ these…”

The pack contains three each of chicken sandwiches and canned orange soda. Hunk didn’t hesitate to grab one for himself and gave the others to the two. Shay accepted, albeit wondering what it is. She smelled it…

“This kind of food smells so great,” she complimented. “Is this something that Earthlings eat?”

“Yeah. It’s a sandwich,” he took two little pieces of it and gave it to Chuchule and Platt. “Mix o’ meat an’ veggies on a bread… Try it.”

Before she obliged to take a bite, she noticed Hunk who, in just a few seconds, already ate the entire sandwich and drank the entire contents in the can before he took a burp. But his sullen expression didn’t change at all. 

“Has your sandwich not made you feel any better?” She dared to asked.

“Y’haven’t finish’d the rest o’ the story yet,” Keith remembered. “So what happened?”

Hunk sighed, tried to be as okay as he can, but “Honestly,” he curled himself in his position again, “I just wanna lay down and… whatever. I don’t wanna sleep but my body wants to…”

 _That dream again?_ Platt guessed.

The moment he mentioned about it, the big teen just grunted. “Ten years ago,” he suddenly started his story, “I was just like Lance: I wanna be a superhero in some way. My Dad inspired me.”

Both were silent as he continued his story.

“Never knew my Mom. Weird enough, I can imagine her… but  she left me possibly when I was born. So Dad raised me. And Aunt Heilani. We’re happy. Thought I have all that I need with them around. Got better when Auntie introduced her girlfriend to me.”

When Hunk mentioned that his own mother left him for some reason, Keith suddenly turned his attention to him.

“Dad’s a great cook. And one heck of a  engineer. I learned some recipes from him. He was as pressured as I am now when it comes to that old fart -- my grandpa. Dunno how the heck they got related. Anyway…”

He turned to Keith.

“Remember when I told you that these hands,” he shoved his hands to him, “killed him? True. I tried to save him… but…”

He remembered that dream again as he continues to narrate what happened ten years ago.

The whole family was on a picnic to celebrate his father’s birthday -- except for the grandfather who was said to be busy. Lance was there, being his best friend. They hanged out on his father’s favorite spot in Waimanalo: the Longing Cliff. He said that it was the best place for them to see the Incarnate Engine from that distance especially with a pair of binoculars and if the skies are clear.

They played frisbee at that time, and his dad was aware of his unexplainable strength, that little Hunk threw the frisbee with all his might as his dad tries to catch it…

His father was able to catch it, but the force given to the said frisbee has sent him to the edge of the cliff.

_Dad!?_

Hunk tried to run and catch his hand, which he did somehow, and thankfully, using his strength, he was able to pull him away. However…

If not for the rock found attached to the edge, his dad should have been alive still.

Hunk’s body was still tiny, and despite his strength, his was only the strength of his dad at that time. Thus by the time that the rock hit his sole, he accidentally dropped his own father to his inevitable death.

“I stopped dreaming of being a hero since that day,” Hunk recalled. “Yeah sure they tell me it’s not my fault but the more I think about it, the more I think that I killed him on his own birthday. Toldcha, it’s… so tragic. That old fart never knew how it happened but he never cared anyway…”

Platt was even speechless that he tried to hug his cheek. Chuchule was in tears. Shay could also feel the sadness that Hunk’s story brought them. Keith was just silent…

“So y’using yer past now as an excuse t’get away from yer fate?” He suddenly asked.

Hunk felt offended with the question. “Yeah right, got it, you’ll never understand, bet you never had parent issues like mine--”

“I also nev’r knew my mom. An’ my dad… Dunno if he’s still alive.”

Hunk suddenly looked at him, surprised that they have something in common.

However their conversation has to stop when Shay felt danger outside of their shelter. “At ease,” she said. “I feel danger nearby.”

Keith also prepared himself as he pulled out his dagger just in case, while Hunk stood by. This gave him a chance to ask the Balmeran about her purpose to visit Earth.

“Why did you come here, anyway?” He asked.

“The presence of the Lion Warrior brought me here,” Shay replied.

“Lion Warrior…?”

“Sometime ago, the Lion Warrior came to our colony to liberate the Balmera from the hands of the Galra Empire. The Balmera has the capacity to secrete energy-fused crystals that we harvest and deliver to passing travellers for fuel and for other purposes, especially Alteans--”

The term stun him.

“For the Balmera to provide what they need, those in need must form an exchange ritual. Whatever was taken should be given back. Alteans have a way to rejuvenate the crystal they take from the Balmera, thus forming a bond. We, as inhabitants, take care of what the Balmera needs for it to stay healthy…

Until the Galra Empire came and claimed every Balmera as their property. They know that these gentle creatures produce crystals that can be used as weapons, thus they take, but never give back. The Balmera easily weakens if the ritual has not been performed. A few innocent Balmera have died because they take their energy away without giving anything in return. The Balmera that I have been taken cared of is at the brink of dying, and my people… Our civilization will go extinct if we will not do something for the Balmera to regain what it lost. That is why even I find this dangerous, I decided to do something that no Balmeran has ever dared to do…”

“To find this Lion Warrior who’ve save your colony before?” Hunk guessed.

Shay nodded. “And that is something I understand not,” then she looked at the mice who were staying on each of their masters’ shoulders. “I sense the same level of energy that the Lion Warrior once had on these little creatures…”

She later pulled something from her pocket: a small device with a sky-colored orb in the center. “He gave this to my father as a tool to communicate with him if ever danger has come to us again. We have tried to use this tool when the Galra came back, but we received no response. That is why--”

“Wait,” Hunk slowly understands her purpose, “you still remember what he looks like!?”

“I do! He is a handsome human-like being with the strength of a god, with ears and tail matches to a lion, and wears a white armor underneath a black cape--”

“VIVIDBLACK!”

His and Keith’s guess matched Shay’s description which surprised the latter.

“Y-you _personally_ know this Lion Warrior!?” She asked with wonder--

“If y’lookin for ‘im,” Keith replied grimly, “think yer too late… He’s gone.”

She blink. “I understand not--”

“So many things happened, y’see,” Hunk added. “Ain’t sure when _that_ happened, but here… well, he’s been missing for two years now. He’s even been declared dead. So I afraid Keith’s right…”

After somehow understanding what happened for the past two years, Shay’s knees weakened, she knelt and sighed. “I have come here in vain, after all,” she croaked. “What will happen to us now…? The Balmera… Our home… our hope…”

“Well… You don’t have to rely on him all the time now that he’s gone.”

“He is our hope, yet fate has pulled him away from us--”

“We can help,” Keith volunteered. “We’re also Viv -- well, Lion Warriors like him--”

“The heck are you saying!?” Hunk turned to him. “I toldcha I’m out of this saving-the-universe business--!”

They suddenly heard an alarm from nowhere.

Both Platt and Chuchule climbed to the exhaust window to peek at what has been happening outside. They noticed some soldiers rushing to where the Incarnate Engine is for some reason.

 _They’re heading to the plant,_ Platt reported. _I wonder why…_

“I can go out there t’find out,” Keith volunteered while Chuchule jumped into his shoulder. “Try t’stay put as y’can. Hunk, take care o’Shay.”

He went off, leaving the big teen with mouth wide open, while the Balmeran just watched him go, still quite confused as to what he meant a while ago when he suddenly volunteered to save the Balmera.

Hunk just shook his head, sat down again and slumped his face in his hand. “Man, here we go again…”

“I understand not,” Shay turned to him. “What does your friend mean that you are also Lion Warriors--”

“D-drop down the S,” he answered, “I’m not with him. _He_ is also a Lion Warrior--”

Platt suddenly squeaked, translating to _He is also one. Things are just a bit complicated for him at this point--_

“Don’t try to sell me!” he glared at the mouse. “I already told you--”

“If you are also a Lion Warrior,” she asked, “then why you do not want to save us?”

Hunk just dropped his jaw again when he looked at her, then he looked at Platt, finding out that the Balmeran can understand (space) mouse language.

“W-well, it’s not that I don’t wanna save you, or your people,” he tried to explain, “b-but it’s so complicated, I didn’t sign up for this… I’m not even the right person for this. I just got dragged here, you know…”

Hearing those words from an Earthling just made Shay’s heart heavier with disappointment. Platt felt it, and later turned to Hunk hoping that he will take back what he said. It worked, somehow, and it only made him guilty. He admits to himself that he is a type who can be gullible over things and people most of the time because of the way he was raised.

“But seriously,” he said, “I admire what you did. You just said that… no one in your kind tried to crash to Earth just to find VividBlack. You really wanna save your people and your planet, don’t you?”

“I would have to be truthful,” Shay replied, “I am also afraid. The Balmerans never learned to raise a fist nor hold a sword. We are peaceful miners, and our family and the Balmera are what we only have. As long as we have each other, even if we will be under the rule of the Galra, we will be content. At least that was what I have thought.”

“And VividBlack inspired you to do this,” he guessed.

“He just helped me open my eyes. Thus I have thought of a way hopefully to get him after I have tried to communicate with him in vain.”

“So what’s your plan now? VividBlack’s… well, gone. Surely VividRed’ll be enough for you?”

She smiled. “As long as I will be able to get help getting our freedom, that will be excellent. And if I may, I aspire to be as strong as the Lion Warrior. I may not know of handling a stick, but I mind not learning new things. It will be great to share what I will be learning to my people!”

He felt his own soul buried six feet under out of shame. Strangely, Hunk sees himself in Shay when he was just a third grader without issues. He slowly remembered his conversation with the yellow-themed girl. Is this what she wanted him to realize now?

*****

_The main plant._

All members of Blue Island Security gathered up as they noticed several Galra sentries coming out of the plant’s main core, to their horror. Last came out is Lieutenant Haxxus, himself, being led by another Balmeran in chains. Haxxus looked around and was purely amazed by such discovery.

“I can’t believe that huge crystal will lead us to the prized ore!” He was laughing in such pleasure. “This is such a discovery that it’s illegal not to have this reported to Emperor Zarkon!”

He later signalled one of the sentries to open their communication line to report it directly to the emperor. He later took off the captive Balmeran’s mask, allowing him to speak -- with his permission, of course.

Meanwhile Commander Marvolo just stood in his post in such awe he couldn’t figure out how these aliens appear from the plant’s interior. His men are just waiting for his order. Because of this, his initial move is to raise his phone to call someone.

“G-Governor, it’s me,” he reported. “I… I think it’s best for you to go back to Hawaii for now… Th-there is an emergency situation that we need to--”

“H-hear me, Earthlings!”

Haxxus ordered Rax to speak in their behalf, which the latter obliged. The moment he spoke, several lines of communication began to jam, including Marvolo’s direct line to the Governor.

“I, Rax,” he began, “have come to collect my sister, Shay, who may have arrived in your planet by means of a wormhole. I am… imploring your help in bringing her back. If, at some point, you are currently holding her captive, bring her to me now, or the Galra will destroy your planet. If you do not have her, find her, and bring her back… or they will still destroy your planet.”

Whispers were heard upon hearing the Balmeran’s demand, some were even debating if they will oblige or not. Also, they are still confused as to how these aliens come out from the plant, itself, resulting for the Incarnate Ore to be held hostage. Even their own troop leader ran out of ideas -- except to comply.

Keith just arrived a few meters from the plant avoiding the solders when he saw everything. _Tis ain’t good,_ Chuchule shook her head. _Dunno what gives but they’re holdin’ the ore as collateral in exchange fo’ Shay!_

“They both want Shay _an’_ the ore,” Keith said. “They’re takin’ advantage o’ the situation. They’re lookin’ for the Balmeran by settin’ another Balmeran in a trap.”

_So whatcha gonna do? Yer arm’s still healin’ babe--_

“Time for action, of course!” And he looked at his mouse, waiting for her to respond.

 _Oh my, my, my,_ she shook her head. _Just don’t overdo it, or you’ll say bye bye to yer arm. An’ remember --_ _just_ _the Galra._

“Yes, ma’am!”

As they made an agreement, both of their Incarnate Energies activated. Chuchule jumped and danced until she turned into an Operation Key -- with red heart-shaped head and a glowing V-shaped crystal attached below the head. As Keith grabbed the Key, his jogging clothes dissolved into space, leaving him with just his white boxers on, and didn’t care since he is alone. He activated the Key by pressing its head, reading his thumbprint, and once recognized, a special vault appeared before him, with the keyhole waiting for him to insert the Key. But first, the password--

“Re-Ignition! VIVID OPERATION!!!”

He inserted and turned the key, recognizing his credentials before opening the vault that contains massive amounts of Incarnate Energy and data for him to absorb.

The moment he entered the special vault, he was surrounded in flames -- but these are flames of Incarnate Energy reacting in his passionate nature. The flames later wrapped around him and formed into a black sleeveless turtleneck bodysuit and arms clothed in black elbow-high gloves. Flames wrapped around him again and this time turned into a loose red kimono, leaving his shoulders bare. The V-symbol appeared and possessed him from his chest, forming the signature white armor, and ribbons of flames tied both his hands and feet to form white arm and leg protectors. One swirl of flame touched his raven mullet hair, turning it pink and longer up to his shoulders to allowed it to be tied in a high ponytail, before sparks kissed both his head and back to form mechanical cat ears, muffs and tail. Sparks also kissed both his cheeks, forming two heart-shaped marks on each cheek.

As he opened his eyes, they are already scarlet instead of his usual purple, and with the command of his hand, a gun-like weapon appeared, and by the time he grabbed its handle, it grew a blade. The moment the special vault disappeared, it only signified that his transformation has been completed and he didn’t waste time; he somersaulted towards where Haxxus is standing, slashing his back.

Both parties were in shock as a new player appeared in their sight. Even Rax’s eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure. Almost.

“L… Lion… Warrior!?” He guessed. “But why is he… different…!?”

The said Lion Warrior suddenly cut off the Balmeran’s bounds. “Here t’save ya,” he said. “We have yer sister, she’s safe.”

“S-she is what--!?”

Before he could give an answer, Galra sentries began to attack him in unison, but he used his flame ability to take them down in one swoop before the military even made their move.

“Y-you look like the Lion Warrior,” Rax pointed at him, “but you are different from the Lion Warrior we once saw--!”

“Yeah I’m diff’rent from ‘im,” and as the first batch of sentries fell, another batch appeared. The red samurai just smirked, grabbing the Balmeran’s hand…

“The Lion Guardian Spirit o’ the Core,” and he swung his sword. “I’m VIVIDRED!”

*****

Hunk felt shame for the first time, saying that a gentle and peace-loving creature such as Shay will decide to hold a weapon to fight, while someone like him has enough strength to put down any Galra who will come across him -- yet the painful memory just made him glued to what he wanted to do instead.

“Y’sure about what you’re saying?” He asked. “I mean, yeah, you can fight them, you have the body and surely the strength and all… But what if--”

“Are you afraid and concerned that I might die if I decided to fight?”

“Y-yeah! We’ve only met for, like, an hour or so ago, but letting you think like that--”

Shay couldn’t help but to smile. “I am glad that you are concerned for my well-being, but then, I have already made a decision. The Lion Warrior once said that if you love your family, you will do whatever you can for them. And I am only doing what I think is just. Even if this will mean sacrificing my own life… As long as the people I love are safe and well taken cared of, I will never, ever regret the day that I will die.”

He froze. For some reason he remembered those words somewhere. Almost the exact same words that he heard from someone from his past that made him sink more into shame…

_Let’s say I die right now--_

_Funny, Dad. How’ll you even die?_

_Think about it, Hunk, I now have everything I need: a loving sister and one heck of a multitalented son. And a good life away from politics. There’s nothing I could ask for that I can even die anytime!_

_Seriously Dad, don’t joke around… What ‘bout me?_

_I trust you, son. I see you as someone independent and strong. One day people will depend on your strength, and you will do whatever you can for them… just as I did._

No wonder, when he tried to save his father from the cliff, he saw his face: calm, and smiling, even, that he didn’t scream in terror when he fell to his death. As if he has been waiting for that day that Hunk will grow up into an  independent, strong man for his ‘two mothers’.

Is this what the girl in yellow dress is trying to say?

Later Platt’s nose twitched and head tilted to a certain direction. “Don’t tell me they found us here!” Hunk seemed concerned about their current situation. “And Keith hasn’t come back--!”

 _I got a signal from Chuchule,_ Platt said. _She said the Galra are back--_

“W-WHAT!?” His eyes popped.

 _And the have Shay’s brother,_ he added. _But VividRed managed to save him..._

Shay understood his squeaks. “Rax is here!?” She was terrified. “How come!? Oh no…! They might have found out about the Secret Crystal…!”

“Secret what!?” Hunk started to get confused.

“Our family has been guarding the biggest Balmera Crystal that our forefathers have harvested for decaphoebes to be given only to the most deserving traveller, and this one has enough power to make one travel through different dimensions. I have managed to come here because of that crystal. I am having this unpleasant feeling that the Galra have found the crystal and they took Rax as hostage in exchange for me!”

He couldn’t think of better or worse things to say anymore after hearing those words from the Balmeran. Before he could even spat on anything, Shay stood up and went straight to the door.

“Wait!” He tried to stop her. “Keith said to stay here--!”

“I cannot remain idle knowing that they have my brother in exchange for my life,” Shay said. “They managed to bring Rax here as a bait so both of us could be brought back to the mines, however I cannot let them hurt him--!”

“Platt said Keith managed to save him, so you don’t have to--

Shay, BEHIND YOU!!!”

It was too late for the Balmeran to realize that a huge claw grabbed her and pulled her away and no one knows where it came from.

“Looks like the game of hide and seek’s about to end here…”

Both were terrified when Sendak appeared out of nowhere, with a newly-formed and attached prosthetic left arm that he used to grab the Balmeran in one go. It was probably Hunk’s first time to see him in person, as as expected, he was deeply horrified he might wet his own pants.

“I hope you don’t mind if I borrow your friend for a while,” Sendak said. “It appears that my lieutenant has been looking for her…”

“Leave her alone!” Hunk tried to stand up as firm as he can, despite his knees wobbling. “L-look, she’s been -- no, _they’ve_ been craving for freedom since VividBlack saved them--!”

Sendak just looked at him pathetically. “You’ve learned much for a human. Do you want to come with her?”

“Hunk, run with haste!” Shay begged.

“I can’t leave you here!” He said.

“You must save yourself! I have already told you: for my people, I do not hesitate to die!”

“Or if you like,” and the big Galra commander lifted the Balmeran in one hand as he tries to grab Hunk as well by firing a grappling gun at him, “you can come with me so she won’t be alone when she dies!”

The scared young Samoan couldn’t move his legs even if he wanted to, they were just locked in place, so are his dark eyes locked into Sendak’s face, waiting to be snatched away in submission. But Shay was determined not to let it happen…

“NO!!!”

Even in her state, she used her big, rock-like arms to push the claws away from her waist, just to escape and snatch Hunk away. But if her own strength won’t suffice, begging him to escape is her last option.

“Run away!” She begged. “Do it with haste! I still have… enough strength to…”

“I can’t leave you here!” Hunk was teary-eyed again. “If Keith comes back with your brother, and then--”

 _Listen to Shay,_ Platt whispered to him, hiding in his master’s hair so Sendak won’t notice. _Let’s run for a while--!_

“Not you too--!”

“RUN, PLEASE!!!” Shay has to raise her voice for Hunk to wake up a bit, leaving him with no choice but to listen and run as fast as his two legs could handle.

“Do you think you can run away, Earthling!?” He roared as he tried to snatch Hunk’s arm but it only left a rip on his uniform, and was able to run away.

Hunk did run away, eyes closed, unmindful of where and how far he could go. Painful memories from the time of his father’s death were coming back for some reason, remembering each and every frame of what happened back then…

_Let go, Hunk! You’ll fall too!_

_No, Dad! I’ll pull you out of here--!_

_Listen: this cliff’s too steep, you might fall if you go on! Just let go--!_

_And then, what!? Watch you fall!? Aunties’ll be sad if I do that--!_

_I’ll be sadder if you fall too._

_Don’t joke around--!_

_I’ll be fine, Hunk… Trust me. Let go and I’ll grab something for me to hang on. What do you say?_

Before he could even answer, he accidentally tripped other the small rock behind him, causing him to drop his father’s hand.

The face that he saw on his father seconds before his death was not a face of horror nor fear, but the face of pure contentment. He was smiling at him, showing him that he will be alright…

He _was_ supposed to be alright.

Hunk stopped running after remembering those things, which made Platt squeak in panic. _Why did you stop!?_ He asked.

“I,” he clenched his fist, “I have to go back…!”

The mouse just blinked.

“This,” he trembled, “this is the same thing happened to my dad ten years ago,” and he looked back to the shelter, “and I hate to think that Shay’s re-enacting everything--!”

_Decide now, or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life._

He also remembered the yellow-themed girl’s words that made him tremble more -- but in anger.

“I don’t wanna let that happen again!” And he ran back to the shelter. “I’ve only knew Shay for a few minutes ago but she already taught me something that I’ve been taking for granted for the past ten years!”

Platt could feel his own energy fueled up because of Hunk’s words, happy that he had finally realized what he should do to awaken the Vivid System inside the mouse…

But Hunk stopped and stepped back the moment Sendak came out of the shelter -- unharmed, as he somehow expected. He was grinning at him, ready to grab him anytime.

 _Run, Hunk!_ Platt begged him. _He’s on a different level--!_

But before he could even turn back to run, he noticed a familiar hand lying just a few meters away. And the said hand was just limp, it is not moving.

The hand was so familiar, those painful memories came back again, jamming his brain. Totally shook, he finally had enough…

“No…!”

As Sendak was about to grab him next, a swirl of sand and bright yellow light surrounded Hunk, more than protecting him from the enemy’s claws. The light started with Platt, who suddenly exploded as his own emotions gave in, and was later transported into somewhere familiar.

*****

Hunk and the yellow-themed girl met again in the same void.

 _Looks like you have finally made your mind,_ she guessed.

“Yeah,” he said, strangely calm, but his tears won’t stop flowing. “And I’m sorry if I haven’t done it earlier.”

 _It’s not yet too late,_ she smiled.

“Wh-what do you mean!?” He blinked.

_She’s just unconscious. She’ll regain her senses in a few minutes._

He made a sign of relief, but still shaking. “That’s great,” he sniffed. “Still, I’ve finally decided on what to do. This time, it’s for real.”

_I know._

And the girl’s once vague face has revealed: cute with eyes matching her golden brown hair. Hunk smiled back at her.

“I won’t let anyone die in my own eyes again,” he decided. “I’ll remember Dad in my every fight from now on.”

 _He has been in your heart from the very beginning,_ the girl said. _I’m sure that he’s glad now that his son, once a diamond in the rough, now ready to be polished._

He smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks for everything…

Dr. Shinohara.”

Hunk finally made his decision, as Platt shone and slowly turned into a silver key with a yellow diamond-shaped head and a glowing V-shaped stone below it. His fears and hesitations disappeared as well as his Garrison uniform, revealing his tribal tattoo crawling from his left shoulder down to his elbow against his coffee-colored skin; soft-looking but firm muscles gleamed against the light emitted from the unknown dimension. He grabbed the Key, and a special vault appeared before him as he inserted it into the system hole and shouted:

“Re-Ignition! VIVID OPERATION!!!”

*****

The lemony light almost blinded Sendak’s remaining functioning eye. As he tried to reach out to it, the said light formed a dazzling ball and sped past him, snatching Shay’s body lying inside the shelter.

“What--!?”

He wasn’t able to decipher what that light is, until he realized that the Earthling he was trying to pursue was gone in front of him.

*****

Shay could feel a strange, yet warm sensation enveloping her skin. As she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was someone with lemony hair tied in a man-bun, with mechanical cat ears, golden eyes, chubby coffee cheeks with two yellow diamond-shaped marks each. Her own eyes widened upon seeing her savior’s face…

She has seen it before. And it was an honor for her to see it again.

“L… Lion… Warrior…!?”

“Glad you’re okay!” He said to her. “I’ll bring you to your bro in a jiffy!”

Her eyes widened again after hearing a familiar voice coming from this Lion Warrior. But she didn’t say a word anymore. She smiled, knowing that this person has saved her -- unexpectedly.

*****

_Somewhere in the skies of the Pacific Ocean._

An old, dignified gentleman was wearing a furious face while on his phone with someone. Out of unexplained frustration, he hung up, and stared outside.

A middle-aged woman with short, brown curly hair and glasses, whom can be considered the old man’s secretary, was watching something on her own phone that brings her face in horror. She approached her boss…

“Governor,” she interrupted him, “you have to see this--!”

“Not now, Viola,” he rubbed his left temple to ease his tension, “I just had my own issue here--”

“Did Commander Marvolo just called you?” She guessed.

“Yes, yes,” he said. “Apparently he asked me to go back to Hawaii due to… _major_ issues back in Blue Island. It’s like wasting my time flying in the middle of the ocean--”

“Did he mean _this,_ Sir?” And she showed the footage to the Governor: a live coverage of another crisis in the Blue Island that concerns three types of species: cat-like invaders, an ogre-like hostage, and a red samurai with pink hair, cat ears and tail.

There was more a few minutes later: another hero-type character appeared carrying another ogre-like alien, same as the red samurai with cat ears and tail -- but a big man in yellow coat and hair tied in man-bun, who later joined the commotion.

The Governor was silent for a few minutes, trying to concentrate on the footage shown on his secretary’s phone. This is probably one reason why Commander Marvolo asked him not to resume and to go back to Hawaii right away…

However, “We’ll keep going,” he decided.

“G-Governor!?” Viola was shocked.

“I don’t give a damn on Marvolo’s order. I have all what I wanted there -- with an added bonus!”

“But it’s too risky! Commander Marvolo’s right, we should--”

“When I say _we’ll keep going_ , I mean We’ll Hecking Keep On Going! Unless you want me to forget your next month’s paycheck!”

The secretary was even more terrified of not getting her next month’s paycheck, so she went to the captain’s lounge to tell the pilot to go straight to Blue Island, as planned.

The Governor, Anakoni Garrett, saw another reason for him to keep on going to Blue Island, and it’s not just because of the ogre that he was fascinated at first. He smirked.

*****

_The Altean Forest._

Allura managed to come home but welcomed by Coran’s reports on what happened on the first few hours that she was gone. She rushed to the laboratory where Lance and Chulatt are currently observed while Pidge keeps on hitting the laptop without even catching a break.

“I didn’t expect for the poison to spread within his body,” Coran briefed her. “If I only knew, I could have quarantined him the moment they have arrived. Problem is, we couldn’t look for a possible chemical combination that can neutralize the poison. Pidge has been working on it since this morning.”

“I can’t believe it,” she was staring helplessly at Lance who remained unconscious inside the healing chamber with his mouse. “And you said that we have four hours left?”

“Time’s running fast, Princess--”

“UGH!”

They almost jumped when Pidge almost smashed the laptop’s cover out of frustration, after spending another hour looking for a cure but none of the combinations that she formulated worked. Her eyes have been puffy from crying over being worried for a friend who was about to die.

“Why won’t you take a break?” Allura suggested. “I’m sure that you’ll come up with a--”

“How ‘bout helping me find an antidote for Lance?” She glared at her. “Surely you got something useful when you’re out there while we’re looking for a way to save him and Hunk and Keith haven’t come back--”

“You definitely need rest, young lady,” Coran raised his eyebrow on her. “You’re starting to lose respect to the Princess again--”

“I can help you on this,” Allura assured, “but please, Katie, have some rest.”

Pidge tried to stand up, but after sitting for a few hours on the floor, her legs began to feel crampy and she lost her balance. The officer caught her by arm right away.

“I’m not a chemist,” she admitted. “Hunk’s good at this. But I wanna do something for Lance. He… saved my life…”

Allura couldn’t find any comfort words that she can say to her since she has just arrived from her own ordeal, and the only way that she knows to comfort her is to give her a good hug.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry… for dragging you into this… I remember back then, Shiro told me to find you and Keith if ever something happens to him…”

Hearing a familiar name again made Pidge’s eyes moist again.

“I’ve tried to get it together,” she continued, “until I’ve realized I’m too late… I,” she hugged her tighter, “I should have looked for you when I could…! I’m sorry, Katie… I want to apologize to Lance and Hunk as well… Especially Keith… Fate has chosen the four of you… If only I can fight it…”

Pidge didn’t notice herself that she is sobbing and even wailing to the point that she couldn’t contain the pressure anymore. Only her sobs could be heard from the four corners of the laboratory. Plachu even felt the guilt of pressuring his own human to do something because his fellow mouse’s life is also at stake.

 _Sorry, kid,_ is all he could say, as he hugged her cheek.

They were about to waste fifteen minutes of allotted time to save Lance and Chulatt, but the assistant decided to step in and continue what Pidge had worked on so she could rest. As Allura used her strength to lift her back to her room since Pidge is too tired she haven’t had sleep, she accidentally heard her mumbling…

“I’ll save… Matt… Dad… Shiro… I’ll save you… Lance… I…

I love you… Lance…”

She blinked.

When she finally made it to Pidge’s room and laid her on her bed, Allura decided to keep whatever she heard to herself. She hurried immediately to the laboratory to help her advisor look for an antidote to save Lance before they run out of time.

*****

_Blue Island._

VividRed was able to bring down two-fourths of the Galra Army, while the military just run away the time Commander Marvolo escaped to save himself. Yet he couldn’t care less. Rax, the captive Balmeran, is behind him while trying to defeat each and every sentry he could find with his sword and one functioning arm.

“Look fo’ someplace to hide,” he said to the Balmeran, which he agreed. As soon as he found a good place to hide, the Red Lion didn’t hesitate to wave his sword against incoming sentries.

However, the longer the time he spent fighting the Galra, the more painful his left arm grew, that he was forced to take a few seconds break before charging again. But before he could even resume--

“Playtime’s over, kitten!”

He stopped as he found Haxxus, still managed to get up, holding Rax hostage while letting him keep busy defeating his men.

“You shouldn’t have let your guard down, you know,” he smirked, the blade of the swords aiming at Rax’s neck. Rax, meanwhile, got too scared to scream even.

“Let ‘im go!” VividRed demanded, about to throw his sword at him, but--

“Drop your weapon, and I’ll let this Balmeran go!”

He was shaking in anger, worsened by the growing pain in his arm. “I don’t trust any word from a Galra,” he gritted his teeth in pain.

“You should’ve known that from the beginning,” Haxxus chuckled. “You should also realize that you’re about to break your oath to a creature like this.”

“Don’t hurt ‘im!” He tried to charge again, but because of the pain in his arm from yesterday’s injury, one of the remaining sentries was able to pin him down, causing him to drop his sword. Haxxus couldn’t help but to laugh at him.

“Commander Sendak is right about Earthlings,” he said. “Your compassion is your greatest weakness!”

“Not unlike you who can even take yer own heart fo’ glory,” VividRed tried to stand up if not for the sentry behind him and his arm.

“That is beneficial. You want to be strong? Just abandon what will hurt you and live in glory. All the planets and dimensions we have conquered have one thing in common, something that no Galra should dare have!”

Those words sank into his heart, yet he still tried to stand up and to get away from the sentry behind him. “Earth’ll never bow t’you,” he said. “We’ve enough of power-hungry ol’ fools ‘ere… Don’t try addin’ up to their crap…!”

“That… was quite a surprise to hear. It will be easier for us actually to take this planet as our own. Earth has something the great Emperor Zarkon has been longing for in decaphoebes. I finally have it within my reach…”

“Y’won’t have it…!” As he tried to push the sentry away, a dazzling ball of lemony light was found crashing into Haxxus’s spot, before it exploded, causing some sentries surrounding them and the Incarnate Ore to disappear. VividRed almost lost his sight if not for the protective visor that automatically activates to protect his eyes…

As the light disappeared, he and Rax saw Shay, being carried by a fellow Lion Warrior in yellow coat on top of the signature white armor with a yellow V-shaped mark across its chestplate. By the time they landed, he put Shay down, allowing her to reunite with her brother.

The remaining Galra Soldiers, including Haxxus who miraculously survived the crash, were surprised at the appearance of another VividSoldier, different from yesterday. When the Balmerans were able to escape and find shelter, this gave the newly-arrived hero a chance to introduce himself…

“The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Land,” he twirled around, “I’m VIVIDYELLOW!”

And with one stomp, he made the entire Galra army fall. Earth shook with a magnitude of four, close to become a true earthquake.

VividYellow didn’t stop there. “Come out, drones, do yer thang!” A random number of arrow-like drones flew out from his coat, half of them began creating a shield at the Incarnate Ore to be protected, while some went to the Balmerans to act as their own shield. One sentry tried to charge at the Ore, but the drone’s electromagnetic waves negated theirs, causing them to die in shock.

“No touching!” VividYellow wiggled his finger, as he took out his own gun-like weapon and turned into some kind of a cannon in his same size. “Take this instead!”

Without hesitation, he fired the cannon directly to every sentry it could detect. After wiping away the remaining army, he went to VividRed right away, who was still astounded at what he just watched.

He looked at VividYellow, feeling nothing but awe. “That,” he said, “was rad! How didcha--”

“Just had a li’l pep talk with someone special,” VividYellow smirked.

“Who?” He also smirked. “Shay?”

“That’s just part two of the pep talk. I owe part one to a great Pioneer. And part three…

To Dad.”

Their talk have to be cut short as Haxxus called for more Galra soldiers to take them down. The bigger VividSoldier just looked at him in distaste. “Seriously,” he said, “how the heck did he manage to survive after that!?”

“Y’know ‘em,” VividRed stood up, “they’ll get beat’n up, curl up, die, an’ get up again… just like roaches.”

“I hate roaches,” he irked. “Hey, let’s speed this up,” and he looked at the pink-haired samurai with one thing in mind to finish the mission…

“Let’s dock!”

VividRed looked at him in shock. “What!?”

Suddenly, sentries began to fire at them, forcing themselves to jump away while VividYellow called forth his drones again to protect them while shooting some at their back with his cannon. VividRed wanted to fight but his arm was getting more painful than ever.

“Man, you did _this_ with Pidge, right?” He even guessed.

“That _was_ a diff’rent case,” the pink haired reasoned out.

“Cuz we’re both guys and you find it awkward? Yeah me too, but if you wanna end this now, docking is our last chance!”

Despite his first docking success with VividGreen, VividRed still finds it uncomfortable, but in this case, he has to do it with a guy. Rather than keeping his partner hanging, he finally agreed…

And both held hands, a swirl of red and yellow light blinded their enemies, surrounding them.

*****

“Hey, Keith…”

“What?”

“Thanks.”

“...For what? What did I do?”

“For telling me that I’m a coward.”

“What!? I’ve been guilty of sayin’ that, now you wanna thank me!?”

“I’ve been a coward since forever, I’ve relied on my own strength to save my dad without realizin’ it’ll kill him and yeah, been too guilty for a long time. And it took me ten years and _you_  to make me realize it…”

Keith was not sure if he will get flattered or he will get insulted for it, nevertheless, he could see how grateful Hunk is to him, to the point that he could feel his cheeks burning.

They were in the middle of a vast space where he and Pidge once went when they were about to dock, and as usual, he and Hunk are both half-naked. He could feel his soul leaving his body again and his eyes moistening, but unlike yesterday, he wasn’t freaking out that much, probably because he knew he can trust someone like Hunk.

“Y’know,” the bigger teen made an assuring grin, “I’m sure we’ll totally get along now we’re both defenders of the universe!”

For the first time, probably, it made him smile. He hasn't smile that genuinely for two years, and he could feel how light his heart is.

“Yeah,” he just said, as he held his hand tighter. “I promise, after this, I’ll tell you my secret.”

“Bring it on, buddy!”

A promise is a promise, especially that Keith initiated it, something worth looking forward to, as they spin around each other, both hands locked at each other, and as a sign of sealing the pact, Keith’s forehead touched Hunk’s, and a harmonious combination of fire and earth was about to give birth to another powerful warrior…

*****

Haxxus didn’t waste time as he called forth more of their aerial units to charge at the light while there is a chance. As they show up one by one from the sky, they surrounded the light, preparing to fire…

However, just before they could have a chance to fire, the ball of light overtook them, and half of Galra’s sky troops fell in seconds.

The lieutenant’s eyes widened.

The ball of light slowly dissolved, revealing an entity that, again, they have never seen before. It was an image of a highly-muscular young man in sleeveless red and yellow _haori_ (kimono jacket), the known white armor still intact underneath, and showing his massive tattooed arms carrying an arsenal of swords and cannons. The said man has golden hair with red streaks, with red and yellow streaks against his tanned face. Eyes are heterochromatic, scarlet on the right, golden on the left. Cat ears and tail are still present. He is wearing a smug face as he stared at Haxxus.

“Operation Fujiyama has been completed,” the man said, in Hunk’s voice. “Time to bring on great balls of fire!”

Without any further ado, the said man commanded his drones to fire at any Galra fighter jets in sight.

Meanwhile, even if seems dangerous, Shay finds fascination over how this mysterious muscled man in cat ears was able to take down almost half of the Galra army alone. At the same time, surprised as to how this man appeared, after witnessing the two VividSoldiers dock a few minutes ago.

“This is beyond amazing and terrifying at the same time,” she said. “Two Lion Warriors managed to combine into one warrior more powerful! Rax, behold, our hope! Our people and the Balmera will be free again--!”

“This should have not happened if you have just listened to me,” Rax, instead of being as impressed as she, was already traumatized by the fact that he was taken hostage by the Galra only to get her and whatever they wanted. Shay, of course, was surprised and saddened by what she heard from her own brother. “Let us make haste while these people are killing each other. Let us go back while we still can--!”

“But what about the Lion Warrior--!?”

“The Lion Warrior is the main reason why our situation have become worse for us! Come, make haste!”

Rax pulled his sister to the Ore as a way for them to go back to the mines, without thinking that going back there now will worsen their case. Shay wanted to protest, but as a younger sibling, she has no choice but to listen. She let her brother drag her back to the Ore…

Without realizing that someone horrible is waiting for them.

*****

The said fused man who goes by the codename Fujiyama Mode was just chill as he was able to blast off almost half of Galra’s aerial forces -- until he looked behind and found out something that will force him to think about what he was about to do.

 _What’s wrong?_ VividRed’s voice asked him.

“No way,” Fujiyama was shaken. “That big clawed guy have Shay again -- and her bro!”

Because of sudden hesitation, one of the fighter planes managed to fire at him, if not for the drones that automatically protects him from any ambush attack.

Sendak was able to catch up with them and managed to take advantage of the ruckus by waiting for Rax and Shay to escape, which surprised Haxxus as well.

“C-Commander Sendak!?” He tried to get up. “W-what are you doing here--!?”

“I thought of giving my failing lieutenant a hand,” he said. “Also taking advantage of this new discovery. Just sit tight while I make negotiations.”

He turned silent afterwards, letting him take control of the strike forces from there. Meanwhile Sendak casually tries to walk towards Fujiyama, with two Balmerans hostage while Haxxus assisted.

“You’re really quite good at destroying part of my army,” he tried to compliment him. “I’m afraid this should come to a stop.”

Fujiyama glared at him, forcing him to stop firing, but still with his forcefield on, thanks to his drones. “If you try to hurt them,” he threatened…

“Then, what? Kill me? Go ahead! Surely you don’t want to get _them_ involved.”

He was talking not just about the Balmerans, but also the Incarnate Ore, when he strategically stood in front of it, taunting the warrior to fire at him.

It forced Fujiyama to think, now that he has to save the Balmerans and the Ore. Yet he thought of something that can help, taking their situation as an opportunity to show his strength.

 _They have Shay an’ Rax,_ VividRed’s voice said. _They also have the Ore. Need t’find a way t’sneak the fireworks in--_

“Yeah I know,” Fujiyama whispered. “Better start the countdown.”

_What’s the plan?_

“They have _no_ idea what my Naked Engine can do, buddy… Let’s finish this up.”

_Roger that._

Sendak has no idea that VividRed, who was currently controlling Fujiyama’s Vivid System, is starting the countdown. And all the drones he had scattered a while ago are starting to take their marks.

“Saying your prayers now?” He taunted, his claw threatening to poke Shay’s neck, while the captive Balmeran was just staring at him. “I’m not the type who makes a cheap deal, but this is something that Emperor Zarkon has been eyeing for for a long time. The Ore is _his_ from the beginning until _someone_ steal it for weak creatures like Earthlings.”

“Nice twist, same storyline,” Fujiyama said without interest. “I don’t get your deal. But what I know, just as what you’re doing now, guys like you or whatever Zarkon is makes me sick.”

“The way you defy the Galra Empire is really interesting. That’s why of all creatures in the universe, we love humans the most.”

He squeezed Shay tighter, her slate skin is just a few centimeters from the claw point. And Fujiyama remained calm while looking into her eyes…

Without realizing that Shay has her own plan.

Sendak is also no fool. He was trying to read his opponent’s eyes and even his breathing patterns while his artificial eye is looking at the Balmeran’s expression. He is trying to guess that these two are trying to communicate on a plan that they thought the Galra won’t be able to notice…

Or at least he thought, as VividRed continues to do a countdown inside Fujiyama’s head.

 _125… 150… 175…_ until he closed it at _200 percent! Ready when you are!_

Fujiyama smirked. “And Earth _hates_ you.”

He snapped his fingers from his back, signalling the drones to aim at every Galra they could find while protecting what should be protected. And they didn’t waste time…

“Naked Engine! FINAL OPERATION!!!”

It was too late for each and every Galra present to realize that they will be destroyed in a day, but Shay has other thing in mind by pushing Sendak towards the Ore while hooking Haxxus on his neck, which surprised her brother and, of course, the heroes.

“SHAY!” Rax screamed. “What are you--”

“Mind me not!” Shay begged. “These creatures should not be here in the first place!”

“Shay, what the heck!?” Fujiyama tried to stop her, but--

“Please keep on firing!” She said. “Meanwhile I will find a way for them not to get your treasure!”

“Are you saying--”

“KEEP ON FIRING!”

Her begging voice rose a few notches to force him to go on, as he has successfully activated the Ore, causing Haxxus to be sucked there first, while Sendak still struggled to get away. To his surprise, he could feel that the Balmeran’s strength is deeply incredible when motivated.

“I never thought Balmerans could be this clever,” he even mockingly complimented her.

“For our people and for the Balmera,” Shay grunted, “we, Balmerans, are indeed clever!”

She pushed the bulky commander further to the Ore while the portal is still open. Meanwhile Fujiyama is just done wiping out the entire unit for today, close to still pull Shay away from the portal, confident that he still has time to do so. By the time that he is done, he ran towards her, extending his arm for her to reach…

But they have almost forgotten Sendak’s arm.

As Shay heavily focused on pushing Sendak to the portal, Sendak extended his arm and aimed at the fixated Rax, grabbing him from the waist and pulling him towards the portal along with him. It was only a matter of time when Shay noticed what Sendak was planning to do that she has to think quickly.

As Fujiyama extended his arm to her, she grabbed Rax’s hand and pulled him, throwing her own brother towards the hero to be caught, planning to keep her brother away from being captured again. Fujiyama, guessing her motives, still desperately tried to reach her hand…

But instead of giving her hand to him, Shay smiled at him, as the portal was about to close, shutting her and Sendak from Earth.

The portal within the Ore finally closed, she and Sendak disappeared.

“SHAY!!!” Rax tried to call her in vain, and although it hurts, Fujiyama grabbed him and flew away from the plant while several troops from the Japanese Army began to arrive slowly.

The troops were only able to find the plant’s entrance being sabotaged again, and several dead Galra bodies, but they weren’t able to get the VividSoldiers and the Balmerans in time.

*****

_ Back at the mansion. _

Thanks to whatever Pidge left on her research, Coran decided to continue it to save Lance’s life. As he was still looking for possible chemical combinations that can help negate the poison within the young Latino’s body, he had later discovered something after adding up non-Earth elements in the combinations…

“Quiznak,” he exclaimed. “The answers aren’t on this planet after all. Lance can still make it!”

But before he could gather up what he needed, he received a signal from the lab’s monitor. It’s a call from--

“Keith!?” He was surprised that VividRed finally able to call him. “I’ve been waiting for your call all day! Where’s Hunk!?”

“ _ Sorry ‘bout that, _ ” VividRed apologized, trying to catch a breath. “ _ We also got… a bit preoccupied here, a few minutes ago-- _ ”

“ _ We’re on our way back, _ ” VividYellow added, with an unconscious Balmeran on his back, much to the old officer’s surprise. “ _ An’ we have no time, we gotta have to move once we get back there. _ ”

“You really need to hurry,” Coran just said. “ _ And  _ we definitely need to talk about your drama hours ago.”

“ _ I know. Hard lesson learned. For now, we have to find a way to save someone pronto. _ ”

And the line cut off.

VividRed couldn’t help but to look at VividYellow whose face remained serious for the past few minutes. He might have only known him yesterday, but he started to feel that angering someone like Hunk is the worst idea anyone could think of.

“Y’did whatever you can,” he tried to encourage him, but the big Yellow Lion’s face remained the same.

“I don’t think it’s enough,” he tried to speak. “It’s like a repeated scenario ten years ago, except that Shay was captured…”

“We’ll def’nitely save her.”

“Yeah. I’ve given this chance to straighten things up. I won’t let  _ that  _ happen again. I’ve already made up my mind…

I’ll definitely… kick their butts. Galra or those UN crooks!”

Hunk has never felt that determined after Shay demonstrated her will to save her home and family. A hint of shame and regret crept into him, thinking that he should have decided earlier, and making him decide has cost someone else’s life. Now he was about to head back to the mansion with Keith, a solemn oath has also formed, that he will go back to the same spot and save Shay, no matter what.

They have no idea, however, that another crisis awaits them back at the mansion, because of Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a somehow shorter chapter. Get ready for the LANGST, ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> I gave up my initial dream for him. I understand why he hates me, or Mom. Things have never been the same for him. So am I.
> 
> I love the fact that Mom is happy again. But I don't understand why someone has to suffer for everyone's happiness. He finds it unfair. I find it unfair, too. So why...
> 
> Why does he sees me like some kind of a disease?
> 
> I'm trying to be the best brother he could accept. I'm a nobody to him so I'm trying to be somebody for him. Yet he still sees me as an eyesore. So I tried to be somebody to everyone else, tried to be someone I'm never meant to be, because I'm sure, and even if I did something...
> 
> I'm really... A nobody.


	6. Drowning And Submerging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: Shay's selflessness and sacrifice has pushed Hunk to activate his Vivid System to become VividYellow, and was able to neutralize the Galra Forces by docking with VividRed to form another powerful being, bearing the codename Fujiyama. However, despite their efforts on saving Shay, she still got captured by Haxxus with Sendak's unexpected help, leaving them with her brother, Rax in their care. Meanwhile Lance and Chulatt were still fighting for their lives as their fever skyrocketed. They have even thought that he only has a few hours to live... But that was just a prelude to his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for the delay. 
> 
> SEASON 4 MADE ME CRY, WTF! Thanks to that, I have enough material to keep this story going. Special thanks to Elementiss_5 for leaving a comment!
> 
> Here's the (damn sappy and short) Langst that no one asked for, ladies and gentlemen.

_In a hospital, two years ago._

“So you’re asking me if you wanna take my place?” A high schoolish white boy with blonde hair was confined in a hospital bed with both legs visibly amputated and was talking to another boy in his age but tanned and with brown hair, looking at him with such pity.

“Y...yeah,” the Latino-looking boy replied, with a mix of hesitation in his voice.

The boy in bed was not looking at him at all. He was staring somewhere, making sure he won’t be able to see the Latino’s face. He scoffed, thinking that everything he heard on the standing boy was just a joke. A harmful joke.

“You’re asking _me_ if _you_ can go to the Galaxy Garrison in _my_ place?” The sick boy asked again, with emphasis.

“Look,” the Latino tried to explain, knowing that the sick boy will react differently about his decision, “we both know that it’s all my damn fault that you’re here and you’ve lost your leg, and I thought in this way I can still continue your dream of--”

“Fine. Go. Do whatever you want. You’ve stolen everything I have and if that’s still not enough, go ahead and steal my dream.”

“I’m trying to share -- no, I’m _sharing_ all that I have with you! I don’t understand you, why’re you like this, why… Why do you hate me and my folks--?”

“About time you ask that damn thing!” The sick boy already raised his voice. “Have you even tried to ask yourself why!?”

“That’s why I’m asking you--!”

“I’m not into games, doofus. _You_ should know that, of all people. Most especially your one slut of a mother--”

“Hey, _your_ dad happened to love Momma, she has nothing to do with--”

“ _She_ seduced Dad! He fell for it because he just felt pity on you people--!”

“I’m trying to give you a favor here, dammit,” he tried to contain his anger knowing that his stepbrother is currently handicapped. “I don’t… I don’t wanna deal with it anymore, they’re happy, we should all be happy. I’m not here to talk about _that--_ ”

“Well I don’t mind keeping on reminding you how a social climbing slut your mom is and she ruined both Dad and me to the point that I’m here right now, thanks to _you,_ and you’ve already won. I give up, dude. You won…”

The sick boy glared at his own blanket, clutching at it, as if he wanted to rip it in half, in front of his stepbrother, to show how pissed off he was in his situation.

“Just… do what you want,” his tears started to fall on his eyes. “You’ve won. But I’m warning you, Estevez…

You have no idea what the Garrison is in store for you. That place is not for idiots who couldn’t keep their own brains to their skulls. If you can make it, consider it a miracle. But I’ll bet that you’ll never survive. You might even get out of there dead! If that happens…

I’ll be the happiest guy alive.”

Even at his own hospital bed and in his own condition, the said blond boy still managed to mock and spat on his stepbrother because of one thing: their parents married each other. While the young Latino stepbrother might find it painful to hear, he didn’t raise his hand on him not because of his handicap, because he thought it won’t be necessary. He still made up his mind to enter the Garrison, even if it wasn’t his plan in the first place, as he step out of the room to prepare everything.

The moment he step out of the room, his surroundings changed, as if he found himself below the sea. He didn’t struggle to breathe nor panic. He may have anticipated that he will be led to that place.

A young girl with long hair and gray coat was waiting for him on the other side of the door. When he saw her, instead of hitting on her like he usually does with cute girls, he just smiled, or at least he tried to.

“You’re the angel who’ll take me to a better place?” He asked; his voice was either joking or serious.

“No, I’m not,” the girl replied, though. “I’m here to get you back.”

He tried to smile as genuinely as he can. “That’s nice,” he said. “But I don’t feel like coming back. At all.”

“Why?”

He sighed. “You know,” he sat beside the girl, “there are times that I’ve been thinking if I still wanna do this or not, stay here or go. After thinking about it hardly, I decided, no, I can’t take it anymore. At least there won’t be any pain.”

“But what about the people who wanted you to stay?”

He paused for a bit.

“Yeah, I figured that out too,” and he looked above. He seemed to be under the sea where strangely he can breathe and even talk normally with a mysterious girl, but above them is the light possibly coming from the sun. He finds it so beautiful, enjoying the glow while underwater.

Both have been quiet for around two minutes while gazing at the sunlight reflected on the waves of the sea, until he opened his mouth.

“I need help to think,” he said. “Wanna join me here while I figure things out?”

The girl blinked, but strangely, she agreed. “Sure. How about you tell me a story?”

“I have lots of stories to tell, babe. Which one would you like?”

She smiled. “Everything. _About you._ ”

*****

_Lance’s room._

After monitoring him within the healing chamber in the mansion’s laboratory, Coran decided to take Lance back to his room. He was again clothed in the same blue pajamas before arranging him to his bed, both hands placed atop of his stomach, as if he died peacefully -- but he is not, at least not yet. Strangely, his fever went down, he was able to breathe normally, his vitals went back to normal but still unconscious, which puzzled everyone in the mansion.

The moment Hunk and Keith went back from a somewhat tragic encounter, Coran told them everything about what happened while they were away, causing Hunk’s anxiety to double up. Despite able to acquire powers as VividYellow, he still failed to save Shay but they have brought her brother, Rax, instead, to a room for his safety. He even insisted to go back to Blue Island but it was Allura who forbade them to do so for their security. He stayed with Rax until he wakes up to ask him some questions.

Pidge has not been taking a break since she woke up and after discovering what happened to Lance. Granted that his fever is down and somewhat out of danger, he still have not woken up, and she stayed in the laboratory to study the poison that attacked his body.

Because of the worsened injury in Keith’s arm, he almost succumbed to fever, so Allura tended to him along with Chuchule while the rest are busy tending to their own issues. With his permission, he let her wash him and redress his injury.

“So his fever went down, just like that?” He got curious on how that happened.

“We can’t say it’s a miracle,” Allura replied, “but it’s a good sign. It would have been better if he woke up.”

“But y’said ev’rythin’s fine with ‘im. So why still sleepin’ like a corpse?”

“I have no idea,” and she pat the washcloth on his blushing back, which made Keith shut his eyes due to cold. “The fascinating part is, according to Coran, he might have some sort of a regenerating ability… just like you do.”

Hearing that part made his ears wiggle. “Like me?” He asked.

“That’s something I still need to confirm with Coran. He says that he needs more time to analyzing Lance’s vitals before he could give a conclusion. But surely you knew what happened to Lance yesterday.”

“Yeah,” he remembered. “I was there. He saved Pidge.”

While washing him, Chuchule took care of his arm by running around his arm while wrapping it in a clean bandage. _Lucky yer arm just needs li’l TLC,_ she said. _But I’m quite disappoint’d, young man. Chargin’ like that? Miracle yer arm’s still attach’d…_

“I’m sorry,” he said weakly, who seemed to be extremely guilty whenever his own mouse lectures him.

“Chuchule is just worried about your well-being,” Allura seconded. “You should have gotten used to her.”

“I know…”

She was about to dress up the young Japanese if not for the scar on his right shoulder blade which is highly visible to his fair skin. She couldn’t help but to bit her lip and remember how Keith originally got the scar. He may have been a VividSoldier for a year but that scar alone is the only one remained visible for some reason. She wanted to touch it, put a concealer or anything to hide it, at least to ease the raven-haired teen’s suffering…

Speaking of which, Keith just noticed Allura’s eyes staring at his scar. He suddenly became highly conscious that his face glowed red and lifted the edge of his blanket in an attempt to cover himself. Allura understood his gesture and later felt heavy guilt in her heart.

“I, I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Y-you know what, I can ask Coran to conceal it so--”

“No need,” Keith said, cheeks still blushing. “Or I’ll lose my motivation to move on.”

He has a personal reason to keep the scar, despite that he finds it painful even to look at it everytime he looks at the mirror or even glance at it. Allura understands, yet she wanted to do something about it.

“It’s been a year, Keith. I have to be honest with you… Whenever I see that scar, it’s just reminding me of the promise to Shiro that I failed to fulfill. He asked me personally to take you under my wing. I… I feel like a--”

“You’re not,” he snapped. “Tis my choice. You’ve nothin’ t’do with this.”

Silence filled the room.

Chuchule intended to hug him from his neck just to ease what he was feeling, meanwhile the lady officer decided not to talk about it anymore as a sign of respect, as she just smiled gingerly. She handed him a fresh set of red pajamas to wear before he could even collapse in his bed.

“Sorry t’make y’worry,” Keith apologized in whispers, trying to keep himself awake for him to dress up. Allura just kept her smile as he was about to help him get dressed, when she heard a knock on the door.

“Princess,” it was Coran, who decided to take a peek to call her, “Hunk said the Balmeran just woke up. We’ll need your help.”

“I’ll be there,” she said. “I’ll just finish getting him dressed--”

But Chuchule squeaked at her, calling her attention about something. When she saw Keith, he was already asleep -- almost, while sitting. She wanted to wake him up, but the mouse already did something to make him stay awake for a few more minutes by whispering into his ear.

It made him blinked and rubbed his eyes. “Bear with me for a bit,” she said to him, “I’ll dress you up--”

“N-no,” he shook his head, “I’ll do it. They need y’there…”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“I trust you, then,” and she stood up. “I’ll have Coran cook some soup for you after you get some sleep.”

He nodded again, and from there, Allura left his room, confident that Keith will be able to put on his clothes before hitting the bed literally. But as soon as she closed the door, Keith also collapsed to his pillow…

And went straight to dreamland.

Chuchule squeaked in surprise, trying to wake him up by squishing his cheek, but to no avail. She sighed, while pulling his fresh shirt to him…

_Guess I hafta do the thang._

*****

In one of the rooms, where Rax was brought, it has been around thirty minutes since he woke up and now Hunk was trying to gain his trust by asking questions about generally everything, including how they met VividBlack. But the said Balmeran won’t talk, as if he refuses to cooperate, which the bigger teen understood after what happened a few hours ago.

Coran came in, with Allura this time, in hopes that she will help in making the Balmeran speak. But even with her presence, Rax remained as passive as a real stone.

“I know you’re upset that I failed to save your sister,” Hunk tried to reason out. “Me too. Believe me, man, I’ve tried--”

“I don’t even give a single care if you did save Shay,” Rax finally gave up and spoke his mind, “but you, Lion Warriors, are the reason why she and I have suffered from the Galra’s hands! Had not for the fact that you showed up on our colony on that day, we are still enjoying the peace that we wanted!”

“Wait -- what -- what the heck, so that’s just it, y-you don’t even care if these Galra will conquer you as long as you don’t fight, to just be quiet about it, go with the flow, forgetting about freedom--!?”

“ _That_ word poisoned Shay. I beg of you _not_ to mention that word in front of me.”

Hunk raised his eyebrow in disbelief, while turning to Allura. “D-did you hear that!? This guy’s so self-centered he doesn’t even know what freedom is anymore--!”

“Give him a little time, Hunk,” Allura suggested. “Their colony must have been ruled by Galra for decaphoebes. You cannot force someone to choose what they wanted to do in their lives.”

“But--”

“Who just said that they don’t care and just ran away a few hours ago?” Coran suddenly reminded him, which made the young Samoan gulp his own drool and keep himself quiet.

Allura sat in front of the Balmeran hoping that it will help him open up. “I apologize for what happened,” she said. “I understand how upset you are that this has happened to your sister, and we didn’t expect this to happen as well. I -- no, _we_ wanted to help you gain the freedom that you’ve yearned for -- far from the Galra’s reach. For we have been fighting to obtain that, as well as making sure that no race, planet, or dimension will be conquered by the Galra.”

“How can you be certain?” Rax asked. “For decaphoebes, we, Balmerans, have lived stewarding Balmeras, harvesting crystals for travellers who in need of help in exchange for their share of energy. When the Galra came, in order for our race to survive, we have to obey them and mine for them. We were never taught or even born to hold guns or swords to defend ourselves. The Galra are extremely powerful. One simple act of resistance against them, and our whole race will die! Our family is the only thing we have and we vow to keep it like that by showing our obedience!”

“I’m aware of that fact. That’s why we’re here -- to free you and each and every creature from their hands. I hope that I could gain your trust on this. We will definitely work on a way to go back to your home Balmera and to save your sister.”

“And when will that be? I hope that you could really keep your vow. My sister has been captured and if we do not make haste--”

“That’s what we’re tryin’ to do okay!?” Hunk sighed. “We need your _full_ cooperation.”

“You have my word,” Allura added. “Alteans don’t back out to their promises.”

Rax’s eyes widened upon hearing Allura’s true origin. “Did you say…”

She smiled. And to give him a proof, she closed her eyes, and slowly, pink v-shaped markings began to appear on each cheek. Her round human ears slowly turned elven and pointed. Her eye color also changed from standard blue to more dreamy blue and pink and sparkly. Coran also did the same: teal marks appeared on both his wrinkly cheeks and his ears became pointed as well.

The remaining two stared at them in awe, and later glanced at each other, before they looked at the Alteans’ true looks again. Hunk was just speechless, while Rax was trying to think of something to say.

“H-how could this be!?” He stuttered. “A-as far as we know, Alteans are already an extinct race--!”

“We’re just the last Alteans alive,” Coran said with his voice a bit shaky. “King Alfor arranged everything to keep us here and we kind of ‘blended’ to Earth culture now. And,” he pointed at Allura, “you’ll never go wrong with the daughter of the King.”

“Y-you are the fabled Princess!?” And suddenly, Rax stood up and knelt in front of Allura. “I have sinned for doubting you! I beg of you to punish me in any horrible way possible--!”

“Wh-whoah, man, slow down!” Hunk tried to lift him back up. “So you know Doc -- I mean, _King_ Alfor and the Alteans!?”

“I have heard great stories from the King, himself, about his daughter who was been studying Earth. I have never thought you _are_ her,” and the Balmeran almost buried his face to the floor in shame. “My loss of faith is unforgivable. I have been rude to you all this time…!”

“N-no, Rax, please rise,” Allura encouraged him to stand. “It is I who supposed to beg for forgiveness. I have the great feeling that my Father have done great things for your people. I want to repay you for the kindness you’ve shown to him when he was in need. And with that, I’ll need your help.”

“Anything, Princess,” his face remained facing the floor. “If this is regarding Shay and how we got here, I’ll provide you the information you need.”

Hunk just blinked when the once uncooperative Balmeran suddenly turned soft and obedient in front of the lady officer. _The perks of being a royalty, huh,_ he said to himself.

But then he remembered what happened yesterday that he needed to be as urgent as possible. “Rax can help us get to where they live,” he said to Allura. “I suggest to hurry up before they--”

“I know that you’re anxious about this,” the Princess said. “I also wanted to go as soon as possible, but I want to make sure we’re well-equipped before charging through their camp. Right now both Keith and Pidge are in no condition to fight, and I just can’t summon you to the Balmera all alone. I’m also stuck here because of Wade. For now Lance is our only hope and he has to wake up, otherwise…”

“I can assist Hunk in going to the Balmera,” the Balmeran finally volunteered. “I know every hook and cranny in that place, I am certain--”

“I’m sorry, but no one will go anywhere until everything’s okay,” Allura stopped them. “Rax, I am happy that you’re willing to cooperate with us, but not now. You might be in danger, too.”

“She’s right,” Hunk said. “Besides, those camo flukes’ll still after you cuz, you know, _you_ being a cryptid here on Earth. Trust me, you’ll hate being a test subject, so I’ll--”

“You won’t go either, Hunk!” Allura caught him.

“No, c’mon--!”

“What you’ll about to face is just a part of the Galra Army and even with the powers that you have, you cannot do this alone!”

And she tapped his shoulder.

“I can definitely assure you that we’ll save Shay, no matter what happens. It’s just that with the state that we’re into, we still need preparations.”

Hunk has never felt pumped and disappointed at this time. He hated having a debt, and saving Shay is one way for him to pay. But then, he thought, Allura is right. He cannot do it alone. And when the time that he needed Keith and Pidge the most, they’re currently in no condition to fight.

And Lance, most of all, who just slipped into coma after his fever went down, he couldn’t think anymore of what else could get worse.

*****

_Somewhere in the Balmeran mines._

Shay was pushed to her cell by one of the sentries, still handcuffed. She remained silent and cooperative until the sentries left her alone.

She sighed, and leaned into the wall, hearing the purrs and the howls that the Balmera give the moment she rested her face and hand into it. For her, it’s giving a sad purr. Sad and slowly weakening. She tried to coax the giant planet-like creature by trying to talk to it through her hand.

 _Forgive me for failing you,_ she whispered, trying to hold back her emotions, until--

_Is that you, Shay?_

She heard a familiar voice just after she tried to understand the Balmera’s cries, and focused on the voice which called her.

 _Father!?_ She guessed.

 _I am here,_ the said voice, who said to be her father, replied. _With your mother and grandmother. We were worried about you and Rax! Is he with you?_

 _Forgive me,_ Shay whispered. _I failed. Rax is on the other side of the crystal with the Lion Warriors…_

_The Lion Warriors!? Wait, there is more than one!?_

_You would not believe what I have witnessed when I crossed on the other side! But,_ she then realized that her family is on the other side of the wall. _Were you been captured by the Galra?_

_Unfortunately. By the time you and Rax went missing, the Galra Soldiers specifically went after us and got imprisoned here. Originally, they were planning to use us as baits for you to come back._

_How cruel,_ she was shaking. _This is not supposed to happen. Rax is right, after all. If only I listened to him…_

_Hear me, child._

Her eyes popped when another Balmeran, seemed to be an elderly female, joined their conversation. _G-Grandmother!?_

 _You have done only the right thing,_ the elderly Balmeran encouraged her. _The Balmera has been suffering for decaphoebes. You are aware that its fellow Balmera died in the hands of the Galra along with its inhabitants long before, thus you were only doing what is best for it and for us. Don’t put a self-blame over things that are meant to happen._

_Are you saying that this is expected to happen?_

_The Lion Warrior’s words have touched our hearts before. I still remember it, clear as yesterday. We might not meant to fight with swords and sticks, but we deserve more than just giving. For the Balmera, we have to do our part to protect it and for our families._

Shay remembers it, too, how the previous Lion Warrior, VividBlack, saved the entire colony and gave them enough courage to start over. The words he gave to the Balmerans gave them hope at the time that they thought the Galra will never bother them again.

Only that, a few years after, the Galra reclaimed their territory, and the situation became worse for them when their savior didn’t arrive when they tried to call him. They have no idea what happened on the other side if not for the new VividSoldiers who saved her and told her the truth.

 _I will find a way for you to escape,_ she said.

 _What about you?_ Her father asked.

_Keeping you safe is what’s important now. This might be a little selfish to ask this to the Balmera, but I will implore its help so it can create a tunnel where you can escape. Meanwhile--_

“AACK!!!”

Sadly, one of the Galra caught her communicating to her family by whipping her back with a whip infused with evil quintessence. Two of the sentries pulled her away from the cell while in her weak state, as ordered by the one who has the whip, cloaked in black and maroon and with a strange, long mask to hide its face.

“Her body is perfect for the next project,” the cloaked being said. “Take her to the High Priestess.”

The two sentries obeyed, pulling Shay away, not giving a care if her family from the other side is already horrified by the fact that their daughter gave them instructions to run away before she got cut off.

*****

“It all started when my Dad died when I was, uh, around ten. So with his rodeo career. He’s the best in Miami, you see. Weird enough, his career ended his life just like that. Mom’s super sad, of course. Not one of us thought that someone will fall in love with her and gave her a chance to love again. She remarried. We’re okay with it. She’s happy, we’re happy.

Ed’s a great guy, seriously. He made Alex land on a great job on a dairy farm. Thanks to him also, Lenny and Leo got married after being together for five years. And I landed in a cool school that supports athletes. I get what I wanted like I wanted to be ‘cuz, you know, I love to show what I can do if I have what I need.Ed does things that Dad did before. But y’think it stayed good after that? No.

Here’s the fun part: Ed has a son named Logan. He’s the same age as me, we share the same birthday, we attend the same school. People even thought we’re twins separated at birth… except that Logan doesn’t like me. At all. He hates Mom the most. You know the reason why.

Logan’s a brat. Heckin’ spoiled. He gets what he wants. A typical bully jock walking around the school with two guys who he appointed to become his _muchachos_ tormenting every minute of my school life. Problem is I can’t outsmart him. Surprisingly, he’s smart. A member of the baseball team. Top of the class, he’s a swag. I tried to be a good brother to him, but I guess he doesn’t do the same to me.”

“Did you try to tell it to your family?” The long-haired girl asked.

“That’s… the problem. I didn’t had the chance at first. Logan’s an actor, he even tried to be sweet to Mom and to ‘me’ when they’re around. Guess he chose to torture me since we go to the same school at that time. Though Lenny caught him several times, but then I said, no, let him be, I don’t want any drama, so there… I let him do whatever the hell he wanted to me.”

“That’s… sad. In the first place, he and his dad are the ones who entered _your_ family. And I think because of Logan, you’ve lost your chance in the International meet because of a cheating case that you didn’t do. You even came to the prom with a ripped pants. You almost got poisoned with your mom’s cooking. And there was also a day that he pushed your little nephew downstairs and you were framed for it--”

“Hey, how did you--” but then Lance stopped for a thought, and sighed after realizing something. “Oh yeah,” he scratched his head, “ _you_ already know. I should’ve thought about it…”

“And yet,” the girl’s eyes suddenly moistened, remembering the torture and the bullying that Lance had endured for five years, “you… you still decided to be a good brother to someone who doesn’t deserve you--”

“H-hey!” He tried to stop the girl from crying. “Y-you don’t have to cry for me, uh, I chose this, okay, I chose to keep my family, I don’t want anyone to get hurt just because--”

“And yet, you’re here. With me. You decided not to wake up to lessen the pain? But doing so will only making things worse.”

He was stunned, and he may hate to admit it, she has a point. He let go of his shoulders and went back to staring at the underwater ceiling and continued with his story.

“I never planned on going to the Garrison in the first place,” Lance finally admitted. “I’m not like Hunk or Pidge. Or even Keith. I’m not technically or mechanically smart, Logan is. I… I just ‘stole’ this dream from him. If not for the fact that he lost both of his legs in an accident, I’m probably not here, I might be in a nearby college now, happy with my life, free to hang out with girls and pizza. But then, I decided to choose the Garrison, not just to pay for my sins, but because of something that questions…

Who _I_ really am to them.”

Their surroundings changed with a flashback of his memory, where his so-called atonement started.

There was a scene where everyone was celebrating about Lance’s admission to a popular high school in Miami, after the allegations have been cleared regarding the exam incident. Everyone was happy -- except Logan -- who decided to hang out with some friends just to be away from him, after his cover was blown -- well, not _yet._ Lance, at that time, has no idea that Logan was planning something to make his life more miserable than before.

That night, as he went out for an errand, two of Logan’s friends knocked him off, threw him at the back of the car and went to a car junk shop where Logan was waiting.

When Lance woke up, he noticed the van running, without a driver. He started to panic despite he already know how to drive thanks to Ed and Alex because his left hand was tied in a steering while. He noticed Logan, sitting on one of the discarded tires with his friends, drinking and eating popcorn while watching a funny scene for him.

“Hurl it up, nigga!” They laughed as they watch Lance screaming inside the van.

Meanwhile he tried to figure out on what to do since his dominant hand was the one tied in the steering wheel. He thought that turning it will twist his arm, but it didn’t matter, he thought that he had to get out of there in one piece. He continued to steer while trying to untie the ropes while the van keeps on running in circles, bumping each and every trash and metal it could come across. Good thing that his fingers are strong and nimble enough to pull away the ropes before his hand got free and was able to jump to a nearby tire pile before the van crashes to another car.

He panted, was shaken to the point that he couldn’t stand anymore in terror. As he tried to crawl to a nearby post to help him stand, Logan slowly approached him, clapping his hands slowly while mocking on how ‘brave and daring’ his brother was.

“Ivy High didn’t go wrong on taking your ass,” he chuckled. “Congratulations!”

“Stop this,” Lance begged, still shaking. “I didn’t do anything wrong to you--!”

“Maybe you don’t,” he pulled him in his hair, “but your slutty momma does. I even wonder how she brought you in this Earth alive.”

His eyes popped when Logan insulted his own mother, right on his ears, for the nth time. And it was, by far, the worst insult he heard.

“ _This_ happens if you take the good part,” he gritted his teeth at him. “I promise you’ll get more than pissing your own pants if you keep on stealing what’s mine and getting in my way. Don’t worry, I’m a God-fearing guy, I won’t kill you -- yet. If you’ll learn to shut up.”

He slammed Lance’s face on the ground before leaving him in the middle of the car grave, shouting at the two others waiting for him to hit the road for a little celebration.

As far as he remember at that time, when he was struggling to stand up and later figured out how to go home, Lance noticed the van that almost killed him, strangely moved by itself, towards Logan and his cohorts, without any idea that it will be the last time that he will be able to walk.

He then remembered how he tried to warn them of the danger. “LOGAN, BEHIND YOU!!!”

Everything turned quite blank afterwards.

When he woke up, he was already at the hospital, surrounded by his brother, sister, and their spouses. Alex said that someone witnessed what happened thus they were able to call an ambulance, while Lenny couldn’t be pacified, saying that one of Logan’s friends were forced to tell everything in front of the police while the other remained on the loose up to this day. Logan was also taken to the same hospital, however…

“Doctors have to chop both his legs off to avoid infection,” Lenny told him. “Justice is served, Luis. He won’t hurt you nor Momma again.”

But instead of being happy about it, Lance tried to get up to talk to Logan, to check if he was okay. Good thing he only suffered very minor injuries, allowing him to get up without restraint.

When he reached Logan’s room, he could hear Ed’s voice booming, instead of comforting his own son, he was bickering at him.

“Do you have any goddamn idea what you’ve been doing all along!? You’re killing your _own_ brother without me nor your mother looking--!”

“THAT BITCH AIN’T MY MOTHER!” Logan finally snapped, and all he could remember was a strong sound of slap filling the hospital corridors. And all the yelling.

“I’m trying to make you open your eyes here,” he sobbed--

“Opening my eyes for _what_!? Staging something to make me see how a damn spoiled and arrogant my son is!? Your mother and I didn’t raised you to be like this--!”

“You _love_ Mom! Now you’re betraying her by marrying another woman, and of all women, why fallin’ for that brown bitch--!?”

He heard slaps again.

“We’ve talked about _this,_ Logan. Your mom died when you’re still little. You know how hard it is for me to move on. I even thought marrying again will give you a chance to have a mother again! But what the hell are you doing!? You’ve been bullying Lance for _what_ !? For favor!? To make me divorce Rosa and defend _you_!? Think again!”

Lance was just standing at the hallway, listening to their heated conversation even if he didn’t want to. He wanted to stop them, but his feet were glued on the floor.

“You’ve ruined your own life ruining other people. You’ve lost your chance of scholarship, you’ve also lost a chance to go to the Garrison. But the worst part is, Lance’s dreams almost ruined because of how jealous you are--”

“I’M NOT JEALOUS!” Logan screamed. “That bitch and her family made me like this! They even claimed you! Don’t do this to me, Dad…

You’re… you’re the only family that I have…”

He remembered how his stepfather, Ed, almost outcasted his own son in his life in his new family’s favor, something that Lance, himself, didn’t wish for. That was why he withdrew his application to Ivy High to attend the Galaxy Garrison’s entrance exams instead -- even if he knew he won’t be able to pass…

And then...

“I made it,” Lance said when he visited Logan. “I’ll be packing up for the Garrison next month.”

Logan remained silent, looking at the window. He turned pale and obviously lost weight three months since both of his legs were amputated. He sighed at how much he changed physically after the incident.

“I don’t wanna argue with you anymore,” Lance said. “I’ve endured five freakin’ years hearing insults from you ‘bout my mom, but I didn’t do anything to hurt you nor Ed. Why? I’m not like you. That’s all.”

He pulled up his backpack and headed to the door, without saying his goodbye. But as he touched the doorknob, he felt a glass tumbler about to be hurled straight to his back, but gladly he avoided it. The tumbler shattered on the floor.

“CONGRATULATIONS!” Logan screamed, and his voice was obviously hoarse. “You finally got your freaking revenge! You made it to the Garrison!? GOOD FOR YOU! I can’t wait for you to come back here DEAD!”

Lance didn’t look at him. He just went out of the door and closed it while Logan keeps on throwing insults and threats at him.

“That was the last time that I saw him,” he ended the story while wiping his tears, as the scenery changed back to underwater. “Though I still kept in touch with Mom and the rest of the folks, I haven’t heard from him nor from Ed. The last time I talked to her, I found out that I’ll be a big brother in a few months, but I couldn’t see Ed to give me the good news. I’ve found out from Leo that he… and Mom…”

“They divorced,” the girl guessed. “So Logan _did_ get what he wanted.”

“I guess Ed did that for him. Can’t blame him. Logan’s his only son and Mom’s okay with it. But that’s what I don’t get at all…”

“I understand,” and the girl touched his hand. “That might be one reason why you want to be the best in the Garrison for her. And for Logan. To show them that you can. You wanted to prove to your family that you can provide like your Dad. I know. You love challenges. You do something that you haven’t done. You even tried to take part-time jobs for you to send something for them even if this might cause your stay in the Garrison. And,” she looked at him, “even if a person did something ill of you, you still chose to do something good for them. That is why you’re suffering. And it’s because you chose to keep things for yourself rather than making everyone suffer by letting them know.”

Lance chuckled after hearing those words from the girl. “Guess I’m the martyr type, huh?”

“You are.”

“Good enough,” he stared at the ceiling again. “Guess I’ll follow Logan’s advice this time. Staying here… without pain… without suffering. I guess I’m good here. Honestly, this can be better than homework.”

“So no more women-hunting and pizzas?”

His smile faded a bit. “Sometimes,” he forced himself to smile, “sacrifices must be made to get what you really want.”

“Even if you _don’t_ really want to?”

He didn’t answer right away. He gave a heavy sigh and went back at gazing at the ceiling.

“Yeah.”

The long-haired girl just looked at him, who was trying to be contented with his situation. But looking at his eyes closely, they’re starting to form tears again, allowing them to fall. This time, Lance didn’t wipe it off, either he just wanted to let his tears fall or he didn’t notice it at all.

*****

_The laboratory._

Pidge knows that, miraculously, Lance is already out of danger, which bugged her. First, his legs were fully healed even if Hunk said that his legs were deeply burnt and like melting at that time. Just a few moments before the deadline, his fever slowly went down, and the chemical poison that affected his body just washed out just before she and Hunk came up with an antidote…

_Hours ago._

“Lance was WHAT!?” Hunk almost dropped his jaw -- and Rax -- when he learned about what happened to his bestfriend.

“The poison from the acid spread throughout his body and I’ll need your help to create an antidote,” Pidge said directly. “Will you help or not!?”

He got obliged, of course, knowing that Lance was once again in danger. So he asked Coran for a spare room so he could keep the Balmeran there and went with Pidge to the laboratory.

Thanks to him, she was able to decipher possible chemical combinations for them to create an antidote -- except that there are some compounds needed that are not found on Earth. Luckily, the Altean Forest has a variety of plants and herbs native only to Altea (and how Alfor was able to plant them all in a foreign soil is already puzzling to the young Earthlings). She was about to volunteer to go into the forest to find whatever they need -- even if she, herself, is not a total fan of outdoors, when…

“This,” Coran also helped supposedly in creating an antidote, “this is incredible?”

“What’s going on?” Hunk asked, he got curious that he joined the officer in checking Lance’s supposedly-weakening vitals. When he saw the numbers, he, too, was shocked.

“What’s happening to Lance?” Pidge asked, eyes still focused on the chemical composition they were doing for the antidote.

“This is really amazing,” Coran said. “His cells are starting to fight off bad bacteria from the poison; they’re encasing these bacteria in little cells to protect other unaffected cells. This is what I don’t understand…”

He looked at the healing pod where the young Latino and his was currently encased.

“The healing pod can only heal any external and internal injuries, but can only stop a sickness from spreading. In Lance’s case, it’s like…

His cells are healing him from the inside…!”

“So it’s like what happened when his legs got miraculously healed yesterday!?” Hunk guessed.

“That can be a possibility. I,” he looked at the monitor again, “I never thought someone like Lance exists…!”

“We can’t rest yet,” Pidge said. “Even so, his cells won’t last long in fighting the poison inside him. We still need the antidote!”

“I’ll go,” Hunk volunteered. “I trust all my five senses, I can find the items we need in a jiffy. You stay here to watch over his progress.”

She agreed.

Long story short, they were able to create an antidote thanks to Hunk’s great five senses and photographic memory. When Coran found out that the bad bacteria was pushed away in the form of sweat, they created a sponge bath solution instead. They brought Lance back to his room so they could give him a sponge bath right away. Pidge, of course, has to stay outside for a bit…

Then she remembered Keith.

While they were working on Lance, she decided to check on him, who was rushed directly to his room. Plachu even tried to stop her.

 _He’s dozin’ off,_ he said. _He just came back from a battle._

“I know,” she replied. “He looked exhausted when he got back.”

_He’s a tuff kid, he won’t need pity from anybody._

“Say,” she remembered, “you know him, right? Been asking you about him.”

_Nah. That’s too… personal. They’re things that he an’ mah sista share togetha, that don’t include me an’ you._

“It’s not bad getting curious about it,” and she remembered the first time she and Keith docked for the first time. Before that…

He was crying during the ritual.

“I’m so sure,” she tried to remember. “For some reason, I already… saw him before.”

_From the Garrison?_

“No… well,” she scratched her cheek, “I’m kinda surprised that he and Lance and Hunk were classmates before I came… and I even wonder what kicked him out of the Garrison. But to be honest… I don’t know, either, why and how I convinced myself that I saw him before.”

_Y’heard of dopplegangers!? Y’saw one. Fo’ sho’. I’m sho’ y’have one too._

“Maybe…” and she gazed at Keith’s door again. The fact that she ‘might’ have seen him before bothered her, because she couldn’t remember when and how that happened…

_Kidnapping humans, sell them as slaves, experimenting them and stuff, all for the freakin’ glory of your empire to the point that you raped a human guy--_

_Raped a human guy…_

_Raped_ _…_

She suddenly got dizzy.

 _H-hey,_ Plachu called her off when she suddenly leaned against the wall to control her vertigo. _Get some sleep, doofus! Ain’t my problem if y’end up bedridd’n!_

“S-sorry,” she tried to stand straight, “but I’m okay--”

 _Seriously,_ her mind spoke, _how and why the heck did I say those things!? Why did I just mentioned… raped? Who was raped?_

“Katie?”

She almost jumped when Allura suddenly called her, her dizziness suddenly eased off.

“Sup?” She greeted her casually.

“You haven’t had enough sleep since yesterday,” she noticed. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, never been better,” she lied. “J-just waiting for the guys to finish dressing him up.”

“Lance, you say? How was he?”

“Well, miraculously, his fever went down. Somehow his cells have this regeneration ability to create healthier cells and to drive away poison from his body. Plus the antidote we created might help speed up his recovery.”

“Th-that’s,” she seemed surprised and confused at the same time, “surprising to hear. I heard from Coran that his legs were sprayed by the Robeast’s acid yesterday but ended up healed completely.”

“Y-yeah,” Pidge just wanted this awkward conversation to end if not for the fact that Allura currently doubles as the second highest-ranking official in the UN Armed Forces, and being extremely curious at the same time, that she decided to change the subject when she noticed her carrying a basin of cool water, some ointment, clothes and first aid kit. “So,” she pointed at the things, “those are for Keith?”

“Oh, these?” The lady officer showed them to the inquisitive girl. “He caught a mild fever due to his arm injury. Seems like his impulsiveness made it worse.”

She sighed. “I knew it…”

“It looks like you’re worried about him,” she guessed.

“W-who doesn’t!?” Pidge didn’t notice her cheeks burning. “Uh, a-anyway, gotta go back to the lab, y-you know, need to check ‘bout Lance’s weird cells…”

She didn’t add anything anymore as she dashed back to the lab to do what she has to do and to avoid Allura’s possible suspicion.

_After that…_

She haven’t left the lab in a while. She was just watching an animated diagram of Lance’s cells encasing bad bacteria from poison. She was trying to find something that can answer her questions as to how these happened.

Until the possible answer, himself, came to her. “You really wanted to save him,” Coran guessed as he entered the lab.

“Lance saved my life,” Pidge replied. “So I’m trying to pay my debt.”

“I see,” he decided to stay and to monitor the cells with her, while remembering what he had discovered this morning. It was remarkable that it brought him to tears…

Or it was more than remarkable.

“I remembered that I also made a research of his cells this morning,” he admitted.

“What did you find out?”

He didn’t answer right away. He was in the middle of telling the truth or not, but looking at Pidge, he felt a hunch that she is a type who can keep secrets.

“The cells that Lance have now,” he replied, “are no ordinary cells, they can’t be found on Earthling bodies.”

It made her ears wiggle in that kind of information, and turned to him. “Are you saying that Lance is--”

“An alien just like me and the Princess… and Keith.”

The discovery made her chestnut eyes pop. “W-what? And alien!? Keith, too!? I--”

“In Keith’s case, he’s part-alien, and we only discovered it last year. For more details, it’s best to ask him.”

 _Bet he won’t reply t’ya,_ Plachu snorted.

“Anyway, as for Lance’s case, I have to admit, _this_ is surprising.”

“Have you already told Allura about this?”

Again, Coran didn’t answer right away and just curbed his lip. “Not yet,” he admitted. “I thought of telling her everything once I gather up all the evidence.”

“If Lance is an alien, can you tell what he is!?”

This time, he didn’t respond.

“ _Anyway,_ ” he pushed Pidge to the door, “I think it’s time for you to take guard duties to him while I take care of things in the lab. The Princess strictly told me to advise you to rest.”

“B-but--!” She tried not to follow, but his hands seem to be strong for her to control it.

“Move along, dear, time to check on Lance!”

And she was pushed out of the door and had it shut.

“Hey!!!” She protested as she tried to open the door but Coran locked it. She started to get suspicious especially when she asked the last question.

 _He’s hiding something,_ she stared at the door.

 _I’ll follow an’ chill out if I were ya,_ Plachu said. _Besides, that kid’s now fine, he just don’t wanna wake up--HEY!_

She suddenly grabbed him. “You have an idea, right?” She glared at him.

_No, DUH!? How would I know!? I ain’t no doctor!_

“You’re an alien, why don’t you know ‘bout it!?”

_I’m a freakin’ animat’d Operation Key, dumdum, I tecnic’lly ain’t no livin’ thang! Course I dunno!_

She gave up, sighed, and stared upstairs where Lance’s room is. There are still more time for her to discover everything while in Altea Island so she thought it’s useless to rush things. She decided to go upstairs and follow Coran’s advice.

Meanwhile Coran watched the data on the monitor silently, with eyes that one couldn’t guess if those are sadness or anxiety. He has a good reason to drive Pidge out of the lab… at least, a good reason for _him,_ alone.

 _There is something I would love to tell you right now, Princess,_ he thought. _But in this case, I can’t take risk… Until the entire Galra Empire has been defeated…_

_Altea will remain extinct. That I’m positive about._

Coran remained in the lab for a few more minutes, watching the animated diagram of Lance’s cells for some reason.

*****

Coran is right, though, that it was time for Pidge to do some guarding duties on Lance who remained sleeping for already two hours. As she entered the room, she blinked in surprise to see Hunk as well, sitting beside him, which she understood.

“Any progress?” She asked him.

“Na-ah,” Hunk shook his head. “He hasn’t moved a bit -- but his mouse shifts a lot every fifteen minutes or so.”

“So Coran’s right about him not waking up ‘cuz he doesn’t want to,” she sighed as she sat beside the bigger teen. “Typically atypical.”

Then she noticed Hunk attaching three to five cables on Lance’s temples and forehead while adjusting some kind of machine, which made her eyebrow rise in confusion. “Did you get that from the lab?” She guessed.

“I borrowed it from Coran,” Hunk said. “Made a li’l modification, and thanks to Platt, we made some kind of a REM machine that can read lucid dreams!”

“You made a _what_ now!?” And she stared at the machine where Platt was currently maneuvering. “This is genius! Since this is Altean Tech we’re talkin’ about, we can take a peek on what’s keeping Lance from waking up!”

“Totally!” Hunk high-fived her.

 _Bad idea, dimwits,_ only Plachu was against it. _You’ll read ‘is dream, after that, whut!? Ain’t that’ll wake ‘im up--_

 _Even if I helped in this this one,_ Platt added, _I’m afraid Plachu’s right._

“C’mon, man,” Hunk scratched his head, “that’s betrayal! I thought you’ve helped me ‘cuz it’s cool!?”

_This might help find out what Lance is thinking, but this won’t solve on how he could be awakened._

“Traitor!”

“Hate to think about it that the mice are right,” Pidge also thought, “but let’s give this thing a shot. Let’s just worry about waking him up later.”

Despite the cons of trying to figure out Lance’s dream (or nightmare), both of his friends and their mice decided to give it a go, until…

“Whatcha doin’?”

They looked at the door and surprised to see Keith standing on the door, left arm bandaged and in his obviously messed-up red pajamas. From the looks of his eyes and face, he just woke up a few minutes ago.

They all raised their eyebrows after seeing him. “What are _you_ doing here?” Hunk asked. “I thought you’re sick!?”

“Can’t sleep,” Keith replied, “so I thought of,” he looked sideways, avoiding their stares, “checkin’ out Lance… so--”

“Don’t compete with me, man,” Pidge said. “Insomnia’s been my shadow for two and a half years--”

“Had this sleepin’ problem for as long’s I can remember.”

She just stared at him in disbelief. “So _you’re_ competing with me. I get it.”

“Kidding aside, dude,” Hunk followed, “y’think you should still be sleepin’ at this hour? I mean, Allura herself said that you’re sick.”

“How long I’ve been asleep?” The raven-haired suddenly asked.

 _Two hours, babe,_ Chuchule replied, being the one who kept an eye on him the whole time.

Keith blinked. “Two hours. That’s enough.”

 _Ain’t enough, young man!_ The female mouse pinched his cheek. _You go back to yer room this instant!_

“I’m fine,” he grunted.

_Y’aint!_

“Can’t sleep!”

“It’s so useless arguing with a mouse,” Pidge snorted. “I’m telling you.”

“Y’know what inso-whatever’s like, I. Can’t. Sleep!”

“Are your alien genes affect your sleep?”

He later stopped and glared at her.

Meanwhile Hunk caught what they were arguing about and was also shocked to hear about who Keith is. “Keith’s an alien!?” He popped. “Is that -- is that why you just disappeared from--”

“I’m _not_ an alien,” Keith denied it. “I guess.”

The other two and the mice looked at each other because of his answer.

“Anyway,” he changed the subject, “where didcha get that idea?”

“From Coran,” Pidge replied sharply.

“Y’think he’s tellin’ the truth?”

“How would I know!? He just said it while we’re checking out Lance’s cell composition when he told me he’s also an alien--!”

“W-wait, what!?” Hunk heard it too. “Lance _is_ an alien too!?”

“He said so.”

“What kind?”

“He,” she sighed, “didn’t say. He drove me away when I asked about it.”

“Weird,” and he decided to go back to monitoring the REM machine for any update about Lance’s possible dream.

Meanwhile, since Keith just came to check on the unconscious Latino, Pidge took a chance to talk to him again, this time she is determined to find out more about him.

“Coran said you’re part-alien but you keep on denying it,” she said. “So what’s the truth?”

“Oh yeah,” Hunk remembered, “you promised me you tell me more ‘bout yourself!”

Keith sighed. “Just a heads up,” he said, “I… I don’t even know who exactly I am.”

The two blinked and looked at each other.

“I don’t get it,” Hunk admitted.

“Found myself in an orphanage when I was six,” Keith went on. “Y’know the rest, Hunk. My Dad didn’t come back. My Mom… never knew her.”

Hunk’s shoulders dropped at the last line, which confused Pidge as she kept on looking at the two.

“Not sure how an’ where they got an idea that I’m part-alien but I’m sure I’m not. I barely remember my dad’s face, I’m surround’d with strangers ‘til Shiro’s family took me in. An’ that’s it.”

“So,” Hunk tried to figure out his alien heritage, “no idea if your mom or dad’s an alien? Or your grandma?”

“All I remember’s my Dad. Barely.”

No one tried to react right away with part of Keith’s background story, which made him more typically mysterious, in Pidge’s opinion. She started to doubt if Coran’s words were true, but they are talking about Altean Technology here, she is sure that these people possess more advanced technology that Earth has, even with the power of Incarnate Energy, because after all, they all owe Dr. Alfor Von Altair a tribute and a long letter of apology.

“So,” Pidge moved on to the next question, “Hunk said that you’ve been in the Garrison before. I actually came in around a year after you dropped out, so I have no idea about you at all. But why did you leave the Garrison? Is it because of Shiro, or...”

This time, it took Keith a few seconds and a curved lip before he responded.

“Y-y’could say that,” he said. “But I _never_ planned to ditch the Garrison. Somethin’ just--”

“Hey, guys,” Hunk suddenly called their attention, “something’s going on with the machine…”

“What is it?” Pidge asked as they both looked at the machine. “Is it getting something from Lance?”

“The opposite, actually,” and he pointed at the monitor. “Look!”

The said REM machine has a monitor that allows them to see brain waves emitted through Lance’s brain. The green light bulb a the top left side of the monitor is blinking, possibly an indication that it is working. However, in this case, the brainwaves that it is getting are seemingly not moving. It isn’t flat-lined or giving an alarm either. Keith even thought…

“Is _that_ even workin’?”

“Of course!” Hunk snapped. “The green light here indicates that it’s doing its job. Plus this is alien technology we’re talkin’ about, I even double-checked if my modifications will be compatible to how this was set up! If the green light here’s blinking, it should send us brain frequencies that can be monitored here and then will be interpreted using the wave reader that I added. But this is weird.”

It did interpret the minimal waves that they are getting from Lance’s brain -- blank.

“Didcha miss somethin’ on this thing?” Keith even doubted on the machine.

“I tried it on Rax a while ago and it _did_ produce something,” Hunk assured. “All of the connections are good, too! Unless something got knocked off from the inside when I moved it here…”

“Or your machine’s working fine,” Pidge guessed, “except that either it couldn’t read Lance’s brain at all… or it’s Lance, himself, who’s shutting himself to us…”

Silence filled the room as they watched the machine delivering blank results and as they looked at Lance who remained asleep like a cursed prince.

*****

_Lance’s dream._

“Looks like your friends are trying to find a way to save you,” the long-haired girl guessed the moment she noticed some shadows reflecting above them. Since they are shadows, they couldn’t see their faces clearly.

Lance just looked above them, not feeling anything after seeing the shadows.

“Why don’t you tell them that you’re here?” She asked.

But he was just staring at the shadows. This time, no trace of excitement or contentment can be seen on his face. In fact, his once lively ocean blue eyes began to lose their luster.

“I’m tired,” he just said. “I don’t wanna get involved anymore.”

The girl sighed at his reply. “I understand how you feel, after you’ve gone through. But what made me happy was that despite everything, you still kept on smiling. I know that you decided to keep everything to yourself so no one will get worried, but you’re doing it wrong! Those people have been waiting for you since you got here. Will you just fail them?”

Lance remained silent as his eyes remained fixed at the underwater ceiling. He could hear something, muffled screams from above, almost inaudible. But he didn’t give any kind of heck who was trying to call him or who was above there…

For him, he is already tired of everything.

The long-haired girl shook her head and hugged Lance to make him realize what he was doing, with her own tears falling. “I’ve known someone who was almost the same as you,” she whispered, “except that person was used to get anything she wanted, but never had a chance to give even if she wanted to. There are so many factors… but she was able to do so in the end because she really wanted to. I know that deep in your heart you also wanted to get something in your favor, in return to all of your sacrifices, even if people thought that you’re selfless… Yet I never hear you complain, you’re keeping everything to yourself…”

He remained as passive as ever. Like every second his essence and luster is slowly fading from his soul.

“Don’t do this, Lance,” she begged as she hugged him tighter. “Your friends need you… especially…”

She wasn’t even sure if Lance can still hear her, but as if he was starting to turn into a lifeless mannequin, unable to see nor hear anything, and still staring in the underwater ceiling, as she noticed half of his body turning into stone, starting from his feet.

“This can’t be happening,” she shook her head. “Get a hold of yourself, please!”

She tried to slow down the process of petrifying him by trying to hold his hand, but even his hand is starting to lose sensation. His tanned skin slowly grayed out and becoming cement-hard.

“Don’t slip away!” The girl begged, already crying. “Your friends are doing whatever they can to save you! Wake up, Lance!”

He remained speechless.

Out of desperation to save his soul, she raised her hand against the underwater ceiling, and it moved. Some kind of sonic vibration from her hand has somehow penetrated the walls, causing the ceiling to create ripples, and the surroundings began to stir.

“I don’t have enough power to wake you up,” she admitted, “but I hope this will be enough so your friends can still save you. Only _you_ can save yourself, Lance. Don’t shut yourself forever in this place! There is still future!”

And she thought that she, too, is about to lose hope, because of him. Because no matter the strength that she has to keep his soul intact, his petrification gets faster that is is about to reach his chest. But then…

It stopped, as she noticed his eyes, it’s beginning to have a little light. And slowly, they’re opening wider and wider. Irises grew larger. As she also looked at the ceiling, her eyes, too, widened in shock.

*****

_The Galra Headquarters, Balmera Mines_

Shay was put in a separate cell, where everything is metal and free from any Balmera skin to prevent her from contacting anyone outside. For her, it may seem relieving at first, but she is more concerned on what they will do to her family.

Lieutenant Haxxus paid her a short visit before her ‘destiny’ arrives. “I’m sure that you have a slight idea why I put you here instead,” he said. “I have to admit that it wasn’t totally wise for me to put you in a regular cell with your fellow criminals.”

“It is no crime to fight for freedom,” Shay said, not looking at her captor.

Haxxus didn’t like the way she addressed his statement that he whipped her arm.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak,” he hissed. “Only speak if I say so--”

“Feel free to kill me,” Shay defied, “but I swear in front of my ancestors that if something happened to my family--”

He whipped her again, twice this time.

“You’re a defiant one for a Balmeran. I’ll give you credit for that. No wonder the Witch wanted you alive.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” She tried to get up, glaring at him.

“You’ll find out soon enough. Consider this as a privilege for not executing you. Emperor Zarkon, himself, wants to give rebels like you a chance to serve him--”

“You may have reclaimed our freedom, but I will dare tell that the days of the Galra are over. The Lion Warriors will be back for you and you will see your own emperor killed in his own throne--!”

Haxxus had enough of Shay, whom he never thought will be bold enough to defy him that he had lost his temper and whipped her back and forth.

“I commend you for being a big talker,” he laughed as he kept on whipping her. “So where are these Lion Warriors you’ve spoken of!? Why did they still failed to save you!? This whip will let you realize deeply that you’ve made a fatal mistake in defying the Empire! NO ONE in this universe can overthrow the Galra Empire--!”

Until someone shocked him from his back, causing him to fall. Shay was a bit surprised, too, as to who might have saved her unexpectedly.

“I believe I have made it clear _not_ to harm my subject.”

When Haxxus turned around, he then noticed Haggar, with a fellow Druid who shot him from the back.

“This Balmeran is throwing foul words against the Empire,” Haxxus reasoned out. “She did a terrible crime!”

“Nevertheless,” Haggar said, “I have made clear instructions _not_ to harm her. I’m afraid _you_ also committed a terrible crime, Lieutenant.”

He glared at the witch. He couldn’t decipher her thoughts about her ‘subject’ which pissed him off.

“I would like have time with my subject,” she continued. “Alone. Unless if you want me to report this kind of behavior to your direct superior.”

He didn’t say a word, he stood up, picked up his whip and signalled one of his soldiers to escort him out of the cell.

Haggar, meanwhile, stared at Shay pathetically. “Be grateful that I have spare your life for a moment,” she cleared it out. “It’s essential for a subject to stay strong and healthy until the time of ritual. I’ll have my Druids heal your wounds until you’re good enough.”

“I don’t need any pity from a Galra,” Shay looked away.

“You will need it while you can. Just think that we will need you for the Empire.”

She left, leaving her escort Druid behind to keep an eye on the ‘subject’.

Shay couldn’t understand what being a subject means, but what she understood is that anything that comes our of a Galra’s mouth cannot be trusted. At all.

*****

_The White Mansion_

Hunk just came out of Lance’s room for the usual check when he noticed Rax carefully closing the door to the guest room, with some things in his backpack. He immediately understood what the Balmeran was planning that he decided to confront him.

The moment Rax closed the door, his heart almost jumped when Hunk caught him.

“Sup?” He greeted.

“Do not stop me,” Rax said, clinging to his bag. “I honor the Princess’ wish for me to remain here, but I cannot remain idle forever!”

“I know,” Hunk said, “and I’m not stopping you, dude. In fact, I’m planning to join you.”

Rax was surprised with Hunk’s decision, so was Platt, who suddenly popped from his pocket. _The Princess just told you to stay here!_ He said. _If she finds out that --_

“Then, what?” Hunk confronted his mouse. “Get Shay’s body? Dead? No! I didn’t awaken your Vivid System just to stay here. You know what happened to my dad!?”

_This is different! The Princess knows that Shay is in trouble right now, but she just can’t risk the both of you!_

“I can accompany him if that is necessary,” the Balmeran volunteered. “I have already made up my mind to save my sister no matter what.”

“I’m with him,” Hunk agreed. “C’mon, Platt, I’m now needing you here!”

Anxious and scared at the same time after seeing his master’s determined face, Platt then gave in. _Okay, okay,_ he said, _you promise not to die?_

“Why would I?” He grinned, and he looked at Rax. “Let’s go, the ‘princess’ is waitin’ for his knight--”

“Hey.”

They stopped when they were caught by Keith, who was about to head to somewhere pool-like with a towel and swimwear on his hand. Both Hunk and Rax looked at each other.

“Man,” Hunk thought of telling their plan right away knowing that he can trust him, “sorry, but can you, uh, keep quiet in front of Allura for us? You know, w-we need to--”

“I know what you’re plannin’,” Keith guessed. “I’ll go with ya.”

“W-what!?” He gasped but tried to be as quiet as he can. “B-but your arm! You’re sick! And look at your mouse!”

Speaking of mouse, Chuchule was pulling his sideburns as hard as she can just to keep him inside the forest. With that, Keith picked his mouse.

“Sorry,” he said. “I know you’re worried ‘bout me, but Hunk needs backup an’ I’m good now, so--”

 _Y’ain’t goin’ anywhere, young man!_ Chuchule squeaked, tears almost visible in her red eyes. _If y’get kill’d this time an’ I did’t catch ya--!_

She was crying in mouse, like any girl who will be worried about their boyfriends. The raven-haired just sighed and eyebrows wrinkled anxiously.

“You know,” Hunk said, “I think your mouse wants you to stay here since you’re still ain’t good to fight, so thanks for the offer. Right now, I’m the only functioning VividSoldier here. Plus you’ll have two nagging girlfriends if you’ll keep on pushing yourself -- uh, make it three, counting Pidge.”

He didn’t complain on impulse, something that he’ll surely do when there are things that needed to be done. Nor he didn’t react differently. He just nodded, as a sign of surrender.

Hunk patted him on his shoulder, and smiled. “After all,” he added, “you inspired me to do something I shouldn’t regret.”

Hunk and Rax sneaked out successfully while trying to make sure Allura nor Coran will catch them. Keith has no choice but to stay there standing and watch them go. But deep inside, he was upset that he couldn’t participate this time because of his injury.

He looked at Chuchule, still upset at his plan, and face puffed in frustration. “Sorry,” he whispered.

 _Good thang y’list’nd t’that kid,_ Chuchule said. _Just can’t afford seein’ y’like last year again._

He understood. He gave a faint smile knowing that his own mice was just concerned for him, and decided to stick with his original plan today.

*****

Lance was still staring at the underwater ceiling, this time, his expression began to take progress, as his eyes slowly widened after somehow hearing and recognizing the blurry faces and muffled voices now that the ceiling has started to clear up, thanks to the girl’s ability to control the walls.

The long-haired girl helped by casting away the blur within the ceiling, and because of that, the images and sounds probably coming from reality has started to become clear.

“They’re doing whatever they can to save you,” she said. “Listen to them, Lance! This won’t be possible if you don’t respond to them!”

He remained passive at first, but thanks to the girl’s magic, he started to hear and see them, even a bit blurry. The sooner he recognized the voices, the wider his eyes are, and his expression was a mixture of shock and gladness that he couldn’t even make sure of himself if he is happy about it… or not at all.

And after some hours of staying quiet, Lance has finally opened his mouth…

“Keith…?”

The girl looked at him, understanding that he was calling that guy from the other side who was trying to talk to him while he kept himself in an underwater dream.

_I don’t know you that much… I don’t even know we’re classmates… nor I don’t even know you’re chasin’ me… But what I know, I nev’r thought you’re a heck of a coward. Remember when y’defend’d Hunk from what I said? Now you’re tryin’ to leave ‘im behind? An’ Pidge? Surely you’ve been together for a while. Those two’ve been waitin’ for you to wake up. They’ve ev’n tried t’read whatcha dreamin’ about just t’save your butt. An’ whatcha doin’? Sleepin’ all day? For what? Ain’t sure of yer drama, man. But for these people who need you an’ want you alive… You’re makin’ ‘em down._

_Whatcha gonna do, Lance? Leavin’ ‘em cryin’ while y’enjoy dyin’? Prove t’me that you’re my rival, or whatever. If y’wanna be a hero like Shiro, get yer ass up… We need you. Show me whatcha got._

It was an open challenge, from none other than the former star student of the Galaxy Garrison.

It might not be a challenge to beat him, but a challenge that now answers to others and his future, especially when Keith mentioned the two closest friends he had. His heart hated to admit that he is fully right about it.

His frozen heart and part of his body started to melt, eyes struggling to bring back its luster.

Just a few minutes after Keith gave him some words of encouragement (more of a provocation in Lance’s perspective), the second person who tried to talk to him was somehow unexpected… but his words were not much.

 _Lance, listen… We’ve been together since the third grade… You know my problems, but to be honest, you haven’t told me much about you. And I think that’s unfair… You have no idea that I’ve been lookin’ at you, man. Ever since your mom got remarried, you… You ain’t the same Lance I’ve met. Y-yeah you’re still smilin’, laughin’, chasing the most beautiful girls around and still an idiot, but… I dunno. I don’t feel… any genuinity in it. I didn’t get a chance to ask you what’s wrong because you seem to be okay. But… are you_ _really_ _okay?_

_Why don’t you open up with me? I’m your buddy, right? I dunno what’s goin’ on with you, but please… Don’t be like this. Don’t leave me behind, man. Talk to me! It’s unfair to keep things to yourself. I did my part… Please, Lance. Wake up. I wanna hear more of your stories. We’re doin’ whatever we can to save you._

_Anyway,_ he stood up, _hafta go. Y’know, I’ll take your advice to get a little sense of adventure. Now that I’ve awakened my own Vivid System, it’s time for me to test it. I’m going out tonight to save someone who saved my life a while ago. Time to pay my debt, buddy._

Tears began to stream in his eyes again, his eyes are starting to come back to life. But he hasn’t moved a bit since he started to look at the underwater ceiling.

“Hunk, I’m sorry, dude,” he just whispered. While the long-haired girl tried to calm him by rubbing his back.

“They need you,” she said. “You need to respond to them. And you need to help them.”

But he didn’t move still. Rather, he couldn’t move because half of his body remained stone cold. The process may have stopped, but freeing Lance from the spell will now be up to his own heart. The girl could see his struggle in his eyes, but she thought that it might not be enough.

“This is now up to you,” she said. “All those things are in the past now, you don’t have to hide to them. If you really value them as your friends, you need to free yourself.”

She hugged him again.

“It’s okay to complain, or to cry, or to tell what you really feel to the people around you. They want to feel you, too…

They… want to do something for you. So wake up. Do what you need to do…”

His heart, which was beating slow a while back, began to take its pace. His face, once emotionless, twitched and shivered in such emotion that was starting to overflow. His shoulders were shuddering, too. His flesh slowly softened and the cemented skin slowly melted into golden tan. The process is still slow, but for the girl, this is the start of the spell breaking down.

It got better when Lance finally mentioned the name of the last person he befriended, and the person he saved from sure death.

“...Pidge…?”

*****

Pidge was still staring at her own bandaged ankle which is still recovering from yesterday’s fiasco. At this point she is not in condition to fight again as VividGreen, as Allura said, so she decided to stay in Lance’s room, who remained asleep.

She touched his forehead, thinking that he might still have a fever, but it was actually the opposite. She bit her lip. “His temperature’s dropping every hour,” she observed, “or should I say, every thirty minutes. This is insane…”

She sat limply, frustrated at the fact that she couldn’t do anything for him. She couldn’t help as well to remember the first time they met, which has been a year, when she first entered the Garrison as Pidge Gunderson.

_“Look, Hunk, I made it! I’m a fighter pilot!” Lance was dancing in joy after seeing his name in the Flight Class list, which is actually a more advanced course. “Hasta la later, Keith!” He chuckled, knowing that the former cadet was once an ace student pilot who dropped out before the last term even ended. “And look,” he pointed at his friend’s name in the other set list, “you’re my engineer!”_

_“So I can work on the ground?” Hunk asked Lance, whom he knew as someone who easily barfs when being suspended in simulators for too long._

_“You’re my engineer, of course you’ll work with me in space,” he stared at him. “Now for our communications officer,” he went back to the list again, and squinted his eyes upon seeing a strange name in their group. “Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?”_

_“Here.”_

_Pidge appeared to them, which didn’t bother the two since they both knew that the Galaxy Garrison accepts highly-gifted students despite their age, with Hunk as a good example._

_“Great to meet you, Gunderson,” Lance offered his hand to her. “I’m Lance, and this big guy is Hunk. We’re a team now.”_

_“Nice to meet you.” She was about to shake hands with him when two higher officers passed by, with one of them giving instructions on the other concerning giving tight security against someone. Incidentally, she knew one of them, and her heart started to panic when they passed by them to the point that she saluted at them using…_

_“Wrong hand, cadet,” he said, and she switched hands right away._

_She thought that the said officer will recognize her, but good thing it didn’t bother the officer at all, yet she remained saluted and thoughts are on the other dimension while Lance was starting to get her attention._

_“Hey!” He called. “Girls? Pizza?”_

_She blinked, and later realized that the two officers were gone, which made her realize her reason to be there._

_“Sorry, guys,” she said, “ I have no time for that,” and she walked out. “See you in the simulator.”_

_Pidge admitted that meeting Lance and Hunk was not that great at first, since she was so focused on finding her brother and father, and the only way for her to get in is to dress as a boy -- for reasons concerning their advisor, Commander Iverson. As such, it gave Lance a wrong impression at her, especially when they flunked in the simulation exercises an hour later (half of what happened was Lance’s fault, she recalled). Things just went worse for her when she was assigned in a room with another cadet, but just beside Lance’s and Hunk’s room._

_“If we’re working as a team from now on,” Lance confronted her during breaktime, “do me a favor and join us at lunch.”_

_“Why giving you a favor for a team-bonding exercise?” She asked, arms crossed, pretending to be as intimidating as she can._

_“You’re ‘my’ communications officer, duh?”_

_“Just to give you a feedback about the simulation a while ago, even if you have a good engineer and communications officer, if the pilot_ _sucks_ _, no wonder we’ll flunk.”_

_“Hey, I didn’t pass the Garrison’s entrance exams if I’m not that great!”_

_“I learned that you’re originally a cargo-class pilot so no wonder your piloting skills can’t match my or Hunk’s reports.”_

_“Well, I won’t picked to be a fighter pilot if I’m not that smart, right?”_

_“Tell me your secret.”_

_He smirked. “Lunctime, Gunderson. I’ll show you my stuff.”_

_At that time Lance didn’t fail her. Instead of hitting the cafeteria, the two of them went straight to the simulators, where they took one of the mock ships. She looked around._

_“You sure about this?” She asked. “This place is off limits during breaks. And you don’t have your engineer!”_

_“Hunk can’t miss the all-meat lunch menu so I let him be,” Lance answered. “Besides, this is where I go on breaktimes. Thanks to Hunk’s CCTV I learned the teachers’ break schedules and rounds so I’m considered myself safe. Take it from someone who’s keeping a big gassy genius handy for a term and a half.”_

_She whistled. Lance might be full of himself who couldn’t pilot a simulator properly, but when it comes to taking full use of his friend’s abilities and to learn of their teachers’ schedules, he is someone Pidge can count on. And that wasn’t the start of it._

_When the simulator was turned on, as usual, Lance showed off. Pidge was highly convinced that he is a bad pilot, but he can actually catch up with others with additional support from his ‘crew’. By bringing out the best in each team member, he can actually pull it off without crashing the mock craft, and even with an absence of an engineer. It was like sharing fifty percent of his abilities to other people while showing off._

_But what was even more remarkable about him was when they were caught by one of the officers and Iverson interrogated them, as usual. Pidge was totally surprised when Lance stood for her and was later punished by cleaning the ground floor restrooms -- which was said to be the filthiest in the entire Garrison. Pidge was given the same punishment except that she was then assigned to the teachers’ lounge. She wasn’t able to take her lunch because of it…_

_But Lance used Hunk’s drone to bring her a sandwich while she was cleaning the lounge._

_At that point, she couldn’t help but to tear up. Her own brother used to do the same when they were young and she was stuck in detention for the nth time._

_And it has been a year._

Plachu couldn’t help but to observe her as she remembered their first meeting, and there was one point that her cheeks get red. He suspected something. _Y’can’t tell me that you’re head over heels on this guy,_ he pointed at him.

Instead of throwing the mouse at the window to cover her secret, she just smiled bitterly while watching Lance asleep. “He reminds me of Matt,” she admitted.

_Who the heck’s Matt?_

“My brother,” and her eyes lowered. “He used to bring me snacks with his drone back when I was in a detention back in middle school. I was… surprised back then when Lance did the same to me.”

_Just becuz of drone-deliver’d food?_

“Aw, you won’t understand,” she sighed. “He… he acts like Matt most of the time… We share a huge liking for videogames and any food with cheese. We both like peanut butter and peanut butter cookies. But more than that… Even if it’s my fault, he stands up for me, he’s… protecting me from anything. He even skipped class to take care of me when I was sick... He can be a bad pilot with bad decisions and a heck of a flirt who hates homework, but…”

She didn’t notice her eyes that is beginning to produce tears again after remembering those times.

“Lance is,” she sniffed, “he’s… actually selfless. I… I made a bad impression of him the first time I met him… But he proved me wrong… I…”

She couldn’t hold her emotions anymore as she squeezed his hand which slowly becoming colder.

“Goddamn it, just wake the hell up will you!?”

She began to sob, her own hands still clinging to his as tight as she could, in hopes that it will wake him up in pain.

“Listen to me!” She choked. “I made a bad impression of you the first time we’ve met, so I’m sorry! You’ve looked for me the entire term and a half while I miss my own brother, you’ve replaced him without realizing it…! You made me feel that I’m not alone! Even if most of the time you have eyes on other girls and you keep on laughing at me for digging at those theories about the Keroberos Mission, you… you still didn’t fail to protect me and to keep an eye on me. Every. Damn. Time…”

She started to become desperate that she leaned closer to him. Plachu fell from her shoulders and bumped against Chulatt, who was also asleep but was starting to show signs of waking up.

“I don’t wanna lose another brother,” she begged. “Just wake up now… Or I swear I’m gonna kill you… Lance… Please…

Don’t leave me alone again…”

*****

On the other side. Lance also couldn’t contain the emotion as he was also sobbing. His tears were floating into the vast underwater space.

“Pidge,” he choked. “I should be the one to say sorry… I laughed at your theories not knowing that your family’s lives are at stake… And you saw me through your brother… Man, I’m a lot more of a jerk than Logan…”

He hung his head, while the long-haired girl didn’t let him go fearing that he might slipped into eternal slumber.

“I was just,” he went on, “so scared that… that I might end up useless again… Logan just showed me the truth… I… I just let anyone see that I’m not good at it… Of course I can… but then…”

“There are still people who still wants to see what you’re capable of,” the long-haired girl said. “They see you as _you,_ not as someone you’re trying to be. You gave them confidence, faith in themselves, something that your brother once stole from you… Well, it was _never_ stolen. Your fear made you think it was. But…”

“Logan saw the truth in me. It hurts… but I accepted it. But the fact that he began to hurt people that I love… That’s when I thought I have to give them some encouragement… even if it kills me… This… this is different…”

He looked at the ceiling again, with Pidge crying while trying to wake him up. It has been a while since he knew and saw someone crying for him. The last time he talked to his mother just a day before they ended up in Blue Island, the reason for her and Ed’s divorce was not an act of selfishness.

_Sometimes you have to give up what you love for everyone’s sake. Ed and I talked about it. We both agreed. Logan is still his only son. I also have my obligation with you. It may seem painful… but this is better than hearing Lenny complaining about Logan bullying you again because of me._

_And you, Luisito… It still bothered me that you didn’t say anything to me from the time I married Ed. I am your mother, after all. I have my duty to protect you. You are my precious little star, after all._

“I’m sick of people sacrificing themselves for me,” he cried out. “Dad did the same… Now Mom… even Ed… That’s why I wanna show what I can do! I have my obligation, but I wanna do it without anyone hurting themselves…! That’s why…”

 _Lance, please,_ Pidge was begging for him to wake up. _I haven’t… thanked you properly for saving me… Y-you don’t deserve this! I… I should be the one sleeping right now, not you! Ugh, what the hell am I saying… We can’t go back to the Garrison without you, dammit!_

The longing was so strong, and the urgency was highly felt in the entire realm that cracks are starting to form in the petrified half of his body.

*****

Plachu rubbed his head when he bumped against a sleeping fellow mouse, _Sorry,_ he said, _guess I wak’d y’up--_

_Wait, wakin’ up!? YOU’RE WAKIN’ UP!?_

It was a miracle to see Chulatt finally awake, even with his master still asleep. By the time he open his eyes and stood up, Plachu didn’t waste time and hugged him right away.

 _Oh my glob, YOU’RE FREAKIN’ ALIVE!_ He squeaked in joy.

Chulatt didn’t answered. He smiled and blinked, as he approached Lance’s hand. Pidge was also surprised to see Lance’s mouse awake.

“There’s still a chance,” she was giggling in unexplained excitement and fear. “He can still be saved!”

She touched both Lance’s cheeks, it was starting to gain color and warmth. “Can you hear me!?” She tried to call him. “Wake up now, lazy ass! We’re waiting here for decades to death!”

He has not opened his eyes yet, but his short breaths, for her, is a sign that he is about to wake up. But she couldn’t wait anymore. She already ran out of ideas…

Until when her face became so close to his, she started to feel the warmth on her own cheeks and her heart beating faster than normal. A familiar instinct crept unto her, urging both her face -- and lips -- to touch his. 

“N-no offense,” she said, “b-but I thought of giving you a little CPR just to wake you up. F-for science!”

And she instinctly leaned towards his face.

“And for you… You have to…”

Without backing out, Pidge finally gave her second first kiss to the person she owed her life with.

*****

“Don’t say that,” he choked on his own tears. “Stop saying that… I did it for you, ‘kay!? No one told me to save you, my mind did! It’s all me! I wanna stay alive, too! I wanna… I wanna…

I wanna be with you longer… So please… Stop sacrificing yourselves for me… That’s my job!”

The cement cracked and his whole body bursted free. By the time he stood up to reach out to Pidge’s face, his underwater surroundings changed, turning into the universe, itself.

Lance later found himself floating in space. His uniform is gone, he was only in his underwear and only wrapped in sky blue silk. As he opened his eyes, the long-haired girl was smiling back at him.

“You’re finally free,” she said.

He smiled back at her.

The girl later removed her cloaked, and revealed herself in a cute idol-style dress, but in blue. She approached him.

“You really reminded me of someone I knew from my time,” she said.

“That was you,” Lance guessed. “Right? That’s why you’re here. You’re trying to save me.”

She shook her head. “It was your will to live and move on that made you be here. I merely did anything at all.”

“Really…?” He bit his lip as he looked at one side.

“You just need to believe that you can and those people still needs you.”

“Looks like it,” and he looked at her shyly. “I wanna treat you for a date of a lifetime, but I don’t think that’s possible.”

“You can still do that with your friends. And _her._ ”

He chuckled.

Later, his own mouse, Chulatt, appeared in his hand. He smiled. “Hey, little guy,” he said, “here to take me back?”

He nodded, as he jumped and a flash of blue light enveloped him, and his body turned into a blue and silver key with a spade-shaped head and a V-shape crystal underneath, floating in front of him, waiting for him to take.

“I just understood,” he then remembered, “why he didn’t turn into this when I tried to transform the first time,” and smiled bitterly. “Guess my heroic self needs more fixin’!”

“More than that,” the blue idol girl added, “at that time you’re not valuing your own worth. Now that you do, I don’t want you to forget that everytime you use that Key.”

He nodded, and he finally grabbed the Operation Key, pressed its head, and raised it up, as it started to give off enormous blue light ready to envelop him.

“Re-Ignition…!”

*****

“Vivid… Ope… ration…!”

The moment Pidge heard Lance muttering the new Vivid System’s password in his sleep, Chulatt exploded into bright bluish light and enveloped him. It was so sudden that she fell from his bed and almost blinded by the light.

“Wh-what the hell’s happening!?” She even asked his mouse.

 _Ain’t that obvious, kid!?_ Plachu replied. _Yer friend’s awakenin!_

After hearing it from Plachu, the chestnut-haired girl didn’t dare ask another thing, but it was so bright inside her eyes couldn’t stand at staring at what was happening to Lance.

Meanwhile, as Keith was about to go to a certain spot just a few walks frim the castle, when he noticed one part of the room glowing bright blue. Chuchule’s ears and tail stood up when she felt something from that light.

“What’s that?” He asked.

 _Powerful quintessence, babe,_ Chuchule replied. _Positively comin’ from the sleepin’ prince!_

He smirked. “About time, huh?”

_Maybe someone broke the spell. True love’s kiss, I reckon?_

He blinked.

He then became too curious about the light that he decided to set aside his plan and dashed to Lance’s room.

 _Don’tcha try doin’ silly!_ His mouse warned him, but he didn’t listen as he kept on going back to the mansion for that particular light.

*****

Hunk transformed again to VividYellow and flew back to Blue Island’s Incarnate Engine Plant while carrying Rax across the ocean when he felt something from afar. Even the Balmeran felt an invigorating presence just a few miles from where they left.

“I felt a new kind of quintessence from that white house,” Rax said.

VividYellow was grinning. “That’s Lance!”

“Lance?” He blinked. “You mean your friend who was slumbering when we arrived?”

“That’s him,” and he went on going to the plant. “Guess somethin’ happened back there. Too bad we’ve missed it!”

They were just a few kilometers from the main island, and just before they could even reached its area of responsibility, with the help of his visors, VividYellow spotted two choppers owned by the UN Armed Forces. He clicked his tongue.

“I hate this,” he said. “Looks like we can’t go to your home planet right away.”

“Is there something you see there?”

“Yeah. Not good. Looks like they’ve tightened up the security over the plant. You know, lots of things happened here yesterday aside from a while ago.”

“You’re a Lion Warrior, I’m sure you can defeat them.”

“That ain’t easy, dude. First of all, they’re Earthlings like me. Superhero code: never hurt civilians. Even if they’re UN dogs.”

“U… N?”

“United Nations. Biggest international org promoting peace and brotherhood blah-blah. To simply put, they’re a group of scary people, they’re not a fan of heroes and all.”

“I… understand not--”

“Let’s say it’s us, Lion Warriors, versus _them._ Got the logic?”

Rax somehow understood the context of what VividYellow was trying to explain. His eyes widened. “...Civil war!?”

“You… _almost_ got it. Anyway,” and they were just three kilometers from the plant, “we need to get there without anyone noticing. Even at this point,” his visor showed him some traps that they will need to avoid, “the plant’s heavily surrounded.”

“Do you have any plans?” Rax asked, growing impatient.

“Well…”

He then remembered his weird nightmare before he became VividYellow. He never thought he could use that experience in their current situation.

“I have one,” he assured, but his face says otherwise. “But I’ll need your help in this.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Well, ever been in a school drama?”

Rax blinked. “What is… school drama?”

*****

Coran just came out of the laboratory supposedly to check on Lance again, when Allura caught him.

“Have you found something?” She asked him.

He almost jumped upon seeing her, but later regained his composure. “Uh, q-quite, Princess.”

“To be honest, I’m a little… curious about what happened to Lance before they came here. Pidge said that Hunk noticed Lance’s burnt legs like nothing happened. You’ve also told me that when I came back,” and later remembered the discovery that Coran told her about Lance’s legs. “To be honest I haven’t had a chance to ask about what you’ve really found out about Lance. All we knew is that hs cells have this regeneration ability… just like Keith’s.”

“Th-that’s true,” Coran tried to answer. “And uh, honestly, Princess, I’m still investigating that part, so I apologize if i can’t answer that now. If you’ll give me more time--”

“I understand,” she calmed him. “It’s just that I find it fascinating… and disturbing at the same time, to find out that there are more people like Keith exists here. Maybe in this way, we’ll be able to crack Father’s secrets about creating four more Keys in secret.”

“I am also as curious as you are. But what’s important now is that we already have the four new VividSoldiers, and once Lance wakes up, we’ll be ready to face Zarkon anytime.”

“I’m also quite worried about that. If we’re really prepared enough to face Zarkon, these kids should train as hard and as often as Keith. Right now he’s the most senior VividSoldier and he’s the only one we can trust for now, but he is just the same age as those three and on top of that, he isn’t that mentally stable yet--”

“P-Princess… look above you!”

Their conversation cut off when Coran noticed the blue light coming from the second floor. They were able to guess which room the light came from.

“Th-that’s Lance’s room!” Coran pointed at the direction of the light. “A-and that kind of quintessence--”

Allura didn’t waste time as she dashed to Lance’s room where a miracle was taking place. Of course, Coran doesn’t want to get behind.

“P-Princess! Wait for me!” He followed her.

*****

Approximately a minute since that light swallowed Lance whole, Pidge was able to see again, now that the light has just faded. As it fades, it slowly revealed someone she didn’t expect at all, despite that she knew that it was…

“L… Lance…?”

When the light faded, it revealed a dashing young man with long, sky-colored hair tied in low ponytail. Has the signature white-armor with V-shaped crest but in blue, but underneath is a black crop-top hoodie and a little puff-up black pants. With his mechanical cat ears and tail, and two bluish spade-shaped marks on each cheek, Pidge knew what exactly happened to the once sleeping beauty, to the point that her eyes began tearing up again.

Keith then came back supposedly to check on the light, but he only caught up a newly-born VivudSoldier, which stunned him.

 _My golly, he’s awake!_ Chuchule squeaked in excitement.

And to prove that he is, indeed awake, he made a little spin and pose, just like he wanted to do when he once wished to become a hero.

“The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Waters,” and he made a pose. “VIVIDBLUE has arrived--!”

“LANCE!!!”

Pidge couldn’t contain her joy as she gave VividBlue a surprise hug. VividBlue, meanwhile, smiled at her.

“Can’t wait to see me in my full heroic glory?” He even joked, typical Lance, as she thought.

“Don’t you _ever_ ,” she hiccuped, “ever… scare us like that again! You’re totally okay, why didn’t you get up right away!?”

“Aw, did I make you cry?”

“I’m serious, okay!?”

“But seriously,” he tapped his shoulder. “Thanks for paying the debt.”

“I just hate having huge debts,” she grinned. “But you owe me and Hunk a good night's sleep!”

“I’ll pay you for sure,” and he looked at the door where Keith just arrived. “ _That_ is after we catch up with Hunk.”

Pidge blinked, unsure of what he meant when he mentioned their friend.

“So you finally got yer ass up,” Keith greeted VividBlue. “Congratulations.”

“Congratulations to me, indeed,” VividBlue smirked. “Now I’m a hundred percent ready for some ass-whoopin’, you better prepare yourself. But right now, Hunk needs help.”

“What do you mean!?” Allura and Coran just arrived, where they accidentally heard one part about saving Hunk. “Hunk is currently with the Balmeran--!”

“I’m ready to follow you anytime, Princess,” he approached and knelt at him. “But first, I’ll need to stop someone.”

“The Galra?” Coran asked.

“Hunk. He told me where he’s heading while I was in a coma.”

“He WHAT!?” Allura dropped her jaw. “I told him not to go! And he even told the Balmeran to--”

“I’ll go with him,” Pidge volunteered.

“You can’t go, Katie! Not until your foot is healed--!”

“I’ll come too,” Keith joined him (while Chuchule is pulling his sideburns again to stop him). “Hunk stopp’d me a while ago but I just can’t stay here--”

“Most especially _you,_ Keith, you came back sick!”

“But you’re the one wh’ told me t’find the others in th’ first place! Now that we’re all here, _this_ is our chance to put an end to the Galra empire an’ to prove those stupid UN who’s wrong!”

“I agree with Keith,” Pidge said. “We’re finally complete, we can finally get what Shiro deserved in the first place! Everything has a reason, it’s up to us now on how we can figure things that your father once set up!”

“And the earlier we move,” VividBlue added, “the better!”

Allura got cornered by three teenagers who she never thought to be that stubborn -- add up Hunk, and that will make four. In her mind she is concerned that they are not yet _that_ ready, considering that only one of them has longer experience in battle (yet mentally unstable) but looking in their eyes, she could see their determination. They may have only discovered the Vivid System yesterday, but she has forgotten that these youngsters are special: they are (ex) Garrison students.

“I think,” Coran said to her, “it’s time for them to band as a team, now that we all have the VividSoldiers your father has been hoping for. Let’s believe in them.”

She sighed. And after seeing the determination in their faces, she finally gave in.

“Listen up,” she said. “You now have the power to defend the universe, but let’s not forget that we are dealing with two enemies: the Galra Empire, and the United Nations. Now that Shay is in danger and one of you is probably on his way, we have to help both of them first. This is your first mission as a team, and you’re not alone in this fight. You have me and Coran to guide you.”

The three nodded.

“Let’s strategize on how we can get there,” VividBlue thought. “We can’t attack without getting noticed--”

“My Vivid System has a cloaking device,” Pidge said. “I can connect up to four people to stay invisible even for a short time.”

“Bingo,” he grinned. “Though the entire plant’s been surrounded with UN troops up to this point,” he scanned the current situation through his visor, “ we can’t sneak together.”

“So who’ll lure those soldiers?” Keith asked.

“I’ll do it,” Allura suddenly volunteered, which shocked her advisor.

“You can’t!” He said. “If Wade sees you there--!?”

“That’s the thing, Coran! Wade _wants_ me while the VividSoldiers are around! Remember what I have told you about the meeting? We can use this chance to show him that I’m still loyal to the human race.”

“And while you backin’ us up,” Keith added, “we’ll need someone who’ll protect y’from behind. I’ll do it--”

“No, no, no, no, no,” VividBlue backed him off. “ _I_ will do it. No one would like your arm totally chopped off forever. You’ll back up Pidge instead to activate the Ore. With my exceptional eyesight, I’ll be keeping the Princess alive.”

Keith pouted. “Why d’ya sound like y’can’t be trust’d?”

“I’ll be with Lance this time,” Pidge grinned. “Trust me, he has a better imagination than me and Hunk.”

“Whatever you’re planning,” Allura turned to him, “you need to make sure it will work. You have the whole mission’s success in your hands.”

He smirked. “You won’t regret it.”

“Coran,” she turned to her advisor, “stay here to monitor everything within the island. Try to get in touch with Hunk while we head there.”

He nodded. “Yes, Princess.”

“Keith, Katie,” she looked at the two injured VividSoldiers, “I’ll keep an eye on you. Try your best to stay focused. Don’t force yourself if you can’t do it.”

“Y’won’t hear me sayin’ surrender,” the raven-haired smiled cockily.

“Sounds like fun,” the youngest smirked.

A plan, orchestrated by none other than Lance who has just activated his power as VividBlue, has just been laid, and they only need five to seven minutes of planning it carefully before they head off to Blue Island where VividYellow and Rax is also heading. Five minutes might be too lengthy as they will need to be there as soon as possible, but Allura is right that they have to consider their safety first, especially that two of them are still recovering from an injury.

VividYellow and the Balmeran is just about a few meters ahead to the Island, and a scheme was also plotted in their favor to get in. Whatever they were planning, both just hope it will work.

Meanwhile, none of them has an idea that a new character was about to enter the forsaken arena for a goal that can top off even the rarest of alien discoveries, and he will be also arriving anytime shortly.

None of them also has an idea that the High Priestess Haggar has plans for the innocent Balmeran that will be against whoever threatens the long-term reign of the Galra, most especially against the four successors of once the defender of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me NINE GOOD HOURS to post this (including eight hours of sleep), so sorry about that. And for the sappy Langst, too. Again, thank you for those who had time to read, gave kudos and comment on my work, on my way to work on the next chapter.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: And so, the fight for their life and for freedom begins.
> 
> "...Shay?"


	7. Rebirth of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: The spirit of Aoi Futaba, the first blue VividSoldier, comforted Lance while trapped in a dream sequence when he then decided to stay there forever after being hurt too much from his past and his reason to enter the Galaxy Garrison. Meanwhile Hunk, Keith and Shay tried to save Rax from Haxxus' clutches when he was taken to get the Incarnate Ore and his sister in exchange for his life, resulting for them to dock into another fused Vivid Soldier, Operation Fujiyama. However, Sendak's unexpected help caused them to lose Shay and they have to go to the other side of the Ore to save her later. Meanwhile Lance was able to wake up, thanks to his friends' encouragement and Pidge's wish, which also awakened Chulatt, allowing him to finally transform as VividBlue. By the time that he awakened, their mission as a team also commenced right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who managed to read my work and leave comments too. Here's the new chapter. WARNING: this is probably the longest chapter yet to close this arc -- for now.

_6:30 PM Japan Time_

Governor Garrett’s private jet has just arrived within Blue Island’s responsibility. Upon his request, troops from the local army were deployed to welcome him.

Commander Lucas Marvolo of the Blue Island Welcoming Committee led the rites as the marshalls signalled the craft’s pilot to land. As it finally settled to its pad, the door opened and two bodyguards in black came out first, followed by the Governor’s secretary, Viola Aguilos. And just a few moments later, the Governor, himself, came out.

“Welcome to the Blue Island, Sir,” Commander Marvolo saluted at him. The Governor didn’t respond right away as he looked around the facility.

“I would like to speak with you in private,” the Governor whispered to him. “Is my suite ready?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” he gulped, he knew what the Governor meant. Just hours ago, he tried to save him by telling him not to come. However, that was the stupidest move he did. He knows how the Governor thinks when it comes to aliens. And he will do anything and everything, even at the cost of his life, to get what he want.

*****

Just a few meters from the plant’s HQ, VividYellow already has a plan on how they could get in, however…

“ _This_ is bad,” he clicked his tongue.

“What is bad?” Rax asked.

“That,” and he pointed to the Governor who just arrived.

Rax blinked, not understanding the danger they could face against an old, dignified man. “And what is bad about that elderly human?”

“That elderly human’s my ‘grandpa’. Grandfather.”

“Your grandfather!?” He looked at the Governor again. “He seemed to be someone of high importance. This is our chance, then! If we can gain access to the crystal through--”

“ _That_ is the problem, man. Me and that old fart? We don’t get along together. He might even ask _you_ as a collateral thingie. He’s an alien collector. And he doesn’t know that I’m here! So, no.”

Somehow Rax understood that the old man who had just arrived is someone they cannot trust as an ally at all, leaving them without an option. “So what shall we do now?”

VividYellow sighed. “Change of plans, I guess--”

“ _Hunk, can you hear me?_ ”

He paused as he heard a familiar voice from the other line through his cat-ear communicator. He adjusted the muffs so he could hear the other line as clear as possible…

“Pidge, is that you!?”

“ _Man, Allura will definitely kill you for this! Anyway, we’re about to head to the plant in exactly ten minutes._ ”

“W-what!?” He was surprised to find out that the rest of the VividSoldiers will be coming, which he didn’t expect at all. “Wait, you _and_ Keith!? But he’s sick, your ankle’s still no good, and--”

“ _Chill, big guy, we now have a plan._ ”

VividYellow’s jaw almost dropped to hear another familiar voice from the other line whom he even thought he will never hear again that his eyes watered…

“Lance…!?” He gasped. “OMG, Lance, you’re--!?”

“ _Rescue now, reunion later,_ ” VividBlue hushed him. “ _Anyway, Allura’s probably there right now, so listen up._ ”

He nodded.

“ _Allura will use her influence to infiltrate the plant, so you’ll act as our decoy since you’re there. We need to pull up an act for her to use her position by letting her ‘catch’ you._ ”

“M-me!?” He pointed at himself. “What about Rax!?”

“ _Pidge will be there in eight minutes, so don’t worry ‘bout leaving him behind, she’ll take care of him. I’ll be in the roofdeck, Keith will take care of the show, so have your drones ready._ ”

“But would that cause more delays? I mean, these soldiers are everywhere! I bet they even have snipers nearby! And what do you mean by Keith taking care of--”

“ _If y’wanna save Shay, just stick t’the plan,_ ” VividRed suddenly joined in the conversation. “ _Y’got us now, y’don’t hafta do this alone._ ”

He blinked. He never thought that all of the VividSoldiers plus Allura will be behind him. He even didn’t expect it. It’s like this will be their first big mission together, now that it involves someone not from Earth.

He grinned. “Roger that. We’ll be waiting here!”

As soon as he finished the conversation, the Balmeran blinked in curiosity. “Who would that be?” He asked.

“A backup,” he replied with a grin. “Hey, you remembered what I told you ‘bout change in plans?”

He nodded.

“Well, my friend, _this_ is the new plan. And this time, we won’t be alone to save Shay.”

*****

_The same time, at the druids’ room._

All Shay remembered was she was waiting for her doom in her cell, counting hours that might have passed. Until she just saw herself in a somehow darker room only lit with purple-glowing incandescence in four corners of a somehow centerstage.

When she checked herself, she was inside a coffin-like chamber, with a peekaboo square window big enough for everyone to see her head. She tried to move but her entire body was strained, wrists and ankles strapped into the chamber walls. She was even sure that her clothing was also removed. Ashamed and confused at the same time, all she could see are the stares of these dark-cloaked, long-masked beings.

“Good that you’re awake, Balmeran,” Haggar greeted her from her podium. “We want to make sure that you’re awake for the ritual.”

“Wh-what ritual?” Shay began to shiver in fear. “And where am I!? What are you planning to do with me?”

“We are only doing you a favor, something that a slave like you should considered an honor. Rather than executing you, I have thought of a better way of making you useful until the end.”

“And that is…?” Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes gazed at the highest viewing point where Zarkon, himself, is standing, waiting for this so-called ritual to begin.

“Just to set some expectations,” the witch continued, “you will be the first being to partake in this milestone. This might cost your life in an instant if my calculations will be proven wrong. I might be the High Priestess, but I can fail sometimes.”

Shay was not sure if Haggar was just trying to lighten her mood by throwing a shady joke, or if she really understood it at all. In fact, she couldn’t understand anything and everything that has been happening to her and around her.

Just a few minutes after that, a hatch from the centerstage opened, and a large vessel was lifted from the hatch, estimated to have the size of a fifty to sixty-storey building. The said vessel is already horrifying, but more than that, it was formed in the strange likeness of a Balmeran: two big, sulfuric, lifeless eyes with an extra mechanical eye on its forehead, body made of metal and a dead Balmera’s exoskeleton, arms massive enough to throw down a mini Galra fleet ship, and well-equipped with built-in cannons on its shoulders. Legs are bent, as expected for a typical Balmeran, but equipped with boosters to allow it to run and fly at an excellent speed.

The moment Shay saw this giant artificial Balmeran, and saw this giant cable connecting at one end to the giant’s core and the other end at her containment chamber, she slowly realized Haggar’s plan for her, leaving her speechless, she was extremely horrified.

She was not even given a chance to collect her thoughts about the ritual that the chamber containing her began to heat up.

“Are you actually planning me to--” her sentence cut off again when the witch hushed her.

“Be grateful that you’ll remain useful to Zarkon despite your treachery. At least putting you in the front lines to collect enough fuel for us won’t be as bad as turning back at your own people.”

“You will not make me! NO!!!” She started to scream as liquified corrupted quintessence began to fill out her chamber.

“Of course we will make you,” Haggar smirked. “In just a few doboshes, you will become our greatest weapon, serving only Zarkon and the Galra Empire!”

Liquified quintessence began to flow from the center source, distributing it from Shay’s chamber to the giant Balmeran, as cloaked beings called Druids began to recite an incantation in an ancient language, channeling their magic to the chamber to be transferred to the new Robeast’s lifeline while the poor Balmeran screamed in nothing but vain and pain.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!”

*****

Governor Garrett’s entourage arrived at the Blue Island Hotel built only for visiting dignitaries. By the time that they have arrived, they didn’t expect someone waiting for them at the main entrance.

“Welcome to Blue Island, Governor,” Lieutenant-General Von Altair welcomed them. “My apologies if it has been unexpected of me to wait for you here.”

“It was, indeed, a surprise, Lieutenant-General,” the Governor admitted. “Did General Wade send you on his behalf?”

“Yes, and no,” she replied. “He has no idea that I’m here. However, I was given special instructions to observe and investigate a group of renegades claiming to be affiliated by the Pioneers.”

He raised his eyebrow, and looked at Commander Marvolo whom he expected to know more, but the latter just shrugged, as he, too, has no idea about that particular ‘special instructions.’

“I believe those ‘special instructions’ were part of this afternoon’s agenda with the rest of the officials,” the Governor guessed. “I have contacted Aloysius a while ago about my intent to visit Blue Island, and I’m actually as aware as you are about those… renegades. So I thought of checking it out.”

“Is that so?” She tried to agree, but she had a feeling that this crooked politician is already aware of the appearance of the VividSoldiers just recently. “Anyway, I would suggest for you to rest and stay here for a while. I have received reports that those ‘renegades’ are still here, and whatever their reason is, I’ll be able to find it out, so it’s best for you to remain in your quarters for your safety,” and she looked at Commander Marvolo. “I’m pretty sure you’re in good hands.”

The Governor smiled wryly. “I appreciate your kindness and concern, dear. To be honest,” and he looked at the other officer, “I was planning to relieve him of his duty effective immediately. It’s good that you’re here! Maybe you could recommend someone from your troops to take care of me. Better yet,” he grinned, “if _you_ can take care of me, I won’t protest.”

What Allura hates about this distinguished old man is the way he talks to women. She couldn’t believe that he has a daughter of his own. She sighed, and looked pitily at Commander Marvolo, who, face to face, was fired that night as his chief of staff. Besides, she has her own aces in her sleeve that she can use without volunteering herself fully to be part of the Governor’s entourage.

“I’m… sorry to hear that,” she replied. “I would like to recommend Major Kawamura to fill in Commander Marvolo’s position, then. He has been within my troops for three years and--”

“I’m sorry to be blunt, Lieutenant-General,” Commander Marvolo finally spoke, “but I’ve been the Governor’s chief of staff since his first term--!”

“I’m sure you’ve cleaned your ears properly this morning, Marvolo,” the Governor’s eyes squinted at him. “I don’t need hesitant, coward people in my team--”

The awkward termination got interrupted when Major Kawamura barged into the room without even knocking at the door.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Ma’am,” he called, “one of the rebels were just spotted near the Incarnate Engine, but it’s different from the ones we saw yesterday!”

“A different one?” Allura pretended to be surprised.

“Was that a red one or a yellow one!?” Commander Marvolo guessed, which took the lady officer’s attention.

“You saw one of them!?”

“Just this afternoon! Sir,” he turned to the Governor, “that’s what I’m trying to warn you, these rebels just showed up along with those purple cat people a while ago to steal your shipment!”

“You’ve been there,” Governor Garrett glared at him, “why didn’t you do anything--!?”

“Anyway, this is getting dangerous at this point,” Allura declared. “Governor, it will be best to stay here for a while until the commotion’s been cleared out,” and headed to the door. “I was tasked to capture these rebels for further questioning, and it will be better if I catch them myself.”

Instead of being terrified about it, the Governor stood in excitement. “Forget about rock creatures,” he grinned. “I’m now more interested in catching those cat-like rebels…”

Before she could even react, and in all honesty she didn’t expect the Governor to pick a new, equally-strange hobby, someone kicked the door so hard that it almost flung away, which shocked the entire entourage.

To their surprise, VividRed stormed inside, and suddenly pulled the Governor away from them. The entourage, including some soldiers, were caught off guard when he suddenly snatched the politician away and only tried to stop him but in vain, while his secretary fainted in shock.He pointed the sword, shockingly, at the Governor’s face.

“No one move,” he said coldly, “if y’wanna get ‘im alive.”

No one really dared to move, knowing that someone with a more advanced Vivid System has more advantage than any soldier, but the Governor’s excitement peaked upon seeing a real VividSoldier up close, which he knew and understood it’s obviously different from VividSoldiers from a hundred years ago.

“I never thought this time had come,” he grinned. “This is interesting! I’ve been dreaming of seeing a real VividSoldier for years--!”

“Never thought we had a fan,” VividRed said, that even he seems to be surprised.

“More than that, my boy. Which I don’t understand: why raising your weapon now to your fellowmen? Let alone taking a public servant hostage? You’ve been our heroes once. It’s just sad to hear that you’ve decided to be against your fellow humans just because of your own kind--”

“Ask yer filthy sonovagun secretary-general why. VividBlack ain’t done nothin’ wrong on you, people. _You_ betray’d ‘im for power.”

Allura was much more surprised, since taking the Governor hostage wasn’t part of the plan at all, thus her reaction was as genuine as the others. “What in the world are you doing!?” She asked--

“Shut up, bitch.”

She almost gasped audibly at how he replied to her. When did he learned not to respect women?

Her escorts from her own troop attempted to do a sneak attack but VividRed’s senses are sharper that he shoved them with his flames, causing them to retreat. Even the Governor felt a sense of danger on him, as he never thought of spending his first day in a foreign land as a hostage.

“Surely you don’t wanna commit an act of treason for doing this bullcrap,” the Governor tried his philantropic ability against him, despite the shaking, but VividRed didn’t falter.

“You’ve already accused us for nothin’ before we even do one,” he said, before glaring at the lady general. “Tell Irving that we gonna take the Ore tonight. This planet’s not worthy of Dr. Von Altair’s gift anymore.”

And he went off with the Governor taken hostage.

By the time that they flew away, that was the only time that Major Kawamura made a move. “After them!!!” He ordered the rest of the troops while calling for backup.

Meanwhile, Commander Marvolo blinked at how fast the situation is that it didn’t give them a chance to think, which made him convinced that the Pioneers, indeed, are more terrifying than these Galra. Allura was also left shocked, too, as to why VividRed will pull out the Governor for their plan…

And not _her_?

 _Keith is doing his own thing again,_ she said to herself. _How am I going to tell the others about this!?_

*****

VividYellow was wheezing while in the comm while VividGreen almost wanted to fly to VividBlue’s position and kick him when the latter revealed some modifications to the plan after figuring out their situation.

“There’s nothin’ funny in it, okay!?” he sulked, while adjusting his Vivid Rifle to take his target. “I have to give away my spotlight to that mullet-head for the sake of this mission!”

“ _Allura won’t expect it, idiot,_ ” VividGreen said while escorting Rax to the Incarnate Ore, unseen. “ _The plan was to let her use her position so those soldiers will get distracted--_ ”

“She knows the plan, I told her beforehand. Plus I forgot to tell you that Hunk’s grandpa’s here, so there’s a minor change of plan.”

“ _Hunk’s… grandpa?_ ”

“ _The Governor of Hawaii,_ ” VividYellow joined in. “ _Yeah, that’s him._ ”

The only female VividSoldier blinked, given that she only knew them for a year and a half, she knew that she haven’t known them to that extent just yet.

“ _Anyway,_ ” his turn to speak with VividBlue, “ _why Allura and not that old man? Those crooks’ll definitely chase Keith to the pits of hell if he did that instead--_ ”

“Allura insisted to come with us,” VividBlue explained. “And it was part of her original plan to get close to the Ore. She’s an Altean, surely she has this ‘connection’ with the Ore like our rock friend has. And I had to let Keith do the hostage drama thing since he’s better at being an aggressive li’l quiznak than I do. I can’t hurt women, y’know.”

“ _You already know how to use ‘that word’ correctly, huh?_ ” VividGreen snorted.

“I’m a fast learner, babe. I won’t be called the Garrison’s Ace for nothin’!”

“ _I thought Keith’s the Garrison’s Ace,_ ” VividYellow chuckled.

“ _Anyway, we’re in,_ ” VividGreen announced, as she and Rax finally reached the Incarnate Engine from the damaged gate, still with the cloaking device on. As soon as they have reached the plant’s control are where the Ore was currently placed, she turned off the camouflage, leaving them visible without worrying of being caught since most of the soldiers right now were called to catch VividYellow who was assigned to be the decoy. As they reached the Ore, her geek side of her couldn’t help but to admire it.

“I have no idea that this thing’s _huuuuge_!” She gasped at the size of the Ore which is currently the ‘heart’ of the Incarnate Engine. It was half the size of the plant, itself, a light jade-ish glowing chunk of meteorite which gives off powerful amount of energy needed to convert raw quintessence, as Alteans called it, into their own Incarnate Energy. She couldn’t help but to admire Dr. Isshiki for making an encasement of this amazing object prior to Dr. Von Altair’s arrival, as if he predicted the future of Incarnate Energy before. Yet she couldn’t help also but to pity them, and Dr. Von Altair, for making such a thing that has raged a war between the Government and the Pioneers for the sake of power.

“We have no time,” Rax interrupted her admiration to the Ore. “We have to cross the borders to my homeland post haste!”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” and VividGreen turned on her visor which collaborated to VividYellow’s drones to watch out for possible intruders, then turned on her comm again. “Hunk, it’s me,” she called. “Try to distract the soldiers as much as you can.”

“ _Been on it,_ ” VividYellow replied, “ _in fact I’m overly preoccupied right now. They’re multiplyin’!_ ”

“What the hell is Lance up to!?” She clicked her tongue.

“ _I’m a li’l busy, too,_ ” VividBlue replied. “ _Their snipers caught me snipin’!_ ”

“What!?”

*****

“Just stick to the plan, guys,” VividBlue was right, a local sniper caught him in action and later called backup, guns and rifles aiming at him. “We have to save “Hunk’s girlfriend!”

“ _She’s_ _not_ _my girlfriend!_ ” VividYellow snapped. “ _She’s just a rock that I happen to admire very much--_ ”

Before he could even give a side commentary about the bigger VividSoldier’s reply, one of the soldiers didn’t hesitate to shoot the team’s sniper from the rear, but thanks to the drones, he was able to anticipate it and managed to dodge the hit, which, he thought, was so close.

“Hey, no fair!” He grunted. “Bet yer General taught you to be sneaky!”

Another tried to tackle him with a hand knife, a desperate move, but he thanked God for his flexibility that he dodged it Matrix-style and kicked the knife away.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, okay!?” he hissed, but three other soldiers attacked him with their handguns that he has to avoid them by expertly kicking their hands, sending their weapons flying. Then, he jumped, activated his jetpack as he somersaulted up in the air to avoid the soldiers trying to restrain him.

VividBlue decided to let them be, amidst the attempts to shoot him within the distance, by activating his barrier while trying to fly away and turning on his comm again.

“Let’s all meet at the plant now,” he said as he tries to avoid the bullets, “these guys won’t show mercy at all!”

“ _Better hurry, guys,_ ” VividGreen said, her voice began to shake. “ _They got us cornered here…!_ ”

“ _Hang on, Pidge,_ ” VividYellow joined in. “ _I’m coming!_ ”

VividBlue clicked his tongue and grunted. He finally convinced himself that Pidge is right: the entire UN has screwed up because of some leader with a number of screws loose on his head. Yet they cannot afford to hurt them since they are still human beings, they are still vulnerable against these Galra forces. He hated the fact that he has to alter his plan every thirty minutes or even every unlikely situation to occur.

*****

VividYellow was right, he is also as preoccupied as the two others at the moment, trying to dodge their bullets as he tries to get near the plant’s gate to help VividGreen and Rax who were currently trapped inside. As a last resort, he stomped his foot, causing the ground to shake and for the soldiers on foot to fall.

“Sorry, guys,” he said, “we’re just kinda in a hurry,” and he ran towards the plant.

Meanwhile VividGreen prepared her Vivid Grappler while shielding Rax against soldiers who managed to get a signal and cornered them. As much as she wanted to kick each and every soldier’s balls right now, they were specifically instructed not to hurt them. She even thought of connecting her Vivid System to the plant so she can send codes that will allow her to paralyze the soldiers’ movements in one massive strike, but she was worried that this will make the entire plant shut down, that will bring half of the world in total power outage.

This left her with a riskier option. “Rax,” she called, “you have to get in first, then we’ll follow.”

“But what about you!?” Rax asked.

“There’s another slight change of plan. Looks like these guys won’t let us leave, so I’ll push you there first. These guys can’t catch you if you get pass through the Ore.”

“But you won’t be able to make it without a guide--!”

“We have two ways. Hunk said that it’s the Ore that brought him and Keith back here, so I have this theory that the Vivid System has this special ability to get into different dimensions like how they were able to teleport. We can manage to get into your home planet right after. And of course, Allura. She’s no ordinary general, she’s a magical princess -- or at least that’s what Coran said…”

Rax may have no knowledge about anything technical that will allow them to pass through the Ore, but time is running out, and he has an option to go alone -- for now. He was about to leave her to go to the Ore, when --

“STOOOOPPPP!!!!!”

Fires were ceased, all of them stopped when they heard Allura’s voice, but not as what they (or VividBlue) have expected. She arrived with her troops, as usual.

VividBlue finally arrived at the Engine’s main gate while VividGreen was able to see what was happening outside, thanks to her visors, and she, too, was surprised.

“Wait a minute,” VividBlue blinked the moment she saw her on the ground with the rest of the troops, “why is she _there_!?”

“Why askin’ me?” The Yellow Lion threw the question back.

“ _What’s going on!?_ ” VividGreen asked from the other line.

“This is insane,” the Blue Lion was about to lose his patience. “Where the quiznak’s Keith!?”

“Uh, Lance,” and VividYellow pointed upwards. When he followed his friend’s finger, he could feel his jaw about to drop in disbelief.

VividRed arrived, as planned, but with Governor Garrett, himself, as his hostage, which was not planned, complete with his Vivid Saber pointing at the old man’s neck that can cut his skin once he tries to move.

Soldiers forced themselves to stop firing the moment they saw the Red Lion holding an important figure, as they let him land with his fellow VividSoldiers.

VividYellow was the first to be totally stunned. He never thought that his thoughts about the hostage-taking act would come true when VividRed came with the Governor instead of Allura. He wanted to talk to him, but surely his own grandfather might hear him to the point that he will be able to recognize his grandson’s voice.

VividBlue was even more pissed, especially when someone will ruin the plan, and that is by someone he, surprisingly, expected to do so. He also wanted to talk to him, but that will make everything worse.

“List’n up, pups,” VividRed began to speak, his sword still pointing at Governor Garrett’s neck. “If y’wanna get this guy alive, better do us a favor.”

Allura has no idea what his true intentions were, that she decided to go with it and act as a negotiator. “What are your demands?” She asked.

“First, call off yer troops. One of mine got trapp’d inside ‘coz of ‘em.”

She understood, so she tasked Major Kawamura to get her a megaphone. When he gave it to her, she did as was told. “Attention troops within the Incarnate Engine Facility,” she called through the megaphone, “you’re hereby ordered to leave the premises immediately. I repeat: you’re hereby ordered to leave the premises immediately--!”

As she called out the soldiers inside the plant, they began to leave one by one, leaving VividGreen blinking in confusion.

“What the heck’s really going on?” She asked.

“Is that the Princess?” Rax guessed.

“Y-yeah,” her expression remained the same as she decided to follow the soldiers, with the Balmeran still behind her.

As the last soldier finally left the plant to join the rest of the troops, the lady general kept on going on with VividRed’s plan. “I believe that’s the last of my men,” she said. “I would appreciate if you won’t hurt him while we give in to your demands.”

“Yeah there’s one,” VividRed said. “Tell yer men t’leave this island alone. Now. While y’stay here.”

She sighed, but not out of stress, but because she began to understand his motive. She ordered Major Kawamura to lead the troops in leaving Blue Island, but--

“I’m sorry, Ma’am,” he refused, “I’ll accept any form of punishment if we will leave you and the Governor--”

“Do as he says,” Allura’s words were laced with steel, “that’s an order!”

“Ma’am!?”

“Move!”

“Y’heard yer superior,” VividRed joined them. “Move, if y’don’t wanna say goodbye t’this island for good!”

Even the other troops got conflicted by a renegade’s order. But since this involves a public official, and they’re far more advanced than these soldiers, they had no other choice. Major Kawamura saluted to her, heartbroken, as he led the troops away from the island.

Meanwhile VividBlue was still glaring at his self-proclaimed rival. “He’s just makin’ our image worse for tomorrow’s papers,” he grunted.

“Maybe he’s doing this for Allura and us to get closer to the Ore,” VividYellow guessed, “although, yeah, that was rather rash.”

“On top of that, he’s usin’ yer grandpa!”

“Which is, actually, and unexpected improv, and believe me we all didn’t expect it. I didn’t know Keith was a theater guy!”

“If Keith’s a theater guy, why wasn’t he in the Drama Club?”

He stared at him. “ _You’re_ in the Drama Club!?”

Meanwhile, “I did what you told me to,” Allura went on with the ‘negotiations.’ “You have to keep your word.”

“Yeah, we _do_ keep our word,” the Red Lion also went on with his acting. “But ‘tis ain’t enough for us. So what else can y’give t’keep this guy an’ this island intact?”

“You’re asking way too much now, son,” the Governor still kept his cool despite everything. “I can provide you with what you need… Money? Power? Recognition? I can talk to my good friend Aloysius about it, he has a great connection to the Secretary-General--”

“We’re not like you, old guy,” he tightened his grip at the Governor’s collar while his sword was still pointing at him. “Honestly, we don’t want anythin’ from you people except takin’ back whatcha say ‘bout VividBlack. Other than that, we promise not t’bother you no more. Y’wanna save this world from the Galra, do it on yer own!”

The Governor began to admit that a VividSoldier’s strength is incredible that he was about to lose his breath, until--

“Don’t hurt him!” Allura tried to step closer. “If you want _me_ to take his place, I’ll be more than happy to oblige!”

VividRed just glared at her when she tried to offer herself. Meanwhile, the Governor felt strange relief when she stepped forward in an attempt to save him by taking his place. The hostage-taker smirked.

“Fine by me,” he said. “Before that, drop yer weapons. Then come over.”

Allura didn’t waste time as she began to take her 45-caliber pistol from her side pocket, opened the barrel, took off the bullets one by one, and dropped them on the ground before placing the gun carefully beside the bullets. She also rummaged her other pocket where her spare bullets are kept, and also threw them beside the gun, before she raised her hands in submission.

“Good girl,” he purred. “Now come ‘ere.”

She obeyed, acting like a good soldier for a public servant in danger, slowly but surely while their eyes still fixed at each other. At that time VividGreen finally came out to join her fellow VividSoldiers, with Rax behind her, when she almost tripped herself in shock to see VividRed holding someone hostage while Allura kept on getting closer.

“What the hell’s goin’ on here?” She raised her eyebrow.

“What is he doing!?” Rax was even more surprised.

“Dunno,” VividBlue pouted, arms crossed. “Why not ask _him_!?”

“There’s a wee bit slight change of plan,” VividYellow explained, “that Keith decided to change the script. But it’s working!”

“Hunk, you’re not my friend anymore.”

She was still oblivious of what the latter really did, as the princess kept on walking towards them…

Until an unexpected object just dropped from space, at least 200 meters from the Engine. As it took everybody’s attention, they were all surprised to see the same object that they saw yesterday.

“Wait a minute,” VividGreen pointed it out, “isn’t that--”

“Oh, no, no, no,” VividYellow wanted to slap himself, “we’re almost close, why did _that_ show up!?”

“This is bad news, guys,” VividBlue clenched his teeth. “Inside of that’s a humongous bad news, I bet.”

While VividRed just gave a deadly glare at the giant coffin-like object bearing the symbol of the Galra Empire, and they were pretty sure that those purple cats wanted to join the fun. The Balmeran was also shaking in fear, while Allura was staring at the container like she just saw a ghost.

“ _Princess! Princess!_ ” It was only at that crucial moment when Coran finally called her.

“I’m here, Coran,” she replied through her pink crystal earrings which are actually communicators, “things have just turned quite unexpected…”

“ _This is really unexpected. It’s either the Galra took this opportunity to attack now, or they happened to come up with a new plan and they just can’t wait to show it off!_ ”

“Either way, this is something we don’t expect to happen. Keith did an act involving Governor Garrett, so we can’t make a move right now. I also can’t risk calling the troops again to distract whatever is inside that container.”

“ _Well, I don’t think there’s a need to call them,_ ” back at the mansion, Coran was monitoring from the laboratory when he was also able to spot something on the beach. “ _The troops are still on the shore. I’m not sure if they saw the thing before leaving or if they didn’t plan to leave at all, but positive -- they’re still on the shore._ ”

She made an almost audible “What!?”

Before the moustached officer add up more bad news, the hatch began to open. Steam came out from inside the container while it slowly opens, revealing the Galra Empire’s newest Robeast. As soon as it opened and revealed half of it, it started to terrify Rax. He couldn’t go wrong…

“Shay…?”

VividYellow suddenly looked at him with paled face. “What…?”

“My instincts… it can’t be wrong…!” His voice was trembling.

“Don’t joke around, man,” and he also looked at the Robeast. “There’s no way that can be Shay! Look, it’s too big to be her! That might look like a Balmeran, but--”

His visor acted on its own as it began to pick up life signals to the said giant, and tried to match said signals to its database. It stopped upon Shay’s picture, as her life signal matches to that giant…

He was speechless. His very patience has reached its limit.

Allura wasn’t sure at first about this Robeast who looked identical to Shay, until Coran, himself, confirmed by reading her life signals from the monitor of the mansion’s laboratory…

“ _I’m afraid Rax is right,_ ” he said. “ _The Galra has somehow able to modify the poor Balmeran’s body to be used against us. And--_ ”

“We’re,” she trembled, “too late… is that it?”

And out of rage, VividYellow screamed as he attacked the Galra jets which escorted the Robeast to its destination.

“Hunk, CALM DOWN!!!” VividBlue tried to call him.

VividRed didn’t expect it, too, after confirming that the Robeast was, indeed, Shay, which means that the Galra planned ahead for this to happen. He was also as pissed as the Yellow Lion, and wanted to join him as well -- if not for his hostage that he still has.

Governor Garrett just blinked when he saw the monster. “The rumors are true,” he even managed to grin in unexplainable excitement. “Guess I’ll extend my vacation here--”

He didn’t even regarded that a VividSoldier is holding him hostage. He was so pissed that he knocked the old man to his nape and lost consciousness in the process, before he dragged him to somewhere safer.

“Can’t believe you’re Hunk’s grandpa,” he said disgustingly, before joining the others.

*****

Allura tried to get near the others since it was an unexpected turn of event, that they have to come up with a new plan, fast.

“ _The good news is,_ ” Coran continued to monitor the Robeast, “ _Shay’s life force is still present, so there is still a chance to save her!_ ”

“Can you tell us how!?” She asked.

“ _Shay’s body and soul is currently encased in Galra-built armor filled with corrupted quintessence. If we will replace it with raw, pure quintessence, it will eventually help her regain consciousness and we can still pull her out of the Robeast before we can destroy it. But doing so will take a lot of quintessence we need, and we will need someone strong and sturdy enough to pull her out--!_ ”

“Lemme do it, Coran!” VividYellow suddenly volunteered, who was obviously pissed off.

“ _Are you sure!?_ ”

“Those purple cats made me lose it! I’ll do whatever I can to save her!”

“ _I’ll join him!_ ” VividRed finally connected himself to Coran’s comm and heard about VividYellow’s plan.

“ _We can’t risk you to stop the Ro -- I mean, the Balmeran! Remember when you came back sick and your injury went worse!_ ”

“Yeah!” VividBlue seconded, still pissed at how he improvised the plan. “Plus you didn’t warn us about your plan with Hunk’s grandpa!”

“That has nothin’ t’do with it,” he raised his eyebrows at him. “ _Plus_ I was with Hunk when he got zapp’d back ‘ere so I know how he feels right now--”

“I won’t still allow you,” Allura stopped him. “You’re maybe capable of doing this but we can’t risk letting you do so because of your--”

“We’re runnin’ out of time ‘ere!” He raised his voice. “If that’ll means losin’ my arm, I’ll do it!”

They were all shocked to hear him disregarding his own safety. “That,” VividBlue gulped, “came out of nowhere--”

“Lance!”

“What!?” He almost jumped when the Red Lion called him.

“Go with Rax to the Balmera. Take Pidge an’ Allura with ya,” and jumped off without waiting for their nod. “I’ll help Hunk in savin’ Shay!”

“HEY!!!” He screamed at the jumping teammate. “I haven’t say ‘yes’ yet! And why the heck would I listen to--”

“We have to follow Keith for now,” and VividGreen pulled her teammate’s hand. “Rax, we’re ready when you are!”

“Follow me!” And the Balmeran went to the Ore right away, with the two VividSoldiers and the lady general behind him. Allura, meanwhile, couldn’t help but to be scared for the remaining VividSoldiers and upset at the same time, yet something is telling her to trust these youngsters, as they might have something on their sleeves which she has not been aware of.

*****

“I can’t believe that guy,” VividBlue started to rant about VividRed, “actin’ so heroic like he won’t care if he die right now!? And to think that he didn’t give us any heads up ‘bout his plan!? He even shoved off my best-written screenplay! I swear that once this is over, I’ll show ‘im who’s better--!”

“Lance, you know,” VividGreen started to get annoyed at his rambles, “just zip it, move on, we’re here, Keith just did whatever he could to get here, okay?”

“Oh, now you’re defendin’ that mullet-head? He almost jeopardize _everything_! Had he only listened to me and followed my instructions--”

“Stop it, both of you!” Allura raised her voice at them. “It’s been done, what’s important is for us to save Shay and her people! Lance, I appreciate your effort in putting an elaborate plan like this, but we cannot guarantee what will happen in real time, just like what Keith did to speed things up. While Keith also didn’t proceed as planned and deviate it. We can talk about this once this is over, is that clear?”

He just whined. “Yes, Ma’am…”

They have finally reached the Incarnate Ore. As soon as they have arrived, the Ore gave a soft glow, as if it anticipated someone to arrive.

“This is strange,” VividGreen raised her eyebrow. “It didn’t glow like that when Rax and I came here…”

“I also find it strange,” Rax agreed. “Although Shay and I knew this is different from the Secret Crystal back in the mines, I also did not expect for this one to react like this, as if it’s been…

Waiting for someone…”

And he looked at Allura.

VividBlue was as curious and confused as the two as he also looked at her whose face showed more confusion than the other. “So it’s like some kind of a prophecy where this big thing’ll only come alive if it’ll come in contact with ‘the Chosen One’, is that it?”

No one answered, but the lady general thought to compel when the Balmeran looked at her. She understood the symbiotic relationship between Alteans and Balmerans a long time ago, so she thought of doing something with the Ore, although she, herself, wasn’t sure on what to do.

“Just a reminder, Princess,” Rax gave her an advice. “The Secret Crystal might bring you anywhere if your will and quintessence is not strong enough. I would suggest to hold on to me while I navigate to our destination.”

“I understand,” she replied, with eyes still fixed on the Ore. “However, this Ore seems that it wants to tell me something.”

“Do you hear it?” VividBlue asked curiously.

“I do. It’s telling me to trust.”

The Ore, itself, didn’t give her any hesitation to come closer. Without any second thought, she placed her hand to the Ore, and its glow shone brighter than a few minutes ago. The bright light coming from the Ore surrounded the whole plant, so bright that it penetrated to the outside, allowing anyone, even from the shore on standby, to see the Engine shine for the first time in a hundred years.

That light has also made the Governor wake up from a short coma. He didn’t bother asking himself what happened and where he was, but the light somehow woke up his senses…

And saw something that he didn’t expect.

“What the…”

*****

Two VividSoldiers against one Balmeran Robeast and an army of alien escort fighter jets. It might sound unfair, but VividYellow doesn’t give a heck anymore.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!”

Armed with his Vivid Cannon and his drones, he made a massive attack to surrounding jets while being careful not to hurt the Robeast. VividRed helped, too, doing close-range attacks against nearest fighters with his Vivid Saber drenched in angry flames.

The Galra army didn’t falter, either. The more fighter planes they have destroyed, the more replacements appear, doubling their work. The falling debris began harming the Robeast, agitating her, unleashing the beast side of her against the two people who saved her once.

“This is insane!” VividYellow shouted. “These freaks are here to taunt us to provoke Shay!”

VividRed is aware of it, but he is too busy to provide his own opinion. His partner is right about the Robeast: these fighter jets are not there to assist their champion _per se_ , but to become triggers for the beast to get aggravated as soon as melting hot debris will hit her armor. In this case, as much as they wanted to continue showing off the fighter jets, the situation is now giving them second thoughts…

Until a beacon of light showed up from the Incarnate Engine plant, and everything came to a full stop.

“What the heck is that…?” VividYellow asked.

“Dunno,” VividRed replied, “but I feel some kinda strong power from it…”

“Yeah me too… Lance and Pidge might have made it through!”

Until _Hunk!_

The Yellow Lion’s mechanical ears lighted up upon hearing a familiar voice somewhere. He turned around…

“Shay?”

_Hunk!_

He wasn’t wrong. The voice was coming from the Robeast, itself. He again looked at the light before looking at the beast again. Somehow it made him think that the light gave him the reason for him to hear the befriended Balmeran again, just as Coran predicted in order to save her.

“I can still hear you!” He said, with a tinge of hope. “Hang on, we’re now working on a way to--”

_Hunk, please listen to me._

“What?” He paused.

_My body will not last long enough in this new body they have given me. Anytime soon, my body and my mind will slip into oblivion, and I will be completely transformed._

“Don’t lose hope, Shay,” his voice began to shake. “We’re on our way. It’s just that these guys set up a trap for us--”

_Worry not about me. I am more concerned about the Balmera and my people. I beg you, Hunk, do whatever you can to save them…_

“What about you!? Don’t tell me to leave you here rottin’! Listen: you’ve helped me realized my weakness, it’s you who helped me become who I am now. Don’t do this! I--”

_Thank you, Hunk… But I can feel the end on my own body. The Galra did something to speed up my transformation. I have tried to fight it… I do not wish to be like this, either! But if this is what I am fated to be, then--_

“I WON’T GIVE UP ON YOU, OKAY!?”

He could hear a gasp from her, obviously stunned by his resolve to save her.

“I don’t wanna commit the same mistake ten years ago. Don’t make me! I didn’t become VividYellow to fail again, dammit!”

VividRed heard him, loud and clear, and he also didn’t want to put his resolve into waste, that he decided to lend him a hand…

“I feel y’there, buddy,” he said. “How ‘bout we dock t’speed this up?”

VividYellow grinned, and surprised at the same time when it was VividRed, himself, who offered the suggestion, and…

“Now we’re talkin’!”

The moment they got each other’s consent, both were transported into an energy space for them to start the ritual.

“Commencing…!” VividRed declared.

“Operation: Fujiyama!” VividYellow finished it.

As soon as they have activated their Vivid System for the docking sequence, both saw themselves in their underwear again, grabbed each other’s hands, and foreheads touched each other, allowing themselves to be merged into one.

In just a few seconds, their docked form, Fujiyama, appeared again, this time to take down all of the surrounding jets at once.

*****

_On the other side of the Ore._

As VividGreen opened her eyes, she was welcomed by a strange-looking sky and land. Their guide, Rax, was just in front of them, scanning around the place.

“Is this,” she looked around, “your home?”

“Yes,” Rax replied. “This is the Balmera, a sacred creature capable of providing energy crystals in exchange for a replenishing ritual. But as you can see…”

He placed his hand on the ground.

“It is dying. Without a rejuvenation ceremony, the Balmera will not be able to recover for what was taken to it. The Galra only takes, but never gives back.”

They were all turned silent. “So this entire place is an animal or something?” VividBlue guessed, looking around and noticed how dull and drying the place is. “This… This is horrible…! What will happen if this will, you know, die?”

“ _Once a Balmera is at the point of dying,_ ” Coran explained from the comm, “ _its exoskeleton will collapse. Everyone and everything coexisting with it will also crumble into space dust! He is right, checking the Balmera’s heat index, its life force is deteriorating fast. This happens if no one will give back what they have taken to the poor creature…_

 _And at this point,_ ” he sighed, “ _we have no choice but to evacuate its inhabitants to a nearby planet or a nearby thriving Balmera. Otherwise, they will…_ ”

Coran couldn’t finish his sentence after seeing what has become of once a healthy petrified floating space creature, thanks to the VividSoldiers’ live feed. The VividSoldiers felt the same thing, too, despite just knowing the existence of the Balmera and its inhabitants, they have never felt heavy to see a planet-like being dying within their own eyes.

“What are we standing here for!?” Allura’s voice boomed. “Let’s hurry up and evacuate the Balmerans!”

When they turned to her, they were surprised to see her in a different outfit: her military uniform has changed into a white, pink, blue and black bodysuit and her Altean features were shown behind her helmet. The two VividSoldiers couldn’t help but to blink at how it happened.

“Uh, Allura,” VividGreen pointed at her, “we got here for, like, half a minute -- h-how the hell did you just--”

“I think you’ve just said that Allura’s a magical space princess,” VividBlue answered in her behalf. “Of course she has to transform into a magical space princess to save the Balmerans!”

“Seriously, Lance, are you watching magical girl shows?”

“Hey, they ain’t bad, Space Princess Lulury’s the radest, you can even ask Hunk--!”

“We don’t have time,” Allura has to cut their magical girl show talk. “Rax, can you lead us to your colony?”

“That will be 2,500 walks from the Secret Crystal, Princess,” Rax replied. “We will be there in no time if we will begin to walk now.”

“Wait,” VividGreen remembered, “where’s the Secret Crystal that you’re talking about?”

“Just right behind you.”

When they looked behind, their eyes widened. It was surprising to know that the Balmera has a glowing crystal just half the size of the Ore, but enough to radiate such pure quintessence. No wonder the Galra are, indeed, after these creatures.

“It is the biggest crystal we have found,” their guide said. “Our family was tasked to keep an eye on this crystal, which can be given only to a worthy traveller. Even decaphoebes has passed, no Galra has any knowledge about this crystal, and we would like to keep it that way. It was also in this crystal where the black Lion Warrior once passed through--”

“And for that, we wanted to thank _you,_ for keeping this treasure for the Galra Empire.”

They were shocked when, without realizing it, they were surrounded by Galra sentries, headed by Lieutenant Haxxus who happened to be in charge of the colony mines. The two VividSoldiers and Allura instinctively protected Rax and the crystal.

“Not sure if I’ll be surprised by this or not,” VividGreen said, “but I knew that these freaks will wait for us here.”

“Just as Commander Sendak says about you, Green Lioness,” Haxxus remembered her, “you’re extremely smart for a human.”

“Thanks for the compliment,” she said sarcastically.

“How did you find us!?” Rax couldn’t help but to ask.

“Good question,” Haxxus acknowledged. “Let’s just say someone you knew just decided to help us…”

Then, two sentries pulled one middle-aged male Balmeran, obviously tortured judging by his tattered clothes and bruised skin. Rax was shocked to find out who they have taken a hold just for them to gather information about the secrets they have.

“FATHER!!!” He couldn’t help but to recognize their hostage.

“Rax,” the older Balmeran tried to speak, probably to ask for an apology, but Haxxus grabbed him in his nape, preventing him to speak further.

“Did you know that what you did is treason? You failed to disclose this good information to your masters. For what reason, I may ask? Conspiring against the empire?” He chuckled. “I hate to admit that you’re bold enough to seek help from outside of my jurisdiction. But do you think a simple act, such as hiding this crystal, will be enough to defeat the entire empire--?”

Someone pointed one’s staff at his face.

“It won’t be enough, but it’s a good start to bring the empire down for good!”

Allura has been trying to keep quiet all throughout, but now that she was able to set foot in a foreign planet after a long time, she couldn’t wait to take down every Galra she could find.

“Why hello,” Haxxus just smirked, “can’t wait to take us one by one?”

“You bet that I can’t wait,” she gritted her teeth as she took off her hermet to proudly show off her Altean heritage. “I have waited seventeen decaphoebes for this!”

His eyes widened. It has been, indeed, decaphoebes since the fall of Planet Altea. His smirk slowly disappeared at the sight of someone whom he, or everybody, thought already extinct. And to top that off, the older male Balmeran recognized her clearly…

“It can’t be true,” he gasped. “Princess Allura, you’re still alive!?”

The two other VividSoldiers just looked at each other.

“I am alive,” Allura assured, “long enough to wait for this day to put an end to Zarkon and his empire! In the name of King Alfor, I command thee to surrender!”

It took a while for the Galra Lieutenant to process everything he saw. After a while, his shock was slowly replaced with giggles, followed by a boisterous laughter, much to the confusion of others.

To be simple, instead of being intimidated by the fact that the supposed heir to the Altean throne is still alive, he only turned into an opportunity by choking the older Balmeran more while taking out a somewhat switch.

“I never thought my work here will be simpler and more efficient now that Alfor’s daughter is still alive,” and he raised the switch. “Come at me, then!”

They have no idea what that switch is for, until Coran gave them a hint after he checked the parameter of 2,500-walk distance from their spot. “ _This isn’t good,_ ” he said. “ _That switch is connected to an implanted bomb located just in the center of the mine colony! Once Haxxus pushes that button, not only it will kill the entire colony, it will add up the Balmera’s injury, speeding up its impending death!_ ”

No one in the rescue team got enough strength to move nor react at what the monitoring officer has found out. It only angered Allura more, and become more eager to strike.

“You,” she clenched her staff tightly, “you MONSTER--!”

“Make me more than a monster, Princess!” He raised the switch to provoke her more. “This isn’t an act of tyranny at all. I just want to give you a good example on why you should never, _ever,_ defy the Galra. This is just a matter of precaution.”

“Precaution!?” VividGreen couldn’t hold it anymore. “That’s clearly a threat! You know that the Balmera’s dying so you could come up with a cheap trick!”

“I have to be honest, child, this Balmera’s of no use for us anymore -- except for one thing, which is the crystal… and the Princess. I can still be as compassionate as I can. I can leave it to die a natural death, _if_ you will be compassionate enough to surrender your Princess and the crystal. Maybe even in a few vargas, you can still save them.”

“You don’t know the meaning of that word at all,” Allura glared at him. “How dare you use that word as an example of your cruelty?”

“You’re the one being cruel here, Princess! The more you will push yourself to free those people, the more this creature will get hurt. Don’t you get it? Your presence, alone, is making this poor creature suffer! Think about it. If you will decide to surrender yourself and that crystal now, at least you’re still giving them hope… even for a short time--”

One of the VividSoldiers had enough. He shot Haxxus’ hand holding the switch, causing the switch to fly away. It was an unexpected move, coming from an unexpected person…

“You know what,” VividBlue had his Vivid Rifle activated just a while ago, which was split into two pistols, and one of them was used to shoot the Galra’s hand, “shut the hell up.”

It was an unexpected move from someone whom one thought will goof off and pretended to be scared. And VividGreen has never seen him _that_ pissed before, maybe, Hunk already did, but this case for her is remarkable. His anger towards the situation has pushed his hidden marksmanship skills, although she saw him practicing in the Garrison’s shooting hall once.

Haxxus didn’t expect it more than the others, as his blackmail material is now gone. Before he could even make another taunting move to force the Balmerans and Allura to obey him, he heard unknown cries from far away.

As seconds gone by, the cries became clearer. When they all looked towards the direction of the noise, their reactions were more readable. They all expressed levels of shock and surprise upon seeing something more surprising…

“Are those…” VividGreen tried to finish her question but the next scene rendered them speechless, not just Haxxus.

A whole colony of Balmerans, of all genders and ages, is running towards them, crying in anticipating victory and hope, mostly carrying weapons of their choice such as sticks and clubs. It was refreshing for Allura to see them finally deciding to stand up and fight against the Galra, and whatever happened before their arrival might be because of Shay…

Or so she thought.

Haxxus find this unexpected uprising a threat bigger than seeing more Lion Warriors. As he stepped backward and glanced to his side, he later caught Rax and his father, hands placed on the ground, glowing. They have actually contacted their fellowmen to rise up and save them, without the Galra’s knowledge. It filled him with humiliation and rage, that he decided to end both of their lives, without also their knowledge…

But Allura didn’t let it happen.

With her staff, she hooked the lieutenant’s gun and smacked his face. Both VividSoldiers follow suit as they jumped and activated their jetpacks to join their first intergalactic war.

“Let’s do this!” VividBlue smirked at her.

“Oh yeah!” She smirked back, as they began to attack any unsuspecting Galra sentry, helping the Balmerans and the princess win the war…

Without realizing that it only aggravated the planet-like creature’s pain.

*****

Fujiyama let it all out against the swarming Galra jets. But despite the number of drones he possessed, adding up the power of earth and fire on his side, the fighter planes kept on coming. What made it worse is the frequent earthquakes both parties have felt due to the island’s stability.

He tried to make sure that the Robeast won’t be harmed in any way, but things began to go haywire when UN and local troops returned to do their duty to defend the island facility.

 _Why the heck’re they here!?_ VividRed growled. 

“Hate to admit,” Fujiyama said after throwing one jet away with his bare hand, “we’ll need a li’l hand in keeping Shay safe--”

_Shay’s a Robeast now, they won’t give a damn if she’s a victim here--_

“I know! That’s why we’ll concentrate on protecting her and let those crooks do what they’ll need to do!”

He flew towards the Robeast, who began showing signs of irritation as it shoved military-owned jets away, causing some to crash somewhere. Scraps of burning metal landed to its metal skin which caused them to roar in pain and rage.

“Hang on, Shay!” Fujiyama pleaded as he kicked out one of the Galra jets away. To make saving her easier, he called out some of his drones to create a barrier to contain the beast.

The military didn’t miss that moment when a VividSoldier protected an enemy of the Earth. “Sir,” one of the soldiers reported to Major Kawamura, “it appears that the Vivid System user’s protecting the giant not just from those alien fighter planes, but also from our arsenal.”

The current head of the troop is aware of it, and brought him confusion at first. But being loyal to his country and to the planet, knowing that protecting Blue Island is their number one priority, he delivered an absolute order, using Allura’s name…

“Lieutenant-General Von Altair specifically told us to catch those Vivid System users alive,” he said. “Tell the air unit to continue firing at the Robeast. While some of you will try to corner him…

Let’s catch him. Don’t let him go near the beast.”

*****

It has been decaphoebes since the war broke out within the Balmera’s body. This time, no one in the colony was aware that it is about to die -- except for the new arrivals. Coran, who has been monitoring the Balmera’s life force, kept on reminding them:

“ _Try not to add up to the creature’s pain,_ ” he said. “ _The commotion only speeds up its near demise!_ ”

“What shall we do!?” Allura was busy knocking out two sentries who attempted to pound her at the back. “They seem to intentionally scratching the Balmera while fighting us!”

“ _To be honest, Princess, I’ve already ran out of ideas! Two VividSoldiers won’t be enough to lead the Balmerans out of that creature. The crystals on its body’s starting to become unstable! If we will evacuate these people, we have to do it batch by batch, because even the biggest crystal might not be able to accommodate all of them in one go!_ ”

“But would that be eating out our time!?” VividBlue has just shot two sentries at once. “Before we could even evacuate all of them, this big guy’ll be history!”

“We can’t just take down their army to somehow ease the Balmera’s pain!” VividGreen said after slashing a sentry. “The Balmera’s so weak, we can’t just stop it from dying--!

Wait…” She suddenly made a realization, knowing that a Balmera is a petrified, living creature, and knowing what her element is as a VividSoldier, “we can’t stop it from dying… but if we can’t extend its life force even for an hour or so,” and later she called “Coran! You said that whoever should take from the Balmera should also give! What if we perform the ritual now!?”

“ _Excellent idea!_ ” The Major exclaimed. “ _But that will take an entire being’s life energy to save a giant creature!_ ”

“We don’t have that much power to save it fully, but if we can provide it enough energy to thrive, allowing its inhabitants to evacuate and for the crystals to gain enough energy to take more than required, I think that will work!”

“ _Who do you think can do that!?_ ”

“You’ll have your tribute, Coran,” VividBlue gave a sudden response, and looked at VividGreen, extended his hand…

“Pidge, let’s dock!”

Her reaction couldn’t tell if she will agree to it or she was just shocked, but due to her trust in his instincts, she also extended her hand.

“Any idea in mind now!?”

“I’ll tell you once we dock!”

“Alright, I believe in you, man!”

As they joined hands, ribbons of blue and green light flowed throughout the sky, leaving those on land in wonder, without thinking that a new docked warrior will be born soon.

*****

Pidge found herself hugging Lance in the middle of a vast dimensional space. She didn’t feel fear or confusion at all, but one kind of security, that she haven’t felt since her father and brother’s disappearance. They were both in their underwear, and neither of them felt anything awkward, probably it was because it is part of the docking ritual.

She was clinging to him, aware that her own skin feels every curve and inch of his surprisingly-toned muscles, as the other feels the same in her fair, delicate frame. Neither of them looked at each other’s eyes, only enjoying each other’s warmth and fragrance while in the middle of space.

“Pidge, listen,” Lance gathered enough courage to talk, half of his head kissing the crown of her hair, “I haven’t thanked you properly yet…”

“For what?” Pidge asked, her cheeks still buried in his chest.

“For saving my ass. To be honest… I even thought I won’t wake up ever again.”

She sighed. “Shut up. _I_ should be thanking _you._ If you didn’t saw it coming, I might not be here anymore. I might not be able to continue searching for my Dad and brother.”

Lance bit his lip. “About that,” he pushed Pidge away gently, laying his eyes on probably the most beautiful face he has seen from his days of wooing women everywhere, “I’ve been a total jerk. Been laughin’ at you, not taking your theories seriously… Honestly, I never thought that the lives of two most important people in your life at stake!”

Pidge shook her head. “It’s my fault. I should have told you sooner, so…”

She looked straight at Lance, who, for some reason, was blushing, which also made her face red. Yet she didn’t feel any shame. She looked at him as a perfect replacement for her missing brother, and she felt so grateful to meet him and become her classmate to fill out that gap for a year and a half.

Her heart, though, is saying and seeing something else. Her heart sees only Lance, the self-proclaimed ace of the Galaxy Garrison who have courted all the ladies in their class. All, except _one._

The taller boy, meanwhile, didn’t waste time, as he pulled her from her hand and gave her a twirl, pulled her closer and dipped her, before his lips reached hers.

“Let me pay my debt,” he said. “Let me pilot you and save the universe with you. And who knows…”

_Who knows… I might forget about chasing girls and end up chasing after you._

The moment their lips touched each other, the dimensional space changed. Flashes of blue and green were seen everywhere, and the scent of sea breeze and woodlands filled their entire surroundings.

*****

“This isn’t good,” Fujiyama said, avoiding a missile from a military-owned fighter plane, “these idiots are attacking us now!”

 _Obviously,_ VividRed answered, _since they saw us defendin’ a Robeast -- which is Shay, so y’know their logic!_

The Blue Island Defense Unit, led by Major Kawamura, launched an attack against the Robeast -- and VividSoldiers, despite the directive to ‘catch them alive’ as a threat not to continue protecting it. As the Earth’s aerial unit tries to shove them away, some of them began firing at the Robeast and its escorts at the same time.

“They have no sense of justice!” Fujiyama said, growling, but is still trying to control his patience. But since VividRed ‘pilots’ him, his body began to move on its own by aiming at one of the military jets with his Naked Drone.

“No, Keith!” He stopped him.

 _If we don’t do a thing,_ VividRed reasoned out, _they’ll kill off someone innocent!_

“Man, you can’t hit a mistake by another mistake! D’you get me!? We’ll end up thinking like these purple cat freaks!”

Hearing those words, the drone went away.

“Listen, Keith… I also wanna slam these guys too, but we’re not… Galra. I mean, they did bad things to VividBlack and the Pioneers, but we can’t compare them to these aliens. They think differently. Besides…

No matter what they did… they’re still humans. They still need to be defended. Dad once said that you don’t have to ask anything in return to be great… We just need to do something good as heroes…”

Lasers and missiles continue to rain down from the sky as the fused VividSoldier was still standing, trying to figure a way to defend Shay and the facility at the same time.

 _Shiro once said,_ VividRed then replied, _patience yields focus. You’re right… If we think carefully, we can come up with somethin’ better than pushin’ those military jokers._

The moment he said those words, the Incarnate Ore suddenly glowed, which also caught others’ attention. No one knows exactly why it just glowed, but Fujiyama knew that something might be happening on the other side of the Ore. Because of it, its glow affected the Robeast, causing it to shriek in possible pain.

The glow also allowed Shay’s subconsciousness to be heard again.

 _Hunk, please,_ she begged. _I really admire the way that you wanted to save me… But time is running out for me… My body… my soul…_

“Don’t give up, Shay!!!” He also pleaded, and his drones moved on themselves, shielding both him and the Robeast from the attacks.

This also gave him a chance to think longer. Thanks to the light from the Ore, he was able to figure out, somehow, how to keep Shay’s subconsciousness remain intact.

“Listen, Keith,” Fujiyama said, “that Ore’s giving me a hint.”

 _Y’plannin’ to use the Ore to save her!?_ VividRed asked.

“Yeah… We can’t remove the Ore from the Engine, but we can lure the Robeast there.”

_Seriously!? Are you tryin’ t’shut the whole plant down!?_

“No, but we can drag her there so these people won’t try attacking us and we can concentrate on dealing with the Galra! Remember what Coran said about how to save her? You know what I mean!”

He got the plan and agreed. As soon as they made a mutual understanding, Fujiyama started taunting the Robeast by poking it with his drones, and succeeded when it started to get irritated by it and tried to chase him. He flew straight to the Engine, which confuses the military.

While doing so, he tried to contact Coran. “How are Pidge and the others?” He asked.

“ _They’re working on evacuating the Balmerans as quickly as possible,_ ” Coran replied from the monitor. “ _She and Lance just docked to give the Balmera enough energy to--_ ”

“Wait, wait, _evacuating_!? What’s goin’ on there!?”

“ _The Balmera is dying, I’m afraid. Its skeletal structure is starting to collapse and it’s causing earthquakes on their end. In order to save all its inhabitants, we need to evacuate them to Altean Forest in the meantime…_ ”

The Balmera’s condition almost weakened him but made him pushed further for him to hurry. “Hey, can you get to the others? I’ll need a little help. The Ore’s light’s affecting the Robeast, and it’s helping Shay to stay awake. If they’re doing something now to save the Balmerans, tell them to go on. I’ll need a stronger light force to force her out of the Robeast’s body.”

“ _We can give it a try! Maybe the Ore will do something on the Princess’ end, too!_ ”

_Then let’s roll!_

They executed the plan by provoking and luring the Robeast to the Ore. As it started to show signs of irritation, the Robeast opened its mouth and fired its laser cannons -- which Fujiyama and the military didn’t expect. Thanks to his quick thinking, he was able to activate the particle barrier on the entire plant to avoid additional damage, but it ended up being slightly hit by the laser.

 _Y’okay!?_ VividRed checked on him.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Fujiyama confirmed, his left arm was burned a bit. “We’ll keep on movin’!”

_Roger that!_

Despite the injury, Fujiyama has somehow able to lure the Robeast near the Ore. The moment it sees it, it began to shriek again in pain, even if it has not been hit by its light.

“This is unexpected,” he thought, “but I think it’s working!”

*****

Meanwhile a new docked warrior has been born in the middle of the war, and they’re currently floating above the Balmeran skies. Everyone stopped at what they’re doing to look who have arrived.

The said warrior is a beautiful young woman in an exotic dancer’s clothing, with light sea-green hair and jade eyes. Her flowy green and blue silk dress follows her curves perfectly, adorned of course with the signature white chestplate. She carries a bow with her, and carries a quiver of arrows on her back, and they seem to be special, that only she knows how special they are.

“Operation Rainforest has arrived!” She declared. “Let’s see what these babies can do!”

She first extended her silk robe to one of the rock-like lumps, and later transmitted some energy to it. She extended the other robe to the Secret Crystal. The test was a success, as her robe served as a transmitter between the crystal and the Balmera, thus performing some kind of ritual, and that rocky lump was starting to show signs of survival.

Sentries tried to shoot her, but the extension of her robes served as her defensive shield against these lasers, backfiring at the sentries, instead, killing them in the process.

Haxxus was not happy at what he is seeing as he grabbed one of the fallen sentry’s guns in a desperate attempt to shoot her, but he forgot that he was fighting Allura, and for that she stopped his plan by hitting his shoulders and his arms, which forced him to drop the weapon.

“Do you think keeping the Balmera alive in a few doboshes will help you?” He was still confident that with the number of his sentries and soldiers left, he still has the luck. But the brave princess is also as competitive as he is.

“We have the resources we need,” she said. “You may be able to claim the Balmera’s life, but never its people.”

“You must know by now, _Princess,_ that Emperor Zarkon already has the entire universe for seventeen decaphoebes. That’s because your father is so weak!”

“My father isn’t like Zarkon!” She made another strike.

Meanwhile Rainforest is still in the test mode to provide enough energy for the Balmera, as Rax and his father also helped. “You think this will work?” She asked VividBlue, who was currently within her Vivid System.

 _Just checkin’ our Vivid System,_ VividBlue explained. _My element and yours have nourishing properties, so if we’ll dock and use our powers to support the Balmera, I thought we’ll have a chance!_

“How do you--” until she realized what she meant, to the point that she wants to slap herself. VividGreen has the attribute of the forest, while VividBlue has water. The logic was so simple, but she was more of a technical side that she had forgotten to think of simple things.

_See? And with their help, and as long as this big guy cooperates, we can evacuate everyone in no time._

She smirked. She thought that he works better with girls around, but in tight situations like this, he can actually be a reliable teammate.

Her extendable celestial robe doubles up to work on other areas, as Rax called out more Balmerans to help them in the rejuvenation ceremony. As more and more Balmerans helped, little crystals began to sprout, which generates more energy to fill out the planet-like creature.

“ _Keep it up, guys!_ ” Coran from the monitor said while checking the Balmera’s vitals. “ _Its vitals are starting to show progress! Slowly, but surely!_ ”

“Let’s start evacuating them one by one!” Allura said. “Coran, have the teludav ready!”

“ _Working on it, Princess!_ ”

Seeing the Secret Crystal glowing brighter than minutes ago is a sign that it is strong enough to let the first batch of Balmerans escape. As she left Haxxus who was still recovering from her beatings, some males began to let the elderly and the children to go first, and supposedly followed by females…

But no one expected the crystal to suddenly be shattered into pieces.

Their supposed hope has been shattered by an unexpected ally from none other than the Galra Empire. No one, not even his own comrades, expect him to stop by and help, and he happened to be the most prized soldier of Zarkon.

“C...Co-Commander Sendak!?” As he saw him again after recovering from his prosthetic arm trauma, Haxxus’ strength miraculously came back, which have weakened the rescuers as well as the Balmerans.

“No…!” Allura was shaking in anger and despair. As she watches the Secret Crystal shattered in their own eyes, so with their hearts that have been filled with hope a few minutes ago.

“You’ve been weak, Haxxus,” Sendak dragged his own subordinate instead of asking if he is alright.

“Forgive me,” is what his lieutenant could answer.

He looked at Rainforest who remained floating above and was also as shocked as Allura, and later to the one who had never thought is still alive, that he didn’t waste time as he grabbed the princess with his prosthetic arm and lifted her up.

“NO!!!” Rainforest tried to stop him, but Haxxus helped by grabbing her right foot and dragged her down, leaving a heavy crack on the Balmera’s exoskeleton when she crashed.

“You should have known,” Sendak said, “that two people against an army of Galra is the most foolish act you could ever commit.”

And he slammed Allura to the ground, her right hand was cut because of the crystal shard scattered on the ground.

“It is surprising to find out that Alfor’s eldest child survived the destruction of Altea,” he continued. “Emperor Zarkon will be so pleased to see his doting godchild again.”

“Zarkon is not, and will never be, my godfather!” She tried to get up, but Sendak’s arm is so heavy and the pressure from his strength added up to her pain that her own strength was not enough to lift the arm which is restraining her.

“Don’t touch her!” Rainforest called out her celestial robe supposedly to tie up Sendak and to pull him away, but he anticipated her attack, and grabbed her robe, and glared at her with an assuring grin.

“It’s futile, Little Lion,” he said. “Unless you’re eager enough to die along with this creature and its pests--”

Out of desperation, Allura grabbed a nearby shard and threw at his head, but his strength was overwhelming and her body pain seemed unbearable that her own strength was drained and hitting Sendak with a shard is like throwing a pillow at him. He chuckled.

“You’re really desperate to save everyone, do you?” He asked. “Look at what happened to your home. Blame it on your father’s weakness. No wonder you are his daughter. Weakness runs through your veins!”

Allura has heard enough. She gave all her strength to push herself up, without thinking of her hand bleeding strangely dark pink. She didn’t even notice her other hand holding at the other scattered shard…

But then, the shard glowed. The soil in which her hand has the shard began to sip some energy source from it, making that part thrive. The lady general felt the warmth on her left hand not because of blood, but because of something else.

“How…?” She was surprised, herself--

_Hear me, child._

She looked around to find out who was talking to her. She noticed one of the Balmerans, an elderly female, talking to her through the Balmera, itself.

 _Are you the one talking to me?_ She asked the elderly female through telepathy.

 _I am,_ she replied. _This only proves that your race and ours have been in a relationship for decaphoebes._

_I have learned that my Father once traded with you a long time ago. Our ancestors did, as he told me stories about you and the Balmeras._

_It is more than that, my child. You possess a power that can give birth to hope. Your quintessence linking to countless of thriving lives can create a miracle. Your ancestors have given the Balmera what it needs in exchange for crystals they need for their exploration. You have this power to give the Balmera hope to live again._

Hearing those words from the elderly local, she then remembered how the Incarnate Ore reacted to her presence, which linked to the Balmera’s Secret Crystal. She slowly understood what her role is supposed to be.

With that, she contacted Coran right away. “Coran, do you remember what my father did when he first traded with the Balmerans? This rejuvenation ritual you’ve spoken of--”

“ _It’s too dangerous!_ ” Coran refused. “ _At that time your father only got a smaller crystal. If you’re planning to do the ritual to heal the whole Balmera, it will cost your life--!_ ”

“We’ll help!” Rainforest heard their conversation.

“ _You can’t be part of the ritual, you don’t have that energy to supply for the Balmera! Your Incarnate Energy won’t be enough--!_ ”

“Lance proposed to help, and I agree with him. If we’re really destined to be VividSoldiers, we should do our part!”

Then her bow glowed, as it served as her support to stand up. Haxxus was alarmed to see her stand up again that he tried to pull her foot one more time, but the glowing bow cut it off, thus he fell instead on his spot.

She pulled an arrow from her back and aimed it with her bow, assuring her target. Meanwhile Sendak tries to shoot her with the gun he picked from one of the faller sentries, but she is totally protected with her celestial robe. He didn’t realize right away that Allura was starting the ritual by placing her shard-held hand on the ground, while Rax placed his hand again on the Balmera’s shell, followed by the elderly female and the rest. Rainforest also started to collect energy to the tip of the arrow, as VividBlue started the countdown…

_Releasing Safety Lock! Target confirmed! Begin operation at 25… 50… 75…_

While initiating the countdown, “Coran,” Rainforest called, “call Hunk and Keith. We’ll be having a full big bang in a few seconds.”

From the monitor, the aged major gulped. “ _Shoot it!_ ”

*****

Fujiyama has succeeded in luring the Robeast near the Ore, alarming the military pursuing him. Because of this, Major Kawamura forced to give an order to the troops not to fire, or they might destroy the Engine.

“ _Operation Rainforest is planning to shoot the Secret Crystal on the other side,_ ” Coran said to him. “ _She’s asking you to shoot the Ore with enough Incarnate Energy to send energy signals to the Ore, increasing its quintessence!_ ”

“B-but would that destroy the Ore!?” Fujiyama was worried--

 _I don’t think that’ll be the case,_ VividRed supported the plan. _It’s just like feedin’ the big baby with ‘nuff energy to glow. Reckon that’ll be enough t’pull Shay away._

“W-wait, I think I got it! The Ore here and the Ore from the Balmera are connected, that’s how Shay and Rax got here, so if we’ll hit ‘em together in one go--”

_It’s like hittin’ two birds in one stone!_

“More like hittin’ two Galra groups in one bomb! Hit it, Keith!”

 _Roger that!_ And after releasing the Safety Lock from his Naked Engine, VividRed started the countdown.

Both parties were alarmed as the two docked heroes prepared their weapons by increasing their Incarnate Energy. Now running out of ways to save the island, Major Kawamura called backup from the Japanese Army by providing tanks to target the Robeast.

On the other side, Sendak later noticed Allura, who has been channeling her own quintessence with the help of those shards and the surrounding Balmerans. He attempted to stop her by adding weight to his prosthetic arm, but too late as the energy from the crystal began consuming him, the purity of its quintessence electrocuted his arm, and him, in the process.

The remaining shards continue to glow, and the base crystal even more, the moment they have received both Allura’s and Rainforest’s quintessence.

While VividRed and VividBlue went on with their countdown.

_125…_

_150…_

_175…_

_200 percent! All systems go!_

The VividSoldiers didn’t waste time as they fire right away.

“Naked Arrow!”

“Naked Engine!”

“FINAL… OPERATION!!!”

The two sides fired at the Ores at the same time, feeding them with the energy they need to save the Balmerans and Shay.

However, the military-owned tank also fired its cannon against the Robeast, which, of course, unexpected in Fujiyama’s opinion.

_Oh no--!_

“SHAAAAAAAAY!!!” Fujiyama screamed her name. Coran was able to hear him, so was the others.

“What’s going on there!?” Rainforest asked.

“ _I’m afraid Kawamura’s troops have done it,_ ” the angered major replied. “ _They shot down Shay while we’re in a ritual!_ ”

“What--!?”

_Pidge, look at the Balmera!_

Despite the tragedy that fell on their dimension, thanks to their plan, the plants and the soil within the Balmera began to grow once more. Even the crystal that takes months to years to excavate them began to sprout.

“Did we,” she turned around, “make it?”

“ _Looks it you did,_ ” Coran updated them through the monitor after checking the Balmera’s heat index. “ _And it’s unexpected! Looks like you don’t have to evacuate them anymore!_ ”

“What do you mean--?”

“Thanks to you,” Rax said, smiling while his hand on the Balmera, “the Balmera has been revived! The crystals that you see are just a proof that the Balmera is fully healed.”

She blinked after hearing the good news, although it was unexpected, since the plan was to provide the Balmera enough quintessence to survive while evacuating its inhabitants. Who could have thought that a mass rejuvenation ritual will be the answer?

But the problem remains as Allura collapsed from providing her own energy to the creature, even with the help of the remains of the Ore and its caretakers. This gave Sendak a chance to get her to be presented to Zarkon. He reactivated his arm to grab her--

“Allura, WATCH OUT!”

VividGreen and VividBlue just un-docked when they caught Sendak grabbing the unconscious princess.

“We can’t just leave this place without a souvenir,” he said, signalling remaining sentries and Haxxus to get as much crystal as they can.

The Balmerans were also cornered by remaining soldiers while both VividSoldiers also collapsed in exhaustion. VividGreen’s sprain worsened because of the whip which Haxxus used a while ago to grab her affected foot. Despite that, they still tried to stand up to help…

Until one crystal sprouted and punctured Sendak’s robotic arm.

Several crystals also sprouted from nowhere, like mushrooms, specifically attacking their sentries and remaining soldiers. Haxxus was knocked out by a crystal that suddenly grew near his chin.

“How--!?” Before he could finish his sentence, his punctured arm exploded, which also affected his upper left body. This gave VividBlue a chance to take the princess to safety, while VividGreen used her strength to kick him away in his face.

The moment he pulled her away from danger, he examined her carefully, especially her hand. “Oh no…” he clicked his tongue. He noticed how pale she became after exerting such a big amount of energy to revive the Balmera in an unexpected way. When he held her wounded hand, another unexpected miracle happened…

His hand glowed on her. In just a few seconds, her wound started to close.

Meanwhile, Sendak still managed to get up, with prosthetic arm severed again and part of his face burned. Enraged by what happened, he attempted to attack her, but--

“ _Pull back, Commander!_ ” Haggar called him.

“Don’t stop me, witch--!”

“ _Emperor Zarkon has seen enough. Will you dare disobey his orders again?_ ”

He has no choice but to fall back, as his emperor ordered. He pulled his unconscious lieutenant out.

“Don’t say that you’ve won this war,” he threatened VividGreen. “I’m telling you now that the Galra Empire will soon take your planet and the entire universe will be ours!”

With the help of an escort Galra craft, he and Haxxus and the remaining living soldiers retreated.

VividGreen just watched the ship go. “Bring it on, losers,” she said. “I also swear that I’ll get my family back from you.”

*****

VividRed and VividBlue un-docked themselves as well to allow the latter to pull Shay away from the Robeast’s body while there is still time.

Thanks to their plan to increase the Ore’s Incarnate Energy, he managed to pull the Robeast’s chestplate, exposing an unconscious Balmeran whose body was still attached to its armor -- but luckily he was able to pull her away easily. After doing so, he kicked the Robeast hard and away from the Incarnate Engine.

This allowed VividRed to launch a final attack by setting his sword on fire, slashing the remains in the sky, and finally exploded into crumbs.

“Shay! Hey, Shay!” VividYellow tried to wake her up. “It’s over now…”

It was a miracle that after an experiment, Shay’s body -- and soul -- remained intact, thanks to the power of Incarnate Energy. To testify that miracle, she slowly opened her eyes. And as usual, the first face she saw was none other than…

“...H...Hunk…?”

The nightmare, indeed, is over.

“Oh my gosh!” He hugged her tightly! “Oh my gosh! Oh… my gosh!” Tears won’t stop falling from his eyes. “I really thought you’re gone! If Coran didn’t tell me that you’re still alive inside that Robeast…”

“I am… alive…?” She blinked. Even she couldn’t believed she survived.

“Of course! Duh!?” He gave a wide grin. “I knew you’re alive! I can hear you that time even if you’re on that Robeast!”

“I am… alive…?” She asked herself again as she tried to get up and touched Hunk’s face. “You… you did keep your vow… You’re really… a Lion Warrior…!”

“Nah, it’s not just me,” he shook his head. “I have my friends behind me--”

Speaking of friends behind him, VividRed whispered to him. “Dude,” he said, “she’s naked.”

It took VividYellow five good seconds to realize it before he freaked out, pulled off his sleeveless coat to cover her and pulled himself away then bowed to her. “Oh my glob, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it’s just -- AGH, Keith, why didn’t you tell me!?”

Shay just giggled at his modesty. It appears that she didn’t mind, either humans and Balmerans have a different concept of ‘naked’ or she was just making fun of him.

However, it was still far from over as soldiers attempted to corner them. Their faces turned sour after seeing these soldiers pointing their guns at them.

VividYellow immediately picked Shay up bridal style. “Let’s get outta here,” VividRed said, as they both blasted to the sky as fast as they can.

Major Kawamura later ordered the troops to chase after them, but thanks to their Vivid System, they managed to zoom away, with remaining jets unable to chase them.

“But what about Allura and the others?” The Yellow Lion then remembered.

“ _Not to worry,_ ” Coran assured, “ _I have prepared everything here so they can go back without a need use the Ore. Besides, their Secret Crystal’s been destroyed, so surely they’ll rely on a new crystal to teleport back to Earth._ ”

“Gotcha,” VividRed understood. “We’re goin’ back too.”

“ _Good job, everyone!_ ”

They didn’t expect their first full mission to be a success, despite the twists happened along the way. They are totally convinced that the power of Incarnate Energy is more than they have imagined, and no wonder why people, Galra or UN alike, are after this kind of power. Dr. Isshiki and Dr. Von Altair are, indeed, geniuses, that the corrupted UN government will do even the dirtiest to gain full control of what they have worked on -- by labeling them ‘traitors to the human race.’

*****

_Galra Main Ship_

“Alfor’s daughter is still alive on Earth!” Haggar reported to Zarkon with such anxiety. “He must have let her escape during the destruction of Altea. We have to catch and kill her--!”

“I am aware,” Zarkon replied. “I have known that she is still alive on Earth for seventeen decaphoebes.”

His answer surprised her. “Then why did you let her live and roam around!?”

He didn’t answer right away. He stood up as he took a glimpse on Planet Earth, and remembered how he ended King Alfor’s and his planet’s life in his own hands.

“Alfor knew that the destruction would come,” he admitted. “That, alone, is one area where I won’t be able to beat him. He sent his daughter away to lead those group of lion-clad warriors.”

“And you let it happen--!?”

He glared at her, forcing her to step back and kneel.

“Allura may have the power and authority, but she has no idea how to use it. Let destiny run its course. It won’t be fun to play catch with them right away. Let them do as they please…

After all… I already have been preparing someone to take care of this matter.”

Haggar is also aware of his plans, in fact, she helps executing them, but one of those ‘plans’ made her wary. “I’m afraid, Sire,” she tried to warn him, but--

“Continue with your experiments,” he ordered. “I’ll keep on watching these cubs grow. Eventually, they will be consumed by their own kind.”

Haggar didn’t answer anymore. She nodded and headed back to her laboratory, and started to question Zarkon’s plans on her own.

*****

_The next day at the mansion._

Thankfully, Allura, Pidge and Lance managed to return to Earth with the help of the worn-out wormhole (which they call it the teludav) without landing to the Incarnate Engine anymore. They also brought Rax with them, to escort Shay back who have easily recovered from the trauma that night, as well as a good chunk of crystal they will need to fix the teludav. They made her a dress (courtesy of Hunk and Lance) since her old clothes have been discarded during the experiment.

But since that first mission, Lance has been staring his hand. He remembered clearly when he aided Allura away from the scene after she performed the ritual with a bleeding hand. It was not just her hand that has been healed, but her body which became exhausted after that…

It all happened the moment he touched her. He was so sure that his hand glowed when he touched her wound.

“Lance?”

He didn’t realize that Hunk has been calling him as Coran was busy preparing the teludav for the two Balmerans. Even Chulatt was trying to get his attention by nuzzling his cheek onto his.

“Y’okay, man?” He checked on him.

“Y-yeah, sorry,” and he put his hand back to his pants pocket.

“So how was docking with Pidge?” He smirked, thinking that it was the main reason why the young Latino has been in a deep thought. He suddenly blushed.

“N-nothin’ personal, ‘kay!?” He denied as he turned his eyes away. “We just did what we have to do.”

But because he mentioned it, his thoughts were replaced by that memory when he docked with Pidge for the first time. He remembered that both of them were only in their underwear, floating in the middle of nowhere, hugging each other -- with the worst (or maybe the best) part kissing her to finish the sequence. His face turned red all over, while Hunk was giggling…

But then he realized, she docked with Keith, too. That’s fair… or is it, for him at least?

“Anyway,” Lance changed the subject, “how do you feel that that you hafta say goodbye to your _girlfriend_?”

“That’s the nth time you asked me that,” Hunk got annoyed but his face has been perpetually red. “She’s _not_ my girlfriend--!”

“Guys, quiet!” Keith hushed them, his affected arm casted again. “Coran can’t start the wormhole lest y’zip yer mouths--”

“LesT wE ZiP yEr MoUtHs -- hey, you’ve _almost_ ruined our plan yesterday--!”

“Cuz yer plan won’t work _that_ way, it’ll just waste our time--”

“That becuz _you_ ditched the plan and you took someone else hostage!”

“ _You_ use yer brain. They’ll go ev’n more nuts if we take that ol’ fart hostage ‘nstead of Allura!”

“Uhm, Keith,” Hunk decided to join them, “I appreciate you doin’ that, but, have to be frank, that was so extreme.”

“Y’hate that guy, right!?”

“I do, but I’m still a civilized human being who believes in karma rather than taking the matters in my own hands! Y’should be careful, he has high blood pressure--”

“I can’t believe you’ve tried to kill yer own kind,” Lance gave him a shocked look.

“I’m a civilized human bein’ too!” Keith claimed.

 _I ain’t rais’d ya t’be like this!_ Chuchule was crying. _An’ y’broke mah heart mo’ than twice!_

“Hey, guys,” Pidge heard them bickering after helping Coran in the preparations, “rather than arguing ‘bout your crimes and girlfriends, why don’t you help us send Shay and Rax back?”

 _That’s it, punk,_ Plachu was about to jump at Keith’s face if not for Pidge holding him in his nape, _y’made ma’ sista cry! Gonna make y’cry tears o’blood y’sonova--_

“What I did saves us time, ‘kay?” The raven-haired boy reasoned out.

“You don’t know the difference between crime and efficiency!” Lance bickered.

“So Pidge,” Hunk turned his attention to her, “how’s docking with the two hottest guys in the Garrison--?”

“HUNK!?” the three chorused at him--

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Allura had enough of four kids bickering in her own mansion that she grabbed a _harisen_ (giant folding fan) and smacked their heads one by one.

“All of you have a lot to work on,” she said, “including getting along together and teamwork. Now that you’re a team, I’ll be expecting more from you from now on!

Keith, you’re the eldest and the most experienced of the four of you. You shouldn’t set an example of being a whiny, one-man act. You should learn to lead your team.

Lance, not all times your plans will work according to what you wanted to project. Learn to take other’s suggestions. And no flirting while you’re under my jurisdiction.

Hunk, I told you not to go out on your own. And I learned that you’ve tried to run away? Remember that there’s nothing safe here anymore. Learn to trust and ask help from them.

And Pidge (she finally decided to call her that), I know how angry you are with the situation, but please, learn to control it. Plus you’re not alone in this fight. You have us. Let’s do this for all our loved ones we have lost and left behind.”

The four young VividSoldiers just kept quiet after an earful of lecture from the lady general. Even the mice cowered in fear that they also kept themselves shut.

Later, “Everything’s working pefectly, Princess,” Coran said after adjusting one bolt. “They’re ready to head home!”

They were in the lab to send off the two Balmerans. Thanks to the crystals that they have gathered from the Balmera, they were able to activate their own wormhole after several years.

“Thank you for everything you did to our people,” Shay said, digging the dress Hunk and Lance made for her. “I knew that there is still hope, and you have made it happen… Especially you, Hunk. You really did keep your vow.”

“Thank you, too,” Rax added, “for making me believe in freedom again. Now and forever, we will be able to stand up and fight against the Galra.”

“The Balmerans are now part of the Pioneer Alliance,” Allura declared. “Whenever you will be needing help again, just call us.”

Shay stepped forward, holding Hunk’s hand (which made Lance and Pidge giggle). “I wanted to thank you personally. You never gave up on me when I was on the verge of losing hope myself.”

“Well,” he shifted his right foot, “you’re the reason why I decided to become a superhero and kick butts. You… you reminded me of my dad when he’s still alive.”

“I pray that one day we will meet again.”

“Yeah, me too.”

She let go of his hand to join her brother who was waiting for her in the hole.

“I will cherish the dress you made for me,” she beamed. “Thank you again!”

“Glad you liked it,” Hunk smiled.

“You rock that dress, girl,” Pidge said. “Well, _figuratively…_ ”

“Did you just made a pun!?” Lance stared at her.

“See ya again,” Keith said, shaking Rax’s hand.

And from there, the teludav was activated, sucking the two Balmerans back to their home colony while saying their goodbyes.

Allura was watching the four teenagers as they bid farewell to their new alien friends. She smiled knowing that they have finally gathered the four defenders of the universe, as Alfor had once predicted. Yet, her tears were falling.

_This is it, Father, Shiro… the new defenders of the universe. I’m afraid of their future, yet it’s telling me to trust them… Please give me the courage and strength to guide them._

_They are… so young to be part of this war. But then, Shiro… you’ve been in their place before. Tell me what to do…_

The four new defenders of the universe have no idea that Allura has been watching them, afraid of their future, but confident at the same time. They might be now aware of the new role bestowed on them, but surely there will be times that they will question them again. At any rate, she has to be there as their strength and wisdom.

For them, it is just the beginning of their war against the Galra Empire who wants to conquer the universe, and the United Nations who wanted to put everything under their own control.

*****

_Oshima Hospital._

“Not now, Heilani,” Governor Garrett spent a night at the hospital instead after the commotion and currently talking to his daughter on the phone. “Akamu is _your_ responsibility now. Do you remember when you said you’ll be in charge of that child when you took him away from me? Why calling me now about this? He is close to being eighteen, he will learn to fend for himself. Let me be now, I’m at the hospital.”

He hung up.

After the commotion, the Governor was found unharmed but in a state of shock just beside the Incarnate Engine Plant’s main gate. His high blood pressure spiked up that he has to be confined in a hospital in Izu-Oshima. The island, meanwhile, was shut down for the public for a certain period until repairs are done, which also affected half of the world’s energy source.

After being disturbed by his daughter’s call, he thought of calling General Wade about what happened, especially…

“Hello, Aloysius,” he greeted.

“ _I heard what happened back there,_ ” General Wade guessed. “ _That was a nice vacation._ ”

“Nice vacation, indeed,” he smirked. “I decided to extend my vacation here and gave all the paperwork to Vice-Governor Atkins.”

“ _Really, now?_ ”

He looked at Blue Island, viewable from his room, so was the smoke emitted from the repairs.

“Let’s say,” he smirked, “something fascinating happened here, that even involved your little Lieutenant-General. Would you like to hear the rest of the story? Don’t worry, my friend…

I have all the time in the world to tell you everything… and my new hobby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks, first arc of this series is done! I know it's quite a long chapter and I'm also excited to work on what will happen now that they are together. Just stay tuned.
> 
> The next chapter (well, it's not totally a chapter) is a summary of what happened so far, chara bios, etc. And what will happen in the next chapters. And yes -- art by me will be included. Details will be on the next notes.


	8. Author's Notes, Character Bios, And Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just notes, announcements, chara bios -- and artwork. YES, artwork, on their VividSoldier forms, etc.

It's me again, the Mad Banana.

First of all, I would like to thank all who have took time to read, give kudos and comments to my current work, Operation V. To be honest, having 425 hits on my work is surprising, and I even didn't imagine going this far. I would say that I didn't regret posting this here. 

I would also like to apologize for the extremely slow update. If you will notice, I update twice a month with a new chapter. That is because I do have life outside of the fandom, like work. But I make sure to write and update while I have time.

Anyway, this 'chapter' is dedicated to the summary of the story so far, character mini-profiles, armed with, yes, ARTWORK, which I did while working with the story, and of course, what to expect next.

So without further ado, let's get this over with.

**The Story So Far**

Pidge Gunderson has been investigating the tragedy within Keroberos Mission for two years, which her friends, Lance Estevez - McClain and Akamu 'Hunk' Garrett, laughed at her at first. They never thought that the detention which their teacher granted them will led them to a life-changing ride to become defenders of the universe.

Dressed up as a boy, Pidge, whose real name was Kaitlin 'Katie' Holt, enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison to find out the truth behind what happened during the mission at Kerberos. Her father, Commander Samuel Holt, brother, Matthew, and adopted brother, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, went missing after their five-month exploration to one of Pluto's moons due to what the United Nations claimed as 'pilot error'. Shiro, who was then the former world hero and a Vivid System user under the codename VividBlack, happened to be the main pilot and captain of the mission, thus Secretary-General Richard Irving condemned him, along with the members of the Pioneers as 'traitors to the human race', and the reason behind this ruling remained unclear. It remained unclear at Lance's and Hunk's point of view as to why she decided to change her identity to infiltrate the Garrison's most secured archives.

The detention has paved its way as three special mice -- the greenish hustler Plachu, the chubby mild-mannered Platt, and the smallest mouse Chulatt, met their destined masters -- Pidge, Hunk and Lance, respectively, to take them to Blue Island, an artificial floating facility located near the island of Izu-Oshima in Japan -- where it all started. After saving them from another detention and a possible court marshal, the trio found themselves stuck in the middle of a war beween the military and cat-like spartan-ruled alien race called Galra, for the Incarnate Engine's Ore. And from there, they met an unlikely superhero, a red kimono-clad warrior with cat ears and tail, whom the mice called him VividRed. Their unlikely meeting revealed their destiny to be like him -- VividSoldiers: special humans armed with more enhanced Vivid System, originally to defeat a race of invading aliens known as Alone -- but now given a mission to defeat the Galra Race who is after the Incarnate Ore. Transforming into one isn't that easy, especially if they were just thrown to the island to fight without any training. But as one of her friends' life was in danger, Pidge unmindfully awakened the Vivid System within Plachu, allowing her to transform for the first time as the Lion Guardian Spirit of the Forest, VividGreen, and fought the Galra alongside VividRed, who turned out to be the Garrison's former ace, Keith Kogane.

Meeting Keith and his two mentors: Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair of the United Nations Armed forces, and Major Coran Hieronymous Wymbledon Smythe, Pidge discovered more than what she was trying to uncover for the past two years: their involvement in the work of the Pioneers, the reason why Dr. Alfor von Altair created four more Operation Keys after the V-Prototype which Shiro once used, Allura and Coran's real identities as the Princess and Royal Advisor of an extinct planet, and why the Vivid System chose them, of all people. She was more intrigued about Keith's past, as his presence has caused her frequent headaches and nightmares, as if it is telling her that she had seen him before.

Hunk and Lance also dealt with their personal issues before they were able to awaken their Vivid System. It was revealed that Hunk is the only grandson of Anakoni Garrett, then the Governor of Hawaii with an unhealthy obsession with hunting and collecting exotic aliens, and he was born with photographic memory and inhuman strength -- which he claimed to be the cause of his own father's death. That tragedy made him choose not to be part of the Vivid Team and attempted to go back to the Garrison but his constant nightmares involving his past made him meet Shay, an escapee from an alien mining colony in a petrified lifeform called a Balmera. Shay went to Earth supposedly to find VividBlack, who turned out to be missing for two years. Shay's mindset to provide happiness to her people above her own moved him to reawaken her heroic spirit that once died when his father died in his own hands, and became the Lion Guardian Spirit of the Land -- VividYellow. 

Lance was also holding a secret to his own friends as he was a victim of bullying from his stepbrother, Logan -- who originally planned to go to the Garrison but replaced him after a freak accident to 'atone for his sins'. Saving Pidge from a Robeast's acid saliva has triggered his memory without anyone knowing, which almost made him slip into coma for a day. Helping him realize that he shouldn't hold a secret and Pidge's wish to thank him properly, as well as her hidden feelings towards him made him awaken his Vivid System to transform into the Lion Guardian Spirit of the Waters, VividBlue. Little did he realize that the awakening of his Vivid System will make him discover something odd about himself -- including his blood which contain extraterrestrial properties, and his surprising ability to heal, after saving Allura and healed her wound without planning to do so.

Their first mission was to save the Balmerans from the Galra's tyrranical rule, and to save Shay from being totally consumed by the Robeast, which turned out to be a success somehow after it showcased their hidden abilities: Pidge's hacking and high technological skills, Hunk's strength, photographic memory and analytical skills under pressure, and Lance's surprising marksmanship, strategy-making skills and healing ability. Adding Keith's straightforward speed, stamina and Spartan instincts, Dr. Von Altair and Shiro were able to form an unbeatable, albeit unlikable, team of new generation of VividSoldiers, a feat which Allura finally achieved, although a bit late...

...Or is it?

  **Meet The Heroes**

 

**_The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Core_ **

**REAL NAME:** Keith Kogane

 **AGE:** 18

 **BIRTHDAY:** October 23rd

 **SIGN:** Scorpio

 **LIKES:** trainings, outdoor pools, hippos, ice cream (but he is lactose intolerant)

 **HATES:** being touched by strangers, arguments, waiting, the Galra Empire

 **MOUSE:** Chuchule, the only female mouse

 **ELEMENT:** fire

 **SYMBOL:** heart, symbolizing his lack of love and longing from his own family

 **WEAPON:** Vivid Blade, a version of Wakaba Saegusa's weapon

 **PIONEER SPIRIT:** unknown, for now

_Keith was the first to be discovered by Allura and has known him for some time being Shiro's brother. He was once the number one cadet at the Galaxy Garrison before his disappearance, and the reason for him dropping out remained unknown, but it may have affected Allura's influence. He is, by far, the most experienced VividSoldier, who has been in this line for a year, and he does his work very seriously. Despite his feisty behavior, he is actually shy and struggling to share his feelings and pouts when things don't go according to his plan._

_Despite recruiting new VividSoldiers, he preferred at first to work alone and in his own pace, until Allura told him to learn to work with his teammates. He was seen open to Hunk after confronting the latter in accepting his fate as a VividSoldier. For some reason also, he triggered Pidge's constant (and later worsening) migraine and nightmares upon meeting each other for the first time, and Lance sees him as his ultimate rival back in the Garrison. It was still remained vague for Pidge as to why he has issues with docking and why he was crying during the sequence, but it may have something to do with what Pidge suddenly mentioned about a rape incident._

_Keith was said to be special, according to Allura, not because he was destined to be a VividSoldier. It was revealed that he has alien blood on his veins, which is yet to be discovered what exactly. Because of his blood, his adaptability and tolerance to pain are exceptionally high, and recovers easily from an injury or sickness. Despite that, he refused to believe he is one, although he, himself, is confused about who he really is._

__

**_The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Forest_ **

**REAL NAME:** Kaitlin 'Katie' Holt

 **ALIAS:** Pidge Gunderson

 **AGE:** 15

 **BIRTHDAY:** April 3rd

 **SIGN:** Aries

 **LIKES:** hacking things, robots, computers, conspiracy theories, peanut butter, peanut butter cookies, pasta

 **HATES:** the entire UN, lies, outdoors, peanuts, constant headaches

 **MOUSE:** Plachu, a grayish green mouse with a hustling attitude

 **ELEMENT:** life

 **SYMBOL:** clover, symbolizing hope that was lost to her when her family went missing during the Keroberos Mission

 **WEAPON:** Vivid Grappler, similar to Vivid Blade but shorter, and can extend into a hook and anchor and can produce good amount of electricity against opponents

 **PIONEER SPIRIT:** Wakaba Saegusa

_Pidge was the second VividSoldier to be discovered during the Blue Island fiasco. She was first introduced as a genius boy with a thing for conspiracies, and her friends thought that being her favorite conspiracy theory, she was so hooked up with finding the truth about the Kerberos Mission -- which turned out that her father, older brother, and Shiro were involved in it._

_She is the daughter of Samuel Holt, then the Commanding Officer of UN's Astroexploration Division, and is said to be so close to her brother, Matt, in which she had seen him again through Lance, thus she developed a secret crush on him. Their disappearance and how UN treated the case made her develop unimaginable hatred towards the United Nations. Despite that they have finally found out that Pidge is a girl, her motive to dress up as a boy remained unknown to them._

_Pidge has a strong feeling that she has seen Keith before. She testified it when they docked for the first time. However, his presence has triggered her migraine and her nightmares about someone being ganged up by unknown people became more frequent, which she has no idea why._

__

**_The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Land_ **

**REAL NAME:** Akamu 'Hunk' Garrett

 **AGE:** 17

 **BIRTHDAY:** January 13th

 **SIGN:** Capricorn

 **LIKES:** cooking, baking, reading, washing cars, touching never-before-seen things and anything cute

 **HATES:** the way his grandfather works, being under pressure, scary movies, smelly places, heights (at first)

 **MOUSE:** Platt, the biggest of the mice

 **ELEMENT:** earth

 **SYMBOL:** diamond, symbol of inner strength that disappeared in him after his father's death

 **WEAPON:** Vivid Cannon and Drones, which can be passed for his predecessor's Naked Collider

 **PIONEER SPIRIT:** Himawari Shinohara

_The next VividSoldier to be awakened was Hunk, which happened after meeting a Balmeran named Shay and after she almost sacrificed her life to save him. Despite his size, and posessing great physical strength, he hated violence, and in fact he blamed his own strength for the death of his father when he was seven._

_Hunk also hid his identity as the only grandson and expected heir of the Governor of Hawaii, which he didn't include in his record when he was forced to enroll in the Garrison after topping the nationwide Engineering Exams last year. He dreamed of becoming a chef like his father, but was forced to set it aside for a while due to family pressure. Cooking and baking for his friends is his way to cope for his stress._

_He is also known as everyone's secret keeper. He knew about Pidge's real identity when he accidentally read her diary, and later opened up to Keith. Lance is his childhood friend since the third grade, yet despite being friends for that long, he never knew that Lance was a victim of bullying since the latter never told him anything_

 

_**The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Waters** _

**REAL NAME:** Luis Antonio Nazario Cuenca 'Lance' Estevez - McClain

 **AGE:** 17

 **BIRTHDAY:** July 28th

 **SIGN:** Leo

 **LIKES:** flirting, garlic knots, anime, sharks, sewing and designing clothes, swimming

 **HATES:** Keith (?), homework, being called second-rated, losing, bullies, being too serious

 **MOUSE:** Chulatt, the smallest and the youngest mouse who only says one word or a phrase when he talks to him

 **ELEMENT:** water

 **SYMBOL:** sword, or spade, symbol of will and luck, which ironically was stolen from him when he was young

 **WEAPON:** Vivid Rifle. He is probably the only one who can split his weapon into two at will, which he calls them Vivid Pistols

 **PIONEER SPIRIT:** Aoi Futaba

_Lance was the last VividSoldier to be awakened. Despite his will to accept his destiny as a VividSoldier, his Vivid System didn't activate right away after sensing his secret that he even hid it from Hunk._

_He was once an Olympiad in the making, a champion swimmer, but lost his chance in an exam incident which staged by none other than his stepbrother, Logan, who hated him and his mother for 'stealing the only family he has', which was his father. The allegations against him were cleared, though, but ruined Logan's reputation as a perfect student in exchange. He later plotted revenge by tying him in an old van while running -- which turned into a frightful accident where his legs became the price, thus losing his chance for the Garrison forever. Thinking that it was his fault for ruining his brother's dream, Lance turned down his application to a known high school and enlisted himself in the Garrison instead._

_Despite his tragic background, he is an expert in masking his pain by flirting with girls and competing with Keith, then the Garrison's number one student. His competitive spirit grew, but his past were brought up after saving Pidge from the Robeast's acid, which hits both his legs -- ironically what Logan lost during that time. But he later recovered by showing his marksmanship and strategy-making skills, and later discovered by Coran that that he also has alien blood like Keith. That was proven when he accidentally healed Allura's wound, which started to question his own identity._

This is what I can post so far, but here's the thing: once I bought a new laptop, I'll be working on scenes for each chapter. Yes,  _scenes._ But that will depend of my availability. So this fic will still progress while I still can. There will be more of this, soon, for other characters.

Again, thank you very much for reading, giving kudos, and commenting on my work. It really gave me the motivation to work on this longer. See you in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: It has been a week since their first mission. And they still cannot go back home. But a quick little tour around the mansion made them set the plan aside.
> 
> "Attention! The Prisoner Has Escaped From The Gladiators' Cell! I Repeat: The Prisoner Has Escaped From The Gladiators' Cell! Commencing Pursuit And Kill! Pursuit And Kill!"


	9. Heirs To The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: The newly-completed Vivid Team's first official mission involved a petrified living creature called a Balmera and its stewards. The High Priestess Haggar succeeded in turning Shay into a Robeast to attack Blue Island, much to their shock. Thanks to VividBlue's strategy they were able to infiltrate the Incarnate Engine Plant, but VividRed's devious action involving Governor Garrett almost made them lose time. Fujiyama and the debuted docked form of VividGreen and VividBlue -- Operation Rainforest, used the power of the Incarnate Ore, the shards of the Secret Crystal, and Allura's Altean Energy to save both the Balmera and Shay at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regular programming.
> 
> If you will notice, I've removed the 'Edited' in the title because, well, the next chapters are not edited anymore. Also, I've changed the rating -- it's still subject to change, but I have decided not to use archive warnings since the story's a wee bit mashed up. See tags for details.
> 
> And as promised, here's the new chapter. Enjoy, bananas!

_It has been three days._

Keith seems to be pretty chill while in a hot pool. He has the entire facility alone -- well, technically, he isn’t alone. Chuchule is with him, as chill as her master, letting herself floating in a custom-made donut float wearing custom-made two-piece red swimsuit which Allura probably made for her.

For them, the indoor pool is a definition of heaven. It offers hot spring-feel waters to standard temperatures. Today, they both enjoy what the pool has always been offering to them. It was built within a facility a few walks from the mansion. And possibly, he and the mice has been using it for a year.

His arm seems healed, too, after staying at home for three days, either because of his constant hot pool visits or because of his genes. One thing is for sure for him: his scar on his right shoulder will be permanent until he dies.

“Y’think Allura’ll let me use the trainin’ deck after this?” Keith asked his mouse.

 _S’only been three days, baby,_ Chuchule said, enjoying her donut floatie. _Chill. Those goddamn cats won’t bother us least fo’ a week._

“But y’know ‘em, they’ll nev’r rest ‘til they get what they want’d.”

He stared at the indoor pool’s roofdeck: pretty big to house one olympic-sized hot pool thus he can hear each other’s echoes and squeaks. The steam coming from the pool gives an eerie, yet pleasant serenity for him. He leaned in one corner of the pool while enjoying the steam moving within the natural sunlight. Droplets of warm water crawled on his blushing fair skin while eyes are still fixed on the moving steam.

He couldn’t help but to close his eyes, took a deep breath and just enjoyed the water and the silence.

 _Don’tcha dare sleep again,_ Chuchule warned him. _Last time y’fell ‘sleep ‘ere, hafta call Coran t’pull y’up! Y’really enjoy the pool, huh?_

“I promise t’stay awake,” Keith promised, but his croaky voice and heavy eyelids say otherwise.

_Aw, y’tired li’l mouselin’, y’have the right fo’ rest an’ lux’ry, but please lay yer head an’ sleep at the right place?_

“I promise…”

_What if they found out this place? That’ll be good, y’won’t be lonely ‘ere anymore._

He opened his eyes and sighed. “They can come ‘ere anytime. This pool’s not mine anyway. I’ll just try t’wrap up before they catch me ‘ere.”

The pink mouse paddled towards him and climbed to his shoulder. _Don’tcha wanna swim with ‘em? That’ll be fun. Y’finally have friends t’open up…_

Hearing that possibility changed Keith’s face, which turned gloomy. “I’m… not yet ready…”

 _Aw, y’open’d up to the big guy. Yer rival wanna kick yer butt again. An’ that li’l Pidgey girl,_ she grinned and nuzzled her face onto his damp, blushing cheek. _Y’can’t hide from ‘em, sweetheart. You’re a team now an’ surely they’ll lift y’up once they find out. It’s been a year…_

“I’ve moved on,” Keith said.

_Ain't yet. Lest y’open up more, can’t consider yerself moved on yet. You’re their leader now…_

That word only sank his heart deeper.

_How ‘bout somethin’ t’lift spirits of both yours an’ mine? Haven’t hear y’sing in a while._

“I’m not in the mood,” he sulked.

_Y’always not in the mood. Pretty please, baby? Ev’n just fo’ me?_

Keith couldn’t say no to a mouse. Her begging ruby eyes never fails to catch his attention. He sighed, adjusted his spot, took another breath and opened his lips…

Seconds later, the surrounding trees, birds, and exotic animals roaming around the forest heard a fae’s voice once again.

*****

_In the kitchen._

Hunk was trying a new recipe while Coran was grumbling with the mess he made when he suddenly stopped, and…

“Someone’s singing,” he looked around. “Who could that be?”

 _That’s Keith,_ Platt answered.

“No way!” He grinned. “If he’ll join American Idol, he can be the next American Idol!”

“That,” Coran put away the trash, “is something he doesn’t want to share with anyone.”

“That’s a waste, man, I mean, he has everything: good looks, great at school, has a talent like _that_ \--”

“There’s no way he can sing like _that_!” Lance suddenly stormed to the kitchen, hungry and offended at the same time. “He didn’t show up in the Garrison Talent Show two years ago!”

“ _You_ didn’t show up in the Talent Show, either,” Hunk reminded him.

“That’s the reason why--”

“No, it’s because of that box of expired garlic knots that you’ve found in the fridge.”

“Wade put it there, okay!? And I’m still hell salty about it--!”

“Wade’s _not_ your roommate. Unless he stole your keys.”

“ _Anyway,_ ” he changed the subject, “where’s he?”

“Oh, Keith?” Coran remembered. “He’s in the pool right now--”

“You have a pool here and you didn’t tell us while we’re stuck here for, what, five days!?”

“I thought Allura already told you about it?”

“Basically,” Hunk replied, “she’s not here all the time so don’t be surprised if we don’t know.”

“I’m missin’ her already,” Lance sighed as he sat at the counter and slumped his face on the table. “Would be great if she can join us on a pool party.”

Hunk just raised his eyebrow. “Serously?”

“Hey, how ‘bout a pool party later?” And he looked at Coran. “So where’s your pool here?”

“It’s located a few walks from the house,” the major said. “If you see the other building at the west side, that’s the pool.”

“An indoor pool!? COOL!”

“You can plan for that later. Meanwhile, Allura thought of buying you some clothes, knowing that you have nothing but your uniform--”

“FINALLY,” Hunk gave a heavy sigh. “Some new clothes! Like, seriously, we can’t get out with our uniform and hand-me-downs, I mean, look, it’s fading and it stinks!”

“Yeah,” and Lance looked at himself disgustingly. “We’ve been wearing the same thing for a week! So we’ll be shopping later?”

“I will do the shopping,” Coran said.

The two sighed again. “So we’re really stuck here for life, huh?” Hunk sadly stirred the stew he was cooking.

“Sorry, guys. It’s for your own protection. The Princess specifically instructed me to keep you here. And while I’m away, make sure that the house is clean -- and be in your best behavior.”

Both grunted, not only due to the fact that they won’t be able to get out of the house, they were also tasked to keep it clean, just like detention without basis to be condemned for one. Both convinced that they are officially trapped inside the mansion.

“At least we can get to hear Keith’s voice all day,” Hunk thought.

“Shut up,” said Lance.

*****

_Pidge’s room._

“Hey,” she stopped from typing on her laptop and stood up. “That voice again…”

She looked around her room, and decided to open her window (she shuts it down due to possible pollen allergies that might enter her room) to look out for that voice, which seem familiar to her.

 _Again?_ Plachu was curious. _So y’heard that mullet guy singin’ befo’?_

When he revealed who that was, her jaw dropped. “That was KEITH!?”

_Thought y’knew? Or don’t tell me’s that doppl’ganger thang again!_

Although risky, she peeked through the window. Opening it only made the voice clearer to hear… and more beautiful.

“I heard him before,” she tried to remember. “Swear I did…”

_Where?_

She tried to think. “Hmm… That was, what, two years ago? Mom and I were sending off Dad and Matt to their mission. As far as I remember, I got lost in the facility--”

Plachu tried not to squeak in laughter, but she glared at him.

“Lemme finish or I’ll use you in my lab tests,” she threatened. “Anyway, yeah, so I got lost, which I don’t mind ‘cuz that place was so freaking _awesome_ so I thought of wandering around a bit. Then…

I heard that same song. By that same voice.”

_Two years ago, National Aeronautics and Space Administration Launching Deck_

Pidge, who back then has long, beautiful hair, wearing her Sunday’s best, was convinced that she got lost.

She couldn’t see her mother. Nor their pet pitbull. Nor her dad and brother. She may have wandered around admiring the entire place until she realized that yes, she got lost. But she didn’t care.

When she got tired of roaming around, she decided to rest under one of the building porches, either to chill or to take down notes on what she saw -- until she realized that, oops, she forgot her phone. She slapped herself.

She sighed ad decided to kill time chilling in the porch, until…

_If I could begin to be half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love_

_When I see the way you act, wond’ring when I’m coming back_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you._

Someone was singing.

She looked around to find who where it came from who was singing. It was obviously a boy with one heck of a beautiful voice. It somehow lifted her spirits because of the message of the song, at the same time sparked her curiosity. As she was trying to figure out who that mystery singer was…

“Katie!”

Her mother finally found her. She clearly remember how she got scolded from wandering around the facility, and if not for their pet dog, she would be missing for good. And by the time that she called her, the song also stopped.

_And it has been two years._

Since that day, she never heard the song again -- until today. Now that she knows that it has been Keith all along, she guessed that he was there at that time because of Shiro.

“I’m sure he did it before my dad and his crew left for the mission,” she guessed. “Never thought that destiny is… real, in some sense.”

 _‘Tis his fav’rite song,_ Plachu confirmed. _He sings it when feels like it. Same song. Weird but I don’t get tir’d lis’nin’._

She agreed, because if, she thought, Keith will sing the same song everyday, as long as he will be singing it, she’ll see the beauty of nature at her window -- even if she hates the outdoors.

Until someone knocked at the door.

“Hey, Pidge,” Hunk called. “Lunch is ready!”

“Coming!”

*****

_Governor Garrett’s Hotel Suite._

“It’s great that you’re doing well,” Allura was forced to do a courtesy call three days after the incident. The Governor, himself, is recovering fast since after all, he only suffered from hypertension. “I learned that you’re planning to stay here for another week?”

“Well I thought I would need to extend my vacation after what happened,” the Governor said after taking his prescribed medicine. “Don’t get me wrong, dear, it was, indeed, an experience worth remembering.”

“Are you really serious about… catching those rebels?”

“After what happened? Hah,” he scoffed, “it only made me more stubborn than ever. Those people are special, far more special than those predecessors.”

“One of them is right about you. Looks like you’re a fan of theirs.”

“I guess I am,” he smirked. “But let me tell you something: My grandfather is their biggest fan. Ever since they showed up saving the world from those intergalactic monsters, he’s been following them wherever they go. Four cute Japanese girls in armored dresses, wielding weapons twice their size… The Japanese surely knows how to pick their superheroes,” and he laughed.

Allura doesn’t know how she would react to the Governor’s wee bit sexist slash racist comments but she decided to pretend she is listening.

“But I am more interested in their successors. That Shirogane guy, for example. I remember that he was once my personal envoy for a few days before he was picked for supposed to be the most ambitious space exploration that UN and NASA both conducted… He’s such a waste. To think that he betrayed his own kind by crashing the spaceship--”

“Pardon me, Sir,” Allura intervened, “but in my opinion, do you think they should have investigated further rather than dropping into conclusions?”

“I also thought about that,” he twitched his lips. “I’ve been a district attorney before I got this position, I can easily defend that boy in front of the court… _if_ only he’s still alive at that time.”

“That’s another thing, they can’t tell if he and his crew are really dead or they were just--”

“Well, Allura dear, it’s been two years. We’ll never know.”

She hated to admit that Governor Garrett is telling the truth. No human can survive space for two years especially after the ‘crash’ but still, for her there is still a possibility that they are alive somewhere, in which Pidge was currently working on it.

“Anyway,” he changed the topic, “I’ve decided to find and catch them. I can help you with your job, I have all the means that you can explore. I even asked Aloysius if I can make you my personal envoy and guess what, he personally recommended _you._ ”

She remained silent about General Wade’s decision, but deep inside she is already screaming in rage. She has been playing mind games with the General for the past few days and she never expected him to use people to win against her.

“I’m having second thoughts, though,” he continued. “You’re related to Dr. Alfor von Altair, and he is one of the people whom UN condemned as traitors to the human race. Yet his relative is working under the Armed Forces. I’m not sure how this will work, but something tells me that I should trust you.”

Allura was aware that no one in the UN knows what her real relationship is with Alfor, who lived during the time of Dr. Kenjiro Isshiki, and she wanted to keep it that way. A normal human cannot live more than a hundred years and have a child her age unless they have a strange, yet healthy lifestyle, even if they live in another dimension, but in this case, the world might get shocked if they find out the truth.

“I may have his blood,” she admitted, “but my loyalty belongs to no one but to the human race.”

The Governor gave a wryly smile. “I’m going to like you more, Lieutenant-General. You have my utmost support in catching them. In return, work for me while I’m here. With your charm and intellect, you might replace Aloysius one day.”

She didn’t answer anymore. Her heart was crying and screaming, regretting the words she forced to say in front of a power-hungry official. She is just grateful that Hunk didn’t become like him at all.

*****

_Lunchtime at the mansion._

Keith was speechless. Totally speechless. Especially when he tasted Hunk’s cooking for the first time. He has been munching on the food non-stop, which leaves his three fellow VividSoldiers in confusion while Coran seems to be salty about the food.

“Uh, Coran,” Lance whispered to him as they are watching him eat, “are you sure you’re feeding him?”

For some reason, the aged soldier glared at Hunk. “I personally make sure that Keith eats an Altean equivalent of three square meals a day. I’m sure your ‘friend’ did something to my recipe.”

He just raised an eyebrow. No one could mock Hunk’s cooking, he knows that he is the best home cook he had ever befriended (and he couldn’t forget the garlic knots he personally made for him during their school picnic), until he felt that someone got offended in their own skill, and it was none other than Allura’s Royal Advisor.

The moment the raven-haired boy finished his food, he burped, and later eyed on the remaining food at the table. Hunk understood that he might wanted more, but--

“Hey,” Lance called him, “you’re not the only one eatin’ here.”

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it,” Hunk encouraged him. “I can make another batch!”

“You’re encouraging him, man!”

“Let him be,” Pidge picked another piece. “He’s enjoying it!”

Because Hunk says so, Keith took another serving and started eating again. The rest giggled, except for Lance which he finds it disgusting.

“Anyway,” Coran took a napkin, wiped his mouth, and stood up, “I’ll be leaving now to buy some clothes for you. The Princess will be back by five this afternoon, so make sure everything’s in order when she comes back.”

“Yes, Sir,” the three replied weakly.

“And Keith,” he called the mullet-haired’s attention, “I’ll be putting you in charge.”

He stopped eating when Coran suddenly gave him an assignment. “Why me?” He asked, mouth still full.

“Yeah,” Lance seconded. “Why _him_!?”

“Because he’s been here earlier than the three of you,” Coran replied. “Anyway, off I’ll go. Don’t forget while I’ve told you. And one more thing…

Don’t try to leave the mansion. Crawlaxes are on a hunt at this hour.”

He waved, and left.

The moment he left the dining table, three pairs of eyes went to Keith, who was given a task to be in charge. For this, he lost his appetite, and later answered to their stares…

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ us,” Lance replied. “You were just been put in charge. Now what?”

“How ‘bout tour us around the mansion?” Pidge suggested.

“Or to the pool?” Hunk added.

“Or look for a way to get us out of here somehow?” The taller teen suggested--

“LANCE!?”

“Look,” their ‘leader’ sighed, “how ‘bout I show you the training deck, then we train instead? ‘Cuz we’ll never know ‘til those purple cats’ll show up agai--

OW! OW! OW! Chuchule--!?”

His mouse tugged his hair again, after being called several times not to hit the training deck until he is healed.

 _He’s really stupid,_ Plachu sighed. _He thinks nothin’ but bodyache, he’s givin’ ‘er a heartache--_

Pidge just raised her eyebrow on her mouse. “Was that a pun or what--?”

“FINE!” and the mullet-headed teen gave up. “After this, I’ll tour y’round the house--”

“YES!” Hunk and Pidge high-fived.

Seeing Keith and his mouse’s interaction made Lance snicker. “I can see yer future, man,” he chuckled.

Keith didn’t answer anymore, he averted his eyes away, with cheeks didn’t change their peachy hue.

*****

_Galra Main Ship Arena_

As time passes, the crowd gets wilder and more anxious to see their favorite gladiators fighting in that stage already showered with blood and fear.

Emperor Zarkon is in his favorite seat, just four layers away, for him to see the entirety of the spectacle. His High Priestess, Haggar, is in his side, as usual.

“Sendak has been waiting for this to come, Your Majesty,” she said with assurance. “It will also be a monumental event for us, as well.”

“You’re seem to be confident that your Champion will prevail,” Zarkon seemed amused. “I can tell that you have done everything for this moment to come.”

“This is the culmination of my research. Bringing him to Sendak is my final test.”

However, it had been half a varga (hour) since the fight should have started. Sendak, a known impatient warrior, started to get irritated. Even the crowd began to show displeasure on how time became slow within the arena.

Even Haggar got confused. “It appears that your Champion took longer time to prepare than usual,” Zarkon guessed. “Or could it be he ran away, hid somewhere in the barracks?”

“As much as I wanted to laugh at your joke, Sire,” she replied, “but for us to waste time waiting for him to show up is no laughing matter. I have specifically instructed the Druids to--”

Speaking of Druids, one of them showed up in their spot.

At the same time, one of the soldiers showed up in the arena and went to Sendak. Both whispered something that shook both the Empire’s highest-ranked people.

“...What!?”

*****

As Keith promised, he toured the three newcomers around the mansion, without a need to roam around the forest (and Pidge seems relieved about it) since Coran warned them about some creatures roaming around at that hour.

For the last four days, they never had a chance to walk around the house after so many things happened in just three days. And despite the fact that they have already accepted their destiny as VividSoldiers, there are still lots more to learn and surely they will be required by Allura to train harder to be like Keith, who has been one for a longer period than the rest of them. During their short tour, they have learned some secrets that they have not yet seen during their stay: like the Training Deck on the basement, the laboratory and the mini-control room on the right wing of the ground floor (Lance has not seen it yet), the lounge on the left wing, two briefing rooms, library and study area on the second floor, the planetarium and the roof deck on the top area, and other guest rooms, including a locked room which was said to be Shiro’s. Keith said that it has not been opened for two years.

They have also visited each other’s rooms, to their amazement. Hunk even thought that they were living like princes and a princess in a big castle -- only that they need to stay there for the rest of their lives. They even took a peek to Keith’s room which was so spacious because ut doesn’t have anything except for a closet, a bed, a shoe rack, and training weights. They peeked at Allura’s room as well, thanks to the mice -- which is the biggest and well-decorated. They never had a chance to peek at Coran’s room which was just beside Allura’s because it’s locked.

As they went down supposedly to check out the garden as well as the outdoor pool, the mice decided to give a share of the tour.

 _We almost forgot to tell you something more about the mansion,_ Platt remembered.

“You mean,” Hunk blinked, “there’s more!?”

 _The radest place in da hauz,_ Plachu smirked.

“So where is it?” Pidge got curious.

 _Thought we hafta show it now ‘cuz y’all ‘ere,_ Chuchule beamed.

“There’s another room that Allura didn’t tell me?” Keith blinked.

_‘Cuz it can’t be open’d lest y’all complete!_

“Sounds like a secret vault in a game that cannot be opened unless four magical keys have been collected,” Lance thought.

 _Super top secret!_ Chulatt squeaked.

 _Lance is right,_ Platt said. _It’s a special room which King Alfor and VividBlack built together… specifically for the four of you._

They looked at each other. “But why?” Pidge asked.

 _Chill, y’all find out soon ‘nuff,_ Plachu assured.

The four mice led their masters to the same elevator which they used a while ago to access the training deck. A while ago, Hunk noticed four key holes on top of the elevator controls while they were on the way to the training deck. “So,” he pointed at the holes, “these are part of the ‘secret’ that you wanna show us?”

 _Yes!_ And Platt jumped in his hand. _Insert us there, and you’ll see what’s in store for you._

The three other mice did the same thing, and in an instant, they all transformed into Operation Keys, waiting to be inserted into those holes which suddenly glowed.

The four young heroes looked at each other, and at their Keys, confused and curious at the same time. “Guess we have to do this together?” Lance guessed.

Keith stared at the holes, and later agreed. “Let’s do this!”

The rest gulped, and positioned their Keys on their corresponded slots: Keith’s Key is on the South part, Lance’s on the East, Hunk’s on the West, and Pidge’s Key is on the North spot (which she has to tiptoe just to reach the hole). They inserted their Keys together, and turned it clockwise, at the same time.

The moment they reached their destination, the elevator door opened, and a flash of light welcomed them.

As the light faded, they saw themselves in a spacious room, hologram images of possibly the entire universe was projected. Five seats facing a giant monitor and a podium possibly controlled by Altean Technology. It appears to be a control room, but bigger, appearing like a control area for a giant alien ship.

Pidge’s jaw dropped at all the awesome kinds of technology she has seen in one room. “Am I dead?” She even asked herself. “This is already heaven…!”

“What the cheese is this…!?” Lance’s eyes wandered around.

“That,” Hunk said, “is the same question I wanna ask too…”

The four teenagers continue to walk around,admiring the projected image of possibly the entire universe. As Pidge have noticed the five seats, she counted herself and the others to match the ratio of those seats. She started to wonder who should take the middle seat.

As Keith reached the podium, he noticed four keyholes again, and the holes still corresponds to their color, this time, they are apart from each other, with the middle button separating them. His eyes widened when he saw the said button, and to be sure, he dared detach the said button and it pops out. His hands were shaking upon holding the said button, which seems to be the same size as a normal face powder compact, except that it is black with a strange, glowing symbol embossed on its cover.

“No way…!” He gasped. “The… the V-Prototype…!? Why’s it here…?”

“The V-Prototype!?” Pidge heard him. “Where!?”

The trio went to Keith after hearing about the V-Prototype and gathered around him. All were in awe to see such an important object in an almost-abandoned room.

“No way…!” Pidge was also shaking. “It’s really the V-Prototype…!”

“Is that,” Hunk pointed out, “the same item that they created when Dr. Isshiki reinvented the Vivid System?”

“I thought it’s shaped like an actual key,” Lance raised his eyebrow. “Like ours, y’know…”

“I don’t understand,” Keith’s grip at the object became tighter. “Why’s it here…? I mean…”

“Wait,” Hunk remembered, “Platt said that this place was created by both Dr. Von Altair and VividBlack, so that means--”

Both Keith and Pidge looked at him in disbelief, thus the former decided to put back the V-Prototype back to its place.

“I’m not sure if he left that here in the first place to give us a clue or something,” Lance made a wild guess, “or if he really forgot it. Or maybe his Key hides something…”

“We’ll nev’r know ‘til we find out,” Keith said as he noticed the four keyholes surrounding the object. “Let’s put our keys ‘ere.”

They agreed and inserted the four keys and turned them at the same time. In an instant, the dashboard and the podium lighted up, and the Incarnate Energy from the five objects passed through the monitor where the podium is also connected.

A few moments later, the monitor flickered, and an image slowly appeared from it, revealing a twenty-something Asian man with an undercut and in a UN Army uniform. The four’s eyes widened while Keith’s suddenly moistened upon seeing a familiar figure in the monitor, in which no one expected to happen.

Keith couldn’t contain his shock anymore when he saw a familiar man in the monitor.

“...Shiro…!?”

*****

“So how was your meeting with the Governor, Princess?” Coran decided to video-call Allura while in a department store shopping for the children and for their basic needs.

“ _If you will need my honest opinion,_ ” the lady general replied while in her car via bluetooth, “ _it was horrible._ ”

“I’ve figured.”

“ _I honestly don’t know if I have to admire that man for being tenacious, or if I have to punch him on his face for being sadistic._ ”

“Well, Princess, most men will mask up their inner demon while unleashing it without judging them directly if they are monsters or not.”

She blinked. “ _I’m… not sure what you mean, but anyway,_ ” she sighed, “ _Our conversation made me lose interest. I’ll be going back home. It will give me plenty of time to train them._ ”

“Is that so?” Coran was a bit surprised. “Hm, I told them that you won’t be back until five, but I’ll phone them right away. I won’t be back in an hour until I get what we’ll need.”

He hung up to call whoever is in charge of the mansion to let them know that Allura will be back earlier than anticipated. However…

_Beep! Beep! Beeeep! Beep! Beep! Beeeep!_

He blinked. No one was answering on the other line.

He tried to make a video call, but when he did, it was the same. No one is picking it up.

He twirled his moustache in confusion and curiosity. “Strange,” he said to himself, “are they even at home…

Wait,” his eyes popped in realization. “Are _they_ at home!?”

*****

“ _You made it, Keith. Congratulations. This only means that you’ve gathered three more people to become the new generation of VividSoldiers. But that also means that you’ll assume that I’m either missing or dead._ ”

The four teenagers were all shocked and silent to see and hear VividBlack, himself, Takashi Shirogane, in a video recording. What made it more shocking was the fact that he recorded himself assuming that someone, specifically Keith, will find the secret room along with three fellow VividSoldiers, in which everyone, except Pidge, couldn’t understand why.

“ _You’re probably shocked to see this video,_ ” Shiro guessed, “ _so let me explain to you everything while I still have time._

_I accepted my fate and my role as a VividSoldier hoping that it will benefit the entire universe. For seven years, I have done my duty faithfully to the human race, even if it costs me my personal freedom… and my family. I worked with the UN without complaints because I thought things will pass. I was wrong._

_When I met Allura, my insights about how Richard Irving and the UN run the Earth’s government have changed. I knew at that time that it was too late for me to open my eyes, but thanks to her, I was able to find out what Irving was actually up to. I used my position that General Wade gave me to gather the most confidential files within the Garrison, including Irving’s background and the people involved in him. Commander Holt helped me as well in this, since I have found out that he has been studying the existence of another lifeform, worse than Alone, that can invade our planet one day. Irving is not that stupid to let this pass. He has been eyeing on me and Commander Holt since I first arrived in the US._

_That is why he proposed to fund the exploration to Keroberos, and recommended the two of us, and Sergeant Matt Holt, for this mission, because they know that we won’t be able to come back alive in this mission._ ”

No one reacted right away, but Pidge and Keith’s faces show disbelief and rage about the real reason behind the launch of Keroberos Exploration project.

“ _Before that,_ ” Shiro continued, “ _I came across Dr. Von Altair -- or should I say, King Alfor’s blueprints of the newest Operation Keys. I knew that he and Dr. Isshiki have been working together to recreate the Vivid System, but the blueprints I have found in his room showed me more. They have been planning to mass-produce them in secret, if not that he died before he made it happen. The UN only knew that the Pioneers are planning to mass-produce the V-Prototype. The world has no idea that King Alfor has been planning to recreate the Keys from scratch -- more powerful than what the former Pioneers have. Even Allura has no idea of her father’s plan in the first place, maybe because he has been preparing for the worst between UN and the possible invaders._

_So I secretly teamed up with Coran to finish what King Alfor has started. Coran has been with the Von Altairs ever since Alfor was still a crown prince and for that, I have entrusted his and my secrets with him. I have spent five years working on this main base and the keys. To be honest, I have no technological background but thanks to Coran, the blueprint,and Commander Holt, we were able to come up with four Operation Keys, whose system was based on my V-Prototype, and based on what I have learned from Altean legends._

_When we created the Keys based on the King and Dr. Isshiki’s blueprints, and Coran’s stories, I couldn’t help but to think about you, Keith. I’ve been believing in your capability since you were accepted in the Garrison, although I was against your decision to get in at first because I was afraid that you might end up like me, who have lost everything. But I remembered Commander Holt’s words and how you have progressed during your stay. You have no idea how much I’ve been proud of you. After meeting Allura and Coran, and came across these blueprints, I thought of doing something to help you in the future… in case I won’t make it back to Earth. The Key of the Core suits you the most: you’re temperamental, you fight based on your feelings, which can be dangerous, but knowing you, you’re able to pull yourself together on the most crucial situations. Ever since I’ve met you, you already have the fire, which this key needs to be awakened. This key is designed to unleash the leader that your fellow VividSoldiers will need._ ”

They have then realized that Shiro was starting to describe what the Key’s real functions are, starting with Keith’s Key, which, surprisingly, designed by King Alfor and built by his own brother for him and him alone. Meanwhile Keith could feel his cheeks dripping with tears. He couldn’t believe that, just like Alfor, his brother predicted what will happen to him during that time, that he decided to prepare ahead, without Allura’s knowledge.

“ _The Key of the Forest is for someone with great intellect and inquisition. Someone who doesn’t stop discovering and searching for answers that will benefit oneself and everyone around them. I thought of developing this key for Matt, but to be honest… seeing him as one of my co-explorers gave me a huge shock, so I have to cross him out. It’s up to you to find that right person, Keith. Find someone who is more than just brains, but someone as passionate as you, who has a great zeal to search for truth._ ”

Pidge was staring at her own Key. She has no idea that the Key of the Forest was intended for her brother, if Fate has not been a jerk to take her brother away. But somehow, Fate has other plans, and chose her, instead. Tears were falling to her own key as she clenched it tightly.

“ _I’ve also been thinking of whoever will be chosen by the Key of the Land. It will need someone with the biggest and the mightiest of hearts, someone who is selfless and will put oneself above others. According to King Alfor’s journal, that Key’s owner should have a strong body, mind, and heart to withstand everything, even during darkest times. A positive person, I would say. I’ve met different, selfless people during my time as VividBlack, but I couldn’t forget the kindness that Chef Garrett showed me when I got injured during my mission. I thought of his kindness while developing this Key. I hope that it’ll be able to find someone as selfless as him._ ”

Hunk has mixed feelings as to why the Key chose him in the first place. “I can’t believe my Dad and Shiro met before,” he just said, words seemed raspy in shock. Like Pidge, he held to the Key tightly, understanding the truth behind his destiny.

“ _Finally, the Key of the Waters--_ ”

ZZZAP!

The video suddenly went off.

“Wh-wha-what!?” Lance panicked when the ‘most important part’ of Shiro’s video feed suddenly turned static. Even the rest were surprised, too, that they decided to find out what is wrong.

“The video might got corrupted or something,” Pidge guessed. “It’s been two years since Shiro recorded the whole thing--”

“Who cares!?” Lance was panicking. “Two years isn’t that long, somethin’ must be off, maybe the mice--”

“Lance, they’re Keys now. Relax--”

“How the heck would I relax, he’s spillin’ out the secret of the Keys, why on all times it should cut to the most important part--”

“Uh, Keith, are you leanin’ on to something?”

When Hunk noticed Keith’s hand on the podium that accidentally pushed a button, Lance almost wanted to strangle him. It was only then, albeit too late, that he realized his mistake.

“S-sorry,” he whisked his own hand away from the podium. Lance groaned.

“Man, it’s just a video,” Pidge assured him, “somehow we’re able to get the secret of the Keys--”

“But what about mine!?” He pointed at himself. “I swear that Keith did it on purpose!”

“I already said I’m sorry!” Keith said.

“It just cut off,” Pidge said while checking on the podium controls. “Keith might have pushed something here so all we need to do’s to play it again.”

“Besides,” Hunk added, “you’re right, the video’s just two years old, it can stay for a hundred years if stored properly…”

“There!” Pidge adjusted the V-Prototype back to its place, that caused the video to play again. However…

“ _Keith, once you gathered three potential members and opened the gates to the control room, please show this to Allura and tell her what you’ve seen. And please tell her that I’m sorry. I thought of keeping this from her so she can focus on her goal. And one more thing…_

 _Please find Commander Holt’s family. As much as possible, don’t let Katie get involved in this. It was Commander Holt, himself, who wished for this. Find them and protect them, no matter what._ ”

Keith then looked at Pidge, who was dumb stricken when she heard her father’s wish using Shiro. He doesn’t want her and her mother get involved for their safety. Yet if they only knew who was chosen by the Key of the Forest.

“ _We’re about to go in a few minutes,_ ” the former VividSoldier was about to give his final words. “ _But one last thing: you might be wondering why I left the V-Prototype in the mansion. Because I’m planning to give it to anyone who can activate it one day._ ”

They all looked at the V-Prototype which keeps the video going.

“ _Please don’t get me wrong. I still wanted to fight to protect the universe, but as time goes by, it’s beginning to look for someone more suitable to be a VividSoldier than me. The V-Prototype, as we all know, has been looking for someone with enough will and Incarnate Energy that can withstand its power -- and I’ve thought that was the case when it chose me. I was wrong. The V-Prototype is incomplete from the start. I learned that fact after Coran and I completed the Keys. All this time, the UN has been eyeing on the wrong thing. These Keys are far different from the Keys that Dr. Isshiki created: they’re sentient. They have their own minds. So to fulfill his wish, I completed it, and left it on the mansion. I have this feeling that it will choose someone greater than me. I have this feeling that…_

 _That King Alfor… made that prototype for Allura._ ”

No one reacted right away. Either they were shocked to find out about it or they were too immersed with the video.

“ _I have to go,_ ” from the video, Shiro looked at his back. “ _I’m confident that you’ll be able to find them and see this video. I’m counting on you, Keith. The whole universe… and the people who still believes in the Pioneers… They are all counting on you four. Lead them to peace._ ”

The video ended with the symbol of Planet Altea showing, spinning around. As the video faded out, the projection of the universe also disappeared, turning the entire room into a surprisingly spacious room.

When Keith was about to retrieve the V-Prototype to show it to Allura, he froze. On that podium, only the four Operation Keys remained inserted. The V-Prototype, for some reason, went missing right after the video. Only him was near the podium.

*****

The tour around the mansion ended with a great mystery.

Everyone has lost their interest to check out the garden and the indoor pool after the mice showed them a bigger secret deep within the mansion. Now they knew that Alfor von Altair designed the Keys -- but it was Shiro, himself, who executed the blueprints -- along with Coran, and Pidge’s father. Allura has no idea about these, either. Somehow it gave them an idea why the Keys chose them, and Shiro has predicted this all along because of the blueprints…

Except for Lance, who has been trying to get some answers from Chulatt, since the video was cut from when Shiro was about to explain about his Key, no thanks to Keith.

“So you were created based on the people Shiro met back then,” Hunk was talking to Platt. “Seriously, I have no idea that you were created out of his memory from Dad!”

 _That’s what I’m telling you before from the beginning,_ Platt said. _We chose you because of it. Ever since we were born, King Alfor already programmed our Vivid System to choose the people who are best fit VividBlack’s description._

“I’m worried ‘bout Lance,” he sighed. “I mean, he’s tryin’ to pressure your friend there for answers!”

_That’s the thing. As far as I know, all of the blueprints went missing after we were born. I don’t even have an idea why Chulatt only speaks in one to two squeaks, but I have an idea that the blueprint for him was never finished._

“So you’re saying that he’s… incomplete?”

_You could say that._

“But what does it do with the missing clip?”

Platt shrugged. _Even if we were born five years ago, our system’s not yet fully awakened. Let’s say we’re like human children: we’re only able to gain understanding as time goes by. In our case, we were only awakened when we finally felt you. Chuchule was ‘awakened’ first, and Chulatt last._

They didn’t notice Pidge and Plachu who was listening to Hunk and Platt’s discussion.

“If Lance’s Key is really incomplete,” she asked Plachu, “how come that he’s able to utilize his Naked Bayard like switching from a rifle to two guns? And how did he manage to use his Incarnate Energy to distribute it to the Balmeran Crystals?”

 _Y’know bout instincts?_ Plachu replied with another question.

Pidge groaned.

_I’m serious! That guy’s a survivor type. Ain’t a lucky type but someone who can live in the middle of desert o’ sumthin’. He cheat’d death twice! Betcha those instincts made ‘im alive._

Plachu is right at some point. Lance lived not just out of sheer luck or miracle, but due to his will to live. Yet that part bothered her, especially when she remembered correctly what Coran told her about Lance during the time he was in a coma…

_If his cells can regenerate themselves, are you saying that…_

_You’re right, Lance has alien genes in him, just like Keith._

She couldn’t help but to get suspicious about it as she was looking at the taller boy who later gave up on talking to Chulatt, assuming that he didn’t get any answers from him at all. She has a hunch that Coran knew everything, considering that he helped Shiro in developing the Keys, and also admitted that he was studying a sample of Lance’s blood four days ago. She then decided…

 _Y’ain’t plannin’ t’do sumthin’ stupid dontcha?_ Plachu guessed, reading her face.

“Well,” she said, grinning, “I won’t be chosen by you for nothing, right?”

Her mouse sighed. _Whatever._

Meanwhile, _Guess we shock’d ya,_ Chuchule guessed, seeing Keith’s pained face. _I solemly swear in Alfor’s name, I’ve no idea what yer brotha’s thinkin--_

“He plann’d this,” he whispered, “from the start. He… want’d me to lead--”

_‘Cuz y’meant to be, honey. He knew whatcha capable of--_

“He has no idea what happen’d to me when he left,” he was shaking. “H… how… I mean, how the hell can I--”

“What are you all doing in the basement!?”

Out of surprise, the mice suddenly looked for a safer place to hide within their masters’ pockets, while the four teens just looked at her like they have anticipated her to show up, which confused her.

“I believe Coran told you to tidy up the mansion,” Allura said. “When I arrived, the dishes in the kitchen all piled up in the sink. The foyers still have dust in it. Even the pool’s not sanitized--”

“We promise t’clean up,” Keith said, “after we show y’somethin’.”

“What about it--?”

“KEITH!!!! What the quiznak’s with this mess!?”

They have noticed that Coran has just arrived a few minutes after Allura, and was able to find them after hearing something below. None of their faces changed when he came back, which also confused him.

“Just in time,” Keith said. “We wanna show y’sumthin’. An’ we want some answers from ya.”

*****

The two Alteans were speechless, most especially Allura.

The moment they showed the main control room to them, her face couldn’t express shock, wonder, and pain all at once. Even Coran, who was partly responsible for the creation of that room, was as speechless as her, while looking around.

As she wandered around the room, they told her about the video, and the secret of the Keys, except the one about Lance’s due to interruption. The moment they were done telling her everything they saw and heard, it was the Royal Advisor’s turn to explain.

“Shiro told me not to tell you everything about this,” he admitted. “He wanted you to be more focus on your mission, that is why he agreed to join the Keroberos Mission even if he knew he won’t be able to come back. He set this up for you and for the future VividSoldiers. This room,” he sighed, “is part of the ship that your father built in secret in case that you will need it to save the universe. Shiro and I helped in finishing the ship while working on the Keys, as well as re-developing the V-Prototype that Dr. Isshiki created with your father. I apologize if I have to keep silent about this. In the end, Shiro thinks about you and his family’s safety.”

She was wiping her tears while hearing the entire story. She was also frustrated to know that she wasn’t able to catch the video, as if Fate has planned this from the start.

Later, Coran handed her something: an ATM card-like thing. “This is the key to your father’s room,” he revealed. “He once said to give this to you when the right time arrives. I believe now is the right time.”

Allura didn’t hesitate to take the key to her father’s room, and Coran headed the team where the room is, which was located just beside the main control room.

*****

Dr. Von Altair’s room was obviously dusty but untouched for years.

As they walked towards the room, the four teenagers couldn’t help but to look around. Until Lance came across a hologram portrait of a woman with a big resemblance to Allura, except that her hair is less fluffy and wears pink and white. Her smile was so serene, and her eyes also has some resemblance to the lady general…

Except that it is _not._

Chulatt couldn’t help but to admire the said woman in the picture, and when he looked at Lance, his smile turned to a frown…

His master was crying because of the picture.

Meanwhile, “Please use the key to open this,” Coran pointed at the drawer beside the king’s bed. Allura swiped the key right away to its slot, and later it opened, showing her some worn-out papers. When the team looked at it closely…

“Th-these are blueprints!” Pidge guessed, after noticing familiar figures and illustrations in it, with instructions of sort written in ancient Altean, that even Allura couldn’t comprehend.

“Don’t tell me,” Hunk pointed at the paperworks, “those are the blueprints for the Keys!”

“You’re right,” Coran replied. “Those are all prototypes for the four Keys, although they’re incomplete. Part of the blueprint for the Key of the Waters was burned during our escape from Altea, so is the final blueprint for the V-Prototype. If you would notice, Chulatt is the smallest of the mice and squeaks in syllables, that only shows its after effects.”

They all looked at Lance, who, for some reason, has been awfully quiet, while Chulatt looked at their faces, tilting his head in wonder.

“King Alfor wants you to keep these blueprints,” Coran added. “Zarkon has been after them aside from the Incarnate Ore. That’s because the Keys that you had, including the V-Prototype, are all made from the same Ore that King Alfor once donated to the United Nations.”

They all looked at him in shock.

“Combining his alchemic expertise, and Dr. Isshiki’s research, those Operation Keys that you have now are ten times more powerful than the original Operation Keys. Dr. Isshiki was also aware of Alfor’s plan, long before the development of the V-Prototype. It took almost nine decades for him to come up with these blueprints due to the complex nature of the Vivid System, and fifteen years to come into fruition.”

“But why that long…?” Allura was still weak after absorbing all of the information that she got today.

“Your father’s a cunning man, Princess. He kept this secret from Zarkon and I’m afraid only him has the answers.”

Allura sat on the bed that her father once slept in. Although it has been touched by dust, she still didn’t mind sitting and running her fingers through the dusty sheets, remembering the fond memories she had with him both in the mansion and back in Altea.

“Princess.”

Keith stepped him, which surprised her and Coran aside from calling her ‘Princess’ for the first time since he stepped into the mansion.

“Now we somehow know the truth,” he began, “I can finally pledge myself t’ya.”

She looked at him.

“Shiro has a reason t’do all these, an’ why the Key chose me. I’m still confus’d at ev’rythin’, but I don’t mind learnin’ more. I’m still strugglin’ with my past, but I’ll fight by yer side, we’ll stop Zarkon an’ will get the justice Shiro, yer father, an’ the Pioneers deserve.”

“I’m with him,” Pidge added. “Shiro has no idea that the Key chose me. It’s somehow clear to me why it chose me. My Key was meant for Matt, so I’ll use this power to find him and Dad. You can count me in!”

“Me too,” Hunk joined in. “Been thinking, if I didn’t accept this Key, I wouldn’t know that my Dad’s involved in this -- in some way. I’ve also met and seen people who’re like him, so yeah, I’m with you! I won’t let Dad’s and Shay’s sacrifices be put to nothing!”

They all looked at Lance, who’s been quiet since they have discovered the lower basement. After a few minutes of staring at him, he smirked.

“Of course,” he said, “this won’t happen without me. I told you, Princess, you have my utmost loyalty. In return…”

They looked at him in disbelief, thinking that he is looking for something in return. It may seem to be typical for Lance, but he has a deeper reason, especially when his face turned serious…

“Help me discover more about myself.”

It was unexpected, coming from his mouth, to ask for something trivial. But his face tells something, Pidge and Hunk have never seen him that serious before.

“What do you mean?” Allura couldn’t help but to ask.

“Obviously, thanks to Keith,” he glared at him while the latter raised his eyebrow, “we never get to the part to learn more about my Key. But seriously,” he sighed, “I feel that there’s more to me than this Key, and that’s something I wanna discover more. Aside from being a superhero and all. I have this feeling… that you’ll be the one who can open my particle ba--”

“LANCE?”

He stopped when Pidge called him out, and glared at him, which made the latter stepped back in fear. Hunk and Keith just sighed.

Allura chuckled, and looked at him. “I think I understand what you mean,” she said. “I can definitely help you… and Hunk… and Pidge… and Keith, of course. I’ll help you shape up to become the heroes that Shiro wanted,” and she stood up. “I’ll guide you every step on the way. This is our fight, against Zarkon and the people who have oppressed our loved ones. Together, we will protect this planet, and the entire universe.”

They all smiled at her, a pact has been sealed between the Princess of Altea and four unlikely humans linked together because of one man who was once known as the World Hero. At that moment, the four youngsters have been baptized as heirs to Takashi Shirogane’s will: the new World Heroes that humanity might not have wanted, but surely needed.

Coran’s smile didn’t disappear while looking at the four teens, especially the taller boy, thinking that the Pioneers’ and Shiro’s vision has finally came to reality. Without realizing that Keith has caught him looking at a particular guy, igniting his curiosity.

*****

_ Galra Main Ship Hangar _

“Attention! The Champion has escaped! I repeat: the Champion has escaped! Secure all hangars! This is a shoot-to-kill order! I repeat: a shoot-to-kill order--!”

Sirens kept on howling all throughout the ship as they were alarmed by the escape of someone called the Champion. As sentries began to sort and scattered for a hot pursuit, they have noticed a trail of dead soldiers and destroyed sentries were seen instead. One survived soldier tried to report but later passed out.

Sentries who have been guarding the hangar were knocked out by an unknown man in dark purple tights and a metal right arm, and headed towards the only fighter craft.

“There he is!” The leader of the soldiers spotted him. “Shoot him!”

They tried to shoot him but his reflexes seem to be far from an ordinary human. He was able to get into the craft unharmed, and turned on the engine. They even tried to shoot him when he finally boarded, to no avail.

The leader of the soldiers ordered some sentries to close the hangar, but before one of them even pushed the button, the craft finally broke through, and zoomed towards freedom.

The escaped prisoner, called the Champion, gasped for air after that chase, exhausted, he put the plane to autopilot, allowing him to doze off and to let it take him to a place where he can be safe somehow.

The monitor shows its course to a familiar place. A known planet, called Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIRO IS ALIVE, PEOPLE. And he has more secrets to reveal soon. 
> 
> Surprisingly, I was able to finish the chapter a wee bit early, so an achievement, I guess.
> 
> Oh yeah, you're probably wondering whar Keith was singing? That was "Love Like You" from Steven Universe. I don't personally watch the show, but the songs got me, especially this one. One day you'll find out why.
> 
> And crawlaxes? I made them up. I think of them as wolf-like creatures who are generally peaceful, but are scary predators during their hunt time or mating season.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: The training begins. The bonding moment begins. And the search for the V-Prototype begins.


	10. Lost And Found Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: The four VividSoldiers took an opportunity to tour around the mansion, and frm there, the mice decided to show them a secret place where it revealed to them the mystery behind being chosen. To their surprise, VividBlack's transformation pact, the V-Prototype, was found in the podium for reasons that only the owner can explain. Connecting the four current Operation Keys, it later revealed Shiro's recorded video from two years ago, revealing the secret of the Keys which seemed to aim at Keith. Strangely, the V-Prototype disappeared after the video ended. Since then, he, Pidge, Hunk and Lance vowed to accept their destiny to save the universe, while Lance has a new goal: to find out more about the secret of his Key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is relatively short because reasons. And, well, prepare your tissues. Yours truly is back to being a vampire due to mentoring duties, so expect longer delays for updates. I apologize for the inconvenience.

_The Mice Lounge, Allura’s Room_

The four mice finally had a chance to be together after days of being with their respective masters. Chuchule was busy cleaning their lounge while Platt was ‘preparing’ food for them. Plachu and Chulatt was watching their favorite TV show on an old cellphone which they used as their flatscreen TV.

While watching, Chulatt’s nose suddenly twitched, as if it has sensed something from outside of the lounge. He saw a shadow in form of a mouse’s tail, which he finds it confusing since he can see his brothers and sister inside. He suddenly thought that they are not the only mice in the mansion.

Out of curiosity, he decided to skip his favorite TV show to follow the shadow.

He looked around while trailing his way and following the shadow. It took him to different shortcuts that caused him to stumble and fall on every gutter. Until he stumbled across the special room, the room where he and his fellow mice brought their masters to reveal to them the secrets of the Keys.

From there, the shadow disappeared.

Chulatt blinked. He looked around again to somehow catch a glimpse of that shadow. But it didn’t show up anymore.

*****

_It has been seven days since Galaxy Garrison Cadets Pidge Gunderson, Akamu Garrett and Lance Estevez-McClain have been reported missing within the campus premises. It was recalled that these three cadets, along with General Aloysius Wade’s son, Aloysius, Jr., were been called to a detention when they were suddenly claimed by a strange light. As of this moment, we are unable to get information from the witnesses as requested by the Garrison’s officials for their safety._

_Families of the missing cadets stormed through the Garrison’s main office for answers, but none of the officials have showed up at this moment. However, it was announced that a brief press conference headed by Brigadier-General Miguel Gonzales will be held tomorrow at the Garrison Conference Room, and they have confirmed that they invited families of these missing cadets for a dialogue. We are still waiting for the confirmation if they have received the invitation._

_In other news, the Municipality of Izu-Oshima declared that Blue Island will remain off limits to tourists and residents for six months to undergo intensive repairs. It was recalled that the said facility has faced its worst attack after a hundred years, the latest involving the hostage of Hawaiian Governor Anakoni Garrett by people armed with Vivid System. The island is now also under heightened security under the order of Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair, who was currently tasked to investigate the unexpected appearance of four color-coded warriors donning a special kind of Palette Suit and to catch them for further questioning._

_UN Secretary-General Richard Irving already made a ruling about the termination of operation for mass-producing Palette Suits after declaring physicists Drs. Kenjiro Isshiki and Alfor von Altair, the four heroines of the first Vivid System, and Captain Takashi Shirogane as traitors to the human race._

*****

_9:20 hours_

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!”

The next morning. Lance found himself in his bed -- in the middle of the ocean. However this happened, he has no idea, as he looked around. He could feel his soul leaving his body when he noticed that he is, literally, in the middle of an ocean.

“WHY THE HECK--!?” He pushed himself back to his bed, looking at nothing but water around him. But as he stumbled at his left wrist, he noticed an Apple Watch™-like bracelet that he probably had while he was sleeping, because as far as he remembered, he didn’t wore one, especially in bed.

“ _Oh, glad you’re awake!_ ” The taller teen almost jumped at his bed to see Coran from the watch monitor.

“CORAN!” he screamed. “Did you brought me here!?”

“ _How do you like it--?_ ”

“Like it? LIKED. IT!? Look, don’t get me wrong, I’m a bonafide supposedly Olympian swimmer but putting me and my bed IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN--!?”

“ _Bah, you’re just getting jiggy. This is your training for today. And I would suggest to calm down and listen to my instructions--_ ”

“WHAT!???”

“ _I told you to calm down, didn’t I? Anyway, you’re not alone. Hunk, Pidge and Keith are in the same simulation as you are…_ ”

When the major told him that he isn’t alone in this situation -- and when he mentioned ‘simulation’, it somehow calmed him, but he got confused at the same time.

*****

_Sahara Desert._

Hunk was, literally, standing in the sand, and his bed is in the middle of a windy desert. He couldn’t drop his jaw, otherwise sand will make him suffocate.

“If this is some kind of simulation,” he looked around, “I don’t think this is… appropriate--”

“ _What do you mean?_ ” Coran was communicating with him through his watch. “ _This environmental simulator is perfect for you to enhance your Vivid System. This is to help you adapt to any place and situation that will be given to you in real time. And this is just Level One!_ ”

“Level One!?” He looked around, and a gust of wind almost hurt his eyes. “More like Level 101! Coran, think about what you’re doing -- it’s literally sand in here and no oasis!”

“ _That’s the purpose of this training! Using your own elements, you need to survive in harsh conditions!_ ”

Hunk tried to go back to bed for his safety, and later notice that his mouse is missing.

“P-Platt?” He checked under the pillows and under the bed. “Hey dude, where are you--!?”

“ _You’re looking for your mouse?_ ” Coran guessed. “ _They’re with me! I don’t think you’ll need them in a while…_ ”

Hunk finally felt his jaw dropped to the sand in disbelief.

*****

_The Altean Forest._

“This is UNBELIEVABLE!” Pidge has just lost her cool as she walked around the woods, scratching her arms and they’re turning red -- due to allergies. “I thought I told you: I. Hate. OUTDOORS--!?”

“ _You’re the Lion Guardian Spirit of the Forest,_ ” Coran replied, “ _and you’re allergic to trees? Shame. I’m sure this training will help you get used to it. Besides, it’s just--_ ”

“Who cares if this is a simulation or not, my skin reacts whenever I see a bush--!?”

Until she stopped upon hearing a growl from nowhere.

“And,” she gulped, “what I also hate about outdoors…?”

A wolf-like creature jumped from nowhere, about to pounce at her.

“THAT!!!”

She dashed right away when the said creature chased after her and she began to scream.

“ _Why screaming at a crawlax?_ ” Coran went on. “ _It’s a simulation tailored for an Altean child, and with the brain that you have, you’ll be able to figure out how to get out of there._ ”

“So you’re saying that we have to get out of here!?”

“ _BINGO! Now the question is_ _how_ _you’ll be able to get out of there._ ”

Easier said than done, she thought. She is convinced that it is, indeed, a simulator -- but it was so real her skin reacted to allergies. She has no choice but to think -- while being chased by a family of crawlaxes.

*****

_Mauna Kea._

Grunting, sweating, and cursing for ten good minutes, Keith has been trying to avoid the flooding lava by jumping on each rock. But with that volcano so active and it has been erupting for God knows how long, he admitted that he cannot jump like this forever.

“So y’want us t’get out of here,” he even tried to talk. “Easier said than done!”

“ _In this simulation,_ ” Coran only explained, “ _you need to be one with your given element for you to clear this level. Be one with your element, and it will lead you to light._ ”

“Be with our element -- wait, y’sayin--!?”

“ _You got it!_ ”

Before the mullet-haired teen realized the main purpose of their training (and he swore his training routine doesn’t deal with almost real-life simulators), a splash of lava almost hit the rock where he stood, and was forced to jump away and landed on another rock. That sudden jump almost lost his balance. He just watched that rock melt from that fiery blob.

He knew that everything he sees is just an illusion. But if it is, he shouldn’t feel that kind of intense heat. He even thought that Coran did a good job in creating this simulation but he now finds it life-threatening.

Be with their element, he said. It will be alright, he said.

Until another splash of lava almost reach his foot that he jumped right away. However, not thinking that there are no more rocks in front of him, he jumped anyway…

And the flowing magma swallowed his foot.

Coran could hear Keith’s screams from the monitor.

*****

_Back at the Sahara Desert._

Be with the element, he said. It will be alright, he said. Hunk has been mumbling for five minutes while walking in the middle of the desert, trying to fight off the strong winds that carry sand particles shoving his face.

“There should be a door somewhere,” he tried to look around while keeping his eyes open, shielding them from the sand. “Seriously, he should have warned us ‘bout this! We’re superheroes, yeah -- but this is beyond NUTS! I mean, this simulator’s so real it tricks anyone’s senses, I can even die here if I can’t figure out where’s--

Hey, hey,” until he smelled something. “Somethin’s burning… Who the heck’s cooking!? Someone left the kitchen with burning bacon, that’s a damn SIN!!!”

He used his sense of smell to track the scent of burning food and charged in the middle of a sandstorm, who didn’t even care if he will inhale larger amounts of sand as long as he’s able to get into the kitchen to somehow save the poor bacon.

*****

_The Grand Control Room._

Coran sighed.

He noticed that Keith failed the simulation as he accidentally plunged into the flowing magma. Lance, meanwhile, only stayed on his bed and did nothing but to stare at the vast ocean, so technically he also didn’t pass the simulation. While he haven’t heard anything from the other two. He couldn’t see Hunk for some reason…

Until “Seriously, who left the bacon burnin!? That’s quiznakin’ dangerous!”

He noticed Hunk, who just arrived at the control room. When he checked his ticker, he whistled. “That’s a feat,” he said, “you managed to get out of the sandstorm in a eight doboshes and sixteen ticks! How did you do it?”

“The unforgivable smell of burnt bacon helped me, I guess,” Hunk replied. “Seriously, that’s a kitchen hazard! Good thing my room’s just above the pantry--”

When he learned the reason why, it made him petrified. Thanks to him, he remembered that he was actually cooking breakfast for four members.

Pidge came in next, still scratching both arms from being allergic to bushes, which only calmed down after she came out of her room. “Do you have some kind of allergy cream or something?” She grunted.

“That’s nasty,” Hunk looked at her rashes in disgust. “I don’t have one, but let’s ask Lance if he has some moisturizers. I’ll get the ice--”

Speaking of Lance, he came back grunting and strangely pale, and Keith was just behind him, crossing his arms, as usual.

“Hey, Lance,” Hunk called him, “you have extra moinsturizers? Pidge needs it.”

“Just… at my room,” he said, groaning.

“Man,” he noticed him, “are you sick again--?”

He suddenly puked, possibly from being in the middle of the ocean and imagined his bed rocking him too much. Seeing him barfed only triggered the bigger teen’s sensitive stomach that made him barf, too.

Keith just stepped back in disgust, so was Pidge. While it took a minute for Coran to realize that he was responsible for burning the bacon, he dashed to the kitchen right away, if not for the horrid spill that the two best friends did on the floor that he slipped and had his ass dipped into it.

“Good morning, Keith,” the youngest greeted him, like she has seen nothing.

“Mornin’,” he replied, like he has seen nothing.

*****

_Materazzo Residence, Cincinnati, Ohio, 20:15 hours_

“Colleen, this is dangerous,” the older sister, Maggie, was trying to stop her younger sister to take the invitation to coffee from an anonymous sender. “Those people took your husband and son, they surely took your daughter, too! We have no idea what they’re really up to--!?”

“The call was from Miss Von Altair,” Colleen Materazzo-Holt, grieving widow of Commander Samuel Holt, was fixing herself for a meeting in the middle of the night. “She’s friends with Sam and she has Katie’s whereabouts--!”

“How can you be sure? And that Von Altair’s what, the second highest in-command in the UN Army? Why would someone like her just call in for a meeting at 10 PM in a coffee shop!?”

“Maggie, listen,” she held her sister’s arms. “I’ve lost my husband and son for two years now. Katie just disappeared a year after. I’ve lost so much that I don’t want to lose my daughter again! I want to see her again, understand that!”

“I know, but that Irving declared Sam and Matt as criminals for some reason, the whole world knows that, and they’re now after you! What if this Von Altair’s just--”

“I want to see my daughter,” she was crying. “I _will_ see my daughter.”

“Then, what? Will you be able to get her?”

Maggie somehow has a point. Since her husband and son’s disappearance, Colleen and her daughter Katie have been under the UN’s radar, and they were unable to get out of Manhattan because of it. How her daughter disappeared a month after her last escape has left her with so many questions, until her last journal entry gave her a clue. It has been a year since Katie ran away for the last time, leaving her mother a note with two heartbreaking words…

_I’m sorry._

Her older sister, Maggie, was totally aware of her situation, that she suggested for her to come back to their old home in Cincinnati where no UN crook will be watching her. Now that this Allura von Altair suddenly get in touch with her (and Maggie has a hunch that these people have means to gather even the most sensitive information), she feared that their once quiet life will be disrupted again.

“If you’re insisting to see this general for the info,” Maggie said with a sigh, “fine. But I’ll come with you--”

“No,” Colleen insisted. “I’ll come alone.”

“You can’t be serious! Those people are now after you because--”

She held her sister’s hand. “I’ll be fine. Sam and I trust her with our lives. Maggie, please, it’s my chance to see Katie.”

Maggie was so worried that her sister might also end up floating in space, lifeless. She wanted to come with her, but if Colleen says that she trusts Allura that much, and she has her daughter’s whereabouts, is there any more reason to doubt?

In the end, she let her go and provided her with a lecture on how to survive the night alone before she finally left.

It has been twenty minutes since she left the house, and the last time she went out was, surprisingly, last month. Because of possible harassment that she might get from the press and worse, from UN, Sam Holt’s ‘widow’ remained at home upon her sister’s request. But if someone will ask Colleen, she doesn’t want to stay hidden forever.

She has been searching for her only living child for a year. And she is ready to take risk just to see her again.

She felt her bag vibrating, rummaged her bag and answered a text:

**Meet me @ The Fourth Avenue Café**

She made a brief reply, before taking a brisk walk. The said cafe was just three blocks from her house, which is a good thing. As she arrived, she raised her eyebrow…

The said shop is closed.

Obviously, it was already past ten in the evening and not all cafés are open until 12 midnight. Yet the text told her to meet inside. She began to hesitate.

She received another text. **Waiting for u inside.**

She has a hunch that the one texting her is none other than Allura. No one knows her number except for her family and closest friends. She decided to forget her doubts and opened the door.

Strangely, most of the cafe lights are closed, so she couldn’t see much, until someone turned the emergency switch…

“It’s been a while, Mrs. Holt.”

Her fears turned into smile when she turned around to see an old friend smiling back at her. And from there, she found out that she isn’t alone, as she saw faces that she has never seen before: a Latina mother and her eldest son, and a lesbian couple from Hawaii.

“I apologize if I have to gather you here,” the host admitted, who happened to be Allura. “This already concerns your missing children. You don’t have to worry, they are currently under my care.”

*****

_11:30 hours, Training Deck_

“ _Your next training requires teamwork. The safety of your teammates is more important than a mission. In this training, you need to learn to protect each other._ ”

Just thirty minutes after breakfast, Coran brought the four teens to the Training Deck, wearing custom-made, color-coded Phys. Ed. shirts and sweatpants and armed with nothing but their Naked Bayards.

“Uhm, Coran,” Lance raised his hand, “you sure about this -- I mean, we’re not in our Palette Suits--”

“That’s the purpose of today’s training,” Coran replied, who was in the monitor deck along with the mice. “Feel the quintessence within you. Bond with your element. That’s why I started the training with a simulation which you and Keith, of course, failed.”

Speaking of Keith, the young Japanese just puffed his face, hiding his embarrassment from minutes ago. As for Lance, “that was uncalled for!” He complained--

“Guys,” Hunk called their attention, “what is that!?”

They noticed four holes opening from the floor, and four white-and-gold androids which looked like Galra sentries came out, all identical, even on their choice of weapons which are sticks.

“ _Those Altean gladiators will be your opponents,_ ” Coran explained. “ _You’ll be hit by them once, you’re out!_ ”

Without waiting for the signal, the four gladiators dashed to their designated opponent, in which Keith didn’t waste time as he transformed his Bayard into his sword and began to fight one of them. Meanwhile…

“Hey!” Lance called, “can’t you give us a warning!?” And he immediately turned his Bayard into double pistols.

“ _There’s no such thing as warning in a real combat,_ ” Coran added. “ _If you’re not prepared yourself, you’re dead!_ ”

One example was Pidge, when she was about to call out her Bayard, one of the gladiators hit her at the back, causing her to be dropped from the simulation.

“PIDGE!” Lance was too late to catch the gladiator that hit her, although he was able to shoot it from its core.

“Um, guys,” Hunk tried to talk to them while controlling his drones, “noticing anything weird in these robots?”

“They look weird, for sure,” Lance said.

“I know, but weird in a sense that they multiply or somethin--”

“If y’think they multiply,” Keith answered while slashing one gladiator, “use yer drones t’finish ‘em off--”

“Hunk knows what he’s doing,” Lance spat at him, “just do yer own thing and I’ll do mine!”

Hunk was right about it. As soon as one gladiator is down, two replacements are sent right away. For example, if Lance shoots two at the same time, four will be replaced. He noticed it the moment Keith took down one gladiator.

“I think,” he gulped, “attacking them at the same time won’t be a good idea--”

Before he could even think of a good idea, he was struck by one gladiator at the back, forcing him to be kicked out of the simulator.

“ _I forgot to tell you,_ ” Coran said, “ _knocking out one gladiator will give you double. This is to test your endurance and cool as well. If you want to win a battle, don’t just attack, learn to defend and think at the same time!_ ”

“Wow, thanks for the reminder,” Lance grunted. As he shot another gladiator, it was replaced with two more. Meanwhile Keith couldn’t care less if they will multiply or not, as long as it will give him a good exercise, which irritated him.

“Can’t you do anything but to slice ‘em in half!?” He dared to ask.

“Tis better than complainin’ ‘bout multiplyin’ robots,” Keith replied, not being sure if he was trying to state the truth or he was just being a smartass, nevertheless, he hated his answer.

“I’m more than a talkative type,” he shot down a gladiator. “At least I’m more expressive unlike you who’ll just kill now and questions later--”

“Save yer ramblin’ if y’make it outta ‘ere alive. At three o’clock!”

He unconsciously gave Lance a clue about a gladiator who was about to make an ambush on his right, and shot it right away. Meanwhile the almost-exhausted Latino also noticed some danger near his rival…

“It’s comin’ atcha to yer nine!” He called. Thanks to his exceptional eyesight, Keith was able to stab the gladiator’s core from his left, and was saved…

But one tried to hit his head. Lance’s instincts made him grabbed Keith’s shoulder supposedly to pull him away, but--

“Don’t touch me!!!”

He violently shoved the taller teen’s hand. Because of it, he was then knocked at the back. So was Lance. Both of them were kicked out of the simulator.

By the time all of the VividSoldiers were wiped out, the gladiators stopped moving, and multiplying. Coran just sighed at the result of the training. They all failed.

*****

“What the hell’s that for!?” Lance couldn’t contain his irritation as he confronted Keith right after the training. “I tried to save you there--!”

“Rather than touchin’ me,” Keith replied, “y’could’ve just shoot the robot away--”

“You can’t just think of something better in the middle of a war? Besides, what’s your deal with just a shoulder tap!?”

“Y’know that I can handle it better than you, I just lost track of--”

“Why you’re acting like I’m about to molest you!? You’re like you’re about to slap me!”

For some reason, it shook the red VividSoldier, that his first instinct was about to punch his face, if not for Hunk who stopped his fist from committing a crime--

“Keith, hold it!!!”

But when Hunk touched his fist, he immediately backed away, jumped and held to his fist like he he didn’t want anyone to touch it by anyone else.

Both bestfriends looked at each other at his behavior. “What the heck, man,” Lance raised his eyebrow, “what’s your problem!?”

“Nothin’!” He snapped out.

But Pidge, observant as she is, dared to ask him, “Honestly,” she said, “I agree with Lance. You’re acting like you don’t wanna get touched by anyone. Is that why you don’t wanna dock in the first place?”

The two looked at her with surprised faces. Of course they knew that she and Keith have to dock the first time she fought as VividGreen, but none of them has an idea what happened before that.

Hunk then remembered Keith’s reaction when he once asked him to dock to save Shay. That truth made him convince that there is something wrong with him.

“Um, Keith,” he then tried to ask, “y… you haven’t told us everything ‘bout yourself. Guess this is the right time for, you know, ‘bond’ as a team? With no secrets?”

Keith didn’t say a word after that. He stepped back, bit his lip while looking at the floor, avoiding their stares. He remembered his promise to Hunk, of course he wants to share, but not in front of other people. Yet he isn’t the type who will choose to die than to break a promise.

He was about to open his mouth, when--

“Ah, such a shame,” Coran came in with the mice. “Looks like Allura is right, you definitely need more training to be with your element--”

He suddenly felt the tension within the lounge as he noticed Keith who was standing away from the three new recruits, and from there he guessed that a rift between VividSoldiers is about to happen. Even the mice who were with him felt it, too.

Until Keith decided to step away. He grabbed his towel and dashed to the door, without saying a word. Chuchule followed by jumping on his shoulder.

“You’re one weird mullet man,” it only made Lance more irritated at the teammate’s behavior, “you have somethin’ to tell us, spill it rather than let it rot! You even my rival!?”

Coran blinked when the most veteran VividSoldier just walked out of the training deck. “That,” he pointed out, “is also something you need to work on -- whatever that is. So whose soul is brave enough to tell me what happened?”

Instead of answering him directly, “Keith’s been with you for a year,” Lance said, crossing his arms, “I’m sure you know what happened to him after he dropped out of the Garrison.”

“Wait,” Hunk remembered, “he said that he never intended to drop out that time, so why?”

“If we’re to become a team, there shouldn’t be any secrets!”

“Coming from you?” He snorted.

“Fine, if y’wanna know more ‘bout me, fire me with questions after training!”

It was Coran’s turn to be quiet and curbed his lip. It didn’t escape the trio’s observations. Lance is right on something that he and Allura recruited Keith after he ‘dropped out’ of the Garrison, but what is the story behind it and the connection with Keith’s strange allergy with physical contact?

Meanwhile it also triggered Pidge’s strange headache again. Somehow part of her brain was trying to tell her something in connection with Keith’s secret. The faint spells, the sudden headaches, the disturbingly vague nightmares -- all only happened the moment she met him…

And then _those words_ that she said to Sendak, those words that came from her own mouth.

“Pidge, you okay?” Hunk later noticed her, and from there she collapsed. Good thing Lance was behind her that he caught her from her shoulder.

“Careful, dude,” he said. “You okay?”

Thankfully she was still unconscious that she nodded weakly. This gave the older officer a chance to change the topic.

“That will be all for now,” he said. “It will be best for Kaitlin to get some rest first--”

“Hey,” he thought he is safe but Lance still remembers his question, “you haven’t answer me yet--!”

“It’s almost time for lunch,” he didn’t listen as he checked his watch. “I’ll head to the kitchen so I could prepare the most packed lunch you’ll ever tasted!” And he ran away to the kitchen. Meanwhile it bothered Lance so much that he gave Pidge to hunk and followed Coran to the kitchen to bombard him with questions.

Meanwhile, “Hunk,” Pidge tried to call him as loud as she can, “can you… do me a favor?”

He heard her. “Uh, what about?”

*****

_Night at The Fourth Avenue Café_

“Are you telling us that our children are currently hiding with you?” Hunk’s aunt, Heilani, couldn’t believe what Allura told them. “We’ve been looking for them for a whole week! Can’t you imagine how we feel at that time!?”

“I apologize if I didn’t tell you sooner,” Allura said, “however I do have a good reason to hide them away from the public. Their lives and privacy are in grave danger, and they have been wanted by the government--”

“It’s just as what those from the Garrison said! My Hunk didn’t do anything wrong, he’s a good boy! It’s just that he’s been under bad influence--”

“Are you saying that my Luisito’s a bad influence to your son!?” Lance’s mother, Rosa Cuenca-Estevez, stood up to the point that her eldest son, Alex, tries to calm her down.

“I didn’t specifically say _your_ son, it’s just that a lot of crooked kids are enrolled there too, so--”

“I… I don’t understand,” Colleen tried to talk. “My daughter’s been missing for a year--!”

They all looked at her.

“Please, calm down and let me explain everything,” Allura begged. Somehow they cooperate, and it gave her some sort of relief. “Again, my apologies for not speaking with you sooner. It’s true that they are currently under my care. However, for their security, so as yours, I’m afraid I cannot provide you the information as to where they are at this moment. What I can guarantee is that they are safe.”

“Now you can’t tell us where they are!?” Heilani stood up, about to lose her patience, if not for her partner who was trying to calm her down. “Why can’t you just tell the truth that you’re just putting our children under house arrest--!?”

“The UN has no idea about them -- for now,” the lady general assured. “That is something I’m trying to avoid as well. Please understand -- these children are so special that even the government will take interest on them, no matter what. So as early as now, I’m protecting them from those who’ll try to take advantage of it. And I’m pretty sure,” she looked at the Hawaiian woman, “that there will be some people who will dare to do so.”

Heilani has a feeling that Allura is pertaining to her father, the Governor of Hawaii, who was known for being an ‘alien collector’. She knows and hates that fact, but what she hated was a possibility that her adopted son, Hunk, is just one of the children eyeing by the government for top secret reasons. Before she could even raise her voice--

“Wait, Ma’am,” Alex Estevéz raised his hand, “so you know that Luis is an alien!?”

They all looked at him. Meanwhile his mother was too late to cover his mouth. For some reason Allura stared at him with such shock that it took her full attention.

Before she could even ask, “Uh, I’m sorry, Ma’am,” Rosa later covered his mouth anyway, “my children love alien stories, just forget what he just asked you,” and she later glared at Alex, whispering warnings to him. The son just shrugged.

Allura sighed. “Anyway,” she went on, “I’m also here to give you a chance to speak with them. To prove that they are safe in me.”

The news calmed the room somehow. Hunk’s aunt, who was about to leave after having enough crap for that night if not for her girlfriend who was asking her to stay, later decided to stay and to give this lady general a chance.

“At first,” she admitted, “I thought this will be risky, as it will compromise not just their safety, but also yours. I’ve learned from Mrs. Holt’s sister that they’ve been receiving threats from government fanatics, and how they were able to acquire such information, we don’t know. So to be honest, I don’t want to expose you nor your children to possible dangers. But…

These children have been missing you so much. I’ve lost everything I had when I was their age, so I don’t want them to experience what I’ve been through. They have the right to see you, that is why I’m arranging this meeting for you to have a chance to talk to them. However I can only allow three minutes each, as the government has a way to hack even the most discreet system, so we need to be careful.”

They can only look at each other. It remained vague to them as to why the government will be after them, if it is not related to the incident happened a week ago. For some like Alex and his mother, they somehow have wild guesses. For some like Heilani, they still have high doubts whether to trust a UN dog or not…

But for some, like Colleen, who had lost so much in two years, they already made up their minds.

“I want to speak with my daughter,” she begged.

*****

_Pidge’s room._

She requested Hunk to make use of his REM machine to find out the truth on her own. The recent headache and Keith’s sudden mood shift made her thought of using the said machine to find out more about her nightmares, which, for Hunk, might not be that safe. But then she made her mind to find out more about Keith.

“So you’re having this weird feeling that you’ve seen him before?” He guessed.

She nodded. “But I don’t understand why I don’t remember a thing. The moment I saw his face for the first time, or I guess it is, those nightmares are starting to come back.”

“That’s weird. Guess you have a point there,” as he was setting up the equipment. “He might have done something to you but you just don’t remember, you know, when too much conspiracies and stuff filled your head for years--”

“Hunk, I’m not joking.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway,” she lay down her bed as part of the requirement, “another thing was he was crying when we docked the first time.”

It took his attention. “He was what?”

That is one moment Pidge wouldn’t forget, probably the most painful thing for a girl to see. Keith’s tears, and his general expression of fear and even disgust, those were the things that haunted her for a week. She was then convinced that she and Keith has this some kind of connection which, this time, doesn’t involve the former World Hero.

“The time that he cried when we docked,” she even added. “When he was trying to avoid to dock with me… I know he’s uncomfortable with it, but I’m sure there’s something behind it.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it,” Hunk sat down after setting up the equipment and decided to share something about his observations with Keith, “I remember when I pulled him out the first time you transformed, he just avoided his hand from me. When we docked for the first time, his face was so tomato red! Not so sure if he was just so modest, or…”

And who could ever forget the latest thing he did when Lance touched him?

Her head began to spin again, as if some kind of a memory from her past was trying to escape from her mind. She lie down.

“You sure ‘bout this?” Hunk asked her again. “We can’t be sure if you’ll get the same dream or whatever…”

“After having constant headaches and nightmares for the past week?” Pidge asked. “I don’t think that’ll be the case anymore.”

She was so sure that her nightmare will be back, especially when she remember what Keith told her about his issues with docking…

_That ain’t my first kiss no more._

Until _Excuse us?_

The moment of truth, once again, got interrupted when Platt and Plachu came.

“Sup?” Hunk asked.

 _We’re sorry to interrupt,_ Platt said, _but Coran wants you back to the lounge now._

“Training again!?” Hunk scratched his head. “Man, tell ‘im to give us a break, Pidge’s obviously sick right now--”

 _Sorry, big guy,_ Plachu replied (and didn’t care if he will understand him or not), _when he sez_ _you_ _, he means_ _all o’you_ _. That ‘cludes you._

He pointed at Pidge.

She groaned, and got up of the bed. “So what’s it this time?” She asked.

Both the mice shrugged. _Sumthin’ important,_ Plachu guessed, _that’s why he needs_ _all o’ you_ _._

The two humans looked at each other. If this is still regarding training, Hunk will swear to regret his decision to become a VividSoldier. But if Coran only says it’s ‘something important’, both couldn’t help but to get curious and decided to set their plan aside for later.

*****

_Roofdeck._

He was shaking and clutching his chest. He tries to calm himself, but his shivers won’t stop. Even Chuchule’s encouragement didn’t help.

 _Y’ain’t okay,_ she can tell. _That kid’s just tryin’ to save ya--!_

But he didn’t respond. He sat in the corner and hugged himself. His purple eyes were threatening to produce tears but he tries to fight it back by taking a deep breath.

_Keith, sweetie…?_

“You’re right,” he finally managed to talk, “I’m not… not yet…”

_But it’s been a year…!_

“I’m trying…! But I…” he hugged himself more and hid his face, looking for an opportunity to break a sob while Chuchule was on his head. It has been a year, and no one understands, and will never understand, why he acted like that during their training. It was the first time that he trained with the three new recruits, and one week is still short for him to get to know them more -- and trust them -- despite their efforts to reach out to him.

Until, “...Keith?”

He lifted his head, and his mouse almost fell. Someone caught them. And he knows that (annoying) voice.

“I was looking for Coran,” Lance found him for some reason. “Did you see him?”

Keith wasn’t sure if this guy, who claimed to be his rival at the Garrison, was really looking for Coran or it was just his excuse to look for him. Either way, he wanted to run away, lock himself in his room and decide to see anyone later only when he is ready. But the day has other plans.

“No,” he simply replied.

He thought replying to Lance will save him, but that was the worst idea. In fact, his answer made Lance decide to get to know his secrets.

“Not sure what your deal is,” he began. “You’re trying to hit me for just tapping your shoulder, I mean, what the heck’s wrong with you, man?”

But all Keith could say was “Sorry.”

“You’re my rival but I can’t feel that you are right now,” he leaned to another wall, just a few inches away from him. “If you’ll be our leader, then you should act like our leader. You’re ahead of us for a year. If you’ll keep on working like that, I’ll definitely snatch your place and kick your butt.”

But Keith didn’t fight nor talked back this time, allowing this annoying tall guy to lecture him. He wanted to tell him that he never wished to be their leader in the first place, but after that video, these three new people are now eyeing at him as the leader his brother, Shiro, wanted him to be.

“You even have the guts to tell me to wake up and save myself back when I was in a coma,” surprisingly he remembered that time. “Now I’m doin’ you a favor. Or are you scared of trusting people?”

“Y’don’t know me yet,” he finally responded.

“Yeah I know,” Lance replied back. “And that’s unfair. I know that Hunk and Pidge were trying to reach out to you. Why not grabbin’ their hands and hug them? You’re not comfortable tellin’ everything? Fine…

Let’s play a game. It’s called ‘I Tell Mine, You Tell Yours’.”

The raven-haired boy just tilted his head and raised an eyebrow on the taller boy’s idea.

“Sounds ridiculous to you?” Lance tested his rival’s reaction. “Well it’s been tried, tested, and proven. By me. I tell you one part of my story, and you tell your part of the story. I’ll answer your questions only if you share something.”

“What if I don’t tell y’anythin’?” Keith asked.

“You lose. And you’ll be haunted by it for the rest of your life.”

He didn’t answer back. This might be Lance’s way of ‘opening up’ to him, and he kind of appreciate the effort -- if only the idea was not that childish. But if Lance says that it worked for him, he was about to find out.

“I’ll start,” the Latino volunteered by taking a deep breath before opening his mouth. “Consider this a treat, I never told this to anybody. Not even to Hunk.”

Keith looked at him.

“Questions later, remember?” And he gathered his thoughts. “I… I’ve been bullied all my life. By my stepbro.”

Lance might have not noticed it, but the way Keith’s eyes popped in shock made him interested in his story somehow.

“Shocked?” He even guessed. “If I tell this to Hunk, trust me, he’ll be shocked, too. Anyway… it started when my Dad died. I was around six or seven. Then Mom remarried. She married a great guy. I love him. We all love him. Not sure about the son, though. Let’s say he’s one heck of a spoiled brat who doesn’t want changes around him… and he doesn’t go along well with us because, well, we’re Cubans. I never asked him about his deal with Latinx, I don’t even care.

Things changed for me when I started school. He started to make my life miserable and easily gets away with it. Why? He’s smart. He’s a better actor than me. Everyone respects him. While poor old me can’t tell anything to Mom nor Ed… I’m the type who wants everybody happy. I don’t wanna be the reason for their sadness and disappointment. Plus I don’t want any conflicts. So I handled it with all the grace for five years.”

Keith didn’t react, but he listened to Lance’s story well and tries to believe in every word coming from him. He finds it hard to believe that someone as goofy, as carefree, and as vain as this guy has a tragic background. And how he handled it can be documented as some sort of a miracle…

But for Keith, nothing can be as tragic as his own life story.

“Save your questions for me once you told me your story,” Lance dared. “Go.”

He somehow understood. He didn’t know Lance either, except for the fact that they were in the same class once. Now that he shared his story, without having second thoughts as to whether he will share it or not (and considering that he never told that part to his own best friend), it now became his obligation to do the same thing. These people are reaching out to him. Why does he have to push them away?

Chuchule rubbed her own cheek against his, asking him to do the same. It has been a year, and he even thought he will get over it. He was absolutely wrong.

After a few seconds of convincing him, Keith thought this is the right time to share.

“I--”

“Oh, there you are, you little quiznaks, I’ve been looking all over for the two of you, I even thought you fought somewhere else!”

There goes the chance when Coran suddenly showed up, looking for them for God knows how long. Lance slapped himself, being so close to knowing Keith’s secret, meanwhile the raven-haired teen sighed heavily, in which his mouse couldn’t guess if that was for relief, or for regret.

“I’ve only known you for days, man,” the brown-haired teen crossed his arms and frowned, “but everytime we’re so close to our bonding moment, you’re always showing up like some kind of a mold!”

“I didn’t know you’re having a man-to-man talk,” Coran blinked, oblivious to what happened. “Anyway, this is far more important, the Princess wants to see all of you in the lounge.”

Now, hearing the word ‘princess’ made him totally forgotten about the ‘game’ (much to the shorter boy’s irritation) and head straight to the door back inside. “Why didn’t you tell me!?” And he dashed downstairs.

The older officer just shook his head with how the blue VividSoldier took the notice, and he looked at Keith who seemed to be a bit paler for some reason. “Did you and Lance have a heated debate about something?” He became curious.

Keith just shook his head, and tried to make a smile. “He’s just tryin’ t’open up,” he said as he followed Lance. “Guess he’s right. I shouldn’t hide anymore…”

Coran just blinked. Despite having no idea what the two rivals have talked about, he was still oblivious about what exactly they were talking about.

*****

_Galra Base_

Sendak has never been so enraged before. More than that, he was totally humiliated in front of his fellow men. He poured out all his anger at every soldier he came across with until he reached his room.

He decided to find that _Champion_ and drag him back to the arena, dead or alive, all by himself.

As he was about leave his room after taking a few ammunition, Lieutenant Haxxus dared to follow him from the inside, and when they faced each other, Sendak almost stabbed his face with his clawed left hand.

Haxxus didn’t move at all, as he looked directly to Sendak’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare stop me,” he said.

“Sir,” Haxxus sighed as he replied, “the witch has called out our best troops to follow that ship. He’ll be returned in no time--”

“I’ve told you not to stop me, haven’t I?” He snarled, his prosthetic arm still pointing at his subordinate’s face. “That man has put me and my military career to shame!”

“Emperor Zarkon understands your rage, Sir. But he specifically told me to stay put--”

“What for!?”

Haxxus didn’t follow up anymore, he lowered his sight to the floor.

Sendak later pulled away his arm. “I was born to serve him and the Galra Empire all my life. You know the loyalty that I have to him. But I can’t stay here like an idiot doing nothing but to wait and do petty tasks while wallowing myself in humiliation that I got from a mere HUMAN!”

As he finally made up his mind, he pushed his Lieutenant to the side and headed to the door. “Tell the Emperor that I’ll have to do an errand on my own. I won’t be back until I get him. Dead or alive.”

He then left the room, while Haxxus didn’t even bother seeing him go out of respect for his master. Yet despite the display of his power, he couldn’t help but to worry about his future.

Yet he decided not to doubt. After all, it was Sendak who put him to where he is now. He softly bumped his chest…

“ _Vrepit sa._ ”

*****

_The Vivid Room, so called after discovering it with their own keys._

The four VividSoldiers were gathered in the lounge as requested by Allura. If this is regarding a new mission, no one felt complaining about it anymore because after all,they were destined to do things like these -- with the exemption of Keith who was used to that kind of everyday life. Speaking of Keith, he has not removed his eyes out of that podium where they have found Shiro’s V-Prototype, which he never brought with him to the Keroberos Mission for the sake of finding the future VividSoldiers. He was still bothered by the fact that Shiro has been expecting him to become one and to find that place, like he knew all along that this will happen.

More than that, after the video ended, the V-Prototype just vanished. No one noticed it, except for him.

He wasn’t just the only one bothered by it. Even Chulatt has been looking at that podium, and even anywhere inside the lounge like he was looking at something. His master, Lance, didn’t took notice at all, he was just busy checking out if Pidge is okay, knowing that the latter collapsed a while ago after that heated argument with the mullet-head.

“You should be in bed, dude,” he said to her.

“Nah, minor hadache,” Pidge assured, “it ain’t some kind of a cancer.”

“Oh please, that’s not funny.”

“We’re trying to figure out her ‘connection’ to Keith,” Hunk admitted. “Remember the REM machine I twerked up?”

“She and that mullet have a thing!?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Kinda,” she later admitted. “Shiro was known to my family, and Keith and Shiro were said to be brothers, so--”

“They’re _what_!?” The two chorused in disbelief. Although they have a hint that Shiro knew Keith back in the Garrison, they thought that was just it. For some reason, it made Lance a bit jealous.

“Alright, we’re ready!” Coran called their attention as the main monitor was turned on and saw Allura from the other side.

“I knew you can’t resist me,” Lance greeted her the usual (much to Hunk’s displeasure). “Whatcha doin’ on the other side of the world, thinkin’ about--OOOF!”

Pidge elbowed his side. Hunk thanked her in secret.

Allura ignored him, anyway. “ _I apologize if this is sudden,_ ” she began. “ _I thought of taking this free time talking to important people concerning the three of you._ ”

The three looked at each other.

“ _I definitely understand your wish to go home, but as this moment, the UN government will do anything to get you and your power, that I have to isolate you here. I also understand that you want to see your families, even for a few minutes…_

 _That is why I’m here to bring them for you to talk to._ ”

As the first family showed up in the monitor, the first one whose face became unreadable was Hunk. He was so shocked that he dropped his tumbler to the floor.

“ _Hunk…?_ ” His aunt called him the moment she recognized him. “ _Oh my god… You’re getting thinner…! Are they feeding you there!?_ ”

He couldn’t reply in shock. He was just staring at the monitor, trying to process if what he is seeing is true or a well-crafted hologram.

“ _Why don’t you answer me!?_ ” Heilani couldn’t contain her emotions anymore as she tries to fight back tears while scolding her nephew. “ _I… I was so…_ ”

She couldn’t handle it anymore that her girlfriend decided to talk in her behalf.

“ _Hunk, listen,_ ” she began, “ _we’re still not sure what happened back at the Garrison, but we’re so worried at you. Where are you right now!? This lady officer here won’t tell us anything. Do you have an idea so we can get you there!?_ ”

He was offering a chance to escape, something that he really wanted to do, but after a week of realizing his destiny, as to how and why it chose him, and the possible consequences and sacrifices made the moment he activated his Vivid System, he made a bitter smile, and a tear escape from his eye…

“Sorry, guys,” he sniffed, “can’t tell you.”

Both women from the monitor looked at each other. “ _Are they threatening you!?_ ” Heilani even thought--

“No! Listen,” he took a different breath, “it’s a long, complicated story, you might think I’m crazy if I tell you… But let’s just say Dad brought me here…”

“ _What does it have to do with him? Why don’t you tell us…?_ ”

He tried to keep his smile for his two mothers. “There are… things that not even magic can explain. But after what happened to me and my friends for the past few days… we’ve learned that we’re called to do the right thing. Guys… I’m a VividSoldier now. The four of us. Me… Lance… Pidge… and my new bud, Keith. We… We were chosen to save the universe. So in this case, as much as I wanna fly back there, guess I have to set that aside for now. Those UN people, everyone knows that the V-Project’s been abandoned for political reasons, so you know what will happen if they’ll see us with you. I’m happy that you’re okay there, that’s good enough for me. And I’m glad…

I’m glad… I’m glad to see you again…!”

He hung his head, and began to sob.

Lance and Pidge tried to comfort their big friend after talking to his family after the incident. He wanted to say more, but he got overwhelmed with emotions that he was talking gibberish, without realizing that his five minutes are up due to time constraints set by Allura. The next family has turned one of them into a mess…

“ _Lance? Bro?_ ”

It was the voice of his eldest brother, Alex. He couldn’t be wrong. Plus of all his family members, only he and their dad calls him in his acronym name. Things became more emotional when another familiar family member showed up…

“ _Luisito… mijo…_ ”

“Mom…?” The moment Lance saw his mother’s face after a while, he broke down easily, slumped on the floor, and sobbed loudly.

“ _We’re so worried about you,_ ” Rosa cried. “ _We even thought we won’t be able to see you again…! I’m so glad you’re safe…!_ ”

“Momma…!” He was still sobbing to the point that both his friends were hugging him to calm him down.

“ _Not sure what’s happening,_ ” Alex spoke in their mother’s behalf, “ _but we’re glad to see you okay. Ed was also worried when he found out what happened to you… He wanna talk to you to, but… you know…_ ”

Lance later tried to calm himself down, took a few breaths, and wiped his tears. “Tell ‘im… and Lenny… and Ben and Jenny… that I’m okay… I’m okay…”

When he lifted his head, he saw his mother’s tummy getting bigger. It’s his future sibling, her and his stepfather’s first child. He smiled.

“So,” he said, “is it a boy or a girl?”

“ _Twins, mijo,_ ” Rosa announced. “ _A boy and a girl._ ”

He threatened to cry again but he tried to smile. “Sweet…!”

The monitor then shifted to the last person after his five minutes was up. As it shifted, Pidge’s eyes widened after seeing the person whom she haven’t got in touch with… for a year.

“M...Mom…!?” She turned pale.

Colleen’s eyes widened as well. It has been a year since she ran away, and she never thought that her only daughter has changed a lot, including physically, which she even thought…

“ _...Matt…!?_ ”

She wanted to correct her, but knowing that her older brother went missing first along with her dad, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

“ _Everyone thought you’ve died!_ ” She bawled. “ _Where’s your father!? Don’t you know that I’ve been like this for two years!? Your sister ran away and she never came back…! She… She’s been trying to find you… even if it’s impossible… I’ve been so alone… I missed you…! My babies…! Come back to me…! Say something, Matt…!_ ”

She couldn’t contain her silence anymore as she began to talk.

“Mom…?”

And probably, to ease her mother’s heartbreak, Pidge removed her glasses, revealing a face that Colleen thought will never see again.

“ _...K… Katie…? Katie!?_ ”

“I’m so sorry,” she tried to make a straight face at her. “I know you won’t forgive me for running away… But I’m doing this because I know, in my heart… Dad and Matt are still alive somewhere… And it’s up for me to find them. I promise that I’ll be back. This time, I’ll have them. Mom, they’re alive. I know they are. Let me find them… I’ll swear I’ll find them!”

She didn’t give her mother a chance to talk, but being bad at situations like this, Pidge can only compensate by letting her know part of her plans. Meanwhile Colleen was at lost for words. Despite that she already knew that her daughter is still alive, part of her wanted to scold her live for making her worry to death, yet the absolute longing is there.

The only thing she said afterwards was her name before Allura had to cut the feed off for security reasons.

By the time that the live feed is over, that was only the time that her emotions gave up and all she could say is…

“Mom, I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I’m sorry…! I’M SO SORRY…!”

When she couldn’t take it anymore, Hunk and Lance hugged her tightly, and the three just cried like they can only rely on each other now.

The feed was over, and only the sobs of three estranged friends can be heard in the Vivid Room. Coran later tried to calm them down, so were their mice.

Keith watched everything. He understood the emotions poured out at that moment, to the point that he also couldn’t help but to cry -- but instead of bawling like the rest of them, he just poured it out on his clenched fists and turned it into anger against the government and the Galra Empire. He has someone, too -- his brother, Shiro, who made a recording two years prior, just for him and his destiny.

_List’n, Shiro… I fin’lly decid’d… I’ll do anythin’ t’bring ‘em back t’their families… And I’ll ne’er stop findin’ you. You’ll see. We’ll save the universe. An’ you._

_Wait for me, Shiro… I’ll find an’ save you._

That day, the four VividSoldiers vowed to be with their families one day, by accepting their fate as defenders of the universe, for their families’ sakes.

As the emotional part goes on, a little shadow was lurking behind the podium. And for some reason, only Chulatt can notice it.

*****

_Outer space._

The escaped Champion tried to keep himself awake by testing the communication controls in an alien ship. He has to do anything to give a distress signal to the United Nations’ Security Council office, and to his luck, his prosthetic arm became somehow an activator to anything Galra within that ship.

He tried to enter the coordinates to his destination when an enemy craft succeeded in following him that it started to fire at his plane.

Grunting, he reached to the cockpit and pulled in the control stick, as he tried to avoid the attacks from behind. He also felt the the said craft was not alone in this hot pursuit, as he noticed the growing number of fighter planes appearing on his radar. He pulled the lever, gaining as much speed as he can, far enough for him to prepare for battle in case this persists.

But to his surprise, few more enemy planes appeared in from of his craft, possibly anticipating his plan. With this, he has no other choice but to fight back and run.

Thanks to his experience within the enemy territory, he was able to manipulate the plane by figuring out the controls to release its missiles against the enemy planes. But he knew this won’t be enough, as he also tries to enter any coordinate in the system so the plane could dive into its possible destination while dealing with the enemies.

As soon as he successfully entered the coordinate into the system, one ship sneaked behind, shooting the rear of his ship, causing one wing to get chopped off and his ship to lose its balance.

The Champion managed to hit the coordinate despite that, preparing the ship for a hyperdrive. The moment it disappeared, the two enemy planes collided at each other, resulting to an explosion in the middle of the space.

One surviving plane manage to report the situation to the main headquarters. “Delta squad to main base. Delta squad to main base. Target just jumped to the hyperdrive. I repeat, target just jumped to the hyperdrive…”

The remaining planes went on standby until further notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it's short! Anyway, next chapter will be, uhm, a wee bit disturbing -- but still sweet, nevertheless.
> 
> Craving for a platonic Klance moment? Just wait for the next chapter.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: It's all coming back to her. The pain, the horror -- where it happened like yesterday.
> 
> And the game continues, this time, in the training deck.


	11. Game Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: Allura made a surprise move to gather the families of VividSoldiers for a chance to talk to them -- even for a few minutes, which boosted their will to carry on as the chosen ones. However, during one of their trainings, Keith started to show signs of his past trauma -- something that also bothered Pidge as her headache became more and more frequent. While Lance became more determined to find out the truth about his rival's sudden disappearance from the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the hellishly slow update. As a treat, I posted TWO chapters. Reasons will be found on the next chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Implied non-consentual sexual abuse ahead, although not that graphic, still, rape is rape. And I'm not planning to write it in full detail here because 1.) I'm not good at smut, 2.) Reasons.

_The Governor’s Lounge, 4:04 hours._

“Sir,” the Governor’s secretary, Viola, decided to talk to him personally, “I received a call from the Vice-Governor. Several bills have been recently approved and they cannot execute them without your signatures. I believe it’s time for you to go back to Hawaii to take care of these bills…”

“I believe I gave him a temporary power to approve the bills if necessary,” Governor Garrett remembered while reading an international magazine. “I told him I’m currently on leave--”

“This is different. The Congress won’t take a look at it unless your signatures are there, even if they’re aware that he’s currently the acting Governor--”

“That’s already his problem, he has enough power to execute what needs to be executed. He won’t succeed in this field if he’ll just rely on someone like me.”

The secretary sighed. “Anyway, Heilani called, she’s looking for you--”

“If this is regarding Akamu, I told her to do whatever she wanted. She took custody of the child without my consent, he’s now her responsibility.”

“Well, it has been eight days since your grandson disappeared with his friends, aren’t you… a little bit worried?”

He smirked. “His disappearance is a very interesting case,” he turned to her. “I feel that it also gave me a reason to stay here.”

That was just one of the more reasons for the Governor to stay in Izu-Oshima, the other being deeply interested in the case of the new wave of VividSoldiers after a hundred years, despite the UN’s effort to abort the V-Project. He knew that someone as influential as him is behind the illegal revival of the project, and he is also determined to find out who he is…

Especially now that he has an idea. Strangely, he hasn’t told his hypothesis to anyone else, not even to his general friend.

“Viola,” an idea came to his mind, “look for a way to contact Major Smythe. There are some things I would like to discuss with him.”

“Sir,” Viola replied, “I heard that he is mostly out of reach. I can relay your request to Major Kawamura if you like.”

“Please do.”

Governor Garrett thought of reaching out to none other than Coran for some reason, that is still connected to what happened the night he was held hostage by a VividSoldier.

*****

_“Shiro…!”_

_He tried to reach him, the celebrated young instructing officer, within the Garrison corridors. The moment he patted his shoulder, the said officer turned around…_

_And became the V-Prototype._

_It floated in the middle of the Milky Way galaxy, waiting for someone to take it. He thought of taking this opportunity as a way of finding the person who saved his life once. But as he reached the said device…_

_It disappeared, and in a blink of an eye, everything went dark._

_Suddenly, rough, calloused, furry hands and arms began to grab him both by arm and leg, and started touching him to the most inappropriate places._

_“No…!”_

_He tried to struggle and scream, but for some reason, no sound comes out of his mouth, and instead felt something foul and huge inside his mouth and stomach, forcing into him. He couldn’t see anything, as if ghosts are taking advantage of his weakness._

_The more he struggles, the tighter the grip is, and more invisible hands touching him inside and out. He couldn’t see himself, either, but he could tell that he is totally naked, that he couldn’t feel any friction of clothing in his body._

_He was already crying in disgust and pain. As it goes by, an unknown image was forming in front of him. It was a blur, even if it is starting to take shape -- the shape of someone’s face._

_“Shiro… help me…!”_

_He was pleading for help. But even the most desperate cry didn’t reach that person. The face slowly takes form, although still blurry, and started to speak…_

_“The dawn of the new empire… will start with you!”_

*****

“HAH!!!”

Keith suddenly woke up from the worst nightmare he had in a while. He was shaking, tears were falling from his eyes, and he immediately pulled his blanket to cover himself. Chuchule woke up as well as a result, and saw her master’s scared face.

 _Baby, what’s wrong?_ She asked him.

He didn’t answer. He just shook his head, tried to fight back the shiver and the tears.

 _It’s okay, it’s okay,_ the mouse climbed to his shoulder and hugged his wet cheek. _It’s just a nightmare. Won’t happen again._

It somehow helped the young Japanese calm down. He then realized that she is right, it was just a nightmare. A dreaded one. He looked at the clock and the time made his eyes squint…

It is still 4:15 in the morning.

 _Want sum tea?_ Chuchule suddenly offered. When he heard the offer, he nodded slowly, thinking that he will need something to calm him down.

“Can we,” he later spoke, “also go t’the trainin’ deck?”

The mouse blinked, and smirked. Knowing Keith, he will definitely go there to cool himself, aside from his favorite chamomile.

*****

The same time, Pidge also woke up from her own nightmare.

Plachu, who was sleeping on her head, rolled on one side of the pillow when she got up right away. _Y’really wanna squish me t’death!?_ He scolded her. _Hey…_

_Hey… kid?_

He haven’t seen Pidge’s face that horrified before. Sweat and tears were streaming non-stop, and her whole body was shivering. The mouse started to worry as he climbed to her shoulder and softly slapped her cheek.

 _Hey, snap outta it,_ he said. _Breathe, kid! C’mon!_

“I,” she tried to talk and faced the mouse, “I’m beginning to remember…!”

_Whut?_

“The library… the parking space at the back… I’m beginning to remember now… but--”

_But whut!?_

She took her strength to get up, which confused him. _Where the hell’ya goin’!? It’s still quiznakin’ four o’ clock--!_

“I need to talk to Hunk,” Pidge said, and she immediately rushed to the door. Plachu grabbed onto her pajamas as she rushed to Hunk’s room for some reason.

*****

_The Druids’ Laboratory._

An unfortunate slave was screaming for mercy while inside an extraction chamber connected to a huge tube of dark quintessence and a sixty-foot body. But none of the Druids cared for their scream.

“Emperor Zarkon has ordered an ambush to that island to collect the Ore,” Haggar instructed a new high-ranking Galra officer who seems less buff than Sendak’s size. “We will take this opportunity while the island is off limits to Earthlngs. Remember not to fail. He chose you after Commander Sendak disappeared against the Emperor’s wishes, so you better do your part in bringing glory to the empire.”

The said officer bumped his chest. “I will not fail the great Emperor Zarkon.”

“Once the preparations are complete, take this and your men directly to that island. Do not waste his time, Commander Prorok.”

He bumped his chest again. “ _Vrepit sa._ ”

While waiting for the Robeast to complete, Commander Prorok took the opportunity to talk to one of his men.

“You want me to capture the four human lions?” His lieutenant tried to clarify.

“Yes,” Prorok confirmed. “The Emperor became interested in those young lions. They are possibly predecessors of the Black Lion Sendak was talking about before.”

“If he is interested in them, why didn’t he ordered us directly to capture them alone with the Ore?”

“I have no idea, but anyway, this is our chance to capture them and present them to him. Surely Emperor Zarkon will favor me once we did this without reminding us about it. So,” he looked at his lieutenant, “I’ll leave that to you, Lieutenant Thrace. While I take care of the Ore.”

Lieutenant Thrace obeyed immediately. “ _Vrepit sa._ ”

*****

_Training deck._

It was surprising that Lance has been there for an hour, perfecting his marksmanship skills. Aware of his possible weakness, he focused on dealing with the Altean gladiators on a closed combat with his legs and twin pistols.

Chulatt was cheering for him whenever he hits a gladiator directly to the core. It is no doubt that this young Cuban has sharp eyes and can hit the target at 99 percent accuracy, but has trouble using his other sources, e.g. his legs. Despite his kicking prowess, he couldn’t use them if he is too focused on his weapons. But he has a motivating force for him to finish the sequence by kicking the gladiator’s head off.

“You’re playin’ soccer, huh?”

Lance froze when Keith caught him alone in the training deck, to the point that he gave a shriek. Meanwhile the raven-haired just raised his eyebrow.

“Just t’let y’know,” he added, “my routine ‘cludes goin’ here by 4:30.”

“Well I won for that,” Lance replied smugly.

“This ain’t competition, y’know…”

“Hey,” he then remembered, “just so you know that our game’s not over yet. I said mine, waitin’ for yours. Unless you’re gettin’ chicken.”

Keith just sighed. He never thought Lance to be serious about that ‘game’ which he even thought was a joke. But then…

His recent nightmare bothered him more when the Cuban mentioned about it.

It didn’t escape Lance’s eyes. “Bet you’re not comfortable telling it to me,” he guessed.

“Glad y’know,” he spat.

“And I find it unfair.”

Keith suddenly looked at him.

“I told you my secret. I also told it to Hunk and Pidge yesterday. I’m still shocked to find out that Pidge is a girl. While you’re just avoiding your ass at us! If VividBlack really wants you to be our leader, you should open up to us first, not like this. A good team doesn’t have any secrets.”

He knows that. He wanted to share, but maybe, with his untrusting nature, that either he doubts to share or he doesn’t know how. Plus his secret is far worse than Lance’s in his opinion, no competition involved. So as much as he would love to share to anyone, his fear comes first. And he even failed to keep his promise to Hunk which he knew he was guilty of.

What made it worse for him to open up is that Shiro, himself, expects him to lead the team. He has his reason to pass the torch to his little brother, but if anyone will ask Keith, he never asked for it at all.

“So you’ll just stand there thinking that you lost?” He didn’t notice the time when Lance pulled him back to reality. Keith reacted to the word ‘lost’. He hated that word, but this time, knowing that his secret is far more complicated, he then gave up.

“Guess I’ve lost,” he said, and went to the other side of the space to start his training.

Lance wasn’t happy about his answer. He just couldn’t believe that this guy is once the star of the Galaxy Garrison, who gave up easily on a simple children’s game. Then Chuchule whispered to Chulatt, probably to use her little brother mouse to relay her message to his master since they were specifically programmed for each of them.

 _Sister says don’t worry,_ Chulatt said.

Lance heard him. “I’m sure you know his problem.”

Both mice nodded. _Make him happy!_

“Easier said than done, li’l guy. That guy won’t even open up!”

 _Bonding moment!_ He jumped.

He raised his eyebrow. Strangely he understood what Chulatt wanted him to do. He bit his lip and think…

Until he came up with something.

Meanwhile Keith prepared the gladiators as he called his Vivid Saber. He was about to start his training, when…

“Hey.”

It took his attention somehow. “What?”

And he suddenly pointed his pistol at him. It didn’t alarm Keith, though, but he could feel that Lance has a deeper reason to point his gun at him.

“You’re my rival and I won’t give up on you,” he smirked. “Just so happened that I’ll need a sparring partner.”

Just as he thought.

It took seconds for Keith to realize Lance’s intention until he finally agreed, and pointed his sword at him.

“Good luck on makin’ me talk,” he said.

*****

_Hunk’s room._

_Is she sure about this?_ Platt couldn’t help but to worry about Pidge, who didn’t waste time by coming to Hunk in the middle of the night to make use of the REM machine.

“She wants to find out more ‘bout her dream,” Hunk said, “and this involves Keith, so…”

Pidge has been back asleep roughly fifteen minutes ago and Hunk just adjusted the controls of the said machine to work. The two mice were on standby, with Plachu just looking at her and seemed to be worried about his master.

“I’m just not sure if she’ll get the same dream, though,” he thought, “unless she’s having it too frequently that it can occur anytime when she falls asleep. This happens for people with post-traumatic stress disorders--”

He suddenly paused, in which his mouse blinked in confusion.

“Did something happened to her that involved Keith before?” He suddenly asked himself. He just realized the problem with Pidge: the constant headaches and said nightmares involving a certain Japanese boy, aside from having some kind of selective amnesia, somehow it is starting to make sense to him.

But the two mice are just quiet about it, which only made the bigger teen uncomfortable. They probably know, but it might be so devastating that Chuchule requested them not to talk nor mention about it, especially Plachu, who was said to be closer to his sister.

“That’s not fair, man,” he sighed. “You probably know what happened to Keith!”

 _To be honest, not really,_ Platt admitted, _but we can’t ignore Chuchule’s request. His situation was so sensitive we cannot talk about it. I’m sorry._

“I know, but we’re a team now, we can’t keep secrets anymore. And honestly I’m still a little mad at Lance for not tellin’ me his story.”

Which is true. Just after having a chance to speak with their families, he and Lance talked about what happened during the latter’s coma. He was relieved, and disappointed at the same time, when he found out about it.

“It was Lance who told me that there shouldn’t be any secrets,” he said, mid-yawn. “No one can judge him from bein’ a victim, y’know…”

Before Platt could even react about Hunk’s thoughts, they heard Pidge moaning, her fists were shaking while trying to fight over her ongoing nightmare. As it happens, the bulb from the REM machine started to blink at some speed.

“I’m getting a reading,” Hunk said, as the monitor began to show progress while the paper began to roll.

Her head bobbed from side to side as her nightmare goes on. Sweat and tears began to form as her own self was trying to escape. Meanwhile Hunk tried to read the graphs marked in paper, interpreting the dream she was having…

_Oh my God…_

“No…! L...leave him… alone…!” Pidge was sobbing. Plachu tried to hold her hand.

Hunk was also shaking, first in disbelief, then slowly in anger. The lines were clear to him. Now that it has become frequent, the clearer Pidge’s nightmare is…

Until “KEITH!!!”

Hunk hugged her right away the moment she woke up. While the auburn-haired girl couldn’t take the nightmare she had seen anymore, she made muffled screams and sobs on the bigger friend’s shoulder.

“I remember…!” She sobbed. “I finally… freakin’ remember…! I couldn’t do anything…!”

“Guess it’s better than the other way around,” Hunk hushed her, rubbing her back to ease her somehow. “I understand now, too…”

He didn’t even noticed his fists, tugging her shirt so tight that he would rip it anytime out of anger. He also understand now why the mice won’t tell a thing -- they knew after all, only that they were only trying to protect Keith from anything.

The mice were just watching them painfully as Pidge’s wails still rang throughout the entire room, until--

“What’s happening to her!?” Allura came rushing in, who just came back roughly four hours ago from a secret meeting with their families and she was just about to sleep.

No one replied to her right away, as Hunk still tries to calm Pidge down. “Can I be blunt to you?” He suddenly asked.

“What is it?”

Then she noticed the REM machine which she remembered somehow. It was one of Coran’s inventions which was modified a bit because of Hunk’s reasons. She has a feeling that this has something to do with what has been happening to the youngest VividSoldier.

“You know what happened to Keith before we came here, right?” He asked. “You see, Pidge has… some kind of connection with him… like they have met before. It’s just that she only remembered everything just now.”

She froze. Hunk knew that kind of expression. Of course, Allura knew (and Coran, possibly), but the sensitivity of the case made them chose not to talk about it nor mention it, whether in front of Keith or not. He understood somehow, but what made him sad and disappointed about it is the fact that he didn’t find it out from Keith, himself due to some counted, unexpected circumstances, but rather it came from an unlikely situation such as Pidge being heavily involved in the former’s past.

“She… knew?” Even Allura couldn’t believe it, genuinely, that she will be involved in Keith’s tragic past.

“How would I know?” Hunk asked in defense. “I just found it out--”

“I met him before…”

They didn’t expect for Pidge to speak up while trying to fight off her tears.

“So you _really_ knew Keith before,” Hunk gasped.

“I didn’t expect this,” Allura also said. “I knew that Shiro knew the both of you, but I have no idea you’ve met him before…!”

“That incident caused some shock to my head,” she explained. “I remember bumping onto something… Then when I woke up, I was already in a hospital with Mom…”

Her tears fell again.

“I saw what happened…! He told me to run away…! I was so… so damn scared that I just sat there, just… just a few inches from the library parkway…

And I saw Keith… He was…”

The dawn became quite longer as Pidge finally gathered enough courage to tell them what she remembered.

*****

The same time, Coran just woke up, as usual. He usually wakes up at 4:30 AM to make breakfast and to prepare the house, and this has not changed even with the arrival of the new VividSoldiers. He thought things will run as usual…

Until he got a phone call from his personal phone. The Caller ID revealed who it is, which made him blink.

“This is Major Smythe, speaking,” Coran greeted. “May I know what brought you to call me at these wee hours, Major Kawamura?”

“ _I’m sorry to interrupt your sleep, Major,_ ” Major Kawamura apologized, “ _but Miss Aguilos just called me a few minutes ago to reach out to you._ ”

“Isn’t she the Governor’s secretary?”

“ _Yes, actually, it was Governor Garrett who wishes to talk to you. Personally._ ”

He paused. For some reason, he doesn’t like what might happen after that.

“Did he tell you why for?”

“ _He knew that you’re Lieutenant-General Von Altair’s personal aide and recently he asked for her service concerning these Vivid System users. He didn’t provide any details, he just wants to talk to you. He’s inviting you for lunch at his suite later and he’s expecting you to come._ ”

He started to doubt the invitation. According to his research, the Governor, who is unfortunately Hunk’s grandfather, is known to hunt and collect alien lifeforms during his early years, and used his power to seek more. His motives remained unknown, and just recently he attempted to take the Balmeran, Shay, to his collection, if not for an unexpected encounter with the Galra. Obviously, this old man sides with Richard Irving.

“That,” Coran cleared his throat, “would be quite an honor. I’m not even worthy. Why me, and not the Lieutenant-General?”

“ _That’s one thing,_ ” Major Kawamura added. “ _He also requested to keep this a secret from her. I’m afraid I can’t tell you more about it, I have no idea, either._ ”

He really doubted the invitation. He wanted to tell it to Allura, but knowing that the Governor holds a higher position than he does, and it might even jeopardize their movement, he sighed, and decided to comply.

He has suspicion that this has something to do with latest incident back in Blue Island, but if it is, he should have called Allura, not him…

But having him called for lunch after that incident which happened days ago made everything strange and suspicious. Yet, he has to take the bait. So he rose to prepare everything, like he usually does.

The first thing he do every morning he wakes up is to turn on the TV. As he did, the morning news greeted him with a rough start.

_Several black and purple alien ships were found again within the Blue Island’s facility, nearly five days after the government of Izu-Oshima declared its temporary closure for repairs. According to the Army’s Intelligence Unit, these aliens called Galra are after the Incarnate Ore, that generates ninety-nine percent of the world’s Incarnate Energy supply, for unknown reasons. A giant monster, which the Army dubbed as Robeast, has just been released from one of the alien ship’s hatches and currently destroying the plant. As of this moment, the combined forces of the Japanese Army and the UN Armed Forces are trying to --_

“ _Greetings, Earthlings._ ”

Coran almost jumped to his bed when an image of a Galra official just popped up of his TV. They may have infiltrated the telecommunication systems all over the country, and possibly the world, for a reason involving invading Blue Island again.

“ _My name is Commander Prorok, head of the Western Command of the Galra Empire. In the name of His Majesty, Emperor Zarkon, we will now take control of your beloved Blue Island in exchange for your safety.”_

He slumped to the floor, widely shocked of the Galra’s action.

*****

“We, the mighty Galra Empire, are just taking back what it was originally ours -- an important object which what you, Earthlings, called the Incarnate Ore, a sacred artifact stolen from us by none other than King Alfor of Altea. How he had sent it to your planet is already none of our concern, but after these senseless battles, it is deemed that this planet doesn’t deserve its power. This kind of power only made you hungry for control. Therefore, it is just right for us to retrieve the Ore, back to its rightful master.

We suggest for your soldiers to fall back, or else we will take not just the Ore, but also this planet’s quintessence, and you will all be subjected to utmost loyalty. The Galra Empire can be merciful -- if paid by the right price. And we believe that the Ore is enough price for you to pay. Resist, or this island and your beloved planet will be destroyed.”

The feed then cut off, followed by an unexpected commercial break.

Alarmed and shocked by the Galra’s new tactic, Coran decided to skip preparing breakfast to warn the others.

*****

Both were exhausted, sweaty, and lying on the training deck floor, catching their breaths.

Lance has no strength reaching for his Bayard, while Keith couldn’t lift a finger to it. Both struggled to move, but their mouths remained full of energy.

“Still alive…?” Keith dared to ask first.

“Should I be the one askin’ that…?” Lance rolled his eyes on him.

“Congrats, then,” he sighed, “ _you_ won.”

“Hey,” he tried to get up, “you can’t just say _I_ won! Bet you only let me win, that’s lame!”

“Hate bein’ compliment’d by yer rival, huh…?”

“That’s not it -- UGH! Cheating’s not on my code, okay!?”

“Mine neither,” the mullet-head also tried to get up. “List’n… y-you maybe suck at close fights… but y’have sharp eyes… Y’can hit me ev’n when I’m not ‘round…”

“Well… you’re not shabby either… you’re a heck of a fighter… you’re fast as a cat… but I don’t think you’re good at guns…”

Keith suddenly chuckled, realizing something, which made Lance look at him in confusion. “Whaddya know,” he huffed, “we’re… kinda opposite…”

“For the first time,” the Cuban smirked, “I agree with you…”

The two then couldn’t help but to stare at the ceiling, trying to rest after that sparring session.

“Lance…”

“What?”

“Just curious… about Pidge. For… for how long you’ve known each other?”

He looked at him, eyebrows raised, curious as to why Keith would suddenly ask about Pidge. He knew that Keith was the first person she docked with, and it was the first time for both of them. Yet it somehow made him curious -- and worried -- at the same time.

“Not that long ago,” Lance replied, anyway. “We’ve been together for a year… a month before you disappeared, I guess…”

The Japanese’s eyebrows twitched when he heard the fact that she only showed up after he disappeared.

“Why you ask, though?” The taller teen asked.

The other teen just raised and hugged his one knee. “Have this feelin’ that I’ve seen her before.”

“How you sure?”

He bit his lip, trying to calm himself since he was about to tell him his story. “A month after I boot’d out, I met this girl. She… she looks like her.”

Hearing that grabbed Lance’s attention. “Someone who looked like Pidge!?”

He nodded. “That time, I was sneakin’ in the UN Library, was lookin’ for clues ‘bout the tragedy in Keroberos. Thought I’m just the only crazy guy believin’ ‘bout the conspiracy. Meetin’ this girl made me convinc’d that Irving’s hidin’ something from the world.”

It also convinced the young Cuban, for those hints, that he is talking about Pidge all along, for no one would dare talk, argue, nor dare going anywhere off limits within the Garrison or anywhere owned by the UN other than her who has been obsessed in finding her family and the truth for two years, he guessed. But how she and Keith met at that time is already out of his knowledge which, for some reason, made him uncomfortable.

“Then,” Keith’s voice turned sober, “the last time we saw each other was when--”

A siren was heard throughout the mansion.

“Why nooow!?” Lance growled as he stood up. Everytime he is so close to find out Keith’s secret, unlikely things happen, like this alarm, which is starting to get on his nerves.

Keith is familiar with the alarm, though. Before he could tell about it, “ _Attention Vivid Team,_ ” Coran’s voice also boomed in the entire mansion, “ _you’re needed in the Main Control Room immediately! Attention Vivid Team--!_ ”

Lance growled again. He knew it was the moustached officer.

But Keith didn’t waste time as he grabbed his Bayard. “C’mon!” He called, as headed to the door. Lance has no choice but to, again, set aside the plan to know the rival’s secret.

*****

_ The Vivid Room. _

“Where’s Kaitlin!?” Coran looked around and there was no sign of Pidge inside, which he finds it disturbing. “We cannot proceed without her! The Blue Island’s in trouble again!”

“Why do I feel that it’s been given?” Lance raised his eyebrow; for some reason hearing Blue Island in trouble is not new in their ears anymore.

“Why being so carefree about it!? The Blue Island holds the Incarnate Ore and without it, the whole world won’t survive that long!”

“Yeah, I know that! But--”

“The Galra is determined to get the Ore this time! If the UN won’t surrender, they’ll destroy the island! And you know what’s next!? Worldwide invasion! They’re threatening the safety of the island in exchange for that Ore! And you know where exactly that island is standing!?”

“Can’t waste any more time ‘ere,” Keith said, Chuchule in his hand ready to turn into his Operation Key.

“Wait, Keith,” Coran stopped him, “you cannot go yet without Kaitlin--!”

“She’s not in best condition to charge at this point,” Allura showed up, already in her uniform. “I’ll take her place by warning the people living near the Island. Hunk will come with me.”

“But Princess, it’s dangerous--!”

“We have faced danger like this when we saved the Balmerans. I cannot sit here doing nothing for the Earthlings, even if they did a crime against Shiro and the Pioneers!”

They all looked at her, and Lance was also as worried as Coran. “I’ll go in Hunk’s place,” he volunteered--

“No, you’ll be with Keith this time.”

He shrieked to find out the unlikely mullet will be his partner. But it was short-lived, thinking that this will be a good opportunity to know him better. Keith, however, didn’t protest.

“Think my drones’ll be enough to put up a simultaneous broadcast,” Hunk smirked at the lady general. “It can help monitor the island from the town, too.”

“That will be an excellent idea!” She beamed. “Coran, stay here and monitor everything. Take care of Katie while we’re gone,” and she later turned to “Keith, Lance, your combination will be good enough to take down half of the Galra army, and try to wait for Hunk while you’re preventing the volcano from unexpected eruption. Can you do it?”

The two saluted. “Yes, Ma’am!”

Without any second thoughts, Chuchule, Platt and Chulatt transformed into their respective Operation Keys and activated their Vivid System while running out of the door…

“Re-Ignition! VIVID OPERATION!!!”

The three young men transformed into VividSoldiers while running towards the door, as Allura followed them on a different route. All are aware that this is going to be a long dawn for them, now that the Galra Empire has decided to make a drastic move to get what they wanted.

Pidge remained in her room, still choking on her own tears after remembering the darkest moment in her life, which involves a guy who has been in her memories for actually two years. It was like it happened only yesterday, where everything was still fresh in her mind.

Yet, the strength he displayed both in the battlefield and personal life made her decide to move on, thinking that fate gave her this kind of opportunity to do something for him, something that she should have done on that fateful day.

_ That’s one reason why we’re quiet ‘bout it,  _ Plachu then explained himself.  _ But ne’er thought you’re there all the time. Genuinely shock’d ‘bout it. _

She got up, wiped her tears, and put on her glasses. “Guess this is the reason why I accepted you,” and she stood up.

_ Y’know,  _ her mouse turned around to face her,  _ if yer not feelin’ a hundred percent today, y’can lie down again an’ sleep. _

“Insomnia’s my best friend, you know that,” Pidge took the strength in pulling up a joke despite her tears. “I’ll be fine. It finally gave me one more reason to stay here and fight.”

She offered her hand, which Plachu gladly accepted as he climbed to her shoulder, before heading to the door.

“We have work to do, buddy,” her smirk came back. “Our friends are waiting for us.”

_ And with this, from this day forward, I’ll use this strength to fight anyone who will dare touch Keith again! _

It was a maiden’s promise to protect anyone she holds dear, even those people whom she hardly knew and met who now became important to her. She went to the Vivid Room, without hesitation, to join the rest of her teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter once I get home from work. Again, thanks for your time reading this, giving kudos and comment at the same time!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: It is the longest dawn the Vivid Team faced -- against the Galra, against humanity, and even, against nature.
> 
> "I was... raped."


	12. The Long Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: Keith and Pidge's constant nightmares made way for Lance and Hunk to discover the connection between them. As Keith's trauma worsens by the minute especially with Lance's constant reminder about their 'game', Pidge finally remembered a missing part of her memory with the young Japanese, which she wasn't happy about at all. At the wee hours of the morning, Coran received a threat from the Galra to attack Blue Island to get the Incarnate Ore once and for all -- even if this will mean forcing a sleeping volcano to erupt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you're asking as to why I posted two chapters. Here's the thing: Technical Chapters 9 and 10 are supposed to be one long chapter, but realizing it is too long, not to mention that the first part can pass for a good chapter, so I split it into two. I added more details at the end of the first part before chopping it off.
> 
> And yeah, this chapter is a wee bit long. 
> 
> WARNING: mentions of past sexual abuse, so read at yer own risk.

_Izu-Oshima._

It started to rumble, just as Coran predicted.

Because Blue Island was built atop of a sunken volcano which has been dormant for more than 1,000 years, resident researchers and seismologists feared that the minor earthquakes felt by nearby towns surrounding the island is the result of the constant attacks done by the Galra, as such, the supposed dead volcano is starting to awaken. It is the Vivid Team’s mission to prevent it from happening by driving them away, but they are aware that won’t be an easy task, especially with a Robeast on their side.

The Mayor of Izu-Oshima was later visited by Lieutenant-General Von Altair alongk with some of her men to aid them in a possible forced evacuation. It was a hard decision to make, but if the seismologists are right, the whole town and its neighbors will disappear in less than 48 hours.

VividYellow used his drones to allow the lady general to do a live broadcast of her speech that will affect nearby towns and cities surrounding the island, persuading the residents to escape as soon as the broadcast is over.

“ _To all citizens of Izu-Oshima and its nearby towns and cities, I am Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair of the United Nations Armed Forces. I’m doing a live feed to urge you to evacuate your whole town immediately. As we all know, the aftershocks you are experiencing now are caused by an upcoming activity that might happen to Oshima Volcano anytime within 48 hours, which is triggered by massive, unexpected attacks by the Galra Empire. Unfortunately, we, as humans, could not prevent a volcano to erupt, but we can prevent any casualty by evacuating the residents living near the Island all of their lives._

 _Sadly, knowing that Blue Island was erected atop of Oshima Volcano, there is a high chance that the entire island will not survive the eruption. However, we will not let a disaster, nor the Galra, lay their hands on the Incarnate Ore, which have been the plant’s heart for 100 years. Without the Ore, it will be impossible to rebuild the Incarnate Engine, which have been the ultimate source for our planet’s survival. With that, we can assure you, we will keep the Ore safe. I plead to you to evacuate right now. Your local leaders will guide you to safety._ ”

As soon as the feed has ended, the local government acted immediately. They started to lead residents of Izu-Oshima and nearby municipalities to the nearest escape routes going to Tokyo, Osaka, and Nagoya, respectively, aided by Allura’s men. While the unexpected evacuation takes place, VividRed and VividBlue sprung into action as a new Robeast was just released to take the Ore.

The said Robeast has the head and arms of an octopus, and legs of a cheetah standing on two legs, which gave them speed, maximum reach and dexterity, perfect to grab the Ore anytime. With that, and only with the two of them, they know that they won’t stand a chance against it and the Galra Empire.

“We can’t do anything but to prevent them from getting the Ore,” VividBlue said as he shoots any Galra sentry who will attempt on going inside the Engine.

“But we can’t let ‘em do what they want,” the Red Lion grunted, charging at the Robeast after dealing with three sentries--

“Keith, NO! Stick to the plan--!”

But he didn’t listen, as usual. Using his speed, the moment the Robeast took notice of him, it started chasing him with its arms -- which proceeded to his plan. Due to his speed that took him places, the monster’s eight arms tangled up, and later screamed in annoyance.

Because of this, his eight eyes activated an alarm system causing it to activate lasers that can hit anyone blindly, which for VividRed, is a great opportunity.

“Yer chance, Lance!” He said.

VividBlue blinked. “Wait,” he pointed at him, “did you just made a--

Keith, BEHIND YOU!!!”

Before he could even notice, someone faster than a shadow did a roundhouse kick in his face, causing him to crash on the ground. While VividBlue tried to shoot at whoever kicked his partner, but was later surrounded by sentries. Problem is, he isn’t that confident yet to fight upfront, so his hands became pretty tied up with his situation.

Meanwhile VividRed was able to get up, thankfully, and later faced whoever kicked him, none other than Prorok’s lieutenant. He just stared at him, without any remorse nor thirst to kill.

“I’m your opponent, Red Lion,” Thrace said, preparing his sword.

VividRed called out his Vivid Blade as well, willing to accept the said Galra’s challenge.

*****

After the return of an traumatic event in her life, Pidge finally went out of her room, later noticed that no one, except Coran, is in the mansion.

“What happened?” She asked, later she noticed the attacks on the monitor, with VividRed and VividBlue in trouble, while VividYellow has his own business assuring that the people and Allura are safe while evacuating.

“Glad you’re awake,” Coran said while monitoring the situation. “We’re on a really tight situation at this moment--”

Suddenly the felt a faint shock within the room. It might not be that violent, but they find it alarming since they are standing in a mansion in the middle of an ocean.

“That,” Coran pointed upwards, “is what we’re worrying about. Apparently the Galra are doing the most drastic means to get the Ore after what happened last time. And it looks like they’re taking advantage of the fact that the local government is preventing the public from visiting the island…”

She remembered what Keith told them about where the island was currently standing, which horrified her. “Are you saying that they’re forcing a dormant underwater volcano to erupt just for the Ore!?”

“I’m afraid that’s the case. The fact that we’re feeling the earthquake from here means it’s getting close to eruption. Sadly this island is also connected to that volcano, along with the towns surrounding the island. Right now they’re trying to drive the Galra away from happening and for us to teleport the Ore to safety, but since we cannot prevent a volcano from a possible eruption, that is why Allura led the townspeople to their escape to the nearest cities…”

Pidge was shaking in rage, especially the fact that the Galra are trying to steal the Ore by inducing earthquake, affecting everyone near the island. Thinking that she already has enough of sitting in a corner remembering that nightmare, he called her mouse.

“Let’s go, Plachu,” she said. “They need us…”

 _Y’sure?_ Her mouse, for the first time, asked.

“The Princess said you’re not feeling well,” Coran recalled. “Are you sure you want to go?”

“It was just a stupid memory that I just remembered. Besides, remembering it only makes me wanna protect anybody I care for…

Especially Keith.”

Feeling her resolve, Plachu jumped and somersaulted into her Operation Key. The moment the Key landed in her hand, her pajamas dissolved, and leaving her with only her underwear. Not thinking about shame, she shouted the password…

“Re-Ignition! VIVID OPERATION!!!”

As Pidge inserted the special key in the awaiting hole, the dimensional vault opened and ribbons of Incarnate Energy suddenly wrapped around her half-naked body. The meaningful V-symbol came out of the vault and possessed her, attached to her chest, and initially formed a little black dress that will serve as her inner suit. The ribbons of energy wrapping on both her arms and legs formed black arm-length gloves and knee-high stockings. Then a swirl of leaf-like petals surrounded her body again and became her outer green sleeveless coat dress. The V-symbol on her chest shone to form her own white breastplate and armor of similar material formed on her arms and legs to become arm protectors and knee-high boots. Then, massive swirls of leaves surrounded her hair this time, magically grew longer and turned mint from her usual auburn, tied in a high half-ponytail with green silk ribbon formed to keep her hair in place. Specks of energy kissed her head and back and grew green-and-silver cat ears and grew a mechanical tail on her back. Her normal ears are gone; replaced by metallic muffs. Finally, specks of energy kissed her cheeks and gave her green little clover-shaped marks.

As she stepped out of the Incarnate Energy plane as VividGreen, she reached out to the door…

_I hate it when someone saves me and get hurt afterwards…_

And she was pertaining to two unexpected people: Lance, who risked his legs to push her away from the poison, and Keith, who revealed to save her more than a year ago from the inevitable…

 _This time,_ and she jumped to the elevator shaft, _I’ll be the one!_

As she flew out, Coran still has no idea what brought her to her feet and what exactly weakened her a while ago. Even when she mentioned Keith as her reason, he still remained oblivious.

*****

After Allura’s speech, residents of Izu-Oshima and nearby towns started to follow their leaders in evacuating, as researchers and seismologists continued to monitor the volcano’s activity. Of course, to avoid suspicion, VividYellow was about to leave to catch up with the two fellow VividSoldiers, but something unexpected happened that might affect the mass evacuation.

“Uhm, Allura,” he contacted her through his cat ears, “looks like we’ll be having a situation here…”

“ _What is it?_ ”

He noticed an army of Galra sentries and soldiers coming to their direction, particularly on the shores of Izu-Oshima. He has a hunch that they are here to trap the civilians when he noticed the sentries building an iron barrier surrounding the beach.

“These guys are planning to trap everyone from the inside and I think because they know that the volcano will erupt at anytime--”

“ _What!?_ ”

To be sure, VividYellow didn’t waste time as he approached the Galra army to stop them. As the head of the marching army noticed him, it gave a signal to shoot him down. Good thing he had his drones up to shield him and shoot them back at the same time.

“If you’re plannin’ to trap the people in,” he guessed, “you’re going through me first!”

“It’s surprising for a big, dumb-looking guy to be that smart,” jested the army troop leader.

“That’s discrimination!”

“So what if we do? The mighty Emperor Zarkon wants to make sure his collateral is secure. If you want to be part of the collateral, you’ll be more than welcome!”

“Thanks for the invite, but NO, THANKS!”

As he stomped his foot to the shore, it brought the army to their knees, but it didn’t stop their drones supposed to be on standby to shoot him, so he also prepared his own drones from the lasers.

Because of this, VividYellow’s plan to catch up has been put aside until the Galra forces will fall back. He wanted to attack, but as per Allura’s instructions, he couldn’t do anything but to push them away.

“I hate to say this,” he contacted her again, “but if we don’t do something, these alien cats will just push themselves in!”

“ _You can’t,_ ” Allura said as she was about to finish leading the residents to nearby trucks, “ _stick to the plan. The more we provoke them, the more they’ll force the volcano to erupt!_ ”

Which is true. Just like what they did when they saved the Balmera, but this time, this will affect one part of the human race -- something that VividYellow hates the most, especially if this involves the innocent.

Because of this, out of desperation to catch up with the others, he commanded his drones to be in full power and prepared his cannon, which shifted from being hand-held to a shoulder cannon, and shouted…

“Activate SCATTER CANNON! FIRE!!!”

As he fired his shoulder cannon, instead of firing a single powerful laser beacon to scare the army, it shot several scattered missile-like lasers which will follow a moving target, resulting half of the army to abandon their weapons and run -- but ended up being shot, anyway.

Even Prorok was shocked at this unexpected attack that he escaped ahead of his own army, causing the rest to fall back.

“And STAY OUT!!!” VividYellow warned them. He might have succeeded in driving the Galra away, but he still has other things to do, such as aiding his other friends. As he was about to leave his post, someone unexpected called him--

“ _Stay wherever you are, Yellow!_ ”

He almost tripped upon hearing Coran’s voice. “B-but what about Lance and Keith--!?”

“ _Green will be with them at any minute now._ ”

“P-Pidge!?” And he looked up in the dawn sky. “But she’s sick--!”

“ _It appears that something lifted her strength and spirit to catch up with you, guys. Whatever that is, that’s good, we definitely need her in battle this time!_ ”

It is good news in some sense that VividGreen was able to catch up, but he is also worried at the same time, especially that she just came from recalling the horrible part of her memory involving someone he didn’t expect. Yet he is confident, knowing her, she will get back on her feet to spring into action whenever she is needed.

*****

Because of VividRed doing his own thing again that caused him to get stuck with facing Lieutenant Thrace, VividBlue has no choice but to deal with the Robeast on his own.

Thanks to VividRed’s speed minutes ago, the said Robeast is still caught up with its own legs that it is just trying to squirm itself out, thus giving the Blue Lion a chance to hit its core located on top of its head which he guessed the monster’s weak point -- if not for the pesky sentries and even the military trying to take him down.

“Oh come ON!!!” He tried to drive away the sentries as much as he can while avoiding the UN Army’s hands trying to catch him for political reasons. Even with two pistols, it is not enough to avoid them, leaving him with no choice but to call for help.

“Keith,” he tried to call him, “you know that I can’t handle this on my own!”

“ _I know, I’m sorry,_ ” VividRed replied through their cat-ear comms, “ _I got pretty occupied ‘ere, too…_ ”

He is still having a forced duel with Thrace, and for whatever reason, the Galra soldier enjoyed fighting him, like he never had a duel like that in his entire military career.

“You’re strong and agile for a human,” he commented. “You even move like a Galra.”

“If yer plannin’ t’gimme a compliment,” the Red Lion huffed, “don’t compare me t’yer damn race!”

He sprung towards him, activating the flames in his sword and lounged towards Thrace’s body, but the latter was able to shield himself with his own sword. VividRed kicked him in the stomach to give room to his next attack, while his opponent didn’t waste time as he attacked right ahead, flipping his Vivid Blade away from his hand, and plunged to one of the dead Galra’s bodies. Thinking that he is unarmed, he relied instead on his physical strength against someone armed, which amazed Thrace.

“You’re really born to fight,” he commented again. “Sendak is right about you. But…”

He flipped his sword, handled it the way he holds a dagger with the blade at the back, and about to aim at VividRed’s neck…

“Too much aggressiveness will kill you one day!”

He thought he will be able to hit him, not thinking that he has to bring the VividSoldiers alive to his commander, but surprisingly his opponent has an extra weapon at hand: a dagger that he had with him for a while, where the wrap on its hilt was accidentally cut off by Thrace’s blade, revealing a part of the dagger…

That made him freeze in shock.

VividRed took the opportunity as he knocked Thrace in his face with the hilt of the dagger instead of injuring him with its blade, and kicked him in the rib, before activating his jetpack to fly towards VividBlue who was currently facing his own crisis.

Thrace didn’t bother following him, probably because on what was revealed in that dagger’s hilt, which only he knows what it is to him. Instead, he just watched VividRed escape towards his comrade who was currently in need of his help.

*****

_Just as what you’ve practice, Lance. Just as what you’ve practiced…_

VividBlue keeps his mantra while surrounded by sentries. Whisking away his weakness in combat, he prepared his pistols. Instead of attacking, he let the sentries attack him, and started aiming at their weakness cores. He even used his kicking ability against them, remembering his soccer techniques he remembered from his favorite soccer team. Using the severed head of one of the sentries, he used it as a distraction, firing away to their downfall.

However, this also kept him distracted from the Robeast, which is supposed to be his top priority. This gave the monster a chance to detangle his tentacles free. The moment the Blue Lion was able to free himself from the sentries, one of the tentacles didn’t waste time as it tried to aim at his heart…

Thankfully, someone caught that tentacle and got tied up again -- by vines this time.

“That was close!”

VividGreen used her element to call out the rope part of her Vivid Slinger which turned into vines to hold down the Robeast’s tentacles in place. It was only then that VividBlue realized that he was, indeed, close to his end.

“Pidge!” He called. “Hey, we thought you’re sick!?”

“That doesn’t matter,” VividGreen said. “You should be thankful you’re still alive.”

“What does that mean!?”

“Anyway,” she changed the subject, “where’s Keith?”

He was about to answer when some UN army troops began to aim at them, that they have to activate their shields.

Meanwhile on the side of the military, Major Kawamura led the first and second troop, upon Lieutenant Von Altair’s orders. “Don’t hurt them,” he instructed his men. “Remember that she needed them alive.”

“Yes, Sir!”

At the same time, the ground shook that caused some of them and their arsenal to lose balance. It only made their troop leader more eager to finish the job.

“Be careful,” he said. “If we can’t defeat the monster, at least drive them away. Catching those Vivid System users is most important!”

He divided the troops into two teams, one focusing on the Robeast, while the other on the VividSoldiers. As they tried doing two jobs at the same time, some Galra Soldiers, who are more in number and power than them, caught one group and killed them in an instant.

Major Kawamura received reports about some of the troops fallen in the hands of the Galra. For that one, he planned to contact his superior, but for some reason, he turned off his phone, and tried to sort the situation on his own.

*****

The quake also affected the Robeast, and the VividSoldiers, that they forced themselves to stand still on the ground. Because of this, both agreed to use their jetpacks to float in the air instead.

“If you’re looking for him,” VividBlue said, pertaining VividRed, “he did his own thing as usual except that one cat guy attacked him--”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” speaking of VividRed, he caught up with others after his duel with Thrace, without suffering from any major injury. Later he noticed VividGreen. “Y’okay now?”

She paused a bit. After remembering everything in the past, her eyes began to moisten again, and her lips quivering. “Keith,” she said, “I--”

Their supposed tearful conversation got cut off when one of the Robeast’s free tentacle grabbed her by the waist, screaming in pain

“PIDGE!!!”

VividBlue even tried to reach out his hand to her but failed, as she was dragged away by the avenging Robeast. VividRed charged with his Blazing Blade to somehow slash the tentacle that grabbed her, but blocked his sight with another tentacle that shoots poison ink. VividBlue pulled him away, avoiding the ink. When it hit the floor…

“Acid again!?” He shivered in disgust. “I’ve had enough of it, God…!”

They have later noticed the monster struggling to keep its balance due to the frequent aftershocks due to the dormant volcano that might awaken anytime. But this didn’t deter the beast from getting to the goal, which is the Ore. As it reached to the exposed Engine with two of its free tentacles, VividBlue immediately transformed his double pistols into Naked Rifle to aim at one of the tentacles, at least…

“HEY!!!”

As he shoot the tentacle, it immediately backed out, but too late as its powerful laser severed a part of it. The Blue Lion celebrated in his mind, but it didn’t last long. Just a few seconds after it was chopped, a new tentacle grew from its severed part.

“Nice goin’,” VividRed rolled his eyes on him, “y’prob’ly sleepin’ durin’ Biology class…”

“Says someone who tries to chop the big guy’s arm minutes ago,” VividBlue pouted, eyes averted on the other way.

The Red Lion blushed in shame, also pouted and avoided his partner’s eyes.

Their banter got cut short to focus on saving VividGreen who was still struggling herself free,but the more she does, the more the Robeast’s arm squeezing her body tighter until she gets crushed anytime. The other free tentacles knocked the two floating VividSoldiers to the ground, while the rest successfully penetrated the Incarnate Engine, finally getting a hold of the Ore, itself.

“NO!” VividRed tried to get up and grabbed one of the arms to pull it away, but to no avail, it just pushed him further.

Some troops also witnessed what happened as they began to shoot at the monster, aiming at the arms. Some successfully chopped the free arms, only to grow new ones from it.

VividBlue later noticed what made the said Robeast dangerous aa he noticed the severed tentacles on the floor starting to move and suddenly attached to the monster’s body, growing into new tentacles again. It terrified him, as taking its arms away will only make them grow back and multiply…

He later remembered their training with Coran. It is close to that same scenario.

“DON’T SHOOT!!!” He suddenly yelled at the soldiers. “It’ll make the monster more powerful!”

VividRed heard him and later realized what he meant. He noticed the Robeast’s arms multiplied from the usual eight to sixteen, and even counting if the shooting goes on, forcing him to pull back his sword.

However, no one in the military listened as they keep on firing primarily on the monster’s arms, causing some of them to grow back and the pieces reattached to its body. Some tried to focus on the monster’s body, but it was heavily-armored, so its legs, that the lasers and bullets only bounces back, hitting them instead.

The scene was filmed live by several brave TV stations, which helped in forcing remaining residents to evacuate. Allura was able to see it, too, and with VividYellow rushing to their aid, leaving the evacuating residents vulnerable from possible Galra attacks, she decided to leave him be and instead focus on the residents’ safety.

“Coran,” she called him, “call the rest of my men and seek help from the UN, the situation’s getting worse than we have imagined!”

“ _But what about you!?_ ” Coran asked.

“I’ve left the evacuation to Commander Katagiri and to their local government. I’m trying to contact Major Kawamura to cease the fire. I’ll try to catch up with the others--”

“ _Princess, YOU CAN’T--!_ ”

“They cannot do it alone even with the power that they have--!”

“ _But once you step in, they’ll find out that--_ ”

Their communication got off after another aftershock. The moustached officer almost panicked the moment he lost contact with the princess and the VividSoldiers, thus he tried to check on the connection to see if is still stable or has been severed…

But after several aftershocks that he felt even from his spot, the communication didn’t come back.

“This is horrible,” he bit his lip. “I pray to the great Groggery the Infirm for their safety.”

*****

“ _Sir, the Robeast has already took a hold of the Ore,_ ” one of Lieutenant Thrace’s men called Commander Prorok directly.

“Excellent,” Prorok smirked. “Where’s your commanding officer? Has he able to capture the Human Lions?”

“ _That’s the thing, Sir. Lieutenant Thrace has not called for already a varga._ ”

It made him curious, but then he assumed that Thrace’s communication got cut off during the earthquake, so he should contact him right away. “Let him be. Meanwhile, make sure to have the teludav ready to ship the Ore to the main fleet. Take this opportunity to freeze the Earth’s military system while we are busy collecting the Ore and the Lions.”

“ _Vrepit sa._ ”

As he turned off the communication, Commander Prorok smirked at the situation. Not only did he able to retrieve the Ore, but the VividSoldiers as well, and all it will take is just a few doboshes, which he was very proud of knowing that Sendak has not able to accomplish something like this yet.

“In this way,” he said to himself, “I’ll be able to take Sendak’s place to lead the High Command!”

*****

As VividYellow followed to help his teammates, he caught the Robeast already has a hold of the Ore, which was now trying to take it out of its base. Sparks of electric current and leaking Incarnate Energy flowed within the plant, trying to push the tentacles away as it protects the Ore, but a few tickles didn’t stop the Robeast at all.

“That’s STEALING!!!” he charged at two of the Robeast’s arms, pulling them away from the Ore with his given strength. His strength seems to be enough to lift the giant monster, but--

“Hunk, be careful,” VividBlue called him. “It has Pidge!”

“Wha--!?”

He stopped and saw VividGreen still trying to struggle herself free from the Robeast’s arm, but the grip was too strong she couldn’t breathe properly, sipping her strength away. It forced him to put the beast down, and in turn was pushed away, and crashed into the plant’s walls.

“HUNK!” out of anger, VividBlue aimed at the monster’s small head and was able to hit its ‘eye’. The head seems to be human-sized and has one functioning ‘eye’ that when he shot at it, its tentacles started to curl away, flinching in pain. But that didn’t help in letting go of VividGreen at all, in fact, it only squeeze her little body tighter.

“Great job, McClain,” VividRed shot at him sarcastically, limping towards him. “Y’just made it kill her more!”

“No good,” he clicked his tongue, ignoring VividRed’s remarks as he read the Robeast’s stats through his visors. “Can’t see his weakness, it’s like the whole body’s a generating cell, itself!”

“What?”

“Man, this thing’s a quiznaking giant regenerating, living, kicking-ass cell! Its insides are so fifth-grade Biology book diagram! No wonder it just becomes stronger because it feeds on our attacks!”

“It’s a giant cell, right? Then all we hafta do’s t’feed that thing with all we got like the last time!”

“I thought you worked for Allura longer than I am!? Not all Alones are the same -- same applies to Robeasts!”

“Any ideas, smartass?”

“How ‘bout you two stop fighting and focus on pulling Pidge alive while figuring these out,” VividYellow joined their banter. “Whatcha say?”

“ _Morons…!_ ”

They stopped when VividGreen was able to still communicate with them despite being squeezed tight by one of the Robeast’s tentacles.

“Pidge?” VividRed adjusted his muffs and cat ears. “Stay put, we’re figurin’ out on how we--”

“ _Listen,_ ” she coughed, “ _Lance is right… this thing’s… made up of a giant cell… So it’s no use choppin’ its arms off… or hit its head… I’m trying to… find its weakness… but can’t,_ ” she coughed again, “ _can’t find a thing… unless something will… Something will…_ ”

But her words were slipping away, as the entire plant shook again violently, which only aggravates the Robeast as it stretched its other arms to grab the Ore and to pull it from its cradle.

“Pidge!?” VividBlue tried to reach her. “Pidge! Can you hear us--!?”

Things also went worse as more military troops tries to shoot the Robeast -- and them -- claiming the war for their own.

With that happened, VividYellow called out his drones and surrounded the entire plant for protection. Two to four drones made an attempt to shoot the arms pulling the Ore away, and succeeded in a few seconds before commanding them to pull up the particle barrier. It was an amazing feat that he was able to do it while thinking of what VividGreen was probably hypothesized about.

“Pidge was trying to tell us that it can be defeated by attacking the monster at the same time,” VividYellow explained --

“I knew it!” VividRed thought he was right about bombarding the Robeast with attacks--

“ _But_ that will need us a huge cannon or beacon-like thing to shut it down for good, just for all of its cells to die in an instant!”

The Red Lion growled in disbelief.

“And those legs, even that big, can carry that thing’s body like cotton and can run as fast as Keith!”

“So,” VividBlue tried to figure out, “that has cheetah legs and arms of four giant squids, and we don’t have a kind of weapon to--”

He later realized something in a few second, and he suddenly looked at VividRed.

“Hey--”

The earthquake was getting more frequent as the morning slowly breaks. This only means that they need to hurry. And for VividYellow, after trying to understand VividGreen’s hypothesis, he pushed the two VividSoldiers away.

“Go,” he smirked. “Pidge don’t wanna have two slow Princes Charmings on her list.”

For some reason, it made VividRed blush, but since VividBlue was able to get it sooner, he grabbed his hand--

“Don’t touch me!” He scolded him.

“Punch me later right after we save Pidge,” VividBlue said. “Let’s go!”

He leapt, activating his jet pack, while charging at the Robeast while pulling VividRed’s hand. Meanwhile the latter wanted to panic after someone touched his hand but in this case, he has to control himself or they will fail. Eventually he will find out why VividYellow wanted them to work together, but he is beginning to understand now especially after remembering Allura’s plan.

*****

Ripping her uniform to reveal her Altean combat suit, Allura put on her helmet from nowhere and unsuspected as she plunged into scattered Galra soldiers trying to disturb the dormant volcano’s sleep, but she knew that it will erupt anytime so she has to save the Ore in some way.

Good thing that the VividSoldiers were able to shove the Robeast away from the Ore, but it left with severe damage in the Incarnate Engine’s interior and base. Because of this, one-fourth of the Earth’s energy reserves depleted in an hour, causing some parts of the planet to go into a total blackout -- including Japan.

Back in the Altean mansion, Coran went to the Vivid Room’s energy reserve unit to turn on their emergency power supply, as the entire mansion was also affected. Trying to connect to the princess and the VividSoldiers, it took him around ten to fifteen minutes before he was able to contact at least one of them.

“Princess? Princess!?” He tried to call her. “It’s me, Coran! What’s going on there--!?”

Until he finally get a good feed of the plant thanks to Allura, who was still trying to push both Galra and the military away. But the feed was starting to get a bad reception again as another aftershock was felt, longer and more violent than the past hour.

He took a good view of the entire island using the monitor’s heat and shock index, and what he saw gave him unexplained shivers.

_Oh no…!_

“Princess, can you hear me!?” He tried to contact Allura again.

“ _I can hear you loud and clear, Coran,_ ” she said as she tries to infiltrate the Engine which VividYellow activated the particle barrier from his drones.

“I’m afraid you need to hurry and get out of there as soon as you can. The volcano is at eighty percent of waking up and counting, the whole island will explode in less than a varga!”

“ _I know, I have already made contact with the local government to bring the Ore to safety before the island explodes -- wait, I got a call from Commander Katagiri. Meanwhile try to find the rest of the team._ ”

“On it!” And he switched his attention to the rest of the VividSoldiers, but he was able to find only VividYellow who was trying to maintain the particle barrier while avoiding the Galra’s attempts of invading the plant for the Ore. He couldn’t find the rest.

“Yellow, can you copy?” He called him. “Where are the others!?”

“ _A li’l change of plan,_ ” VividYellow replied. “ _That Robeast is a total bad news, we can’t take it down unless we fire it in one go. And it even took Pidge hostage! Keith and Lance are on it--_ ”

“ _This is bad, Coran,_ ” Allura later called him, “ _they just pulled their units out!_ ”

“What did you say!?”

In line with the bad news, an emergency broadcast was initiated by the United Nations, itself, headed by none other than the Secretary-General.

_It has come to our attention that the Blue Island is, once again, in danger, as such, the damage it has given by these unknown cat-like aliens left a tremendous effect in the entire Earth. We are aware of what might happen if this continues, so we held an emergency meeting with world representatives and different branches of the UN. We value human life above all, and we, as citizens of this planet, will do whatever we can to protect it. With that…_

_The Council made an unanimous decision to abandon Blue Island, as well as its heart that has maintained the stability of Incarnate Energy, instead we will order all troops to assist in evacuating the affected residents before the expected eruption by 6 AM. We will assure you that the Earth will still not run out of the energy that has provided us for a century._

_The Blue Island has served the Earth long enough to sustain our planet’s energy supply and it is, indeed, fitting to let it serve its purpose on its final moments. It has been created and developed by the men and women who had dedicated their effort in bringing Earth to a new era of exploration and discovery. We will not let it die in vain, we will make sure that our planet will still survive._

The broadcast ended with a great shock on their faces.

“ _Okay,_ ” VividYellow sighed in frustration, “ _it’s official. Richard Irving is the father of all assholes--_ ”

“ _He never regarded the future of the Earth,_ ” Allura was shaking in anger. “ _He really wanted to erase my father and the Pioneers’ existence--!_ ”

After hearing all the lies, she dashed inside the plant, looking for a way to bring the Ore to safety.

“ _Coran, have the teludav ready. We’ll bring the Ore with us!_ ”

“Are you sure about this!?” Coran hesitated--

“ _Just GO! PLEASE!_ ”

The word of the Princess is the law, thus the moustached officer followed by running towards the storage to set up the Teludav to teleport the Ore to the mansion.

*****

Meanwhile VividYellow couldn’t contain the Engine anymore as his drones are also running out of energy, which may have been due to the Robeast’s attempt to take the Ore. Frequent earthquakes only made things worse until he finally lost his balance and accidentally knocked off one of the drones, losing the efficacy of the barrier.

“Crap!”

Before he could try loading himself with enough energy, some Galra sentries began attacking him while both he and the plant are in its vulnerable state. He has no choice but to attack, but the depleting energy from the Incarnate Engine made him lose ammo.

“Our weapons are losing power because of the damage from the Ore,” he called Allura. “Hate to say this but I have this feeling that Irving did this on purpose, you know--”

“ _Don’t think about it and just focus on the sentries,_ ” Allura said upon reaching the control room. “ _I’ll take care of the Ore._ ”

“I trust you,” and even the energy from their weapons is starting to go low, he decided to go all throughout, making sure that a big percent of the sentries will be wiped out, speeding up their mission.

*****

The plan was to teleport the Ore to the mansion and will only bring it back once the Incarnate Engine is restored. But little did Allura know that Fate has other plans.

As she reached the Ore, she noticed a man wearing a purple and black suit, manipulating the confining system in the Ore’s chamber. Blinded by the possibility that it is a Galra working in the shadows, she didn’t hesitate to twirl her staff and attacked.

However, she was a bit too late when the said man turned up the switch, causing the chamber to react with the Ore, and for the Ore to resonate by giving off steam of Incarnate Energy. Still, she tried to stop the masked man, at least to force him to turn off the switch, whatever that is for.

“You will NEVER get the Ore!” She declared, as she jumped and about to smash the man’s head but he defended himself with his special black and silver blade with a purple glowing symbol in its hilt, symbolizing something, which she thought close to Zarkon’s insignia. The two engaged in combat while the Ore started to give a rather positive output near those who are using the same component as it is.

*****

One example is VividYellow who have used all of his ammo against a number of Galra sentries. The moment they went down, so were his drones, as it just fell on the ground one by one. His Vivid Cannon lost its power as well, that caused the weapon to become twice heavier than he used to.

“So this happens when we run out of Incarnate Energy,” he clicked his tongue. “Hope Platt’s okay…”

He even thought it is over, but seeing more enemies, particularly Galra soldiers this time, he has to rely on his own strength to drive them away. His own Palette Suit is also losing energy, surely he won’t be able to shake them down with his earth powers (but he knows he wouldn’t do it either given that the island is about to explode), but then…

He noticed the Engine glowing. Not particularly the Engine, but the Ore inside it. The moment it happened, all of his drones began to spring back to life, and recreated the particle barrier to protect the Engine.

He blinked. But when one of the soldiers tried to attack him, his reflexes activated, his Palette Suit charged up, and the moment he punched it in the gut, he sent it flying somewhere.

“Whoa…!” He blinked again.

His defense has just made the soldiers attack him in unison. Now that his power has been restored, he called out more drones that are, surprisingly, attached to his cannon, commanding them to contain the soldiers in an impenetrable particle barrier, to avoid attacking them that will affect the volcano beneath the island.

“Not sure what’s going on,” he said to himself, “but Allura did something miraculous!”

He has no idea that the ‘miracle’ was not created by Allura, at all.

*****

VividGreen also has her own crisis she has to deal with as one of the Robeast’s tentacles is still holding her hostage, sucking her energy by gripping at her little body as hard as it could, making her hard to breathe.

She tried to stay awake and inhaling all the oxygen she needed, while calling out her Naked Bayard in secret. She didn’t struggle anymore, knowing that struggling will only crush her to death. Instead, she activated her visor to give herself time to study the monster.

_This guy’s body’s made entirely of different cells. But they’re no ordinary cells, they work together and has regeneration speed of 1 nanosecond. No wonder it will regenerate right away and even can call out its severed arms anytime it wants to…_

_The only way to shut down this monster is either throwing it into a magma or shower it with lasers, but it won’t work unless we target everything on this guy without missing any part of its body, including severed ones. It’s like its entire body is its strength and weakness at the same time. Well played, Zarkon…_

Her train of thought got interrupted as the Robeast moved to the Engine’s location for another attempt of getting the Ore. But due to the engines being reactivated to unleash the Ore’s potential, VividGreen’s Palette Suit suddenly become lighter and re-energized, so is her Vivid Slinger. She used the energy she was given with to slice the tentacle that was holding her and rolled to her escape. She looked at herself, making sure that no trace of the Robeast will be left in her body. While the monster shrieked in pain and recollected its severed tentacle while regenerating a new one, it gave her enough time to contact the two remaining VividSoldiers.

“Lance! Keith!” She called. “I managed to escape. Where are you?”

*****

“Great!” VividBlue grinned while flying after the Robeast while holding VividRed’s hand. “Can you give us your coordinates?”

While waiting for the coordinates to input to their own visors, VividRed was shaking again. The sensation of being held by a stranger has messed up his focus and her phobia has also increased. As much as he wanted to pull his hand away, VividBlue’s grip was so strong it was about to crush his hand. 

“Lance, stop,” his voice was shaking in panic. “Stop! LET ME GO--!”

Thankfully VividBlue heard him but it only made him annoyed. “What the hell’s wrong with you!?” He asked.

“Nothing,” he was still shaking, catching his breath, and eyes threatened to tear up, “just… don’t touch me…”

He has been like that since yesterday morning. But then he remembered that VividRed has not telling them anything about his past yet, which might have involved his phobia to touches.

“ _Listen,_ ” VividGreen called them, “ _that guy won’t be defeated unless its entire body is weakened, so here’s the plan:_

 _Lance, you have water as your element, maybe you can create ice and encase the monster in. Meanwhile, Keith can burn that big guy down to crisp while it’s trapped in ice. We just need to make sure that its entire body is trapped, even those severed arms needed to be trapped alongside it._ ”

The two looked at each other regarding her plan. It isn’t bad at all. Trapping the Robeast and its parts in ice while cooking it inside like a live crayfish might help in eliminating the monster, however they need to do it as soon as possible as the shocks became more frequent to the point that the main engine is starting to crack up.

“I think I know what to do now,” VividBlue smirked, and then looked at VividRed who was currently having a private conversation with VividGreen…

“ _Keith,_ ” her voice cracking, “ _I… I finally remember now… I finally remember you…_ ”

“Whaddya--” but then he remembered one part of what he told VividBlue, on who that girl was during the time he raided the UN Library with her…

His hunch was right all along.

“It was _you…_ ” his voice weakened.

“ _I’m so sorry,_ ” VividGreen said, controlling her emotions. “ _That time I was… so scared… I tried to--_

 _AAAAAAAAAAACK!!!_ ”

“Pidge!?” He tried to get a reception from her. “Pidge!? Can you hear me!?”

“What happened to her!?” VividBlue asked. “I thought she--”

“No idea,” he stormed to where the monster is, “I lost her. Hopefully that big guy didn’t get her.”

VividBlue followed, and as they stopped other the east side of the island, the Robeast’s tentacles are trying to reach VividYellow’s drones to destroy it. Just a few walks from the monster, they saw VividGreen, lying motionless.

“PIDGE!!!” They rushed to her, but the next aftershock only prevented them from reaching her, that they have almost lost their balance.

And this time, the earthquake lasted longer, signifying that the volcano is about to explode.

“D’ya think what I’m thinkin’?” For some reason, the Red Lion suddenly asked his comrade.

“I can hear you,” the Blue Lion replied, reading the other’s thoughts.

They looked at each other, confident that one knows what the other was thinking, that they decided to say it out loud:

“LET’S DOCK!”

VividBlue was the first one who reacted with VividRed’s initial idea, while the latter couldn’t contain the redness of his cheeks. The former was surprised, knowing that VividRed isn’t the type who will dock with anyone for reasons, unless he is obliged to.

But this time, me made up his mind. “I’ll tell ya ev’rythin’ later,” he said, as he initially reached for his hand. “Trust me!”

And even VividRed, himself, was surprised to say those words to VividBlue, those words that he long forgotten a year ago. Without asking another question, VividBlue let him reached his hand, and two opposing lights surrounded their bodies, as they floated away to do the ritual… and then to space.

*****

“I was… raped.”

Lance’s eyes widened when Keith finally confessed his story. It may seem unbelievable, coming from a seemingly tough guy, but his recent actions made him believe it was true.

Hearing that also made Lance guilty to the core, after remembering his initial reaction to Pidge’s conspiracy theories which was actually tailored for her missing family. “I,” he croaked, “I’m sorry…”

“No,” Keith shook his head. “ _I’m_ sorry. I act’d like a jerk this mornin’ without tellin’ ya--”

“Man, no contest, I’m more of a jerk than you are! I forced you to tell your secret, and if I only knew better that--”

“List’n…”

He held his hand tighter.

“I tried t’hide it from ev’ryone ‘cuz I thought I’ll be okay… It’s been a year… but I’m gettin’ haunt’d by it…”

“So that scar…” Lance noticed the ugly scar on Keith’s right shoulder.

“Someone bit me that time,” his cheeks were totally red, eyes already in tears while the memory is still crystal clear to him.

“Do you know who did this to you?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head. “I was blindfold’d. But I know that the Galra’re behind this.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Pidge saw what happn’d… She was with me that time.”

His blue eyes widened again. This may have contributed to Pidge’s constant headaches, but the fact that they shared a past made him feel uneasy. More than that, he felt terribly sorry for Keith. When it comes to having the most tragic backstory, he, again, won. But this time, he will not contest about it.

“I promise t’tell ev’rybody,” Keith said. “For now we hafta do what Pidge told us.”

Lance agreed.

“I’ll letcha be the body. I’ll be behind ya.”

He blinked. “Why me?”

“Just felt that y’can.”

He has no time to argue, but to hear Keith with those words, somehow he felt confident enough. So they first stood back to back, feeling each other’s skin, as they held each other’s hand, then Lance led Keith to face him, and the latter touched and kissed his forehead.

Their bodies shone again, and from separate red and blue, the light fused and turned to purple, brightening the sky like the sun just rose.

VividGreen, miraculously, woke up from that light and tried to stood up, her back was bleeding, but not that much. The light made her smile, which somewhat ‘healed’ her from that attack.

*****

Despite being able to ‘finish his homework’, VividYellow remained amazed at what happened, as if the Ore, itself, gave him another chance to live and to defeat the Galra. However, the remaining problem is the Robeast which was still desperate to get the Ore. Defending the Engine is still not enough, especially if the shocks are getting longer and more frequent.

But then he noticed someone floating, with overflowing purple-colored quintessence in its body. Armed with a giant-barreled switchable shotgun, has long, lavender flowing hair, wearing purplish aviators, lightly-tanned skin and lanky arms exposed, the signature white armor is still there beneath a royal purple sleeveless hoodied trench coat, purplish black leather pants and armored boots. Has twin katanas sheathed at his back, and twin pistols hanging on both waists. Above all, the signature cat ears and tail remained.

VividYellow blinked at the newly-arrived savior. The color scheme and weapons made him guess who exactly they are…

“Did Keith and Lance,” he guessed, “just _docked!?_ ”

*****

“Operation Garnet has just commenced,” the fused purple said in Lance’s voice. “Let’s do this!”

Garnet flew atop of the Robeast, unsuspected. Using the power of mist, he covered himself with the sky’s clouds so he wouldn’t be noticed. He set his special shotgun to blizzard mode and loaded enough bullets to hit the monster, wide enough to encase it in ice.

 _Target locked, energy transfusion done at 200,_ VividRed’s voice announced. _Shoot it, Lance!_

“Even if you don’t say so,” and Garnet pulled the trigger, releasing a missile-like bullet to hit the Robeast’s head -- which they succeeded.

Instead of freezing the Robeast from the outside, they froze its body from the inside, causing the cells to go in panic as the temperature changed all of a sudden. The tentacles started to retract, and even the severed ones couldn’t go back to the original body since it focused first on its open wounds. The combination of methane and carbon dioxide slows down the regeneration process, freezing each and every cell in its body.

VividGreen watched everything as she was limping out of the area. “Freezing from the inside’s not a bad idea, either…”

VividYellow finally joined her when he found her in the rubble, later saw her back bleeding. “Oh man,” he cringed, “let’s go back, need to do something ‘bout yer back--!”

Before she could answer, the earthquake was getting stronger than ever, and the Green Lion feared that the Robeast will use it as an advantage against Garnet. With that happening, she activated her visor to check on the sunken volcano’s status…

“Not good,” she said. “The volcano has reached its critical level. It will erupt within twenty-five minutes more or less!”

“But Allura’s still inside the Engine!” He started the panic. “And I hate to say this but there are some military troops left, you know why!”

“We have no time evacuating them all, there’s too many! Unless we’ll try to stop this volcano from erupting, which is not ideal because--”

“Wait a minute,” her babbling only gave the Yellow Lion an idea, which he will be willing to share with her if--

“Pidge, no more time. Let’s dock!”

“W-wha--!?” Before she could even react, even if she also considered it, VividYellow grabbed her hand, and swirls of yellow and green light danced with one another as the docking sequence between them started.

*****

“Sorry if this is rushed,” Hunk apologized to Pidge while in the middle of a docking ritual, “but I thought if we can somehow buy some time by stopping the eruption for a bit, just like what you did to the Balmera with Lance--”

“But this _isn’t_ the Balmera!” Pidge tried to remind him. “We’re dealing with a force of nature here! Not even my calculations can fight that--!”

“We’re not trying to stop the volcano from erupting, we’ll just buy some time so Allura and the rest can escape before it explodes! Listen…”

And even in the middle of the ritual, Hunk showed a diagram of Oshima Volcano below the man-made island to show to Pidge his plan.

“This volcano will erupt in less than twenty minutes,” he began. “Reality wise, it won’t be enough for Allura and her remaining troops to escape, even those flying around. We won’t stop it from erupting if it’s their due time, but we can slow down the process. Your vines can help stitch the cracks while I fill them with sand, that will add up ten to twenty more minutes. Lance and Keith can do it, but I don’t think their own element will agree, you know, it’s under the sea and it spits lava, they might speed up the eruption instead, so--”

“Filling the cracks from under the island with enough sand, doing it within the volcano’s side cracks instead of its crater, and stitching it after filling it up… It’s like filling up a beaten-up teddy bear’s body starting from its base to avoid overstuffing!” She finally understood the plan as she slowly pictures it out. “Hunk, you’re more genius than I am!”

“Then let’s not waste anymore time!” He carried Pidge from both hands and spun her around, until he kissed her forehead the moment their bodies became closer. From there, sparks of yellow and green light combined and formed another fused VividSoldier.

*****

“Commencing: Operation Savannah!”

She appeared buff and busty, has beautiful, wavy light apple-green hair down to her waist. She has the signature white armor as her top, and wears a flowy dress cloth draped in her hips. Both her strong arms and legs are protected with white and yellow-green gauntlets of the same material, but is barefoot. Flowy ethnic-woven sash was draped on her arms, and hair decorated with yellow hibiscus flower on the right side of her ear, retaining the mechanical cat ears and tail.

Wielding a twin-headed mechanical javelin, Savannah plunged into the water. Her cat ears provided her an oxygen ball, allowing her to breathe while doing the plan.

 _So here’s the prep,_ VividYellow gave her instructions. _The two-pronged head is to control stones and sand around you, use that to fill up the cracks. Once they’re filled out nicely, the one-pronged head will allow you to call out some vines, so you can use that as your needle. Make sure you won’t miss any crack, or the steam from the inside will come out and will aggravate the volcano more, so just be careful._

“On it!” Savannah nodded, as she called out the stones and sand to fill out the cracks before stitching them together. Meanwhile it also give her a chance to call Garnet.

*****

It was a success.

Not only Garnet froze the Robeast from the inside, it almost killed 99.9 percent of its cells that caused it not to regenerate again. Now all they have to do next is how to dispose it.

“Guess we can toss it to the volcano’s mouth and we’re done,” he even said--

“ _Don’t you dare!_ ”

He suddenly received a call from a familiar voice. “P-Pidge!?” He gasped. “You’re still alive!”

“ _Of course, duh!_ ” Savannah replied. “ _Listen: we just can’t toss that thing into the volcano’s mouth or it will get overstuffed, it will speed up the eruption by ten minutes or more. If you wanna get rid of it, try to toss it as high as you can, and shoot it from there._ _Hunk and I can help._ ”

 _Pidge has a point,_ VividRed’s voice agreed. _Let’s toss it into space!_

Garnet smirked. “That means Happy Early New Year!”

He didn’t waste time as he lifted the frozen Robeast from its feet with all his strength, and by some miracle, he was able to lift it, with two bare hands, without breaking a sweat as he flew towards space.

Savannah saw how Garnet did it through her visor, which almost made her jaw drop. “How the hell--!?”

 _I didn’t mean it figuratively,_ VividYellow’s voice was also laced with shock, _but yeah, how the hell!?_

*****

 _How the hell!?_ Even VividRed was shocked when Garnet lifted the frozen Robeast off to space.

“So you’re not behind this!?” Garnet blinked, oblivious at what he did.

_That’s why I’m askin’: how’d ya do that!?_

“I have no idea,” he admitted, “but let’s talk about it once this is over!”

The moment they reached the atmosphere, he kicked the frozen monster away, while preparing his shotgun for another blast.

 _Energy transfusion at 200 percent,_ VividRed declared. _Let’s give it a Happy Freakin’ New Year!_

“Right on!” And they locked the target, his weapon now at full power ready to fire at the monster before it could even move…

“Naked Shotgun! FINAL OPERATION!!!”

A series of blasts hit the said Robeast, tearing it into dust to make sure it won’t regenerate anymore, which they succeeded. The speed of each fire didn’t affect the ice’s mass coating each cell, which later were destroyed due to sudden change of temperature.

*****

Allura busied herself in fighting against the mysterious man in black and purple suit, although she is also preoccupied by what that man did and why.

“Tell me,” she tried to talk to him as they fight, “what did you do? Aren’t you here to steal the Ore!?”

The masked man didn’t answer. Instead, he dodged her last swing of her stick, did a somersault a few inches away from her. Just as she thought he will attack this time…

He suddenly knelt before her, and his right hand placed on his chest after digging his sword into the engine floor.

She was stunned by that gesture. Before she could even tried to ask, the masked man disappeared.

Allura was speechless about it. That man, whom she suspected a Galra, not only knelt at her in respect, he didn’t steal the Ore, instead he did something that can amplify the Ore’s hidden power. She looked at the Ore, her mind filled with so many questions after that. Not only that, she noticed how awfully quiet the entire place is after the fight, except for the somehow healthy, uninterrupted sound of the Incarnate Engine.

“ _Princess! Princess!_ ” After a few minutes of loss contact, Coran was able to reach her again.

“I’m here, Coran,” she said.

“ _You won’t believe what happened: the volcano just… stops reacting. I’ve found out that Green and Yellow did something supposedly to slow down the eruption, but what happened was more than that!_ ”

Her eyes widened at the news. “So the volcano…?”

“ _The National Seismology Division reported that the Blue Island is already out of danger! They have just found out that due to depleted mineral deposits surrounding the volcano due to the island’s construction that it started to react, and the recent attacks from the Galra made it worse. Green and Yellow did a good job filling the cracks with enough sand and rock minerals and sew the cracks in place, which they have no idea that that is what the volcano needed all the time, of course._ ”

“So you’re saying that they were able to stop the eruption by feeding the volcano with enough minerals?”

“ _You could say that. However, the UN’s plan to abort the entire island will remain in effect today. They will be storing the Ore in the safest place possible. I guess Irving can’t get rid of the Ore, after all. You know why._ ”

Despite the unexpected miracle, the UN and Secretary-General Irving’s rule will remain absolute. Although it is good to hear that they still need the Ore, her mind couldn’t help but to laugh at how petty those humans are. The Incarnate Ore has then became the heart of the Incarnate Engine when King Alfor gave it to the world as a gift, and its usefulness is, no doubt, needed by everyone, even by those who would want to get rid of it for the sake of ‘changing history’.

As morning broke, the Galra soldiers, led by Commander Prorok, retreated again upon Haggar’s orders. Allura’s men was able to retreat safely as well, in exchange for a few soldiers who died defending the Ore and trying to get the VividSoldiers alive.

Speaking of VividSoldiers, the four met at the back of the plant, exhausted and a bit bruised. VividYellow gave VividGreen a piggyback ride after her back bled from the Robeast’s attack, with VividRed and VividBlue waiting for them. It was then when she saw him, she couldn’t contain her emotions anymore. She asked VividYellow to put her down…

And she rushed to him with the tightest hug she could give her, before breaking into tears.

It confused VividRed at first, but after remembering her since that incident, and understood that gesture, instead of pushing her away due to his PTSD, he hugged her back, as tight as he could, avoiding her back wounds. The rest hugged them seconds after, as they welcome the rising sun.

He never felt that kind of warmth before, the warmth that he longed for Shiro, the only family he had. As if these three youngsters came into his life for that very reason and purpose. For the first time, after shutting himself to other people, he finally accepted their warmth by hugging them back…

And, like Pidge, Keith couldn’t contain his tears as well.

Allura was also in tears when she witnessed the four teenagers finally bonded the whole dawn. She believed that incident brought them closer, but how they managed to do it was already their secret. To her, it doesn’t matter anymore.

 _Shiro,_ she said to herself, _I’m sure you’ll be as proud as I am once you see them. Especially Keith. You’re not wrong choosing them…_

_They are a good -- no, a great team._

The Vivid Team welcomed the morning with a new hope and a wish that victory will be given to the universe, and justice will be served to Shiro and the Pioneers.

*****

_ Zarkon’s Throne Room. _

“AAAAAAAAAGH!!!” Prorok was punished by Haggar, in front of Zarkon, after failing to retrieve the Ore. Above all…

“You only not succeeded in getting the Ore,” she snarled, “you even defied the Emperor’s instructions!”

“I only did it to please you and for the glory of the empire,” Prorok said, trying to catch his breath. “Please, Sire, give me one more chance to--”

“You’ve done enough,” Zarkon replied, giving the witch a cue to electrocute the failed soldier again.

“Catching the Human Lions was not part of the order I gave you,” he explained, “yet you dared. You should have known better that those Young Lions are posing a grave threat to the Empire, something that you should not take lightly.”

“F-forgive me, Sire,” he finally gave in.

“Those Lions will answer to me, and to me alone. No one will dare touch them until I say so. I will give you another chance.”

Prorok’s face lightened when the emperor decided to give him another chance to prove himself.

“However, I will have Haggar arrange that for you.”

Confused, but desperate to prove his worth, Prorok agreed, without having an idea as to why Haggar is involved in the next plan.

*****

_ Somewhere. _

Restless and furious, Sendak wandered in the desert in the middle of the night, with his new arm glowing, waiting to unleash its rage.

He had lost count as to how many quintents he had spent walking in the desert, searching for the man who had shamed him in the arena in front of the waiting crowd. But he knew that somewhere in that planet he is currently into, that man is hiding, and he couldn’t care less where exactly.

_ Face me, coward Champion,  _ he growled.  _ You have dared escape while I have been waiting like an imbecile… _

_ I won’t forgive you for that. I will find you, and kill you in front of your kind! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? Yep, the Blade of Marmora will have a participation, too. You'll find out soon where and when.
> 
> I also apologized if it was kinda rushed, but hell, just let me know what you're thinking. And things are going to be darker.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: After Coran got invited by the Governor for a brunch, he didn't come home.
> 
> Until a warrant of arrest was issued to Allura. Signed by the General, himself.


	13. Deliberation And Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: The Vivid Team's morning got interrupted when the Galra Empire made a desperate attempt to get the Incarnate Ore by forcing a 1000-year-old dormant volcano to erupt. As Allura and her influence helped evacuate the residents of Izu-Oshima, Secretary-General Richard Irving made an order to totally abandon the entire island, including the core, for the public's safety, but the Vivid Team thought otherwise by defeating the Robeast and attempting to slow down the eruption. From that point Keith confessed that he was raped by a group of Galra soldiers during his attempt to infiltrate the UN Library -- with Pidge, last year, forcing him to drop out of the Garrison. Earlier, Coran received an invitation from Governor Garrett, himself, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a good holiday celebration! I'm back with a new chapter, and... 
> 
> Things are going to get interesting at this point.
> 
> I would like to thank those people who keep on commenting about my work, and those who have recently left their kudos, I really appreciate it! I'm so close to get a new laptop so I could work on the artworks I've promised!

_Yokohama Bay Hotel, 09:30 hours._

Dressed in his full UN military uniform, Coran drove to Governor Garrett’s new suite in Yokohama. Due to what happened that morning, he and his staff were forced to evacuate to a good hotel while waiting from UN’s advisory.

The secretary, Viola, waited for him to arrive to show him to the Governor’s current suite. The moment he faced the door, the secretary knocked on his behalf.

“Sir,” she called. “Major Smythe has just arrived.”

“Excellent,” the Governor replied. “Bring him in.”

As she opened the door for him, she immediately closed the door, and even took a little second to glance at him. Coran cleared his throat as he fixed his collar, when Governor Garrett finally faced him.

“Major Smythe,” he called, “I’m so glad that you have accepted my invitation. Please have a seat.”

“Uh, i-it’s an honor, Mr. Governor,” he said, as he approached a chair opposite of the Governor’s.

“You’re probably wondering why I thought of inviting you here, am I right?”

Coran twitched his lips, pretending to think. “I believe this is regarding Lieutenant-General Von Altair, Sir?”

The Governor smiled wryly. “You have good perception in everything, my friend. I’ve been wondering about your relationship with her. You’ve been with her ever since she entered the military and despite being a veteran, yourself, you chose to stay to be outranked by… someone younger. A woman, no less. I’m curious.”

“Well, Sir,” he sighed, “my family and hers have a deep relationship for years. Also, the whole world has witnessed her tactical genius, she’s… more than just a soldier. And being her close guardian, I’m proud of what she has achieved recently.”

“Well, who wouldn’t be? Anyway, let’s cut to the chase. You’re aware that I have given all my support for her to capture those rebel Vivid System users, and so many things happened in just a few days, which I believe started when I arrived here,” he chuckled. “Been thinking that I’ve been a trouble magnet, which only adds to my thrill whenever I see just one of them. I’ve been held hostage by one of them, too! So…”

He looked at Coran, who started to become too uncomfortable at their conversation. He feels that something is going on with the Governor’s mind, but he just couldn’t shave it off since he doesn’t want to be too obvious.

“I would like to hear your opinion, Major. Did she tell you anything… as to why she was with those Vivid System users when they disappeared within the Engine’s Ore?”

He didn’t answer right away, but deep inside Coran was absolutely shocked and his soul began to shake. He never thought that someone have witnessed how Allura and the rest of the VividSoldiers entered the gate to the Balmera Mines using the Ore, and it was Governor Garrett, of all people.

*****

_Mid-afternoon at the Altean Forest’s indoor pool._

“Did you see the size of it!?” Lance, obviously, was so ecstatic to try out the indoor pool for the first time while changing to his swimwear. “If not for the fog, I could tell, it’s like the good old times at the gym pool -- but heckin’ more glorious!”

“Yeah,” Hunk replied, also couldn’t believe that rich people like Allura built a separate building -- just for an indoor hot pool (and imagining Keith being the only person with all the privileges of a prince for a year), “but imagine it was just the three of them in one big pool, that sounds lonely.”

“That’ll change, _amigo._ This place’s the bomb, can’t believe I’m tryin’ to get out of here!”

“The pool convinced you, huh?”

 _This is Keith’s favorite place,_ Platt added. _He stops by here to loose up after his training._

“He has the pool all by himself, huh?” The bigger teen chuckled, which annoyed his Cuban friend.

“This won’t be his private property anymore,” he said. “He’ll stick with us whether he likes it or likes it!”

Thanks to Allura’s tip, they were able to find the grand indoor pool and suggested to try it. It was obviously big, with excellent acoustics because of its dome, and the roof seems to be retractable where one can see the night sky if they want to stargaze while immersing one’s body to the pool with just the best temperature. Allura also mentioned that the water’s temperatures change to their preference and weather, and it’s best to soothe tired bodies from a battle.

When it comes to swimming pools, Hunk knows that Lance will be the first to strip and dive in right away. He was even excited to try on the swim trunks that Coran bought for him per request. It was obviously a blue speedo that is, for him, perfect for competitive swimming, although the pool, itself, isn’t an Olympic-type (Olympic-sized, though), but he cared less about it. Hunk settled for black-and-yellow board shorts that he also requested when Coran went out shopping days ago. Even their own mice have their own customized swimwear which Allura made for them.

They even pulled Pidge along, who was still recovering from the back wounds she got this morning. Allura suggested for her to try the pool, as it was said to have healing properties. Despite her plan to stay in her room to research about her missing family, she couldn’t say no to such a great offer.

“What’s taking her so long?” Lance asked, taking an initial shower before heading to the pool and glancing at the other side where the girls’ changing room is located.

“Girls prepare longer than boys, you know,” Hunk said in a matter-of-fact tone as he went out of the shower to get a towel. “Plus Allura’s with her, they’re probably havin’ a girl-to-girl moment whatsoever. Thought you know since you have sisters and nieces?”

“She’s been a ‘boy’ for a year,” he went out of the shower as well, “as far as I remember, she dresses up faster than me--”

“Things change, man. Time for her to let Allura embrace her,” he cleared his throat, “feminine side--”

 

_If I could begin to be half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love_

_When I see the way you act, wond’ring when I’m coming back_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you…_

 

They heard someone who has been in the pool earlier than them, and just by the voice, they already knew who that is, which made Lance’s eyebrows twitch.

“So that’s why he just went missin’ after lunch,” Hunk smirked.

As much as Lance wanted to compete with Keith in having the best voice that can win every girl’s heart, he was still bothered by what he confessed when they docked…

_I was… raped._

Yet after enduring it for a year, he was still able to pull it off and can still sing that beautifully.

A few hours after they saved Blue Island from eruption, Keith gathered enough courage to tell them his story. Pidge, at that time, was at her room recovering from her injury, thus letting Lance and Hunk listen to him. They remember how his face looked like when he told them about it: he was flushing in a combination of rage and embarrassment, his tears were also unstoppable. It was obvious in his voice and gesture at that time that he was forced to tell them about the incident, something that they are still aware and guilty of, most especially Lance.

But it has been a year, and Keith managed to stay alive and kicking after that, that there is no reason for him to hide and confine himself in his room forever, with only his pet mouse to talk to. So just to somehow ‘lift his spirits up’ his way, he opened his mouth…

He began to sing.

Obviously, hearing Keith sing made him want to compete with him, just like the old days at the Garrison. Hunk just sighed as to what his best friend has been thinking. It’s not because his voice was horrible -- in fact he has a great voice, too, but because of how he handled one’s secret by helping him forget in his own way.

And just he expected to happen, Keith heard him. And just when the two other boys appeared, he instinctively sank his body in the water, head still intact…

“Whatcha hell you’re doin’ here!?” He almost raised his voice, face all red.

“Allura said you needed some company,” Hunk replied.

“I ain’t--!” And he raised his eyebrow on Lance. “An’ y’look hideous--”

“You’re disrespecting an ex-supposed-to-be Olympic swimmer here!” The Cuban glared at him. “Plus you can’t hide from us anymore, modest-to-goodness mullet. This place isn’t yours alone.”

“I know,” he gave up, he leaned on the pool wall, blushing shoulders exposed. The two got quiet again when they saw his scar, which reminded him of his tragic past.

Seeing that scar only made Lance lose interest in ranting at everything his rival can do.

“Uhm,” Hunk, though, took the courage to talk to Keith about his scar, “don’t you have any plan to do something about that scar on your shoulder?”

It was (almost) the same question Allura asked him when she first saw the scar, but he has reasons for him to keep it visible. “She,” he bit his lip, “she suggest’d to conceal it or somethin’. But I thought I keep it as my clue.”

“You’re trying to find those people who did that to you but you haven’t seen their faces!?” The taller boy asked as he dipped into the water.

“I’ve a clue. But not sure if that’ll count.”

“And you’re sure that they’re Galra?” That follow-up question got Hunk’s attention.

“Pidge saw everything,” Hunk remembered, “but she hasn’t mentioned anything as to who actually raped you. Maybe if we can ask her--”

“Man, she’s a witness to a crime, she just can’t tell it in full freakin’ detail like she recites the entire Periodic Table!”

Speaking of Pidge, “Sorry for the wait, boys,” Allura showed up from the girls’ dressing room with the star witness behind her. She was exquisitely stunning in her pink and white turtleneck one piece with a towel draped on her waist. She later noticed how serious the boys were, as if they enjoyed some deep discussion more than the water.

“Are you,” she guessed, “discussing something that we, girls, are not allowed to join in?”

“Aw, no, we’re not shunning you,” Lance replied in the boys’ behalf, “especially _you,_ Princess. Wanna talk ‘bout our…

Our… uh…”

His world stopped, and his attention to the lady general turned instead to a cute girl behind her, with hair tied up nice and clean, and also in a white and green one piece tube hugging her little body to the right places, if not for the towel she was carrying to cover her front. Hunk smiled to see this girl who have disguised as a boy for a year, who was also surprised on how she blossomed in a day.

He didn’t fail to notice Lance, who started to have his eyes on Allura, but later changed when Pidge appeared, and later averted his eyes and face away to hide his reddened face. For years of flirting, he never felt that to someone he already knew, only to realize that he had only known this person from the outside. Hunk didn’t also fail to notice Keith, whose eyes glued on Pidge’s current look, and those are the eyes of someone who had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He secretly grinned as he greeted Pidge. “Nice pick,” he said.

Pidge’s face exploded in shades of red hearing those from someone whom she became friends with within a year. “A-Allura picked it for me,” she struggled to answer, before turning her back to hide her shame…

But failed to hide the wounds she earned from their recent mission.

Her back was plastered, healing but still looked fresh. Three scratch marks from one of the Robeast’s tentacles were painfully visible to her supposed fair and freckled back. None of the boys reacted right away, they just turned silent at that sight.

Keith clearly remembered how he pushed her away from the perpetrators who raped him once, as a way to save her from a possible humiliation, but seeing her with those injuries, even the first time she sprained her ankle, he thought she doesn’t deserve them. He tried to call her, but…

“Hey, Pidge.”

Lance called her out of the blue. “What?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Come ‘ere.”

“Uh,” she blinked in confusion, and later looked at Allura for some reason. Allura, however, encouraged her to follow by turning her shoulder to face the boys, especially the one who called her for reasons.

She handed her towel to the general, and took Lance’s hand to guide her to the warm waters. She knows how to swim, thanks to her brother, but that part of the pool was shallow enough for her to become comfortable.

“So what’s your plan?” Pidge was curious, the redness of her face didn’t disappear, but Lance didn’t utter a single word. Instead, he turned her shoulder, which turned her skin pinker in embarrassment…

“Hey--!”

“Don’t move.”

He carefully pulled the bandages from her skin, causing her to shut her eyes in pain.

“Uh, Lance,” Hunk was about to stop him, but his next move shocked them.

He put his hand on her affected skin. A few seconds later, his hand glowed soft blue, much to everyone’s surprise.

Lance either didn’t care if everyone is watching him healing someone, or if he is totally unaware after seeing Pidge’s injuries, but judging by his surprisingly serious face and gaze at the wounds, he deeply cared about his friend’s well-being, just as what he had done to his own little nephews and nieces. As his hand gently runs into the cuts, each miraculously closes, leaving no scar tissues. Pidge, meanwhile, could feel the sting in her wounds at first, but later replaced with a fresh, minty feel on her back. She is thankful that the Cuban doesn’t see her tomato-soaked face or she might hit him in unexplained annoyance. But then it made her began to wonder what exactly he is doing, which made the rest of the crew speechless.

Allura was in shock to see Lance work. She knew from Coran that he was discovered to have alien genes like Keith, but his case is entirely different. Until she remembered their most recent encounter while in the Balmera, where she felt his healing energy for the first time.

Obviously, this isn’t the first time that Lance has healed someone.

“There,” the young Cuban patted her back as soon as he finished healing her.

“Uh,” Pidge tried to look at her back, but of course, her eyes were unable to reach it, still with blushing cheeks, “what did you just--”

“Dude, your back,” Hunk pointed at her, “your wounds are gone!”

She blinked at what she heard. “What--!?”

“It was a miracle right before our eyes!” He couldn’t help expressing his amazement. “See that, Keith!?”

But the young Japanese was just staring at her, also as amazed as Hunk, but more than that. He knows that Lance has alien genes, but that kind of ability cannot just be seen on normal (?) humans.

But if there is one person who is more stunned than the rest of them, it would be Allura, for to see someone with that kind of ability is so rare, she couldn’t grasp as to how _and_ why a human like Lance (setting aside his possible alien genes) has it.

“Lance,” she couldn’t help but to ask, “when did you discovered that kind of ability?”

“Uh,” he stared at his hand, “well, it’s just system, I mean, Vivid System kinda thing. The mice enhanced us, so--”

But Chulatt could feel that he is lying. He might not be able to express it fully, he knew that it’s not his doing. At all…

And Lance knows it’s a freaking lie.

“C’mon, ain’t that cool?” He pulled out a face in front of everyone. “I can heal anythin’ and anyone, beat that, mullet boy!”

Keith didn’t answer, he just raised his eyebrow when, as usual, Lance made a ‘great’ excuse by being proud of his ability, slapping it against him, something that he didn’t care much at all…

But he cannot lie to Pidge, being observant as she is. Surely he is beginning to question his ability. Even Allura began to wonder. She knew that Coran has all the answers regarding his discovery of the young Cuban’s alien genes, in which she is dying to know.

Speaking of Coran, “Strange,” she looked at the wall clock hanging in the dome wall, “he is supposed to be back before lunch.”

“He missed Hunk’s casserole,” Lance said, trying to stay near her as a way of inviting her to the waters which only made Pidge grunt.

“I’ll call him,” she turned around as she went back to the girls’ locker room, which almost made him slip. Hunk just chuckled, and in return glared at him.

Keith sighed (and he couldn’t count how many times he did) when Chuchule tried to talk to him by crawling on his shoulder, as usual.

 _Ain’t this fun, sweetheart?_ She asked. _Fin’lly free from guilt. They luuuv ya!_

But for some reason, it only made him feel down. He looked at the three new recruits who were having fun in the pool -- well, make it two. Pidge decided to stay away from them while trying to relax on one side of the pool.

 _Why the sudden frown?_ She got worried.

He bit his lip. “Y’remember what happn’d after I got… raped, right?”

Her red eyes widened. How could she forget? Something more happened in the aftermath which he failed to give in detail. Remembering that part made him touch his stomach -- and his hand was about to claw it away, when--

“Uh, Keith?”

His shoulders almost jumped when Pidge decided to join him to sulk at the side of the pool. For some reason also, he could feel his cheeks warming up not because of the heat giving off by the water. Her mouse is with her, too, riding her shoulder, glaring at him.

“Uh, h-hey,” he was at loss for words. It is so obvious how beautiful she actually is, even with the fact that she has to dress up as a boy for personal reasons. He even couldn’t believe how he didn’t remember her nor recognize her because of her hair.

So he adjusted himself by letting her settle on the lower notch, allowing her body to feel the therapeutic effect of the pool, as he sat beside her.

“How’s yer back?” He first made a move by checking her healed injuries.

“Never felt good,” she replied, in all honesty. She admitted that she couldn’t feel any sting on her back since Lance erased the wounds miraculously. “You?”

She looked at him, checking if he is okay, which he finds it hard to answer. He knew that he had finally told them his story -- but that was not the whole of it. “Good.”

“Really?” She raised her eyebrow. “You’ve been awfully quiet when we came here, you can tell us if you wanna be alone or something--”

“N-no!” He snapped back. “That’s… not it… Uhm…”

He tried to slump to hide his whole body in the water, but Pidge can still see his shoulders, especially the scar on the right, which made her heart sink. Meanwhile, Chuchule noticed the two that needs more private time since they share something in common, so she signalled her brother to jump out of his master’s shoulder to let them be. Plachu shook his head, but later threatened by his sister, leaving him with no choice but to jump into the pool and swim away.

This leaves the two teens alone. “I saw what happened,” Pidge started.

“I know,” Keith replied. “I ev’n toldcha t’get away.”

“I could have done something to save you back then.”

“Good thing y’didn’t.”

“Are you freakin’ crazy!? So you sold your body to those sex-starved Galras to save my ass!?”

“Y’think I want’d to!? I coul’ve get away while I’ve the strength but…”

He started to shiver against the heat of the water.

“I,” he breathe, “dunno why I… didn’t do anythin’ an’ let ‘em do it t’me…”

He clung to his stomach again.

“I’ve no idea why that happened,” the younger admitted. “I mean… we expected UN crooks to catch us, so why are there Galra in the parkway? For how long are they here? Unless…”

Conspiracies began to formulate in her head again, although she couldn’t speculate right away without enough evidence. But after witnessing the assault, she has this hunch that those Galra she had seen that night are after one person…

And that person, unfortunately, and for reasons that only they know, happened to be the guy beside her. And of all things…

“Why _rape_?”

Such a deep question that none of them could answer exactly. Pidge understands that those Galra are total perverts, but why would they spend their time and energy on a human male? She remembered what she suddenly said to Sendak that it was probably part of an ‘educational experience’ but surely there is more to that…

And she admits that her memory of that event is still not 100 percent accurate.

“I also ask’d that myself,” Keith answered that deep question based on what he understood and trying to understand. “But I reckon those freaks’ been after me for God knows how long. Maybe,” he chewed on his lip, “they already know. How that happn’d, I’ve no idea anymore. T’was… so disgusting…”

He held on to his stomach tighter, which Pidge didn’t fail to notice.

“Stomachache?” She even guessed. But noticing how Keith has been holding his tummy while telling what happened, she has a gut feeling that it was more than stomachache.

So before the Japanese could answer, “Hey, Keith,” she called, “what happened _after_ that?”

He held his tongue back, having second thoughts whether he has to answer or not.

“Keith!?”

“Well,” he finally gave in. “Y’know what happens after _that_ , right?”

It took seconds for her to realize what he meant. The caressing of his stomach while remembering the incident, everything for her starts to make sense. She could feel both her mouth and eyes widening after that realization, a hint of shock and disgust crept in her own stomach.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me,” is all she could say.

“I don’t wanna believe, either,” he is trying to fight back his tears. “But heck, ain’t a miracle. T’was a nightmare, Pidge. I liv’d a human all my life…! But then what happn’d? I…”

He began to sob as he tried to recall.

“I got sick… but I still chose t'fight, so… Got blood between me… The baby’s dead inside me. I’ve no idea those bastards made me have a kid… I don’t even know I can have a baby… I dunno why… That’s why I hat’d bein’ a Galra…”

Pidge blinked at that part. “You’re a _what_?”

“Coran told me when they sav’d me… I don’t wanna believe it… If I’m, Allura shoul’ve kill’d me when there’s a chance… But no… An’ I don’t understand… I don’t wanna believe it…! I’m not…! I hate ‘em… They made me--”

To hush him down, Pidge suddenly hugged him, not thinking if they will feel each other’s skin as long as she will make Keith feel that she cares. As usual, it triggered his trauma, and tried to push her away, but she hugged him as tight as she could to the point that he will not be able to break it.

“I don’t see you as a Galra or anything,” she assured. “I see you as Keith, nothing else.”

Galra or not, for her, Keith is still the same mysterious Garrison student singing in the porch and the same guy in red jacket who aided her in her investigation about his missing family. For her, nothing is wrong in him as him, disregarding his genes, which made his heart swell. A hug is something he needed for quite a while, if not for his mental issue due to his rape, which an unexpected person such as Pidge gladly gave to him. That gesture shook both his body and soul, to the point that his own emotions couldn’t contain the pain he bore for a year anymore.

His wails were heard in the entire pool.

*****

Hunk and Lance were on the other side of the pool, having a race but the young Cuban later realized that they’re already far away from the rest.

“This place’s unbelievably big,” he gulped. “I can swim here all day!”

“Yeah,” Hunk replied, “to think that only three people are using this…”

And the fog only added to the pool’s mystery, where they couldn’t see the two others from the other side anymore. With that, it gave the bigger teen a chance to talk to his friend about what he did to Pidge minutes ago, while letting the other mice play on one side.

“Hey, Lance…”

“What?”

“Just a while ago, when you ‘healed’ Pidge--”

“That was cool, huh? I have healing powers, man! I even healed Allura’s hand back in the Balmera, that was--”

“You’re not… questioning about it?”

“What’s there to ask? I’m a VividSoldier, we’re expected to have superpowers--”

“It’s not that because we’re expected to have superpowers. I have this feeling that this… this is already natural for us. Me, for example. I have a freakin’ photographic memory and super strength -- even before I met Platt. Mine’s given. Plus Coran studied your blood when you’re unconscious when your legs got hit and he confirmed that you’re alien--”

He suddenly covered his own mouth, which was too late when Lance heard him loud and clear. He already knew that possibility, he learned about it when he confessed his secret to him. That fact alone made him silent and question more about himself.

“About that,” then he looked around, checking if the coast is clear, which confuses the bigger friend, “well, uh, you know that I can’t lie to you anymore, right?”

“Hell no,” said Hunk.

“Listen, man,” he tried to gain a breath to have enough courage to talk, “r-remember when you got a cut in your hand when we’re in a third grade field trip?”

“Oh yeah I remember,” he nodded. “It was nasty. I thought I’m about to die when you took me to the nurse but we ended up bein’ scolded by the nurse thinkin’ we’re jokin’ on her since you have a crush on her--

Wait a minute…”

Hunk suddenly turned pale. Thanks to his photographic memory, he remembered every detail when he got cut by a sharp rock during their trip to a local beach preserve somewhere in Maui where Lance stayed until the sixth grade (thanks to Ed) and he has to be brought to the nurse’s office. But it turned out that he has no cut at all, and both were scolded for a practical joke. But Hunk swore in his ancestors’ grave that he was telling the truth…

It was only that time when Lance was holding his wounded hand while being taken to the nurse.

“You,” he pointed at Lance, “ _healed_ my wound that time, didn’t you?”

He slowly nodded.

“I freakin’ knew it,” he shook his head. “And you’ve been lying to me for ten years!? Y’even said that you just wanna see the nurse!”

“That’s why I’m sorry,” Lance sighed. “That was… the first time I’ve discovered that I’m… different. I heal every wound I touch and I dunno why. There’s one time I saved this baby bird’s wing and it flew away from my hand a few seconds after that… So, you know, it’s not just my eyes…

I even think that I’m a family freak… or maybe I,” he bit his lip, “ _we…_ we were chosen because of it.”

“Man, that doesn’t sound like you,” Hunk raised his eyebrow. “I know I’m weird, but did Dad disowned me? You’re weird, but I don’t think your family has ever disowned you -- except for your racist stepbro. Keith is weird, but if Captain Shirogane didn’t adopt him because of it, then what? And Pidge loves her family she’ll do anything to find them even if they might have judged her as weird… I think. But bottomline is,” he smiled, “I think being weird can be cool.”

Lance couldn’t help but to chuckle at Hunk. Here he is, pointing to Keith how cool his healing powers are, but deep inside he was just been confused and scared. He does find it cool, if only he knew originally where it came from…

He couldn’t help but to be bothered again by the video feed left by Shiro, where the entire part of the information regarding the Key of the Waters was cut off if not for Keith’s carelessness. He is dying to know what it means to him, that even he has no idea why he was obsessed in finding it out.

Coran has answers, but every time he asks him about it, either he will change the subject or he will drive him away to the training deck -- which he begins to find it extremely fishy.

“Maybe if I’ll ask Coran,” he thought, “but he’s been pushing me away whenever I ask about it. I’ll ask again. Maybe my trick with Keith will--”

Speaking of Keith, they heard him wailing on the other side.

“What the hell!?” He blinked. “I know that Pidge isn’t someone who can make a boy cry!”

“We’ll never know ‘til we check them out,” Hunk suggested, and the two swam back to the other side of the pool.

*****

_The number you have dialled is either unattended or out of coverage area…_

Allura dialled the same number thrice on her smartphone and got the same canned response. It is most unlikely for Coran to either not answer right away or turning his phone off. She knew that his phone is always open for any given emergency. This, however, is different, since he was summoned by the Governor, himself.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” she bit her thumb. At that point, she decided to fetch her own royal advisor to the Governor’s temporary residence, herself…

But she heard Keith’s screams and sobs from the pool.

“Keith?” She blinked. As much as she wanted to check on Coran right away, she first have to attend to the troubled teen’s need.

*****

_Somewhere._

He opened his eyes.

The brightness coming from the room almost strained his irises the moment he opened his eyes and he was not sure for how long he has been asleep. It was so long that nothing comes into his brain.

One guard, a blonde, wavy-haired woman with lightly tanned skin and great lashes smiled as he tilted his head to where she was standing. “Good morning, loverboy,” she said teasingly.

The man with white turf atop his black hair blinked slowly, trying to register what happened and who this woman is, but nothing registers into his mind. Not even a single neuron impulse.

“This will be the shocker of the century,” she added as she whistled. Then she called someone from the outside…

“Yuzuki! He’s awake!”

Yuzuki, whom the blonde woman called, immediately rushed to the man’s room. She looked Eurasian, with wavy ebony hair and green eyes, and has black jacket and pants which seem similar to what the tanned woman was wearing except the latter wears it cropped.

She immediately sat beside the man’s bed, who later looked at her with semi-blank eyes, while another man, a lanky one with tanned skin, pointed nose and wearing aviator’s hat, just came to check on the man whom they have probably saved a while back.

“I can’t believe he’s alive,” the lanky man said.

“Obviously the old goose lied,” the blonde woman rolled her eyes.

“Or he supposed to be dead but came back alive. We’ll know more once we talk to him.”

Meanwhile Yuzuki held the man’s hand longingly like it has been years since she did it. “Taka,” she called him. “Takashi… it’s me!”

The said man, called Takashi by Yuzuki, tried to respond. “Are you,” he replied, “calling me…?”

“That’s your name, silly,” she teased. “How are you feeling? I can’t wait to hear more from you.”

“Kinda… heavy,” Takashi admitted, as his eyes wandered around the room. “I’m not sure…”

And as their eyes met, his brain somehow made a little spark as it tries to recall that woman’s face: obviously she was in tears and happy to see him at the same time. He squinted while trying to figure out everything what happened, including the people around him. As he tried to talk to Yuzuki…

“D...do,” he tilted his head again, “do I… know you?”

No one reacted verbally when he mentioned it. The lanky man just slapped himself while the blonde woman just sighed. Yuzuki’s shoulders dropped at the sight of the man who, obviously, lost all of his memories due to possible impact.

“There goes our world hero,” the lanky man just grumbled.

*****

“What happened to Keith!?” Allura immediately rushed to the pool when she saw the boy being hugged by Pidge, screaming as he cries, while Hunk tries to calm him by rubbing his back and his own mouse hugging his hair.

“Apparently,” Lance replied in their behalf, “he and Pidge did a heart-to-heart talk then we just heard him wailing like this. How do you calm this thing!?”

“Allura,” Pidge finally spoke, her eyes and cheeks were also flushing like Keith’s, “there’s something I would like to clarify--”

“We’ll talk later,” she hushed her. “Lance, get up there, get his clothes. Hunk, dry him and take him to a nearby bench.”

“On it,” and the taller teen rose from the pool to fetch some fresh clothes while the bigger teen carried the mentally-unstable one out of the waters as the youngest followed them. However, she demanded the answers right away while they were trying to take Keith out of the water.

“Answer me, Allura!” She called her.

“I’m sorry, Katie, but not now,” the lady general was also tensed. “I’ll be more than happy to answer all your questions once we take Keith back to his room--”

“Sorry, lady, but I need answers. Now.”

She sighed. Knowing the inquisitive side of the Green Lion will definitely make her feel trapped. “What is it?”

“Keith’s a Galra. Am I right or am I right?”

She paused a bit. Judging by the question, she believed that Lance is right about them. Good thing neither he nor Hunk are there to hear her question.

“You’re right,” Allura finally answered. “Keith has… Galra genes. But he also shares his human side. As far as we know, his father is a full human, but we don’t know much about him since the only memory that he has was when he was five. Not a single picture of his parents survived.”

She turned to Pidge, who in turn became silent at that fact. It was ironic to know that this guy, who has been raped by Galra, is also a Galra, which can be a clue as to why they did that to him. But how they have known about it is already out of their knowledge.

“Are you expecting me to hate him?” Allura suddenly asked a rhetorical question. She knows her as someone who despises the Galra Empire for destroying her planet and family, but when it comes to someone like Keith, her heart is still compassionate. Is it because his human side is far more visible than his Galra side?

“Hell no,” she spat. “Because if you do, I swear to kick your ass in front of Shiro’s picture. You’ve seen him crying like a lost kid, that’s a great example of someone who’ve endured everything to survive and to fulfill his destiny as a VividSoldier.”

“I know. He may have Galra blood in his veins but that didn’t change my mind to fulfill Shiro’s wish to find and protect him. Besides, I know that he never wished for this…

Well,” she knotted her own fingers trying to compose her thoughts, “I know, and I admit, that I have already failed Shiro on one part. And that is by not saving Keith at the time he was in danger. If only I learned about him earlier and had a chance, he would’ve not lost his innocence.”

Pidge didn’t follow up on that part anymore knowing that it was unexpected, like it was destined for Keith to lose his virginity in a gruesome way. Thinking about it made her want to blame destiny as well.

“I haven’t known him for that long,” she admitted, “but after meeting him again and hearing his story, I also… wanted to protect Keith from anyone who’ll try touching him again. I’m maybe too late, but at least I know now what to protect and fight for. He’s… he’s not as strong as everyone thinks… He’s… trying to live everyone’s expectations. It’s just my opinion, but…”

Allura smiled at her, understanding her feelings towards Keith’s situation. She gently pats her shoulder.

“I’ll put you in charge this time,” she said.

“What do you mean?”

“I have to go to Yokohama to fetch Coran. He hasn’t called since this morning, his phone cannot be reached, either. I have to find him.”

“Understood,” Pidge tried to smile. “I’m kinda worried about him, too. I’ll check on Keith for you.”

“Thank you.”

Two ladies, both began to show their care and desire to protect the surprisingly half-Galra, made an unexpected pact to fulfill Shiro’s wish. It may be strange that it was Shiro, himself, who told Keith to find Pidge and protect her, but now the tables are turned, as the little Green Lion decided to be the Red Lion’s shield this time.

*****

_The Governor’s Temporary Suites, minutes later._

“I’m sorry, Ma’am,” it was Viola who answered on the Governor’s behalf, “Major Smythe just left three hours ago. Has he not called you?”

“ _He isn’t,_ ” Allura decided to reach the suite’s line to find Coran. “ _I’m worried that he hasn’t reported to me since this morning. I_ ,” she thought of an excuse, “ _gave him the task to monitor the progress of Blue Island’s restoration._ ”

“I beg to differ, but the restoration program was given by Major-General McCalloway.”

“ _I know, but I can’t help to take part of it since I’m responsible for investigating the emergence of those Vivid System-users._ ”

“Um, Ma’am, about that,” she cleared her throat, “Governor Garrett has decided to withdraw his support for your task. He decided to throw his support to General Wade, instead.”

She paused. In the first place she never asked for his ‘assistance’, in fact she agreed to ‘use’ him as a scapegoat in case things get wiry about her keeping her secret relationship with the VividSoldiers. But for the Governor to pull out his support during Coran’s absence was something far more suspicious.

“ _I understand,_ ” she showed disappointment in her voice. “ _I’ve been expecting that anyway. Thank you for your time. I’ll keep on reaching my staff member._ ”

She hung up.

Already dressed in her uniform, Allura headed to the garage to start up her Camarro and the teludav attached to its gate. As she was about to get in to the driver’s seat, she heard another ring from her phone, and from its caller ID, it was a different number. She answered, nevertheless.

“It’s Von Altair, speaking,” she answered.

“ _P-Prin -- I mean, L-Lieutenant-General…_ ”

She almost dropped her phone in surprise upon recognizing the voice from the other line. “Coran!?” She called. “Is that you!? I’m about to get you from the Governor, why didn’t you--”

“ _Uh, I… I’m sorry, I can’t explain right now,_ ” he replied. “ _I’m on Blue Island right now._ ”

“You’re where now!?”

“ _M-Major-General McCalloway invited me here. I… I was about to head back wh-when he called. I apologize, but right now they will need you here. It… it was General Wade, himself, who requested your presence…_ ”

She didn’t answer right away, she could feel that something’s not right, judging by Coran’s strangely, shaky voice, which she barely hears from him. If he is currently on Blue Island now, despite still under repairs, she has to go for his sake.

“I’ll be right there,” she decided. “Please tell Major-General McCalloway to wait for me.”

She hung up and went straight to the driver’s seat right away, still worried about what might have happened to the remaining family she has.

*****

_UN Temporary HQ, Blue Island_

Major-General John McCalloway, an obese-looking officer, snatched the phone away from Coran, who was, in reality, almost battered up, and both wrists tied up front, and face in shock, like he did the biggest crime against his own Princess.

“I always knew that you and that woman are up to something,” he snorted. “I never trusted anyone from the Pioneer line in the first place…”

“You won’t lay a finger on her,” he glared at the fat officer. “I swear in the name of Groggery the Infirm that if you will dare hurt her--”

“Then, what? Beat us to a pulp in exchange for the public’s interest? Listen, pal: the public doesn’t care about the Pioneers anymore, it’s obvious that one of them betrayed the world’s trust and here we are again! I knew that this general of yours is VividBlack’s slut, trying to climb higher to push us down--”

Hearing that slur from McCalloway, Coran’s rage didn’t fail him as he ripped the bounds on his hands and strangled him down, without realizing that his Altean features were revealed, much to the shock of his fellow officers.

“Didn’t say I warn you -- _pal_ ,” he spat. “Hurt her or say anything against her and you’ll go against me!”

“Y-you didn’t say anything about saying something against her--!”

“Because you didn’t let me finish, you quiznaking piece of lard!”

He squeezed the officer’s neck tighter that his vocal chords are about to snap, if not for the rest of the soldiers trying to stop him, but by revealing his Altean genes, he also revealed his true brute strength that he pushed the entire group in one go.

“Wh-who the hell really are you, people!?” McCalloway began to get terrified of an Altean’s strength.

“Who are we, you ask!?” Coran’s glares remained at him. “We are the last of Dr. Von Altair -- I mean, King Alfor’s kind. You have no idea whom you have messed with -- no other than the king’s daughter, herself…

Princess Allura of Altea!”

But after declaring their true identity in front of the Blue Island troops, someone was able to knock him down with a stun gun, none other than Major Kawamura, in which he has no idea that he sided with McCalloway.

“Good job, soldier,” he stumbled as he stood up. “This is really interesting… So that’s why the Governor wants them down…”

And he ordered his men to take the unconscious advisor away as Major-General McCalloway phoned someone.

Major Kawamura remained standing as he watched Coran being dragged away, and whatever the reason for him to betray Allura as one of her men is something that only he, himself, can answer.

*****

Physical, emotional, and mental exhaustion have drained Keith’s consciousness after crying too much.

After drying him up, and after Lance fetched his clothes, Hunk dressed him up before taking him back to his room, while Pidge volunteered to keep an eye on him after he is dressed up.

At that time, the mice Plachu and Platt have just watched their sister, Chuchule, comforting her master in such a way that only she can do. Meanwhile Chulatt got distracted by a certain little creature’s shadow that has been grabbing his attention since the day they have discovered the secret room. For that, he decided to stop the mystery and confront this shadow by jumping off Lance’s shoulder in secret to follow it.

He ran and reached to the opposite room, who happened to be Allura’s, and found a little hole just beside the door, suspecting that it was where that it went in. The little blue mouse decided to follow the mysterious creature’s trail.

As he went in, he stopped to finally see the creature that has been bothering him for days, just standing in front of him. He is right after all, it is a fellow mouse with same red eyes, same big ears, but with snow white fur and baby pink belly, and twin pigtail-like hairs stuck between ears. The said mouse was also the same size as him. It was staring at him, smiling for some reason like it has been expecting him all this time.

Chulatt blinked, nose twitched as he scanned the fellow mouse’s smell. It slightly approached it, while the white mouse didn’t care. It let him sniff it until he could assure that this mouse is a friend…

Or more than that, as Chulatt’s eyes grew bigger for some reason.

*****

Keith was finally taken to his room, still asleep, but already dressed in his pajamas, thanks to Hunk. It was also a relief for them that he only ended up collapsing in exhaustion, not with fever. Chuchule snuggled in his neck to keep her promise to stay by his side.

The rest also decided to cut off their pool bonding for now as they dressed up before taking Keith back to the manor.

“So what did you talked about?” Lance couldn’t help but to get curious as to why Keith suddenly cried. He decided to help Pidge in keeping an eye on him while he was cutting some flowers and pouring something in a mesh bottle while Hunk was preparing something to eat once the patient wakes up.

“Quite sensitive,” Pidge admitted, checking her laptop, as usual. “You won’t even believe it.”

“I’m all ears, babe. I told you there won’t be no more secrets, right?”

“Right,” she sighed, and pushed herself away from the laptop. “Keith told me another secret, happened after he was raped.”

“What is it?”

The topic was so sensitive she wasn’t sure if she is the right resource person to tell Lance about it, or the have to wait for Keith to wake up and to tell it, himself. But part of the ‘contract’ is for them not to keep secrets to each other.

“He,” she sighed again, “got pregnant. But got a miscarriage during his mission.”

He blinked, and his face crumpled.

“I’m now researching about alien anatomy and how this works,” she went back to her laptop scanning for answers. “Since Keith has alien blood, particularly Galra blood, maybe his body’s way different from a human that’s why he was able to conceive in a short time.”

His ears popped up after hearing something shocking. “Wh-what!?” He rushed to her to see her research. “Keith’s a _what_!?”

“Galra, or that’s what Coran told him. No idea how that happened. Keith has no idea, either, and he has no plans on knowing how.”

“That,” he pointed at her laptop, “that screwed my head up, so Keith, a ‘Galra’ was raped by fellow Galra, got pregnant, and lose it later. But he’s a freakin’ GUY!”

He wanted to smash the mesh container with crushed flowers on it, but that might wake the poor part-Galra up and might cry again, just like a baby, so he calmly put the container on a table beside his bed.

“That’s why I’m looking for answers,” Pidge said, but paused for a bit when she smelled something sweet and calming. She later noticed the container that Lance has been working on. “Is that potpourri?” She guessed.

“Yeah,” Lance replied with a smirk. “Homemade by yours truly. Thought Keith might need it.”

“Wow, you’re good at it!”

“Nah, Lenny’s better at this. Just did the basic: mixing lavender and hops to combat anxiety, added up some lemon balm to refresh the mind. Good thing we have these at the backyard.”

“That’ll help him,” she smiled, as she turned her attention back to her laptop.

“So what didya found out?” He sat beside her, for some reason her cheeks flushed a bit but she decided to distract herself to her research.

“This,” she pointed at the webpage, “but this is just someone’s writeup from a TV show.”

He raised his eyebrow when he read the page. “Man this is just a crappy headcanon made by an obsessed fan!”

“But this is related to Keith’s case! Hear this,” and she read aloud what was on the page:

_Omegaverse is not as complex as we think it is. These humans have identical body parts as normal humans, with additional dynamics related to closely-knit animals such as wolves and gorillas. In this universe, there are three types of humans, regardless of their gender._

_Alpha_ _\-- they are the dominant types, characterized as dominating, strong and capable leaders. Alpha types have the most privileges and are most likely to sire either a beta or an omega’s offspring, and can mark either a beta or an omega as their property. Often an alpha can have one or two mates, depending on their capability, and they go into what they call a rut during ‘mating season’, where they go out and look for their possible mate._

_Beta_ _\-- they are the closest to humans when it comes to socializing. They are more free-spirited and can choose to mate with anyone without undergoing a rut season. They are capable of controlling their pheromones more than the alpha and the omega. During mating season, they are best in confronting the alpha and the omega types, thus they are always hired to be nurses. They can conceive, but rarely because of pheromones._

_Omega_ _\-- said to be the lowest and the most submissive type, groomed mostly to become bearers of the alpha’s offspring. They have the most delicate features, contrasting to the alpha’s almost-masculine features. An omega can only have one alpha or beta and doomed to follow for the rest of their lives. They are the types who can conceive easily during the mating season by an alpha and rarely by an omega, regardless of their gender._

After reading that article, both couldn’t help but to look at Keith who remained asleep (thanks to the homemade potpourri, maybe) and unaware of what type of human he is. Or in his case, an _alien_.

“I dunno what to believe anymore,” it was not clear if Lance said those words as a joke, or as a fact that is hard for him to accept.

Until they heard a knock. Lance opened the door. “Is he awake?” Hunk greeted with soup and water on a tray.

“Not yet,” the Cuban shook his head. “But he seems okay…”

“Looks like he had a rough year,” the Hawaiian native guessed, looking at the sleeping teen without a care.

“You won’t believe what Pidge and I found out.”

“Shoot it,” he went in.

Meanwhile Pidge decided to take a break to check on Keith who remained asleep. She tried to place her hand on his forehead, and sighed in relief since he doesn’t have fever. She even noticed Chuchule curling in his neck for warmth, which, for some reason, made her remember Lance when he was in the same state as him with his own mouse…

Which remind her about her own. “Weird,” she looked around, “I didn’t see the other mice since we get here…”

Speaking of the mice, the remaining mouse slowly opened her eyes and blinked, tried to get up as she rubbed her eyes. Remembering how a Vivid System mouse is connected to their master’s lifespan, does this mean that Keith is about to wake up?

“Hey, girl,” she tried to talk to her, even if she knew that only Keith can understand her, “how is he? We… we’re so worried about him…”

She stared at her, but only for around two seconds, before she drew her attention over something else coming. She got up, jumped off the bed, and went to the hole within the door. She followed her through sight, and from there she found the rest of the mice who probably just came from a secret meeting.

“There you are!” She caught them. “Where’ve you been?”

 _Secret meetin’_ , Plachu replied (I knew it, Pidge huffed at herself). _Guess what Chulatt found…_

_Immean… who._

She blinked, and for the first time, she noticed another mouse just behind Platt and Chulatt: a white one in Chulatt’s size, but with white fur, gazing lovingly at her with such bright red eyes. She raised her eyebrow when she saw the said mouse for the first time, which was strangely similar to them at some angle. But the question now is where this new mouse came from.

Until suddenly the white mouse left its own kind and jumped into Keith’s bed, giving the sleeping Japanese a peck in the nose, allowing him to slowly open his eyes and wake up.

“Wh… wha…?” Keith tried to collect his consciousness as he met eye to eye with the white mouse, whom she even thought it was his own.

“Chuchule…?”

“Uh, dude,” Pidge tried to correct him, “your mouse is on the floor.”

He finally forced himself to get up, later noticed that he is on his red pajamas. But what he noticed more is the addition of another mouse in the group, right in front of him, which he later realized that the mouse is, indeed, _not_ his.

“What the…”

“Good mornin’ sleeping mullet,” Lance caught him awake with Hunk behind him, face fresh from the shock that he got regarding more of the Red Lion’s tragic story, “so how was your…

What the…”

“Aw, look at her,” Hunk gleefully cooed at the new mouse, “she’s so cute!”

“How can you tell it’s a she?”

“The pigtails, man,” he pointed at the mouse’s pigtails. He just glared at him in disbelief. “Anyway,” he changed the subject, “how’ya feeling, buddy? Got some soup for you if you’re hungry.”

“I’m fine,” Keith assured. “I,” he then felt guilty, “I’m sorry ‘bout earlier…”

“Nah, man, glad you’re good. You scared us an hour ago, but glad you seem okay.”

He didn’t answer out of shame, but he turned his attention to the new mouse who kept on staring at him for some reason. Chuchule jumped back to his bed to help introduce their new friend.

The two mice nodded in agreement, and the white mouse began to make gestures, probably a sign language intended for mice, while the pink one translates it for her.

 _Pleas’d t’meetcha, ev’rybody,_ Chuchule started to translate. _I’m Chulala, their youngest sista. Been waitin’ fo’ allov y’to gather up. Took me time t’show up ‘cuz been waitin’ fo’ ya t’bond as one, ‘speciallty fo’ this young man._

They all looked at Keith.

“...Me?” He pointed at himself.

Chulala jumped into his palm and began to gesture again, in which Chuchule was happy to translate:

_Master Shirogane’s got a message fo’ ya._

He froze when the white mouse mentioned his brother’s name. Hearing that from a mouse only means she is, indeed, like the rest of those genetically-altered mice. But if she is…

He suddenly remembered VividBlack’s V-Prototype which just disappeared on his sight after that recorded video finished playing. He clearly remembered the reason why Shiro left it in the Vivid Room, which slowly became much more sense to him. He picked the mouse with shaking hands…

“No way,” his voice cracked. “You’re… the V-Prototype…!?”

They all looked at the little white mouse in God knows if in disbelief or amazement, or even confusion, after Keith just declared what she really is, since only he can hear Chuchule’s words, and later looked at each other with invisible question marks on their heads.

“Say what now?” asked Hunk.

*****

_Blue Island._

Thanks to the built-in teludav found in the mansion garage, Allura was able to get there within twenty minutes. As she arrived, the entire plant seems to be still under strict eye, but what made it suspicious is that why not a single guard is there.

She got off the car and scanned the entire place. As she walked by, she noticed Major-General McCalloway, standing in front of the almost-destroyed Incarnate Engine, waiting for her arrival personally.

Allura didn’t waste time as she approached him with a sharp glare. “Where’s Major Smythe?” She asked.

“I knew that you’ll be looking for him,” the fat officer smirked. “Don’t worry, he’s in the HQ, chilling.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Aw, worried too much about your ‘beloved’ officer? Chill, Lieutenant-General. There are some matters that I would like to discuss with you. I’m here representing General Wade, himself.”

“Is it supposed to be Gonzales? And if you’ll be the one who will talk to me as his proxy, I would rather talk to the General, himself, than you.”

“I know that you hate me more than your fellow officers, I understand. But I’m just doing my job. This time, nothing personal,” and he handed a white envelope to her, which made her curious and cautious of it.

“What is that?” Allura asked.

“How would I know?” McCalloway shrugged. “We’ll only find out once you opened this.”

She was still hesitant to take the envelope, but if this is part of Wade’s (or whoever’s) scheme, she has no choice but to follow, even if she is a few ranks higher than him. As she finally opened the envelope, it bears the symbol of the United Nations in the middle, the Security Council on the left, and the Armed Forces on the right, and containing some sort of a notice, which she read it silently…

Her blue eyes popped.

McCalloway signalled some officers to get her, one of them has handcuffs, but as she felt danger, she punched the nearby officer away, pushed the other, and some backed out with the amount of alien-like strength she has. She knew that it will come to this, although she admitted it is still too early. She was about to make an escape, when--

“Do it, _Princess_ ,” McCalloway provoked her, holding his smartphone like he was recording her every move. “So the whole world will know that you’ve been deceiving them all along.”

She stopped. Her reaction when he called her in her real title was so obvious she couldn’t make a way to either hide or deny it anymore. She knew it will come to this, but still, she fell in their trap.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked sternly.

“It’s obvious,” McCalloway replied. “By the General’s order, we are arresting you, Princess Allura of Altea, a.k.a. Allura von Altair, of espionage and treason, along with your cohort, Coran Hieronymous Wymbleton Smythe. And you know how severe your punishment could get if you’re proven to be one.”

She was shaking in rage. She wanted to strangle him and escape, but being raised a diplomat, she couldn’t harm anyone, even those who are hungry with power.

“It will be best to come along quietly. You might expect that I’ll say ‘you have the right to remain silent,’ but I don’t think that will be the case now. You will tell everything in front of the Council, in front of the Secretary-General, in front of the whole world who will be watching the trial of the century tomorrow, at exactly nine in the morning at the International Criminal Court. You will let them know of the treachery you did to humans by addressing the Vivid System users under your protection _not_ to save you and instead surrender themselves and their Vivid System to us. If you don’t want anyone you care for die for you, in front of you, and clear out _your father’s_ name, I would highly suggest to do as I say.”

It was over.

Years of preparation, sacrifice, luck and trickery has gone to nothing when a warrant of arrest was served in front of Allura, duly signed by General Wade and Secretary-General Irving, themselves. She was shaking in both rage and regret that she wasn’t able to avenge her father and Shiro fully. How this happened might have been something to do with what Governor Garrett did exactly to Coran. She knew he couldn’t be trusted, but she admitted she underestimated the official’s instincts when it comes to aliens.

As she surrendered and let one officer cuff her, Allura has nothing in mind but hoping for the safety of the four VividSoldiers, who have no idea at all regarding her and Coran’s arrest and upcoming trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is messy, but you get the picture. Too early to get caught? Because reasons.
> 
> I also apologize for I have explained the ABO dynamics, I've found it on a Tumblr post but I failed to get the source. Yes, as said in the tags, this will be prevailent, but in some species only, the Galra, for example. I might need to explore this more once the Blade of Marmora is fully introduced.
> 
> And YAY, OC space mouse!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Meet Chulala, the fifth genetically-enhanced mouse born from Shiro's perfected V-Prototype. Her awakening will led the Vivid Team to find out that their beloved princess is in danger of death row, the beginning of Irving's downfall...
> 
> And the return of the original VividSoldier.


	14. The Little White Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: A pool bonding after the early morning heist turned bitter after Keith got a trauma attack just after he and Pidge reminisced their past about their last night together in the UN Library's back parking space. During that time, Gov. Garrett successfully lured Coran into his trap and had him arrested and tortured by Major-General McCalloway, who in turn forced to lure Allura to Blue Island to be arrested. As the Lieutenant-General went out supposedly to fetch her advisor, a little white mouse with the same size as Chulatt, appeared with the rest of the mice, whom Keith later confirmed as Takashi Shirogane's animorphed Vivid System. Speaking of which, Shiro was found alive somewhere by childhood friend-turned Resistance Chief Yuzuki Mireilles and her fellow rebels, who were preparing for a big attack on Richard Irving and the UN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR BANANAS! Sorry for a wee bit slow update due to holiday hangovers, plus I'm having a hard time composing the next chapter. Glad I made it. And I'm so excited to find out what will happen next now that Shiro is back, the Earth-based Anti-UN Resistance actually exists, and also, the Blade of Marmora.
> 
> So, enjoy! :3

_Blue Island Temporary HQ Cell._

Knowing what he can do more with his alien strength, Coran was detained to a temporary cell and being guarded by four heavily-armed soldiers while waiting for a way to ship him and Allura to The Hague while keeping their strength restrained.

In all honesty, he is strong enough to take down four heavily-armed men, but keeping a code not to hurt any non-Galra, he decided to remain idle and to wait from any developments outside of the cell.

While waiting, he received an unexpected visitor, which he already expected.

“It’s sad to learn that one of Lieutenant-General Von Altair’s most trusted men has betrayed her,” Coran sighed with contempt.

Major Kawamura requested to enter the cell, in which one of the guards granted. He was scanned first, before proceeding.

“I believe you have succeeded in detaining her as well?” Coran guessed.

The major nodded. “Listen, Major Smythe--”

“Ah, just call me Coran. After all we’ll be stripped off of our titles once the trial starts.”

Major Kawamura bit his lip, showing his genuine regret for what he did. “Listen… Mr. Coran, I did this as part of the plan.”

His ears moved. “Plan for what, if I may ask?”

He looked around, making sure the coast is clear. Later he sneaked a piece of paper in his pocket.

“Please take time to read it,” he whispered. “Irving’s reign will end after the trial.”

He blinked.

Mitsutaka stepped back, and cleared his throat. “Former Lieutenant-General Von Altair has been arrested. She won’t be detained here, but in Izu-Oshima. A private plane will arrive in approximately four hours to take you and Miss Allura to ICC in The Hague. That is all.”

He left the ex-Major speechless and confused.

It took him a while before he decided to follow him and read the letter, once the coast is clear. He went back to the cushion of his cell, pulled out the letter in his pocket, and began to read. There are so many things revealed to him that left him more confused and astounded while he read the entirety of the letter.

*****

“Y-you’re… the V-Prototype…!?”

Keith stared at Chulala, the little white genetically-engineered mouse who was recently discovered by Chulatt after they discovered Shiro’s secret video. He then understood why the V-Prototype, itself, disappeared right before his eyes after the video ended, that the video may have helped ‘completing’ its remodified Vivid System, resulting to her ‘birth’.

The rest, however, blinked at what was going on, since only Keith can understand Chuchule, who is currently translating Chulala’s body language.

“Say what now!?” Hunk raised his eyebrow.

 _Chulala is VividBlack’s finished Operation Key,_ Platt finally explained. _To be honest, we’re also surprised to see her. Chulatt has been trying to catch her since we discovered that room._

“S-so you’re saying that mouse _is_ the V-Prototype!?”

“I actually expected VividBlack’s Key to be a manly-looking mouse,” Lance thought, who also cannot believe how insanely cute the white mouse is, which made the rest stare at him.

“Or maybe just as what Shiro wanted,” Pidge guessed, trying to remember the last part of the video, “to let her find someone more suitable to own and use her. And he was hoping that…”

She remembered the part where Shiro decided to leave the V-Prototype on Earth, just as after he discovered the blueprints found on Dr. Von Altair’s old room. Although it was originally planned to reinvent the Vivid System from scratch with Dr. Isshiki’s help, Alfor already has someone in mind when he designed the initial and final blueprints. The output, in reality, came out incomplete, although it was powerful enough to choose one person to own it -- temporarily, that it became VividBlack’s secret mission to continue the Pioneers’ legacy, with Coran’s and Commander Holt's help…

And it has only completed days after they have seen the video.

_King Alfor… made that prototype for Allura._

Meanwhile, Chulala went on doing her body language as Chuchule went on translating. _Master Shirogane sez,_ she continued, _that whatever happ’ns, you’ll be able t’surpass ‘im as a leader an’ fighter he want’d ya t’be. An’ he wanna letcha give me t’the one he think’ll be better._

Hearing those from no less than a mouse only made Keith’s insides churn. His brother has zero idea of what happened to him in his absence, and that incident only proved that he isn’t strong enough and he is trying to figure out how to be after that. But those words, and the video, constantly reminding him of his strength and capability, yet he is starting to see and hear them as an obligation as a warrior.

 _And,_ Chulala’s body language didn’t stop there, _please take care o’me while savin’ ma’ new master._

“Savin’ your new master…?” Keith blinked. But as far as he knew, Shiro is her master, unless he was really serious to hang his cape forever during the video stream…

And then he remember one of the last things the former World Hero mentioned at that time.

“Oh no…!”

Pidge was listening to the mice and checking the news on the internet on her laptop when she came across breaking news which has just been circulated hours ago.

“What’s up?” Lance checked the news with her.

“She just left an hour ago,” she was shaking. “What the hell’s this crap now!?”

Hunk followed after. While Keith forced himself to get off his bed to check the news. They all wore the same, shocked faces when they read the news on a social media:

_BREAKING NEWS_

**_IZU-OSHIMA, JAPAN --_ ** _UN Armed Forces Chief of Staff, General Aloysius Wade, has just signed and issued an immediate relief and a warrant of arrest against former Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair and Major Coran Hieronymous Wymbledon Smythe, in relation to an incident regarding a brief hostage drama involving Hawaii’s Governor Anakoni Garrett after being held by one of the rebel Vivid System users._

_Governor Garrett immediately filed a motion to oust and arrest Von Altair and Smythe for allegedly rebuilding the Pioneers, who led in revolutionizing the Incarnate Energy more than a hundred years ago. The Hawaiian statesman said to have witnessed Von Altair siding with what they called ‘VividSoldiers’ during another attack on Blue Island, where catlike aliens called Galra tried to steal the Incarnate Ore in exchange for two rock-like aliens stranded in the planet. One of the VividSoldiers, however, took Governor Garrett hostage in exchange for the Ore, which was held down when the Galra made an unannounced attack._

_It was recalled that Secretary-General Richard Irving posthumously declared physicists Drs. Kenjiro Isshiki and Alfor von Altair, as well as former Japanese Prime Minister Akane Isshiki, former Aoi Ciel President Aoi Futaba, former Japan Air Self-Defense Force Chief General Wakaba Saegusa, and former Blue Island Research Bureau chief Dr. Himawari Shinohara, as traitors to the human race, after it was proven that the reinvented Vivid System has an effect to attract unknown alien lifeforms which can bring potential harm to Earth. On the second anniversary of the Keroberos Tragedy, Secretary Irving added former Astroexploration Commander Samuel Holt, his son Sergeant Matthew Holt, and former World Hero Captain Takashi Shirogane to the list._

_The two newly-arrested former officers were stripped of their titles immediately under General Wade’s Order, and they will be put under televised court marshal in the International Criminal Court in The Hague, Netherlands, tomorrow at 9:00 AM CET. Secretary Irving, once the president of ICC, volunteered to preside the hearing._

“That old man has gone too far,” Hunk was shaking in frustration. He wanted to go out and punch him in the face but he knew he isn’t that dumb to do that thing.

“Sorry, dude, but,” Lance bit his lip, trying to be as calm as he can, “your grandpa’s so damn sneaky.”

“I know…”

“But what made it worse is because _someone_ did his own thing that time that puts all of us in complete mess.”

He glared at Keith. He may have felt sorry about his past, but he couldn’t get over with that one fatal mistake.

“He may have seen something by accident that pushed him to bring it over to UN’s higher ops,” Pidge guessed, biting her lip.

“That’s obvious, the old man saw something way top secret because of _someone--_ ”

Keith knows it. Lance is totally right about what he did. He couldn’t stand it that he decided to walk away, not minding the fact that he was still exhausted from emotional pain.

“Go ahead, mullet,” Lance kept on provoking him, “make another mess or everything Allura and Shiro worked hard for’ll crumble to dust for good!”

“Yeah I will,” to their surprise, he answered him. “Allura sav’d my life when I was ‘bout to die.”

He kept on walking, even if he was still struggling to move normally.

“H-hey, man, you’re still sick!” Hunk tried to pull him back to bed, but the Japanese struggled to get away.

“NO--!”

“Oh yes,” he scooped him away, tossed him to bed, and wrapped him in his blanket. “Stay, cat. Rest, cool down, whatever, if you don’t have a plan, forget ‘bout goin’ to Europe if you’ll only go there to die.”

“Allura’s in danger! Y’just read the entire damn news--!”

“Yeah, to save yer skin from jeopardizing her and Coran and all their plans,” Lance grunted, “go ahead--!”

“You know what,” Pidge glared at him, “both of you’re _not_ helping.”

Strangely, he decided to shut up.

“We can’t do anything ‘bout it,” she said while checking other news in the internet, “for now. We can’t just attack without a plan, it’s like throwing ourselves to the wolves at broad daylight. On top of that…

We’re now dealing with the _entire_ UN, guys. It’s us versus Irving. He has the whole world in his hands. Even with the power that we have, we’re still mice pestering in his own damn backyard.”

Pidge was just stating the facts, and none of the boys reacted right away. Just like what the remaining Pioneers did in secret, despite all the technology and the power they have, they have no other choice but to follow whatever the UN dictates. Ever since the rise of the Pioneers, the United Nations has been behind them, supporting every cause they do -- and as years go by, the most respected organization in the world started to help with a price, thus rose to become the world’s government body. They all knew that it was Richard Irving who started it all. And now he has enough power, the first thing he did is to slowly reduce the influence of the Pioneers, starting with Takashi Shirogane, until he was able to wipe eighty percent of them…

That is what Pidge and Keith thought.

“So what can we do?” Lance is as impatient as Keith, but has some time to think. “We can’t sit here forever watching Allura and Coran get executed in public just because they backed us up.”

“I know,” she said, “that’s why we need to make up a plan if we have to strike. We need to make the world think that we still want to defend the Earth from possible Galra invasion, without compromising everything.”

“Any ideas?” Hunk asked while trying to feed Keith with his soup. “Like, you can modify your cloaking device to help them escape or something--”

“It may seem easy, but it will take me a day or two to remodify it so it can fit up to six people. I can borrow some blueprints to create a folding space where we can hide but it will take me a day to memorize its basics--”

_Forgettin’ us, huh?_

Plachu kicked her arm to grab her attention, and by the time she noticed the mice, an idea just popped into her mind.

“Why didn’t I think of it sooner!?” She stood up. “Of course, the mice have built-in teludavs in their bodies--!”

“But that’s the thing,” Hunk countered her plan. “They have built-in teludavs, they can only make two in a day or they have to charge for one more day. We need more than that if there’s a need to escape--!”

“We can compensate by using the cloaking device to escape,” Pidge explained. “But we have to calculate as to how long it will last. For now, we can combine the mice’s teleport abilities to get Allura and Coran out without those crooks to notice us. And we have to do it before the trial starts, which will be…”

“Twenty-four hours from now, if we’ll consider the timezone, which’ll happen tomorrow their time.”

They all looked at Keith, who just put his game face on despite the trauma that almost claimed him almost two hours ago. Lance was able to guess what he is thinking, that he decided to counter his thoughts right away.

“You’re planning to die in this mission?” He said. “Better not do it or Allura will kill us instead--”

“Then, what, lie here, stare in the ceilin’ doin’ nuthin’ but t’wait for ‘em t’die!? I’m no imbecile, McClain, I still have my arms an’ legs t’fight! Now if y’blamin’ me for ruinin’ yer plan that time, them I’m freakin’ sorry, okay!? I’m sorry! I’m sorry fo’ bein’ weak, fo’ bein’ a hothead, fo’ causin’ Allura an’ Coran t’get caught! I’m sorry if I charg’d before usin’ my mind! No wonder I got raped in the first place!”

“Hey!” He was shocked as to why the Japanese suddenly brought up his past. “I didn’t say--”

“Aw, SHUT UP ALL OF YOU or I’ll swear I’ll make you kiss each other!” Pidge broke her silence--

“NO WAY!” Both chorused.

“I didn’t say anything yet,” Hunk blinked--

“Now you did, so shut up, too,” she glared at him. “Anyway, Keith, we didn’t say you can’t go with us, we’re just worried that you might lose focus while we rescue them. Plus after what happened at the pool, it might affect your health. But to be honest, I’ll need you since you’re the fastest. I’ll put you in charge of pulling Allura and Coran out of their cells.”

“You can count on me,” Keith assured.

“Hunk, I’ll need your strength if ever something happens while we rescue them. We’ll need your drones to create a particle barrier so no soldier can try to pull them away from us and for watching out for those guards.”

“Roger that,” Hunk responded.

“I’ll take care of the cloaking. Give me an hour to modify Plachu, I think that’ll be long enough for at least the four of us to sneak in without anyone noticing.”

 _Y’really wanna kill me, huh?_ Plachu raised his eyebrow.

“To save them, you will need a big sacrifice.”

_Fine._

“What ‘bout me?” Lance pointed at himself.

“You’ll be our lookout. You won’t shoot anyone, just check out for people who’ll come in and out of the Peace Palace. I’ll give you the coordinates once we get there.”

A lookout. It seems to be a pointless job, but he has to accept it. Yet in his heart he felt that he is far more useless than Keith, since Pidge gave them a task more reasonable than his.

“But what if, let’s say,” Lance added something, “someone caught me or one of us--”

“If ever _that_ happens,” Pidge also has a workaround in her mind, “and _whatever_ happens, no one will lay a finger on those soldiers. Escape as soon and as fast as we can, or at least one of us should get them out. We’ll think about what will happen once we’re there.”

“Sorry, Pidge, but if we wanna save Allura and Coran, we need to think ahead before we get caught!”

Lance has a point, since he is aware that something more might happen if they will be saving the two Alteans against the whole international organization - turned - government body. Pidge admitted that she has been trying to think of a workaround for a possible failure, and she felt that the Cuban, known to have great strategies in mind, has a plan.

“So any bright ideas?” She asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do. In case we get caught, hopefully that won’t be the case, we need to use the mice’s teludavs to meet at one place after we save them. Of course we have to use their teludavs, too, to go there before the trial. So just to save their energy, someone must be smart enough to operate one giant teludav hidden here. I remember that they mentioned that before--”

 _It’s in the garage!_ Chulatt replied, which made him grin.

“Bingo!”

“So who’ll operate it?” Hunk asked, later he turned his attention to Pidge, who later pointed at herself.

“What if the instructions are in Altean?” She asked, worried that she won’t be able to operate it properly, but later looked at her own mouse. She blinked, why not?

Meanwhile Plachu cringed when his master stared at him. _Dammit._

“Moving on,” Lance continued, “we’ll need to hide somewhere that no one will notice once we get there, and if you’ll assign Keith in taking Allura, he should have a cloaking device in his mouse, too, and who’ll take Coran? I think I can handle that, plus…”

He looked at Chulala, blinking at him.

“Remember what Shiro said last in the video? He purposely left his V-Prototype for Allura, once it’s completed. This li’l girl here was born for her, so she has to go to her alone. If the mice have built-in teludavs, I’m sure she has, too.”

“So you’re saying to let the poor li’l mouse run to Allura during the trial?” Hunk guessed. “What if janitors find her and--”

“Wait,” Pidge hushed them, and looked at the mice, “a cloaking device for _each_ mouse?”

Lance blinked. “Did I mentioned that?”

“You said if Keith’s mouse has a cloaking device to get them?” And she suddenly grabbed his arms. “You just made a _genius_ idea, Lance! I never even thought about it!”

He blinked again.

“But only yer mouse can turn us invisible,” Keith thought--

“I know, but ever heard of copy and paste?”

“Copyin’ and pastin’ a mouse!?”

“Naw, copying one part of their cell to allow them to grow in another environment! It’s like what happened to the Robeast we last fought, but this one’s different. Besides, they’re animated versions of the modified Vivid System, all I need to do’s to make a copy of Plachu’s cloaking ability to install it to each mouse instead of creating a cloaking device for each of them from scratch! And it’ll only take me thirty minutes,” and she called the mice. “C’mon, guys, let’s level you up!”

 _Cloakin’ fo’ each of ‘em, huh?_ Plachu smirked. _Cool, this is levellin’ up hide n’ seek!_

“But that won’t mess up their Vivid System, right?” Hunk seems skeptical about the mouse upgrade.

“It’s just like adding an app to a compatible device,” Pidge simplified. “They may have different approaches to the Vivid System, but let’s not forget that they all came from _her._ ”

She smiled at the little white mouse.

“Chulala isn’t their little sister. If we’ll consider how she was made before she manifested into a mouse, she is their _mother_ in a sense.”

They all looked at Chulala, who may seem the same size as Chulatt, and can only communicate through body language, but at one point, Pidge is right: she is, after all, Shiro’s V-Prototype, the ‘mother’ of the four Operation Keys that they currently have.

Keith picked the mouse again, and smiled at her. “She said t’watch over her,” he said. “I’ll try t'bring her to Allura.”

They nodded. While Lance smirked by himself, never thought that his slipped mouth will bring them a good plan.

“We have all the time needed,” Pidge said. “But let’s spend it wisely so we can save them both. And Keith...”

He looked at her with confusion.

“I know what you’re capable of, but don’t be scared to ask help. We won’t let _that_ happen to you again.”

He didn’t speak right away, but his rection to Pidge’s promise made him smile sincerely. He knows his limits, and for the first time, he could feel the security in his teammates.

They were all smiling at him, assuring that he will not go into that kind of hell like a year ago. But behind Lance’s smile is something off, that even he, himself, don’t understand what and why. He even has no idea that Hunk has been watching him for reasons that only he could decipher.

*****

_Somewhere._

Takashi decided to get up, despite the body pain from God knows what happened, and the prosthetic right arm that he had the moment he woke up. Somehow it triggered part of his memory, but all in all, it didn’t completely healed his fogged brain.

The lean guy with aviator’s hat, named Rolo, thought of showing him around the place, as they passed by people who are polishing guns, knives, and sticks. They even caught some sparring and some on a self-defense class.

“Are you,” Takashi looked around, “preparing for a war?”

“All the time,” Rolo answered. “We’re actually preparin’ for Irving’s fall.”

“Irving?”

“They really messed up your head, huh?” He shook his head. “Irving’s the one controllin’ the world now. He put the bad light in once the most neutral org in the world. An’ you know that too. Way back then.”

“So,” Takashi still tries to process everything, “how long have I been… gone?”

“Two years an’ some months. They even thought you’re dead!”

He looked at him quizically. “Me? That long?”

Rolo couldn’t help but to shake his head. “It’ll really take more than tourin’ you around to remember everything. Don’t rush. You’ll get there soon enough.”

It made Takashi decide to remember everything. He knew he remembers, but something is clouding his mind and he wasn’t sure what. He was hoping that Rolo will be right, that the tour will somehow help him regain his memories.

Meanwhile on the other side, as Yuzuki oversees her crew in preparation for anything, the blonde member, Nyma (who was there when they saved him from that suspecting ship), decided to talk about the most talked about man they have just saved.

“Seriously I thought I’ve seen a ghost,” Nyma confessed. “But he… changed a _lot._ ”

“Obviously,” Yuzuki shrugged, as she watched Takashi from her spot, looking at him from head to toe: he seemed more buff, with white turf of hair on top and a mechanical right arm. The right arm made her heart sank deeper.

_What happened to you…?_

“Not sure what happened out there, but now he has zero memory of who he is and what he did,” she smiled coyly at Yuzuki, “guess it’s time for you to step in.”

The Eurasian young woman understood what her friend meant, and instead of agreeing with her, it made her more grim thinking about her own past with him.

“It’s been nine years, Nyma,” she reminded her, “and I already told you that nothing happened between him and I.”

“But you’ve somehow loved him.”

She paused in silence.

“You told me that, don’t lie to me. The V-Project just turned your dream into a nightmare.”

She is also aware of that.

Yuzuki saw her younger self again the moment she watched Takashi from afar. Everything came back to her in a flash: back in those days where everything is simple, where no military dared to keep an eye on them. They were just childhood friends, and she thought her dream came close at the end of their middle school year.

It shattered into pieces after he came across the celebrated V-Prototype and things have changed for the worst, which later pushed her to stop schooling after reaching eighteen to join the resistance against UN’s fully-revamped system under Richard Irving.

“I’m telling this as someone who cares for you a lot since you became our leader,” Nyma said. “Seriously, you deserve to be happy, and I know that no one can do that but _that_ loverboy who just grew up hotter after two years.”

Yuzuki just sighed. Nyma might be right, but right now, leading the resistance is what is important to her. Things have changed a lot (and of course, for the worse) since Takashi accepted his fate as the successor to the four heroines of Izu-Oshima. And she has no plans to revisit the past again if she, too, has to do her part as a leader.

“I still feel it here,” she finally admitted it, caressing her own chest to feel her own heartbeat for the man she loved once, and in the end it was not returned to her. “But in times like this, there is no way to go back there. We’re facing a war now, against Irving and against this new alien threat, and everyone relies on me. I…”

She then faced her friend.

“I still love him. But right now…”

Someone tugged her jacket down, and later saw Mana, the girl saved by Lance and Hunk one time, holding some kind of a letter for her. It may seem expected that Yuzuki accepted it right away and thanked the girl before she excused herself.

“As expected,” she smirked. “A message from Mitsu. But it seems early,” so she read the message:

_Can’t send a text as it might get tapped by Wade and co. Things in the UNAF has gone tighter. Von Altair and Smythe have been arrested. Planned trial and execution will be 9 AM CET at The Hague. Prepare everything._

Her eyes widened.

“Nyma,” she said, “call everyone. We might attack earlier than planned.”

Nyma was as shocked as Yuzuki, but she didn’t waste time as she left to call the entire Resistance.

*****

The moment the requested cargo plane arrived at Blue Island, Major-General McCalloway had Allura and Coran board immediately. Both were placed within the plane’s built-in cell at the back, allowing them to talk to each other while they still eight hours before reaching Amsterdam.

Forced to changed into UN’s standard prison uniform in dull brown, they were first placed together in one cell. Allura was horrified to see Coran’s (slightly) battered appearance when they met again after the latter remained missing since his ‘courtesy visit’ to Governor Garrett’s temporary residence.

“What has he done to you?” She wept.

“Don’t worry about me, Princess,” Coran assured. “This is nothing compared to how they treated you.”

“I’m so sorry,” she shook. “I should have accompanied you if I only knew that this will happen…”

“Well, this is already anticipated. Looks like the Governor witnessed something that might have compromised our identity. And you said, yourself, that our plan will be revealed sooner than we thought.”

Allura decided not to talk about it anymore as she sat beside him. Instead, she thought of bringing another topic that might oblige her advisor to talk about it.

“A while ago,” she started, “I showed the pool to the three kids.”

“That’s wonderful,” Coran said. “I bet they enjoyed it.”

“It didn’t last long, though. Keith’s PTSD attacked again and caused him to cry and scream that we have to take him out of the pool to calm him down. He and Pidge possibly talked about his past when that happened.”

“Poor child. But good thing he finally opened up.”

“That’s true. Surprisingly, Pidge confessed that she was with Keith a year ago and witnessed everything.”

His eyes popped, from there he remembered what happened to Pidge that morning when she almost didn’t join the others for their previous mission.

“I have no idea about that,” he said. “It must have been horrible on Kaitlin.”

“I know,” Allura agreed. “Her frequent headaches tell everything. Even I am shocked.”

Silence crept in their cell again.

“Which reminds me,” Allura brought another topic, “while on a pool, Lance did something… _miraculous._ ”

“Really?”

“He,” she bit her lip, “was able to heal Pidge’s wounds. That ability is only prominent to Altean royals… on _Mother’s_ side.”

This time, he was speechless.

“He did the same thing to my hand during our mission in the Balmera. Tell me, Coran,” she held his hand. “Remember what you told me when you studied Lance’s blood when he got stung by the Robeast’s acid and he managed to ‘heal’ himself because of alien cells present in his blood? I know that you have an idea on what you saw, I wasn’t there when you took that discovery. Tell me…”

Who _really_ is Lance?”

Coran was torn between his loyalty to Allura and to his extinct home planet. He promised to tell everything to her when the time is right, but to him, it isn’t still the right time. Yet the signs are starting to show up on her sight.

“Oh, Princess,” he chuckled, “that seems to be… _eccentric_ , I mean, Lance is a special type. Of course I know that only the Altean royalty has that ability, which will require one’s own quintessence to do so -- but first of all, that ability is exclusive solely for Altean _women_ \-- well, in your case, your father forbade you to learn that ability as he valued your life. Y-you know what happened to your mother when she… healed one last Altean before she collapsed, right?”

She vaguely remember what exactly happened during the fall of Altea. The last thing she remembered, Coran has been pulling her to one of the escape pods. She remembered as she was trying to save her mother from the collapsing tower…

But after that, when she woke up, she was already on Earth, within the mansion her father built, in her own room.

“If she was healing someone back in the tower,” she remembered, “wh… what happened to _him_?”

Coran’s eyes popped again. “I apologize, Princess, but I… I also have no idea. Alfor has instructed me to take you to the pod safely before the whole planet was destroyed, so I even thought that your father did something… to save _him_ . But I’m afraid that _he_ also vanished, along with your mother. Along with our race. And our planet.”

And for survivors like them, it was the most painful memory that they had on their beloved planet. Allura was aware of it, and judging by what happened to Altea, no wonder that not a single Altean will be spared, and she and Coran just got lucky to survive.

“As for Lance,” he cleared his throat, “he has a special type of alien blood, so rare that it will be hard for us to find someone with similar blood as his in case of emergency. His race is also as extinct as ours, but I’m still trying to figure out how someone like him survived. Who knows, he maybe is someone like Clark Kent: sent away from a destroyed planet, destined to save the world, you know the trope.”

Allura sighed as Coran suddenly showed his geeky human side to explain Lance’s possible origins, which she thought won’t be necessary, yet she could guess from her advisor’s tone and gesture that he is hiding a big secret that he couldn’t even bring it up to her for reasons.

She then decided not to bring it up anymore, and instead allow the fates to let him say what he thinks. “I have hoped enough,” she said. “I’m worried about the others now, they have no idea that we’re here. Or if they do, they might do something drastic.”

“Your father always reminded you not to lose hope,” Coran reminded. “You’ve said before that they’re strong enough to surpass everything. And it was Shiro, himself, who have anointed them. Please be strong, Princess. Who knows that a miracle will come to us.”

A miracle. She smiled at that word. Although no miracle happened during the fall of Altea, but she knew that everything happens for a reason. Who knows if the miracle intended to be for saving Altea at that time won’t come until the right time, or maybe, it already arrived… but they have overlooked it.

The two surviving Alteans remained quiet for the duration of their flight until such time that they will arrive at Amsterdam, where death awaits them. Or maybe something else.

Coran decided to be quiet, not just because Allura wanted to stay quiet, but because of the letter he read, which Mitsutaka gave him. Probably, part of that letter is for him to stay put, but whatever that is, he decided to honor what was instructed on that letter. He looked at Allura, and smiled in secret.

 _I'm telling you, Princess,_ his mind said.  _Don't lose hope. A miracle is coming to us._

*****

All of the members of the Resistance gathered near the underground podium, where Yuzuki stood in the middle. And just as Takashi requested, he joined the meeting.

“I’ve received a report from Mitsu today,” she said. “It is a regret to inform you that the Princess and her Eagle has been arrested.”

Murmurs were heard. Takashi, meanwhile, looked around with curiosity, as to what that means.

“They are scheduled to be tried by show tomorrow at The Hague. As usual, the Pig will shamelessly present himself as the actor who will play judge to our two symbols of hope, within the supposed sacred walls of the Peace Palace.”

Murmurs were later replaced with boos.

“Guess who caught them? Surprise, it’s the Hunter. Using his great acting skills, he lured him into his false promises, and as expected, he succeeded. In this case, it has given us a signal to strike at the very crucial hour.

Tomorrow, 9 AM Amsterdam Time, the time that the mock jury will pass the sentence, unjustly and with lack of procedure; the time that the clown judge will hit his gavel. The time that _we_ will finally strike!”

Cries of revolution echoed within the four walls of the underground base.

“We will save the Princess and her Eagle,” Yuzuki continued. “We won’t let anyone from the fake world body strike their swords and fire their guns against them. The Pioneers will remain our heroes forever. And now…”

She looked at Takashi.

“The heir to the will of Drs. Isshiki and Von Altair, the one whom we have thought gone along with the brave explorers, has come back. And he’s with us now! Fellow fighters, I bring you, the World Hero, himself, VividBlack…

Takashi Shirogane!”

His feet glued on the floor. He couldn’t move at the cheers and cries of the rebels around him. Takashi remained numb and speechless at the last thing Yuzuki mentioned. The name that has been, for some reason, familiar to him…

“Vivid… Black…?”

Rolo hooked his arm around the ex-hero’s neck. “The whole world’s been waiting for you, Champion…”

 _Champion._ That word also rang in his brain.

“What’s going on…?” He felt nauseous.

“Obviously,” Rolo answered, “they’re cheering for you, for being alive. I know that right now you don’t remember anything, but no time for therapy, especially now.”

“Now?” He kept on looking around. “Who’s this… Princess and Eagle who got captured?”

“Oh yeah, forgot that your memory ‘bout them got messed up, too. This will ring yer bell:

The Eagle is Coran Smythe, advisor to ex-Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair.”

_Allura._

His brain suddenly felt a nerve explosion that he fell on his knees.

“H-hey!” Rolo was shocked. “Man, you okay!?”

Others who saw him suddenly grew quiet and stepped away from him, giving Yuzuki and Nyma a chance to see him in pain.

“Taka!?” Yuzuki rushed to his aid, thus concluding their meeting. Rolo and Nyma helped bringing him back to his room to rest fully, as the rest were instructed to continue with their preparations.

*****

“Emperor Zarkon, I would like to propose something.”

Despite his failure, Commander Prorok was given another chance to strike, however his punishment remained in pending as they still have to carefully lay their plan before they strike. Haggar was there, ready to listen in hopes that Prorok’s plan will somehow please the emperor.

“Speak,” Zarkon gave him permission.

“I have just received reports from Lieutenant Haxxus that Princess Allura of Altea and her surviving Royal Advisor will be publicly executed on Earth for ‘conspiring with the rebels’, and by rebels, I mean the Young Lions. It seems surprising for Earthlings to be against those who defended them before, which is quite an irony, if you’ll ask me. With that being said, I believe it’s time for us to strike while she and her advisor is about to face their death in the hands of those Earthlings. This will be a good time not just to seize the Ore, but also that planet, to be added to your growing colony.”

None of them reacted right away, as Prorok thought it gave them a chance to think about his proposal. Zarkon, however, has something else in mind.

“I’m already aware of how gullible those Earthlings are,” he said. “Thus I have already thought of a plan ahead of you, but I can take that as a good suggestion. Those humans are long been ungrateful to their so-called heroes out of greed, therefore they are not different from those who wanted to have power for themselves. I feel their need, but one should be also aware that only the strongest have the right to obtain the greatest power the universe has to offer.”

“Are you planning to take Commander Prorok’s suggestion, Sire?” Haggar asked, skeptically.

“Commander Prorok, indeed, thinks like a true Galra. I don’t mind taking his proposal,” and he looked at the commander, “only if he will agree to mine.”

“Indeed, Sire,” Prorok agreed.

“Remember the offer I gave to you after you failed your mission?”

He blinked.

“This will be your chance. I will let Haxxus lead the attack, and Haggar will lend your body and soul to our victory.”

Prorok blinked again. He didn’t forget that he was about to be punished at that time, but was halted for reasons that only Zarkon knows. He even thought that they have forgotten about it, which he conclude that the Galra Emperor is no fool at all.

“Commander Prorok has a brilliant idea, surprisingly,” Haggar commented in a whisper.

“Indeed,” Zarkon agreed. “But the idea was not originally _his_. I already made proper arrangements for us to strike as early as possible, and by taking advantage of the Earthlings’ foolishness.”

“Perhaps we can take this as an opportunity to find and get _him_ back.”

“The _Champion_ is of no use of us anymore. Let him rot somewhere and instead, use this chance to retrieve the Ore, the young Lions, and for us to formally claim Earth as ours.”

It was an original idea for Zarkon to retrieve the Incarnate Ore, which King Alfor once gave to the UN as a token of goodwill. But after failed attempts and with the appearance of the four VividSoldiers, he decided that he already has enough of playing cat and mouse to them. Knowing that the last of the Alteans will die anyway anytime soon, he commanded his remaining men to prepare for a conquest of their lifetimes, and take the young Lions on his own.

Haggar, however, didn’t seem pleased as to why Zarkon decided to discard the Champion in his plan, as she believed _he_ is the key for them to collect those Lions for their own interest. Yet instead of disobeying his command, she nodded in silence, while formulating her own plan to find that Champion no matter what.

She was also aware that Sendak is out there, looking for the Champion, not because of the fact that he escaped, but because of his own pride as a warrior that he shamed in public. And probably, at this moment, he is still wandering somewhere in the universe to find and kill him, so she has to act before Sendak could find him.

*****

“HAH!!!”

Shaking and exhausted, Takashi woke up from his worst nightmare yet. Beads of sweat crawled on his forehead and cheeks while trying to catch a breath.

“Taka, it’s alright,” Yuzuki stayed with him until he wakes up, at least. She remembered how he looked like after the meeting: he was shaking, on his knees, grabbing his head, like something came to him. He lost consciousness after he was rushed to his room.

When Takashi heard her voice, he slowly looked at him, face still expressing shock and, to her understanding, fear.

“What happened?” She tried to check on him.

“...Yuzuki…”

He only came back a few hours ago, and it was the first time to hear him say her name after probably nine years. The voice of familiarity is there, an indication that possibly, he is beginning to remember.

“I’m here,” she reminded him while holding his clammy hand as tight as Takashi needed. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

It took him a few minutes before he took enough courage to speak. “I remember,” he said. “Everything.”

“I-if you find it too painful for you to tell me, you don’t have to--”

“No. I have to. Now that Allura is exposed, I have to move as soon as possible.”

She froze. She knew it. His awakening may have something to do with the condemned ex-UN Army official. Her feelings, once offered to him, was given to _someone else._ She knew that it is the case, and she shouldn’t get affected by it anymore. Yet why her heart has been squeezed hard whenever she thinks about it?

“So you finally remember,” Yuzuki said, trying to keep his face as straight as possible. “We’ll need all the information we can get from you. Tomorrow, we will strike to save her and ex-Major Smythe from execution.”

“We need to do it as soon as possible,” Takashi said. “The Galra Empire is planning to strike on Earth anytime now.”

“I’m afraid you’re too late with that, they already made some attempts to take the Incarnate Ore--”

“It’s more than that. They’re planning to conquer the Earth once they get the Ore!”

Yuzuki frowned. Although she knew that these aliens, worse than the Alone, will conquer Earth in a matter of time, Takashi’s sense of urgency made her convinced that something massive and far more dangerous is coming at them.

“They,” he took a deep breath while trying to collect everything he remember, “they will take advantage of everything to get the Ore. They originally planned to use me against you. See this!?” And he showed to her his bionic arm. “ _They_ did this to me as part of the plan. No wonder the UN planned to get rid of me -- but right now Earth’s safety is all that matters. We have to move _now_ by warning the entire planet!”

“But do you think _they_ will believe you after betraying you for saving their asses!?”

“I don’t give a damn about it anymore! Please, Yuzu, help me… Help me save Allura and warn the people before it’s too late. I’m telling you…

The Galra are more powerful than Alone. No other weapon can defeat them, but the remodified Vivid System. And if the UN will still have the guts to stop both the Galra and the new Vivid System, Earth will be doomed for sure.”

Yuzuki was stunned, not because of what Takashi revealed about the Galra’s plan, but because of his conviction to _still_ save the world despite how the UN treated him. She is fully convinced that Takashi Shirogane is, indeed, the World Hero, admired by many, feared by evil, abused by the government.

As a woman, she is worried for his well-being. As a leader, she believes in whatever he can share. Torn by both roles, Yuzuki decided to aid Takashi as the plan to strike at ICC will also push through. No matter what will happen, she already made a decision to push the war, now that the World Hero is on their side and they -- the UN -- pushed a dangerous button to make the Rebellion move.

Tomorrow. Richard Irving and the people behind bastardizing UN will finally fall.

*****

_The Hague._

A tall-looking mysterious man in purple and black hood is looking at the Peace Palace, seat of International Court of Justice and the International Criminal Court, who was just done talking to someone through a smartphone-like device.

He was the same man who maximized the power of the Incarnate Ore that morning, for reasons that only he knows. After being done watching the building from afar, he vanished, leaving the peaceful building and its surroundings like no trial nor rebellion will happen twenty-four hours from now…

Or make it twenty-three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly short? Yes. And I'm so sorry for that. Next chapter will be, hehe, more surprising than everyone will thought. For now, let me sleep.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: In less than twenty-four hours, UN will fall. Heroes will rise again. Evil will strike to take over. The Vivid Team, the Anti-UN Resistance, the UN, and the Galra -- all preparing for that day to come.


	15. Twenty-Three Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: Keith, who just lost consciousness after an emotional pain, was awakened by Chulala, a little white mouse similar to their own, and was later revealed as VividBlack's completed V-Prototype. During that time, Allura was succesfully arrested in Blue Island, along with Coran, and taken to a plane to take them to Amsterdam where they will be tried and executed right away. Pidge and the rest learned of the news from the net, and tried to make a plan to bust the two Alteans from prison. Meanwhile, the Anti-UN Resistance also learned of the arrest, where Shiro just regained his memories, just in time for them to finally attack Richard Irving during Allura's trial, in an unexpected way. The Galra Empire also planned their most intensive attack yet as they take advantage of the news, as Emperor Zarkon finally decided to conquer Earth. However, another group is working in the shadows, no one knows which side they currently on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little update on some chapters after noticing what was wrong. I'm planning to take a little break after I'll post the last chapter after this. The road to a new laptop is closer than I thought, and yes, I'll definitely add artwork once I get it.
> 
> I'm not sure if this chapter's a wee bit long because it's divided into different timeframes. Anyway, I sincerely apologize for the fanservice up ahead.

_09:30 CET_

They didn’t waste any more time.

Armed with a laptop and a mini-platform, Pidge placed Plachu in his Operation Key mode in a key mold and began typing lightning-fast. The rest of the mice, including the newcomer Chulala, watched her diligently as she worked on their brother to revamp and to copy the cloaking ability exclusively for him.

With Platt’s help in directions, Hunk headed to the garage where the teludav is located. Thanks to the mice’s ability to translate Altean, he was able to read the labels and instructions written on a piece of paper. With their resident genius’ instructions, he followed what was indicated to make it work, but as soon as he found something off, he decided to replace them at his own discretion.

Keith didn’t waste any time either. As soon as he got off the bed and felt better, he headed to the training room right away, armed with his bayard. He elevated the sequence knowing that they will face people who will be far worse than the Galra -- although they are not required to fight, since they will still be dealing with ‘civilians’.

They were busy preparing themselves, except for Lance who, instead of spending the remaining hours in the training room to perfect his marksmanship skills, he found himself standing in front of Alfor von Altair’s old room. He wasn’t even sure how and why he was there, but his gut told him to stop by one of the Pioneers’ room, probably for good luck…

But his mind is thinking of something else.

“If you’re only alive,” he suddenly muttered in his breath, “you could probably… give us some, maybe, words of encouragement. Or a kick in the butt. Or anythin’ to lift us up. ‘Cuz you see… your daughter, Allura… and Coran, they… They got arrested. Because of _us._ They hid everything from the public to protect us, save this world, and do the right thing in front of those UN assholes at the same time. Yeah, yeah, I blamed Keith about it, but then I realized…

I realized that… I have no right _at all_ to blame anyone. Keith, especially. Y’know, that guy… he… He suffered more than I did. In a year. I suffered for five years, but his is worse. Yet I blamed him for something I set up and I thought will work. Yeah, Pidge praises me for any bright idea that I have, but almost all of my plans backfire. I dunno anymore if they still have to rely on my brain. I never complained in front of my mom or anyone in my family, but lately, I… I’m starting to sound like I’m of no help at all.”

Out of exhaustion from thinking about his failure, Lance leaned his forehead to the door, hoping that there is someone behind the door who can listen to him. Of course, that was what he thought would happen.

“Help me, Doc,” his voice sobered. “Tell me what to do. I wanna save Allura. I wanna be of use to everybody…

I… I don’t wanna go to _that point_ again.”

By a sheer miracle or some sort, or maybe because the pressure on his forehead became too much, Lance was able to open the door, which can only be opened through a special card to be inserted near its knob, which Allura currently has. He was shocked at how that happened, he even thought that a ghost was behind it.

“Okay, okay,” he looked around, “I’m only joking when I said if only you’re alive! _If. Only._ This isn’t even funny!”

But the young Cuban didn’t hear anything. The door just opened. For him.

Lance seized the opportunity to take a peek inside the room. It has been around three days since they entered Dr. Von Altair’s room as part of the deal with the discovery of the Vivid Room. It has not been touched since their first (and last) visit, although Coran was able to clean it.

Just four walks from the door, the serene portrait of a woman who looks a lot like Allura welcomed him again. He remembered the first time he saw the portrait, where, for some reason, brought him to tears. Since then, it didn’t get away from Lance’s memory.

“You really looked like her,” he smiled at the portrait. “Dunno, but you look like you’re speaking to my heart. Cheesy, but true. Bet she looked up to you a lot…”

Something about the portrait didn’t escape his observation, either. He noticed the Altean woman’s belly: obviously swollen despite layers of clothing. He smiled.

“Allura already has her first picture taken,” he grinned. “Sweet.”

But as Lance glanced at the wall clock, he knew that he has to move as soon as he can. He looked at the picture again, and smiled.

“See you around, ma’am,” he said. “Y’know, if you’re also alive, I would ask your permission to date your daughter -- uhm, well, that might be too early but, y’know, _if ever._ Y’see, she… She’s so strong and diplomatic, and smart. Being pretty’s already a plus for her. Though she nags a lot, she… went through a lot. She’s doing whatever she can to keep your husband’s legacy… That’s why we’ll do whatever it takes to save her tomorrow. If you can guide us, well, in a spiritual sense, that will definitely boost us. Anyway…”

He headed to the door, and glanced at the portrait one more time.

“Hope you could wish us luck up there.”

_Planning to court my daughter, huh, child?_

As his right foot stepped out of the room, Lance suddenly heard someone speaking to him. It was a voice of a dignified British woman. He peeked at the room again, but he swore no one is there, except for the portrait…

_Up here._

He paused a bit. Later he slowly lifted his eyes up to the portrait, and widened in shock. The woman in the portrait waved at him. Literally. Within the frame.

His whole body froze in horror. And before he knew it, his soul departed from his body, and a loud thud was heard.

*****

_09:45 CET_

The whole Anti-UN Resistance has been gathered again, this time for the ex-World Hero to speak.

“I have just regained my memories a few minutes ago,” Takashi started, “thanks to that good guy,” he made a shoutout to Rolo. “Anyway, we don’t have much time. I’m now aware at what happened to Allura von Altair and Coran Smythe, so we really have to move before the UN would. However, we need to prepare for something bigger. I’ve heard about it, myself, and this isn’t simulation anymore.

We all know that the Alone posed little to no threat, thanks to the efforts of Drs. Isshiki and Von Altair to redevelop the Vivid System. Until the appearance of the Galra Empire. I’ve learned from your leader that these aliens are after what Dr. Von Altair gave to the UN almost a hundred years ago -- the Incarnate Ore. That Ore is special to everyone in the universe, and its origins remained unknown, even to Dr. Von Altair. But I have learned during my captivity, that whoever possess that kind of Ore can control not just the whole universe’s quintessence, but also different alternate realities existing in other multiverses. To simply put: the Incarnate Ore can grant anyone power equal to a god. That is why the Galra, and even Richard Irving, are after it.”

Whispers were heard. Obviously, there was a mix of surprise and horror in what Takashi just revealed, which made them more convinced that Richard Irving is, indeed, a greedy man. However…

“But that was what made me think at that time,” he went on. “Why would Irving need the Ore? It’s not enough to know that he needed it for that very reason, or if he is just using the world’s primary need as an excuse to keep it away from the Galra.”

“Are you suggesting,” Yuzuki followed up, “to capture Richard Irving for further investigation?”

“Yes.”

Whispers were heard again.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Takashi said. “For the past few years, many lives were wasted senselessly for us, for _him_ , to keep the Ore. I know that most of you would love to beat him to death once we take down the current UN. That won’t help at all. We will need Irving’s knowledge about the Ore, and to find out more if there are more people like him. A single life taken cannot be replaced by another life, innocent or not.”

“But what ‘bout you?” Rolo asked. “Even your crew members? So you’ll just kiss ‘em and forget everything that guy did to you!?”

“I haven’t forgotten that. But now that Earth is in danger, I’m ready to forget everything for a while for this planet and everything in it to be protected. The more that we know about the Galra and Irving’s plans, the more we need to be vigilant. So if we will attack tomorrow to save Allura and Coran, let’s also take this opportunity to warn everyone in the trial about the Galra.”

“What if they won’t listen to you?” Nyma asked.

“Then I’ll do whatever I can to defend this planet and the universe -- with or without UN’s help.”

Silence followed soon after. No one reacted right away regarding Takashi’s proposal aside from pulling the Alteans out of jail before the verdict has been passed. For the first time, possibly, the Resistance felt divided, yet they agree to one thing: the Incarnate Ore can turn anyone into a god, no matter what their intentions are.

But the decision still lies on their leader, Yuzuki, who thought of everything pretty well regarding the ex-World Hero’s experiences and observations from his two-year absence.

“Taka is right,” she said. “Although we all know how greedy Irving is, I’m sure there is still a reason for him to do these things. And I’m sure most of us are as curious as I am about it. So still, let’s stop the trial and corner him. He owes the entire world an explanation. And…”

She looked at Takashi.

“Just to let you know, you’re not alone in this fight anymore.”

The moment Yuzuki assured him, Rolo gave him a thumbs up. Nyma waved at him. The rest started to show support with different gestures that they know.

Takashi was surprised and happy at the same time with the support he received from the Resistance. It somehow gave him additional strength after he went through, knowing that he is dealing with the right people to make sure that the world is safe.

Yuzuki is as contented as him. “Nyma,” she called, “contact Mitsu. Tell him the good news.”

“On it!”

The Resistance resumed their preparations as time becomes faster for them. This gave the leader a chance to talk to the celebrated hero again. This time…

“Taka,” she called him. “Can we talk in private?”

He blinked at her invitation.

*****

_09:48 CET_

“Has Lieutenant Thrace contacted?” Commander Prorok asks one of his men. He never felt that anxious before.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” one soldier replied. “We haven’t heard from him for two quintents now--”

“You’re looking for me, Commander?” Probably, by heaven, Thrace finally showed up, which only added Prorok’s anxiety.

“Where the hell have you been!?” He raised his voice. “I’ve let you out since we failed in getting the Ore. Again. Are you doing something behind my back!?”

“I’m sorry for making you worry, Sir,” Thrace said. “I’ve been out to gather information from some of our colonies regarding our planned invasion of planet Earth.”

“What did you get so far?”

“I would say that Emperor Zarkon is right about that planet. Its people are no ordinary beings. They may be weak in constitution but their intelligence evolve at such incredible rate, that they can create a weapon or two in a moment after they would study about our Robeasts.”

“It’s nothing impressive,” Prorok grunted. “Earthling intelligence evolve, so are us. So are other creatures. You know very well that it’s the survival instinct of every creature in this universe, have you forgotten what you’ve learned in the Academy!?”

“My bad.”

“Yes, _your_ bad. Anyway, everyone is preparing for the invasion. I’ll put you in charge. And don’t you _dare_ disappear again.”

Prorok almost shove his own lieutenant as he headed towards somewhere within the Galra Empire’s main fleet, which made Thrace quite curious.

“May I know where you’re going?” He asked.

“The witch is summoning me to her chamber,” Prorok obliged to answer. “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing, Sir. She probably wants more of your service despite our failure. Whatever that is is already out of my knowledge.”

Prorok knew what Thrace meant, as he didn’t reply anymore and went straight ahead. His men has no idea that it will be the last time to see their leader alive…

And from how his lieutenant looked at him, Thrace already has an idea about his fate.

*****

_09:52 CET_

The moment Takashi and Yuzuki entered the latter’s office, she couldn’t contain her feelings anymore as she attacked him with a tight hug.

“Y-Yuzu…!?” He was shocked.

“I’m so glad,” she teared up, “so glad. I knew deep in my heart that you never died!”

Takashi replied with a hug as well, but that hug seems having second thoughts. “I also thought I won’t make out of there alive.”

“Tell me more what happened,” she begged, especially after seeing something new in him: his right arm replaced with a robotic one. And no one can do it but the Galra.

Both sat down, as Takashi tried to gain enough courage to talk.

“It happened so fast,” he started. “To be honest, my memories with them are still not that clear. But it was enough for me to learn of their plans, although not all.”

“Such as their plan to totally invade planet Earth? Taka, they’ve been trying to do so for the past few days now. UN was also surprised about it. Gladly we’re relying on the new Vivid Team, just as Masa told us. The Pioneers are back, and they’re also using the enhanced Vivid System.”

The fact about the emergence of the new VividSoldiers made him smile in contentment. “I knew that they’ll emerge one day,” he said. “Seems like they have chosen their new masters.”

Yuzuki blinked. “You _knew_ about them?”

Takashi smiled at him. “I’m the one who made new Operation Keys with Coran’s help and Commander Holt’s and their blueprints.”

She didn’t reply in shock.

“I didn’t made them per se. I only relied on Dr. Isshiki’s research and Dr. Von Altair’s blueprints. Coran and Commander Holt did most of the work. I made sure to keep it a secret from Allura because I don’t want her to worry about me. I did it after learning about Irving’s agenda.”

She kept her silence as he mentioned the Princess’ name again, although her leader side of her agrees, her side as a woman in love aches. Takashi, himself, gave her a reason to fall for him more: he is surprisingly smart and cunning, aside from being a capable soldier. And he continued working with the Pioneers’ works ahead of time during his time as VividBlack.

Yuzuki, then, set aside her personal issue again as she handed him a phone with some photos taken from their spies: several pictures of the four VividSoldiers in blur, taken from every situation they showed up. As usual, the former VividSoldier was shocked and proud at the same time.

“Our spies took these,” she said. “They couldn’t get any decent photo of them since they move so fast, but Mitsu says that three of them only showed up lately. The red one’s been seen several times since last year, but authorities couldn’t point out that he was using Vivid System until the Galra showed up.”

He studied the pictures carefully, and sadly, he couldn’t figure out their faces due to the fact that these are blurred images, but knowing that the red VividSoldier has been there during his first year of absence interests him, and he has this gut feeling that he knew who that red soldier is.

“I have faith in them,” Takashi said. “It would be great to see them one day.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to see them,” Yuzuki said. “They’ll show up tomorrow at The Hague.”

He turned to her in shock.

“UN already knew about Miss Allura’s secret, so they arrested her. And Mr. Smythe. Mitsu said that she also hid that fact to him, which he understood, and surely, she did something to protect the new bearers of the enhanced Vivid System.”

Takashi’s thoughts swam in pride and fear at the same time. The four fated soldiers have been gathered, thanks to Allura and Coran’s efforts. His thoughts about the new Vivid System being sentient has hit the target; they have chosen four people whom they felt will take care of them. And one of them, surely, is someone he knew would be up for this kind of challenge.

“I’ll definitely tell you everything I know,” he promised. “For now, let’s work hard to stop the trial and capture Irving before it’s too late.”

Yuzuki agreed.

The leader of the Anti-UN Resistance decided to set everything aside for the future of the world. Although she didn’t tell him, she also decided to keep everything in secret -- again, until they make sure that UN will be reformed.

*****

_10:00 CET_

An emergency conference with UN’s representatives and leaders commenced from their respective regions, headed by none other than Richard Irving, himself, who is currently boarding a private plane to Amsterdam for the upcoming trial.

“ _I already knew from the very start that this Von Altair has been doing something behind our backs,_ ” General Wade said in a video conference. “ _I chose her to investigate these lion-costumed teenagers just to see how she could handle it. I was never wrong._ ”

“We all know how smart she is, Wade,” Irving said, sipping his tea prepared by her silent aviator-wearing secretary. “We know well whom she got her wits.”

“ _That’s why I let her do whatever she wanted. She’s sensitive and observant enough to know our moves--_ ”

“I don’t think that’s the case. That’s because _you_ let her do whatever she wanted.”

For the first time, Wade was been shut up.

“ _I definitely agree with the Secretary-General,_ ” one of the UN representatives backed up Irving’s thought. “ _Her name speaks for itself, yet why did you let her climb knowing that she’s beginning to plot against you? Against us?_ ”

“ _Like I said,_ ” Wade defended himself, “ _she is smart, like Dr. Von Altair. She won’t be able to get to that position without outsmarting each and everyone of her superiors during her cadetship. I’ve seen it myself. I’ve been her instructor along with ex-Captain Shirogane and both of them, I would say, are a big pain in my own butt._ ”

“ _You’ve forgotten Major Smythe,_ ” another representative pointed out. “ _Who would have thought that he has a secret relationship with this woman?_ ”

“ _I have to admit that he is a surprising character. Who could have thought that she’s conspiring with an elderly soldier to plot her revenge?_ ”

“ _See? You finally admit it. They’re under your jurisdiction and yet you’re just out there playing golf with your cohorts!_ ”

Irving wanted to join in their growing debate when her secretary received something in the video…

“Sir,” she called, “Governor Garrett would like to join the conference.”

Irving was not surprised at all. He signalled the secretary to accept the video invite. Members of the conference were surprised to see a non-member joining them.

“ _Good morning, good afternoon, good evening, ladies and gentlemen,_ ” the Governor greeted. “ _I hope you don’t mind if I join your meeting today._ ”

“ _What’s an outsider doing in here!?_ ” One of the representatives complained.

“ _Calm down, Dubois,_ ” Wade assured. “ _Our guest here is an important witness to a crime. He has something that will help our dear Secretary-General come up with a fast decision._ ”

No one reacted right away when Wade mentioned the importance of the Governor’s presence in the video conference, that they decided to let him speak.

“I’m sure you saw something about those criminals, Governor,” Irving guessed.

“ _That’s right. I’ve ‘testified’ to the dear General here about what happened during the last heist concerning my hostage. To be honest, those kids made a grave mistake, especially one of them in red. It was surprising, actually. It gave me an impression at that time…_

 _That ex-Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair is not an ordinary human, as everyone thought. I even convinced myself that she is NOT a human at all._ ”

It made Irving’s eyebrows meet. Meanwhile, General Wade was just smiling at his end as the Governor revealed something shocking for the panel.

“ _Are you saying that Von Altair is an alien all along!?_ ” Dubois, one of Wade’s and the Governor’s critics, tried to understand what these two are trying to share with the panel.

“ _If I may, Governor,_ ” General Wade said, “ _I have a clip here that can help our distinguished panel decide._ ”

The Governor smirked. “ _I’ll need that kind of help, thank you._ ”

With Governor Garrett’s permission (as he, too, is curious), Wade uploaded an audio clip that he got from Major-General McCalloway. The moment they played the clip, the next few seconds made everyone lose their minds.

_We are the last of Dr. Von Altair -- I mean, King Alfor’s kind. You have no idea whom you have messed with -- no other than the king’s daughter, herself…_

_Princess Allura of Altea!_

Audible gasps followed.

Governor Garrett’s face genuinely shown shock and pleasure after hearing the clip, yet confused at the same time. It was just an audio clip but it already sparked another controversy.

“ _What you heard,_ ” General Wade continued, “ _is the voice of none other than ex-Major Smythe. He said it, himself. He gave the clue away for us._ ”

“ _This is absurd!_ ” Dubois said. “ _We have been fooled by Von Altair being_ _alien_ _all this time!?_ ”

“ _It’s already clear,_ ” one of the representatives agreed. “ _Kenjiro Isshiki isn’t just a traitor, he befriended an extraterrestrial just for them to sell this planet to be feasted by other aliens!_ ”

“ _Let’s not forget this Rei Kuroki,_ ” another one of the panel said, “ _she’s not an Earthling as well._ ”

“ _Secretary Irving, this is total madness!_ ” Dubois concluded. “ _We’ve fought hard to protect ourselves from these aliens, now we’ve learned that these so-called heroes are nothing but aliens, themselves! What are they trying to say here!? I don’t want to accept this kind of nonsense! I personally recommend those two aliens, pretending to be humans, to be put to death in public!_ ”

“ _Dubois is right,_ ” another agreed. “ _They have no place for them here, they’ve caused nothing but trouble!_ ”

Others started to express their agreement over Dubois’ proposal, while General Wade just enjoyed himself listening to their insights. The Governor, meanwhile, couldn’t contain his laughter after learning something surprising on his good friend’s side.

Irving was just silent about it.

“ _Aren’t we too harsh on them, ladies and gentlemen?_ ” The Governor spoke. “ _They may have ‘betrayed’ our planet, but I don’t think executing them in public is appropriate._ ”

“ _Don’t tell us to forget about it,_ ” one of them didn’t agree. “ _It’s clear on how they treated us like fools!_ ”

“ _I know. I, myself, have been fooled, too, but showing our brutal side to the world is like comparing ourselves to these aliens._ ”

“ _You’re an alien collector, yourself, Anakoni,_ ” Wade made it sound like a joke. “ _Are you planning to add them into your collection?_ ”

“ _You really know me that much, Aloysius,_ ” the Governor smirked. “ _No, they don’t interest me as much as I got interested in that ogre-like female I’ve tried to acquire days ago. But I would propose to Mr. Secretary-General here to sign up for my project._ ”

“Which is?” Irving was curious.

“ _To reopen Alcatraz. This time, I’ll redevelop it as a facility to accommodate any alien criminal that will land or do something terrible to our planet. It’s more humane to do that, in my opinion, than just putting them to death. There won’t be any thrill to that. Let’s watch them live and die and have them do whatever we want. I would like to call this a social experiment--_ ”

“ _Like an alien zoo!?_ ” Dubois scoffed.

“ _I don’t think the Governor’s idea isn’t that bad at all,_ ” Wade agree. “ _What do you think?_ ”

Minutes of silence followed as the panel tried to study Governor Garrett’s proposal onset. Meanwhile, it also made Irving think. All of their arguments and points are valid, and they are absolutely right that the Pioneers, once again, ‘betrayed’ the Earthlings by posing as humans to get a position and infiltrate the UN Armed Forces as part of their ‘revenge’.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he finally spoke, “let’s discuss that further once I get to Amsterdam. I would ask for more time to have this deliberated.”

The panel agreed.

After the video conference, Irving’s personal secretary served his tea. She noticed that he has been smiling from ear to ear. No one could guess her expression because of her aviators shielding her eyes.

*****

_10:45 CET_

In an instant, Lance opened his eyes and got up. The image of the Altean woman in the portrait still haunted him, as he remembered how she waved at him _within_ the portrait and later came out of it and attacked him.

He was shaking that he almost pissed his pants.

However, the judging eyes of his two closest friends welcomed him instead. And of course…

 _Good morning, Master!_ Chulatt greeted him cheerfully, as usual, but…

 _It’s almost sev’n in the ev’nin’,_ Plachu corrected him. _Idiot._

Lance blinked at those staring eyes, as Pidge didn’t bat an eyelid as she nagged him. “So how was yer target practice, Mr. Sharpshooter?” She asked. “Finally hittin’ on the floor, huh?”

“Enjoyin’ someone else’s room rather than the training deck?” Hunk added.

The moment Hunk mentioned that room, fear crept into Lance’s skin. “I won’t go there ever again,” he shook. “That room’s haunted--!”

“Whatever, scaredy-cat. Keith’s been looking for you and he thought you’d followed.”

“THAT ROOM’S HAUNTED!” he screamed. “I swear by my Dad’s name! The woman in the picture’s alive--!”

Pidge suddenly place her hand on Lance’s forehead, causing him to blush a bit. “You’re seem normal,” she said. “Look, man, we only have until tomorrow to prepare, we appreciate if all of us should get serious on saving Allura and Coran.”

He is aware of it, but instead of defending himself, he just lowered his head. “Sorry,” he said. “I’ve never felt--”

“Scared?” Hunk guessed.

“No?"

“Well, you are. I’m scared, too. We’re all scared, but we’re now talkin’ bout two aliens who’ve been watching over us the entire time and we’ll be doomed if they die. We’re, uhm, mercenaries now, remember?”

Lance knows that, too. Since they are considered ‘mercenaries’ by the UN, there is a highly slim chance that they won’t be able to see their families ever again. He got up.

“Sorry again,” he said almost in whispered, as he got off of his own bed. He then realized that he was taken to his own room when he passed out because of that ghost.

“So,” the young Cuban looked around, “how long have I been out?”

“Almost an hour and a half,” Pidge replied. “Seriously, man, you should have used that hour and a half thinking of a better strategy than dreaming about meeting ghosts.”

“I’m not joking! I was about to follow Keith when I felt something in Dr. Von Altair’s room--”

“And you fell for it.”

“And I fell for it, yeah, nice one, I’ve lost.”

“Y’know that I’ve wait’d out there like sum stupid lamp post.”

Keith came from his training, red training shirt stained with sweat after swinging his sword for an hour and a half. And just as what Pidge and Hunk said, he was waiting for Lance to show up, and as he thought, he didn’t, and he doesn’t give a care why.

Lance just narrowed his eyes on his side, instead of defending himself, he just sighed in defeat. “Sorry for ditching our date--”

“Y’should,” he came in, no nonsense in his face, “cuz the more y’slackin’ off, the more we lose our chance in savin’ ‘em.”

“Comin’ from someone who almost brought us down,” Lance snorted.

“That’s why I’m wastin’ no more time.”

“Good to know,” he reached for his bayard, taking his turn to train, but--

“Wait,” Keith stopped him.

“Whut?”

“I’ll be headin’ back there. I’ll just need a li’l help.”

“Need a li’l help turning up the notch for those gladiators?” Hunk guessed.

“More than that. Guess this time y’need to be in full shape, too. You an’ Pidge.”

“All ears, bud,” Pidge turned her chair facing him, waiting for Plachu’s cloaking ability be totally copied before distributing it to the other mice. “Any great ideas?”

“I’ll tell y’later once we’re in the training deck.”

She sighed. “I hate surprises sometimes.”

“Better that be good, mullet-head,” Lance said. “Better than mine.”

“I swear this’ll help us all,” the Japanese swore, as he went ahead back to the training deck, which only raised the taller boy’s eyebrow since he is supposed to go ahead of them.

Hunk and Pidge just looked at each other, curious at what is in Keith’s mind, that they decided to follow him.

*****

_11:10 CET_

All Prorok could remember is that he went to Haggar’s chamber to talk about the plan to fully conquer planet Earth for the Incarnate Ore. The moment he woke up, he was inside this cramped chamber, naked and tied on both wrists and ankles.

“What’s the meaning of this!?” He screamed.

“Good that you’re awake, Commander,” Haggar is on her podium, as usual, preparing a new Robeast. “Remember what the Emperor told you?”

Slowly he turned limp out of shock. This must be the ‘punishment’ Zarkon has been planning on him.

“Th-this,” panic crept unto him, “this is madness! I can still serve Emperor Zarkon, but not this way!”

“It’s the Emperor, himself, who wishes you to serve him again, in a different manner. He believes that letting you lead the unit won’t be enough to claim our victory.”

“You poisoned his mind, that’s for sure! Emperor Zarkon won’t do this to his own men--!”

Smoke started to fill the chamber, and he could feel the heat sipping through his skin.

“It seems that you don’t have that loyalty as he expects of you,” Haggar corrected him. “Zarkon has no tolerance for failures. What’s more, you have defied his plans.”

The poison from the gas began to sting his skin. He could feel every wisp burning every fiber of his fur. The more he struggled, the more he couldn’t bear the pain crawling into him.

“Get me our of here!” Prorok demanded. “Let me talk to Emperor Zarkon! I demand another chance--!”

“I’m afraid I cannot stop the ritual from here,” the witch denied him. “Besides, _this_ is the chance he’s been given to you. Be grateful that he is giving you a chance of a lifetime…

To be on the front lines, to fight for the Empire!”

The chemical took effect in an instant as Prorok screamed in pain. His body slowly evaporated, along with his soul, and his essence were transported to a suspected Robeast with a giant head similar to his. Prorok was no more; he was transformed by Haggar’s experiment to fulfill his wish to fight again for the Galra Empire.

*****

_11:12 CET_

Pidge entrusted Plachu to keep an eye on her work for the mice while they all went to the training deck, as requested by Keith.

Speaking of Keith, the moment they arrived at the deck, he immediately got rid of his shirt soaked with sweat, and tossed it away, much to their surprise, that Hunk initially covered Pidge’s eyes.

“Hunk,” she called, “I’ve seen him naked several times now. And I’m old enough to see a half-naked guy.”

“What the hell’s that for!?” Lance pointed at him. “Plus you’re rude in front of a--”

“List’n,” Keith interrupted him, “j-just t’make sure I won’t be a jerk ‘nymore an’ I’m movin’ on, I… I’ll need yer help in this.”

His face and skin gives fifty shades of red, trying not to cry again as he exposed himself to the team for the sake of fighting off his trauma, since they will be dealing with possibly the most difficult fight they will be facing hours from now.

“S-so I thought of strippin’ t’fight off my fear,” he explained. “Since _that_ happn’d, I have fear of skin contact. E… ev’n a poke’ll freak me out. B-but right now I thought,” he took a deep breath, trying to contain his chills and faced his teammates bravely, “I thought it’s time fo’ me t’move on as I… as _we_ fight. I don’t wanna drag anyone down with my fear. If I’ll be leadin’ this team, I hafta show t’all how reliable I am. Shiro gave me this job t’protect ev’rybody, an’ I’ll make sure that no one’ll suffer the way I’d suffer’d.”

He clutched his own chest, trying to feel his own heartbeat slowing turning steady as he calm himself in front of the people he is beginning to trust.

“Help me face my fear,” he begged. “I wanna… pay Allura an’ Coran ev’rythin’ I owe ‘em.”

They slowly understood his intentions, despite a ridiculous move. Since he has been a year, they knew that Keith might have been tired of crying and shutting himself to other people because of that incident, so it was a good thing that he decided to forget the past and embrace the future. Hunk, and especially Pidge, understood that they smiled at him in agreement.

“You really need to put on some weight, man,” Hunk even joked. “You’re all skin and bone! How did you even survived fighting for a year!?”

“I’m with you,” Pidge said. “But Hunk’s right, you’re a stick!” She giggled.

Lance, however, scowled at how Keith ‘showed off’ just to face his phobia -- but he got his intentions, as he smiled in secret. As his own way of helping, he also took off his own jacket and shirt, and tossed them away, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Man, this ain’t competition,” Hunk reminded him. “And hello, girl on board!?”

Too late that Pidge averted her eyes away from his body.

“Yeah I know,” Lance replied, and turned to Keith. “I’m helpin’ out.”

The rest looked at each other.

“Ain’t fair if you’ll strip on your own,” he faced his rival. “You want skin-to-skin training? I can catch you up.”

“So what’s that suppos’d t’mean?” Keith asked.

“You’re not alone here, man. We’re a team. Wanna train shirtless? Count on me. We’re all the same anyway… even if we have some alien blood, that doesn’t matter now. It’s only been days, but we accept you as you are.”

He didn’t answer right away, but he understood Lance’s intentions. He just simply don’t want to leave Keith alone that he decided to join him in a stripper party, in which, Hunk finally understood. It was just his friend’s way of supporting a new friend in his troubles.

With that, “Sorry, Pidge,” he whispered, as he also took off his vest and tossed it off, before taking off his shirt, too. Pidge smirked, as she slowly understood Lance’s initial intention. Keith just blinked at what he did.

“I thought,” he said, while pulling his shirt away, “Lance is right. Since we’re a team now,” he dropped his shirt on the floor, showing off his tribal tattoo on his left shoulder, “we can’t leave you alone like that.”

Keith was speechless. While Pidge took this chance to do something awkwardly noble. “I’ll be right back,” and left the training deck for a while, leaving the boys blinking.

*****

_11:17 CET_

Pidge sneaked into Lance’s room in the meantime to check out the mice. She scooped out Chuchule and Chulala, much to the other mice’s curiosity, before heading to her own room.

“Girls,” she talked to them, “I need your help.”

The two mice looked at each other.

Pidge started to rummage her (messy) dresser, mostly clothes that Coran bought for her. She then squatted to open her underwear drawer. “I know that you’re mice,” she said, “but can you help me pick something to help Keith out?”

Chuchule’s nose twitched. Since it is something to do with her master, she stepped out and nodded.

“Help me choose something comfortable,” she asked. “You see… Keith decided to face his fear by stripping off -- well, not entirely. Just a shirt. And he said he wanna do it before we even go to The Hague. Lance and Hunk, well, kinda stripped, too, to support him. I can’t just strip in front of those guys with just a training bra, that would be seriously awkward.”

The two mice looked at each other again, and later understood her plan. They started diving into her underwear drawer to find something for her as part of her support.

*****

_11:21 CET_

_Peace Palace, The Hague._

The staff prepared for the arrival of Secretary-General Irving and for the trial: from the hallways, to the main courtroom, to the prisoner’s temporary cell. Despite how busy the entire building is, some staff members couldn’t help but to talk about the most shocking news of the century.

“Have you heard?” One of the cleaners chatted with another. “That Lieutenant-General and her assistant are aliens?”

“They’re just rumors,” the other said. “Besides, do they look like aliens to you?”

“Probably because they were seen with those color-coded superheroes,” another joined in.

“Why would they be arrested because they’re aliens?”

“Well, technically, we’re fighting aliens, so obviously it was a big blow to the human race!”

“But what if they’re just helping those superheroes save the world?”

“Or what if they’re doing that because they wanted something from them, from us, just like those purple aliens?”

“Since when did you become a conspiracy theorist?”

“Just now.”

Meanwhile, in the court staff room…

“She deserves it,” one of the staff members concluded. “I don’t like her in the first place, she acts like she can control everythng--”

“Because she’s an alien?” Another guessed.

“THAT added up to the reason why I don’t like her--”

“That’s harsh. She’s my crush!”

“That’s what I call a harsh reality, mister. The whole world got fooled by her beauty and wits, just like Medea. Or Circe. Or Aphrodite. She’s dangerous--”

“You sounded so jealous about her.”

“I’m not!”

Meanwhile, in the prepared cell…

“I have to be honest,” one of the prison staff said, “she doesn’t deserve to stay here. Or even Major Smythe. They’ve somehow served UN without any problems at first…”

“They’re criminals,” their fellow staff member differed. “Why pampering them and put them in a king’s room!? Besides, that’s fair. If they’re criminals, no matter they’re statuses are, they should stay here. In prison. Away from luxury.”

“I’m just saying that someone like them don’t fit here. I wonder… why they got arrested?”

“For conspiring with the rebels. By rebels, I mean those superheroes. Which is strange.”

“Yeah, strange. Are those superheroes… really _that_ bad?”

They whispered, “If they’re bad in the eyes of Irving, yeah, they’re bad. Plus remember that mass-producing Palette Suits were banned years ago?”

“Because the creators were ‘traitors to the human race’, I know. But have you ever wondered why and how they became traitors?”

That question alone made them think, and spent their hours thinking why.

One of them, a prison medic, silently listened to their discussion. Their face is covered with sunglasses, surgical mask, and a bandanna, while cleaning the med bay adjacent to the cell. They were only minding his business preparing the vials and syringes to be taken to a newly-built punishment chamber beneath the palace catacombs while listening to the prison guards’ somehow sensible discussion, and others didn’t bother asking them if they are listening or not.

*****

_11:23 CET_

While waiting for Pidge, Keith decided to resume training by teaching Hunk some hand-to-hand combat basics, as per Lance’s suggestion. Knowing that Hunk can mainly do defense, he thought the his big Hawaiian friend should also learn to attack, so he let an expert like Keith to teach him. Before that, they changed quickly into just their color-coded jogging pants, keeping themselves shirtless as ‘part of their support’ to their new friend.

Lance’s old self as a master strategist came back after the young Japanese decided to cast off his fear and start anew, now that the people who helped them survive are in trouble. He thought that bringing out the best in themselves will help to make sure the mission will be a success, so learning something that they lack might do the trick, even the master, himself, is bad at teaching.

He has to do something more useful by forgetting what happened in Dr. Von Altair’s room. He swore not to pass through that door again. So he decided to work, too, after doing some stretches. He called out three Altean gladiators while calling out his bayard and transformed into twin pistols. He was about to work out on both his offense and defense, when…

“Sorry for the wait.”

Pidge arrived, only also in her green jogging pants, but wears a black cropped tube found by Chuchule and Chulala and had the mice adjusted it for her. She discarded her glasses, and adjusted her apple-green sweatbands while maintaining her composure of forgetting her blushing face. They all looked at her with mixed reactions, with Hunk smiling back and gave a thumbs up…

But Keith and Lance thought of something else. Both grabbed the nearest towel to cover her, which irritated her, that she shove them away.

“You’re exposed!” Lance scolded her.

“Not really,” she replied. “What ‘bout yourselves?”

“Th-this is different, and we’re not in the pool!”

“An’ I ain’t ask’dcha t’strip while trainin’!” Keith added, trying not to look at her.

“Stupid,” she spat. “First of all, I’m not totally exposed, I still have jogging pants and this,” pointing at her cropped tube. “Second, the right’s not exclusive to you, boys, especially sexual assault,” and she later looked at the Japanese whose face was as red as his jogging pants. “Look at me, mullet.”

Keith was having second thoughts before he obeyed Pidge. She is blushing like him, and her freckles on her shoulders and cheeks grew visible. But she didn’t care about it.

“This is trust I’m talking about,” she smiled. “I’m confident because I trust these guys, as I trust you. You trusted me before when we docked, so hope you do the same to me tonight. Just to show you that you’re not alone. Besides…”

She suddenly flexed her right arm, hoping to show off some ‘muscles’ in front of Keith for some reason, which made Hunk wheezed and Lance raised his eyebrow.

“I have more muscles than you,” she is smugly proud about it. “I win.”

Hunk couldn’t take it anymore as he guffawed in laughter. Lance tries to hide his laughter, too, that he covered his mouth so Pidge won’t hear him. Although it was too late and she glared at them, which they stepped back in surrender.

Without realizing it, Keith began to chuckle. His memory of Pidge flexing in front of him tickled his brain. Without realizing it, he finally bursts into laughter, much to the surprise of the rest that they stopped laughing and Pidge dropped her arm.

It has only been a week, but they have never seen Keith laugh like that before.

Pidge’s cheeks burned brighter than before upon seeing him laugh. For a week, she only saw him serious, smiles briefly, angry, and a while ago, he was crying. It was refreshing, especially after the painful reveal, to laugh at simple things like what she did. She didn’t even mean it as a joke.

“Hey,” she called him, “you think that was a joke!?”

Keith tried to breathe, wiping his tears while trying to control his laughter. “You’re cute,” he suddenly said, “y’know that?”

Hearing those words, the youngest member’s head almost exploded in shame.

“Hey,” Lance suddenly faced Keith, putting Pidge behind him, “you’ve no right to call her cute!”

Realizing what he did, Keith’s face slowly turned into a tomato and he was also about to explode as well. Good thing Hunk backed it up by tackling the three of them in a hug attack.

“Aww, I LUUUUUUV YOU, GUYS!!!”

The three others were surprised by Hunk’s ambush hug, feeling each other’s skin that the peachy tint in their cheeks didn’t fade. As for Keith, who have casted his shirt off to face his fear, felt security for the first time. He felt no threat, no sign of lust, just pure, friendly team hug that he wanted for a while. He never felt that kind of warmth before.

“Uhm, Hunk,” Lance called, his face was as red as Keith’s especially that his body was against Pidge’s back, “I… don’t think it’s a great idea that we’re hugging while we’re naked--”

“Pidge is right, man,” Hunk explained. “No secrets. No borders. We’re a team now and we trust each other!”

He has a point. No secrets. No borders. Just them. It’s like docking -- it can only done if they have absolute trust to each other, not because it’s programmed to be so. That kind of logic helped Keith understood why he hated docking in the first place.

And understanding that fact, he shifted his body closer to Hunk, hoping to outstretch his arms to hug him in return.

Pidge and Lance understood it too, that they also tried to stretch out their own arms to answer Hunk’s hug, but keeping themselves close to each other is enough to feel the warmth.

“Let’s do ev’rythin’ t’save Allura an’ Coran,” the raven-haired said. They all nodded.

As Hunk finally managed to let them go, Keith placed his hand upfront. Pidge followed after, grinning. Lance was next, placing his hand on top of Pidge’s. Hunk followed last.

“Let’s save the Princess and her right hand man!” Lance said.

“Let’s kick those Galra butts!” Pidge said.

“Let’s make UN look high on us!” Hunk said.

“Let’s defend the universe,” Keith said last. “Ya with me, Vivid Team?”

“FOREVER!”

They rose their hands, armed with a promise that Allura, Coran, and even Shiro placed on them. These people once helped them, so now it’s time for them to return the favor. And twenty-one hours won’t be enough to prepare, but they decided to pull out an all-nighter to make sure they won’t fail.

Keith admitted, he is still scared, but at this point, there is no time for him to be, nor have it scheduled in between those times. This is what his brother wanted him to be, after all.

_Watch me, Shiro. This’ how I lead._

*****

_19:30 CET_

_BREAKING NEWS: The private jet boarding world criminals, former Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair and former Major Coran Hieronymous Wymbledon Smythe, has just arrived at Amsterdam Airport Schiphol after an 11-hour travel to Blue Island Headquarters in Izu-Oshima, Japan._

_Von Altair was immediately arrested for treason and espionage due to conspiring with the new Vivid System users who illegally operated after UN Secretary-General Richard Irving issued a cease and desist operation on mass-producing Palette Suits. She was also immediately taken on a flight to Amsterdam for a snap court marshal happening at the International Criminal Court at 09:00 CET the next day._

_Ex-Major Smythe was arrested earlier for conspiring with the former lieutenant-general, as well as espionage and treason._

_The arrest was due to a sworn statement written and signed by no other than Hawaiian Governor Anakoni Garrett, who was held hostage during the previous heist happened at Blue Island by one of the Vivid System users._

_Investigation remained ongoing as ICC waits for their arrival. No reports as of today were received if Von Altair will be given a lawyer, or how this will be presented, however, the Secretary-General’s spokesperson Alexander Wyvern announced that the trial will be broadcasted in public, the first to be done within one of the UN’s branches after almost 200 years of existence._

After eleven hours, Allura and Coran finally arrived at Amsterdam, not as dignitaries, but as world criminals. Heavily-guarded and handcuffed, she didn’t bother looking at each and every person looking at them with either such pity or scrutiny, instead she held her head up high as she walked through the cars which will take her and Coran to the Peace Palace.

But at the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but to be scared, not for herself, but for the four teenagers who remained back at the manor, possibly unaware of where they were currently taken. She was also scared for Coran, who only supported her for everything and will also be punished like her.

Above all, she is scared of what might happen after she dies in the hands of those whom she tries to save, as what her father once did. Speaking of which…

 _Help me, Father,_ she never begged like that mentally to the late Dr. Von Altair. _I am about to die… But I don’t want to die without resolving anything… Without bringing you to justice._

She bit her lip, mentally strengthening herself for what will happen afterwards.

 _Shiro,_ thinking about him only makes her want to cry. _I’m sorry…!_

She was taken to a separate car, away from Coran, as she settled the back seat while the press still tries to get her word. She was shut away from the driver and her guards, a meshed rail is between them. Her hands remained cuffed, but it doesn’t matter to her if she finds it uncomfortable…

After all, even with Dr. Von Altair’s words not to give up, she could feel her hope slipping away. Until…

She felt somewhing warm, fuzzy, and moving in her hands.

The moment she slowly opened her clasped hands, she was welcomed by a cute little white mouse. Her eyes widened, her mouth agape. As she looked at the mouse, it drew her consciousness, slowly understanding the mouse’s mind.

The little white mouse dance on her palms as a sign of greeting, and made some body gestures to communicate with her. Allura looked for the right word to describe what just happened, but all she could mention is…

“Your name,” she whispered, “is Chulala?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for unexpected fanservice. And, ehem, the story is about to come to a close, soon. After the last chapter in the arc, I might need a little break... Maybe. But I'll try to make sure that each chapter will have images, once I have my hands on a new laptop.
> 
> I'll be posting on my Tumblr, too. I might plan to create a separate account for this, but for now my art blog will cover it.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: You have fought well, my dear daughter. Now it's time for you to spread your own wings and lead the universe to freedom and peace.


	16. The Pink Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: Both Allura and Coran were arrested for 'treason' and 'espionage' after Governor Garrett reported their secret to UNAF, which alarmed the VividSoldiers and the Anti-UN faction, where they have Shiro in their care. Shiro, who had just regain his memories, agreed to join the mission on the condition that they will only capture Richard Irving and not to assassinate him. The Galra, meanwhile, also prepared to fully conquer Planet Earth after learning that the Alteans will be tried and executed in public the next day. The Vivid Team decided to break into the barracks of the Peace Palace to save them, without knowing that the Resistance and the Galra Empire will also be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the longest hold yet. So many things happened in my life that I need to prioritize first. Also, I decided not to buy a new laptop in the meantime due to my mom's needed medical attention. A sacrifice must be done. Sorry guys.
> 
> Anyway, who's excited for Season 5!? I've been screaming the moment I've found out the date, which will be on my brother's birthday. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of rape and violence in this chapter. Reader's discretion is advised.

They only have nine hours left.

Training, modifications, and two hours of sleep (which Lance and Hunk must control) composed the first fourteen hours of preparation. Pidge successfully modified all the mice, including Chulala, to have temporary cloaking. Hunk also modified the teludav in the garage for them to use, instead of the teludavs installed on each mouse. Keith and Lance were able to shape themselves in case of an unexpected encounter. They may have more time to prepare, but for them, that won’t be enough…

Especially that this concerns two innocent lives that will be tried anytime from now.

Now in their Palette Suits, the VividSoldiers went to the garage where the giant teludav was stored, ready to be activated. However…

“I’m nervous,” VividYellow gulped. “I need to pee--”

“Man,” VividBlue stared at him, “that was the 4th time that you have to excuse yourself to get to the toilet--”

“Can’t help it, I drank around two liters of water today because of that workout!”

“If yer goin’ there,” VividRed heard them, “be right back in two minutes.”

“What!?” The Blue Lion stared at their leader in disbelief.

“Thanks, Keith!” And the Yellow Lion zoomed in to the nearby toilet.

Meanwhile, “I’m worried about li’l Chulala,” VividGreen suddenly remembered. “She just… disappeared after I added the cloaking on her. Maybe because she was just recently reformatted…”

“I don’t think that’s the case,” VividBlue guessed. “Remember that she was just been ‘completed’ after the video. She disappeared because of her master.”

“But her master is Shiro,” VividRed reminded him--

“She’s not runnin’ for him, but for someone else.”

It made the Green Lion remember about what Shiro previously said in the video. Could that be the case? She thought. The Red Lion seems to be doubtful about it, but the Blue Lion is certain.

“Remember what Shiro said in the video? The new Vivid System is sentient, it has a mind of its own. Just look at the mice! You know Shiro that well, so any idea if you ever seen his Key turned into a mouse before?”

VividBlue has a point, and besides, it was also said in the video that the V-Prototype was not yet that complete despite what the media thought about it, plus the fact that it was never finished when Dr. Von Altair died, and the completion was only done when Shiro became VividBlack out of instinct. They all have an idea who Chulala chose to be ‘the new VividBlack’, but they still have doubts. VividBlue, however, is a hundred percent sure about it.

_Two hours ago?_

Just after two hours, the light from the key mold turned green, that means copying and transferring the cloaking ability from Plachu to Chulatt has been completed successfully. The moment it was done, Lance’s Operation Key transformed back to its mouse form, and immediately jumped to his master’s palm.

“How you feeling, li’l guy?” Lance asked.

 _Powerful!_ Chulatt chirped proudly as he twirled around on his palm. His master grinned.

The four teens decided to take a break for ten minutes as Pidge has to double-check how the Keys were doing. They were just in time when Chulatt was just done while the rest of the mice diligently waited for him to finish. Hunk just came in with a new batch of four new bottles of water at hand while Keith was lying down in a girl’s bed.

“Get off there!” Lance caught him. “You stink! Plus that’s Pidge’s bed--!”

“Let him be,” Pidge said, eyes still on her laptop. “Besides, I haven’t had it cleaned for a week because of bedbugs--”

The moment Keith heard about ‘bedbugs’, he suddenly got up and his back began to itch.

“Why didn’tcha tell me,” he tried to reach his back, “sooner!?”

“Thought you wouldn’t mind,” Pidge said casually. “Plus I’ve already told you--”

It was either he didn’t hear it at all out of exhaustion, or he expected for a girl’s room to be clean. Either way, it was too late for Keith to realize that his back starts to form red patches and each patch sting like ant bites.

Lance couldn’t breathe in laughter.

“That was nasty,” Hunk cringed. “Lance, can I have your lotion?”

“In my drawer,” he tried to talk while holding his laughter. “Get the minty one, that’s for insect bites!”

Hunk excused himself as he went out of Pidge’s room to get the lotion for the poor mullet. While the Cuban’s laughter echoed in the room which irritated Keith that he got up, forgot the itch, and dragged Lance to Pidge’s bed as revenge.

“Pidge, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE~!!!”

But the young girl pretended not to hear anything as she prepped Chulala to the mold. But then, she realized, the origin of this little white mouse is different from the rest of the mice, that she almost slapped herself from forgetting that detail.

“Oh yeah,” she said. “What about you, girl? I’ll need to transfer the files to you for later.”

Chulala just smiled at her, and began to dance. As she tapped her little feet, sparks of purple and pink light began to flutter around her, and the rest of the mice enjoyed watching her move for her to turn back into the V-Prototype. However, as seconds gone by, the fluttering light grew more and brighter that she thought it wasn’t normal anymore, that it even made the two boys in bed stop struggling.

“What’s goin’ on?” Keith asked, as he jumped out of the bed to check on the mice.

“N-no idea, honestly,” Pidge gulped. “I can’t stop her from dancing, I’m not sure if this is normal…”

“Prolly ‘cuz she’s been in her Key form that long,” he guessed, “she’s now havin’ a hard time goin’ back…”

“I don’t think so,” Lance guessed differently. “Think it’s something else…”

Hunk later came in and noticed the bright purple and pink light coming from Pidge’s desk. “What’s happening there!?” He decided to take a peek and later noticed Chulala shining bright as she danced.

“What the--”

“H-hey, girl,” Pidge tried to stop her, “y-you can stop if you can’t…! Four mice are enough--!”

But instead of listening, Chulala keeps on dancing. The light she was giving off only made them worry more.

“Dude,” Hunk tried to ask Platt, “what’s happening to her?”

 _Apparently,_ Platt replied, _your friend asked her to revert to her dormant form, but in this case, it’s not. Chulala is actually…_

Before the plump mouse could finish, The light disappeared in a flash. And so is Chulala.

 _Teleporting,_ Platt finally finished his sentence. A short silence followed after, until Keith complained about back itches again.

“S-so you mean she teleported!?” Hunk asked again, he was heard by the rest of the team.

“No way!” Pidge frowned. “I haven’t transferred the file to her yet! And she just disappeared!? What about the plan!?”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, where do you think she went to?”

“Obviously,” Lance smirked, his worries melted after understanding what happened, “to her new master.”

They all looked at him. While the mice, surprisingly, agreed on him.

“Ain’t that too early?” Keith asked.

“Hell no. In fact,” and Lance made a deep thought when he remember how Chulatt and the rest of the mice found them, “she thinks this is the right time for her new master to use her.”

The rest looked at each other. And for the first time, the mice agreed on Lance’s guess, for they thought, Chulala felt that it was time for that person to awaken the updated Vivid System that Shiro once did.

_And so…_

“Don’t worry ‘bout her,” VividBlue assured. “If these li’l guys are sentient forms of the new Vivid System, surely she’ll feel that it’s time for her new master to move.”

He has a point, since their own mice did the same thing to them, there is no point in doubting a recently-awoken mouse about it. Plus they’re trying to catch up in time.

“So we’ll just follow wherever she’s now,” VividRed concluded (and he could still feel his back itch despite Hunk’s effort to soothe them). “Hunk, you’ve the coordinates?”

“Entering it now,” VividYellow replied, entering the coordinates they got from the UN Database (thanks to Pidge’s built-in VPN) as they wait.

“List’n, guys,” VividRed said (while VividYellow still scratches his back), “this is it. No matter what, we’ll break ‘em out of jail before those crooks’ll make a move. Let’s give whatever we got.”

They all nodded.

“Coordinates are ready, Team Leader!” As soon as the Yellow Lion have entered the coordinates into the teludav’s system, it started to light up, giving them a signal to prepare themselves.

They held each others’ hands, making sure no one will get lost on the way. VividRed held VividGreen’s hand, while VividGreen was about to hold VividYellow’s but instead, the latter pushed VividBlue towards her, forcing to hold her hand while he goes to the other.

The former blinked, and blushed at the same time, which also made the only girl’s cheeks turn red as well.

“Hunk!?”

Before he could even try to get away, the gate of the teludav shone, as VividRed led his team towards the hole, and VividYellow pushing them forward. As the four VividSoldiers were sucked into the hole, the light ceased to shine.

The whole garage became quiet, leaving only the teludav running.

*****

_The Hague, eight hours before the trial._

Everything seems normal, if not quiet, in the city. The night might be dark, but still young and lively for those working 24 hours a day. As if no trial will happen within the walls of the Peace Palace.

The city’s nightlife was so busy that no one suspected that several members of the Anti-UN Resistance began to blend within the crowd. Some posed as a nurse on their way to their night shift, some posed as night street sweepers. Some even disguised as guards outside and within the building. Everyone is taking advantage of how ‘busy’ the entire court committee is.

Major Mitsutaka Kawamura, one of the first officials who arrived at The Hague, secretly sending instructions on his micro walkie talkie while he just came from Allura’s cell. He stopped for a bit as fellow soldiers from UNAF greeted him.

By the time that they left, he received another call from someone through his bluetooth walkie talkie.

 _"All’s good at six o’ clock,"_ the other line said.

“Continue to watch out,” Kawamura said. “I’ve sent instructions to visit the Eagle.”

_"And the Princess?"_

“She seems calm during the trip. I’m about to get her but I can’t tell her everything yet. Everything must be done according to Yuzu’s instructions.”

_"We received reports that Black Lion will be with her. Are you aware of that?"_

He smiled. “Things are going to be interesting after this.”

*****

_Allura’s cell._

She was just watching Chulala sleep, probably one way for her to catch some zzs, but she couldn’t even feel her eyes getting heavy. The anxiety creeping into her heart is keeping her awake, which includes what might happened during and after the trial, and what will happen to those four VividSoldiers.

The torn Princess still couldn’t believe what she is seeing. She wasn’t sure if this little white mouse’s arrival is a good sign or more than that, but if someone will ask her, she is starting to lose hope for these humans.

_An hour ago._

“Your name is… Chulala?” Allura guessed the mouse’s name based on her gesture. Obviously, she seems trained to understand mouse language and she can communicate through telepathy.

 _Yes,_ Chulala said, through the Princess’ mind, as she nodded.

So Allura thought of talking to her that way. _You seemed to be like the rest of the mice,_ she guessed. _But how could this happen? I remember that Father and Shiro only created four--_

_I’m Master Shirogane’s former Key._

Her eyes widened. _No way,_ she gasped. _The V-Prototype doesn’t have this kind of--_

_He completed me. He left me when he left for Keroberos to complete me, that’s after Master Kogane and the rest of the VividSoldiers found me._

She finds the mouse’s explanation so confusing she couldn’t react. How it became possible was already within Shiro’s or even her father’s mind but the fact that this sentient Vivid System came to her, and not to her original owner, confused her more.

 _I was awakened to deliver this message to you,_ Chulala continued. _King Alfor originally created me for you, Princess Allura. Sadly, he passed away long before I came into fruition. I felt Master Shirogane’s quintessence to be the same as yours, so I allowed him to use me. Combining his expertise and Dr. Isshiki’s science, as well as my former master’s will, I have awakened, for you this time._

 _So,_ Allura tried to think, _the blueprints, the fact that Shiro left you in that room, all because you’re intended to be my… Key?_

Chulala nodded. _You’re destined to be a VividSoldier, too, Princess._

Allura wasn’t sure on what to react about it. Here she is, jailed for a ‘crime’ possibly punishable by death, but fate seems to have other plans for her. There is still hope, yet she couldn’t help but to doubt.

 _It never occurred to me to become a VividSoldier at all,_ she admitted. _I’m happy with whatever I can do to protect the universe. But this… Is Shiro really sure that…_

 _Not just him,_ she replied. _Your father originally created me for you to use. And my former master has felt it from the beginning. He allowed himself to be my vessel, as a test subject to fully complete me before this time comes._

Before Allura could even react further if she finally understands or not, one prison guard decided to peek at the back seat to check on her, forcing the mouse to hide in her spare pocket. It took them two minutes or less before they closed the front window.

_After that…_

Her drowsiness disappeared from thinking too much about what Chulala said. She remained passive, sitting quietly in her cell, doing nothing but to stare at the rails. She has enough strength to pull them out so she can escape, but she decided to stay put, out of respect for human law.

She remained quiet and decided to watch the mouse sleep to kill time. She didn’t notice one soldier passing by, calling her.

“Miss Von Altair?”

Her instincts jumped as she tossed the blanket in her bed, covering Chulala so no one could see her. When she looked outside of her cell, her passive face came back.

“It’s you.”

She calmed herself as she faced Major Kawamura. She is upset of him for the fact that he, as one of her men, betrayed her and Coran.

“I understand that you’re upset,” he began. “But please let me explain while there is still time.”

She sighed. “Speak. Please make sure you’re sincere about it.”

He went near her cell. “Listen, Princess. I did it as part of our plan to take Richard Irving and the entire UN down.”

She was silent, but the glare on her eyes was enough to react about the whole situation.

“It’s up to you if you want to believe me or not, but I’ve been spying for the Resistance since I was admitted to the Army. And we’ve been waiting for you to show up for us to make this finally happen after ten years.”

“I don’t understand,” she looked around, hoping that no one would hear them. “Who told you to do this?”

“It doesn’t matter. Although we have our leader who’ll be here anytime soon. What’s important right now is for me to get you out of here before they even tried you.”

First, it’s her destiny as a VividSoldier. Now, she has just found out that Mitsutaka Kawamura is a member of the Resistance. Her mind began to swim in confusion, and even if she was trained to be calm at all times, Allura felt an urge to scream and curse at that moment.

*****

_Coran’s cell._

Like Allura, Coran couldn’t sleep as well, out of his worry for the Princess and the VividSoldiers. As much as he also wanted to escape using his strength, now that the UNAF knows who they really are, he decided not to jeopardize their identities again. One mistake is already enough.

But what made him unable to sleep is the note Mitsutaka left him before he and Allura were moved to The Hague…

_The Black Lion is with us. Before the Princess gets executed, Richard Irving will face death first._

_The Resistance is with you and with the Pioneers. Tomorrow, the United Nations will be back to its old glory._

He couldn’t be wrong that the Black Lion that Mitsutaka is talking about is none other than Takashi Shirogane. Is it telling him that there is some kind of an Anti-UN faction and they have him all the time? And they were just working in the shadows waiting for the right time to show up and riot? He has those questions in his mind that won’t put him to sleep.

Another thing that made him stay awake is when Allura, herself, asked about Lance. He sighed deeply.

 _I have to be firm, Princess,_ he just thought. _I’m sorry._

As he lifted his head, he saw an unfamiliar image staring at him. He jumped thinking it was a ghost.

“Ghosts won’t scare an old chap like me,” he said proudly.

“It’s good to hear that from you,” the stranger replied, wearing a cleaner’s outfit but his bandana, shades and mask made him obviously suspicious.

Coran raised his eyebrow, and went closer to the stranger. “Are you, perhaps,” he guessed, “someone whom Major Kawamura tasked for me?”

“I don’t know him,” the stranger replied straight.

He blinked.

“However,” he started to remove his facial disguise, “I’m here to help you and Princess Allura escape from here. We’ve been looking for her for seventeen decaphoebes.”

Coran’s pale face became paler in shock as the stranger revealed himself: purple skin, yellow eyes, pointy ears. Those characteristics, for him, can only be found on a…

“G,” he stuttered, “G… Gal--”

“Do not be alarmed,” the surprising Galra said. “I’m not what you thought I’m ought to be. Understand that not all Galra are loyal to Zarkon.”

Coran remained speechless. He has no idea that there is someone who works outside of what the Galra Empire dictates. But whatever his intentions are, he knew that he will forget to sleep tonight.

*****

They have already arrived.

As predicted by the coordinates gathered by Pidge, the VividSoldiers arrived at the predicted time and spot, and they are all armed with the cloaking device she had copied and transferred to the mice earlier.

“Just a heads up, guys,” VividGreen said in a whisper, “the cloaking device will only last for four hours, so let’s make most of the time finding and saving them before those crooks would notice.”

“How do we find them?” VividYellow asked.

“I’ve modified their thermal signatures to each mouse, but I’ve only enhanced Plachu’s and Chuchule’s, since Keith and I will be responsible in finding them. Hunk will take care of the ground floor.”

He nodded.

“Lance will monitor everything from the roofdeck,” she looked at VividBlue, and he didn’t complain. “Let’s keep our trackers open so we’ll know where you are.”

They all nodded.

“Chulala should be with Allura at this time,” VividRed assured. “Let’s take this chance while they’re sleepin’!”

After an agreement, they all turned on their cloaking devices all at the same time. The clock started to tick as they split up.

*****

_Somewhere at the park._

Shiro, disguising as a passing inspector with the black trenchcoat and fedora hat, glanced at the Peace Palace, waiting for a signal.

“ _Three-eyed Hawk’s with the Princess now,_ ” Nyma from the other line said. “ _Sky Cowboy’s on his way to get the Eagle._ ”

“Roger that,” Shiro replied through a built-in speaker attached to the collar. “Just got news from the Moon Fairy, they’re on their way to the Judge’s room.”

“ _Wait for her signal before the party starts. You have the bees ready?_ ”

“They’re ready when you are.”

As he paused his communication with Nyma for now, he suddenly felt an unusual chill behind him. For some reason, he stopped moving.

Someone pointed something sharp on his back. His extraordinary senses could tell that someone wants to eat him alive.

“It’s a small universe, after all,” a familiar voice growled behind him. “Am I right…

 _Champion?_ ”

The shock on Shiro’s face tells it all. The voice and the way he called him brings back all the painful memories of his two-year absence. He was shaking; a mixture of fear and rage crept within him. He couldn’t be wrong. His coal eyes rolled at his back just to take a glimpse of someone who has been dying to kill him…

“...Sendak!?”

*****

_East Wing, Hildebrand Suites, west of Peace Palace._

Yuzuki and one of her fellow freedom fighters, an African-American named Deidre, posed as hotel maids to sneak into Secretary-General Irving’s temporary residence.

“Mr. Irving strictly wants his papers to be on the same place,” the assistant told them. “Besides that, you don’t have to worry about cleaning the room. I’ll be just outside if you have any questions.”

“Understood,” Yuzuki replied, and the assistant left them.

Deidre couldn’t help but to wonder about Irving’s security. “They’ve high hopes no one’ll skin that guy,” she whistled.

“I find it strange,” Yuzuki thought otherwise. “He should have his guards even from the door.”

“Have a bad feelin’ ‘bout this.”

“Me too, but we’re here now, we can’t back out.”

“Uhuh.”

Setting aside what might happen afterwards, they approached Irving’s bedroom door where his personal assistant said he was sleeping. As Deidre wore her gloves so no fingerprint will be left on that doorknob while checking if it is locked or not, Yuzuki suddenly stopped her by grabbing her hand.

“Whut!?”

“I’m getting a call from Sky Cowboy.”

She sighed.

The Eurasian asjusted her speaker attached to her collar. “Did you get the Eagle?”

“ _That’s the problem,_ ” Rolo admitted.

She raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“ _The Eagle flew away. Someone might have come here ahead of me--_ ”

She blinked. “What!?”

*****

“So you’re saying that you have been planning this for quite sometime and you needed my help?” Allura wanted to be sure. “You have been with me for two years, Kawamura. Why just now?”

“I’m sorry about this,” Mitsutaka apologized. “If I’ve told you earlier, who knows if anyone from Gonzales’ or McCalloway’s men will hear us. Wade’s a big Irving supporter who’ll do anything for power by being his sword, anyone who knows who’ll be against him or the UN will surely die! You’re aware as to how many innocent lives were taken away when that crook came to power, right? It’s all because of power!”

“I’m aware of that. Believe me, I’ve been at that point when the Galra killed my family and destroyed our home. But what you’re planning to do’s like you’re comparing yourselves with how they avenge themselves, killing for the sake of peace--!?”

“It’s the same thing as what you’re doing to people who destroyed your home. That’s just typical.”

She didn’t say anything to defend her thoughts, because whether she admits it or not, it is just the ugly truth.

“Anyway,” Mitsutaka finally opened her cell, “let’s go. We need to get you and Mr. Smythe out of here--”

“What!? Now!? I can’t!” Allura protested.

“If you’re worried about our safety, _my_ safety, forget it, we’re ready enough for everything. But _you,_ Princess… the universe will never be prepared to see their symbol of hope dying in the hands of lies.”

Her second thoughts kicked her brain more as the spy just anointed her as ‘the symbol of hope’, not just because she is the daughter of Dr. Von Altair who is destined to carry the will of the Pioneers, but also because the whole world knows now that she exists -- once a princess from a faraway planet and lost everything because of war and yet still alive and kicking to put an end in this senseless war. This group was formed by whoever it was, crying for reform through another meaningless bloodshed -- something that, surely, her father and even the Pioneers won’t agree at all.

“I’m a foreigner who illegally became a serving soldier out of my desire to clear my father’s and the Pioneers’ name,” she cleared. “I cannot run away from law like this. If they caught me for treason, I have to defend myself. Running away isn’t my--”

But Mitsutaka pulled her away from the cell, alarming Chulala who just woke up from a short nap. She immediately ran and hid in her pocket so she wouldn’t be noticed.

“This isn’t just for yourself,” he cleared out. “Think about the lives of those who are already fed up by Irving’s lies. Think about those chosen by the new Vivid System. Most of all, think about your father’s and the Pioneers’ sacrifices! Wade and the members of the so-called Security Council and Irving, himself, won’t judge you on how you can persuade them. Even before the trial starts, _they_ have already condemned you. To death. They hated you right from the start, Miss Von Altair. They just waited for this time to come for you to confess. What they’re only planning to do now is a matter of publicity, so no one will dare defy them. _Him._ Think about it!”

“Still, sabotaging the entire preparation period and killing Irving in public will only make you look worse than any Galra crook under Zarkon’s command--!”

“So you’re choosing to die in vain rather than do something to still save this world and even Irving from a possible alien invasion? These people are preventing you to become a savior, because they fear that it will threaten their place as world leaders. Just like what they did to Captain Shirogane. He loves the world more than we all imagine, only to be betrayed by people who thought who have been with him in saving this forsaken planet!”

Hearing those words from none other than her former subordinate made her remember the words and the deeds of her own father. She witnessed everything -- even the face of pain that Dr. Von Altair -- or rather, King Alfor -- wore when he was betrayed by someone he has utmost faith and trust with, and it later destroyed Planet Altea. It was the same quiznaking scenario that Takashi Shirogane experienced, only after he was declared ‘officially dead’. And he wasn’t alone.

A tear escaped in her eye, because she hates to admit it, Mitsutaka is right. She vowed to clear their name after being betrayed by being called ‘traitors’, only to be exposed by an unexpected situation. Since he is right, Allura was about to nod her head…

When a siren was heard.

“There’s no way we’ll get caught at this point,” the spy looked around, unaware as to why the sirens just boomed out.

“You can leave me here,” Allura begged. “Save yourself--!”

But being stubborn as he is and assuring that everything must go according to Yuzuki’s plan, Mitsutaka pulled her hand and they started to run.

As they run towards the corridor, two jail guards were also running and later found them. Surprised to see Allura escape, one of the guards tried to contact reinforcements, but the spy threw a shuriken at the device, causing it to go through and was forced to drop it. He later attacked the two with simultaneous roundhouse kicks before pulling the princess away.

“I have no idea that you can throw something like that,” she blinked as they escape.

“I’m what they call a ninja,” he explained. “My descendants are shadow warriors long before. First time seeing a soldier throwing a shuriken at an object?”

She raised her eyebrow. Surely she has an idea what a ninja is after staying on Earth for seventeen decaphoebes (years), but what she is currently concerned about is if those guards will catch Mitsutaka and the rest of the so-called Resistance.

“I guess there will be a major change of plan,” he thought, as he turned on his comm. “Three-eyed Hawk here. Change of situation, but I now have the Princess.”

“ _There’s a change in the situation as well,_ ” Yuzuki replied from the other line. “ _We’re about to pull the Judge out if not for the sirens--_ ”

“I just hope that no one has ruined our plan. Have you contacted the Black Lion?”

“ _That’s the thing, he hasn’t responded yet. His comm must have been jammed._ ”

“No good. We’ll get out of here fast!”

Allura, meanwhile, heard what the spy and his comrade was talking about. When he mentioned Black Lion, it startled her. She was about to ask him…

When they encountered three known android-like soldiers which alarmed the princess the most.

“It’s them!” Mitsutaka seemed to recognize them, too, after serving her as one of her men.

Allura gritted her teeth. She finally knew who caused to start the siren, in which she felt that they picked the wrong time to attack…

“...Galra.”

*****

_West wing._

“So you’re saying,” Coran was talking to, surprisingly, a Galra, who helped him break in, as they run, “that there’s a resistance composing of Galras like you who are fighting against Zarkon!?”

“We’ve been operational for more than twenty decaphoebes now,” the Galra spy answered. “We decided to rise after opening our eyes to the truth.”

“Which is?”

“Zarkon is one kind of a creature hungry for power, and he will do whatever he can to get that Ore -- one that can bring anyone into different realities.”

He blinked when he heard about the Ore. He remembered when Allura, together with Pidge and Lance went through the Ore to get into an affected Balmera. He never thought that the Infinite Ore can do more than teleporting anyone.

“There are still a few of us who believe that power isn’t a solution to survive the war. Zarkon, however, thought otherwise when our old planet, Daibazaal, plunged into great peril caused by that Ore, itself. He should have known better that not all of his people will agree to him.”

“So you’re planning to overthrow him? After that, what will you do?”

“The Blade of Marmora only exists to correct Zarkon’s wrongdoings, and to restore the peace we once had. Rest assure that the Princess has our support.”

Coran has no time to make any kind of reaction as they run towards the exit of the west wing, as sirens continue to boom within the entire prison. When they were about to reach the exit, two to three Galra sentries were seen, much to the Royal Advisor’s horror. The Galra spy pulled him towards one corner right away to hide.

“Why are the Galra sentries here!?” He started to panic.

“That is the thing,” the spy replied, dropping his disguise. “We’ve received reports that the Galra Empire finally decided to make a move in claiming Planet Earth, and for them, this is the right time.”

“So they know that Allura and I--”

When Coran saw the spy, he raised his eyebrow as it just changed his janitor disguise into a black-and purple suit, and activated a head mask underneath his hood. He unsheathed his sword with such a strangely curved blade, ready to clear their way.

“I would suggest to stay put as I clean our way,” the spy said, as it jumped into a group of sentries, slashing their heads at such speed.

*****

Meanwhile, VividRed did the same thing when three or four more sentries attacked him in sight using both his Vivid Saber and his cherished dagger, as he takes advantage of VividGreen’s cloaking device installed in his own Vivid System. When everything gets cleared, he contacted his team right away.

“This ain’t part of the plan,” he admitted.

“ _I know,_ ” VividGreen responded, who is in the same situation as him while looking for Coran. “ _They’ve probably took this chance to attack the Peace Palace and I don’t like how this is going to end. So how’s your situation?_ ”

“Ain’t good, either. Can see Allura’s heat trace ‘ere but the cell’s empty!”

“ _Same here, but my sensors can’t be mistaken. Coran’s been here! But I’m not sure how he escaped by himself--_ ”

“Or if someone help ‘em escape… _Or_ could be these bastards,” he was talking about the Galra sentries from earlier.

“ _They haven’t been that far, though,_ ” she also checked her heat sensor. “ _I see here that Coran’s heading to the fire exit of the west wing! Check yours._ ”

VividRed did as she suggested, and she is right: he noticed Allura’s heat signature moving towards somewhere.

“Bingo,” he said. “She’s headin’ to the fire exit, too.”

“ _Let’s follow ‘em,_ ” VividGreen suggested.

“I’ll contact the others,” VividRed said, still keeping his cloaking to be sure.

*****

_Main Gate._

“ _This_ is not part of the plan,” VividYellow huffed, also retaining his cloaking while his drones are taking care of the approaching Galra soldiers. “What the hell’s taking ‘em so long!?”

“ _Just got a reply from the mullet,_ ” VividBlue replied, “ _looks like Allura and Coran escaped on their own, but I doubt that._ ”

“What!?”

“ _Their cells were found empty, he said. Pidge saw the same thing. That time these Galra creeps showed up._ ”

On the palace’s roofdeck where VividBlue is stationed, several Galra soldiers climbed up to totally claim the place as part of the invasion plan. He is there, but as expected, no one can see him because of his cloaking. But even with his invisibility, he was aching to fight them, yet he decided to stay put.

“If we’ll fight them,” he thought, “they’ll know that we’re here. Things will get worse after that.”

“ _I agree,_ ” VividYellow said. “ _Guess we let the drones clean up the mess and wait for Pidge?_ ”

“Yeah…”

While in the middle of patrolling, he heard a scream from one corner, where one of the sentries spotted a member of the Anti-UN resistance and tried to catch her. Being a man who couldn’t afford seeing any girl suffer…

“On the other hand, _amigo,_ ” he replied, “we definitely need to show up!”

“ _Huh!?_ ” The other line got confused. “ _Lance, what do you--_ ”

He turned off his comm and even his cloaking and shot the two sentries who were trying to catch the girl. The victim blinked, impressed at what he did. More than that…

“You okay, miss?” He asked her.

Nyma blinked, as this is the first time that she encountered a Vivid System user, who even checked on her if she is doing fine.

“Yeah I am,” she replied, eyes still fixed on him. “You’re a VividSoldier?”

“Correction,” he smirked, “the _most powerful_ VividSoldier after VividBlack. Almost there.”

She giggled.

“A girl like you shouldn’t be here. You’re workin’ around here and got lost?”

“Kinda,” she huffed. “Anyway, thanks for saving my ass, loverboy,” and she headed to the rooftop’s exit. “Maybe we’ll meet again.”

She jumped off the rooftop instead of taking the stairs, much to VividBlue’s surprise.

“How the hell did she,” he blinked at the said rebel girl’s stunt. But before he could try following her out, another group of Galra sentries showed up before him.

They saw him. From there he just realized that he turned off his cloaking to save a girl. And he couldn’t turn it on again.

Knowing that he is in trouble, he turned on his comm again. “Hunk,” he gulped, “I think we have a problem here…”

*****

_Galra Mobile Base, somewhere in The Hague_

“Sir,” one of Haxxus’ men reported, “we’ve seen one of the Young Lions in blue from the vicinity.”

“Unexpected,” he smirked, “but not surprised. Knowing that Princess Allura is in danger, they immediately plunged in here without knowing that this will be the last time they’re defending the universe--”

“We also received a report about this Anti-UN faction who are after their current leader and they’re within the vicinity to save both the princess and her advisor.”

“No one cares about those insects, they’ll be included in our conquest, anyway. Just take care of at least one of them, so we can bring it to Emperor Zarkon.”

“ _Vrepit sa!_ ”

Haxxus seems contented as to how things are going so far in their favor. Their base is just hidden in one of the abandoned buildings in the city, positioning their champion Robeast to be delivered to Earth anytime.

“Sir,” another report came from one of his men, “we’ve found Commander Sendak!”

It perked his ears. “Where is he!?”

“He’s nearby the Peace Palace, fighting someone from the rebel group. Reports say that his opponent has a Galra-built right arm--!”

He stood up as he recognized who his old master is fighting against at this moment.

“The Champion is on Planet Earth,” he concluded.

*****

Speaking of the Champion…

Rage filled Sendak’s energy as he hauled Shiro near a closed fruit stand, which caused commotion on the side of the civilians.

“Get up!” Sendak roared, causing nearby civilians to run for their lives. “Face me! We need to finish what we’ve supposed to start in the arena!”

The former VividSoldier managed to get up, his prosthetic hand glowed, ready to strike in case of another attack. But “I don’t have time for you,” he huffed.

“Of course you do,” the alien gladiator stressed it out. “After making me a fool in front of Zarkon? You can’t escape me, Champion. You can’t escape your fate, either!”

“I don’t think about _my_ fate anymore,” he said. “The fate of the Earth still matters to me.”

“After shunning you and label you as an enemy? I can’t say anything much about how painfully dedicated you are. Forget about it…

This planet will be under Zarkon anytime soon. You can’t escape, anyway.”

He extended his robotic left arm unto Shiro as the latter tries to get up. Thankfully (albeit ironically), his right arm can sense any danger from a few meters away from him, he dodged the claw and rolled away, lifting a nearby crate heavy as a rock and threw it at Sendak. But the space gladiator sensed it, too, as he punched the crate, smashing it into pieces -- in which Shiro anticipated it as he punched him directly in the opponent’s face with his robotic arm, sending him flying towards the marketplace.

“I’ve lost nine years,” Shiro said. “I’ll make sure to make up with the years I’ve lost, even if it’ll mean being betrayed by my own kind…

I will _never_ betray my home!”

Suddenly laser shots fired at him at the back, luckily Shiro was able to dodge it as quick as he can, and shots landed at the nearby cars instead. Some Galra soldiers found their commander in the middle of the fight, thus giving an instinct to save him.

The ex-VividSoldier seems helpless still, even with the arm the Galra gave him, shamefully showing his human side in their eyes, but he gave them a lion’s glare. As he was about to spring into the soldiers, a familiar arm shove them all at once, which confused him.

“No one will kill him but me,” Sendak growled, walking towards Shiro with his artificial eye been smashed in contact earlier.

The ex-Champion looked at him in confusion; supposedly he should take help from his fellow Galra an advantage, but his pride as a warrior made him push any help away.

“You should be thankful,” Sendak went on, “that no one, not even my men, will have the right to ravish you at this moment, but me. This is for ditching our fight.”

Shiro understood, that despite being a servant of Zarkon, Sendak still values his pride as a soldier than anything else. He believes that he exists to fight, and that is all. Valuing one’s skill in the battlefield, regardless of his opponent’s race, only occurs if his opponent is deemed worthy of his time. And to Sendak, after watching Shiro’s several fights in the arena, he is fully convinced that this former World Hero is worth his strength and time -- until that day when he escaped for however the reason was.

Respecting the alien commander’s wish as a warrior, Shiro took a stance, his artificial arm glowed in preparation for a duel, as the crowd screams in panic…

One stubborn soldier shot Shiro’s right arm, and fell.

Sendak growled at another distraction that came to them. He thought it will be another idiotic sentry who aimed at his prey, but it was more than he thought.

“Haxxus,” he gritted his teeth.

“It’s great that you’re safe, Sir,” Haxxus said, and rushed to him without any idea of what was happening when, out of irritation, he grabbed his neck.

“Did your men tell you _not_ to interfere!?” He growled.

“I,” Haxxus tried to talk, “I don’t… understand--”

“You should understand now,” and he tossed his own right-hand man away. “Stay away from my fight!”

As he was about to resume his supposed duel with Shiro, he noticed that his prey escaped.

He was shaking in rage. Once again, he got outran by his opponent no thanks to his own men. He couldn’t control his rage as he began to smash things near him -- including his own men.

“Don’t freaking run away, coward!” He roared. “Show yourself and fight me or else--!”

“Sir, I beg of you to forget about him,” Haxxus still managed to get up. “This planet is set to be conquered in a matter of--”

He was interrupted by Sendak’s fists.

“Do whatever you want,” he said. “Just let me finish him on my own.”

“Commander--!”

“One more word, Haxxus. One. More. Word.”

It was only then that Haxxus understood his own commander’s obsession, that he decided to throw away his obligation as Zarkon’s servant than been outran again by his prey. Fearing for his life, he decided to let him be.

One of Haxxus’ men approach him. “All of the units have been deployed, Sir,” he said. “We’re just waiting for the high command to come after.”

He nodded. “By the way,” he followed up, “have the Robeast ready.”

The soldier blinked. “B-but Sir, we haven’t receive any go signal from the--”

“Release it,” Haxxus repeated. “Now.”

Fearing to be denoted, or worse, get killed, tje soldier saluted and went back to the mobile base as quick as he could. While Haxxus just watched his master follow the mere human to where it might lead him to.

“ _Vrepit sa,_ Sir,” he just said.

*****

Allura and Mitsutaka couldn’t count as to how many Galra sentries they have already encountered and defeated while on their way to the back exit.

“Are Alteans really _that_ strong?” The spy couldn’t help but to amaze at the raw strength she exhibited against the enemies they have encountered so far.

“Alteans believe in peace in diplomacy,” she explained as she knocked out one sentry, “but in times like this, we show off what we have learned from our masters when it comes to battle.”

“So why didn’t you show it off to McCalloway when you got arrested?”

“Because unlike them, I’m more upright and civilized.”

Mitsutaka smirked at her answer as he agrees. Although she has the advantage, the fact that she is, legally, an alien with an undocumented stay on Earth, made her withheld her own strength.

They have finally reached the back exit where the coast is clear, when the spy turned on his comm. “Three-eyed Hawk to Sky Cowboy! Three-eyed Hawk to Sky Cowboy, do you copy--!?”

“Coran!?”

Both stopped to see her Royal Advisor on the other wing, while Coran was delighted to see her again.

“Princess!” He jumped in anticipation as he ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Allura did the same thing.

“How did you escape!? She asked. “You have one of Kawamura’s allies with you?”

“W-well,” he gulped, “it’s kinda complicated, especially if Mr. Kawamura is expecting one of his men to help me break in.”

“What do you mean?” Mitsutaka asked.

His savior, the man in a purple and black suit who called himself as one of the members of an Anti-Zarkon group called the Blade of Marmora, stepped in, which made Allura step back as she somehow recognized his outfit.

“Y-you…!?” She pointed at him.

To her surprise, the Galra spy knelt down in front of her as his sign of respect.

“Coran,” she looked at her advisor quizzically, “what’s the meaning of this--!?”

“I wish I could explain it to you further, Princess,” the Galra spy spoke in Coran’s behalf, “but right now, we will need you and your Lions’ help.”

“You know the VividSoldiers?”

“We have no time. At this point, the Galra Empire is starting to make an all-out attack to conquer this planet and I’m afraid we don’t have the time and strength to face them yet.”

“Are you saying that the entira Galra Empire’s heading to Earth right now!?”

“No. They’re already here.”

By the time the alien spy revealed Zarkon’s plan, several UNAF troops and Galra troops collided on both sides, causing extreme tension near the exit.

Two leaders: Commander Throk on the side of the Galra, and Commander Marvolo of the UNAF troops, faced each other and both wore undetermined expressions. It only confused the two Alteans, but--

“We have no time,” the Marmora member said. “We have to escape for a while.”

“You won’t touch her,” Mitsutaka took a defensive stance. “Show your face first!”

“Um, my apologies, Kawamura,” Coran replied, “but I’m afraid he’s right and we have to follow him--”

“What do you mean!?” Allura raised her eyebrow. “Who is _he_ , really!?”

Before confusing questions were entertained, both commanders ordered their men to get her and Coran for their own reasons, and the two spies were about to prepare themselves to fight them on their own, when--

“Activate: BURNING BLADE!”

“Activate: VINE WHIP!”

Two forces from nowhere stopped the two groups in both directions: half of Galra troops were burned and half of the military were restrained with electrocuting vine-like ropes. The Alteans may have expected it or not, but two of the VividSoldiers finally arrived to save them.

The third one appeared in front of them, out of nowhere, as defense.

“H-Hunk!?” Allura blinked. “What are you--”

“Saving you, of course,” VividYellow said, bringing in his defense drones.

“You can’t be serious! Even with the Galra around, I’m still--”

“Prisoner? Fugitive? Look, Your Majesty, we have no time to think ‘bout it, we just wanna make sure you and Coran are safe. Save yer scolding for later, you see here why!”

“Believe me,” Masataka joined them, “she’s saying the same thing when I broke her out of jail--”

“Am I _not_ right--!?”

“Hope y’could save yer chitchat after we get outta here--!” VividRed called them as he kicked each Galra’s butt on his way.”

“The Red Lion is right,” the masked spy said. “We need to escape from Earth for now, to regroup--”

“W-what do you mean ‘escape to Earth’!?” Allura’s ears rang at the Galra spy’s suggestion.

“I’m sorry,” Mitsutaka joined in, “but I don’t think I’ll agree with you. She and Coran will come with us--”

“I’m also sorry,” Coran replied, “but we have to follow this masked guy for now--”

“But why!?” Allura was in shock and confusion that her own advisor decided to join the masked spy. “Coran, you haven’t told me who he is!”

“Why can’t you just LEAVE and just fight over that when you get out!?” VividGreen shouted at them. “Hunk, keep an eye on them--!”

“On it--!” Thinking about the minutes they have already wasted due to a slight misunderstanding, VividYellow used his drones to carry the four out of the building, as the fight went on. Two drones used bubble forcefield to keep two people while being carried away: Allura was unexpectedly paired with the masked Galra spy, while the rest on the other bubble, giving the said alien spy a chance to talk to her.

“Explain yourself,” she demanded. “Why do you want me and the VividSoldiers to get away from Earth!?”

“As I have mentioned,” the spy said, “Planet Earth has already been conquered in secret. Zarkon’s main ship has been orbiting around this planet ever since King Alfor presented that dimensional ore to the people of this planet.”

“If that is true, then why is it only now that he decided to attack?”

“Zarkon knows everything from his throne. Your and your royal advisor’s imprisonment became their opportunity to strike. These Earth rebels have been worshipping you the way they worship your father, thus they decided to give it in one go.”

“Why do you know all of this?”

“The Blade of Marmora has all means to gather information that will help us defeat Zarkon. But we know that this won’t be enough unless we will be able to acquire help from the Altean Royal Family, itself, and knowing that Alfor’s daughter is still alive, somehow it has lifted out morale. But above that…”  
  
The alien spy decided to reveal his face to her to help her understand. As soon as he removed his mask, she felt her soul being crushed in an instant. To find out now that not all Galra are loyal to the current emperor, Allura began to question her own beliefs and morals in one shocking revelation…  
  
But then, she remembers Keith. He is part-Galra, himself, which she didn’t count him as one due to being human inside out. However, thinking that there is a possibility that not all Galra are like Zarkon, she began to think that peace is, indeed, possible.

*****

When Haxxus went back to their mobile base, he was surprised to see three hostages tied up separately in the columns: Yuzuki, the Secretary-General, himself, and surprisingly, an unconscious VividBlue.  
  
“Who brought these?” he asked.  
  
“I did.”  
  
A buff-looking female Galra soldier appeared, wearing almost the same uniform as their commanders. He looked surprised and displeased at the same time.  
  
“Commander Aigni,” he said. “Did Haggar sent you here?”  
  
“You know that I don’t take orders from the witch,” Commander Aigni replied smugly. “It’s the Emperor, himself.”  
  
He curled his lip in silence, doubting her words.  
  
“Also,” she added, “he requested us to turn on all the communications installed on this planet. He’s a bit of a diva, you see, he wants to be seen by everyone for a live broadcast of his conquest. I took them as his special guests, especially the cute blue cat.”  
  
He noticed it, of course. One of the prized Lions has been captured by none other than this buff female Galra, a task that no male could do, not even Sendak, since they showed up, which Haxxus finds it humiliating. He admitted that Aigni has the right to have that rank despite her gender.  
  
“So, Commander,” he said, “is there… anything you would like me to do, pertaining to Emperor Zarkon’s plan?”  
  
“Nothing,” Aigni said directly. “In fact, I don’t need you here.”  
  
He gritted his teeth in aggravation.  
  
“Everything has been set up, we’ll just want for the Emperor to show up. As for you, you’re free to catch up with that wild animal for a Galra commander.”  
  
She is pertaining to Sendak, which made his patience sink to the lowest. At that point he wanted to attack her, to show the supremacy of the alpha male race, but her current position is holding him otherwise. Fearing that she is telling the truth, though, he decided to keep his silence.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuzuki, a bit beaten up, secretly listened to the alien commanders’ banter, as she also glanced at Richard Irving, whose face cannot describe how shocked and scared he currently is. So scared that he starts to recite every prayer he knows, in every language. She sighed at how pathetic he looks like.  
  
“Still hoping that someone will save your ass?” she scoffed.  
  
Irving glared at her. “You invited those monsters here,” he shook. “Who else will let them in this planet but you Pioneers!?”  
  
“Listen, old chap, we don’t know these aliens, and I have no time listening to your baseless complaints. Maybe it’s time for you to think why this happened ever since you condemned the Kerberos Pilots as traitors?”  
  
“These aliens know about them! Which part of the council’s decision do you think is baseless!? I’m just protecting this planet’s butt from this to happen! Just look what’s happening now!?”  
  
“Do you really think it’s their fault for letting this planet be conquered or are you just looking for a way to blame them so you would get the credit!?”  
  
“You dare accusing me of using my influence!?”  
  
“Ever since, buddy. Ever since you have assumed the position, you have shamed the entire UN for twenty freaking years!”  
  
“Hey,” Aigni heard them, unexpectedly. “Sounds like you’re having a good discussion there. Care to share?”  
  
“This has nothing to do with monsters like you,” Yuzuki spat, but as she glared at her, Irving tried to crawl towards the female Galra’s feet with his remaining strength.  
  
“Please,” he was crying, “spare me…! I’ll do everything you ask!”  
  
Aigni just raised her eyebrow, while Yuzuki just shook her head in irritation. “What now?”  
  
“I hold the entire global organization. I have the power to control every organization in this planet. If you will let me live, I’ll provide you and your leader everything you want, just… just save me and our only home!”  
  
Yuzuki was speechless, she couldn’t utter any curse she knows, seeing how visibly pathetic their so-called world leader is. Aigni chuckled, thus she decided to let herself ride through his thoughts.  
  
“Our leader just wants the Ore, okay?” she said. “problem is, these pesky little kittens are stretching their claws at us, so you know the logic: we can’t leave you alone ‘til we get what we want.”  
  
“You’re after the Ore all along?” Irving repeated the question. “No problem! I’ll give you the Ore! Just spare me! If I’ll need to obey your Emperor and let Earth be conquered, I don’t mind! I DON’T WANT TO DIE YET--!”  
  
The Eurasian rebel’s mouth opened in sheer disbelief while the female Galra officer just laughed at his helplessness. Excited about Irving’s proposal, Aigni ordered one of the soldiers to turn on the monitor and have them get connected to the main fleet.  
  
“You heard the old guy, Sire,” she suddenly faced Zarkon, who was on the monitor waiting for her. When Yuzuki and Irving saw him for the first time, their fear started to show up.  
  
“So he’s,” she whispered to herself, “the leader of these aliens…?”  
  
“ _I hear it loud and clear, Commander Aigni,_ ” Zarkon said. “ _These Earthlings should have done it before I made a move. Nevertheless, it will be a pleasure taking this planet under my wing for a great price._ ”  
  
“I’ll have my men bring it for you. I’ll send Haxxus there, too.”  
  
“ _Are you done with the preparations?_ ”  
  
“All done, we’re just waiting for your orders.”  
  
“ _Excellent. You may start._ ”  
  
“ _Vrepit sa!_ ”  
  
Aigni immediately ordered half of her men to turn on the satellite to get the feed from the main ship, while ordering Haxxus to lead his own men to go back to Blue Island to retrieve the Ore – this time, without anyone – soldier or VividSoldier – to annoy them.  
  
While the entire alien crew was busy preparing for the broadcast, VividBlue started to regain his consciousness. Thanks to the noise from within the mobile base and from Yuzuki and irving’s recent banter, he was able to open his eyes, while trying to figure out…  
  
“Where,” he rolled his eyes, “the hell am I?”  
  
He later noticed that he is currently tied up to a post. He remembered everything right away, that was after saving Nyma from those Galra by turning off his cloaking without any go signal from VividGreen. He figured out that he is currently held hostage, which he finds it annoying.  
  
“Great job, Lance,” he mumbled at himself. “Great quiznaking job.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
He was later called by Yuzuki, who has been observing him for a while before debating with Irving. She was smiling at him which he smiles back, after all, he finds her beautiful.  
  
“Hello, good-looking,” he smirked. “What’s an angel doing in a hell like this?”  
  
“The same as you, VividSoldier,” she replied.  
  
“You know ‘bout us? That’s a surprise, we usually work in secret, like ninjas, you know--?”  
  
“You--!” Irving found him awake, glaring at him. “You…! YOU started this! What else you can do to bring this planet to its downfall!?”  
  
“Shut up,” Yuzuki spat at him, “you’re not helping!”  
  
VividBlue blinked at the secretary-general. “Uh,” he whispered to her, “who’s that?”  
  
“You don’t know this guy!? That’s _our_ Secretary-General.”  
  
He blinked again.  
  
Before he could provide a proper reaction about who the secretary-general is, one of Aigni’s men pulled him out. Others were pulled away as well, upon Aigni’s order.  
  
“Smile at the camera, people,” she grinned. “Don’t mess up the Emperor’s debut!”

*****

Shiro kept on running away from Sendak, as far as he could, just for him to reach their rendezvous just at the back of the Peace Palace. He has lost his communication device on his way because of the sudden attack that he has to find out everything on his own.  
  
_I hope they succeed,_ he prayed.  
  
But fate has a plan for him and Sendak to go face to face still, when the pursuer extended his claws at him. When the ex-VividSoldier’s own artificial arm glowed to warn him, his gladiator and survivor instinct kicked in – he used his hand to chop off the claw and succeeded.  
  
“You won’t escape me, Champion,” Sendak said.  
  
“Stop calling me that,” Shiro gritted his teeth.  
  
“Accept your fate. Be thankful that we made you stronger. Is that how you’ll repay Haggar – with treason!?”  
  
“I’m not like you,” he glared. “I’ll never be like you.”  
  
“You and I are the same. Just look at what they have provided you—”  
  
“You took everything in me! What else you would like to take more!?”  
  
“If you don’t want to be robbed again, FIGHT ME!”  
  
As Sendak retracted his left arm and began to dash towards him, Shiro couldn’t help but to remember the hell he had been to, for the past two years. Finding it painful and horrible at the same time, he vowed for that not to happen again – now that he is back on Earth – even if the UN will not like him back.  
  
His arm – an artificial one created by Galra engineers, surprisingly felt his pain and suffering that it reacts to his instincts. Shiro finds it as a curse. Back them his arm has to be cut off to avoid infection and for him to remain alive and kicking in the arena. Since then he forced to set his humanity aside to fight for his life.  
  
They all rooted on him, because oddly, they know his exploits as VividBlack, something that they have been monitoring for the past seven Earth years before he was captured. If a mere reader will think this is a crappy coincidence, to him, this has been a well-executed plan all along.  
  
The Incarnate Ore – the source of energy to the entire human race – has been their target for years. Thanks to this, they have also monitored him: The World Hero who was been betrayed by his own people for power. It hurts, but still, his sacred duty is there.  
  
Too much trauma and drama already filled him. He had lost his family, his identity, his freedom, and now his arm and humanity, and yet he is still alive for reasons that only fate knows.  
  
As Sendak was about to crush him with his top speed using what is remained of his prosthetic arm, the fusion of corrupted and innate Incarnate Energy swirled around Shiro’s arm, causing it to slowly take form of something more powerful than just a hand. In a few seconds, his right arm transformed into a hand laser cannon.  
  
He has no time to be in awe as he fired the cannon straight to Sendak’s chest.  
  
The beam was incredibly powerful to be stored in just a compact weapon that it pushed his opponent away, no one know for how far it will go as long as it will push him away as far as it can. After that happened, it gave Shiro a few seconds to stare at his cannon…  
  
Which later turned back to a prosthetic hand.  
  
“How…?” that was the only question he could mutter after what happened.  
  
Thinking it was over, he decided to move towards their supposed meeting place, only to find two bubbles floating and about to land on the ground, assisted by a big, floating guy in yellow coat, cat ears and tail. Out came four people, two persons each bubble. As he went closer, he slowly recognized each of them…  
  
One of them, with hair as fluffy and as beautiful as morning clouds.  
  
He was about to head towards them, when –  
  
“ _Greetings, citizens of Planet Earth._ ”  
  
He froze.

*****

 _Back gate of the Peace Palace._  
  
For the first time, Allura felt conflicted with the fact about the Galra. After knowing that there are some of them who are also fighting against Zarkon, she doesn’t know what to believe anymore.  
  
But by the time they landed outside of the Peace Palace, the spy wore his mask again. “Why are you still hiding your face if you know that you’re doing the,” she bit her lip, “ _right_ thing?”  
  
“Please understand, Princess,” the spy said, “that people are now looking at every Galra as an enemy of the universe. Zarkon is also a ruthless ruler who can, and who will, kill his own kind if he will find them revolting behind his back. So we created this order for this purpose. We don’t expect to be accepted right away, though. We just want things to be corrected.”  
  
“You have built your organization twenty decaphoebes ago. If you really can be trusted, Altea should have not been destroyed–"  
  
“We are aware of that fact, but we are also aware that we cannot make a move right away just to compromise the members of the order and the order, itself.”  
  
“What do you mean!?”  
  
“Our order was built in utmost secrecy, and up to this point, Zarkon has no idea that there are like us trying to live in peace and fight against what he believes in. We use every mean to get the information we need to end his tyranny, including working within his army. We are ready to sacrifice if necessary, but we will never do anything to jeopardize our existence.”  
  
Instead of being clear about it, Allura still finds that part confusing for her, as she lived in hatred towards the Galra Empire ever since her home planet and family have been destroyed. Again, with the exemption of Keith who was found to have the same blood as these aliens, as he was just a victim or an unfortunate circumstance.  
  
“Uhm,” VividYellow later noticed how extremely tense their situation is, that he decided to join in, “I’m not sure what is going on here, since we originally planned to save her. And Coran. So…”  
  
He looked at Mitsutaka, whom he recognized during those times that they have to fight Robeasts.  
  
“You’re telling me that you’re a freedom fighter of some sort?”  
  
“You can say that,” the Japanese spy said. “More than that, we’ve been woke ever since Captain Shirogane was deprived from his right as an ordinary citizen.”  
  
He blinked. “I have no idea—”  
  
“I can’t tell you much about it, since it’s a secret. But I can assure you that we’re your allies.”

That assurance only made the Yellow Lion more suspicious of him. “I’m not a fan of secrets, sir. I feel that I’m not entitled to get to know that person better if I wanna trust him. We have secrets, too, but if we wanna work together, you think you have to hide?”  
  
For the first time, probably, Mitsutaka was a bit silenced at a superhero’s lecture. But it only made him smile bitterly as he totally understood what he was trying to imply. “Some secrets are meant to be hidden,” he admitted, “even to the person you have trusted and admired the most.”  
  
He glanced at Allura, who was a few inches away from her talking to the masked alien spy. When VividYellow noticed him, his mouth almost formed an ‘o’ upon realizing what his last reply meant.  
  
“Well,” Coran looked around, “I expect that there will be a few of your members here, Mr. Kawamura? But it appears that we’re the only ones here…”  
  
He noticed that, too. “Now that you’ve mentioned it—”  
  
“ _Greetings, citizens of Planet Earth._ ”  
  
A static sound was heard from giant TV monitors installed on some buildings within the city, and a horrible image of an alien appeared in their eyes. Allura’s mouth went agape to see the image of the creature she loathed for years.  
  
“No way,” her advisor gulped. “Zarkon!?”

*****

“ _I am Zarkon, Emperor of the Galran Race. I am speaking with you as your new master, as after I have assessed your planet and you, it’s people, I have come to a decision to claim this planet as part of my empire._  
  
_It has been decaphoebes since Alfor of Altea, whom you have addressed before as Dr. Von Altair, stole an important artifact of mine – in which you called the Incarnate Ore. That artifact has been sacred to both the planets of Altea and Daibazaal for centuries, and as his former ally, it is my right to take it. However, just like what he reportedly did to you, he also betrayed me and my people by giving the Ore to the least deserving race. I, of course, am disappointed of his actions._  
  
_At this very moment, I have finally decided that since you’re unable to take a bargain to provide what my people need, and after the events happened recently between my men and yours, as well as the appearance of these four young lion-like humans, I will take your planet, Earth, to be part of my growing empire. You will all submit to me in exchange for the Ore that Alfor stole from me. Resist now, and the destruction of this planet will be given._  
  
_However, I can be as merciful and rewarding as you wish. If you will surrender to me your so-called defenders, these young Lions, to me, I can let you live peacefully under my care. I can even bestow upon you the highest honor, or provide whatever you want, if anyone of you will surrender them to me._  
  
_I’m sure that at this moment, those Lions are watching this broadcast. So I had my men keep something that will possibly inspire them to do what they need to do._ ”  
  
It gave Aigni and her men a signal to show their hostages to the public: the leader of the United Nations, the leader of the Anti-UN Faction, and one of the VividSoldiers – all three of them tied to their backs and surrounded by pointing guns.  
  
Those watching the broadcast from live LCD monitors began to whisper at each other. As for Allura and the rest of them standing behind the palace, and Shiro, who stopped by forces to watch the said ruler’s broadcast, it is just the beginning of the nightmare.  
  
VividYellow was even shocked to find out what exactly happened to VividBlue after the last time they talked via their communicators—  
  
“LANCE!!!”

*****

 _Inside the back gate of the Peace Palace._  
  
“Keith, CALM THE HELL DOWN!!!”  
  
But everything about Zarkon – from his speech to his voice – only ignited ViviRed’s inner rage; the father of those brutally horny alien race responsible for the loss of his innocence. Even before he stopped his speech, he went ahead and slash every Galra soldier and sentry he sees in his way, using both the special dagger and his own sword. His anger made the UNAF troops back out in full caution.  
  
VividGreen is trying to stop the army, but raging out against the Galra is not part of her plan. At all. “I know you’re freaking pissed right now,” she said, “but we’re not here to go on an all-out kill! We’re here to rescue Allura and Coran, remember!?”  
  
But he didn’t hear anything. Blinded by rage, he kept on slashing the sentries which became effective to drive the remaining alien troops away. This forced her to use her own slinger to drag him back by coiling the hook part on his free foot.  
  
“Lemme go!!!” he demanded.  
  
“Shut up and listen, dude! I know you’re excited to kill the entire Galra Army, but that won’t make them back out! Zarkon already planned this ahead, which, of course, something I – no, _we_ never anticipated. So calm down, we’ll get out of here!”  
  
“Y’don’t understand, Pidge! ‘Tis my chance t’put an end t’the Galra Empire! They shouldn’t never exist in the first place!”  
  
“You’re not the only one who’s thinking ‘bout that! But we didn’t become heroes just to kill aliens!”  
  
“Y’know why I became a VividSoldier! Not just t’find Shiro! It’s also revenge fo’ me an’ fo’ taking the person who took me when I was alone! Those goddamn purple cat freaks made me int’sumthin’ I never wish’d t’be!”  
  
And out of his will to put an end to the empire, he cut off the rope part in VividGreen’s slinger to set himself free and to rampage for revenge.  
  
“They’ll never hurt another one EVER AGAIN!!!”  
  
Both his Vivid Saber and this cherished dagger flared up like his angered soul, without realizing that a new kind of power awakened within him. If this is something good for VividRed, it is bad news for VividGreen. For some reason, the flames engulfing him is different from the usual flames that comes from his sword usually, burning every Galra in sight…  
  
Even ordinary soldiers.  
  
“Keith, STOP IT!!!” VividGreen screamed in plea, but he chose to be deaf at anything as long as this vengeance will be finally quenched. She wanted to stop him by hand, but one Galra sentry trapped her in her place, forcing her to fight the sentries surrounding her.  
  
“That’s not freakin’ helpin’ ‘kay!?” she tried to lecture him in the middle of the fight. “We all wanna kicked their asses, but revenge isn’t your best answer to stop them! If you’re angry that you got raped and pregnant by Galra freaks, forget it, that’s not your fault! Just to tell you, you can’t tell if not all Galra are like that! What if those guys who raped you happened to do it out of fun!? That’s not something that’s ordered to them to do! Just… C’mon, snap out of it!”  
  
He didn’t listen at all.  
  
When one Galra soldier caught her by the neck, it took VividRed’s attention. For the first time, VividGreen was extremely scared – of how he became because of vengeance. His once tied up high ponytail loosened up to reveal his glorious pink mane rising like flames, and his once purplish scarlet eyes turned completely blood red out of fury. Both blades are burning on each side. He almost turned into a real lion, ready to pounce at anyone and slash them without mercy.  
  
When the flames reached the Green Lion’s captor, it forced to drop her before it bursts into ashes. As for her, instead of being grateful about it, she was terrified. If not for the fact that the Galra released her before she, too got burned to a crisp – which is one thing…  
  
Because of being blinded by such rage, Keith couldn’t think straight anymore, nor could recognize who is his ally and who is the enemy. Despite their efforts for him to forget his past, the trauma remained in him, inside and out.  
  
“Keith…”  
  
He couldn’t hear anything but his own screams of vengeance. He carelessly swung both his sword and his cherished dagger, which are supposed to be used for peace.  
  
“Keith…?”  
  
She was just standing in the middle of the sea of flames, staring at her new friend being consumed by flames of self-wrath. She couldn’t move not because of the flames, but because of fear of him. She admits she gets scared sometimes, but not to this extend where she was totally petrified at what she is witnessing, which is more than what she had witnessed last year.

“Keith, no…!”

She begs for him to stop, but only in whispers, no wonder he couldn’t hear her. Out of fear, she couldn’t scream to tell him to stop. In her eyes, the man who hated the entire Galra race is slowly becoming one of them, although not literally, but in a sense that the signs of his alien heritage slowly shows in his body and mind.

Pidge knows that she has to do something, and she has to move fast. She knows that she has been in a situation when she couldn’t do anything for him, and she doesn’t want to let that happen again. Just like right now. The memories of him getting raped in front of her eyes is still haunting her. She wanted to move at that time, if not for the fact that her fear consumed her.

_Never again!_

She forced her legs to cooperate with her, as she used her jetpack to push herself towards VividRed who remained in a state of berserk, not to hug him like what she did back in the pool. She molded her hand into a fist as she aimed at his face, without thinking if she, too, will be burned to ashes.

“Time for you to WAKE UP, DAMMIT!”

She was about to land a punch on his face just for him to wake up when the entire building rumbled for some reason, causing all parties to stop. Thankfully, the rampaging VividSoldier ceased to attack as well, and looked up the wall, unmindful of the earthquake.

Sirens began to echo throughout the city. Screams began to be heard from outside of Peace Palace. The fire within the back exit remained unquenched. She tried to contact anyone but she couldn’t get a signal probably due to the flames. For that, she didn’t waste time as she tries to call VividRed, who remained in trance after the rampage.

“Keith, let’s get out of here!” she said. But he remained standing still, staring at the ceiling. She called his name again, but he didn’t respond. Frustrated, she was about to grab his hand to pull him away, but the moment she was about to tap his finger, VividRed engulfed himself in flames again, soared towards the ceiling, plunging through every floor and ceiling he could hit to reach the top.

“What the – KEITH!?” VividGreen attempted to follow him, but the quake became more violent, causing the debris to fall off from what her comrade left and pinning both Galra and human alike. As human soldiers were crying for help, she became torn between saving the soldiers, and him. And even herself.

 _Crap,_ she gritted her teeth. _Think fast, Pidge! Do something!_

*****

_This… is awkward._

VividBlue never expected to be seen live on global TV in a tight situation. Of course that was one of this dreams, but he never projected himself as a real hostage rather than a leading actor in a movie. It was also unexpected on his part to see and hear Zarkon for the first time – the alien emperor who have been trying to kill them and steal the Incarnate Ore for himself.

He was quiet, not because he couldn’t do anything because he is tied up, but because he was thinking of a way to escape, in not for the fact that his bayard has been confiscated. He knows that his major weakness is close combat, which is the reason why he was caught in the first place.

The Galra soldier who was holding him has strong hands, he could tell, so he couldn’t make any move, not even lifting a finger, or it will be fatal. He wanted to save Yuzuki, whom he only met at such an awkward situation, and even this cursed old guy named Richard Irving. He sighed virtually.

_I should have kept the cloaking turned on. I should have listened to Keith…_

“Hey.”

He didn’t even notice Yuzuki calling him.

“Sorry,” he said, “just thinking of a way to get out of here.”

“Bet you’re a newbie,” Yuzuki guessed.

“I maybe a new guy in an actual battle, but I’m a professional in protecting ladies – but how did you—”

“The V-Project was supposed to be abandoned five years ago. I won’t ask for more info but I have a wild guess that your Princess did the job of keeping it going.”

He blinked. “Who really are you?”

“I’m on your side, don’t worry. We’ve been planning to execute Irving in public if not for this.”

His eyes popped. “What--!?”

“But I guess we will have to set it aside for now. Hopefully someone with enough power can help us escape here. Surely my friends have her now and her Eagle so we can regroup—”

“So you’re with the pretty blondie I met at the roof deck a while ago?”

The Eurasian raised her eyebrow. “You’ve met Nyma, huh?”

“Her name’s Nyma, huh? Pretty neat…”

“Be quiet,” sadly their captor heard them, “or else I’ll let Commander Aigni know what you’re talking about—”

“ _You, migo,_ have no idea what we’re talking about,” VividBlue raised his eyebrow at him. “So care to elaborate what we’re really planning, like, _elaborately,_ word by word?”

“You insolent—” before he could even crush VividBlue’s hand, the Galra captor yelped ahead, as he felt his hands being crushed instead. He then noticed the Blue Lion’s eyes: violently cold as ice, that even his affected hands began to experience frostbite.

Yuzuki didn’t fail to see the power of a VividSoldier, which she have seen it for the first time. She knows from the stories of her grandparents about how incredible the Vivid Team was back then, and it didn’t fail her, in fact, it doubled her fascination.

_The Vivid System merely enhances its user’s capabilities twice than what they usually exerted, and can perform near-impossible feats like going into space without any life support. The combination of Incarnate Energy and the strength of the Palette Suits made them invincible to the public. But I never heard of a Vivid System user who can use an element without using any weapon! Is this what Dr. Isshiki visualized before when he met Dr. Von Altair?_

Before she could finish her inner dialogue about the evolution of the Vivid System, the Galra captor’s screams finally took everyone’s attention, including Commander Aigni’s. For VividBlue, it’s just his signal to do something and escape. Without using anything, including his so-called ice power, he pulled the cuffs that binding him without any effort, before ducking from another soldier’s grabby arms and used his ice power to freeze part of the floor, causing the others to slip and fall. He pulled out Yuzuki once he snatched his bayard from one of the desks.

“Pardon me, _señorita,_ ” he said as he used the laser part of his bayard to destroy the cuffs that bounded the rebel leader. It somehow relieved Yuzuki’s arms.

“VividSoldiers do keep their word, huh?” she smirked.

“Always,” VividBlue smirked back, but “BEHIND YOU!”

A shot from Yuzuki’s back almost caught her if not for VividBlue’s sharp vision and reflexed that he pulled her on the side and it hit one unlucky Galra soldier instead. Aigni, who initiated the shot, didn’t care about it, but cared enough to see for herself as to why Zarkon wants the four of them.

“You blind or what!?” VividBlue spat at her.

“I should be that lucky if I’m blind, kitty cat,” Aigni smirked at him. “No wonder our boss wants you alive.”

“Tell your boss we’re not interested. Y’know what, tell him to find a better pet, maybe alien worms that can pass up for lap dogs?”

Aigni still kept her smirking face, but deep inside, she felt insulted on Zarkon’s behalf. No wonder their emperor wants the VividSoldiers alive. She fired her laser gun, while VividBlue lifted one metal floor sheet to be their shield and later threw it at her to give them time to run. He was about to grab the fear-stricken Secretary-General from one of the soldiers, but—

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!”

They heard Irving screaming in fear, who later became hostage to Aigni, as she pointed her gun to the old secretary’s temple.

“One move,” she threatened, “or your planet will lose a leader. But I’m sure you wouldn’t care if he dies right now after what he had done to you?”

For Yuzuki, she would be mostly grateful to her if she will do it. “Go ahead,” she said, “we don’t need a selfish pig of a leader like him, anyway—”

“C’mon, girl,” VividBlue said otherwise, “he may be an asshole, but his sorry ass needs to be saved still. Besides, if the people once put him there, guess the people will push him back to the mud, right?”

“Please save me…!” Irving was crying like a pathetic. “I… if you do, I swear I’ll lift their sentence, I’ll even grant you full pardon! Just… just please--!”

He leaned to Yuzuki. “Even if he’s that kind of asshole,” he whispered.

Yuzuki understood. The VividSoldiers exist to defend their planet from alien invasion ever since. Even if there will be people within it who are not worth saving at all. So instead of arguing with him in front of the aliens, she smiled. “Guess there are still people who are kind enough to save someone like you,” she said to Irving.

Until they felt the earth move.

“What the hell!?” VividBlue looked around.

“Sorry,” Commander Aigni smirked at them. “Looks like no one on this planet won’t be saved at all!”

“What’s that supposed to mean--!?”

Until he noticed something from the window behind the female Galra commander. A huge head-like Robeast is beginning to rampage one part of the city, throwing away anything the UNAF fires at it.

_No…!_

“What was that…?” Yuzuki stared at the Robeast which was around five to ten miles away from the mobile base.

Aigni grinned at them. “Meet your guardian of death!”

Then they suddenly heard an explosion on the other side where the Peace Palace is located. They have later noticed that the back gate is burning for some reason. A faint stream of flame was seen rising from fire and is heading towards where the Galra Mobile Base is.

It somehow made VividBlue think that they are not just the ones who will be facing their doom. “We’re not alone, lady,” he said. Without a warning, he ducked, pulling Yuzuki and Irving down, as the meteor-like thing crashed through the base that shocked the soldiers. Everything it touches burns to ashes.

As the main flame dies out, it revealed the Red Lion, hair loose and flowing like flames, itself. His Palette Suit is almost scorched, but not yet totally burned out. His stares were flashing as if it can fire laser flames to anyone who will look at his eyes. It made VividBlue’s faint eyebrows crease out of confusion as he tried to recognize him.

“K,” he pointed at him. “Keith…?”

Before he answered, he didn’t hesitate attacking every Galra he could find. Each Galra he hits turns to ashes in an instant. That feat both intimidated and shook him in feat at the same time.

“Is he the Red Lion Mitsu is talking about?” Yuzuki guessed.

VividBlue didn’t answer right away, but after noticing that Irving is losing consciousness due to fear, and looking at the entire base, he thought of something that will buy them time. “Let’s get out of here,” and he pulled the rebel leader and the secretary-general to the window—

“W-wait!” Somehow, Irving’s consciousness came back when he saw the window. “Are you out of your mind!? You can’t make an old man jump there—”

“You don’t wanna die, right!?” VividBlue asked.

“Of course! Now look for a way to get us out of here, just—”

“You know what,” Yuzuki joined them, “listen to him if you don’t wanna be burned here alive.”

“That’s the thing – I DON’T WANT TO DIE!”

“Then let’s get out of here!” and they all jumped to the window, and with the strength that he has, the Blue Lion dragged the two away while flying towards somewhere safe, leaving the base to be taken care of by VividRed – unexpectedly.

Extreme shock has finally claimed Irving’s consciousness that it added some weight to VividBlue’s effort to bring them to safety, but he didn’t mind. He decided to talk to Yuzuki for something important. “I’ll take you to somewhere safe,” he said.

“Can you bring us at the back of the Peace Palace?” Yuzuki asked.

“I don’t think that’s the safest place, babe. It’s burning at this moment and I’m a bit sure why.”

She blinked.

“How about to our supposed meeting place?” she suggested. “Behind the marketplace? My friends are there.”

“Roger that!”

“What about you?”

“Me? Of course, resuming my superhero duty for today. Might need to pull my comrade out of there, while you need to find a good place to hide.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

As they headed to the marketplace, he couldn’t help but to think about what happened to VividRed – who looked extremely different back there. Something might have triggered him to become like a surging phoenix, that he decided to contact the last person he was with –

“ _Lance?_ ”

He stopped, thinking that there’s no need to contact that person. “Pidge, I was about to contact you,” he said. “What’s happening there? What the hell happened to Keith!?”

“ _I have no idea,_ ” VividGreen was crying from where she is, “ _Zarkon’s voice triggered him and I couldn’t stop him, he just exploded and burned everything he sees!_ ”

“Calm down, I’ll be right there after I bring some people to safety. So where are Hunk and the rest?”

“ _He brought them out of the building. Allura and Coran are safe – but things didn’t turn out as we thought. As I thought._ ”

“That can’t be helped. You’re the one who told me that things will never go the way we wanted, right?”

On the other line, the back of the Peace Palace is still burning. VividGreen managed to put out some of the fire with her vine power and pulled out the UNAF soldiers to safety, although some of them still got injured, but luckily no casualty on the side of the human race. The terror happened a while back has marked her mind just as what Keith’s past ordeal did to her that caused her selective amnesia, but being a VividSoldier now, VividGreen has no time to get scared.

After all, she accepted her destiny in the first place in hopes of finding her family again.

The fire was so big that her effort to put it out almost didn’t pay off, but she managed to pull the UNAF troops out of the building to safety. Despite the noise caused by fire, she can hear VividBlue loud and clear. She remembered what she told him after the last incident in Blue Island.

“Yeah,” she sniffed, luckily she only got freckles from too much heat. “I finally feel what you feel, man.”

“ _So how are things there?_ ” he thought of checking on her.

“Pretty burned, but alive. But Lance, listen. You hold the Key of the Waters. Maybe if you can stop Keith from hurting others and himself…”

“ _Yeah, I’ve figured it out,_ ” he looked back at the burning floating Mobile Base which also happened to use cloaking so they won’t get noticed. “ _Guess he haven’t recover yet, huh?_ ”

“Save him, please… He’s not as strong as we thought he is. Well… he’s trying to be strong just for us.”

“ _I know,_ ” he smirked. “ _Count me in, Katie._ ”

Her face suddenly flushed when VividBlue mentioned her real name. Well she never told them to call her by her real name since it has been two years since the last time her father and brother called her that. Most of all, none of her friends called her that except for the name she invented when she entered the Garrison.

It was unexpected for someone like Lance to call her in her real name. Someone whom she once regarded as a replacement for the brother she had lost.

*****

“He really liked to be on TV, huh?” VividYellow just sighed as he and the rest watched the entire footage of VividBlue, Yuzuki and Richard Irving being held hostage at first – and later pulled one badass moment when they made an attempt to escape. But their mood changed when VividRed arrived at the scene like a phoenix, burning everything around him.

“Why is Keith there!?” he blinked. “I thought he was with Pidge!?”

“What’s happening to him…!?” Allura was also horrified. “I have no idea that Vivid System can be this powerful…!”

“Well, Princess,” Coran replied, “that’s what your father and Dr. Isshiki worked on. But I also didn’t expect of this outcome, especially like this—”

“I apologize for the intrusion,” the masked spy joined in, “but I believe we’re already wasting time. I was tasked to get you and the Young Lions to our base to assist us on—”

“Wait, big guy,” Mitsutaka caught him, “they’ll coming with _me._ The Resistance has just moved to save them—”

“Uh, ‘scuse me, guys,” VividYellow joined last, “but we’re here to save her and Coran. No offense, but we don’t trust either of you—”

“We know beforehand that the Galra Empire will be invading this planet,” the masked spy explained. “We are here supposedly to warn the Princess about this after finding out that she is still alive—”

“We’ve been preparing for this for months,” Mitsutaka also explained. “And we need _her_ to stop Irving’s regime--!”

“Hey, hey,” VividYellow interrupted, “we haven’t had sleep for hours when we found out that they got arrested for something they didn’t do at all, plus _we_ are worried ‘bot her, so—”

“Gentlemen,” Coran also interrupted, “if you will keep on bickering for the Princess’ sake, I, myself, will make a move by getting out of here and plan something to stop the—”

“ENOUGH!”

Allura found herself pressured between four people who wanted to protect her for their own reasons and beliefs. She is already caught between believing in what she has been believing for years and believing in these people. She knows what to do, she just doesn’t know how and when to start.

Before she could even speak her mind, the earth shook, and just a few meters from the Peace Palace, the prepared Robeast with a huge head starts to walk towards the building, crashing anything in sight.

LED monitors began flashing news reports about the situation. UNAF troops from the main HQ are starting to arrive to aid their fellow soldiers in rescuing and evacuating nearby residents and civilians. As panic and fear dominated the entire city, she, the former Princess of Altea and now former third-highest official in the United Nations Armed Forces, couldn’t do anything but to watch the entire city crumbling.

It was just like Altea, eighteen human years ago.

She didn’t even realize that Chulala is still hiding in her pocket, observing her. As she understands her new master’s confusion, she crawled to her hand and snuggled her face.

 _Everything will be alright,_ she told her in her mind. _Your decision will depend on the outcome of this chaos._

 _But I don’t know what to do next anymore,_ she was in tears.

_Remember what your father once did. What the Pioneers once did. And what my old Master once did. You believe in peace. How you would like for this war to end will now depend on how you will accept me._

Allura held the little white mouse closely in her cheek, begging for her help. _Teach me._

The moment she mentioned it, the mouse glowed, and in a few seconds, she saw herself in the field of familiar flowers. The fragrance of these flowers also lingered in her senses, as if she was, indeed, transported…

To Planet Altea.

She was speechless. She looked around to confirm if her hunch is right. The sight, smell, and sensation couldn’t be wrong. “I can’t believe it,” her eyes were moist. “I saw this place destroyed with my own two eyes—”

“Allura, my daughter.”

She froze. The moment she heard that painfully familiar voice, her own eyes couldn’t contain their emotions anymore. Her heart squeezed in pain after several years. As she looked around to find that voice, and found it eventually, she is starting to get confused if everything she sees was just a product of her imagination, or if this mouse is, indeed, took her back to the planet she thought was already destroyed by the Galra Empire.

“…Father?”

*****

Shiro didn’t fail hearing every crap Zarkon spilled out during the broadcast, that he didn’t hesitate to rush to where Allura and Coran are to warn them. He thought that this will be the best time to finally show up after two years.

As he jumped from the bushes, something grabbed his entire body which prevented him from moving. And he knows whose hand it is, which made his head almost explode in frustration.

“I told you, Champion,” Sendak roared from nowhere. “You _cannot_ escape me nor your fate!”

He tried to struggle himself free, but this time, the extra claws on Sendak’s prosthetic arm clamped him in place. The talons of its clawed hand is a giant electromagnet holding him into place to make sure he won’t get away this time.

“Accept it,” Sendak said, as he came close to him. The shot from Shiro’s hand cannon is still visible in his burnt chestplate and because of its power that it also caused his furry skin to get a third degree burn – which he was trying not to mind. “I must admit that you’re getting used to the weapon the druids gave you. You have forgotten that I’m more used to these weapons than you.”

“I’m not competing with you, Sendak,” the former Black Lion said. “I’m just trying to stop you and anyone in the Galra Empire.”

“We both know that the Galra Empire is unstoppable. Why won’t you accept that fact? Besides…”

The extra claws glowed, causing Shiro’s suit to burn.

“You’re not just the one who can upgrade your arm at your will.”

The ex-VividSoldier firmly believes that the Galra Empire’s most prized soldier is already insane. He is totally obsessed in defeating him outside of the imperial arena only because he escaped during that day. And Sendak will never, ever forgive him from ditching their duel.

Shiro screamed in intense burning pain as Sendak tries to burn in at stake. Longing for freedom and for this to be over, he noticed his prosthetic arm which is free, an advantage of his part.

“You shouldn’t have tried to escape at that time,” he snarled. “It’s now clear who wins.”

Shiro glared at him on one side. “Not on my damn watch.”

He slammed Sendak’s claw with his hand which was loaded with electric current, sending violent signals to his opponent’s nerves, resulting to the other’s artificial arm to start malfunctioning. Sparks began to shoot from his arm while the ex-VividSoldier wrapped himself in his remaining piece of shirt fabric to avoid being in contact with electricity. He then later turned his arm into a laser blade to chop off again the whole of Sendak’s arm to break free, making the opponent scream in pain. But because of the electromagnet that is holding him, he still couldn’t get himself free from its clutches, and knowing that the arm might blow up at any minute now, including him, he had to remove it from his body fast.

“Do you think you’ve won!?” Sendak roared. “If I’ll die today, so will you!”

Of course, Shiro won’t let it happen now that he is back on Earth. Desperately looking for a way to remove the claw, he tried using his brute strength to get away, which, luckily, he was able to pull the claws away from his body, thanks to his prosthetic arm. But as he thought that it’s over, the hem of his shirt caught up between the oscillating engine from the lower shoulder part of the severed arm which made him stuck. And time is running out.

Out of his will to survive, he ripped his entire shirt and finally able get free from the claw, kicked the arm at Sendak and ran away without looking back. He didn’t bother looking anymore if his opponent survived the explosion just a few close seconds after that or not. What is important for him is to warn everybody about the Galra Empire…

Especially _her._

 _Be safe, Allura,_ he prayed. _I’m coming…!_

*****

“Father,” Allura couldn’t contain her longing for her father, who supposed to have died along with their home planet. It may be a dream created by Chulala for her to gain inspiration to decide, but she thought that this will be a great opportunity to feel the warmth of his embrace, even for one last time. She tried to hug him…  
  
But her hand only slipped on the king’s image.  
  
Dr. Von Altair – or King Alfor, only looked at her with pain, understanding that she missed him dearly. He smiled instead, as he gazed lovingly at his daughter.  
  
“You have grown splendidly, my dear,” he commented.  
  
She shook her head. “It’s getting too much for me. I’ve tried whatever I can to live up to your expectations. I’m… I’m so scared.”  
  
“I can feel you doubts and fears, daughter. Those are just natural for leaders like us. There will be times that our capabilities as warriors and diplomats will be tested, which is nothing to be feared of. Things happen for a reason. It’s just up to you on how you will accept these things…”  
  
“Like your death and what happened to Altea? Father, I have been there, I saw what Zarkon and his people did to us--!”  
  
“I know. I have failed as a friend, and as a ruler, to prevent this from happening. However, I know that Zarkon has deeper reasons for him to do these things. Everyone has their own motives to go on, whether they will need to sacrifice their own soul or do something selfless for those things to happen. As diplomats, we need to see the need of each person we will need to meet and acquaint with. And that was something I failed to do for him. I thought that knowing him as a friend and comrade-at-arms will be enough to understand him and his needs.”  
  
“But you didn’t do anything wrong!”  
  
“Maybe so. That is why I put my faith in the new generation of Dr. Isshiki’s warriors… and you.”  
  
As soon as he finally bestowed his will to his daughter, Chulala danced in front of her, and turned back to the V-Prototype – but it was different than before. Instead of a round, black brooch-like object, it is pink, slightly heart-shaped, and bears the symbol of the Altean Royal Family. That change made her convinced that Shiro, indeed, left the V-Prototype for her…  
  
The V-Prototype was hers from the start.  
  
“I’m hoping to correct the things I did to Zarkon and his people,” Alfor continued, “as well as involving Earth in this war. Sadly, my time on Altea wasn’t enough for me to do the right thing. So I have exerted all my knowledge and Dr. Isshiki’s and Coran’s help in creating this weapon for you. Please help Zarkon open his eyes.”  
  
“But why me, Father?” Allura asked.  
  
“You are my daughter. Of all people, you have known the suffering of this universe long enough, and you know what they need. The Galra have become blind of Zarkon’s hidden ambition. Help him heal, and everyone in this universe. Help the Lions look up to the light to guide them without prejudice.”  
  
She stared at the new V-Prototype in her hands, trying to think if she will have to accept it or not. For seventeen decaphoebes, she have built her reputation on Earth to continue what her father and the Pioneers started, and she thought that defeating the Galra Empire and changing UN will end everything. The incident just proved her wrong.  
  
The young Lions – the VividSoldiers, taught her something that she didn’t expect to learn. She thought that once she finds them, and trains them, they will be powerful enough to defeat the Galra Empire and to eradicate the current UN Government, and her father and the Pioneers will be avenged. Again, she was wrong. The new Vivid Team thinks better than she does, or that is what she thought.  
  
But still, they are still young, and Dr. Von Altair is right: they will still need someone who can guide them in their mission. They are still young and inexperienced in terms of war, but they have already experienced injustice and pain in the hands of the current UN and even the Galra Empire…  
  
Lance has alien genes, has probably been robbed of his happy childhood when he discovered his ability that cannot be done by a normal human. And at this moment he still questions about the importance of his Operation Key, despite being chill about it. Of all the VividSoldiers, she finds more interest in him because of that fact, in which his ability reminds her of her mother’s, which she finds it haunting in that sense.  
  
Hunk never knew who his mother is, and his father died in a freak accident on his father’s birthday. He is also the grandson of the person responsible for her arrest. He had tried to live outside of his influential grandfather’s shadow, but the stigma of being his grandson haunted him for years. She then remembered the masked Galra who saved Coran. Maybe his father is right about not all Galra can be considered evil at all.  
  
Pidge lost both her brother and father in the last government-funded space expedition along with Shiro, and she has been looking for answers for two years. She also witnessed a crime involving the Galra – similar to her who had seen the cruelty Zarkon showed in her planet, which caused her to lose her family. Pidge, for her, is most relatable, and has the strongest will, who even changed her physical appearance to go to the Garrison to search for the truth.  
  
Finally, Keith, orphaned so young, lost his only family he had, and later lost his innocence and identity after being discovered that he has the same blood as those who have violated him. Allura knew it isn’t his fault for him to be born with such gene, and it isn’t his fault for him to be moody all the time. He is her strongest VividSoldier, the most experienced, has the most hatred towards the Galra Empire, and the most mentally unstable, which needed more attention.  
  
They are young, and entwined by fate to defend the universe. They have reasons to accept their fate. And now, she, their guide, will also have to accept what has been bestowed upon her father.

“Tell me what to do, Father,” Allura begged.

Alfor smiled. “You already know what to do.”

*****

“Allura!?”

VividYellow has been calling her several times now, if not for the constant earthquakes. She was dragged back to reality, where everything is starting to get chaotic. The Robeast is just a few steps away from the Peace Palace, which is on the verge of being destroyed

“HEY!!!” VividBlue finally arrived, after sending Yuzuki and the secretary-general to a safer pñace. He landed safely to where Allura and the rest are.

“Lance, thank God!” VividYellow rushed to him. “We even thought you got trapped there--!”

“Sorry, man,” VividBlue took a deep breath, “I messed everything up this time… Anyway,” he looked at the southern side where the Galra Mobile Base is currently stationed -- and burning, “have to make a promise to Pidge. Gotta kick that mullet’s ass for scaring her.”

“Y-you mean, Keith!?”

“What’s happening to him!?” Coran asked. “He looks like an Altean fire peacock!”

“Pidge said he snapped during Zarkon’s feed. Right now he’s unstoppable but if we don’t do anything, he could kill himself!”

Before they could react at what has been happening to VividRed, VividGreen arrived safely as well, a little freckled.

“Someone has to stop Keith,” she said. “I think Lance can use his element to cool him down--”

“No, I’ll do it.”

They all looked at Allura, who finally made her mind to do what she has to do, still holding at the new V-Prototype in her hand. It didn’t escape Coran’s attention.

“Princess,” he pointed at the Key, “is that--”

“If this is destined for me to do,” she held the object tightly, close to her heart, “then it’s no time for me to hesitate…”

She raised the compact in the air.

“Father,” she called, “lend me your will!”

The V-Prototype responded to her voice, it opened up and revealed a star-shaped button below a V-shaped crystal made from the same matter as the Incarnate Ore. It glowed and its light reached out to the heavens. The people surrounding her almost got blinded by the light to the point that they couldn’t see her who is about to undergo a miraculous change.

Allura found herself floating into white and pink space, surrounded by the spirits of the warriors of the past, including her father, Dr. Von Altair, smiling at her, and nodded. Her white hair loosened and her prison uniform disappeared, leaving her in a dainty satin white underwear, allowing swirls of Incarnate Energy to embrace her, to let her feel the power crawling in her skin. She held the open compact, facing the mirror…

“In honor of the fallen,” she declared, “let me be your new beacon! Re-Ignition…

VIVID OPERATION!!!”

As she pushed the button, the pink and white space changed into massive swirls of light energy, surrounding her and clothing her. The first layer of light energy hugged her in the right places and turned into a skintight one-piece turtleneck sleeveless black suit, elbow-high black gloves and thigh-high black leggings. Then, another shock of light energy dressed her up into a pink sleeveless dress coat with snow white furry edges. The V-shaped symbol appeared on her chest to form the signature white armor on her chestplate, a pair of white and pink gauntlets on arms and armor boots on her legs. Sparkling lights bathed her hair, which turned from snow white to strawberry white, tied in high ponytail before her own mechanical ears and tair appear. Finally, her Altean features revealed as two pink V-shaped marks appeared on her both cheeks.

As she opened her eyes, her once blue and pink irises interchanged, pink became dominant and sparkling in her eyes and made a graceful landing.

All who have witnessed her incredible transformation were speechless. They have already expected that she will be finally became one of them, but still, the moment she transformed is by far the most beautiful thing they have ever witnessed.

Even Shiro, who had finally managed to reach their supposed rendezvous, stopped and couldn’t help but to smile in awe. He was then convinced that he made the right decision to leave the V-Prototype for her. He knew that it was intended for her.

Ex-Princess turned ex-Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair’s Vivid System has finally awakened after nine long years -- seven of which with its pseudo-master who took care of it while waiting for her. The time has finally come for her to fulfill her first mission as the newest VividSoldier…

“The Lion Guardian Spirit of Light! In the name of Altea…

I am VIVIDPINK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the LONGEST chapter I have posted, so... Hehe. Anyway, one more chapter to close this arc, before a new arc begins of course. Expect SLOWER updates :( I'm back at studying, but I'll make sure to keep you updated.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Goodbye, cruel world. Hello, dear brother...
> 
> And new life, perhaps?


	17. Goodbye, Cruel World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: The Vivid Team and the Anti-UN Resistance moved at the same time to jailbreak Allura and Coran who was waiting for the trial hours from that time. Both have no idea that Zarkon also made the ultimate move to conquer planet Earth since they're unable to get the Incarnate Ore. During that time, Chulala, the animated V-Prototype of Takashi Shirogane, appeared to Allura to remind her of her destiny as a VividSoldier, but Mitsutaka Kawamura showed up to save her. Meanwhile Ulaz, a Galra and a member of the Blade of Marmora, appeared to Coran and revealed Zarkon's intentions with the Ore. Shiro also faced his own battle when former Commander Sendak appeared to resume their duel. During the desperate rescue operation, Zarkon appeared on public TV, holding VividBlue, Yuzuki and Richard Irving hostage, causing VividRed to go berserk. In the middle of their crisis, the spirit of Dr. Von Altair showed up to encourage her daughter, which activated her own Vivid System from Chulala who transformed into her own V-Prototype and transformed into the sixth VividSoldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this 'last' chapter before the break seems rushed. I'm planning to take a little break from this story for personal reasons, you alredy know that. But I'll continue this as soon as all is good on my end.
> 
> As usual, story information will follow after this, before plunging into the, ehem, 'final' arc.
> 
> WARNING: The following chapter contains semi-graphic non-consentual rape scenes (attempted and implied), semi-reliable ABO dynamics, violence and death themes. Reader's discretion is advised.

“The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Light! In the name of Altea, I am VIVIDPINK!”  
  
They were all surprised to see Allura transform for the first time as a VividSoldier, in that very crucial time. Long, strawberry white hair floating like a cloud matching the ceremonial white-and-pink Palette Suit like a Valkyrie descended from heavens. With her hand is her own Naked Bayard, no one knows what it will turn out like once she springs into action.  
  
Mitsutaka was speechless. He never thought that the lady general he had once worked for will also become like the ranks of the former Prime Minister Akane Isshiki. The reaction of the Galra spy, meanwhile, is unreadable if not for his mask, but was staring at her like he was looking at a goddess.  
  
Coran was crying at the sight of what the princess has finally become. He was proud and surely her father is also proud to see her donning a Palette Suit which only a few can wear. And for him, that color suits her well.  
  
“She is wearing the color of the fallen heroes of Altea,” he sniffed. “It is fitting for you, Princess.”  
  
“Whoa…!” VividGreen’s jaw almost dropped.  
  
“She’s pretty,” VividYellow felt his face burning.  
  
“I,” VividBlue’s brain was about to explode at what he saw, “I think I’m—”  
  
Their reactions got interrupted at the stomp of the Robeast’s footsteps, getting the masked Galra spy’s attention. “It’s happening,” he said. “That Robeast can throw back anything that will be fired at it, that even your powers as Lions cannot help.”  
  
“How do you know that!?”  
  
“Like I have said, the Blade of Marmora have ways to gain information about Zarkon and his empire, including his champions. They have carefully selected that beast for this day alone.”  
  
“So you’re saying that there’s no way we can defeat that thing!?” VividGreen asked.  
  
“Surely there is a weakness in this beast. But I believe the druids have carefully designed it to remain undetected.”

“Whatever its weakness is,” VividPink said, “we will still look for a way to stop it,” and she looked at the three younger VividSoldiers. “The three of you, take care of everything from here while I pull Keith out of the base.”  
  
“You may already have the necessary power,” the spy said, “but I’m afraid that won’t still be enough to defeat Zarkon in a day.”  
  
“I know. I didn’t say we will defeat him right away, but you’re right, we will look for a way to do that. For now, let me do what I must do.”  
  
She jumped at full speed, towards to the mobile base where VividRed is currently wrecking the remaining Galra Army while also committing possible suicide.  
  
Meanwhile, “We’ll also do what we’ll need to do,” VividBlue smirked, looking at the Robeast. “All we need to do’s to look for its weakness, right?”  
  
The two others nodded.  
  
“Wait,” Mitsutaka interrupted him, “you’re the VividSoldier with Yuzuki during the feed. Where is she?”  
  
“Oh, her name’s Yuzuki?” she blinked. “Nice name. Anyway, she’s safe, with that Irving guy, they’re in a nearby marketplace.”  
  
“It’s best for you to get out of here for now,” VividGreen said to him. “Or help the civilians get out of here.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I’ll come with you,” the Galra spy volunteered. “Understand that this Robeast is different from what you have fought before.”  
  
“Yeah we know,” VividYellow said. “They’re never the same. But we always work on a way to take ‘em down!”  
  
“We do need extra hand, though,” VividBlue said, “so thanks for volunteering—”  
  
“I’ll come with you, too.”  
  
They all turned silent.  
  
From the bush, a buff-looking man emerged. A gust of wind is blowing off a tuff of white hair, as the metal clinking of his right arm echoes within the street. Sans his shirt, he is covered with highly-visible scars that he gained during his days as a gladiator within the Galran arena. He is walking towards them, whose eyes all fixed on this somehow familiar figure.  
  
The two VividSoldiers were just staring at the newcomer, but VividGreen is speechless, as she finds his voice extremely familiar.  
  
Mitsutaka smirked at his dramatic entrance, as he wasn’t surprised anymore if he will just show up after what Yuzuki explained to him during his espionage.  
  
“Welcome back to Earth,” he saluted, “Captain Shirogane.”  
  
Shiro just smiled at him. “You can drop the captain, Lieutenant Kawamura.”  
  
“It’s Major – well, you can drop it, too. It’s no use now after what happened.”  
  
VividYellow was just looking at the two ex-soldiers, as if they have known each other for a while. While VividGreen was so excited to call him in his name, but for some reason, VividBlue caught her in her shoulder. It made her realize one thing…  
  
She remembered Shiro’s supposed last video recording before his departure to Kerberos. He specifically said to Keith not to let her involve in this mess. Once he finds out that she is one of the VividSoldiers, he will definitely scold Keith for not living up to his promise. What’s more, he has no idea on what really happened to his little brother during his two-year absence.  
  
VividBlue seems calm – but deep inside his fanboy self is starting to scream in anticipation. He is looking at the World Hero, himself – well, to correct that, _former_ World Hero. Nevertheless, Takashi Shirogane still saved the world several times before he disappeared from the last expedition and got wrongly convicted afterwards. He has been looking at his hero whom he was dying to meet when he was young.  
  
VividBlue wanted to hug him, squeal at his presence, shake his hand, but in their situation today, he has to set aside his fanboy feelings and focus on their mission. “We’ll definitely need more hands for this one,” he just said.  
  
“Mr. Kawamura is right after all,” Coran’s face was in shock. “How did you—”  
  
“Yeah I got back from hell. Someone helped me get back here—"  
  
“Takashi Shirogane.”  
  
He stopped when the masked spy called him by his full name, much to the surprise of others. They even thought that the exploits of VividBlack also reached even to the most discreet organized alien groups. Shiro, meanwhile, found the voice familiar to him.  
  
He tried to recognize him through his voice. “…Ulaz?”  
  
The moment the masked spy, whom Shiro called Ulaz, heard his name, he took off his mask and hood to revealed his face. As expected, the three VividSoldiers immediately pointed their Bayards against him—  
  
“You’re a Galra!?” VividYellow said.  
  
“I’m not sure what the hell is going on,” VividGreen said, “but you’re surrounded now, buddy--!”  
  
“Wait!” Shiro stopped him. “Drop your weapons, he’s with us!”  
  
They were surprised that they were stopped by the former VividSoldier whom they didn’t expect to defend a Galra who saved Coran. There might be something happened that made Shiro grateful to this alien.  
  
“He is the one who helped me escaped from Zarkon’s main ship,” he said. “He told me about their organization. I can assure you that he’ll help us.”  
  
They all blinked. “What the hell did they do to your head!?” Mitsutaka thought they have brainwashed him.”  
  
“I am with Shiro,” Coran said. “Mr. Kawamura, this alien’s just like you, working in secret to take down Zarkon and his empire. I’m sure you’ll get along well.”  
  
That was new to his ears to know that even the Galra have their own resistance force, but unlike other aliens, knowing that their race have done so much damage to Earth for just the Incarnate Ore, he wasn’t sure if he will follow Shiro to trust this guy or not.  
  
“Please trust him,” Shiro begged them. “They have the information we need to stop Zarkon once and for all. This can also help clear King Alfor and Dr. Isshiki’s names.”  
  
“So what can they do?” VividBlue asked.  
  
“My fellow Blades are scattered in every part of this planet to somehow slow down Zarkon’s conquest,” Ulaz replied. “They are now doing whatever they can to take the survivors to safety – but that is not a guarantee that we will be able to save everybody on this planet. Despite our number, it won’t be enough if we will rely on our technology alone. Zarkon is a cunning tyrant who always have a surprise in his sleeve.”  
  
“And what can _we_ do?”  
  
“I pray for the Princess to take the Red Lion back. We will leave this planet momentarily to prepare for our war against Zarkon.”  
  
They looked at each other. Hearing that from no less than a Galra spy made the Japanese spy clicked his tongue in irritation. “Then, what? Leave this planet rot while being invaded by the likes of you!? Taking our hope away for your own good!?”  
  
But Shiro tapped his shoulder.  
  
“I know how you feel,” he said. “we wanted to take everyone on this planet to a safer place, but we’re running out of time—”  
  
“Wait,” Coran remembered. “The manor!”  
  
The three looked at him, wondering what is in the manor within the Altean Island. Shiro also remembered it.  
  
“Coran, you’re right!” he said. “The manor is a ship, that can be big enough to evacuate the people!”  
  
The three younger VividSoldiers were speechless, as the topic is starting to slip away from their own comprehension. But since they are running out of time, just as Shiro said, they didn’t even think much about it anymore and instead let him and Coran do what they will need to do with the house.  
  
“I’ll need help in activating the ship,” Coran said. “Shiro, Mr. Kawamura, can you help me in this?”  
  
Mitsutaka pointed at himself. “You’re taking me?”  
  
“We have no time, lad!”  
  
“The teludav’s still open in the garage,” VividYellow reminded them, despite the confusion. “You can use that coordinate to get there.”  
  
“Thank you, Yellow!” and he pulled out his phone with a built-in wormhole activator and entered the coordinates to the Altean Island while looking for an available car that they can use in the meantime to get there.  
  
“We’ll take care of things here with,” VividGreen looked at Ulaz, “him. We need all the time we could get. And…”  
  
She looked at Shiro.  
  
“Glad you’re back.”  
  
Shiro nodded, although unaware on who exactly these new VividSoldiers are, but what is important is that Allura and Keith (possibly) were able to gather them for this situation. Without any more interruption, he pulled out Mitsutaka while Coran looked for a car that they can use to get into Altean Island as soon as possible.  
  
The remaining VividSoldiers and Ulaz looked at the Robeast who is currently marching towards the burning Peace Palace. They have somehow able to assess how it attacks, giving them a chance to look for an alternative to ether counter it or dodge it. Their worries about this spy worn out after realizing that Keith also has Galra genes, only that he is more human, and somehow they became more fascinated to know him more and the organization where he belongs.  
  
“You know how that thing works, right?” VividBlue asked him.  
  
“I have to be honest that not that much,” Ulaz admitted. “However, judging by the way it attacks, we might be able to find its weakness from there.”  
  
“That’s what we’ve been doing with ‘em from the beginning,” VividGreen join them. “Maybe with you, we can finish this thing off as soon as we can.”  
  
“I’ll do whatever I can,” and he put on his mask back.  
  
“Let’s get this on,” VividBlue smirked, now acted as their leader pro-tem. “We’ll make sure that Allura will come back without this distraction!”  
  
They all agreed as they jumped to face the Robeast on its way to destroy the Peace Palace entirely.

*****

The whole Galra Mobile Base is burning.  
  
Several soldiers and sentries already responded to their SOS, only to be ended up burned to crisp by VividRed’s flaming rage. Only he and Aigni remained, and it is obvious who is winning.  
  
Aigni was totally defeated, and her almost unstained military record is no match to a mere angry flaming kitten. VividRed started at her, as if anytime he can pull her heart out to be thrown out of the window. And she has never felt that kind of fear before.  
  
“Who the hell are you…!?” she was shaking.  
  
“You,” his glare is so sharp that if it could kill, he could have killed her in a second. “I remember you…!”  
  
“What do you mean!?”  
  
“Ain’t matter no more. I can finally avenge myself!”  
  
As he swung his sword supposedly to cut her neck, someone held his wrist to stop him.  
  
VividRed turned around, and saw VividPink, using her own strength to restrain his blade-holding hand, allowing Aigni to escape and run as fast as she can. Noticing that she is escaping, he struggled himself free.  
  
“Shiro and I didn’t train you to kill,” she said. “What the quiznak’s happening to you!?”  
  
“’Tis my chance,” VividRed said, eyes shot with anger. “You’re lettin’ my chance slip away!”  
  
She wasn’t sure what exactly happened that led him to become merciless towards everyone, but she pulled him and slapped his face to wake him up. The pain in his face somehow calmed him down.  
  
“You didn’t accept this duty to kill anyone,” VividPink lectured him. “If you’re only doing this as an excuse to get revenge on those who have violated you, you’ll only end up being like those you’ve hated and killed! Remember what Shiro taught you!”  
  
“I’ve hat’d myself fo’ not bein’ that strong that time! ‘Tis my chance t’change that--!”  
  
“You’re not changing anything for the better, Keith, you’re doing things for the worse!”  
  
Without realizing it, VividRed is already crying. All the pain from that past has been accumulating in his heart that he is about to burst, and one way to ease it, in his viewpoint, is to kill every Galra he could find until he gets killed. He is already tired of crying and pitying himself for being weak. He even thought that being with his friends will be enough for him to forget, but in the end he was wrong, or so he thought.  
  
VividPink hugged him tightly to assure him that everything will be alright, to somehow calm him down. “I understand your pain, Keith. All you have gone through. All you have done to forget. But doing this won’t avenge yourself at all, you’ll only make people who loved you down and sad. And remember why Chuchule chose you to be her master...”  
  
The moment she mentioned his mouse, his Palette Suit began to spark.  
  
VividPink noticed it, too, that she let go of him for a while. His Palette Suit is reacting probably to his emotions, that it’s starting to burn his skin and he began to scream. As she accidentally touched the chestplate of his suit, signals crawled on her own, allowing her to read Chuchule’s feelings.  
  
“She’s crying,” she guessed, that her tears are starting to fall as well. “She can feel your pain, too. She’s been trying to stop you. Now she’s running out of energy…”

VividRed groaned and whimpered in pain. As if his own Operation Key is punishing him for not listening, but in reality, his Palette Suit has already reached its critical level.

Knowing that the mobile base will explode anytime soon, VividPink lifted him bridal style and jumped away, while VividRed’s Palette Suit continue to spark like it will also explode. She looked for a safer place for them to stay for a while just to ask him something for his safety.

The moment they landed on a neutral ground, the base finally exploded, and they couldn’t tell if Aigni managed to escape or not. At the same time, all the power sources within the city has shut down.

“Keith, stay with me,” VividPink whispered to him. “Take off your Palette Suit immediately!”

But he only answered in whimpers.

“Keith, can you hear me!?”

“I… I can’t…!” He sobbed.

“Wh-what do you mean, you can’t!? Your Palette Suit’s reached its danger level, you’ll explode if you--”

“I really… cant…!” He was shaking. “Chuchule won’t list’n no more…!”

She tried to read his Palette Suit’s vitals and her eyes widened at what she discovered. “This isn’t good… She shut herself down after what happened. If you’ll not remove your Palette Suit right away, both of you will die!”

The Pink Lion could read the shock of the younger VividSoldier’s face. His rage has been paid with the life of his little mouse friend who have saved him and cared for him before, and his regret slowly brought him back to his senses.

He tried to concentrate in taking off his Palette Suit, but he couldn’t hear Chuchule’s voice anymore.

 _Talk to me, girl,_ he begged. _I’m sorry…! I’m so sorry for hurtin’ you… Please…!_

VividPink tried to help in removing his Palette Suit, but it appears to reject her hand for any attempt by sending sparks against her. VividRed could see her effort in saving them both after the mess he made, that he didn’t want her to get involved anymore. So he pushed her away.

“Go away,” he said.

“What the quiznak are you talking about!?” She scolded him.

“If y’keep on doin’ this, you’ll die, too! Had enuff of the mess I’lready did--!”

“You. Will not. Die.”

His teary eyes looked at her.

“Listen to me, Keith: you’re the strongest, bravest young man I’ve met and trained. You may have Galra blood in your veins, but you’ve proven to be a deserving defender of the universe. And I’m sure that Shiro will still be proud of you no matter what happened to you and even no matter who you are. You can pull this through. You and your best friend will live.”

Despite his flare of emotions he showed a while ago, Allura didn’t give up on him. It made him want to try again, that he let her touch his Palette Suit to help him take it off. More sparks crawled on her hand, but she protected herself with her own Incarnate Energy so she can take the suit off him efficiently. As it stubbornly protects VividRed from her own hand, VividPink also pushed herself, until she was able to touch the jewel on his chest plate, delivering her own Incarnate Energy to his that will serve as a proxy to the damaged data to his own suit. In this way, it should help him remove the suit without endangering both his and Chuchule’s lives.  
  
After transferring enough energy from one Palette Suit to another, VividRed finally had enough energy to take it off before it fully reaches its most dangerous energy level, allowing him to turn back to his civilian self. Chuchule was saved, too, but lacking too much Incarnate Energy made her stay as a mere Operation Key.  
  
Keith collapsed in VividPink’s arms, and his consciousness easily swept away, with his Key falling in his chest. The aggravation he pulled up during the rampage caused him to catch a very high fever. She picked the Key and put it in his limp hand, and somehow his hand reacted by holding the Key as tight as his energy would allow.  
  
“You’re safe,” she whispered, hugging him tightly.  
  
The raven-haired boy could feel her warmth despite his loss of consciousness and fever, in which the Pink Lion lets it be, so he could rest after another emotional whirl. However, she is worried about his Key, as she touched it, she couldn’t sense the sassy little pink mouse at all.

*****

 _Blue Island._  
  
Haxxus and his crew managed to get to the island without any distraction, which, of course, decided to take advantage of, due to the fact that the Galra troops and the UNAF troops are concentrated in one place that they must have forgotten the most crucial place needed to monitor. When they reached the island, they have noticed how strangely quiet the place is. It supposed to be their chance, but for him, he finds it alarming.  
  
“Surround the area,” he ordered his men. “Report to me anything that you see right away. Make use of your communicators.”  
  
“ _Vrepit sa!_ ”  
  
As they scattered, Haxxus was left staring at the supposedly-majestic Incarnate Engine Plant which became the island’s symbol. Based on the reports he got from his drones, a special group from UNAF is supposed to be tasked for safeguarding the plant, but as far as he could observe, he couldn’t see any human soldier around.  
  
He continued to walk towards the shattered part of the plant where the Incarnate Ore can be found exposed. But the closer he get to the interior, the more he noticed the reason why there is no one around…  
  
All of its guards are dead.

“What happened here…?” he got extremely curious and cautious at the same time. He noticed the cause of one of the dead UNAF soldiers through possible wounds, and based on those, he could tell that possibly there was already one Galra troop who came ahead of them. But then he finds the wounds cleanly done like it didn’t show any kind of gore.  
  
When he reached the interior, he noticed as to why there was an eerie silence within the island.  
  
“Where is the Ore!?” he gasped. He thought that Zarkon or whoever a high ranking official is gave an order to attack the island, that he decided to call the mobile base. However, he couldn’t get any response.  
  
Odd and alarming at the same time, he called his men. “Try to contact any of our reserved troops about this,” he told them. “I’ll try to get in touch with the emperor—”  
  
But he heard loud laser gun shots from the far left side. As it took his attention, he ran towards to the direction of the gun noise right away, only to find half of his men lying lifeless.  
  
He froze. He could tell that someone is behind the killings, since they were not totally informed that there is already a similar group who went ahead of them, and what added to the mystery is the fact that his men died mysteriously. He tried to find the rest of his men in hopes that they are still alive, with a hunch that Commander Aigni set this up as a trap for them, using dead humans as excuse for him to come.  
  
“Lieutenant!”  
  
Someone called him, but it’s not one of the men he was with when they reached the island, but his fellow officer who might have been with other Galra soldiers ahead.  
  
“Lieutenant Thace!?” he was surprised to see a fellow officer, seems wounded from a battle. “Where are your men!? And where is the Ore!?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Thace just said, “Commander Prorok’s troops went ahead here and killed the guards, but something came up. I was left here to give you bad news.”  
  
“What do you mean!?”  
  
“There’s a group who came aside from us and killed everyone in my team. They stole the Ore. I managed to escape but decided to stay here to wait for reinforcements.”  
  
“Where are they now?!”  
  
“I’m afraid I failed to get their coordinates. When I woke up, they’re not here anymore.”  
  
“Where are your men!?”  
  
“They’re probably trying to chase after them.”  
  
“Well, I’ve found my own men dead a few minutes ago,” and he looked around. “Someone’s still in this area to kill anyone who’ll try to catch them. We need to find out who—”  
  
BANG.  
  
A sharp, almost painless shot hit Haxxus’ back. He didn’t even have a chance to feel how painful it was, as it was all so sudden, that it took him a full minute to find out who possibly shot him.  
  
Before his life slips away, he was able to see who shot him, and his eyes remained open but soulless as he fell into the ground.  
  
Thace just let his gun sizzle after firing it against his fellow officer, without any remorse. As he let it hanging, he looked at the damaged plant where the Ore is supposed to be located. A few minutes later, he received a call.  
  
“It is done,” Thace just said.  
  
“ _Thank you,_ ” the other line said. “ _We’ll need further assistance here as well. The Black Lion needs your help._ ”  
  
He nodded.  
  
When he cut off, he stared at the lifeless bodies of the UNAF soldiers – who turned out to be dead bodies of Galra soldiers and sentries after turning off a special illusion device to mistake them for humans.

*****

 _The Main Ship._  
  
“Everything is going according to your plan, Sire,” Haggar said after receiving reports from several of their commanders stationed in different parts of the planet. “However, the mobile base in Coordinate 347-B4 has been destroyed by the Red Lion. I’m afraid that Commander Aigni has been defeated along with her men.”  
  
“I couldn’t care less about her and her men,” Zarkon said. “It won’t affect our remaining forces, now that we have the planet in our hands, most especially the Ore.”  
  
“I have also received a report from one on the druids regarding Commander Sendak’s whereabouts—”  
  
“Sendak isn’t one of my main concerns for now, nor is the Champion that he is trying to pursue. We have enough manpower to secure our prize and right now, we already have it in our hands—”  
  
One of the druids appear in front of them. “Pardon my intrusion,” they said, “but we have learned a very disturbing news from one of Lieutenant Haxxus’ surviving men.”  
  
“Speak,” Haggar ordered. “What happened to him and his men?”  
  
“Lieutenant Haxxus and all of his troops were found dead within the vicinity of the Incarnate Ore. Meanwhile the Ore, itself, is missing. As if someone took it without our knowledge—”  
  
That news from the druid made Zarkon stand up from his throne, which bothered Haggar, as he never left his throne unless going to the arena to watch fights. Even the druid seemed horrified when he stood up, and especially when he spoke:  
  
“If there is a need for you to wipe out every single living being on that planet,” he hissed, “do so. Just find the Ore, and kill whoever has it!”  
  
His voice thundered throughout the entire throne room, and Haggar has never felt that bothered after Zarkon finally showed his anger. The Ore is his number one priority, nothing more or less.

*****

The world fell into chaos for only a few hours.  
  
No one expected the Galra Empire to claim their planet, and everything went haywire the moment Zarkon announced his intention of conquest. Because of this, no one in every single country was prepared at all, and in just two hours, half of the globe fell into the alien empire’s hands.  
  
Albeit late, the United Nations Armed Forces immediately deployed all of its units, and the Galaxy Garrison forced its students to go on battle mode. General Wade declared an all-out war against the Galra Empire which caused human rights groups to condone for his and his constituents’ actions. He sent everybody in all branches of the Armed Forces to war – with the exemption of his son, of course.  
  
Everything was so sudden that no one made a news about the Incarnate Ore that has been missing for almost an hour now that they have only noticed it when three-fourths of the world is starting to lose a good supply of Incarnate Energy and it is depleting rapidly because of sudden alien invasion.  
  
Millions of families were left either homeless or lost a member. Powerful people, including Governor Garrett, were not spared, either. As the household was preparing for evacuation, the governor suddenly went missing. Nowhere in sight. And Heilani was obviously furious after she tried to call her so-called father.  
  
“Viola said that he just went missing after the news broke out!” she was almost screaming in anger. “God, in the end he’s still an alien-hunting jerk!”  
  
“Chill,” her partner said. “After what’s happening now, do you think he can still escape to somewhere peace and quiet? Bet Maldives has also been infested by purple cats, too.”  
  
“So you’re saying that we’re all gonna die here!? Without escape!?”  
  
“Reality check, babe: the entire planet’s all messed up because of those aliens, surely everywhere we go, so are they!”  
  
“I can’t believe I even married you!? So we stay here, curl up, die and wait for this damn planet to go ka-boom!?”  
  
Until she heard her phone ring, which was a convenience thinking that three-fourths of Earth’s energy reserves has shut down. She took the call.  
  
“Hello!?”  
  
“ _Mrs. Garrett-Montelibano? It’s me, Coleen._ ”  
  
She blinked. “M-Mrs. Holt!?”  
  
“ _Mrs. McClain called me a few hours ago and told me and Maggie to meet at the Fourth Avenue Café here. Her son’s about to get you there._ ”  
  
“B-but isn’t that dangerous – I mean, these aliens are everywhere!”  
  
“ _That was the same thing I told her, but she told me that Alex is actually a member of the Resistance and she said he’s contacting anyone near your place to get you. They’re looking for a place for us to hide._ ”  
  
It was a temporary relief to know that they are still safe, but surely it will not last long. Still, Heilani was grateful. She hung up and turned to her wife.  
  
“Let’s get packed,” she said. “Someone’ll fetch us here.”  
  
“Who!?”  
  
“Remember the people we met at the café back in Cincinnati? They’ve contacted someone to fetch us here.”  
  
“How can you be sure!?”  
  
“Athena, at this point that we don’t have our children on our side, all we should rely on are the people who have been in the same boat as we do.”  
  
She has a point, and her wife, Athena, didn’t make a word of it anymore. She helped Heilani pack up instead for anyone who will pick them up in hopes that they could escape from possible slavery. And hopefully, wherever those children are now, she hopes that they are also safe somewhere.

*****

 _Altean Island._  
  
It is the first time Mitsutaka set foot into that island where only the most exotic flora and fauna from planet Altea can be found, that he even thought that they went to a different planet. It was also the first time he experienced travelling through wormholes.  
  
“So this is how you’re able to get into the meeting on time,” he commented.  
  
“That’s right,” Coran said. “And we would appreciate it if you’ll keep it as a secret.”  
  
“Roger that, Major. So,” he looked at Shiro, “you know how this works?”  
  
He nodded. “And it isn’t like this the last time I remember.”  
  
They have reached the mansion, which for the visitor, seems to be an ordinary beautiful mansion surrounded by trees. Since they are battling with time, they went inside right away, and went down to the basement where there is an elevator leading to its secret control room.  
  
“Nothing has changed, huh?” Shiro asked Coran.  
  
“You’ve only been missing for two years, lad,” he said. “Of course nothing has changed much – except that the control room is once again operational.”  
  
“Thanks for taking care of everything. So, about the new VividSoldiers. And…”  
  
“I can certainly tell you everything, my boy. But at this moment, we have to get this ship moving to evacuate as much civilians as possible.”  
  
He nodded, since the Royal Advisor has a point. Meanwhile Mitsutaka just blinked at what they were probably talking about.  
  
The moment they have reached the control room, Shiro took the seat in the middle and started to enter his credentials to go through, allowing Mitsutaka to get his own access on his chosen area. Coran went to the back controls, making sure that everything is running, even the giant teludav attached somewhere.  
  
“I’ll give you the coordinates, Mr. Kawamura,” Coran said. “Make sure to enter them correctly!”  
  
“Roger that,” the spy replied. “Though I must admit, I have no idea what—  
  
WHAT THE—”  
  
He suddenly felt the rumbling of the interior, he could hear the roar of a giant engine somewhere near the room, probably above or below them. As all of the controls have been activated, the crystal above the podium glowed, where Coran is standing, revealing his Altean features to have the crystal working under his control.  
  
“Let’s get this baby working,” Shiro grinned, until Mitsu tossed him his military uniform blazer.  
  
“Maybe you need to dress up first,” he grinned at him.  
  
He blinked at the gesture. “And you?”  
  
“I still have my decency,” he pointed at himself wearing a white T-shirt.  
  
“Brace yourselves, gentlemen,” Coran announced, “we’re about to take off!”  
  
They felt a violent shake within the control room, as a sign that something is happening in the mansion. And their instincts didn’t fail them. The base of the mansion began to lift, and the lower pillars from each side began to detach from the main building, forming boosters for the ship. The indoor pool a few walks from the mansion also moved, which happened to be an annex to the ship, after the underground tunnel rose and retracted so it could join the main body of the ship.  
  
The whole island is shaking, which is a sign that the manor is slowly turning into a hidden ship which Dr. Von Altair might have set it up for more than a hundred years ago. It lifted slowly while the remaining flora and fauna mysteriously disappeared, slowly turning the once lush island into a deserted piece of land.  
  
A mix of wonder and terror crept Mitsu’s mind as he felt the whole house rising and slowly turning into an alien spaceship, making him more convinced that Allura, indeed, is an alien princess and Dr. Von Altair is more than just a man from another dimension. “I can’t believe this,” he gulped. “I have no idea that there is an island in the middle of the Pacific, and on top of that, a house that can be turned into a ship!”  
  
“This ship’s been here for a hundred years,” Coran admitted. “Dr. Von Altair created and brought this ship on Earth in case of something like this would happen.”  
  
“He is really a man who thinks ahead…!”  
  
“Of course! He’s an alchemist, a visionary, and a king. He’ll never thought about this if he thinks that something like this will never happen.”  
  
“I just hope this ship can handle anyone on Earth,” Shiro prayed. “We’re pulling a Noah’s Ark at this moment.”  
  
They nodded.  
  
It was a good thing that Dr. Von Altair thought of a possibility of using the so-called castle ship to save the people of the Earth, by keeping it hidden within the island for both Allura and Coran to be taken care of. As the ship floated into the evening skies, boosting its thrusters, the three men are ready to take everyone to safety, and possibly to follow Ulaz’s advice to leave the planet for now to regroup.

*****

_The marketplace._

“I can’t believe you have that old poop with you,” Rolo raised an eyebrow upon seeing an unconscious Richard Irving being carried by Yuzuki in her shoulders.

“It’s a long story,” Yuzuki said. “Plus, it’s Shiro who told us to keep him alive.”

“Good luck on that. You know _they_ love that guy.”

“We need to get back to the barracks. Call our remaining comrades so we can regroup.”

“Nyma’s working now on that. But what about Mitsu?”

“I’ve lost contact with him after the Peace Palace burned. Shiro as well. Anyway, we have no time--”

“FREEZE!!!”

Their plan to escape has been foiled when remaining UNAF troops, headed by Commander Horace Jackson, caught them on sight.

“You’re under arrest for attempting to kidnap Secretary-General Irving,” Commander Jackson said.

“Hey,” Yuzuki got irritated, “you know that this planet’s been invaded now and you still wanna throw us into jail!? We have no time, we all gonna die!”

“Get them!” Even in their situation, the UNAF troops’ priority remains, which irritated the rebel leader. She was about to be seized, until Rolo shot one of them.

“RUN!” he said, which gave their fellow rebels a go signal to somehow defend their leader while escaping.

The street war has started between the rebels and the military.

Leaving with no choice, Yuzuki ran, with the old world leader clinging to her shoulder. In just a nick of time, Nyma arrived in a green jeep she has possibly stole from the troops.

“HERE!” She waved her hand. Yuzuki jumped in right away after pushing Irving in, and the blonde rebel turned the clutch and the jeep ran at its full speed.

“Can’t believe this is happening,” Nyma said, trying to compose herself.

“Me, neither,” Yuzuki panted. “I can’t believe those people!”

“What’s new? They see that guy as a god, and us? Less than dirt. Whether they get conquered or not, they wanna make sure that Irving will stay immortal.”

As the jeep tries to outran every Galra and UNAF soldier in sight, Yuzuki later noticed how strangely dark and dangerous the once busy city is at that moment: all the communication, power and city lights have been shut down, and was replaced by the screams of the innocent, fires and laser gun shots. She glared at her smartphone: no connection. Even the phone, itself, is reacting strangely.

“I’m having this hunch that the Incarnate Engine in Blue Island has been shut down,” Yuzuki guessed. “But why just now!?”

“You know,” Nyma replied, “that plant should have been shut down during those cats’ last invasion attempt, except that UN’s Science Department can’t.”

“Guess this is better than just relying too much on a machine.”

“But if that’s possibly shut down, that means the VividSoldiers will be useless.”

Nyma has a point. Despite possessing advanced technological weapons and powers, the Vivid System still relies on Incarnate Energy. If it is true that it has been shut down, they won’t stand a chance even on a single Galra sentry.

“The new VividSoldiers gave us hope,” she just said. “It’s just time for us to pay back.”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Nyma smiled. “Alex and the others are working on it.”

Yuzuki smiled back. They’re just hoping that they still have time to save every civilian that their other members can still save.

*****

VividPink ran as fast as she could just to bring Keith to safety. While the fever-stricken boy was clinging to his cherished dagger, his Operation Key, and his life, which remained as passive as he is.

While looking for a safer place for him, several marching Galra sentries welcomed her, causing great delay. Furious, she temporarily laid Keith in one of the rubble before calling out her bayard. In a few seconds, the bayard took shape and a glowing strand of flat whip emerged from its tip.

When her weapon called Vivid Lasso was activated, the sentries attacked as well, giving her an advantage by swinging her whip against three sentries in the front line, slashing them in half. Another tried to shoot her, but the glowing whip slammed its hand, causing its gun to fly away, and was later scourged in one stroke. Five sentries attacked simultaneously, which allowed VividPink to allow her weapon to extend like VividGreen’s, bundling the sentries in one go before lifting them and slam them in  nearby ruins.

However, defeating the first line of sentries only led for VividPink to fight more sentries ahead, thus losing precious time to bring Keith to safety.

Speaking of Keith, it has been almost an hour since he went berserk after hearing Zarkon’s voice, that caused him to break into fever. While remained sleeping near one of the ruins, two Galra soldiers spotted him. One is about to shoot him to make sure of his death, but his Galra blood made him sense danger, pointed his blade at the neck of the appoaching soldier, glared at them…

“Dontcha freakin’ touch me!”

Without hesitation, he slashed the approacher’s neck and kicked them away while kicking the other at the back with his own strength. Two soldiers approached him, which triggered his survivor senses, and used his own strength against them.

The princess VividSoldier was almost done dealing with remaining sentries. As she was about to finish off the two remaining sentries standing, her Palette Suit suddenly felt heavy. The Incarnate Energy that lightens her armor and activates her bayard suddenly dropped to zero, causing her Vivid Lasso’s whip part to disappear.

“What’s going on!?” VividPink looked at herself while trying to deal with the weight of her armor. “Its quintessence is depleting…! Chulala? Chulala, can you hear me!?”

But she couldn’t hear her mouse even from her thoughts.

Eventually, the light coming from the Ore-like material found on certain parts of her Palette Suit, cat ears and tail, dimmed until they were totally gone, and in a few seconds, her Palette Suit disappeared, reducing Allura to her prisoner self. The Operation Pact (a modified V-Prototype) just dropped on the ground and she immediately picked it up.

“This can only mean one thing,” she guessed. “Someone took the Ore from the plant--!”

She heard a familiar voice screaming.

Her eyes widened to see Keith being trapped by a surviving Galra soldier, and held him hostage. His dagger was stuck on the ground.

“Don’t move,” the soldier threatened, gun pointing at Keith’s neck, “or he’ll get it!”

“Don’t you dare!” Allura attempted to pull him aware from the Galra soldier but it just held him tighter from his neck.

“Go on!” Keith said otherwise. “I’ll take this mcfreakin’ cat by myself--!”

Until the soldier noticed something peeking from Keith’s right shoulder: the fateful scar was half-seen underneath his black shirt. Something familiar smelled on him as well from that scar, which, for some reason, paralyzed the Galra.

“You’ve been taken,” he hissed, “by _him,_ no less.”

The raven-haired has no idea what it is saying, but he felt his hairs rising in disgust with just the soldier’s voice, especially when he started to sniff his neck.

“This can’t be,” he growled low. “You smell almost fertile.”

“I said DON’T YOU QUIZNAKING DARE!” Allura threw a sentry’s head against the soldier’s own head, knocking him out and releasing Keith in the process. He picked his dagger right away and ran a few inches away from the said soldier.

“Are you alright?” She asked him.

“After that?” Keith replied, truthfully, while catching his breath. “No. But what happen’d--!?”

“You’ve probably not remember what you did a while back, but that doesn’t matter,” and she lifted him on her shoulder after he could feel that he has no strength anymore due to fever. “We need to find a place to hide for a while, we won’t be able to transform because the Incarnate Energy is possibly down.”

He blinked. “Wh-wha--”

Before she could fully explain what happened and before they could even get a chance to escape, several Galra soldiers surrounded them, headed by its commander, Draig, who has a strangely big head with a seemingly human-sized body.

“So the rumors are true about the princess who lived,” Draig said, carrying a giant hook-like weapon. Hearing him kicked Keith’s instincts to protect her, which made him smirked.

“Oh, how cute,” he added, “you even hired your own boduguard--”

“Out of our way,” Allura threatened, “or you’ll regret it.”

“Regret what?” But before Draig could finish his sentence, he smelled something pleasing that he could feel his insides warming up. He then eyed on the feisty raven-haired human, where, without a doubt, he smell it from.

“Your bodyguard’s no ordinary human,” he guessed. “He smells… _enticing._ ”

This time, it was Allura who stepped forward to protect Keith. “Touch him,” she said, “or my fists will touch your face!”

“I like how feisty you are, Princess,” Draig said. “But I thought of enjoying _both_ of you!”

Draig swung his hook against Allura, who in return ducked and kicked his feet in a low swing, that he accidentally dropped his hook. She hooked Keith’s one free arm and pulled him away while the latter saw a rock the size of a football and took that opportunity to kick it into one of the foot soldiers’ face. For her to make sure he won’t let go, she tore one part of the sleeve of her prisoner uniform and tied her left hand against the boy’s right, allowing them to fight side by side against a group of Galra troops.

Draig liked her ingenuity that he decided to take advantage of it, as he is no fool at all. He intentedly sheared the fabric that binds the princess and her trainee in the heat of their fight to force one of them to be thrown away, which he succeeded. He kicked Allura without mercy, while the fever made Keith’s head spin. He was caught by the waiting soldiers, kicking his survivor instincts, blinding one of them when he slashed their eyes, but later was punched by Draig in his stomach, which fully lost his wits.

“KEITH!!!” Allura tried to reach out but two soldiers cornered her with their guns.

“Let’s see,” and their commander forced the raven-haired to sit despite that he has lost consciousness. When he noticed his face, it was soaking red, and his breath is producing choppy mists. The moment he pulled both his jacket and shirt off his right shoulder, he saw the scar which seems familiar in a Galra’s sense.

“Claimed?” He smirked. “So he’s no ordinary human at all. He’s reeking with omega scent.”

Allura seemed to know what it means that she got alarmed. “Don’t you DARE--!” She tried to push the guns away from her.

“You’ll get your turn, Princess,” Draig said. “This is such a treat to know that this boy’s reeking with such wonderful smell. He hasn’t fully reached his heat yet--”

And he pulled Keith’s shirt, tearing it from his body, exposing his sweaty fair chest heaving up and down catching his breath. Draig licked his tongue to see the near-exposed boy in front of him.

“If he’s claimed,” he said, “I bet he enjoyed their company and he’ll enjoy mine!”

But before his finger could touch his skin, and before Allura could even flip three soldiers pinning her in place, there was one sword plunged into Draig’s back, hitting his respiratory and circulatory system, which immediately caused his death. One shadow snatched Keith away from Draig before his blood could drop into his supposed victim’s body. Allura also felt light when the three soldiers also fell down dead.

The people who saved them wear the same outfit as Ulaz’s, with the same mask, and each carry a different sword on their backs, but they all made of the same material.

They immediately knelt in front of her, as one of them still carries an unconscious part-Galra. “Ulaz is right about you being alive, Princess Allura,” one of them, the biggest, spoke. “We’re here to help you.”

Still speechless, Allura took Keith bridal style from one of the members of the Blade, and the other handed her the dagger. She was just staring at them.

“We will take care of things from here,” the biggest member said. “Our leader wants to make sure that you and the Lions are safe. We learned from Ulaz that a ship will be here in a few doboshes from now, it’s best to escape from this planet while there is time.”

“But what about the people of this planet!?” Allura asked.

“We will do whatever we can to drive these soldiers away. What’s important is for you to get that boy the medical attention he needs.”

He has a point. Keith’s fever worsened when Draig attempted to violate him -- again. She has no choice but to leave everything in the hands of the Blade of Marmora.

As she left, one fellow Blade whispered to their field leader. “That human boy smells like a Galra,” he said.

“What did you say?”

“And the blade he possess, I might have not seen it clearly, but that blade is similar to ours.”

This time, he didn’t react.

*****

Meanwhile…  
  
“Okay,” VividYellow huffed after exhausting his drones to full extent after attacking the Robeast, “that guy sucks whatever we throw at ‘im!”  
  
“It looks like it has a black hole attached to it,” RainForest analyzed.  
  
“That Robeast is created to deflect any attack that you, Lions, can give,” Ulaz said. “It might have been created with the same material that the Ore has, however, the empire’s reserves don’t have that kind of material that can only found in the Ore, unless the Druids did something to counter what the original Ore can do.”  
  
“You mean,” the Yellow Lion guessed, “an artificial Ore? A counter-Ore!?”  
  
“If it’s a counter-Ore,” RainForest added while trying to deflect the Robeast’s tentacles, “they shouldn’t waste any effort to get the Ore – unless they’re planning to do something with the Ore…”  
  
“Remember that the Ore this planet is possessing contains a material that can transcend realities,” Ulaz added. “Once they have it in their hands, they can create weapons that can go through different dimensions, allowing them to conquer even alternative realities. That’s why it’s crucial that we protect it from Zarkon…”  
  
“What if we do THIS!?” and VividYellow activated the Vivid Cannon to its beacon mode, hoping that feeding the Robeast with too much energy will cause a negative effect on the monster’s internal system. RainForest finds the technique quite efficient that she decided to do his example by feeding the beast with infinite number of Incarnate Energy-filled arrows.  
  
“This seems working,” she grinned. “If we’ll force-feed this big baby, it’ll end up puking or pooping, whichever it is--!”  
  
“That’s nasty coming from a girl!”  
  
“Hey, I’ve been a boy for a year and a half!”  
  
“It may be worth a try,” Ulaz somehow agreed to VividYellow’s method, “but it will require maximum amounts of quintessence for us to push that Robeast to the limit.”  
  
_We’ll never know ‘til we give it all we’ve got,_ VividBlue said, currently docked with VividGreen as RainForest.  
  
“Lance is right,” RainForest said. “Let’s give this big baby something he’ll regret having!”  
  
As they are ‘feeding’ the Robeast with overflowing Incarnate Energy, the Robeast could finally feel itself bloating. As it is close to explode, when RainForest is about to pick another arrow from her quiver, for some reason, she couldn’t pull anything.  
  
“What the,” she tried to reach for an arrow, “am I out of arrows!?”  
  
_Bad news, Pidge,_ VividBlue said, _we’re out of arrows – which is weird because we never ran out of it before. And—_  
  
“Yeah I know, that’s weird,” until she felt something weird in her own body. “Aw, I feel so heavy…!”  
  
_No good – we’re splitting up!_  
  
“What--!?”  
  
“What the hell’s going on!?” even VividYellow noticed something strange in his weapon. “My cannon’s losing power, so are my drones! This happened before!”  
  
“What do you mean!?”  
  
Before he could even answer, RainForest’s docked form split up, and eventually Lance and Pidge reverted to their civilian selves. So was Hunk after the Vivid Cannon disappeared in his hands.  
  
“What the,” Lance looked at himself. “What happened!? Chulatt!?”  
  
But when he pulled out the supposed mouse, it was just his Operation Key.  
  
“What’s happening!?” Pidge was staring at her own Key, and later turned to Hunk. “You said this happened before!?”  
  
“Remember when those freak cats tried to steal the Ore!?” Hunk asked them. “ _This_ happened!”  
  
“No way!” Lance panicked. “Did they steal the Ore this time!?”  
  
“My apologies,” Ulaz said, who seemed to know what exactly happened. “I should have warned you earlier about the Ore. I believe my fellow Blades have taken the Ore to a safer place so Zarkon nor anyone in his empire will detect it—”  
  
“You should have told us earlier!” Pidge screamed at him. “Unless you’re planning to steal the Ore from us in the first place--!”  
  
“LOOK OUT!!!”  
  
Because of their plan to overfeed the Robeast, as what Hunk said, whatever they throw at the monster goes back to them. Only that this time, the ‘excess’ energy was thrown at them. When Hunk foresaw the Robeast’s plan, he pushed the three aside, causing his back and one part of his arm to burn.  
  
“HUNK!!!” Both Lance and Pidge screamed at his name.  
  
Ulaz moved swiftly with his sword exposed, slashing the arm and the tentacles attached to the Robeast’s body, before aiming at its back hoping to disable any kind of mechanism to slow it down. However, knowing that its possible weakness relies on its giant mouth that catches every attack and deflects them afterwards, as he tries to get near its mouth, it just fires significant amount of corrupted quintessence with traces of any energy they have fired a while ago, destroying any building it sees.  
  
Meanwhile, “Stay with me, buddy!” Lance tried to keep Hunk awake but too much blood and almost melted skin made him shiver, that he has no choice but to use his healing ability to help him. Pidge hugged him, making sure that he will not freak out in pain.  
  
“Why just now!?” she was also shaking.  
  
“There’s nothing we can do about it,” Lance said while healing Hunk in the process. “If they actually hid the Ore somewhere else, guess that should be good—”  
  
“I still don’t trust those people. If they’re really on our side like Shiro said, they should know that we’re relying on the Ore!”  
  
“I don’t trust ‘em either but right now, they know what’s going on, we just have to rely on their instincts. Besides…”  
  
He tried to smile at her.  
  
“Shiro is back. Guess who’ll be happy once he finds out.”  
  
But instead of being happy about it, it only made Pidge more guilty. She looked at Hunk’s face, he is somehow calm now thanks to Lance’s healing ability. “He has no idea what happened to Keith,” she said. “He has no idea that I’m a VividSoldier even if he said I shouldn’t be involved in it…”  
  
“Why not being smug ‘bout it? You’re a hero now. All of us.”  
  
It somehow lifted her spirits. Surely she is now a VividSoldier with a sworn duty to defend the universe and to still find her father and brother, but now Shiro is back, he might have any knowledge of their possible whereabouts, since he was the appointed captain of the ill-fated expedition. She wanted to smile if not for the situation they are into, where they were suddenly turned back into their civilian selves just because the Blade of Marmora was not careful enough about the Incarnate Ore – which, in turn, is their weakness.  
  
It also made her worry about Keith and Allura, who possibly experienced the same thing somewhere. Thinking that also made her worry about what happened to Keith back there…  
  
“I failed to protect him,” she bit her lip. “Again.”  
  
“He’s just a whiny mullet-head who hates everything under the sun,” Lance said, trying to compose himself as he is close in healing Hunk. “He’ll wake up in no time. Once he gets back, I’ll make sure he’s fully awake for making you cry. Like, damn, is he a man or what!?”  
  
She looked at the Cuban who took her attention for a year and a half: he was sweating; his breath is starting to get shallow the longer the healing process is. The sensation from his own Incarnate Energy slowly awakened their Hawaiian friend, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed Lance working up on his wounds.  
  
“L-Lance!?” he gasped.  
  
“Don’t move,” he said, holding his wounded shoulder. “Just a little bit more—”  
  
“Uh, d-don’t you think this is too much, I mean—”  
  
“Shush, I’m concentrating!”  
  
“Y-you know, Lance,” Pidge said, “you can stop now, he seems okay, plus—”  
  
“Just want to make sure that,” he was gasping for breath, “your wounds won’t open… Man… that was nasty… I hate that sight…!”  
  
“Dude, you’re sweating!” Hunk noticed. “I’m okay now--!”  
  
“Stop it, Lance,” Pidge said, “you’re acting up just like Keith--!”  
  
“Heck no!” he spat. “I know when to stop, ‘kay!?”  
  
Both then noticed that he is crying. Both understood, since it was the same scenario when Lance was in almost the same situation as Hunk, except that no one has the same ability as Lance to heal him. Understanding the sacrifice and hardship both his friends endured during the times that he was unconscious, he thought that it is time for him to return the favor.  
  
But his payment also comes with another payment as it also drains his own energy. He could feel his body sagging for every drop of energy he is transferring to Hunk, unlike when he healed Pidge’s back which seemed not so severe. Yet he decided to stop once he thinks that he has done enough…  
  
Until Ulaz, who was currently trying to battle the Robeast, was slammed near their spot.  
  
“What the,” Pidge almost jumped in her own spot after seeing a severely injured Galra spy been thrown down. His mask seemed ripped in one eye, which might compromise his identity.  
  
“Hey!” Lance later stopped healing Hunk after he seemed fine, and turned to Ulaz; his energy concentrated in his hands and started touching his wounds and anything broken.  
  
“What are you doing, man!?” Hunk was shook at what his friend did. “You’re about to pass out--!”  
  
“Y’know,” he said, “he’s still useful, so I can’t let him die. Plus he saved Shiro so I thought of returning the favor.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“Take Pidge and get outta here,” he said sternly. “Now.”  
  
“NO,” the only girl shook her head. “What if that guy stabs you in the back--!?”  
  
Ulaz suddenly grabs the Cuban’s hand. “You,” he whispered, “you have the Queen’s power…!”  
  
“Uh,” Lance blinked. “The Queen of what?”  
  
Before he could even answer, the Robeast stomped its foot that caused the earth to shake and for the remains of the city to totally turn to rubble. Meanwhile, despite his wounds, Ulaz still gets up.  
  
“Let me do something about this beast,” he said. “While the three of you must look for a place to hide in the meantime while waiting for the ship to arrive.”  
  
“We still have so many questions, you know!” Lance said. “We can’t leave you here--!”  
  
“Our order exists to make sure that Zarkon will fall. If dying is necessary to make sure we fulfill this mission, then we will die fighting. Your duty is the universe, and we want to make sure that none of you will die.”  
  
“Wh-what kind of hecking mantra is that!? And you haven’t answer me yet!”  
  
“Yellow Lion,” he called Hunk.  
  
“Y-you can call me Hunk, dude.”  
  
“Take your friends and get out of here.”  
  
“B-but what about you!?”  
  
“PLEASE!” but one of the loose tentacle from the Robeast attempted to shove them away, if not for one brave soul who stopped the tentacle with his bare hands.

“HUNK!?” both were surprised when their biggest friend decided to use his own brute strength to stop the tentacle, which also surprised the spy.  
  
“I just healed you, man!” Lance said.  
  
“And I’m grateful ‘bout it,” Hunk replied, “so I thought of doin’ something as stupid as you did a while back!”  
  
While he is holding the stubborn tentacle, Pidge’s quick thinking made her analyze the Robeast’s anatomy in the middle of a tense situation. For some reason, she could see possibilities in defeating the monster without a need to activate their Vivid System. Besides, that is something she has to worry about later after they got back to normal abruptly, while the Keys didn’t turn back to being mice.  
  
“While you’re there,” she said to him, “can you shove that in that monster’s mouth? You know, if we can’t defeat it on our own, maybe it can defeat itself!”  
  
“Sounds cliché,” the big teen thought, “but worth a try!”  
  
And using the strength that he has, he threw the tip of the tentacle to the monster’s pit mouth, causing itself to choke. This gave them a chance to escape, as Lance and Pidge lifted Ulaz to bring him somewhere to hide safely. Hunk followed shortly after.  
  
“You did reckless things for a human,” he said to the three, which they couldn’t get if it was a complement of an insult.”  
  
“We’re special humans, mister,” Lance snickered. “We’re heroes! And as for you, we still need you a li’l bit.”  
  
Ulaz didn’t respond, nor smile, as he tried to decipher if what he said to them should be a complement or an insult.

*****

 _Altean Ship._  
  
“This is bad,” Coran gulped, after he got a feed about what happened to Blue Island. “Someone stole the Ore! In that case, our estimated travel time of one varga will be added by one or two more!”  
  
“Those cats have done it!” Mitsu has never felt to pissed off that he banged his dashboard.  
  
“We have no time to worry about it,” Shiro said, trying to be as pessimistic as possible. “What’s important is for us to accommodate as many civilians as possible. And I mean _everyone_.”  
  
They nodded, leaving them with no choice but to go on with their rescue mission. In a span of twenty minutes, more than half a million has already been rescued in three-fourths part of the globe, and they are yet to reach the Americas. As they are about to pass by the North American continent, they were welcomed by several Galra fighter jets.  
  
“To your positions, team,” Shiro said. “We’ll be needing more time before we could go back to The Hague.”  
  
As expected, the jets in the front line attacked first, so Shiro and Mitsu have to launch three to five laser drones to deal with moving planes while Coran took over the ship’s defense mode by putting up its particle barrier while firing lasers at the rest of the ships. They had no choice but to rely on the energy given by the crystal above the podium to survive the attack, now that the Incarnate Energy plant has been shut down.  
  
Meanwhile, the civilians who have been saved by the ship are on its ballroom, praying and hoping that things will be over after this.

*****

Desperate to find a safer place for Keith, if not a hospital or clinic, Allura ran while carrying him, looking around frantically, but she could see Galra foot soldiers and sentries everywhere.  
  
Draped in his own jacket to keep him warm, Keith’s fever started to worsen. Allura couldn’t forget what those Galra creeps, and even the Blade of Marmora, said about his ‘approaching heat’. She knows what that means, and she hates thinking about it.  
  
If she remembered what Keith told her when he was saved, he might have been raped easily because he went into an unexpected ‘heat’. She knows how that works. As far as she remembers, someone told her how Galra multiply, in such a fascinating fashion, but turned out to be disturbing in such sense after learning what happened to the raven-haired boy. And basing on what is happening to him at this moment, he might have already reached his limit, no thanks to Zarkon who triggered his rage towards his empire.  
  
“Just a little more,” she whispered to him. “I’ll definitely look for a way to keep you away from the Galra.”  
  
But Keith began to mumble in his sleep. “So… hot…!”  
  
He was sobbing. Hearing those words from him can only mean one thing. His hands unconsciously trying to take the jacket draped on him, but Allura was determined to keep him covered. “I’m sorry,” she whispered again, “but you have to endure it. The Galra shouldn’t find you like this…”  
  
Until someone suddenly pulled her and covered her mouth. It was so sudden that she didn’t get a chance to drop Keith to give that someone a toss. But when she turned around, a gasp of relief was released.  
  
_Hunk!?_  
  
“I knew that’s you!” Hunk grinned, but it disappeared when he saw Keith. “W-what--?!”  
  
“I’ll explain later,” and she looked at Ulaz, who is currently healed by Lance, while Pidge serves as a lookout. The moment they saw Keith, they were all surprised, most especially Pidge, who just turned more guilty upon seeing his state.  
  
“This is my fault,” Pidge was shaking.  
  
“No,” Ulaz replied back, sensing something on the unconscious boy. “That boy’s a Galra. But a human. I can smell his heat from here—”  
  
Hearing it from no less than a Galra, Allura shielded Keith from him. Seeing that gesture, Ulaz understood. Meanwhile it only confused the rest, except for Pidge, who remembered what she had read about cases like this.  
  
“Zarkon did that to him,” Hunk was convinced. “We can’t do anything. Our Vivid System’s down, Coran and the others aren’t here yet, we can’t talk to our mice, Keith is sick – what else!? This isn’t what we imagined…”  
  
“We all didn’t expect this to happen,” Pidge said, trying to be calm. “Zarkon took advantage of Allura and Coran’s arrest to make this happen.”  
  
“I’m afraid everything that’s happening here is my fault,” Allura was shaking while playing with Keith’s sweaty hair. “I let myself get arrested to save Coran…”  
  
“No one’s at fault for this,” Lance said, trying to keep himself at bay while finishing healing the wounded Galra spy. “We all know that Zarkon’s the biggest wart in the universe.”  
  
His three friends couldn’t help but to worry about his health. He has exerted enough energy to heal Hunk a while ago, and his own energy might drop from using it again. Noticing that he’s weakening, Ulaz pushed the teen’s hand away gently.  
  
“I cannot thank you enough,” he said. “But you don’t have to waste your energy on me. Each of us at the Order is expected to die anytime in the mission—”  
  
“Man, shut up!” he spat. “No one who doesn’t do anything wrong deserves to die!”  
  
But out of exhaustion, he collapsed on one side.  
  
“Lance!?” Pidge caught him. “Chill, dude, don’t push yourself anymore--!”  
  
“I’m alright, girl, just simply tired and hungry,” he even joked. When he noticed Keith, he tried to approach him, as he is planning to do something that will make him feel better.  
  
“Oh, no, no, no,” Hunk tried to stop him. “Whatever you’re planning to do, don’t do it. Do you really wanna die that bad!?”  
  
“I’m not dying, big guy. There’s a big, fat difference between sacrificing oneself and giving support.”  
  
“You’ll still lose in the process, stupid!”  
  
“Wait,” Ulaz took something in his pocket and gave it to Lance. “Stick this to him.”  
  
He stared at the syringe-like vial. “What’s this?”  
  
“Administer that to your friend. It’s a potent suppressant that can last him half a decaphoebe without getting into heat. In this way, no rutting Galra can smell him”  
  
“Are you out of your mind!?” Allura raised her voice at him. “we can’t just give that to him! What’s more, we – no, _I_ still don’t trust anyone of your order. How can we be sure that thing is safe for Keith!?”  
  
“And dude,” Pidge added, “he’s eighty-five percent human unlike you, we’ll never know if that drug will work on him or it’ll make him worse!”  
  
“I can heal him if that’s the only problem,” Lance added, still panting—  
  
“NO,” Hunk and Pidge shouted at him.  
  
“Lance, you need to rest,” Allura later noticed him getting paler. “I’m not sure what you did while I wasn’t around but if you’re using your own healing ability more than what you should do, then you need to stop.”  
  
“You’re so sweet to me, Princess,” the Cuban smirked. “Everyone knows I’m a special, powerful human who can save everyone.”  
  
“But not in this case!”  
  
“I’m not begging for you to believe in me,” Ulaz said, “but think about what will happen if we will let him in heat like that. Mating is part of a Galra’s life, and if they won’t do something that is already natural in their bodies, whether they are half or part-breeds, they will die. I carry this all the time as I, myself, am capable of getting heats and carry young.”  
  
They just stared at him. In Hunk’s case, he couldn’t imagine someone as seemed manly and stoic as Ulaz can get ‘horny’ (if he will put it on a human understanding) and pregnant at all, which he finds it so weird.  
  
Before she could even make a decision, Ulaz sensed something that might compromised Keith’s safety. He wore his mask and hood right away, even if a small part of it could see his eye. “If you value his safety,” he said, “you have two options: give this vial to him, or run.”  
  
While Keith is starting to claw his own jacket while the ex-UNAF officer tries to stop him from doing so. The fever he is experiencing isn’t just ordinary human fever, but a possibility that he is already in heat that can attract alpha-born aliens like Galra, which the spy is just trying to prevent if not for the stigma about all Galra are evil. As Allura is still trying to make up her mind, a few soldiers are starting to surround them. Since they have no choice, and they couldn’t transform at that moment…  
  
“Ulaz,” she stood up, “give that to him.”  
  
“But Allura!?” Pidge stood up in shock.  
  
“We have no time! If these people have a way to defeat Zarkon and Shiro trusts him, we have no other option but to grab it! And these people know how a Galra’s body work, so let’s give him the responsibility.”  
  
“Can’t we just,” Hunk suggested, “bundle Keith up and run!?”  
  
“I’m afraid that will worsen his condition,” Ulaz replied. “And the princess is right: if ever something happens to him, I will take full responsibility.”  
  
“If you’re sure that your medicine will work,” Lance said, “go ahead.”  
  
Allura didn’t say any word as she picked up a good stick that she can use as a weapon and charged at the awaiting soldiers. Meanwhile Lance stood up, even if it took him a minute to do so, and searched for his own weapon. Pidge even tried to stop him—  
  
“You’re not okay, stupid!” she said.  
  
“Can’t let a princess do a job on her own,” the young Cuban replied. “Besides, I’m just doing what Keith usually does when he makes mistakes.”  
  
Until he found a Galra-tech laser gun lying on his side, possibly dropped by one of the soldiers during the raid. He immediately picked it up and ran with the princess.  
  
“HEY!!!” She even attempted to follow him as she also picked a good stick strong enough to whack a Galra, but Ulaz stopped her.  
  
“At your state today,” he said, “you won’t win, you’ll just be a food to them if you’ll push yourself further.”  
  
“But you saw him staggering to breathe!”  
  
“I may not understand your concept of your survival, but if that young human sees you following him, I don’t think he will appreciate it.”  
  
“And what about you who just tried to do the same!?”  
  
“I am a Galra, after all. My being and ability will be enough for me to survive. As for you and him,” he looked at Keith, who was currently carried by Hunk, “it appears that you only rely on what technology and King Alfor has been given you.”  
  
They are both quiet, and she hates to admit it, Ulaz is right, in a sense that humans can only be technically strong when relying on resources, and even with what they can actually do, like in the boys’ cases, the fact that they are _still_ human pains her. Are other creatures the same?  
  
Since Allura finally gave him permission to give the potion to the boy in near heat, he didn’t waste time. He asked Hunk to hold Keith as secure as he could, while he gently pull off the sleeve part of the draped jacket and noticed his shirt been ripped open from a while ago. He shook his head.  
  
“Don’t tell me they attacked him again,” he guessed, and the moment Pidge heard him, she rushed to Keith and noticed his shirt as well, which shook her.  
  
“Almost,” Ulaz replied casually. “I do smell a part of a rutting alpha male in the fabric. But other than that, luckily, they didn’t do anything else.”  
  
The young Japanese’s fair skin was blushing red, almost the same color as his own jacket draped on him, and is covered with beads of sweat. He is unconscious, but his face is obviously in pain. A mixture of tears and sweat trickled near his eyes. He may be lying out cold, but he never let go of his cherished dagger and his Operation Key, as if he is holding on to his only salvation.  
  
Just six hours ago, he was leading the team and even faced his fear before the mission has started. Zarkon’s voice triggered his fear and remorse, resulting to his unexpected heat because of his Galra genes. None of his friends could do anything except to hope for Ulaz’s suppressant to work. While watching him sticking the syringe to the unconscious boy’s bare shoulder, Pidge didn’t even notice her own mouth opening to the specie whom she also loathed.  
  
“He was raped,” she started. “He got pregnant after that and had a miscarriage later. That’s why we’re doing everything to protect him. To let him know that this isn’t his fault.”  
  
Ulaz was just quiet, so was Hunk, as they let her tell what she has witnessed a year ago.  
  
“I’ve researched something about how even guys can get pregnant and I thought that concept’s just part of a fantasy. Keith is possibly classified an omega since he got pregnant before. It might have happened at the wrong place and time. I,” she shut her eyes, “I saw everything. I saw the same face Keith has now.”  
  
“Uh, Pidge,” Hunk called her, “I don’t think it’s appropriate to tell him what happened to Keith… You know…?”  
  
It took the Galra spy seconds before he could respond. “Forced mating, if I’m correct.”  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
When he finished giving the medicine to the unconscious boy, he wiped his shoulder with a special cloth that he also has from his pocket, before covering him again with his jacket. “That,” he replied, “is some unfortunate circumstance that omegas have to face during their heat. Once every three phoebes, Galran Omegas go on a phase where they need to look for a mate, and it could last a movement (week). Most omegas die if they are not mated for quintents. Some even tried to hide their heat if their minds are not yet ready, resulting for them to be forced by alphas, whether they are in a rut or not, and it’s even more dangerous if they got caught by a rutting alpha whom they don’t like. And that,” he sighed, “happened to me during my youth.”  
  
None of them reacted when Ulaz revealed a part of his past which he didn’t mind sharing at all.  
  
“In his case,” he looked at Keith, “it was probably unfortunate at that time that he got into heat and some Galras present took advantage of it. Once an omega goes into heat, its body will be submissive and will only respond to any alpha who will touch them, regardless if they are fated to them or not, and regardless if they wanted it or not.”  
  
“So that’s why,” Pidge then replied, and all of a sudden, the memory of that fated night became so vivid in her mind that it seem to happen yesterday. Or maybe, not that clear. The only things she remembered as clear as water are Keith’s pained reaction during the rape, and the voices of those who raped him. Sadly she couldn’t figure their faces since she was hiding a few walks from the parkway, but…  
  
“There were three people with him at that time,” she recalled, “and I could tell they’re Galra because one of them has a tail. One is too big for a human. And one of them… has white hair. At that time, I was with him, and we were found by them. They were wearing black overalls but that was it, they were damn fast. I managed to escape, thanks to Keith. But he got caught and by the time that I saw him again—”  
  
“Pidge, stop it,” Hunk covered his ears. “Now. That’s so R-rated!”  
  
She sighed. She didn’t want to talk about it, either, but learning that a tough Galra like Ulaz also experienced the same predicament as Keith’s, her mind and mouth obliged to tell the story. The good thing (or probably a bad thing for them) is the earth shook again as the Robeast stomped its foot, the tentacle that was shoved on its giant mouth was shattered and was thrown near the city’s quadrangle, roaring like nothing happened.  
  
Hunk just dropped his jaw. “What the hell!?”  
  
“Looks like your previous tactic didn’t work,” Ulaz said as he stood up. “Stay here. I’ll give whatever I can to buy us some time.”  
  
“But you’re previously hurt!” Pidge said.  
  
“Yeah,” Hunk added. “Plus you’re alone! Sorry if we can’t do anything but can you call anyone in your group or whatever to help you?”  
  
The Galra spy smiled at them. “We made a solemn oath that we must continue with the mission no matter what. If I die, the mission goes on. My fellow Blades are already aware, it will be lucky for me if they could come to assist me, but surely they’re also running other errands.”  
  
“Um, dude,” Hunk interrupted, “can you just… stop with the dying thing, like you really wanna? You won’t know if you’ll really die or not!”  
  
“If you need help,” Pidge added, “we can do something!”  
  
“What you can do for now is to be with him,” he looked at Keith, who somehow seems calm after he got a suppressant shot and somehow worked. “If you really need me alive, I’ll make sure to survive and I’ll be more than happy to answer your questions.”  
  
He pulled out his sword, and ran off to the Robeast.  
  
The two teens just looked at their friend who remained unconscious but seems out of danger. Hunk placed his hand on Keith’s forehead – still hot, but he wasn’t in pain unlike a few minutes ago, convincing them that the suppressant worked even on a human. Both hoped, especially Pidge, that he will get better to kick Galra butt again. And hopefully, the potion will work in the long run.  
  
And it’s not just Keith whom they are worried about, but also Lance and Allura, who took their choice weapons to fight off surrounding foot soldiers. They’re not in their Palette Suits anymore, and even with the innate ability they possess, they doubt that it will be enough for them to survive a battle.

*****

 _Speaking of Lance and Allura…_  
  
Around fifteen Galra soldiers and sentries have been taken down by them, nine of them were by Allura, while the rest were shot by Lance out of luck. When one sentry is about to take the princess at the back, he immediately noticed it and didn’t hesitate to shoot its head.  
  
“You really have good eyes on these,” she complimented.  
  
“Perfect to see you and catch these creeps, Princess,” he grinned.  
  
After the last soldier was down, they enjoyed a good ten minutes catching their breaths and running back to the rest. “I think they won’t bother us anymore,” Lance hoped. “But looking at the place now, it’s a total warzone.”  
  
Allura was just silent after that. The city, alone, turned into a war zone. What about the other cities or countries? Nevertheless, it reminded her of the final days of her home planet, Altea, which she feared back then that only she and Coran were left.  
  
“I felt that I have failed Father,” she said with a sigh. “I’ve once promised to protect this planet, making sure it won’t experience the same thing as my planet. And now it’s happening again! I thought that by becoming a VividSoldier, that will change…”  
  
“I’m not sure,” he looked around, “since to be honest, it’s expected that this will happen, plus no one wanted this to happen at all. And besides,” he smiled at her, “we’re still here, alive, we can look for a way to still save this planet, just as Ulaz said.”  
  
Hearing the Galra spy’s name only made her lips quiver. “I’m fully aware that not all Galra are like Zarkon, but after what he and his empire did to my planet, I couldn’t help but to get angry at every single Galra I see. If these so-called Galra rebels have been existing during his reign, they should have helped us defeating them. Do you understand what I mean?”  
  
He sighed. “I know. But let’s put it like this: since not all Galra are like Zarkon and there are like Ulaz who are fighting for a reform, if let’s say right now we can’t rely on anyone but Ulaz and his group, would you take a chance or just throw away the only hope we have?”  
  
Allura was surprised at his analysis. She even thought that someone like Lance will just throw an example unrelated to their situation out of nowhere just for him to sound cool but it convinced her that in tight situations like this, Lance is the most resourceful. He is right at one point: if Ulaz is offering them a chance of a lifetime, but has issues accepting it for the fact that a Galra is offering them that chance, she has to choose between seizing the chance and die.  
  
“If you’ll ask me,” Lance went on, “I don’t trust Ulaz that much, either, but he’s a living citizen of the universe like us and I’m sure that the Galra have their own system like us if not for Zarkon and, you know, his cronies. Just like Irving and his cohorts, not all UN are as bad as him. I’ll trust him because I think it’ll benefit me for the fact that it’ll be Galra against Galra. Zarkon will go nuts if he finds this out.”  
  
She went speechless. She has no idea that Lance could think that deep and even smart – dangerously smart – to analyze a possibility if they will trust a Galra spy. And surprisingly, he has a point, if this can be turned in their favor. For some reason, the way he thinks reminded her of someone she once knew, and loved.  
  
“Funny,” she said, “but the way you think about things made me remember my mother.”  
  
He blinked. When Allura mentioned her mother, the memory of the haunted picture in Dr. Von Altair’s room came back that it shivered his soul.  
  
Before she could even continue, the earth moved again because of the roar of the Robeast whom they have thought has been knocked out. Both got horrified at the sight of the Robeast who is starting to smash the burnt part of the Peace Palace.  
  
“Crap,” Lance gulped. “I thought it’s dead!”  
  
“Apparently it won’t just collapse and die by just choking on its own arm,” Allura said. “We need to get back to the others fast.”  
  
“I’m with you, Princess—”  
  
But as they are about to move, unfortunately, some roaming Galra soldiers and sentries spotted them. Knowing that the city has been totally claimed by the empire, they readied their weapons again for another confrontation, until—  
  
“MOVE!!!”  
  
An incoming military jeep outran every Galra it could find on the streets of The Hague, which saved both Lance and Allura’s time to take them down, although unexpected. When the jeep stopped at them, Lance couldn’t help but to grin as he recognized the two drivers.  
  
“Whaddoyounknow,” he said, “the damsels in shining armor are here to rescue a knight in distress!”  
  
Allura looked at him in disbelief. But he later looked at the two women in the jeep as they got off.  
  
“Allura von Altair?” Yuzuki guessed.  
  
“That’s me, yes,” Allura replied.  
  
“I’m with Mitsu Kawamura. I’m Yuzuki Mereilles,” they shook hands. “With me is Nyma. We’re members of the Anti-UN Resistance.”  
  
“If I’m correct, you’re responsible for planning to break me and Coran out of the Peace Palace cell?”  
  
Yuzuki nodded. “Unfortunately, things didn’t go as planned when these purple cats attacked.”  
  
“No one expected that to happen. I appreciate your help, but do you think you have to escape from here while you still can?”  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re aware of what we need to do. I’m sure Mitsu was with you?”  
  
“He was with Coran hours ago, but when I came back I only saw the kids that I’ve been taken care of.”

“Wait,” Lance joined in, “sorry we forgot to tell you, they’re with Shiro, they said they’re getting their house – I mean, the ship ready to evacuate the people!”  
  
She froze when she looked at him. _Shiro?_ She then remembered what Mitsu told her that they have the Black Lion during the escape. Her ears were not deceived after all. But then, if it is true, why has he not showing up to her yet?  
  
“Guess Mitsu didn’t tell you that he is back,” Yuzuki guessed. “Sorry about that, it was Taka who told us to stay quiet so you could focus on what you should do.”  
  
Before she could even react further, Lance stepped in on Allura’s behalf. “It’ll be a pleasure working with you, ladies,” he said. “By the way, I’m—”  
  
“You’re VividBlue,” Yuzuki guessed again, which made him jump.  
  
“H-how--!?”  
  
“Wild guess, lover boy. Anyway,” she signaled Nyma to open the door, “jump in, we’ve already gathered all the civilians in the marketplace in case that we need to evacuate to a safer place.”  
  
“Please,” Allura said. “But can we also go near the church? My friends are still there, one of them’s in bad shape.”  
  
“Sure!” and they get into the jeep to go to the marketplace as soon as they can.

*****

Coran feared that they won’t be able to make it in time because more Galra fighter jets surrounded them, probably they have called for a backup. “This isn’t good,” he even said, “more incoming planes at three o’clock!”  
  
“What shall we do?” Mitsu asked Shiro, who is currently acting as their troop leader.  
  
Shiro made a quick thinking that hopefully will help them surpass the fighter planes, especially now that they cannot rely on the power of the Incarnate Ore for emergency reasons. “We’ll go through,” he assured. “Coran, will you be able to create a wormhole?”  
  
“Hmm,” he thought, “to be honest we haven’t used its own wormhole for years, but it’s worth a try! Let’s just hope that the scaultrite tunnel’s still functioning.”  
  
“It’ll be worth a try. Fasten your seatbelts, crew!”  
  
They braced themselves for a possible wormhole jump, while Coran started to enter the coordinates to The Hague where their friends are waiting. In just a few minutes, the engine said to be responsible for creating teludavs are starting to whirl, as it slowly forming a dimensional gate in front of them.  
  
“I’ve entered the coordinates,” the ex-Major announced. “We should be there in a dobosh!”  
  
“What’s a dobosh?” Mitsu asked.  
  
“One minute?” Shiro guessed. “That’ll be more than enough!”  
  
“We’re going in, gentlemen! Mr. Kawamura, please tell our passengers to hold on tight as we enter into a dimensional time-space leap!”  
  
“Roger that, Major!” And Mitsu made his announcement to those who were currently within the ship’s ballroom, while the teludav is starting to heat up to suck the entire ship in.  
  
Within a few seconds, the ship disappeared.

*****

“Attention, all units!” Haggar announced in front of the entire army waiting. “The Emperor just released an order for total control of Planet Earth! That is after we have received reports that someone took the Incarnate Ore from its engine!”  
  
All of the soldiers looked at each other about the report.  
  
“The Incarnate Ore has been stolen and we’re unable to get any further information as to who might have stolen it without the Emperor’s knowledge. In order for us to find it, you will need to raid the entire planet. Now, if anyone of you has a single idea on its whereabouts, speak now, or you will be punished accordingly for treason.”  
  
Murmurs became louder when they learned about the stolen Ore.  
  
“You all know well that the Incarnate Ore holds the key to unlimited power and surely, each one of you wants to possess it. Understand, however, that the Ore is needed for Emperor Zarkon to retain his reign and to spread our influence in the entire universe. If anyone of you has this personal intention, reveal yourselves to me, and I can be sure that your intention will be fully acknowledged.”  
  
No one dared to raise their hand nor raise their voice to confirm their possible personal intention, fearing that they will be punished or they will be caught. At any rate, the witch accepted their response.  
  
“I’m glad that you understand our goal,” she said. “Then prove to him your loyalty. Attack that planet. Search for the Ore. Kill whoever will stop you. Show its citizens your wrath! Let it be known that whoever defies Zarkon will cost their lives!”  
  
“ _VREPIT SA_!”  
  
Their voices thundered in the entire floor to show their loyalty to Zarkon, as they prepared for a massive attack on Planet Earth.  
  
Meanwhile, Zarkon, himself, could care less on what will happen to the planet. The Ore is just what matters to him.

*****

Pidge carefully put on Keith’s jacket and zipped it completely for him to stay comfortable. To make sure, Hunk lent his vest to her to use it as the patient’s blanket. Keith remained unconscious despite the positive effect brought by Ulaz’s suppressant, but seeing the color of his face back to normal, it is already a good sign. Still, he will need proper medical attention.  
  
It was a good thing that Hunk was fully healed from his wounds, thanks to Lance, but that is what made her more worried about it. Due to the severity and freshness of the Hawaiian’s wounds around an hour ago, she thought that it drained Lance’s healing energy or whatever that is, and anytime, he will also go down just like Keith. She took her turn in watching over the young Japanese while Hunk volunteered to be the lookout while waiting for Ulaz to finish dealing with the Robeast.  
  
As she was watching over him, she couldn’t help but to remember what happened to him hours ago, when Zarkon suddenly appeared to the public to announce his claim to conquer Earth. It made her convinced that he has immeasurable anger towards the Galra race, even if he, himself, is partially Galra. She couldn’t imagine what his reaction will be if he finds out that a Galra saved his life.  
  
Aside from that, so many questions came to her mind the time that they faced the Robeast after they have lost their Vivid System. Hunk’s strength and Lance’s healing powers are still intact. In her case, strangely, she could see possibilities in defeating a Robeast in just one look, but it was probably not executed properly. If it is true that the Blade of Marmora hid the Ore, like Ulaz said, for her that will be the dumbest move as they all rely to the Ore. Yet that only shows their main weakness.  
  
“How’s he?” Hunk asked, who decided to go back in a while.  
  
“He hasn’t woke up yet,” Pidge replied. “He still has slight fever, but not like a few minutes ago, he looked like a human tomato.”  
  
“Yeah, like he’s about to explode, ugh,” he shook his head. “And to find out that they took advantage of his… heat…”  
  
It was still clear in her mind how Keith was raped. In front of her. At that time, she wanted to shut her eyes so she won’t be able to watch it, but maybe, out of fear, or curiosity, or maybe a mixture of both, that she had witnessed the most horrible thing she had ever encountered. Her body even reacted to that crime – and she hated to admit of that fact.  
  
If not for one of them who possibly saw her, she won’t be able to run and get into a slight accident that caused her to forget what happened that night… and him.  
  
“So guys can get pregnant, too,” Hunk couldn’t help but to imagine, “if they’re an alien. Weird but, if that didn’t happen to Keith, that can be a great discovery.”  
  
“You’re sounding like your creepy grandpa,” Pidge pointed at him.  
  
“Hey, there’s a difference between being fascinated and being obsessed. That old guy’s obsessed…”  
  
He suddenly bit his lip.  
  
“I suddenly remembered them,” he thought. “Aunt Heilani and Aunt Athena.”  
  
When Hunk mentioned about his family, Pidge couldn’t help thinking hers as well. “Yeah,” she said. “Mom and Aunt Maggie… I wonder how they are now, if they managed to hide somewhere or…”  
  
She stared at her Operation Key, or Plachu who was currently dormant. It made her convinced that these mice, indeed, rely on the power of the Ore, considering that they were made of pure Incarnate Energy, or quintessence in alien sense. But then she noticed the central gem attached in the middle of the key head. For some reason, it’s telling her something that can save them.  
  
Meanwhile, Hunk was also staring at his own Key. “At least we know what can defeat us,” he tried to sound it as a joke but in their situation, it is a painful truth. “If Dr. Von Altair only thought of giving these babies their own piece of the Ore—  
  
Wait a minute…!”  
  
Pidge also thought the same. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
  
“Coran said before that these Keys are also made of the same material that Ore has!” he stood up as he remembered. “So in this case, if they have really re-updated the Vivid System, it should be designed not to rely on the Incarnate Engine!”  
  
“That’s right! But then,” she glared at her Key again, “why would they also suddenly shut down? Unless they’ve felt something that caused them to shut down at the wrong time!”  
  
“They’re still sleeping somewhere,” Hunk inspected his Key. “There’s something we need to do to wake them up!”  
  
But the question now is how. If there is a reason for these mice to shut down and if is in relation to the stolen Ore, and if Coran is right about how these Keys were made, they should never shut down in the first place – unless if, like Pidge said, something might have triggered them for them to shut down.  
  
At the back of her mind, Pidge thought of doing something not on her line: by talking to her Key telepathically. _Plachu,_ she tried. _Hey…! Talk to me, stupid mouse! I mean… Please, Plachu, just… talk to me! I know you’re just sleeping. Wake up, dammit!_  
  
Hunk blinked at what she was doing. “Pidge?” he called, but she didn’t respond. As if she concentrated her mind on the Key on a telepathic level, in hopes of finding Plachu’s spirit, even if she is starting to look crazy in Hunk’s point of view.  
  
Her concentration was ruined when more Galra soldiers appeared to them, which made them confused since Keith should be fine at that point.  
  
“Why are they here!?” Hunk looked around, all of their eyes looking at their potential prey. “I thought that potion should work!?”  
  
“I don’t think they’re only looking at Keith,” Pidge guessed, glaring at each and every foot soldier surrounding them. Nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around the patient as a way to protect him. “Whatever they’re thinking now, I doubt they’ll spare us.”  
  
“Let’s get out of here,” the bigger teen was about to flex his hands to prepare himself, but they were saved on time by laser gun shots firing every soldier surrounding them.  
  
When half of the army has been cleared, it later revealed who saved them.  
  
“Help’s already here,” Allura announced, gun in her hand.  
  
“Took you long enough!” Hunk grinned. “Hey, where’s—”  
  
“Lance!?” Pidge saw him at the back of the jeep, while Nyma was watching over him. He was unconscious for an obvious reason.  
  
“He passed out while we’re on our way,” Allura explained. “It took too much energy from healing everyone.”  
  
“Hop in, kids!” Yuzuki said. “We’re going to the marketplace!”  
  
Hunk didn’t waste time as he lifted Keith to the jeep and good thing it still has enough room for three more passengers. Meanwhile Pidge was curious at the new faces, but she recognized the driver. “You’re the hostage on TV,” she remembered.  
  
“Guess I’m a bit popular now,” Yuzuki joked.  
  
“Anyway,” she hopped last after Hunk helped her, “Allura, we’ve discovered something about the Keys.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“So,” Yuzuki joined them, “these people are the Vivid—  
  
…Keith?”  
  
They looked at her who was looking at the unconscious raven-haired boy. Surprisingly, she knew him by face.  
  
“Are you guys related or something?” the auburn-haired girl asked.  
  
“No,” the Eurasian replied, “but I know him from Taka, his family adopted him like when he was a little kid.”  
  
“Taka,” she tried to think. “Do you mean Takashi Shirogane?”  
  
“Sounds like you know him personally.”  
  
“He was with my brother during the expedition to Kerberos.”  
  
Her eyes widened. After hearing it from Pidge, somehow she could see something – or rather, someone – on her, whom she also knew.

“I don’t think we have time to get to know each other,” Nyma said. “Maybe after we get out of here?”

But eventually, they got surrounded by those sentries and alien soldiers again. But a few minutes later, several UNAF reinforcements arrived to the citizens’ aid. Commander Jackson managed to catch up thanks to those Galra soldiers scattered throughout the city.

“You’re under arrest!” Commander Jackson said via his megaphone.

“We’re in the middle of a crisis here, Officer,” Yuzuki stood up. “If you wanna get us, at least take these kids to--”

But she was cut off when Hunk and Pidge shielded her and the rest, protecting them against the routing military. When the commanding officer saw them, his eyes popped.

“Wait a minute,” he pointed at them, “you’re the missing Garrison Cadets!”

“Move aside, mister,” Pidge threatened, “or we’ll ram ya!”

“C’mon, we’re been invaded here and all you still do’s to catch the innocent!?” Hunk crossed his arms in frustration.

But Jackson didn’t listen. “Get the kids,” he ordered his men, “they’ve been held hostage!”

The two teens almost dropped their jaws in disbelief. “What--!?”

But before they could even move, the sky changed, as if dawn approaches early, and a mysterious hole opened. A few seconds later, a giant white spaceship appeared, much to the surprise of civilians, military, and Galra alike.

“What in the world -- hey,” Hunk squinted his eyes upon seeing the ship. “Was that--”

“I can’t believe it,” Allura’s eyes widened. “It’s Father’s ship!”

“What did you say!?” Yuzuki swore she heard something but the noise coming from the engine is blocking her hearing.

Because of the said ship’s arrival, Commander Jackson’s troops scattered in fear. Meanwhile, a jeep-like vehicle came out from the ship’s main entrance while Coran’s voice boomed in the entire city.

“ _Princess!_ ” He called. “ _We’re here to pick you up!_ ”

“C-Coran!?” Allura was staring at the small craft that is slowly landing towards their spot, forcing the military to step aside. As it opened, it revealed its pilot, whom she recognized by face – if not for the white tuff of hair in from, the scar that permanently damaged his nose bridge and more on his chest.  
  
Seeing him again made her eyes threatened to produce tears.  
  
“Shiro…!”  
  
“I know that you haven’t seen each other for a long time,” Yuzuki interrupted, “but hurry up! Allura, take the kids and get in!”  
  
“I’ll tell you everything you’ve missed,” Shiro even started a joke. “For now, I have to take you inside!”  
  
Because of time constraints, Allura agreed. Hunk went in first to help the girls and the unconscious boys. When Shiro saw Pidge again after two years, he got confused at first—  
  
“Matt…!?” he was even shocked.  
  
“No,” Pidge shook her head. “Sorry ‘bout the new do. It’s been two years.”  
  
His eyes widened upon realization. “…Katie!?”  
  
But before he could even hug her, another surprise came to him after Hunk lifted Lance to the pod. He lifted another patient who almost broke his heart.  
  
“Keith…!?” he gasped. “What—”  
  
“No time!” Nyma said, as both Galra and human soldiers are about to be after them. “Hurry up!”  
  
As the last passenger has been taken inside, Yuzuki signaled Nyma to restart the engine, leaving them all in the pod.  
  
“YUZU!” Shiro called her, but she just smiled.  
  
“Go,” she said. “They’ve been missing you, Taka.”  
  
“Mitsu’s inside, he—”  
  
“I said GO!” and the jeep left them, allowing the ex-World hero to take them all inside the ship. It left him with no choice. He pulled the lever, the pod levitated to its hangar gate before the ship could even move away.  
  
When the ship flew, it witnessed the most devastating event in world history, more devastating than the Second World War more than 200 years ago. As the dawn breaks in, the city that was once busy with night lights turned into a nightmare. Everything was in ruins, including the Peace Palace that once stood for two hundred years.  
  
All they could do at that moment is to save every civilian caught in the invasion, soldier or not. At about 7 AM CET, which was supposed to be the time when Allura and Coran will be tried and executed in public, the Altean Manor, which happened to be an alien spaceship, left Earth, as per Ulaz’s request.  
  
By the time that they left Earth, it has already been totally captured by the Galra Empire.

*****

 _“No… Stop…! Stop…!”_ _  
__  
__He was sobbing. He doesn’t want to feel it. He couldn’t see a thing, but he could feel what is being thrusted inside him. He could feel those calloused, alien hands playing with his body. The more he struggles, the more those hands are touching him._ _  
__  
__He could hear their giggles. Their laughter. Their screams and groans of pleasure. It wasn’t pleasurable at all. It wasn’t the way he expected for him to lose his virginity. His mind about it is not yet ready – but his body says otherwise, convincing those around him that he is._ _  
__  
__He could feel the fabric covering his eyes already heavily soaked with his own sweat and tears. He could also feel his thighs warm with whatever wet and sticky that is, and he could even tell that he could smell blood. His right shoulder is reeking with blood after someone bit on it and because of his struggling that possibly its fangs ran towards his shoulder blade._ _  
__  
__He wanted to escape, but his body and soul is already tired, not because he is tied somewhere, but because his body is telling him. The only thing he could do at that time is to cry and to beg for help._ _  
__  
__“Shiro… Help me…! Please…!”_ _  
__  
__A few seconds later, he could hear the agonizing screams of his captors, until they fade away. Miraculously, he could see again. The captors are nowhere in sight. There is still darkness, but he found himself free from bounds. He is still naked, but strangely cleaned. He saw something – or someone, in front of him, with flowing black cape and a mechanical tail swinging from side to side._ _  
__  
__He knows that person. He tried to get up to reach out to him, even only by tail. When the said man with a cape turned around to see him, everything changed, including the man’s clothes… and face._ _  
__  
__He was stunned with what he saw. “…Dad!?”_

*****

“Keith?”  
  
A familiar voice softly called his name. His eyes reacted as he tried to open it slowly, and blinked. The moment he opened it, a familiar face greeted him, which slowly forming in his mind…  
  
“How are you feeling?” the figure asked him. His senses couldn’t be wrong. He even thought that he is still in his neverending nightmare.  
  
Keith tried to get up, pushing his body up so he could sit on his bed. Speaking of bed, he noticed that he is still on his own bed. He wasn’t naked, either. He was clothed in his usual red pajamas and looking in his room, it is still the same expect that it was a bit dim. But what got his attention was the person who was probably with him the whole time. When he looked at that person, he gasped, eyes widened upon seeing the man whom he thought he will never see again.  
  
“…Shiro?” he called. He want to make sure that it wasn’t a dream, nor a nightmare.  
  
Shiro nodded. “Yeah,” he replied. “It’s been a while.”  
  
He wanted to pinch himself, but he was so overwhelmed he couldn’t lift his finger.  
  
“Allura told me everything,” Shiro confirmed, sorrow laced in his voice. “Especially…”  
  
He bit his lip remembering everything what Allura told him. It was a nightmare for the older brother to learn about what exactly happened to the younger. For two years of being away, and for hoping that his brother will be able to carry his will without problems, he thought that it became too much for the younger to bear.  
  
“Keith, I’m so sorry,” his voice broke. “I want to apologize to Katie, too… I’m sorry for being not there… I have no idea…”  
  
He couldn’t speak, either because he is still recovering from his fever accompanied by unexpected alien heat or he was still overwhelmed by the fact that Shiro is back, talking to him, apologizing to him, and couldn’t face him bravely. The only part of his face responding to his apologies were his eyes. He is tired of crying for a year and a half, but his eyes are not.

“If only I knew that,” he went on shaking his head, “no… I… I’m so…”  
  
He held his prosthetic hand. He could feel how cold it is. Keith could see how much his brother changed physically. Obviously, it was the Galra Empire’s doing.  
  
“I tried t’be strong,” Keith finally spoke. “But at that time, t’made me think what I did wrong. Then I realiz’d that I’m just weak.”  
  
Shiro wanted to hug him after two years of being away. But after what happened, he is having second thoughts if Keith will still need it or he already developed some kind of a phobia to touches. But to his surprise, it was Keith, himself, who pulled him closer and hugged him so tight that he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t go away.  
  
“Glad t’have y’back,” he sobbed.

What matters to Keith is that his brother, the once famous World Hero, is back, and he is with him, with them -- possibly.

_ Them? _

“Wait,” he later pulled back,” the mission, where’s--”

“Allura and Coran are just in the control room,” Shiro replied. “Your friends are in one room. Looks like one of you’s still sleeping.”

“Who’s sleepin’?”

“I guess his name’s Lance. Allura said he has this healing powers which probably drained his energy--”

Keith tried to get up, worried about his friends, but the older brother just gripped his shoulder.

“You’re still sick,” Shiro said.

“I ain’t sure what happen’d,” Keith looked around, “but--”

“We’re in space.”

He blinked.

Before he could even ask him more how that happened and if that is true, they heard a knock on the door. The automatic door opened, and a delicious aroma welcomed them.

“I heard him all awake,” Hunk said, carrying a tray of Keith’s favorite spicy chicken chowder which he whipped from what was remained in the fridge. The enticing aroma made the young Japanese’s stomach growl.

“Right on time,” he blushed.

“You got us scared, man,” he admitted as he put the tray on the table near the bed. “Pidge said you plunged into the enemy base like a dying phoenix -- not to be too dramatic, but anyway, that also triggered your ‘heat’ thing and some Galras started to surround us eyeing you and of course--

Oops!”

He didn’t notice his own mouth moving on its own without realizing that it might trigger Keith’s trauma, while the latter was dumbfounded at what he heard.

“S-sorry,” Hunk sighed.

“Seems like he didn’t remember that part,” Shiro guessed. “I’ve no idea that you’re also planning to save Allura and Coran that time.”

“Looks like it,” Hunk admitted. “Really sorry, man, I just--”

Keith looked around again, this time he is searching for something… or someone. He later noticed his Operation Key lying in the table beside the tray. He picked it up, and was shook by the memory of what he did.

“Chuchule,” he whispered. “Hey, girl…? It’s me, Keith, c’mon… I’m sorry…”

But it only remained as a useless decoration key.

“You’re not alone, man,” Hunk showed his own Key, as cold and passive as his friend’s. “They’ve been like this since yesterday.”

“Pidge and Coran have been studying the Keys and they haven’t gotten anything,” Shiro added. “They’ve checked yours, too. Even with part of the Ore attached to it, it hasn’t respond to any of the ship’s energy boosters.”

He stared at the Key of the Core. At that point, it was just nothing but a highly-decorated key. He remembered what he did because of Zarkon’s broadcast that made him blind with anger. It probably became too much for his mouse friend that she shut herself down, or so he thought.

He never felt guiltier after that.

“The hell’ve I done…?” He weakened, clenching at the Key tightly, hopefully to gain strength. The two just looked at him with pity, and Shiro, being absent in Keith’s life for two years, couldn’t give any word of encouragement after he, himself, got stuck in space -- again.

Speaking of space, “Where,” Keith remembered, “are we…?”

He didn’t also remember the part that they have temporarily left Earth because of the Galra Empire. He even has no idea for how long he has been asleep. So just not to shock him, the bigger teen open the blinds to the window…

From there, Keith slowly got convinced.

From the window, he could only see stars and floating rocks. Not a single planet can be seen. He could feel the smooth movement of the ship, but outer space is so vast he has no idea where they are suppose to head to.

“How long’ve we been away from Earth?” The younger Japanese was curious.

“We’ve been,” Hunk replied, “away since yesterday -- if my calculations are right. We’re heading to the Marmora HQ.”

He blinked. “Marmora?”

“Don’t be surprised, Keith,” Shiro gave him a heads up. “We’re heading to their secret base to plan our attack against Zarkon.”

“Secret base t’what?”

Before he could answer, the door opened and two members of the Blade came in.

“We’re almost close to the base,” the bigger member said.

“How’s Ulaz?” Shiro asked.

“Fortunately his recovery is fast. The Robeast might have given him a rough time because of its ability to throw back any attack, but as expected from him, he made it.”

“That’s good to know--”

“Why’re they here!?” Keith started to panic. He could smell something on those members of the Blade that made him want to throw up and forget. “Who’d hell’re they!?”

“Calm down, man,” Hunk grabbed his shoulders, “these guys save our butts.”

“Whaddya mean!?” He looked for his dagger, which he just remembered, but he couldn’t find it in the table, until--

“Looking for this?” The smaller member showed him his cherished dagger, the cloth binding its handle has been removed, revealing a glowing purple mark on its hilt.

“How did you--!?” Keith’s eyes widened.

“That’s Keith’s remaining memento from his parents,” Shiro remembered. “Why do you have that--?”

Until he noticed something on one of the members’ swords; also bearing the same symbol as in Keith’s dagger, which added more confusion. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed after finding out that he is not the only person in space who has that weapon.

“That’s the same question we would like to ask him,” the bigger Blade looked at Keith.

“Had it all my life,” the raven-haired replied. “My ol’ man gave that t’me when he left. ‘Tis my key t’my past--”

“Interesting. Perhaps our leader will be curious about this weapon you had.”

Hearing that from the members of the Blade, and having no idea on how Shiro got acquainted with them -- and still wary about them because of their familiar, disgusting scent, Keith became as curious as them, especially at their so-called leader, with the hopes of finding out what or who exactly he is.

“Does yer leader know ‘bout me?” He dared to ask, which made Shiro and Hunk look at him with confusion.

“Perhaps,” the bigger replied. “If you’re curious about his thoughts, would you like to speak with him?”

But Hunk tugged Keith’s shirt, begging him not to take the offer or it could be a trap. Shiro felt the same thing, despite the gratitude he has towards the Order. But since it is a tempting offer, and after years of questioning his own existence…

“Where’s he?” He demanded. “I’ve so many questions.”

Planet Earth has been totally invaded by the Galra Empire, led by Zarkon, and the Vivid Team left with no choice but to take every civilian to the manor -- which turned out to be Dr. Von Altair’s secret ship, and to leave Earth in the meantime until they could come up with a better plan to defeat the entire empire. They are starting to join forces with an unlikely group of all-Galra rebels, the Blade of Marmora, who are said to have the key to Keith’s past -- but what Hunk and Shiro are worried about is after Keith finds out that they are working with the creatures he hated ever since  _ that  _ incident.

It was an unlikely reunion between the former World Hero and his adopted little brother after two years, and it was just wrong timing for Allura to discover his potential as a VividSoldier. The mice, who have been animated versions of the enhanced Vivid System, suddenly turned silent and as good as dead and remained as Operation Keys throughout the day, which they even thought because the Blade hid the Incarnate Ore somewhere. Hopefully it is just within the Blade’s care so the could fully awaken their mice friends again, or just like what Pidge and Hunk guessed, there is more to why they suddenly shut down.

For the Vivid Team, it will be a long odyssey to travel back to Earth fully prepared. The question now is how long they will remain away from their home planet. No one could guess if this is just temporary, or if this really means goodbye to Earth. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it -- for now. And the chapter is, again, surprisingly long. So many questions but hopefully they will be answers -- after the break, of course. Again, those who wanna beta this story are welcome, just hit me up!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER?: Get to know other characters who have shaped the mainstays as well as the second art. And more artwork as well. Plus a few words.


	18. Author's Notes, Character Bios, and Artwork, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merely summary of what happened so far, plus additional character information. And artwork, of course.

 It's me again, the Mad Banana.

It was surprising that my current fic has reached more than 800 views, and I would like to thank you for taking time to check this out -- despite painfully slow updates. And for that, I apologize. At least there is progress to the story, although I admit the last few chapters came rushed and strangely long *slaps self*. Well this happens if you wanna get the story moving in the middle of your shift.

The next arc brought us surprises, some were awesome and some, damn disturbing. But everything has a reason, especially that the story is about to close and OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I SURVIVED IT LIKE IT'S GONNA BE THE FIRST TIME I'VE FINISHED A FUCKING STORY -- well, hopefully I survive until the end. And I thank YOU -- those who have read, gave kudos and comments -- for making me stay to finish this up.

So how was the story so far? Here's the recap.

**The Story So Far**

The Vivid Team's first mission involving the Balmera and its inhabitants was just the start of the future missions -- and revelations to come. Now that the fated teenagers -- Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance -- have finally been gathered by Allura von Altair and her deputy, Coran Smythe, their mice showed them another secret in which VividBlack, himself, Takashi Shirogane, devised to help them realize the secret of the Operation Keys, but it was only Lance's Key that left him and the rest a big question mark on their heads. That event alone made Lance determine to find out more about it, if that can also answer his lifelong questions which revolve around his surprising ability to heal others, including himself.

Zarkon and the entire Galra Empire also looked even for the most drastic means to obtain the Incarnate Ore, the source of 3/4ths of the planet's Incarnate Energy. Their frequent attacks, led by Commander Prorok, who replaced Sendak after he went missing after the tournament, caused the once-stable Blue Island to get exposed to maximum damage, which later triggered the dormant volcano beneath it to become active after 1,000 years. Zarkon's desperation to claim the Ore triggered after Shiro, who became a prisoner and a forced participant in the arena, managed to escape back to Earth -- only to wake up not remembering anything. Saved by childhood friend turned rebel leader Yuzuki Mireilles, the Anti-UN Resistance restored their hope after seeing the World Hero again, but if not for someone who mentioned Allura's name for a cause, he will remain clueless as to what his life was before and during his captivity.

The bond of the four VividSoldiers was tested when the Garrison Trio noticed Keith's fickled reaction to touches and docking issues ever since they met him again. Determined not to have secrets between each other, Lance made a way for the raven-haired teen to confess, with no results, while Pidge's constant headaches and faint spells went severe. The Galra Empire's last attack on Blue Island helped them find out that Keith was once a victim of a gruesome sexual assault, and Pidge was, surprisingly, his witness. It was later learned that she and Keith shared a strange history: the song that she once heard from someone during her family's sendoff, the nights that they have spent together looking for clues about the failed Kerberos Mission, and the most horrible last night of their lives. With the help of Hunk's improvised REM machine, it helped her regain the memories that she thought she shouldn't have recalled, while Lance learned Keith's horrible secret during their docking sequence.

Governor Anakoni Garrett also discovered something that sparked his interest during the time he was held hostage during the crisis with the Balmera. That discovery led him to devise a tactic to trap Allura by luring Coran and to arrest him first, leaving him with no choice but to reveal their Altean heritage and their connection to Dr. Von Altair, Dr. Isshiki and the Pioneers who were then condemned by Richard Irving as traitors to the human race. Desperate to save Coran, Allura accepted General Wade's invitation, with Major-General McCalloway as his proxy, and ended up being arrested as well, with her another deputy, Major Mitsutaka Kawamura, leading the arrest. Little did the two Alteans know that it is part of Mitsu's plan as a spy for the Resistance to end Irving's unjust reign once and for all.

The arrest of the two surviving Alteans and the plotted public trial and execution became a big chance for Zarkon to make an ultimate move: to conquer planet Earth for him to obtain the Ore. However, his plan has easily been learned by Lieutenant Thace, deputy to Commander Prorok who also works as a spy to an all-Galra anti-empire faction, the Blade of Marmora. The plan was later cascaded to its members, and sent Ulaz, a former empire army medic, to bring the remaining Alteans and the VividSoldiers to their base in hopes of collaborating with them, now that they have learned that the Princess is still alive.

Because of their arrest, four forces collided unexpectedly: the United Nations Armed Forces, the Anti-UN Resistance, the Galra Empire, and the Blade of Marmora -- where the new Pioneers were caught in the middle of a war. It was an almost-failed mission when Zarkon appeared in the public for the first time, triggering Keith's unrelinquished anger towards the Empire, but causing his friends to find out from Ulaz about his physical ability to conceive, which almost cost his life. The tension also caused Lance to unleash his healing ability which weakened him a lot. Meanwhile it became an opportunity for Chulala, the animated version of Shiro's V-Prototype, to appear before Allura to accept her as her own Key, and VividPink, the Lion Guardian Spirit of Light and of Altea, was born. It was short-lived, however, as several members of the Blade needed to hide the Ore from Zarkon's sight, which later affects the other Keys, but prior to that, Keith's own Key made an emergency shutdown after unleashing his full power for revenge, and revenge alone.

His unexpected unleash of power also added another burden on his body, as Keith was later discovered to be in a physical state where his body turns fertile enough to conceive, or in Ulaz's explanation, in heat, which later given attention after given a suppressant which will prevent other Galras from tracking his scent to avoid unwanted sexual contact. At that time also, Shiro and former Commander Sendak faced each other again, this time, when Earth is on the verge of being conquered. Their faceoff also unleashed a hidden potential within Shiro's prosthetic arm and turned against Sendak's attacks, which later made him question how that happened. It later led to his reunion with Allura, Keith and Pidge, although in the wrong time, where he later learned about what happened to his younger brother during his absence.

The Vivid Team is now on their way to the Blade of Marmora's secret headquarters, where their leader awaits them hoping that they could join forces with them in their fight against the Galra Empire. While on their journey, Keith was also about to learn the secret of his cherished dagger that was said to be given by his father when he was young, but the secret will be painful that he must prepare himself for anything to come.

**Meet the Other Heroes**

_**The Lion Guardian Spirit of Light**_

**EARTH NAME:** Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair

**FULL TITLE (royal):** Allura, First Princess of Altea

**AGE:** 27.4 decaphoebes (equivalent of 26 Earth years)

**BIRTHDAY:** 16th quintent of the third phoebe of Altean calendar, Feast of the Heart of the Lion Goddess (equivalent of February 14th)

**SIGN:** Aquarius, says Lance

**LIKES:** something sparkly, tea, driving, training, gossiping with the mice, talking to nice people

**HATES:** flirts (thus her little concern with Lance at first), the Galra Empire in general, fighting if possible, kitchen work, office work

**MOUSE:** Chulala, the animated version of the V-Prototype, once owned by Shiro

**ELEMENT:** believed to be light and the soul of Altea

**SYMBOL:** The Royal Altean Wing, the crest of the royal family. They share the same symbol with Shiro

**WEAPON:** Vivid Lasso

**PIONEER SPIRIT:** Alfor von Altair

_Allura was first introduced as a high-ranking officer of the United Nations Armed Forces, along with her deputies, Majors Coran Smythe and Mitsutaka Kawamura. She was there when Pidge, Hunk and Lance first landed on Blue Island to fulfill their destiny as VividSoldiers. Prior to the story, she has been working in secret together with Coran to find out more about the ill-fated Kerberos Mission, where former VividSoldier, Takashi Shirogane, went missing for two years along with two others._

_She was also the second to discover Keith's destiny as a VividSoldier, the first being Chuchule. She has been taking care and training him for a year and a half before the arrival of three more youths. She also learned about Keith's Galra heritage, which she admitted she was shocked at first, but later realized that he was just a victim of an unfortunate circumstance. It was her promise to Shiro, prior to his departure for Kerberos, to find and take care of her brother if anything goes haywire. It was obvious that she and Shiro knew each other during his days as VividBlack. In fact, she has once assisted him in his intergalactic missions behind, yet she wasn't aware of the secret plan that Shiro plotted along with Coran and even Commander Holt, which involved the future of the Vivid System -- including his own._

_The four teens later discovered Shiro's last video containing the reason why he purposely left the V-Prototype on planet Earth after reformatting it with Coran's and Commander Holt's help. It was revealed in Dr. Von Altair's blueprints and journal that the pact was intended for her to use one day. She later 'awakened' it when she got arrested for conspiring with the 'rebels', resulting for her to open the Vivid System to become its new master._

_Recently she became quite curious about Lance, himself, and his surprising ability to heal anyone, including her and himself. She tried to ask Coran about what he found out about the Cuban's cells but he seems like he is avoiding her questions. It made her determine to find out more how that happened._

 

_**The Lion Guardian Spirit of the Sky**_

**REAN NAME:** Captain Takashi Shirogane

**NICKNAMES:** Shiro (to everyone), Taka (old nickname, to Yuzu and Mitsu)

**AGE:** 26 (after his capture)

**BIRTHDAY:** February 29th

**SIGN:** Pisces

**LIKES:** muscle training, hiking, stargazing, tea, California's best takoyaki

**HATES:** being restrained, forced to fight, his prosthetic arm, headaches

**MOUSE:** none, but technically Chulala since she was born from the V-Prototype

**ELEMENT:** air

**SYMBOL:** The Royal Altean Wing, the crest of the royal family. They share the same symbol with Allura

**WEAPON:** Unknown. Said that he never used his Naked Bayard in his missions

**PIONEER SPIRIT:** Unknown

_Once known as the World Hero, Shiro was every Garrison Student's idol. He was said to be chosen by the V-Prototype, itself, during his high school days, and lived to his reputation for seven years -- until his sudden disappearance during their mission to Kerberos stained him. Two years after his disappearance, Secretary-General Richard Irving declared him all all of the Pioneers as 'traitors to the human race' without any clear basis._

_During his last years as VividBlack, he was given an instructor's license to teach at the Galaxy Garrison, where his adopted brother, Keith, became his student. Ironically, he was the one who discouraged Keith to enroll for his protection, but he managed to pass the exams, anyway. According to Shiro, Keith was said to have the second highest aptitude score in the Garrison's history which was close to his own record. He and Keith had an unbreakable bond, where the latter regarded him as the only person who never gave up on him and the only family he has._ _Shiro was also close to the Holt Family, where he was once a student of Commander Sam Holt and also became best friends with Matt. He also met Katie a few times before the tragedy, which explains her connection to him as well._

_During his captivity within the Galra Empire's main fleet, he was called the Champion, a nickname he earned after he said to defeat the strongest gladiator in the arena, which cost his right arm and was forced to wear a alien-tech prosthetic arm after that. On his supposed fight with Sendak, Ulaz, then one of the army medics, helped him escape after revealing to him about their plan to overthrow Zarkon within the fleet._

_After learning about the Von Altair's true origins in meeting Allura, as well as the UN's motives, Shiro sought help from Coran and Commander Holt to fulfill Dr. Von Altair's neglected blueprints for four Operation Keys which was supposed to be mass-produced to be used by UNAF, but then Secretary Richard Irving ordered total cease of its operations following the death of former JASDF Chief of the Air Staff, General Wakaba Saegusa, which only added to Allura's suspicion on the UN. Her death only urged Shiro and his crew to work on the keys in secret, that he even hid it from Allura for five years. Within five years, they completed the Keys, and the repairs to the manor's main control room, which revealed that the manor, itself, was King Alfor's main ship which landed on a deserted island 100 years ago. Before he departed for Kerberos, he recorded a video log message for Keith and for the future Vivid Team, leaving his V-Prototype that he, himself, perfected as part of King Alfor's fulfillment of his duty to his daughter._

 

**Other Characters**

_**Major Coran Hieronymous Wymbledon Smythe --** He has been on Allura's side since their escape from Altea. He was once the Royal Advisor and personal valet to King Alfor before he joined Allura to stand up as one of UNAF's officers with Major Kawamura. Being the former Royal Advisor, he is responsible for keeping Alfor's personal secrets that he couldn't even share with Allura out of protection. He is currently the team's mentor, doctor, butler, backoffice monitor and chef (until Hunk snatched that role). He was the one who discovered Keith's Galra origins and Lance's alien blood which is yet to be revealed, but he prefered to change topic for some reason._

_**Major Mitsutaka Kawamura --** One of Allura's former deputies until his 'betrayal'. He later revealed himself as a spy to the Anti-UN Resistance which is currently led by Yuzuki. He seems to know her and Shiro for quite a while. They might have become childhood friends way back. Mitsu, as he is fondly called, has a hesitant, weak dispisition at first, who does nothing but to follow Allura's orders, until his reveal as a rebel officer. He came from a family of descendants of ninjas, thus he always carries shurikens with him. Hunk later figured that Mitsu has been in love with Allura ever since._

_**Yuzuki Mireilles** \-- She, Shiro and Mitsu are said to be childhood friends and knew that her first crush was selected by the V-Prototype to be its master. After suffering from heartbreak due to unrequited love, she studied Dr. Isshiki and Dr. Von Altair's works and later learned about the Vivid System, thus her knowledge on who is using it and who is not. Nothing much is revealed yet about her past except her connection with Shiro years ago. She is currently the de-facto leader of the Anti-UN Resistance, whose founding leader remains anonymous._

_**Shay** \-- a Balmeran: rock-like beings tasked to take care of petrified planet-like creatures called Balmeras. She was possibly the first alien who stood up against Zarkon's empire that even her brother, Rax, tried to stop her. Her colony was once saved by VividBlack, whom she called the Lion Warrior, thus she was inspired to do the right thing. She went to Earth through the biggest Balmeran Crystal found that can run a battleship but ended up being caught by UNAF's Paranormal Investigation Division to be presented to Governor Garrett. She was later saved by Hunk, and became his reason to believe in justice again, which activated his Vivid System._

That's about it, for now. I'm about to start the new chapter for the new arc but it may take me a while to post it again because of work-related whatevers -- and possible promotion *crosses fingers* anyway, more artwork is available on the provided links! If you wanna see them up close, you can visit my Tumblr Art blog or my Pixiv page.

Speaking of Tumblr, I'm having second thoughts if I still have to create a seperate blog for this story or... Whatever. Help me decide if you can.

~ILLUSTRATIONS!~

[~VividSoldiers~](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=67239108) by [Sai](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3937244) on [pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/)

[~Officer Allura~](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=63797423) by [Sai](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3937244) on [pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/)

[~Magical V~](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=63662152) by [Sai](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3937244) on [pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: What happened on that day?


	19. That Day (According to Hunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: After Allura was able to awaken the Vivid System and became VividPink, she didn't hesitate to charge at the burning Galra Mobile Base where VividRed was currenly in his berserk mode, while Ulaz worked with the VividSoldiers to defeat the new Robeast. Meanwhile, Shiro finally showed up to Coran and the rest after VividPink's departure, giving the ex-Major an idea to save the Earthlings by taking Shiro and Mitsu with him back to Altean Island to restart the mansion which turned out to be Dr. Von Altair's old castle-ship. On the other side, VividPink managed to stop VividRed from possibly killing Commander Aigni in his own hands, but his Vivid System overheated which forced him to change back -- but later, their Vivid System was shut down due to possibly been taken by some members of the Blade for safety. As the crisis went on, Keith almost went into alien heat that attracted the Galra, Hunk almost lost an arm from a Robeast attack, and Lance exhausted his healing abilities to save everyone, while Pidge kept herself quiet after seeing Shiro again. They have managed to rescure 1.5 million humans, but they were forced to leave Planet Earth in the meantime to head to the Marmora HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuzzup, nerds, the Mad Banana is beeeeeeck! And yep, the story's not yet over. We're close to its conclusion, though. The next chapter is still the same, but told in different perspective, so it will be like five mini-sodes in one chapter.
> 
> The following are the stories based on each main character's point of view, happened three days before their arrival to the hidden lair of the Blade of Marmora.

_Journal Entry # 2549_  
  
_I’m not sure what the date is now, but as far as I remember, it’s been three days since we left Earth with no choice. The whole planet was all messed up – all because of a rock which Ulaz said can take anyone to different realities. Dimensions. No wonder Zarkon wants it. But there are times that made me ask myself and Dr. Von Altair’s soul as to why he gave it to the UN in the first place. Too much trust? Well, Coran said he’s a smartass king, so I can’t doubt what he’s been thinking at that time. But I have to admit that there are times that I’m starting to doubt his brain._  
  
_It was a nightmare. Every time I think about it, it made me wanna throw up. Keith was in heat but was later healed, Lance passed out after he healed Ulaz, Pidge has been silent since then. Allura and Shiro have been watching Keith in his room. Oh yeah, Shiro… We’re all shocked to see him back on Earth but a little bit too late – well, we’re really too late. In the first place, these purple space cats have been keeping an eye on the Ore and they did came up with something genius – conquering the Earth, of course. They should have done that before – but I’m not saying that they should! Or else we’re all probably dead at this moment._  
  
_It's my first time in actual space. Exciting? No. Especially if you think that your own planet’s been conquered by powerful space cats, you won’t be able to enjoy the beauty of outer space. It’s scary and endless, trust me. I barfed on my first day in space and I’ll not elaborate anymore as to how many times I did._  
  
_When we get into the spaceship, I still couldn’t believe at that time that it was the same house we lived in for like a month. I know it’s ridiculously huge for a mansion, but to think that it has been a ship before it became a mansion was something I’m still shocked about. Ask Pidge, she’s more awed than I do. Anyway, we didn’t leave the planet right away, we took time to take any civilian we can still find and take with us for refuge. Out of 7 billion people living on Earth, we only managed to take a million and a half – that was just, what, 0.0001 percent of the Earth’s population! And I’m not even sure at this moment if Aunt Heilani and Aunt Athena were included in the evacuation…_  
_  
But guess who I’ve found from a million and a half people we have rescued from the invasion. It’s the alien-hunting old man and his entourage, that’s who._

*****

 _Three days ago._  
  
As the Vivid Team finally got into the giant white ship, they resumed rescuing other civilians trapped in war. Hunk volunteered to help along with Shiro, Mitsu and Coran, while Allura took over the ship as they move along the way. Keith and Lance were immediately sent to the ship’s infirmary while Pidge went with them to monitor their health.  
  
Some members of the Resistance who were rescued also volunteered to get every civilian they could rescue. But due to the overwhelming number of surrounding soldiers and sentries, it gave them a hard time rescuing each and every one. Some won’t even cooperate, particularly those who are members of the UN, but they were forced, anyway, for their safety. Some, like those members of the UNAF, even attempted to arrest Coran but their situation made them set it aside to aid them in finding and rescuing hidden civilians.  
  
The women, the children, and the elderly where the first to board, making sure that the children won’t get separated from their mothers as much as possible. Hunk somehow managed to save 500 women and their children, mostly requested by their husbands, and have them taken to the ship. As he searched for more along with Mitsu as his bodyguard, one hand suddenly pulled his leg that he almost screamed—  
  
“ZOMBIEEEEEEEE~!!!’  
  
“Hunk, it’s me!”  
  
He stopped screaming when he found the voice familiar and looked down on his leg. His eyes widened when he saw…  
  
“V-Viola!?” he was surprised to see his grandfather’s secretary hiding in the rubble. “Wh-what are you—”  
  
“Hunk, I’m glad you’re safe,” Viola was crying. “Your grandfather! He’s—”  
  
He was silent at first, but he later decided to come with the secretary to find out what happened to his grandfather.  
  
He later found out that they were hiding beneath the rubble of the former Yokohama Bay Hotel where Governor Garrett was staying for a vacation. Good thing that some of its residents decided to stay under the rubble or the Galra might have caught them. Hunk knew why, thanks to Viola’s story.  
  
“This is a nightmare,” she was still crying. “When those purple cats attacked, they started to take people away. They seem to be picking younger people, especially children. Men and women were separated. Harvey sent me a video of it and I never heard of him for about two hours now.”  
  
Hunk understood, only that he couldn’t give any appropriate reaction on what he heard from the secretary. “So what’s goin’ on with that old man?”  
  
“I couldn’t contain him anymore. The moment he saw those alien cats, he tried to talk and to befriend one of them. You know, his hobby… he even tried to catch one but he was almost shot. He began to mumble things like his mind’s on another dimension – just like what happened to your grandmother!”  
  
He didn’t dare to ask again.  
  
When they reached the underground, Hunk first assured its residents that they will be evacuated to a rescue ship, and they immediately moved. He even asked Viola to go ahead. After a few minutes of having the entire hotel cleared, he finally found the Governor, sitting in a corner, rocking his own body mumbling things. He wanted to pull him away but seeing him in that sorry state made him convinced that the powerful Governor of Hawaii is still a human who is afraid of anything.  
  
“Hey,” he tapped his shoulder, which made the old governor jump in anxiety. The moment their eyes met, the grandson was almost out of words. The once stern, proud face that his grandfather once wore is no more, it melted into a mixture of fear and remorse. Hunk, himself, couldn’t believe that this old man is the person responsible for putting Allura and Coran to jail and caused the havoc.  
  
Nevertheless, since they are running out of time, he shook away those thoughts and tried to reach out to him. “We need to get out of here,” he said. “Promise we’ll talk once we get into the ship.”  
  
But the governor just stared at him like he saw a ghost.  
  
Hunk frowned. He attempted to touch him again. “Hey--!”  
  
“NO! Please…!”  
  
He was stunned. He had never seen his grandfather that scared before. Probably because he was totally overwhelmed with the number of Galras roaming around the city and the entire planet and tried to be such an ass in catching one of them for his own collection. Apparently it didn’t end up that way.  
  
“C’mon, old man,” he tried to make him cooperate with him, “we need to get out of here! This planet’s full of Galras now – and don’t you hell dare to—”  
  
“Akanai, please, don’t hurt me!”  
  
He froze. He is familiar with the Hawaiian name, and for some reason the Governor seemed terrified even in mentioning that name. Hunk sighed, and tried to be as calm as possible even if in his heart he wanted to scream at him.  
  
“I’m not sure what’s going on with you right now, but,” he sighed, “first of all, my name’s Akamu. And you’re probably calling Dad, which is a surprise, because as far as I remember, you never called him nor looked at him when he decided to leave you to become a chef – nor you showed up in his funeral.”  
  
The Governor’s face seems ashen in shock and fear. His tears were even visible. Just two days ago or so he seemed lively enough to invite Coran to brunch which ended up arresting him but looking at his grandfather, he seemed to be a different person. He is just like Hunk, but worse.  
  
“If you’re here to punish me,” he was trembling, “not right now…! I haven’t got my revenge for your mother yet! Please don’t hate me for doing this!”  
  
Hunk blinked. Obviously, he has no idea what his grandfather is talking about, but seeing that the rubble in the building is about to fall down, he grabbed his own grandfather and lifted it piggyback style before it totally collapse while the old man was still screaming in horror.  
  
“C’mon, be quiet!” Hunk scolded him. “I’m not Dad’s ghost or whatever – but I promise we’ll talk once we get outta here--!”  
  
“Akanai, don’t punish me--!”  
  
“My name. Is not. Akanai. It’s Akamu. AKAMU. A-K-A-M-U! Although Dad named me like his, but anyway, LET’S GO!!!”  
  
Hunk tried not to mind his grandfather’s screams of help as they ran away from the collapsing building. As they went out, Mitsu was waiting for them in the pod. The grandson let the governor be lifted to the pod before heading back to the ship, and he was later reunited with his staff. It took him an hour before they were able to evacuate people within Yokohama.  
  
And as promised, Hunk talked to his grandfather, for the first time, after possibly three years.

*****

 _To be honest, I was super shocked to see that old man’s face like he saw Dad’s ghost. Something might have happened before I’ve found him and his staff within the rubble. He even thought that Dad’s been punishing him. At the back of my mind, it’s telling me that it served him right, but my other back of my mind told me to understand him._ _  
_ _  
__So we talked. Well, it took him a few cups of tea and moments of self-realization before he could finally speak. But that time, he still sees me as my Dad (duh, I’m his son, we’re almost like identical twins in a way) and he’s… He really looked awful. In a pitiful way. He mentioned something about my grandmother. Come to think of it, he never shared to anyone as to why he was obsessed with aliens. Not even to my aunt – well, the old man thinks traditionally, meaning he believes that men are born to dominate the women, as alphas being domineering to omegas in that sense, so surely she didn’t know._ _  
_ _  
__As far as I remember about my Dad’s stories, my grandma died in a freak hostage drama before I was even born. An Alone killed her when the police tried to save her. The Alone got killed right away. That might have caused him to get obsessed in catching aliens for experiment. Even for revenge reasons, that’s still creepy._  
  
_Just for him to calm down, I posed as Dad. It’s not bad, since I managed to get the answers I’ve wanted to hear. Even those that… well, freakin’ unexpected._

*****

“So tell me what happened, old man,” Hunk, posing as his father’s ghost, demanded an answer from the Governor.  
  
Governor Garrett carefully sipped a little in his teacup, took long breaths, before he finally spoke. “I have spent eighteen years hunting and killing aliens for your mother. I thought that it will finally put her and our family at peace… but apparently—”  
  
“Apparently it didn’t help because first of all, that’s sicko. Aliens are like us too, okay, only that they look and act differently – but they’re still living! Humans are aliens, too, you know, in another alien’s perspective. Anyway, that’s not what I’m asking about.”  
  
He didn’t give an additional answer but gave a few minutes of silence.  
  
Hunk sighed. “Lemme guess: you tried to pull out a ‘more fish in the sea’ trope when the Galra showed up. If you did that, you’re nuts. These guys are different from the one who killed Gra -- I mean, _Mom_ , they’re… They’re more vicious.”  
  
He even counted ten seconds before the old governor answered again. “I thought,” he made an excuse, “using my influence will make them fall to my knees. I tried whatever I can to catch just one of them so I can study this. At least to help the people and the UN find their weakness—”  
  
“Uhuh,” he pretended to nod. “That answers to it: you really are nuts.”  
  
“Tell me, Akanai,” he was teary-eyed, “what did I do wrong…? Those aliens destroyed the land our ancestors worked hard to till…! I did whatever I can to protect it…! And the people…! I don’t understand!?”

Hunk sighed again. For him, it is obvious who is wrong in the story, yet due to possible pride that his own grandfather – a Harvard Law graduate, a district attorney, a cunning businessman, a proud Hawaiian native – overlooked his own sin and instead throwing it at someone else who is innocent at everything. He thought this is the right time for him to finally force him to open his eyes to the truth.  
  
“You know what’s wrong?” he asked him casually. “I mean, who? I’m not the kind of person who blames anyone for their own weakness but this time, it’s you who’s wrong.”  
  
The old man just stared at him blankly.  
  
“I’m not sure about your deal with those aliens and with Gra -- _Mom_ , but like I’ve said, treating aliens like some kind of cattle that needs to be slaughtered and tested is just… inhumane. Because of revenge? Sorry but not anyone in your family buys it. Even if let’s say Mom is still alive, do you think she’ll agree to all this crap? Don’t think so. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed it or if you’re too busy hunting aliens and making poor people and people on a different spectrum miserable, but everyone left you: me, Heilani, your own grandson – Ah, don’t make up an excuse that your staff hasn’t left you yet, they’re just there because this is the only job they have: serving you. If you’ve treated them right, they’re give you a reason to stay with you ‘til the end. And seriously, don’t make an excuse that you’re the most powerful man in Hawaii – there’s no such thing as the most powerful in Hawaii or even the world or the universe except for the Big Boss above – you have weakness, too. Everyone has.”  
  
The old governor never felt miserable for being scolded by his own ‘son’. For the first time, he didn’t say anything to defend himself. Such a lawyer lost his case to a seventeen-year-old Garrison dropout who have experienced more pain in his life. He hung his head, and remained silent for minutes. He let his tears fall as he tried to think about what he heard.  
  
It made Hunk feel guilty to see his grandfather in his most vulnerable state but firm at the same time. He had finally said what it needs to be said before it’s too late. He even thought that only the Galra will soften this old man’s stone heart, which was effective in a way that it almost cost his life.  
  
“I’m not sorry with what I’ve said,” he cleared out. “I’m just… sorry for you. Grandpa.”  
  
It lifted Anakoni’s eyes.  
  
In seconds, the image of his son was replaced by his grandson, either his thoughts about what happened clouded his vision from reality, or something made him wake up. He gazed at Hunk like he had never seen his grandson for a long time, which made him ask himself as to why he saw his own son at him.  
  
Meanwhile, knowing that he did his part to raise his opinion on his own grandfather, Hunk decided to leave him for a while to tend with other survivors and friends. For some reason, his heart told him not to let him go, but probably due to the long time that he had been considered himself powerful, his brain and body would definitely reject his offer to stay if ever. But a horrible truth coming from the mouth of the Governor made Hunk stay to listen to more...  
  
“I brought your mother to a secret facility in Guam.”  
  
He froze.  
  
“She isn’t what you’ve thought she is. Your father fell in love with an alien who looked almost the same as the rock girl that I’ve tried to get.”

*****

 _You won’t even believe how freaking shocked I was._ _  
_ _  
__So I knew all along that the old fart’s responsible for my Mom’s disappearance. He’s the reason why she and Dad ‘divorced’ – well, they never divorced, or married. You know, if you’re an alien and you fell in love with a human, I don’t think people will be happy for you. Not in this age. Maybe it happened at the wrong time. My Dad was smitten by a Balmeran-like woman. Not sure how it happened but I bet that’s sweet, if not for the fact that the old man separated the two._ _  
_ _  
__He said that it happened right after I was born. He’s nuts, he took me away from her and Dad has no idea that she was taken away. And he even made a crappy story about her plan to leave him for good, which I’m sure was not true. He took her somewhere in Guam, like he said, so I asked Coran if we can go to Guam to rescue more people._ __  
  
The old fart’s generous enough to give me the location of the facility. But when I got there, it was… empty. I’m not sure if he played me or it has been abandoned for years that even he has no idea. I told him what I’ve seen, and even he was surprised about it. That happens when you’re being too occupied with making yourself powerful torturing innocent aliens by your appointed cohorts while collecting more to the point that he had almost abandoned his own collection.

 _So it made me think that for seventeen years, my Mom was forced to stay in that facility, far away from the person she loved. It made me hate that old man more, but at this point, I don’t even have time and the right to hate him because of what happened to Earth._ _  
_ _  
__Coming to Guam gave me an opportunity to visit that facility while we had time. It was a big castle-like building, typical setting for horrible experiments (that’s just one of the reasons I hate gore and horror movies). When I came in, it was damn quiet. I hear wind whistles, that I even thought it was someone else’s ghost. But as I walked in, it made me realize how horrible that place was: the smell, the scene… Damn, how many times I have barfed that I have lost all I’ve ate before we came to Europe!?_ _  
_ _  
__But seriously, that place was… horrible. Disgusting. Despicable. I can’t believe that old fart built something to play with those poor aliens’ bodies, like, what the hell did they do wrong? I even stepped on their bones… Some still have their carcasses intact, their intestines and whatever that were put in some containers filled with weird substance… And guess what: alien fetuses in jars._ _  
_ _  
__Alien fetuses in jars._ _  
_ _  
__Ugh._ _  
_ _  
__I noticed the cells, man they stink! It was like a deadly combination of pee and poo and even blood in each cell. I can’t imagine if male and female aliens were kept in one cell instead of segregating them, but if that’s true, that’s it – I won’t forgive that crappy old guy for throwing my Mom to that place like a useless dog! But then… I wonder if those aliens managed to escape since I have noticed the bars in the cells, they seemed to be broken by force. Looks like they did, which is a good thing. But then, again, with the Galra Empire around, it only made me worry about them._ _  
_ _  
__I have no idea where my Mom went now. If she escaped or got captured again. I hope she escaped and possibly hid somewhere._ _  
_ _  
__After I talked to him, I went back to my room, and didn’t eat anything. Well who’s on his right mind to eat after seeing and hearing anything so… I can’t put into words anymore. But yeah, I’ve lost my appetite. I’ve lost my strength in searching for other survivors, which they understood. I just lie in my bed and looked at my Key. I suddenly missed Platt._ _  
_ _  
__Coran once said that our Keys are made from the same material as the Incarnate Ore. If they are, then why did they just shut down? Unless they’re heavily connected to the Ore, itself. I thought these Keys are more powerful than its predecessors, I mean, they shouldn’t rely on the Ore’s energy anymore if that’s the case… We… felt freaking useless. Even right now. Yeah, they haven’t woke up until now and I don’t understand why. Pidge and I tried everything but apparently, nothing worked._ _  
_ _  
__It made me think if this is connected to what happened to Keith’s mouse when he went berserk._ _  
_ _  
__As for my Mom, I never cried buckets like that when I learned it from that old fart. Even when Dad died. I never knew her, okay? But I can remember what she looked like. I even have a drawing of ‘her’ at the back of this notebook. Maybe that can be my proof that I’m his son. I still have questions for her._ _  
_ _  
__I wanna find her and save her, wherever the hell she is now._ _  
_   
_PS: If given a chance, I’ll have that building abolished. Time for that old fart to know what he did wrong._


	20. That Day (According to Pidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following are stories based on each main character's point of view, happened three days before their arrival to the hidden lair of the Blade of Marmora.

_Entry #1822_  
  
_September 9, 21XX_  
  
_It has been three days since we left Earth as suggested by Ulaz, who said that we need to leave to come up with a bigger plan that can defeat Zarkon’s empire. I have to be honest that I don’t trust him at first. First of all, he’s part of a race that captured my family and Shiro. Second, he is part of a race who raped Keith. Lastly, he is part of a race who conquered planet Earth. But after arriving at the Blade of Marmora’s HQ, I have learned that not all Galra are the same._  
  
_I have also learned from Allura, herself, that the Galra are once part of her father’s Galactic Alliance – before Zarkon stepped up to be the universe’s total jerk._  
  
_Three days, or in Altean terms, four and a half quintents. To be honest, I’m not even sure for how long we have been floating in space inside this Castle-ship. I call it as such because this is the same house we lived in when we first came to Blue Island, only that it’s floating and can take us anywhere. Think about a flying house – only that this ship’s waaaay cooler than I have ever imagined. Dr. Von Altair, I mean, King Alfor’s a friggin’ genius._  
  
_But it took me a day before I have enjoyed the beauty inside the ship. I know that Keith already gave us a tour around the house, but the part that this is actually a ship is something he missed to mention. But even Keith has no idea about this. No one – except Shiro, Coran, and possibly Allura – has an idea about this._  
  
_Anyway, it has been three days. Seems like it just happened yesterday. It was horrible. While Shiro, Hunk, and Mr. Kawamura went out to evacuate the remaining survivors, I stayed with Lance, who was unconscious at that time for healing almost everyone in need. While Shiro stayed with Keith, and that is what I only learned when we get in. About Lance, he also looked horrible. All of his energy was drained out from healing everyone, including some wounded soldiers after Hunk and Ulaz – that is what I heard from Miss Yuzuki. He’s compassionately stupid…_  
_  
But then, that was something I admire of him. He won’t hesitate to help anyone, even his enemy._

*****

_That day._

When they finally got into the ship, Pidge immediately rushed to Lance who was later rushed to the infirmary to give him medical attention, while Keith was taken to the opposite bay.  
  
“He’s cold,” she bit her lip as she placed her hand on his forehead while being rushed to the room. “You should have stopped him from using his powers!”  
  
“He insisted,” Allura explained, who came with her. “I’m sorry, Katie—”  
  
She didn’t follow up after that, after they finally stepped inside. Both immediately placed him in bed, taking off his jacket for him to breathe.  
  
While they carefully put him in a spare bed, “Allura,” she decided to talk to her, “has Coran told you anything… about Lance?”  
  
Allura turned silent about it. When it comes to Lance, even she has questions, and she has been asking Coran about it. But for some reason, and based on her observations, somehow her own Royal Advisor is hiding something from her, which she finds it uncomfortable.  
  
“That is what I’ve been trying to find out from him,” she admitted. “And he hasn’t answered any of my questions.”  
  
“Is he avoiding your question or pushing you away?”  
  
She sighed. “Somehow.”  
  
“I’ve figured,” Pidge frowned as she watches Lance sleeping without a care. “Something must be about him that Coran found out before we did. I find it unfair. If he was able to tell Keith that he’s a Galra, why can’t he tell Lance what exactly he is?”  
  
Pidge has a point. There is, indeed, something about Lance that made them extremely curious about it. Given that Keith has Galra blood on his veins and they have just told him casually about it, why does he have to be extremely discreet towards the Cuban’s alien blood?  
  
“I’ll talk to Coran again,” Allura decided. “I’ll make sure he’ll answer.”  
  
All the genius girl can do was to hope that Coran will oblige in front of the princess. Because for her, Keith’s secret is already enough to haunt her for life, what more about Lance’s secret?

*****

 _The new Vivid System doesn’t require the power of the Incarnate Engine to remain active, since its main Key is made of the same material as the Incarnate Ore. Because of that feat, it is sentient; meaning it could manifest into a different being to accompany its user, and it can choose its own master. No wonder this kind of power is something that Zarkon’s been trying to achieve ever since. I’m also intrigued to find out how someone can travel to different dimensions and realities with that Ore alone…_ _  
_ _  
__Until I remembered the story of Rei Kuroki._ _  
_ _  
__Rei’s a resident of an alternative dimension, almost like Earth, but different. Even for a hundred years, it has never been disclosed where she exactly came from. But I support a theory made by Dr. Ewan Dickenson that Rei may have travelled through an Ore-like feature or device – and mind you, very few people perceived what exactly that Incarnate Ore can do, when King Alfor gave the Ore (unfortunately) to the UN. As far as scientists could guess, the Incarnate Ore can amplify raw Incarnate Energy (which is the universe’s quintessence, according to Coran) into an Earth-friendly energy which enhanced everything from travel to domestic purposes. I’m still fascinated about it. But guess who was more fascinated about Incarnate Energy than I do?_ _  
_ _  
__Matt._ _  
_ _  
__It was Matt, himself, who told me that the Incarnate Ore doesn’t just amplify raw Incarnate Energy at all. It has its own soul, its own energy. Just like the heart, it provides almost-converted energy to different parts of the world, and in return it strengthens itself through energy excess from those establishments. When Dr. Isshiki redesigned the Engine, its power became more than anyone ever imagined. No wonder people like the UN are also going gaga about it. And no wonder the Alone and the Galra Empire is after Earth._ _  
_ _  
__It just made me wonder why Plachu and the rest of the mice just shut themselves down while we’re in crisis. It made me think about what happened to Keith, like what Allura told me. In my opinion, if Coran is right, I don’t think shutting down our Operation Keys is due to what Ulaz and his fellow space ninjas did to the Ore. I’ve been studying the Keys with Hunk and Coran about it, but we couldn’t get any way to wake them up…_ _  
_ _  
__Even if the Ore was temporarily stationed within the Blade of Marmora’s HQ._ _  
_ _  
__It made me theorize something when Keith’s own mouse just shut herself after he overused his Vivid System. If I’ll connect what Coran told us about the origin of the Keys, and regarding Chulala’s appearance, I’m having this hypothesis that all of our Keys shut down because of what Keith did to his own Vivid System. I’m having a feeling that the mice have a connection to each other, not just to their masters. Just like Lance and Chulatt, when Lance went into coma because of the poison and Chulatt also got affected. It’s a strange bond, if I’m Allura and I’ll put it that way._  
  
Bond…

_Weird, I remembered what Plachu told me when he told me to transform. The Vivid System and its master should share a bond that only then could understand. I think that’s it!_

_But whatever that is, it finally gave me an idea on how we could have the mice back. I’m a hundred percent sure it will._

*****

Pidge couldn’t count how many hours have been passed since they have left Earth that day.  
  
She was tasked to watch over Keith and Lance, who were both unconscious during their escape. They were placed in their own rooms, where Shiro volunteered to watch over his brother while he told her to watch over the Cuban who just woke up after what happened.  
  
“So how’re you feeling?” she asked.  
  
“Horrible,” Lance admitted, rubbing his forehead to ease the headache. “Are we,” he looked around, “home?”  
  
“Kinda. But check out the window.”  
  
He did, and when he peeked into his own window, he could almost feel his jaw drop flat to the floor.  
  
“Are those,” he pointed at the “stars? Are we—”  
  
“Yeah,” Pidge replied. “We’re in space. Not sure how many hours have been passed, but we’ve left Earth and we’re now heading to Ulaz’s base.”  
  
His eyes squinted. “Did we,” he bit his lip, “fail?”  
  
“If you’ll count at having Allura and Coran with us, and having Shiro back, somehow we didn’t fail. But if you’re asking about what happened to Earth, well… yeah. We failed.”  
  
He hated being too quiet and think about what happened, but his body is shaking again, this time both in exhaustion and fear, especially when he remembered about his own family. “Wait,” he tried to stand up, “what happened to the people on Earth!?”  
  
“Chill, dude, somehow we’ve manage to save a million survivors, so—”  
  
“Is my family included!?”  
  
“Hunk’s been checking on that. Lance, c’mon, just—"  
  
“You don’t understand, we’ve might only saved just a speck of the Earth’s population! What if—”  
  
“Look, we’re all worried ‘bout our families, do you think you’re the only one who’s worried!? Me too!”  
  
The nausea caused by his loss of energy hit him again, forcing him to sit down. Trying to catch a breath, Lance shut his eyes, hands clinging to his bed, but he couldn’t feel any strength in his own fists. Pidge thought of helping him breathe by rubbing his back. But as she did…  
  
“…Ow.”  
  
“Told you to chill,” Pidge said. “And you just came from long sleep, so you have to regain your energy first. Are you hurt somewhere?”  
  
It took him seconds to reply. He tried to assess his own body if he is hurt, but since he whined when Pidge rubbed his back, he sighed. “I think I strained my back,” he said. “Any idea how long I’ve been out?”  
  
Pidge shook his head. “I’ve lost count. You know, so many things happened. Sorry.”  
  
He took another long breath.  
  
“Want me to rub your back?” she offered. “Dad said my hand’s heavy enough to punch a thick face.”  
  
Lance knows she is just trying to cheer him up, that he forced himself to smile for her. “My body’ll need that now.”  
  
He lifted his shirt to take it off, but due to energy strain from shooting aliens and healing others, even his arms turned sore that he couldn’t lift both off them. So Pidge helped by carefully raising his right arm first and took the long sleeves off, before going to his left. Even in just taking his shirt off, it left him exhausted.  
  
“It really zapped your energy out, huh?” she thought. “I already told you—”  
  
“I know, I know,” he got annoyed, “but think ‘bout the people lyin’ there trying to get up and still fighting while bleeding… Who else can we trust but them?”  
  
“And who’ll gonna help us up if there’s an enemy on our backs? Only _you_ can do that.”  
  
He looked at Pidge meaningfully to the point that he wanted to say something but he couldn’t since he was been shut by a girl who was only worried about his well-being. He later averted his eyes and focused on the crumpled blanket wrapped on his legs.  
  
“This is my fault,” he whispered—  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
He did shut up.  
  
She rolled her sleeves up and grabbed a bottle of oil which happened to be sitting quietly in the boy’s drawer. Lance, in an instinct, was about to flatten himself on his bed with his back facing her –  
  
“No,” she stopped him. “Just sit. Can’t afford to strain your arms.”  
  
He sighed, and did as he was told. He just remained sitting on his bed. He then realized the weight of what he did after he felt the soreness of his body, but he decided to keep quiet about it and to endure the pain. He closed his eyes and took a heavy breath while smelling the mint from the oil that Pidge opened.

The mint coming from the oil somehow made him relax; however, as she took a few drops to her palms, rubbed her hands together and placed her hands on Lance’s back and later to his shoulders, the heat immediately crawled to a patch of his skin, causing him to blush. He stared at the other side of the bed while Pidge was working on his other stiffening shoulder.  
  
It was awkward.  
  
Both didn’t dare to talk nor threw bad puns to each other at each other. Both decided to enjoy the silence in the room as she continues to work on with his body as careful as she could. Both have no strength to do so because of what happened to Earth… and possibly, their families.  
  
She might be quiet about it, but Pidge was also as worried as Lance for her mother and aunt, and she couldn’t help but to think of her father and brother who remained missing because of the Galra. Thanks to Shiro, he was able to tell her what exactly happened back then…  
  
_Probably an hour ago._  
  
“I’m sorry for everything,” Shiro confessed, his voice breaking when he talked to Pidge after two years. “I’ve lost your family because of me.”  
  
“I’m sure you didn’t do anything that can harm them,” Pidge assured. “Everything just… happened. And it just happened that they were with you. So,” she faced him, “any idea where they are now?”  
  
He bit his lip and looked at his own artificial arm. “Ever since I took Matt’s place in the arena, I’ve never seen him again.”  
  
She froze and stared at him. “Arena?”  
  
It took him a while before he began to tell what happened. “Your father was taken in a mining colony along with older prisoners. Matt and I were forced to fight in Zarkon’s arena. Matt was supposed to be the first in line to fight, but he was so scared. To take his place…  
  
I had to hurt him. Physically.”  
  
Pidge’s faced read horror after finding out what he did. “Y-you’ve hurt my brother!?”  
  
“I did it to save him. But I never thought that doing so will lead me to what I am now… And that was reckless of me to leave them behind. I,” he hung his head in front of her, “I’m sorry, Katie… I felt like I’ve failed my own team. My own family. I—”  
  
She hugged him, which gave him a surprise.  
  
“At least you’re okay,” she said. “And somehow it gave me a clue on how I can find them,” she let him go. “Good thing we’re in space so we can look for them together!”  
  
She grinned at him. It made Shiro convinced that this is the same Katie she knew when it comes to situations like this – only that it is already a matter of life and death. Especially now that she was chosen to be a VividSoldier, she seems confident enough to find and save them.  
  
_But the truth is…_  
  
She had lost his family once. Surely she wouldn’t want to lose her family twice, especially that she is still isn’t sure if her mother and aunt are among the 1.5 million survivors of the tragedy or among those who unfortunately remained on Earth and God knows what the Galra have been doing to those survivors. She was confident that she can find her brother and father with the help of her friends and even the Blade of Marmora. But Pidge started to admit to herself how scared she was.  
  
Lance, meanwhile, seems relaxed now after Pidge treated him to a massage after that ordeal with his healing powers and shooting Galras. He was about to be drifted to sleep as his head was about to drop when he felt something wet dripping on his arm. When he turned to her…  
  
“…Pidge?”  
  
Her eyes won’t stop producing tears. She has been squeezing his arm in such anxiety that she forgot that she has a patient. Her missing family, the planet, and their situation already built up in her heart and mind that she is starting to have an emotional breakdown. The Cuban could notice her fighting back emotions but he knew that the situation has been too much on her already.  
  
He didn’t hesitate to hug her as tight as he could handle despite body pain.  
  
“Don’t fight it,” he whispered, as he tried to smile.  
  
Pidge was surprised at his gesture. She couldn’t push him nor tell him to back off, because besides, it is what she’s been needing at that moment. She didn’t respond verbally, instead, she lifted her arms and locked his thin built in her embrace, nuzzling her face between his neck and shoulder, unmindful of the smell of his sweat and oil. Since Lance gave her a leeway to cry and pour out her emotions to everything happened to her, she was about to…  
  
But she also noticed him shaking and loud sobs were also heard from him.  
  
She could even felt the hug getting tighter that he didn’t want to let go of her even for a millisecond and his sobs and hiccups were more audible. Lance, who told Pidge not to fight her tears, couldn’t fight his own anymore.  
  
He was bawling at his emotions.  
  
Pidge understood. Of all her friends, Lance has the strongest bond to his family, and just one of them missing or hurt, even those who have hurt him in the past, he will never rest about it. Even for a few minutes, he tried to be a strong brother figure to her, but in the end his emotions betrayed him. He couldn’t speak anymore due to his tears, and so was she, and at that moment, they can only comfort each other until one of them falls asleep.

*****

 _Ever since we arrived in Blue Island to become VividSoldiers, I couldn’t remember anymore how many times I’ve seen Lance cry._ _  
_ _  
__He’s obviously an emotional guy. He puts everyone he holds dear above himself to the point that he’s getting hurt in the process. At those times, whenever he is already too overwhelmed with everything, he’ll just cry even if he’ll lie that he didn’t. And I understand that._ _  
_ _  
__That time, I wanna say sorry for him for disregarding the fact that I also have a family, and hopefully, his mom, brother, sister and nephews are still hiding somewhere on Earth. Dad and Matt are currently held captive by the Galra Empire – well, I’m not even sure about that as well, after what Shiro did to save Matt. Right now, all I could say is that Lance and I now have something in common…_ _  
_ _  
__Our families have been compromised because of this senseless war._ _  
_ _  
__I’ve never cried like that, too. The last time was when I had a chance to talk to Mom on the monitor. I’ve missed them terribly. Obviously, Lance feels the same. And Hunk. And Keith… well, he’d finally have Shiro back, so I’m sure he’ll be okay. I’m happy for Keith, he finally got his brother back._ _  
_ _  
__The day after that, I decided to work on a way to bring the mice back. There must be something that I’ve missed when I tried to ‘wake’ them up and nothing still happened. I feel that something more must be done -- which was probably the ‘bond’ that Plachu was talking about before. But when it comes to things like those, I have zero idea. I’m the type who works with the facts rather than fiction._ _  
_ _  
__That incident wants me to tell something. Been thinking, maybe visiting Ulaz’s HQ will give us answers. Or so I hope._ _  
_ _  
__Up to this day, I’m still working with Hunk and Coran about the Keys. Even Shiro helped, too, since he spearheaded the production of the new Vivid System after Drs. Isshiki and Von Altair. But even with the blueprints that we have, it’s not giving us any answers at all. So while we’re trying to still figure this out, I decided to hand the other Keys back to Lance, Hunk, and Keith. When I gave Keith his own Key, he immediately wore it as a pendant while he pushed himself to train._ _  
_ _  
__It gave me an idea. Why not keeping these Keys closer to us? After all, they’re not just pets, they’re our partners. Maybe there is something that needs to work out that even the Incarnate Ore wouldn’t help. Maybe in that way, the ‘bond’ that we had with the mice will be awakened again._ _  
_ _  
__I’m someone who prefers fact over fiction, for something tangible over the intangible. But in this case, maybe hoping for the best won’t hurt me at all._ _  
_ __  
Katie Holt, signing off.


	21. That Day (According to Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following are stories based on each main character's point of view, happened three days before their arrival to the hidden lair of the Blade of Marmora.

_September 9, 21XX_  
  
_Dear Diary,_  
  
_Do you know who I am? Do you know what I actually am?_  
  
_I have this question popping on my head for… Seven years, eight years… Between that. Honestly right now, I’m not sure how I’ll answer that myself. Maybe someone knows who I am, but I’m not sure who that is. If not because I can heal. As in, heal anyone, even myself, with this kind of blue energy thingy in my hands. You know how this started, right?_  
  
_Yesterday, I have exhausted all my energy to heal every human or Blade of Marmora member we can find. I ended up passing out without realizing it and I just woke up with Pidge sitting beside me. She’s been watching over me the whole night (or day? I’m not sure, we’re already out of Earth that day) and she even gave me a massage. Seriously, I felt like my whole body’s about to be torn apart, you know, healing and shooting bad guys at the same time? So good thing she was there… It was so painful I was crying like heck…_  
  
_But that wasn’t the reason why._  
  
_My Mom and my family might’ve been left out when we rescued almost everyone on Earth. I’m not sure. Obviously, I don’t remember anything after I’ve passed out. I even don’t have enough strength to check out the survivors when I woke up. I wanted to go, but my body said no._  
  
_Chulatt’s been awfully quiet since that day. It started when Keith lost his connection to his own mouse because he went into suicidal phoenix mode (and no, it’s not a cool name for someone who almost tried to kill himself killing Galras) and everyone followed soon after. Even Allura’s mouse stopped responding, too. We even though it’s because the Marmorites (I thought of calling them that way, because, you know, members of the Blade of Marmora) took the Ore to ship it somewhere safer. Pidge said that when the Marmorites placed it somewhere to gain temporary energy for our Keys, nothing happened. Zero. They stayed as Keys for three straight days, if my calculations are right that we’ve been in space for three days._  
  
_I’m not sure if she gave up, but she handed my Key back to me after that. She thought, maybe these little guys and gals need a little company, so I agreed. Even Keith agreed. Speaking of that mullet, since after that ‘heat’ thing, he became a constant Training Deck visitor – or rather, he haven’t left the Training Deck since then. Almost._  
_  
I know. I saw him there, fighting with the gladiators. All alone._

*****

The next day, Lance woke up alone, and noticed that Pidge wasn’t there anymore. He guessed that she headed back to her room, which, for him, is a good thing (and good thing no one, not even Coran, took a peek in his room that night) so he thought of keeping that memory to himself. After all, she deserves some good night’s sleep.  
  
Grabbing his shirt, he carefully slipped out of his room, without thinking where to go afterwards. He remembered his every conversation with her, especially that night, and especially how she carefully took care of his body. He shook his head and felt his face burning. He shouldn’t let a maiden like her to touch him even if she insisted.  
  
The entire corridor seems awfully quiet that he thought everyone is asleep with a hope in their hearts that they will be returning to Earth as soon as the war is over. If they only knew how long they will keep on floating into space, and if these humans will survive. He thought of checking where the evacuees were staying by asking anyone he could meet at the corridor, especially Coran, but instead, as fate dictated, he passed by the Training Deck…  
  
From there, he could hear steels crashing inside.  
  
He decided to enter. When he did, just as he expected, Keith was inside. He isn’t using his Naked Bayard against the gladiators, but his cherished dagger. He almost forgot that the mice are offline at that moment. He was only in his black shirt and red sweatpants, and all the sweat has just evaporated from hours of battling with robots.  
  
Lance was a bit concerned, considering that Keith just came from a very high fever yet he was there, strengthening his defenses for the worst. No wonder Pidge was so worried that she was crying the last time she contacted him about what happened. He finds it annoying, yet he understood why he was also pushing himself to the limit… just like what he did yesterday. Before he could even get his attention, the part-Galra boy already noticed him the moment he looked at his side where the door is.  
  
“End trainin’ sequence,” he commanded the system. The robots stopped moving and went back to their hangars, just to give him time to rest.  
  
“So still pushin’ to be the greatest after almost dying from running like wildfire?” Lance asked, hands on his hips, giving a perpetual eyebrow raise at his proclaimed rival.  
  
Keith just looked at him.  
  
“I wanna punch you, you know. For making Pidge cry. But Pidge might punch me if I do that.”  
  
Hearing Pidge’s name, the raven-haired just hung his head, staring at the floor.  
  
“Too late to think about it. Thought you’re okay about the after-rape incident thing!?”  
  
But all Keith could say was “Sorry.”  
  
“Sorry? Is that it? After making everyone worry ‘bout you, is that all you can say!?”  
  
Before Keith could answer, his knees suddenly bucked and slumped into the floor. “Hey!” Lance suddenly caught him, and later found out what caused it. “Oh man!” he touched his forehead. “You’re still burning hot, what the hell--!?”  
  
“M’fine,” he forced himself to get up.  
  
“Obviously, you’re not,” and he lifted Keith to his shoulder to bring him to one of the benches. “Did you even drink water? Your lips are horrible! And you freakin’ STINK! I’ll even let you borrow my extra lip balm, just—”  
  
But seeing Keith’s face, he stopped a bit. His face was not just glistened in sweat, but his eyes seemed as puffy and red as his. And they are still wet with tears. Knowing that he has been trying to be okay since the beginning, Lance decided to shut his mouth, let him sit,stood up, and took water from the deck’s mini-refrigerator. He took two bottles and handed one to him.  
  
“Thanks,” he said, almost inaudible. Instead of opening it right away, he watched Lance struggling to open just a bottle. It was supposed to be an easy-open plastic bottle but it was like he is opening a heavy vault. As he forced his own energy into his hands to open the bottle, Keith offered help – but he just shove his hand. Lance believed he can do it. It was just a stupid bottle, yet he haven’t recover his energy yet. Out of desperation to open the bottle, it slipped in his hand and the bottle dropped and rolled to the floor.  
  
In just trying to open a stupid bottle, the Cuban boy could feel his energy slipping away again.  
  
Out of the will to help him drink, Keith offered his, already opened, but Lance just stared at it.  
  
“Take it,” he said. “Ain’t that thirsty ‘nyway.”  
  
Instead of taking the drink, Lance felt insulted, but then, he felt like he has no right to push help away. “Speak for yourself, sickly mullet,” he said, as he slumped into the floor, staring at the ceiling lights trying to calm himself. But deep inside, he wanted to scream and cry for being too weak like a baby and he hated it. He couldn’t even understand why Keith still has some strength left to open a bottle despite that he is still sick – which he forgot, he is an established alien. A Galra, to be precise.  
  
Keith laid beside him, too, as if joining him in staring the ceiling. “I’m not competing, mullet,” he said.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“So whatcha doin’?”  
  
“I’m tir’d. Have a right t’be tir’d, y’know.”  
  
“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes. “If you’re tired, then why you’re here? And you’re even sick!”  
  
It took him a minute to reply. “Maybe’s my thing. My body’s been cravin’ for it like food or sumthin’.”

“Alien blood, huh?” Lance guessed, his eyes remained fixed at the ceiling like he is forcing himself to get blind – but his eyes didn’t last long, as he shifted to his right, looking at his self-proclaimed rival.  
  
Meanwhile Keith remained silent, even when Lance mentioned about his Galra blood. Either he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore or he is just tired of reminding Lance not to remind him about it. Because of that, he took that opportunity to open up to him.  
  
“Hey,” he started, “when you’ve… found out that you’re Galra… What did you do first?”  
  
Obvious question, Keith thought. But he replied anyway. “Didn’t believe it at all. I don’t wanna believe it.”  
  
“What about now?”  
  
“I,” good question. What about now? Since he finally understood that his alien genes is starting to take over his body, whether he likes it or not. “Dunno,” and he looked at Lance. “Whyd’ya ask?”  
  
The Cuban didn’t answer right away, which is also a good question on Keith’s part, whether he is thinking on what to answer or he doesn’t know the answer at all. “Nothin’,” his excuse. “We’re teammates. Of course I have the right to know.”  
  
“Or maybe yer thinkin’ bout yer alien blood, too.”  
  
He bit his lip. Nice wild guess.  
  
“Dunno ‘bout that,” he went on. “But if they’re right that Coran look’d at yer blood when y’got ‘ere, he maybe know.”  
  
“I’m not sure,” he sighed. “He’s the type who’ll patch things up just not to get busted.”  
  
“So he knows.”  
  
Lance got up, took the idea that Coran may have known something that they didn’t know, that _he_ didn’t know, but Lance was sure that he will keep his mouth shut for reasons that, of course, only Coran knows why. He had once protected Keith’s secret, so surely he is protecting something that even his own princess has no idea. He was even awfully quiet about the secret room as well, where he even pretended to be oblivious about it.  
  
He got up and headed to the door. “Plannin’ t’bring the truth outta him?” the mullet-haired guessed.  
  
“Nah,” Lance replied, struggling to stand up. “I don’t wanna bother anyone who’ll just shut me down. If I would wanna know what I really am, I’ll know it eventually by myself.”  
  
Lance has a point, but then, Keith finds it uncomfortable. Based on his experience, he had never knew exactly who or what he is until he got raped and found out from the Alteans, themselves, that he has Galra blood who can conceive. It is a nightmare out of a badly-written fiction which he couldn’t believe and he wouldn’t want to believe at all. For some reason, it made him worry about this loud guy who was having difficulty lately discovering his possible alien origins that he wanted to help him the way Lance helped him opening up before.

“And oh,” he looked back at Keith, “do yourself a favor and go back to your room. If your bro finds you here, he’ll definitely strap you to bed.”  
  
Lance eventually went out of the training deck, without thinking why he went there in the first place. But thanks to that, it made him decided to find it out all by himself – as usual. But he already made a promise to Allura and even to his friends, plus he already gave his loyalty to her in exchange for helping him learn more about what his Key can actually do… if not for the fact that Chulatt was still not responding.

*****

 _I don’t even know why I went to the Training Deck at that time, maybe because of Keith. Or probably because my system’s telling me to check him out. I’m not weird… or maybe because he and I both have alien genes. That time I was envious of him, at least he knew what he is. But in my case, I have no idea. At all._ _  
_ _  
__Shiro’s video bothered me since then. When he was about to explain what the Key of the Waters can do, it just chops there, again, (no) thanks to Keith. If Coran is right that mine’s been incomplete since day one, why can I change my Bayard into a rifle and twin pistols whenever I want to? I mean, that’s cool, but…_ _  
_ _  
__It made me also think that this might also be in connection with my healing ability. To be honest, it’s starting to get scary._ _  
_ _  
__So I thought, why not ask Shiro about it? After all, he’s already with us, he can answer my questions. He’s my hero, for Pete’s sakes, I’m sure he’ll have time for someone like me since I’m a VividSoldier now… Until three days ago. But crap, I couldn’t find him. I even tried to find Keith (and yeah I forgot to ask him about it) but he disappeared from the Training Deck probably around thirty minutes later. So until now I haven’t had a chance to ask him. I wonder where he went…_ _  
_ _  
__I absolutely have no clue on what to do. I’m afraid of asking Coran about it or he’ll surely change the topic or he’ll push me away. I wonder what’s his deal. So at that time, I was wandering around the ship. I couldn’t find Hunk, probably he was in the kitchen that time. I can’t bother Pidge, too, since she was asleep in her room and she definitely needs it. Allura was missing, too. So I was all alone. And guess what…_ _  
_ _  
__I passed by that cursed room again._ _  
_ _  
__It’s Dr. Von Altair’s old room. That’s where I’ve found a picture of possibly Allura’s mother hanging in the ceiling and just came out alive. That was damn scary that it made me pass out! I promised to myself not to pass by that room again. But I guess this house – uh, ship, is still small for us to roam around._ _  
_ _  
__I’ve been thinking it was just a dream. A bad dream. But even so, I don’t wanna go to that room anymore. But I don’t understand why my gut feeling is telling me to come there!_ _  
_ _  
__Now here’s the fun part: I didn’t do anything to open the room at all. The last time I went there, it opened when I touched the door – I don’t even have the access key like, how the hell that happened! And the time that I passed by that room, guess what: it opened. For me. Like it’s been waiting for me. Damn that was scary and I don’t even know why the hell it did!_ _  
_ _  
__But then I thought, heck, I’ll give it a chance. That lady ghost was probably lonely when she died. I’m quite curious about it. As far as what Allura told us about her planet, all of her people should have been long dead except for her and Coran. It made me wonder how it came to this. So even if I was scared (yeah I can only tell it here or they’ll laugh at me), I decided to give the poor lady ghost a chance…_ _  
_  
_Guess what? She’s been waiting for me the whole time!_

*****

“ _How are you, Lance?_ ”  
  
He was speechless.  
  
The ghost of (possibly) Allura’s mother, whom he barely spoke with because he passed out when she came out of the portrait, knew his name and he has no idea how it happened. He didn’t remember introducing himself to her, but probably because of that fact that she is a ghost, that can be the reason why she seems to be an all-knowing entity.  
  
He cleared his throat. “S-so you know my name,” he answered, “th… th-that means you know everything here in this ship!”  
  
The ghost smiled. “ _Maybe_.”  
  
“C’mon,” he sighed. “Let’s see, are you Allura’s mom?”  
  
The ghost nodded. “ _My name’s Romelle._ ”  
  
He smiled back. “Pretty name for a pretty queen,” he said. “So, Queen Romelle, any idea what happened back in Altea? Since you’re Allura’s mom, can you tell me what happened that time? Or maybe you have an idea how your hubby works?”  
  
Hearing that from a live human, Romelle’s eyes casted down in sadness, which made Lance step backward. He wanted to say sorry, but he thought it was too late for that. He bit his lip. “Uh,” he tried to think, “it might be… too painful for you to remember, so—”  
  
“ _I actually didn’t live long enough to see my planet getting destroyed by Zarkon. So I apologize if I couldn’t tell much._ ”  
  
He turned silent, and wore an apologetic face. He shouldn’t ask that, he thought. But his curiosity sparked when Romelle mentioned that she didn’t live that long for her to see her own planet getting destroyed. “I don’t get it,” he scratched his head. “So you died giving birth to Allura--?”  
  
“ _No. To her baby brother._ ”  
  
Before he could even react, Lance almost jumped from his own spot when Coran suddenly showed up probably to clean the room. Even the older ex-soldier was shocked to see him inside that both of them screamed.  
  
“What the quiznak are you doing here!?” Coran pointed at him.  
  
“That’s the same question I wanna ask you!” Lance pointed at him as well.  
  
“You see my cleaning materials?” he showed those to him. “I’m here to give the room an annual cleanup. What about you? And how did you even—”  
  
“Why askin’ me!? I just got here because of—”  
  
He then realized that Romelle’s ghost disappeared the moment Coran showed up. Besides, he also realized that he won’t believe him at all if he told him what happened. He sighed, and headed to the door.  
  
“Never mind,” he said. “All the suspense gone whenever you’re around…”  
  
“What do you mean!?”  
  
Lance didn’t reply back. He walked away, leaving Coran clueless. But then, for some reason, his clueless face slowly turned into shock, since he has the access key all the time.

*****

 _I can’t believe that I talked to a ghost. More than that, the ghost of Allura’s mom. It was still fresh to me to find out that Allura has a baby brother, but I wonder why she didn’t mention that. Probably because for her, it’s too painful to think about it. I understand her if that’s true. Even Coran didn’t mention it._ _  
_ _  
__Too bad our conversation got cut off, again, no thanks to Coran, who always shows up whenever something important comes up like he could feel that I’m about to find out their family’s biggest secret whatsoever. And I find it annoying. Yeah I know that he wanna protect Allura and her family but we’re a team now and I don’t think we’re excluded from that right. But at least I know now. I decided to pass by that room whenever I’m free, so I could talk to Romelle again. Dunno, but something tells me that she knows something that I don’t._ _  
_ _  
__Secrets really bother me. I don’t know why when it comes to my own life, everything is hidden from me like they don’t want me to find something, but what? I have the right to know. I wanna know why I’m here, why I have this power, and why did the Key chose me. Another thing that bothered me is why would a dead alien queen would like to talk to someone like me… like she’s been watching over me since I arrived in Blue Island. Why not Allura, if she’s her daughter? If she finds me attractive, that’s already given – but I only date live, existing women. Plus she’s married! I can’t hit an older, married woman even if she’s beautiful, that’s not me!_ _  
_ _  
__But maybe… maybe she knows who I really am. Maybe she can help._ _  
_ _  
__I haven’t had a chance to talk to her after that. I also haven’t had a chance to check on the survivors since Allura and Coran said (again) to stay in my room to rest. It’s true… I haven’t regained my strength that 100 percent yet, I couldn’t believe myself either that I’ve almost lost almost 80 percent of my energy just by healing people. Guess everything has limits, huh?_ _  
_ _  
__I wanna go back to that room again. I wanna know more about what happened, and maybe, I’ll be able to find out what’s with these powers that I have. I just hope that Coran wouldn’t catch me again. I’ll write again tomorrow._ _  
_ __  
Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of the recent release of Season 5 and news about Season 6, I have this great hunch that Allura's mother is Romelle -- at least in LD. And if that's true, that will be awesome.


	22. That Day (According to Allura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following are stories based on each main character's point of view, happened three days before their arrival to the hidden lair of the Blade of Marmora.

_7th Quintent of the 8th Eritolian Phoebe_  
  
_XXXX GY_  
  
_It is our third Earth quintent in space. It has been four and a half quintents since our Vivid System suddenly won’t respond. The chain may have started when Keith Kogane unconsciously awakened the berserk mode of his Operation Key, causing his Vivid System to overload and shut down on its own. Other Keys followed suit, as we have thought it was the doing of the Blade of Marmora, an all-Galra faction with a mission to overthrow Zarkon and his empire. But then, after reinstalling the Incarnate Ore to a temporary energy hub that their members have built within their base, we’re surprised to notice that nothing happened with the Keys. Until yesterday, our resident technicians Katie Holt and Hunk Garrett are still trying to re-awaken the Vivid System in any way possible, but Katie decided to return the Keys to us possibly after she and I made a talk about what happened to Keith back in one of the Galra Empire’s mobile bases._  
  
_I have learned from my father, the late great King Alfor of Altea, that back in those days, a bond between a Key and its user is mystical and cannot be forced. He have learned the magnificent secret of the Vivid System from his first visit to Earth when he first met Dr. Kenjiro Isshiki, the original inventor of the Vivid System. From there he learned that the case of former members Akane Isshiki, Aoi Futaba, Wakaba Saegusa, Himawari Shinohara, and Rei Kuroki made him formulate a theory based on the legends of our own. The power they have displayed during their last fight with the forces of the Alone was proven so strong because of their friendship with each other. My father may have thought that because of that kind of bond they had with each other, most especially between Akane and Rei, it inspired him to help Dr. Isshiki in re-inventing the Vivid System._  
_  
_ I have been blessed by the fact that I was able to witness some of my father’s works in his lifetime. He let me come with him to visit Planet Earth, where the development of the Vivid System began. I was fascinated as to how these Earthlings were able to acquire such technology that can actually filter raw quintessence from space. Sadly I wasn’t able to meet Dr. Isshiki in person but Father was able to share with me what they have studied and discovered during his friend’s lifetime.

 _It was fascinating to learn that Earthlings already have a grasp of the universe’s quintessence which, unmindfully, they have used it for everyday use, particularly transportation, entertainment, and engineering. But the first time I have seen Earth, I saw it as another Altea, which they rarely focused the use of the quintessence for war. They may have done so, during Dr. Isshiki’s time, thus the initial development of the Vivid System. As far as I have understood, especially after their victory against the Alone, Dr. Isshiki later planned the redevelopment of his invention just to prevent things like this from happening again. Father supported him until the end, because he might have foreseen everything…_ _  
_ _  
__Including Zarkon’s betrayal._ _  
_ _  
__It is saddening to learn that Earthlings began to fight against each other because of Dr. Isshiki’s invention, and I have only learned about it when I met Shiro, then the chosen one to master the V-Prototype. Obviously, the reinvented Key was seem to be more responsive to negative energies and has the combined powers of the four original Operation Keys. To be honest, I have learned only a little about the creation of the V-Prototype and how the selection of its master was made, until I have read his blueprints and from Coran, himself, who was there when the V-Prototype was created. I also admit that things have become worse on Earth when Father presented a special ore to the United Nations, in which they have dubbed as the Incarnate Ore, that he obtained during his last travels in space. That time, I have no idea where did Father got that Ore, but one thing is for sure: it amplified the quintessence drawn from the space’s energy, doubling its power, which later enhanced Earth’s engineering and space travel, and the plan to mass-produce the V-Prototype has begun to take plan by none other than the Pioneers to be used by everyone within the defense line in the future. That feat alone made Richard Irving rise to power and later took control of the Ore, claiming it as a ‘government property’._ _  
_ _  
__I have learned that Zarkon has been eyeing on the Incarnate Ore for decaphoebes, and I’m still hurt by the fact that he betrayed Father because of it. He was once Father’s strongest ally and his closest friend. Our planets, Altea and Daibazaal, have been close and fought side by side for millennia, until Zarkon got corrupted and wanted more power for himself. His actions might have led his own planet to be destroyed, only to destroy my father’s as his revenge._ _  
_ _  
__I’ll never forgive him for that._ _  
_ _  
__But then, my view towards the Galra race have been tested when I met Keith for the first time. I’ve heard a lot about him from Shiro but knowing him personally is a different thing, and we’ve met in a somehow tragic way. By the time that Chuchule found him, saved him, and was taken to the manor, he has already been defiled. From Coran’s studies we have found out the blood running in his veins._ _  
_  
_Then three Earth quintents later, I have learned about the Blade of Marmora, and their plan to make an alliance with me and the VividSoldiers to stop Zarkon. For some reason, it made me think that everything they are offer has a price._

*****

 _Three days ago._  
  
Considering that he is still a Galra that needs to watch out for, Allura, herself, restrained Ulaz just after he was treated with his wounds and was confined in an underground cell for further interrogation. She, along with Shiro, faced him to get the vital information they need from him, including their motive in finding her and the Lions, also known as the VividSoldiers.  
  
“I will not ask as to how you have gathered any information about me or the VividSoldiers,” she began. “I would like to know why you decided to find us and ask for our aid if you’re already too late? And if you’re really on our side, why did you take the Ore without consulting this to me?”  
  
“We would like to extend our apologies for our drastic action,” Ulaz said. “The fact that we have to take the Ore to our headquarters is not a part of our actual plan. Originally, we are tasked to find you and those young Earthlings who possess the power of the Lions to aid us, hopefully, to defeat Zarkon, now that he knew that you are still alive.”  
  
“I understand that you know about the powers of the Ore, is that also why you’re aware that Zarkon is planning to steal it for his own personal gain?”  
  
“Exactly. Zarkon knows your father for decaphoebes, they have fought side by side during the intergalactic wars, and we are all aware how genuine that friendship is. Sadly, the fact that the Ore exists has driven him to a goal to take the Ore for his own planet. You are aware how our planet, Daibazaal, got destroyed, am I right, Princess?”  
  
She bit her lip. Shiro looked at her meaningfully, quite eager to know the secrets that Zarkon has.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it as much as possible,” she admitted. “You and I both aware how he got corrupted in the first place.”  
  
“Sadly, it’s the Ore that drove him to this madness. That is one reason your father, King Alfor, came to Earth for one last time, to hide the Ore away from him. Yet it seems that the leaders of this planet are also hiding their own interest with the Ore’s power, so we decided to take it with us in the meantime.”  
  
Allura didn’t reply to it to let her think about what happened, leading Shiro to do the interrogation. “Do you have any information or idea why King Alfor decided to hide the Ore on Earth, if he knew that Irving and others will take interest in it?”  
  
“We have no idea nor interest in learning your leaders’ plans about the Ore,” Ulaz admitted bluntly. “Our only mission right now is to take you and the Lions to our base for any assistance. From our research, we have learned of the existence of those Lions. Every Galra and every Altean knows that lore: the Lion Goddess, the supreme mother of the universe, gave birth to five lions representing the forces of the universe, itself… with the Black Lion as the head that represents the sky. But it appears that you, Princess Allura, created another lore that Zarkon might get interest with, that is why—”  
  
“I wasn’t born to be just anyone’s prize,” Allura said coldly, “especially Zarkon’s—”  
  
“Zarkon thought the Black Lion still exists,” Shiro thought. “Allura already has my Vivid System, which is hers from the start…”  
  
Thinking about how the original V-Prototype chose her made him think further that he almost forgot something in detail regarding Dr. Von Altair’s plan to give the Ore to the UN. “Wait a minute…”  
  
“What is it?” she asked him.  
  
“Do you remember when was the first time you have arrived on Earth and when your official stay was?”  
  
“I’m not sure what you mean by it. I went with my father when I was around nine decaphoebes old and he encouraged me to study here when I turned fifteen—  
  
Wait…!”  
  
Realizing what Shiro was trying to ask her, Allura finally remembered when was the last time Alfor set foot on Earth before staying in Altea for good. The moment he gave the Ore to the Earthlings after an expedition gave him a chance to announce his ‘retirement’ in the planet’s scientific community to give way to work on with personal matters regarding his reign as king.  
  
“A day after he visited Earth for the last time with the Ore, he talked to me about his plan on sending me to Earth to study. I arrived with Coran a day later—”  
  
“Dr. Von Altair might have planned for you to look after the Ore while he’s away,” Shiro tried to figure out. “He probably knew what might happen to the Ore while he’s gone so he sent you instead as part of your training to become the next in line to the throne. Or maybe he knew from the start that the UN will betray his trust so he sent you to test their sincerity. He and Dr. Isshiki have been friends for that long and he had probably knew the Pioneers longer than us so I’m sure that he knew that Dr. Isshiki has been having issues with the government because of the incident that happened to his own family seven years before he was able to complete the initial Vivid System!”  
  
Allura turned silent. It all makes sense somehow.  
  
“I’m a bit amused on how you were able to perceive those things,” Ulaz said.

“I’ve been in the military since I was given the V-Prototype,” Shiro replied. “Plus the blueprints that King Alfor created made me understand these things even though at first I find it vague. The more that I learn about their secrets… the more I’m getting scared for myself and the people around me.”  
  
It all makes sense, Allura thought. Alfor will _not_ and will _never_ leave Earth for good and give the Ore without a reason. It was a test from the start, where obviously, UN failed miserably, but it also caused his own daughter to suffer. He may have perceived that part as well. Still, the fact that she had seen how Zarkon betrayed his own friend for power is something she will never forget and will never forgive him and his kind for betraying her and her family.  
  
But the question now is, “Why would Father entrust these things to me, then?” she later thought. “As far as I know, the V-Prototype was created for someone who can handle its enhanced Vivid System, and that’s none other than you, Shiro. Even if we say it’s sentient—”  
  
“How would you explain what happened to you a while ago? I’m sorry but I saw everything, how you transformed with the Vivid System. It clearly chose you.”  
  
Granted that she was able to use the Vivid System, Allura was only able to use it for a short time. Although she is trying to be as useful as she wanted to be, for her it seems like the spirit of her forefathers have not seen enough yet.  
  
“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Father hasn’t told me anything much about his work, except that he just took me to Earth and show me what he saw and did. So,” she looked at Ulaz, who wasn’t trying to convince her to trust him and his fellow Blades completely knowing that she had gone through all the trauma, “even by trusting someone like the Blade of Marmora, I’m not totally sure if I still can. I’m not even sure if one of my members will even cooperate with you after what happened to him – but then, it is the decision that I, alone, should do for my team and for myself.”  
  
She looked at Shiro. “I know that you trust this person more than I’m convinced to do. I’ll let you take care of everything here.”  
  
Shiro nodded. “You need to rest.”  
  
“I wanted to, but in our situation right now, I doubt if I can ever get a good rest.”  
  
She left the chamber: angry, confused, and weak at the same time, as a new challenge came to her in the middle of escaping from the planet that she once called home.

*****

_I have never felt conflicted in my life regarding Father’s plan about the Ore. Is that the reason why Coran brought me here when Altea got destroyed? Or was it something else?_

_My home planet, Altea, was destroyed by Zarkon and his empire on the event of my mother’s funeral. I came back from my Earth studies to join the ceremony, but I never thought that the next event will be worse than Mother’s death…_

_Mother died giving birth to my younger brother, which said to have complications after healing someone. But it was not detailed whom she healed before she died. Coran was thankful that I didn’t inherit Mother’s healing ability, which was said to be only evident on Alteans with pure royal blood. Father is a nobility, but he is far known as more of a great alchemist than a warrior or a healer…_

_That was why I became strangely curious about Lance Estevez-McClain._

_I have only met him along with Hunk and Katie, he was badly wounded when they first arrived at the manor. He cheated death once, which sparked my curiosity. Aside from his leg wounds miraculously healed, he also fought off the poison within his body with only a little help from an antidote. Since he became VividBlue, his remarkable ability has become more evident, like his ability to unleash his Vivid System’s ability to switch weapons at will, his exceptional eyesight, and above all, his ability to heal. I have learned from Hunk that he already has that ability since he was a child, just as Hunk possesses photographic memory and unmatchable strength even without a Palette Suit._

_Katie was, obviously, curious about it, just as how she became curious to find out more about Keith. She said that whenever she tries to ask Coran about it, either he changes the subject or he pushes her away. Either way, as if he is hiding something from us, from me especially, about Lance._

*****

Allura left the interrogation chamber to give herself a break, when she met Coran who just came from cleaning Dr. Von Altair’s room.

“How was Ulaz, Princess?” he asked.

“He really wanted to provide us the information we’ve been needing for decphoebes,” she replied. “But I thought I’ll let Shiro handle this for a while.”

“It’s quite surprising and relieving at the same time that he is still alive, and turned out to be Zarkon’s prisoner for two Earth years!”

“I can’t believe it, either. But I’m glad, nevertheless. At least we now have two reliable sources on how we can finally end his empire. But…”

Her eyes went sullen, as her advisor understood. Almost eighteen decaphoebes have passed since the destruction of Altea and she couldn’t still believe that she is working with a Galra spy.

“Do you think it’s time for you to forgive the people who have destroyed our home?” Coran suddenly asked. “Besides, your father and Zarkon were allies once, and--”

“The fact that Zarkon betrayed Father and our people for power is something I will never, ever forgive,” Allura said firmly. “And if there are really Galra who never have been persuaded to be part of his empire, they should have done something before our planet got destroyed! Where are they when we needed help the most!?”

He didn’t respond right away, because sadly, she was right at that point.

“What if Ulaz is right?” He did that reply instead. “If Zarkon is really _that_ powerful, no wonder no one would try defy him upfront, that can be the reason why a resistance was created, such as the Blade of Marmora. It’s like what those human freedom fighters did against the UN. If they really want to win the cause, they won’t just attack, they’ll need a strategy to take Richard Irving down -- well, after what happened, looks like they have to set it aside for a while.”

This time, Allura turned silent.

“If Father didn’t present the Ore to the UN in the first place,” she thought. “What if he didn’t bring that Ore with him…? I wonder what will happen after that…”

“I’m afraid things will go for the worst,” Coran guessed. “Zarkon will _still_ go after that Ore. It’s a good thing that your father found it before him, or else we’ll never imagine what will happen. Dr. Isshiki’s plan to reinvent the Vivid System will never come into fruition!”

Despite those situations laid to her, the alien princess remained as confused and concerned as ever.

“How about I show you something?” And he gave the card key to her. “Maybe King Alfor, himself, will convince you.”

It took her attention. Why would Coran say those words as if her father is still alive somewhere? Curious, she agreed, and went with him to the main engine located above the ship.

*****

Coran led Allura to the door to the main engine. “Use your energy to connect to the door’s lock system,” he said, and she followed. Placing her hand on the door, it took around five seconds before it opened. When she peeked, she couldn’t see anything, but the moment her foot stepped inside, the room suddenly came alive like it has been expecting her to come.

Without looking at Coran, Allura stepped forward. As soon as she got in, every step she made glowed, as if it is showing her the way. To where? She will find out soon.

She stopped at the seemingly empty platform, and at the center of a podium-like chamber is a container with some kind of bluish energy coming from another bulb-like container within. The moment she got closer to the podium, the room lightened up, taking her to another world which she has seen before: the sweet smell of those fuschia-colored flowers surrounded the place, which later turned into a favorite of hers way back…

“The juniberry field!?” Her blue eyes sparkled. “It’s the same place where I have awakened the Vivid System…!”

“ _You’ve finally found me, Allura, my child._ ”

She froze at the familiar voice. The podium projected an image dear to him: it was none other than the image of Dr. Alfor Von Altair, himself, dressed in his royal armor close to the VividSoldiers’ Palette Suit. Out of instinct and longing, Allura rushed to him to give him a hug…

But her body just went through the hologram.

She weakened. Even in a place like the main engine, she is still not allowed to touch her own father whom she had missed terribly.

“I missed you, Father,” she cried.

“ _Me too, dear,_ ” Alfor admitted. “ _After my death, Coran took my brain to create an artificial intelligence to store all my knowledge and for this ship to run, as per my request. I may only live now as the soul to this ship, but what matters now is to see you all grown up splendidly._ ”

“So you’ve been in this ship all along!?” She asked in disbelief. “Father, I have so many questions--”

“ _I know. That is why you’re here._ ”

She knelt at him, crying. “I’m afraid and confused! I felt like I have failed you despite acquiring the Vivid System! You’ve said that the V-Prototype was intended for me, but why is this happening now?”

“ _Do you understand why the Vivid System stopped responding to you in the first place?_ ”

She paused.

“ _Us, leaders, have decisions that we need to make for the greater good, even if it means sacrificing our own desires, even our hatred. In your case, Allura, your hatred towards Zarkon and his race is understandable -- but you might have forgotten the bigger picture._ ”

“You and Zarkon were once friends! Comrades!”

“ _Yes. And up until today, it didn’t change. It was Zarkon’s perspective that has changed, both mentally and physically. But Zarkon is still Zarkon._ ”

“I don’t understand--!”

“ _Because you have failed to remember that he had been an ally of our family once. He didn’t do all of these for no reason, which, partly, was my fault. The battle for unlimited power has been eminent for eons, and our planets have been part of it. The war changed every being, including me and him. Sadly, his determination to save his planet and his family forced him to become what he is now._ ”

It took Allura seconds before she could reply as she tries to process everything in her mind. “Is that why you decided to take the Ore to planet Earth and have me take care of it…?”

Alfor was also silent for half a moment before he responded. “ _The Trans-Reality Ore was discovered by me, Zarkon, and the rest of the Paladins._ ”

She was speechless out of shock.

*****

_I have learned from Father, himself, that the Incarnate Ore, also known as the Trans-Reality Ore, was once discovered by him, Zarkon, and their fellow Paladins -- an elite circle of warrior-rulers from five different planets of the Eritolian Solar System, within Zarkon’s home planet, Daibazaal, itself._

_Before I was born, a giant meteor hit the planet’s great plains that caused a small rift seven hundred and fifty miles from the planet’s main castle. It caused unexpected ruckus to its citizens, but was later monitored by Father and his team of our best alchemists._

_At first everyone thought that it was just a giant meteor that fell from the sky. When they have tried to remove the Ore from the rift, it caused instability within the planet’s outer core, so it took decaphoebes to research for it. Zarkon even thought that it didn’t do anything wrong with the planet, but the team’s head alchemist, Honerva, found out what was special about the Ore. The Ore was brimming with huge amounts of quintessence, so much that it can power up the entire Eritolian Solar System and bring prosperity to the planets involved…_

_Without realizing that the Ore was also giving bad effects on Daibazaal’s ecosystem that it started to infect small insects and went out of control that almost destroyed a city. But after my Father crafted something from one of the Ore’s fragments and used it against the insects, they were easily destroyed. So he took a part of the Ore and went to Earth to meet up with Dr. Isshiki to give him an idea on how the Vivid System can be perfected, considering that it runs with what Earthlings call Incarnate Energy…_

_Sadly, when he visited Earth again, Dr. Isshiki already passed away._

_He didn’t come back in probably a phoebe to pay Dr. Isshiki last respects, at the same time, collaborated with Dr. Himawari Shinohara and Rei Kuroki on continuing his research, resulting to a blueprint of the V-Prototype. During his absence, the rift created by the Ore widened, that already compromised half of Daibazaal’s ecosystem. Zarkon demanded to remove it, but was warned that it will destroy his own planet for good. Father, however, devised a plan to safely remove the Ore from the rift -- using the power of the Ore, itself. He created a barrier from a chunk of the Ore to counter the negative effects of the overused quintessence that affected the rift, allowing them to remove the Ore safely while being held by the barrier coating._

_Zarkon was never been that happy that his planet was saved because of the Ore, that they celebrated by marrying Honerva, thus the official coexistence of both Altea and Daibazaal._

_Father said that even after marriage, Honerva didn’t stop studying about the Ore and the rift, and Zarkon was surprisingly supportive of her research to the point that her health started to deteriorate, causing her first miscarriage. As decaphoebes gone by, the rift also went larger until the barrier Father once created was not enough anymore to hold it._

_Their friendship ended when he and Zarkon argued about the Ore. Father was concerned about his friend and his planet’s safety that he suggested for them to flee to a nearby planet until Daibazaal is saved. Zarkon, however, wanted to use the Ore to stop the rift from getting bigger, and can help also in creating more opportunities for the entire solar system to be safe from any other possible alien invasion. Fearing that Zarkon might use it for something else more dangerous, he took the Ore to be delivered to Earth -- that was only after Planet Daibazaal has been totally destroyed since even with the power of the Ore, itself, couldn’t stop the rift from getting bigger._

_Zarkon said to have died, along with Honerva and their supposed child during the explosion._

_Father suspected that the negative power of the quintessence revived Zarkon into a vengeful ruler and later called his own citizens to revolt against Altea -- which they held a strike a quintent after Mother died._

_The Incarnate Ore started it all, I suppose. From what I have learned from my stay on Earth, the dimensional invaders called Alone might have gotten attracted with its similar power so they have tried to destroy Earth in the first place, but with the Ore in UN’s possession, it also attracted the Galra Empire, led by Zarkon. It seems that his desire to get the Ore and even getting the VividSoldiers’ powers made him sensitive to the Ore’s power that he was able to find it, how it that happened is already out of our knowledge._

_But for me, I still find it vague why Father chose to bring the Ore to planet Earth? Is it because of Dr. Isshiki? Or is it because he knew how vulnerable Earth is that it needs to be protected at all cost? He didn’t elaborate on that part anymore._

_As for the reason why Chulala hasn’t been responsive to me, so are the rest of the mice, it has become clear to me somehow why._

_*****_

“ _The Ore is not as what I have thought it was. When Dr. Shinohara and I started to plan for reconstructing Dr. Isshiki’s Operation Keys, I slowly learned that it is sentient at some point. It chooses anyone whose will and quintessence is strong enough to handle it. Sadly I didn’t live long enough for the Keys to come into fruition, but I have seen enough when you were able to use it._ ”

“Is it because it is sentient,” Allura guessed, “and from what happened in the past, I… no, _we_ have failed the Ore at one point?”

“ _And where do you think you failed at?_ ”

It gave her a hard time to think about it. She started to remember what happened to Keith, followed by what happened to her during the battle. But none of those are giving her the answer she is hoping for to know.

“Chulala might have felt that I failed at something,” she guessed. “Despite my understanding and will to save everybody and to live up to your expectations--”

“ _Allura, I have been long gone for eighteen decaphoebes. It is your calling now to do what a ruler must do and to correct my past mistakes._ ”

To be precise, Alfor was expecting her to start anew. How she will do so will be already up to her. He isn’t physically present anymore just to tell her what to do, which she slowly understood.

“ _Why do you think the new Vivid System appeared to you and to those four young humans as mice?_ ”

She never thought about it. As far as Coran told her, that was what made the new Vivid System special, considering that they are made of the same material as the Ore which made them behave like magical familiars.

“Chulala once said,” she tried to remember, “that she awakened because of me, not because of Shiro. I also remember that the first time the mice appeared, they said that it’s because…”

Her eyes widened. How could she had forgotten? She covered her mouth shaking as she fished out the Operation Pact from her pocket, staring at it.

Without realizing it, her eyes started to tear up.

*****

_ Three years before the Kerberos Mission, Coran gave me the four new Operation Keys hidden from one of the rooms. He told me that my father recreated the old Keys with Dr. Isshiki that will suppose to revolutionize the Vivid System. They were said to be created in secret, just after Richard Irving ordered total cease of production of those Keys. _

_ The day when the Kerberos Mission said to fail, I was shocked to witness the Keys to come alive and were transformed into mice. I was able to understand them through my head, except for Chulatt, who couldn’t speak (or squeak) properly at that time because he was said to be incomplete. _

_ A year after that, Chuchule, the eldest of the mice, reacted first and disappeared. When she came back, she already has Keith -- battered and unconscious from his trauma. _

_ And a year after that, Plachu, Platt and Chulatt felt the presence of their destined masters -- Katie, Hunk and Lance, that was why I asked Coran to bring Keith back to the Galaxy Garrison just to fetch them. _

_ Those events made me only realize what we lacked: the understanding that these mice have felt a strong connection with us the moment they chose us, specifically. The new Vivid System has known us from the start, because on how Shiro helped in creating them with Coran and Commander Holt. We failed on one factor that we should have done the same, just as what the relationship between my ancestors and the Balmera is. A special bond that cannot be broken nor forced… and more than that. _

_ My father has seen that the first time he met the old VividSoldiers, a bond more than friendship inspired him to help Dr. Isshiki recreate the Vivid System. Funny, but humiliating at the same time, that I have already known it before, but it was just that time when I realized what was wrong. _

_ He taught me a lesson, probably for the last time, that such simple and even obvious things are not to be ignored at all. The question now is how we could even start. _

_ \---End Record _


	23. That Day (According to Shiro and Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following are stories based on each main character's point of view, happened three days before their arrival to the hidden lair of the Blade of Marmora.

_LOG # 423_

_I managed to escape from Zarkon’s main fleet after spending two years in the arena, and I would guess have spent three days reaching Earth. When I came back, I was too late…_

_Zarkon managed to conquer Earth in an ambush._

_I have lost my memories temporarily due to impact that it made me lose time to warn the UN. However, knowing that the planet will end up being one of Zarkon’s colonies, Ulaz and his group also made a way to slow down the process, allowing me, Allura, Coran, and the new VividSoldiers to escape using King Alfor’s hidden ship along with every civilian we could find to save._

_When we left Earth, it took me a chance to see Keith again, who was unconscious for some reason. He hasn’t change a bit for two years, except for his hair grew a bit longer. But that wasn’t the thing that changed him. After two years, I was able to speak with Allura again, and during that time, she told me things that I couldn’t believe myself during my absence._

_Even with the new Vivid System, and despite my effort to make sure they are all doing well, I’ve felt like I have failed them all… especially Katie… and Keith, most of all._

*****

“Keith was… what?”

It took Shiro a few moments to process everything in his mind when he spoke to Allura, and it gave her a chance to tell him what happened during his absence, starting with Keith. She has no plans to tell him what happened, however…

Allura took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’ve learned from Keith that he was trying to investigate what happened to Kerberos that caused the UN to decide inadvertently that what happened was pilot error. Katie also did the same thing. Apparently they have worked together to investigate it, but they were caught not by UN security troops, but by some Galra spies wandering around the Library’s basement parkway for some reason. Katie managed to escape, but Keith…

He was caught and violated afterwards. Unfortunately, Katie saw everything. Her fear may have caused her to have selective amnesia. It also made us discover his hidden alien genes… _Galra,_ to be exact, which allows him even to conceive despite his gender. He got a miscarriage in one of the missions. Since then…”

Shiro was shaking. Tears started to drip from his shut eyes while trying to control his anger towards whoever those bastards were and pity towards his brother. He gazed at Keith, who was been cleaned and dressed a few minutes ago before he was taken to his room to be monitored.

Allura was also shaking, trying to keep a straight face to him while explaining what happened during those two years, but in all honestly, she couldn’t hold back her tears as well.

“I’m so sorry for failing you,” she bowed her head. “You asked me once to find and take him but I’ve failed to protect him… I’ve failed them as their guardian…! This is so despicable of me…!”

She doesn’t show any weakness to anyone, but this time, she showed her vulnerability to the last person she trusted with her life. In an instinct, Shiro pulled her closer and gave her the tightest hug he could give to her.

“I’m the one who failed,” he whispered to Allura, his voice was still shaking from processing what he had just heard. “Sometimes I thought that I shouldn’t have taken the mission… or even taken the V-Prototype…”

“That was different,” Allura replied. “You were meant to be a VividSoldier.”

“But the V-Prototype has responded to you.”

“It did… but only for a short time. It let me save Keith from going on a full rampage, but that was it. Even the other Keys have stopped responding.”

She showed the Operation Pact to Shiro: its cover is now pink with the symbol of her home planet engraved into the cover in gold. It wasn’t glowing unlike hours ago.

“This is the V-Prototype?” Shiro inspected the pact.

“It changed form when I decided to step in and sought Father for guidance,” Allura said. “But after stopping Keith from going berserk, it lose its power and changed me back. Others experienced the same thing. At first it was because the Blade of Marmora have to take the Ore along with them for safekeeping, but knowing that the Keys are supposed to be made of the same material from the Ore, I thought it was because of what happened to Keith’s Vivid System.”

“You’re right. When Coran and I created the Keys from King Alfor’s blueprints, they are all made from the same Ore. The V-Prototype was made even before he gave the Ore to the government. He and Dr. Isshiki intended to reinvent the Vivid System not to be dependent to the Incarnate Energy generated from the plant. But then,” he bit his lip, “if Keith’s Key went into overheat, and considering that the data of the four other Keys were extracted from the V-Prototype, it should only affect one key and not the others -- unless they were made to be like a form of a series connection: if one switch is down, everything also goes down. That’s something that I still don’t get.”

“Maybe Coran knows more, since he was with you when those Keys were made. The instructions were written in ancient Altean and Coran happens to be an expert of ancient languages.”

She stood up. “I’ll find Coran. In the meantime, stay on his side. At these trying times, he will need you to be here.”

Shiro nodded, and waited for Keith to get up and to learn more from him about the tragedy he faced during his absence.

*****

 _When Keith woke up, it finally gave me a chance to talk to him after two years. He had grown up, but I never thought that he will be a victim of a crime committed by Galra. More than that, I have found out that he, himself, is a Galra, or at least part of it._ _  
_ _  
_ _Keith was originally an orphan who grew up in a worn-out orphanage near our old home in San Francisco. The caretaker once admitted that they’re having problems with him when it comes to his behavior. They said that he has been there since he was five years old, when he was found in an abandoned shack a few miles south of El Dorado. No one knows about his real parents, no pictures of them that would supposed to help the authorities find them. I personally asked Mom to adopt him since I, myself, have lost a brother, and having a little brother would be nice, I thought._ _  
_ _  
_ _He may be stubborn, but he is a fast learner. He’s surprisingly smart, too, but there are times that he could be oblivious to some things that made me have to keep an eye on him until high school. Well, supposedly he will enter a public high school but he insisted on enrolling in the Galaxy Garrison._ _  
_ _  
_ _I refused, just to protect him and his future._ _  
_ _  
_ _I left my normal life the moment the V-Prototype accepted me as its new master. A month after I became VividBlack, then-Commander Gonzales came to our house and my mom was ordered for me to enter the Galaxy Garrison so they could monitor my progress. I agreed on the condition that they will protect my family while I was away. The next day, I quit school and was sent to Hawaii where my life has been changed since then._ _  
_ _  
_ _I never thought that it will be the last time I’ll see my mom alive._ _  
_ _  
_ _I never heard about Mom, nor Keith. I tried to send them emails and even tried to call them but I got no response at all. When Commander Sam Holt learned about me, he offered me a ticket to go back to California. I didn’t refuse. When we arrived in San Francisco, I almost felt my soul leaving me._ _  
_ _  
_ _Our house was sold. No one was there to welcome me._ _  
_ _  
_ _An old neighbor of ours told me what happened. When I left San Francisco, Mom and Keith were forced to move out and said that it was an order from Lieutenant-General Wade. The last time they heard about her, she was already at a hospital due to heart problems. They never heard anything about Keith, though._ _  
_ _  
_ _I only learned about Mom’s death when I saw Keith again probably six or seven years since I entered the Garrison. He managed to enroll by himself through part-time jobs. He told me what happened. I have learned that he was there as his promise to Mom to keep an eye on me. I used my new position as a student instructor to visit her grave found almost near Mexico’s border, near Tijuana to be exact._ _  
_ _  
_ _That only made me convinced that Irving and the UN Government made the most terrible mistake. It made me finally believe in Allura after she talked to me about their secrets to the point that I became ashamed of myself. The good thing was, I was already in the middle of completing the Keys as per Coran and Commander Holt’s suggestion in case there will be an issue that might happen between me and the UN._ _  
_ _  
_ _The Kerberos Mission was, probably, the last resort for the UN to get rid of me fearing that I might conspire against them. I agreed not just because I had a feeling that they will do anything to stop me, but also for the future of planet Earth, considering how many times we’ve been attacked by outside forces like the Alone. It made me think, after what happened, that the UN higher-ups and the Galra have a mutual agreement to bring me as a sacrifice, along with Commander Holt and even Matt, who have no idea about this at all._ _  
_ _  
_ _When I came back, I have found out from Keith and Katie that they have been investigating that as well – but ended up with their innocence being compromised._ _  
_ _  
_ _Working with Yuzuki and the Anti-UN Resistance Group made me learn more about what the UN was exactly up to, even for a short time. I’ve been thinking that having some members of the UNAF within the ship became an opportunity for me to learn more about their plans. And Ulaz, the Galra who saved me from staying longer within Zarkon’s ship, told me all he knew while we headed to their base._ _  
_  
_I have only learned the existence of the Blade of Marmora from Ulaz, who was then working as one of the empire’s army medics for years. It made me convince that not all Galra are the same, and I understand from his stories that their race and Allura’s kingdom once coexists in peace. It was the Incarnate Ore that started it all._

*****

“A long time ago, two leaders of two different races formed a friendship after setting aside their differences and ceased intergalactic wars. Together, they have formed an alliance of rulers from five different planets within the Eritolian Solar System, with one goal: to promote peace throughout the galaxy. Even during those warring times, Alfor of Altea and Zarkon of Daibazaal have been the best of friends, and their friendship grew stronger when they became rulers of their respective planets.  
  
They are polar opposites. Zarkon was trained to be a fearsome warrior, while Alfor was a genius alchemist. Zarkon ruled with strength and conviction, while Alfor ruled with finesse and is also a cunning prince. Despite those differences, both valued one thing: their planet and their people. When they were crowned rulers of each planet, both planets prosper in some ways. Daibazaal became the most respected planet for their excellent warfare, while Altea was home to the most powerful sages, alchemists and scientists the universe has to offer.  
  
But then, their differences still showed up when the Trans-Reality Ore crashed through Daibazaal’s atmosphere, causing a great rift that continued to grow bigger until Daibazaal’s destruction.  
  
If you will ask my opinion about that matter, I would say that both leaders are noble and foolish at the same time. Zarkon could have been an effective war strategist if he didn’t get himself blind by the promise the Ore could give him and his planet. Meanwhile, Alfor could have prevented a massacre if he looked for another way to save Daibazaal without taking the Ore away. But then, both of them have their own reason to do something foolish, and with that, our order decided to follow King Alfor’s conviction, and since then we have looked for a way to throw down the empire that Zarkon built for revenge and greed. No one wanted this war, but Zarkon, himself, chose to engage into it. And he will do anything, even if this means destroying the entire universe to get what he wanted.”  
  
Shiro kept himself quiet after listening to Ulaz’s story. Although it gave him an idea that the Ore was the root cause of the new war, it made him think also that Zarkon has an ulterior reason for him to go that low. But instead of asking about it…  
  
“Do you think,” he asked, “Zarkon really did those things to Altea and the rest of the galaxy for the sake of revenge and power? The Ore was said to be the cause of all this, I’m sure you have an idea why he did those things.”  
  
“We also believe he has a reason,” Ulaz replied. “But that is already something beyond our knowledge. As far as history is concerned, Zarkon was mad at Alfor for taking away the only salvation our planet has… or probably the only salvation _he_ has.”  
  
Shiro finds Zarkon’s cause intriguing to the point that he also wanted to help him if possible, but what intrigued him the most was the alien emperor’s utmost interest in the Incarnate Ore. Obviously it was the most powerful object in the universe at this moment, and no wonder he liked him being its user once. But then, it also made him want to be more careful of him.  
  
“I can’t thank you enough for saving me and for letting us know about his plan,” he said. “I also apologize the way Allura treated you, you know her deal. Hopefully your plan to have the VividSoldiers involved will finally put a stop to Zarkon’s reign and to help save our planet as well.”

“We’re only doing whatever we can to prevent the inevitable,” Ulaz replied. “We’re also aware of what might happen to other planets if we don’t act right away. Everything will be prepared once we arrive.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
Ulaz remained under restriction as per Allura’s instruction until they arrive safely in the Blades’ HQ, while all Shiro can do is to hope that Earth and the people left behind will remain safe. Yet like them, he was also puzzled with the mice’s behavior as they remained dormant for a few more days.

*****

 _Ulaz saved my life. His act made me think that not all Galra are evil, so I trusted him with all my heart. I have understood as to why Allura would hesitate to trust someone like him… Especially Keith. It made me wonder how he felt when he found out that he has Galra blood, the same blood that violated him._ _  
_ _  
__When I came back to his room, I was surprised that he wasn’t there. Maybe because of my protective instincts as his brother that I tried searching anywhere, until I remember what he actually liked the most, so I thought of checking the Training Deck…_ _  
_ _  
__And I was right._ _  
_ _  
__Keith was training, and that made me worry more. He just came from a high fever but surprisingly, he still has enough strength to swing a dagger and jump and run. But I’ve noticed his movements, they were obviously lagging, and he was dragging his own body to the limit. Just as he was about to collapse, I caught him right away. He still has fever. That’s typical of him, but also dangerous, even for someone with alien blood._ _  
_ _  
__While I was taking him back to his room, he still insisted to go back to the Training Deck, but I told him to call it a day and rest until we arrive at the HQ. I understand his anxiety. Ever since he found out about the Blade of Marmora, for some reason he became eager to learn more about himself and why he was born that way. It is an all-Galra resistance group, after all, and just like Allura, he was also confused._ _  
_  
_At the same time, I started to notice his trauma. He bluntly refused when I asked him to take off his shirt so I can wash him, though I said that his fever might get worse. When I took his shirt off by force, he started to cry. It was then that I have realized another mistake in handling him after that incident, the trauma was still getting into him._

*****

“Keith, I’m sorry,” Shiro tried to hush his brother. “You know that your fever might get worse if we don’t change your shirt.”  
  
He only answered in sobs and wails. He was hiding his face away from him so he wouldn’t see how pathetic he had become, but tears and snot were dripping from his hands. Shiro wanted to cry as well, but he thought that he has to show to his little brother how strong he is. Just for him to dry Keith up, he got up and looked through the closet to find him a body towel. When he found one, he immediately picked it up and covered his brother to keep him dry and safe at the same time. Somehow it reduced his bawling.  
  
“It’s just me, don’t worry,” the older man whispered. “I’m really sorry for forcing you.”  
  
Keith was still sobbing, but he had removed his hands and used the towel to wipe his face, although his tears still won’t stop. His face and skin was flushing deep red, and his fever made the scar on his right shoulder throb. He couldn’t speak, even if he wanted to.  
  
Shiro couldn’t say anything more out of pity and anger. Seeing his younger brother, who was known to have a strong and intimidating personality, reduced to a crying mess after that incident that scarred him mentally, psychologically, and physically, he suddenly couldn’t think of a way to somehow soothe him. The trauma was too much that the younger doesn’t want to be touched or seen naked at all, that he thought the towel would make him feel safe and secure.  
  
“Listen, Keith,” he tried to talk to him, “I’m happy that… you’re safe. And I’m also proud of you that you made it to become a VividSoldier. I’m here now and I’ll make sure you won’t feel alone nor threatened. Try to forget about what happened, because I…  
  
No, _we_ will make sure that it will not happen to you ever again.”  
  
It was almost the same promise that Pidge, Hunk and Lance swore to him, and Allura as well. They all wanted to protect him more after that incident, which he felt so guilty about. He didn’t know how to react about it, but somehow he was a bit calmer that he was able to open his lips to talk.  
  
“I hate bein’ protect’d,” he said. “I hate seein’ myself this weak… I wanna fight, Shiro… But I hate myself…! I dunno what to do…!”  
  
He rubbed the younger’s towel-covered shoulders. “I know you, you’re trying to be tough. And I’m happy that you’re trying to be. But don’t force yourself if you think you still can’t.”

He was still sobbing, trying to avoid Shiro’s eyes. Instead, he averted his attention to his Operation Key, which remained dormant after unleashing his Berserk Mode. He held to the Key tightly, while his eyes won’t stop producing tears.  
  
“Twas my fault I can’t hear her no more,” he sobbed.  
  
“She’s just out there,” Shiro assured. “And I’m sure she’s listening to you now. No one’s at fault in this.”  
  
“I wanna be stronger,” he sniffed again. “I wanna protect everybody... but…”  
  
Shiro understood. He pat his head. “You’re not the only one. Anyone would love to become stronger for reasons. In your case, it was unexpected, so don’t be so hard on yourself after what happened to you. No one wished for it for sure. You never did. Just focus on the future, what you can do so this won’t happen again to the people you care the most. I’m sure she’ll listen and she’ll be back to you soon.”  
  
Keith’s sobs gradually lessened, and somehow became calmer knowing that it was his own brother who was assuring his safety and the possibility of Chuchule coming back to him so she could listen to him sing again. After that assurance, the younger boy leaned to his chest, at least to let himself adrift to dreamland, allowing Shiro to give him a warm hug. He rubbed the boy’s covered back to let him sleep, while he opened his lips and started to sing.

 

_If I could begin to be half of what you think of me_

_I can do about anything, I could even learn how to love_

_When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back_

_I can do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you._

  
  
Keith’s purple eyes lit a bit when he heard Shiro sing. It was his favorite song that he always sings whenever he’s in the pool with Chuchule. At first he thought that the song, itself, will only worsen his mental trauma, but it actually calmed him down to the point that it slowly lulled him to sleep.

 

_I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true_

_‘Cause I think you’re so good and I’m nothing like you_

_Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think I’m so special…_

 

He later noticed Keith, who finally dozed off even before he finished the song. Shiro smiled, and carefully tucked him to bed without removing the towel so he won’t get disturbed. He kept on singing, probably to be sure that his little brother won’t get disturbed by nightmares even for today or until he gets better.

 

_If I could begin to do something that does right by you_

_I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love_

_When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you…_

 

He didn’t notice his own cheeks streaming with tears and the end lyrics drowned in it.

Takashi Shirogane, missing for two years, declared dead by the United Nations, came back to Earth after spending two years within the walls of the Galra Empire as a prized gladiator, only to find out the tragedy and the destiny that stuck on the only family he has. The only regret that he had was spending those two years away without a chance to protect Keith from potential danger, but happiness also leapt in his heart knowing that he and Katie are safe -- but wary at same time, now that it is their turn to carry the burden of the Pioneers who have been wrongly accused by defending the planet.

*****

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first entry. Shiro told me to create a diary so I can record what I did and how I have felt today. He said that this will help me cope with my trauma if ever something weird happens to me again._

_I’m no fan of diaries, but I don’t mind giving it a shot if I can’t say anything by mouth._

_My life has totally changed when I was raped. I thought that things will change when I change homes or when Shiro adopted me. It made me discover an unknown part of me that I don’t actually wanna know at all._

_Being a Galra freaking sucks. Especially if you’re a guy and you can get pregnant by anyone._

_I’m happy that Shiro is back. I’m also happy that I feel that I’m not alone. Hunk’s a great guy and the greatest cook around. Lance? I thought he’s just plain annoying, but he turned out to be a nice guy whom you can lean on. Allura and Coran both saved my life. And Pidge… Pidge knew my struggle since she was with me when that happened. She was the first one who knew my secret. She also dared to dock with me even though I don’t want to, but then, she helped me opened up._

_I won’t be this vocal if not for her._

_I already missed Chuchule. I missed my only audience when I sing. I missed her nagging when I sneak out of the house or hurt myself. I missed her cheek snuggles and pulling my hair. What happened to her was entirely my fault._

_She’s right. I haven’t move on yet._

_Those Blade people have a clue on who I really am. I’ve found out that they’re all Galra that shocked me first. I talked to their leader, Kolivan, about the dagger I got from my parents. He told me something that can help me know my past._

_Knowledge or death, he said. If I would really wanna know the secret of that dagger, he told me to undergo training with them. Can’t say no._

_I wanna be stronger. This time, not to avenge myself, but to protect anyone who might end up like me. I wanna work harder and hopefully… hear her again. And maybe, I’ll finally learn how to love the Galra side of me._

_Keith_

_PS: I just hope I don’t procrastinate doing this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes the five-part chapter of this chapter. The next after this will be a prelude to the near conclusion.
> 
> Season 5 killed me, and to know that Season 6 will start three months from now, I'm in hype. I'm ready to die again.
> 
> And yeah, I'll make sure to buy a new laptop this May. And I'm praying to make it into the internal support team.
> 
> Song used is Love Like You by Rebecca Sugar. I definitely love the lyrics in this song.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Crisis between different factions. Crisis between each other. Crisis within oneself. It's a neverending crisis.
> 
> What could lighten them up?


	24. Knowledge or Death, Side A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: The Vivid Team reflected on what happened three days before their arrival at the Blade of Marmora's hidden headquarters, on that fateful day where they were forced to leave Earth behind to plan on Zarkon's possible defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I posted the last chapter in four parts. I managed to do a two-part chapter, each tackling the side of the Vivid Team and the remaining Earthlings. Let's just say it's enough payment for not posting for a while.
> 
> WARNING: The following contains minor non-con elements, violence and situations that may trigger readers. Reader's discretion is advised.

A group of five Blade members lined up against one with a different black and purple bodysuit, whose knees were slightly bent and was trying to catch his breath and his dagger held tightly in his right hand. Panting and sweating at the same time, he managed to stand up and prepared his own blade, aiming at one of them who were waiting for his strike.  
  
The five Blades didn’t wait for him to take a break, even for a minute, as they launched an attack, five against one. The poor opponent didn’t flinch, as he did a somersault a few meters away from the attackers for him to gain momentum to defend himself. He tried to dodge one of the attacker’s kicks, which he did, but was unable to dodge the one incoming, until he lost track of catching their punches and kicks.  
  
A few minutes later, he was thrown like a ragged doll on the floor.  
  
“Surrender the blade,” one of them said, “and the pain will cease.”  
  
He tried to stand up, with one leg supporting his weight. “I won’t quit,” he growled, holding his dagger firmly.  
  
“Then the pain continues.”  
  
Either he didn’t hear it or he didn’t care, he stood up, and walked closer to where the door is. The five Blade members, instead of stopping him, they let him go through. However…  
  
“You are not meant to go through that door,” one of them warned.  
  
He didn’t answer. He went on going to the door anyway, leading him to another stage, where this time, more Blade members, doubling their number, are waiting for him on the other side. Keith, the one who was currently facing Blade members one by one, didn’t even falter nor showed any sign of giving up.  
  
On the other side of the monitor, a member of the Blade with a different suit design tailored probably for a leader of the pack was standing alongside Shiro and Allura, who were forced to watch the trials given by Keith for some reason.  
  
“He doesn’t have to do this,” Shiro said, Allura couldn’t tell how many times he already said it to the leader.  
  
“It’s knowledge or death,” Kolivan, the leader of the Blade of Marmora, said with conviction. “It was him who insisted us to discover his roots. These trials will prove and show everything to him,” and he looked at the two. “If he wanted to find out how he has the blade in the first place, he has to prove if he’s worthy of being bestowed one – regardless of his blood.”  
  
Allura remained silent throughout the trial, which was unlikely for her to stay quiet, and Shiro, as usual, is worried about his brother’s well-being. How Keith agreed into this trial thing is already within the young part-Galra’s discretion.  
  
_You can stop this, Keith,_ his brother begged in his mind. _You already know who you exactly are._

*****

 _Two hours ago._  
  
“We are here,” Ulaz said, as they stopped by a cluster of amethyst-like rock formations within a dead planet. The Vivid Team, along with Mitsu, raised their eyebrows upon seeing the formations, but there is no sign that they are in the right place.  
  
“Uh, okay,” Hunk blinked, “but do you have any neon sign here or anything that says where your HQ is?”  
  
“It’s a secret base,” Pidge said, “of course it should be hidden somewhere.”  
  
“The Green Lion is right,” Ulaz replied (Uh, you can call me Pidge, I’m not technically a lion, you know), “since we are avoiding any means to be tracked by the empire, we have devised a way to keep it hidden. We have strategically moved our headquarters here because this place contains nanocyanide alloy that can explode once it goes in contact with anything. It can also be twice deadly when collided with another nanocyanide alloy.”  
  
Both gulped.  
  
“How can you be sure that your base is hiding here?” Allura asked him, still unsure. “Are you certain that you’re not putting my ship into jeopardy?”  
  
“I’m perfectly aware of your concern with your ship, Princess, as well as the civilians currently onboard. That is why we will enter the base by letting them know we are here. I’ll provide you the coordinates.”  
  
“You better be sure,” Mitsu said, staring at him. “We can’t afford to waste our trust to someone like you.”  
  
He didn’t respond afterwards.  
  
It has been three Earth days since they have left Earth for their safety and for them to strategize on what they can do to defeat the Galra Empire. The only weapon that they have at this point is Dr. Von Altair’s ship, since the Operation Keys remained at their dormant state. Pidge decided to return their Keys for a while as part of her experiment if it will help them rekindle their bond with their mice friends. Meanwhile the civilians remained in the ship’s ballroom that serves as their evacuation area, allowing them to have access to basic amenities such as food, shelter, and personal hygiene. Rich or poor, soldier or civilian, or even political figures, are sharing the same roof and same table in order for them to survive. Because of the capacity that the ship holds, it contributed to its slow speed, but for now they didn’t mind it as long as all of the civilians will be accommodated.  
  
However, “ _Princess, we have a situation here,_ ” Coran called from the side monitor.  
  
“How are the civilians?” she asked.  
  
“ _I’m afraid not all of them are doing well. We’ve just ran out of food supplies and medicine. Most children and the elderly are getting sick due to lack of food and water, plus the fact that the place is a bit crowded._ ”  
  
She bit her lip, worrying that the duration of their stay in space and considering that not all of those civilians are trained to travel in space might affect their health. Aside from that, they are not used to space food, as they called, if Coran is telling her that they have probably ran out of Earth food in the pantry.  
  
“We do have a separate lair where you can bring your people in,” Ulaz suggested. “We will provide whatever they need that will suit their needs while we are strategizing our plans.”  
  
“Thanks for your hospitality,” Shiro said gratefully. “We’ll work on repaying you for that—”  
  
“I hope you won’t put anything on your ‘food’,” Mitsu said, almost sarcastically.  
  
“C’mon,” Shiro hushed him, “they’re trying to help, let’s give them a chance.”  
  
Until Allura noticed something when she turned to the two younger geniuses. “I haven’t seen Lance lately,” she noticed.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Hunk looked around. “He said he’ll just check out the evacuees.”  
  
“He’s worried about his family,” Pidge added, “can’t blame him. We’re not even sure if they’re included there.”  
  
“Ain’t sure about that,” he shook his head. “No sign of his mom nor any of his sibs.”  
  
“I hope his family’s somewhere,” Shiro hoped. “Anyway, Ulaz, how are we able to get in?”  
  
“I’m putting the coordinates just as he said,” Mitsu said, working on his dashboard, and “okay, I’m getting a signal!”  
  
They later got a signal from the cluster. A strange writing appeared on the monitor. “ _Please state your name and your purpose,_ ” the voice said.  
  
“It’s me, Ulaz,” he spoke to the monitor. “I have come back with the Princess and the Lions.”  
  
“ _We have been waiting,_ ” the voice replied. “You may enter with three of their representatives.”  
  
As the voice mentioned three representatives, he is planning to bring Allura and Shiro with him, but he will need one more. “I’ll come with them,” Mitsu volunteered as he stood up—  
  
“No, take me witcha.”  
  
They all looked at Keith, who obviously came from fever, and still in his red pajamas, but already carrying his cherished dagger like he intended to come with them. Worried about his health, Shiro refused. “You haven’t been fully recovered yet--!”

“They know sumthin’ ‘bout my dagger,” Keith insisted. “I already made up my mind.”  
  
“I would like to agree,” Ulaz seconded—  
  
“Keith will stay here,” Allura emphasized her refusal. “Until he recovers, he’ll—”  
  
“Tis my decision, not yours.”  
  
She glared at him.  
  
“Keith, c’mon,” Shiro whispered to him, “listen just once--!”  
  
“I never knew who I’m all my life,” the younger’s voice was shaking. “Never knew my mom. My dad left me. They only left me with this, so please…”  
  
The older members looked at each other, with such concern that it might have triggered something that will compromise his mental health, especially with the fact that the Blade of Marmora consists of all-Galra members. But seeing his determination in his purple eyes, they have no choice but to let him go with them.  
  
“You will not do anything to Keith,” Allura warned Ulaz. “Do you understand?”  
  
“Our Order always has a word,” Ulaz assured. “If he desires to know his origins and that blade, our leader will have the answers.”

*****

 _The evacuation area._  
  
Lance volunteered to keep an eye of the evacuees along with Coran, who was currently holding a feeding program for children. He was later tasked to check their pantry if they still have enough food for the next day until they arrive at the Marmora HQ. As he checked the fridge…  
  
“No good,” he whispered to himself, “we ran out of human food... I hope Hunk’ll think of a recipe that can be easily digested by human stomach.”  
  
He slammed the fridge door and decided to go back. He volunteered with hopes of finding his family out of 1.5 million whom they have rescued, on a condition that he will not use his healing powers for his own well-being and so other won’t be surprised, even if he wanted to. He heard that most children are getting sick due to sudden change of environment and it might get worse now that they ran out of food.  
  
As he was on his way, he heard a thump a few meters away. He thought of checking it out. When he peeked at the corridor, he saw an older man trying to get up. He might have been dizzy from travelling to space. “Hey,” he decided to help out, “mister, are you…  
  
O…kay…?”  
  
He couldn’t contain his shock when he saw the old man’s face, which seems extremely familiar in his memory. He couldn’t go wrong, he has the same blue eyes and golden hair – except that it is 50 percent white and his face wrinkly. Even the older man was surprised to see a seemingly familiar face.  
  
“…Lance?”  
  
He blinked. “Ed!?”

*****

When Ulaz left with Shiro, Allura and Keith as per request of the Blades’ HQ, Pidge, Hunk and Mitsu remained on standby. But Pidge, trying to be as calm as possible, couldn’t help but to worry about them, especially the fact that those three have very much in common when it comes to being victims of the Galra’s cruelty.  
  
“This is neat,” Hunk said, monitoring the entrance to the HQ which remained closed until the next two and a half hours. “Come to think of it, the entire HQ’s been wrapped in a space calzone! Just like in the island where they fold the space for them to hide!”  
  
As Hunk continues to admire the ingenuity behind folding spaces, Pidge remained spaced out, which he later noticed.  
  
“We’re all worried here,” he said. “Not just you.”  
  
“I know,” she said, curling herself like a sitting ball. “I can’t believe we’re siding with the Galra—”  
  
“At least there are two types of Galra now: Good Galra, and Bad Galra. And at least we know that there are space cats who don’t agree with Zarkon at all—”  
  
“I won’t jump to that conclusion if I were you,” Mitsu joined in their conversation.  
  
“Got pranked by a Galra before?” Hunk was curious.  
  
He didn’t reply right away, giving him time to think of his answer, or maybe something else. “Not them, particularly,” he admitted. “My parents were killed by the Alone when I was around Pidge’s age.”  
  
Both turned silent, but it somehow made Pidge curious. “Is that why you become a soldier?”  
  
“No,” Mitsu replied frankly. “I never intended to be one. I was one of the candidates for the V-Prototype and all who failed were later required to enter the Garrison. And…  
  
Just a trivia: Taka was not included in the list of candidates until _that_ incident happened.”  
  
The two teens looked at each other. That was something they have only learned for the first time, and ironically, the one who wasn’t in the original list of candidates was the one chosen by fate.  
  
“But you have a point,” Mitsu went on. “I thought that being part of the UNAF will help me forget and to avenge my parents, but as time goes by, it made me realize my purpose after witnessing what Irving is doing to the people. So I thought of pushing my plan to become a soldier to correct it. And Lieu – I mean, Allura inspired me to do something to help those people.”  
  
“So,” Hunk pouted, “you joined the resistance thing?”  
  
“I don’t get it,” Pidge shook her head, “was that even related to your issue with the Galra?”  
  
“Funny,” Mitsu replied, “but I feel like the Galra and the UN are the same, and I think Mr. Smythe is right about that. So that’s why I felt giddy about them, and to think that they did something horrible to one of you…”  
  
Both turned silent about it. Pidge’s anxiety just grew the moment the ex-officer mentioned it to them. “Keith’s so damn stubborn,” she sighed.  
  
“That’s normal for someone who never knew who he really is from the start,” Hunk said.  
  
“I know, but even if they’re an anti-Empire group, it won’t change the fact that they are still Galra who can go into a rut and can pounce at him anytime. We’re trying to protect him here from that to happen again. This is… This is already too much for him, considering that he’s not that mentally stable.”  
  
Mitsu couldn’t say anything about how Galra biology works, but he could tell that Pidge is a genius when it comes to those kind of stuff and he finds it fascinating. Maybe, he thought, that is one requirement to become a VividSoldier. Why not, since he could tell that Shiro is a natural-born genius in almost anything. He sighed as he continued to monitor the movement created by the folding space seen in the Blades’ HQ.  
  
“It’s not just Keith,” Hunk added. “Shiro and Allura have Galra issues, too, so seeing them off to a Galran lair seems so off for me, so…”  
  
Both didn’t realize that their resident genius is already doing something that will hopefully help them track their friends while inside that folding space, and at that time, her eyes are glued to her own monitor of her dashboard to track them. But at that moment, she couldn’t see anything but smoke.

*****

Although surprised that they saw each other in an unlikely place, Lance and his stepfather, Ed, hugged each other after no communication for almost a year. “What the hell are you doing here!?” Ed asked, patting his stepson’s cheeks.  
  
“Long story,” Lance replied. “But this is nuts – good nuts. They brought you here! But—”  
  
Excitement was reduces to awkward silence as both of them remembered something… or maybe, someone.  
  
“How’s Logan?” he asked.  
  
Ed sighed. “He’s with me for now. Recently he’s been doing some work aside from studies. And let’s say he hasn’t changed much except for his prosthetic legs.”  
  
He shrugged. “Good enough.”  
  
“And how about you?”  
  
“It’s really a long story. If I start now, we’ll finish by dinnertime – well, considering that we’re in space, we can’t tell what time dinner will be. Anyway,” he looked at him, “you okay back there? It’s like you’re draggin’ your body up. Guess space is not treating you good.”  
  
“Yeah you could say that,” he leaned on the wall, trying to catch a fresher air within the ship. “It was… horrible. Logan and I were trying to look for a safer place but thanks to this ship and we’re good so far. But I’m more concerned about you and your mother.”  
  
Mentioning his mother by none other than Ed made the young Cuban more anxious that he bit his lip. “Been looking for her after what happened,” he admitted. “And Alex and Marcia… and Lenny and Leo… and my nephew and niece… It only got me a chance to check the ballroom today and—”  
  
“I know. Rosa’s also… carrying your baby brother and sister.”  
  
That fact made him more worried. But he couldn’t afford to show Ed his anxiety so he smiled back. “You know,” he said, “you have to go back if you’re not feeling good. Where are you going, anyway?”  
  
“Uh, restroom?” Ed looked around. “Do you have restrooms here?”  
  
He chuckled. “I’ll show you around after I show you the restroom.”

*****

Ulaz’s three guests have been silent for the past ten minutes since they agreed to let Keith join them to go to their headquarters as ordered.  
  
Allura was in her Altean combat suit, while the two humans wore a specialized heat-resistance space suit so they could pass by the HQ’s barrier. As they are about to reach the gates, even in a little distance, Shiro could feel Keith’s mixed feelings of anticipation and anxiety.  
  
“You can still ask Coran or Mitsu to replace you,” he said.  
  
“M’fine,” Keith replied. “Been waitin’ for this t’happen.”  
  
He understood his decision, yet he couldn’t help but to worry about him knowing that they will be dealing with an all-Galra anti-empire faction, just only for the fact that they are all Galra, which he feared that it might become uncomfortable for his little brother to see them all especially with their masks removed. Allura, however, has no issues, despite her utmost hatred towards all Galra, regardless of what they are fighting for, in hopes that it will answer all her questions on who the real enemy is.  
  
As they reached the entrance, Ulaz stepped forward. “I have brought the Princess of Altea and two of the Lions,” as soon as he announced their arrival, the door opened, and they were welcomed by a group of his kind, led by currently the biggest in their group.  
  
“The Leader has been expecting you,” he said. Allura’s ears twitched, she recognized at least the voice of one of the Blade members who saved her and Keith from Draig’s troops. Instead of asking the particular member, she decided to keep quiet as they followed Ulaz inside.  
  
They were later welcomed by almost all of the members, all wearing the same black and purple hoodied suit and mask, lining on both sides, except for their leader with a more padded suit across their chest, standing in the center, in front of their guests.  
  
“I am Kolivan,” the leader introduced himself, “leader of the Blade of Marmora. Ulaz told me about you, Princess Allura, and your Lions—”  
  
“Guess y’can answer me how I got this?”  
  
He got interrupted by Keith’s sudden inquiry about his dagger, which grabbed everyone in the order’s attention. Shiro, meanwhile, tried to stop him, but –  
  
“I have learned,” Kolivan replied, “that one of the Lions possess a weapon that only members of our Order can have and use.”  
  
“So y’know?”  
  
“The answer doesn’t come from me, but rather, from you. It was only recently that we have deployed several members to come to your aid.”  
  
“Whatta hell,” he got annoyed. “Hey, I joined ‘em just to find the heck out how I had this an’ why I’s born like this--!”  
  
“Keith, calm down,” Shiro grabbed his shoulder. “Remember what we originally come here for.”  
  
“I only found out who I’m a year ago,” he didn’t listen. “I was freakin’ raped by your kind an’ got pregnant!”  
  
Silence soon followed. No one even dared to make a fuss out of it, but Kolivan just glared at him.  
  
“I heard,” he claimed. “I could sense your omega scent from the time you have arrived.”  
  
Hearing that from the leader has turned on Allura’s protective instincts when she shielded Keith from him.  
  
“You don’t have to worry,” Kolivan assured. “I could sense that he was given a preventive measure so no alpha could track his scent. Also,” he glared at Keith, “I’m not interested in anyone who is already claimed.”  
  
That comment proves to be insulting in the young Japanese’s ears that he threatened to attack him, if not for Allura who tried to stop him and instead decided to do it on his behalf.  
  
“We agreed to come here because you have ways to take down the empire,” she cleared. “If you only called us here to insult one of my friends, then the deal is over—”  
  
But Shiro grabbed both her and his brother’s shoulder.  
  
“You know what is happening to our planet,” Shiro took his turn in speaking with the leader. “You also know that we’re running out of time. The longer we stay here in space, the less time that we have to save our people. If you know a way to defeat Zarkon, we’ll be happy to help, but I hope you also do the same to us.”  
  
“It’s over,” Allura faced him, “we can’t go in terms with these people! You see how he insulted Keith--!”  
  
“M’kay,” Keith stopped her.  
  
“But you heard him--!”  
  
“Hey,” he faced Kolivan as he tries to forget the insult, “if y’know a way t’defeat Zarkon, an’ y’know who I really am, spill it out. Now. Y’don’t wanna waste each other’s time, right?”  
  
All of the members looked at him, waiting for his word.  
  
“Antok,” he called out the biggest Blade member, “escort Princess Allura and the Black Lion to our control booth. As for you,” he looked at Keith, “I admire your bravery. If you truly wish to find out more about yourself, you must choose whether you wish to seek it or perish.”  
  
He squinted his eyes. “Whaddya mean?”  
  
“One way to find out, with two paths for you to choose. Knowledge… or death.”

*****

 _It has been two hours since then._  
  
In order to find out more about his origins, Keith agreed to undergo what Kolivan calls the Trials of Marmora, designed originally for those who would wish to be part of their order. In this case, knowing that the young part-Galra has one of the weapons designed only for members, he thought of testing his abilities using only his dagger and physical abilities.  
  
_The Trials of Marmora is intended only for those who would like to be part of our Order, where it will measure your agility and strategy. In your case, you must pass the entire trial for you to find out how you had that weapon. Just to be clear: all of our members carry a special blade made of luxite, a material rarely seen that even if you search the entire universe, you won’t find any planet or star possessing that kind of metal. That metal is so special, it’s sentient to anyone with Galra blood, and not even Zarkon possess this kind of weapon. So if you think that blade chose you, use it with whatever you can. Otherwise, you will surrender the blade to us – that is if you will survive._  
  
Keith clearly remembered what Kolivan told him about what to expect in the trial, which he mentally prepared himself for it. He was given a special suit that will allow him to move as free as he could to deal with Blade members, and was allowed to use his dagger as his only weapon. He had been facing them for that long, his little body was obviously battered and bruised but his spirit remained unbroken. He may be looked tired, but he still has enough strength to face more waiting members.  
  
After facing ten members and passing the stage, fifteen more members waited for him to test his strength.  
  
“How long does he have to do this?” Allura demanded an answer from Kolivan, who couldn’t stay idle after watching her adopted friend being battered. “You’re killing him instead of—”  
  
“It’s knowledge or death,” Kolivan cleared out. “He chose this path, if fate decided to end his life, so be it. But looking at how he passed through our members, he has no intention of dying,” he later looked at Shiro. “You have watched him grow up. Do you have an idea how he got that weapon in the first place?”  
  
Shiro bit his lip, obviously he couldn’t answer it since he wasn’t’ on his brother’s side during his time as VividBlack. “I,” he tried to reply, “I don’t know… I’ve been away from him for seven years, and two more years when I got captured—”  
  
“Shiro doesn’t have to answer those questions,” Allura snapped back. “You can proceed with answering the child’s question without killing him! No wonder all Galra are the same, you kill in any way for the sake of contentment--!”  
  
“Allura, calm down,” Shiro tried to calm her.  
  
Kolivan, however, remained silent as he continued to watch the trial while the two has no other choice but to follow. But tired of seeing Keith being beaten up every minute, Allura stepped away for a while. Ulaz, who has been on standby on the door, noticed her withdrawal that he decided to join her, even if she didn’t asked him to join her.  
  
“You’re aware on how the Galra deal with trials like this,” he tried to explain. “In our Order, however, we rarely accept members who are willing to defeat Zarkon, as we are needing members who agree with our ideals and goals.”  
  
“You don’t have to remind me on how brutal this should be,” Allura said. “Keith was only sixteen Earth years old when he was sexually violated by your own kind because of quiznaking heat. You should consider that he’s still human despite the blood running through his veins!”  
  
“Our leader is aware of that fact. Even he was surprised to find out that someone like Keith exists, aside from the fact that he possess a weapon that only our Order can use. There are several factors for that to happen, and the Trial can be considered one way for him to determine his origins—”  
  
“Keith is still human no matter how you look at him! He is an exemption considering that he has been traumatized by what happened to him last year—”  
  
“Perhaps you should consider looking into the other side, Princess. I’m not asking for you to believe us in behalf of the Order, but I’m afraid if you keep on blinding yourself from your hate towards the Galra in general, you will never, ever find peace.”  
  
Somehow it calmed her down, because she hates to admit it, Ulaz is right. Plus she and Dr. Von Altair’s AI already talked about Altea’s relationship with Daibazaal long before Zarkon betrayed them along with his people, so to still feel skeptical on how the Blade of Marmora deals with Keith’s case, she finds herself guilty.  
  
She looked at Shiro, wo have been strangely quiet since Keith accepted the trial. As much as she wanted to confront him to stop everything being the older brother, she felt that she has no right to do so. Thinking about what the younger part-Galra has been thinking the whole time, she might think of the same thing just for her to know the truth, even if it will cost her life, but not at this kind of expense, so no one could blame her, either, if she is that worried about him.  
  
Shiro, meanwhile, was indeed, quiet as he watched the Trial, even if he doesn’t want to watch, hoping that the Trial, itself, will help Keith find his roots, but deep inside, he wanted to come down to take his brother’s place if this is the only way the Blade of Marmora knows to deliver. He looked at Kolivan from time to time, trying to get his chance of asking him something that can change their minds.  
  
“Is there no way to stop this?” he asked.  
  
“The only way that can shop him is death,” Kolivan said directly.  
  
“He doesn’t have to push this far. I can replace him if that’s—”  
  
“The Trial only accepts anyone with Galra blood. Even if you seemed modified by Galra’s technology, you won’t pass for his replacement.”  
  
What he said was true, even if it is painful. He stared at his replaced arm, and later looked at Keith again, now facing twenty Blade members all at once. He was totally exhausted, shaking in pain, and heavily bruised, which he didn’t matter as long as he pass everything.

 _Hang in there, Keith,_ all he could do is to pray for his safety.

*****

It has already been two hours, and they haven’t heard anything from Shiro and the others. As they wait, the rest kept an eye on the survivors evacuating the ballroom area of the ship. Hunk was about to cook something for all, when—  
  
“This is bad,” he gulped as he checked the pantry’s fridge, “the fridge’s empty! Zero!” and he looked at Coran “Do we have some kind of a storage room here for food or something?”  
  
“Unfortunately,” Coran sighed, “that was the last from the storage room. It’s my fault that I wasn’t able to do enough shopping before this happened…”  
  
“ _We have a problem here, too,_ ” Pidge was in the med bay. “ _Most children here are high on fever, there’s no enough room for all!_ ”  
  
“ _We haven’t heard anything from Taka for two hours now,”_ Mitsu joined from his dashboard. “ _If this keeps up, those children might die of hypothermia and hunger. Even older people are already complaining about it._ ”  
  
Coran sighed, as he muttered a curse on himself knowing that it was unexpected. “Kaitlin, is Lance with you?”  
  
“ _That’s the thing, I haven’t seen him since he went to the toilet!_ ”  
  
“Either his stomach betrayed him or he hasn’t been so well since three days ago,” Hunk guessed.  
  
“ _Either way, that doesn’t count as his excuse not to be here. He even told me that he wanna come here to find his family!_ ”  
  
No one could tell where Lance is, if it is true that he stayed in the toilet or went back to bed out of exhaustion. But what about his need to find his family among 1.5 million evacuees in the ballroom?

“ _I’ll find him,_ ” Pidge decided to volunteer, as she passed the job to Mitsu and other volunteers in the meantime to find Lance.

*****

“So I found my stepdad, Ed, here. That’s unexpected, but glad that he’s here. But that also means Logan’s here somewhere. I’m not sure what to feel ‘bout that. I haven’t found the other folks yet, but I haven’t given up.”  
  
Lance was in Dr. Von Altair’s room again, and this time, he had a chance to talk to the ghost of Queen Romelle, who willingly listened to his rants as she gazed at him lovingly, while sitting together on the late husband’s bed. For the young Cuban, it gave him peace of mind talking to a ghost, sharing his past and his insights about his life.  
  
He has been in that room for two hours.  
  
“ _You’re a strong young man,_ ” Romelle praised him. “ _You never harbored any ill feelings towards the person who have hurt you for years, but don’t you think you have a right to fight it?_ ”  
  
“Some people say that. My folks know, but I’m not the type who doesn’t want to go to war without any basis or reason. In my case with Logan, it’s just a matter of jealousy and insecurity that I don’t think should be taken seriously.”  
  
Romelle smiled bitterly when she heard those words from an Earthling, and she finds it true. “ _I cannot help but to think of what happened between my husband and Zarkon._ ”  
  
He blinked.  
  
“ _He and Zarkon… were once friends. Allies. Our planet and his have established an alliance that lasted for eons. But everything has changed when a meteor crashed on Zarkon’s home planet._ ”  
  
He blinked twice, he never thought he will learn more from the dead queen about the origins of the Galra Empire. But what struck him more is the cause of this war.  
  
Suddenly, she touched the Operation Key that Lance wore since the day the mice became unresponsive. “ _It looks like you’re carrying the very reason for this war._ ”  
  
“Kinda,” he sighed. “I’m a VividSoldier, you see. Does your hubby tell you ‘bout it?”  
  
“ _Ah!_ ” she clapped her hands. “ _You’re one of the Lion Paladins that my husband was mentioning me!_ ”  
  
“Lion… Paladins?” he blinked again.  
  
“ _It appears that my silly daughter didn’t mention it to you. I’ll be more than happy to tell you the legend that our planet has been passed on for generations—_ ”  
  
“Lance!?”  
  
Their conversation got interrupted, once again, but this time when Pidge found him in the room, confused as to how Lance was able to get in when only Allura and Coran has access to that room. And, as usual, the moment she appeared, Romelle disappeared.  
  
“How the hell did you get there?” she asked. “Did Allura give you access to this room?”  
  
“W-well,” Lance looked for an excuse, “the room’s open, so,” he stood up, sighing. “I thought of chillin’ out here—”  
  
“I don’t get you. You said that you wanna check the ballroom?”  
  
“I’ve been there a while ago, and found out that my folks are not there. So…”  
  
His shoulders slumped. He cannot lie to Pidge anymore. Aside from being an inquisitive young girl, he also cannot keep secrets from his friends anymore, since he once said that they cannot keep any more secrets. He slumped to Dr. Von Altair’s bed.  
  
“I’ll tell you something,” he said. “But promise you won’t laugh.”  
  
“I swear on Tesla’s book,” Pidge swore. “What is it?”  
  
“Believe it or not,” he stared at the ceiling, “I can access this room. Without that ATM card thing.”  
  
She blinked.  
  
“Also, remember when I told you about the ghost in this room?” he got up. “I was just talking to her minutes ago. And we’re talking for two straight hours, I guess.”  
  
She remained silent, as she was just staring at him, with one eyebrow raised at him.  
  
“That’s her,” and Lance pointed at the picture. Pidge followed his finger where she also saw the picture of an Altean royalty – who looked like Allura. She admitted, she haven’t notice that picture the first time she got there.  
  
“That’s Romelle,” he introduced the picture to her. “Allura’s mom and—”  
  
Pidge suddenly placed her hand on his forehead, thinking that he is sick. “Your body temperature seems normal,” she even said—  
  
“I’m not kidding you!” Lance shove her hand. “She appears to me since I got here the second time! But she only appears to me! You think I’m nuts, I’m not!”  
  
“You know,” she sighed, “you’re still tired from the last time. Maybe you need a little exercise by helping me out to—”  
  
“C’mon, how the science side of you can explain how the hell I opened the door without any key!?”  
  
“Maybe the door was open all this time—”  
  
“I thought you’re a genius!? Only Allura and Coran have the keys, dammit!”  
  
“Shut up, I’m just kidding.”  
  
Hearing that from Pidge almost zapped Lance’s energy again. “Don’t betray me like that, we’re friends!”  
  
“It’s probably because of your alien genes.”  
  
When she mentioned about that fact, silence suddenly occupied the entire room. Both are aware of that fact which started when Lance miraculously came back from a coma due to the poison stuck on him by a Robeast. It made him think again of his own identity that, for him, it’s starting to become clear.  
  
“You know,” he thought again, “I’ve been thinking that my blood has something to do with the Alteans. Or maybe I’m part-Altean-like, like in Keith’s case he’s part-Galra. But I wonder if Dad’s a full Altean or something since Mom’s a bona fide human—”  
  
“Did Coran already gave you a hint or—”  
  
“I won’t rely on him if that’s the case. He always pushes me away whenever I brought it up!”  
  
“Then pester him by any means! If we can try to catch him and put him on a lie detector test for Alteans, we can definitely get an answer! Let Hunk and I take care of the technical stuff.”  
  
It made Lance’s heart swell that Pidge volunteered to help him discover more about himself. Since there is no way for them to hide at each other, he had never felt relieved that he has his friends to back him up anytime.

“Thanks, Pidge,” he smiled. He was so relieved that he could tell the difference whenever she assures him. The girl grinned at him as her reply.

“Let’s check out the survivors,” she invited him. “They really need a little help at this moment.”

“Yeah,” Lance replied as he followed Pidge to the ballroom.

As he followed her, for some reason, he couldn’t help but to look at her from behind, remembering the kind of encouragement she gave him when she offered her help to find out more about himself, and he is obviously happy about it. At least he won’t be alone anymore in dealing with his so-called identity crisis, and after all, it was he who proposed that there will be no further borders in the first place.

Strangely, as Lance remembered how Pidge soothe him three days ago and how he also helped her in her back wounds, the memory of their first time in Blue Island was still fresh in his mind; how she desperately tried to look for a cure to save him from sure death to repay for saving her from that Robeast and how she almost never slept just to be sure he is safe. Most of all…

He haven’t told this to anyone, not even to Hunk, that despite being a big flirt to ladies, his first kiss was actually from Pidge, herself, which he thought she did it to save his life.

Lance only noticed that his heart keeps on skipping a beat, and he was sure it isn’t some kind of a heart disease.

*****

 _The Trial._  
  
Thirty Blade members have passed, and Keith was already exhausted. But he was aware that this will never stop until Kolivan says so. Yet somehow, he was proud that he was able to pass against thirty Blade members, all Galra, which, for him, is already an achievement in a day, adding up to his one year experience as a VividSoldier…  
  
But the Galra side of him screams that this isn’t enough for him to know more.  
  
Thirty-five Blade members were waiting for him on the other side of the door, and as usual, he has to surpass all of them. Eager and desperate at the same time to learn everything, instead of charging at one of them, he threw his dagger to the closing portal on the floor, sticking it to the lid, allowing him to glide through that hole, and made a successful escape.  
  
He later found himself alone in a dim room, which he later realized what those Blades meant for ‘not meaning to go through that door’. Knowing that he was finally alone, his body allowed him to collapse, and immediately drifted away.  
  
He didn’t realize that his last action was still monitored through Kolivan’s room, along with Shiro, Allura and Ulaz. When they saw him collapse…  
  
“KEITH!” the two tried to rush to his aid, however—  
  
“The Trial is not over yet,” Kolivan said.  
  
“You’re planning to end the trial when he’s dead!” Allura yelled at him.  
  
“Sorry, Kolivan,” Shiro glared at him, “but we’re pulling him out of there--!”  
  
“The decision isn’t yours to make,” Kolivan remained adamant about it, “but only he can.”  
  
Tired of seeing his little brother in pain, Shiro pushed the leader away, went into the microphone to call him.  
  
“Keith, listen to me!” he called. “You don’t have to do this! You and I know who you really are! Human or Galra, you’re still my brother!”  
  
But the younger remained almost lifeless on the floor, as the older keeps on calling his name.

*****

 _“Keith! Hey, kiddo, wake up, time fo’ breakfast!”_ _  
_ _  
__He slowly opened his eyes, blinking to help him register the place where he currently is. He tried to get up, and found himself in a humble shack where he could see maps, notes, and pictures posted on walls. He was welcomed by an older man, with a mullet hair the same as his, a scar on his right temple, and stubbled face._ _  
_ _  
__“Guess whut,” the man grinned, “I nail’d yer favorite! Take a wild guess.”_ _  
_ _  
__Keith didn’t answer right away. It took him a minute before he could guess what it is._ _  
_ _  
__“…Strawberry pancakes?” he guessed, but has a voice of a five-year-old._ _  
_ _  
__The man smiled. “Bingo.”_ _  
_ _  
__He and his father took the heartiest breakfast ever: stacks of his favorite pancakes oozing with butter and strawberry sauce, warm milk and coffee, and sunny side ups. As usual, he took the biggest bites he could chew, while his father, at least that was what he guessed, was eating his breakfast in such reverence. There are times that he chose to watch his son eat than eat his own food possibly out of amusement._ _  
_ _  
__“Why woncha eat?” Keith suddenly asked._ _  
_ _  
__“Daddy’s bit full,” the man said. “Kids like ya should eat so ya grow up big just like me.”_ _  
_ _  
__“If I grow up, I dun need t’eat anymore?”_ _  
_ _  
__“Aw, naw, kid, if y’don’t eat, y’get sick.”_ _  
_ _  
__“Then why woncha eat?”_ _  
_ _  
__The man sighed, but amused at the fact at how emotionally and rationally smart his son was, despite his age. Just to show that he lost, he took a piece of pancake and ate it, showing to his son that he is eating._ _  
_ _  
__The son nodded, contented at what he saw, as he went on finishing his breakfast._ _  
_ _  
__“By the way,” the man remembered, “I’ll head out a bit. Be good as usual. Y’know the drill?”_ _  
_ _  
__He nodded again._ _  
_ _  
__“_ No, don’t! _”_ _  
_ _  
__The boy blinked when he heard something somewhere. He looked around, which confused the father._ _  
_ _  
__“Sup?” he called him._ _  
_ _  
__“_ Stop ‘im! Don’t let ‘im go!”

_The said voice keep on pleading at the little boy who was starting to fidget and whimper in fear._

_“Y’okay, kid?” The father asked him._

_“Dad,” Keith tried to talk, “y’hear anythin?”_

_“Like what?”_

“Do somethin’, idiot! Don’t let him go! Stop ‘im or--”

_Until the scene suddenly changed when the father finally saw Keith’s future self, and his expression changed at well. The once cheery shack faded into an abandoned room with nothing but maps, notes, and pictures pasted on the wall. Keith’s child self later merged with the current self, staring at the parent who might have disappeared in his life._

_“Even if y’stop me,” the father said, “things won’t still change.”_

_“Why didcha leave me!?” Keith demanded for an answer._

_Instead of answering him directly, the father was just looking at his face with great sorrow._

_“Y’know that I’ve zero talent for riddles,” he was growing impatient, “so stop testin’ me, old man!”_

_“List’n, Keith,” the father finally got some courage to talk, “in no time, yer mother’ll come t’see you.”_

_His impatience weakened when the man mentioned about Keith’s “Mom…?”_

_“I don’t wanna leave y’behind. But sumthin’ tells me t’search.”_

_“For what?”_

_“Not what. Who.”_

_The scene shifted again. This time, everything went dark. The figure of the father who abandoned him for no reason slowly blurred and later blended in the darkness. It was so dark Keith almost couldn’t see anything, but he could see his own body…_

_Stark naked._

_He immediately panicked. Later, several hands belonging to the Galra began to pull and pin him down. Hands began to crawl on his body, exploring the softness of his skin and the fragility of his bones, while he could feel his throat scratching from his own screams._

_Why is it always like this?_

_Ever since that incident, Keith has been constantly visited by the same nightmare, tiring him again and again. From that time, he couldn’t count anymore how much tears he had already shed, how many times his eyes got puffy and red, and how loud his screams were from time to time. He already had enough, but his memories were telling him otherwise._

_“I’m tir’d o’ this,” he sniffled. “I’m so tir’d…!”_

_\--_ I, no -- we will make sure it won’t happen again.

_His eyes opened. “Shiro?”_

_Strangely, when he suddenly remembered his brother, one Galra hand disappeared from his body, but that was still not enough for his fear to be set aside, yet those words are enough for him to realize…_

_He is not alone anymore._

_“No secrets. No borders.”_

_“It’s only been days, but we accept you as you are.”_

_“I don’t see you as a Galra or anything. I see you as Keith, nothing else.”_

_“Human or Galra, you’re still my brother!”_

_“You may have Galra blood in your veins, but you’ve proven to be a deserving defender of the universe.”_

_Every memory he regained from the people he cared the most is equivalent to one Galra hand getting away from his body. His fear of rejection slowly faded away, even his sense of hatred towards the blood in his veins gradually diminishes. The awful hands melted into silk, and later covered his naked body, while the darkness surrounding him slowly bathed in soft light._

_From the light, the image of his father reappeared, smiling at him. The young Japanese couldn’t contain his shock upon seeing his father’s face. It was the same face his father wore before he left their home that morning, and never returned._

_“Daddy loves ya, Keith,” that was also the same words he uttered before he left._

_Keith tried to reach him, but before he could, he could see his own hand already clothed in the same material he wore when he accepted the trial…_

_“Wake up, Keith.”_

*****

“KEITH! GET UP! COME ON!!!”  
  
He finally woke up to reality, where his battered self was still lying on the floor, but one hand reaching up to the ceiling. As far as he remembers, he was reaching to his father who never came back for him, only to realize that his father was just leading him back to the living world.  
  
The cherished dagger was still in his left hand and it has been with him the entire time.  
  
Keith pushed himself up so he could sit a bit, before forcing his legs to stand up and tried to catch his breath. It made the rest of his friends relieved knowing that he is still okay, but worried at the same time knowing that the trial is still far from over…  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
“Kolivan,” he called the leader from the booth, and with their surprised, he raised his dagger, like it is offering to him, “take it.”  
  
Some Blade members, including Antok, looked at each other. Has he finally came to his senses and gave up? Kolivan, however, just stared at him.  
  
“Ain’t matter where I come from. I know who I’m. Take it, ‘tis whatcha want?”  
  
It was still unclear to both Shiro and Allura as to why he suddenly gave his quest for his identity, but for them, what he already did is surely enough for him to wake up. They were about to come to him to the arena when…  
  
The dagger suddenly glowed.  
  
All of them, including Kolivan, showed awe upon seeing the dagger glowing in Keith’s own hand. A few seconds later, the dagger stopped glowing, and it just transformed into some kind of a machete-like sword, which grew four times its size.  
  
Kolivan was both speechless and motionless. Ulaz’s face showed shock upon seeing the new blade, and suddenly looked at their leader.  
  
“His dagger transformed,” Allura said. “What does this mean?”  
  
“It only means that he was able to awaken the blade,” Ulaz replied. “And this can only happen if he has Galra blood in his veins. More than that…”  
  
“Ulaz,” Kolivan suddenly called him, “tend to his wounds,” and he looked at Shiro. “The Blade of Marmora will be more than happy to support you by any means. Anything you and the survivors need can be accommodated as soon as possible.”  
  
“I beg your pardon,” Allura’s ears twitched, “now you just turned soft after seeing him almost get killed--!?”  
  
“Thank you,” Shiro interrupted her. “Unexpected, but we appreciate it. So that means—”  
  
“The Trial has nothing to do with our willingness to help,” Kolivan cleared it out. “It has been part of our plan to take you here and aid you in the first place.”  
  
The two looked at each other, and never followed up about it. Their priority is the welfare of the survivors boarding the ship, thus Shiro gladly accepted Kolivan’s offer. Keith was immediately taken to the headquarters’ med bay to be treated.  
  
Kolivan went with the two back to the ship to let them know of the good news.

*****

“We’re starving!” One evacuee started to complain about the lack of food in the ship. Despite the efforts Hunk and Coran tried to make, the fact that they are already out of food was something inevitable.

“We’re aware of the situation and we apologize for the inconvenience,” Coran announced through the megaphone. “Rest assure that help will be on the way to accommodate everyone--”

“Hey,” one evacuee stood up, annoyed, “it’s the freakin’ nth time we heard that from you! We’re literally STARVING! We haven’t had decent meal for, what, two straight days!? And two of my little daughters have been sick since yesterday!”

“My mom, too!” Another complained.

“One even tried to eat me thinking I look like a roasted chicken!” And another one.

“W-we’re aware of that,” Coran tried to pacify the evacuees, “so we’re working on whatever we can to deliver what you need, but for now--”

“WE WANNA GO HOME!”

A group of evacuees finally snapped as it made the Royal Advisor step back.

“It’s better to be stuck on a cat-infested planet than floating here dying,” one said.

“At least we can still get whatever we need to live,” the other reasoned out.

“We don’t wanna die of hunger,” the third one said. “If we can just turn ourselves up instead to be their slaves, at least they can still feed and clothe us with mercy--!”

“Aw, SHUT UP!!!”

Hunk had enough after hearing their senseless complaints that he grabbed Coran’s megaphone and talked to the evacuees seriously.

“List’n, you ingrates,” he began. “We didn’t save yer asses just to file a complaint against the ship’s management. This is given! You think we expected this? NO! No one did! The food, the shelter, the medicine you people need, we gave everything this ship has to offer while you do nothin’ but to nag about it! Why can’t you just do yer freakin’ job and be grateful that you’re alive out of Earth!? Why don’t you think about other people on Earth living in fear for three damn straight days thinking if they’ll make it the next day or be shot by those aliens!? If you think about those people at this moment, just a little bit, I personally beg of you to shut up and--”

One evacuee, a lost salaryman, had enough and threw his own shoe at him, directly to his face.

“We don’t need yer lecture,” he said. “We. Need. FOOD!”

“Yeah,” another joined in. “If you can’t provide that now, TAKE US BACK TO EARTH!”

Hunk’s lecture was useless against an angry, hungry mob of evacuees who only wanted to eat and give medicine to those who were sick. Blinded by those needs, the entire ballroom started to demand to be taken back to Planet Earth, in hopes that they can still get whatever they wanted even if it will also mean living in the shadows of their conquerors…

Their action displeased Governor Garrett and his staff. Seeing his grandson being pushed away in public, he decided to step in. As he approached the podium, most people began to recognize him, their cries reduced to whispers when he took the megaphone from his grandson.

“Who dared threw a shoe on my grandson’s face?”

The whispers faded. Some were surprised to find out that the volunteer who was trying to pacify them was related to the Governor. They even thought that he didn’t exist.

“Shouldn’t you be grateful that we are here, away from being conquered and killed?” He went on. “These people, my grandson included, are doing whatever they can to accommodate us. The scarcity of food and medicine is just temporary. At this moment their fellow volunteers are reaching out to nearby planets for those needs. If anyone of you here will harass my grandson or anyone from their team again--”

“No one’s listenin’ to you, old man,” a group of hopeless salarymen interrupted him. “You’re not in yer kingdom anymore!”

“Get outta here!” The same man threw his remaining shoe at him which alarmed his staff, and Hunk shielded him upfront, catching the shoe. Instead of throwin it back at the group of salarymen, he threw it on the floor, and grabbed the megaphone from the Governor.

“Y’sick of bein’ here, HUH!?” he yelled. “The hangar’s open, take as much pods as you like, and you can go back to Earth. Now freakin’ GOOD LUCK!”

After Hunk threatened them to go back to Earth at their own risk, the group stepped back, and didn’t say anything anymore, either out of anything they could throw against them, or none of them has knowledge in operating even just a tiny spaceship.

“You okay, old man?” Hunk asked.

The Governor smiled. “You’re just like your father. Well, almost.”

“Can’t you not just bring that up?” He grunted. “Besides, I didn’t ask you to--”

“I should have done that to your father and aunt years ago,” he replied with regret. “Now that even your aunt isn’t here--”

“My aunt _and_ her wife,” Hunk corrected.

The old governor sighed.

After that slight commotion, Lance and Pidge arrived. “Did we miss something?” Pidge blinked.

“Not much,” Hunk replied. “So where did you find this slacker?”

“Somewhere,” she grinned.

“I ain’t slackin’!” Lance defended himself. But before he could even go on, they stared at the Governor, which they didn’t expect to see. The Governor just smiled at them.

“You must be Akamu’s friends from the Garrison,” he guessed, as he looked at Lance. “I know your face somewhere--”

“Y-you’ve probably did, Sir,” he gulped. “I’m his bestfriend--”

“Lance is Hunk’s Bestfriend #1 and I’m his bestfriend #2,” Pidge clarified. “We know your secrets, _Sir._ Hunk told us ‘bout it and we’re all convinced how an asshole you are--”

When she bravely shared her insights on the Governor, Lance suddenly covered his mouth. “Sh-she has a natural potty mouth,” he said apologetically.

Hunk sighed. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he faced his grandfather. He, however, didn’t show any frustration, considering what he did for the past seventeen years, he understood how upset they are, especially Pidge, at what he did in the past.

“It’s alright,” he said, “no harm done. They’re telling the truth after all. This young man is brave enough to--”

“I’m a girl,” Pidge corrected. “Didn’t you hear Lance?”

“Ah, I’m sorry--”

“I apologize for the ruckus,” Coran interrupted. “They seemed impatient when it comes to their basic necessities--”

“Ah, no worries,” the Governor faced him. “It was me who should apologize, Major--”

“Oh, no, just call me Coran. At this point we’re all equal here.”

“If you insist -- Coran. Well, like I said, everything happened is all my fault. It took me one deep blow in my brain before everything comes to light.”

“No hard feelings! After all, we have one common enemy. I’m sure everything will work out just fine.”

Hunk sighed, and smirked. Somehow he is starting to see the other side of his grandfather that he wished to see for a long time. It made him convince that near-death experiences can change someone for the better. Strangely, he could feel his heart lighten up after five years of hate, thinking that it is time to forgive, forget and move on…

Without noticing the Operation Key tucked inside his shirt that was glowing softly.

“ _Major,_ ” Mitsu called from Coran’s comm, “ _they’re back, and they have someone._ ”

“Splendid!” He grinned. He called the trio and went back to the control room for a while.

As they headed back to the control room, one of the evacuees has been observing everything from the start of the short commotion. He seems a normal blonde teenage boy but his face could tell something beyond observing.

*****

Keith slowly opened his eyes and found himself floating in light. He looked around, seeing nothing but clouds, to the point that he thought…

“Am I… dead?”

“ _Not yet._ ”

A blurry image of a young girl in a pinkish red silhouette appeared to him. Keith blinked, as he even thought she was…

“Ch… Chuchule?”

The silhouette shook her head. “ _She’s somewhere else._ ”

“Where’s she!?”

“ _I think you should know the answer to that question._ ”

His eyebrows furrowed. Not another riddle that he has to answer.

“ _Anyway,_ ” the silhouette decided to change the topic, “ _what made you decide to give up on finding who you really are?_ ”

“Oh, that?” He remembered. “Just… I just remember’d what they told me ‘bout my blood. Have this feelin’ Dad knows who I’m but ‘til now I don’t understand why he’d left me. But I think that ain’t matter no more.”

“ _Why so?_ ”

“Those guys,” his cheeks turned warm, “took me as I’m… whether I’m Galra or not. So I thought findin’ out who I’m won’t matter now. An’... It made me feel warm an’ fuzzy. Ain’t felt like that for long… I…”

“ _I’m glad to hear that,_ ” the silhouette was pleased. “ _I thought you’ll be trapped in your will to find your identity forever. Because being a part-alien doesn’t make you a full alien nor a full human…_ ”

The silhouette held Keith’s gloved hands.

“ _It’s making you, you. And believing your friends that they love you as you transformed the dagger that you had all your life._ ”

*****

Keith opened his eyes again. This time, he found himself lying in a bed of the headquarters’ medical bay. When he tried to get up, he felt a sharp pain in his body. Later he found himself almost naked, only covered in bandage wrapped from his left shoulder to his torso. He blushed heavily and tried to cover himself…

“Don’t worry, no one took advantage of you.”

He looked at the right side and saw Thace, who once fought him during the last mishap in Blue Island. He recognized him, and what surprised him…

“Why’ya here!?” He asked. “You’re on Zarkon’s side--!”

“About that,” Thace explained, “part of the Order’s secrecy is to blend with other soldiers serving Zarkon. The time I fought you was part of my act.”

“Lemme guess, you’re the guy Allura saw in the Engine days ago?”

Thace nodded. Strangely, he wasn’t surprised anymore. He took his attention instead to the dagger that transformed into a sword of respectable size. On top of it is his Operation Key, which has been glowing for a while.

Noticing the Key glowing, Keith grabbed it right away. “Chuchule?” He tried to call his mouse friend. “Y’hear me, girl? I know you’re there, c’mon, speak up!”

Thace seems aware at what the part-Galra was trying to do. “I may have no idea what happened,” he disclaimed, “but I’m sure she responded to your decision.”

He stopped calling her, and later took his attention to the sword. “I’ve no idea what happen’d,” he said. “Just thought it ain’t matter t’me no more if I keep on findin’ who I’m.”

“Do you love yourself as what you are now?”

It made him bit his lip. His friends may have accepted him as he is, but accepting _himself_ as he is is still a different case. He still admits that he despises the Galra race because it ruined his life in general: they abused him, impregnated him, and lately, messed his identity as a normal human being. Accepting himself is probably the last thing he could do at death, but strangely, he seems pretty calm about it.

So instead of answering Thace directly, “So,” Keith decided to raise a question that made him curious, “your group’s been around for a while. Why’s it just now that y’show’d up? Y’trying t’gain sumthin’ from fightin’ against Zarkon?”

The older Blade member smiled at his question. “Let’s say we’ve only opened our eyes to the truth. You’re probably shocked at us, still, but I can assure you: not all Galra are happy with Zarkon’s reign -- since the incident with the rift that gave birth to the powerful weapon that you had now.”

He was pertaining to the Operation Key. The young Japanese remembered what Coran revealed about how they were created: they all made up of the same material as the Incarnate Ore. But he has no idea about the story behind it.

Speaking of Operation Key, it just stopped glowing again, which saddened Keith.

“I wanna know more,” he begged.

“You’ll learn more as soon as you get better,” Thace promised. “Right now, our leader is meeting now with your comrades. Focus on getting better for now. Once you do, it will be up to you on how you will embrace the Galra side of you.”

Due to his wounds, Keith was forced to remain in the headquarters’ medical bay until he is strong enough to work for a way to learn more about the secret of the Ore.

*****

The three youngsters and Mitsu were just staring at Kolivan, mask already discarded, revealing his Galra heritage with slightly cream eyes and a scar on his right eye, expression as hard as stone. He was behind Shiro and Allura, which the latter seem a bit concerned with a Galra rebel on their side. But what they have noticed more is…

“Where’s Keith?” Pidge asked right away.

“He is currently taken care of in our medical facility,” Kolivan answered. “He is currently injured from accepting our Trial--”

“What trial!?” She demanded an answer. “What did you do to--”

“Calm down, Katie,” Shiro said, “he’s in good hands--”

“Shiro, I can’t believe you’re trusting these people! What if the suppressants wore off and Keith got--”

“I learned from Ulaz what happened to your friend,” Kolivan remembered. “The suppressant he administered to him is the best and most potent in the Order. Ulaz created the formula that he learned from being a medical officer under Zarkon’s ward.”

“And that’s one reason why I don’t trust anything you give to Keith. What if it has hidden side effects--!?”

“Katie, I said calm down!”

“Shiro!?”

“S-sorry ‘bout that,” Hunk finally pacified her. “She just got a li’l prickly minutes ago. Anyway, you said you have enough food and medical supplies?”

“That is correct,” the Blade leader confirmed. “After learning from your leader about your people’s demand for food and medicine, I have asked the members to assist you in administering them.”

Hunk sighed in relief.

“As for you,” he turned to Pidge, “feel free to examine our equipment and supplies and then let me know if there is something that you think is not in your liking.”

It was a dare from none other than the leader of the Blade of Marmora -- and a Galra. She hated to admit it, but Pidge could sense his sincerity, which, she thinks, is a rare trait for a Galra to have.

“So,” Lance talked next, “can we see him?”

“Of course,” Kolivan assured. “I’ll have my men accompany you to the medical bay.”

“I’ll stay here in the meantime to monitor the ship and the evacuees,” Coran volunteered.

“I’ll stay here, too,” Allura also volunteered.

“The Trial might have been too much for you,” Shiro guessed.

“No, there are some things that I still want to confirm, myself.”

They all looked at each other.

“If that is what you wish,” Kolivan heard her. “Please understand, however, that we will need your presence in laying down our plans. You and the Lions are the Keys to dethrone Zarkon and end his reign.”

She didn’t answer. She knows that she is needed, but the events happened back in the headquarters made her feel uncomfortable even to go on. She didn’t looked back and kept on walking away.

They have no choice but to go on without Allura. Something that the three teenagers understood while Shiro must go on as a leader to end the empire once and for all.


	25. Knowledge or Death, Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following contains minor non-con elements, violence and situations that may trigger readers. Reader's discretion is advised.

_Planet Earth, three days later._  
  
“COME BACK HERE!!!”  
  
A little boy of around eight or nine was being chased by a group of three Galra foot soldiers carrying a bag of stale bread, which they were possibly stolen somewhere. Thanking for his nimbleness, he was able to pass through little holes and outskirts within one of the old cities. He hid in an empty garbage dump just at the back of a closed-down restaurant, waiting for the soldiers to go away before giving him a cue to get out and escape.  
  
It took him around seven to ten minutes staying in the empty dump before he could manage to get out, and later trailed to the other abandoned corner leading to his hideout.  
  
He managed to reach the iron winding-up door, knocked three times, and the slit above the steering knob opened in half. “Why did the chicken cross the road?” Someone on the other side of the door asked, as if it was giving him a riddle to solve first.  
  
“It wasn’t the chicken,” the boy answered. “It’s the cat.”  
  
“Come in.”  
  
The door finally opened, allowing the boy to come in before the door immediately closes.  
  
“Look what I got,” the boy swung the bag with pride. A man who was in charge of the door with stubbled face and shaggy short, bleached hair sighed.  
  
“That’ll be the last time, Benny,” the man said sternly.  
  
“But what about tomorrow?” Benny asked.  
  
“Let the older folks take care of that. Don’t do that again. Besides, it’s still stealing even if no one’s in the bakery anymore.”  
  
Benny sighed, suddenly lost his appetite. “I don’t wanna do this, anyway.”  
  
“No one does. Let’s go, your granny and the rest are surely hungry.”  
  
Benny nodded, staring at the bread he stole for his family, as they headed to the center of their hideout.  
  
Not all civilians were saved by the white ship. Some managed to build hideouts away from Galra’s eyes so they can still live as normal as possible, but their freedom is their price. Today, their stock of food from that building, which happened to be a hotel, has just ran out, leaving some of them no choice but to get food from other sources. People from all walks of life are gathered within the building’s basement to hide from those Galra soldiers passing by, fearing for their own lives. Good thing that most of the people left are men strong enough to defend them, mostly members of the Anti-UN Resistance who chose to be left behind in cases like this, and soldiers.  
  
The little boy, Benny, volunteered to get some food along with members of the Resistance for his family, particularly his grandmother. He was almost caught by routing Galra forces that caused the older man to prevent kids like him to run an errand for their safety.  
  
When Benny and the man reached the center, there are more survivors in hiding. Women, children, and the elderly were their priority. Sadly, due to lack of basic necessities within the building basement, most of them are getting sick, especially Benny’s grandmother, who was currently pregnant with twins.  
  
“Auntie! Mama!” Benny waived at Lenny, his aunt, and Marcia, his mother, who were currently tending to the pregnant grandmother. “Got something from Granny!”  
  
Instead of being happy about it, Marcia was not pleased at all. “Don’t tell me you stole food from the outside!” she guessed.  
  
“Well,” Benny tried to explain, “no one’s inside, because, you know—”  
  
“Whether no one’s there or not, you can’t just steal food and get away with it! And I even heard from your Uncle Leo that you almost got caught, you even sneaked out of the basement to steal!?”  
  
“If we don’t do that, we’ll get hungry. Granny will become more sick and we won’t be able to see the babies!”  
  
He has a point. It was a painful point that no one reacted to it because, whatever angle they look at it, the child was right.  
  
The grandmother, Rosa, smiled at him. “You really just like your Uncle Lance, huh?” she said. “Thank you, _mijo_. I’ll be fine. You can share that to Jenny instead…”  
  
“You need to eat, too,” Lenny said. “Your babies will need it.”  
  
Marcia began to cry. “Why do we need to get stuck here…? I wanna be saved…! If your father only didn’t join the rebellion thing…”  
  
No one dared to agree nor disagree with her. How they ended up being trapped under the building, they should consider it luck that no one from the Galra faction has not yet able to find them, but they are fully aware that it will not be long.  
  
Rosa just stroke her growing tummy to coax her unborn twins, trying to think more positively. “I’m more worried about him,” she was talking about Lance. “I pray that he’s safe somewhere.”  
  
They agreed. Even in her condition, the mother will only think about her children’s welfare above hers, more than that, her current youngest son’s welfare.

Just behind the basement’s staging area, Nyma, who was just one of the rebels who remained on Earth, just watched the family still hoping for a miracle. As she was watching them hoping that it will lighten her heart, it just sank deeper in pain. In her hand was a communicator that she’s been holding for days now.

“I’m sure she’ll call soon,” Rolo caught her, one arm bandaged possibly from the UNAF’s last attempt at catching the rebels during the catastrophe. He probably said those words hoping that Nyma will feel better, but he didn’t think it will turn out worse.

“Can’t believe Yuzu did that,” the memory of their last taste of freedom on Earth haunted her.

“Several members and even UNAF troops were caught to become slaves,” Rolo remembered. “Including her. And I don’t think all of them got caught--”

“I feel cringy about it. Those are types of alien invaders who’ll make any human their slave, in many ways… if you know what I mean.”

“Aw, c’mon, that sucks,” he also cringed. “Anyway, all members present are at the backstage, let’s get this started.”

Nyma nodded. At any rate, she has to act as tough as Yuzuki, or as Yuzuki wished for. She followed Rolo to the backstage, where remaining members of the resistance are waiting for her orders.

*****

_Galra New Base, The White House, Washington D.C._

Yuzuki, along with several hundred strong men and women, were among those who were successfully captured by Galra forces as slaves. Some, who were soldiers, forced into hard labor while beautiful ones were kept as handmaids and servants picked by higher officials.

She, unfortunately, was assigned to Zarkon’s throne. Luckily, Haggar has eyes on her.

It has been three days since she, along with some members of the Resistance, decided to stay to join those who failed to be saved by what they have called the New Pioneers. It was a decision that she didn’t regret if this is for the safety of the planet, even if they are times that she wanted to throw up because of what these tyrannical, furry aliens did to her and the rest of the captives.

As part of her mandatory routine for three days, she took a shower and put on her outfit of the day: a pair of golden bikini and sheer satin pants similar to what Princess Leia wore, and had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She never thought of fixing herself for the monster conqueror, but she has to, in exchange with whatever information she can relay to Nyma and the rest.

It has been three days, and she has already sacrificed everything… including her own self.

_Three days ago._

“Your main purpose will be to attend to the Emperor’s needs, nothing less,” she said. “Consider yourself lucky that you didn’t end up in the generals’ brothel.”

She knows what that means. She replied, surprisingly, with great humility:

“Yes, Priestess.”

Maybe, Haggar learned about about her deeds that she decided to put her into great purpose. For Yuzuki, she considered it as an opportunity. It will allow her to have access to Zarkon’s private archives -- if she could stay long enough to survive.

Dressed in provocative black and purple tunic, and both hands chained in somewhat invisible chains, she was sent to Zarkon’s throne room -- which happened to be the former US President’s Oval Office.

“I was sent to be your, uh, personal assistant,” Yuzuki introduced herself, kneeling.

“I don’t remember requesting one,” Zarkon said sharply as he slowly faced her. “However, I might be needing one as my personal toy. And that will not mean you.”

“I’m not in the position to ask this,” she went on playing submissive, “but are you looking for anything in particular?”

“That doesn’t concern you anymore. Unless you’re willing to fill out what I’m seeking.”

Yuzuki finds Zarkon as someone much worse than her old, but horny boss, and she hated to think about it. She decided not to follow up anymore or she might get an answer that she might not like.

“Forgive me, Sire,” she kept on pretending as she bowed her head.

“Can you tell me how sincere you are in just asking for my forgiveness?”

It was a trick question coming from Zarkon. But instead of keeping quiet about it, considering that he is asking her, she thought of a reply as quick as she could.

“Is there any equivalent that I should need to pay for you to accept my apology?” She asked.

Zarkon smirked. He didn’t expect that answer from a mere human who possess great levels of intelligence that he has to acknowledge. “Are you willing to pay for your apology to be accepted?”

She knew he will reply in such fashion. Since right now she has to act like a submissive slave, she has no choice but to reply…

“Anything, Sire.”

“Very well,” he adjusted his seat, making sure Yuzuki will be able to see him face to face, “rise.”

She obeyed.

“Take off your tunic.”

She froze. Just as she expected, Zarkon is worse than her former boss. She didn’t respond right away.

“You said you’ll do anything to be forgiven,” he said. “Humans are, indeed, weak. Are you afraid that it will stain your dignity, while this planet’s been disgraced by whom you called ‘defenders of the universe’?”

 _I never asked to be saved, turtle-brain,_ her brain hissed. It was an unexpected order that she couldn’t think of a way to counter Zarkon’s thoughts. Fearing that a human life will be replaced for her silence, she slowly ran her right hand to the hanging purple fabric of her tunic, letting it fall off her shoulder. She unclasped the buckle of the dress that supported her waist, loosening the fabric that hugged her curves, allowing the dress to fully fall off her body, leaving her with nothing but a black strapless bra with a seemingly low-waist bikini that shows the entirety of her surprisingly beautiful curves.

“Look into my eyes,” Zarkon commanded, seems contented with the shame she wore on her face. “You have entered our bargain. You said that you’ll agree to anything you wanted to pay.”

 _Did I really agree to that!?_ Yuzuki’s brain was fuming.

“I’m just asking you to pay,” he smirked. “Maybe you’ll be fit enough to sate my need.”

He snapped.

Later, some groups of Galra high-ranking officials began to show up from nowhere, delighted by the sight of a beautiful nymph-like human which made their mouths water. The Eurasian, however, hates at how they stared at her.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to entertain my best men,” Zarkon finally said. “Dance for them. And if you’ll be able to entertain them, you’re welcome to become my personal attendant.”

She didn’t expect to be outsmarted by an alien emperor. Taking advantage of her gender is something she hated, yet she couldn’t escape the fact that his men are surrounding her. But she thought that if this is the only way to get his trust, she has no other choice but to play along.

Her eyes were filled with tears as she started to swing her body in a deaf tune.

_After that…_

“You may come in,” one of the Druids escorted Yuzuki to Zarkon’s bedchamber, which made her feel more uncomfortable, knowing that she will be summoned into the enemy’s bedroom. But he has to throw away her shame if this is one way to gather information she will need.

As she went in, as she expected, Zarkon was waiting for her in his bed.

“You’re late,” he said.

“My apologies, Sire,” she bowed her head.

“Enough of your apologies. Come,” and she came in as he ordered. She noticed three tablet-like objects on the table. “These tablets must be sent to the Eastern Command, where I have uploaded all my instructions. You must bring them to General Tryseom personally. A Druid will accompany you to his location.”

Yuzuki bowed her head, but…

“I cannot hear you,” he demanded her to reply vocally which she really hated to do.

“ _Vrepit sa._ ”

“Understand that I have accepted your service at my mercy, so be grateful that you get most of your freedom to live within my facility and be well-fed. However, your freedom doesn’t mean your right to betray me behind my back. Remember that I am everywhere, and you are still my slave.”

“Yes, Sire,” she has to be vocal when it comes to agreeing with Zarkon, or she won’t be able to get his trust. But she knows that even he doesn’t trust her that much yet, so she still has to be careful.

Still clad in that provocative outfit, Yuzuki left with a Druid on her side. As they left on a personal-type ship…

“Take this,” she handed one of the tablets to the Druid. “Try to copy everything on that tablet before we get there.”

The Druid nodded.

*****

“We haven’t heard from Yuzu about her mission within Zarkon’s lair,” Nyma talked to the remaining members of the Resistance. “I know how shocked you are when she decided to turn herself in to save us, but let’s think about it as an opportunity to infiltrate Zarkon’s military systems. Risky, but knowing Yuzu, it will be worth it.”

The said meeting included an induction of new members, among them were Heilani and Athena Garrett, who were saved by Lance’s brother, Alex, during the invasion. After what happened, three-fourths of the Resistance were either captured, killed, or remained missing. Also, not all civilians and soldiers were with them. They are aware that General Wade and his troops managed to hide somewhere, while Secretary-General Irving was taken by the New Pioneers.

“Right now,” it was Rolo’s turn to speak, “we cannot rely on anybody but ourselves. We’re still hopin’ for that white ship to come back and I’m sure they’ll have something that’ll bring those furries down. But while we wait, we have to work on something that’ll lessen their load.”

They all agreed.

Later, Rolo got a call from someone. He smirked. “Get ready, people, food comin’ in! Have ‘em distributed to each family an’ make sure they all have food.”

It was good news somehow that some members of the Resistance were able to gather food and basic necessities for the survivors that will hopefully last them a week, so they volunteered to distribute them. Until then, all they can hope is for the white ship to return to deliver them from hiding and slavery.

*****

_The Galaxy Garrison._

Surviving officials and members of the UN Council were forced to stay behind the walls of the remaining Garrison to plan on what they can do to survive, or at least they do. Only a handful of cadets remained inside, as most of them were either ran for their own lives or got captured by the Galra. But not even General Wade wanted to do something.

It made Commander Iverson frustrated. “We can’t just stay here hiding like dogs,” he said. “We have a sworn duty to protect those people!”

“Calm down, Iverson,” Brigadier-General Gonzales tried to calm him down without effort. “You should be thankful that we’re still here. We’re doing whatever we can to save the planet.”

“Are you really doing something!?”

“Are you questioning the General’s capability!?”

“YES!” he finally snapped. “You want my honest opinion!? Then, YES! I question his abilities, I question his authority, I question EVERYTHING about him! It has been three goddamn days! While poor old me does nothing but to follow his orders which I thought will benefit everyone, and when I say EVERYONE, I mean every. Single. Human being. Living on this planet, none of my -- no, _our_ efforts, were put into use! Why? Ask the high and mighty United Nations Armed Forces Chief of Staff, himself! He even couldn’t discipline his own son because he only cares about his position and immunity! Guess what, gentlemen: we’re all stuck here because of HIM!”

No one dared to counter Iverson’s opinion, except for Gonzales, a known Wade supporter. “Listen, Iverson: General Wade has the entire planet on his shoulders now and I’m sure he’s working on a way to fix this! Just so you know: he’s an ISIS War veteran and been in the battlefield longer than you. If you’ll just accuse him of slacking off, then tell me what you already did. What accomplishment can you be proud of, huh? You’re just stuck in the Garrison teaching undisciplined cadets. Even Shirogane did something more noble that you do!”

“And where is he now? And what did Irving do? Accusing him a traitor? For what? Saving the entire planet’s ass!?”

“You know exactly what crime he committed. He jeopardized the planet’s security! It’s his fault that we’re in this situation!”

“We’re only in this situation because Wade and Irving conspired with Zarkon in exchange for immunity!”

An audible gasp were heard by some members. Gonzales went speechless.

“Do you want to know the truth, Iverson?”

Silence followed as General Wade finally came in from his room. The Garrison’s instructor just glared at him, thinking that whatever he will spill in his own mouth will be nothing but lies.

“What you said was true,” he began. “A truce was made between me, Secretary Irving, and Zarkon. If not for that truce, we’re probably be under those aliens’ command sooner. So if you will analyze carefully, it was Zarkon who breached the contract.”

It was Iverson’s turn to be shocked.

“Put it this way: we all know that this planet is very vulnerable against alien invasion, despite the fact that we have enough power to drive them away. And this Zarkon guy has been eyeing on Dr. Von Altair’s gift for years: the Incarnate Ore. He had planned to take over the Earth from the start -- but since we value everything this planet has to offer, Irving and I agreed on a closed-door meeting with the delegates from the Galra Empire, so an agreement was made: they won’t touch the planet in exchange for one life…”

“That’s Takashi Shirogane,” Iverson guessed with disgust, “but along with Commander Holt and his son. I guess because they have learned of everything so you made a move before everyone would learn about it.”

Wade smiled. “You’re smart.”

“Yeah I am, it’s just only now that I’ve realized I served the wrong people all this time.”

“Oh no, you’re not wrong. You’re never wrong. You’re just perceiving wrong things. If you will think of the other side, it was a wise decision to make. We’re able to keep the Ore without worrying about being conquered.”

“And what about now?”

“Like I’ve said, it was Zarkon who breached the contract. We’ve honored what he wanted us to do. It was him who didn’t honor our agreement. And why are you worried much about those people in the Kerberos Mission? They’ve been dead for two years--”

“Takashi Shirogane is still alive.”

Wade’s eyes narrowed, followed by loud murmurs from the members of the panel. Gonzales couldn’t contain his fear anymore.

“Y-you’re only saying that to get even,” the brigadier-general gave a fake laugh. “No one can’t come back alive from space, especially after two years, even if he’s--”

“He’s the one who led the escape of around 1.5 million humans through that white ship,” Iverson explained. “Along with him are former Lieutenant-General Allura von Altair, former Major Coran Smythe and former Major Mitsutaka Kawamura, and several members of the Resistance Group. Miss Von Altair used her alien blood and resources to accommodate as much as the ship can handle. I have learned from my resources that ex-Captain Shirogane managed to escape from the Galra prison and went back to Earth to warn the entire planet about Zarkon’s true intentions. No wonder you’ll thought he broke the contract…

He never agreed to one in the first place.”

No one in the panel expected that report. How Commander Iverson got those data was already out of the knowledge for some, but it was already considered top secret since it heavily concerns two top leaders of the world and the leader of the Galra Empire. All of them were alarmed of the fact that VividBlack, whom they condemned a traitor for the sake of their planet’s (and their own) safety, was still alive and currently in space for possible additional reinforcements. They are starting to get frightened for their own future…

Except General Wade.

He only chuckled at Iverson’s report. “That’s good news, then,” he said, not even showing a hint of shock from what he heard. “At least he can still serve the UN that way even if he has already been condemned. Do you think that’s noble, gentlemen?”

This time, no one dared to voice out their agreement or disagreement, as they just nodded.

“But even if he came back saving the planet,” he added, “you still can’t change the fact that he is, indeed, a traitor. If he still considers himself a World Hero, this shouldn’t happen. He should have made any way to escape and somehow save the entire planet’s population. He should have defended himself as well. Lastly…

I’ve learned that Secretary Irving is currently held hostage under Shirogane’s command.”

Iverson decided not to argue with him anymore. After all, it’s useless, and he admitted how smart and dangerously witty Aloysius Wade is; he can alter the truth by using the truth against his enemies. No wonder he was able to get the position, not because of Irving, but because of his own skill.

Noticing that Iverson didn’t talk anymore, “I’m glad that you’ve finally understand,” Wade said. “The fact that Shirogane has our Secretary-General held hostage in space, it only added his sins in this planet instead of a possibility of giving him full pardon for his attempt of saving the world. Once he comes back, and once this is over, he should be aware of the punishment awaiting him.

If he died once two years ago, the government will make sure that he will die this time, and he will never come back. Again.”

Commander Iverson just kept himself silent, as he left the room to tend on the other remaining cadets. The moment he left, Wade whispered to Gonzales, and nodded.

“There are too many promising soldiers who are a total waste,” Wade shook his head. “They should have just served the planet without questions. Am I right…

Dr. Holt?”

Behind him was Colleen, who, surprisingly, holds several degrees in Physics and Engineering before she became a wife and a mother of two. How she ended up in the Garrison once again was already her decision, but it was possibly an agreement between her and Wade, amidst the fangs of war and invasion, that brought her to where she is now. She was quietly testing something, possibly something that will assure Earth’s victory.

Wade was pleased to have someone like her on his side. How she convinced her to join him and do something was already a closed-door agreement between them.

*****

Iverson has been quiet while going back to the cadets’ barracks along with other licensed instructors. As he was on his way, a hired assassin was following him silently, obviously upon Wade’s order.

It was the assassin’s luck that their target doesn’t notice them, that they immediately activated their gun’s silencer so they could get out of it clean. However…

Someone tackled them down, their gun pushed away, which finally caught Iverson’s attention. But before he could figure out who it is…

“This way, Sir!”

Someone pulled him away and took him to a safer shortcut which only some cadets know. It was probably of utmost importance that they decided to bring him to their hideout.

Iverson was totally confused, especially when he found out who saved him…

“Wade, Jr?” He raised his eyebrow.

“I heard everything, Sir,” the younger Wade, who was known to bully the missing Garrison Trio, was in tears when he faced him. “We’re all with you. We also wanna save Earth, but I can’t just agree to Dad’s terms.”

He was surprised by the fact that the son decided to side with him and anyone who was against Wade in the first place, and the son was just a good example of being enlightened by the truth behind Galra’s ambush invasion. These cadets, and other soldiers, decided to stand up, vowing to fight what is right for their beloved planet. And they will start it by taking the Chief of Staff down before the white ship returns to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there will be three or four chapters more before this story closes. I really want to thank everyone who managed to read the entire thing and still waiting for the next chapters. Comments and/or kudos will be highly appreciated.
> 
> Just a little note about the nanocyanide alloy thingy, either I just made it up or it really exists in canon. There are times that I have a memory span of a goldfish so I have to rewatch Season 2 for more reference.
> 
> And yeah, the conspiracy has been answered, but this is still far from what Wade and Irving originally planned.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Can you hear him calling from the other side of the universe?
> 
> Can you see them shining for you?


	26. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Earth days after escaping from Earth, the Vivid Team and the survivors, along with Ulaz, finally reached the headquarters of the Blade of Marmora, where Keith accepted Kolivan's dare to undergo their ceremonial trial should he wish to know more about his blood, while Earth under Zarkon's control was facing great crisis when Yuzuki became Zarkon's representative and the rest of the survivors forced to hide in ruins. The team's acceptance of Keith as who he is triggered his dagger, a memento he has of his parents, and awakened its blade form, that made Kolivan decide to take him under his wing. Preparations for the upcoming war against the Empire has begun, but none of the VividSoldiers are still ready, for their Keys remained as passive as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make sure to post as soon as I finish the chapter. And I think the story's still a wee bit far from its conclusion. Oh well, enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Some themes and situations may not be suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

The Vivid Team and the survivors have not counted how many days have already been passed. But knowing that preparing to face the entire Galra Empire was something that Kolivan, the leader of the Blade of Marmora, wanted to ensure that everyone is well-equipped. And the preparation, indeed, took them days. Despite those days they have spent with the Blade members, not all of them are still comfortable.  
  
Despite accepting the fact that he already sure of who he is, Keith was still struggling with accepting his blood, but surprisingly, it was Kolivan, himself, who offered to train him personally. Whatever his reason is, it’s already within his personal preference. He never complained, in fact, he finds it as an advantage that will help him what can weaken a Galra, and like what he and Thace talked about back in the medical bay, he wanted to learn more about the Incarnate Ore.  
  
Pidge was offered to check every food and medicine offered to survivors, as what Kolivan dared her to do. So far no food nor medicine has been compromised, which is good, but she still wanted to be as vigilant as possible. As of this moment, she still doesn’t trust every single Galra in the headquarters not because of their history, but because anytime they might pounce at Keith once his suppressants wore off, and that incident might happen again.  
  
Hunk was far more accepting aside from Shiro. To help the survivors, he asked help from the Blades’ resident chef on what ingredients can be considered safe for human consumption. It also helped him learn more about Galra culture aside from their biology, after learning that what Pidge learned from the internet is right. He hasn’t had any issues with his grandfather as well, the first time in around five years.  
  
Allura has more issues accepting the fact that not all Galra are like Zarkon, which is understandable because of what happened to her race seventeen Earth years ago, despite understanding the relationship between her father and the Galra Emperor back then. So whenever there is an important meeting regarding working on with plans, she excuses herself, with Coran or Mitsu acting as her proxy. To help her lighten up, she remained in the heart of the control room where she tries to reach out to Dr. Von Altair’s AI, but since the last time he showed up, the AI has not been reacting to her.  
  
As usual, Shiro was present in all strategic meetings. Even if he couldn’t use the Vivid System anymore, his presence and experience as a former VividSoldier was enough to assign him as the group’s leader, with Mitsu on his side. Mitsu slowly learned everything outside of the planet, and later understand that all civilized beings can have internal conflicts, that not all citizens can agree with the ideals and goals that their leaders provide. As for the ex-VividSoldier, he hasn’t shown any sign of fatigue, which is good…  
  
But not all of them noticed how frantic and anxious he could also be when it comes to finishing the mission.  
  
Lance, however, showed little to no care if they are working with the Galra against Zarkon, for he has his own mission that, possibly, only the ghost of Queen Romelle can answer.

*****

“That was cool!” Lance was fascinated by what he had just learned about an Altean legend. “So there’s a story about this Goddess of the Universe who gave birth to five lions who aided her in making sure the universe is peaceful? And your hubby helped in recreating the Keys from those lions, right?”  
  
“ _You’re right,_ ” Romelle smiled. “ _And those five lions can be combined into one powerful entity that will one day save the universe. When my husband created those Keys with his Earthling friend, he thought of that legend and he was able to bring it to life. That idea came into his mind when he learned that two users can combine into one warrior based on his friend’s blueprints._ ”  
  
It made the Cuban think of a possibility. “Never thought about four or five people docking into one. I read from history books that VividSoldiers can only dock with one person and that was limited ‘cuz only the red one can act as a primary body while the rest can settle as voices, unlike what the new Vivid System can do.”  
  
“ _That’s true. And that was what my husband was trying to achieve. Strangely, he is a peace-loving person, and as much as he would like to avoid making anything that may start a war, I have a feeling that he did these to stop Zarkon’s ambitions._ ”  
  
“Oh yeah,” he remembered, “you haven’t told me much why Zarkon suddenly declared war on your hubby and your planet. You said it was the Ore’s ‘fault’.”  
  
“ _Oh, that…?_ ” she turned sober. “ _I’m sure that none of them wished for this to happen. Not even Zarkon. But I believe, when it comes to love, one will do anything… Even if this will mean losing their will to do the right thing._ ”  
  
He blinked. “Lemme guess… Love triangle?”  
  
“ _Oh, no, silly! I may not know a thing, but as a woman, I do feel the reason why Zarkon ended up losing his sense of conviction and justice._ ”  
  
She couldn’t help but to look at the window.  
  
“ _As far as I remember, Zarkon was highly supportive of his wife, Honerva, who was my childhood friend. She’s the second best alchemist in the planet, next to Alfor. Inquisitive, always curious, innovative, and ambitious. She told me once that marrying Zarkon was the best decision she did in her life._ ”  
  
Lance whistled at an unexpected love story. “Now that’s what I wanna hear! So you’re saying that he and your childhood friend love each other?”  
  
“ _That’s correct!_ ”  
  
“So… what is happening now is because he loved his wife so much?”  
  
“ _Like I said, I didn’t live long enough to find out exactly what pushed him to do this. As far as I remember, he and Honerva… were supposed to be dead when Planet Daibazaal was forced to self-destruct so the rift will be totally closed._ ”  
  
“And that rift… was where the Incarnate Ore came from?”  
  
“ _You remember our lesson well, dear! You’re right. It was the Ore… that started everything._ ”

 _Planet Altea, eighteen decaphoebes ago._  
  
“Camping at the planet’s rift!?” Romelle was shocked to learn about Honerva’s plan to study the rift closer. “You already know the danger it brings! All of your team already backed out because of its potential danger. You’ve seen what happened when it tried to attack the planet’s capitol!”  
  
“I’m aware of that,” Honerva said, who doesn’t even show any sign of fear. “However, there is something about that rift that makes me want to find out more. It’s not just me who’s curious about it, but Zarkon as well, and I’m sure your husband is as curious as I am – but I have to be blunt to you about him. I never thought he’s a coward.”  
  
“He did that because he is worried about you and your husband. I understand how important this research is for you, but you need also to think about yourself and the planet.”  
  
“ _We_ are doing this for the sake of the planet!”  
  
“But Honerva--!?”  
  
“I thought you’ll understand far better than your husband!? I never thought you’re the same as him! Think about the bright future that it can bring to our planets and the entire universe: the Ore, itself, is overflowing with unlimited quintessence, enough to sustain all of the planets in the Eritolian Solar System! If we will get more information by just studying the rift, we can learn on how we can distribute this kind of power not just here, but in the entire universe, and it can even help alternative realities to thrive--!”  
  
“Alfor said that any living creature exposed in too much quintessence has negative effects, and you know that—”  
  
“If the quintessence is not used properly, it will definitely give anyone negative effects. He should know better than I do, being the best in his field in entire Altea. What he’s doing only shows how selfish he is.”  
  
Romelle didn’t answer anymore. She thought that she won’t be able to win an argument against someone who was already too engrossed with their studies. As her best friend, she was just trying to protect her, but knowing how stubborn Honerva is, she decided to stand back.  
  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” was the last thing she said to her. Their friendship ended that day, roughly a movement before she gave birth to her second child. She never heard from Honerva and Zarkon again as she closed her eyes permanently.

_Since then…_

“ _The last thing I remember,_ ” Romelle went on, “ _was when I received the news from my husband. As they have made an attempt to close the rift – as what Zarkon requested – tragedy stuck on him and Honerva. I have learned that the plan to close the rift was just a ruse to Zarkon’s true motive. I was just worried for her at that time, as both of us were pregnant._ ”  
  
“S… so what did Zarkon do?” Lance was both curious and sad at the same time.  
  
“ _I learned that he and Honerva tried to have a child for decaphoebes, but whenever there is an attempt, there was a miscarriage. That was the third time that she finally conceived a child, but sadly, both of them and the child didn’t live. I’m not sure what was Zarkon’s exact plan was, but he took Honerva to the rift with a possibility of healing her and their baby._ ”  
  
Lance’s eyebrows furrowed at what he learned. “Healing? Wait, so the quintessence found on that rift can heal? I, I don’t understand ‘cuz you said that too much quintessence can be bad for health, or that’s what I understand – but healing people, like what I can do?”  
  
Romelle didn’t answer right away. What she can only do was to remember the last thing she could remember before she died, and obviously those events happened before she gave birth. It gave Lance and idea to ask her something daring, considering what happened to her.  
  
“If that’s true,” he thought, “and if Doc loved you so much, he might do the same thing to you and your baby. And Allura won’t be sad if you’ve been still alive.”  
  
Romelle smiled at him. “ _Things happen for a reason, dear,_ ” she said. “ _Maybe my death was already planned by the ancients from the start. You’re right, Alfor might do the same thing – if he was as desperate as Zarkon. Besides…_ _  
_ _  
__Allura’s brother is still alive. Somewhere._ ”  
  
His eyes popped.  
  
“Lance!? What the quiznak!?”  
  
Unexpectedly, but expected in some sense, Coran caught him inside Dr. Von Altair’s old room. He wasn’t even surprised anymore, he just stood up, and stretched, while Romelle’s ghost disappeared again.  
  
“It made me begin to wonder how you manage to get here,” he scratched his moustache. “Are you stealing Allura’s key to get in here?”  
  
“No,” his one eyebrow just raised at him. “Actually, that’s what I’m about to ask you. But I don’t think you’ll answer me ‘bout it ‘cuz all you do’s just to push me away. Like, c’mon, I don’t have the right to know at all? You’re even pushing your own princess away from the truth!”  
  
Coran have never felt that cornered to the point that he is beginning to sweat. He sighed, trying to be as calm as he can. “Lad, understand that not all things can be shared for your safety. I even keep secrets from the Princess, that is one way to protect her. You will understand—”  
  
“That’s the problem, I don’t understand because you’re keeping things from me! From us! I thought we’re bonded! I said to Hunk and Pidge and even to Keith that there won’t be any secrets – hey, speaking of Keith, I’m so disappointed at you, I know how sensitive his issue is, but a secret and still a secret and we have the right to know ‘cuz how can we help one another if we’re just hiding from each other!?”  
  
“W-well, like you have said, Keith’s issue is sensitive, so—”  
  
“What about my issue!?”  
  
He didn’t answer right away, he only caught himself with mouth open.  
  
As their heated argument went on, Hunk and Pidge passed by after volunteering to check the survivors. Remembering her promise to Lance, she tugged Hunk’s shirt to give her his ear, and whispered some kind of a plan to him. He nodded. And when they noticed that Coran was totally caught up in Lance’s neverending questions, Hunk tried to catch the old advisor in his shoulders, but…  
  
Coran, surprisingly, has the senses of a cat, that he ducked and slid to the right, causing Hunk to lose balance and fell. Pidge slapped herself.  
  
“You will need seventy decaphoebes before you can surpass my senses, children,” he teased. “It will be best not to know than to be hurt in the long run. Later!”  
  
And he slipped to the left to escape.  
  
Lance has enough, but he didn’t chase him. Instead, he shouted what he recently learned:  
  
“Queen Romelle told me that her son is still alive! And Allura has no idea about it! Where is he!?”  
  
It surprised not just him, but also Pidge and Hunk, who only heard about it recently. Except for Lance, they didn’t know that Allura has a brother, which strangely she never mentioned it to them, possibly because of the thought that he didn’t survive the fall of Altea.  
  
“Y-you know that it’s wrong to lie,” he tried to make an excuse. “Queen Romelle is already dead, so impossible! Besides, how did you know—”  
  
“Whatcha doin’ right now? Aren’t you lying too!?”  
  
“Don’t you quiznakin’ throw the question back!”  
  
“What is going on?” Allura caught their bantering between the door to Dr. Von Altair’s room which confused her. The rest became silent as she showed up.  
  
“P-Princess,” Coran cleared his throat, “I’m glad that you’re here, that’s what I’m about to ask Lance, because—”  
  
“Hey, Allura,” Lance suddenly asked, “Is it true that you have a younger brother who ‘died’ when your planet was destroyed!?”  
  
She froze.  
  
The entire place became quieter when he suddenly dropped a bomb at her, which made the Royal Advisor sweat more than normal. He wanted to avert her attention to Lance’s question, but—  
  
“I know what you’re thinking,” he followed up, “you think I have no right to ask ‘bout this, but I thought we’re a team? You haven’t told us anything about your past except that you’re a princess from an extinct planet. I don’t think that’s –"

“How long have you had access to this room?” Allura asked Lance sternly, eyes were cold as she stared at him.  
  
“A… a few days ago,” Lance admitted, “b-but let me explain—”  
  
“Get out.”  
  
“B-but Allura—”  
  
“I said GET OUT! All of you! No one will dare enter my father’s room AGAIN!”  
  
She snapped all of a sudden, probably due to extreme stress from dealing with the Galra and from having some crisis on her own. Pidge even dared to disagree with her, to defend Lance, but Hunk covered her mouth to stop her.  
  
Lance was silent. He wasn’t given any chance to explain himself.  
  
Coran led the three teenagers out of the room. As he was about to comfort the princess…  
  
“You too, Coran,” she said.  
  
He understood, and sighed. They left Allura alone in her father’s room. She, meanwhile, remained standing inside, without doing anything, but once Coran closed the door for her, her emotions gave up. She slumped on her father’s bed and started to cry.

*****

“A virus?” Shiro got curious the moment Kolivan discussed their plan which involves a virus that may greatly affect the empire’s bases.  
  
“Yes,” Kolivan confirmed. “I have assigned a special team for them to create a virus that will infect the empire’s systems that will last eight varga, enough for us to destabilize their defenses if there won’t be any distractions.”  
  
“And you’re planning to inject the virus in the empire’s main fleet?”  
  
“As of now,” Thace added, “the entire empire is relying on the main fleet’s central system, just as how Planet Earth relies on what you call the Incarnate Ore. Once the virus is injected in its main core, the virus will immediately spread, which will last for fifteen doboshes, more or less. What is crucial will be how long the virus will affect the empire which will buy us enough time to drive the entire fleet away from the Earth’s Solar System.”  
  
“But the thing is,” the leader of the Vivid Team seemed skeptical about the plan, “even without the empire, Zarkon is strong enough to defeat your entire order. And even us, if we won’t be careful about it. Driving the empire away can help, but if we will leave Zarkon alone…”  
  
“We’re aware of that,” Kolivan replied. “Remember that we do have members within the Empire. We can work on weakening their forces from the inside without him noticing. We’re also aware how smart and cunning he can be, so we trained our members to blend with the forces to lessen their speculation.”  
  
“How are we going to drive them away? We will need a bigger wormhole or enough power to teleport them to somewhere farther than the Milky Way galaxy!”  
  
“We will not look for a medium to bring them out,” Thace cleared out. “We will do any means that will cause their forces to retreat. And that is…”  
  
While they have intensively discussing about their plans to throw down the entire Galra Empire, Keith was just done training under Ulaz and Antok, who served as his teachers in lieu of Kolivan. But for him, it doesn’t mean that his training is over. As he sat down, he pulled his Operation Key again, and…  
  
“Hey, girl,” he tried to communicate with Chuchule, “c’mon… talk to me, please…”

It has been days since he last saw his Key glow. That was the first -- and the last -- time. And for some reason, it went back to being just a passive, fashionable key. He has been trying to talk to it every day and every time he has a chance, to the point that he is starting to look like a crazy old man talking to inanimate objects.  
  
It didn’t escape Ulaz’s attention, that he decided to talk to him about it. “It looks like your Key is waiting for you to do something before it decided to respond to you,” he guessed.  
  
He just looked at him at one side, unexpected that a Galra will try to do a small talk with him. He didn’t respond and tucked his Key back inside his customized black and purple suit, now with a hood like other Blade members have.  
  
Ulaz was aware how uncomfortable for a part-Galra like Keith to interact with full Galra like them, regardless of their beliefs and his plan to learn more about their motives. So he decided to change topic that can be relatable.  
  
“I was around your age when I was also… forced to be mated.”  
  
Keith’s eyes squinted. Of all the topics that Ulaz wanted to talk about, that was the topic that he hated to talk about nor hear. Ulaz was aware of the sensitivity of the issue, but he decided to continue, anyway.  
  
“I never knew who did that to me, and even if I fought it, my fate as an omega weakened my ability to fight. Omegas tended to get weaker during their heat, and alphas’ strength doubles when they are in rut. Aside from that, their body’s urge to copulate goes strong, regardless if their mind says otherwise.”  
  
He hated to admit it, but as he remembered what happened to him at that time, Keith could help but to agree in his mind that what Ulaz described was the same thing happened to him.  
  
“I’m not telling you my experience to be your source of inspiration, nor to make you cringe about your blood. I’m simply stating the facts. Knowing that you are part-Galra, I’m telling you this on what you will expect in the future.”  
  
“I ain’t born t’be a slut forever,” Keith said. “Never wish’d for it.”  
  
“I know. And it’s not just you who thinks about it. No one wished to be forced.”  
  
He kept silent after that. But then, knowing that Ulaz experienced the same thing just because of the fact that he was born conceivable of a Galra child, his curious self kicked in.  
  
“So,” he curbed his lip, “What happen’d after that? Didcha get… pregnant?”  
  
Ulaz smirked. “An omega is expected to be pregnant after that. I am no exemption.”  
  
“Where’s yer baby?”  
  
“He grew up splendidly,” and he looked at one of the Blade members who are currently in training. “Regris grew up a strong beta, and I would say he’s pretty strong compared to other betas in our race.”

He blinked. He recently met Regris, who was one of those Blade members, and was surprised to find out that he is more than being related to Ulaz. He gulped and began to imagine what his child might be supposed to like if he hadn’t got a miscarriage.  
  
“So y’nev’r search’d for who raped you?” he asked again. “Y’never got mad at it? Just forget it, that’s it?”  
  
Ulaz nodded.  
  
“Y-yer nuts!” he shivered. “Y-y’should’ve made at least a li’l effort! That’s just… wrong. Just ‘cuz yer an omega or sumthin’? Yer bound t’be every alpha’s slut when they see or smell you!?”  
  
“I know how you feel, little one. The feelings of anger, remorse, shame… All of those, I’ve felt them after what happened to me. But I decided not to search for answers only to harbor any hatred or evil towards who did it to me. I thought that it will only keep on haunting me if I only keep on searching for the sake of revenge. Everything happens for a reason, whether you wanted it or not, to help you realize something that may help you with your life.”  
  
Keith went speechless. Ulaz’s reasons all targeted towards the exact opposite of what he did in the past year. He admitted living in shame and remorse after the incident, and he poured out his frustration in his training and missions… particularly the last time he went berserk when Zarkon triggered his trauma.  
  
“What about you?” Ulaz suddenly asked him. “Do you have an idea who did that to you?”  
  
He bit his lip and shook his head. “But I’ve a clue. Well, make it two. Three. An’ a witness.”  
  
“Is that so? Does that include the scar on your right shoulder?”  
  
He couldn’t help but to touch it and blush whenever he remembers that incident. “An’ I remember seein’ part o’that freak’s hair. It’s white. Saw it when my blindfold slipp’d out.”  
  
Ulaz was just silent as he listened to his story while the young part-Galra didn’t realize that he is opening up.  
  
“I’ve this feelin’ that he’s not alone. I mean, he’s not the only one who raped me. Two more. I remember one o’ ‘em. Just saw her in a mobile base back on Earth—”  
  
“A female?”  
  
He nodded again slowly. After that, another dobosh of silence followed, but not for long, as he glanced at Shiro and Kolivan who were still discussing about the plans.  
  
“So,” he thought, “any idea why Kolivan decid’d t’train me? By ‘imself?”  
  
“I’m sorry but I have no idea, either,” Ulaz replied. “All I know is that our leader trained several members before us, but he hasn’t trained anyone that personal aside from his daughter.”  
  
He blinked. “He has a daughter?”  
  
The older Blade member didn’t answer anymore as both leaders stood up and looked at them, signaling that their discussion was over. Keith also stood up when he felt that they were done talking. As expected, the two came to them for possibly an important decision.  
  
“Thank you for watching over him,” Kolivan thanked Ulaz. Later, “Kit.”  
  
“It’s KEITH,” he corrected—  
  
“That is all for today,” he ignored his correction. “you may rest with your friends or help them with the survivors.”  
  
“I’m not yet tir’d,” he claimed—  
  
“Listen to him this time,” Shiro said. “I know you still have enough stamina, but it’s best to use that to help the survivors—”  
  
“I know, but I can handle both, so—”  
  
“KEITH?”  
  
He pouted.  
  
“I can feel your eagerness, Kit,” Kolivan said (I just said KEITH, did I!?), “but understand that your anatomy is still not the same as full Galra. You’re required to have some rest especially when your brother mentioned to me that you got sick from the heat.”  
  
He has no choice, although highly disappointed, that his training must cut off for now just for him to rest – even if he doesn’t feel the need to do so. He didn’t say anything as he walked away, and no one knows if he really followed their instructions or not.  
  
“I’m so sorry about Keith,” Shiro apologized in his brother’s behalf. “He’s mostly stubborn, but a fighter. He really has a lot of energy for a part-human.”  
  
Kolivan didn’t respond, either he didn’t hear him or he heard him but he chose not to respond. He watched the little part-Galra walking away with something on his mind that only him can answer.

*****

_Planet Earth._

“Yuzu… why…?”

A raid done by the Resistance went on a complete failure when they were ambushed by a troop of Galra foot soldiers a few blocks from the former Louvre Palace. The group, led by Rolo and Nyma, were caught by enemy troops led by none other than…

“Yuzu, what the hell!?” Rolo’s jaws almost dropped when they saw their supposed leader clad in a Galra soldier’s armor, staring low at them like she was staring at struggling cockroaches.

“Looks like you’re right after all,” a Galra officer looked at Yuzuki. “We can actually put you in good use.”

“Yuzu, do you have any idea what the hell you’re doing!?” Nyma was more shocked than anyone else involved. “You promised Taka! Don’t tell me you’ve given up--!”

“Those two,” Yuzuki pretended to be deaf, “knows the possible hideout of other surviving Earthlings. They have all the information you need--”

“You’re selling us!?” Rolo shouted. “For what!? Bet they did something on yer head! HEY--!”

“I’m not selling you,” Yuzuki finally responded. “I’m doing this so we could stop hoping that they’ll come back.”

“What!?”

“It has been almost three weeks, close to a month. What are we even doing? Waiting for nothing, is that it? It’s best to forget about this bullcrap and just accept the fact that this planet is now under the Galra Empire. You all gonna survive if you only know how to behave.”

“Yuzu, it has just been two weeks!” Nyma said. “You’ve endured longer than that--”

She later signalled the sentries to take the captives to the prepared pods, while the two of them were dragged to another pod.

“Guess I’m right, huh?” Nyma smirked. “You still love Taka! You’re freakin’ disappointed, huh!? IS THAT IT--!?”

Fed up by how Nyma taunted her, Yuzuki grabbed a whip from one of the soldiers and whipped her to keep her quiet.

“I knew it,” Nyma chuckled. “You’re disappointed… You’re a big disappointment, girl. I thought you’re stronger than this--”

She whipped her again, the fabric of her clothes ripped from the extreme friction from scourging her back. She later returned the whip to the soldier.

“If you need to beat them ‘til they talk,” she ordered them, “do it.”

She walked out, along with an officer, while the two co-leaders were dragged to the pod, while their agony awaits.

 _Yuzu betrayed the human race,_ Rolo could only comment on his head, _way worse than what that old goose did._

*****

_Marmora Base’s Special Room._

“You can’t just keep me like this forever,” Richard Irving, the once proud leader of the corrupted United Nations Government, was reduced into a common evacuee except that he was placed in a separate small room not because he requested -- but Shiro did, thus putting him in an unofficial house arrest. “Once we get back to Earth, the entire planet will know how you’re trying to kill me! Remember how you’ve betrayed your own kind countless times--!”

Hunk, who unfortunately took his turn to watch over him, looked unamused as he tries to prepare his dinner. “Look, old man,” he said, “you should be grateful that we put you here away from the, quote-unquote, common people and checkin’ you twenty-four-seven aside from savin’ yer ass, rather than puttin’ you in jail torturing you by any means because we’re far more decent than what’s in yer stupid headcanon. If siding with the aliens is the only crime you could think of for us, oh boy, we do have a long list of _your_ crimes and I can’t wait to recite that to you if given a chance.”

Irving squinted his eyes on him. “I can’t believe you’re Governor Garrett’s only grandson--”

“I can’t believe it either,” Hunk shrugged.

“So you have a long list of ‘my’ crimes and do you think they were all proven compared to what you’ve done? What you just did days ago is already treason -- you’ve not just taken me and the people hostage, you also let the entire planet rot under those aliens while you’re siding with aliens, themselves--!”

“Cool story, bro,” Hunk was not even shocked as he served the food to Irving, but as he tried to shove it away, he saved the bowl by snatching it away from the table.

“You’re feeding me with the same, tasteless alien substance for the past few days,” he grunted. “Are you even call that food!?”

“Well, you ate it,” Hunk replied. “Did you die on the first bite? You should be dead by now if you think this is poison.”

“But you’re killing me every damn second!”

“Cuz you’re trying to see it as it is but honestly, you’re killing yourself. If y’don’t wanna eat, fine. Don’t blame hyperacidity for your stupidity.”

He put the tray instead in one table, away from Irving’s easy reach.

“Look,” he added, “why can’t you be honest and just say ‘I Hate The Pioneers’ rather than pretend to be a good guy using fake propaganda to the people? You’re painfully obvious. Can’t believe the entire army is so stupid enough to believe in someone like you.”

“They’re sensible enough to know the truth,” Irving said.  
  
“Which is painfully sad because you’re their leader,” Hunk slapped the truth in him, “so no wonder they believe in you. Anyway,” he prepared to leave, “think ‘bout it. I know you’re trying to be a ‘good’ leader, but using your influence won’t help you now. If you wanna be saved, do the right thing and admit that you’ve lost.”  
  
As he left, Shiro was just in time to interrogate Irving for God knows how many times now because he won’t cooperate. The door was shut, leaving the two alone. Irving won’t even looked at him and acted like a stubborn toddler.  
  
“How many times have I already told you,” Irving demanded, “I will only speak in the presence of my lawyer!”  
  
“I’ve also told you many times, _Sir_ ,” Shiro tried to be patient, “your entire staff is still on Earth. And here in this ship, we are all equal. So I also beg of you to talk if you want to save the entire planet.”  
  
“That is _your_ job, Shirogane. And you failed at it several times now!”  
  
“Did you accept the position to protect the planet and its people or did you accept the position in the first place just for the sake of being looked up to?”  
  
“ _I_ am the people! I decide for the people and I deliver the decisions made by the people! Your job is to save the people, which is represented by me, the Secretary-General. Passing the responsibility to another person just to taunt someone is already considered a crime! Treason!”  
  
“I don’t think you’re using the word ‘crime’ correctly. You’re only doing that just to save your own skin. Why can’t you see that we’re all having problems here--!?”  
  
“YOU and your crew brought this problem, that is why we’re here!”

“Maybe you should think twice first before accusing us, because you and I both know that you and General Wade conspired with Zarkon because of the Incarnate Ore. Am I right?”  
  
The old man forced to pause and almost lost his balance when he pushed away.  
  
“Why won’t you say something, Mr. Irving?” Shiro started to push him to the edge. “You and I both know it’s the truth. That’s one reason why Commander Holt, his son and I were selected to be sent to Kerberos for a government-funded exploration. You know that we know what you’ve been up to.”  
  
Irving gulped at his own saliva as he tried to look for a believable excuse to shake off the accusations. Good thing for him that he was able to calm himself after a few good seconds, before scoffing at the accusation thrown at him.  
  
“Are you really that desperate to overthrow me, huh, Shirogane?”  
  
He didn’t answer.  
  
“If that is true, where is your evidence? Heh, you’re just like that governor’s grandson who can only talk without doing the walk. You should have told me in the first place that you don’t like me and the way I run things. I’m old and probably more experienced than you, so I’m proudly say that I’m not dumb. _You are._ Because even at your age, you still keep on pushing things over adults like a spoiled little brat.”  
  
He shifted his position, acting like he was about to go to bed, taking advantage of Shiro’s silence, taking it as his win.  
  
“I’m tired now,” he said. “Feel free to wake me up when you have finally made that ‘plan’ you’re talking about with those aliens. It’s best to give up. Once we go back to Earth, you already know what will happen to you.”  
  
He decided to be unresponsive for a few minutes, his back turned against the ex-VividSoldier, testing his patience. Without knowing that Shiro remained standing at least for a few minutes, before pulling a chair and help himself to sit down. When Irving heard a screech from his back, he couldn’t help but to turn around…  
  
He squinted his eyes seeing Shiro sitting in front of him.  
  
“You’re really dumb,” he said. “I already told you I’m tired! Unless you don’t know the meaning of that word in your language—”  
  
“Just fun facts, _Sir_ ,” Shiro said, “on this ship, aside from the governor’s grandson who has connections with known members of their circle, I have Commander Holt’s younger daughter who’s probably smarter than you and she’s been researching about your corrupt activities since two years ago. I also have my brother who researched with her. And remember Allura von Altair? Remember that she once served as the second most powerful in the United Nations Armed Forces. Her Royal Advisor served in UNAF as well. And my good friend, too. Surely, they’ve gathered enough evidence to prove your misdeeds especially when it comes to the Incarnate Ore. You’re aware on how that Ore works. I’m sure Zarkon briefed you about that.  
  
I heard that you’re needing a list of crimes you’ve committed against humanity. I can cite them to you. Right here. Right now. Then let’s compare which of us betrayed the human race. It’s just you and me, Sir. You’re free to defend yourself. You’ve practiced Law, after all.”  
  
Irving couldn’t speak this time. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. It was just only him and Shiro, that is true, and because it was only the two of them alone in the room, he couldn’t look for a way to escape…  
  
Until he thought of something, considering that they were only the two of them, he clung his chest, but…  
  
“I almost forgot that you’re a Hollywood actor once,” he said, “so I thought of asking Pidge for help in installing security cameras within the ship to film every great act you’ll do. We’ve scanned each and every civilian on board for any illnesses that needs to be treated – including you. And Coran said that you’re perfectly fine unless you’re planning to fake your terminal illness in front of me and all who’re currently watching us now.”  
  
Irving was shaking. “Wh-what did you say--!?”  
  
“I tried to be as nice as possible, Richard. I don’t want to do something that can jeopardize both our positions, but right now you’re in _our_ ship, and you’re staying here as an evacuee, nothing more. After this, you won’t be even sure if you will go back to your pedestal as UN’s leader. I served you and the planet for seven freaking years without complain, even if you have taken my family and my identity away. I managed to survive in an enemy territory for two years that even cost me an arm. After what happened to me, I thought that I want to make sure that this will not happen again to Keith or anyone I have left. So I will start right here and right now with you.”

Richard could tell that Shiro’s patience is already at his limit. For several days they have tried to convince him to talk, and there are times that they couldn’t because of his ‘sickness’, but in this case, he couldn’t of any excuse or shade he could throw off at him. After all, it’s just the two of them now.

“I almost forgot,” Shiro even acted that he forgot something, “I heard that you were held hostage by Galra troops days ago. One of my crew told me how you’ve tried to sell the entire planet and the Incarnate Ore for your freedom. I can call him to testify if you want--”

“It was a RUSE!” The old leader’s quick thinking worked again. “I was forced to say those things so we can all be saved! I know that they’re after the Ore! But you know me, I don’t have any single plan to give the Ore away! Our planet needs it! You and whoever your informant is don’t know my entire plan! Well, I have no plans of telling that to them either, or else those aliens will figure it out. C’mon, boy, I thought you’re smarter than this!?”

Shiro sighed. How Irving dodged all his questions and alligations was something that made him convinced why and how this corrupt official got elected in the UN in the first place. He can manipulate and bend the truth whenever he wants to for his convenience.

“And besides,” he added, “who would believe in those _children_? I bet Holt’s daughter is as crazy as him. And remember that your little brother is considered a fugitive in the Galaxy Garrison after he went missing. As for those two alien traitors? You should know by now: they’re aliens. With the state that we’re into, I don’t think the people will buy their story anymore. They’ll end up getting accused, tried, and executed. The people will not listen to children and traitors. Remember that.”

Irving’s smirk was full of confidence that, once again, he won the debate. Shiro, knowing that it’s getting pointless to get the truth from him, even if he already has evidence at hand, decided to call it a day.

“We’re not yet done,” he assured. “We don’t want to do anything drastic. I’ll keep coming back here until you’re ready to talk.”

Irving laughed. “What are you coming back for!? You’ve heard the _truth_ from me! That’s it! But try to pester me again, Shirogane, or you’ll have these people against you and your so-called crew. I can do that, if you or anyone of you will keep on testing my patience.”

He didn’t say anything anymore, which relieved the old official, and left him. Once again, he won.

“You’ll never get anything from me, boy,” he said. “I’ve spent twenty years in getting and defending my post, you’re still no match for me. And when I die, I’ll make sure that no one will ever use Isshiki and Von Altair’s toys ever again.”

The door suddenly opened which almost made his heart jump.

“Shirogane!?” He thought it was him again. “I already told you--”

He paused as his visitor wasn’t Shiro or even anyone from his crew. His eyebrows twitched at whoever opened the door for him.

“Who are _you_?”

*****

“Why won’t you say anything!?” Pidge cornered Coran in the kitchen, while Lance was just watching them from the corner, still depressed about what happened a while ago. “How long are you keeping us playing Sherlock here!? You saw something on Lance’s cells -- what’s keeping you!?”

But Coran remained adamant. “I will only speak in the presence of my lawyer--”

“That’s yer nth time, mister! Show me your lawyer! Or I’ll definitely build a lie detector or ask Hunk to make a truth potion to bring the truth outta you--!”

“Pidge, that’s enough,” Lance finally gave up. “If he don’t wanna talk, then leave him alone.”

“Lance!?”

“You heard the lad, Kaitlin,” he stood up. “Anyway, time for routine checkup for children! It’s best not to leave those poor babies alone,” and he looked at Lance. “I thought you would like to come?”

“You go ahead,” he said weakly. “I’ll follow you.”

“Suit yourself,” as he was about to head to the ballroom, “I forgot to tell you that you’re forbidden to stop by King Alfor’s room for the rest of your life. That’s all. See you in the ballroom!”

He headed out, as expected. When Coran finally left, Pidge couldn’t contain her frustration as she threw it at Lance. “Are you serious about this!?” She asked. “Are you just letting him leave you hanging!? He’s keeping you away from your clue to--”

“It’s my fault, anyway,” Lance sighed. “If I didn’t stop by that room in the first place, Allura won’t get mad at me--”

“That lady doesn’t deserve your apology, man! She yelled at you for bringing out her secret! And speaking of secret, I thought there won’t be one anymore!?”

“That’s a different thing, Pidge. She’s lost everything, including her family. I’ll understand if she won’t bring up anything about her brother because--”

“That’s not a freakin’ excuse for her to yell at you! We’ll understand that, anyways, but--”

He calmed her down by patting her shoulder.

“Funny,” he said, “I should be the one to get angry, but you know me, I hate to disappoint ladies.”

It somehow calmed her down. “So you just gonna give up?”

“I’ll lift a white flag for now. Let Coran talk when he’s ready to talk.”

“But when and how long should we wait? If it’s too late!?”

He tried to smile. “Believe me, I appreciate what you’re trying to do to help me. But for now, let’s wait. Who knows if he’ll suddenly talk?” And he pushed the chair to head to the door. “Besides,” and he held his Operation Key, “we still have to figure out how to wake them up again. I’m sure this little guy here’s hearing me somewhere.”

He missed Chulatt terribly. It has been days and the Keys remained Keys, and they never responded no matter they do.

“Anyways, gotta help Coran feed the kids,” he walked towards the door. “Wanna help out?”

“Nah,” Pidge shook her head. “Guess I’ll head back to my room after a little snack.”

“Okay,” he was about to leave, but for some reason, he didn’t walk out right away. He stepped back…

And Lance suddenly gave Pidge a tight hug that cause her face to turn extremely red.

“W-wha--” she tried to talk.

“Thanks, Pidge,” he whispered, “for everything.”

She could feel her face smoking, yet she wondered if Lance felt it, too. But he let go of her and went out of the kitchen, leaving her blinking.

But as Lance went out, she could hear him saying ‘hi’ to someone, and that someone was unexpected, if this concerns his so-called rival.

“Hey,” Keith arrived from training, ditching the suit for his tank top and sweatpants. Pidge immediately fetch a bottle of water for him and he said thanks.

“That’s odd,” she said. “Your training ended earlier than usual.”

“Shiro said I need rest,” he replied before gulping the contents in the bottle and wiped the excess with his shirt. “But I ain’t tir’d yet.”

Pidge could see the disappointment in his face. He was pouting. Shiro might have asked him to go back to his room but he doesn’t want to.

“He’s just worried ‘bout you, you know,” she guessed.

“I’ll be turnin’ eighteen soon, big enough t’pay tax’s…”

“There’s no tax in the universe, but the government funds ships like this with our own taxes.”

He blinked. Pidge just sighed, as she meant those as a joke. “I know, I’m not funny.”

“Anyway,” Keith thought of changing the topic, “Lance seems down.”

“Yeah,” she remembered. “Allura got mad at him for getting into her dad’s room.”

“I thought only she’s access t’it--”

“Apparently, Lance has access too. _Minus_ the card.”

It immediately took his attention. He knew that aside from him, Lance also has alien genes, but he couldn’t get the connection to how he is able to access the said room.

“Which reminds me,” she remembered again, “Keith, did Allura tell you everything about her younger brother?”

He was a bit surprised to hear about it. “Never heard,” he shook his head..

“I’m not surprised, I just guessed by your face,” and she went back to playing with her fingers as she rested her elbows on the table. “So she never said anything about it at all. Maybe Lance is right, she finds it too painful to remember…”

“Where didcha get that, anyway?” Keith was curious.

“From Lance.”

He blinked.

“He said he could see and talk to the ghost of Allura’s mom. They’re seemed legit since Allura’s painfully mad at it.”

“Lance can talk to ghosts!?” He seemed amused. “Anythin’ I’ve miss’d?”

“Guess that’s it,” she tried to think of more. “Poor him. He just wants to know more about his alien roots and the closer we are to the truth, the harder it gets.”

Keith understood Lance’s pain because he had been in that situation days ago -- except that he had finally decided not to pursue it after he remembered how the team accepted him as him, not as an orphan, or worse, a Galra, which later ‘awakened’ his cherished dagger -- that left him totally stunned. Since then he was bothered by that kind of discovery.

“Anyway,” it was Pidge’s turn to change the subject, “you haven’t told us about what happened back there when you got back with this Kolivan guy.”

“Aw, yeah,” he bit his lip. He cannot lie to Pidge, after all, they have sworn to have no secrets and no borders. “I discover’d sumthin’.”

“What?”

“Many things. Like, any Galra can get pregnant whether they’re a guy or a girl, whether they like it or not. Ulaz was the same as me. Ev’n when he got raped, he kept his baby an’ he’s a Blade just like ‘im.”

“W-well, that’s a given,” Pidge raised his eyebrow with a curiosity as to why Keith would just raise that topic without cringing, unlike before. “Found a confidante in their HQ, I guess?”

He shrugged, and for some reason, he caressed his clothed stomach. “What if,” he thought, “I found out right away that I’m pregnant, an’ Allura wouldn’t lemme fight, and I gave birth… Reckon he’ll ask for his momma. He’ll get shock who brought ‘im out. Won’t reckon how I’ll get ‘im out.”

Pidge just gazed at how Keith thinks about those things without feeling any sense of panic or fear whenever something sensitive like rape is brought up. He was probably starting to get comfortable talking about it, unlike before that he couldn’t finish a sentence. Besides, she is as curious as him. If there are male Galras who can conceive and give birth, how would they be able to push the child out?

“I’m curious, too,” she said as she took a sip from the bottle. “I wonder how would guys give birth? I mean, all my life we’ve been taught that only girls can give birth until we reach this age where imagination gets wild -- if you know what I mean. Your case made me change the way I perceive things--”

Keith suddenly looked at her.

“Uh, ah, I mean,” her mind jumbled thinking that Keith misunderstood how she perceives things, “y-you’re part-alien, a-and that made me think that the u-universe is freakin’ big to explore! So we’re still not sure if alien anatomy works the way human anatomy works, j-just like the Galra! Wh-where both genders can get pregnant depending on how they were born! Uh…”

“Y’think,” Keith then interrupted her, “if my baby liv’d, what he’ll call me? An’ if he’ll find out how he liv’d, will he… accept me?”

It was refreshing for Pidge to listen to him talking about those kinds of possibilities, things that he hated to talk about and tries to keep it to himself as much as possible. She began to wonder what Ulaz did to him exactly that made him think about having a baby and such.

“Maybe you should answer this to yourself first,” she thought. “If ever your baby got a chance to live, will you accept him as yours, even if he was made out of a crime and he has Galra blood?”

That was a question he has been expecting from Pidge. His hatred towards the Galra is unquestionable, but when it comes to raising his own flesh and blood, with the blood of a criminal running to their veins, he has no prepared response. So instead…

“Are Galra,” he curled himself in a chair, “really not that bad?”

“You know,” Pidge did the same thing, “it made me think about it, too, after meeting the Blade of Marmora. Maybe Ulaz is right, not all Galra subjected themselves to Zarkon’s reign. They may have their own reasons. I guess what Shiro is doing now is for the sake of the universe, without thinking our differences, as long as we share the same goal.”

“Beats me,” he said faintly as he started to play his Operation Key with his fingers, hoping that his little mouse friend will respond in the same manner, or at least the Key would glow again.

Pidge understood his longing. “You really missed her, huh?” She asked.

He nodded. “She’ll prolly scream at me for bein’ reckless back on Earth… Chuchule’s my only close friend when I get into Allura’s house. She act’d like my mom. She makes me happy, she list’ns to me singin’... Guess what, haven’t toldcha this, but she… she kinda glow’d up after the trial thing--”

Her eyes widened when she heard what happened to his Key back then that an idea came to her mind. “Wait, what IF!?” she stood up.

“What if, what?”

She beamed at him. “Sing for her, Keith!”

He blinked.

“If you sing, she’ll definitely come back to you! Before we came here, she’s your number one and only fan!”

“B-but,” he looked at the Key again, “she won’t ev’n hear me when I talk t’her--!”

“Talking and singing are two different things! Singing’s like two -- no, three times more powerful than just persuasion! She’ll hear you! Just give it a go!”

“Wh-where!?” He looked around. “Here!?”

“Where else!?”

His cheeks reddened. He then thought that it has been a while since he last sang for Chuchule. He thought that won’t be good at all considering that his once only audience is currently unresponsive as an Operation Key so he never thought about doing it until Pidge suggested.

“Plachu once told me that those Keys are connected to us,” Pidge remembered. “When Lance was in a coma, so was his mouse. Although what is happening now doesn’t affect us, but still, if we can try to reconnect our bond with them, just like what they did to us before, there’s still a chance for us to see them again! Your voice probably is one way to establish your bond with her, so why not sing for her?”

Keith stared at his Key as he tries to absorb Pidge’s plan if it will work or not, knowing that he never thought about it. But since she suggested, he thought of giving it a try. He stood up with a hope that his voice will reach Chuchule, wherever she is, long with her fellow mice, at this point. He cleared his throat, opened his mouth…

And after several days, the whole mansion, now a ship, was once again graced with the most beautiful voice they have heard.

*****

Allura didn’t notice herself already asleep from too much crying. Emotional and mental stress drained her energy to face anybody, especially after one of them, a stranger, has found out about her long-dead baby brother, which she never wished to bring for personal reasons.

Out of exhaustion, and missing her entire family and planet so much, she entered into a dream, where she is back on Altea, where everyone lived.

It was supposed to be a joyous occasion, it is supposed to be her mother’s birthday. But for some reason, whichever angle she tries to see her…

She couldn’t see her face.

“ _Mother?_ ” She even tried to call her, but she wouldn’t respond. She seems busy tending her little brother, still a baby in swaddling clothes -- but just like their mother’s face, she couldn’t see his, either.

She should understand, but the emotional pain was too much it clouded her judgment if she was still living in a dream, or everything she felt back was just a nightmare…

That is, until her father, King Alfor, welcomed the guests, which was a horror on her part.

“ _F-Father!?_ ” She trembled. “ _What’s the meaning of this!? Why are the Galra here!?_ ”

“ _What do you mean ‘why’, dear?_ ” Alfor blinked, as he was talking to Zarkon. “ _They’re guests, of course. It’s your mother’s birthday so it’s just right to--_ ”

“ _But Zarkon and his race betrayed you! He will destroy Altea! Come to your senses, Father! He sure will--_ ”

“ _Allura, what’s the matter with you?_ ” He seemed more worried about her than the guests. “ _I told you not to drink numvill, you’re still--_ ”

“ _Father, I’m not lying! I beg of you, listen to me! Drive them away! Or else he--_ ”

“ _Or else, what, Princess?_ ”

Just as she feared, Zarkon drew his sword and struck Alfor from the back. Just a few seconds later, her mother was found lying, along with her baby brother. Both were soaked in their own pool of blood.

She later saw herself surrounded by the Galra troops, even the Blade of Marmora, whose eyes are hungry for slaughter. One of them unveiled his mask and revealed his face, with his cherished dagger pointing at her, smirking.

“ _K-Keith!?_ ”

Before she could even be killed, she finally woke up.

“ _The nightmare might have been too much for you, my dear._ ”

She blinked. She looked for her father’s voice and later saw a hologram of King Alfor floating above the Operation Pact, to her surprise.

“Father,” she cried, “y-you should have listened to me--!”

“ _How disappointing,_ ” Alfor said, which stirred her. “ _How many times do I have to tell you again and again about how these things happened?_ ”

“Ah, I don’t get you,” Allura shook her head. “Are you supposed to hate Zarkon for all of this?”

Instead of answering her directly, Alfor only gave her a face of disappointment.

“Father…?”

“ _Remember that Zarkon did all of this for the Incarnate Ore. He has plans in mind that he never shared with anyone. But knowing him, he never thought of conquering the entire universe just for power._ ”

“But he annihilated every single being he conquered for eighteen decaphoebes! He even let his kind rampage and violate the innocent! And now…”

“ _It appears that not are Galra followed Zarkon. You saw them, yourself._ ”

“But still--”

“ _What do you hate about the Galra, in general?_ ”

She blinked at the question. “I-it supposed to be obvious! Father, why are you--”

“ _Do you hate them because of betrayal, or do you hate them for whatever wrong they did? Do you hate every single Galra you see -- a child, an elderly, a disabled and sick Galra, because of what their single leader did? Do you hate every single Galra for following his lead…_

 _Or do you hate them, simply because they are Galra?_ ”

For the first time, Allura ran out of excuses to defend herself. More than that, she doesn’t understand why Alfor, once killed by Zarkon’s own hands, continues to defend his killer and his entire race, despite what they did, and despite everything that Alfor explained regarding the Ore’s secret.

“ _I teamed up with Kenjiro in reinventing the Vivid System not just because I have foreseen what Zarkon might do,_ ” Alfor explained. “ _I helped to help Zarkon. However, his overwhelming desire to save his people and the one he loves drove him into what he is now. I cannot blame him for coming back to life to plot his revenge against me, as I was at fault as well. As his closest friend, I should have warned him beforehand the effects of too much quintessence present in that Ore and in the rift which caused the destruction of Daibazaal. If I were in his situation…_

 _I might also do the same thing to your mother when she died giving birth to your brother._ ”

She remained speechless. She couldn’t say anything only because she wasn’t in Altea when her mother died. She couldn’t also recall much about her baby brother because everything happened only a few quintents after he was born. She grieved, but she never thought that her father grieved more than she did, yet he chose to let the fates run its course.

“ _If I did that, imagine what will happen to our planet if our people, our scholars and scientists, and alchemists, were able to find out the grim secret of quintessence, we’ll definitely end up like Zarkon and his men -- craving for every drop of quintessence we could find. It may give you unlimited power -- for a price of your life. Zarkon should have been dead a long time ago, if not for the quintessence that struck him._ ”

She started to understand -- at least. “Are you saying--”

“ _As for the questions I’ve given to you, if you answered ‘yes’ to those questions, then you are no daughter of mine._ ”

Hearing that from her own father was worse than any other nightmare she had encountered.

“ _As leaders, we have to set our differences aside for the good of the people in the universe. What you are showing to me and to those people now only shows that you are still not fit to lead. Worse, you are not even fit to be a Paladin. No wonder your Vivid System won’t respond to you no matter how many times you call her name._

_If you truly wish to save the universe, you must start to learn to accept that not all things are according to what your mind and experience perceive you. I definitely understand your pain, but your grief shouldn’t last eighteen decaphoebes or more. Remember, Allura, that the real enemy is not what you see…_

_The real enemy is yourself._ ”

Alfor’s AI disappeared from the Operation Pact, leaving Allura alone again.

She never felt degraded in her life, especially by her own father who was only living as an artificial intelligence. For eighteen decaphoebes, she believed that the entire Galra race was highly responsible for the destruction of her planet and people -- without realizing that she started to sound like Richard Irving after staying on Earth for seventeen Earth years.

She couldn’t help but to stare at the picture of her mother hanging on the side of the wall, smiling serenely while caressing her baby bump -- which was the younger brother she have had anticipated to see, but it only took her ticks as she wept out of shame.

“What have I become, Mother…?” She asked herself as she kept herself locked in her father’s room…

Until she heard a familiar voice singing somewhere.

*****

“So Irving won’t talk, I see,” Governor Garrett was listening to his grandson’s rambling about his encounter with the Secretary-General who refuses to cooperate while serving him some alien food.

“He’s been like that for two weeks,” Hunk said. “He says he won’t talk unless his lawyer’s with him -- but duh, he’s already _talking,_ if you know what I mean. He’s cornered now! Not even Shiro could force him! We have all the evidence against him,” and he sat down with him to breathe. “Are you sure you’re friends with that guy once?”

“I never said we’re totally friends. If you’re in my line of business, there’s no such thing as friendship, but you can keep a number of people you think you can trust the most.”

“No wonder Dad left you,” he sighed sarcastically. “Anyway, guess we’re back to square one--”

“Hunk.”

He stopped talking and blinked, paused a bit after hearing his grandfather mentioned his nickname, which he thought he heard something else. “Uh… me?” He even pointed at himself.

“Well,” Anakoni replied, “who else has a nickname like that?”

His ears didn’t deceive him after all. “T-that’s refreshing… ‘cuz only my friends and my moms and Viola and Dad call me that--”

“I just remembered your father,” he said after tasting his food, “he’s also called like that by his friends when he was young. Anyway… this food is _scrumptious._ This might be harvested from an alien planet, but whatever you did to this food, you made it consumable by everybody.”

His face reddened.

“Your father loves to experiment in the kitchen, too. Something that,” he held to the spork tightly, “I’ve failed to recognize, or if I did, I totally disregarded it and forced him to be like me. You know, as the eldest son, he has the responsibility of keeping the family tradition… just like I did to you before.”

Hunk just kept his silence. He was aware of it, and he finds it good that his grandfather slowly realizing his past mistakes.

“That was already a long time ago,” he said. “Let’s just forget about it -- well, I hope we do until we get back to Earth.”

“Yes, about that,” he held a sigh. “I heard from Mr. Smythe that you went to that island to find your mother. I have no idea that the place has been abandoned and I never heard about it, being too absorbed with office work.”

He remembered his short trip to that abandoned facility in Guam where his grandfather built an Alcatraz-like prison for his alien collection, which was so devastating he could feel his stomach churning again. But what struck him was the fact that his mother, a Balmeran according to his grandfather’s description, was not there.

“I thought that,” he continued, “once we go back to Earth, I’ll help you find her. This is at least to pay for what I did to your parents and to you because of my selfishness—  
  
Wh… what’s wrong?”  
  
Hunk didn’t notice his tears falling after his grandfather, an arrogant alien hunter who turned soft because of the events happened to him, proposed to help him in finding his mother, that his eyes reacted on their own. A mix of regret and happiness crept unto him, knowing that he never felt her, but remembered what she looked like, for seventeen years.  
  
“D-don’t get me wrong,” Hunk waved his hand, “I, I’m good, I’m good, it’s just that…”

He suddenly sobbed on the table, as he couldn’t control his emotions anymore. The Governor, seeing him cry for the first time in five years, never felt his heart break like that before. He never felt it in a while, even after his only son died.  
  
His conscience went in full swing, now determined to pay his grandson for whatever mistake he did that he also shed a tear. “I shouldn’t have done those things to your mother,” he said. “I was just blinded by revenge. I love your grandmother with all your heart, that’s why I did those things. I did them without realizing that I’m beginning to lose sight of the most important people aside from your grandmother.”

He wanted to hug Hunk and comfort him, but after what he did in the past, it made him think twice, to the point that he got scared, until Hunk, himself, hugged him in an instinct, which made his heart flutter and surprised at the same time.  
  
For seventeen years, he never had a chance, nor guts, to hug his own grandson, his own flesh and blood, even if it was his own blood was running in his veins despite having another blood running on him. Hugging Hunk has great benefits, where all his rage and ambitions melted down in one go.  
  
“Do you think,” he asked, “your aunt will forgive me after what I did…?”  
  
“No idea,” Hunk sobbed, “but if you’ll give it a try… why not…? She’s… she’s been waiting for you, too…”  
  
Anakoni nodded. He didn’t want to let go anymore. The food was strangely delicious, and the warmth coming from his grandson was as warm as freshly-baked bread. It was something he longed for in a while, since his beloved wife’s death…  
  
It was such a sweet moment that Hunk didn’t notice his pocket glowing bright yellow, where he kept his Operation Key.

*****

 _The Ship’s Ballroom._  
  
All children who were included in the exodus of survivors gathered around Lance, laughing and clapping as he is telling stories to entertain them while being fed. Coran held a feeding program in Hunk’s absence, which he volunteered to join to make the children company while being in the ship for days.  
  
The good thing is, at least for them, these children didn’t feel any fear when they get into space for the first time. In fact, they were enjoying the days floating and flying around, seeing stars and asteroids which they never thought they will be closer than they have thought. They were enjoying every moment – except for one boy, a Mulatto, holding his favorite action figure, hiding in one of the pillars, which Lance noticed.  
  
“Hey, li’l guy,” he called him, “you okay there?”  
  
He won’t answer. He was just clinging to his toy.  
  
“Don’t you wanna join them?” he pointed at the children. But he shook his head.  
  
He later noticed what he was holding. He was genuinely surprised that he was holding a VividBlack action figure – which he was trying to have when he was younger. “Wow,” he said, “you really like VividBlack, huh?”  
  
The child blinked. “You know ‘im?”  
  
“Uhuh! He’s my hero! Well, too bad I don’t have something like that. You’re lucky.”  
  
“Daddy gave it to me on my birthday,” he said shyly.  
  
“When was your birthday?”  
  
“September 1st.”  
  
“No way, just a few days ago!? Listen, that is an ultra-rare action figure that you won’t find in any toy store!”  
  
“Daddy said it’s one of his toys and gave it to me.”  
  
“That’s nice. So your daddy loves VividBlack, too?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
Lance smiled at his reply. “I like VividBlack, too. He’s my hero.”  
  
“Really?” the boy seemed not believing.  
  
“I swear by my Daddy’s name!”  
  
The boy blinked at his words. “Where’s your daddy?”  
  
His smile faded a bit. “Well… my Dad’s already in a better place. Heaven.”  
  
“Heaven?” the boy looked around. “I thought we are already in heaven?”  
  
“Ah, about that, hm,” he thought carefully of the words that he should use to make the boy believe in what he might need to explain. “There is… a big difference between being in heaven and being in space. A big, big difference. We’re here now in space, where we can see stars and other planets. Heaven is… better, where all good people go after staying on Earth and after doing great deeds in their lives. My Dad went there years ago.”  
  
“Oh,” he began to think. “So my Mommy went there, too…”  
  
He turned silent. Bringing it up made him find out about the boy’s mother. He knelt in front of the boy. “I’m sure she did greater than doing good. Anyway,” he looked around, “is your Daddy with you?”  
  
The boy shook his head. “I just got in here. Daddy is on Earth. And they don’t like my toy.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“They said VividBlack is a traitor.”  
  
He scowled at what he heard. He later realized what Richard Irving did with the minds of the people, especially what he did to the children whom he instilled that VividBlack was a bad guy who said to betrayed the human race that caused his reputation to tarnish. As one of those who still believe that VividBlack is the ultimate hero, he pat the boy’s shoulder.

“Believe that VividBlack’s _not_ a traitor,” he said with conviction. “I also believe he saved the world.”  
  
The boy’s eyes beamed with joy. “Really?”  
  
He grinned. “I’ll even bet my favorite moisturizer on that!”  
  
Without realizing it, someone was watching him; a familiar figure whom, if possible, he doesn’t want to face for a while. But he was watching him for a reason, with a face that tells that he wanted to talk to him for reasons that only he knows. And of course, Lance noticed him…  
  
He almost forgot that he was with Ed when they get into the ship to escape from Earth.  
  
The young Cuban later convinced the boy to play with other kids as he finally decided to confront him, and to end everything, once and for all.  
  
“H-hey,” Lance greeted him. “It… It’s been a while. Logan.”  
  
Logan didn’t smile, he was just looking at him. If there is something changed about him, it was the haircut, where he sported a military one. And for almost two years, he seemed accustomed to his new pair of legs, a constant reminder of the tragedy that he planned to start.  
  
“I, uh,” Lance tried to start a conversation that will not sound awkward, “I… heard from Ed that you’re here, too. This ain’t coincidence, since we’ve been expecting that everyone on Earth will be accommodated here, but—”  
  
“Hey, Lance.”  
  
He was a bit surprised to hear Logan calling him in his name, unlike before that he is calling him by his father’s last name. He has no idea what was running on Logan’s mind.  
  
“Th… that’s new,” Lange gulped.  
  
“Listen, uhm,” it was Logan’s turn to look and sound awkward, “how do I start this… Anyway, I wanna… I wanna say I’m sorry. For everything I’ve done to you and to your family.”  
  
He turned speechless. Instead, he stared at him thinking that everything that is happening is just a dream.  
  
“D-Dad told me that you’re here, and,” he bit his lip, “we… we talked about what happened two years ago. Yeah, I’m a jerk. I was just… can’t get over with Mom’s death. Dad loves her so much. But then I realized that Dad decided to move on for my sake, without realizing that it was me who’s not moving on all along. And…”  
  
An awkward silence followed for a good ten seconds.  
  
“I never… made an effort to get to know you better. All I know was whoever took my dad away was more of a jerk than I am, without thinking that me and my Dad are the ones intruding, not the other way around. I put my frustrations on you and your mom because you and I are on the same age and you’re seemed closer to her. Yeah I know it was dumb. So I… I’m sorry.”  
  
It was just what he had dreamed. Logan has finally conceded and apologized for his mistakes against Lance and his family. He smiled. “Hey, bro,” he said, “whatever happened is just a thing in the past, so let’s just move on. I feel you there, you just want what’s best for you and your dad, so… No hard feelings, I guess.”  
  
Logan made an effort to smile his past mistakes away, and for the first time in seven years, they hugged each other. It was finally been put to a closure, and Lance thought that he should thank the incident for bringing them closer. All he could hope is for Ed and his mom to go back to being together since everything has already been concluded…  
  
Without realizing that the boy with the VividBlack action figure was still beside him, noticing that Lance’s chest is glowing. “Your shirt’s glowing,” he tugged his jacket.  
  
He later noticed what was happening, and before he could excuse himself, he heard a familiar voice singing somewhere.

 

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost, but now am found._

_‘Twas blind, but now I see._

 

All of the children stopped whatever they were doing and looked up in awe while listening to the most beautiful voice they have heard. Even Logan couldn’t help but to look around. It was a song that Lance knew, but rare to hear it from someone who sings the same song again and again.  
  
This give Lance a chance to check his chest and later noticed that his Operation Key is glowing.  
  
“Ch-Chulatt!?” he called his mouse in secret. “Hey, you’re glowing! Can you hear me! C’mon!”  
  
But it keeps on glowing, that was it. No major change happened, but the voice made him convince that it is trying to wake the mice up in some way. It saddened him, but for some reason, he was calm about it to the point that he decided to let it be.  
  
“I’m sure you’re just there,” he smiled. “Not sure how, but I’m glad. I wonder when you’ll stay like this, but that’s okay. Take your time, li’l guy…  
  
I hope to hear from you again.”  
  
Strangely, he didn’t pressure Chulatt to answer him right away. For some reason, it made him think that they are probably in a phase where they will need to replenish their lost energy. When they will wake up will now be up to them. And he will be willing to wait, just like what he planned for Coran’s answer. Instead, he immersed himself in hearing Keith’s voice, which, strangely, he didn’t complain about it. In fact, he could feel his heart healing because of it.

*****

_‘Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_

_And grace my fears relieved;_

_How precious did that grace appear,_

_The hour I first believed._

 

_Through many dangers, toils and snares,_

_I have already come;_

_‘Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,_

_And grace will lead me home._

 

The whole base and the ship’s time stopped as Keith graced everyone with his voice which, coming from someone whose life have been under toil, was surprisingly filled with hope, and above all, love.

The soup which Coran supposed to give to a waiting child just dropped as he stopped to listen with all, while the child didn’t mind at all as she, too, stopped in amusement.

Hunk and his grandfather stopped their tearful conversation when they heard Keith’s voice. The governor couldn’t hold back his tears, as he remembered it was his late wife’s favorite song.

Thanks to the song, Allura finally decided to emerge from his father’s room, fully refreshed from realizing her greatest mistake. She looked at her mother’s portrait for the last time, smiling…

“Mother,” she whispered, “give me the strength to start anew.”

Mitsu blinked and obviously enamored by a voice that he haven’t heard in his life. “Who could that be?” He asked. “His voice can surely rock the charts--

Sh… Shiro?”

He never saw him cry since the first time they have met, but it was either the song or the voice or both that touched his heart.

“Hey,” he patted his shoulder.

“It’s been two years since I last heard him singing,” Shiro whispered in sobs.

“Who?”

He smiled. “Keith.”

He blinked. It was a new discovery for him that someone, a victim of an unfortunate event, could have a voice that even a choir of angels couldn’t get against. It was so enticing that even aliens were captivated.

Speaking of aliens, Ulaz’s face was shook and eyes were also filled with unncessary tears as he heard the part-Galra’s voice. “This cannot be,” he sobbed. “This voice is--”

“Ulaz,” Kolivan suddenly called him with his mask on for some reason, “find the half-kit…

Tell him to stop singing.”

Ulaz’s emotionless self went back, and understood the order right away, although deeply, there is probably a big reason for Kolivan to call him out just to stop a certain part-Galra to sing.

“Emotions are a luxury that we cannot, and we will never, ever afford,” Kolivan reminded him.

Ulaz nodded, and headed to the ship to find the origin of the voice.

*****

Back in the kitchen, Pidge found the song and the voice so beautiful that she began to sob. She couldn’t help but to remember her own family, how they have been doing, knowing that they were out there, possibly in danger for being captives of the Galra Empire. Yet the song made her hope again.

That kind of longing made her Operation Key glow, much to Keith’s surprise that he stopped singing.

“Pidge,” he called. “Yer Key!”

She blinked as she took noticed of the Key hanging on her neck as a pendant, which made her heart jump. “I freakin’ knew it!” She giggled. “The mice love it, Keith! Your song’s reaching them! Your…

Oh no.”

Her own Operation Key reacted to the song -- but not Keith’s, for reasons that probably only Chuchule can answer. What was thought as a success for waking the mice up was actually a failure for one.

“I don’t understand,” she looked at her own Key which continues to glow, comparing to Keith’s Key which remained as passive as ever.  
  
Meanwhile, Lance and Hunk rushed to the kitchen when they heard Keith’s singing, holding their glowing Keys like Pidge. “Guys, look!” Hunk showed his Key. “They’re glowing up! So Keith’s voice is the answer--!”  
  
“Hey, mine, too!” Lance showed his. “But—”  
  
“Uh, guys,” Pidge was supposed to be happy that their Keys were glowing, if not for one of them, as she pointed to their part-Japanese friend’s Key, which didn’t respond at all despite his effort. Both were shocked and saddened at the same time.  
  
“B… but why…?” Lance asked.  
  
Keith was just staring at his Key, with his purple eyes threatening to produce tears again. He knew it won’t work, even he is also as surprised and confused as the others. Yet he began to accept his fate.  
  
“Guess I’m not meant t’be a VividSoldier,” he said. “I fail’d her.”  
  
“H-hey, man,” Hunk tried to cheer him up, “there might be something else that she wanna hear from you. I-it might take time, so—”  
  
“Yeah,” Lance added, “no need to rush, probably she just needs a li’l more recovery time—”  
  
“You can try again, Keith,” Pidge encouraged him. “Sing for her again. Remember that she’s been dying to hear you sing—”  
  
“His voice won’t help.”  
  
Allura suddenly showed up from the room, that caused the rest to go silent, especially Lance who tried to avoid her as much as possible, while Pidge was still pissed off at what she did.  
  
“You’re spoiling the fun, lady,” she said. “After Lance, what’s next?”  
  
“Please listen,” she begged. “I know that you’re upset that I yelled at Lance, and,” she looked at him, “I’m so sorry for earlier. But right now, I’ll show you this.”  
  
She showed her Operation Pact, which surprised them, because just like Keith’s Operation Key, it’s also not responding.  
  
“What the,” Hunk raised his eyebrow.  
  
“She’s also not respondin’ t’ya?” Keith guessed.  
  
Allura nodded. “It’s not your voice that caused their Keys to respond, it was just a coincidence, although surprisingly, your voice reached out to everyone in the base—”  
  
“Actually,” Lance joined in, “that’s what I’m about to tell you a while ago. Mine glowed before I heard his voice.”  
  
“Wait, so you mean,” Hunk tried to think, “mine might be glowing for a while now before Keith even sang?”  
  
“But mine glowed when I heard him sing,” Pidge testified.  
  
“Then,” Allura turned to Pidge, “what were you feeling when you’re listening to his song?”  
  
She tried to remember. “I… remembered my family. And… although we’re here, we’re working on a way to stop Zarkon. Even we’re apart, I,” she looked at her straight, “I never stopped thinking about them and never thought of giving up, so I do whatever I can to make that happen—”  
  
With that conviction, her Key shone brighter.  
  
“What the—”  
  
“It was your true feelings that is starting to awaken them,” Allura guessed. “Your hope, your strength, and your will – you have fortified them without you noticing it. That was probably what the mice wanted to hear from you from the beginning. After speaking with Father, I have slowly realized my mistakes, yet it didn’t help me still in waking Chulala up. Remember that these Keys are not like the Keys that Dr. Isshiki once created – they’re sentient because of how Father fashioned them—”  
  
“Yeah, they are,” Lance remembered his conversation with Romelle. “They have feelings, too, I mean… they’re the legendary Lions of Altea, after all.”  
  
They all looked at him, especially Allura, who was shocked at what she heard from him, because personally, she never told them about the folktales and legends that Alteans have, unless Coran did.  
  
“I told you a hundred times now,” he stressed out, “it was Queen Romelle who told me ‘bout it! That Ore is sentient, the Keys are sentient, so—”  
  
“I apologize for the intrusion.”  
  
Their conversation cut short when Ulaz suddenly showed up, mask up so no one will see his face. His sudden appearance made most of them jump in surprise.  
  
“There’s a door, man,” Hunk sighed, “you should have knocked—”  
  
“So Kolivan’s callin’ me?” Keith guessed.  
  
“No,” Ulaz replied. “In fact, Kolivan summoned me to tell you,” he faced Keith, “not to sing while you’re in our base.”  
  
They looked at each other. Kolivan’s decision only made Pidge cross. “Don’t tell me your leader’s not a fan of American Idol,” she said.  
  
“To be honest, I have no idea, however, I’m only following his wishes. I’m sorry, Keith, but while you’re in this base, please concentrate on your training and your mission and nothing else.”  
  
No one reacted about it, not even Keith, even if he finds it vague for him to be forbidden to sing by Kolivan for some reason. The rest just sighed. “That big guy’s a kill-joy, I’d say,” Hunk whispered to Lance.  
  
“Tell ‘im I’m sorry,” Keith said to Ulaz. “I won’t sing again.”  
  
The all looked at him in shock at his decision, still, they find it vague if he truly mean it or if he has to say it since they are on another territory. If he really meant he will not sing ever again, it will be like giving up on his wish to see and hear Chuchule again.  
  
It only concluded that his voice, no matter how beautiful it is, cannot be considered a big factor to bring the mice back home.

*****

_ Planet Earth. _

Rolo was totally beaten up, but surprisingly alive, as he was given a few minutes of break before those purple jerks will come back to force him to talk. He tried to stay awake -- and alive, worrying about Nyma and the others.

He was damn worried since he saw some humans being pulled by the Galra like dogs, dressed in black and purple rags. Some were more unfortunate, that those who have face and body value are sent to other soldiers for personal use.

Is this it? The end of the world, as predicted?

He couldn’t think about why Yuzuki, their leader for years, would suddenly turn against them. There are times that he thought she was just been brainwashed, her brain was probably manipulated against her kind, or worse than that but he decided not to imagine it. Whatever they did to her is surely unforgivable.

Speaking of whom, for some reason, Yuzuki showed up in a giant monitor, with some soldiers and, to make it worse, Zarkon and Haggar, behind her.

“ _ Citizens of Planet Earth, I am Yuzuki Mireilles, representing Emperor Zarkon of the Galra Race. I’m here speaking with you as a warning, that whoever will try to defy him or the empire will be answered at his mercy. You’re maybe wondering why I, an Earthling, am currently speaking on his behalf. It’s just simple… _

_ I have only opened my eyes. _

_ For years, I have fought alongside friends against Richard Irving and his depiction of the United Nations, with a hope that one day, the Pioneers will rise to save us from this corruption. After fighting a long, yet senseless battle, I have decided that living with the Galra Empire is the salvation I have longed for. The promises that both Irving and the Pioneers delivered before were able to deliver by the Galra Empire with added benefits -- only for those who would like to live under the Emperor’s name. They may have controlled and rule us with iron fists, but I can assure you, pain and suffering is just temporary -- if you decided to abandon it and embrace our new saviors. _

_ Please understand that Emperor Zarkon only wished for your utmost loyalty if you wish to live a normal life. This will pass soon, and you will then realize… that you will never need any leader nor hero for you to live. What you will need is to live to the fullest, according to the will of our fate. And that is… _

_ For Planet Earth to be the seat of the entire Galra Empire. _ ”

Rolo couldn’t say anything, not even a curse, out of shock and disbelief with what he just heard. As far as he remembered, Yuzuki offered herself in exchange for her group so they will survive. After hearing the damn speech, he has lost his conviction whether she was still brainwashed, or if those words actually came from her heart.

Yuzuki’s speech also reached the Garrison, where General Wade just laughed it off while waiting for Dr. Holt to finish the project.

“That’s enough to scare the cats away,” he said. “But this is a shocker. Who could have thought of a voluntary traitor on this planet? Anyway…”

He looked at his resident scientists.

“Let’s buy some time. While you know the drill, dear. It’s your time to show me where your loyalty is…

And I can promise that you will have your family back.”

Colleen didn’t respond as she continues to work on a possible superweapon that can add to General Wade’s collection of medals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the new laptop needs to wait because, once again, family needs. I'm sorry if I keep your hopes up, but that will still be planned.
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. I might even make an origin story to back up the main, so you will have an idea how this happened.
> 
> Again, thank you for those who took time to read and leave kudos to my work. Comments are still appreciated.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: What does it take to be a traitor?


	27. The Art And Science Of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUS CHAPTER: As days go by, the Vivid Team learned more about the Blade of Marmora, and Keith learned more about Ulaz that made him rethink of his hatred towards their race. Meanwhile Hunk and Governor Garrett finally reconciled after the older man promised to find the bigger teen's mother. Lance's day turned worse as Allura caught him inside Dr. Von Altair's room and was forbidden to step inside again, which caused her confrontation with her father's AI. Shiro tried to convince Irving to speak the truth about his deal with the Galra, but to no avail, while Pidge convinced Keith to sing that can help reawaken the mice again -- only to find out that his song has nothing to do with the sudden glow of their Keys. Back on Earth, Commander Iverson plotted a mutiny against Wade and his cohorts who were using Dr. Colleen Holt's expertise in creating a weapon that can kill any Galra, while Yuzuki was completely pampered to betray her own race by capturing her former fellow rebels in an ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for not posting sooner. I have to admit that my habit of abandoning my work is kicking again -- but I have to be firm this time. I've already reached this far, so why do I still have to stop?
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. Another long chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Some themes and situations are not suitable for younger audiences. Reader discretion is advised.

_Galaxy Garrison._  
  
“Just got a report from McCauley about this superweapon thing,” Wade Jr. reported to Commander Iverson. “Dad hired someone who can create this rocket worse than an atomic bomb to annihilate the entire Galra race, but—”  
  
“Bullcrap,” Iverson cursed after a breath. “To create that kind of bomb, he’ll need the power of the Incarnate Ore. But even with the Ore around, he’ll be making half of the planet extinct.”  
  
“Yeah, about that,” he bit his lip, “Dad… well, he knows that’ll happen. But if it’s to make him a hero or something, he won’t give a damn anymore if everyone will live or not.”  
  
“He’ll probably create that bomb and he’ll use Shirogane and company as scapegoats. Clever.”  
  
It has been two weeks and three days since the giant white ship escaped from Earth along with 1.5 million citizens and the Pioneers, while the rest remained under oppression of the Galra Empire. Luckily, most cadets and officers remained in hiding under the Galaxy Garrison’s underground barracks that served as their temporary shelter…  
  
And not all UNAF members agreed with General Wade’s plan on wiping away half of the world to ‘clean’ it from the clutches of the Galra, but overall, he planned to do it for a show.  
  
Colleen Holt, who actually was a rocket scientist by profession, was commissioned by General Wade, himself, to create an atomic bomb that can wipe out the entire Galra race, even if this will mean wiping out half of the face of the Earth, in which, of course, the corrupted General has a backup plan for it. How and why she agreed to it is something that is only between her and Wade.  
  
Unknown to Wade, however, some UNAF officers and soldiers, led by Commander Iverson, created their own faction against Wade’s plan, and they are now working on a way to, hopefully, send distress signals to the white ship where their former colleagues are still there. But this includes great risk as it will not also alarm Wade, but also the entire Galra Empire.

*****

 _Garrison Cell._  
  
Maggie was sitting in the corner of her cell, refusing to talk or eat anything, and if she will eat, just only the broccoli that serves as its side dish. It has been two weeks and three days, and her face showed signs of fatigue and poor health. Yet she didn’t yield.  
  
Her younger sister was taken hostage by General Wade, and as far as she could remember, it was Colleen who volunteered to do the dirty work for the sake of her missing family, if not dead. Maggie understood, that ended up in a deeply heated argument. She loves her sister, but she thought that since she never had a family of her own and her supposed husband died of an accident a day before their scheduled wedding, she will never understand her feelings, in which she was extremely guilty of it…  
  
To her, Colleen was her remaining family that she has.  
  
_Two weeks and three days ago._  
  
They were waiting for Alex, who was commissioned to fetch them from the café after he take Heilani and Athena away. Both were praying for their safety and for Katie, who was probably out there. As they wait, they heard a loud thud on the door.  
  
None of them moved.  
  
“Who’s there?” Maggie asked aloud on the door.  
  
“It’s Alex,” the voice from the other side of the door said. “Is that you, Miss Materazzo?”  
  
“Yeah, I have my sister with me. We’re here!”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Alex seems to struggle. “I can’t open the door…!”  
  
“Wait,” Maggie forgot that she locked the door using pieces of furniture. Colleen helped in moving the furniture away, and when they were able to finally opened it, they were welcomed by Alex’s assuring smile.  
  
“The white ship’s waiting for you, ladies,” he said.  
  
Both nodded, with full assurance that they will be safe, until a shot was heard. All Maggie could hear was Colleen screaming when they noticed that Alex was shot at the back.  
  
“Ah, my bad,” the voice said. “I thought it was an alien.”  
  
They were stunned to see General Wade on a jeep, with Brigadier-General Gonzales holding his gun, who revealed to be the one who shot Alex. Maggie stepped back, protecting Colleen from the soldiers.  
  
“Don’t be afraid, ladies,” General Wade assured them. “We’re not going to hurt you. In fact, we’ve been specifically looking for you…  
  
Dr. Holt.”  
  
Maggie looked at Colleen, who reacted obviously when General Wade called her by her old title. “Look,” Maggie glared at the military, “she’s retired now, she won’t come with the likes of you--!”  
  
“What do you want from me?” Colleen asked sternly. “If this concerns about my family—”  
  
“You’re definitely a genius, dear,” Wade smirked. “but that was just part of it. I can explain to you everything if you’re willing to come with me—”  
  
“She won’t go anywhere,” Maggie shielded her sister. “You’ll all go through me first!”  
  
“Don’t worry, Miss Materazzo, I understand your love for your sister, so we’ll also take you with us so she can have company—”  
  
“We will NOT go anywhere with you, did you hear!?”  
  
“Ladies,” Gonzales spoke on Wade’s behalf, “this planet’s been infested by aliens already, and we don’t have time to argue. Whether you wanted it or not, if you value your lives, take General Wade’s offer and we’ll explain to you the situation.”  
  
They hated to admit it, but he was right at that time, as the Galra soldiers started to roam around looking for their victims. As they were given a promise to shoulder Alex’s medical expenses, the two sisters agreed. And they never heard of Alex after that.  
  
While they were on their way secretly to the Galaxy Garrison, Gonzales explained Wade’s plan to create an atomic bomb that will eliminate at least 90 percent of the Galra Empire – which will also affect the entire planet. At first, they refused, but knowing that they will, it was General Wade who made a proposal that made Colleen agree in desperation:  
  
“I know that you’ve been desperate to find your husband and your son,” he said. “I also learned that your daughter went missing, too. The whole world knows they’re dead… But I can launch a search party to continue searching for them, dead or alive. I know that is something you’ve been praying for.”  
  
Colleen didn’t answer. “I’m sure there’s a catch to that,” Maggie replied on her behalf, stressing her distrust at the officer.  
  
“Yes, there is. I cannot just launch a search party without the Secretary-General’s permission, but with my power, I can do it without him knowing about it. But I will need your sister’s help. Creating a complicated weapon that will help eliminating the aliens in our planet will need someone with such expertise…  
  
And that will mean you, Colleen.  
  
I learned from Sam, himself, that you’ve been working for the Biochemical Division of the UN Department of Science before you decided to retire after marriage. It would be a waste if you won’t use your knowledge to save the world. I’m sure your husband will agree, too. Why not commemorate his deeds by working with UNAF? I can assure you that I’ll do whatever I can to find your family. I’ll only need your cooperation. I’m sure you don’t want this planet to stay invaded under these aliens, do you?”  
  
_And it has been that way._  
  
It was Maggie who utterly refused to take the offer but knowing that only Wade and his team can find her husband and son, and possibly bringing her daughter back, Colleen agreed, on the condition that she will work on her own formulation to create the said superweapon. Despite that, the older sister persists not to take Wade’s offer, until they almost argued.  
  
It was almost time for dinner, and as usual, she will never eat anything made within the Garrison. As she waits for her own death, the cadet in charge of feeding her finally arrived: a young woman, probably around Matt’s age, with short, jet black hair and brown eyes hiding from her glasses. Judging by her face and skin tone, she was probably of Indian or Middle Eastern descent.  
  
The said cadet has been observing Maggie for weeks now that she decided to stay a bit until she eats, but she was also aware that it might take her a while to go back to her own quarters before she decides to eat.  
  
“Ma’am,” the cadet tried to call her, “Uhm, I know that you don’t want to eat anything, but you might get sick and, well, Dr. Holt would hate to see you like that.”  
  
“I know,” Maggie replied, “and my body knows better than you do. If you don’t wanna get caught, please leave me alone.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but it was Commander Iverson who told me to watch over you and to make sure you’re healthy enough to get you out of here.”  
  
She glared at the cadet, which made her almost backed out.  
  
“C-Commander Iverson knows what happened, and we’ve been trying to look for a way to help you and Dr. Holt escape—”  
  
“I don’t believe you. If this Iverson guy wants us to escape, have him come here so I can punch his face.”  
  
“I heard you, Maggie Materazzo.”  
  
To their surprise, Commander Iverson showed up in front of her cell, glaring at her. She glared back, which shrieked the cadet.  
  
“Your job’s done, Rashman,” he called the cadet. “Go back to your quarters.”  
  
“Y-yes, Sir,” and the cadet called Rashman hurried back to her room.  
  
“Anyway, just as she said,” he went back to Maggie. “We’re trying to get you and your sister out of here but looks like you’re comfy enough—”  
  
“What’s your plan?” Maggie remained skeptical. “And why do you wanna get me out of here?”  
  
“Wanna know my plan? Then let me help you escape first.”  
  
Maggie slapped herself. “Not _this_ again.”

*****

 _Garrison Laboratory._  
  
Surprisingly, Colleen was not affected by her argument with Maggie regarding creating a superweapon to find her family. Obviously, that was her very reason for her to agree. General Wade won’t complain, as long as she cooperates with his plan.  
  
Her plan was to create a superweapon that will only be fatal to the Galra – that will mean an atomic bomb-like biological weapon that will not compromise human safety. She knows it’s dangerous, but worth the risk. Good thing she was able to obtain a cell sample on three dead Galra foot soldiers for her to study. From there, she found out that despite having same cell structure, these aliens are unique individually in a genetic way, like a genetic ID, like most living beings – but how they were structured, as usual, is so complicated she was having a hard time cracking it despite that she has already produced an initial blueprint for the bomb’s shell.  
  
“You must be having a hard time,” General Wade caught her staring at her computer doing almost nothing.  
  
“Are you in a rush?” Colleen asked coldly. “I told you that this takes time. Normally a bomb like this will take 2-3 years to complete.”  
  
“Oh no, I’m in no rush. I understand that it really takes time. I’m just concerned that you might not be able to make it—”  
  
“Look, you and I wanted this, so I’m helping out. And remember our deal.”  
  
“Ah, yeah, our deal. Don’t worry, my brain cells are still healthy enough to remember.”  
  
“And I also prefer to work alone. So,” she glared at him, “if you please.”  
  
Wade knows what she meant, so he waved his hand and took his leave. However, as he went out of the room, he called one of his trusted men.  
  
“Keep an eye on her,” he told the soldier. “If she did something that’s out of our agreement, you have my permission to shoot her.”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” the soldier nodded.

*****

 _The White Ship._  
  
After the said phenomenon where Keith sang and the whole base heard him, things somehow went back to normal for some. Speaking of Keith, he remained in his room until he is good enough to resume training, as Shiro forced him to do.  
  
Allura, whose Operation Pact also remained passive despite three of the Keys started to show signs of activity, decided to do something once and for all, starting with—  
  
“Coran?” she called her Royal Advisor who was still cleaning the kitchen. “We need to talk.”  
  
Confused, he still agreed. “O-of course, Princess—”  
  
“In private. Please?”  
  
He blinked. The princess might have a location in her mind for them to talk, so he followed her. Surprisingly, they settled to Dr. Von Altair’s old room.  
  
“I-is there anything you’re worried about, Princess?” he asked.  
  
“Coran,” she looked at him sternly, “I order you to only speak the truth.”  
  
He gulped. “I will only speak for the truth and nothing but the truth.”  
  
“Good,” she cleared her throat. “Tell me then… what did you see when you examined Lance’s blood?”  
  
He knew that it will be about Lance. But as usual, he has to stay as calm as possible. “As I have mentioned to them,” he said, “Lance’s blood consists of cells that is not found on ordinary humans, just like Keith’s. In fact, no human cell was found in his blood.”  
  
“You’re an expert when it comes to extraterrestrial biology. Do you recognize the cells that you see in his blood?”  
  
He signed. “I… I’m afraid _not_ , Princess. His cells are from a rare, possibly extinct race, so it doesn’t register in my records.”  
  
“I see,” she thought deeply. “Then, can I come to the laboratory and take a sample of my blood?”  
  
He froze.  
  
“I thought of helping you broaden your studies on Lance’s blood. I have noticed lately that he’s been restless to find out his possible alien genes, so I thought if I could give a sample of my blood, it will help you find out the possible specie where his cells came from.”  
  
He couldn’t reply right away. If that is something he prayed that it won’t happen, it will be Allura’s involvement in his ‘study’. What made it worse was when Lance once told him that there is a possibility that Allura’s younger brother is alive somewhere, according to Queen Romelle’s ghost.  
  
“Th-that’s quite a great idea, Princess,” he commented. “I’ll definitely prepare everything. However…”  
  
She blinked when Coran suddenly gave a condition.  
  
“If you will be providing a blood sample to help Lance, might as well get some samples from the children and Shiro. At least we will have a variety and that will help us match his—”  
  
“Coran,” she cut him off, “I’m afraid that’s impossible. We all know Keith is a Galra. Hunk also confessed to me that he also has alien blood – Balmeran blood, to be exact, so—”  
  
“W-wait,” he blinked, “Hunk is a WHAT!?”  
  
“We’ll talk about that later. As for Pidge and Shiro, they are both humans, so I don’t think we’ll be able to find something from them. I thought you have kept blood samples from different races within the Eritolian Solar System?”  
  
“Uh, I’m sorry, Princess, my samples have been long dried up when we moved to Earth, so—”  
  
“In that case, this time,” she smiled, “I’ll help you with your research. This is also a way for me to apologize to Lance for shouting at him a while back.”  
  
He couldn’t say anything against Allura’s wishes. Even though Altea is long gone, she still is a princess by birthright, and by that, she still has absolute power over her subjects, in that case, him. Once he refuses, he will definitely be punished. However, he already made a vow not to let her know anything about what he had discovered about Lance’s genes for reasons that only he knows.  
  
“Coran?”  
  
He sighed at his possible predicament. Does he have any other choice?

*****

_Lance’s Room._

_“NO ONE will dare to come to my father’s room ever again!”_

That was it. He is certain that he will never be able to set foot in Dr. Von Altair’s room again. This only means that he will never be able to see Romelle, either, who has been a great listener and meditator whenever he needs to vent to hear more stories from her…

This can also mean he will never find out his alien genes. There are times that he wanted to strangle Coran until he gives up. What the hell is he hiding, anyway?

He decided to confine himself in his own room, trying to find good games in his phone. But all he could see are the same games he played even before he got involved in saving the universe. He hasn’t updated his list in six months since he has been waiting for a new one which was announced to be released at that time.

He was bored to death.

He thought of trying to do Keith’s lifestyle where it always revolves around the training deck, so he got up, put his phone on the table and about to head to his closet to change, when…

“ _Lance._ ”

He screamed like Finn the Human.

“ _It’s me, silly._ ”

“R-Ro-Romelle!?” He blinked and pointed at her after realizing who called him, in such disbelief. “B-but how the hell--!?”

“ _I learned that you’ve been forbade to sneak into Alfor’s room,_ ” she guessed, “ _so I thought of visiting you here instead._ ”

“Th-that’s cool,” he shivered, “b-but how, I mean, you’re a ghost a-and ghosts are supposed to be always on the same spot--!”

“ _This ship is supposed to be my home, too,_ ” she explained, “ _so I can get out of the room and roam around as much as I like._ ”

“Wait -- do you do _that_ every time?”

Romelle’s shining eyes turned sober at his question. “ _Not actually,_ ” she admitted. “ _I don’t know, but I just showed up the moment you arrived._ ”

“But… why _me_?”

Romelle just smiled at him. “ _I just have this feeling that I wanted to see you._ ”

The young Cuban might not understand her thoughts as a ghost, but he smiled in contentment. Seeing her again will mean he won’t suffer alone anymore.

“Guess what,” he grinned, “I have news for you!”

Romelle smiled. How she missed Lance’s stories. “ _Let’s hear it!_ ”

*****

_Training Deck._

“Y-you sure about this?” Hunk asked Keith when he followed him to the training deck as per the latter’s request. “Shiro just told you--”

“He didn’t tell me _not_ t’train ‘ere,” Keith cleared out. “Besides, can’t sleep. An’ he’ll get it when yer with me.”

“I could use a li’l lift,” he admitted, “b-but no, that’s not it. Shiro specifically told you to rest, and--”

“Just got sick for four days. That’s last week. An’ m’not us’d for sittin’ all day,” he picked a sword from the hangar. “I can warmup. Y’can be my therapist or sumthin’.”

“M-me?” Hunk pointed at himself.

“Yeah. Cuz,” he bit his lip, “y-yer the first guy I made a promise to. Remember that I said that I’ll tell ya ev’rythin’?”

“But that was your, uhm, _horrible_ secret, man. Everybody knows it now. And--”

“Still broke my promise,” he insisted. “So I thought of a payback.”

Hunk was touched to find out that despite that he had already told his secret to everyone, Keith still made a promise, and was broken several times due to some circumstances, and in exchange, he wanted to show him that he has to pay for it. Learning about it, he also decided to share something that he thought he haven’t shared yet, especially to Lance.

“Guess what,” he said. “Found out ‘bout my mom.”

Keith stopped swinging his sword. “Really?”

“And here’s the catch: my mom’s an alien. The old man told me. I’ve found out that,” he sighed, “he’s the reason why Mom and Dad ‘divorced’ -- well, I quote-unquote it because the old man made it up. He actually… took her away, in some Alcatraz-like alien facility in Guam. You know--”

Keith’s eyes widened. “What the hell!?”

“B-but calm down, that was a long time ago. Yeah I’m surprised, too, but he’s willing to help me find her to pay for his crime. You see, that facility’s all messed up when I stopped by there when we’re saving people. Abandoned. Had a hunch that Mom escaped before he knew that it was.”

“You really wanna trust the guy who took yer mom just because she’s an alien!?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“Keith, man, listen: I got right damn angry when he told me that, but I thought why I’ll get angry over someone or something that has already been done? We can’t turn back time to correct everything, but finding my mom will be my top priority once we get back to Earth and kick Galra butt.”

Keith was impressed with how Hunk took the issue. Despite what happened, he still decided to set aside his anger to the point that he even forgave his grandfather to prioritize his quest to find his mother -- something that, he admitted, he never dared to try, or even wanted to try at all, after being abandoned twice: by his mother since birth, and by his father who never came back on that day.

He smiled at the bigger teen. Speaking of which, he never thought of finding his parents when he grew up, thinking that it wasn’t necessary, and because of the fact that they abandoned him at an early age, he stopped hoping for the best until the worst came to him when he reached sixteen.

“I’ll help ya,” Keith said.

Hunk smiled at the gesture. “But what about your parents?”

“Reckon they might’ve reasons,” he guessed. “Sides, we’re tryin’ t’win a war on aliens. Can look for ‘em when there’s a chance. By the way,” something slipped in his mind…

“Y’got shock’d that yer mom’s an alien?”

That was a good question, Hunk thought. There was a mixture of shock when he found out his possible origin of his strength, but learning what the governor did to her mother was far more shocking that he forgot to think about it.

“Come to think of it,” he scratched his hand, “I’m not… totally surprised at all, like a ‘WHAT’ kind of shock. ‘Cuz you know, I have photographic memory from the beginning, I can imagine what she is like. I even drew her when I was six? Seven? Wanna show you?”

He whistled. “Sure!”

For Keith, Hunk is probably the most amazing guy he had met, because aside from taking things to him naturally, he never felt any kind of hatred or anger right now towards his grandfather -- well, maybe a bit. He remembered how he refused to be part of Vivid Team out of fear of his own ability, and even called him a coward. He could feel that right now, it’s the other way around.

*****

“Here you go,” for some reason, Regris, one of the Blades, gave a some kind of a micro USB to Pidge. “I learned that you’re looking for someone in the empire’s prisoner records, so I asked my parent for this.”

“Y-you sure!?” Pidge blinked, her hand started to get clammy but of course she doesn’t want to damage anything from the micro USB. “A-and how did you--”

“My parent saved your friend, Shiro, once. I decided to do the same thing -- although not technically -- that will help you find your family.”

Her eyes widened not because of the help this Galra offered, but because of what Regris said earlier about his parent. “Your parent,” she guessed, “you mean, Ulaz!? W-wait, if he’s your dad--”

“If you’re asking if I have a mother,” he guessed, “I have none. He brought me into this world.”

She remembered when Ulaz narrated his similarly horrible ordeal of being an omega that made him get pregnant. And Regris is that child. Out of shame, she gratefully accepted the USB and said thanks in silence.

“Are you shocked that a male gave birth to me?” Regris wondered. “I won’t blame you if you have no idea.”

She shook her head. “But honestly,” she said, “I didn’t expect Ulaz to keep you… Well…”

“I know what you mean,” he smiled. “I’m no stranger to what happened to him when I was born. I don’t blame him if that was just natural. In fact, I’m grateful.”

She blinked in wonder, as both sat down in front of the computer to aide her in checking the logs of all prisoners held by the Galra Empire.

“My parent wasn’t that secretive, either,” he went on. “He told me what happened, and I understand if he decided not to pursue who did it to him. You see, for pregnant omegas who are unclaimed, they either kill their own offspring or give them away, just to forget the shame of being mated by force. He did a different thing, however. That’s why I’m grateful.”

Pidge seems contented to hear about it, but sd at the same time for poor omegas who chose to abort their own children or put them in an orphanage, something that made her think about Keith and his possible child.

“Keith got raped and pregnant before,” she remembered. “He didn’t even know that he was pregnant when he had his first mission, so the child died inside him and it almost killed him, too.”

“Omegan Galras rarely have miscarriages because they have stronger wombs,” Regris remembered his Biology lesson with Ulaz. “In your friend’s case, it’s probably because he isn’t a full Galra. Plus, I learned from my parent that your males don’t get pregnant and they are equivalent of alphas, which his human side might have dominated instead of his Galra blood.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Pidge agreed. “And he said before that he hated the fact that he was a Galra, himself. He has… strong hate towards your race because of what happened to him. Come to think of it, I hated the Galra, too. I learned from Sendak that my Dad and brother got captured along with Shiro when their ship was found by the Empire. But now…”

She inserted the USB from the slot and started to track down the entire list of prisoners saved in it.

“After learning about the Blade of Marmora, and how you’re doing everything to take Zarkon down, I’m started to get convinced… Maybe there are other good Galra who don’t want to be under him. Plus we get perks like this, too. I’m still skeptical to trust you, though. You know, I just wanna protect Keith from being raped again. We already made a promise to him…”

She stopped scanning.

“I don’t wanna see him suffer or cry again.”

Regris smiled. Even for a Galra, he could feel how Pidge puts importance of Keith’s well-being considering that she was a witness to a crime before. He also understood why she seems to be overprotective of him. Most Blade members know his story, and they somehow understand the pain he went through for a year.

“My goal will remain the same,” she continued. “I wanna find and save Dad and Matt, so I became a VividSoldier. But after meeting Keith, it made me decide to do more than just saving them…”

She kept on scrolling for the pictures and names of the prisoners, with a goal in mind, which isn’t just concerning about her family.

“It also made me decide to help other people have hope, something that I have thought lost, so no one will end up like me.”

After saying those words without any kind of pretence, her Operation Key glowed again, much to both of their amazement. She stood up as she watches her Key glow, in which she slowly understood why this has been happening.

“All this time,” she said, “Plachu wanted me to realize something,” she smirked. “Looks like there are things that even geniuses can’t decipher…”

As she realized her mistake, her surroundings changed, bringing her to an enchanted forest where a young girl around her age with tied-up jet black hair and green uniform was waiting for her. It was the same girl who showed up to her when her Operation Key awakened for the first time.

“ _I’m happy that you’ve learned your lesson, Katie,_ ” the girl said, smiling.

“It really took me a knock on the head and a group of Galra rebels to help me realize everything,” Pidge admitted. “I have to admit, I’ve used all my brain juices to wake Plachu and the rest of the mice again… But who could have thought that _this_ is the answer?” She smiled bitterly. “I guess geniuses can be stupid, too.”

“ _Even Dr. Isshiki failed in that area. Even us. But then, going with the flow helped us realized what is valuable to us, which made us stronger. I also failed in keeping my hopes up when I grew up and later led the Air Force thinking that only we can save the world. In your case, you didn’t just restored your hope, but also your faith at people whom you’ll never thought will help you._ ”

“I learned it the hard way,” she said, as she held to her Key tightly. “So this is what it means to be a VividSoldier. No wonder Shiro is so strong. It’s more than just fighting the bad guys who snatched everyone’s hopes and dreams, but fighting for what is right and to give hope to everyone. Our last battle made us too relying on its power to the point that we have completely forgot that these Keys are sentient.”

Her Key shone brighter than the first time it glowed after a few days of being dormant, making her believe that her answer reached Plachu’s heart.

“I got it now,” contented, she smiled at the girl with green uniform. “Please tell Plachu that I say thanks… for still believing that I’ll wake up. And thank you too…

General Saegusa.”

*****

_Planet Earth, Anti-UN Resistance’s Base._

No one wanted to eat nor talk. After the broadcast, they felt like all of their hope is lost. Their supposed leader, Yuzuki, betrayed them like it was nothing. But for what reason, aside from what she said back there?

“We’re doomed,” one of the rebels cried out.

“But we won’t tell until the white ship comes back,” the other said.

“I’m getting scared! What if Yuzuki’s telling the truth!? We’ve been hiding for days and we haven’t heard of anything from Mitsu nor Taka!”

“They’re probably looking for a way to connect to us, it’s just that right now, those purple hairy ones are controlling everything!”

“That’s the _thing_! Those aliens are blocking our means to escape! Now that Yuzuki is working with them, I tell you, we’re officially DOOMED!”

Because of the broadcast, the entire rebellion was split due to their own opinions, which greatly affected their operations. They have made a vow to continue protecting the remaining citizens until Shiro and Mitsu’s return if not for the fact that their leader, Yuzuki, turned them down. They have even learned from surviving rebels that they were ambushed because of her, and anytime soon they will be found and everyone will suffer.

The Estevez-McClain family is more affected, with the eldest son and rebel member Alex still missing, youngest son Lance also missing, and the matriarch, Rosa, is just a few days away from giving birth.

“I’ll take Papi’s place,” twelve-year-old Benny stood up, but Marcia, his mother, pulled him down.

“You will _not_ join anything, Benjamin,” she scolded him. “Your father already did enough damage--”

“I’ll join the rebellion!” Jenny stood up.

“You’ll sit down, Jennifer!”

“Yeah, and you’re a girl,” Benny said, “you can’t be a rebel--!”

“But Nyma is! And Athena! And Heilani! They’re girls! They’re rebels! And Yuzuki--”

“She’s a traitor! She’s on the side of bad guys now--!”

“Now, calm down, children,” Lenny pat their shoulders. “I know you wanna help, but you’ll be more helpful if you’ll protect your _abuelita_ and your little uncle and aunt.”

Rosa heard everything, and she seems happy to see her grandchildren who have already know their responsibility, but sad at them at the same time that they have to think like they are already responsible enough -- even if at their age, they should be playing and studying.

“I don’t mind giving birth here,” she said, “as long as these children will be delivered safely.”

“But Mom,” Marcia said, “now that Yuzuki betrayed us, those monsters will find us here, and--”

“We’ll just defend our fort while we bring the children and elderly to safety.”

Everyone’s eyes widened when three familiar men showed up: Lenny’s husband, Leo, and a human spy in a Galra soldier’s uniform, carrying the injured Rolo in the middle. Leo smirked in front of his family.

“Did you miss us?” Rolo even joked.

Everyone whispered to see Rolo alive, by sheer miracle, and that is what is important. However, they have noticed that there are still some missing.

“Nyma and the others are still captured,” he continued. “Just got lucky when Ash found me there and Leo did most of the work. But we have to move fast.”

“We’ll tell everything once we get ‘im to the bay,” Ash, the spy in a Galra uniform said. “Right now, Leo has some good news to us.”

Leo smirked. “Alex is still alive.”

It made Marcia stood up and bursted into tears. “Where is he!?”

“He’s moving back to Miami. He said that he remembered something that he and Dad once kept that’ll help us connect to the ship, and he’s going to get it.”

Rosa blinked when she heard her dead husband’s involvement. “Wh-what do you mean? Tony and Alex hid something from me?”

“No idea, sorry ‘bout that. But Alex promised that he’ll come back with whatever that thing is.”

It confused her more. His late husband and eldest son hid something that she has no idea about, something that will be become a way for them to be saved. Whatever that is, only Alex now has the answers.

*****

_Miami, Florida._

Alex managed to get past through wandering Galra cams that he made it safely to their old home by the beach. How time flies. The once lively home of the Estevezes has turned into ruins, probably because it has been seven years since the patriarch died of a rodeo accident.

But this isn’t the time to reminisce. He has to get that thing that will connect them to that ship.

He went to the back porch, trekking carefully not to step to the rubble or any roaming Galra might heard him. He stepped in the back garden, and since the soil seems to be too crumbly from being not tilled for years, he was able to scrape that grassy patch with a scattered crowbar. He dug in it and in just a few minutes, he heard a clink from under the soil. He scratched it with his bare hands until it slowly started to reveal something glossy from beneath.

Alex smirked when he finally found what he has been looking for. “Bingo.”

*****

_The White Ship’s Laboratory._

Coran slowly prepares everything as promised to let Allura see his research, but his hands were fumbling as he was preparing the tools. Of course, it didn’t escape his observant eyes.

“Are you alright?” She asked him.

“O-of course, Princess,” he grinned as he continued his preparation, but the more he remembers what Lance told him, the more he worries, which confuses the Princess.

Because of that, he couldn’t help but to ask her again. “Are you,” he faced her, “sure about this?”

“We’ve already talked about this, Coran,” she reminded him. “Unless you’re hiding something, I’ll be ordering you, then, to tell me right now.”

“Th-that’s not it, wh-what I mean is, if we won’t be able to find something from your blood that will match Lance’s, it would be a waste of your precious blood! I’ve been the Royal Family’s Advisor for two hundred decaphoebes, and it’s my duty to protect each and everyone of you, so as much as possible, I--”

“Coran, you’re changing the subject.”

He almost jumped when Allura suddenly talked that only made him shake. “S-sorry, Princess…”

“If you’re confident about your research, you shouldn’t fumble like that. If you’re worrying about extracting my blood,” she sighed. “Coran, I’ve been fighting alongside Keith and the others since they became VividSoldiers. I’ve been in the military along with Shiro. Why did you only worry about it now if you don’t want me to get hurt?”

He couldn’t answer anything. Just for him not to look too obvious that he is hiding something, he decided not to speak and instead, prepared everything quietly. However…

“Coran, are you listening to me?”

He almost jump. “O-of course, Princess--!”

“Do you remember what I’ve just said?”

“O-of course! Y-you said that you’ve been fighting alongside them because it’s normal, you’re only carrying the will of your father and I have never been proud--”

“Coran, stop what you’re doing now, and face me.”

He did stopped, but he was too scared to face the princess, even if she ordered him so. Nevertheless, he obeyed, and he saw Allura’s stern face, which only proves that she isn’t joking anymore.

“You’ve sworn to tell only the truth and nothing but the truth,” she said. “I order you to tell me everything you know and not to miss anything.”

Even at his age, he was shaking, to the point that he couldn’t look into her eyes--

“Look at me!”

“Y-yes, Princess!?” He looked at her.

“You know well that I _never_ shared my story to everyone, especially about my late brother. I also know that you keep your secrets properly. Then, tell me…

How did Lance find out about my brother?”

Coran was even sure as well. He was also as surprised and confused as Allura on how Lance knew about it… until he remembered about what Lance has been saying…

About the Queen of Altea.

“And how does he have access to Father’s room, while I have its key all the time? I usually give you the Keys to clean his room, but only to you--”

“Th-that’s the point,” Coran found an alibi from it, “that boy’s a little sneaky sometimes, which, I admit, is my fault, because sometimes I forget to lock the room after cleaning. And maybe because I’ve been chattering with your mother’s portrait while cleaning. You know my nature--”

“You remember that I didn’t give you the key a while ago. I only give it to you once a movement to clean my father’s room. And like I’ve said, I don’t give the key to anyone else but you. Now, how did Lance have access to it?”

From that standpoint, he couldn’t find any hole.

“Lance has access to Father’s room without a key. Lance knows Mother for some reason. He suddenly knows about my brother even if I haven’t told it to anyone. He even has Mother’s healing ability that also endangers his own quintessence. You, alone, have the answer to who really is. And yet…

Why won’t you say anything? Even to me? Tell me, Coran… _Who really is Lance_?”

Before Coran could even answer, if he is really planning to answer her, they heard someone’s footsteps passing by. Seeing this as an opportunity, he tried to slip through the door, but Allura has foreseen his plan that she pushed the emergency door control which locked themselves in, which he didn’t expect her to do.

“I’m tired of you running away,” she said. “This isn’t just like Keith’s case. You know how much I have grieved for my brother whom I have never seen at all! Father said he died when Mother gave birth to him and you know how much I have grieved. You know how much I wanted to have a younger sibling! If you believe that he died along with Mother, then why--”

“Lance is just like you and I, Princess. _An Altean._ ”

She froze.

*****

“So I hope this is it,” Lance wished, as he was telling Romelle about his meeting with Logan after two years. “Logan said sorry. I was cool with it. The only thing important now is for us to go back to Earth and stop Zarkon.”

Until he noticed Romelle who seemed not happy with what she heard, although part of her is supposed to be happy, there is also part of her who seemed worried about something related to what Lance just told her.

“Uh,” he blinked, “is there… something wrong?”

She shook her head. “ _You’re a strong young man. Very strong. Yet that is what makes me worried about you._ ”

“Nah, if you’re worried that I haven’t moved on with what happened when my Dad died, then I tell you now: don’t worry. It’s been seven years. Everyone moved on, including him. He told that to me, himself--”

“ _If he is that sincere, he should have looked for a way to find you and talk to you. Not just… Not just to just show up to you and say he’s sorry. He should have regarded your feelings back then. I…_ ” she sighed, “ _I don’t want you to end up like Allura at this moment. She once had her trust to Zarkon, and was only shattered because of betrayal._ ”

Lance understood that part. But the thing is, he had already decided to discard his bitter past with Logan, which made him awakened as VividBlue. Besides, it was Logan who finally stepped up and said sorry to him, personally. How could he not forgive him after that?

At the same time, he understood what the ghost was telling him. Allura trusted Zarkon, just as her father trusted him. Allura easily forgot that Zarkon and Alfor were once friends -- which is something she used to justify her hatred towards the Galra race. What Romelle was trying to do is to avoid a possibility that Lance might end up like Allura in some way.

He just smiled at it. “I’ll be fine,” he told her. “I’ve endured it for five years and I’m still alive! Besides,” she looked at her, “I also made up my mind. I’ve already forgiven him. No one wants that to happen again, so I’ll make sure of that.”

Romelle couldn’t say anything else about Logan and his decision to forgive him with all his heart, in which his Operation Key also seems to agree, as she noticed it glowing still since a few minutes ago. With that, she couldn’t stop Lance for doing what he thinks is right. She smiled instead, and hugged him, which made the latter surprised by the fact that a ghost was able to hug him without going through his body.

“W-wow,” he was speechless, as his both arms moved by themselves in hugging her back, with his blue eyes in tears for some reason.

“ _You reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago,_ ” Romelle said. “ _I’m proud and happy at the same time that I was able to see and talk to you. I have learned a lot._ ”

“Me too,” Lance smiled. “I feel like I’ve travelled to Altea’s past. And that’s cool.”

Both sat down again, as Romelle thought of changing the subject. “ _By the way,_ ” she thought, “ _I know that you’ve been going through a lot and I have noticed that this girl is always there to cheer you up._ ”

“Wh-who?” He tried to remember. “Allura?”

“ _No, silly,_ ” she shook her head. “ _Allura is too headstrong to make you feel comfortable._ ”

He blinked, and later realized who she was talking about. “P-Pidge!?”

“ _Oh, her name’s Pidge?_ ” She gasped. “ _Her name sounded so cute!_ ”

“Uh,” he bit his lip, “s-sorry to burst your bubble, but if you’re thinking that Pidge is--”

“ _Is it not? From what I have learned, she seems to have feelings from you since the beginning._ ”

He could feel his cheeks bursting. He almost forgot the part when Pidge confessed to him in a way when he was unconscious and trapped in his own nightmare. He admitted that he never looked at her the same thing again…

Which is something that he couldn’t understand, which, whenever she is also around Keith, he could feel his chest exploding in frustration.

“ _She seems to be a deeply nurturing girl. One might mistake her as someone who only revolves around books and any kind of technological terminologies, but in the end, she is still a girl who can have feelings towards a boy. Tell me,_ ” she faced Lance, “ _have you noticed it the first time you spoke to her?_ ”

The young Cuban scratched his cheek, as he tried to think of their first meeting. How could he explain to Romelle that their first meeting was just normal, and on top of that, he completely thought that Pidge was a boy.

“Can we… just,” he bit his lip, “ _not_ talk about that? Uh…”

“ _And why not?_ ”

“It was a bit… complicated. Pidge is not someone I thought she was, and s-since I’ve found it out, things slightly changed between us. Yeah I’ve learned that she actually likes me. Honestly, I have talked and tried to date so many girls in my life, but I’ve never heard a confession from someone who pretended to be a boy to save her family. And honestly… I don’t even know how to answer her.

Sh-she already did so much to me lately. While I’m trying to be a supportive brother figure to her, it’s just like it’s telling me something else. It… it’s telling me to see Pidge as a girl than a younger sister. D-don’t get me wrong, I appreciate that she’s been here and there for me. I just… I don’t know how to give it back.”

Romelle understood. She might not know Lance’s feelings, but she is speaking on Pidge’s behalf. “ _I guess I don’t have to ask you more about it,_ ” she cupped his cheek. “ _How you will answer to her will mostly depend on what will happen next between you and her. But after hearing from you, I’m confident to say that maybe this time, you will need to listen to a maiden’s heart calling you. I can tell that you’re only chasing after a wrong girl, because the right one has been with you all the time._ ”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed when the queen’s ghost suddenly said something that made him red against his olive green jacket. He was about to ask her more why she thought about it…

But she disappeared again.

Lance was left hanging, speechless, and red at the same time. Just like what he mentioned a while ago, he doesn’t know what to answer about that possibility.

*****

“The genes I’ve seen in Lance can only be found on Alteans,” Coran finally revealed about Lance’s alien blood. “When I noticed his blood for the first time, I was in complete shock. And that, alone, is the reason why I cannot tell you about it, Princess. Considering that the three of us are the last Alteans alive, I’m trying to protect Lance from being discovered by Zarkon. That is all I can say.”

Allura felt her strength slowly drained after learning the truth. Relieved to know that she and Coran are the only living Alteans, but angered at the same time only because Coran chose to keep it a secret even to her for security reasons. She sat down limply, face ghastly after hearing the truth from him.

“You’re free to punish me,” he added, “but just so you know, Princess: I may have served the Royal Family for decades, but my loyalty will remain to Altea, and nothing else. I don’t expect you to forgive me after this; I only did what I have to do to preserve our race.”

Coran’s face and conviction remained adamant, despite the minutes that Allura pressured him for telling the truth. While Allura felt defeated at what she just heard. She should have known from the time she met Lance. The hints have been there all this time…

The hints which makes no sense to her, for some reason.

But then, she decided to call it a day, and stood up. “I understand,” she finally said. “I already have heard enough. Thank you for telling me, Coran.”

She headed to the door, without saying anything else, leaving her Royal Advisor with a believe that she, indeed, heard enough.

Coran just watched her leave. At the moment her footsteps disappeared, he finally took a deep breath.

 _Forgive me, Princess,_ he thought. _This is still not the right time._

Both have no idea that someone who is unauthorized heard their entire conversation.

*****

_The Blades’ Briefing Room._

“You already created a virus?” Shiro was surprised as to how fast the science team of the Blade of Marmora was able to create a virus that will freeze the entire Galra Empire’s system.

“Ulaz reported to me that they have just finished it,” Kolivan said. “Someone from your team volunteered to lend them a hand, thus the virus was done earlier than expected. Also…”

He looked at the back of their base, where something is beginning to be built.

“We have acquired assistance from them as well in building the giant teludav you have proposed to build. The Yellow and Green Lions possess incredible knowledge and skills for us to create something that we thought will be impossible.”

Even Shiro was surprised, too, and they were talking about Pidge and Hunk. But what surprised him is Pidge, whom he thought was just a fan of her own brother -- but actually possesses the same level of intelligence as him, maybe more.

“I didn’t expect her to cooperate,” he admitted. “I have to admit that I thought what happened to her father, brother and Keith might have affected her greatly. Guess I was wrong.”

Kolivan nodded. “I learned from Ulaz that like you and Keith, she suffered a terrible trauma from the hands of Zarkon’s men. I cannot blame her if she said before that she doesn’t trust anyone in the order. Like I have mentioned, we are not after acceptance, we are only doing whatever we can to stop Zarkon once and for all.”

“And I cannot thank you enough for your help so far.”

“I’m quite wary about Princess Allura, however. She hasn’t show up in movements.”

“I haven’t had a chance to talk to her since the last meeting. I feel her pain. But maybe it’s time for us to set aside our differences since we are after one goal.”

“I agree.”

After a short meeting, Shiro excused himself, welcomed by Mitsu who was waiting for him outside for some reason.

“Are you still,” he asked, “ _sure_ about this?”

“We’ve talked about this, Mitsu,” Shiro said. “It’s been days. Don’t tell me you still don’t trust them.”

“You know how they operate, Takashi. You’ve been there. Why are they asking the Princess’ help in the first place if Allura don’t trust them, too?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard Kolivan. They’re not after acceptance--”

“Why her? Why you? And why those kids? This isn’t a matter of being VividSoldiers anymore. Our planet is at stake here. We couldn’t tell what will happen if we win this fight. That is, if we _will really_ win this fight.”

“Then, tell me: when was the last time that you’ve won a battle without any help from the UN? Or even without any help from the VividSoldiers?”

“This is different--”

“ _That_ is what I’m pointing about. You saw it, yourself. Not all Galra are loyal to Zarkon, we can use that against him. Yeah I know there is a risk, but I’m willing to do it if this will protect anyone. So what about you?”

Mitsu decided to keep quiet. When it comes to strategies like this, no one can beat the former VividSoldier. He has a point, no doubt this will help, but like Allura, he doubt that this will work, especially with a possible history of betrayal that probably some Galra already did for the sake of survival.

“I really hope you’re doing the right thing,” his friend prayed. “Remember that Irving is here. And once we get back, he’ll definitely have us arrested and turn the truth into his own.”

“I know,” Shiro was aware. “But we have all the evidence we need. Besides, after what happened back on Earth, I don’t think everyone will believe in him anymore.”

As they went out of the briefing room and went back to the ship, Shiro finally saw Allura, who decided to show up after weeks of staying in the former manor. For some reason, she ran to his arms and started to cry.

Mitsu finds it awkward, and at the same time, painful. But he watched them instead of saying something else.

The three have no idea that Richard Irving had been watching them from his room. How he acquired a way to monitor each of their actions is already something that only he and his secret aide can answer, as he smiled dryly while watching them in their last moments of their freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Okay, I thought that was long.
> 
> Mentoring trainees and sudden schedule changes contributed my lack of updates to the point that I wrote something else out of the comfort zone. So I sincerely apologize for that.
> 
> I'm now plotting for the next chapter. It's gonna be... Well, _intense._
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: The end of despair, or the end of hope?


	28. Mutiny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: Allura made an ultimatum to get the truth from Coran about Lance's alien genes, while Romelle made a surprise visit to Lance's room. Keith made another promise to Hunk to help him find his mother after finding out about his half-Balmeran origins, while Pidge was helped by Regris, Ulaz's son, to find her dad and brother using the Galra Prison's database he recently extracted. A miracle occurred while searching for her parents that caused her Operation Key to take a new form.A shocking revelation was learned by Allura that Lance was a full Altean and Coran kept it a secret for the latter's safety, while the virus to infect the empire's communication system has already been created, much to Shiro's belief, but Mitsu remained skeptical about it to the point that he is starting to doubt his leadership skills, and turned for the worse after seeing him hugging Allura. That scene made him decide to do the unthinkable, while Irving is starting to talk with other evacuees about going back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised?
> 
> I made a new technique that can belp me think of the scenes faster, and it proved working. Also, due to rumored security breech on Google Docs, yours truly decided to switch to MS Word Mobile, and it works with ease in my other phone. So voila, a new chapter right away.
> 
> And yes... this is going to be a wee bit extreme from this point on.
> 
> WARNING: Some themes, language and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

“Hijacking the ship?” Richard Irving repeated what one of the survivors suggested. “Tell me more about it, McClain."

Logan smiled with such assurance while he explained his plan. “I have a ‘brother’ here who knows every nook and cranny of this ship, but it’s just a guess. He seems to volunteer often with ex-UN soldiers and knows this Shirogane guy a lot, so I suspect he has that kind of connection.”

“So you’re saying that with your ‘brother’s help, we can gain access to the ship’s possible weapon store room? What if that room doesn’t exist?”

“Why it has to exist if they can create one? I’m sure that there isn’t just one in this ship. Plus some evacuees were your men once. Imagine what we can do with all the technology we can explore here just to get back to Earth.”

It made the old official think, for he never thought of hijacking an entire ship, especially this big. Probably because of that fact or because he thought he was all alone, that it didn’t come across his mind. Thanks to Logan’s strategy and the suggestion of his two fellow evacuees, it helped him on how he could turn every obstacle into an opportunity to earn the people’s trust again. He smirked.

“You have the makings of a good strategist,” he praised him. “How come that you’re not studying in the Garrison?”

Logan sighed, as he showed his both legs to Irving – both prosthetics, and only able to manage to walk after a year. His face seems shocked.

“A freak accident caused both of my legs chop off,” he explained. “Well, for me, that doesn’t count as an accident. That brown son of a bitch almost killed me for revenge, you see. So I wanna get even. Too bad he’s in this freaking ship. Believe me, Sir, the Garrison was my lifelong dream until he took it away and laugh it off of my ass.”

Irving couldn’t help but to pity him. “You now have my attention, cadet. You have a bright future ahead of you and I can’t just ignore that brightness in you. Once we go back to Earth and have those aliens kicked out, your admission’s on me. I can even look for the best lawyers to help you. My PR guy’s an attorney, too.”

Logan’s smile brightened at Irving’s offer. “Count on me, Sir!”

They shook hands firmly, a sign that the pact between two hungry men has been sealed.

“By the way,” Irving remembered, “I thought of introducing you to someone that can help us stage our plan.”

And he called someone from the shadows, which surprised Logan. His face seems familiar.

“Looks like you know this guy,” he guessed.

“H-he’s with Shirogane’s crew,” Logan guessed. “How the—”

“Do you want me to explain to you why I’m here?” the mysterious guest suddenly asked him. Logan, of course, didn’t answer right away, so he decided to tell him what he was thinking.

“To simplify that,” Irving explained on his behalf, “he is the one who asked me if he can help in our plan. Well, he’s also as bored as us, so this is just normal. Plus at least we have someone with extra access to the ship. Isn’t that right…

Kawamura?”

Mitsutaka Kawamura, a former UN officer, and a former Anti-UN rebel, suddenly decided to join forces with Irving, Logan and the rest of the evacuees, with only one thing in mind: return to Earth and surrender to the Galra. But deep inside, he has his own reasons, which doesn’t include his loyalty to both the Empire and the UN.

_Hours ago._

He saw Allura finally coming out of the ship after a few days of confinement. As she came out, the first person she saw was Shiro, who was looking at her with such concern. She seems more depressed than ever. Mitsu tried to reach his hand for her…

But the moment she stepped out of the ship’s entrance, she didn’t hesitate to cling to Shiro and cried like she never cried in her life. The ex-VividSoldier stood in surprise, but didn’t hesitate to return her embrace.

“You have me, Allura,” he whispered. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

She couldn’t speak. All she could do is to grab Shiro’s shoulder and cry. Her emotions are pouring out to the point that she was having a hard time standing up straight, and only relied on his arm strength. Meanwhile Shiro understood, as he let her cry as much as she can until she gets exhausted.

Mitsu also wanted to comfort her, exercising his duty as her former subordinate, when,

“Hey, Mitsu,” Shiro called him, “can yot take care of things here for me?”

He blinked. “Where are you going? Y-you can’t leave me here--!”

“Allura… Well, she needs some company right now and I can’t ignore her. You know her deal.”

“I know, but—”

“I have faith in you, man. Strategy-wise, you have everything in your sleeve. The Blades will need that brain of yours.”

For the first time, Mitsu felt shoved away by the person whom he regarded back in those days as his rival and friend because of a girl – but he doubt if Shiro has any idea that Mitsu has been hiding his feelings towards Allura from the start. It doesn’t matter, he thought. After all…

Shiro is also as oblivious as heck when it comes to someone who has been trying to reach his heart for nine years. And Mitsu knows that pain.

Nine years ago, he only learned about Yuzuki’s feelings to Shiro when he was selected by the V-Prototype to be the new VividSoldier and he only has a week to prepare before he flies to Hawaii to be a student of the Galaxy Garrison. Yuzuki was his classmate back in high school, who was having an intense crush on someone from the other class, who was a member of the karate team.

Everyone knows Takashi Shirogane, the star of the karate team and everyone’s favorite guy. Even the teachers adore him. Good grades, top of his class, damn good looks. And Mitsu hates popular guys like him, simply because he belongs to the generic types of students. Yuzuki is also like him, an ordinary student, with ordinary looks, and ordinary grades. But what was special about her is the fact that she and Shiro lived in the same neighborhood, plus they are childhood friends, no wonder even popular girls would flock at her just to ask how they can get close to him – with the exemption of Nyma, who was one of the popular girls before but has no interest in popular guys.

So when she decided to gain her courage to give her his letter, Shiro also wanted to talk to her. Mitsu saw everything: from the time they talked, until Shiro suddenly hugged her. When it was all over and he left on his last day of school, he decided to check on Yuzuki, which he even thought her proposal was a success.

“H-hey,” he tried to call her. “S-sorry to pry, but how… How’s the…”

When Yuzuki faced him, his heart suddenly shattered. Her face was heavily soaked in tears and snot, and the letter was still on her hand.

He found out from Yuzuki that the reason why Shiro hugged her for the sake of their friendship. She even didn’t know what happened next because she never had a chance to express her feelings, while the latter has nothing in mind but to serve and protect the planet. He thanked her for being a good friend. That was just it.

It broke Mitsu’s heart. He knew that Shiro is just like the rest of the jocks who don’t care about anything except popularity, which only made him felt more miserable because somehow, he can brag about something that he actually can and actually have, comparing to him, who has none. Who is _nothing_.

A year after Shiro flew to Hawaii, he followed him to enlist himself in the Garrison, where he met his instructor, then-Senior Cadet Allura von Altair. The rest is history for him: the rivalry between him and Shiro started…  
And as usual, even there, Shiro remained oblivious to his intention.

Nine years later, Shiro is back, unfazed. His prosthetic right arm and scars are just nothing to him. It made him convinced why everybody looks up to him. But now, his sins are still visible, something that Mitsu won’t ever forgive. So instead of following the defacto captain, he left the base right away, acting disgusted at these Galra rebels to go somewhere else, maybe to the kitchen where he can cool himself down.

As he headed to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Richard Irving out of his confinement cell. He grabbed his collar right away.

“How the hell did you get here!?” he hissed.

“D-don’t be that primitive, boy,” Irving’s smirk didn’t go away. “I still have my human rights—”

“We have put you under solitary confinement, Irving, you just can’t leave your room--!”

“Like I’ve said, I’m just exercising my human rights. But if you wish to confine me, I won’t complain. But I bet you’re also feeling choked as me as days go by…”

Hearing those words from Irving loosened Mitsu’s grip in his collar. It genuinely surprised the old official.

“What’s with the sudden change of heart?” he asked.

“I’m just curious,” Mitsu said. “Do you really hate Shirogane that much?”

“Now that’s an interesting question,” he scoffed. “Maybe you could revise it to _how_ much I hate that boy. He’s a simple ingrate who doesn’t know how to say thanks to his superiors for unleashing his potential. He was aware that he was a property of the United Nations the moment he donned that Palette Suit. Yet what did he do? Bringing the world and its citizens into chaos—”

“I’m not interested in the details. If you really hate him, then help me, and I’ll help you.”

Irving whistled at Mitsu’s sudden proposal. “I’m still curious about your sudden change of heart—”

“That doesn’t matter. Listen to me: you can do whatever you want to Shirogane, you can try him in public and hang him once we get back to Earth. I’ll let you do that under one condition…

Leave his crew alone.”

It silenced Irving, and got curious at same time. Judging by Mitsu’s voice, he is trying to use him against Shiro without properly explaining to him why.

“I don’t trust every word that a rebel says,” Irving glared at him.

“I also don’t trust every single letter you utter, Irving. So we’re just even.”

“So what’s your deal?”

“Like I said, leave the rest alone, except Shirogane. He has the entire control of this ship. Everything. You have the evidence. He is conspiring with aliens to win this war. That’s the evidence you’re looking for, is that it?”

_And so…_

Even if he is confused, Irving accepted Mitsu’s hand, in exchange for having total control of the ship for the official, and for him not to lay a finger on others.

“Our friend here will show you what you need,” Irving introduced Mitsu. “What’s important is for us to gain full control of this ship.”

“We get it,” Logan smirked. “As long as he stays loyal to you during the siege, there shouldn’t be any trouble.”

“I have complete faith in this boy. After all, he once served the UN. He served the people…

He served _me_.”

Mitsu didn’t say anything, as they went on with their planning to take over the ship in an hour.

*****

_Galaxy Garrison._

Luckily, Iverson managed to come back to their secret headquarters along with Maggie Materazzo, who remained skeptical with ‘them saving her’ thing. But as she reached the secret base, she only saw young cadets which she would guess ranging from ages fourteen to eighteen, with only a handful of older ranked officers whobare probably just instructors like Iverson.

“So,” she looked around, “how do you think we’ll save my sister with,” she looked at their faces one by one, “these kids?”

“For your information, Ma’am,” Iverson replied, “the Galaxy Garrison doesn’t just accept regular kids. These cadets here were highly skilled in their own rights before they get in here. Rashman, for example,” he pointed at the cadette who gave her food a while ago, “is a Math whiz. She can look into the problem without seeing the obvious. Anderson is more than just a computer graphic artist, he’s a badass decoder like Gunderson. And…”

He pointed at Wade, Jr.

“This guy’s the general’s son who has the key to everything.”

When he mentioned that General Wade has a son working for Iverson, it only made Maggie more skeptical. “So you made him work for you?” she asked. “What can he do? Spy on his daddy?”

“Good suggestion,” Iverson pointed out.

“Actually that’s already been planned out. But if this is because he’s that ass’s son, he’s also an ass, think again. He just created this base with the rest of the cadets and we as instructors just helped.”

She didn’t reply afterwards.

“Rashman,” Iverson called her, who was currently in charge of communications, “how was it?”

She shook her head. “Still no signal, Sir.”

“Keep on trying. Anderson,” he looked at the cadet who was facing two Macs, “how much is everything ready?”

“70.25 percent, Sir,” he replied, eyes glued on the monitors while smashing the keyboards.

“So five more minutes. Junior.”

The younger Wade stepped forward.

“You sure about this?”

“Yes, Sir,” he said. “Guess I can still use my name to good use.”

“I always see you as a horrible actor, more horrible than McClain. But I’m counting on you.”

He saluted. “Yes, Sir!” and he left in the meantime to show up to his father.

Maggie silently watched the cadets working hand in hand with remaining officers, still couldn’t believe that there are still soldiers who remained to look for a way to save the people, setting aside their prestige and rank. Aside from that, not all soldiers sided on Wade, with Iverson as a surprising example. As far as Colleen once told her, he is one of the reasons why Katie also developed intense hate towards the UNAF – even if, ironically, her father was once a decorated officer.

“So why a sudden change of heart?” she was curious.

“Nothing has been changed,” he cleared out. “I just thought of showing my true colors in times like this.”

“Why just now?”

It took him a minute before he responded. “I just don’t see the Armed Forces as strong as how Wade led it. The Armed Forces that I admired completely turned into a bunch of crapheads.”

She blinked. For someone who joined the Army out of admiration and later got disappointed after years of being with it, she somehow understood.

“You decided not to leave because of that belief,” she guessed.

Iverson smirked. “These kids hold the hope that I thought I’ve lost. Besides,” he turned to Maggie, “I really _hate_ Wade from the beginning.”

That comment made her chuckle.

“Who doesn’t hate that guy?” she asked.

“Gonzales, obviously. He’s nuts over him like a girl in love.”

Maggie laughed again like she haven’t laughed in a while. “You’re comedy gold for a soldier,” she said.

“Funny that everything’s true,” he commented.

“Truth can be funny sometimes. So,” she faced him again, “this is the plan: stopping Wade from launching that bomb once it’s been completed. And what you’re doing now is you’re trying to contact that white ship?”

“Wrong,” Iverson replied. “We’re contacting someone else.”

Before she could even blink out of curiosity, “I’m getting a signal,” Rashman said.

“Jackpot,” Iverson smirked. “Connect us to them. Now.”

She switched connections, hoping for them to get a good signal despite the fact that the Galra’s tracking system can block their signal. Still, they are giving whatever they got to stop Wade…

Somehow, it made her convinced that there’s another side of UNAF that she oversaw.  
When the monitor slowly revealed who they were trying to connect to, Maggie’s eyes gradually widened.

*****

_Garrison Laboratory._

Wade commissioned Brigadier-General Gonzales and an enlisted officer to keep an eye on Dr. Holt, who was still finishing the blueprints and the formula for the bomb. She seems concentrated on her work, as they have thought…

Little did they know that Colleen was working on a secret distress signal included in the blueprints, a code that no one, except for someone with a blood of either a Materazzo or a Holt could read. The code was carefully included to appear like it is, indeed, part of the blueprint that Wade proposed. Aside from that, she also went with the flow to finish everything.

Colleen knows that once this is done, Wade will then keep his promise to find the rest of her family and to grant them absolute pardon for whatever crime they have committed against the world – even if, in the first place, they never did anything wrong.

After a few days working with the perfect weapon that will annihilate the Galra, she made sure that everything is saved, before printing the entire blueprint, as instructed, to be delivered to Wade.

“I need to see General Wade,” she said. “The blueprint is done.”

“Excellent work, Dr. Holt,” Gonzales clapped. “Too bad General Wade couldn’t be disturbed as this moment since he’s also working his earnest to save this planet.”

“Is that so?” she huffed as she rolled the blueprint in one pole, but…

“Which is why he asked me to take care of you on his behalf,” he gestured his hand to hand over the blueprint to him. Colleen obliged, confident that he won’t be able to notice.

Gonzales flipped the paper open, tried to inspect every detail indicated in the blueprint. There will be times that he will raise an eyebrow, or give a grunt, or keep himself silent while reading the blueprint. After reading it, he contentedly rolled the paper back to place.

“Really excellent,” he smirked, but Colleen wasn’t amused at his praise. “Now, General Wade asked me to bring yo to your own team of engineers to build the bomb right away, once you’re done with the blueprint. They’re ready to meet you anytime soon.”

“He’s really prepared, huh?” she whistled.

“He sure is,” he chirped. “Since he knew you’ve worked hard for this project, you deserve to have your own team to have it done as soon as possible,” and he led her to the doorway. “Shall we?”

Colleen didn’t answer, she just followed him to where her team are currently staying. As she turned her back, she didn’t notice Gonzales’ assuring, yet menacing grin.

*****

_Wade’s Office._

As part of his plan to ‘save the world’, General Wade made an open communication with someone on a monitor.

“So you want to make Earth pay for not getting what you want,” he said to the monitor. “Pity.”

“ _You should say that to yourself, Wade,_ ” the monitor said. “ _You and your king’s reputation will be nothing but dust if I didn’t decide to take action._ ”  
Wade couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“Sometimes I wonder if I should thank you for that or what.”

“ _I don’t have any intention of leaving this planet as it is. However, the Ore will still be the judge to my actions._ ”

“I know. That’s what you really want in the first place. Anyway,” he shifted his sitting position, “back to business. The whole world knows that Irving is currently in that ship along with your… persons of interest. If I will be you, I’ll use that as an opportunity to hit two birds in one stone: You’ll have your Ore...

I’ll have the entire world.”

The monitor was silent for a few seconds before it spoke. “ _I am the type who keeps a word. Both of us will gain what we want once this is over._ ”

“Anyway,” he stood up, “I’ll be coming there in a bit for the agreement. I’m doing this because I know you have all the sources I need to prepare myself to take Irving’s place.”

“ _I can smell the stench of your ambition, Wade. What more when you pay a visit to my temporary palace?_ ”

“I can smell yours, too. Far smellier than mine.”

The monitor turned off, just in time for someone to knock the door.

“Hey, Dad,” Wade, Jr. showed up.

“You’re just in time, Allie,” the father smirked. “We’re going out.”

“Out? Y-you mean, out of the Garrison? But—”

“Worried about those purple catlike freaks shooting at us?” he chuckled. “They know me, boy. They’re quite prepared to research about me to the point that they wanna talk to me. Of course, can’t do this,” he ruffled his son’s hair, “without the future General.”

“Haha, shucks,” he tried to act natural. “So… where are we heading?”

He smiled. “The old White House.”

*****

_Miami Beach._

“Oh shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, SHOOT--!”

Alex is running for his life. With the mysterious blue, white and silver capsule-like container, it was already his fourth change of abandoned motorcycle when a group of Galra sentries spotted him. He even has no idea as to how long he has been chased by these cyborgs all the way to Miami Beach towards Hollywood.

As minutes go by, three to four sentries show up to catch him, and every thirty minutes he has to steal another stray bike to run away due to gas shortage. He was quite lucky that the fourth bike has longer fuel life, but he started to wonder how long his luck would last.

Their hiding place is still across somewhere in Naples, roughly 110.5 miles or it will take him an hour or two before he could get there safely. For Alex, that won’t be enough for them to get help from anyone in the white ship…

And he believes that the capsule will be their direct link to the ship, after noticing little similarities on how it was shaped and built.  
He kept on cursing in his native tongue while skirting away from the sentries, fearing that time will get shorter as the chase goes on; being hunted like a criminal on the run is something that he never wished when he joined the Rebellion.

Good thing that his newly-acquired bike gave him enough fuel to last long on the road, as he speeds up. It helped him outrun the sentries after noticing that they are already out of sight. He sighed in relief, but he has no time to slow down even for a bit. As he continues to run straight to Naples, he saw something beyond…

A barricade created by Galra soldiers.

Alex’s bike almost throw him away when he tried to hit the brakes but couldn’t go through, as the bike continues to run towards his possible death. He has no choice. Taking the capsule, he jumped from the speeding bike, and crashed to the barricade.

It almost cost his life. More than that, he is trapped.

He tried to get up, but almost lost his balance as his right thigh got scratched from the fall, causing his jeans to stick to the bleeding wound which hurt a lot. But he still tried to stand up and looked for a way to get pass through the barricade. However, he couldn’t see any opening. As he desperately looked for anything that he can either push or pull away, the sentries that he outran minutes ago began to show up from the distance.

 _Intruder_ , one of them called. _You are not authorized to pass by. Stay where you are._

His luck has ran out. He is trapped. As he looked at the capsule, one thing came in his mind…

He has to call the white ship, himself, in the middle of the desert, with the sentries about to claim his life. After all, that is the reason why he came back to his old hometown.

As he knelt down to look for anything to connect him to the ship, he could hear the crashing and the smell of burnt metal scrap from the sentries are – followed by a huge explosion that almost ripped his ears.

When he opened his eyes and let his ears breathe, he noticed someone coming towards him. At first, it was vague due to heavy smoke, but as the horizon becomes clear, Alex slowly sees the one who possibly saved him…

But as it becomes clearer, the image of his savior became clearer as well, and he slowly shook in terror to the point that he started praying to all the saints he knew.

*****

_Rebellion Base._

“Marcia! Mom’s water pouch just broke! She’s about to give birth!”

“She’s WHAT!?”

Everyone was in panic when they noticed Rosa complaining for stomach pain – and it turns out that she is about to go into labor – one week too early from the schedule.

The concerned fellow survivors looked for a safer and cleaner place for the Estevez matriarch to give birth as quick as lightning. Some offered to give their spare alcohol, clothes and blankets for Leo to make some kind of a delivery area before she was taken there. After a snap preparation, Rosa was laid down. There is just one problem…

“Hey, Lenny,” Marcia called, “do you know how to deliver a baby?”

“All I know is how to give birth,” Lenny said, without even noticing that she was joking.

“Me, either.”

“Is anyone of you knows how to deliver a baby!?” Leo pleaded to the crowd—

“I’m a nurse!”

Heilani’s wife, Athena, raised her hand in the middle of the crowd as she ran to the room. The three siblings somehow relieved, however…

“Do you know how to deliver a baby?” Leo did a quick interview. “There’s a difference between a nurse and a midwife, you know—”

“I know,” Athena said casually. “I’ve been a midwife’s assistant for ten years before I decided to get married. This is nothing.”

“You’re in.”

After the quick interview, Athena was taken into the room where Rosa was struggling to breathe, while everyone was pushed away, especially men, to give them privacy.

As everyone waited anxiously for her safe delivery of her twins, no one in the base has an idea that crisis is about to fall on them…

“Are you sure this is the place?” Throk, one of the commanders of the empire’s reserved army, asked Yuzuki, while they were standing five and a half kilometers from a sunken building.

“I wouldn’t lead you here if it isn’t,” Yuzuki stared at him. “After all…

I’m their leader once. And I created them.”

The moment she confirmed the place, Throk ordered his men and their artillery to march towards the building.

*****

_The White Ship._

“MOOOM!!!”

Lance screamed as he woke up from a terrible nightmare. Beads of sweat trickled from his forehead to his sideburns as he tries to catch a breath. He even looked for something to hold on to just to calm himself.

He never had a nightmare like today. He remembered that he came back to Earth, a little too late. His entire family has been massacred, and his mother was lying on the ground, swimming in her own pool of blood with his newly-born twin brother and sister, who were also both dead.

The one stomping on his mother’s corpse was none other than Logan, holding a gun smirking at him. He never felt shook in his life.

Lance shook his head, trying to convince himself that it was just a freaking nightmare. As he looked at the side table, his Operation Key is there, and it has been quiet in the past hour.

“Guess that’s it, huh?” he asked himself, thinking that the glowing is just to let them know that their friend mice are still alive. But if they are, why don’t they still show up? He is starting to grow impatient again. But then he already decided to wait for Chulatt’s return, no matter how long, for he knows that everything as a reason.

As he stared at his Key, he also started to remember what happened the first time they visited the control room. The more he remembers about it, the wider his eyes have become.

He slapped himself.

“Good job, Lance,” he mumbled. “You’ve been chatting with Queen Romelle the entire day, you’ve spent two weeks with Shiro the Hero, and all you did is to chase Coran for answers. Good freaking job, Lance.”

He sighed.

He has been searching for answers about his alien blood to the point that he also forgot to research about his Key. If not for the fact that Keith ruined the video, he wouldn’t act like this. But then…

As he thought, everything has a reason.

There is a reason why the information about the Key of the Waters was skipped and why Chulatt suddenly turned numb along with the mice. It’s almost the same as having an alien blood which Coran couldn’t tell for security reasons.

Everything has a reason, and Lance is already too tired of waiting for those reasons.

He got up, grabbed a towel and a basketful of soap and moisturizers he requested Coran to buy. He decided to hit the showers to cool himself down. After that, he decided to search again for answers, however that will be. As he opened the door…

“Hey, Lance—”

He screamed like Finn the Human again, to the point that even Hunk screamed with him.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Lance almost had a heart attack.

“That,” Hunk pointed back, “was I’m about to ask you!” but he later went on a serious note when he saw Lance’s face. “Hey… did you just put on too much moisturizers? Because you seem pale.”

“Hunk, not all moisturizers have whitening effects, and I don’t use those. Anyway…

Whut the,” he noticed Hunk’s Operation Key that he wears around his neck, “dude, your Key…”

He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or he was some kind of a dream, but he could touch and feel it. It wasn’t the usual Key that Hunk has. It has the same diamond-shaped head, but unlike its predecessor, the head has a full diamond-shaped yellow crystal with the symbol of the Guardian Spirit of the Land engraved inside in white. Its metal body is also white silver instead of the usual silver, and it is tubed instead of flattened hinges, with little pair of white wings attached below the head, with a small v-shaped glowing crystal serves at the center which is made of the same material as the Incarnate Ore. The body has yellow and glowing neon teal stripes, and is slightly larger, which may find too awkward for its owner to wear.

Lance compared his current Key: it is still the same, flat Key that he has, which made him sad and confused at the same time.

“This,” Hunk held his Key, “is the reason why I’m here. I actually wanna tell you what happened and everything. Even Pidge’s Key evolved, too.”

It piqued the tall boy’s curiosity. “I’m all ears, dude.”

“Let’s go to my room,” he invited him. “Pidge is waiting.”

*****

When Shiro took Allura back to her room, she seemed to be more relaxed. Still, he couldn’t help but to get worried that the situation is starting to consume her mentally. He let her sit down in her bed while he sat next to her.

“I was worried about you,” he said. “Why did you just suddenly cry?”

“I’m sorry,” she took a deep breath. “Coran and I talked a while ago… about Lance.”

He blinked. “What about him?”

She crumpled her dress tightly, trying to look for a way on how she will answer his question – or rather, how she will answer.

“I have been hoping all this time,” she began, “and thinking that Lance might be the liitle brother I have lost. Up until now, I don’t want to believe that he died after Mother… I never had a chance to see his face even on the day that Planet Altea was destroyed.”

Shiro knows that feeling. “I’ve lost a brother, too,” he remembered. “I adopted Keith because of it… But I also don’t want to believe that he’s totally gone. He just… disappeared.”

“You sure are fortunate. You had a chance to see his face even for a short time. In my case, fate has never given me a single chance.”

“So what did Coran tell you about him?”

She sighed again. “When Lance first got here, he was critically injured by a Robeast. When he was taken here, Coran said that his legs were miraculously healed, but it caused him to have a very high fever that resulted to his coma for a day. At that time, he was studying his blood sample to find out how he got healed like that…

It turned out that Lance wasn’t a full human at all. In fact, he is _not_ human. He is an Altean just like me.”

His face was read as shocked at that discovery.

“But it’s not convincing on my part that Coran hid the truth from me just because Lance is an Altean. I’m pretty certain that he’s more than that. He can heal, he can adapt, he can change his Naked Bayard into two weapons at a time. He even claimed that he can talk to Mother’s ghost! And the fact that his Key is almost as incomplete as the V-Prototype, it also made him question his own abilities and who he really is.”

She remembered what Keith saw in Shiro’s video as well as Coran’s plausible explanation behind the Key of the Waters.

“Has he been trying to find out everything on his own?” Shiro asked.

Allura nodded. “Which reminds me, Shiro, do you remember the video you have installed within the control room a few minutes before you went to Kerberos?”

He nodded.

“Lance has been desperately trying to find out more about his Key. He said that the part about it got skipped by accident because Keith accidentally moved the V-Prototype that serves as the video’s projector.”

Shiro doesn’t know if he has to knock on Keith’s head or just sigh at what he did.

“Guess he’s been trying to reach out for me about it,” he guessed. “My bad. But I’ll tell you so you can tell him.”

Allura nodded.

The Japanese tried to gather his thoughts about the Key of the Waters before he began. “You’re right that it was never been completed because part of the blueprint for it was burned possibly during Zarkon’s siege. Coran said that even the part that describes who can use the Key was also burned. What I was about to say in that video was the fact that it was not completed, and it was unsure on who will fit to be its master, so I thought it will be hard for Keith to find someone who can master it and maybe from there, we’ll find out what that Key is looking for, exactly.

But from what you have told me, you said that Lance was able to use the Key without any problems. He can change the properties of his own bayard at will, he can control his element without someone teaching him, he can heal which is innate for him. If this is all because of having Altean blood—”

“I don’t think that’s the reason why. Keith is part-Galra. Hunk is part-Balmeran. Pidge is human. I don’t think this has something to do with blood for the Keys to work. You managed to use it, too, and you’re human. But how Lance has that ability to use the Key’s full potential is already out of the question. It’s like he was born to be a VividSoldier.”

It made Shiro rethink his guess a while ago, which made him conclude that the case of Lance Estevez-McClain is quite bizzare. Besides, he also almost forgot the truth that the Incarnate Ore is sentient, which made the Keys sentient as well. Could it be because…

“It’s almost like the Key was made solely for Lance,” he guessed.

“Maybe so,” Allura thought. “Father never knew or saw Lance… But…”

Her eyes widened.

She stood up and checked her secret drawer underneath her main drawer which has a mini-drawer that was so concealed no one would notice there is another drawer beneath it. She opened it with a special key attached to her ring, and took out the blueprints which were first found from Dr. Von Altair’s room.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked.

“Checking the blueprint for the Key of the Waters,” Allura replied while looking for the blueprints one by one.

“But they’re all written in ancient Altean. Only your father and Coran can read it—”

“Don’t forget that I’m once a princess. Father personally taught me ancient Altean alphabet – it’s just that I almost forgot about it being on Earth for ten Earth years. Besides…”

She finally found the blueprint.

“I can’t trust Coran for this task for now. I just wanted to know the truth as much as Lance do.”

The said blueprint was, indeed, partly burned. Surely that there was important information on that burned part which made the properties of the Key vague and said to be incomplete. As she tried to read the readable part closed to the burnt part, Shiro also scanned the rest of the blueprints…

From there, he noticed a significant similarity between the blueprints of the three other Keys. It was such a miniscule detail that even he failed to notice seven years ago.

Allura also slowly discovered something on the burned blueprint. The rest might be totally ripped out but one word stood out, causing her bright blue eyes to moisten again.

“Allura--?”

“Shiro!”

Both were in sync to share their own discoveries. But when Shiro saw the princess’ eyes in tears again, he decided to let her speak first.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look at this,” she pointed an almost fading ancient Altean word. “I’m not sure if Coran missed this or not, but this word seems faded but still readable. And…”

She tried to fight back tears.

“What does it say?”

“It’s an Altean word for ‘noble sable’, but it’s probably a different meaning in Earth language,” and she pointed at the almost-burned printed word…

_LANCE._

*****

“AAA-CHOO!”

Lance suddenly sneezed in the middle of his conversation with Hunk while heading to Hunk’s room. So far what he learned are…

“So,” he sniffed, “you’ve found out from your gramps that your mom’s an alien, a Balmeran to be exact, and he promised to help you find her once we get back to Earth. Is there something else that I missed?”

“Nope, you’ve covered it all,” Hunk said. “Minor details: honestly I was shocked then the old man offered me some help to find Mom after what he did. I thought, after that, maybe it’s time to forgive and forget. Bet this trip made him change for the better and I’m genuinely happy about it. But this…

Just thirty minutes ago, someone important showed up in front of me and my Key turned into this.”

Lance blinked. “Your mouse?”

“That’s what I thought, but no,” he shook his head. “It’s Dr. Shinohara.”

_Thirty minutes ago._

“ _It looks like you have already graduated from being a no-care scaredy cat to a responsible hero,_ ” the girl in a yellow idol dress, who was said to be the younger Dr. Shinohara, appeared again in Hunk’s dream after such a while.

“I learned a lot,” Hunk smiled. “And… well, I decided to forgive and forget.”

“ _That’s good._ ”

“The old man wasn’t that bad at all. He actually did those things out of his love for Grandma – and no wonder I’ve never met her. Anyway,” he looked up, “once we’re done with this saving the Earth business, I’m planning to go with him to find Mom. He even said that he’s planning to leave his position in the next election – if ever that happens – to help me find her and start over again. And one more thing…”

He smiled at the girl.

“Maybe being a superhero can be a career. Don’t get me wrong: I just decided to continue being a VividSoldier even after this is over. ‘Cuz I wanna help kids like me who missed the chance to be with their families because of one’s mistake.”

The young Dr. Shinohara smiled at him. She could tell that Hunk has evolved splendidly as she expected him to be, and he exceeded her expectations that even the bigger teen didn’t notice.

“ _Do you want to know my secret?_ ” she asked slyly.

“Let’s hear it,” Hunk said.

“ _I was also as closeted as you before. My lack of trust to other people made me shut myself and I even decided not to get involved in anything because of someone who ruined my trust._ ”  
“Lemme guess: if you didn’t accept your friends in your life and started over, you’re probably still the same girl shutting herself in a room doing nothing but to watch them through your built-in security camera.”

“ _And imagine if I really did push them away. The new wave of VividSoldiers will never be born._ ”

“I’ve figured it out.”

Then, his Operation Key glowed several times brighter than the last time. Hunk could feel in his chest that his Key is changing shape in front of him.

“ _You’ve surpassed your weakness. And you’ve surpassed your strength. Your mouse friend has been waiting for you to surpass everything that you’ve learned the first time._ ”

“W-wait,” Hunk realized, “y-you know Platt!? What did he tell you!?”

Dr. Shinohara smiled as she slowly disappears. “ _Why not ask him, yourself?_ ”

_And so…_

“This is all a test!?” Lance asked.

“Just my guess,” Hunk thought, “but judging by what Pidge told me about her Key and what happened to mine, that can be it. It has nothing to do with Keith’s attempted suicide thing or the Incarnate Ore, itself. Since the new Vivid System is sentient, what happened back on Earth might be a test for us which we failed, or it was just the beginning of their test ‘cuz you know… We’re now waging a war against the Galra Empire.”

Trying to understand Hunk’s analysis about the Keys made Lance scratch his head. But at the same time, he remembered his main goal since the video incident.

“If your analysis is right,” he thought as he looked at his own Key, “maybe that’s it. Chulatt knows he has defects, but it didn’t bother him. He just… did his duty for me. Meanwhile I was freakin’ bothered by the nature of my own Key and my ability that I haven’t done anything right yet.”

Hunk blinked at Lance’s guess, and he was a bit surprised that even he can think deeply just like what he had mentioned.

“Damn,” he slapped himself, “I definitely need intervention. I got so hooked up in finding more about my Key and myself that I almost sounded like Keith—”

“Except that Keith still has more trust issues than you.”

Surprisingly, he didn’t complain about it. “I’m trying to be contented with the things I already have and what is happening to me. But you know, I have the right to ask why. Everything has a reason, and that’s something I’m trying to find out. I even ask myself how and why in the world I’m the only one who can talk to Romelle’s ghost—”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, I remember that you suddenly said to Coran that Allura’s brother is still alive somewhere even if he said he’s already dead…”

“Yeah I did, and I even remember how shocked his face was.”

They finally reached Hunk’s room. As the owner was about to get into the door, his analysis of everything he and Lance talked about kicked in. The fact that Lance has unknown alien genes, can heal even himself, can change the shape of his Naked Bayard at will, once displayed strength, has access to Dr. Von Altair’s room without a key (as what Pidge told him), and can talk to a dead queen’s ghost, it slowly made him realize…

What if his guess is right?

“What if,” he looked at the Cuban, “you are the missing brother that the queen’s ghost is talking about?”

Lance just blinked. “Whut?”

*****

The evacuees were taking their next meal in peace, chatting with old and new friends, children seemed happy while exploring that part of space, while being confined in an oxygen-fused dome that some Blade engineers developed so they could survive the harshness of outer space. No one give a care on who were actually taking care of them.

Until they heard gunshots.

People were statled on the commotion outside, that kids stopped running while their parents and guardians huddled them in one place. As the gunshots went on, several people in spacesuits and armed with laser guns and rifles went in, which only confused the entire evacuation area.

“Don’t panic,” one of the armed people calmed them. “We’re on your side. We’re here on behalf of Secretary Irving.”

They looked at each other.

“Those black-suited aliens are not what you think they are. We’ve learned that they’re the same purple freaks who invaded our planet and Von Altair has been conspiring with them behind our backs.”

Their fear escalated when one of the armed humans threw a heaving body of a Blade member without a mask…

Who happened to be Regris, critically wounded and trying to stay alive.

“Y-you’re saying that Von Altair and Shirogane have sold us to these aliens!?” one of them shook in fear.

“Obviously. And we’ve learned about it when one of them confessed. We cannot stay here longer.”

“What can we do!?”

The people’s panic rose as they started to throw their food away, thinking that it has some kind of poison that can kill them after longer consumption.

“We have one of them on our side,” the acting leader said. “We’ll be taking the entire ship…

We’re going back to Earth. Right NOW!”

*****

Shiro wasn’t sure if Lance’s name written in Altean was just coincidence or more than that, but for Allura, that is already enough for her to get convinced to this shocking truth.

“This is why Coran was trying to hide the truth from me,” she sobbed. “But I don’t understand why…! I’ve been living in a belief that… that my brother already died along with my family and people… I never saw his little face…! Father… he…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence out of grief and disbelief.

Shiro tried to think of some words to calm her down, but instead, he made a wild guess about the Key of the Waters. “Your father probably expected your baby brother to be born… so he made this blueprint especially for him. And since it reacted on Lance, that could be it…

All this time, your brother has been with you and by fate, he showed up to fulfill your father’s plan.”

Allura wiped her face as she tried to stand up. “I have to tell him,” she said. “He’s been desperately looking for answers for a while now--!”

“What about Coran?”

“I’ll deal with him later. For now—”

Shiro suddenly hugged her from the back, which reddened her cheeks.

“Sh-Shiro…”

“Don’t let resentment claim you,” he begged, as the fragrance of her cloud-colored hair lingered in his nose. “Remember what your father have told you.”

She turned silent.

“I know that you’re trying whatever you can for the sake of Earth. You want to make sure that it won’t face the same fate as your planet. You’ve suffered enough. Why can’t you just focus on the mission he gave you rather than pour out your rage even on the innocent?”

She understood what he meant, as she understood the reason why Chulala nor the Operation Pact won’t listen to her anymore. It was rage and distrust against Galra that claimed her. Even if she is trying to convince herself to work with the Blade of Marmora for the sake of overthrowing the current empire, her old feelings are still there, and she couldn’t let go of it…

Especially that after seventeen years because of Zarkon, Allura has finally found her brother whom she believed to be dead.

She clung to his metal arm, a symbol of his hardship in the hands of the empire. Despite losing a part of himself, it didn’t hinder him from looking for a way to freedom. From there, Allura admired his strength and pureness of heart.

“How can I be you?” she suddenly asked. “Part of you was taken away. Two years was lost from you. Your own kind took you away from your family and even claimed you as their property. And yet…”

Shiro smiled. “I guess the past will only just bind me to misery, so I looked forward to the future instead. That’s why I initiated to build the keys from the blueprints before they decided to throw me away. The only regret that I had…”

He held her tighter.  
“…is when I had to leave my family behind. Keith, Katie… and you.”

His words slowly calmed her, but she still finds it surprising. Shiro never thought of leaving at that time without properly saying goodbye to her. But now that he is back, how he held her tightly only proved that he will do anything just not to let go of anything important to him anymore…

Allura is no exemption.

Both have no idea what was happening outside as they immersed each other in warm embrace. Both have no idea, either, that Mitsu is standing on the other side of the door, supposedly to fetch her for some reason. But he thought that a change of plan is necessary after hearing Shiro’s voice from her room.

He clenched his fist, fully convinced as to who Allura chose. But after all, he wasn’t as bold as Yuzuki, as he kept his feelings to himself.

“Kawamura?”

Just his luck, Coran caught him standing at the door to Allura’s room. He looked at him with such sad eyes.

“D-do you need something from—”

A siren was heard.

It was the signal, Mitsu thought. Coran looked around to find out where the siren came ftom. But before he could looked for it…

Someone smacked his head, and he passed out.

“What’s going on!?” Allura came out with Shiro, and both were surprised to see Mitsu and an unconscious Coran on the floor.

“Coran!?” Shiro tried to get him, but he didn’t notice Mitsu’s other hand that has a stun gun, and hit his prosthetic arm which made him scream in shock.

“SHIRO!” Allura tried to stop Mitsu, but some big guy was behind her, trying to grab her, but she immediately noticed her back that she used her upper strength to throw the big guy away. As she was about to rush to the two unconscious men’s aid…

“Don’t move.”

Mitsu switched his stun gun to another gun in a quick succession, allowing him to hold both Shiro and Coran hostage and for Allura to be forced to stay put.

“Why are you doing this?” she tried to be firm, as she glared at him.

“Unlike your kind,” Mitsu replied, “we, humans, need to survive.”

“And this is the way that you think will help? Does Irving—”

“This ship is now _our_ control. As the owner of this ship, you’ll be responsible to bring us back to Earth. Right now.”

“You know the situation—”

“Surely you don’t want to lose your family right in front of your eyes, do you?”

She couldn’t believe what is happening. The human that she has to trust has to turn his back again on the people whom he regarded him as a friend and ally. Only to betray them again because of unrequited love. Sadly, Allura will never learn about it, and Mitsu has no intention of letting her know anymore. After all, this is the sin he should bear for her sake.

*****

Keith knows that his next training session will be an hour from now, but feeling that he couldn’t waste time, he decided to go to the Blade HQ as early as possible.

_I’m sorry, but in the meantime, you should refrain from singing while you’re in our base and focus on your training._

Ulaz might have been the one who delivered the message, but the message, itself, came from Kolivan, and that was something he couldn’t understand why.

Until he didn’t notice that he passed by the area where the Incarnate Ore was temporarily stored.

Even at a distance, the Ore was a total sight to behold. No wonder it was kept inside the Engine as its heart to give off the energy that the entire planet needs. And by looking at the Ore with the naked eye, he finally understood why Zarkon and even Irving wanted it for themselves.

It also made him think that long before he met Pidge and the others, he vowed not to sing again. If not because of Chuchule who has been his only audience, he will never find his hidden love for singing, in which he, himself, couldn’t understand why – unless he will open his mouth.

Before he met Pidge, Hunk and Lance, he decided to stop singing for good. But his longing for his little mouse friend made him want to open his mouth and sing as much as he wants…

_You should refrain from singing while you’re in our base._

He closed his mouth.

“I don’t get it,” he muttered as he gazed at the Ore. He was so close to the surface, that the light that it gives off urges him to touch it. Whoever is whispering to him, it is probably coming from the Ore, itself. He did listened…

And his surroundings suddenly changed.

He saw himself surrounded with beautiful fuschia and purple flowers. The scent reminded him of spring in San Francisco. At the same time, he heard some woman singing somewhere, singing a song he awfully recognized…

 _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me,_  
_I can do about anything, I could even learn how to love._  
_When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back,_  
_I can do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you._

It was the same song that he sings to Chuchule. The same song that Shiro sings to him when he was young. Could it be that the song was popular back then?

When he turned around, he saw a woman in a light lavender dress, with hair darker than the color of her dress, facing the sun. That was also where the voice came from, as if she was singing to the sun with all her feelings poured into it.

As he distracted himself to listen, Keith noticed another person, in which he figured out that he is not just the only one watching the mysterious woman singing. As he tried to recognized the other person on his right, his eyes popped…

“…K-Kolivan!?”

 _I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true,_  
_‘Cause I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you._  
_Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew_  
_What makes you think I’m so special…_

It confused the young part-Galra. Why is Kolivan in that place watching a woman singing? Does he have any connection with that woman? As he tried to look for the answers, himself, by approaching the Blade leader, the woman suddenly turned to him, facing him…

The moment thw woman faced him, her face turns to the girl with red hair who once showed up in his dreams…

_Sing for the future, Keith!_

“What are you doing here?”

He went back to his very spot.

“Your training won’t be until the next varga,” Kolivan caught him staring at the Ore. “You should go back to your room.”

He sighed. He knew it, it was all just a dream. Yet it seems real. Plus, it was the Ore which made him see those things, which confused him, and grew his curiosity at the same time. So instead of following his orders…

“Hey,” he called, “can I ask ya sumthin’?”

Kolivan looked at him.

“Who’s that woman?”

His eyes squinted at him.

“Saw ya. Yer on a field of flowers or sumthin’. Yer watchin’ sumone singin’. Who’s she?”

He didn’t answer him. Instead, “What you know about it is nonesense and out of your requirement for training. Go back to your room.”

“Don’t change the subject. ‘Sthat the reason why y’order’d Ulaz t’say that!?”

Kolivan just glared at him. Again, instead of answering him straight, he turned around. “If you’re really excited to train, I’ll give it to you. Meet me in the training hall—”

“No.”

Keith awakened his dagger and grew into a sword, and pointed against his mentor.

“Why not ‘ere?” he provoked him. “Ain’t answerin’ my questions, fine. We’ll do it yer way. Fight me ‘ere. Now.”

But Kolivan just stared at his blade.

“I hate people who ain’t answerin’ me straight.”

“It doesn’t concern you,” Kolivan said. “That’s why I’m not answering.”

“That concerns me. No one knows that song ‘cept me an’ Shiro. The Ore show’d me you an’ whoever that woman is. Bet that’s why yer tellin’ me t’stop.”

Kolivan later glared at the Ore.

“Dunno ‘bout yer deal with people singin’ but this Ore show’d me sumthin’ involvin’ yer past. I’m invokin’ my rights ‘ere. That song’s my only connection t’my folks aside from this dagger. Stoppin’ me from singin’s like robbin’ my right t’find ‘em an’ complete me. If y’don’t wanna hear me singin’, just cover yer ears. That’ll solve it. Or if that ain’t ‘nuff, fight me!”

Kolivan could see the fire in Keith’s eyes. For some reason, he remembered them. They were the same pair of eyes he saw in the past; those same eyes which became his reason not to invest in emotions which became the rule of the order.

He turned around, which the younger finds it as an insult. “Your eyes and those words,” he said, “they’re reminding me of my daughter.”

Keith blinked. He remembered that Ulaz once mentioned that Kolivan has a daughter. He suddenly remembered the vision he saw on the Ore…

_Could she be—_

A siren was heard throughout the HQ.

“What’s goin’ on!?” Keith looked around.

“Strange,” Kolivan did the same. “That siren can only be enabled when we’ll be attacked by—”

“LOOK OUT!!!”

A laser tries to shoot Kolivan at the back. Good thing Keith’s inherited Galra senses allowed him to sense where the laser came from, and dodged it with his sword. A few minutes later, several humans in space suits showed up, armed with guns, sticks and pistols.

While trying to figure out what is happening, Kolivan got a call from his comm.

“What’s happening?” he asked.

“ _Some Earthlings suddenly attacked our members and led their fellow Earthlings back to the white ship,_ ” the other line reported. “ _Few of us are critically injured. We’re bringing them now to the medical bay._ ”

Before he could even answer, one mutineer tried to shoot him again, and as usual, Keith managed to dodge it with his sword.

“Ain’tcha supposed t’be in the dome!?” he asked them, as he recognized those suits.

“Irving now controls the ship,” their leader said. “We’re arresting everyone who conspired with the aliens.”

“What--!?”

“Drop your weapon if you don’t want your friends to get hurt.”

“YOU should drop yer weapon. Not me! So what did that old fart promis’d y’this time!?”

But instead of answering him directly, “Just as what Irving ordered us,” he told the rest, “shoot anyone who’ll resist.”

He had enough. “Why the hell won’tcha answer me--!?”

“KEITH, BEHIND YOU!!!”

When Kolivan noticed someone from his rear who was about to shoot him, he pushed him, and was later hit in the process in his shoulder.

“Kolivan, NO!!!” he screamed.

“Kit, you need to get back,” the Blade leader tried to stand up. “These Earthlings are starting a coup for some reason—”

“They have the Ore!” one of the mutineers noticed. “Let’s get it!”

“I’ll call the others,” the other said.

“No y’aint!” Keith shielded the Ore from them.

“Tryin’ t’get the Ore? Get pass me first.”

“Do that,” the leader said, “or your friends will get it.”

No one moved at first. Keith has no intention of hurting a fellow human even if they are turning against them. He could feel their desperation, but at the same time, he couldn’t forgive them for hurting some innocent members. Meanwhile he’s in the middle of a crisis since the rest of his friends are still on the ship. If they are telling the truth that they are hijacking the ship, his friends are in deep trouble…

Especially that, at this point, he couldn’t use his Operation Key.

_Remember, sweetie: don’t hurt the civilians. It’s the law._

If Chuchule was just with him, she will definitely remind him again and again not to hurt every single Earthling, no matter how big or small their fault is.

Meanwhile, Kolivan’s protective instincts kicked in when he tried to attack, but—

“DON’T HURT ‘EM!”

It surprised him that Keith still has the guts to stop him despite all. He looked at him…

“I’ll work it out,” he smirked. “Just stay put.”

And he dropped his sword, and it turned back into a dagger. He raised both his hands up as a sign of surrender.

Two mutineers caught his hands and tied him from the back as they pushed him back to the ship. As Keith looked back at the Galra who taught him personally…

He heard a shot.

In his own eyes, he saw Kolivan, falling into his knees and into the ground. A mutineer is in front of him, watching him die.

His irises shrunk in anger. “KOLIVAN--!”

But before he could even scream louder, one of his captors stun him, and paralyzed his body, including his consciousness. Without even thinking that it might be the last time that he will see him alive.

*****

_Hunk’s room._

She has been searching for them for hours now. Even if Regris says it should be a complete list of prisoners, not a single information about her father nor Matt has been found.

She is starting to lose hope.

Meanwhile, “Think about it, man,” Hunk was still talking with Lance about Allura’s brother. “If the queen’s ghost only appears to you, there should be a deeper meaning behind it. I could be right, or I could be wrong—”

“Pidge?”

Their conversation got interrupted when Lance saw Pidge curling herself like a ball, sobbing. Her laptop is in front of her, showing a picture of one of the possible prisoners stayed in the empire’s main ship. Both tried to comfort her.

“Hey,” Lance approached first and sat beside her. “You okay?”

“Uh, what’s this?” Hunk checked her laptop, scrolled up and down and saw pictures of aliens, which confused him. “Space Tinder or something?”

“They’re not in the list,” Pidge sobbed.

“Who?”

Instead of answering him, “Regris said… It’s the most complete list of Galra prisoners… Shiro said that they were captured along with him… I saw Shiro’s picture… But I can’t see Dad nor Matt…”

Her sobs grew louder.

“It’s already in my reach… But why…!? Why can’t I see them…? Why don’t they wanna let me see them…!? I just wanna see them… See if they’re okay… Not like this…!”

She suddenly hugged Lance.

“I wanna do what Keith did! If I can be a Blade to find them, I’ll do it! I’ll find them even at the end of the universe! Every planet… Every galaxy… Even it will take me years… Just please… for the love of God…

Let me see Matt…! Let me see my Daddy…!”

Pidge had never been that emotional – or just as what Lance and Hunk thought. In Lance’s case, he thought weeks ago was already the most emotional for her. She juat broke her personal record.

Both hugged her back, with Lance atop of her. “I’m sure you’ll see them,” he assured her. “Who knows if that’s not the complete list yet?”

“Yeah,” Hunk added. “Considering how many years Zarkon’s been out terrorizing every planet he sees, that might not be the ultimate list that they gave you.”

“Don’t give up, girl, we’ll back you up. Besides…”

And Lance pointed at the evolved Operation Key that Pidge was wearing.

“You can’t waste what you’ve learned that caused your Key to turn out like that.”

She then remembered how her Key took shape, thanks to the spirit of General Saegusa and her restored hope. She was already there – she just cannot give up now.

“I didn’t say that I’m giving up,” she sniffed. “I just wanna do everything to find them…”

“But you don’t have to undergo a trial just like Keith did and kill yourself,” Lance said. “Speaking of which, those Blade guys can help! They’re some kind of space ninjas so I’m sure they’ll do whatever they can to save your family.”

“Don’t forget about us, man,” Hunk said. “Where’s our plan to build a super satellite to track them?”

Pidge finally smiled as she took off her glasses to wipe her tears. “I almost forgot about it…!”

“That happens when you think too much.”

“Speak for yourself, big meat.”

“That… doesn’t sound so right.”

Lance was laughing.

“So,” she noticed his Key, “it hasn’t… _awaken_ yet, I guess.”

He stopped laughing. “Yeah,” he picked his Key. “But his time will come. Once I’ve figured out everything, things will go from there, I guess.”

Pidge smiled. “I’m a science type of person, but I believe in miracles.”

“Hey,” Hunk added, “the most miraculous thing happened was when we became friends and we promised to stick together no matter what.”

Lance raised his eyebrow. “Since when did you became _that_ cheesy? You almost stole my line!”

“Remember our oath when we planned to save Allura and Coran? C’mon, we didn’t do that ‘cuz it’s an action-adventure trope must-have.”

It was Pidge’s turn to raise her eyebrow. “Did you… just broke the fourth wall?”

They suddenly heard a knock. “Lance? Are you there?”

Lance blinked. “L-Logan!?”

Hearing that name, Hunk’s protective instinct kicked in, especially when he learned about his past. “He’s not here,” he called. “Try to look at the air lock—”

“Hunk, relax,” he stood up, “he’s a nice guy now—”

“Man, sometimes guys like that can play nice if he wants something from you. Trust me, I’ve watched different dramas with that plot device—”

“Are you into Korean dramas?” Pidge suddenly asked.

“How did you know!? Are you stealing my copies!?”

“C’mon,” Lance calmed him down, “past is past, forgive and forget – just what you said—”

“Lance, your case is waaay bit different.”

He opened the door, anyway. “Hey, ‘sup?”

“Sorry to bother you, bro,” Logan was with another boy probably his age, just like the old time back when he was the most popular guy in school. “Uh, Miss Allura called me to find you.”

“Wh-what!? Allura!?” his ears wiggled. “Wait, how did you—”

“Yeah,” Hunk called back. “How the hell did you—”

“Hunk,” Pidge stopped him, “I think you’ve watched too much Korean dramas.”

“Sorry ‘bout my pal there,” the young Cuban apologized. “So… Allura’s looking for me?”

“I can’t believe you, you got yourself a hot ex-military out there!”

“Uh, sh-she hasn’t really gotten into me yet, you know,” and he finally got out. “So what’s up with her?”

“No idea,” Logan shrugged. “She just told me to get you.”

It made him think. “She’s probably planning to say sorry about a while ago. Oh hell, where’s she?”

“She said she’s in the ship’s control room.”

“Okay—”

“Oh no, Lance, don’t you dare!” Hunk warned him.

“Uh, Pidge,” Lance gave her a job before coming with Logan, “have him watch your recorded documentaries, that will help.”

“Thanks for the tip!” Pidge waved.

“Oh c’mon--!” Hunk whined, before the door was closed, leaving the two alone. But genuinely, Hunk is worried about his bestfriend. After learning his history with Logan, he wanted to do somethong for him to make sure that won’t happen again, especially if and when he comes back in his life. And now that Logan did come back, he couldn’t help but to worry a lot, and he doesn’t trust bullies who pretend to be nice for a favor.

“I don’t trust that guy, Pidge,” he said. “How could you leave him with that fake-legged jerk?”

“It’s all in the past,” Pidge said as she began searching for her favorite documentaries that will hel reset Hunk’s head. “Besides, Lance is the type who forgives and forgets.”

“Those types are easy targets for bullies. You were bullied, yourself!”

“My case is different from Lance’s. Yours is also a different case. And if you really know him, he’ll definitely say to you a hundred times not to worry about him.”

“I still find it fishy. I’ll even bet my favorite cookbook for that—”

The door suddenly opened for some reason.  
Both stopped at what they were doing when someone threw a heavy baggage at Hunk, which stumbled him. The door was shut again…

And they heard a loud bang.

“What the,” Hunk tried to breathe. “They thought this room’s a trash bin—

K-KEITH!?

He was horrified that what was thrown at him was Keith’s body in a Marmora suit, tied up, but luckily he was just unconscious when the bigger teen checked his pulse.

“Thank goodness he’s alive,” he sighed. “What the friggin’ frog just—”

“H-Hunk, we have a problem,” Pidge was tapping the automated door, “we’ve been locked out!”

“WHAT!?” he was so surprised that he almost dropped Keith to the floor, but “S-sorry, man, have to get you out of these ropes—”

“What’s going on!?” she tried to open the door manually but the inside lock just exploded. “Someone jammed the lock from the outside!”

“I knew it, I. KNEW. IT!” he pulled out the ropes at their friend. “Lance is in trouble! That Logan guy has set everything up!”

“Hunk, how a hundred percent sure are you that Logan has something to do with this--?”

“H-he’s… prolly workin’ under that Irving guy…”

Keith finally regained consciousness, thanks to Hunk, which the latter hugged him in relief.

“You’re alive!” he cried.

“What the hell happened!?” Pidge asked.

“L-list’n,” he tried to get up, “the ship’s under siege. Irving manag’d t’get ‘nuff people t’hijack the entire ship t’set its course back to Earth.”

The two looked at each other. “Wh-what about Ulaz and the others!?” Hunk asked.

“Twas a surprise attack so some of ‘em got hit,” and he was trembling. “Kolivan got kill’d—”

They turned pale.

“We’ve no time,” he approached the door. “We hafta get out of here!”

“Lance is in trouble,” Hunk was shaking.

Pidge tried to bang the door that might help loosen it up, but to no avail. “We definitely need to get out of here,” Pidge agreed. “We have to warn the others. But…

We have to look for a way to get out of here first,” and she raided Hunk’s drawers. “I’ll need some cables so we can fix the ADS from the inside.”

“On it!” Hunk and Keith helped.

The three VividSoldiers were trapped, allegely by Logan, and whatever his plan is might be something to do with Irving’s plan to put the entire white ship under siege. Whatever that is, their priority now is to escape, warn Shiro and the rest, and save Lance from a possibility of being bullied under Logan once again.

*****

Lance saw what the other guy did to Hunk’s room the moment he threw Keith in.

“What the,” he tried to stop the guy. “Hey--!”

“Hey, hey, hey.”

He could feel the nuzzle of a gun pointed at the back of his head, forcing him to stay still. He could guess who did it.

“Logan?” he couldn’t believe it, at the same time he stayed calm. “Guess Irving convinced you, huh--?”

He knocked him on his head, giving him a throbbing pain.

“It’s been two years, Estevez,” Logan chuckled, “and you’re still freakin’ STUUUPID!”

He knew it. He knew that Logan isn’t the type who will have an easy change of heart. No matter what, he still hates him, and yet part of him is hoping that things will work out good – which it turned out to be the start of bringing back his nightmare.

“And you’re still a bad actor, yourself,” Lance winced.

“If I’m a bad actor, you shouldn’t get convinced from the start. Unless you _still_ think that you and I will get along. That is what I like and hate about you at the same time: you’re so kind, so goddamn kind it’s killing yourself.”

“Does Ed know about this?”

“Don’t worry yourself about Dad, he will never know anyway. Besides, he doesn’t have to. He won’t have to waste his time over his fake son when he has me all along.”

He pointed his gun against his brother’s nose.

“We have to get going, _bro_ ,” he smirked. “Your princess is waiting for you. Or should I say…

Your _dear sister_.”

His expression changed when Logan just said that Allura was his sister, something that confused him, especially when he remembered what Hunk told him…

_What if… you are the missing brother that the queen’s ghost is talking about?_

_If the queen’s ghost only appears to you, there should be a deeper meaning behind it. I could be right, or I could be wrong…_

Is Hunk actually telling the truth?

 _Is that true,_ he asked himself, _Romelle?_

Logan suddenly kicked him at the back that caused him to lose balance, before pointing his gun at him.

“You’re wasting my time, nigga,” he said. “Move!”

He forced himself to get up and started to walk towards the control room.

“By the way,” Logan followed, “lemme correct what you said: I’m not working with anybody. I’m the type who likes to experiment, so I thought teaming up with the old guy will help me finally get even on you. Who knows…

After this, either you get back to Earth without your legs, or get back to your crappy quote-unquote family without your life.”

Lance was not uttering anything as they walked towards the control room, where Allura, his alleged sister, is waiting for him.

*****

_Naples, Florida._

After two and a half hours, Alex managed to come back in one piece, with the said capsule.

Up until now, he couldn’t believe who saved him, or if that was true, it only took pity on him. A purple chinchillia-like buff alien with one arm appeared and annihilated the entire sentry army. It made him fully convinced how terrifying the Galra are.

“ _You value that thing and your life?_ ” the said alien asked him, eyes casted at him without remorse. “ _Then, run away. Run like you think your life is just as precious as that thing._ ”

He didn’t bother asking him why he saved him, or he might change his mind. He’s back, and that’s all that matters.

He carefully trekked the ruins of the sunken building while looking at the entrance to the HQ. Once he found the door, he knocked three times. And…

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

He was speechless. He recognized the voice. His insides were leaping with hope, thinking that her words that she said during the live broadcast was a ruse.

_Yuzuki!_

“It wasn’t the chicken,” Alex answered. “It was the cat.”

The door opened. He smiled as he proudly carried the capsule inside.

However, he finds it strange to notice that the entire place was quiet. He thought that they’re having a strategic meeting. But then something came into his mind…

 _Yuzuki won’t usually stay at the doorway,_ he thought. _That’s Leo’s job._

He kept on walking anyway. As he reached the center, his hopes were crushed in one go.

“Oh no,” he shook. “I’m too late…!”

The entire base has been attacked. Several were gravely injured. Women and children were held hostage. His mother, Rosa, remained unconscious – but she has successfully gave birth to a boy and a girl, just as the ultrasound says.

He didn’t notice Yuzuki, who has been pointing her gun at him the moment he arrived.

“What took you so long?” she asked him in her usual gentle tone. “We’ve been waiting here for ages.”

Alex figured out that the base has been attacked thanks to her tip. His heart was filled with rage and disappointment, yet he couldn’t go on a rampage with women and children around.

“So the rumors were true,” he glared at Yuzuki. “You betrayed your own kind, just as what Irving did.”

“Oh no,” Yuzuki shook her head. “If you’ve watched me on TV, I just clearly said that I have only opened my eyes.”

“So I heard that you’re settling yourself as Zarkon’s whore. Bet he’s treating you well inside and out—”

She shoot him on his leg, which forced him to kneel.

“You’ve already arrived too late and yet you managed to tell jokes,” she said. “So, can you demonstrate in front of our masters how to operate this thing? Or do you want me to shoot your head next?”

No one uttered a single word out of fear except the sound of their tears and whimpers. All Alex could see is a total loss of hope. The fact that their own leader, Yuzuki, betrayed them, was like their own life and identity taken. Their very way to communicate to the white ship is about to be used for the empire’s more sinister plan: to lure the ship back to Earth, and for their lives to be taken in just one horrible massacre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now _that's_ an unexpected long chapter. A long, gruesome chapter. But don't worry, this is just temporary. I'm calling it: next chapter will be posted in a week or less.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Everything was a test. Testing your body, your soul, your beliefs. How long you will last will now be up to you and to the power you thought you already have.


	29. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: Richard Irving was convinced by Logan and his fellow evacuees to hijack the entire ship, while Logan's mind is for a different plan. Mitsu secretly joined forces awith Irving to get even at Shiro out of jealousy. Shiro had a chance to talk to Allura about the possibility that Lance and her dead baby brother are one and the same, while Lance made an ultimatum to know the secret of his Key after a nightmare involving his family and Logan. Keith saw something from the Incarnate Ore involving a woman who knew his favorite song and Kolivan when the mutineers bagan to attack the Marmora base, killing Kolivan in the process. Logan successfully lured Lance in a trap to uncover his true identity as an alien, locking Hunk, Pidge and Keith in. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Alex was surprisingly saved by Sendak while retrieving the mysterious capsule, only to find himself too late when Yuzuki and Commander Throk finally took control over the Rebel Base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the sudden change in the end notes of the last chapter. I never thought that I'll have to chop the chapter again.
> 
> Anyways, as promised, fresh, hot chapter now!
> 
> WARNING: Some themes, scenes, language and situations may not be suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

_Garrison Secret Base._

“ _You have my attention, Commander Iverson._ ”

After a few days of trying to get in touch with the outside forces, Iverson’s crew managed to get not-so-lucky as they have reached the secret office of the Secretary-General’s former spokesperson. However, they have no choice as they desperately needed help, especially knowing that General Wade is slowly getting crazy.

However, it was surprising to hear that the Secretary-General’s spokesperson, who goes by the name of Alexander Wyvern, agreed to listen without expecting anything in return.

“I have to be honest with you,” Iverson began, “I don’t trust anyone on the side of Irving, but the thing is, it’s best if we have to set aside our differences for a while to stop Wade from finishing a bomb that can cause half of the planet to be wiped out. You know what happened to Hiroshima and Nagasaki during the second World War. That is exactly what might happen to half of the Earth once Wade finished the bomb. And he is holding Dr. Holt hostage to help him in this.”

Wyvern, who has typical clean gentleman looks with his purplish hair and tanned skin hiding in his glasses, didn’t respond right away, and only averted his eyes to think as his initial reaction. But a minute was enough for him to compose his thoughts.

“ _We are actually aware of Wade’s plan,_ ” Wyvern admitted with a princely British accent. “ _Even before these aliens decided to go on a full attack on us, he has been planning a bomb that said to only affect a particular race. The original plan was for this bomb to suppose to annihilate all the species of Alone, but it appears that General Wade made some revisions on the last minute._ ”

The entire room turned quiet after learning a disturbing truth about Wade’s plan. Iverson felt something more about its origin. “Does your boss know about this?” he tried to ask.

Wyvern sighed. “ _Yes. In fact, he supported his plan, and he secretly signed an executive order to create a bomb for that matter. I even have the document with me._ ”

They all looked at each other, with Maggie shaking her head. “They’re both nuts,” she commented.

“ _Let me tell you the truth, Commander,_ ” Wyvern confessed. “ _I have been Mr. Irving’s spokesperson and secretary for six years and I have never doubted his actions. However, from the time that he posthumously regarded Drs. Isshiki and Von Altair as traitors to the human race, I have made my own research about his plan without compromising my position. I have also looked for a chance to do an exposé regarding his and Wade’s plans until the Anti-UN Resistance showed up in the wake of ex-Lieutenant General Von Altair and ex-Major Smythe’s trial._ ”

“So what did you learn from your research?”

Another few seconds before Wyvern spoke. “ _Both Wade and Irving are after one thing: the Incarnate Ore. Getting the Ore will mean taking over the entire world. Wade is possibly planning to overthrow Irving from his position, while Irving has no plans on stepping down at all. He is using the revised United Nations Charter to retain his position for a longer period until he, himself, will designate a successor. Remember that he is one of the main authors of the revised Charter, so to think about it in such a way, he recreated the Charter for his own future._ ”

The other side seems silent as they heard Wyvern’s confession. Maggie, however, was not fully convinced. “Let me join you in that,” she raised her hand. “I don’t think that’s historically correct. Irving’s been on that seat for twenty-four freaking years. The Ore was donated to the UN by Von Altair five years after he took the position.”

“ _You’re correct,_ ” Wyvern acknowledged. “ _But remember who was the most respective physicist and inventor before Dr. Von Altair came into the picture._ ”

She paused.

“ _It’s Dr. Isshiki._ ”

She raised her eyebrow.

“ _He invented the Incarnate Engine ninety years ago as an answer to the depleting supply of Earth’s energy. Because it was so powerful, Irving has been eyeing on his studies for a long time and used his research which will help him acquire a share in owning those patents by becoming part of the UN. Dr. Isshiki sold all of his patents to UNOOSA a year after the last battle against the Alone, therefore Irving gained the right to exploit Isshiki’s patents when he became the Secretary-General_.”

“So you’re saying,” Iverson tried to understand, “that even before Dr. Von Altair came to donate the Ore, Irving already has Isshiki’s patents under his control?”

“ _Correct. To simply put, Richard Irving has been abusing his power as the Secretary-General for the purpose of retaining full control of Isshiki’s patents. To him, the Incarnate Engine and the Incarnate Ore are two keys that will help him retain his control over the entire world’s government systems and everything under it. He just wanted to be the ‘king’ of the world. And of course, Wade will do whatever he can to take Irving’s place by posing as his friend to gain connections._ ”

The supposed plan to gain help from other military systems has just turned even more complicated by Wyvern’s exposé, which confused almost everyone. “Why are you sharing these just now?” Iverson asked.

“ _I never had a chance since Irving’s staff have eyes on me as well,_ ” Wyvern admitted. “ _So I thought of doing this now although I’m worried that we might be too late now that this alien empire has already taken control of the planet. But I’m glad that the Galaxy Garrison will do whatever they can to somehow rescue the rest of the people. And I’m also glad that you have contacted me—_ ”

“So,” Maggie interrupted again, “since you already know how a jerk your boss is, are you planning to help us or not?”

Wyvern smiled at the question. _“I have already felt your need long before you reached out to me. I have already contacted military allies from different nations to aide us. They will be arriving shortly at your place. We’re also aware of a possibility that Galra forces will find this out, so I have already made plans ahead._ ”

They were relieved at Wyvern’s actions and for his revelations that will help them convict both Irving and Wade for their actions, but at the same time they are unsure, especially for Maggie, who has no faith in UNAF at all.

“What are you planning to gain after this?” she asked. “Are you after power, too?”

It was a trick question, which Irving’s ex-PR happily answered. “ _If I won’t be that truthful, you would say that I’m just doing this to gain your sympathy. But to be honest with you…_

_Yes._

_Everyone is after power and fame. I am no exemption. Even you are also thinking about doing that. But what will you do with power? Some would want it for the benefit of others. Some, for their own benefit. We all have reasons to gain such power. My reason is simple: I want to defend this planet. I am a citizen of this planet, and it is my duty to do something for it, even by little means, that will benefit everyone._ ”

One may hate to admit, but at one point, Wyvern is right. Each of them have a desire to do something, and the only way to get that desire is to have power. For once, Iverson smirked at his answer.

“So at what time are we expecting additional help?” he asked.

“ _I have already requested backup from the US and the EU Armed Forces an hour ago. They should be there any minute now._ ”

“Guess we’ll just need to hold on until help arrives. Thanks for that, Wyvern.”

“ _I’ll keep in touch with you if ever I’ll get more help. Just make sure to keep your lines open._ ”

“Roger that.”

As the monitor turned off, someone suddenly shot the main communication system that caused haywire. Rashman, who was near the comms, almost screamed and collapsed at the sudden explosion. Everyone looked around in panic while some cadets helped their poor classmate get out.

“What the,” Iverson looked around—

“Too bad that will be the last of it, Iverson.”

They were surprised to see Gonzales and the rest of Wade’s faction stepping into the opposition’s secret base. It was Commander Marvolo who shot the comms, while Gonzales has Dr. Holt with him, with hands cuffed at the back.

“How did you find this place?” Iverson asked him sternly.

“Why don’t you ask her?” he pulled Colleen in, while Maggie tried to reach her, but guns are all pointed at them. Colleen, meanwhile, couldn’t say anything.

“Why won’t you say anything, dear?” he coaxed her. “Why won’t you tell them that you’ve inserted encrypted messages in the blueprint? Why on the code that is readable by the one who invented it?”

She didn’t answer, meanwhile the rest were clueless about what she did.

“You see,” he faced Maggie, “your little sister here’s a bit of a deviant, she included codes which are not necessary in the finished blueprint. I managed to read what it says: SOS incoming atomic bomb, arrest Wade? Is that it?”

Colleen’s face turned pale. That was the exact encrypted message she included in the blueprint. The painful part is that Brigadier-General Gonzales is not just an expert of decoding messages…

He also said to invented the first code system widely used by the secret forces.

“So you’re planning to stop us, huh?” Iverson tried to be calm.

“Is that supposed to be my question to you, Commander?” Gonzales asked.

“If you’re talking about possible reinforcements, you’re too late—”

“I know. That’s why…”

He suddenly pointed his gun to Colleen’s cheek.

“HEY--!” Maggie tried to take the gun from him, however…

“I’ll ask Miss Materazzo to do me a favor,” he smirked. “I’m sure she wouldn’t say no.”

He looked at Maggie, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

“Can you do me a favor and call Major-General Ulrich to turn back their forces and treat it like a false alarm?”

He handed the comm to her.

Maggie just stared at the comm, trying not to deal with Gonzalez’s desperate measure. But the more she stared at it, the more he presses the gun’s nozzle at Coleen’s cheek.

“I thought your sister’s the only precious thing you had?” he provoked her. “Please, dear, I’m _not_ as patient as Wade. If you really want to hug your sister again – alive, you better do as I say. Or should you like to have a little… _inspiration_?”

He didn’t hesitate to shoot one of the cadet’s shoulder and collapsed. Some female cadets started to scream and cry.

“I would suggest everybody to STAY QUIET,” Gonzales warned the hostages, and looked back to Maggie without remembering what he just did. “I’m sorry about that, they just, well, startled. Have you already cleared your head?”

Colleen started to cry, while Iverson remained at his spot as two other soldiers pointed guns at him. Maggie’s hand near the comm was shaking, utterly hesitant to take it, but her hesitation may cost another innocent cadet’s life.

Things have become more intense as a voice suddenly came out from the comm.

“ _Delta One to Gamma One. Delta One to Gamma One,” the voice said. “This is Major-General Ulrich of the US Army. Is anyone out there?_ ”

Time was running out for Maggie and the rest of the crew, as Gonzalez’s trigger was about to be pulled again to claim another victim.

*****

_The White Ship’s Control Room._

Allura was put in the podium, surrounded by a shock barrier, after learning from a trusted sources that only she can manipulate the ship – as requested by Logan. While Shiro and Coran were kept somewhere. Mitsu was beside her, still emotionless, to serve as her keeper. Irving sat at the captain’s seat, which was supposed to be Shiro’s. Allura wished to protest, but she is concerned about the other passengers’ welfare.

She couldn’t help but to hate not Mitsu, but his decision to side with Irving, which at first she thought he was an honest man who will only side with the truth.

“So where’s the conviction you had when you saved me back there?” she asked, as she avoids seeing his face.

“This is different from what happened weeks ago,” Mitsu tried to clear it out. “Those people are not like you: they’re not trained to live and survive in space. What Shiro did might have induced a mass homicide—”

“Is that it? Or is it because of your hate towards to Galra?”

“Aren’t we the same, Princess?”

She didn’t answer.

“What about you?” he took his turn to ask her. “Where’s the conviction that you had when you declared war on the Galra Empire?”

“Things are different now, Kawamura. I have gone through a lot of thinking. I understand that what I did was wrong. But understand also that you’re siding with the wrong person—”

“I know.”

“Then why are you working with—”

“This is _my_ decision. And it’s my decision to do whatever I can to save you even if it means siding with the wrong people. After all, I’ve been your deputy along with Mr. Smythe.”

She couldn’t understand Mitsu’s actions at all, which, for her, doesn’t align with Irving’s plan.

Speaking of Irving, “How long are we going to stay here?” he seemed bored. “Logan said he will take someone to help us back to Earth—”

“You know that it’s still dangerous to go back,” Allura warned him for the last time.

“And how many times do I have to tell you that it doesn’t matter?” Irving replied. “Face it, dear: you don’t have the power of the Vivid System to save the world anymore.  _I_ am still the people, and  _I_ still decide for the people. The people wanted to go back to Earth despite the danger. What can you do about it, huh? Floating here in this vast space for the rest of our lives while being enslaved by those purple aliens!? Don’t hide it anymore! It’s obvious who is betraying the human race. And you and Smythe are not humans, yourselves!”

Allura clenched her fists. She can see it: what Dr. Von Altair wanted her to realize. How couldn’t she see it sooner? She started to see that even Earthlings are capable of betraying their own kind and enslaving others for their own sakes.

“Why won’t you answer, Von Altair?” he smirked at her. “Have you only just realized your mistake? Heh, I can imagine the faces of those people who you have planted false hopes through your so-called VividSoldiers. No wonder even your most trusted ex-deputy turned his back on you – he made the best decision ever. I guess I should call myself now a visionary. I’m right to cease the production of the Operation Keys after all…

I have just prevented an inside job.”

Before Allura could defend herself, the automatic door opened, revealing an unexpected visitor, with their expected crewmember.

“L-Lance…?” Allura blinked. Even Mitsu was surprised at Logan’s move.

“Sorry I’m late,” Logan pretended to be embarassed by his arrival, “just needed to drag this one in.”

Lance was awfully quiet, slowly looking at Allura with such pain. The Princess, meanwhile, was so confused that fear began to crawl in her heart.

“Why’s he here!?” Mitsu asked.

Instead of answering him, “A pleasure to meet you, Princess,” Logan mockingly bowed at her. “I’ll get straight to the point. I’m here to help you out with your little family problem.”

“Who are you?” Allura stared at him.

“That’s kinda creepy to greet me, but believe me, sugar, you’ll thank me later. Anyway, Irving and I talked about this earlier and he was sold…

I heard that you’ve lost a brother once?”

Lance remained silent, but Allura started to get more confused and alarm at the same time that even Mitsu got curious. “Where did you get that information?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Logan answered. “Let’s say I’m just good at getting resources.”

“And how is Lance connected to this?’

“Well, obviously… to find out his connection with _you_.”

Her heart started to beat fast. Just a while ago she was desperate to get answers from Coran, and she was almost close to sure that her brother was never dead at all. How Logan felt that Lance might have the answers is something only the blonde can answer.

But Mitsu doesn’t approve at all. “We have our deal,” he turned to Irving.

“Uh, ‘scuse me?” Logan interrupted him. “This is _my_ plan. Not yours.”

He stared at him. “You’ve talked to Irving about it—”

“Well, we’ve talked before you joined it. It’s not my fault anymore. Anyway, where was I?” he looked at Allura again. “Oh yeah, I told you you’ll thank me later. This guy agreed to come with me here to confirm _everything_ from you, so I thought of helping him out with a little ‘reunion’ through a little experiment. Mr. Irving, of course, wanted to see it.”

Irving was just smirking. Mitsu didn’t expect Logan to do a plan of his own, involving Lance. But since he has no idea of the blonde’s relation to the brunette, he decided to observe quietly first.

“Just my luck,” Logan continued, “he agreed, so I thought of staging this little reunion just for the two of you. You see, we’ve been like brothers since childhood, our parents were married, so we’re like a happy family. So I thought of making this memorable right now…”

He ordered two of his fellow mutineers to take Lance to once spot just the opposite of Allura. Logan took the handcuffs out of the Cuban’s wrist, replacing them with stretchable shackles on both his wrists and ankles and tied him in place.

“Meanwhile,” Irving looked at her, “might as well keep on moving. Thanks to the people, we managed to get a hold of this wormhole that will take those aliens back to where they came from, so the next thing, perhaps, is to fly back towards Earth.”

He was talking about the giant teludav that Shiro proposed, and Pidge and Hunk helped in building it, but Irving decided to make a use of it to get back to Earth as soon as possible.

“We got what we need: the Ore, and the wormhole Shirogane commissioned. Heh, even he can come up with this great idea. So,” he looked at Allura, “I guess I will need to thank him for that—”

“That teludav is to bring the entire Galra fleet as far as it could handle,” she explained.

“But are we only going to drive them away? Why not annihilate them all so this will be over--?”

“The Galra Empire is not as weak as you think!”

“We shall see. After all, we have what they’re looking for.”

“And we have two powerful aliens who can make the Ore work for us,” Logan smirked. “How did I find it out? Just a hunch. Anyway…”

He faced Lance, who remained silent, and his eyes casted on the floor. He grabbed his collar.

“While your dear sister goes to work, you need to work, too. Like I’ve said, I’ll be conducting a little experiment and your cooperation will be greatly needed. So…

Let’s help each other. _Your Highness._ ”

He ripped his shirt.

When Allura hear crisp sounds at her back, she turned around, and saw Logan ripping Lance’s shirt. The other, however, remained passive, but his cheeks were flushing out of shame.

“How DARE you--!” she tried to step out of the podium, but the barrier surrounding her gave her a painful shock on her body which finally woke the young Cuban.

Even Mitsu didn’t expect this to happen. “Irving, we had a deal--!”

“Allura!?” Lance tried to reach her, if not for the shackles on his hands and feet. It gave Logan his own signal to pull out a electric whip and started to scourge him upfront.

His screams were heard from within the entire control room.

*****

_Hunk’s room._

Thanks to spare tools, Hunk managed to fix the ADS manually while Pidge sat beside him trying to crack possible hidden codes used to put the door system in its auto mode. Both of them tried to open the door manually while Keith was sitting on the bed, waiting impatiently.

“Okay,” Hunk wiped his own sweat, “this is far more complicated than I thought. This was built on an alien technology which is different from that REM machine.”

“The codes were also written differently,” Pidge commented, “like it was written in an ancient alien language. If this is Altean, this must be written more than a century ago—"

“Why can’t ya just break the door so we’ll get outta here?” Keith suggested.

“Dude,” Hink replied, “first of all, this is Dr. Von Altair’s ship. If we make even a single dent in this door, Allura will definitely sue us. This might even cost half of that old man’s fortune—"

“I think you’re just exaggerating,” Pidge raised her eyebrow. “Anyway, what he means is we can’t make a ruckus right away especially that this ship’s been hijacked. Plus, we have fellow Earthlings on board—”

Until they suddenly felt a movement from their spot. Keith managed to peek at the window.

“No good,” he said, “we’re takin’ off!”

“No way,” the bigger teen gulped. “no one can fly this ship except Coran or Allura – unless they’re held hostage by that Irving guy…”

“I don’t think they’re the types who’ll get caught easily,” the only girl thought. “Bet they already had enough of being put into jail. Unless—”

They heard someone screaming.

Aside from screaming, they can also hear something slapping. After a slap, there is a scream. It might be coming from afar, but they could hear it loud and clear.

But what makes it more painful is the fact that they know that voice.

“No…!” Pidge recognized it clearly that her mind starts to break.

Even Hunk stopped working and his face turned horrid the moment he heard the voice.  
Keith stood up, and he was the only one brave enough to say his name.

“…Lance.”

The scream went on, more painful than ever. For every scream they hear, a horrid image started to form in their minds. Pidge’s already-scarred mind was about to get scarred again as she felt her tears running in her cheeks. She couldn’t move, either, due to the trauma she saw with Keith before.

She couldn’t scream. She couldn’t breathe. Her eyes went blank. She couldn’t hear anything but Lance’s cries or pain.

Keith knew that look, that he immediately ran to her, hugged her tightly, and covered her ears. “Calm down,” he hushed. “Look at me, Pidge.”

She wasn’t responding.

“Pidge!?”

She remained numb.

“KATIE!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!”

Hunk decided that it has to be stopped, that he punched the door open. The door was totally cracked up, allowing them to escape.

They took the chance right away, with Keith carrying Pidge out of the room, while Hunk came out last, his face as hard as a rock.

That feat made Pidge finally snapped out. “Wh-what happened!?” she looked around, until she noticed the door – completely smashed. “What the—”

“Hey, Keith.”

The two looked at Hunk, and they almost stepped back. For some reason, they could feel his aura darkening in rage. They could see his bloodied fist shaking.

“H-Hunk,” he pointed at his right fist, “y-yer hand—”

“Keith, take Pidge and get out of here,” he suddenly ordered them.

“What about you?”

“No idea. But let’s split from here. I’ll find the evacuees while you find Lance,” and he looked at Pidge. “Can you hack the ship’s defense system while you do that?”

She nodded.

“And Keith,” he stepped out, “be her shield. I’ll find a way to snap those assholes’ brains out…”

The young part-Galra has just noticed the Hawaiian’s Operation Key: it was different from before, and it was glowing mad. Before he could even have a chance to ask how that happened, Hunk went ahead to the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Pidge pulled his hand. “Let’s go,” her voice seemed deeper and with filled determination, as he also saw her Key evolved and glowing as well. Instead of asking her how it happened, he decided to step aside for a while to do as his big friend says, and they went to the other direction to find Lance.

*****

_Storage room?_

Shiro has no idea where exactly he is, because when he woke up, he couldn’t see almost anything. But what he knew is that someone is with him, sleeping on his side.

“Coran?” he tried to call him. “Hey, Coran, wake up…”

He tried to nudge him shoulder to shoulder, until the old Royal Advisor also started to stir up.

“Wh-what happened…?” he blinked. “Wh-where the quiznak – Oh, Shiro!?” strangely he could recognize the ex-VividSoldier in the dark. “You’re here! Wait, where’s—”

“If you’re looking for Allura, I have no idea, either,” he admitted. “What I only remembered is that Mitsu…”

“Ah, yes, I saw him standing in front of the door doboshes ago,” Coran remembered. “The question now is where exactly are we?”

“No idea, either,” he tried to stand up, keeping his balance, felt that both his hands were tied up on his back. He couldn’tove nor feel his prosthetic arm. “They’ve probably put us in a storage room or something…”

“I’ve been in this place for as long as I can remember, but I’m not sure about this room. Maybe if we can look for a light switch…”

“You’re right,” and Shiro looked around. “But it’s so dark in here I can barely see – OOF!”

He bumped onto something that caused him to lose balance.

“Sh-Shiro!?” Coran also stood up. “Are you alright!?”

“Y-yeah,” he tried to stand up again, with only legs moving. “What did I just—”

The whole room suddenly lighted up.

As the lights slowly brighten the room, Coran’s eyes widened as well. Meanwhile Shiro just looked around in wonder.

“Coran,” he called as he looked around, “where _exactly_ are we?”

Before he could even answer, an image slowly formed in front of them, just close to where Shiro was standing. He yelped and jumped away as the image appeared, filling the Royal Advisor’s eyes in tears.

Even the ex-soldier was as stunned as him.

“No… way…!”

Coran fell unto his knees, unmindful of the pain, as he gazed upon the image of the person he never thought he’ll see again.

“Y… Your Majesty…!”

*****

The whole ballroom was filled with fear.

Just a few minutes ago, they were happily taking their meal, while children freely exploring a part of the Blades’ HQ, until mutineers took control of the entire ship, feeding them with unreliable information.

“Is it really true that the aliens are actually feeding us?”

“I can’t believe they’re feeding us to be their food!”

“Can’t believe it, either.”

“Gladly I threw it away. The food’s horrible, anyway. That can’t be called _food_.”

“So the old Irving’s right about Shirogane after all.”

“I can’t believe that lady soldier’s an alien. I’m shook!”

“Wait – they did something good, after all. Like saving Izu-Oshima. And the guy’s a hero once, too!”

“I remember how he saved me from a collapsed building. He’s so dreamy…!”

“Don’t forget the lady general, too, she’s a badass.”

Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, to the point that the entire opinion has become divided. However, a handful couldn’t give a damn on what was happening, anymore. Ed is just a fine example. Instead of joining either sides regarding the unexpected siege…

“Excuse me, have you seen two boys, one is white and blonde, the other’s brown, have this height, and—”

Either they will say no or shoo him away, he just kept on finding his sons.

The ballroom was supposed to be big enough to house 1.5 million Earthlings, and for that, Ed finds it too much. He looked at the door supposedly leading them outside, but was guarded by two mutineers hired by Irving, armed with laser rifles which he wasn’t sure how they have acquired those.

He is tired, and nausea is starting to take him again. He admitted that air flights make him sick, but he has to set it aside for his sons. Still, he decided to take a break. He sat in one corner near the wind vents, away from the crowd, catching his breath.

“Where the hell are they?” he scratched his head.

Suddenly, he heard a scratch from the said vent that he almost jumped in shock.

“What the,” he blinked as he noticed a little boy withon the vent, looking straight at the vent. He was the same little boy with the VividBlack action figure whom Lance talked to probably hours ago.

“Uh, what are you doing there, kid?” he dared to ask.

“I’m hiding from the bad guys,” the little boy said.

“Bad guys?”

“Those with guns,” he pointed at the mutineer guards.

Ed somehow understood, and smirked a bit. “Not all guys bringing guns with them are bad guys,” he explained. “Police, for example. And superheroes.”

“VividBlack doesn’t have guns.”

Ed finds the name familiar. “Not all superheroes use guns.”

“They’re bad guys,” the boy claimed. “I saw some of them taking Lance somewhere…”

He suddenly frowned when he heard a familiar name, but he is sure that there are also some who was also named ‘Lance’ among 1.5 million people within the ballroom. “What’s this ‘Lance’ looked like?” Ed decided to ask.

“He’s tall,” the boy answered. “Super tall. Has brown hair. We have the same skin. Has a blue shirt and a glowing blue pendant—"

He knew it. “D-did you see where he’s taken!?” he almost stuck his cheek to the vent.

The boy just shook his head. “But he”s with three guys with guns, they arrested him. One of them pointed a gun at him. He’s as tall as him, but he’s pale and has yellow hair.”

He almost figured that there can only be one person who is blonde and as tall as Lance, but surely there are more guys like that out of 1.5 people aboard the ship.

The boy thought again. “I heard Lance calls him Logan—”

He now has a clue. His shocked face says it.

“Hey, kid,” he called, “c-can you help me find those boys? I’m happened to be their dad.”

The boy blinked.

“Well, one of them’s my stepson. Anyway, can you help me? Do you still remember where they went?”

The boy nodded.

*****

Hunk had enough.

He grew tired of just leaving his bestfriend getting hurt all over again. He wasn’t there when Lance had the roughest five years of his life involving his stepbrother. It was just like Cinderella’s story, only worse, in his opinion.

Lance already outlived those five years with a promise to himself to move forward. But now his worst living nightmare is back, and possibly making his life miserable again at this moment, Hunk decided that enough is enough, and he has to be by his side, protecting him, just as he promised that he will do the same thing to Keith and Pidge.

He thought about it, while ramming every single mutineer in his way, bending and crumpling every weapon they have and throw them away like a ball with such speed to the point that no mutineer dared to approach him out of fear. He even didn’t give a single care about his bleeding right hand from minutes ago.

 _Hang on, Lance,_ he promised, as he shove every mutineer and weapon he could find, until he stopped at a group of mutineers taking someone prisoner…

He recognized the prisoner.

“O-old man!?” he spied at the Governor, who was possibly arrested by Irving’s order, and surprisingly, he came with them without protest.

When Governor Garrett was arrested, he knew that Irving is starting to make a move, and he even thought that putting him amongst 1.5 million Earthling evacuees was a terrible mistake. But that was changed when he noticed his grandson and his bleeding right fist.

“…Akamu!?”

The mutineers aimed their guns at him. But before one of them could even pull a trigger, the Governor made a daring move by grabbing the arm and throwing one of his captors upfront, thus colliding with a fellow mutineer. One even attempted to grab him on his side, but instead he pulled its armed hand, choking its wrist, before throwing them as well, leaving all of his captors on the floor.

Hunk’s anguish face was replaced by awe. “Dude, that was _sick_ \--!”

“It’s not sick,” the Governor even tried to correct him, adjusting his suit after the attack. “You should know that I hold a sixth dan in judo—”

“Sick, in modern terms, means rad or amazing. Anyway—”

“Your hand is bleeding, boy. You shouldn’t do anything reckless.”

“It doesn’t matter, they have Lance and the rest of the crew. The ship is—”

“I’ve figured. Looks like Irving made the worst move yet, and—”

Both suddenly lost their balance as the ship slowly ascends. Both figured that the ship is about to leave the Marmora Base.

“We have to hurry,” Hunk looked around. “At this point, Pidge is looking for a way to freeze the entire ship’s system. We have to do something for Lance and the others, too.”

“I’ve already requested some people to watch out,” the Governor said. “And you still have to—

Hey, Akamu, where do you think you’re going!?” he tried to stop Hunk as he went to another direction.

Hunk smirked as he looked at his grandfather. “Saving the world, of course!”

Until the old governor noticed his grandson’s pendant – it keeps on glowing. Instead of asking right away what it is, he only let Hunk do what he should do. For some reason, he has seen that scene before, or possibly heard it…

Those multicolored catlike heroes that he had once tried to pursue since his fascination with the original Vivid Team ticked his memory again.

_Could he be…_

*****

While Pidge nimbly hacks every security system they could see, Keith takes his turn to be her shield as he drives the mutineers away with his bare fists. After throwing away one mutineer and running away, he couldn’t help but to also notice her Operation Key which, like Hunk’s, has also underwent an unexpected evolution.

And it has also been glowing non-stop.

While hacking a security system found near the kitchen, he took the chance to ask her:

“Yer Key,” he pointed out. “When’d that—"

“No idea,” Pidge guessed his thoughts, as she kept her eyes to the keyboards. “Hunk’s Key changed, too. We’ve figured out that everthing happened to us was a test prepared by the mice.”

He frowned. A test?

He remembered the last time his Operation Key glowed. He thought if it is the case, is Chuchule testing his worth? He couldn’t remember what he did for his Key to glow at that time, because as far as he remembers, all he did was to complain about his blood and to look down at himself.

Was that something she wanted to tell him from the start?

_Sing for the future, Keith!_

That wasn’t Chuchule. Now that he remembers it, there was someone trying to communicate with him ever since, and that wasn’t his mouse friend. He heard that voice before, from the time he accepted his Operation Key…

The voice tried to reach out to him again, to the point that he saw himself teleported into a bright space and saw himself talking to a red silhouette in the shape of a girl.

“Why can’t I see yer face?” he asked the silhouette.

“ _I should ask you that,_ ” the silhouette replied.

“I hate riddles, y’know! I’ve the right t’all the answers--!”

“ _But are they answerable by words?_ ”

He frowned again. But then, instead of squeezing the silhouette’s thoughts for answers, he sighed heavily, closed his eyes, and started to think. He just learned from Pidge that everything is a test by the mice. If this is, indeed, the test they are giving to them, Keith thought there is a reason for him to have such kind of a test.

 _What would Shiro do?_ He thought.

“ _No,_ ” the silhouette suddenly asked him. “ _What would you do?_”

The flasback of Shiro’s video began to haunt his mind. From there, the silhouette has been expecting him that he should already know.

“What would I do?” he pointed at himself. “I… I dunno…! I really dunno from the start…”

“ _Why did you become a VividSoldier?_ ”

The very question haunted him for a year. He accepted the power and the Vivid System resonated with him thinking that it could feel his pain. He was completely wrong from the beginning.

He remembered the very night when those bastards left him for dead and completely naked. As far as he remembered, someone took him away from that place and was taken somewhere else by none other than Chuchule. But there was someone else, as someone hugged him tighly and cried for him. As far as he remembered, that familiar voice kept on saying ‘sorry’ to him, that he didn’t deserve that kind of pain. He thought all this time that whoever saved him told him that she will help him correct everything, that is why he accepted the deal.

“ _Why did you accept your destiny?_ ” the silhouette asked again, which made everything complicated, to the point that he couldn’t answer.

“ _This_ is my destiny?” even he is unsure. “I just want’d t’have a good, quiet life, with Shiro, with Mom, with my dream, ‘til they ruin’d ev’rythin’… But thought I’ve what I need… Hunk… Lance… Pidge… Allura an’ Coran… They help’d me recover… I just… I just wanna—”

“HEY, KEITH!”

He was ported back to reality when one mutineer called for backup and both he and Pidge were surrounded. What made it worse is that one of them managed to get Pidge and was held hostage.

He has completely awoke when they saw them holding Pidge. His rage sparked.

“LET HER GO--!”

But the mutineers surrounding them pointed their rifles at him and some at the girl who, instead of showing fear, still struggled herself free. Even with a gun pointed in her head, she chose not to fall down by biting her captor’s arm, and took a chance to run. As she ran towards Keith, one of the mutineers was pissed off and didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger at her.

“PIDGE!!!” he was about to shield her from the incoming bullet, knowing that he will be shot in the process, but it didn’t come across his mind anymore. He promised to Hunk to be Pidge’s shield when they split to find Lance; her safety is his priority.

However, for some reason, the very bullet bounced back, and just fell on the ground.

The said bullet split and from the cracks sprouted a beautiful rows of lilies-of-the-valley.

He blinked.

All of the sudden, their guns and rifles were covered with vines and flowers, much to the horror of the mutineers, that they threw them away and ran. When Keith noticed what caused it, he blinked again, and gaped in surprise.

“Pidge…?”

He saw her Operation Key glowing, and a soft, minty light has somehow drove the mutineers away. While Pidge’s eyes were closed as she concentrated on protecting him. When the glowing shield faded, she opened her eyes.

“Wh… wha,” she blinked as she looked around, looking at guns and rifles surrounding them, all covered in vines and flowers for some reason that she couldn’t remember anymore. “Where did they go?” she just asked.

“Y’did this, Pidge,” Keith reminded her. “Don’tcha remember?”

“Remember what?”

He raised his eyebrow. He just guessed that what happened was done by the Key’s Vivid System, it was a miracle, he thought.

“Whatever,” he just shove it, “let’s just go…”

She nodded, even if she was also as confused as him, but saving Lance is what is important now. Plus, they have to freeze the entire ship’s security system so no one will have full control of it even if Irving is trying to, as they are taking advantage of the people’s lack of space training.

As they ran to find another automated security system, Pidge thought of asking Keith about what happened a while ago. “Are you sure I did that?” she asked.

“Maybe you, or yer Vivid System,” he guessed. “Coran said they’re sentient. An’ reckon yer mouse sav’d ya.”

She blinked, and stared at her evolved Key while trying to think what Keith said. “Plachu did…?”

“They’re just sumwhere. Said the mice’re testin’ us. Maybe y’passed their test. An’ I fail’d, course—”

_You’re not a failure, Keith._

He stopped in the middle of their run.

“What’s up,” she noticed him, who suddenly went into deep thought.

“I,” he looked around, “I heard sumone.”

“Who?”

It took him a while before he resumed running. Pidge followed, of course, but was more confused as ever.

“Guess y’can’t hear ‘er,” he thought. “I’ll get it soon.”

“Get what?”

“Let’s focus on savin’ Lance an’ the others first, an’ I’ll tell ya.”

She smirked. She isn’t that dumb when it comes to those situations, as she somehow figured that Keith’s time to evolve is about to come anytime soon.

*****

“ _So it is starting,_ ” King Alfor’s AI learned from Shiro and Coran what happened in the ship. “ _From the looks of what is happening, Irving has finally taken control of the entire ship._ ”

“We need your help, Your Majesty,” Coran begged. “He has your daughter, and…”

He bit his lip. Before he could even add something, Alfor already know what is on his mind.

“ _He also has my son,_ ” he guessed.

That fact has confused Shiro. “You mean,” he was about to say who that is, but—

“ _I cannot interfere,_ ” he admitted painfully. “ _This is the start of their test._ ”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked.

“ _The Fates have taken this opportunity to test the worth of the new masters of the Vivid System. Two of them have already cleared the stage, however, they won’t be able to manifest their new power fully if they haven’t realize what this test is for._ ”

“A-are you saying that we cannot do anything!?” Coran started to panic.

“ _The only thing that we can do is to have faith in the new Lion Paladins. Remember that the Keys are sentient, for they contain a part of the trans-reality ore that amplifies their quintessence. As I have studied Kenjiro’s blueprint for the original Key, our thoughts were almost the same._ ”

“There’s something I would like to ask, then,” Shiro stood up. “Actually, a lot. We all know that you have befriended and helped Dr. Isshiki in recreating the Vivid System. Was the Incarnate Ore really part of it?”

Alfor’s AI took a heavy breath. “ _I haven’t told this to Allura,” he admitted, “because I wanted her to figure out everything by herself without giving her all the clues, as my daughter. Even all these years, she remained as naïve as ever._ ”

“Allura is doing whatever she can for everyone,” Shiro suddenly defended her. “It’s just that she has lost so much, including you. Y-you just can’t expect her to forget everything after what happened—”

“ _I’m aware of that. But you have forgotten that she turned a blind eye on the goodness that the Galra still have._ ”

He stepped back.

“ _It is true that the Ore started it all, and to end this war, I went back to Earth for the last time to bring it to a place that I thought will be safe. I never planned on giving the Ore entirely to UN alone, but to the people of planet Earth, whom Kenjiro, his granddaughter and her friends cherish the most. Zarkon has been eyeing the Ore from the time it crashed on Daibazaal because of its unlimited supply of quintessence that affected him and his wife…_

 _I thought that I’ll be able to save Zarkon and Honerva by taking the Ore to somewhere as far as Earth, only to make their dependence worse due to the remaining quintessence that the Ore left in the rift._ ”

“Are you saying that Zarkon and his wife were,” Shiro tried to find the right word to what exactly happened to them, “drugged?”

Alfor sighed with regret. “ _You could say that._ ”

The two looked at each other.

“ _Zarkon’s dependence of quintessence wasn’t as worse as Honerva’s, as she was more exposed to it, being in the Rift unprotected. But her physical health deteriorated as time goes by, that affected her three attempted pregnancies. Zarkon was slowly affected later on, until the destruction of his own planet where he made an attempt to bring Honerva to the Rift on a desperate move to prolong her and their child’s life._

 _Honerva was already dying at that time due to overexposure to quintessence._ ”

No one spoke at the tragedy that caused Zarkon to be revived to feed on his own misery to become a leader ten times powerful than he was before. His devotion to Honerva also made him infected, something that both Shiro and Coran couldn’t understand.

“The Ore has something that should have infected the entire planet all this time,” the Royal Advisor guessed. “And the fact that you have included a part of the Ore in the Keys—”

“ _The Ore, itself, is sentient. It chooses its right master. To simply put, it didn’t respond to Zarkon or to anyone else, but it allowed him to use its power to test him. The result is devastating. And this is the reason why at that time, I was planning to have Kenjiro take care of the Ore and use it for his research…_

 _After meeting with Akane, Aoi, Wakaba, Himawari, and Rei, it made me convinced that anyone who has the heart and soul of those girls will definitely be blessed by the power of the Ore. Sadly, I didn’t live that long to prove my theory, or at least I know that I won’t be able to live long to see it, that is why I made those blueprints to answer the original demand of the UN to mass-produce it for Earth’s defense. And in the case of the original Key I co-developed with Kenjiro,_ ” he looked at Shiro, “ _I have worked on it as part of my theory how sentient the Ore is, because the V-Prototype, as he called it, is made of the Ore, itself, unlike the Keys which are part-Ore. You made the right decision to step down and give the Ore to someone else._ ”

Shiro understood, and at that point, Alfor is right: he knew right from the start, the V-Prototype was looking for someone else, and he firmly believed it wasn’t for him in the first place. “It chose Allura,” he said. “Seems like it used me as a test for that to be completed before it reacted to the right person—”

“ _The question now is,_ ” Alfor said, “ _is she that right person?_ ”

The question offended. “I can’t believe I’ll say this, but, don’t you have any faith in your daughter at all!?”

“ _Don’t get me wrong. I do have belief in my daughter with all my heart. But bear in mind that the Ore is sentient, it is looking for its right master. I do believe that Allura has the right to become a VividSoldier… But the V-Prototype is looking for someone else._ ”

“I don’t understand, sorry. I thought you developed the V-Prototype for her!?”

“ _I never said that explicitly, although I admit, at the time I’ve been creating a blueprint for it, I’ve been thinking about her. I made up that theory when I have sensed its power, myself. From there I have realized that possibility._ ”

It also made Coran think that he started to get what the Ore really wanted to do. “So it’s like testing the waters, just as what it did to Shiro and the Princess. Are the other Keys do the same? And if the V-Prototype isn’t looking for Allura after all…”

“ _That is why,_ ” Alfor smiled bitterly, “ _a test is being held now. The Ore is testing those young people, including my children, if they are worthy to hold its power to save the universe. What they already have is still not what you have thought all along, gentlemen. We cannot interfere…_

 _To pass or to fail. Those five children can only go for one._ ”

*****

_Naples, Florida._

Yuzuki and Throk’s army has been waiting for Alex to do something about the container he got back in their old home in Miami, while the rest have been looking anxiously at it, especially Lenny. “First of all,” she tried to ask, “what is that!? And you said you got that from our old house!?”

Alex was silent, as he was trying to bear the pain he got from his shot thigh. But, “Shouldn’t you answer her?” Yuzuki tried to provoke him. “We’re also as curious as she is, you know.”

He took a deep breath. “I,” he hesitated, “I honestly have no idea how this works, but I can read what’s in this capsule, it might have some instructions—”

“You haven’t answered my question! How did we have that in our house!?”

“I promise I’ll tell you everything once we make this work, just,” he was shaking, “d-don’t pressure me. Let me do this—"

“Yes, please,” Yuzuki said, smirking. “Because you know me, I’m _not_ that patient.”

“I know, I know,” and he started to run his hand on the engraved words in the capsule. It was in a different language, but being trained to read such writing, he tried to decipher it in front of their captors.

“It says here,” it started reading, “to get in touch with another planet within the desired radius, turn the dial beside the two buttons and make sure the amplifyer is up,” he raised his eyebrow. “ _What_ amplifyer?”

“Is he just making an excuse not for that to work!?” Throk thought.

“Aw, give him time,” Yuzuki coaxed him. “This piece of trash isn’t from here but this is very useful to get in touch with that ship,” and he looked at Alex. “Right?”

“What are you planning to do after this?” Alex asked as he glared at him. “If Taka finds out what you did—”

“Don’t worry, he has nothing to do with this. Remember that I did this on _my_ own accord. Now,” she pointed her gun at him again, “do what you have to do so we don’t waste each other’s time.”

“Then find me an amplifyer to make this work—”

She pressed the nozzle at his forehead.

“You’re the one who’s operating that thing. Should you be the one who should looked for that amplifyer?”

He has no choice but to follow. He has to look at the amplifyer on his own, whether it is just hiding somewhere, or he has to get a new one, for them to get connected to the ship, or everyone on Earth will be doomed.

*****

_The White House._

Zarkon doesn’t seem to be pleased with the invasion that he did to planet Earth but as expected, most of the population bowed before him, including the former rebel leader. The reason why he conquered it is because of the Incarnate Ore, which he believed stolen by the white ship. Haggar was also not as contented as him, but on a different angle.

“Sire,” she called, “we haven’t located the ship yet. It appears that it kept itself hidden from our radar.”

Instead of glaring at her, Zarkon just looked into the distance. “They should be aware that we have the life of this planet in our hands,” he said. “If it is true that they value every life here, they should have thought of getting back here.”

“If I may, you should have taken this opportunity to destroy the entire planet if they have the Ore all along.”

“That can be the easiest way to obtain it. But if you know the Champion very well, he won’t be persuaded by such trick. Besides…”

He smirked.

“I have exploited enough of its resources to please me. Although nothing could please me more but the Ore, I believe I have used them enough, but not enough to still get what we need.”

And unlike the emperor who wouldn’t rest until he gets what he truly desires, the witch is already contented with what they are doing: conquering planets and galaxies, showing the entire universe that the Galra Empire shall be feared.

Until a Druid came. “Pardon my intrusion, Emperor,” they said. “You have a guest waiting at the lounge.”

Zarkon’s yellow eyes squinted. “Who is it?”

“Someone named General Aloysius Wade. And his son.”

He didn’t answer. He flipped his cape towards the door as he went out with the druid. While Haggar just watched him leave instead of protesting, for some reason. After all, she trusts him and his conviction.

Minutes after he left, another Druid appeared. “Priestess,” they said, “we intercepted a signal a few kilometers south. It’s trying to connect to something outside of this planet.”

“Is someone trying to get in touch with anyone from another planet or galaxy?” she guessed. “You should know that the people of this planet don’t have that kind of technology unless they have the Ore with them—”

“We are greatly aware of that. However, we received a word from Commander Throk, himself: it appears that some Earthlings have this device similar to an Altean craft and they’re using it to connect to the white ship. It looks like a crib or something—”

Her eyes flashed with what she heard.

*****

The son is obviously terrified.

The moment they have entered the White House, he couldn’t see anything but marching purple cats and human slaves working under them. He wanted to cling to his father’s uniform but the proud General seemed contented that they were allowed to enter without being fired by these aliens.

“R-remind me why the hell we’re here in the first place?” he tried to look around but he couldn’t; seeing just one of them eye to eye will mean death to him.

“Are you chickening out, son?” Wade smirked. “This is just a simple diplomatic mission. These aliens won’t do anything against us if you’ll show some guts.”

“D-Dad, are you _even_ serious when you said you and their leader are—”

“Relax, son, he’ll never do the same again once everything is ready on our end.”

“Which is…?”

Then, a Druid standing at the door welcomed them. “Emperor Zarkon has been expecting you,” and the two followed the Druid to the Oval Office.

As they arrived in the office, the Druid left them with Zarkon, himself, facing the window as he waited for them.

“It’s been a while, Zarkon,” Wade said. “Looks like we’ve gotten… _slimmer_.”

“You and your lame mind haven’t changed, either,” and he faced them, “Aloysius.”

*****

_Lance…_

_…Lance…_

_…Lance, please!_

_Wake up…!_

He is alive. He could still feel his own heartbeat, his own breath getting colder. But he also knew that at any minute, his consciousness will slowly melt into darkness.

_Wake up, please… Lance…!_

He knows that voice. Sweet, sincere, he could listen to her over and over as his ringtone – only if she still exists.

He could feel the warm hands of the owner of the voice, slowly lifting him up. Its touches warmed his body up, slowly but surely, and then a tight hug.

“ _Don’t do this anymore,_ ” the girl in a blue idol dress cried. “ _You’ve suffered enough!_ ”

Lance slowly smiled. “Long time, no see, sugar,” he smirked, trying to smile despite the pain. “Here to take me to heaven this time?”

“ _No!_ ” she faced him. “ _Your fight’s not over yet! I thought you’ve already let go of your past!?_ ”

“I did,” his smile didn’t fade. “This time, I’m facing the future—”

“ _This isn’t the future you’ve wished for!_ ”

“You know,” he faced her, holding her hands, “all my life I’ve trying to dig into my past to know more about myself. Yeah I’m starting to sound like Keith, but, just today, I’ve discovered something unexpected.”

He could see her crying for him, and it hurts him so much that he wanted to do something so she would stop crying. He wiped her tears with his thumbs on both hands cupping her cheeks.

“Thank you, Aoi.”

The girl, who happened to be the spirit of Lady Aoi Futaba, was surprised to hear her own name from her supposed successor. She wanted to stop crying for him, but all she could do is to hold his wounded hands.

“You’ve been crying for me even if you’re not supposed to,” Lance said. “I know you’re here to encourage me, to stay alive. That’s what I’m doing now. I’m starting to discover more about myself because of what Logan’s doing now, so don’t worry about me…

I’ll make it out of here.”

*****

He could feel something splashing in his face.

The coldness of water started to bring his torn muscles back to life, he could feel the spasms of each fiber of his skin. It did wake him up from unexplanable torture.

Lance couldn’t count how many times he was whipped by that electric whip or whatever he calls it, but he could feel fresh wounds on his back and caked blood melted by the time Logan splashed some water on him for him to wake up.

“This isn’t working,” Logan clicked his tongue, that he threw the whip away and pulled his brother up in his hair. “Why won’t you do anything, huh!? They say you can heal yourself, so why not now!? I need a good show, Estevez, don’t ruin it!”

Lance knew it, Logan was torturing him as part of experiment, after he overheard that he can heal other people, including himself. He thought, in all honesty, he haven’t thought about it at all, but he heard from Pidge and Hunk that he managed to do so when he was unconscious.

“M-maybe you’ll need extra effort, bro,” he managed to throw a joke. “Th-they said I did it when I passed out—”

“Don’t make excuses!” he slammed his face on the floor.

Meanwhile, Allura couldn’t look at what Logan was doing to Lance. She wanted to get out if not for the barrier which was set up to keep her at bay, while navigating the ship out of her will. Mitsu was keeping an eye on her.

She wanted to turn the ship back, but doing so will definitely cost Lance’s and everyone’s life.

Mitsu, however, could see her pain, and if there is something he regretted doing, that is to let Logan do whatever he likes. He stepped up.

“Stop it,” he said to Logan. “If he can heal himself, he’ll definitely do so if only you’ll give him time--!”

But Logan pulled out his gun and he pointed it at him “Did I even ask for your freaking opinion?”

“I don’t know about your problem with him but whatever that is, I find it petty.”

“You don’t know anything, sir. You have your job, I have mine. If you wanna get along with me, leave us alone.”

“What if I don’t?”

“H-hey, Mitsu,” Lance tried to talk, “I’ll be fine… Logan’s right… Do your job… I know you have reasons to—”

Logan stomped his head. “I didn’t ask you to talk! Do your freaking job!”

But Mitsu already had enough, he threw a shuriken at his gun and it flew away, choking Logan in thee process. “I have my deal, kid. I have my reason to go with Irving, but this isn’t part of the contract.”

“I-I can’t… breathe…!” he tried to pull Mitsu’s hands away but they were too heavy.

“This is what you’re doing to Lance, right? Just demonstrating how painful it is. And I told you – whatever your reason is, I’ll definitely find it petty. I wonder why hitting Lance and not the rest?”

“Y-you don’t know anything… b-bastard… let me… go…”

“It’s your turn now. It made me curious. What brought you here? Why interested on Lance? Is there something that you wanna see…?

Is there something he has that you don’t?”

A shot was fired. But for him, it was an obvious attack from behind that he gladly threw his shuriken away, and the shuriken was shot instead. But because of that, Logan was freed.

“My, my, my,” Irving said, with a gun on his hand. “McCalloway is right about you. A soldier of a ninja descent, wasting his skills over something petty.”

“Guess His Excellency’s not so good with weapons as everyone thought,” Mitsu said, as he faced him. “Stop this now. You had what you need, Allura’s manning the ship for you. If you’re looking for entertainment, leave the kid alone!”

“Understand that  _I_ have the ship.  _I_ control everything in this ship now. If Mr. McClain wants to prove that aliens pretending to be humans exists, there is nothing wrong with doing an experiment. And when I say _I_ control the ship…”

He later pressed something on the dashboard, and a monitor showed all the Earthlings staying in the ballroom, waiting to be sent home. However, several mutineers he recruited on the spot surrounded the ballroom, all armed with powerful rifles.  
Mitsu, Allura, and even Lance figured out what will happen next if one of them will make the wrong move.

“Irving, you pig…!” Mitsu glared at him.

“ _I_ am the people,” Irving said over and over. “I do whatever I have to do to people, for the people. If this will mean sacrificing one life over the other for the sake of saving the planet, I’ll be more than happy to oblige.”

They have realized that even within Dr. Von Altair’s ship, Irving is still the most powerful. His philantropic work did all the hypnosis, focusing on the people’s weakest spots to get them to his bidding. Mitsu couldn’t say anything more, and he has paid a great price for turning himself to him. As much as he wanted to save Lance, he was also as trapped as Allura…

Which made him think, that he mentioned to Logan that what he was thinking was petty, without realizing that what he also did was also an act of pettiness.

Allura couldn’t look at her back, while Lance thought it was a good thing that she doesn’t see anything or she might do something that will compromise innocent lives. As she tries to move the ship farther and farther from the Marmora Base, she couldn’t help but to think…

 _Father,_ she thought, _is this what you wanted to tell me?_

Human greed and rage. Lust for power and attention. She has no idea she could see and feel it in a quintent, probably as worse as what Zarkon and his empire has exhibited. What’s causing this? The people’s fear and pain that drove them to do madness. She knew from the start that Irving is hiding something, but she never thought it will be worse than how Zarkon will handle things such as this.

 _This isn’t what I have fought for,_ she sobbed. _I want to save that planet and its people, which I have already considered to be my second home. But this…_

_Father, tell me… what’s the meaning of this!?_

“ _You know the answer, yourself, Allura._ ”

She couldn’t be wrong. She could hear her father’s voice somewhere – until they were bumped on something else that caused some kind of collision from the outside. It was a slight bump – which already caused a massive explosion and shook everyone within the ship.

*****

What the quiznak is that!?” Coran fell due to loss of balance because of the turbulence.

“They’ve probably bumped into one of those floating crystals that Pidge was talking about,” Shiro guessed. “Irving should know that we just can’t get out of here without being escorted properly,” and he tried to head to the door. “Sir, we have to do something at least for the people--!”

“ _I have told you,_ ” Alfor said sternly, “ _we cannot interfere._ ”

“But the lives of 1.5 million people are in danger! If Irving will keep pushing Allura to move the ship—”

“ _How Allura and the rest of the future Lion Paladins will handle that is already up to them, and them alone. It is the test that the Ore gave to them—_ ”

“Who gives a damn about that test!?”

He surprisingly snapped out, in which Coran didn’t expect from Shiro at all. “Sh-Shiro, you’re in front of the King--!”

“The people are in danger! Your children, my brother and friends are in danger! If you’ll all let this happen because of a stupid test, then you’re no king!”

The Royal Advisor gasped at how Shiro spoke to the king’s AI.

“I may not have a Vivid System anymore. I can’t even use my arm now, but those won’t stop me from doing the right thing. If you did all of these just because of fate, no wonder Altea fell and your own people suffered—”

“Shiro, that’s already enough disrespect--!”

“ _Enough, Coran._ ” The king finally stopped him. “ _I have heard enough._ ”

The AI and the ex-VividSoldier just looked at each other’s eyes, trying to read each other’s thoughts and what was reflected there.

“ _You maybe are right, soldier,_ ” he said. “ _My fear and concern over my friend and his future led me to do the unthinkable, to the point that I have passed everything into the Ore’s will. Funny, even I have fallen into its power. But then…_

 _Everything has a reason. You have co-created the Keys with Coran and your friend for that reason. You made the Keys choose their masters, and with that, their fate has already been decided. Now it’s up to them if they will go with the flow or defy it. You, as a former wielder of the enhanced Vivid System, if you will be given a chance, will you go with what fate has given you? Or will you decide to defy fate for your own beliefs?_ ”

Shiro smiled atvwhat would anyone think as a complicated question. To him, the answer is simple:

“Whether I still have the Vivid System or not, it doesn’t matter. As a soldier, I’ll still do what I have to do – even if anyone will be against it. Even you. Or even the Ore. My answer is simple, Your Majesty…

I want to save the universe with the people I love and trust. And we’ll do whatever it takes, as many times as it takes, even if that will also mean losing our lives.”

Coran has known Shiro for nine years and he knew that he will be saying the same thing, which made him smile. If that is something that hasn’t changed in him, is his zeal to do the right thing.

“Alfor,” he said, “if the children are currently under the test of the Ore, they will, without a doubt, succeed. I believe in them. It has only been a few quintents since their last training and they are still growing better and better. Princess Allura had a hard movement but I believe in her…

And I believe in the Prince as well.”

Even as an AI, Alfor felt embarassed with what he exhibited to the ex-VividSoldier. His own experience when he was alive made him become more dependent to what the Ore will do, just like how Zarkon became dependent with it for his wife.

With that, “ _Turn around._ ”

Both looked at each other, but they followed. Until he did something atbleast for the hologram to be able to cut the ropes to set them free.

“ _Do whatever you can to assist them,_ ” he said. “ _They will definitely need you._ ”

Both nodded, as they made their way out of the room, while Alfor watched them proudly as they left.

When he looked back, his expression changed, stating his turn to do whatever he must do.

*****

“We cannot move forward from here,” Allura warned Irving due to being surrounded by chunks of crystals containing nanocyanide alloy, as what Pidge warned quintents ago. “Once we make a small move, the whole ship will explode!”

“Dear,” Irving yawned, “we have all the means to get out of this mess, such as that giant wormhole made by two of your genius friends. Can’t we use that?”

“That teludav isn’t complete yet, you’ve stolen it in the process—”

“It was a brainchild of Takashi Shirogane after all. If anything he comes up with generally makes sense, why not making a benefit out of it? After all, he once worked for the people—”

“Shiro isn’t anyone’s property.”

“Ah, you’re right, my bad. He is _everybody’s_ property—”

They didn’t notice another chunk of alloy that has hit one of the ship’s boosters, thus giving them an alert to stay put.

“We cannot go any further!” she warned.

“You have the wormhole!” Irving insisted. “Use it! I thought you’re smarter than this--!?”

But Mitsu had enough that he pointed his gun at the old official.

“She said that we cannot go further,” he said. “I supposed you’re a learned individual, _Your Excellency._ If you are the people and the people looks at you as their hero, have some common sense and listen.”

“Why staying here if we can just remove some non-existential weight so we can get past through these crappy, floating things around us,” Logan joined in, but was only answered by Mitsu’s gun.

“You’re absolutely right. How about you jump off of the ship right now so it could lighten up?”

“Ah, enough, both of you,” Irving hushed them, as he checked his dashboard. “Fine, nothing will hurt if we’ll stay here for a while. We’ll have time to fix the wormhole, then,” and he hit the comms. “Fenton, can you find Garrett’s grandson and his friend? I think we will need a little help in fixing the wormhole…”

Both Allura’s and Lance’s eyes widen.

“I told you not to involve the kids!” Mitsu said.

“Hey…!” Lance took his strength to talk. “I didn’t agree to this just to get my friends involved--!”

“Shut up,” Logan managed to reach for his whip and hit his brother’s back. “You haven’t done your job yet.”

But as Irving waited for response, someone responded to him with a bad news.

“ _Sir, we have a problem,_ ” one mutineer responded. “ _Governor Garrett has escaped, so as his grandson and his two friends!_ ”

Irving’s eyes squinted. “What?”

“ _Sir,_ ” another one called him, “ _we’ve been attacked by Shirogane and Smythe! They’re – aack – AAAAAAAACK!!!_ ”

The line went off.

Irving’s fists shook. He knew that the likes of Shiro and Coran can escape, but he didn’t expect the rest that they will be doing the same. As he tried to switch to other channels to call the rest of his followers…

A switch made him get to an unexpected source.

“ _Th… this is Alex Estevez from Rebellion HQ. I’m calling for Takashi Shirogane of the white ship. Can you hear me?_ ”

There was silence. Even Irving didn’t expect it.

“ _This is Alex Estevez from Rebellion HQ,_ ” it spoke again. “ _I’m calling for Takashi Shirogane—_ ”

“Alex, is that you!?” out of excitement, Mitsu pushed Irving away to talk to someone from the other side of the galaxy.

“ _M-Mitsu!?_ ” Alex from the other line was also as surprised as him. “ _Y-you’re there, too!?_ ”

“How the hell did you—”

“ _Long story, man, but now—_ ”

“ALEX!!!”

If there is someone who is more surprised to hear his own brother via the comms, it was Lance. His strength almost came back when he heard his brother after almost six months.

“ _Lance!?_ ” Alex’s voice was obviously shocked. “ _Lance, is that you!?_ ”

“Alex,” Lance tried to strengthen his voice so his brother could hear him, “how—

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

He didn’t notice Logan sticking a stun gun on his back, sending electric currents throughout his body that brought him pain in every fiber of his veins. He immediately collapsed.

“ _Lance!?_ ” Alex heard him screaming. “ _LANCE!? What the hell’s—_ ”

“This is a surprise,” Logan snatched the comm from Irving’s dashboard. “Hi bro, did you miss me!?”

“ _L-Logan!?_ ”

“Surprised?” he smirked. “The white ship’s generous enough to save Dad and me – and our bro, Lance, of course. I’m kinda shocked that you’re still on Earth and survived at the same time—”

 _“No playing around, Logan. Why was Lance screaming!? Once I’ve found out that you’re doing something to him again—_ ”

“Relax, we’re chillin’ around,” he said slyly as he walked towards a barely unconscious brown-haired boy. “Well, good timing you’ve called, I need a little help here.”

“ _What is it?_ ” his voice sounded unsure.

“It’s surprising, you see. I’m equally shocked as he is right now that he actually has some alien blood in him, so right now I’m working with a little reunion slash experiment thing.”

Back on Earth, Alex from the othee line was so shocked to answer back. He looked at Marcia and Lenny, who were obviously oblivious to what was going on, while their mother, Rosa, remained unconscious. The rest, like Yuzuki, just whistled at what they have just heard.

“What the hell are you doing to my brother?” he asked, trembling.

“ _Relax, Alex, I’m just helping out. Just to be sure, I’ll hand over this phone to him._ ”

There was a short silence that followed. No one expected that Alex’s idea will work – with unexpected results. A few moments later…

“ _Alex…_ ”

They recognized the voice, but it was way different from the usual cheerful voice they heard.

“Lance!?” he answered. “Lance, I heard you screaming a while ago—”

“ _S-sorry ‘bout that,_ ” he tried to talk as normal as he could so no one will suspect that Logan has been torturing him. “ _It’s just a mouse…_ ”

“I don’t believe you bro, you sounded so ganged up!”

“ _M’fine… I promise I am,_ ” he huffed. “ _L-listen… I… I wanna get nothing but the truth from you… Promise that to me…_ ”

“Uh, I, I’m listening,” he nodded while trembling. “Is there something you wanna ask? But we’re kinda rushed, so…”

“ _I’ll be quick… Just a quick question,_ ” and he let another gasp before speaaking. “ _Alex… d-do you know who I really am?_ ”

Alex wasn’t sure why Lance would suddenly ask that kind of question. “Wh-what the hell are you talking about!? You’re my baby bro Luis – well, you’re not technically a baby anymore, Mom just gave birth—”

“ _You’ve promised to tell the truth earlier,_ ” Lance was already shaking. “ _Alex, please… who really am I? You heard Logan that I have alien blood. I kinda… kinda already know that part, s-so I thought either Dad or Mom have alien blood…_ ”

“Did Logan fed you with lies--!?”

“ _Logan’s not lying and I’m kinda know about it even before he knew! C’mon…!_ ”

He could hear Lance’s staggering breaths. He knew that Logan was doing something to him, which such because all he could hear from the other line are voices. But one thing that shook him was the fact that he is starting to ask him about his identity, happening at the wrong place at the right time…

He held the edge of the capsule tightly as he tried to hold back his tears.

“L-listen,” he sighed, “Mom has no idea about this, either… I… I promised Dad that it will be a secret between the two of us…”

“ _D-Dad knows this, too!? Alex, wha—_ ”

He didn’t notice himself that he is already crying. “First of all, I’m so sorry… Please forgive Dad, too…”

“ _Alex!?_ ”

“The real Luis,” he sighed again, “was already dead while he’s in Mom’s wound… due to complications that almost endangered her life… She was totally unconscious when he was taken out by Caesarian operation… Dad was so, so desperate to find a way to show that Luis is still alive because once Mom finds out, she’ll die of a broken heart… You know that she has some heart problems even before...”

“ _And I,_ ” Lance was already sobbing, “ _I was a replacement to that dead baby…_ ”

“Yeah,” Alex sobbed. “It was kinda… like God answered our prayers… Dad’s on the verge of killing himself, and I was trying to stop him… but the heavens gave you to us… That night, a meteor crashed near the beach and when we opened the hatch…

We saw you crying…”

No one tried to react, not even Yuzuki.

Meanwhile Lenny, who also has no idea about it, was genuinely shocked to find out that the Lance she doted as a brother was just a replacement to the real brother who have been long dead for seventeen years. What also broke her heart was…

“Luis was what?”

She didn’t realize that Rosa has been awake for minutes now, and heard everything about Lance’s real identity.

*****

Keith and Pidge outran all the mutineers who have tried to catch them, while destabilizing the the ship’s systems at the same time. As they have thought they have cleared everything, they didn’t notice that they have passed by the ballroom, itself, where more mutineers are watching over them.

“These people have no idea what is going on,” Pidge whispered. “They’re all caught up in Irving’s mess!”

“Guess we hafta take their attention the old fashioned way,” Keith said.

“What do you mean?”

He suddenly remembered what Ulaz told him about the Galra race. He may have no idea how Zarkon ended up conquering worlds and searching for the Ore, all he knew is that he was raped by the likes of them. But after learning more about his blood and how the Blade of Marmora worked hard to put an end to the empire, he couldn’t help but to compare the UN to the Empire, itself, where many of them, like Allura, Coran, Hunk’s mom, Dr. Isshiki, the original Vivid Team, Pidge’s dad and brother, and Shiro – were accused of being a ‘traitor to the human race’ because of how they have defended the planet, and endes up being victims of the Empire as well. He knew that power can make everyone a villain, something that he wanted to let everybody know so it will be up to them to decide.

He looked into his passive Operation Key, held it tightly…

_Watch me, girl._

He stood up, which made himself visible to the mutineers. Pidge started to panic when he was seen, and they were about to be caught, in which Keith expected it to happen…

As he opened his mouth, ropes and hooks began to sprout everywhere, snatching all the guns they could catch, leaving the mutineers defenseless.

Both teens didn’t expect it to happen, until Pidge noticed someone who wears the same black and purple suit as Keith did. And there was another one hiding. And another.

“N-no way!” she wasn’t sure if she will be happy or shocked at the same time. “Those Blades are here!”

Even Keith was surprised, too. “Prolly they sneak’d in ‘ere,” he guessed.

However, their arrival made the people panic, as most of them already know that the Blade of Marmora consists of all Galra rebels, and they have all thought that these rebels are fattening them up for their own consumption. Some mutineers even tried to shoot one of them, but he snatched one of the mutineers’ megaphones, and…

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, Y’ALL!”

They all stopped, while Pidge just raised an eyebrow when Keith did something that was out of his character.

“LIST’N UP!” he began. “I know y’all scared by now that y’wanna go home. I’m tellin’ y’all right now: Earth ain’t safe t’land yet! Ain’t sure how Irving mess’d up yer heads but lemme tell ya there’s nothin’ an’ there’s nowhere safe! But…

Guess there’s nothin’ t’be scared of. Those purple aliens’re messin’ up the planet big time now, but don’t get mad at all of ‘em. Ev’n these guys have other factions, too. Just t’say, not all purple aliens’re naturally evil. These black-clad folks ‘ere won’t hurtcha. They’re ‘ere t’save y’all, makin’ sure y’all get home safe. Why I say this?

…I’m a Galra, myself.”

Whispers were heard.

Pidge wasn’t sure as to why Keith chose to talk to the people straight than doing his usual. She just thought that they were dealing with fellow Earthlings, or, as what the superhero code states, civilians, whom they cannot hurt no matter what. She decided to let him talk…

Without realizing that one of the mutineers is planning to assassinate him.

“Surpris’d, huh?” he continued. “In fact, I hated the fact that I’m part Galra. Ever heard of male rape? Sure y’all did. I ain’t got lucky. Those Galra do me against my will.”

They all turned silent. Even Pidge was stunned to hear him talk about his story in public.

“But lately I learn’d that ev’n full Galras can’t be that lucky. These… group of Galra wanna show that not all Galra’re freaks like Zarkon… It’s like not all UN folks’re like Irving… an’ not all Irvings’re heroes an’ saints. We all have somethin’ t’fight for. Ev’n Zarkon fo’ sure. Ev’n Irving. Guess what, ev’n you. All I ask is… open yer goddamn eyes. Whaddya wanna do, anyway? Wanna live? Then live! Do it without anybody tellin’ ya! No one’s stoppin’ ya! While we’re doin’ all we can t’keep you safe. Ain’t matter if we get yell’d or throw a shoe at. This is what we wanna do…

Whether y’all like it or not, we’ll definitely gonna save yer asses an’ we all go back t’Earth in one piece.”

After his speech, Pidge gave him a slow clap. Then, one by one, some people from the ballroom stood up.

“I wanna live,” one said.

“Me too,” said another.

“I doesn’t matter if Irving runs this ship or not, but I wanna go back without being shot back in return.”

“Me too! Besides, meeting an alien’s a cool experience…”

“Those masked dudes ain’t bad at all.”

“Hey, kid, where do I sign up!?”

“Count me in!”

“I wanna be a hero, too!”

The once unsure whispers of the public became a battlecry of freedom. Because of the unexpected inspiration the young part-Galra gave to them, some people began to talk to the Blade members, offering a handshake, while children became more fascinated.

Even most mutineers decided to drop their weapons and surrender, asking forgiveness from the Blades. When Pidge saw the impact of what Keith did, she suddenly gave him a hug. Keith blushed in return.

“Bet you learned that from Shiro,” she winked.

He smirked in return. “Patience yields focus,” he said. “That’s what he always says—”

He was shot in the left shoulder.

The people went into panic the moment a bull-headed mutineer decided to take the matters in his own hands and shot Keith while taking advantage of the commotion. Pidge just screamed, while several Blade members tried to catch the assassin who was able to escape.

“Keith, no,” she held him, unmindful of the blood smeared in her hands. “Stay with me,” she pat his cheeks softly to make him stay awake.

“M-m’here,” he breathed heavily, trying to ignore the pain. “Y-y’okay…?”

“I’m supposed to ask you that!” she was trembling. “What the hell, you pulled up an MLK there!”

“Really…?” his words were barely audible.  
One of the concerned Earthlings asked help to see if anyone of them is a doctor, while several Blade members took him away to be treated.

“Don’t worry,” one of them assured her. “We will make sure he’ll live. He’s a Lion Paladin, after all.”

She paused when she heard that familiar voice. The moment she did, she decided to let the Blades take him somewhere to be operated.

She smiled while they took him away, pretty sure in her heart that he will survive the operation, as she clutched her Operation Key.

“I’m glad I’m part of this team,” she said to herself.

*****

_Garrison Engineering Site._  


Gonzales have won. After Maggie was forced to denounce help from Atty. Wyvern’s called forces, he took everybody into the engineering site to witness the creation of a bomb which is far worse than the atomic bomb that once wiped out Hiroshima and Nagasaki two centuries ago.  


Of course, the chief of operations is none other than Dr. Holt.  


“You should have done that earlier, you know,” Gonzales said, sitting comfortably in his booth while his men are keeping an eye on Iverson, Maggie, and the remaining cadets. While surprisingly, Colleen became as focused as ever. “No matter. Thanks to the blueprints we had, we’ll be able to finish the bomb before General Wade comes back.”  


No one talked, cried, nor protested, either they were tired of doing so or they were only fearing for their lives. At any rate, Gonzales didn’t care as long as the bomb is done.  


However, Colleen just dropped his goggles and turned at him through a microphone. “I can’t finish this,” she said.  


“Why not?” he asked casually. “Is the blueprint supposed to be finished?”  


“The blueprint is finished. You’ve only missed one detail because you only focused on my secret message.”  


It didn’t please him. “Don’t play around, Holt, you know that I have your sister. If you will keep on screwing up your own blueprints, you’ll never see anyone in your family. Ever. Again.”  


“I know. I never hoped to have my husband nor my son back, anyway.”  


“Getting sour grapes, eh?”  


“No, I’m only stating the facts. Besides,” she looked at the bomb, “this bomb’s as useless as you without the energy coming from the Incarnate Engine, itself. Without the Ore, we cannot get enough power to make this work. You should have read carefully, Gonzales.”  


He stood up, as he finally showed his impatience, he pulled out his gun and intentionally shot Maggie – whom in turn being protected by Iverson, who was shot instead at the back.  


The girls were screaming in fear.  


“SHUT UP!” he screamed. “Or I’ll shot one of you next--!”  


“Is that what you can do?” Colleen remained stoic after hours of fear. “Taking other people’s lives for the sake of control won’t change the fact that this bomb will never be finished. If you wanna finish it, find the Ore and take it here, and I’ll definitely finish it to suit your and your boss’ asses.”  


“Trying to outsmart me, HUH!?” he shouted at the mic. “You’re making the Incarnate Energy as an excuse to delay it. How about I’ll delay everything here to the point that Sam nor your kids will see you alive!?”  


They all looked at him when he mentioned her family.  


“What do you mean!?” her stoic face melted.  


“You heard me: Samuel Holt and his son are still alive somewhere! Both Irving and Wade wanted to make sure they won’t be able to get back here ever again because simple: they’re traitors to the human race! So might as well give them as a collateral along with Shirogane to make sure they’ll learn their lesson—”  


“We definitely want to learn more about that, Gonzales.”  


He paused in fear.  


All of a sudden, the engineers threw away their lab gowns and masks, revealing the members of the US Army in their combat suits. The said cadet who was shot in the shoulder by Gonzales a while ago was still alive, who happened to wear a bulletproof vest underneath his uniform, and later threw his black wig, and pointed his gun at his back.  


He slowly turned his head at the cadet in disguise. “What…?”  


“Pleased to meet you, I’m Commander Charles Wang of the US Army, sent by Atty. Wyvern to arrest you and your men. We now have the information needed against Aloysius Wade and Richard Irving.”  


He couldn’t move. Even his own men were surrounded. All of a sudden, several ambulances came to get Iverson and the rest of the wounded soldiers and cadets, while Colleen and Maggie finally reunited after a few hours. They are safe… for now.  


*****  


Coran and Shiro managed to escape and, to their surprise, almost none of the mutineers welcomed them. Somehow they looked into it as some kind of a miracle, however…  


“I have a bad feeling about this,” Shiro said.  


“Me too,” Coran agreed, “especially with over 1.5 million people in this ship and around 250,000 recruits are supposed to chase after us, that seems strange.”  


“Unless something is happening in the ballroom, which I hope that wasn’t the case…”  


Until he didn’t notice someone coming that they bumped each other. One of them almost fell.  


“S-sorry,” Shiro offered his hand. “Are you okay?”  


Coran suddenly pointed at him. “I saw you somewhere…!”  


Ed shook his head, as he reached out his hand at Shiro. “Uh, I’m fine,” he stood up.

“Sorry about that. Jake and I were—”  


“VIVIDBLACK!?”  


The little boy named Jake suddenly pointed at Shiro, for some reason he was mistaken by someone he knows.  


But more importantly, the boy knew who he was. “D-do you know me?”  


Ed was also surprised. “Y-you’re the hero VividBlack!?” he pointed at him as he blinked. “Y-you’re the guy my son idolizes!”  


“Is that him?” Shiro guessed, looking at Jake.  


“Ah, no, he’s just a random kid I’ve met and we’re looking for my two sons – well, one’s my stepson and he’s the one who’s looking up to you.”  


“Can you tell us what they’re look like? Maybe we can help.”  


“Th-thanks. Well, they have the same height, except that one is blonde, the other was brown. The blonde one walks on two prosthetic legs, the brown one has a blue shirt and pendant—”  


“LANCE!?” the two men chorused as it described the same person in mind.  


“Y-you know him!?” Ed was surprised.  


“He’s one of us,” Coran replied. “Come to think of it, we’re looking at the same person—”  


“Lance is a superhero, too!?” Jake beamed, remembering the pendant he was wearing…  


Without even realizing that Ed was there.  


Their conversation cut short when they heard Lance’s screams, just a few meters from where they are. Coran knew exactly where the voice is.  


“The control room,” he said. “They took the Prince there!”  


“Let’s go,” and they headed to the control room where Lance was about to learn his true origins, while his life is slowly slipping away in the hands of the brother blinded by jealousy, while being watched by the woman whom he never thought to be his sister and the corrupted official who only wanted nothing but power in the midst of the exodus.  
Irving has no idea that his plan to take over the ship is about to end in a hopefully peaceful takeover, or the opposite, as the test continues to the three other VividSoldiers.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was so, SO long, it almost didn't go through -- or maybe because my connection's fucking up, I dunno. But I'm excited for the next chapteeeerrr~!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Light blossomed into love. From hope sprung prudence. From strength, it drew fortitude. Will shaped into faith...
> 
> Love emerged into the light.
> 
> "RESURRECTION! VIVID EVOLUTION!"


	30. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: As part of Logan's plan to get revenge on Lance, he conspired with Irving to stage a mutiny. Allura was also imprisoned and was forced to steer the ship away from the Marmora Base, while Logan tortured Lance in front of her. Meanwhile Pidge shut down the entire ship's system to slow it down while Keith became his shield, and was shot during the siege, while Hunk tried to find Lance but found his grandfather instead, who was captured under Irving's orders. Meanwhile, they didn't expect that Alex will be able to connect to the ship, which Logan took the opportunity to force Alex to tell the truth to Lance, who turned out to be the long-lost Prince of Altea and Allura's brother. On an unknown room, Shiro and Coran confronted King Alfor's AI and later found out that what happened to their Operation Keys is all part of a test of the Pioneers, themselves. Back on Earth, Iverson managed to ask help from Alexander Wyvern, Irving's PR Man, and later found out the truth behind the conspiracy, but was later captured by Gonzales and his men after learning Dr. Holt's secret message within the blueprint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the LONGEST chapter I have written. This is because I'll be closing the arc after this chapter.
> 
> This is for real, after three or four chapters, this story will finally come to a close. So I really appreciate all of you for reading this. I'll be turning on anonymous comments as well, even for once, for you to have a chance to comment.
> 
> WARNING: Some themes, scenes, language and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

_The Oval Office._

“You’ve dared enough to come into my lair,” Zarkon seems amused.

“Have I?” Wade scoffed, taking it as a complement. “I remember that you’ve welcomed me the way you have welcomed me now. You know exactly _why_ I’m here.”

He helped himself sitting down. “I’m sure you remembered what we’t talked about the first time we’ve met.”

“You should know that I’m not that imbecile when it comes to deals,” Zarkon said. “But since you’re here, might as well share mine.”

“I’m all ears, then.”

It took him seconds to get his answer, while his son was still waiting (uncomfortably) in the lounge. Without blinking…

He saw Zarkon’s thumb and index finger pushing his neck. His eyes popped as he realized that he couldn’t breathe.

“I would like to thank you for your previous offer,” he growled. “But at this moment, I won’t need it anymore.”

The son has no idea of the tragedy that stuck on his father.

*****

Shiro, Coran, Ed and his child companion Jake met by fate just a few meters from the door to the main control room, where they have positively heard Lance and even Allura’s cries of pain.

Before they could even sneak in, one mutineer was guarding the door. They considered it an opportunity as Shiro pulled the said guard to force him to talk.

“We won’t hurt you,” he promised to the guard. “Tell us who’s inside that room.”

The guard was shaking, made an attempt to keep his mouth shut but four pairs of eyes are looking at him. He has no choice.

“L-listen,” he confessed, “M-Mr. Irving agreed to this, but this is all Logan’s plan—”

“That’s my son,” Ed reacted. “Did he tell you why?”

“H-he said he wanted to get revenge over someone. Uh, I guess his name’s Lance—”

He turned pale. But what the two other men don’t understand is why he resorted to hijacking the ship if he only wanted to get even on Lance. “If he wanted to do that,” Shiro asked, “why would he have to take the entire ship!?”

“H-how would I know!? As long as it’s fine by Mr. Irving--!”

“He probably did that to gain favor,” Ed shook his head. “I know my son, he’d been wanting to do this since that accident.”

“Why?” Shiro asked.

“Believe me, Sir, Logan’s some kind of a self-centered child and he hated my new wife and her family for ‘stealing me’, particularly to Lance. So—"

But Coran had enough to the point that he choked the guard in the collar. “I must tell you that the boy your leader is trying to kill out of jealousy is the second-in-line to the Altean Throne. If something happens to him, may Groggery the Infirm forgive me if I strangle you here, right now—”

“Coran, calm down,” Shiro held his arm, “that won’t correct everything--!”

Until they heard sobs from the other door. Alarmed that they have recognized that voice, Coran was determined to strangle the said guard, but…

“Take us to where the Prince is,” he hissed. “Don’t make any noise or you’ll regret that you were even born.”

The scared guard has no choice but to nod, and with Coran behind him, he led the four inside the control room, however…

“Jake,” Ed knelt in front of him, “you need to go back to the ballroom. This is already dangerous beyond this point.”

But little Jake was so scared he kept on shaking his head. “There are bad guys out there…”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Shiro held his hand, which made the child beam with joy. He later faced him. “Stick with me no matter what happens, can you promise that?”

The boy nodded.

As they have sneaked into the control room, the guard even hesitated to check if the coast is clear, if not for the fact that the enraged Royal Advisor was behind him, ready to break his back anytime he will try to either escape or do something behind their backs.

As they have reached near one of the passenger decks, the three men saw the most devastated scene they have ever imagined, to the point that Shiro covered Jake’s eyes so he couldn’t see anything hideous.

“I can’t believe it,” Ed was in tears.

*****

“ _Dad and I never expected a baby inside that capsule,” Alex continued through the communicator. “That time, your hair and ears were… well, we thought we’re about to raise a real-life Baby Legolas but when Dad brought you to Mom, your hair turned to brown and your ears shaped normal, just like a chameleon adapted to his environment right away… That’s why up until now… Mom has no idea… even Lenny, too. But believe me, bro…_ ”

Alex started to cry.

“ _Dad and I… Mom… Lenny… All of us loves you, whether you’re an alien or not, whatever… We never… ever… regarded you differently… Wherever he is now… Dad will be so proud of who and what you’ve become… Don’t listen to anyone who wanted to take you down…_ ”

Lance couldn’t speak anymore. His heart wasn’t sure if it was in pain, or it was joy, struggling between disappointment that his Dad and brother hid his true identity for seventeen years, and contentment that he had finally found out who he really is. He was torn his sobs were so painful to hear.

Allura was kneeling within the podium, and was also crying. This is what Coran has been hiding on her for eighteen decaphoebes, he knew all along that Lance is the brother she had thought lost, and he has deep reasons to hide it, even if this meant to break each other’s trust to protect him at all cost. Mitsu wanted to comfort her, and stop the madness as soon as possible – but they are all surrounded by Irving’s newly-hired men, aand one wrong move can also cost an innocent’s life.

Logan, however, was not amused nor giving a damn with the drama. “Thanks, bro,” he smirked, “your participation is much appreciated—"

“ _Listen, Logan—_ ”

“We’re done—”

“ _I’m done with Lance, but I’m not yet done with you. Don’t you dare do anything to my brother—_ ”

“You’re not even related by blood--!”

“ _You and Ed, too, dumbass._ ”

He paused, his face could contain disbelief in whatever Alex might say while they have time.

“ _Guess what: yer so-called Dad shared something more surprising than Lance being an alien… He asked me to stay quiet about it ‘cuz he doesn’t want you to get hurt in the process… He loves you, man, adopted or related, but what did you do? This isn’t what he wanted you to do. He expected you to be as accepting as what he did to you. Man, you’re a complete asshole since birth, I don’t even know how you were born._ ”

“Shut up,” Logan cried, “you don’t know me nor Dad, stop assuming things that you don’t know--!”

“ _Why not ask Ed, yourself!? Isn’t this the right time to ask him since the world’s about to end, anyway? He can’t afford to tell you the truth because he’s scared of yer reaction… I’m not sure about your deal with my Mom… or Lance… or anyone of us. We didn’t do anything against you. Your Dad wants to be happy, but what you’re doing’s only depriving him of his right! Why…?_

 _Are you jealous?_ ”

“I said SHUT THE DAMN UP!!!”

He shut the entire communication by shooting on it, making sure it is fully destroyed, before he turned to Lance. His eyes were bloodshot and only focuses on one thing: revenge. The moment he saw his face, he was totally disgusted he shot both his legs. He screamed in unexplanable pain that his tears were unstoppable.

“Who says I’m jealous, HUH!?” Logan screamed near his ear. “You have no freaking idea what I’ve went through! You won’t understand because first of all, you don’t have a father! AT ALL! So DON’T YOU DARE tell me that I’m jealous because I’m far luckier than you and your family of assholes!”

He didn’t stop there as he went on kicking him in his thighs and ribs while scourging him, making sure Lance will suffer to death while letting Allura watch him die. But as Mitsu already saw enough, he threw another shuriken at his whip-wielding hand, causing Logan to lose a grip of it, while trying to tackle him away. However…

As he was inches closer to grab Logan, Irving pulled the trigger and shot Mitsu at the back.

“You’re in my way, Kawamura,” he said. “I’m about to get the good part.”

He fell. Blood forming on the floor, causing Allura to gasp in horror.

Meanwhile Logan picked anything he wanted that will inflict more pain on Lance, like his own shackles. When the tortured brunette lied on his back to breathe, Logan noticed his Operation Key, already smeared in blood. Thinking that it was a memento from his late father, he pulled the pendant away from his neck and snapped.

“Logan no…!” Lance begged.

“Bet yer daddy won’t save you like this, bitch,” and he tossed it away. “Don’t worry, you’ll join him soon enough!”

“NO!!”

He shot the Key thrice, without a care, smashing it into pieces.

All Lance could do was to lie down and cry while watching his Key being smashed by his own brother. It is just like Chulatt being shot thrice right in front of his eyes.

*****

_White House._

It was horridly quiet in Haggar’s own laboratory.

After getting a tip that someone a few miles south was trying to get connected outside Earth, she ordered the sentries to tap any form of message they could get from it, and they have succeeded. After recording the message and listening to it, she turned pale, but she didn’t show any kind of shock in front of the Druids and her subjects.

It took her ticks before she called one Druid. “Contact Commander Throk,” she ordered. “Tell him to bring Yuzuki with him. Capture whoever tried to connect outside of this planet.”

The Druid nodded, but before they left, they received a call from none other than Yuzuki, herself.

“It took you long enough,” she hissed.

“ _It really took us a while,” Yuzuki from the monitor admitted. “Anyway, I have a surprise for you and the Emperor. More slaves to work for you, with kids who can be groomed and trained to be one._ ”

“Then bring them here, you don’t have to tell me,” and she turned around and about to leave the room. Before that, she called another Druid:

“Let no one come to this room,” she said. “I need to find Emperor Zarkon.”

“The Emperor currently has his guests,” the Druid replied. “He said specifically not to be disturbed—”

“This news is far more important than his guests,” she hissed. “He must know that the Altean Princess and her Advisor are not the only Alteans alive.”

*****

Allura couldn’t move out of shock. So much violence and blood she saw today, and she couldn’t do anything, being trapped inside the podium. She couldn’t do anything but to watch Lance suffer for petty reasons, and to watch other people like Mitsu die while trying to save one in vain.

This isn’t the reunion she hoped to have with her long-lost brother.

_Will you just watch your brother die for the second time?_

A voice whispered to her. It wasn’t Alfor, but a random young girl, whom she cannot see to recognize who.

Instead of asking who she is, she answered her question. “I cannot do anything,” she sobbed.

_Where’s your will to end this? I’ve seen that before in your eyes. Is it because of what your father told you?_

“I don’t know,” she shook her head softly.

_You should know. He told you before: you have the answer all along. It’s either you couldn’t grasp it or you refuse to see it, the problem is already with you._

“But I really don’t know! I’m confused! I’m supposed to already know what to do, but now… I don’t understand…”

_This is the reality, Allura. The world is not what you thought it is. Humans are still entitled to be saved, that is why people like Irving exists. So it’s up to you on how you could change that._

Which is the problem because she grew up harboring hatred to all the Galra race. After Alfor explained to her his side, she thought she already knew what to do, until today. It just showed her the flawed side of humanity, which she thought only evident through Irving, Wade, and the entire UN.

People like Logan exists for a reason. Even with what she has now, she couldn’t do anything because her mind was blocked by uncertainty.

However, she already had seen enough.

“Is this the reason why Coran kept the truth from me?” she asked herself. “Has he foreseen this to happen? Am I…

Am I going to lose the only blood that I have?”

Thinking about that possibility, her Altean marks on her cheeks began to glow.

“I have lost so much,” she was trembling. “For eighteen decaphoebes, I’ve lived working on a way to get my revenge on Zarkon… Now there is hope in front of me... why am I letting that hope slip away again…?”

_I have also lost sight of everything once, until someone became a light for me to stand up again. In your case, your source of light is everywhere. What are you going to do with the light around you?_

If there is light, there is something in it, and that was the voice was trying to teach her. If the light is about to fade, she just needs to adjust the switch. In her case, in one sense…

“I will be the light to shine with them.”

She immediately stood up and tried to rip the barrier out, even if this means shredding her body into pieces, starting with her arms, she didn’t give a damn anymore to save her only brother.

Meanwhile Logan noticed her struggle. He smirked as he pointed his gun at her.

“I have three more bullets left here,” he grinned. “Good enough to break you good, bro. Wanna watch your dear sister die?”

Lance almost couldn’t move anymore. His legs were half-dead. He is losing so much blood. Anytime he will die from shock – but Logan wants to make sure he is still awake enough to complete his revenge.

As Allura still struggles to get away from the barrier, and Logan was about to pull the trigger, the whole ship’s system suddenly went down. Because of that, the barrier was finally lifted up, causing the Princess to stumble down.

Irving stood up in confusion. “What the,” he turned around, “why’s there a power outage!? Who the hell’s—”

Someone grabbed him at the back that he screamed for help.

The mutineers were about to fire when some unknown people in black strangled them one by one, keeping them quiet. Meanwhile Coran pushed Logan away that he almost flew to the other side of the control room, bumping his back, and his gun flew a few inches away from his hand.

After a few minutes being imprisoned in the barrier, Allura finally managed to reach Lance’s bloodied hand and hugged him gently, trying to feel the remaining heartbeat in him.

“Eighteen decaphoebes,” she nuzzled in his scraped neck. “I’ve spent eighteen quiznaking decaphoebes thinking that you’ve died after Mother… No wonder she appears to you every day…!” And she wailed. “Forgive me…! Your sister has been so weak…!”

Even at his state, Lance managed to pull up a smile on his face. “Took me a freakin’ while,” he huffed. “Better if… if you didn’t try knocking the barrier down… or you’ll end up like me…”

“D-don’t speak!” she begged. “W-we’ll take you to the infirmary as soon as the power goes up again!”

Meanwhile Shiro finally got a hold of Irving who was still struggling himself free. “L-let me go, I can’t breathe--!”

“So this is your plan,” Shiro hissed, “condoning torture just to get even and for you to emerge a hero? You even let a mad man destroy our only means of communicating to Earth? What else can you do!?”

“Get off me or I’ll swear,” he hissed, “the whole planet will know how I was killed by a traitor!”

“Sure thing, try to make a story on how you let someone torture an innocent just for the heck of it--!”

“Heh, for someone as stonefaced as you, I never thought you’ll give me such a bright idea…! The whole world knows your and your crew’s crimes now. No one believes you. I am the people after all…

It’s just good that I agreed to give you to Zarkon as a collateral for the damage you’ve done…!”

His eyes widened. “What did you say…?”

Meanwhile, Ed was sitting limply on one corner while Jake keeping an eye on him, watching everything that has just happened. They have even managed to hear Alex’s story from the comms, which he couldn’t imagine at all. For him, it is starting to make sense that Logan and Lance are, indeed, same in some way, that he didn’t notice his eyes bursting with tears.

“Mister?” Jake later noticed his tears. “Why are you crying?”

“Come to think of it,” he sobbed, “those two are really… the same.”

The boy blinked in curiosity.

“I adopted Logan because… Wendy has some complications that won’t allow her to give birth… And because he looks like her… I have no idea that it will be the same day as Tony found Lance… Maybe that’s the reason why I fell in love with Rosa… God let me fall in love with her hoping that my son and hers will get along. But…”

He hung his head.

“Guess everything here’s my fault, huh…”

Jake may have not understood what is happening, but seeing an older person sad made him sad, too. “You’re their daddy, right?” he thought. “You love them both?”

“Of course,” he cried. “I love both of them. That’s why I don’t understand why everything should end up like this…”

As he contemplated on those things, all he could do was to watch Lance being uncuffed using Allura's own strength and lifted up to be taken to the infirmary. He was blood and sweat all over: his shirt was gone, the scrapes, burns and darkening bruises from the electric whip were awfully visible. His face was nearly broken, too, with one eye about to close due to a big bump near its eyelid, a broken nose and bloodied mouth. Both his legs were also useless after being shot. He couldn’t stand seeing him almost left for dead…

What he regretted the most was the fact that he just sat in a corner watching him get battered by none other than his own (adopted) son because of plain jealousy.

He wanted to go near him and once again, say sorry in Logan’s behalf, but for some reason, he couldn’t get up, until he noticed Logan on the other end…

He was able to reach for his gun, and he was about to aim his gun at Lance’s head while struggling to stand up.

“Logan, no--!”

He stood up quickly and ran towards him and Allura, jumped to shield them both, as a bullet was shot on his chest, and fell just near his stepson.

Logan then came to his senses to find out who he had actually shot.

“…Dad?”

Lance was still awake enough to see his stepfather fall to his death. Somehow, it relive his senses…

“Ed…!”

The whole control room shone like day.

*****

As he opened his eyes, he saw himself in the same field where he first saw Kolivan and the woman who knew his favorite song.

He even wondered how he got there as he turned around. Lots of violet flowers all over the field – but they are not lavenders. He couldn’t tell since he’s not much of a flower fan.

“Am I,” he looked around again, “dead--?”

 _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me,_  
_I can do about anything, I could even learn how to love._  
_When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back,_  
_I can do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you._

He blinked when he saw a girl, sporting short, reddish hair in twintails and a red dress, looking into the horizon, singing his favorite song. Knowing that, his mind suddenly jammed.

He tried to approach her. “Uh… ‘scuse me?”

And the girl faced him. “Hi Keith,” she greeted. “I’ve been waiting for you. The whole time.”

*****

“That should do it,” Pidge seems contented after jamming the last hub to shut down the entire ship’s security system until all the culprits are captured. It was still a surprise to see the Blades return from the dead to aid them secure the ship, which made her wonder how it happened.

She was on the med bay with Ulaz and two other Blades, where it is the only place with power supply up for them to tend to Keith’s gun wound on his left shoulder. The operation was a success, Ulaz says, and he was just recovering inside a cryopod. His suit was removed to his waist, allowing his shoulder to heal faster.

“I can’t believe you made it,” Pidge said to Ulaz. “We thought that those creeps killed you.”

“We are Galra,” Ulaz smiled, “we cannot be killed easily by Earthling weapons alone. On a serious note, we do have a special poison in our bodies that allows us to heal faster, just like your friend here.”

She almost forgot that Keith is a Galra, he survived numerous asassination attempts, including sexual assault, in which she was relieved. “But how did you made it here, anyway? I thought the ship’s about to fly away. Could it be—”

“The ring of nanocyanide alloy somehow slowed the ship down, thus it allowed most of us to sneak into the ship to assist you especially when Kolivan sensed that something is wrong with those Earthlings.”

“K-Kolivan!?” she blinked. “Keith said he’s dead--!”

“He barely survived the attack, but still counted as survived. My son, Regris, was also among those who were injured, but he is currently recovering within out base’s infirmary.”

She sighed in relief, as she thought the Blade of Marmora was total history, and smiled at the sleeping teen. “He’ll be happy to hear that,” she assured, and later faced Ulaz. “Uh, by the way,” she bit her lip, “s-sorry if I’ve judged you so early. Y-you know my deal… our deal. Honestly, I never thought that Galras like you can actually form a rebellion against Zarkon. And I’m glad that you did.”

Ulaz looked at Keith again. “We did what we have to do. This isn’t just Kolivan’s decision, but _ours_ , that’s why we’re here. And to think that one of the Lion Paladins is just like us, it made us more motivated to fight for the cause.”

Later, she noticed his Operation Key on his chest starting to disappear for some reason.

“Wh-what’s happening to his Key?” she wondered.

“I have no idea,” Ulaz admitted. “however, I have a feeling that his Key wants to say something…”

“How it will say something if it’s disappearing!?”

Later, he heard a familiar voice near the door. “Ah, light! Light! Finally,” he huffed as he went in. “Guess that power interruption’s unleashed my fear of the supernatu—

Pidge!?”

She stood up as she saw “Hunk!?” she pointed at him. “Y-you made it! But I thought you’re looking for Lance!?”

“Need a little breather,” Hunk admitted, “plus there are too many guys with guns around, the place suddenly turned dark, and—

What the – KEITH!?” and later, he looked around as he noticed familiar people in black and purple suits. “The Marmorites!? Ulaz!? Wait, wha—”

“Long story,” Pidge scratched her cheek. “But he’ll be fine, Ulaz said he has tough skin. _Literally_.”

“I can’t believe this,” he sighed. “Earthlings against each other just for the Ore. Guess Coran’s right, everyone can be a villain just for a powerful thing—”

Until they have noticed their own Keys glowing again, this time, the reason seems unclear.

“Are the mice coming back!?” Hunk even guessed.

“I hope so,” Pidge agreed. “But this is… different—”

“Akamu?”

Both froze to see Governor Garrett at the door, and he seemed running out of breath.

“O-old man!?” he stood up. “D-don’t tell me you’ve followed me here, it’s da,” but then he remembered how his grandfather was able to throw five younger men surrounding him using judo. “N-nah, forget that I asked—”

“Ask what?” Pidge raised her eyebrow.

“There’s no harm for an old man following his grandson,” the governor replied until he noticed three Blade members, all in their masks except for Ulaz. Instead of freaking out or get fascinated, he smiled.

“So it’s true that those purple aliens have enemies in their own kind,” he said, “just as the humanity against Irving.”

“Indeed,” Ulaz said casually. “Do you find that fact uncomfortable?”

“No, no,” he shook his head. “In fact—”

“Hey.”

Hunk stared at him, trying to stop him from using his influence for whatever his reason is. He just chuckled.

“Worried that I might befriend them and then they end up in my facility?” he guessed. “Akamu, we’ve talked about this.”

“Yeah I know,” Hunk replied. “I don’t wanna start a war. But on a serious thought, I’m worried about you, too, so—"

“I have learned my lesson. The hard way. You and I know that. Anyway,” he later noticed Keith inside the cryopod. “Poor child. Why is he inside this… coffin?”

“It’s not a coffin,” Pidge answered on Hunk’s behalf (who seemed triggered by it), “it’s a special pod for serious injuries.”

“An alien technology, I presume?” he got curious. “This is fascinating. Human technology’s been trying to use cryogenics to preserve a breathing human body like being suspended in time, but I didn’t know that this kind of technology outside Earth exists.”

“Alteans have been using this technique to preserve one’s energy in the state of grave danger,” Ulaz explained. “Many cultures have adopted this system, even the Galra. It’s invigorating one’s cells in a state of sleep, allowing even the most serious of wounds to hear faster.”

“I would love to hear more of this. What’s your name?”

“It’s Ulaz.”

“ _Ulaz_ … If you may, I would like to learn more about this technology. After this war, how about you work with me while I’ll look for a way to invest in it to improve the quality of healthcare at least in my state?”

Ulaz hummed as he scratched his jaw. “I don’t see anything bad about your proposal.”

Meanwhile the two teens are just watching the governor and the Galra spy talking about advanced technological stuff which they understood most of it but decided not to butt in, because, “Your gramps is a rare specie,” Pidge whispered to Hunk. “He’s a business science and technology geek.”

Hunk sighed. “Tell me about it—”

Everything just stopped as their Operation Keys grew brighter, as it never stopped blinking and glowing in the past twenty minutes. The bright light reminded the Governor the reason why he followed his grandson.

“Akamu,” he pointed at the glowing Key, “to be frank, I’ve followed you regarding that glowing thing you’re wearing. Looks like your friend has one, too.”

“Oh yeah, this?” he showed his Key to him.

“Didn’t I tell you--?”

But before he could finish his sentence, the light faded, and so is he and Pidge.

It was all of a sudden that no one, not even the governor, himself, bothered asking each other where they have gone to. But Ulaz somehow knew what is going to happen afterwards.

“The Goddess of the Universe has spoken, perhaps?” he can only guess.

*****

Inside the control room, it was as if the sun was inside. The moment Lance saw how Logan shot Ed, even by mistake, his body suddenly glowed.

Logan’s so-called experiment was a success, in a gruesome way.

Everyone was almost blinded by the neon blue light coming from him, as he rose to aid the dying man. Droplets of blood slowly dried up from his body. He was shining they couldn’t see him anymore.

The glowing body knelt beside Ed, who was still trying to breathe even if breathing has become painful to him after being shot in his chest. A luminous hand was placed on top of the fresh wound and glowed brighter.

As Ed slowly opened his eyes, he started to feel unusual warmth in his body, not because an angel of death is embracing him, but because of the energy that slowly replenishes him. The pain slowly ceases as the bullet popped out of his chest and dissolved in his own eyes and his wound slowly closes, like nothing happened.

The image became clear enough for him when he saw the said angel’s face: white hair, with spade-shaped marks on both cheeks, and pointy ears. But what was more striking about this savior is his face.

“…Lance…!?”

Instead of answering back, the angel just smiled at him and hugged him tightly. After that, he stood up, and attended to Mitsu next.

All the rest could do is to watch him doing a miracle. However, Allura was aware of the consequences of this miracle, that she tried to stop him.

“L-Lance, no,” she said, “your body won’t—”

 _Why stopping him now?_ The voice came back to her again.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Allura said, “I’m happy that he’s doing this progress, but his body… He’s been living as a human for eighteen decaphoebes—”

 _But why stopping him now?_ She repeated the same question. _Afraid that he’ll go to the limit? Think again. Look at him._

She obeyed. As soon as the light slowly turned transluscent to allow her to see, she then realized what the voice meant. Lance is already free, and miraculously, the time that his Altean heritage showed up, all of his wounds disappeared like he was never tortured. The bullets that hit both his legs were spat out and dissolved in thin air. He moved like a nymph out of the pond.

After healing Mitsu, he walked away, this time, to Logan, who was starting to tremble in fear.

“Oh my God,” he shook, “I’m screwed up…!”

He then realized the consequences of his experiment, when he managed to awaken Lance’s true self in a way that it will haunt him forever. Out of fear, he picked his gun and shot him with the remaining bullets he has. But instead of dropping, Lance continued to walk towards him, his face has no trace of rage nor anything at all.

“Stay away from me!” he threatened, as he kept on shooting, but the bullets won’t even penetrate Lance, as if an invisible spiritual barrier is protecting him from another possible attack. He kept on shooting until he ran out of bullets that he threw the gun at him out of frustration, but Lance shove it away and the gun was smashed in half.

He started to panic.

Logan picked the electric whip and tried to scourge him again, but the rope was snapped without even touching Lance’s bare shoulder. He tried to look for everything: a gun, a rifle, but found none. He looked at Ed, he started to cry for help.

“D-Dad, help me,” he begged. “S-stop him! Stop him, for crying out loud, somebody--!”

All of a sudden, Lance was gone. But only for a few seconds before Logan could even sigh in relief. In fact, as he was about to breathe, Lance attacked him upfront…

With a hug.

Allura at first couldn’t understand anything until Lance hugged his brother, without any ill intention, despite the pain he went through.

Mitsu was in total awe. He saw himself fully healed thanks to Lance, and out of astonishment, he remained seated on the ground. He witnessed how the young Cuban’s Altean side woke up from the moment he saw his stepfather got killed by his own son and started to heal everyone who needs his attention.

Seeing him doing a miracle made him reflect on his actions and decided to formally say sorry to Allura. He stood up and about to approach her, but…

“Allura!” Shiro finally had a chance to hug her after tying Irving up, while she only realized who hugged her.

“Shiro,” she whispered. “This is a miracle…!”

“I know,” he replied. “Are you alright?”

Mitsu stopped. From there, he has just realized that, just like Logan, he became pathetic. Allura will never know his true feelings towards her, and with that, he decided to keep it that way. Seeing her with Shiro was something he would also like to see. After all, it was all in the past. Not a single one of them will know…

He didn’t even notice his eyes streaming with tears.

Meanwhile, “I can’t believe this,” Allura went on. “His Altean heritage _did_ awakened…”

“As far as what I have just watched,” Shiro replied, “it’s his pain of losing everything in one go awakened him. And strengthen him. This isn’t related to his Vivid System anymore, but his blood.”

“But his Key,” she remembered painfully how Logan destroyed Lance’s Operation Key right in front of his eyes. “It will take forever to create another one for him. Like you’ve said, that Key was created especially for him—”

_That’s true. And the bond with him and that Key will never be broken._

The voice was at it again. This time, it took her to a dimension where she can finally be alone with the voice.

She saw herself floating in front of a young girl, with long, black hair, black and purple scarf, and black idol dress, staring at her regally. Her bluish eyes popped in shock as she recognized who that girl is.

“I know you,” she pointed at her. “So you’re the one who’s been talking to me all this time.”

“ _Dr. Von Altair is right about you_ ,” the black-clad girl said stoicly. “ _A naïve, confused princess who was almost been consumed by revenge because of simple misunderstanding._ ”

She blushed in embarassment at the critique.

“ _I can see myself in you._ ”

She raised her head.

“ _A long time ago, I was also in your position. Almost. I was been fed with lies and promises. I have almost destroyed Earth because I’m naïve and impulsive at the same time. Your hatred towards the Galra traced back to my hatred towards humanity because they are the reason why they have deprived me of the right to live normally._ ”

“And it turned out,” Allura guessed, “that they have fooled you all along.”

“ _I have become fully aware of it when my friends made me realize the beauty outside of what my eyes only see. To simply put, I’ve been thinking too much. Just like you._ ”

She stared at the girl’s coal eyes.

“ _Your overthinking made you shut yourself to what the truth is. The truth has been in front of you after all that you refused to acknowledge it. I definitely feel you on that level, that’s why I decided to appear to you once and for all._ ”

Allura smiled bitterly, remembering the words her father told her even when he came back as an AI.

“I guess this is what burdens us, leaders,” she thought. “As his eldest child, I was expected to do just as Father did. Even at a young age, I was already given a task to study to become like him. As I grow up, it made me realize more that my responsibility as a leader is my top priority to the point that I’ve stopped looking into the bigger picture. I have become blind and deaf to others aside from what I have usually encountered to the point that I’m slowly become like Irving… and that scares me. I’ve been too protective that I have forgotten to spread my wings just as Father once said to me.”

She fished out her Operation Pact, hoping to draw strength from it after what she has gone through the entire week, especially today, when she thought her reunion with her long-lost baby brother will end up tragically.

“I have learned a lot from Lance,” she admitted. “If Altea is still around, he will be a perfect king for his people: accepting, sacrificing…

Selfless.”

As she went back to reality, she went on watching Lance from a little distance, hugging Logan despite everthing he had done to him.

*****

Despite whispered protests, Lance remained determined not to let his brother go.

“ _I know your pain,_ ” he whispered to him, his accent became just like Allura’s. “ _I have no idea but I have to let you know that I understand you._ ”

Logan couldn’t move nor speak in shock.

“ _For five years, I’ve been trying to reach out to you but you’re just pushing it away. Instead, you’ve vented it out towards me and my mother. At first I don’t understand why. But now…_ ”

“You don’t know anything,” Logan’s voice cracked in a mix of fear and sadness.

“ _I really don’t know anything, that’s why I’ve been trying to reach out to you for five years. It’s painful for me to learn the truth from other people. Ed’s been trying to help you cope, and he probably has a reason why he—_ ”

“He’s my dad. My _biological_ dad. Stop telling me over and over that I’m like you. It’s—”

“ _Sickening. Disgusting. I know you’ll say that. And that finally made me understand._ ”

It was at that point that Logan’s ability to defend himself, both verbally and physically, has been wiped out thanks to Lance’s radiating power. It all turned worse for his part when he finally lets go of him…

His ocean eyes were filled with tears for him.

“ _Give me a chance to help you,_ ” the Prince begged. “ _Understand you better. Think about it, Logan. Alex is right, why not ask Ed?_ ”

As he finally lets go of him, his Altean side slowly faded, and his human features showed up again – this time, his body became free from any wounds, bruises and burns, no trace of abuse left in him, skin as pristine as ever. Logan’s experiment was a success in such a way it gave him more than he expected. Lance left him for a while, letting him think of what he said to him…

This time, out of awe, Logan didn’t move, nor attack him in secret. His prosthetic legs lost their ability to support him that he slumped to the floor. When Ed saw him, he attempted to approach him, at least to help him stand up.

Instead of getting angry at him, even if he wanted to, Ed just sighed. “Now you know,” he said.

_Now you know._

Logan could feel his heart shattering into pieces. It couldn’t be true if coming from some bastard, but Ed, himself, confirmed it vaguely. His brain is starting to fight with his heart for the truth: Ed might have just been blurting it out to support Alex, or it really is the truth. Whichever it is, Logan decided to reject everything out of fear…

The fear of losing the only family he has.

*****

Meanwhile, Lance went back to his biological sister, grinning as he approached her. “Flirting with you seems like destiny, huh?” he joked.

Allura wasn’t sure if she has to laugh or cry, but knowing that Lance is the brother she had lost for eighteen decaphoebes is something she can finally call a miracle. She held his hands.

“The first time we’ve met,” she remembered, “I didn’t bother holding you like this, or even give you a hug…”

“Well, now you do…”

Until he noticed her hands and arms, they were almost burned from attempting to rip the electrical barrier imprisoning her. It made his heart break, that he used his quintessence to heal his sister’s wounds.

“Lance--!?”

“Ssssh,” he hushed him, as he channeled his quintessence through every cut and scrape she has, slowly closing in, leaving her fresh like nothing happened except she ripped the sleeves of her suit to show off her toned arms.

Shiro watched the miracle with a genuine smile. “I’m glad for both of you,” and all of a sudden, he bowed to him. “It’s an honor getting to know you, Your Highness—”

“W-wait,” Lance stopped him, “y-you’re still my hero, that won’t change, right, so—”

They stopped as Coran came to them, smiling and in tears, but he wasn’t even sure at himself if this is something worth celebrating after what he did to the royal siblings.

“I have no right to ask for your forgiveness,” he said.

Allura shook her head. “You have a reason to hide,” she said. “I definitely understand why—”

“It’s more than that, Princess. The Queen has her reason to entrust the secret to me.”

Her face changed. “M-Mother did?”

“It was Queen Romelle who asked me to take the Prince away in case something like this will happen,” and he looked at Lance. “Your ability to heal yourself and others is something that Zarkon is after. The Queen can heal others as well, but not to the extent of healing her own body, because her ability is the reason of her untimely death.”

He raised her eyebrow. “I don’t get it.”

“You have inherited your mother’s ability to heal, but you became more than that, that is why I have to protect your secret. Zarkon must not know that the Prince is still alive. However,” he sighed, “to be honest, you being a VividSoldier is something far more shocking to me than you having that ability.”

Hearing the word ‘VividSoldier’ made him quiet, and even Allura couldn’t express her grief. “Coran,” he said. “I… I don’t think I’m a VividSoldier anymore.”

He felt pain when he heard that from Lance. Everyone is aware what Logan did to his Operation Key – he destroyed it thinking it was his foster father’s. The shards remained on the floor, too heartbreaking to see.

“But,” he tried to smile, “that’s okay. I guess it let me become one to get to know you all and finally answer my questions,” and he smiled at Allura. “My reason’s already in front of me. That’s all I need for now. Besides,” he snapped his fingers, “I’m still badass. I can still fight with or without a Key, right, Shiro?”

He smirked. He understood that reference, knowing that he isn’t alone in that situation anymore.

“Lance?”

He almost forgot Ed, who almost lost his life protecting him from Logan. Jake is with him, beaming to know who that guy is who encouraged him to embrace his belief in VividBlack.

“You’re a prince!?” Jake grinned. “So cool~!”

“Lance,” Ed tried to say sorry, once again, after what happened, “I—”

“I’m happy you’re okay,” he smiled softly. “I really thought I’m going to lose you for good, or else… Mom…”

Ed couldn’t contain his emotions anymore that he hugged him tightly.

“You’re the purest kid I’ve ever met,” he sobbed. “I’m so proud to be your second dad – well, make it third. Technically.”

“Sweet,” he returned the hug. “I have three dads. Two were watching over me from up there.”

But behind Ed, he noticed Logan, still sitting in a corner, not moving nor speaking. He was worried.

“Will he be okay?” Lance asked.

“I’ll take it from here,” Ed assured. “You have a job to do.”

He nodded.

But a little later, the Prince noticed his surroundings changed again, where he could see a swirl of white and blue. In front of him, he noticed Aoi, walking towards him with a smile, with a handful of something.

“ _You forgot this,_ ” she said, and his heart broke that what she gave him are shattered pieces of his Operation Key.

“You know it’s wrecked up,” he said.

“ _I know. The physical key may have been destroyed – but not its Vivid System._ ”

“What do you mean?”

“ _Give me your hand. You’ll find out._ ”

He didn’t hesitate showing his palm, and Aoi clasped it with the shattered Key. In a few seconds, the pieces shone, and the moment he opened his palm, his eyes popped in surprise.

“What the…”

The shattered Key became whole again, and it became more than that. Just like Hunk’s and Pidge’s, his has also achieved evolution. Instead of a hollow head with a round gem in the middle, the head is a blue spade-shaped gem instead, with a pair of little silver wings underneath, the body is somehow tube-shaped instead of flat, and a little bigger.

“Oh my God,” he muttered in amusement.

“ _This is a proof that you have passed the test of the Vivid System,_ ” Aoi explained. “ _Your self-sacrifice has paid off. Your will to be greater for others has exceeded and showed your great faith in yourself and everything you’ve encountered in your life._ ”

“This is cool,” Lance tried to grasp what he has to react to what happened to his Key. “Ah, I’m sorry… I really thought I—”

“ _You already have what you’ve needed for a while now. You don’t have to search anymore._ ”

Aoi was totally right, he doesn’t have to freak out nor whine to find out everything about himself. He have found it out and accepted it with all his heart.

Everything has finally went into place that he didn’t notice himself sobbing.

He came back to reality when Allura tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, he smiled back, and unable to hide his emotions.

“Hey, look,” he showed her his evolved Key. “Someone revamped it.”

Allura inspected the said Key in awe. “This is the Operation Key?” she couldn’t believe it.

“Neat, huh? It’s shattered but was replaced with my own eyes. Even better. Guess this is what Pidge is talking about,” his face was trembling…

“This is the Pioneers' test. I guess I nailed it…? For real…?”

And he began to cry.

Allura seemed alarmed to see him cry all of a sudden, in which she understood why. The moment she hugged him to calm him down, he bawled more as he pressed his face to her shoulder. Both knelt as she rubbed his back to soothe him until he calms himself.

Shiro also understood the reason for Lance to cry and to let it all out after that traumatic experience which almost cost others’ lives, including his own, and he knew that he has the right to get scared. He pat his back as he was about to go back to Irving who still tries to struggle himself free with those ropes, when…

“Taka…”

He stopped when Mitsu confronted him, his expression could read all the guilt he felt for conspiring with Irving for reasons as petty as Logan’s. He had finally understood in the end why he won’t be able to get Allura for himself. The aftermath made him think deeper.

“I’m so sorry.”

He suddenly bowed.

The ex-VividSoldier just looked at him with unexplainable emotion, whether he was concerned or upset, but Mitsu didn’t bother looking at his face.

“If I haven’t being that selfish and desperate,” he said, “things won’t end up like this.”

He hasn’t had a full grasp on what his fellow Japanese really did, since everything happened so fast. “Just like Lance said,” Shiro said instead, “everything has a reason. But I decided not to delve into it anymore. You’re safe, and whatever you did, let’s forget it.”

“I think you have the right to know why I ended up teaming up with Irving. It’s more than just my concern with the people.”

He blinked.

“Have to be frank: I don’t like you. Ever since high school, you’re the center of everyone’s attention, while I settled for being a generic type of guy in school. Everything’s supposed to be fine, but you see…

I had this classmate of mine who tried to confessed to you but ended up shoving her feelings and thanked her for being a great friend.”

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

“Anyway,” Mitsu sighed and decided to whisk it away, “it’s all in the past. Guess I’m an overly-concerned type of guy who doesn’t want anybody to get hurt because of you. Don’t worry, I still respect you as a fellow soldier and as the former World Hero. That won’t change.”

“Th-thanks?” Shiro tried to process everything while listening to Mitsu’s reason. “To be honest, I don’t remember how many girls have talked to me before, nor I’m not good at remembering their faces at that time. But,” he smirked at him, “somehow I know why you’re that concerned with that classmate of yours…

Do you like her?”

The question made Mitsu want to either punch Shiro in the face or kill himself, but instead, he just laughed about it.

“You’re giving me another reason _not_ to like you more,” he snorted. While the poor taller man blinked while being oblivious.

“Anyway,” Shiro changed the subject again, “it’s good that someone shut down the ship’s system temporarily or things are going to go haywire. But—”

“We were informed that one of your members has shut down the entire ship’s automated system while it was under siege, thus we’re able to get here as quick as we could.”

The two ex-soldiers looked at the taller creature, possibly two to three heads taller than them, and with the help of his build-in flashlight on his hand, Shiro was able to recognized the masked creature.

“Antok!?” he stared at the taller Blade member. Then he looked around. “D-does this mean—”

Then the control room’s emergency system was activated, allowing him and the rest to see the people behind the rescue. Even Allura was surprised, for as far as she knew, the mutineers managed to torn down the Marmora Base before they took over the ship, without realizing that they have survived the ambush.

“We made it in time,” Antok continued. “The ship and the people inside are already safe.”

“I can’t thank you enough,” the ex-soldier admitted. “I hope others are safe, too.”

“They are. Ulaz informed me of the two younger humans who were responsible for shutting down the ship’s system. Your brother, however, was shot during the siege—”

“No,” he started to panic. “Where’s Keith!?”

“Don’t worry, he’s in the ship’s medical bay with one of your members, he’s healing faster as expected.”

He held a heavy sigh.

“Hey,” Mitsu called the said Blade, “um, in behalf of the human race, I… I wanna say sorry for what happened.”

Both looked at him.

“At that moment, it made me realize that… everyone can be a hero or a villain whichever their conscience and morals will take them. Looks like you all got caught up in our own political mess just as our involvement in yours. Guess we could call that even. But anyway… thank you. For saving our lives.”

He bowed at Antok.

Before the taller Blade could answer him, Irving suddenly made a ruckus.

“I knew it!” he cried. “I. Knew. IT! You and your bunch of meddling kids, you’re ALL traitors to the human race! Once we get back to Earth, the whole world will wait to get you all executed!”

They all looked at him, and they are all tired of hearing the same old propaganda from the power-hungry Secretary-General. Shiro also had enough.

“We’ll be glad to face any punishment they’ll give us,” he said, “but the world should know first how you have thrown me and my crew to the Galra Empire as a collateral to your agreement with Zarkon, whatever that is.”

Irving’s eyes widened after hearing it as some kind of a threat. “Are you making a story!?”

“Your choice, Your Excellency: do you wanna testify in front of the General Assembly, or do you want your own recorded voice testify for you?”

He couldn’t argue this time. It is either he said it out loud out of fear, or it was the truth, but for Shiro, it is enough statement for the people to learn the truth and condemn Irving’s actions for the past twenty-five years.

But his reputation as a global leader is at stake and he couldn’t afford to lose it because of a slip. He thought of a tactic that will turn into something worth whitewashing for. But before he could even think of something…

They heard a voice from the roof.

Out of nowhere, Pidge and Hunk fell and almost landed on Irving if Shiro wasn’t considerate enough to pull him away. It was also a good thing that Hunk fell first to catch the smaller girl.

“I think I’m gonna puke,” Hunk could feel his stomach pressed flat when Pidge landed on his back.

“S-sorry, man,” she stood up right away. “So where the hell—

Sh-Shiro!? Mr. Kawamura!?”

Hunk also realized where their Keys took them. “Th-this is the control room, right?” he looked around. “Why here!?”

“That,” Shiro pointed out, “is what I’m about to ask you,” meanwhile Mitsu tried to figure out how that happened when he looked up in the ceiling and looked down on the floor.

“Our Keys might have teleported us here,” she recalled, “just like the last time, huh…”

But her eyes widened to finally see Lance after Logan captured him an hour or so ago. Tired, naked, sobbing, and clinging to Allura for comfort, her heart raced at his state.

“Oh no, Lance,” she immediately rushed to the two and hugged him tightly. “Allura, what the hell happened!?”

“This ain’t good,” Hunk’s blood boiled after seeing his best friend almost wrecked. “Where the hell’s Logan!?”

Until he found Logan in one corner, comforted by Ed while being watched by Jake, totally numb and staring blankly somewhere. But the bigger teen didn’t give a care about it.

“There you are,” he stood up supposedly to confront Logan. “What the freakin’ hell did you do to my best friend--!?”

“Hunk, stop.”

Lance suddenly grabbed his hand. The Hawaiian noticed his hand being held tightly, begging him not to go on with his plan.

“But look at you!” Hunk said. “Sorry, man, I’d had enough--!”

“Listen,” he held his hand tighter, “he won’t bother me anymore. Trust me.”

“That’s the nth time I’ve heard that from you—”

“I’m serious this time,” his voice broke.

“Then why are you crying!?”

“Long story, bro,” he tried to smile. “I’ll tell you everything once this is over and have the longest tub soak of my life. Besides…”

He pointed at his friend’s evolved Key.

“I’m not sure how they’d tested you, but if you’ll forget what you’ve learned from there, your Key might end up blown into pieces.”

Thanks to Lance, he remembered why his Operation Key finally evolved to what it is now. He calmed down and looked at his own Key.

“Thanks for the reminder,” he smiled. But it changed in seconds when he saw something dangling on Lance’s chest, which was something familiar.

“Dude, your Key,” he pointed at it.

Pidge noticed it, too. “Guess you got yours, too, huh,” she smirked.

“I earned it,” Lance said smugly, “the hard way. Can’t wait to tell you later—”

“Lance, dear,” Allura whispered to him, “it’s time.”

“Time for what?” even the two looked at her quizzically.

She stood up and the three helped the young Cuban stand up as well. He, together with his two friends, have no idea what the Princess was planning to do.

“Friends,” she called the Blades, which was refreshing since they thought she still has issues with the Galra, “may I have your attention, please?”

Everyone looked at her, while Irving glared at her.

“You’re aware,” she continued, “that I had difficulty interacting with you in the past two and a half movements due to my issues with your race, and… I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for acting differently to you all. For eighteen decaphoebes, I have vowed to myself not to fall under the Galra Empire’s hands ever again, so I dedicated myself in those years searching for people who possess enough will to become the next defenders of the universe and to train them, while I have studied everything to ensure Zarkon and his entire race’s defeat.

But after meeting you, the Blade of Marmora, it tested my morals and beliefs of the Galra race, to the point that the spirit of my father almost disowned me for sticking to the fact that the Galra are the most horrible species in the universe. What happened today made me learned my lesson, and to all of you, I am grateful. If also not for you and for your will to fight alongside us, I won’t be able to find and to retrieve what I have thought have lost forever.”

The whole room was quiet, and Shiro smiled at her realization, while the three just looked at each other, a bit confused on what was going on.

“With that,” she continued, “I would like you to be part of our coalition to help us defend the universe against our common enemy – Zarkon. And I will start by introducing you to someone special in my heart.”

She then gave her hand to Lance, who later pointed at himself. Even with the confusion, he decided to follow.

“Friends,” she declared with the brightest smile she ever had, “let me introduce to you my treasure, the one I have lost for eighteen decaphoebes, but fate was so kind that it allowed us to reunite…

This is my brother, Lance, Prince of Altea.”

Speaking of Lance, he gulped. And as for Hunk and Pidge, both wore shocked faces, undetermined if they were happy or just totally shocked about it.

As Allura made an announcement to all inside the control room, Antok was the first to kneel in front of him. The rest followed. Even Ed, his own stepfather, knelt before him with all his respect, followed by Shiro, Coran and Mitsu.

“I can’t believe my headcanon is actually canon,” Hunk whispered to Pidge, but as he looked at her, he didn’t made a followup anymore…

Pidge was genuinely sad about it for reasons that only she knows.

Lance was speechless. As far as his life story goes, one day he was just an ordinary boy from a family of Cuban immigrants who have been a victim of senseless bullying, entered the Galaxy Garrison to ‘pay’ for his sins, chosen to become a superhero, and now he sees himself being respected as an alien royalty.

He has been a fan of telenovelas, and he never, ever thought that his life will turn out to be just like one of the conventional telenovela tropes.

Allura has been looking at him, expecting him to say something in front of the people – something that he had never done even back in elementary school. But he thought, maybe, as a prince, he really has to say something. Hunk was even pushing him in front.

While Allura was waiting for him to speak, she felt something warm in her pocket, and decided to fish it out. She thought that her Operation Pact has heard her, thus giving her hints. But to her surprise, instead of the compact, she got a key instead, similar to those three, but it is heart-shaped and it is pink. As far as she knows, the symbol of heart is synonymous to Keith’s element.

“An Operation Key?” she inspected it. “Isn’t this supposed to be Keith’s…?”

“ _That’s your reward._ ”

The black-clad girl appeared to her again.

“Reward?” she tried to understand.

“ _Congratulations. You have passed the test._ ”

It would seem obvious that she did it, considering that she got a heart-shaped Key instead of a compact, something that made her curious.

“ _Why a key, I’m sure you’ll ask that. To simply put, you have surpassed what the Vivid System wants you to surpass. You were given the element that will symbolize your home planet – and that is your ability, as a leader, to understand the meaning of love. And I could see that you’ve already understand what Alfor wanted you to understand._ ”

“And Father has been telling me this all along. Something that I have never realized that I lacked it. No wonder why I had a hard time understanding the Blades,” and she held the Key tightly. “My youth is not, and will never be, an excuse for me to do something horrible. I have been in doubt all my life. I have never been this blind.”

“ _Remember that I have been there,_ ” the black-clad girl reminded her. “ _And you are absolutely right. It took me a while before I have learned to love more than what I thought I already have, and I just don’t want you to get astray like what happened to me._ ”

When the image of the black-clad girl disappeared again, Allura stared at her new Operation Key tightly with a smile. Even Shiro noticed it.

“It changed form,” he was surprised. “You’ve probably passed the test of the Ore.”

She blinked. “That was the same thing Rei said to me.”

He was surprised to find out who gave Allura the said test.

“But I wonder,” it made her think, “why a Key?”

That made Shiro wonder as well – until he remembered his conversation to Dr. Von Altair’s AI, regarding the secret of the V-Prototype.

“Could that be it…?” he suddenly thought.

It took Allura’s attention. “What do you mean?”

“Listen,” he took her hand, “your father’s AI spoke to me and Coran while we’ve been locked in. He said something about the V-Prototype. And… Looks like my hunch was wrong after all.”

“What did he tell you?”

“What I have studied was Dr. Isshiki’s original blueprint for the V-Prototype, but I’ve never seen Dr. Von Altair’s blueprint for it since Coran said it got burned along with your home planet. He never explicitly said that the prototype was meant for you to use one day, like I’ve originally thought.”

“I don’t understand,” she got confused. “Chulala showed up to me. She’s the personification of the V-prototype and she said she was awakened because of me—”

“What if the prototype was just testing you from the start to be something else, like in my case? Like it used me and you to get close to its true master?”

“It’s _true_ master?” and she looked at her Key again. “If… if what you’re saying is true, why me? Why you? Was there something we have in common, or some kind of a link which we’re connected to…?”

Her eyes widened after a sudden realization. She almost forgot one VividSoldier left, in which, slowly, she understood now the nature of the V-prototype.

Shiro smiled and nodded slowly at the realization. “I’m as shocked as you are,” he said. “All this time, the Pact has been waiting for its _true_ master to wake up.”

“All this time,” Allura agreed, “it’s after _him_.”

The question now is if that person, whom the Operation Pact has originally chosen, will be able to pass the test.

*****

“I’ve been waiting for you the whole time,” the girl with twintails smiled at him.

Keith swore that he has seen the girl before, but he finds his memory too vague. “D-do I know ya?” he asked.

The girl chuckled. “It’s okay if you didn’t. After all, it’s been a year. And I’m proud to say you’ve grown stronger.”

He tried to remember, until he remembered a scene where he felt someone hugging him, that was after he was left for dead. He turned a little weaker.

“I remember,” he said. “Y’sav’d me.”

She shook her head. “Well, I’ve tried. But I’m not allowed to.”

“Why? Don’t tell me that’s part of the damn test—”

“Not at all.”

He didn’t answer back.

“Everything happens for a reason, Keith. What happened to you might never be part of what was supposed to be in store for you. Things might have happened for you to be here, to know who you really are, and to help you accept it without prejudice. Sadly,” her eyes turned sober, “I’m not in this world anymore to prevent it from happening.”

It took him a while to think before he asked again. “Y’know who I’m from the beginning,” he guessed. “Y’know who did it t’me an’ why?”

The girl didn’t answer. Instead, she lowered her head, like she was about to cry. Keith became concerned because it wasn’t his nature to make a girl cry, he just thought that the girl has all the answers he had been looking for.

“Sorry,” he just said. “Guess yer not the right resource person. Ev’n thought you’ve been watchin’ me from the start.”

“It was what Dr. Von Altair called quintessence that brought me here. You also know that as Incarnate Energy. It awakened me and found you dying.”

He didn’t answer back again. He just enjoyed the scenery. He knew he saw the same scenery with that singing woman and Kolivan, something that he still needs to figure out why.

“Y’know,” he suddenly felt like sharing, “back on Earth, the moment I heard Zarkon’s voice, reckon my Galra side shout’d, ‘shut the hell up’ an’ tried killin’ ev’ry single purple murder cat I’ll see… An’ been deaf an’ blind t’everybody… ‘cludin’ Chuchule. I hear ‘er cryin’ an’ beggin’ me t’stop but I can’t,” he stared at her gloved hands. “Can still remember it. I was so, so angry… like sumone’s controllin’ me like a puppet… No wonder she won’t hear me no more…”

He didn’t even notice his tears falling as he remembered how he ran amok after hearing Zarkon’s voice.

“I’ve fail’d ‘er.”

As he remembered the fateful time that he flew like a firebird, he also remembered Chuchule’s sass and kindness as she stood as his surrogate mother. Funny, but heartwarming at the same time, which only broke his heart more.

“I wanna say sorry,” he sobbed. “I swore I tried t’be patient…! I can’t control it…! I deserve this punishment…! I hat’d ev’rythin…! I hat’d myself…! I…”

The girl smiled as she hugged him. Both sat on the grass to allow her to stroke his raven hair to calm him.

“But you did your best to fight it,” she was sure. “She knows that you did.”

“Then why won’t she answer back…?” he asked.

“She didn’t answer back not because she hated you. You should know. I feel that she’s been proud of everything you did…”

“But not what I did back on Earth…”

“She had known your pain in a year and she understood that part of you. She is happy to see you as an independent young man, that’s why she wanted to make sure you grow.”

Keith wiped his tears as it made him realize something. “Y’sayin’ that I hafta move on myself?” he asked.

“She believes that you’re old and strong enough to make sound decisions for yourself and for you to realize your shortcomings. I don’t think she left you in the middle of a crisis just for the sake of leaving you alone.”

He slowly remembered how Hunk and Pidge managed to have their Operation Keys evolved. Thinking about it only gave him a major heart and headache.

“A test,” he mentioned.

She played his hair. “What do you think?”

He frowned thinking about it. “Chuchule knows I hate riddles. Tests like these. I always flunk.”

“But what’s cool about you is that you’re giving your best to find the answers.”

“Sumtimes I just shout an’ swear. Feel like I have the right for answers.”

“No one’s revoking your right for answers. But every right comes with an obligation. You’re needing answers by searching for it. Are you tired of searching and you want the answers come to you in an instant? That’s not how life works,” and she chuckled.

But Keith wasn’t amused at all.

“So,” she poked his face, “once you’ve find the answers, what are you going to do with it?”

It was a tricky, yet interesting question. He was able to get answers by training with Kolivan, but he didn’t find it enough. He tried to find answers ever since he learned he is part-Galra, but he ended up almost hating and killing his own kind because of a crime. Thinking about it, and he hated to admit it, the girl has a point.

“Are you scared to learn the truth?” she asked.

The twintailed girl’s questions started to get deeper as the part-Japanese has become more quiet, either he has no idea what to answer, or he couldn’t answer at all fearing he might be wrong.

“Is that why you’re demanding for answers now so you’ll know how it will hurt you?” She turned sober again. “Is this how you deal with it: hurt yourself so no truth will hurt you?”

“Why’re y’askin’ me those questions?” Keith started to get confused.

“You’re demanding answers. So I’m bombarding you with questions.”

“I don’t get it.”

She beamed. “You’re almost getting my point.”

He raised his eyebrow, it only added his confusion.

The girl shifted her sitting position so she can face him. “If you are demanding answers the way I ask you, you’ll never understand it – unless you feel it, yourself. Like, for example, you knew all your life that the Galra are horrible, and everything went worse when you learned you’re a Galra, yourself, until you’ve found out there are actually nice Galra who can help you with anything and yet you’re doubting their kindness, leading you with so many parked questions. But what you did a while ago sealed your quests for answers because you saw them work! So… why do you still have to search for answers?”

The girl, again, has a point. His experience in space with the Blade of Marmora made him judge well until he came with a verdict because he experience their kindness, himself, like Ulaz who cured his heat, Thace, who explained to him their works, and Kolivan who offered him personal training as a memorial to his (late?) daughter. It later proved how messed up his judgment was, since he knew from the start that Irving, Wade, and their cohorts are equally greedy as Zarkon, and he never prejudiced his own kind simply because he was born thinking he was fully human.

He never regretted the words he said before he saw himself in the field of flowers with this girl, and he decided to stick with it.  
To help him understand better, the girl decided to share her own story.

“When I was three or four years younger than you, my grandpa gave me his greatest invention that will allow me to transform and fight Alone – it’s the Vivid System. Do you think I understood it right away? No. Did I ask why me? No, either. Because at that time, what mattered to me was to save my best friend, and she even got hers the same day. At the back of our heads, yes, we asked ourselves why us, but with what was happening at that time, that didn’t matter. The present at that time matters, and all we know is that the world needs someone to deliver them from destruction – and that’s me, Aoi-chan, Wakaba-chan, Himawari-chan, and later, Rei-chan. We thought that we have to do something, and Grandpa gave us that power to make it possible.”

“Were you got scared at that time?” Keith got curious.

“Of course! And do you know my greatest fear at that time? Heights! You see, I’ve developed that fear when I was seven, back when Grandpa and my parents took me to a facility where they’re still finishing the Incarnate Engine, and an Alone attacked the facility at that time. Flash forward, I had to overcome it to save Aoi-chan from being trapped in a falling helicopter wreck. At that time, it didn’t matter to me if I die falling as long as Aoi-chan is safe. But don’t get me wrong, I was so, so scared at that time, until Grandpa gave me the Key. From there, I thought, yeah, I definitely have to overcome everything from that point on.”

Keith is slowly getting what the twintailed girl wanted to say. She is telling him to forget asking and do it if his conscience tells him so. At that point, it made him think of the very last question she threw at him before.

“So y’accept’d yer fate as a VividSoldier for the future of the Earth,” he guessed, “for yer take of what y’wanna see in yer future.”

She hummed in agreement.

“I just remember’d,” he thought. “Yer askin’ me why I became a VividSoldier?”

She looked at him.

“Hafta be frank… I was so desperate t’get outta there. Was so scared. Just got raped then left me for dead… Then Chuchule gave me like a second chance t’live… Ev’n Allura an’ Coran were worried ‘bout it. Thought I can finally get my revenge against those bastards if I have ‘nuff power t’kill ‘em. But…

Hunk… Lance… Pidge… They’ve reasons purer than mine. No murder or anythin’. Their Keys’re their proof. Unlike mine.”

“But if _that_ is your reason from the start,” the girl asked, “why did the Key reacted to you too?”

He paused at that thought.

“You know that those Keys are far different from ours. Yours is sentient, it chooses someone who’s deserving. In my case Grandpa could give it to someone else and use it however they like but he chose me instead, probably because he trusts me. Maybe your Key’s doing the same.”

“But after what happen’d… It won’t react to me no more…”

“Then why am I here with you if you think the Key rejected you?”

He looked at her, his face was a mix of confusion and a little enlightenment.

“It’s a test,” he guessed.

She smiled at him.

“Obviously, I fail’d.”

She chuckled. “I don’t know how you survived being so passive about it. But if you really think you’ve failed, then why are we still here, talking to each other?”

She suddenly held his hand, which, for some reason, made him blush.

“You’re definitely the opposite of me, Keith. Can’t help but to laugh at it – in a good way. You’ve influenced your friends to strive harder, so in case something happens, they will make sure you won’t suffer again.”

“I didn’t ask for it!”

“Of course you didn’t – they did it on their own. As their friend. And without you noticing it, you’re doing the same to make sure what happened to you before won’t happen to them. _That_ is friendship.”

The wind started to blow in their direction, starting strong that the petals began to scatter.

“Do you know how we’ve defeated the Alone?” she gave out a trivia. “Through friendship. Rei-chan and I, not just the two of us. All of us five, with Grandpa’s help. We’re looking to the same future. Friendship is where you share your idea of future to your close friends and they wanted to work with you to make it happen. You did it without realizing it, it’s just that you’ve been living in fear and self-doubt all your life.”

He knows that fact, and as he remembered what they did to him so far, they’re trying to open themselves up to him and is slowly doing the same, thinking it is out of reciprocity, but it is actually genuine trust, which he haven’t felt for a year because of a tragedy. If there was someone he trusted more than anybody else, it was Shiro, the man who adopted him and loved him as a real brother. And he never felt that guilty not to think about it at all.

Is that what Shiro wanted him to do?

“Shiro,” he remembered, “he… no, I thought he’d pressur’d me t’be like ‘im, leadin’ the team… But now I understand. ‘S not a matter of bein’ a leader as it is. It’s how I hafta trust people… as how they’d trust’d me… Nev’r thought ‘bout it,” he bowed his head. “Okay… I’m so slow. I… I can’t stay here any longer. Th-they need me there…!”

“I know,” the girl smiled, this time, fully sure that he finally understood. “I just want to make sure you’ll understand.”

“Yeah I know,” he was shaking. “I’m askin’ so many freakin’ questions I forgot the most important thing.”

His hand slowly glowed along with hers as they held each other’s hands.

“I hafta be there,” he looked at the sky. “I hafta do sumthin’… We still hafta save Lance an’ Allura an’ turn the ship back--!”

As he turned to the girl, she is slowly turned into a silhouette of red and pink light, smiling at him.

“ _Then, go,_ ” she let him. “ _They need you. But before that…_ ”

She handed something shiny to Keith. Whatever that is, it didn’t matter as long as it will help him carry his duty. As she handed the glowing thing to his own hand…

He was surrounded by blinding light.

*****

He’s waking up,” Ulaz’s assistant told him when the cryopod’s barrier disappeared, as it lets out cold smoke from within.

As the smoke disappears, a human hand emerged from the edge of the pod, and out came Keith, shaking from the freezing sensation from inside the pod, catching his own breath.

“You’ve done well,” Ulaz immediately wrapped a towel around his body. “How are you feeling?”

When the young Japanese slowly adjusted his eyes, the first person he saw was…

“Ulaz…?” he recognized his face. “Y-yer alive…!” and he later noticed a fellow Blade in one corner. “H-how the hell—”

“Kolivan sent us,” Ulaz replied. “Your friend made a smart move to temporary shut down the ship’s system to allow us to get in while those revolting humans are trying to gain control from the inside.”

“K-Kolivan!?” he blinked at the name. “But he’s—”

“Alive,” Ulaz assured. “It was a close call. He managed to throw a distress signal the moment those humans left.”

His heart fluttered in relief to hear that his teacher is still alive, and it gave him energy enough to walk. “I hafta go,” he begged. “Wh-where’s Pidge!?”

“She disappeared with my grandson. I’m not sure how that happened.”

He looked around to find the owner of a familiar voice, and he wasn’t wrong. Governor Garrett was at the corner, waiting for him to get up in lieu of his grandson.

“Whddya mean they disappear’d?” he looked at him.

“It was probably because of what they were wearing on their necks.”

He figured out those are Operation Keys. Based on what the governor told him, those Keys probably teleported them somewhere, but he wasn’t sure where.

But he has to let go of that thought for now, as he remembered his conversation with the twintailed girl in a red idol dress in the middle of a dreamy flower field.

“You’re still in no condition to fight,” Ulaz tried to stop him. “You need to rest.”

“No time, Ulaz, sorry,” Keith reached for his dagger found on the side table. “Besides, if y’don’t wanna let me fight, y’shouldn’t bother bringin’ that dagger back t’me.”

He remembered forcing to leave his dagger in the base when they were attacked by Irving’s recruits and he was captured. As he took his dagger and about to lift the top part of his suit to cover himself, he noticed another thing missing as he felt his chest more naked.

“M-my Key!” he tried to frisk himself to feel the Key that the towel draped on him fell on the floor. “Wh-where’s it!?”

“You’re probably one of those catlike superheroes,” the governor guessed as he was watching him, “along with that girl and my grandson.”

He stopped and became a little alarmed at what the governor guessed.

“Don’t be alarmed, boy,” he assured, “I have no interest in hunting you anymore, especially after what happened. It was… It was a life-changing experience to the point that I’ve thought I’ll die. And to be honest with you, I’ve never knew my grandson until now.”

Keith looked at him straight as he remembered his last conversation with Hunk about his mother. “Hunk said y’wanna help ‘im find his momma after takin’ im away from ‘er. Hafta be frank witcha, I’m angry with whatcha did.”

The old statesman just smiled bitterly. “I won’t argue with that. You have the right to be angry at me.”

“Be thankful, though,” Keith smirked. “Hunk has a heart of gold. No one could contest that.”

He nodded. “I’ll definitely won’t argue with that.”

“An’ uh,” the younger bit his lip, “guess I hafta say sorry for takin y’hostage way back.”

It was a pleasant surprise for the statesman that the younger admitted his past mistake. He understood his anger way back. “My grandson has great friends,” he said, “and I’m happy that there are people like you who’ll stand for him.”

“Sumone told me,” he suddenly remembered his conversation with the twintailed girl, “that’s the power of friendship—”

“Keith, one tick please.”

Ulaz called him for some reason, and found him holding something round. He turned around.

“I understand that you’re looking for your Key,” he said. “However, when I tended on your wound, it’s been blinking non-stop that it is disappearing. There’s a possibility that it disappeared. But…

I’ve found this beside your dagger just a few ticks ago.”

It was a round object that looks like a face powder compact, but has a red face, black bottom, and a white star stretched in the middle, with his own Altean symbol glowing in teal within a reddish crystal gem. He didn’t remember having it, as far as he knew. Besides…

“I’m a guy,” he pointed out. “I’m not into makeup.”

“But it bears the same symbol as your Key.”

Ulaz has a point, so he took it and decided to open it, out of curiosity. Inside was far more strange: it’s not makeup, but inside was a round teal jewel bearing the usual V-symbol inside, surrounded by five red pointed sections making up a star. It also has four little jewelled dots in each corner: green on top left, yellow on top right, blue on bottom left, and pink on the bottom right, and below is a mini version of the symbol of the Key of the Core.

Keith inspected the object while trying to figure out what exactly it is. “Okay,” he raised his eyebrow, “who the hell owns this—

What the--!?”

The jewel in the interior shone with soft reddish light, enveloping him while it illuminated the entire room. Everyone in the med bay was surprised, including the governor, who swore he saw the same light before.

“It’s almost the same light that claimed Akamu and that girl,” he remembered. “What in the world is going on!?”

Before someone tried to answer his question, Keith vanished.

It took them a few seconds before one of them realized what just happened. Good thing Ulaz was smart enough to understand the situation.

“He might have joined his fellow Lions,” he guessed. “The time has come.”

*****

_Galaxy Garrison Engineering Room._

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing!?” Major-General Gonzales was squirming to get free from the cuffs Commander Wang gave him. “If General Wade finds out about this, you’re all be charged with treason--!”

“Excuse me,” Maggie finally had the courage to spat on his face, “in the first place, you and your boss are betraying the human race.”

“We got the distress signal right on time,” Commander Wang added. “Actually, it was Atty. Wyvern who planned all of this even before Commander Iverson and his crew gave us an SOS.”

“I knew that I’ll never trust that kid,” he snarled. “Still, you don’t have any idea what danger you’re into. General Wade is still the Chief of Staff of the entire UN Armed Forces by law--!”

“You mean,” Wang corrected him, “ _was_.”

“Wyvern even has no power to fire him! And we’re on a serious alien crisis here--!”

“That’s why Atty. Wyvern decided to take this opportunity to correct the wrong while Wade isn’t here. And that gives him an advantage being Mr. Irving’s _ex_ -Chief of Staff. You should also know he has a seat in the ICJ before he was appointed to be his so-called secretary.”

“When His Excellency learns about this—”

“If Mr. Irving can still be called _His Excellency._ But that will change beginning today.”

“Wh-what do you mean!?”

As the medical team is taking Iverson and the rest of those who are injured in a nearby hospital, Colleen finally has the courage to confront Gonzales.

“Wade said he has a way to bring back my family,” she said coldly. “And you said that Wade used them and Shiro as a collateral for this alien empire. As Wade’s right-hand man, I’m sure you know…

Where the hell did you take my family?”

He had never felt defeated and terrified in his entire life that the one he was trying to control is now controlling him to the point that he wanted to confess but at the same time, he has a duty to protect his bosses.

“H-how should I know?” he threw a question at her. “Listen, lady, not _all_ secrets can be shared, and Wade didn’t tell me the whole of it. As far as I know, Wade and that alien leader named Zarkon had a history spanning five years ago. H-he used that to convince Irving to fund a special mission that said can only be done by Shirogane and… and Sam and your son—”

“Is it because they knew from the beginning that both your boss and Irving are after what those aliens are after and they’re trying to expose both of them to the world!?”

“L-like I’ve said, how the hell should I know!? I only overhear things, but that doesn’t mean—”

“Alright, alright,” Commander Wang split the two, “thank you for helping us in the interrogation, Dr. Holt, but leave it to the professionals. Besides, this isn’t the right place for us to ask them those questions.”

Gonzales was finally forced to stand up and walk along with his men outside where an armored vehicle is waiting for them. Meanwhile, Wang talked to the two women quickly.

“We appreciate your patience,” he said. “Although we apologize that we got the signal a bit too late from Miss Mireilles before she was captured by the aliens.”

“So she planned this rescue thing?” Maggie guessed.

“Kind of, but this is what we didn’t expect to happen. Luckily, we’ve managed to stop the creation of that bomb or it will surely wipe out three-fourths of the planet. I’ll tell you everything from Atty. Wyvern’s point of view once we clean everything here. In the meantime, we will stay here with you and the cadets to make sure you’re protected.”

“Th-thank you,” Colleen was somehow grateful. “S-so what will happen now?”

“Atty. Wyvern held an emergency meeting with the Council regarding the crisis and they’ve all agreed to bring out the entire world’s armed forces to aid UN’s own, signed by the Security Council. The remaining members of the General Assembly are now deliberating the evidences gathered by the ICJ against both Irving and Wade, while we are waiting for that white ship to return.”

“I guess,” Maggie thought, “justice will finally be served once the whole army kicked out those cats’ asses?”

“That is if we will manage to do so. I have to be frank, ladies: these aliens are far more advanced when it comes to warfare and without the Ore – and those four lion rangers -- we will not have anything on our sleeves. So they’re doing whatever they can while waiting for that ship to get back.”

For the first time after several years, the entire world’s armies agree with one thing: only the Vivid Team can save the world, just as how they have relied on VividBlack. One question remains: if they will _ever_ get back.

*****

The entire control room was waiting for Lance to speak – as a newly-found Prince of Altea. And Hunk has been trying to push him to the front to give him a boost.

 _But I never took Public Speaking 101 since the fourth grade!_ He was looking side to side and around the room. _I’m maybe good at convincing ladies, but not at this state! I don’t even have a cheat sheet or something--!_

Until he noticed Pidge in a corner, shying away from him and the public. From there, he remembered everything what he and Romelle’s ghost – correction, his _mother’s_ ghost – talked about, involving this little genius girl whom he thought the entire year that she is a guy; what she had done so far for him and what he also did while in a quest to search for her family. For some reason, he felt bad leaving her alone in a corner after she declared her willingness to help him find out more about his Key. Now that he finally knew, he has to find a way to thank her properly…

And he thought a speech will be a perfect opportunity.

“Uh… heads up,” he began, “I… once flunked in Public Speaking class since the fourth grade and I had crazy issues with that ever since, so sorry if I can’t be that believable.”

They all blinked. Including Allura.

“But,” he raked his hair trying to gather his thoughts, “here’s the thing: even if I’ve found out my royal alien blood, I’m still Luis Antonio Nazario Cuenca Estevez-McClain from Miami, from Daytona Beach, Hunk’s best friend number one…

And Pidge’s surrogate older bro.”

He looked at Pidge with both eyes and lips smiling at her, while she has totally forgotten her flushing face.

“Nothing will change,” he assured while looking at the little genius, “except for one thing, knowing that I have _another_ sister to care for and to protect, and it’s none other than the beautiful Allura von Altair. So now I have three dads, two moms, three brothers, three sisters, a nephew and a niece – yeah, including two grannies and two grandpas. Even though I’ve lost two dads now and a mom, we’re still a big, happy family, and still growing.”

Ed smiled at what Lance said, that despite how Logan treated him minutes ago, he still included him in their growing family. He was deeply convinced, he had never encountered such a pure-hearted young man like Lance. However…

Logan, who was still being a quiet deadpan mannequin after learning the painful truth from his father, stared at him blankly. He didn’t react at all, and didn’t put an effort to be defensive, but his glossy glass green eyes is telling something else deeper and with more hate.

“I’m… not as diplomatic and quote-unquote, regal as my sister here, so I can’t do philanthropic whatevers and stuff like she does, but what I can do, my style…

Saving the world with my new friends, with a little bit of razzle-dazzle.” 

And for Allura, that is how a typical Lance will wrap up his speech. Before she even applauded, they heard a screen from the control room’s ceiling. At the same time, the four evolved Operation Keys glowed again.

“Is it the mice this time!?” Hunk guessed.

“I don’t think so,” Pidge looked up, as the screaming voice gets clearer and clearer as it gets closer to the ground. As it gets clearer, the voice became more recognizable…

So close that Hunk positioned himself to catch whoever that is the moment the Incarnate Energies of their Keys fused together to create some kind of a dimensional hole, and out of that hole…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!”

Hunk caught someone.

“OOF--!”

From there they have realized who just fell from the dimensional hole.

“K-KEITH!?” the bigger teen gasped. “You too!?”

Almost everyone went their attention to the half-naked Asian teen who literally fell down like what happened to Hunk and Pidge. 

“Wh-what the,” Keith blinked, until he realized who saved him from crashing down. “H-Hunk!?”

“Whatever made you teleport from the med bay down here,” Hunk replied while putting him down, “that surely is one hell of a ride—”

“KEITH!!!” Pidge suddenly attacked him with a tight hug, which reddened his pale cheeks. “Glad that you made it on time!”

“Uh… I guess?” he smiled. “Sunmthin’ happen’d, so—”

“You made me worried there,” Shiro almost scolded him. “Ulaz said you were shot--!”

“Uh, I was,” he confirmed, showing the patch on his left shoulder. “But m’fine. Or else I’ll…”

Until he noticed Lance with Allura beside him. As far as he remembered from Hunk, he was taken by his own brother and a few doboshes or vargas later, until he saw him again with a question popped on his head – the same question Lance also wanted to ask him…

“Why the hell you’re naked?” they asked each other as they pointed out each other.

“Did your Key took you here?” Allura decided to change the topic, remembering how Pidge and Hunk made it to the control room in the first place.

It took him seconds before Keith finally remembered how he ended up falling down, especially when he noticed her Key dangling around her neck – it is an actual Operation Key, not the Pact, which confused him until he decided to fish out the item that caused him to teleport…

“This thing took me ‘ere,” he showed the compact-like object, much to the surprise of others, especially Allura.

“We… switched Keys,” she noticed.

“No idea we can switch,” the ravenette was as confused as her.

“So it’s like Allura’s Operation Pact reacted to Keith and Keith’s Operation Key reacted to Allura,” Pidge thought. “But why…?”

“It was what Dr. Von Altair explained to us,” Shiro remembered the conversation. “To be honest… I have, well, misinterpreted everything about the Keys, and the V-Prototype. All this time, I thought that he made it for Allura, and it did reacted to her. But what I was looking at that time when we reinvented the Pact was Dr. Isshiki’s original blueprint, not _his_.”

“So it’s like there are two blueprints for the V-Prototype?” Hunk guessed again.

“More than that,” Coran finally spoke. “Both of them created their own blueprint for the V-Prototype. Dr. Isshiki created his first, but it was unfinished since he died before it was even finalized. King Alfor’s is more detailed, it was meant to complete Dr. Isshiki’s original plan. But that was burned when Planet Altea has been attacked. Considering it was the first Key created after several decaphoebes, it can be considered as a ‘mother Key’, and it responded to three people. Two of them were tests.”

“S-so yer sayin’…” Keith tried to understand.

“The Proto – no, the Pact is meant for _you_ from the beginning,” Shiro clarified.

“B-but why--?”

“Guess it’s meant for you,” Lance guessed after looking at the Pact, “because it’s what the Pact wanted.”

“But this,” he stared at the Pact, “this ain’t for me. Shiro us’d it. Allura us’d it. Comparin’ me to ‘em, I—”

_I ain’t rais’d y’up t’be this coward, sweetheart._

His entire world paused for a moment. It was not a hallucination or a flashback. He swore he heard that familiar voice somewhere. What was surprising is that others can hear it, too.

“Uh, is that another ghost!?” Hunk raised his eyebrow out of caution.

“That,” Lance pointed at the ceiling, “definitely doesn’t sound like Rom – uh, I mean, _Mom_.”

“Y-y’all can hear Chuchule!?” Keith blinked at them.

“Was that your mouse!?” Pidge tried to confirm, and he nodded. Later…

_Finally y’all hearin’ me sassin’ around!_

It was Pidge’s turn to get shocked. “P-Plachu!? I-is that you, Plachu!?”

“That,” Hunk guess, “was your mouse--!?”

_Don’t forget about me!_

Hunk turned speechless and turned around. “P-Platt!? Wh-where are you!?”

“What the hell!?” Lance blinked at the voices they are hearing. “So this evolution thing made us hear other mice too--!?”

_That’s right!_

Speaking of which, Lance also froze to hear his own mouse again after almost three weeks.

“Ch-Chulatt!?” he also looked around. “Buddy, where are you!?”

_We’re just around the corner, Prince!_

The bonus almost made his jaw drop that he was about to cry again. “Y-you can finally speak in a full sentence…!”

Allura was also as delighted as she can also hear the mice loud and clear, much to Shiro’s confusion. “M-mice?” he asked. “Do you mean, th-their Vivid System?”

“That’s right,” Allura said, smiling. “They’re coming back--!”

Speaking of coming back, her Key sparkled, and when she held it, it eventually changed its form into a familiar creature. To her surprise…

“Ch-Chuchule?”  
Chuchule danced in her palms. She is still the same little pink mouse that Keith had except she is now sporting a V-shaped symbol in her chest.

When Keith saw her for the first time in three weeks, his eyes teared up. “Oh God,” he sobbed.

 _Miss’d me, sugar?_ Chuchule blinked at him.

Keith nodded innocently. Allura didn’t hesitate to get close to him to give the pink mouse to him. As soon as she climbed to his shoulder…

 _Aw, didcha get yerself hurt again?_ She settled on his patched shoulder. _Sumthin’s nev’r change, huh--?_

Keith didn’t hesitate to pick his mouse and let her nuzzle his cheek while crying. “I was soooo lonely,” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry…! I won’t cause trouble ever again…!”

The little pink mouse just smiled at him lovingly as she hugged his cheek, not minding she is getting wet with his tears.

Pidge also teared up in happiness to see him and his mouse reunite, without realizing hers also woke up.

_Y’gonna catch me ‘ere or no?_

She noticed Plachu clinging to the chest of her shirt, and instead of throwing him away out of perversion, she also picked him up and nuzzled his cheek. Just like Chuchule, he is also sporting a faint V-shaped symbol on his chest.

“You stupid rodent,” she sobbed, “don’t scare me like that again!”

 _Y-yer the stupid one,_ stupid, Plachu almost couldn’t breathe, _y’keep on whinin’ all the damn time! And y’almost drop me! Y’tryin’ t’kill me fo’ good!?_

But she didn’t listen, she kept on hugging him. Plachu, however, appreciated the affection.

Hunk smiled as he was happy for the two of them to have their mice back, until he noticed his own Key sparkle and turned into the mouse he was waiting for to come back.

 _I’m glad that you all passed the test,_ Platt said, smiling at him. _Especially you._

“Y-you haven’t eaten in weeks, have you?” he also sobbed, seeing Platt that he is also the same yellow fat mouse except for a V-shaped symbol in his chest. “I mean, look at you, you’re turning all bones!”

_Technically, we’re the Vivid System, we don’t have to—_

“I’ll make the BEST donuts you’ll have in your life once we kick Zarkon’s butt!”

_I missed donuts!_

Both Lance and Allura watched their three friends reunited with their mice, and for Lance, he finds it bittersweet at first. Until he felt something warm on his chest that he immediately picked his Key right away. A few seconds later, just like the others, his Key reawakened into the littlest blue mouse he befriended. He smiled and cried at the same time.

“Hey, little guy,” he softly greeted Chulatt.

Chulatt opened his eyes and greeted his master with a little smile, and he also has V-shaped symbol on his chest just like the rest of his siblings. _Hello, Master,_ he greeted. _Nice to see you again!_

“Y-you can really speak in complete sentences now,” he hiccupped. “So that means you’re already complete?’

_I was completed with your determination, Prince!_

“Holy smokes, you knew,” and he excitedly rubbed the little mouse on his cheek while Chulatt hugged his cheek in return.

As Allura lovingly watched the four reunited with their mice, Mitsu’s eyebrows raised in confusion while watching them. “I don’t know that Operation Keys can transform into mice,” he was amused and confused at the same time.

“It’s a long story,” Shiro whispered to him.

“King Alfor loves mice,” Coran explained. “As such, he remodelled Dr. Isshiki’s blueprints so the Keys can stay in their dormant, but fun mode at the same time.”

“Except for the Pact, though,” he added.

Meanwhile Allura greeted the four teenagers and their friend mice. “It appears that the test is over and you all aced it,” she said. “Congratulations!”

“You mean, we,” Lance corrected. “You have yours too!”

“Come to think of it,” Pidge looked around, “where’s Chulala?”

“Uh, Keith,” Hunk noticed the Pact glowing, “I think you need another hand. Another mouse is coming!”

Keith later noticed the Pact on his pocket glowing. He took it out right away and just in time, it took another form of a little white mouse with twintails. Like the rest, she has the V-shaped symbol in her chest, except it is red unlike the others that almost complimented their respective fur colors.

 _It’s nice to see all of you again,_ Chulala greeted.

“We’re also delighted,” Allura replied, happy that she can 'talk' normally like the other mice.

Chulala jumped to Allura’s palms. _We’re happy that you have passed the test of the Pioneers. On behalf of them, I would like to apologize for confiscating your Vivid System. As you all know, the battle will be harder and more complicated from this point._

“So that means it’s a preparation to face Zarkon,” she guessed, “just like what the Blades said to us.”

_That’s correct. Also, this is for me to test the master I’ve been waiting for. And he passed it._

She jumped right back to Keith’s hand.

_That means you, Master Kogane._

They all looked at the white mouse when she, herself, declared her true master, while Keith blinked in confusion.

“B-but why me?” he asked.

_Remember the first time you become a VividSoldier and Sister Chuchule responded to you? Remember that the new Vivid System is sentient, unlike the original. We responded not to your desire, but to what you’re lacking at that time, and it was our job to help you gain those. Me, for example, I originally responded to Master Shirogane because he could feel that his quintessence matches mine, so I let him use me and it was successful. I also responded to Princess Allura because of her need to do something in King Alfor’s name – although I have to admit, she doesn’t have what I have been looking for, considering that I was already completed._

_I respond’d t’Keith t’save his ass,_ Chuchule confessed, _but also thought he needs sum lovin’ cuz poor kitt’n, he went through a lot o’pain. And glad it work’d an’ I must say, the experiment’s a success! But, she smiled at Allura, ma’ Vivid System’s sensin’ sumone who needs mo’ lovin an’ Luv 101 so here I’m._

“S-so yer sayin’,” his purple eyes saddened.

_Baby don’t get me wrong, I’ll still be yer numbah one fan. Just that now it’s time t’test who y’really are. And ma’ sista momma’ll deliver that, cuz like she said…_

_The Operation Pact was meant to be yours from the beginning,_ Chulala cleared, _and Princess Allura is destined for something else._

 _From hope springs prudence,_ Plachu said.

 _Strength draws temperance,_ Platt said.

 _Will turns into faith,_ Chulatt added.

 _Light blossoms into luv,_ Chuchule smiled.

 _And love,_ Chulala faced Keith, _spreads out its wings of light. From what you have lacked, you have earned it, and surpassed it, that’s why we also evolved._

From the reactions the five chosen were given, they have little to no idea what it means, but Lance has another thing going on in his mind when he was trying to remember what his mother’s ghost, Romelle, told him about an Altean legend.

“Is this,” he suddenly asked, “something related to this legend going on Altea, like five spirits combining together to form some kind of a war god to defeat an evil entity… something?”

They all suddenly looked at him.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Hunk asked.

“Did Mother tell you that tale?” Allura asked.

The other two looked at each other.

“Duh?” Lance replied, “she’s been showing up to me since day one--!”

“I’m sorry, Prince,” Coran was already in the main dashboard supposedly trying to park the ship back to the Marmora Base, “but we’re getting a signal…”

“From where?” Allura turned to him.

“It’s from,” he gasped, “from Earth!”

Lance suddenly rushed to the main dashboard. “Is that Alex!?” he asked, hoping that his brother might have tried to connect to them again.

“We’ll see,” and he turned on the switch. The moment he did, the monitor flickered, and—

“ _Greetings, Princess Allura_.”

All were in total shock to see who called them, it was none other than Zarkon, himself, everyone turned silent while civilians like Ed and Jake hugged each other for a little strength.

“Zarkon,” her expression changed to disgust. “How did you—”

“ _Let’s say I had some… connections,_ ” the Galra Emperor smirked. “ _Going back to business… I have learned from a trusted source about your little brother whom everyone thought have died along with your mother._ ”

It alarmed her, and her heart was starting to panic. Coran was far more panicked than the Princess, herself. “H-how did he find out--!?”

“The feed a while ago,” Allura guessed, as she tried to shield her brother discreetly. “They were able to intercept the signal, that’s how they might have found out—”

“ _I am intrigued,_ ” Zarkon continued. “ _I would like to see him in person. After all, I have been your godfather._ ”

“You’ll never see him--!” she strongly refused, but a bold move made her and Coran shook, as Lance gently pushed her aside and excused himself in the crowd so the emperor could see him.

“Hey, turtleface,” he spoke. “Lookin’ for me?”

Zarkon looked at him from head to toe. His face wouldn’t tell anything, nor no one could guess what he was thinking after seeing Lance for the first time.

“ _You are the missing Prince she has been mentioning?_ ” he tried to confirm.

“That’s _Prince_ Lance for you, zombieface,” he introduced himself. “More than a prince, I’m the Lion Guardian Spririt of the Waters, ready to kick your ass. Ain’t sure of your Ore drama, but get over what happened: you’re freakin’ doped and you need intervention the Vivid Way.”

Zarkon’s eyes squinted.

Hunk also stepped in beside Lance. “That’s no shade, man,” he smirked. “He’s been in a space iron lung for seventeen years due to quintessence overdose.”

“Wanna get him?” Pidge glared at him. “Get us first!”

Finally, Keith decided to step in front, moving to protect his friends from Zarkon. He glared at him, violet eyes flickering in determination:

“Yer no emperor,” he said. “Yer a criminal.”

“Shaaade,” the three followed.

“We’re taking you down, Zarkon,” Allura swore. “You have no idea how we’ve become stronger while you’re taking a vacation on Earth.”

The five chosen warriors were looking at Zarkon with such fierceness, and the rest like Shiro and Coran looked at him with such distaste as well. Zarkon, however, just smirked at the faces of determination they were showing him, and he felt more empowered than discouraged. 

“ _I like the look in those eyes,_ ” he complimented. “I _t reminded me of Alfor and myself back in those days. Those eyes definitely made me want to gorge them and play them with my hands. But I can’t just take them away from you…_

 _Without giving you a treat first._ ”

As soon as he left the camera, the next scene definitely changed everyone’s faces in the control room.

Zarkon selected several human prisoners to be shown, which sadly, included an injured Alex, Lenny and Marcia carrying their baby brother and sister. Even Hunk’s aunt and her partner were included. What shocked them was when Yuzuki showed up in a lady slave’s outfit, without remorse, carrying Wade’s severed head.

Mitsu couldn’t looked at the head, but he couldn’t understand why their rebel leader dressed like a whore. While Shiro’s anger was unexplainable. 

“Monster,” he grunted. 

While Irving was screaming out of fear and what happened to Wade that he had totally lost it.

“Zarkon is unstoppable,” Coran was shaking. 

“ _I would like to test what you’re capable of_ ,” Zarkon said, “ _so how about we have a deal? You all know what I wanted from the start. This planet is utterly useless to me, but I must admit, it gave me a good source of manpower to widespread my conquest. But I wanted the most…_

 _Is the Ore._ ”

Shiro knew it. Zarkon will use everyone from Earth, or even the planet, itself, as an exchange good for the Incarnate Ore. As much as he doesn’t want to give in, the lives of the people of the entire planet is at stake.

“ _I will give you twenty-six varga to comply with my request,_ ” Zarkon finally made a demand. “ _Bring the Ore, and the Lions, and I’ll set the planet free, since I have no use for it. However, you should know that I am not a patient person. And since I don’t have use to this planet at all, if you won’t comply within the given time…_

 _I will make sure you will never see your planet the same way again._ ”

Shiro was shaking in anger and if he only could, he will pull Zarkon out of the monitor and beat the heck out of him. But knowing they are currently several lightyears away from Earth, it might be impossible for them to get back on time. But they do have the Ore and they can do a wormhole jump, yet he was still worried…

Until he felt something hot at his back. The moment he turned around, his eyes widened.

Worried that the hostages will bring their morale down, he was wrong. Seeing them alive but in danger has elevated the Vivid Team’s quintessence to the point that it overflowed in their bodies, while staring at the monitor, as a proof that they have accepted the challenge.

“Y’ain’t gettin’ the Ore,” Keith swore, “nor our planet. So,” he pointed at the monitor, “I’ll make a li’l suggestion as the leader here…

We’ll make there for half of what y’gave us. How’s that sound, turtleface?”

Zarkon turned silent.

“We even might get there earlier,” Pidge smirked. “But we’ll make sure you won’t stand that long.”

“You won’t even know we’re there,” Hunk said. “So bring it all you got!”

“For the first time,” Lance patted Keith’s shoulder, “I agree with our leader here. Ya better watch out!”

“Once we get there,” Allura said last, “we’ll make sure you will _not_ destroy another innocent world!”

After that, their quintessence shown brighter, showing display of determination they had ever since they have passed the test of the Ore. As what Shiro and Coran witnessed, it was more than what they had gained the first time they used their Keys and transformed into VividSoldiers. It was something that he, himself, has never seen before.

And to show Zarkon how serious they are, Keith led by calling Chulala out, and the little white mouse danced in his right palm up high, turning back into the red and black Operation Pact. The four others did the same, as they called their mice and later transformed into their respective Operation Keys. 

As soon as all the Keys were shown, their surroundings changed, and whatever clothing they have slowly dissolved from the light, leaving them in their respective underwear. But those pieces of fabric somehow turned into pairs of pristine white wings on their backs, signifying their evolution.

“We ain’t jokin’, Zarkon,” Keith said. “This is what real quintessence is all about. An’ y’ain’t gonna get it for yer personal gain!”

The vault to the Incarnate Time and Space showed up in each of them, the keyholes shining and their Keys ready to open the vault, while Keith opened his Operation Pact, and a dashboard showed up to him, entering the password before hitting the center jewel of the Pact’s interior that serves as his main controls. 

_State the password,_ the Vivid System’s voiceover instructed them. And without hesitation...

“RESURRECTION!”

Keith hit the center jewel of his Pact, while the rest inserted their Keys to the vault, as they prepared the second password.

“VIVID… EVOLUTION!”

As each of the vaults finally opened, the chosen five dived in, where they were taken to the Incarnate Space to prepare themselves for battle. As soon as they got in, they were already clothed in their inner suits, which is usually grayish black, but now it’s just black, and a few seconds later, they were draped in their respective colors.

Keith first had both his arms and legs protected with a much whiter armor with red and, this time, teal trimmings, and his usual knee-length armored boots became more solid, before he was clad in his usual red kimono, but the lines were now in glowing teal instead of the usual white, and has the design paying homage to the first VividRed. The signature whitish armor was put next, on top of his kimono, and it added more silver straps of metal near his shoulder paddings, showing the usual red V-shaped symbol on his chest.

Pidge immediately put her cutesy green and white idol dress, this time it’s sleeveless and has white frills on the sleeve and skirt part, before putting her white armor. Her knee-high armored boots showed their cute side by making it straight to the tip of each boot, not showing the shape of her ankles at all. The black and yellow side brooch showed her own symbol instead of the Altean Crest, attached to an apple green bow. Her white and green gauntlets also showed that she was like wearing a long-sleeved dress but it is not.

Hunk had immediately wore his signature white armor before putting a yellow sleeveless coat, with glowing teal and red-orange trimmings. He stretched his knuckles, revealing armored hand gloves fashioned like a boxer’s pair of gloves atop his black one. His boots were also more solid and heavy-looking with yellow and orange hinges contrasting to pure white and silver. His yellow work pants also has glowy teal trimmings and wore atop his gray one.

Lance had his fabulous puff pants first, followed by a pair of knee-high boots as he lifted one leg at a time, defining his powerful arms. His white armor covered his well-defined chest and a blue hoodie popped behind, as strips of silver later draped his biceps. His arms were also armored with white and blue-trimmed gauntlets daintily showing his covered hands. 

Finally, Allura flaunted her body as she was draped in pink silk and cotton coat which showed her legs in the middle, followed by her armor. The center jewel of her armor shoot off satin sashes draping her padded shoulders and arms. Her defining gauntlets and calf-length armor boots showed trimmings of pink and light blue against white and glowy teal. 

Their hair changed color and length as their mechanical ears, tail, and Altean marks on their cheeks were added. Their jetpacks also changed shaped for some reason. In Keith’s case, his Altean marks changed shape, from somewhat heart shaped, to jagged star-shaped. Same goes with Allura’s marks as it also gave her cheeks a distinct glowing heart-shaped ones.

As Shiro watched them transform and later came out in their newly-evolved Palette Suit, he couldn’t help but to feel proud – but torn at the same time, to see them all ready for a battle. They all deserved to have their powers back and just in time, as he thought. From that point, he suddenly missed his days as VividBlack, but he know that it is their turn to continue what he had started.

Mitsu was totally speechless. He, himself, has never watched them transform personally, as he once lived trying to catch them because of an order – except probably Allura. But now he knew that they are no ordinary teenagers at all. They were handpicked by the spirits of the Pioneers, themselves.

Coran was in total awe to see that their Palette Suits have also evolved. It was like a mix of the original and the new, and he does find it three times more powerful – even more. He didn’t notice his tears falling after seeing them transform after three weeks.

Ed and Jake were totally speechless, of course. What he thought was a rumor, a fairy tale, have turned into a reality, and he was happy he was given another chance to live to see it for himself.

As the five have finally transformed into the VividSoldiers that they should be, VividRed faced Zarkon, who seemed unamused at all.

“Mark yer calendar, Zarkon,” he said. “We’ll be there t’defeat ‘cha in thirteen vargas!”

Zarkon didn’t answer, but deep inside, he seemed excited to face them in a battle that will predict the future of the Earth and the universe.

Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Allura have finally given a blessing by none other than the spirits of the original Vivid Team, and they have passed their test with flying colors. The test, itself, gave them a chance to surpass what they have once lacked of, and turned it into their advantage. After three weeks in outer space, they are ready to head back to Earth, fully prepared, to defeat Zarkon and to liberate their planet once and for all.

The war is just about to start, and they are all aware, there are more things to come on their way than just the war, itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is. Really. LONG.
> 
> I've really enjoyed writing the last part while turning the VividRed Operation OST on and it was glorious. So I apologize if I carried away.
> 
> Next chapter will be, again, my insights about this arc, antagonists, and I'll try to add artwork, too, if I still have some. So I'll take another break and I guess, see you in the next chapter? Yep.


	31. Author's Notes, Character Bios, and... Artwork? pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, again, a few words and summary of what happens so far. Plus get to know the Galra Empire and the Blade of Marmora in preparation for the final arc.

Hello, hello, hello! It's me again, the Mad Banana.

If you're one of my readers who constantly waits for my updates, you're probably wondering why I'm starting to post a bit often, particularly every Friday. I've recently developed this technique that will help me compose my thoughts without missing anything, so once everything is in place, that is when I'll start writing. And yes, due to security breach scare, I switched to a new platform -- MS Word. But feel free to give suggestions.

To be honest, I haven't been this serious in writing before. Maybe because of the hype. I'm giving you a warning now: I'm the type who never finishes a story. Once the hype is gone, so is my drive, so for me, this is a friggin' milestone. Thank you, all of you who stops by and read my fiction, from the bottom of my heart. I haven't receive recent comments yet, but for me, they're already enough to drive me to finish the entire story. If you can stop by and give comments, please, please do so.

A thousand hits is already a lot for me. Adding those hits will be a bonus.

I haven't drawn a lot lately due to work issues, and I'm still targeting to have a new laptop. I even thought, should I do a GoFundMe thing? But I said nah, I'll buy my laptop with my own savings. I'm a working girl with a job that pays me fairly plus incentives.

Anyway, some are wondering why I ship this and ship that in my story? Obviously, they're my OTP. Kidgance is my guilty pleasure. Sadly, I don't see enough content like those on Tumblr, even NSFW (on a case-to-case basis) so I provide them myself sometimes. Would be better if I see other content in my dash. 

And, yeah, _**this is my piece.**_ It's my decision in my story who will end up with who, who should end up alone, who should live, and who should die. This is my fiction, after all.

Anyway, as usual, let's start up with the story so far!

 

**The Story So Far**

The Vivid Team, along with Secretary-General Richard Irving and 1.5 million inhabitants, and the Incarnate Ore, forced to leave Earth for their safety, as strongly suggested by the Blade of Marmora, led by the enigmatic Kolivan. The remaining inhabitants, however, forced to stay in captivity under Emperor Zarkon's reign. Some became slaves, like Yuzuki Mireilles, who decided to stay behind, and some remained in hiding, like Lance's family and the remaining members of the Anti-UN Resistance. The Galaxy Garrison remained protected, however, with General Wade as the acting officer.

During the exodus, Shiro learned about Keith's tragedy and what Pidge did in his absence. Hunk was able to reconcile with his grandfather who was one of the evacuees after learning that he, too, has an alien blood --  a Balmeran, to be exact. Speaking of blood, Lance struggled to find out more about his blood and his Key after passing out from healing others, while Allura struggled to get along with the Blades, which turned out to be a secret rebel group consisting of Galras. 

When they reached their secret base, Keith took a chance to ask Kolivan about his blood. One way to know is by participating in the Trials of Marmora, given only to aspiring members of the order, giving him a choice: either knowledge or death. In a dream, he met his father again after several years, and later dreamed about Shiro and his friends who accepted him regardless of his blood. He was later offered a personal training by Kolivan, who said Keith's actions and thoughts reminded him of his own daughter who said to have died in the mission.

The whole team spent almost three weeks with the Blades while feeding the evacuees who were moved to a bigger evacuation area, except for Richard Irving who was put under room arrest and interrogation, and didn't even cooperate. During those weeks, the team learned that not all Galra are enemies, but Allura, herself, had a hard time believing it to the point that her own father's AI almost disown her for having a petty reason to hate a race. They prepared countermeasures as well, starting with a powerful virus that can infect the entire empire's internal system, and a giant warmhole big and powerful enough to throw the main fleet to the farthest corner of the galaxy possible.

During those weeks, Hunk's closeness to his grandfather became more evident that he decided to forgive him, especially after offering him help to find his mother as his sign of sincerity. While Pidge also started to trust the Galra little by little, starting with Ulaz's son, Regris, who gave her a supposed comprehensive list of prisoners who stayed in the empire's main fleet prison. At that point, the spirits of Himawari Shinohara and Wakaba Saegusa, respectively, let them pass, resulted to the evolution of their Operation Keys.

Lance has started to open up with the ghost of Allura's mother, Queen Romelle, who has been showing up to him since the first time back on Earth. Their meeting has been a secret until he revealed it to Pidge. Thinking that this will help him discover about his blood, Pidge willingly offered her help, until Coran found him in Dr. Von Altair's room, and eventually, Allura. A shocking revelation concerning the Princess' long dead brother caused her to push Lance away, warning everyone not to set foot in her father's room again without letting the Cuban explain. At that time, he was reunited with his stepfather, Ed, and sadly, his stepbrother, Logan, whom he thought he had already changed and asked for forgiveness, without realizing that it was all part of his plan to get revenge on him once and for all.

Back on Earth, the remaining Earthlings learned to survive hiding and fending for themselves, and to their surprise, Yuzuki started to work for the Galra Empire for reasons that only she knows, betraying her own kind in process. A live broadcast made her declare for her loyalty to Zarkon which upsets everyone. Dr. Colleen Holt and her sister, Maggie Materazzo, was supposed to be rescued from their own home by Alex, but they were caught by Brigadier-General Gonzales' men and later revealed that General Wade needed Colleen for his plan to create a bomb to annihilate the entire Galra race for his personal gain. She agreed to work with him in exchange for the information regarding where her husband and son were. Meanwhile, Alex volunteered to go out of their hiding place to retrieve a little pod he had found along with his late father which he believed can connect to the white ship -- and is also connected to Lance's past, only to find Yuzuki and her new masters putting the entire rebel unit hostage.

Logan's original plan was to humiliate and torture Lance in any way possible, until he accidentally heard Allura and Coran's conversation related to her late little brother. Convinced that it might be Lance, he conspired with Irving to stage a mutiny against the Vivid Team, especially when the latter has a hunch that Shiro was siding with the aliens, which for him was the biggest blasphemy. He agreed and later recruited some people who agreed to go back to Earth after being stranded in space for weeks. They have managed to take over the ship, and even took down the entire Marmora Base in an ambush after Mitsutaka Kawamura decided to side with Irving to show his hidden hate for Shiro, which traced back in their high school days.

Logan managed to capture Lance and locked Pidge, Hunk, and an unconscious Keith inside Hunk's room, while others took Allura to force her to navigate the ship. To force her further, Irving permitted Logan to torture Lance in front of her, claiming that he wanted to do an experiment concerning his alien heritage. During that time, Hunk's rage and will to save his best friend allowed him and his friends to escape while Pidge shuts down the ship's main system that will slow them down and Keith was shot in the process while acting as her shield. Shiro and Coran managed to talk to King Alfor's AI, revealing to them the other secret of the new Vivid System, and he also revealed that everything happened was all a test to prepare them for their fight against Zarkon and his empire. 

Alex successfully got connected to the ship's communication system thanks to the mysterious pod, but didn't expect that he could talk to Lance and later revealed his identity as an alien. Alex also revealed Logan's identity as adopted by Ed, which drove him mad and pour out his rage on his tortured brother. When Logan tried to fully kill him, the Blade of Marmora showed up to the rescue, upon Kolivan's orders, whom they all thought died during the siege. Allura also managed to get out of the barrier which kept her from escaping which almost cost her arms to burn to save Lance, whom she finally recognized as her long-lost brother. But when Logan made a desperate attempt to shoot him in the head, Ed intervened, shooting him instead, which caused him great shock, and also triggered Lance's hidden Altean powers which he healed Ed and the rest, and even forgave Logan for everything. It also reawakened his Operation Key and evolved. Allura's Key also underwent a makeover, but instead of a Pact, it gave her a Key instead, after thanking the Blades for saving her, her brother, and the entire ship. The spirits of Aoi Futaba and Rei Kuroki showed up to award their evolved Keys.

Keith later met the spirit of Akane Isshiki in a dream field where he first saw Kolivan and the mysterious singing woman, and both talked about what he did before they left Earth and his guilt towards it. She tested his understanding regarding why the Key reacted to him in the first place and what made him decide to become a VividSoldier. It took him a while to understand because of his impatience and zeal to find the answers right away without knowing that the answers are just in front of him. He was commended for standing for the Blade of Marmora in front of the civilians while admitting to them bravely and publicly about his blood and his ordeal. After finally understanding that the answer can be found on genuine friendship, Keith woke up and found himself inside a cryopod recovering from his gun wound and was saved by Ulaz once again, and later had a chance to talk to Governor Garrett regarding the hostage. Ulaz later gave him his cherished dagger and a red compact which he found beside the dagger. The compact teleported him to the control room where everyone is waiting, just as what happened to Hunk and Pidge a few minutes before he woke up.

Coran finally admitted that the reason why he lied about Lance to protect him as what Queen Romelle told him to do. It was revealed that Lance can heal like his mother, but can also heal himself without depleting his quintessence, something that both Zarkon and Haggar are looking for. After the revelation, Keith appeared to them and explained what happened. Shiro remembered what King Alfor said about the V-Prototype, where he completely thought that it was meant for Allura to use, only to find out that he was looking at an incomplete blueprint the whole time, and how it reacted to him and Allura were just tests for the Pact to fully be completed and to be handed over to its real master -- who happened to be Keith. It was then testified when the mice finally returned, believing that they have passed the test, and Chulala, the embodiment of the Operation Pact, explained to him the selection process. After understanding what happened, Zarkon managed to reach them, posing a threat to return to Earth with the Incarnate Ore within 26 varga (24 Earth hours) or he will annihilate everyone on Earth. Felt that they are fully ready to face him, the five VividSoldiers transformed in front of Zarkon, donning remodified Palette Suits, and VividRed accepted the challenge by surpassing it, promising Zarkon that they will be able to get back to Earth in half the allotted timeframe.

 

**MEET THE CHARACTERS**

**Antagonists**

_**Emperor Zarkon --**_ former ruler of the extinct Planet Daibazaal and the leader of the Galra Empire. He was once King Alfor's strongest ally and best friend, until a trans-reality ore (now known as the Incarnate Ore) crashed his planet and caused a rift in it. Prior to the tragedy, he married Honerva, Alfor's assistant and a talented alchemist, and later supported her research of the rift with great gusto. His utmost support to her research caused his wife multiple miscarriages, and lost her along with their supposed child when their planet has to be destroyed when the rift caused it severe damage.

He was responsible for destroying Planet Altea out of revenge, and after Alfor took the Ore and hid it somewhere else. After finding out that it was brought to Earth, he has been planning to target the planet for his collection. He has an unhealthy obsession with the Ore, itself, which caused him to catch even the VividSoldiers, who were said to own a piece of the Ore where they drew out their powers. Even with his wife gone, his obsession remains, which Lance guessed he has an overdose of quintessence.

_**High Priestess Haggar --**_ Zarkon's most trusted right-hand person and confidante, a witch of unknown origin who is mostly responsible for the creation of Robeasts, giant killing machines originated from remaining Alones infused with corrupted quintessence. Despite her mystery, almost everyone respects her with fear, and Zarkon only listens to her most of the time. However, some high-ranking officials were starting to conspire against her and tried to research about her origins to no avail, since she is highly secured with her own personal security groups, the Druids.

_**Commander Sendak --**_ Zarkon's once most powerful soldier he ever recruited, dubbed as 'the purest Galra' in terms of combat skills and loyalty to him and to the empire. Equally feared by everyone and also has a prosthetic left arm designed for him, alone. His loyalty was tested, however, after Shiro escaped before their supposed duel in the main ship's arena, and felt humiliated by that incident, causing him to chase him to the ends of the Earth with nothing on mind but to defeat him fair and square. It was then proved that his strength comes from his desire to fight and defeat someone who believes is equal to him, and he saw those qualities in Shiro from those two years as a Champion.

_**Lieutenant Haxxus --**_ Sendak's right-hand man and his loyalty is also unquestionable, even when Sendak abandoned his position in the empire to find and defeat Shiro. Cunning and a masochist, he was responsible once for taking Rax and Shay hostage in exchange for the Ore. He was killed by Thace on the eve of invasion.

_**Commander Prorok --**_ one of the leaders of the empire's western fleet who does his own ways to prove his loyalty rather than following Zarkon's plans, including catching the VividSoldiers without the emperor's permission. After failing for his last mission involving Blue Island, he was forced to become Haggar's next Robeast.

_**Commander Aigni --**_ one of the few female commanders serving Zarkon and was in charge of the mobile base on Earth during the invasion. No one knew what happened to her after VividRed attacked the base in his berserk mode, and said to be a primary suspect of his rape.

_**Commander Draig --**_ one of the few who cornered Allura and Keith during the invasion. He attempted to rape the latter while in heat if not for the Blade members who killed him in an instant.

_**Commander Throk --**_ currently serving as Yuzuki's watchman during the crisis at Earth. You'll learn more about him in the final arc of the story.

 

**The Blade of Marmora**

_**Kolivan --**_ leader of the Order, and the one who ordered his members to save Allura and the Vivid Team to be taken to their base and to get their help in defeating Zarkon. How he found out about Allura's existence remained a mystery. Highly stoic and a no-nonsense warrior, he offered himself to be Keith's personal tutor after seeing him and his demeanor to be the same as his late daughter.

_**Ulaz --**_ the first Blade member introduced in the story. Prior to that, he once worked in the empire's medical department, where he was said to be also raped and got pregnant. He helped Shiro escape to Earth and later followed him after giving a tip to the base regarding Zarkon's plan for the Ore. He saved Keith twice -- when he gave him an antidepressant that will help him reduce his heat and when he was shot during the siege.

_**Thace --**_ served as a right hand man to Commander Prorok but acted as a double agent for the Order, giving them internal information about the empire's database. He faced VividRed once during the Empire's attempt to steal the Ore where he found out about him and his cherished dagger. He is not mostly in the base because of his double duty.

_**Regris --**_ Ulaz's son out of a crime, raised and trained by his father and later, the Order. He was seen giving a flash disk to Pidge containing all of the prisoners within the empire's main fleet, and believed to be dead during the siege if not for his fellow Blades.

_**Antok --**_ one of the biggest and strongest members and was responsible for leading the remaining Blades in saving the white ship from being hijacked. He was also the one who saved Keith from being raped again by Draig.

 

I guess that's it for now! I'm sorry if I don't have any drawings at the moment but I'll make one as soon as I'm not that busy.

The final arc is just around the corner. Again, thank you all so much for giving time to stop by, read, and give kudos (and comments) to this piece. I won't last like this without you who diligently reads it.

See you in the next chapter, bananas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Fly to freedom, young lions! But at the end of the rainbow, there is a rock that will block your way. And you cannot go back to the other end.


	32. F(l)ight For Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: As Logan continues to torture Lance in front of Allura, Mitsu tried in vain to stop him but was shot by Irving who seem enjoying the scene. Allura managed to escape from the barred podium after gaining strength and wisdom from the spirit of her father and Rei Kuroki to save Lance, which also became a chance for Shiro and the rest to stop everything. Meanwhile Keith's test began while in a state of coma when he spoke to the spirit of Akane Isshiki, who originally saved him after he was raped. The whole ship's system was temporarily shut down by Pidge which lets the Blade of Marmora to barge in and save the crew. Logan accidentally shot Ed when he tried to shield Lance and Allura, which awakened the Cuban's dormant Altean side and healed everyone, which freaked Logan in the end, and later awakened his and Allura's Key. In a dream, Akane explained Keith's involvement as a VividSoldier which later revealed that the V-Prototype has been waiting for him the whole time, just in time for Zarkon to show up and dared the Vivid Team to come to Earth within 24 hours. Keith accepted the dare as they transformed once again into VividSoldiers, with a little condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for Season 6!?
> 
> I'm ready to die anytime. But for now, have some fresh, new chapter which I have only finished today. And yes, we are close to the end of this story.
> 
> I might need to rewrite again everything once I'm done with this one. And yes, I'm whipping out an official Tumblr blog dedicated to the story, itself. I'll fix everything once all's done.
> 
> WARNING: Some scenes, themes, language and situations may not be suitable for younger readers -- including death and gore. Reader discretion is advised.

“Mark yer calendar, Zarkon,” VividRed said, pointing at him on the monitor. “We”ll be there t’defeat ‘cha in thirteen vargas!”

As they have finally received the evolved forms of their Palette Suits, the Vivid Team, led by VividRed, took Zarkon’s challenge and took it to the next level, assuring that they will be back in half a quintent to liberate Planet Earth from the clutches of the Galra Empire. The emperor wasn’t amused, in some sense, as his face cannot be read, but deep inside he finds it intriguing for these youngsters to be bold enough to accept his dare.

However, “Dude,” VividBlue whispered to him, “Should it be ‘start your clock’ ‘cuz varga’s like, an Altean equivalent of an hour?”

“He’ll get it,” VividRed said, proudly.

Meanwhile, Zarkon finally gave them a smirk. “ _Finally bold enough after hiding for two and a half movements?_ ” he said. “ _I’ll commend you for that. But like I’ve said, I’m not that patient. Conditions may change without prior notice—_ ”

“We do not trust your plans, Zarkon,” VividPink glared at him. “But thanks for being that honest.”

“ _I’m still a man of honor, Princess. What I only hates the most is someone who will stab me behind my back—_ ”

“Just like what you did to Father and to entire Altea!”

“ _That wasn’t my fault anymore, but his. If he only let me continue with the help of the Ore, nothing like this should have happened._ ”

“I told you, sis,” VividBlue joined in, “he’s doped.”

“ _Your time is running out, Lion Paladins,_ ” Zarkon ignored VividBlue’s remarks. “ _If you truly wish to save your fellow Earthlings, come forth! Do not keep me waiting…_

 _The time starts NOW._ ”

The monitor went off.

He is right that time is running out for them, so VividRed headed to the ship’s short passageway while the rest followed without question. Shiro immediately guessed his plan that he let him be, however—

“Are you going to face that creep!?” Ed suddenly asked, quite worried especially about his stepson. “D-does this ship has some fighter planes or something--!?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have one,” VividPink replied apologetically.

“S-so how are going to get back? I, I’m not sure how space physics work but if he is saying that he wants us to go back in about 24 hours – right? – How are we going to do that if we’re a hundred miles from Earth!?”

“Simple,” VividYellow replied, “going ahead of ya!”

“Crazy kids! That’s—”

“Let me explain that,” VividGreen volunteered. “The Palette Suit is designed with the Vivid System that will allow the user to withstand everything – heat, cold, pressure, shock, any form of attack, while providing the user ten times strength, speed and stamina. Originally, it was designed to fight Alone, but in our case, it’s enhanced to match our given elements and personality so with this, we can even get into space without any additional protection. Plus it’s made of the same alloy as what the Ore has—”

“Uh, Pidge,” VividYellow whispered to her, “simple terms for Mr. McClain, please—”

“In other words,” she sighed, “we’re superheroes. We’re ‘kinda’ invincible.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout us,” VividBlue assured him, “we’ll make it. Guess we’ll see you back on Earth? And…”

He smiled shortly.

“Look after Logan. You’re the only person he can count on at this moment.”

Ed didn’t respond to it anymore, which made him convinced that Lance is the purest young man he had ever met and get acquainted with. He had never felt that proud before.

“Keith,” Shiro gave him a final advice, “let me know right away once you get back to Earth. And… Good luck and be careful.”

He smiled briefly. “You too.”

“Alright,” Coran went to his position, activating the wormhole, “I’ll set everything up and it will be closed in thirty ticks! Good luck, team!”

They all answered with a thumbs up, as they have launched themselves into space, while waiting for the wormhole to appear.

As Coran started the countdown, Shiro talked to Ed and Jake. “It will be best for you to go back to the ballroom while we fix everything,” he said.

Ed nodded, holding Jake, and as they were about to get Logan (and to keep an eye on him), he paused a bit when he noticed something strange…

“…Logan?”

He wasn’t in his spot anymore.

*****

“Damn you, Estevez… why can’t you die…? Why can’t you… freaking… DIE!?”

Logan struggled to walk away from the control room, away from everyone who loved Lance dearly. And thinking about what happened made him sick.

His plan backfired big time.

His original plan was to put Lance in total humiliation and pain, letting his loved ones see him die in his hands, after he had thought that Lance ‘stole’ everything from him: his father, his chance for the Garrison, his legs, and now his right to be his father’s son. For him, it was more than being killed in front of everyone, and the end result was him being the biggest loser.

The moment that he felt total lost was when Lance hugged him instead of hitting him back, begging him to know him more than what he thought. It was the biggest lost of his life. Thinking about it almost made him stumble, especially when he noticed that his right prosthetic leg is starting to get loose.

“You don’t understand anything. _Everything_ ,” he sobbed. “And you’ll never will. I’m Edward McClain’s _only_ son, you hear? Don’t give me that bullcrap that I’m adopted because I’m NOT!”

He suddenly fell after losing his balance and after holding on to the wrong wall. The moment he stumbled, he wailed at his own misery. He couldn’t move properly anymore after his left leg failed to support him.

Meanwhile, a former mutineer passed by and saw him crawling on the floor. He immediately rushed to him.

“Hey!” he called and took his hand. “You okay?”

Logan didn’t answer right away, but he let the said man help him stand up. A little later, he noticed that the man was carrying a laser rifle still; he might have no idea what happened a while ago.

After noticing the rifle, an idea came to his twisted mind.

*****

A wormhole appeared in the middle of an illuminated galaxy, where the five VividSoldiers came out. As the wormhole closes, they looked around while VividRed contacted the white ship.

“We’re inside the 34th Solar System,” he announced. “Just a few miles from—”

“Planet Earth!” VividYellow suddenly called while pointed onto something.

When they all turned around to find what he was pointing at, they were all gasped in awe and relief. They finally saw Earth after three weeks.

“Still beautiful as ever, fellas,” VividBlue smiled. “Let’s rock in--!”

“Wait!” VividGreen suddenly stopped him.

“What?”  
“If you gonna barge in back, you should check the surroundings first. Turn on your freaking monitor on your visor, Lance.”

He sighed, and did as she told him. The moment he turned on the radar mode of his visor, he suddenly turned silent.

“Thanks for the reminder, Pidge,” VividPink commended her. “Look like Zarkon really knows we’re coming.”

“He sent a Welcoming Committee,” VividBlue sighed sarcastically. “How thoughtful.”

“And they’re a lot,” VividYellow gulped, trying to estimate how many those planes are in that fleet. “Let’s see, if we can divide the load work into five, so one person per 100 planes in twenty to thirty minutes—”

“Let’s make it a hundred an’ fifty per head in ten t’fifteen,” VividRed made a dare.

“Man that’s overkill--!”

“Challenge accepted,” VividBlue smirked, calling out his Naked Bayard.

“No you won’t--!”

“Time’s runnin’ out, people,” the Red Lion reasoned out. “Plus it’s time t’test these babies—”

“I’m with Keith this time,” the Blue Lion said.

“Why not?” VividGreen smirked. “Just need to show Zarkon how badass we are.”

“Ooh boy,” the Yellow Lion fanned himself. “Here we go--!”

“We don’t have to finish them all,” the Pink Lion reminded them. “Getting to Earth is our top priority.”

“We hear ya, Princess,” VividRed also called out his bayard. “Let’s roll!”

“YEAH!” they chorused as the other three also called out their Naked Bayards and flew towards the awaiting fleet of Galra planes.

*****

_The White Ship._

“The teludav is almost ready,” Antok said, supervising the building of the giant wormhole they will need. “But I’ve just found out that we have ran out of scaultrite to withstand a giant leap.”

“Where can we get one?” Shiro asked.

“Scaultrite is one of the rarest minerals in the galaxy,” Coran said, “and can only be found on a weblum’s body.”

“Weblum?”

“They are giant wormlike creatures feeding on dead planets. They’re often docile – but you just can’t look into their eyes or pass by their face or it will shoot you.”

“Wh-where can we find one!? We’re running out of time!”

“We don’t have to catch a weblum to harvest those minerals,” Antok assured. “At this moment our reinforcements are already on their way here for our needed supplies.”

Shiro sighed in relief after hearing the news. He almost forgot that the Blade of Marmora are everywhere in a time like this. “So when they’ll be here?” he asked.

Before Antok could answer, one of the Blades came to him and whispered. “They’re here just as you’ve prayed,” he said, as some Blades prepared themselves for the arrival of reinforcements.

A few moments later, a few cargo ships arrived in time, as expected. Shiro and Coran just noticed that the said ships are not related to the Blades but possibly from third parties, which surprised him.

“Those are not yours,” he figured.

“That’s right,” Antok said. “A few phoebes ago, our Order once helped these rebel fighters from a Galra attack, so they are here in exchange. They have learned about the existence of Princess Allura, and now they are about to learn that her brother, Prince Lance, is also alive. I believe,” he turned to Shiro, “some of them are also grateful to you, if Ulaz is right.”

The ex-VividSoldier was just looking at the skies while waiting for the cargo ships to arrive. He has little idea on what Antok meant, but he then understood that the Blade of Marmora are not the only rebel force in space.

*****

Irving was totally broken.

Not only he failed in taking control over the ship even with a little help, he also saw Wade’s severed head served in a platter held by none other than the ex-Resistance leader. It was too much for him to bear; even if he managed to stay alive, his failure and the memory of seeing Wade’s head will haunt him forever. Because of what happened, he lost his ability to think and talk and was only seen staring in an open space, and he stopped resisting after that. He sat quietly in his bed, dumbstruck and still tied up.

But if there is anyone who was nearly shocked as Irving, it will be Mitsu. He saw something on that monitor that made his jaw almost drop: most of his fellow rebels have been taken hostage by none other than Zarkon, himself, in exchange for the Incarnate Ore, and Yuzuki was wearing the most provocative servant outfit while holding a tray of Wade’s head without any remorse. As far as he knew her, she rarely wears clothes like those, that is why it made him wonder how the Galra ‘convinced’ her to go that low…

Unless they did something to her.

“Looks like you’re spacing out, boy.”

Mitsu almost forgot that he was in charge of monitoring Irving that he was called by none other than Governor Garrett, who happened to volunteer to take care of the evacuees.

For the first time, he didn’t answer right away.

“You’re probably tired,” he guessed.

“Uh, I’m fine,” he exhaled.

“I don’t think so.”

He turned silent again.

To entertain him a bit, the governor thought of chatting with him. “Minutes ago was a surprise,” he began. “Just a while ago Irving’s recruits stormed into my room and cuffed me to be taken somewhere else until my grandson came to save me. From there I’ve known that he is far more special than I have imagined.”

A part of his story somehow caught Mitsu’s attention. “You’re Irving’s friend,” he guessed –

“I never said we’re friends, as in _that_ close,” the governor explained. “You’re a soldier, yourself. Surely you know how a ‘buddy system’ works. That’s how men like me and Irving did to survive the government circus.”

“Let me guess, you allied yourself with Irving once. Guess your grandson changed you for the better?”

Anakoni smirked. “Between Akamu and me, he is much more of a genius than me. He even surpassed his father.”

He didn’t made a follow up. Instead, he focused himself on monitoring the ex-Secretary-General.

“Let me tell you a secret,” the governor continued. “This alien-hunting passion of mine started when my wife died while trying to escape from an Alone. She’s the only woman who softened my heart and since her death, it hardened again with a vow to eradicate every single alien I’ll ever encounter. But I don't kill them right away. I built a facility in Guam to dump all the aliens I have either hunted or won in almost twenty years. And then…

I didn’t expect my eldest, Akanai, to fall in love with an alien woman.”

Mitsu’s eyes widened.

“She’s one of my collection. No idea how it happened, but it just… happened. My eldest child, who was supposed to one day take my place, fell in love with someone not human. Of course I never approved of it. They eloped, anyway. I didn’t realize that moment that my relationship with children slowly crumbled because of my obsession for revenge. I didn’t even realize how I have hurt them, especially Akanai, when I had his wife kidnapped and locked her in far away, while making a fake letter that will convince him that she left him. I didn’t also realize at that time that he had a child with that alien.”

“I guess,” Mitsu became interested, “that child was Hunk.”

The governor decided to stop there to join the ex-soldier monitor their main prisoner. “My encounter with what they have called the Galra made me open my eyes, and what happened today made me more convinced that I made the right decision to throw away the ambition I once had to make amends with the treasure that I had the entire time… _my family._ I could even imagine my wife scolding me for abandoning my children for twenty years… especially my eldest…

I never had a chance to say goodbye one last time.”

He looked at him. “He died?”

“An accident claimed him on his birthday, just as what Hunk said. I never saw him lying in a coffin nor see his body be buried to the ground because I was busy collecting aliens…”

He didn’t realize his own tears.

“I’ve wasted _twenty long years…!_ ”

He was sobbing, which was a shock for Mitsu to see the most powerful man in Hawaii burst into tears because of regret. He might have known Hunk a little, thanks to Pidge and Lance, but he has no idea about the reason behind the pain.

“So many things happened in the past three weeks,” Mitsu agreed. “Within those weeks, so many lives have changed – well, I don’t think all of them were. But hearing that from you,” he smiled at the governor, “that’s refreshing. In a good way. I admit I hated your guts for putting Allura in prison, but now I guess I understand. And let me make a wild guess…

Hunk forgave you for everything you’ve done?”

He smiled bitterly. “He almost didn’t forgive me for taking his mother away. I’ve never felt this fulfilled and enlightened. I thought I’m already the most powerful in my own right…

It turned out to be my children. Most of all, Akamu. And he’s one of those children armed by the Vivid System to save us.”

Mitsu knows that surprising fact, especially when he saw them transform for the first time, including Allura, which made him convince that there is still hope, not because they have been volunteering to help, but because they are chosen to be one.  
Before he could give a comment on the governor’s story, he heard a mall chime somewhere, followed by Coran’s throat-clearing.

“ _Attention, ladies and gentlemen,_ ” he started, “ _in a few dobo—I mean, minutes, we will be back on Earth. The VividTeam and the Blades are now working on a way to clear the path for us. With that, I would like everybody to remain in the ballroom and not to roam around the ship while we are on the hyperdrive. I repeat, please remain in the ballroom until the hyperdrive to Earth is over. Thank you very much, and enjoy the ride!_ ”

The two looked at each other, convincing Mitsu that…

“It’s starting,” he thought.

“In the end,” the governor said, “we are all going back to Earth.”

“Governor, it’s best for you to go back to the ballroom—”

“Ah, no,” he stopped him, “I suggest not to call me Governor anymore.”

He blinked.

“I thought of resigning once we get back to Earth for me to fulfill my promise to my grandson.”

He was a bit surprised. “Wh-what about the people of Hawaii?”

“I’ll have Atkins to resume my duty. What’s important for me is to find Akamu’s mother. I’ll hunt for one last time. This time, it’s for him.”

Mitsu understood. A mix of relief and guilt swirled in his heart. The exodus has, indeed, changed most of its passengers, including him, and almost for the worst if not for a miracle that saved his life. And he will forever be grateful about it.

*****

_The Brothel, White House._

A group of beautiful human men and women were huddling in one corner, praying that not a single one will be picked to be today’s entertainment for soldiers. They were all scantily clad, trying to hide every exposed skin they had.

A few minutes later, they can hear the gruesome laughter of Galra soldiers, speaking in tongues, but they could understand that they are probably talking how they will enjoy whatever they will pick.

As they approach the door, the laughter suddenly shifted into groans and cries of pain.

And there was silence. Each of them grew question marks on their heads.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, which almost triggered their fear. But it was short-lived when they have found out who saved them.

“Keep calm, boys and girls,” Nyma said, also wearing scantily but was holding a dagger with a rifle hanging on her back, “we’re claiming everything back!”

She wasn’t alone. Some of the slaves have their own weapons, and not all of them are human, but the scene spoke for itself, as they came to liberate everyone from the inside.

_Hours ago._

Nyma knew she’s doomed. She was taken to the women’s quarters and was forced to change into something skimpy that will delight the alien soldiers. After changing, she and the other women were taken to the soldiers’ quarters.

“Looks like the chicks are ready for some action,” one of them stared at the women hungrily.

“I’m in a rut today,” the other exhaled. “Can’t wait to get this off me--!”

“Let’s see who amongst us can take as many bitches as they like,” the third smirked.

They were speaking in Galran tongue, which is why Nyma couldn’t understand anything they were saying, but she understood the hungry look in their faces, which scared the hell out of the poor women who have no experience in combat. And even she was scared.

 _I was the most popular girl in school but I never had sex with anyone,_ she thought with such concern. _If I’ll even have my virginity taken, not with these freaks--!_

She couldn’t do anything. If she was alone, she can fight her way against these soldiers. But she also has to protect these women from rape. As she stared sharply on those sex-hungry aliens, she heard someone groaning in pain.

A few minutes later, they started to fall one by one and they all died.

Nyma blinked. Until it revealed two uniformed soldiers holding a sword each, who might been responsible for their fellow Galra’s deaths, something that she couldn’t understand at all. Until…

“Do not be afraid,” one of them, who happened to be a female, spoke to them. “We’re here to rescue you.”

She raised her eyebrow as she couldn’t get if what she is seeing is an illusion or not at all.

“Uh… thanks?” she said.

“We have no time,” the female Galra said. “I’ll explain to you everything, but for now, we need to get out of here.”

_So she agreed._

Thanks to these mysterious, surprising Galras, Nyma and her fellow prisoners managed to liberate two-fourths of the White House, and most of the prisoners volunteered to fight alongside them. As they started to infiltrate the entire facility, Nyma also understood why there are other Galra who saved them.

“So, Ilun,” she said, “you said that someone from the ship contacted you about their return?”

“That’s right,” the Galra named Ilun, who happened to be a Marmora agent, replied as they ran. “Although it took them a few movements before they managed to contact our base here because of some issues. We were tasked to find our equivalent here on Earth to aid them in fighting against Zarkon.”

“That’s sweet,” she grinned. “So they told you about Lo – I mean, Takashi Shirogane and his team?”

“Yes. In fact, they’ll be arriving soon.”

She sighed. “About time! Our leader betrayed us, you see. Insecurity and jealousy issues.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“But that will change! She’ll soon realize that betraying her own kind is worse than having unrequited feelings towards a guy!”

They stopped as more sentries are blocking their way. Ilun and her fellow Blades wore their masks and took the sentries down – but they soon realized that they were more sentries than they have expected.

“You go ahead,” Ilun said. “Head to where your ex-leader is while we take care of things from here!”

Nyma agreed as she went to the right wing of the building.

Luckily, no Galra or cyborg was spotted in the corridor as she passed by, which she finds it relieving, but alarming at the same time, so she held to her rifle as tight as she could because she isn’t the type who handles surprises that gracefully…

But she stopped as she realized that she went to a dead end. She clicked her tongue and decided to take another route—

“Planning to get out?”

Nyma’s heart jumped, but she didn’t let it show as an (un)expected person pointed a gun at her as she was about to go to another direction.

She didn’t let go of her rifle, as she did a staring contest against the woman who betrayed the entire planet for reasons.

“Yuzuki…”

*****

As the five Lions gallantly faced a fleet of Galra fighter planes, armed with more powerful Naked Bayards, Zarkon watched them fight like pathetic beings in space, enjoying every second of it. But Haggar finds the battle perplexing, especially when she noticed significant changes not just in their Palette Suits, but also their own quintessence.

“Sire,” she said, “it appears that their armor and powers have made a drastic improvement.”

“It’s obvious,” Zarkon said, eyes glued on the monitor as he smirked. “Don’t you think now is a good opportunity to test their capabilities?”

“I never doubted, not a single bet, that you are after their powers and the Ore.”

“Indeed. And what is more interesting is because the little princess and her brother are part of this team of lions, along with three little humans. Let’s see how they can fare with our gift,” and he looked at Haggar. “Summon the Robeast. It should be ready any dobosh now.”

She obeyed, since after all, Zarkon has a point. Being a fellow visionary like Alfor, he could look into a way of testing the VividSoldiers’ capabilities while slowly draining the quintessence out of them. And sending a Robeast to them after three movements will help him win more time.

*****

The Vivid Team seemed to like their new abilities against a fleet of Galra ships. Even their Bayards have evolved into powerful weapons of their choice. VividRed’s sword can grow longer as he wanted to while wielding his own luxite sword. VividGreen’s multipurpose grappler can shoot laser arrows without stopping. VividYellow’s cannon can expand with the help of its drones as a nod to the previous collider. VividBlue can still split his rifle in two pistols, but this time, he can have a pistol and a rifle at the same time. Finally, VividPink’s lasso is made of an electric laser that can take any shape as she pleases, whether she would stick to a whip, or turn it into a rapier, or a chain, depending on her enemy.

However, their main target is not the welcoming fleet, itself. “We don’t have to finish them all,” the Pink Lion said. “We have to get to Earth as soon as possible!”

“Allura’s right,” the Red Lion agreed. “We’ll just let ‘em follow us there!”

“Roger!” the rest agreed, as they tried to clear their way towards the planet, but before they could even plunge in…

“INCOMING!!!” the Yellow Lion saw something from the planet coming towards them, that they have no choice but to step back.

A giant coffin bearing the symbol of the Galra Empire showed up in front of them, waiting to be opened any minute now. Speaking of coffin, the Blue Lion sensed something far more terrible inside.

“This coffin is bad news,” he said. “We have to smash it before it comes out!”

“I agree with Lance,” the Green Lion prepared her tail cannon. “We all know what’s inside that thing…”

They agreed as they fired their tail cannons altogether. As they fired away, the said coffin started to crack, forcing them to stay back and let it explode…

As the smoke cleared, they have found out that they have only managed to damage the coffin, and instead something emerged from the smoke.

“What the hell,” VividRed threw a curse on his breath.

It revealed the Galra Empire’s current champion: a Robeast with a head the size of a full-grown human adult, but the white steel body has the height of a fifty-storey building, with a built of only the thinnest tree they could imagine, as if it is a walking stick. Has some kind of a backpack and hands seemed normal-sized for a ridiculously-tall monster. The head only shows one eye that looks like a camera lens.

“He’s a giant walking stick insect,” VividYellow raised his eyebrow in disgust. “Why, of all things, a giant walking stick insect—

HEY!!!”

Everyone looked at VividRed who didn’t hesitate to charge and use his Vivid Saber to slice through the Robeast, however, as the blade hits its right shoulder, it sent electric shocks travelled from its body to the blade and shocked him which sent him flying.

“KEITH!” VividGreen immediately called out her Vivid Grappler in its anchor mode to catch him from his jet pack and pulled him away before it could totally push him away. Meanwhile VividPink saved his Naked Bayard by using her Vivid Lasso to pull it back.

When both girls successfully saved him and his weapon, VividBlue called their attention.

“Uh… guys…?”

He pointed at the Robeast, whose invisible extra legs sprung from its back, which served as its backbone for its radioactive transparent wings, radiating particles of corrupted quintessence in every flip of its wing. Its body is also surprisingly tough and protected by electricity as well, which caused VividRed to fly away at that rate.

Looking at the said giant, they have concluded that it is wrong underestimating a stick-like opponent.

“That’s one reason why I hate insects,” VividYellow said.

*****

“Logan!?”

Ed tried to find his son after he disappeared just after Lance ‘won’ again. Fearing that he might do something far more outrageous than staging a mutiny, he tried to trail where he could possibly go. With no clue to hold, he relied on his instincts instead.

As he passed by the west wing trying to run straight, he smelled something funny. He tried to locate the smell until he stopped by a covered wall. From there…

He noticed a bloody hand.

The old man also noticed a trail of blood which will surely lead him to something. But first, he has to find out what exactly happened to the owner of the bloodied hand. When he peeked at the corner of the wall…

“Oh God…!”

He almost threw up when he saw a corpse of, sadly, one of the mutineers. From the looks of it, the man was stabbed in the back thrice for some reason, and his blood can lead Ed to where the killer is.

Although dangerous, he has to follow the blood trail. The answers might be there.

*****

Logan was already inside an unknown room, with a rifle hanging on his back and a bloody dagger in his hand. Just to clear the evidence, he threw the dagger somewhere.

He walk through a semi-illuminated corridor, leading him to a brighter room where the Incarnate Ore was currently stored to be shipped back to Earth. He stared blankly at it before letting his eyes roam on the cables and computers keeping it in place and probably boosting the ship’s main engine. Thinking that the Ore started everything (and he is somehow right about it), he decided to take down the ship’s main engine by himself.

“Look what you made me do, Estevez,” he was shaking and smirking at the same time. “You’re a superhero now? Let’s see how are you gonna save everybody…”

He was about to shoot the Ore, which was suspended above the ceiling, when an image of an ancient man suddenly appeared in front of him. It made him lose his balance that he stumbled on the floor.

“What the,” he retreated a bit. “Who the hell are you!?”

“ _I’m throwing the question back at you_ ,” Alfor’s AI replied.

“I’m the one asking first!” and aimed his rifle at him.

But Alfor didn’t move. “ _It appears that you’re planning to destroy the ship’s main engine,_ ” he guessed. “ _What are you planning to gain after that?_ ”

“Can’t you just mind your own business? I’m doing my bitch brother’s favor. He’s a superhero? I’ll give him a job that he wanted.”

“ _Then?_ ”

The way Alfor throws him another question only made him more annoyed. “ _Then?_ That’s it, he’ll try to save everybody, including me and Dad – the entire freaking ship! Because after all, he’s a prince! And—”

“ _Then?_ ”

He had enough. “You know what!? You’re wasting my damn time!”

Logan shot him, but the laser only went through his body, which made him horrified. It only added the horror when the AI didn’t even move and only stared at him with pity.  
Logan tried to shoot him again, but it only goes through, until he finally freaked out that his left prosthetic leg finally gave up which made him stay on the ground for good.

“Wh-what the hell are you!?” he asked.

“ _I’m just the father of the one whom you’ve called,_ ” he pretended to think, “ _bitch_.”

He turned speechless.

“ _Tell me, child: what do you wish to gain after you destroy this room? Vengeance? Recognition? Approval? I may have been long dead for eighteen decaphoebes, and my memory has only been preserved in this very ship, but just so you know…_

 _The ship is me. I am the ship. I have seen your greed and need to kill my son out of simple jealousy—_ ”

“I’M NOT JEALOUS!” Logan screamed. “You don’t know _anything_ , old man, you have no freaking right to judge me--!”

“ _Then, what is it?_ ”

He paused for a bit.

“ _No need to worry. I’ll definitely believe in you if you could tell me your reason for killing my son besides jealousy—_ ”

“His family took everything from me! My Dad’s my only family I had after Mom died! Dad turned away from me after marrying that bitch because I’m not enough! I’m just trying to take what’s mine! And he won’t even listen to me!”

“ _Why? Did you listen to your father?_ ”

“I did – and I regretted doing it! You’ll never understand because like you’ve said, you’re already dead!”

“ _I know. Now why did you regretted it?_ ”

“He said the stupidest thing and that is to marry again! He loves Mom so much, that’s why I don’t understand--!”

“ _Did you ever think he did that for his own happiness?_ ”

“He has ME! We’re a family! He doesn’t need to get married again--!”

“ _Are you really afraid of losing him?_ ”

“Yes!”

“ _Why?_ ”

“I already told you!”

“ _Ah, yes, you already did,_ ” and he smiled coyly. “ _You’re jealous._ ”

Logan lost it that he threatened to fire again, not even a care if it will go through Alfor’s body or not, but before he could do so—

“LOGAN!!!”

Ed finally found him, thanks to the trail of blood that he left by mistake. The younger blonde turned around and his expression slowly changed to shock to find his own father who had followed him.

“…Dad?”

And from the time that he appeared, Alfor’s AI disappeared in thin air.

*****

“Yuzuki…” Nyma’s eyes fixed on hers with a mix of anger and regret as she held to her rifle tightly.

“Somebody told me that there is a group of masked rebels who are infiltrating the White House,” Yuzuki said casually, her face showed no sense of regret. “So I thought of checking it out. Looks like they’re right.”

Nyma sighed. “Looks like they’ve really messed up your brain, huh,” she held her hip. “Too bad, anytime your loverboy will be back here on Earth.”

Yuzuki’s poker face suddenly showed a little surprise when she heard the news. Nyma, being her friend for quite a while, easily read her face, taking the opportunity to escape.

However, “You’re not going anywhere!” she pulled out her whip and caught Nyma’s right wrist, forcing him to stay still.

“No wonder you’re our leader,” the blonde smirked, “you won’t let little details pass. But admit it…

You can’t forget Taka.”

Triggered, the Eurasian pulled her with her whip, but before she was totally dragged into the floor, Nyma cut off the rope with her spare knife and was able to distance herself from her.

“Seriously, Yuzu,” she said, “you’re stronger than this. Taka is the reason why you lead us against Irving. So why now!? Losing hope, are we?”

Yuzuki didn’t answer. She immediately pulled her gun and began to shoot. Good thing Nyma managed to dodge the bullets by hiding from the walls, but it left her with no choice but to retreat and to look for another route.

“This is _my_ choice,” she said firmly. “He, himself, failed to do his duty. I’m doing this to save the entire planet’s ass--!”

“By selling your own people as slaves? Even the children? What a great leader you are.”

“You’ll understand once you lead your own,” she went on an attack. “If force is needed, then I’ll do it to save them!”

If anyone will ask Nyma, she missed these sessions with Yuzuki, but this is something she didn’t expect at all. She didn't want to fight her, but she was given this kind of situation to face her, probably for the last time, so she thought of making the most out of it.

As she and the ex-rebel leader were facing each other in a hand to hand combat, Nyma’s comm buzzed. “ _The white ship is giving us a signal to connect to your headquarters,_ ” Ilun’s voice echoed in her ear. “ _I’ll send you the signal._ ”

“That’s fast,” she grinned. “Bring it on, girl!”

Meanwhile, Yuzuki has no idea what her opponent was talking about, that she thought it was a signal to totally take down the entire White House. Determined to disrupt the connection, she continued to attack her until Nyma finally fell down, dagger flung somewhere.

“Playtime’s over, girl,” her eyes flashed as she aimed her laser rifle at the defeated blondie. “You should have behaved yourself and let the soldiers pamper you instead of resisting…”

She thought that Nyma had finally yielded that she didn’t move nor bothered to say she surrenders. But their eyes are still fixed at each other, waiting for one of them to move first. Little did the ex-rebel leader know that her former friend is connected to someone who can connect to them to the person who can stop him.

Nyma secretly turned the switch and the next few minutes froze Yuzuki for good.

“ _Nyma!? Nyma, it’s me, Taka! Hey! Can you hear me!?_ ”

Her greenish eyes widened.

“ _Ilun told me what happened. What’s going on there!? Where’s Yuzu!?_ ”

Nyma smiled before replying. “So many things happened, loverboy. And that includes Yuzu betraying her own race for personal protection.”

“ _What!?_ "

Yuzu wanted to answer, but her lips remained shut, her body paralyzed, and her mind clouded with something else.

*****

_The White Ship._

“What do you mean!?” Shiro successfully got connected to someone from Earth to test their communication while they are a few lightyears from the planet, and it happened that he got Nyma. Obviously, he has no idea what happened during their absence, including Yuzuki’s betrayal. “What happened there, Nyma!? Is everyone okay!?”

“ _Have to be honest,_ ” Nyma replied from the other line, “ _no. Only a few of us managed to escape. Yuzuki chose to be left behind and was caught afterwards. Not sure what the hell did to her, but obviously, she’s not in her right self anymore._ ”

He was shaking in anger. The Empire was truly powerful to shake even a certain Yuzuki Mireilles. What angered him the most is the fact that he and his crew never had a chance to get in touch with them for each other’s protection.

“Where is she now?” he asked Nyma.

“ _She’s with me,_ ” Nyma replied. “ _In fact, I’m facing her in a fight—_ ”

Their communication cut off along with a sudden power shutdown.

“What’s going on!?” he looked around. He just noticed that the whole control room got dark again.

“We still need to find out,” Coran said while trying to flip switches in his dashboard. “Activating emergency power source…”

The Royal Advisor managed to turn on the emergency power source hoping to reconnect with Nyma or anyone on Earth. But it only limited to its main switches that can only cover the ship, in which they took the opportunity to search as to why the whole ship suddenly shuts down.

“I managed to turn on the emergency power source on the main control room, the ballroom and the medical bay,” he said while scanning the ship’s interior. “Something must have happened to the main engine room—

Oh, quiznak!”

Coran zoomed the CCTV to the main engine room, where at first he could only see smoke. When it cleared aa bit, the next thing he saw is fire.

“ _Something_ is happening to the main engine room,” he was horrified. “The Balmera Crystal which serves as our main power source was heavily damaged along with its surrounding engines! Either it went into sudden overheat or someone sneaked into the engine room!”

Shiro was twice as horrified as Coran. “Check on Irving!” he ordered right away, suspecting that Irving might have escaped. However, zooming into his confinement room, he was still sitting there, dumb as a mannequin.

Coran looked back into the engine room but he couldn’t see anything but fire and smoke to verify who might have done it.

“I’ll go take a look,” Mitsu volunteered, and didn’t wait for Shiro’s approval.

“No, it’s dangerous!” Shiro stopped him. “Remember that you almost got killed--!”

“We’ll never know until we get a closer look. You and Mr. Smythe are needed here. For once, let me do something good!”

And he hurriedly left, hoping that he is still not too late.

*****

_A few minutes ago._

“Dad…?” Logan didn’t expect Ed to find him inside what happened to be the ship’s engine room. He immediately hid his rifle on his back with a vain hope that his father will overlook it. “W-what are you doing here? Y-you’re supposed to be—”

Ed has enough of his excused that he punched his own son in his left cheek, causing him to drop along with his rifle.

“That’s the last straw, Logan,” he was shaking in rage. “Aside from hosting a mutiny, hurting Lance in front of his sister, and killing an innocent, what are you planning to do next!? What’s wrong with you!?”

He was speechless.

“I can’t count anymore how many times we’ve talked about this _over and over_. Why can’t you leave him and his family alone!? I have already divorced Rosa, what else do you want me to do!?”

“Dad, you don’t understand,” Logan was tearing up.

“I will never understand unless you stop all of this jealousy thing--!”

“I’M NOT JEALOUS!” he finally fumed. “I’ve told you many times that I am just protecting you! Dad, you’re the only family that I had and I don’t wanna lose you just to marry someone other than Mom! She loved you! You love her! So why this!?”

“And how many times do I have to tell you that marrying Rosa was for your own sake--!”

“I don’t need anybody but YOU!” he sobbed. “Dad…! Please…! Don’t leave me…! They’ve probably poisoned your mind…! But they can’t fool me…!”

Ed was conflicted. He definitely loves Logan, but he just cannot seclude his love to his son alone. And even so, what he did was unforgivable, in which his insecurity and jealousy towards a family made him into some kind of a monster.

“Your mother and I never… _ever_... taught you to be like this… I don’t think I’ve missed something to give you that made you into a criminal like you are now… We _never_ neglected you, we gave you everything like a real son would need--!”

Logan’s ears twitched when he heard Ed’s last sentence. From there, everything went on a flashback: from the time Ed confirmed his real identity, to when Alex told him the truth…

Until his childhood memory plagued him.

“I’m your son,” Logan tried to reconfirm with him, “right?”

Ed was hesitant to answer at first, then he sighed. “Remember what Alex told you about—”

“That’s not TRUE!” Logan stressed it out.

“Remember how your mother died! It’s heart complications! She was carrying your would-be baby brother knowing that she can’t be pregnant because of it!”

He panted, as he tried to fight back his tears. When he finally calmed down, Ed finally got courage to admit everything to him:

“…I adopted you because you almost looked like her. I thought that will help her since she really wanted to have a child of her own. But…”

Logan was totally stunned. All of a sudden, painful flashbacks came through him. A woman’s voice started to plague his mind over and over…

_I never asked for you…!_

_Who are you!?_

Then a loud explosion occurred behind Logan, causing him to get pushed away. He was near the engines when the explosion happened.

“What the--!?” Ed even had no time to react that he ducked down and covered himself. As the next explosions became less loud, he heard Logan screaming for help.

“DAD! DAD, I’M STUCK! I’M SCARED! HELP~!”

He saw Logan in front of him, crawling desperately to get away but he couldn’t do so. His remaining prosthetic leg was stuck between the fallen turbines.

“Logan!?” he called while trying to get up. “LOGAN!!! Hang on--!”

Ed tried to reach his son’s hand while Logan began to scream and panic out of fear. As he was doing so, explosions went on, and more debris were falling from the walls and ceiling, making it difficult for him to reach his hand. Things only went worse as Logan kept on screaming in fear.

Not until, “Mr. McClain!?”

Mitsu showed up, as he volunteered to do so, and was surprised to see Lance’s stepdad and stepbrother in trouble.

“Glad you’re here!” Ed said in relief. “It’s a long story, but for now, we have to get out of here – but Logan was stuck and I can’t pull him out!”

“We need to look for what is pinning his leg down,” Mitsu said as he looked around the fallen turbines and crystals, while Logan kept on screaming. Thanks to another short explosion, he was able to find the caught-up point.

“We need to roll over that turbine which is pinning his leg,” Mitsu suggested. “Take his hand, while I push the debris away.”

“Wouldn’t be that dangerous?” Ed doubted. “They’ll easily burn you alive!”

“Saving Logan is what matters now. Someone will be sad if we can’t do anything about it.”

Ed has no choice but to agree, as he finally caught Logan’s hands while Mitsu settled himself behind by putting his handy gloves on before pushing the debris.

“On the count of three!” Mitsu said. “One, two—”

Mitsu managed to push the debris away, while Ed was able to pull out Logan who has been awfully terrified at what happened. However, at the same time, another debris fell, unfortunately on the ex-soldier.

“Oh my God!” Ed screamed as he witnessed what happened, while the entire ship’s interior has, once again, plunged into darkness.

*****

Yuzuki remained motionless and in shock after hearing Shiro’s voice for the first time, which took Nyma’s attention. Even Nyma, herself, was surprised when her communication was cut off on the side of the white ship.

 _What the hell happened?_ She whispered to herself while adjusting his comm but she couldn’t get a signal anymore. She decided to leave it be for a while to focus on her opponent.

“I knew it,” Nyma stood up. “You still have hearts for loverboy, huh…

Y-Yuzu? What…?”

The last time she saw Yuzuki crying was way back nine years ago. This time, it was the face of someone fearing for her own life. Nyma took the chance to rush to her to find out what was wrong.

“Yuzu?” he gently tapped her face. “Yuzu, you don’t have to hide now. What the hell did they do to you--!?”

Instead of answering her, Yuzuki just whispered something enigmatic.

“Taka, save me,” she begged. “Save me…! Help me…! I don’t want to… Don’t want…”

“Don’t want what!?” Nyma started to worry.  
But all of a sudden, Yuzuki collapsed. She immediately caught her in her arms.

“YUZU!” she called. “Yuzu, what the hell--!?”  
When she lifted the Eurasian’s head, she felt something wet and slimy in her hand. When she lifted her hand…

“No…!”

She saw blood, coming from Yuzuki’s head.

Before she can even scream, she heard footsteps and chuckles coming towards them. She saw Commander Throk, with something like a button in his hand which was already been pushed.

“ _That_ was close,” he said, grinning at the two. “I knew she’ll spill out something that is supposed to be private.”

Nyma never felt totally enraged that she aimed her rifle at Throk while cradling an unconscious Yuzuki in her arms. “What did you do to her?” she glared at him.

“Don’t be upset, Haggar didn’t do anything major. She presented herself, she paid for the consequences.”

“That’s not what it looks like. Yuzu will never throw her own kind to people like you. You’ve obviously brainwashed her!”

“Brainwashing is such an overrated tactic. If you have watched her feed last time, you should feel her sincerity to serve us. But you know...

Zarkon isn’t the type who can easily be swayed by words alone, especially from a lowly human. But I thought of putting her in good use…”

He licked his lips.

Nyma didn’t like how Throk looked at them. She was about to shoot him, when a shadow suddenly attacked Throk at the front and he instantly died.

“You need to get out of here,” it was Ilun who saved them. “My fellow Blades are just a few runs away from here. You can take her there to be treated.”

Nyma nodded. She stood up and picked Yuzuki to be taken to Ilun’s fellow Blade members waiting for them.

*****

“I _really_ hate insects!” VividYellow ranted as the VividTeam tried to deal with the Robeast while dealing with the remaining Galra ships.

Even with an overly-lithe body, the said Robeast is invincible in its own right. Its translucent insect wings are made of electric fibers which serves as its shield that can burn any ship into a crisp. The veins that hold its wings are alive and can detect any attack and later fire a subject with its built-in lasers. And because of its thin built, the monster is lightning fast, it can catch up with any victim who will make an attempt to escape.

Even the Vivid Team has quite a hard time taming the beast, for VividGreen, it’s just like the previous Robeast that they have encountered. “They have built-in ‘eyes’ on their veins, arms and knees, just like the previous one,” she said while analyzing the monster. “It actually has lesser eyes. We can only watch out for its movements and its wings.”

“So it’s like the same old freak with eyes on their bodies that we’ve faced back on Earth,” VividBlue remembered. “Anyone remembered what we did to kill that guy?”

“Uh, we fired on all its eyes at the same time,” VividYellow remembered clearly. “But the thing is, this guy’s different! Its eyes are located in a spot that we can’t just hit. And its defense mechanism’s so tight, we’ll be fried once we hit anywhere in its body!”

“Looks like Zarkon did something to waste our time,” the Green Lion whistled.

“That’s good,” VividRed smirked. “He’s scar’d of us.”

They all looked at him. It was unexpected for someone who is moody, always brooding, and always looking at the dark side of things.

“We’ll definitely need that newfound confidence of yours, man,” the Yellow Lion said.

“I’ll take Keith’s word,” VividPink said, also quite confident at what they can do. “Zarkon is aware that our Vivid System has evolved, so he summoned this Robeast to test us. It’s a perfect foe, actually. All we need to do is to show him that we mean business.”

“Just as she sez,” the Red Lion smirked.

“I have a plan: four of us can dock to face the beast, while one of us will buy us time to shoo the ships away. I’ll have Hunk to do that since his Vivid System can scatter and fire at different opponents at the same time.”

“Gotcha,” VividYellow agreed.

“W-wait,” the Blue Lion interrupted and pointed at the Pink Lion. “You said the four of us should dock, and I don’t think—”

“Do you think I can’t dock?” she asked him. “Would you like me to test that on you?”

He whistled. “Bring it on!”

“Pidge an’ I’ll dock,” VividRed said. “Let’s get this over with!”

“YEAH!” they chorused.

“I’ll buy ‘em time!” VividYellow went ahead while calling out his Vivid Cannon. Meanwhile the four made a mutual agreement before they held each other’s hands: VividBlue on VividPink and VividRed on VividGreen. Four swirling lights were seen in space, dancing together as the docking sequence commenced.

*****

_Blue and Pink Space._

Lance and Allura were only in their underwear, holding each other’s hands while suspended in the air. The older Altean was smiling at the younger with such softness which she never felt in the past seventeen years.

Lance couldn’t help but to notice the sparkle in her eyes to the point that his emotions began to rile up again. “Still can’t believe I’m the brother you thought was dead?” he guessed.

“I just can’t believe how Mother saved your life before Altea got destroyed,” she said. “I really thought I’m about to give up. But I’m so sorry…”

“Why?”

“A while ago, I have all the means to save you from the abuse, but—”

“But if you did that, you’ll be dead. Meeting my real sister will be for nothing. Besides, I’m already used to those—”

“No, Lance,” she cupped his cheeks, which made him look again into her eyes. “You were not born to be abused or to be set aside. We all know that everything happens to us has a reason, but that isn’t an excuse for you to accept that you’re fated to be abused or hurt.”

He was quite surprised at those words. He never heard those from anyone else except Allura, which only made his heart flutter.

“Even though we don’t have a home planet to go back to, you are still the Prince of Altea. You have that by birth. No one, not even _that person_ , can take that away from you.”

All the flirting attempts to be close to the person he admire is already a thing in the past for Lance, who now has all the rights to be with Allura in a surprising way. He couldn’t help but to think of those times that he was been hurt for petty reasons. He always thought that everything will be okay after that. After all, he is used to pain.

But Allura delivered the promise so well that his mind was reset and he started to cry again.

Allura hugged him tight as the docking ritual went on. She spun around him, feeling the fiber of his moisturized skin as they danced in space. She planted a kiss in his forehead before two bodies dissolved into one.

*****

_Red and Green Space._

“It’s been a month,” Pidge remembered as she was holding hands with Keith. “The first time we docked, you were a crying mess.”

“Allura an’ Coran’re the only folks I trust that time,” Keith also remembered. “Ev’n thought I can’t trust anyone again…”

It’s true that he has been fighting alone for a year and docking with someone else was never his option due to his trauma. After meeting Pidge and everyone else, the young part-Galra learned more and slowly developed something in his heart that he thought he had casted away. To show his thanks, he pulled the girl closer to his body.

Pidge, this time, became the blushing mess.

“Thanks for op’nin’ my eyes,” he whispered.

“I didn’t do anything much,” she admitted. “It’s only what I can pay for not saving you at that time.”

“Y’know whatcha did. You’re the one who told me t’dock, remember?”

“Because at that time, we don’t have a choice. Nor I don’t even remember what you’ve been going through…”

Keith hugged her at the back, letting him smell the strangely sweet and metallic scent of her hair. While Pidge couldn’t stop her heart thumping fast. Since when did Keith became _this_ affectionate?

“If y’didn’t forced me t’dock witcha,” he said, “I’ll still be the same ol’ cat who’ll hiss at anyone who’ll try t’be friends with me. An’ I thank you for bringin’ my heart back.”

Pidge finally understood why, in the middle of a battle, Keith became clingy. It wasn’t a bad thing, and even she noticed a significant change in him. Is it because they finally have Shiro back, or whatever test Keith took to be recognized by the Operation Pact?

“I’m happy for you,” she smiled, feeling the warmth on her back. “That’s why I – no, _we’ll_ make sure you won’t go into that situation again. We’ll protect you.”

She grabbed his arm to feel him closer.

“I’ll make sure to pay every last cent I’ve owed you from last year,” she swore.

“No,” and Keith pulled himself back while pulling both Pidge’s arms as they both spinning around in space. “I’ll pay back by protectin’ all of you… Especially _you_.”

He made Pidge twirl around before he settled himself on her back again, while she was grabbing Keith’s cheek. As they are about to close the ritual by touching each other’s lips…

“Katie, _I love you._ ”

Her eyes popped. Did she heard it right?

*****

“COME AND GET IT, BITCHES!!!”

Testing his new weapon, VividYellow managed to wipe out a hundred ships in five minutes because of its new feature: the drones now have a capacity to offense with double lasers, enough to damage two planes’ engines. The result is multiple collision of nearby crafts.

Adding up the damage is his Vivid Cannon’s new feature, which can fire at a number of enemies in a single shot. He was able to clear half of the Earth’s exosphere because of it, and decided not to fire more to catch up with his friends.

As he looked at to where his friends are, he smirked in contentment.

“Operation: ForestFire is ready,” ForestFire, whose docked Palette Suit has also upgraded to a wee bit more traditional female Japanese warrior, faced the Robeast with her more upgraded Naked Blade with longer and sturdier body.

“Operation: Atalanta has arrived,” VividBlue and Pink’s docked form, codenamed Atalanta, wears a traditional light blue and pink Greek chiton under their signature silver-white armor which make them look like a pastel warrior angel. Their loose, long, cotton hair sports silver showered in pink and blue glitter, and has eyes that looked like Allura’s Altean irises: a splash of blue and pink. Two glowing Altean marks complimented their chocolate cheeks. Even their bare shoulders and legs bear these marks.

Atalanta looked at themselves in awe. “Nice look, floofy Legolas,” ForestFire smirked.

But the Robeast has no time to admire their docked forms as it began to attack them with its hand shower lasers. ForestFire managed to dodge it, but Atalanta lost time to run. Instead, they called their Naked Shield to defend themselves, which looked like a shield from a certain superhero character except that it is silver, white, blue, pink, and bears the V-shaped symbol. It may look plain, but the quintessence that it emits can act as an extended shield for extra protection.

“Don’t underestimate my shield, giant stick insect,” Atalanta said cockily, in VividBlue’s voice – but in a surprising British accent.

ForestFire blinked when she heard Atalanta’s voice for the first time. “They’re really Legolas,” she gasped, “only floofier—”

 _I ain’t comfortable,_ VividRed’s voice echoed in her mind after hearing Atalanta’s voice, imagining Lance with Allura’s accent.

“Don’t just stand there!” Atalanta called her attention as they threw their shield to the Robeast. “We have no time to spare!”

“I know!” ForestFire replied, preparing her sword.

The shield flew towards the Robeast’s busy hand, but thanks to the sensors attached to the veins of its wings and hands, it managed to dodge the flying shield, but didn’t realize that it attacked its back that causes the monster to flinch and scream in pain. Out of annoyance, it doubled its electricity level in its body.

ForestFire also noticed that attack. “Looks like its eyes can’t go 360, huh?” she guessed. “I’ll go behind this creep.”

She zoomed behind the Robeast, settling there using her cloaking technique so she won’t go unnoticed.

 _Still need t’be careful,_ VividRed warned her. _It just doubl’d up its energy shield in its body._

“How ‘bout we double up the offense, too?”

_I like that._

Meanwhile, Atalanta was aware that a second sneak attack, if not carefully thought about, could be fatal to them. “But at least we know that it can’t see from the back,” they observed as the shield went back to their hand.

 _Its defense mechanism doubled up by adding ten thousand volts of electric quintessence,_ VividPink’s voice also observed. _One hit and our shield won’t make it – if it won’t be on par with the Robeast, itself._

“Let me guess: force the giant to become an electromagnet that can attract our shield with the same power as it has?”

_You’ve learned a lot from the Garrison, huh?_

“I’m a Prince now, I have to remember stuff.”

_Anyway, that’s the plan. I could feel that Pidge and Keith already noticed the Robeast’s weakness so they’re probably behind the monster. Have them stay there so we can attack it on all fours if Plan A won’t work._

“Plan A?”

_It’s for us to attack upfront using the shield._

“Oh, I get it!”

Atalanta called out their visor to protect their eyes while staging an electromagnetic attack. Meanwhile, VividYellow just came back from clearing their path when he caught Atalanta preparing for an attack.

“Where are Pidge and Keith?” he asked while looking around.

“They’re probably behind the monster,” Atalanta’s voice made the Yellow Lion gasp.

“Is that you, Legolas!?”

“Aw, shut up!”

“Anyway,” he also put his visor on, “what’s the plan?”

“Turning the big guy into a magnet that can kill him. I just need to cascade the plan to the others,” and they contacted ForestFire hiding behind the Robeast. “Pidge, Keith, can you hear us?”

“ _Loud and clear, Legolas,_ ” ForestFire joked.

“HEY--!”

“ _On a serious note, I’m sure you’ve noticed that something’s off with this thing._ ”

“Yeah, it’s the eyes, it can only go a 180 but it can compensate with its light frame and defense, that valid enough to mask their weakness.”

“ _No one would notice it unless they’re onset of a battle._ ”

“Anyway, here’s Plan A: we’ll be turning up our shield on the same level as this monster but we’ll convert our energy into something that will attract that guy—”

“ _An electromagnet? Cool! So what’s Plan B?_ ”

“In case Allura’s plan won’t work, I want you to be on standby. Stab the guy behind by just throwing your sword at it.”

“ _Nice plan. Let’s do it!_ ”

As they stayed in their positions, the Robeast couldn’t wait that it started to dash towards Atalanta. Good thing they have their shield ready in case it started to go on full offense. Since it can expand its defense capacity, they stuck on that momentum to gain the right timing to catch the monster and put it into place.

As it attacks, ForestFire stuck behind. Thanks to the more enhanced Vivid System, she can catch up with the Robeast’s agility. But she knew that playing tag with the Robeast should be over now.

“At this point,” Atalanta panted, “we can’t keep up like this. We’re running out of time!”

“I got this!” VividYellow called out his drones to create a cage shield around them and the Beast. Two of them almost didn’t catch up if also not for the ForestFire’s effort to pull the Robeast back using the hilt of his blade that has a metallic string which can be used to gain control over the sword as an emergency.

 _I’m starting the countdown,_ VividPink said. _Releasing Safety Lock, raising energy by fifty percent._

“Go on with the countdown while we keep this guy still,” Atlanta said.

_On it!_

“Start the countdown, Keith,” ForestFire also said as she prepares her sword. “Need to be on standby just in case.”

 _Roger that!_ VividRed replied. _Releasin’ Safety Lock as well, powerin’ up by fifty…_

_75…_

_100…_

_125…_

As both sides started the countdown, VividYellow’s drones are still keeping the Robeast in place, while the monster is struggling itself free. VividYellow was also on standby as he was scanning the monster’s body to let them know of its weak point…

But he stopped at the spot which totally blown his mind that he wanted to throw up.

_Oh my glob…!_

Both docked forms are already done with the countdown as they have amplified their weapons: the Naked Shield’s body expanded and turned on its laser cannon mode in its middle, while surrounded by great amounts of Incarnate Energy, while the Naked Blade expanded its blade overflowing with the same energy, and the bottom of the handle turned its boosters on for additional killing effort. As both weapons finally reached their critical point, and the Robeast’s body was starting to get attracted with the shield’s counter-electric barrier, VividYellow came to his senses and suddenly dashed in the middle…

“STOP IIIIIIT!!!”

Good thing they stopped right away, although they almost about to do it. “What the hell, Hunk!?” Atalanta almost lost their balance in surprise.

“Guys,” VividYellow tried to explain, “don’t attack the Robeast! Just don’t!”

“ _You saw something?_ ” VividGreen heard him.

“Turn on your visors, please,” he said. “You never gonna believe what’s in there.”

They followed. As soon as they turned on their visor’s x-ray mode, their faces turned pale and their bodies turned numb as they saw what the Yellow Lion saw.

“ _Ay Dios mio,_ ” Atalanta mumbled.

 _Zarkon,_ VividPink grumbled, _I’ll never… ever forgive you!_

VividRed was totally speechless when he also saw something – or rather, someone, inside the Robeast’s core. A human body, pruning from the dark quintessence fluid that slowly decomposes both its body and soul as Robeast’s food source, was found. And it was more than just a human body, because they seem to recognize who that is, especially those who had been in the Garrison before.

“Wade… Junior…” ForestFire mumbled in rage.

*****

To help Mitsu further in investigating the said fiasco in the main engine room, Antok called out fellow Blade members to check as well, while Shiro and Coran monitored what is happening inside the main engine room.

“This is bad,” Coran shook his head. “Without a Balmeran Crystal, this ship won’t move! Plus the nearest Balmera is one hundred and fifty-eight miles from the Base!” He hung his head. “We cannot make it in time…”

“There has to be another way,” the ex-VividSoldier bit his lip as he tried to think of another workaround. “Antok, do you still have an extra ship that can carry us back to Earth?”

“Our Order only has three to four fighter-class planes and two cargo crafts that we have stolen from the Empire,” the biggest Blade member said. “I’m afraid using those will catch the enemy’s attention.”

Shiro was running out of options. He wanted to catch up with Keith and the others but at the same time, he couldn’t leave people behind. Things are about to go for the worse when they received a report from one of the Blades:

“We’ve found three Earthlings inside the engine room,” they reported. “One of them is critically injured but they are all treated in the ship’s medical bay. Our members are still trying to put out the fire within the engine room. If this goes on—”

Until they heard an explosion from just a few walks from the control room. The explosion caused the systems to get disrupted. It also caused fear to the Earthlings who have been settling in the ship’s ballroom.

“This isn’t good,” Coran tried to check all the rooms and important systems inside the ship, “three-fourths of the ship relies on the engine’s main system, that even the emergency power system won’t hold much longer! It’s tearing the entire ship apart!”

Now everyone is relying on Shiro’s judgment as the assigned captain of the ship. The pressure was real to the point that he is losing his sense of judgment, especially when it reminded him of the time he and his crew were captured by the Galra Empire…

And he happened also to be the captain of the ill-fated exploration.

“Shiro!” he didn’t even noticed the Royal Advisor calling him. But he wasn’t responding. He remained fixated in the controls of the dashboard…

“Shiro, are you listening to me!?”

He wasn’t responding.

“Oh… quiznak!” he was furious that he has to wake the shocked man up and to remind him of their situation. He grabbed his shoulder and slapped his face thrice.

“C-Coran!?” he finally woke up.

“No time for daydreaming, Takashi!” he yelled. “Get a grip or your arse and do something!”

Now that he has finally woken up, he took a deep breath and made a quick thinking.

“Coran,” he called, “is the ship still flying?”

“We’re doing an emergency landing back to the Base,” he answered.

“Good. The main engine is connected to the most critical areas in this ship. I want you to evacuate everyone back to the base.”

“What about you!?”

“I’ll catch up with Keith and the others—”

“Alone!? Don’t be quiznaking crazy! The people need you--!”

“My team needs me too!”

“It’s not just _your_ team, but mine as well! Listen to me: You just came back to help us end Zarkon’s reign. And Keith has just found you after two years! That child has suffered two years without you! If you’ll be gone for good this time…

He won’t be able to recover anymore.”

Shiro couldn’t help but to think that Coran is absolutely right. He tried to escape to be with his loved ones again. If he’ll make a brash decision that will compromise his life, his brother might not be able to make it psychologically.

Before he could even make his final decision, the monitor flickered, and showed a picture of an unknown alien with greenish but soft features.

“ _Greetings, members of the Altean ship,_ ” the alien from the monitor greeted. “ _My name is Te’osh, captain of the Universal Anti-Empire Coalition. I have learned from my good friend, Kolivan, about your struggle to return to your planet with 1.5 million of your kind boarding the ship._ ”

Shiro and Coran looked at each other. They have never heard suck kind of coalition. Are they from the foreign ships who brought scaultrite to the base?

Te’osh looked at Shiro and smiled at him. “ _The whole universe has heard of your exploits, Black Lion_.”

Shiro blinked. “Y-you know me!?”

“ _You may have not remembered deeply, but the planets you’ve once saved and their people still remember you. Because of you, we have learned to stand on our own two feet to fight for our liberty. So in exchange, we are here, ready to aid you anytime._ ”

Shiro was stunned and relieved at the same time to know that these people came to help him, even if he didn’t remember most of them. He smiled.

“I’m so grateful,” his voice broke. “I have to be honest that we are really desperate in getting some help here. Earthlings won’t survive without food, water, hygiene and oxygen while in this ship. Most of them are either sick and wounded. Right now the ship’s main engine is down, and we don’t have time to stay here for long. We and the Blade of Marmora already made preparations to defeat Zarkon, that’s why we have to get there.”

“ _We understand your need,_ ” Te’osh said. “ _I learned that you’re looking for an alternative ship to bring your people back to Earth and for you to take what you need to defeat Zarkon. No need to look further._ ”

And the monitor was split into two, where the other half was showing several cargo crafts coming to them.

“ _Saving your planet is your number one priority. So I’m happy to lend you two of our ships that you can use to bring the giant teludav and some of our members to assist you._ ”

He and Coran looked at each other happily.

“ _I have to warn you that bringing your people back to your planet in the middle of a war is risky. I suggest that you ensure that the planet is safe enough for them to come home to. In the meantime, let us aid you in providing what your people need while they wait._ ”

He was about to cry. Thinking that he was about to break down, an unexpected help came to them. He sighed and beamed a smile. “I really can’t thank you enough,” he said. I’ll make sure your efforts won’t be in vain.”

He later turned to Coran. “Please help Te’osh in everything. Please check on Mitsu as well.”

Coran saluted. “Good luck, Captain.”

Shiro saluted. But before he could head to the Base…

“You’ll need something to protect yourself,” Antok suggested. “My brothers will look for something that will fit you.”

*****

“I can’t believe this,” ForestFire was shaking in rage. “Zarkon already went too far!”

“He’s still alive, though,” VividYellow assured, “but if we don’t do something—”

“WATCH OUT!!!”

Thanks to ForestFire’s warning, Atalanta managed to extend their Naked Shield to protect themselves and the Yellow Lion.

“We just have to do the same thing how we saved Shay,” Atalanta reminded their teammates. “Anyone remembered how we did it?”

“We managed to keep Shay alive because of the power of the Ore and their crystal,” VividYellow remembered. “And we don’t have the Ore or any crystal to make him wake up—

Wait a minute…”

For some reason, he remembered what Coran explained about a victim being inside a Robeast’s body. Aside from that, their Keys are made up of the same material as the Ore. Thinking about those things, the plan started to form in his mind.

“Listen up, guys,” he said. “I think we need to shoot him after all.”

Atalanta raised their eyebrow. “Are you freakin’ serious!? You just said—”

“Hey, hey, hear me out first: remember what Coran told us about replacing corrupted quintessence with a fresh one when we tried to save Shay?”

Atalanta just blinked. “…No. Did Coran _really_ said that--?”

“Are you saying,” ForestFire joined him, “flushing out bad quintessence out of Wade and replace it with a purer one or just filtering it out? Because either way, it’s a great idea!”

“And how are we going to do that?” Atalanta asked. “Shooting a Robeast directly will surely—”

 _Hunk’s idea is brilliant,_ VividPink said. _Lance, remember how we planned to lure Shay to the Ore to cleanse her. Our ability as Alteans can nurture anyone. Your healing expertise and my alchemy can do the trick._

“So you’re saying… About converting our Incarnate Energy into an electromagnet—”

_Instead of becoming a magnet, itself, we’ll have the shield accumulate enough of your healing energy and my alchemic energy to fire against the Robeast._

“We’ll just have to keep the Robeast in place,” VividYellow continued. “We just need to get Wade out of there before Keith and Pidge will do the smashing.”

“Okay, got it,” Atalanta agreed. “Let’s give it a shot!”

As the plan was finally set, with a few changes, VividYellow immediately called out his drones to imprison the Robeast, but as usual, it was lightning fast. But not for long. Since the drones are connected to the Yellow Lion’s Vivid System, the drones immediately caught its built-in cameras and began to shoot them altogether to slow it down. ForestFire’s cloaking ability also helped in catching the Robeast and finally imprison it in a forcefield made of pure quintessence.

Meanwhile, VividPink resumed the countdown. _Releasing Safety Lock! Recommencing countdown again. Raising Incarnate Energy by fifty… 75… 100… 125…_

As the countdown goes on, the Naked Shield expanded again, opening its middle hatch to reveal its laser-gathering energy orb while Atalanta released both their healing and alchemic quintessence. Hidden somewhere, VividRed also started the countdown as it also released the Naked Blade’s Safety Lock.  
However, as they prepared to save Wade Jr., another wave of Galra-manned planes were coming at them. When VividYellow saw them coming, he immediately dashed to confront them alone.

“Hey, were busy, you know!” he called out his VividCannon and started to fire at the planes to buy his friends more time.

 _We’ve reached critical level at 200 percent!_ VividPink claimed.

 _Same here,_ VividRed also claimed. _All systems go!_

The Naked Shield started to gather as much energy as possible to fire against the Robeast’s core, while the Robeast keeps on struggling.

“We’ll save you, buddy,” Atalanta swore. “Naked Shield…”

“Naked Blade…”

“FINAL… OPERATION!!!”

The healing beam from the shield successfully hits the monster’s core, allowing Atalanta to dash into it to open its chestplate by force. They punched into the hard metal and pulled it with their strength, until it is open enough to exposed an almost-drained and listless Wade Jr. before taking him away. They also immediately encased him in a special oxygen barrier that will allow him to breathe. He was completely naked from head to toe, in which they didn’t mind as long as they are able to save him.

After dragging Junior away, it was ForestFire’s turn to destroy the Robeast’s exoskeleton. The explosion resulted in some approaching Galra planes to get caught and explode at the same time.

The two docked forms finally undocked themselves after they have successfully saved Junior, who was held by VividBlue. “Let’s contact the ship,” he said, “he needs to be treated—”

But just as in time to bring Junior to the ship when Coran contacted them.

“How’s everything, Coran?” VividPink asked.

“I _have good news and bad news, Princess_ ,” Coran said. “ _Bad news first: the ship’s main engine has been sabotaged, so the whole ship needs to be vacated before it could affect other areas—_ ”

They were all horrified. “H-how come!?” the Yellow Lion asked in disbelief. “Don’t tell me that Irving—”

“ _No. I don’t think Irving is still on his right faculty to move or even to act after what he had seen in Zarkon’s feed. I’m afraid the video last caught this blond-haired stepbrother of yours, Prince, inside the main engine…_ ”

VividBlue turned pale. “Logan, why…?”

“Wh-what about Father’s AI!?” the Pink Lion asked.

“ _I’m afraid Alfor’s AI was included in the explosion. I’m sorry, Princess._ ”

She was devastated and full of regret after what happened. She never had a chance to say goodbye to her father for the last time, that she wept while resting her head on her brother’s shoulder.

“Logan’s a complete. Freakin’. Psycho,” the Yellow Lion couldn’t contain his anger. “Sorry, Lance, but once we get back to Earth, I’ll definitely put him to jail! He’s goddamn jealous of you, man--!”

“ _Um, Hunk, I don’t think that is necessary,_ ” Coran added. “ _He’s been treated at this moment. His father is all fine. Mr. Kawamura, however, is currently in critical condition, and we’re hoping that the prepared pod in the base will be enough to sustain his wounds._ ”

No one reacted when they heard of Mitsu being in critical condition at this moment. VividPink knew that he double-crossed them during the siege but she believed that he didn’t deserve to get hurt that way.

“Wh-what about Shiro!?” VividGreen changed the subject.

“ _That’s where I’ll bring the good news,_ ” the Royal Advisor replied. “ _He’s on his way there along with the teludav and the virus. He’s asking you to meet him on Earth._ ”

They looked at each other, except for VividRed, who is starting to picture out what the plan is.

“ _We also got unexpected help from the Universal Alliance, headed by Captain Te’osh of Planet Umbrin. She and her crew are responsible for providing additional supplies, including scaultrite minerals for the teludav and additional Balmera crystals. In fact, one of the sponsors would like to speak with a certain someone…_ ”

Coran switched the monitor for them to be connected to someone whom they have probably missed.

“ _Greetings, friends!_ ”

They were all delighted to see her back in the monitor. “Oh my gosh, SHAY!” VividYellow was far more excited to see her again. “Y-you’re part of the alien rebellion thing!?”

“ _Yes, I am!_ ” Shay said happily. “ _Thanks to you and your fellow Lions, my people learned to fight back to reclaim our freedom. And now, we are helping our fellow beings to fight for the cause._ ”

“That rocks, literally!”

“ _And_ ,” she was blushing for some reason, “ _I have still preserved the garment you have sewn for me._ ”

He didn’t notice himself blushing as well, in which VividBlue took the chance to mock him. “You really rock that dress, girl,” he winked.

“You’re flirting with a rock!?” the Yellow Lion raised his eyebrows—

“Guys, we’re runnin’ out of time!”

They almost jumped to hear VividRed’s raised voice, who was the only one not joining in their huddle for some reason.

“Man, you’re no fun,” VividBlue rolles his eyes. “You’re not missing an old friend--!?”

“Keith’s right, guys,” surprisingly, VividGreen is with him. “This is the reason why we went ahead of them to liberate Planet Earth. Our families and friends’ lives are at stake here.”

“ _The Green Lion is right,_ ” Shay heard them. “ _You have a sacred duty to fulfill, and we have ours. This is the moment that we have to show Zarkon how invincible the Universe is without him._ ”

Their delighted faces were replaced with a serious atmosphere. Their leader and the Balmeran is right. To start off, the Yellow Lion took Junior from the Blue Lion’s arms.

“We do have a duty to fulfill,” he said. “I’ll start by taking him to the Base for treatment.”

“W-wait, Hunk!?” the Green Lion tried to stop him.

“You’re only doing that for Shay, do you?” VividBlue guessed.

“On a serious side, they need someone who can protect them while delivering these goods. I can catch up, but I have to be sure that everyone on the other side is safe.”

“I’ll go with Hunk,” VividPink volunteered.

“A-Allura!?” her brother was surprised.

“Lance, you’ll be needed in case those people will need medical attention. And Pidge’s cloaking device can help save them when a situation will need her expertise. And Keith…”

She looked at VividRed.

“Shiro will be expecting you on Earth. While you wait for him, lead your team in clearing the path.”

Without hesitation, the Red Lion nodded. “I will.”

The path has become clear enough for the three VividSoldiers to head straight to Earth, while the two others volunteered to go back to the base to prepare everything. They didn’t waste time as the Green Lion held the hands of her teammates to go under her cloaking device so they could warp on the planet undetected.

However, for the first time, Pidge was distracted. She admitted that during their encounter with the Robeast, most of the thinking were from Hunk’s efforts, and everyone also has a fair share of work. If anyone will ask what did she contributed, she will definitely answer ‘none’.

Keith’s unexpected proposal during the docking sequence made her feel conflicted. What will happen to her (hidden) feelings for Lance if one finds out about it?

She shook her head as they teleported to Earth for their supposed final showdown between the Vivid Team and the Galra Empire.

*****

Back on Earth, In the middle of the night, Sendak was sitting on a pile of wrecked cars while looking at the night sky. Even from that distance, he could feel his destiny favoring him.

“About time, Champion,” he smirked as he saw a shooting star coming towards the planet. “You’ll pay for making me wait!”

Shiro has successfully passed by the Earth’s exosphere in an unknown craft that contains the Ore, the giant teludav, and a USB containing the virus that will freeze the entire empire’s system. His course is set to the Empire’s temporary main headquarters, expecting the Vivid Team to wait for him on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaching 1,100 hits is a surprise for me. Thank you all for your support!
> 
> Alright, I've meen making up names and places because reasons. Also, the official blog for Operation V is already in progress.
> 
> Once the entire story is done, I'll rewrite everything again so there won't be any confusion on some parts.
> 
> The story is still open for beta-in so if you're interested, let me know.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Let's play Cat and Mouse! Let's see who will be caught first.


	33. Le Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprised that this isn't a chapter? Read below why.

To all my readers, passers-by, and everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter, my sincerest apologies.

Sickness, unexpected schedule change, lack of thought and haven't coped with Season 6 slowed me again to post another chapter -- but that doesn't mean that I will never finish this up. The next chapter is done. However, since we are close to the end of the story, I decided to paste the last four chapters in one go once I'm done with the rest of the chapters.

Also, so many changes are needed that after this story ends, I'll rewrite some parts to make it seamless and... Well, more coherent. I might even rewrite Chapter 3 onwards.

It was really a shock for me as to how far I have gone through the story, since I'm the type who never finishes one for reasons. I'm so glad to be part of this fandom even at my age. Even with all the drama and discourse, I decided not to join in that and instead, enjoy what I like the most.

To those who have read, left kudos, left a comment, and even asked if the can beta-read my work, THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart. I'll do my best to finish this and polish everything once it's done.

The Operation V on Tumblr is still under construction. I'll definitely put that up once the story is done -- and still hoping to get a new laptop.

That's it for now. Please look forward to the last four chapters that I will be posting soon!


	34. Cats and Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: The Vivid Team, armed with the 'evolved' Vivid System, took Zarkon's condition with an additional dare, as they immediately departed to Earth's Solar System to liberate the planet, along with Shiro who has the Incarnate Ore. While preparing to follow, Logan escaped to the ship's main engine room, vowing to kill Lance and destroy everything he loves, when Alfor's AI showed up, revealing the truth inside him, making him destroy the engine that caused major delays in the ship and almost killed him, but later saved by Mitsu who lost a leg and an eye in exchange. Meanwhile, Haggar launched another Robeast along with half of the battallion to distract the Vivid Team, while Sendak chased after Shiro alone. The Robeast's ability caused siblings VividPink and Blue to dock for the first time, giving birth to Operation Atalanta, along with the return of ForestFire, and destroyed the beast, only to find out it hosts Wade Jr. They managed to get him out alive, but they decided to split up in the meantime to prioritize Junior's safety. VividRed, Blue and Green went straight to Earth with Shiro, as time runs out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAAAAAACK!
> 
> The unexpected launch of Season 7 has us all shocked, can't wait to see it! And, well, kudos to the crew for revealing Shiro as a queer character. Can't believe he trended worldwide after that!
> 
> Anyway, the last four chapters are finally done, I can paste it here. But after this, I will need to rewrite (almost) everything. Woohoo! God, I really finished it...!

_Galaxy Garrison Control Room._

Thanks to a concerned citizen, former UN Leader’s Chief-of-Staff Alexander Wyvern was able to meet up with the remaining world leaders to address the planet’s invasion crisis. How he was able to ask remaining world troops to join them in a mass attack to the White House is already considered a miracle.

“ _Some of the troops have been deployed to different areas of concern_ ,” Major-General Robson Ulrich of the US Army contacted the Garrison. “ _Each of the troops were given a priority to consider. My men is currently prioritizing reclaiming the White House where this Emperor Zarkon is currently stationed. I have learned from our insiders that several prisoners were taken as slaves._ ”

“We will keep this place as safe as possible,” Wang replied. “So far no sight of enemy alien has been detected, but we cannot be sure. I also have our men deployed here in Waimanalo to have the remaining people evacuated to our prepared centers.”

“ _We will keep you posted._ ”

“Same here,” and the monitor went off.

Thanks to the UNAF’s immediate action, most who have been wounded during the siege are already recovering as fast as they could, including Commander Iverson. Commander Wang took over in the meantime especially to keep an eye on (former) Brigadier-General Gonzales who has been in a current state of shock since that video feed was launched.

No one in that room expected what happened after reclaiming the Garrison.

_Thirty minutes ago._

Just after the special forces came to the Garrison’s rescue and arrested Gonzales, Commander Wang and the rest of the senior officers spent the rest of the minutes discussing what the remaining UNAF troops have already done, including arresting those who were involved in the inside conspiracy, such as Major McCalloway among others, for further questioning.

It was also revealed that they were planning to arrest Wade at that time, until they have learned from Gonzales that he went somewhere. They know where and why, especially now that they know that he and the alien leader, Zarkon, has some kind of a surprising connection related to what actually happened to the entire Kerberos crew. But the information that they got still wasn’t enough to formally accuse Wade of treason, even with all the evidence they have, if no one from his trusted men wouldn’t want to talk.

“We want to get nothing but the truth from you,” Wang began to interrogate Gonzales, in front of the Garrison officials and the Materazzo sisters.

Gonzales glared at him, tied in a chair but he is not struggling, which is a good thing. “I will talk if you will give me my lawyer,” he insisted. “Or get me one.”

“At this point, we cannot provide you with what you need, but you are right on one point,” he faced the prisoner closely, “this planet’s on a serious alien crisis, so might as well take this opportunity to get answers from you in any way.”

“And what are you going to do with these answers if the entire planet has been totally conquered? You won’t get General Wade nor anyone from the government. You should be ashamed – interrogating a military officer without giving a chance to defend himself.”

“Maybe you should consider what you did with Dr. Holt and her sister minutes ago—”

“That is an action mandated by UN’s charter against kin to traitors—”

“A charter invented by Irving, himself.”

“You won’t get anything from me, you hear!? Besides, I didn’t know every single plan that Wade has. I heard things – but that doesn’t mean he is taking the wrong direction. Going against Wade or Irving is the stupidest thing you’ll ever do!”

Wang sighed, trying to be as calm as possible. “You know your situation, Gonzales. All of your cohorts have been arrested one by one. That will go on once that white ship comes back—”

Gonzales chuckled. “That white ship manned by Allura von Altair? Do you really think it will come back?” he scoffed. “She’s a traitor just like her namesake – I mean, her father. She left Earth with 1.5 million humans hostage out of fear. You should know that—”

Until “Sir,” one of the officers called Wang, “we’re getting a signal from an unknown source. It’s trying to get into our system.”

“Are you able to track where exactly that signal comes from?” Wang asked.

“I’m trying to track, but reading this out, I think it’s urgent, Sir.”

Hearing that it was urgent, the commanding officer ordered the other officer to receive the signal and translated it in an available monitor. It took seconds for them to get a clearer image and started to hear what was actually a video call:

“ _—rrison, do you hear me?_ ”

All of their eyes widened.

“ _Galaxy Garrison? This is Shirogane, I’m calling from a neutral craft. Do you copy?_ ”

Wang stepped near the monitor. “This is Wang from the US Army. Is that really you, Captain Shirogane!?”

Whispers were heard, especially between the Garrison officers and cadets. While Gonzales went speechless as he opened his mouth in full shock.

“ _Sorry for barging into your comms, but this is important,_ ” Shiro immediately jumped from the details. “ _We are about to land back to Earth a few hours from now, but we have to clear our way so the rest of the Earthlings will be taken home safely._ ”

“Are you saying you’ve been in that white ship the whole time!?”

“ _It’s a long story. Anyway, the Vivid Team is probably there to aid you. For now, let’s just set aside our differences and fight to claim what’s ours—_ ”

“How come that you’re ALIVE!?”

Gonzales snapped. If there is one person who will be more shocked to see Shiro, it would be him, and he could even guess that Wade will be far more shocked than he is if he is just there.

“Y-you’re supposed to be dead!” he exclaimed. “Those aliens should have imprisoned and killed you a long time ago!? How the hell did you even…

Es…caped…?”

He slowly realized that he had fully blown the secret out of sudden burst of emotion. He felt like shrinking after that. However, Shiro decided to shrug it off for the sake of the planet.

“ _Long story, Gonzales,_ ” he just said. “ _I’ll definitely let you know everything once I come back. For now, we have to work together to beat Zarkon once and for all. I’ll tell you the summary as quick as I can_.”

“We’re all ears,” Colleen said, smiling at him and in tears, glad that he made it safe, and that is what matters for now.

Shiro started to summarize the plan. “ _At this moment, the Vivid Team is already on Earth to aid everyone. This will be a good chance for me to bring the Incarnate Ore to the Blue Island to activate the planet’s systems temporarily. I know that it will be risky, that is why I sought help from neighboring alien nations to help us. Just like us, these people have been enslaved under Zarkon’s tyranny before they finally decided to join the cause._  
_We developed a plan that can help in taking Zarkon away. We admit that we won’t be able to defeat him that easily because his strength and power are no joke. So I commissioned a wormhole that will help us sending him and his empire to the farthest galaxy, far enough for us to rise again. Lowering the number of their troops will be a big plus to take his empire down. But if you’ll ask me…_

 _It will be better if he will finally be defeated with whatever we can._ ”

He later showed footages of the five VividSoldiers who were about to leave the white ship at that time. The footage was so close that they were able to see their faces clearly. Some blinked and tried to figure if they find the faces familiar.

“ _We definitely have to work together,_ ” Shiro begged the Garrison. “ _Right now, Zarkon has already crossed the line. As much as I don’t want to show this to you, I think I have to, to help you think that it’s time for us to rise up._ ”

He later showed another image: it was a record of Zarkon contacting the white ship at the time that he gave them an ultimatum. Bit by bit, they have realized what was wrong in the said picture…

It was so wrong that Gonzales screamed in horror.

“ _I’m not sure how he had Wade at that time,_ ” Shiro continued, “ _but this is getting serious. If we don’t do something, Zarkon will end up every single person in this picture. Even innocent children. Just like what he did to Wade._ ”

Gonzales kept on screaming soundless as Shiro was about to close his feed. “ _I’ll be heading back to Earth in about an hour. Once everything is cleared out, we can finally bring the rest of the people back. We don’t have time. Zarkon will destroy the planet if we don’t do something. I’m counting on you, Commander._ ”

_The feed ended._

Since Shiro’s unexpected call, Wang made sure that he could reach out to all military leaders with the help of Major-General Ulrich, while getting news from Wyvern, himself, about the conference held somewhere safe. The disturbing photo has also made Gonzales dumb to the point that he couldn’t talk anymore, so Wang has no choice but to interrogate with the rest who have been involved in the conspiracy.

Without realizing that the Galaxy Garrison cannot be remained safe after all, as a Galra Sentry has been starting to spy from the outside.

*****

They have finally arrived.

VividRed, VividBlue and VividGreen teleported to Earth as they were trying to catch up with lost time – and landed, surprisingly, in the ruins of the Peace Palace, where it all began three weeks ago.

“This place is a total whack,” VividBlue shook his head. “They’ve even destroyed a historical place like this!”

“I hope there are still people hiding somewhere,” VividGreen hoped as she turned on her visor to find other people through their heat signatures.

“Shiro’s expectin’ us t’clear the place,” VividRed said, scanning for possible Galra roaming around. “Can’t stay here long. Hunk an’ Allura won’t be ‘ere till they get Junior back to the ship.”

“Guess it’s just the three of us here,” the Blue Lion also scanned the place, and later confirm that there is no sign of any human or Galra left in the city.

“So how are we going to split the job?” the Green Lion asked the leader.

“I’ll take both north an’ south,” the Red Lion called it out. “Pidge, y’take the west part. Lance’ll go east. We’ll check for any survivors.”

“Got it,” both agreed.

“I’ll contact Hunk an’ Allura if ever. Shiro said we’ll meet in Blue Island afterwards. Let’s go!”

Without wasting any time, the three took their designated directions, which gives VividGreen a chance to get herself distracted with unexpected thoughts…

_Katie, I love you._

How did Keith became that bold? Or, the real question is if that was Keith at all. His newly-acquired Vivid System might have altered his confidence, or maybe something else.

But then, _Why…?_

As far as Pidge assessed her (almost) month and a half since they left the Garrison, she was only thinking about a possibility if Lance will ever notice her as more than just a little sister – although she tried to be as cool and calculating as how he and Hunk met her. But lately, she could feel that she hasn’t found her own resolve despite gaining her Operation Key’s evolution. Or probably she was just overthinking. Here she is, thinking too much about Keith’s unexpected confession, while she hasn’t resolved anything between her and Lance yet…

Especially now that the whole ship knows that he is the missing Altean prince.

She shook her head, trying not to think about it, as she focused on her mission to clear the planet before Shiro arrives. She admitted that she hasn’t done much lately aside from shutting down the entire ship’s system temporarily because she has been thinking a lot, especially about her father and brother whose records are not in what Regris claimed the most comprehensive list of prisoners held within the Galra Empire’s main fleet. There can be two things: either they were not in that prison at all, or their records have been removed for some reason…

Or maybe, they were already killed.

She shook her head. Positive thoughts! She shouldn’t think about something hellishly negative if she wanted to save her family. This is the reason why she accepted her destiny as a VividSoldier. Now that she is on Earth, she will take this opportunity to get information on where her family has been taken.

As the Green Lion flew towards a wrecked city in an island, which she made it in less than a minute thanks to her Vivid System, a patrolling group of Galra soldiers were spotted below her. She was so distracted with personal thoughts that she forgot to turn on her cloaking, thus…

“What the,” a patrolling Galra spotted her flying towards a specific location that they started to get attention of their fellow soldiers. The moment they saw her and her outfit, sirens began to boom towards the city. When VividGreen noticed the siren and a group of Galras following her, she just noticed her biggest mistake.

“Crap,” she panicked, “I forgot to turn on my cloaking--!”

And several planes began to chase her, while trying to keep her speed. But then she was aware that her speed doesn’t match VividRed’s, so she decided to keep up with her own size and agility. Luckily she finally thought of turning her cloaking on to distract those pursuers.

She landed at the back of a worn-out building, trying to catch her breath before scanning the entire area. She shook her head first, repeating the mantra that she has to focus.

No time for distractions, she thought. They are in the middle of a war.

She looked at the building, and her distracted brain tells her that the place seems to be familiar. She decided to keep her cloaking on and stepped further to take a full view of the building…

Her green eyes widened.

“No… freaking… way…!”

As she elevated further, she slowly recognized what that building is, as she also realized that these Galra soldiers have been trying to infiltrate the Galaxy Garrison in the first place.

*****

_Marmora Base._

Because of the sabotage within the white ship’s main engine room, the human evacuees were forced to go back to their temporary shelter within the base – but that will be in the meantime to give time to prepare the ships which will be taking them any moment now. They just need to get a go signal from Shiro, who already went second minutes after the Vivid Team left to prepare Blue Island to have the Incarnate Ore reinstated.

However, no one, not even Coran, expected the return of two of the heroes – with an emergency.

“Help! Med team!? Anyone!?” VividYellow tried to call anyone in the base who can help. “This guy needs help!”

Coran, who was busy fixing the ship along with the order’s best engineers, noticed VividYellow and VividPink’s return. “Wh-where are the others?” he asked.

“Plan goes on, as usual,” the Yellow Lion assured. “Someone just needs recovery, stat!”

The Royal Advisor noticed a transluscent bodybag that the bigger VividSoldier was carrying. When he opened the small hatch near its face, his face went pale.

“I know this boy,” he recognized Wade Jr. “What the quiznak happened!?”

“Long story, but for now, we have to get him into the pod before we lose him for good.”

Luckily, two Blade members who happened to be medics passed by and immediately took Junior to be taken to their medical bay.

“You should go back to Earth,” Coran said. “The others will need you.”

“Nah, I think we’ll hang around for a while. You'll need a chaperone until all the goods are delivered.”

“What!?”

“We also fear for your safety,” VividPink explained. “Besides, as the owner of the ship, I should have the right to find out what exactly happened in the main engine room.”

“Well,” the older man sighed, “like I’ve said, it’s been sabotaged. By no less that the Prince’s stepbrother. He’s knocked out right now and getting a treatment. Mr. McClain’s alright.”

“And Kawamura?”

Coran let another sigh. “He’s critical. He was pinned down by a falling debris while trying to save them in the engine room. The medics are keeping an eye on him.”

She didn’t know what to react after finding out what happened to Mitsu, after double-crossing the team for personal reasons. Part of her says that justice has been served, but part of her also screams unfair.

“I would like to see him,” she demanded. “Also, I’ll help fixing the engine room. This is my ship, after all.”

“I’ll help, too,” VividYellow volunteered. “But I wanna check on Junior first.”

Thinking that the demands will benefit them and the ship, Coran agreed. “We definitely need more hands here, Princess,” he was sure of it.

*****

_Galra Base Main Engine Room._

Thace resumed his duty within the empire’s fleet as the new commander which Prorok left. As he discretely manipulated the main engine, he couldn’t help but to think on why Haggar promoted him to replace Prorok, which he finds it convenient and suspicious at the same time.

_Hours ago._

“You want me to lead Commander Prorok’s army?” Thace asked, with a little disbelief, when Haggar suddenly called him in such a crucial time.

“You have been working under him for decaphoebes,” Haggar explained, in a strangely monotonous tone. “The Emperor believes in your capability as a soldier and he even said that you have more competence than your own master.”

“I only thought of doing whatever I can for the Empire,” he said.

“Enough of the flattery. Remember what Prorok left to you and why he has to be punished. Failure is not, and will never be, an option for the Empire to stay on its pedestal. You know clearly of the consequence once you failed to fill his shoes. And…”

Her yellow eyes glinted, in which Thace didn’t fail to notice.

“A higher punishment awaits for traitors of the Empire.”

He just kept his silence.

“I have learned from trusted sources that someone amongst our kind is a traitor, and surely, there are more than one. You are aware that the Lion Paladins have already moved to get us anytime, so it is crucial that everyone’s loyalty belongs to the Empire and to the Empire alone. Why don’t you prove your loyalty…

Commander Thace?”

The title may seem catchy, but he knows that he didn’t came back to ‘resume his duty’ as a soldier of the Empire. He, instead, knelt and bowed.

“Say a word,” he said, “and I will follow.”

Haggar wasn’t impressed at all, but she decided to play along. “The Emperor wants _you_ to investigate potential treachery within our ranks. Find the traitor, and bring them to Lord Zarkon. He may even consider putting you in his first army if you did it without question.”

_So he followed._

Thace is aware how powerful Haggar is to the point that even the likes of Zarkon follows her advice. She can sense even the slightest form of treachery anyone could do, that is why he has to be careful. And he has to double it because one, she puts him in a position which he will be closely monitored, and two, they are in the middle of a war and Zarkon couldn’t afford to lose.

Especially that one of Haggar’s druids was with him, closely monitoring his every move.  
As he was already trained for situations like this, Thace used the empire’s own controls to send encrypted messages to Shiro, who was then on its way to Blue Island for the possible final battle.

However, “Haggar wants you to see the prisoners,” his druid bodyguard said. “It’s to ensure that we have everything in check.”

Thace nodded, trying not to show any hint of treachery or everything they have worked for will be in vain.

*****

Shiro, dressed in a Blade’s robes, is about to approach the Earth’s atmosphere on a borrowed neutral plane when he contacted Thace about the virus. He received his message that needs to be translated:

_Virus received. Needs discretion. Meet at Blue Island. Mass execution at 2400 hours._

Shiro understood what it meant that he has to hurry. During the planned landing, he tried to put up the cloaking device that was already installed in the craft minutes before he flew, however…

“What the,” he tried a combination of buttons but none of them worked. “Why is it now--!?”

Because of it, patrolling Galra ships started to fire at him the moment they have spotted a unnamed craft.

“ _State your ship ID, entry code and landing destination,_ ” one of the ships called.

Shiro didn’t move right away nor answer. He remained floating and unresponsive which only added more suspicion to other ships.

“ _State your ship ID, entry code and landing destination,_ ” they repeated. “ _Or else you will be compelled to surrender your ship and come with us._ ”

He didn’t move still.

With that, one of the ships tried to approach his. Before one of them could even try, other ships were ambushed by another ship.

“What?”

Despite the confusion, Shiro decided to take advantage of the ambush and started to fire at the ships – even if it is not part of the plan. He tried to clear his way while letting the other ship, surprisingly a Galra type, do most of the job as long as he could land safely to Earth. The moment he finally got cleared, he left the commotion with one destination in mind…

Or so he thought.

As his ship slowly approached the atmosphere just above the Japanese archipelago, the ship which he thought saved him started to fire at him.

“What--!?”

He immediately evaded, but the closer he gets to the atmosphere, the more he gets fired by the said plane, which left him with no choice but to confront the ship.

“I have no time to fight you,” he said through the comms.

“Of course you do,” the pilot of the other ship replied, whose voice seems familiar to Shiro that he froze. “Just about time that we have to finish what we have started.”

The monitor in Shiro’s own ship showed a face that, he even prayed, he didn’t want to see anymore. But with this foe’s sudden appearance, he is torn between the mission and to settle the score with…

“…Sendak…!”

*****

_Marmora Base’s Infirmary._

Logan remained unconscious, but not hurt. His prosthetic legs were removed for good due to heavy damage from the explosion. Ed has been keeping an eye on him for a few hours now, until VividYellow showed up to check on them both.

Instead of rage, the bigger teen’s emotions were set aside and left him confused after seeing Logan sleeping peacefully. Ed just turned around and saw him.

“You’re Lance’s friend,” he guessed right away, since he saw him and the rest transformed in front of Zarkon. “I guess you’re here to blame Logan for what happened. I won’t stop you.”

The Yellow Lion blinked at his reply.  
“Before that, I hope you don’t mind if you hear me out first.”

So he compelled to listen. He sat next to Ed.  
“I’m not sure if Lance already told this to you,” he began, “but believe it or not, just like Lance, Logan was adopted.”

He raised his eyebrow.

“His mother… She can’t give birth because of heart complications, so we sorted into adopting… But she hated that idea. I took Logan, anyway. The orphanage said he was abandoned when he was born, and since he looked just like Wendy, I took the chance. I knew that she will never look at him no matter what, and I thought that after convincing her, things will finally go smoothly. I have no idea that Logan has been suffering all his life.

Wendy eventually got pregnant and she had never felt so happy about it, but just as I have feared, she died of pregnancy complications. His supposed baby brother died inside her. Logan was only seven at that time. Thinking that he has been needing a mother’s love, I started dating again. And it happened that I’ve been falling in love with Rosa, who has been working under my team in a hospital. But at that time, Tony was still alive.

It took me three years before I finally got a chance to date her formally, but it was hard. Her husband was just killed in a rodeo accident. We got married a few months later. I thought again that I made Logan happy that he will finally have someone to call a mother. Again, I was wrong.

Logan showed hatred and jealousy towards Rosa using Lance because they are same in some way. His attitude towards him caused him his legs and his dream to get into the Garrison. I even thought he learned his lesson, never thought that he will turn things for the worse, and I… I blame myself for not seeing his pain right away. For him, I’m the only one who showed love and he feared that someone will take that love away from him…”

“So he used Lance as a scapegoat to his own problems, huh,” VividYellow guessed.

“I guess,” Ed sighed, “I’m really not as good as any father out there. I have never met Tony, nor Dr. Von Altair, but I’m sure, how they have raised their children shaped them into someone that Logan wished for all this time.”

“Listen, if you’re really that bad, Lance won’t waste time proving himself to you.”

“He doesn’t have to. He’s a good kid.”

“You’re missing the point there. He sees you the way he sees his dad so he accepted you and Logan because that’s the way he is.”

That was one part of Lance which is the gospel truth, which is why he sees him as a pure boy, sadly, opposite of Logan who got corrupted with the concept of love and acceptance, something that Ed regretted not seeing it in the latter’s eyes.

“Listen,” the Yellow Lion continued, “I don’t know much about what happened to Lance in the past years because I have to move at that time and he only told me about it a while back, but I gotta be honest about Logan: he’s a grown ass guy who needs to grow up. I know how much you love him, but if you’ll keep yourself close to him, the more he’ll grow dependent on you like he’ll never need anyone but you. And that’s not healthy. Having prosthetic legs won’t help, either. S-sorry but—”

“I know,” Ed cut him off, “I’ve made him into a selfish young man.”

“And don’t blame yourself for it. Like I’ve said, Logan’s a grown ass guy now, he should know the difference between love and possession.”

Ed didn’t reply on that part. He had thought of it and even tried to teach Logan to be independent but the young man remained clinging to him like a needy koala, without seeing the very reason why. He sighed as he looked at his son who remained asleep despite the noise they’re making.

“I wanna hate him for hurting Lance,” Hunk finally admitted. “But you and I both know how Lance really wanted to include Logan in his life – and I can’t judge him if he wanna do that. He’s a family-oriented guy who loves happy endings for those close to him… without thinking of his own happy ending. And that kinda makes me sad because he deserves it.”

He looked at Logan who has been asleep like nothing happened in the main engine room. His plan to give him a piece of his mind has set aside. Besides, there is something more important than bickering at someone he knew would never listen to anyone no matter what.

Ed later looked at the bigger teen and tried to smile. “You’re one of the reasons that Lance keeps on smiling and stays who he is,” he said. “I really hoped that Logan will find someone like you. As a father, I still believe he’ll listen,” and he looked at Logan. “I’ll start by never giving up on him, like Lance did. You said that he isn’t my responsibility anymore, but the challenge is just starting for me.”

Hunk didn’t respond anymore as Ed finally decided to continue sticking with Logan no matter what, and no matter how long. He could tell that he got that brand of martyrdom from Lance, himself but he decided to keep it to himself. He stayed with him for a bit to wait for VividPink who was with Coran possibly in the remains of the main engine room.

*****

_The Second Infirmary._

Due to the heavy damage he took, Mitsu was placed in a cryopod to heal. His left eye was damaged, so was his right leg. But Ulaz said he is getting stable.

When Allura saw him, she has mixed emotions, unsure of the disappointment she felt towards him, but at the same time, felt guilty to see him surviving inside the cryopod.

Coran came in from inspecting the ship’s interior when he noticed the princess watching over the unconscious soldier. “He took the damage which is supposed to be for _him_ ,” he said, bitterness remained in his words while remembering what Logan did to the prince.

“He is fighting,” she was sure. “Just like Lance, Kawamura saved Logan without thinking of the latter’s past mistakes.”

“Your brother is just like Alfor, selfless until the very end.”

And by hearing her father’s name, VividPink couldn’t think but to feel the pain of the fact that she will never see her father ever again, even in a hologram. The Royal Advisor understood her pain, so he thought of telling her something to cheer her up.

“Somehow,” he said, “I was able to find something from the engine archives. I managed to retrieve part of his memories, enough to keep the ship running once the engine room is fixed.”

She looked at him. “Is it true!?”

“I even thought it won’t be possible anymore. I guess, by some miracle, your father still decided to stay here for another possible reason, and that is for him to see Prince Lance again.”

Her fears turned into smiles of relief. She was scared at first, and from there, she was convinced that she isn’t ready to let go of Dr. Von Altair yet for the sake of her brother who haven’t seen him alive.

“Hunk and I will remain here until more rebel forces will come to assist you,” she decided. “At this point, our battle against Zarkon is reaching its climax that even our enemies will take drastic measures against us.”

“I really appreciate your need to help me in this, but,” he faced her, “you speak just like Shiro a while ago. Your team needs you. And I would dare say not to underestimate me for I have lived longer than you have thought. I have been with your father through thick and thin and witnessed everything in my own eyes… including how our planet was totally destroyed by Zarkon’s revenge. Besides…

You don’t have to fear of losing everything. With your power and help of our new allies, we’ll make sure that the tragedy of Altea will never happen again.”

Coran’s belief was so strong it drew her heart to believe as well. Besides, her Vivid System is working again, more powerful than ever, and all she has to do is to take advantage of it.

Until she got a call from someone through her visor. “Allura here,” she turned it on.

“ _A li’l change of plan,_ ” VividRed called her. “ _These freaks knew we’re comin’. We split up for a while but we need y’an’ Hunk ‘ere now!_ ”

“We’ll be coming there shortly,” VividPink assured him, and turned to Coran. “You’re right, they need us.”

“Go, Princess,” he nodded, as he let her join the others back on Earth. Before that, she glanced at Mitsu, smiling.

“We’ll be back,” she promised, as she left running.

VividYellow was also about to leave after getting SOS from their teammates, that he said goodbye to Ed. As he left the first infirmary, Governor Garrett saw him. He didn’t move right away.

Words, for them, were not needed, as the old statesman smiled at his grandson. For the first time, there is no sign of obsession to see Hunk and his friends fight and use their powers like TV heroes. Hunk understood that smile, as he did a thumbs up before joining VividPink to join the others.

 _You definitely are Akanai’s son,_ his thoughts validated the fact, as he watched his superhero grandson leave to save the world.

*****

_East side of the Earth._

Thanks to VividGreen’s cloaking device installed in their own Vivid System, VividBlue managed to pass through the patrolling fighter planes undetected, making him land to a place that he didn’t expect to set foot in…

“I can’t believe the Capitol is _this_ big!” he gasped as he looked around, but saddened at the same time. The iconic dome of the Capitol Building took a heavy damage no thanks to the Galra, but he noticed a particle barrier surrounding the building.

Not very far was the seat of American Presidency, the White House, itself, which may look like it was not damaged at all, but he was sure that it wasn’t the same on the inside. His visor detected something from the inside that he needed to check.

“There are humans here,” he gulped. “Mom and the others must be here…”

Trying to be as sneaky as a cat, the Blue Lion made sure to let the guards be gone before deciding to sneak in, while following what was detected on his visor. Once the coast is clear, he followed the trail dictated in his visor, leading him to an area where the prisoners were kept.

He was led to the back of the East Wing, where he noticed a reasonable chunk of folding space a few walks south of what was supposed to be the first lady’s office. Seeing the same folding space that he saw when they went to the Marmora HQ for the first time, he decided to call VividGreen, who is an expert of space physics.

“Pidge, it’s me,” he tried to contact her. “Do you copy?”

It took him a few seconds before he could get a reply.

“ _Something happened, Lance?_ ” she replied.

“I just found the same folding space that we found in the Marmora HQ,” he said. “I’ll need a little help in…”

Until he noticed that VividGreen’s spot was bombarded with explosions he couldn’t almost hear her voice.

“Are you okay there!?” he asked.

“ _Sorry,_ ” she managed to reply, “ _a li’l busy here…! Believe it or not, I’m in the Garrison right now, I’m trying to—_ ”

“Pidge, I can’t hear you!” he raised his voice that he forgot that there are Galra roaming around and they can totally spot him even with a cloaking device. “Where exactly…

Are… you…?”

He only realized that several Galra began to show up right after hearing his voice. Things went worse when his cloaking device already timed out, resulting him to be exposed.

“It’s one of them!” one of the soldiers caught him. His cover was blown. Desperate to go on with the mission, he was about to call his Naked Bayard when a hand suddenly showed up out of nowhere, grabbing the hood of his Palette Suit, and pulled him somewhere.

“Wh-WHA--!”

His vision turned white, so bright that he shut his eyes, which took him good twenty seconds. When the light faded, he decided to open his eyes slowly, and from there…

He saw something confusing and relieving at the same time.

“It’s a good thing it detected your presence,” the spy, Ilun, talked to him, “or we’ll definitely be found out.”

VividBlue found himself in the company of scantily-clad humans protected by Blade members who were stationed on Earth. He later noticed Nyma, who was wearing the same thing as others, that he has to avert his eyes away.

“Welcome back, baby boy,” Nyma greeted as usual.

“S-so,” he tried not to look, “was there a beach party of something…?”

“Long story short, we turned into slaves. But thanks to Ilun, we managed to escape.”

His reddened face turned serious when he heard the term ‘slave’ and he finds the word so negative that he easily guessed what the blonde rebel meant.

“We managed to make it in time, or so we thought,” Ilun added. “These aren’t just all the humans we’ve saved from possible trafficking, but upon learning that the security within the area just got tighter, we have to hide here until additional help arrived.”

“So you’re the one created this folding space to protect these people,” the Blue Lion guessed.

“Yes, but we’re running out of time. Thace has not yet contacted us if the virus has been uploaded or not yet. It’s either he is looking for the right time, or got captured and killed.”

The possibility of either of those scenarios made him worry, especially now that even some Galra are helping them defeating the empire the most elaborate way possible, so VividBlue decided to stay with the survivors and he started with talking to Nyma.

“So you managed to stay alive in three weeks,” he said.

“Believe me, it’s hell,” Nyma replied. “The first few days weren’t that bad until Yuzuki betrayed us – or so I thought.”

He blinked. “B-betrayed!? What the hell actually happened!?”

“That will take us a day if I tell you now. But long story short, there’s a reason for her to do so.”

Nyma invited the Blue Lion to a corner where Yuzuki was currently resting. A bandage was wrapped around her head and was wearing a Galra foot soldier uniform. Two nurses, a human and a Galra, were keeping an eye on her.

“When Yuzuki attacked me, I managed to get in touch with Taka, and that triggered her consciousness. She has been asking for help the entire time, but she can’t because someone’s watching her. Someone probably planted a small trigger on her head supposedly to kill her but good thing she survived. But then…

Ilun’s group examined her and they told me that she’s been two and half movements pregnant. Not sure what that means, but you get it, I’m sure. And she… She got pregnant by an alien.”

He was speechless.

“It is no doubt that she was kept as a personal slave by who knows who,” Ilun added. “But the fact that Zarkon kept her alive because of the information that she has. And I assume that she kept it a secret, that is why—”

They were surprised to see VividBlue’s surging wave of Incarnate Energy flowing in his body out of rage. The markings on both his cheeks and his ocean blue irises were glowing as his energy flowed throughout his body. No one dared to come near him.  
VividBlue understood what happened. In a span of three weeks of their absence, so much damage has been done by Zarkon’s empire, including psychological damage to one of the people he first met during the siege at the Peace Palace. And it is not new to his ears anymore.

_I was… raped._

Hearing the same problem was like hearing Keith’s voice again and again, and he, along with Pidge, Hunk and Allura, already swore to protect him so it won’t happen again.

“Ilun,” his voice was low and vindictive, “open the portal. Tell me where Zarkon is.”

Ilun was quite surprised that the Blue Lion suddenly turned bold. “I suggest not to do anything reckless. Zarkon is much more powerful than you—”

Instead of repeating his request, he glared at the female Galra spy. His ice cold glare gave everyone chills – literally.

After feeling his overflowing quintessence, Ilun obliged. She opened the portal, but gave him a warning.

“If you want to face Zarkon,” she said, I suggest to take down his men first. But never face Haggar. She has powerful quintessence just like yours.”

She wasn’t sure if VividBlue heard it or not, but he went straight to the portal without looking at anyone – except for the unconscious rebel leader.

“Nyma,” he called the blonde’s name after a few weeks, “take care of her.”

Before Nyma could nod, he vanished.

Ilun was trained not to fear anything, even death, but VividBlue’s energy made her knees tremble. “I have never felt that kind of quintessence before,” she admitted. “The Lion Paladins are truly… _something_.”

When VividBlue came out of the mini-folded space, several Galra foot soldiers and sentries are already outside, waiting for him to come out. The may have detected his presence, but he didn’t give a damn anymore. The moment they stepped forward, the entire place was filled with cold wind, slowly freezing them from the bottom, until every single one of them was covered in ice.

Without hesitation, the Blue Lion called out his Naked Bayard and transformed into Vivid Pistols, shooting every petrified soldier to the core, one by one, without mercy.

“I don’t have time for you,” he hissed coldly, leaving frozen bodies of Galra soldiers and sentries behind, as he walked towards the right wing, with his Incarnate Energy remaining overflowing.

*****

_The Former First Lady’s Office._

Through the mystic mirror, Haggar witnessed the power of VividBlue after freezing everyone in his path. However, she remained unfazed. Even her Druids are starting to fear for her safety.

“Priestess, you must leave,” one of them said.

“Let the little lion come here,” she said, a bit lax. “There are several matters that we need to discuss. Your duty is to protect our Emperor.”

“Then, we will not leave your side.”

As expected, VividBlue arrived, calm, but obviously enraged from the inside. From the moment he showed up, one Druid tried to shoot him with corrupted quintessence, only to be deflected by his own and shoved the Druid away with just a swish of his hand. Another tried to attack him fom the back, but the moment they touched him, they were frozen instantly, giving him a chance to shoot them directly to their heart.

After the Druids failed to protect the witch, Haggar immediately shuts the door, trapping VividBlue within her created corrupted quintessence circle, immobilizing him.

“It’s a surprise to visit me here,” she turned to him, “Prince Lance.”

The prince just glared at her.

“Who could have thought that the youngest child of Alfor and Romelle will live as a human and later will accquire the power of the Lions? I underestimated your parents on that part.”

“I’m not here to play,” VividBlue said coldly. “Where the hell’s Zarkon?”

“Now dare to face the emperor?” she chuckled. “Do you think your newly-acquired power will be enough to stop him?”

He responded by decreasing the temperature of his quintessence, hoping to freeze Haggar from the ground, something that he later regretted after noticing the circle glowing below him, devouring every drop of quintessence he gives. As his last resort, he changed his pistols into the Vivid Rifle, aiming to her heart, but it only took him seconds to get a hold of the rifle before it transformed back to a bayard, before Haggar increased the power of the corrupted circle below him.

As the circle slowly zaps his energy, VividBlue gave a loud scream.

*****

The fight between Shiro and Sendak started again, this time, in the Earth’s atmosphere.

“Why do you keep avoiding me!?” the Galra warrior growled as he kept on firing his craft. “You know that you have to face me!”

“We’re not in the arena anymore!” Shiro said, trying to avoid the lasers. “Besides, I don’t have time--!”

“Oh, I’m sure you do. After leaving me in the arena like a fool, do you think I’ll let that pass!? And do you even think I’ll leave you alone after sacrificing all that I have!?”

Sendak started to fire lasers at the cargo craft again, forcing Shiro to fire at him as well to protect the two most important shipments. The former was delighted.

“That’s more like it,” he smirked. “Attack me, Champion! Fire at me until I fall!”

Leaving with no choice, Shiro fired at him for the sake of clearing his way. As he do so, he began to reach out to someone who can help.

“Base to Craft X-77, I’ll need backup,” he called. “One ship won’t leave me alone!”

“ _You won’t fight alone!_ ”

In an instant, VividPink and VividYellow arrived to aid him by firing tail lasers at Sendak’s plane.

“Don’t touch my prey!” Sendak growled, firing lasers at the two new arrivals. VividYellow immediately called his drones to form a particle barrier around them and the cargo craft.

“Hunk,” VividPink called, “escort Shiro to Blue Island, I’ll take care of this fighter.”

“Ten-four!” he replied as he used the gravitational pull created by the particle to drag the cargo craft away.

“Be careful, Allura!” Shiro said as they left to Earth, leaving Sendak aggravated that he started to fire at her.

“Pesky little princess,” he growled, as he kept on firing, “this is a fight between him and me!”

“I am _your_ opponent, Sendak!” and she called out her Vivid Lasso, extending the laser whip at least to the fighter plane’s right wing. But as usual, Sendak is a skilled pilot, he easily evaded the energy ribbon.

“Do you think you can catch me with your little ribbon!?” he fired at her after a successful evasion, forcing the Pink Lion to use her shield. “You’re not worth my time, Princess. Give Shirogane to me!”

“Shiro will never go back to that quiznaking ship anymore!” she declared, her energy ribbon glowed and grew another tail. “And the likes of you will never touch any planet with us around!”

She twirled the handle of her lasso, creating a massive hurricane of Incarnate Energy to push the plane away, using her own brute strength. Sendak, meanwhile, tried to move forward using the plane’s boosters.

“Nice show, Princess,” he smirked. “Too bad I don’t have time for space shows!”

The boosters helped in going away from the space hurricane as he plunged to Earth to follow Shiro. But VividPink didn’t avert her eyes on the plane as she maneuvered the ribbons to cling towards both wings.

“And we have no time to deal with the likes of you.”

Pouring her own Incarnate Energy into the two ribbons, she pulled them away, leaving the plane dropping into the Earth’s atmosphere. It was the last of Sendak, as she hoped, since no one will survive that crash.

VividPink didn’t waste time as she followed to cargo ship to make sure it will land safe in Blue Island.

*****

_Galaxy Garrison._

“This is bad, Sir,” Rashman said as she monitored outside of the facility, “the aliens found us!”

Commander Wang didn’t expect their arrival that he called out the remaining officers to be in their battle stations, but seeing that the Galra army is already a few meters away from the facility, they began to fear their end, until…

“Wh-who is that!?” Rashman pointed an unknown entity pushing the army away.

“Can you zoom it in?” Wang asked, and she tried, which later helped them determine who saved them. Their eyes widened.

“…I can’t believe it,” he gasped.

Meanwhile Colleen and Maggie also saw the entity shoving the army away from the Garrison – all by herself. Thinking that one person won’t be able to do it alone, Maggie made a suggestion.

“Don’t just stand there,” she said. “That girl needs our help!”

Wang agreed, and used that opportunity to prepare the facility for an all-out war.

Meanwhile, VividGreen made a decision to protect the Garrison – even if it once tried to catch her and her friends and became sketchy about the Kerberos Tragedy. She used her Incarnate Energy to call out all the living to crawl towards their tanks unnoticed by placing her hand on the ground, without a need to charge forward. Thinking that it lessened the problem, she looked at the building again, now preparing their defenses against the Galra. She smirked, thinking that she managed to buy them time to prepare.  
By then, the Garrison started to fire. She immediately retreated to avoid the fires between the Galra and the Garrison. Good thing that she shoot herself up, or she will not notice more enemy tanks coming to the Garrison’s rear.

“Oh yeah!?” the Green Lion immediately turned on her cloaking device and started to infiltrate one of the tanks by messing up its system. A few seconds later, the enemy tank started to fire at its own kind.

Back in the Garrison, they felt like winning thanks to the mysterious VividSoldier. However, “we’re running out of ammo,” one of the cadets checked the status of their inventory. “We’ll be out of it in about an hour or less if these guys will keep on firing at us!”

“Rashman,” Wang called her, “try to contact Major-General Ulrich and see if they can give us supplies pronto.”

“Yes, Commander!” and started to contact anyone who can help.

Meanwhile, Colleen couldn’t help but to watch the entire battle, but was compelled to do something more. She remembered the data to the bomb that Wade commissioned her to do, which gave her an idea. That is if she will be able to find something within the Garrison that can carry her idea.

“Hey,” she tapped on one of the cadets, “if I remember correctly, the Garrison hides a particle cannon within the weapons tower.”

“Y-yeah, it does,” the cadet said, “but it hasn’t been touched for, like, twenty years, that’s what Commander Iverson says—”

“Perfect,” she smirked, “thanks for the tip,” she left the cadet blinking, and leaving the rest busy clearing the parameters…

Without realizing that Gonzales noticed her. Even he was tied up, he looked for a way to get out of the chair thanks to the watch where he hid a razor. He followed her while letting the rest protect the facility.

*****

Strangely, Dr. Holt knows every nook and cranny of the Garrison that she managed to sneak into the bridge to the weapons tower, carrying the data with her. As she was about to cross the bridge…

“Mind if I join you, dear?”

She got petrified to hear Gonzales’ voice echoing in the bridge. As she looked behind, he was armed, gun pointing at her, and knowing him, he will not hesitate to shoot if she will make a wrong move.

“How did you get out?” she asked, glaring at him.

“Let’s say I just got lucky,” he replied. “Now, if I guess it right, you’re planning to activate the Garrison’s particle cannon using the data you created for the bomb. I won’t stop you, if that’s the case. In fact, that will be a great idea…

But of course, as a superior officer, the orders will _still_ come from me.”

Colleen didn’t falter. “Wyvern already stripped you of your title. Wade is dead. What else can you do?”

“Oh no, you don’t get it. We’re in the middle of a war here, and my title will remain in effect until the war is over. I’ll worry about being denoted later for now…”

He was about to pull the trigger.

“How about I’ll help you activate the cannon? But it won’t be wise to use it against those aliens. Use it against Major-General Ulrich’s forces if ever they come for a, hehe, rescue?”

“That’s it,” Colleen clicked her tongue, “you’re insane because you’ve lost everything--!”

He didn’t hesitate to shoot on her foot to scare her, which made her stumble and hit her butt.

“The next time you talk,” Gonzales snickered, “it will go straight to your heart. But you know that I can’t kill you yet. I need you. Now, get up, be a dear, and lead me to the cannon. Please?”

Before she could totally get up, a glowing green arrow shot his hand that he dropped his gun and fell into the deepest pit. This gave Colleen a chance to escape without a second thought.

“Coma back here!!!” Gonzales tried to catch her, but the mysterious green arrow caught his foot and fell.

“I swear if someone’s playing tricks on me,” he growled, “I’ll make sure you’ll pay for it--!”

“ _~It is yooouuu who should paaay~!_ ”

He paused.

“ _~You daared hitting a woman with your authorityyyy? How about hitting yoooou instead~?_ ”

His knees were trembling. Trying to stand as straight as possible and looked around to find where the arrow came from, but to his surprise, the arrow just disappeared.

“Sh-show yourself!” he squeaked. “Who the hell are you!?”

“ _~Whoooo am I? You daaaared to ask me whooooo am I!? I am the Garrison Guardian, guardian of the Garrison! And I have awakened after seeing the brutaaality of your actions~!_ ”

“Don’t screw around, you’re just a cadet playing pranks! Show yourself, or else—”

“ _Or else, whaaaat? Find me is you caaaan, then feel free to punish meeee… But I highly doubt that you caaaaan~!_ ”

Gonzales began to feel terrified, for what he actually feared the most is to see ghosts. The green arrow was the proof, and for that, he began to run for his life.

After he ran away, VividGreen, who was behind the prank, finally turned off her cloaking device and looked above with wonder.

“Why is Mom here?” she asked herself, that she decided to activate her jetpack and flew towards the weapon tower.

Without realizing that Gonzales was just hiding and found out who pranked him.

“What is a VividSoldier doing here!?” even he was surprised. “Never mind, at least her cover is blown now.”

He picked a metal tube lying on the floor, and started to follow her in secret.

*****

Thace was summoned to check on the prisoners Zarkon kept to lure the VividSoldiers back on Earth. He knew that they will be executed anyway, regardless if they will follow Zarkon’s command or not, so he took the opportunity to free them when there is a chance.

The said prisoners were kept in what America calls the Capitol, and they were probably kept within the building’s crypt. A Druid was with him, claiming that they should keep an eye on him knowing that he also leads the investigation of possible traitors within their ranks.

But as they reached the crypt, the spy noticed the eerie silence overwhelming the place. “Where are the prisoners?” he asked.

Until the Druid suddenly shot him at the back, it was so sudden that he didn’t dodge it.

“Wh-what’s the meaning of this!?” he glared at the Druid.

“It was the High Priestess who ordered us to finish you,” the Druid said, “a traitor of the Galra Empire.”

His eyes widened.

“We all know that Haggar can see everything, yet you chose to fool her in any way possible – something that is considered a fatal mistake on your part.”

The Druid shot him again with corrupted quintessence.

“Wh-what makes you think,” Thace huffed, “I’m the traitor…?”

“It doesn’t matter. You should have thought that Haggar has eyes all over this place,” and the Druid showed him some kind of a chip which seems familiar to him but chose to be quiet about it.

“This was found in the main engine’s control room,” the Druid explained. “You know that no one, even from the high command, owns this kind of chip. The DNA signature found in this chip matches yours. And we have learned the secret of this very chip…

A virus that can infect the entire empire’s main system and shutting it down. It’s a clever move, if only you’ve been careful enough. That is why Haggar suggested to move the prisoners to a place where no one, not even the Lion Paladins, would dare to set foot into.”

The mission is a failure, Thace thought. But he couldn’t let anyone get a hold of the virus, leaving him with no choice. With the remaining strength that he has, he snatched one soldier’s rifle, attempted to shoot at the Druid, and kicked the other. But the corrupted quintessence allowed the Druid to teleport to where Thace couldn’t reach, but knowing how a Druid moves, he threw his own Blade against where the Druid might show up, and is instincts didn’t fail him. The Druid’s body disintegrated, leaving only the chip which he managed to catch.

The moment he is finally alone, he tried to contact the base first. “Thace to HQ,” he called. “Thace to HQ, we need to abort the mission immediately. I repeat…

Abort the mission! IMMEDIATELY--!”

Loud laser gun sounds followed soon after.

*****

“Thanks for getting my call,” Shiro said to VividYellow, who were on their way to Blue Island. “To be honest, I didn’t expect Sendak to survive my last attack and ended up chasing after me.”

“Sounds like he’s obsessed with you,” VividYellow guessed.

“He is.”

He gulped.

“Anyway,” he adjusted the controls of the cargo ship as they prepare to land, “I’ll need someone big enough to take the Ore back to the Engine and have the teludav ready.”

“Count me in!”

Minutes later, both got a call from none other than the Marmora HQ. “ _HQ to Craft X-77,_ ” it was Ulaz, “ _can you hear me?_ ”

“Loud and clear, Ulaz,” Shiro replied, “just waiting for Thace’s signal.”

“ _Thace just called,_ ” Ulaz said. “ _I’m sorry but we need to abort the mission immediately._ ”

“Wh-what did you say!?”

“ _Thace was caught, unfortunately. We cannot risk everyone from this point, especially the Lion Guardians._ ”

“H-hey, that’s not fair!” VividYellow joined in. “We’re so close in defeating Zarkon--!”

“ _Remember that Zarkon has Haggar! She holds a power even greater than him, and she figured what Thace did because of that power, with that, she sent the prisoners somewhere where no one can find them!_ ”

Fear started to crept onto the two, especially the Yellow Lion, whose two mothers have been imprisoned under Zarkon’s care. Would everything be in vain just because one of them failed?

“ _You need to retreat NOW!_ ” Ulaz said. “ _At this point, Zarkon’s forces are anticipating your return, especially YOU, Shiro! You have the Ore, and surely—_ ”

“Sorry, big guy, but we’re not retreatin’.”

The Yellow Lion’s decision made the other line turn silent in disbelief.

“Believe it or not,” he continued, “the Pioneers – those people who were VividSoldiers before us, and Dr. Von Altair have been rooting for us since day one. We won’t have our Operation Keys evolve if not for them because they know that we’ll facing this war. I know you’re worried about us, but guess what…

I interviewed one of you the last time, and found out the secret to Zarkon’s reign. It’s not just fear. If Zarkon was a good guy before and he led your race for a long time, it’s because you never gave up fighting for what is right. Victory or death, if I remember right. So we’re applying the same principle now: we have our powers back, we’ll make sure that being gone for three movements won’t be in vain. We’re finally here, we can’t back out now! Right, Shiro?”

Shiro smiled in return, understanding those words from a younger soldier which he finds it surprising. He leaned in the comms. “You heard him, Ulaz,” he said. “We’re not retreating. We’ll make sure that Zarkon’s empire will be kicked out of Earth, if we won’t be able to end his reign right away. They have our people held hostage, it’s our duty to save them no matter what. And that is our mission. You said that you put the mission above all, right?”

Shiro didn’t wait for Ulaz’s approval as he turned off his comm to focus on the mission.

“Let’s go, Hunk.”

“Aye-aye, Captain!”

They immediately plunged to the landing point, above where it all started – Izu-Oshima. As they were about to land, they have noticed a big number of Galra tanks awaiting them – which they are not surprised about it anymore.

VividYellow immediately went to the front line and landed first with a heavy quake.

“OUTTA OUR WAY!!!”

As he dropped himself down, the earth shook, causing the entire army to lose their balance, their tanks collapsed and started to explode one by one.

“GO, SHIRO!!!” he let the craft fly towards Blue Island as he decided to stay to deal with the entire army. He called out his Vivid Cannon and his drones as enemy reinforcements began to show up.

“The more, the merrier,” he smirked. “Come and get me, kitties!”

*****

_Marmora Base._

Ulaz was stunned, even if his face couldn’t tell, after Shiro dropped the comm for the sake of finishing the mission. He eventually learned that the way humans think is different from the way Galras think.

Without noticing Kolivan behind him, who just came from a coma and woke up like he only obtained a minor injury.

“It looks like they chose to disobey than compromising the lives of their kind,” he guessed.

“What shall we do?” Ulaz asked.

He didn’t answer right away, which is a surprise, on Ulaz’s part. The actions of the Vivid Team and Shiro made him think, especially what VividYellow said, which Kolivan admitted was admirable.

“Ulaz,” he finally spoke. “Call everyone. The Blade of Marmora… will finally join the war.”

*****

_Lance… my son…_

In his subconsciousness, VividBlue slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a field of sweet-smelling fushcia-colored flowers. In front of him, surprisingly, are Dr. Von Altair in his Altean armor, and his wife, the woman who keeps showing up to him before Logan revealed his royal identity.

“M…Mom…?” he blinked. “And Doc – I mean, Dad? Wh-where am I? D-don’t tell me—”

“ _You’re still alive, sweetheart,_ ” Queen Romelle assured. “ _Your father and I thought of seeing you._ ”

“W-wait,” he finally remembered, “I was fighting Haggar, and then she trapped me in a transmutation circle or something—”

“ _It’s supposed to steal your quintessence,_ ” King Alfor explained. “ _However, she didn’t realize that your quintessence is already innate. She cannot steal it from you no matter how much corrupted quintessence she will fire at you._ ”

“Let me guess: to defeat her, I have to do it using quintessence, too. B-but I just learned who I really am! This is new to me. Allura is better at this--!”

“ _You should know by now why I hid you from her,_ ” Romelle explained. “ _As Allura holds the power to create, you, Lance, have the power to restore. There is only one in a million decaphoebes who can heal others and oneself without draining their own life force, and you happened to be born with that ability._ ”

“So you’re telling me… to heal Haggar?”

“ _You know what to do, son,_ ” the king said. “ _Zarkon became a victim of his own greed and the quintessence brought the inner monster in him. Haggar is the same as him. Your generation has all the opportunity to correct our past mistakes. And that opportunity…_

 _Begins now._ ”

*****

He opened his eyes again, seeing himself trapped under Haggar’s circle, as she tries to drain every single drop of quintessence he has. But instead of getting weaker…

He could see his fists glowing.

The words of his biological parents, what happened to Yuzuki and Keith, and the fear of losing his new family awakened another side of VividBlue. Instead of his usual ice-based Incarnate Energy, he managed to concentrate his true energy in his palms.

Haggar sensed a possible danger at him, that she fired another wave of quintessence at him. Instead of falling down, his own healing energy allowed him to absorb her own, making him protected from her next wave of attack.

“I… Impossible…!” she gasped.

Before she could make a counterattack, VividBlue didn’t waste time as he slammed his palm in the circle, converting corrupted quintessence into pure again, negating Haggar’s magic. That attack knocked her temporarily, giving him a chance to stand up like nothing happened.

The Blue Lion tried to approach her, but as her hood fell, it revealed to him something that he didn’t expect.

“Y-you’re,” his eyes widened, “you’re _Altean!?_ ”

His own quintessence revealed Haggar’s true nature: her skin is the same as his, has red sure-Altean marks running from her cheeks to the sides of her mouth, and pointed ears. Her eyes changed, too, as they showed greenish gray irises instead of yellow.

Is this what his parents meant by _healing_ her?

Haggar, learning that her cover was blown, immediately teleported to her escape, leaving the Prince alone. But before that…

 _You will never defeat Zarkon,_ she left a message. _At this moment, all of the Earthlings we have imprisoned have been executed somewhere you will never imagine. You’re too late, he has already seen your plans beforehand._

Her words scared him, as he immediately kicked the door open to find the imprisoned Earthlings.

“No,” he panted, “my family…! MOM!!!”

He dashed out as he turned on his visor to scan every corner of the building. He caught one of the unfortunate Galra soldiers to talk for him.

“Where are the humans!?” he demanded.

“Uh, I,” the Galra tried to talk, “I saw Emperor Zarkon and the high command taking the prisoners inside a tank. Uh, I heard they will be taken to… I think Blue Island--!?”

He immediately knocked the soldier out before trying to connect to anyone available.

“This is Lance,” he called. “Zarkon tricked us. He took the prisoners to Blue Island. We need to go there now!”

“ _Copy that,_ ” VividYellow responded. “ _Shiro is on his way there. Ulaz got the info from Thace._ ”

“ _I got your message,_ ” VividPink responded. “ _I’m on my way to assist Shiro to Blue Island._ ”

“ _Gotcha,_ ” VividGreen responded. “ _But it might take me a while to go there. Mom’s in danger. One of Wade’s men is trying to kill her—_ ”

“What!?” VividBlue was shocked. “Alright, try to follow up as soon as you can. I’ll try to contact Keith.”

“ _Try it, please. Been trying to call him but he’s not responding since we split up!_ ”

He slapped his own face. “Why now, mullet-brain!?”

*****

_The Alps._

An anomaly in his visor took VividRed’s attention that he decided to investigate. The air was getting colder and thinner but his stamina didn’t change at all, thanks to his Galra blood and his Vivid System.

As he finally landed to the foot of the snowy mountain, an unexpected being welcomed him.

“You have made me wait, Red Lion.”  
His nerves shook to see who has been waiting for him for hours. The haunting image of Zarkon, himself, formed in the middle of a snowstorm. Just seeing his silhouette is making his blood boil…

But _Never again,_ he swore to himself after remembering the mistake he did when he heard Zarkon’s voice, the reason why they ended up in space in the first place.

He called out his Vivid Saber as he walked towards the alien emperor’s image. “So can’t wait t’get yer ass kick’d?” he asked.

“I supposed that is your Earthling equivalent of ‘defeating me’,” Zarkon guessed, “which is not most likely to happen. It is you who should think about being defeated for making me wait here.”

He called out his weapon – a sword, just like VividRed’s, and didn’t hesitate to make his first strike, which shocked the latter. It was so sudden that he was the first one to be pushed away without having a chance to raise his own sword.

The following turned for worse as the alien emperor started to throw long-range slashes against VividRed, making sure he will not raise his weapon at all.

 _This guy’s no joke,_ he gritted his teeth. _Can’t even advance! Dammit…_

Until “Keith!? Keith! Can you hear me!?”

He recognized VividGreen’s voice. He was about to respond when Zarkon did another strike that caused his left mechanical ear to get chipped, but he managed to duck and roll towards a rock.

VividRed took the opportunity to contact back, however…

“Pidge? Pidge!” he tried to call. “Sorry, just got yer call… Can you hear me!?”

But all he could hear are static noises.

“Crap,” he gulped, “my comm’s off--!”

“Why hiding like a scared cat?” Zarkon began to clear his path by smashing all the rocks around him. “I’ve been expecting more than

just hiding behind those rocks.”

 _It’s not whatcha think, asshole,_ the Red Lion’s thoughts were brooding. _Can’t go near ‘im. Wait…_

_Pidge’s cloakin’ device!_

The good thing was it is still functional, so he turned it on while it lasts, called his sword and attacked Zarkon from behind, taking the opportunity to strike him at every angle while his cloaking lasts…

But if there is something that he forgot to study about Zarkon, it’s that Zarkon is not a fool. He managed to sense his moves and grabbed him by the heel, hurling him into one of the rocks, causing him to lose his cloaking and grip of his sword which later turned back into a bayard.

“You have petty moves for someone who is labeled a dangerous enemy,” he said. “You have disappointed me. Not only you showed up late, you showed me how human you still are.”

VividRed tried to stand up, trying to think how he will win with such a powerful enemy as none other than the emperor, himself. He thought he couldn’t stay on his knees forever. He has to win, an opportunity has already given to him…

And that opportunity was seen when he made a simultaneous attack while his cloaking was turned on.

*****

“Keith!? KEITH!!! C’mon, man, answer me! I swear if you don’t—”

But it has been minutes since VividBlue made several attempts to contact VividRed, but to no avail, and he is starting to get aggravated. He vented out all his frustrations to any Galra sentry passing by to stop him before he finally reached the hidden space.

“List’n up,” he said, “Zarkon tricked us big time. He ordered his men to take all the prisoners to Blue Island and—”

“We know,” Ilun said, strangely calm about the situation, “we just got a call from Thace. We have to evacuate these humans first, then abort the mission—”

“W-wai-what-WHAT!?” his eyes popped. “Abort the mission!? Says who!?”

“I said so.”

Thace appeared, much to the fear of other humans, badly beaten, shot, but still managed to escape the ambush.

“Haggar found out everything,” he confessed, “and it was my carelessness that made this mission a failure—”

“Uh, I’m not sure what you did,” VividBlue said, trying to help the spy sit down, “but it doesn’t matter. We can’t just abort the mission now that we’re here! In fact, Shiro and Hunk are already on their way to Blue Island to—”

“What!?” he was shocked. “No, call them! Tell them not to go further! At this point Zarkon already knew our…

Plans…”

He paused at the sight of the Blue Lion’s hand glowing with healing quintessence. Every touch he made gives him a minty feeling that it totally eases the pain, even healing every wound he sees.

“Who cares about plans,” he even said. “We can’t back out now. We’re doing whatever we can to end Zarkon’s empire. I’m not sure how your group exactly works, but is this the real reason why Kolivan created this group!? You’re Galra, and I’m sure you’re the type who are ready to die for the mission. And that turtle-face has no idea that you’re the not the only ‘trator’ to his empire. They’re a lot of you, and not all Galra are happy for him. Think about it, dude. We’re here now…

This sounds cliché, but it’s now or never.”

After healing Thace completely, VividBlue turned to Yuzuki, who remained unconscious. He asked Nyma to lie her down, before he touched her head.

Nyma was speechless to see Thace fully healed like nothing happened to him.

“You really are Romelle’s son,” Thace was fully convinced, “and a true Prince of Altea. You look for all possibilities before going on a conclusion. I guess all of us need a lesson to learn.”

Meanwhile, “Uh, Lance,” Nyma blinked, “what the hell is going on, that alien guy’s calling you a prince!? And also…”

“Cool, huh,” he smirked. “Long story. For now, Thace, Ilun,” he looked at the two, “can you make sure to evacuate these people? The next war will surely be nastier.”

“We’ll make sure of that, Prince,” the two bowed, and after healing Yuzuki, they started to escort the humans out of the building.

“W-where are you going now?” Nyma asked, noticing VividBlue going to a different direction.

“Zarkon’s men are not here anymore,” he assured. “So is Haggar. I’m going to where exactly that turtle-face is hiding and save his hostages.”

*****

VividGreen decided to follow his mother to the weapon tower where the Garrison’s particle cannon has been stored. She has to turn on her cloaking again so she wouldn’t get noticed. As they have finally reached their destination, she couldn’t help but to admire the entire facility.

 _I haven’t been in this part of the Garrison before,_ she was in awe. _I can’t believe this! And to think that it is hiding some kind of a powerful weapon… Wait…_

They finally stopped at the elevated portion where something big was draped in dusty leather cover. She watched Colleen dragging the cover to reveal what is probably the biggest particle cannon she has ever seen. Colleen, meanwhile, was smirking.

“No… way…!” the Green Lion was so amazed she voiced it out, making her be heard by her own mother.

“Katie?”

She froze as she suddenly covered her own mouth.

“Katie!?” Colleen’s face changed after hearing her daughter’s voice. “I can hear you! I’m not crazy! I know you’re there, young lady! Show yourself!”

VividGreen wanted not to answer but she knew she is too late – even with cloaking on, that is starting to time out.

“I,” she gave up, “I’m sorry… Mom. I can’t come to you right now—”

“I knew it!” the mother’s expression showed joy and frustration. “Where are you!? I haven’t heard from you since the last time we talked! And how did you even get here!? I thought Miss Allura—”

“Long story, Mom,” she assured while crying. “But I promise I’ll tell you everything once this is over. For now… I’m sorry, I can’t show up yet—”

“WHY!?” she raised her voice.  
The Green Lion couldn’t say anything except controlling her sobs. She wanted to tell everything if not for the stupid war. Also, she could imagine the horror in her mother’s face once she sees her in her Palette Suit.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “For now, focus on what you have to do to drive the Galra away. I’ll be here with you until you do it—”

“Enough of hiding, Kaitlin,” Colleen’s voice was stern. “You also have a lot of explaining to do. Your father and brother are gone, then you, too!? Well… they’re not totally gone. Wade sent them away because of the secrets your father have been hiding against the UN – but still--!”

Under her cloaking, VividGreen’s mouth parted in shock to find out that what she have learned before, what she has been studying with Keith – are all true. Why the UN decided to twist the truth is already within Irving’s and Wade’s discretion.

She wiped her tears and focused on the now. “We definitely need to talk after this,” she said. “For now—”

“Oh, so you’re waiting for me, Dr. Holt?”

Both froze to see Gonzales again, holding a metal pipe, both hair and face messy. Colleen stepped back.

“When will you _ever_ give up!?” she asked in disbelief.

“That might happen when I’m dead,” the ex-official smirked. “But you see, Lady Luck is always at my side, so I’m just seizing every opportunity that comes to me. Unlike _your_ own Lady Luck.”

Her eyebrows crossed when he mentioned she has ‘someone’ backing her up. Just as her own luck runs out, VividGreen’s cloaking has finally timed out, leaving her exposed. Gonzales wasn’t that surprised anymore.

“Who could have thought that a traitor to the human race will go side by side with the wife of another traitor?” he smirked.

“My fa,” VividGreen paused a bit – she cannot reveal her true identity to her mother, “ _Commander_ Holt is not a traitor! YOU ARE!”

She called out her Vivid Grappler to grab the metal pole that he was holding. It was already her chance, knowing that he was holding a great conductor of electricity, but…

 _Yer soundin’ like that mullet kid,_ Plachu suddenly whispered to her conscience, making her realize right away that she cannot go on with her plan.

This only made Colleen confused. “Wh-what is going on,” she looked at VividGreen, whom she guessed been hiding and talking to her all this time using her daughter’s voice. “Who are you--!?”

She didn’t answer. Instead, she took that chance to pull Gonzales from his spot, hurling him away.

“It’s your chance!” she said to her mother. “If this is a way to clear out the Galra forces from the outside, do it! I’ll take care of this guy!”

Colleen didn’t move right away. The VividSoldier’s familiar voice stirred her, giving Gonzales a chance to stand up.

“C’MON!” she forced to raise her voice just for her mother to move, and that didn’t fail her. When Gonzales saw what she was about to do, he tried to dash to stop her, but the soldier girl raised her Naked Bayard and pointed against him.  
“Stay there, old fart,” she threatened.

Realizing that he couldn’t win against a VividSoldier, Gonzales decided to raise his hands and surrender. “Consider yourself won, then,” he said calmly. “Just remember that you’re making the biggest mistake yet.”

“It’s you and the likes of you who made the biggest mistake,” VividGreen hissed while letting her mother fix the cannon. “How could you send three innocent lives to the Galra? Gaining favor to save your asses? Scared that the whole world might find out who the real traitor is!?”

“Speak for yourself, kid! What are you doing now? Isn’t that killing your own kind?”

“What do you mean?”

“Does Dr. Holt even wonder why that cannon has not been used since the Waimanalo Incident?”

Their eyes popped. Everyone knows about the Waimanalo Incident: a giant Alone attacked the city near the Garrison’s area which forced the former commander to fire the Incarnate Energy Cannon (which happened to be one of Dr. Isshiki’s last works) and later caused the original weapon tower to explode and also killed the Alone and several civilians in the process.  
But they are too late to realize it when the cannon was finally activated after twenty years. However, Dr. Holt decided not to think about it.

“You’ll never know if that will happen again,” she said to Gonzales. “Don’t forget who I am. This cannon is not, and will _never_ be, designed to kill humans. Whatever happened in the past is already over. Watch me as I make it right…

And watch me, Katie. Maybe you’ll learn something from this, too.”

VividGreen wasn’t sure if she will laugh or cry now that she cannot fool her mother anymore. She knows how smart she is, but not to the extent to be this badass.

While Gonzales just lost it. “Do it!” he taunted her. “And I’ll make sure you’ll be put into jail!”

“Speak for yourself, old fart,” the Green Lion smirked.

He felt that he lost to them completely, something that he hated to admit. In a desperation to stop them, he picked up the metal bar and tried to attack, but a short earthquake caused by the surging energy from the cannon made him drop his only weapon and watched it fall to the pit. Now, Gonzales is powerless, he couldn’t find anything that can help him hold either of them.

He has no choice but to escape. VividGreen tried to chase him, but—

“Let him be,” Colleen said. “For now, we need to look for a way for this to work. It can only shoot once even if I make a few modifications from what I have calculated when I created a data for the bomb.”

“Let’s make it count,” the Green Lion agreed. “It will take a while for Shiro to get to Blue Island to reinstall the Ore.”

“This will buy us time,” Colleen agreed, as she worked as fast as lightning to reactivate the cannon, with her daughter’s help – who has just become a defender of the universe.

*****

“Where’s Dr. Holt!?” Wang looked around the briefing room.

“Sir,” one of the cadets raised his hand, “she asked me about our cannon. I think she’s planning to—”

Hearing that from the cadet fumed him. “Why didn’t you stop her!?” he yelled at him. “You all know why it hasn’t been used for twenty years!” and he called two of his men. “She’s probably in the weapon tower. Find her and stop her or she’ll get killed!”

When Maggie heard what her sister did, “I’ll come, too,” she insisted.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but this is already the job of our men. I’ll make sure we’ll bring her back safely.”

It only made Maggie worry about her sister’s safety, thinking why in the world she will do that if she knows the cannon’s horrible history.

*****

VividRed could notice what is up with Zarkon.

Starting from when he striked him from behind, he made a quick notice that his blade didn’t even made a single dent of his enemy’s armor – not because his armor was so strong. He was pretty sure that the blade just slipped through but not damaging anything. Yet, he can hit him.

As he stood up, he turned on his visor, scanning Zarkon from head to toe. What he discovered shocked and angered him all in all.

His Vivid Saber and even his cherished Marmora Sword felt him, that both blades produced flames in red and white as he boosted the thrusted of his jetpack building his speed to defeat Zarkon once and for all.

“Show yerself,” he hissed. “Activatin’ DOUBLE BURNIN’ BLADES!!!”

And he slashed Zarkon’s body with such speed that, just like what he did to him, the Red Lion didn’t give him a chance to attack – this time, for good.

The combination of flames from his bayard and dagger revealed ‘Zarkon’s' true form: a Druid posed as him as a decoy in case any VividSoldier will detect his presence. But the Druid survived long enough to tell him the truth.

“Even if you have found it out,” they said, “you’re too late… Emperor Zarkon is not a fool to just wait for you.”

“Where the hell’s he!?” VividRed pointed his sword at them.

“Where do you think he will go to settle this feud once and for all? But I’m pretty sure you’ll be too late…

You won’t be able to save everyone!”

Just as that, the Druid disappeared.

VividRed slowly realized what they meant. Everyone knew that Zarkon is only after the Incarnate Ore, and everyone knew where it is…

“Zarkon trick’d us,” he was shaking in anger. He wanted to contact the rest what he just learned, but he decided not to waste time as he teleported himself to the possible final battleground.

*****

_On the way to Blue Island._

Shiro boosted up the thrusters of his cargo craft when they learned about Zarkon’s trickery. Knowing that more Galra soldiers will wait for him, he prepared all his remaining ammo with only one thing in mind: the Ore’s safety and the success of the mission.

Things were also about to get good on his side when an expected aid called him.

“ _Shiro, can you hear me?_ ” it was VividPink.

“Loud and clear, Princess,” he replied. “I’m on my way to Blue Island.”

“ _I’ll be there in five doboshes. By the way, Captain Te’osh called and they will also assist us by coming there._ ”

“We’ll definitely need some help here. We can’t back out now especially that Zarkon foresaw our plan.”

“ _I always knew how cunning he is. And I’m also sure that he has something – rather, someone behind him._ ”

He narrowed his eyes. “I have this feeling as to who is behind this.”

Just as what Shiro mentioned, the Pink Lion couldn’t heelp but to remember what was the last thing VividBlue repirted about one of Zarkon’s men, which they find it highly disturbing.

_Minutes ago._

“By the way,” VividBlue followed up, “there’s something about one of Zarkon’s lackeys and you not gonna believe it.”

“ _What did you find out?_ ” VividPink asked.

“Zarkon’s right hand is a witch named Haggar and it’s creepy that she knows me. Anyway…  
Haggar is… an Altean. Just like you – uh, I mean, us.”

She was silent.

“Maybe because of her Altean magic that she knew our plans and she relays them to Zarkon. But that’s what I don’t get. Why an Altean will side on the Empire? Could it be the same thing as how other Galras hate how Zarkon works that they betrayed him?”

_She wasn’t sure what to answer him._

Learning that there are Alteans like Haggar who have betrayed their own kind for their personal interest, and if she will compare that reason to what the Blade of Marmora fights for, it makes no sense.

But bottomline is: it’s not just Zarkon who must be feared, but Haggar as well.

As she and the craft approached Blue Island, just as they have feared, it has been infested by Galra. Even they are still a few kilometers away, they were already spotted.

“Look who’s excited to see us,” Shiro said sarcastically.

“ _We can use a proper greeting_ ,” VividPink said, zooming ahead of the craft with her Vivid Lasso at hand.

“Wait, Allura--!”

“ _You have the teludav and the Ore, most of all! I can’t let Zarkon get you and the Ore--!_ ”

“Allura, listen to me!”

“ _What!?_ ”

He sighed at the sight of probably a thousand Galra soldiers and sentries waiting for them. An idea came to his mind, something that surely the Princess won’t agree to, but they have no other choice.

“Princess,” he let another sigh, “I think it will be best to… give the Ore to Zarkon.”

She turned to him with shocked eyes. “ _Wh-what did you say--?_ ”

“Trust me in this. The reason why Zarkon still has the hostages is because of the Ore. I agree that we can’t let him give the Ore like this, but…

Just… trust me. Somehow I can read his thoughts.”

VividPink trusts Shiro the most. To hear from him to surrender the Ore is not most likely in his nature, but her instinct tells her that he has a plan in his sleeve.

*****

“Lance, it’s me,” VividGreen made another contact with others. “Things happened so much in the Garrison, and Mom needs my help, so it might take me time to catch up.”

“ _It’s okay_ ,” VividBlue answered. “ _I’m on my way to where Hunk and Allura are. Can’t contact that mullet-brain._ ”

“It’s either he turned it off, or it just dropped due to some interference. But I know Keith, he’ll figure out everything and he’ll still catch up.”

“ _Have to be honest, Pidge… I’m so angry right now._ ”

She could tell, judging by his croaking voice. He was almost close to save his and Hunk’s family if not for Zarkon’s witch – who was, surprisingly, an Altean.

“ _Guess you’re lucky that you have your Mom there,_ ” he added.

“Not quite,” she admitted. “I couldn’t show up to her at first, but I forgot how smart she is,” she smiled bitterly as she watched her mother work. “Right now we’re preparing the Incarnate Cannon to use it one-time against the Galra units outside—”

“ _W-wait, Incarnate Cannon!? Are you nuts!? Do you know why it hasn’t been used for twenty years!? Plus Shiro has the Ore yet--!_ ”

“Mom’s aware of it, but that didn’t shock her that much. She has a plan.”

She didn’t notice Colleen who has been listening to her daughter’s conversation with her fellow VividSoldier for a while now while trying to fix the cannon with her formula for Wade’s commissioned rocket bomb. She smiled in secret to see that the child she gave birth to, took care of and nurture to be a good daughter will end up being a superhero, which is dangerous in her opinion, considering that her husband once ventured in exposing Wade and Irving by using Shiro, who was once the World Hero…

She was proud, and worried at the same time, that Katie followed Shiro’s footsteps as a VividSoldier.

As Dr. Holt is close to finishing entering the codes, some of Commander Wang’s men were able to find her.

“Dr. Holt,” one of them approached her, “Commander Wang ordered us to bring you back to the briefing room.”

“I’m almost done,” she said. “Tell him to give me permission to fire the cannon. Just one shot—”

“About that, ma’am, he ordered us to stop you from using the cannon. It will be dangerous—”

“I understand the dangers, but think about those aliens outside! They’re stronger than you think, and they can barge into the Garrison anytime with the defenses we have now. Remember that we’re housing injured soldiers here, too!”

“The cannon can’t function properly without power coming from the Incarnate Engine. And even we have that power, this cannon is still considered defective.”

“If it is defective, then we have to fix it, is that right, officer?”

But the soldiers looked at each other with worried faces, either worried about her safety or about getting sacked by their superior.

“She has me,” VividGreen finally showed up, much to the surprise of the soldiers. “If anything happens with the cannon while being used, I can take her away from here.”

Before the soldiers could react to her answer, an explosion was heard, causing the place to shake.

“I promise to make this work,” Colleen said.

“For now,” the Green Lion suggested, “maybe you need to find and chase that balding middle-aged officer who almost hurt her. I think his name’s Gonzales.”

The soldiers were a bit confused and surprised when only learned that the prisoner has escaped just to follow her to the weapon tower, so three of them proceeded in finding him, while the rest agreed to stay with Colleen.

“I’ll need your help, gentlemen,” she said. “Take your positions in the control area while I take the main controls.”

But no one moved out of fear.

“You _heard_ her, right?” VividGreen repeated, and the two soldiers have no choice but to follow.

Colleen keyed in the final codes and it gave her a signal that it is ready before calling the Green Lion. “Katie,” she said, “have someone to take you to Commander Wang.”

“I can’t leave you here--!”

“We have no time! The cannon will fire in fifteen minutes--!”

“No,” she placed her hand on her mother’s. “I’ve both lost Dad and Matt, I can’t afford to lose you too.”

“I’ve lost them, too. Even if you’re a superhero, you could get killed!”

She smirked as she held her mother’s hand tighter as Colleen is holding on to the controls.

“How about we do this together?”

She didn’t respond right away, but her daughter’s mysteriously green irises compelled her to agree. She nodded as she sets up the target.

“Starting the countdown,” the older Holt initiated. “Fourteen minutes ‘til the recharge completes.”

“We still have time to clear the gutter before hitting the main target,” VividGreen said, as she prepares the hidden bombs that she planted on the enemy tanks during her encounter.

“Thirteen minutes!”

She immediately hit the button on her Palette Suit’s dashboard and loud explosions followed, much to the surprise of the other soldiers, leaving the biggest tank intact and still charging at the facility.

“Twelve minutes--!”

Later on, Commander Wang arrived, a bit worried. “I have specifically ordered my men to bring you back to the briefing room,” he said sterly. “You know that activating the cannon is dangerous--!”

“It’s not just the Garrison which is at stake, but also the injured crew!”

“That cannon is defective!”

“That is why I’ve fixed it!”

“Listen, Colleen: even if you’re the smartest person on Earth, your carelessness can still kill you!”

“Then, what? Letting them in and kill us one by one!?”

“General Ulrich’s troops are already here! If you don’t stop the cannon, even the innocents will get caught!”

“WHAT!?” both the mother and daughter have their eyes popped after hearing the news. To make it worse, one of Wang’s men got a call and relayed the message to the commander.

“Sir,” one called, “just got a call from Seargant Halsworth, they have just arrived.”

That alone made the two realize their miscalculation. VividGreen has no idea that backup will be arriving soon, while Colleen totally forgot about it.

So shocked that it has been past nine minutes since the countdown began.

“You still have time, Dr. Holt!” Wang said. “Stop the cannon!”

Colleen went back to the controls of the cannon and looked for the switch. She hit the button, however…

“No,” she hit the button again. “It went on auto mode! I can’t turn it off!”

“WHAT!?”

Seven minutes until fire.

Colleen tried to reverse the code onset but she noticed that each code she entered has been put on auto-lock. Panic began to creep on her that she couldn’t think straight anymore.

Six minutes.

Turning on periscope mode on her visor, VividGreen confirmed that several troops from the US Army have arrived. She was also as worried as her mother. If the cannon won’t be turned off soon, other troops will get caught in the explosion as well.

Five minutes, thirty seconds, and she came up with a painful idea.

“Wh-where are you going!?” Colleen noticed her daughter about to leave.

“Doing what a VividSoldier must do,” the Green Lion said with a painful smile. “We’ll keep the cannon running – but I’ll make sure that no human soldier will get hurt!”

She finally left the room and no one, not even Wang, dared to stop her out of awe. But Colleen stepped out of the controls and tried to catch her daughter, but she already teleported to the battlefield.

“Katie!?” she cried. “No! MY BABY!!!”

*****

VividGreen stepped out of the Garrison with an idea in mind to make sure no soldier will get hurt once the cannon is fired. She watched how the reinforcements work, trying to drive away the enemy tanks bit by bit. But knowing how powerful the Galra are, even with the reinforcements’ effort, it was still not enough.

The cannon is their only hope – if not for the fact that there are innocents that might get killed in the battlefield.

 _Look, kid,_ Plachu was trying to convince her not to go on, _y’just got yer powers back an’ now yer committin’ suicide!?_

“If you see it as it is,” she said, asjusting her visors, “then I would like to disagree.”

_I do disagree. But hey, can read yer back of yer mind, so guess who’s witcha._

She smiled. “Thanks, dude.”

Later on, she connected her comm to the Garrison’s weapon tower. “Mom, it’s me,” she called—

“ _GET BACK HERE OR SO HELP ME!_ ” her mother was already screaming on the other line – but the Green Lion has made up her mind.

“Mom, calm down,” she assured her. “Can you check the cannon?”

“ _Katie!?_ ”

“Please?”

Colleen has no choice, she checked the cannon’s progress. “ _Th… Three minutes, thirty seconds before it fires._ ”

“Perfect,” and she charged to the battlefield, jumped with her fist glowing with enough Incarnate Energy, and slammed her fist in the ground, calling the spirits of the living residing within the soil. Seconds later, large vines began to sprout, much to the surprise and horror of those who were there.

The said vines began to wrap each Earth-owned tanks and jeeps for their safety, as well as the humans. Some of them even escaped, but VividGreen’s Vivid System instructed the vines to track every single human in the battlefield, pulling them and putting them in a specialized vibe dome, sturdy enough to withstand the cannon’s radiation.

Back at the briefing room, everyone were blinking in confusion, until Wang contacted them from the tower.

“That VividSoldier is trying to shield our men from possible cannon radiation,” he said.

“But can’t we just shut down the cannon!?” one of then suggested.

“I’m afraid we’re too late, and the cannon is approaching critical level, it will fire in less than two minutes. I suggest for you to get into the basement. NOW.”

Panic crept within the room as they started abandoning the briefing room and headed to the basement, while the commander already called others to take Iverson and the rest of the injured from the infirmary, making sure they will not be deprived of medical attention.

And they only have a minute left.

It left the Galra troops bewildered, until they saw the little VividSoldier standing above the vine dome she created for the humans’ safety. Suddenly, she jumped off, calling her Vivid Grappler to lure the alien soldiers and the tanks in one place. They chased after her, not knowing that they are about to get trapped.

“ _Thirty seconds to fire,_ ” Colleen said, her heart breaking.

“Almost there,” she huffed as she has successfully gathered the Galra soldiers in one place before trapping them in another set of vines.

“ _Twenty!_ ”

“That should do it!” and she flew a few good miles away, leaving the enemies trapped and confused.

“ _Fifteen!_ ”

All is set, VividGreen thought. She was about to find a good place to hide when she noticed one soldier who was still outside, confused at what was going on.

_Oh no--!_

She immediately zoomed to where the soldier was standing, grabbing him by the waist.

“ _Ten! Nine! Eight!_ ”

The cannon is activating fast, and they are still a few meters from a safer spot.

“ _Seven! Six! Five!_ ”

As they are about to reach to a safer spot to hide, her foot caught in one of the carved rocks that caused her to stumble and one part of her jetpack was damaged, losing her ability to fly.

_Dammit!_

“ _Four!_ ”

Four seconds left, but she couldn’t leave the soldier behind. She took his hand.

“ _Three!_ ”

She has no choice but to to use her teleportation device, at least to keep the soldier safe.

“ _Two!_ ”

It took her milliseconds for the installed teludav in her Vivid System to activate and warm up before they could finally jump away…

“ _ONE!_ ”

The laser from the Garrison Cannon has finally been fired towards the exposed Galra army, enveloping the entire area with exploding light. The surroundings was so bright nothing can be captured through the monitor.

And all Colleen can do is to scream her daughter’s name in tears.

*****

“Pidge!?” VividBlue made another attempt to call her while on the way to Blue Island, but for some reason, all he could hear is pure static. “Pidge!? It’s me, Lannce! Do you copy!? Hey! KATIE!”

She wasn’t responding.

He is starting to panic. First, VividRed, now VividGreen, and thinking about the Incarnate Cannon made him think of more negative possibilities.

Until “ _Lance!?_ ” VividYellow called him. “ _We need you here, man, they’re multiplying like rabbits!_ ”

“I’m on my way,” he assured, “but I can’t reach out to Pidge, her comm’s off, too! Can you contact her?”

“ _That’s not like her, she won’t take her comm down unless something happened to her—_ ”

“Don’t make me start, Hunk! The last time we talked, it’s related to the Garrison’s cannon!”

“ _Are you freakin’ kidding me!?—_ ”

“ _Lance, it’s me, Keith!_ ”

His jaw almost dropped after not hearing him for almost an hour that he finally snapped.

“Now LOOK who’s finally decided to call after putting his entire team in a mess!” he grunted.

“ _My comm got damag’d, ‘kay!?_ ” even VividRed’s signature anger is heard in his voice. “ _Just manag’d t’make it work again so dontcha freakin’ start! Zarkon one-upp’d the heck of us--!_ ”

“I FREAKIN’ KNOW!” the Blue Lion screamed through the comm. “And I bet I found it out earlier than you! I even asked Pidge to try to call you--!”

“ _Pidge!?_ ” just hearing her name made him lose no time as he tried to do a multi-way call even with only one working mechanical cat ear.

“Can’t reach her,” VividBlue explained. “Her comm’s also off--!”

“ _I’ll find her,_ ” he decided—

“You can’t just decide for yourself, mullet-head! Hunk and the rest are in Blue Island now and they’re probably facing Zarkon! We need us there!”

“ _I know! That’s why I’ll find Pidge. Any idea where’s she!?_ ”

“And now you dare to ask me where the hell she is while she’s trying to call you!?”

“ _I toldcha MY COMM’S BUST’D--!_ ”

“ _Guys, we’re in the middle of a quiznakin’ crisis here and you’re fighting because of a GIRL!?”_

“SHUT UP, HUNK--!”

“ _LANCE! KEITH! I swear if you two don’t stop bickering, I will teleport myself to where you are and punch both of your quiznaking GUTS!_ ”

The two finally shut up after hearing VividPink’s displeased voice joining in their long-distance quarrel.

“ _Can’t both of you trust Katie!? She’s surely not the type who’ll just leave an unfinished job. She’ll join us soon. For now, stopping Zarkon from killing the hostages and saving the planet are out number one priorities! Pull yourself together – ESPECIALLY YOU, KEITH!”_

She can hear VividRed gulping his own saliva out of fear. However…

“Allura,” he said, “sorry… Hafta find Pidge. Can’t leave ‘er behind.”

He could hear a chorus of “ _WHAT!?_ ” from his only working comm.

“ _Lance, please,_ ” rare enough, he begged VividBlue. “ _Where’s she?_ ”

“ _Keith, listen to me--!_ ” VividPink tried to reason with him.

“I’m not sure what your deal with her is,” the Blue Lion felt something odd between the two, although he is aware of their relationship in the past, “but fine. I’ll tell you…

But tell me where you are, and we’ll find her together.”

Hearing that from his (self-proclaimed) rival made him confused and surprised at the same time.

“ _Only one of you will leave,_ ” Shiro finally joined the banter. “ _We can’t afford to lose one or two of us for this mission, especially now. If there is one of you who exactly knows where Pidge is, he’ll go to get her—_ ”

“ _No, Shiro, please,_ ” VividRed suddenly begged. “ _Lemme find ‘er--!_ ”

“ _Keith, we haven’t heard from you for an hour. We understand that you have damaged your comm, that’s why we can’t afford to lose you. The team needs you._ ”

A short silence followed. Shiro could hear his brother’s grunts from the comm about his decision to let VividBlue find their missing teammate, but he decided not to reverse his decision for his safety.

However, a reply from someone whom they have thought to be too carefree suggested something that no one ever thought about.

“Uh, Shiro,” VividBlue joined in, “you probably know that Keith and Pidge share something in common, or maybe you have no idea. But if there is someone who doesn’t want to lose her more than us…”

He bit his lip.

“That will be Keith. And uh… I’m sure you already know why if he told you everything. But bottomline is… he has been trying to make sure that she’s okay, just as the way I make sure she’s okay. That’s why I wanna help him find her.”

No one reacted at her decision, but judging at how the Blue Lion delivered his reason, it’s obvious that Keith cares a lot for Pidge in his own way – and, of course, Shiro is aware of their relationship after he and his crew disappeared in Kerberos.

“ _Thanks, Lance,_ ” VividRed said sincerely.

Until “ _Idiots, I’m still alive. I can hear you loud and clear._ ”

Their supposed rescue mission drama got cut off when they finally heard the voice that they have been trying to hear.

“PIDGE!?” the Red and Blue Lions reacted.

“ _My comm got a bit busted after the explosion, but I managed to escape. Garrison’s safe for now, so—_ ”

“ _Why the HELL didn’tcha call right away!?” VividRed shouted form his comm. “Lance’s tryin’ t’reach out t’ya an’ y’aint ev’n give a shoutout!_ ”

“ _And what about you, Mr. I-do-things-my-way!? We’ve been trying to call you in a freakin’ hour!_ ”

“ _My comm’s BUST’D!_ ”

“ _So was MINE!_ ”

“Geez, can’t you just turn it down, you’re making my ears explode--!”

“ _SHUT UP, LANCE!_ ” the two ganged up on him.

“Oh, that’s it – THANKS FOR APPRECIATING MY CARE BY SHOVING ME OFF!”

The three didn’t realize that they were already quarrelling to the point that not even Allura, Shiro, nor Hunk can break them. Speaking of Hunk, he adjusted his comm so only the two adults can hear.

“In case you don’t know,” he was trying to hide his laughter, “those two idiots are obviously in love with Pidge. Lance won’t admit it, but have a hunch that Keith’s not that slick.”

VividPink blinked at VividYellow’s observation, while Shiro just groaned. He just wanted to finish the job right now.

“ _Anyway_ ,” VividYellow adjusted his comm again for the rest to hear, “ _on a serious note, you three really are needed here. Like I’ve said, Zarkon probably knows of our plan, so he’s calling out his entire army to slow us down._ ”

“We’re on our way,” the three finally calmed down as they are working on a way to get to Blue Island as fast as they could.

“ _This is it, team,_ ” Shiro said. “ _Let’s take Zarkon down and save those people!_ ”

“YES SIR!” they all responded. Finally, after a few delays, they are all coming together, with Blue Island as their target, the place where it all started, and where it could possibly end.

*****

_Prison cell, somewhere in Blue Island._

The prisoners remained quiet in their own spot. No one dared to talk to each other as each of them are wearing faces of despair. However, children who were also got involved in the war somehow don’t even give a care, like Benny and his new uncle and aunt who were currently been nursed by his own aunt.

“Why do you think they put us here?” Benny asked innocently.

Lenny, who was nursing the twins on her mother’s behalf, sighed, and looked at her nephew who seems restless in his own spot. “There are bad people who will hurt the innocent for the sake of power,” she said. “Just like they decided to bring us here to…”

“To what?”

She couldn’t say it, or Benny might either not understand or get scared. Instead, she called her and ruffled his hair.

“Tell me, Benito,” she asked, “are you still hoping that someone will save us?”

It took him seconds to think before he beamed a smile. “Of course! Bad guys put us here, but we didn’t go anything wrong. Good guys will come and save us!”

She smiled bitterly, trying to be as positive as his nephew, while watching each of her fellow prisoners curling themselves in, waiting for death. 

However, not all prisoners thing the same way she does. She noticed Heilani and Athena, hugging each other for warmth and love while Athena was singing sweetly to her. Alex, even badly injured, still looked after them, especially their comatose mother, Rosa, while playing with other innocent children. Not all of them feel the same despair as she has, and for that, she couldn’t help but to sob in shame.

“Auntie?” Benny noticed her. “Are you crying?”

Even if too late, she wiped her tears away.

Before she could even answer, several sentries, headed by a buff female Galra officer named Trugg, entered the prison, alarming the hostages.

“Get up, slaves,” she ordered. “Emperor Zarkon needs your presence.”

Each sentry unlocked the shackles on their ankles so they can move. Lenny tried to move by asking Marcia to take one of the babies, however, one of the sentries snatched the baby boy away from her. Benny, seeing the brutality of the robot, tried to kick its leg, but the sentry easily saw his plan and kicked the child instead.

“He’s just a CHILD--!” Lenny shrieked. But no one even cared.

“No child is excused from death,” Trugg said. “Get up if you want to live one varga longer.”

Her short-lived hope has once again filled with despair. How she, her family, and the rest of the captives live longer before the ‘public execution’ will be something that only Zarkon could answer. 

As they are all dragged to the arena, Zarkon, himself, was sitting on a custom-made throne, with the ruins of the Incarnate Engine behind him, watched by over half a million forced spectators from Izu-Oshima. Haggar was beside him, as usual, overseeing the deadly silent crowd.

“Just thirty-five doboshes left before those lions arrive, Sire,” she said. “It appears that their threat to return in only thirteen vargas was just a ruse.”

“We cannot be certain,” Zarkon said. “They have managed to wipe out three quarters of the Eastern Command and half of the Southern Command. They, indeed, possess the power of the Ore – which I should have obtained a long time ago.”

Minutes later, a Druid whispered to Haggar. She nodded before whispering to the emperor again.

“Sire,” she said, “the prisoners are ready.”

He grinned.

“Haggar,” he said, “prepare a feast for our guests. Make them aware that the power of the Galra Empire is limitless. Make sure that all Earthlings will witness my justice…

As I execute those prisoners. Today.”

Haggar bowed in reply. Later, she called the Druids. “Prepare the Imperial Flame. Have all the prisoners gathered at the Emperor’s feet.”

“ _Vrepit sa!_ ”

As they prepared the execution ritual – the Imperial Flame, sentries headed by Commander Trugg began to march along with the prisoners, separating men, women, children, and the elderly. While the spectators couldn’t cheer nor boo at the situation they are into, since they are all surrounded by the sentries which can fire them anytime they will do something drastic. All they could only do is to watch their fellow Earthlings die a horrible death for the sake of bringing despair to their only hope, who are already on their way supposedly to save them.

All thanks to the capsule which brought Lance to Earth seventeen years ago, the Galra Empire became more prepared than ever, shoving the fact that the Vivid Team re-acquired the power of the Incarnate Ore to prepare for the worst. And all Zarkon only wanted is for him and the Empire to last more than ten thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me an entire day to post one chapter. Work-related reasons.
> 
> Three more chapters to go. My target is to finish the whole story before Season 7 starts. They're already done, just have to post them. Toldcha I'll be posting them all.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Across the street, I had a dream.
> 
> Crossing the bridge to begin the end.


	35. The Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three members of Vivid Team and Shiro arrived on the Earth's atmosphere to begin their mission, while VividYellow and Pink returned to the Marmora Base to bring Junior to the infirmary and to see Mitsu who was critically wounded. Meanwhile the others took their positions: VividGreen found herself in the Garrison helping Dr. Hold defending it, even by using a 'defective' cannon; VividBlue was at the enemy's temporary base in Washington DC facing Haggar -- who was found out to be an Altean, too; and VividRed faced Zarkon in the Alps, while giving Shiro time to go to Blue Island if not for Sendak who tried to catch him. It was revealed that Haggar already knew of their plan after Thace was caught and ambushed by the Druids. Despite the Blades' decision to abort, the Vivid Team decided to continue, thus the whole Order joined the war. The team finally reached Blue Island, where the final battle was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last part is here. Enjoy, and sing along, bananas!

It was a smooth operation, at least for Haggar, who staged all the means to counter the Vivid Team’s plan of attack. And it all started with that very capsule.

_Eleven vargas ago._

“Priestess,” one of the Druids called her, “we’re getting intercepting signals from one of our radars.”

“Are you able to trace where the signal comes from?” she asked.

“One of us did. It’s coming south of our jurisdiction. I’ll have them capture and translate the signal.”

Once they have captured the said signal, they tried to translate it, but every word that comes to the signal is speaking gibberish, at least to the Druids’ ears. But not to Haggar’s.

“Altean,” she guessed. “They’re using something that can only be used by Alteans,” and she ordered one Druid. “Try to change the intercepting waves to what I’ll dictate to you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the said Druid changed the intercepting signal, translating Altean language barriers into Galra bit by bit, and in a matter of minutes, they caught the message…

Something that she didn’t expect to hear.

A few doboshes later, Yuzuki contacted her, revealing about a strange white, silver and blue capsule in the humans’ possession. For some reason, Haggar recognize the capsule, thus bringing the disturbing message to Zarkon.

When she entered the Oval Office, she noticed General Wade’s severed head rolling in her feet. Heavy sobs were heard, it was from none other than his son. However, she ignored both casualties.

“Pardon my intrusion, Sire,” she said. “I believe this news is far more important right now.”

“Speak,” Zarkon permitted her.

“It’s all about Romelle’s second child.”

His eyes glinted.

“For all we know, Romelle died with the infant inside her a quintent after we attacked Altea. Alfor may have foreseen this, but…

The child is still alive. From what I have intercepted, he is aboard that white ship along with the Lion Paladins and his sister, the Princess.”

If there is something surprising in Zarkon’s ears, it will be the fact that it wasn’t just Allura nor Coran who are the last Alteans alive.

“The prophecy of the White Lion is about to come to pass and we must stop it,” she pleaded. “Romelle gave birth to the two seeds that will mark the rebirth of Altea. We cannot let both of them live!”

“I hear you, Haggar,” he assured. “I am aware of the prophecy. But you must know that even the prophets fear the Galra Empire. And those two are the key that will give me unlimited power to make the empire last. However…

The Ore is enough for me,” and he turned to her. “Use that as an advantage for us to prepare. “

She thought that all Zarkon could care for is the Ore, however, after seeing Wade Jr’s despair, an idea came to her mind, and the emperor’s words also helped her think.

“I will have use for you, little Earthling,” she said at the terrified Junior. “We’ll make them come for us and surrender what is ours.”

She ordered the Druids to take Junior to her lab, preparing him to be the next Robeast.  
A while later, the Druid who was assigned to look after Thace appeared with something in their hand.

“I have found this inside Commander Thace’s room,” they said. “I had this checked and it contained a virus which can be dangerous to the ship’s main engine.”

Her hunch is starting to get right.

“Let them come,” she said. “Meanwhile, have Commander Trugg take the prisoners to Blue Island. We’ll begin the operations there.”

“That place is vital for us once we get the Ore. If we will destroy that place—”

“I know, that is why we will take the prisoners there. You should know their biggest weakness…

They value the lives of everything. And everyone.”

_And everything is coming according to her plan._

It was a good thing that Zarkon gave her a tip to use it as an advantage, although she admits that facing the Prince is far more dangerous than she calculated, considering that he is also a Lion Paladin. For that, she has to act behind the Emperor to ensure their victory, knowing that she cannot underestimate their powers…

But what she also was worried about is that Zarkon is beginning to show dependency on the Ore, where he is not after it for revenge anymore.

“Priestess,” the Druid called her, “the Emperor is requesting your presence.”

Haggar followed, as she slowly see the sun coming outside of her chamber.

                                   *****

It was the quietest gathering of people in Blue Island. Most of them were slaves from Izu-Oshima shipped to the man-made island to serve as spectators to their first public execution in the planet.

The prisoners are tied in separate pillars, all wearing standard black and purple overalls as they wait for unbased sentence. Men, women, children and elderly were separated. In the case of Lance’s family, the unconscious Rosa was placed in a funeral pyre-like setting with her twin babies beside her, crying. Children like Benny and Jenny were tied beside her. Jenny began to cry in fear, while Benny started to feel fear as well.

Marcia was screaming for the children. “Let go of Benjamin, monsters!” she screamed, but one of the soldiers slapped her to keep her quiet.

“NOT MY WIFE!” Alex shouted next, but one soldier kicked at her injured leg to prevent him from squirming. That was then Benny understood what was happening as he also started to cry for help.

The soldiers, however, were laughing at their patheticness – until Zarkon silenced the entire stage by banging both fists to his mobile throne.

“All of you who have gathered here,” he began, “must know why I have held this occasion. As you all know, now that this planet is under my jurisdiction, those who dared to challenge me and the Empire will face a consequence. Consequence worse than death.”

Dead silence followed except for the cries of the children.

“You have learned where your place is, but not all wanted to follow. To give you a demonstration, I present to you your future, to be burned into dust.”

As soldiers cheered for him, Marcia was screaming for mercy. Zarkon intended to put children to death by the Imperial Flame first as a warning to all. Zarkon saw her anguish face.

“Why weep for them if you can join them later?” he said. “You should be thankful that I’ll be able to spare your lives in a few more vargas for the bargain. Nevertheless, you will join them as soon as I am done dealing with what you call, ‘hope’.”

The flames from the separate chamber begin to ignite, as soldiers began to chant by stomping on their foot and sticks, as the assigned executioner lifted the torch and walked towards the pyre of crying children.  
Without further ado, “Begin the ritual,” Haggar ordered the executioner.

As the executioner was about to lit the pyre where the flame is just a few millimeters from a piece of hay, a siren was heard, and then…

“STOP THE RITUAL!”

They all looked up to see five colored lights guiding a cargo ship which isn’t familiar to Earth’s standards. Zarkon can see them clearly even within a few miles up, thus he ordered the executioner to step back.

“Stop what you’re doing, Zarkon,” it was Shiro’s voice from the cargo ship. “We have what you need.”

Zarkon smirked, knowing that his insticts will not fail him as the Lion Paladins, themselves, presented the Incarnate Ore which was currently inside the ship. Haggar, however, was not pleased.

Zarkon ordered to clear the way and called his men to escort the ship. They managed to land safely, with Shiro going down in a suit that Ulaz gave to him. The VividSoldiers stood in front to him, with VividRed in the center.

The former VividSoldier tapped the younger’s shoulder as he stepped forward. “I brought what you wanted,” he said. “I believe we made it in time.”

“Unfortunately,” Zarkon said, “you have arrived a dobosh late from what was agreed—”

“That’s becuz yer men tried t’take us down,” VividRed joined in—

“Keith!”

He shut his mouth.

“Anyway,” Shiro continued, “we managed to make it. Now, you have to honor the deal.”

Zarkon paused a bit before he spoke. “You have promised to come in thirteen vargas,” he said. “A dobosh more than that and the deal is considered forfeited.”

Shiro could feel his fists shaking. He wanted to kill Zarkon in front of his men, but he is also worried about the civilians, especially the children.

“However,” Zarkon continued, “I am still pleased that you were able to keep your word. I may consider…”

Suddenly, he looked at VividBlue, but VividPink blocked his view to protect her brother.

“But being a man who values time more than life, I will need more than just the Ore—”

Until the rest suddenly moved to protect the Blue Lion. He sighed as she pushed his sister gently.

“Wanna trade me in with the Ore?” he asked. “You have a deal.”

“Lance, no!” VividGreen tugged his hand.

VividPink stepped in. “If you are planning to take my brother along with the Ore,” she said, “you will also need to take me.”

“No way!” VividBlue protested. “That guy looks at me more than he does to you--!”

“No one’ll be taken anywhere,” the Red Lion claimed. “Take the Ore, or we’ll deal withcha.”

“Do the lives of these humans even matter to you?” Zarkon asked. “I can have the executioner set up the fire anytime soon if you will not agree to my conditions once. Remember that you’re—”

“You’re in our freakin’ planet, mister,” VividYellow joined in, “an’ you’re nothin’ but freeloadin’ around crappin’ anywhere you like for fun or whatever.”

Murmurs were followed. No one dared to get angry at the Yellow Lion for bad-mouthing the Emperor in front of his subjects while VividGreen tried not to wheeze. Zarkon just smirked…

“Proceed with the ritual,” he ordered the executioner, as he was about to set up the pyre.

“NO!!!” VividBlue screamed, but was stopped by VividPink. They were about to burn his siblings and nephew and niece in front of him…

But the executioner threw the torch at Zarkon instead before Haggar could see his plan. A Druid attempted to protect the Emperor and was burned at stake, signaling spies to kill the loyalists beside them.

“In the name of the people of the universe,” the executioner declared, “the reign of your Empire will end TODAY!”

Several neutral ships began to appear in the sky as several Blade members began to release the prisoners while some took the children away from the pyre to their safety.  
This caused the Vivid Team to get confused.

“What is going on!?” VividPink looked around.

Soon after, the supposed executioner, who happened to be a Blade member, bowed to him.

“We’re here to assist you, Princess,” he said. “Kolivan ordered the entire Order to get engaged in your war against Zarkon.”

“That’s… quite unexpected,” she said. “Thank you for saving the children.”

“Where are they!?” VividBlue asked him.

“They are taken to a safer base we have prepared in case this happens,” the bigger Blade said. “For now, you have to do what you must do.”

They were all relieved. “What’s your name, big guy?” VividBlue couldn’t help but to ask.

“The name’s Tatara,” the big Galra introduced himself. “Now, go!”

“Thanks, Tatara!” the Blue Lion waved, while Zarkon’s patience has finally snapped to find out that there are actually his men in ranks conspiring against him. Haggar, meanwhile, didn’t see it coming, as she knew Thace was just one of the traitors…

Without realizing that everything has been fully planned by some of their own kind.

“Protect the Emperor!” she roared. “Kill everyone who oppose the Empire!”

It was chaos, but luckily, more help came from other ships to aid the Blades and the Vivid Team. They are assigned to lead the humans to their spare ship where they will be taken away to safety. As Zarkon watches them escape, he immediately called out his cannon to fire at the eacaping humans, but was countered by VividYellow’s drones before Shiro tackled him to the arm.

Haggar tried to imitate her master’s plan by firing at the escaping humans with corrupted quintessence, but VividPink blocked her attack.

“You will not dare hurt the innocents again,” she threatened. “Answer my Bayard, Haggar!”

“You should answer to my power, little princess!” she tried to fire at her, but was later shielded by VividBlue’s Incarnate Shield and threw the ball of quintessence back at her.

“Don’t touch my sister!” he said.

“My, my,” Haggar smirked. “This is going to be exciting. The Princess and the Prince of an already-extinct planet ganging up against me? Let’s see what your feeble powers can do with THIS!!!”

As she threw another ball of corrupted quintessence, they were both able to dodge it, but it cost a Blade’s life. That attack started their duel against the brains behind the Empire.

*****

“Keith!” VividYellow called him, “Pidge and I will go with Te’osh to the main ship. We’ll see how we can destabilize their systems.”

“Go,” he agreed. “I’ll deal with Zarkon--!”

“No one will go ANYWHERE!” Zarkon roared, changing his cannon to a whip and about to whip VividRed, but Shiro immediately grabbed the whip with his Galra Tech arm.

“You haven’t paid your debt yet,” he said.  
“You’re the one who must pay,” the emperor growled. “You dare using that weapon against your master!?”

“I am NO ONE’S SLAVE!” he was about to attack, but VividRed grabbed him in the hood and threw him away, attacking Zarkon in his stead.

“What are you doing!?” he yelled at him.

“Protecting you,” the Red Lion replied, “duh!?”

“Zarkon’s powers are much more than you think! You can’t win against him!”

“I know! That’s why I hafta throw y’away! Y’don’t have a Palette Suit anymore!”

“How about taking the both of you to your deaths!?” Zarkon suggested, calling his whip and was split into two.

“No, THANKS!” and they shoved the whips with their respective swords, cutting them away. But neither of them realized that the whips can grow as long as Zarkon wanted, and regrows even after they are snapped off, that he managed to grab them to their necks.

“You should have listened to him, Little Red Lion,” he grinned. “You should also know the difference between a Druid version of me and the real me!”

Then he dragged them somewhere where he could enjoy beating them into a pulp.

As he took both VividRed and Shiro to a perfect spot for their execution, the Altean siblings facing Haggar, and the other two infiltrated the main ship with the captain of the Galactic Rebellion, the decisive war to liberate Earth has already begun.

*****

“Sir, we’re just 200 meters from the Garrison.”

Atty. Alexander Wyvern’s jeep is heading towards the Garrison’s area. As they drove towards the facility, he noticed the great damage done, and he suspected that the damage was not done by anything alien. What made it stranger is the fact that no Galra was seen around the facility, contrasting to the initial reports they received.

“Something must have happened here,” he guessed. “Contact Commander Wang.”

“Yes, sir.”

It took them five minutes to reach the Garrison’s debriefing room where they temporary stationed, until they got a signal.

“ _A-Atty. Wyvern!?_ ” Wang was surprised. “ _I’m sorry if I’m unable to get contact earlier_.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Wyvern said, “as long as you and your crew are safe. Tell me what happened.”

“ _Dr. Holt proposed to activate the Incarnate Cannon. Luckily, we survived a wave of alien attacks if not for her and one of the VividSoldiers._ ”

He blinked at two unexpected circumstances happened while he was on his way. “So they have finally arrived,” he presumed.

 _“It’s just as Captain Shirogane promised,_ ” Commander Wang revealed, which made Wyvern’s ears move.

“Captain Shirogane?” he asked. “Isn’t he supposed to be—”

“ _He’s alive. Even we’re surprised. He is also responsible for calling the VividSoldiers to help us. He managed to call us minutes ago about their plan to engage a war with these aliens._ ”

It made Wyvern think, especially when he received reports about sudden decrease of alien forces while he was on his way to the Garrison. He smirked.

“Looks like luck is still on our side,” he guessed.

“ _Not quite. I just received an intel regarding the alien leaders camping within Blue Island where they were about to initiate a ritual to execute their prisoners – but at the same time, Captain Shirogane and the rest of the VividSoldiers are already there…_

 _And they have the Ore in exchange for the lives of the prisoners._ ”

It was a surprising move for someone who has been the Golden Boy of the UNAF for years, but Wyvern knows and feels that Shiro has motives to value the lives of those people more than the Ore. Hearing those from Wang and his intel made him want to head towards the Garrison to hear more.

“I would love to hear more, Commander,” he said. “I’ll be in the gate for ten minutes.”

*****

_Galra Empire’s Main Ship._

Te’osh escorted VividGreen and VividYellow into the ship as they try to infiltrate to look for a way to destabilize the systems.

“Regris provided us a map to the main ship’s interior,” she said as she passed the ship’s blueprint into their gauntlets. “This can lead us to the ship’s most vital points.”

“They’re everywhere,” VividGreen counted the supplementary systems within the ship. “This will need Hunk’s drones – and I don’t think he has enough to scatter them to all these supplimentary systems--!”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” VividYellow assured her, “they’ll be enough to destabilize half of the ship and that will buy us enough time. Your priorities are the remaining prisoners and the main engine room.”

“Who’ll support you here!?”

“I will!”

A few loud laser shots were fired before someone familiar appeared to them for help.

“Shay!” the Yellow Lion beamed, but “W-wait, y-you sure you know how to fight!? ‘Cuz you know—”

“I do understand what you are trying to imply,” Shay replied, “but worry not. Our tribe had never been in a war, but after seeing your sacrifices to save people like us, I thought it will not be wise to leave you in this battle.”

“To make it short,” she smirked, “she trained hard to fight alongside you.”

“C-cut that out!” he turned red.

“We have no time,” Te’osh cut them off. “We need to get to the prison camps!”

The two went back to focus, leaving VividYellow and Shay to secure the supplimentary engines, while VividGreen and Te’osh moved to the prison camps first, since their priority is to save whoever they can save inside, in hopes of finding clues about her missing family – if she will be able to find them at all.

*****

Atty. Wyvern finally made it to the Garrison doors. Several men from Wang’s team welcomed him and his men and later escorted them to the briefing room. Before they could even reach the room, Commander Wang was already waiting for them at the door.

“The coast is somehow clear, Sir,” he saluted. “I have also received reports from the British Royal Army that they are starting to clean any mess made by the aliens.”

“Looks like those VividSoldiers did the job for us,” Wyvetn even managed to joke. “Kidding aside, I heard that some officers and cadets from the Garrison were badly injured by Gonzales and his men.”

“We were unable to stop him, unfortunately. It’s a good thing that no one was considered a casualty. They’re healing but as far as our supplies are concerned, it’s not that fast, and we are still looking for cues for everything to be cleared before we could get enough supplies for the injured.”

“Sadly, it was just as I predicted. Not to worry, I have contacted the remaining medics to help you. For now, we need to discuss more about… Shirogane’s return.”

Wang led the way to the briefing room where everyone awaits, including the Materazzo sisters. It was Wyvern’s first time to meet them personally that he became ecstatic to see them, especially…

“Atty. Alexander Wyvern, at your service,” he introduced himself. “Dr. Colleen Holt, I presume.”

“She’s in front of you right now,” Colleen replied.

“I would like to apologize to what happened to your family personally. I have heard from Commander Wang that Captain Shirogane contacted you?”

“He did. He even said that they had Irving with them. He hasn’t provided any further details, but he gave us a hint that both Irving and Wade conspired with Zarkon.”

“Part of it is true. I have evidences that Wade is siding with Zarkon to go against Irving, while Irving has Dr. Isshiki’s patents at hand. I have brought all the documents you need for evidence, just in case.”

And he placed his briefcase on the table, showing important documents that he obtained from using his influence as Irving’s PR.

“Have you talked to the remaining members of the General Assembly about this?” Colleen asked.

“I did, about an hour ago. That is why I’m here. I have managed to get seventy percent of the votes to fully investigate Irving, Wade, and their cohorts – but for that to happen, I will need your cooperation.”

They looked at each other.

“I’m here to announce,” Wyvern sighed, “that from this point on, the United Nations Armed Forces and the League of Global Defense will formally join the war against what they called the Galra Empire.”

*****

VividGreen, Te’osh and several rebels managed to enter the main ship. As expected, more sentries were waiting for them.

“OUTTA OUR WAY!!!” she slammed her Vivid Grappler on the floor, sending life quintessence to call out the spirits of the living to strangle every single foot soldier and sentry on their way, giving her escorts more time to shoot them. But this was just the beginning.

The second floor of the ship contains several slaves that they need to free before lowering the ship’s self-defense system. For every two to three cells they break in, they shut down every auxilliary system the could find. The good thing is that VividYellow’s drones lessened their labor, giving them more time to concenteate on freeing other space prisoners…

And for her to see her family again.

As they became closer to the main engine, more sentries arrived to stop them. But the closer they are to the engine, the slower their pace is as the Green Lion meticulously scan every prison cell they free, making Te’osh quite concerned.

“Are you looking for something?” she asked.

“Someone,” VividGreen replied. “I’m scanning every cell we pass by for signs.”

“Who is it!?”

Before she could answer, one of the main fleet’s commanders blocked their way. “Do you think you could pass by further than here?” he smirked.

“You bet!” she used her grappler to cling into the ceiling, attempting to jump ahead of the blocking commander’s fleet, but the said commander wasn’t that dumb. He extended his bionic right arm to grab her foot and dragged her away.

“Your tactics are way too outdated, little girl,” he smirked. “What do you wish to gain in freeing these useless slaves--?”

“They’re not useless!” she exclaimed. “You took everything away from them, including their reason to live!”

“They gave it up to us, that’s why.”

“Between you and those prisoners, you’re far more useless,” and she held tight to the grappler, and for some reason, its blade changed shape, allowing her to slice off the commander’s bionic arm for good.

“What--!?”

Even VividGreen was surprised at herself. Her Vivid Grappler changed form – into an expandable laser sword.

“You have to hurry!” Te’osh said. “I’ll take care of things here, you go ahead to the main engine!”

“I can’t leave you here!” the Green Lion said. “I can’t abandon anyone again!”

Several foot soldiers were called a few moments later solely to stop her, but the little lioness took advantage of her new weapon, which is special because for every thrust she makes, a new life sprouts out of every Galra’s body.

“I stayed at home the next five months waiting for them to come back,” she sobbed, “and decided to stand on my own to find them when I found out what happened to them… Someone helped me with the research… But he ended up being a victim of these bastards…! I won’t let that happen again right now!”

She looked at Te’osh.

“I came a long way to find Dad and Matt, I won’t stop now!”

For some reason, Te’osh’s ears moved when she heard a familiar name.

“…Did you say Matt?”

Until someone shot her at the back.

“Te’osh, NO!!!”

The commander’s remaining arm allowed him to shoot Te’osh at the back which, for him, was victory. But after hearing her brother’s name from her lips, VividGreen immediately targeted the commander’s heart, and vines spurted from his chest which caused his immediate death.

“Te’osh, stay with me!” she immediately cradled the dying rebel’s head. “Y-you know my brother!?”

“I,” she coughed greenish blood, “I can’t believe… you’re the sister… he’s talking about,” she coughed again.

There is her hope, yet the Galra, again, snatched it from her, but she is determined to know more about what happened to her family. “I’m calling some help,” she shook. “Stay with me, please--!”

But Te’osh held her arm tightly, and fished out a little device to be handed to her. “This will help you,” she said. “All rebel leaders have this… It’s a tool we use to find each other…”

“S-so you have my brother all along,” she sobbed.

“I have no idea… that his sister… is a Lion Paladin,” she coughed again. “I should have known sooner…”

“D-don’t talk,” VividGreen hushed her. “Help is on its way—”

“No… Listen to me,” she clasped her hand with the object, “I’m sure you and Matt will see each other again… For now… freeing the universe is what we have to do. Go… Your team needs you…”

Her hands were shaking with the object in her, her very clue to find her brother. But Te’osh is right about saving the world first, that she has no choice but to move forward. She nodded, leaving her only clue behind for the sake of bringing down the empire.

Te’osh smiled at VividGreen as she goes to where the main engine is, as her senses slowly leaving her.

_May the spirit of the Goddess be always with you…_

*****

She kept going in tears, but she has to wipe it away because the present is important.

She now has a clue to where her brother possibly is. And once the mission is over, she will move right away to find him. For now…

“Bingo.”

She finally made it, the main engine room of the ship. She looked around for any possible Galra soldier standing by but to her surprise, only the drones are keeping an eye on it. It will be easy on her to control one of them.

“Those drones reminded me of Rover,” she couldn’t help but to remember. She silently captured one of the drones and before it could turn on its alarm feature, she immediatle shut down its system with her nimble fingers.

“You’re going to work for me, li’l guy,” she whispered. “So are your fellow drones.”

She immediately changed its configuration before she lets it go, making sure it will follow her orders. She later copied the configured drone’s system so she can shoot the others with the same configuration, making sure they will now work under her.

“All you need to do is to watch my back,” she said to the drones. “While I take care of the entire ship.”

VividGreen pulled her mechanical tail and switched it to USB mode fit for the Galra hub and plugged it into the free hub. She later activated both her visor and gauntlet to upload something to the Galra’s system, and a few minutes later…

She hit Enter.

*****

“They’re getting more and more here,” VividYellow said as he kept on firing. “We have to look for a way to clear things up faster!”

“We do not have to resort to kill them all,” Shay said. “We can still look for a way to destabilize them.”

“Ain’t sure how that will go, but if you have a bring idea, spill it out now!”

Shay, indeed, have an idea, as she pulled out a little chunk of Balmera crystal in her pocket and slammed it to the artificial island’s floor. Using the ability to communicate with the Balmera, she used the crystal to use the floor to listen to her, and in return, the floor rumbled, that the foot soldiers and sentries started to lose their balance.

“That will keep them in place,” Shay assured.  
“I don’t think that shook them enough,”

VividYellow said otherwise, as he noticed enemy tanks advancing at them. He raised his eyebrow. “Guess just a bunch of soldiers won’t be enough to flatten us, huh?”

“If they will keep on moving forward, the Green Lion and the other rebels will be in danger!”

“I’ve figured that out,” until he remembered what Shay did with the Balmera crystal. “Uh, Shay,” he asked, “do you have another one of that?”

“I do keep three spares just in case,” she took another one from her pocket.

“Can I borrow one?”

“You can keep one.”

“Thanks,” and he took the crystal.

“What are you planning to do with the crystal?”

The Yellow Lion smirked. “I thought of doing what you just did – VividYellow Style.”

And he shoot the crystal right into the VividCannon’s mouth before he could turn the engine on, as he concentrated his thoughts of maaking the crystal and the cannon into one. A few seconds later, the cannon glowed bright teal and yellow, much to Shay’s surprise.

The cannon slowly took a new shape. Instead of just one barrel, it doubled, and molded into one body. It is twice as heavy-looking, but for VividYellow, the weight remains the same.

“Now who’s a good Balmera?” he smirked as he aimed his Vivid Twin Cannon to an army of Galra tanks.

“Stay behind me, Shay,” he warned, “this will rock the whole island.”

She obeyed as she stayed behind, while the Yellow Lion started the countdown.

“Charging Vivid Twin Cannon in ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six…”

The said tanks kept on charging. As they do, Shay noticed a good number of Galra sentries about to ambush them from behind. She immediately called the power of the Balmera crystal to pacify them.

“Five… Four… Three…” while VividYellow tried to re-adjust the target setting after that short quake… without realizing that the shocks are not because of Shay’s controlling powers anymore. Nevertheless…

“Two… ONE! FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!”

He immediately fired the twin cannon, and it was more than just a shot. Due to is dual barrel, he was able to set it to scatter mode, thus one fire is equal to multiple hits for each tank, doubling its capacity to fire the tanks all at once. Loud explosions followed which startled the soldiers.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” he even joked, when he felt another shock from the ground again.

“It appears that the island agrees with you,” Shay even guessed.

“Not really,” and he has a bad feeling about this…

_I hope that’s not it. I really hope that’s not it._

*****

Haggar let VividBlue and VividPink chase her to where she was planning to lead them. The Altean royal siblings have nothing in mind but to stop her, but then…

“Hey, Allura,” he called, “you think this is weird? She’s letting us chase after her.”

“I know,” she said, “but I thought this will be a great opportunity to find out more of her secrets.”

“Yeah, including the fact that she’s Altean?”

“If I am Zarkon, I won’t hesitate to kill her if this will concern her race. But as far as he remember, before he got corrupted with quintessence, Zarkon was once married to an Altean…”

“Wait,” he remembered, “Mom – I mean, _our_ Mom told me something about it—”

Until Haggar finally stopped at the far point of the island, far from any Galra or even any VividSoldier who would try to find them, in which VividPink finds the place suspicious as it has a pillar erected beside the shore. As far as she remembered, that pillar was not there before.

“You have definitely come this far, Princess Allura,” Haggar smirked. “You really are desperate to put an end to an empire which have reigned for decaphoebes.”

“You’re an Altean, yourself,” the Pink Lion replied. “Surely your actions have something to do with how and why your husband plotted everything against _your_ kind…

Am I not wrong… Honerva?”

VividBlue just looked at his sister with sheer confusion. He couldn’t be mistaken that he heard that name before from his conversations with his mother’s ghost, and calling Haggar in that name was something he thought he had missed.

“W-wa-wait, wait,” he got confused, “you’re saying…”

Haggar took her seconds before she smirked, unveiling herself. When she revealed her face, her skin slightly changed to ‘normal’ color and wrinkles were reduced.

VividPink wasn’t literally shocked, but her eyes are saying that her guess was right.

“Your instincts are getting on point, just like your father’s,” Haggar – or Honerva, said.

“N-no way,” VividBlue put a painful expression after learning the truth, “you’re Mom’s best friend--!”

“Yes, _we were_ ,” she gave her answer. “But in war, you put your priorities first. I won’t blame Romelle for telling you lies, Prince Lance. You haven’t been born in this world when our ties with your parents have been severed.”

“Don’t listen to her,” VividPink warned her brother, “her quintessence has been blinding her for years!”

“You’re wrong, Princess,” Honerva said. “It was quintessence that showed me the truth. I will show you…”

Using the corrupted quintessence that has possessed her for years, she channeled it to one of the pillars erected behind her. Later, the pillar was activated, and its powers were channelled on other three pillars which have been erected in the four corners of the island facility. As the four pillars have finally been activated, the entire island started to shake as they slowly created a barrier to seclude the entire place.

“What are you doing!?” VividPink asked.

“Showing the truth to you, of course,” Honerva said as she kept her hand raised. “This is the power Zarkon and I have been searching for, in which your parents didn’t think about. The power that is supposed to save Planet Daibazaal and to benefit the entire Eritolian Solar System. The power that your parents used against my husband!”

The siblings slowly felt the effects of the barrier as they felt something wrong in their Palette Suits, as if it is constricting their bodies. “What the hell,” VividBlue tried to breathe, “my Palette Suit’s killing me…!”

“The barrier of corrupted quintessence is trying to control our Palette Suits from within,” VividPink guessed. “Since it’s also infused with pure quintessence…!”

“Do you feel it!?” Honerva raised her voice. “This is the pain Zarkon and I went into when Alfor and Romelle betrayed us! This is how Zarkon felt when his own planet was destroyed with him! This power should have benefited us, if not for their cowardice…

With this power, we will rebuild Daibazaal. This planet will be a perfect candidate for its rebirth.”

The whole island was shaking as both siblings felt that the gravity is increasing, forcing them to be on the ground as their Palette Suits starts to lose power and fade. As they endure the pain, it made VividBlue remember what his mother told him about what exactly happened. Honerva has a point that he has not been born when Daibazaal was destroyed and he was just a newborn when Altea was destroyed, he has no idea what exactly happened…

But that was his biological mother, and she lived long enough to see the truth.

*****

VividYellow suddenly fell into his knees.

“What the hell’s going on!?” he complained as he felt his twin cannon and his Palette Suit getting heavier.

“Hunk!” Shay tried to help him stand up, which, luckily, is not affected with the power of corrupted quintessence. “How are you feeling…

Wh-what is happening to your armor!?”

She noticed VividYellow’s Palette Suit fading away, as he was struggling to keep himself up. A few moments later, he noticed a pillar glowing purple and even more purple as seconds gone by.

“This has something to do with that tower,” he huffed. “Have this feeling that they’ve prepared those for us…!”

*****

_Main Engine._

VividGreen couldn’t move forward. The pressure from concentrated corrupted quintessence is keeping her on the ground, pinning her. As she noticed her hand, she noticed her Palette Suit fading.

“Something’s sucking our Incarnate Energy,” she guessed, as she also noticed the upload process in her gauntlet going up and down.

“This have to work…! Otherwise… Te’osh… Everyone…”

She clung to the main engine’s dashboard to stand up, determined to finish the upload, at least to stop whatever is keeping them down.

*****

_In front of Incarnate Engine._

It was VividRed and Shiro against Zarkon, but even with the two of them together, they are unable to take him down.

“Even without that weapon,” Shiro said, pointing at the weapon that the emperor has, “Zarkon can still defeat us in this state. It’s like… He has no weakness…”

“It’s a good thing that you know that fact, Black Lion,” Zarkon heard him, and still calling Shiro in his old codename. “However, I am also aware that the power I have has limitations in Galra standards. That is why the Ore is essential for me and the Empire to thrive.”

“I doubt that,” VividRed stood up, using his Vivid Saber as support. “Cuz y’still whinin’ that y’don’t have the Ore like yer dependent on it. Sides… Y’suppos’d t’be dead when yer planet was destroy’d… Y’just like a walkin’ corpse feedin’ on sumbody else’s life force…”

“Why won’t you prove that your rendition of quintessence is powerful than mine?”

“Yer freakin’ high on space drugs, Zarkon. Imagine what’ll happen if that’ll be taken away from ya…”

“Then, try to take it away from me. If you CAN!”

As he raised his sword, morning clouds slowly turned purplish as it started to form some kind of a barrier. A few seconds later, VividRed could feel the weight of his Palette Suit that he tried to stand up straight, but the gravity is pulling him towards the ground.

He noticed Shiro, who was not affected by the barrier at all, thus taking an initiative to strike Zarkon with his Galra Tech arm. For Zarkon, however, he finds this job easy still since he can only deal with a broken soldier. He immediately whipped him upfront and both of the brothers are now on the ground.

“What the hell’s happ’nin…?” the Red Lion got confused. “The sky…!”

Shiro noticed one of the pillars erected on the northeast side of the island. “Those pillars,” he guessed, “they’re trying to steal any form of Incarnate Energy…”

“Okay… that’s dirty…!” he tried to stand up. “I’ll try to stop one of—

UGH!”

The gravity was so strong that it keeps him on the ground. His Palette Suits starts to fade away.

“Stay calm,” Shiro whispered to him. “I’ll take care of Zarkon…”

And he charged towards the emperor.

“Shiro, he’s too powerful for ya!” VividRed tried to stop him but the corrupted quintessence enveloping the entire island was so powerful he couldn’t move anymore, and it was also giving him a hard time to breathe. The overwhelming power has broken the Incarnate Barrier in his suit, forcing to shut down. His Palette Suit disappeared, leaving him in his civilian, vulnerable self.

Meanwhile, Shiro was determined to stop Zarkon with the same Galra Tech arm that was attached to him by force by recreating a laser sword out of it as he tried to break Zarkon’s own armor. The laser was able to make dents, but not as deep as he was expecting to be. He decided to stop and think of another strategy…

Until he looked at his side only to see his brother being stripped off of his Palette Suit.

“Keith--!?”

Out of his worry to him, the ex-VividSoldier didn’t notice Zarkon’s whip smacking his face, sending him farther.

“Admit that even you are dependent of this power,” Zarkon said, as he was about to get his hands on Keith. “You won’t function without it. In the end, you are still mere Earthlings with no power.”

“Don’t you DARE!” Shiro’s legs was still strong enough to do a sprint to the alien emperor who was about to touch his brother, using his bionic arm to reach him. Shiro was even surprised, himself, that for some reason, his bionic arm underwent another evolution as it also turned into a whip to pull Zarkon’s hand away.

He acknowledged the ex-soldier’s surprise evolution. “Looks like that hand benefited you too much,” he said. “How about I cut it for you?”

Shiro didn’t say anything, as he pulled the monster away from his brother and succeeded, turning Zarkon’s attention to him and him alone. He finds it much better than to see Keith in a constant state of pain again.

*****

Lance opened his eyes. The pain was gone, and he even thought he died. But his skin could still feel the gritty sand.

He noticed his hand: bare. He later realized that his Palette Suit is gone, and he is back to his old self. He later noticed something squishy and hardly breathing in his other hand. From there he noticed…

“Ch-Chulatt!?” he picked his mouse, trying to stay awake but was obviously in bad shape. “H-hey, li’l guy, you all right?”

Chulatt barely responded, but he was trying to open his eyes.

Just at his foot was Chuchule, who was in the same bad shape as her little brother. Lance immediately picked her up.

“Not you too,” he clicked his tongue. “That forcefield did this to you,” he bit his lip. “You did a great job. Chill for a while,” and he put the mice in both his pants pocket which are big and snug enough to keep them warm.

As he made sure the mice are doing fine, Lance looked around to find his sister. When he looked in front of him…

“No…!”

He saw Allura, also without her Palette Suit, facing Haggar – or Honerva, in a battle of alchemists. But obviously in her knocked down state, he knew who won.

It was a good thing that he can finally breathe and move to stand up and save her. As he was about to reach his hand, Honerva caught him with her psychokinetic quintessence, freezing his body.

“You have no protection nor power,” Honerva smirked. “Where is the overflowing quintessence that you showed Zarkon? Was that only for show!?”

But Lance tried to fight the force despite the pain in his body. “I don’t know about your deal with my parents,” he said, “b-but is it really necessary to destroy your own home becaused you thought they destroy your husband’s home!?”

“ _They_ thought!?” she scoffed. “They destroyed Daibazaal to stop Zarkon from saving his own people! I won’t blame you if you have no idea. Maybe it’s time for you to know the truth—”

“The truth is that Father and Mother tried to save you and Daibazaal!” Allura stood up, ignoring her wounds. “Do you think they thought destroying the planet is the only choice to save its people? It was you who killed his home because you thought of nothing but to study more about the rift--!”

Honerva shut her up by firing quintessence at her.

“You should be resting, Princess,” she said. “Soon, you and your brother will work for us to restore Daibazaal in its former glory.”

“The past has been haunting both of you,” Allura said. “You need to wake up from this madness! You didn’t swear to become a royal alchemist to destroy lives!”

“It was _your_ father who should be awakened! He, an alchemist more powerful than I, failed to use his expertise to save his own best friend because he is also after the power of the Ore! He stole it from Zarkon!”

“The Ore is not anyone’s property!”

“Aw, man, SHUT UP!!!”

A burst of quintessence remained in Lance allowed him to get himself free from Honerva’s corrupted quintessence, and fell to his knees. That feat shocked the witch, while Allura used her remaining strength to comfort him.

“I have,” he huffed, “no idea… what the frick you’re talking about… But all I know is that,” he glared at Honerva, “Mom tried to warn you but you didn’t listen. Dad did the same thing to Zarkon. No one wished for their own planets just for the damn Ore…

If I decide to destroy it, myself, what will you do, HUH!?”

Both turned silent as they watch his Altean heritage showing up in his body: white hair, pointed ears, and blue markings on both cheeks. Her ocean eyes were filled with such power that neither of the two warring women can explain.

“Lance…?” even Allura was in awe.

Honerva just smirked. “Destroy the Ore?” she said. “That’s a good dare. I bet you’ll only blabbering. This planet needs its power. Unless you would like to label yourself a traitor to the race that adopted you, then I will not stop you.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Lance’s voice was almost unrecognizable: deep and royal. “Like my sister said, the Ore is not anybody’s property. Not for UN. Not even for Altea nor Daibazaal. The Ore was given by the universe hoping that everyone could benefit its power. And when I say everyone, I mean the _entire_ universe. Mother told me that the Ore was a gift from the Goddess of the Universe, herself. It was never intended to be a property of the few… yet everyone is going quiznaking nuts about it. Do you know why?

Mother once said that quintessence doesn’t make anyone crave for it. It shows who you truly are. Sadly, it has shown your hidden desire. And Zarkon. So Father sent the Ore away in hopes of waking you up, only to realize that it’s too late.”

Even Allura was a bit surprised to hear those words from her brother, who has learned a lot from his mother’s ghost. To think that quintessence shows one’s hidden desires that makes one go mad was something she finds dangerous, as she slowly understands why her father decided to take the Ore away. In the end, it also affected humans like Irving and Wade, who did the worst in the Kerberos crew to keep their secret safe.

Honerva stared at him like a pest as she was about to him him again with another wave of quintessence, but Lance didn’t flinch. He looked at her with pity, while remaining on his feet. It was his eyes that made her stop, as for some reason, she recognized them, as if that person was brought back from the dead to stop her.

“…Romelle…?”

This gave Allura a chance to pin her down. At the same time, Lance’s Altean self disappeared and he turned back to his human self, weakening his knees as he knelt on the sand.

“What the hell…?” he blinked.

“Lance, it’s your chance to run!” Allura called him as she was over the witch. “I’ll take things from here! Find your family!”

It took him seconds to realize what was going on. “No way!” he said. “We’re a team!”

But Honerva wasn’t that weak, either, as she rolled herself to face the princess, firing a wave of quintessence on her face.

“ALLURA!!!”

*****

The good thing is that the entire army of Galra tanks have been annihilated before Hunk loses his Palette Suit.

“We have to go with haste,” Shay said. “Otherwise, who knows if they will be calling for more allies.”

“I know,” Hunk replied, noticing how strangely quiet that part of the island is. “And I have this feeling that things will get nastier in a few hours, so we definitely have to whoosh this big ship away.”

“What do you mean?”

He later knelt and place his hand on the floor, trying to feel the almost small rumbles underneath.

“What are you doing?” Shay got curious.

“I freakin’ knew it,” Hunk sighed. “Here’s the thing: this entire island’s sitting in an underwater volcano which have been dormant for a thousand years if not for those purple cat jerks. Pidge and I stitched the island’s ocean floor hoping that will give us more time to evacuate the people near the island. But after what Zarkon did, seems like the stitch started to weaken,” and he looked at Shay. “Prolly two to three hours or even less than that, the whole Blue Island will be gone for good.”

“I-is that true?” the Balmeran started to worry. “Th-then, we do not have that luxury of time! If you can try to put your armor again and reseal the dents within this island what you did—”

“If that’s just as easy as you thought. Besides…”

He has been holding Platt on the other hand, who seems sick because of the corrupted quintessence forcefield that has been preventing its Vivid System from functioning.

“He’s in bad shape,” Hunk commented. “Can’t risk him,” and he whispered to Platt. “Hey, man, good job over there. I’ll take things from here,” and he handed him to Shay before facing front.

She carefully took Platt in her hand big enough for him to lay down. “What are you planning to do?” she asked with worry in her eyes. “You do not have any protection!”

“Hey,” he smirked, “in my plan, Palette Suit is optional. Besides, we’re already here. We made a promise not to back out. We’ll stop Zarkon right here, right now.”

“How?”

He later offered his hand. “Can I borrow your communicator?”

She didn’t hesitate as she fished out her comm and handed it to Hunk. Later he made a call as he stood up. “This is Hunk. I’ll need a waterproof pod, a bag of Balmera crystals and a hand. I’m planning to go deep down to stitch the island’s ocean floor stat.”

Someone answered. “ _We’re on our way. But why do you need it? Are you supposed to be in your armor?_ ”

“My armor got busted, but that doesn’t matter. The whole island will erupt in a few hours and we need more time to evacuate everyone and the ship, too. I need it NOW!”

He aggresively turned off the comm and put it in his pocket, before taking off his shirt, took another crystal from his other pocket and dipped into the shore.

Shay tried to get close to what Hunk was planning to do first while waiting for additional help from the Galactic Rebellion. She noticed Hunk kneeling in the water and place the crystal in the washed sand. A few moments later, his spot was glowing.

A mix of awe and surprise crept in her heart to see an Earthling being capable of using the crystal – even without a Palette Suit, or even more surprising, he wasn’t born a Balmeran – or so she thought.

“How did you have this kind of ability?” Shay couldn’t help but to ask.

“Forgot to tell you one tiny detail,” Hunk said, “but honestly, I’ve just found out days ago by the old man. Believe it or not...

I’m a Balmeran, too.”

*****

“Plachu!” Pidge tried to wake her mouse up. “Stay with me!”

Just like the rest of the Vivid Team, Pidge’s Palette Suit disappeared, and as far as she remembered, something is sucking their Incarnate Energy away, affecting genetically-engineered mouse like Plachu, who was trying to stay alive as much as he can.

 _Still… alive…_ he could even barely talk.

“Something sucked our Incarnate Energy,” she guessed, but being inside the main ship’s engine room, she couldn’t see anything from the outside. “But we can’t stop here…”

The upload paused to ninety percent after she changed back by force. She has no other choice but to make do. She first placed Plachu on one of the headboards and immediately headed to one of the computers to override the system for at least an hour. Of course, she has to act and think lightning fast.

 _We can’t stop now,_ she promised to herself. _Those people are counting on us!_

Plachu tried to roll himself face down to still act like nothing happened, but being created from Incarnate Energy, he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. As he cocked his head sideways, he saw incoming trouble.

 _Company,_ he tried to warn Pidge, but she was busy hacking the controls.

Pidge is aware, and she could feel the pressure building, yet she retained her focus to enter the codes, because one simple mistake can jeopardize what they have worked hard for. Especially…

_We can’t die here… I can’t die here… I now have my clue to Matt!_

The little genius was so focused on hacking the system that she didn’t notice that the commander managed to call a backup. As she was struggling to jump from one hub to another, while the troops are getting closer, gun shots were heard, and she could hear moaning sounds.

It was unexpected that some rebellion members managed to get Te’osh’s signal before she possibly died to watch over Pidge.

“We got the signal from Te’osh,” a dog-like alien fighter told her. “We’ll back you up in case of…

…Matt!?”

The dog-like rebel, named Olia, was shocked to see Pidge for the first time in her civilian form, which they thought, all this time, they are working for VividGreen. Pidge, after Olia mentioned her brother’s name, was also as shocked as her, considering that most of the Galactic Rebellion, if not all, knows Matt.

“N-no,” Pidge said truthfully. “Uh, I’m his sister, Pidge – but I’ll explain later. I’ll need something, like a hub, to upload the virus.”

“The virus that those Blades formulated?” Olia guessed. “I thought one of them should—”

“I’ve made two to three backups of it in case one won’t be able to make it,” Pidge explained. “It’s about to reach ninety when my Palette Suit timed out. For now, I’ll need a hub that can fit in here,” she pointed at the socket below the main engine port.

“I’ll help,” the frog-like rebel, Roger, said.  
But as they were about to move, several Galra soldiers finally caught them. Olia immediately blocked the doorway, pointing a double-barrel laser gun at the sentries.

“Go!” she told them, as Pidge went on hacking the system, Roger looked for a suitable hub. Olia went on charging at sentries.

As Pidge kept on decoding the system, she noticed that the percentage left on the uploaded virus started to decrease slowly for some reason.

“Why…?”

She them remember something about whatever sucked her Incarnate Energy that caused Plachu to almost die. She turned to Roger. “I’m actually one of those what you called ‘Lion Paladins’,” she started to explain. “I should have my Palette Suit but something happened, like something sucked our Incarnate Energy – uh, you call that quintessence.”

Roger stopped looking. “You mean, those pillars built on the four corners of this island?”

She blinked. “Pillars?”

“Yeah. They’re not there when we arrived. I suspect that they just showed up by whoever to fill the entire island with corrupted quintessence. Quite scary.”

Pidge also finds the situation scary. “So what will happen to those who will get exposed to corrupted quintessence?”

“No idea about that yet. But what I’ve learned, those who are exposed in quintessence for too long will drive one crazy. You won’t even notice the side effects right away!”

Later on, Roger got a call from someone in his own communicator. He noticed that the signal seems unfamiliar, but he answered it anyway.

“Hello?”

“ _Hello, this is Hunk. Whoever gets this call, if you’re near Pidge, can you give the comm to her?_ ”

He blinked, and later looked at Pidge. “Uh, someone wants to talk to you,” he handed the comm to her. “He says his name’s Hunk.”

The moment she heard a familiar name, she snatched the comm from Roger. “H-hey, Hunk? It’s me!”

“ _Thank goodness you’re alive,_ ” Hunk from the other like sighed.

“What the hell,” she scratched her head. “Do you have to do ‘that’!?”

“ _My Palette Suit’s busted, okay? My mouse is in bad shape._ ”

“Mine, too. So Roger’s right about whatever those pillars are.”

“ _Yeah. Some quintessence-converting dome. It didn’t just suck anything with Incarnate Energy present, it converts one into corrupted quintessence and it’s spreading fast, it’s making each sentry nuts! And – who the hell’s Roger!?_ ”

“One of the rebel alien fighters. Anyway,” she kept on working, “guess we need to act fast. I was about ninety percent done in uploading the virus when my Palette Suit and Plachu got busted.”

“ _Y-YOU HAVE THE VIRUS!?_ ”

“Long story. So what about you? Is the coast clear?”

*****

“Not at all,” Hunk, who was in the middle of a band-aid ritual to prevent the island from shaking, has seen more backup Galra sentries behind Shay. They were too many and even with the help of the combined forces of the alien rebels and the Blades, the strength of these sentries and even foot soldiers doubled up because of corrupted quintessence. “The barrier’s making them unstoppable. It’s starting to show some weird side effects! What’s worse, it seems like the island can’t hold it much longer!”

“ _Wh-what do you mean?_ ”

“Remember when we docked and stitched the island’s ocean floor to give us more time to evacuate the residents? The stitching’s getting loose because of these losers and we won’t be able to stitch it back this time! If we don’t hurry, the entire island will explode – everything and everyone of it!”

Before he could hear Pidge’s reaction, Hunk heard Shay’s screams from the shore, surrounded by a handful of sentries which are definitely stronger than before, no thanks to the corrupted quintessence barrier.

“HEY!” he has no choice but to leave Pidge for a while to help Shay, although there are rebel fighters present to help, he still thought of protecting her, especially. He charged, and jumped on one of the sentries, ripping its head with his bare hands.

“Y-you do not have to use yourself as my shield,” Shay said. “I can fight! You must do what you must have to do!”

“You know that I just can’t leave you fighting alone--!”

“The rebellion is with me now. You have your sacred duty. Like you have said, with or without your armor, you still need to do what has already been started,” and she turned Hunk around and push him away. “Go! Look beyond! There’s a ship you requested! Do your duty, Lion Paladin!”

She gave Platt to him, placing him carefully in his hand, as she picked her laser rifle to charge at the sentries with other rebels with her. Meanwhile Hunk understood the gesture when Shay handed the mouse to him, signifying that Platt should be with his master at all times.

Heartbroken and worried, he headed to the requested pod which is waterproof enough to act as a submarine, with a bag of Barmera crystals hopefully enough to ease the island’s violent shake. He went in and operated the pod, leaving the Balmeran behind.

*****

Pidge managed to get Hunk’s message before they got cut off. She knew now that Roger is telling the truth and the said sentries and some Galra are getting stronger because of it. The worst part is…

“The entire island will blow up soon,” she said as she still worked on keeping the upload progress on the same level. “Hunk says that the stitching we did is loosening up because of what those freaks did.”

“What do you mean?” Roger asked while looking for the hub.

“Underneath this island is a volcano. About a month or so ago, this place has been attacked several times by the Galra because of the Ore. Based on what is happening now, I think Zarkon chose this island to end everything because he knows of that fact…”

Out of frustration, she slammed the dashboard that caused Plachu to startle.

 _Watch it,_ he complained weakly.

“The execution was just a ruse,” she gritted her teeth while watching the upload progress shrinking to fifty percent. “The reason why Zarkon hired so many spectators and hold those hostages to lure us in here… He was planning to destroy this island from the start--!”

“Hey,” Roger suddenly called her. “I think I’ve found it!”

Pidge immediately went with the frog-like rebel upon spotting something important. There is a plug connected to one of its machines that might have served as its thermostat regulator within the main ship. As she inspected the plug, it has the same length and diameter as the hub they are looking for.

“This is perfect!” she grinned, all hope came back to her. Roger volunteered to unplug the hub, but as he was about to…

“AGH! My hands!!!” he shook away as his hands suddenly burned because of too much pressure surrounding the hub.

“What happened!?” Pidge later noticed Roger’s burned hands. She clicked her tongue as she looked for any kind of protection she can use to pull the hub away, and even looked for another similar hub. As she was trying to think, she heard Olia’s body slamming on the floor and more foot clinks were heard.

They are running out of time, leaving her with no choice.

“Stay back!” she pushed Roger away while taking off her buttoned shirt to serve as a hand protector, covering both hands with her own shirt as she pulled the scorching hot hub from the socket. Roger volunteered to help by extending his tongue to wrap around Pidge’s waist, serving as support while helping her pull.

Olia, meanwhile, finally stood up and forced to retreat to check with the others, when she caught Roger grabbing Pidge’s waist with his tongue. She even thought—

“What the ruggle are you doing!?” she was about to pull Roger away, but—

“Olia, we need help here!” Pidge said. “Do you have extra gloves!? Heat-resistant ones!? My shirt can’t hold this heat!”

Olia blinked, and later realized that she was thinking the wrong way. She immediately removed and tossed her own pair to Pidge, which she gratefully accepted. She wore them right away and resumed pulling the hub.

“At the count of three,” she said to Roger, later Olia grabbed the fellow rebel’s waist too, to help them pull. “One! Two--!”

And they successfully removed the hub from the plug. The three even slipped on the ground.

“All right!” Pidge gave a victory grin, as he pull the gloves off again and gave it to the dog-like rebel. “Olia, need your hand this time. C’mon!”

“Right!” Olia followed, wearing her gloves again before picking the hub, while Roger picked the rifle and took his turn to stop the sentries.

Pidge immediately rushed to the dashboard, with virus upload percentage went down to thirty percent. “Plug it in!” she gave her a go signal. Olia plugged the hub to the target socket, as everything in the dashboard went green again.

“YES!!!” and they both high-fived. The upload went back to its progress, although it was slower by a minute, as long as it won’t get interrupted again.

“Keep an eye on the upload,” Olia said. “Roger and I will take care of the sentries.”

“They’re stronger than before because of the corrupted quintessence,” she reminded them, “so be careful.”

Olia nodded, and joined Roger to put the sentries down.

Meanwhile Pidge decided to contact Hunk to continue monitoring the stitching they did a month or so ago. But as she turned on the comm to reach him, all she could hear was static.

“Even the barrier’s jamming our signal,” she guessed. “I hope everyone’s okay…”

_I hope he is okay._

*****

“ _Engaging a war against the aliens!?_ ” Dubois, one of the members of the UN General Assembly remained on Earth, reacted to Wyvern’s decision. “ _You are as crazy as your boss, young man! You know how much damage those aliens did to the planet and our people! Do you think allowing you to use the UNAF and remaining global troops is not enough!?_ ”

“I know that you’ll be against it,” Wyvern replied as he faced several board members and leaders remained on Earth. “But considering what other alien races are doing based on Captain Shirogane’s reports, it’s like we have become overly dependent on others to be saved—”

“ _Wyvern, sometimes we have to throw away our pride just to survive this war. Look at how much damage they have done! What’s more, that Von Altair girl made an atrocious move by taking the Ore away, which was supposed to be our major weapon against those aliens--!_ ”

“You must know, too, that the Ore is what those aliens are after!”

“ _Now, now, gentlemen,_ ” Major-General Rodson Ulrich of the US Army stepped in the middle, “ _we’re in the middle of the war and I understand that you both have reasons to either go or stay. You have valid reasons. But do you think it’s time for us to have a common decision for this to be resolved?_ ”

Everyone turned silent, some cleared their throats.

Dr. Holt sat numbly beside Atty. Wyvern trying to listen to men’s arguments about war, thinking of her family rather than joining their conversation. She wanted to participate, she asked for it, until for some reason, she felt alienated.

“ _Wyvern,_ ” Ulrich took his turn, “ _I agree with you, however, with remaining resources that we have, and we don’t have the Ore, how are we be able to totally engage in this war where the freedom of this planet is at stake? Do you think it will be kind of… suicidal? I mean, we can certainly aid, but to the extent of joining the war?_ ”

Colleen heard enough, so she poked at Wyvern. “I hope you don’t mind,” she whispered.

“Go ahead, ma’am,” Wyvern let her, and she stood up, facing the split monitors. Those who were in the monitor were confused and, at the same time, looked at her so little.

“You’re probably wondering why I stand here, in front of you, and thinking that I have no right because I don’t have business here in the first place and my sister and I just got involved. Well, I do have news for you, gentlemen – if you really are…

You’re freaking cowards.”

Strangely, no one, not even Dubois, dared to answer her back.

“My husband, my son, and your so-called World Hero are the first casualties of this war. Just because they stood up against this crappy government, they’ll just be set aside and consider them dead. You just heard from Commander Wang and Mr. Wyvern that Takashi Shirogane is still alive and he, himself, told us to prepare for the worst. He and his team are doing whatever they can to stop this war, and what the hell are you doing? Serving as just aides? Will only show up when one gets injured or worse, died? If I’m the Secretary-General, I won’t hesitate to tell everybody that WE WILL JOIN THE WAR, do whatever we can to protect this planet, with or without that Ore. In the first place, that Ore is the main reason why we ended up being enslaved by those purple aliens! Yet YOU, you have the power, the authority, and you’re doing nothing but to watch everything crumbling apart! Why the hell are you there, anyway!?

If all you can only do is to just watch like you’re watching some kind of a football game and throw towels, don’t bother sending your men. I can build a ship right now, rip those alien ships apart. By MYSELF. So to make sure no one will suffer from losing their families like me EVER AGAIN.”

She snapped. She was in tears, but didn’t sob to make way for her thoughts to get across their ears. Wyvern was genuinely impressed by her bravery, that he stood next to her and faced the quiet monitor.

“I believe you’ve heard her loud and clear, gentlemen,” he said. “We have shared our side. And I’m afraid we cannot wait for your reply. A simple yes or no, and we will take it.”

No one still dared to answer, until Major-General Ulrich stood up and looked at the two from the Garrison.

“ _I have served the army for thirty years,_ ” he began. “ _I’ll be honest with you, Dr. Holt, I have never been insulted in my job. Not even my former superiors did that. But you made me realize why I became a soldier in the first place,” and he faced Atty. Wyvern. “You will have your men ready in thirty minutes or less. I’m now coordinating with the remaining US Armed Forces to help in any way they can._ ”

Wyvern and Colleen looked at each other.

“ _I’m also in contact with General Gibson right now,_ ” a representative from the UK said. “ _I asked to take care of Europe with other remaining forces._ ”

“ _General Burgos and I will defend Asia,_ ” a representative from Malaysia said. “ _His Majesty, the Sultan, would like to send his personal army to help._ ”

“ _You can also count on us from Latin America,_ ” a representative from Guatemala raised his hand.

All that was left was Dubois, who remained a bit adamant with his decision not to let his country get involved out of fear that they don’t have enough power to join. But seeing the fire in Atty. Wyvern’s and Dr. Holts eyes forced him not to think twice.

“ _Fine,_ ” he gave up. “ _Don’t get me wrong, I also don’t want to be under an alien-run planet, but I don’t want to risk everything, either, without assurance that we’ll win._ ”

“It’s a matter of defending this planet, Sir,” Wyvern reminded him, “not by how we should win this war like some kind of a competition—”

“ _Bah, don’t remind me,”_ he slammed his table. _“I’m calling Canadian Armed Forces right now!_ ”

Everyone smiled. Finally, they have the consent of all nations to join the war as one race against the Galra Empire. And there is no time to spare.

*****

_Survivor Camps, Izu-Oshima._

Some Blade members treated injured prisoners while on a ship away from the island. Rosa, who has been unconscious the whole time, has been monitored after putting her in a portable cryopod.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Marcia was far more anxious than anybody else after seeing her only son on the verge of death with his cousin and his little uncle and aunt. Good thing they were sleeping soundly out of exhaustion.

“These people are doing whatever they can to save Mom,” Lenny assured her.

“But why putting her in an ice coffin!?”

“That doesn’t look like a coffin to me.”

“It’s cryogenics,” Athena joined in, who volunteered as a nurse. “The medical field is using this technique to keep a really sick person at bay. Never thought that aliens have this kind of technology, too—”

“Mom has heart complications, okay?” Marcia was as scared as ever.

“The doctors said she’ll be fine,” Athena assured—

“Where the hell are the doctors?” and she pointed at the Blades. “Don’t tell me those are the doctors you’re talking about! They’re not even taking off their masks--!”

“Marcia, calm the hell down!” Lenny held her hand.

“How in the world I can calm down!? Mom has been a vegetable for hours, I saw Benjamin almost got killed by fire, these aliens have imprisoned us out of fun – don’t tell me they’re aliens too--!”

“Marcia, what’s important is that we’re saved now. We can’t be imprisoned anymore. We won’t go back there. Those people are doing whatever they can to free this planet –”

“But what if they lose!?”

Athena finds their conversation entertaining, as they are polar opposites. She faced Marcia. “Do you know how to believe?”

She finds the question insulting. “Of course I do--!”

“Maybe this is a wee bit cliché, but think about this: if no one believes in those superheroes, I don’t think they will have enough strength to win, and they will eventually lose. Do you get my drift?”

She raised her eyebrow, but only for a few seconds until she slowly understood what she meant. She sighed and decided to stay quiet, as she watched the children and mother-in-law sleeping while they were drifted away from Izu-Oshima for their safety.

*****

“ALLURA!!!”

Haggar – or Honerva – fired corrupted quintessence on Allura’s face, so sudden that Lance lost time to push her away. Instead, he blocked her attack, resulting still for the siblings to get hit.

As she thought that she won in killing the Altean king’s children, a miracle took place.

“It can’t be…!”

Honerva noticed Lance, absorbing the corrupted quintessence she fired at him in Allura’s stead, and his body converted it back to pure quintessence. Even the sister seems shocked at another feat he showed.

Lance opened his eyes and noticed himself overflowing with converted quintessence.

“What the—”

Honerva didn’t waste time as she fired another wave of quintessence, this time, Allura caught it in her own hand, and bounced it back at her, hitting her in the process, and pulled Lance to escape.

“It’s the same thing happened earlier,” he tried to process what happened to him. “What the hell just happened there!?”

“I don’t know, either,” Allura said, “but let’s worry about that later. For now, we have to do something about those pillars!”

They stopped a bit to see one of the pillars glowing bright purple, brimming with corrupted quintrssence it converted from the powers of the mice. For some reason, it gave Lance an idea. He immediately took Chuchule and Chulatt out of his pockets and gave them to his sister.

“Been thinking about what happened back there,” he said. “I actually… converted corrupted quintessence by accident—”

“Whatever you’re planning to do,” she held her shoulders tightly, “don’t. Do it.”

“But why!? Mom said you meant to create, I meant to restore, everything makes sense--!”

“What you’re planning to do is what exactly Mother did whuch caused her death! You may have unlimited healing quintessence but you can’t just use it to present yourself as a living converter! It will be too risky!”

“Those pillars are driving everything nuts!”

“I know!” until she remembered what she and Shiro talked about a while ago. “The Ore!”

“Y-you’re saying we have to find Shiro and that ship--!?”

“Do you think you can escape from here?”

To their surprise, Honerva, whose face turned back into Haggar, is also brimming with corrupted quintessence, no thanks to the pillars. She managed to pin down the siblings with her magic, while the poor mice were thrown somewhere.

“The Ore will only give us the power that we need,” she said. “Help me retrieve the Ore. Your fate starts now.”

Both are unable to move with the overflowing dark quintessence in their bodies, suffocating them. Even their remaining Incarnate Energy couldn’t do anything to stop her for good.

*****

Shiro vs. Zarkon.

He decided to face the alien emperor with the same hand installed on him to protect Keith who remained knocked out on the ground. He managed to make dents in Zarkon’s armor, while Zarkon finds Shiro’s rage and tenacity interesting.

“I can’t help but to see Sendak in you,” he started a story. “Do you know that he is the first Galra who dared to face me in the arena? It was also me who rewarded him with the same arm as yours.”

Shiro either failed to hear it or refused to listen as he continue to strike him with his laser blade in his arm. “Sendak and I are different,” he growled. “He sold himself to you after he lost!”

“Are you trying to exact revenge for him?”

“That didn’t matter. What I’m doing now is for the future of _my_ planet!”

He made another strong strike, strong enough to finally make a bigger dent on Zarkon’s armor. Still, he doesn’t find that attack enough to startle his opponent.

“You betrayed everybody, even your best friend for power. What will you do to it after that? You’re nothing but a living corpse, Zarkon. You’re still living in the past!”

“I am living for the _past_ and for the _future_ , Black Paladin. So I can get hold of the present. And that is…”

He immediately changed his weapon into a cannon, firing Shiro while the latter tries to attack him blindly, taking it as an advantage. Thanks to the Marmora Suit that Ulaz lent to him, he didn’t get burned on the spot, but his suit went in tatters after that, and it pushed him away that caused only muscle pains.

“For me to make this planet my new seat of empire. Your planet will be the new Daibazaal!”

*****

“Chulala…? Hey, girl… y’okay?”

Keith was actually awake during the fight between Shiro and Zarkon, only that he was trying to wake Chulala up, who was in a terrible state after getting affected by the corrupted quintessence. Fortunately, Chulala is still alive, although barely, when she heard her master’s voice.

 _M… Master… Kogane…?_ she responded but trying to catch her breath.

Keith gently cradled the mouse in his hand. “You’ll be fine,” he assured.

Her red eyes are about to burst into tears, but he hushed her right away.

“Don’t cry,” he begged. “I’ll be fine. I can still—”

Things went haywire when he saw his brother lying on the ground, his suit in tatters and unable to move, while Zarkon remained standing, looking at his defeated opponent like he won his prize.

_No, Shiro--!_

Meanwhile, Zarkon took the opportunity to go near the pod where the Incarnate Ore was said to be kept, ready to keep his prize. As he was about to approach the ship, a sharp object dashed in front of him, scarring his cheek.

The said sharp object stuck on one of the rocks and found out what that is. Later, he looked behind, noticing that the one he thought was totally down has just got up to finish what Shiro has just started.

“Looks like someone still likes to play,” he smirked. “Come, Little Red Lion. Let me push you to your limit, if that’s what you—”

A punch landed on his face directly, causing him to be thrown into one of the island’s buildings.

He admitted he didn’t expect it. As he opened his eyes, he noticed someone in front of it. He could tell it wasn’t Shiro, if he will base it on the challenger’s body, despite wearing the same purple suit.

Suit was pulled down to his waist to shown purple patches crawling on his back. A pair of familiar-looking ears were twitching along with glowy pair of yellow eyes, glaring at Zarkon with an intention to defeat him, no matter what.

Zarkon, himself, was surprised to see such discovery. “I find this surprise alarming, yet pleasing,” he said. “No wonder I could smell something enticing on you…

You’re a Galra, yourself.”

Keith, who just went into a surprising transformation to show his Galra features, answered him with a series of punches and kicks. Luckily, Zarkon was able to catch those attacks as he sees this discovery as an advantage rather than an obstacle. On his last kick, the alien emperor immediately caught him by the ankle, but he tried to counter by kicking him using his free leg. Same thing happened.

“You may have the strength of a pure Galra,” Zarkin said, “but you still have filthy human blood. Not to mention, you were born an omega.”

He tossed Keith away and bumped on one of the buildings.

“You are not meant to fight at all,” he added. “You are meant to be bred and be filled with the next generation. But judging at how you have defied me, you are meant to be a whore serving the lowest of my soldiers.”

It was a great insult that Keith growled and roared as he used his speed to tackle him and manage to grab his neck, did a somersault supposedly to knock him at the back of his skull with his knee. But Zarkon, with centuries of experience in close combat, immediately caught him in his wrist, twisting him before throwing him away like trash.

The throw was enough, at least for Zarkon, to inflict injury on the little half-Galra who later still tried to stand up despite all.

“I admire your courage, little one,” he said. “You definitely fight like a Galra soldier. But I’m afraid, with your looks, you are not meant to be one. How about I’ll show you…?”

He picked Keith in his shoulders, taking advantage of his weakness, as he explored his torso through his eyes; the contrast of purple and peach in his skin finds it appealing and exquisite to the emperor.

“How about receiving an honor to be my whore, and the honor of carrying my heir? It will definitely serve your purpose, your fate from the beginning. I can do it right now if you wish—”

“NO ONE WILL TOUCH HIM!”

Shiro made an unexpected comeback by stabbing Zarkon at the back, forcing him to let Keith go. Meanwhile, Keith’s knees buckled until he knelt on the ground, making it an opportunity for Shiro to pick him up and take him away to somewhere safer.

Shiro then noticed the changes in Keith’s body. The Galra blood in his veins and the wave of negative quintessence may have transformed him.

“I’m here,” he assured him as he ran towards somewhere he can hide him. “No one will touch you.”

Rage was still in Keith’s face with teeth barren and was growling low. It worried the older that the negative quintessence is corrupting his thoughts. He later noticed Chulala crawling on her master’s arm from his pocket, trying to comfort him despite her own condition.

He finally found a good place to hide his brother: a fallen shed. He carefully laid him under, and later talked to the mouse, even though he knew that he might not be able to understand her squeaks, nor she might understand his words.

“Listen,” Shiro said, “please watch over Keith for me… I know this is already too much for you, but looks like the negative quintessence is affecting his conscience. I’ll do whatever I can try to knock down at least one pillar to weaken the wave. I’ll save you both, I promise—"

Sadly, that promise was about to be broken when Zarkon found them right away, slashing Shiro on his back.

Chulala squeaked in fear, a human equivalent of a scream, which startled Keith. His cat-like irises slowly turned back to human-sized after seeing his brother slowly falling on his knees and slumped on the ground.

All he could see afterwards is the towering image of the victor, ready to get his prize.

“Shiro…?” as Keith’s eyes slowly turned human again, so is his skin, but not immediately due to the remaining quintessence in the area. He was about to scream, when another challenger appeared from the sky, knocking Zarkon in the head.

It didn’t stop there, as the said challenger in an unconventional Marmora suit kept on firing Zarkon with punches and kicks at least to keep him away. Meanwhile Keith crawled at Shiro who was starting to struggle to breathe.

“No, Shiro,” he cradled his head. “Toldcha t’stay away!”

“Sh-should I,” Shiro spoke, “should I be… the one to say that--?”

“I’ll getcha outta here,” he knelt and tried to pick Shiro from the arm, not minding his height and weight, while his other hand picked Chulala to put her back to his pocket. “We’ll get help…”

As he successfully carried Shiro, the younger couldn’t help but to glance at the fight between Zarkon and the mysterious Blade member. He recognized that suit, and instead of feeling relieved about it, it only worried him more, especially with the fact that the said Blade member has just recovered from his own wounds.

*****

Zarkon got distracted but was only short-lived when he remembered his own weapon. He immediately turned it into a sword which finds the Blade member an opportunity when he also used his own blade against the emperor. It was a great clash of blades and bodies, in which Zarkon finds it finally equally entertaining.

“A match for me?” he smirked. “Come!”

All could be heard are the clash of their blades in the first ten minutes. But seeing that his opponent was only using a sword, Zarkon called his sword and turned it into a whip in secret to knock the opponent.

Surprisingly, the opponent knows that he will change weapons, so he quickly jumped to avoid the bladed whip.

For some reason, Zarkon’s amusement started to wane. He called back his weapon and hid it, grabbing his opponent’s ankle and pulled towards him, grabbing his hood and mask to rip it off.

The said Blade rolled away while the emperor has the mask and hood at hand. When the Blade stood up, Zarkon’s expression turned sour.

“So this is _all_ your doing… Kolivan?”

Kolivan glared at him, full of remorse.

“Are you surprised,” he responded, “ _Brother?_ ”

*****

Keith kept on dragging Shiro to any Blade member they can approach for help, sensing that they are scattered for assistance. As they tried to escape, he noticed Shiro’s cut on his back: deep and dripping with blood, and the more he sees it, the more anxious to save his life.

“Y-you don’t have to do this,” he said to Keith. “Y-you have a job to do—”

“The mission’ll go on,” Keith assured, “but can’t risk ya. Not again. Two years, Shiro. Been alone for two years… Can’t lose ya… Not this way…”

He didn’t notice himself that he’s already crying while carrying him to a safer place.  
Shiro also wanted to cry as well, feeling that he failed Keith again. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“D-don’t talk no more,” he hushed him. “Need to find sumone t’take ya outta 'ere…”

He could sense his reason why he wanted to see him alive and well after two years. He decided to keep himself quiet as he let his brother carry him safely. Luckily, one Blade member spotted him.

“Help ‘im,” Keith begged, as he handed Shiro to a Blade member.

“His wound is so deep,” the Blade member inspected. “We have a nearby camp a few walks from here. By the way, what happened to your armor?”

“That ain’t matter no more. Shiro needs more help than I do. Hafta take care of sumthin’ important.”

The Blade understood, as he carried Shiro to their nearby camp. As Keith walked away to his destiny, the older brother couldn’t help but to watch him walk away, noticing that his back seems broader than usual. If it is because if how he walked or due to his Galra genes, or maybe his imagination, there is only one think in his mind and he couldn’t help but to say it…

“Keith!”

He looked behind to see his brother’s face.

“…I have never been this proud to be your brother.”

He could feel his eyes getting watery again as he smiled in response, before he turned around and walk away, leaving Shiro in the care of an ally.

As he walked away, his smile slowly faded, but instead of breaking down, he wiped his tears, and his expression was surprisingly soft, as he looked forward. Chulala couldn’t help but to notice and felt relieved that his master is slowly getting mature. However…

 _What are you going to do now?_ She couldn’t help but to ask weakly.

“The mission ain’t over yet,” Keith said. “Course I’ll fight.”

 _I see_ , she tried to stand up. _You’ll need me—_

“Y’won’t do anythin’,” he picked her from his shoulder. “Yer sick!”

_B-but how are you going to face Zarkon without a Palette Suit?_

“That ain’t matter,” he grinned. “He’ll still get knock’d out. Can’t abandon this planet. Like Shiro said, patience yields focus. Things’ll get sorted out.”

Chulala couldn’t help but to cry. _I’m such a burden to you, Master Kogane!_

“I didn’t say that! List’n,” he lifted the mouse. “Y’did whatcha can. I’m thankful. This time, how’ll this war end’ll depend on how we’ll move. With or without a Palette Suit, the mission’ll go on. I’m sure others’ll say the same thing.”

It somehow lifted Chulala’s spirit that she wiped his tears. _Sister Chuchule will be proud if she hears those words from you._

“Just learn’d from the expert,” and he let her sit on his shoulder, the contact from his skin made her feel warm. “Sides, I made a promise t’myself… I won’t let that happ’n again.”

Chulala nodded. _What’s your next plan?_

It made Keith think a bit, but later, he just resumed walking. “No idea. Sumhow it made me feel like I’m Dad.”

_Do you still remember your father?_

“A bit. I remember when he has nothin’ t’do, he’ll just hum ‘til things’ll just come t’his brain.”

_What about it? Do you remember what he was humming?_

It made him think again. “Sumthin’ like this…”

He hummed a tune. Chulala’s ears wiggled at how pleasing the sound is.

 _Does it have words?_ She asked with wonder.

“Yeah it does,” Keith replied. “Thought it goes like this…”

It took him five good seconds before he could remember the lyrics of the song.

 _“I have a dream, a song to sing,_  
_To help me cope with anything._  
_If you see the wonder of a fairytale,_  
_You can take the future even if you fail.”_

Without realizing, Keith was singing again as he walked towards who knows where, while Chulala gazed at him lovingly while hearing him sing in the middle of a war.

 _“I believe in angels,_  
_Something good in ev’rything I see._  
_I believe in angels,_  
_When I know the time is right for me._  
_I’ll cross the stream,_  
_I have a dream.”_

*****

Keith also didn’t realize that his song is, once again, starting to reach everyone in the island. His voice somehow stopped the flow of time.

 _“I have a dream, a fantasy,_  
_To help me though reality.”_

Back in the main engine, the corrupted sentries began to quiver with the voice. It also stopped Olia and Roger from attacking. Pidge looked up and heard a familiar voice somewhere, and was strangely clear, without noticing that the upload percentage level of the virus is getting closer to ninety-five.

“Is that,” she blinked, “Keith?”

 _“And my destination makes it worth a while_  
_Pushing through the darkness, still another mile.”_

Hunk was inside the submarine-like pod trying to seal the dents within the sea floor when, even within that part…

“Uh, is that Keith singing!?” he turned around. “Holy cow, I was like two hundred meters below the shore!”

And to his surprise, even the Balmera crystals seems enjoying that magical voice.

 _“I believe in angels,_  
_Something good in ev’rything I see.”_

When Haggar heard that voice from nowhere, she began to scream in pain, forcing to free the siblings from the binding spell.

Allura tried to get up and looked around to find the origin of the voice. “That’s Keith!” she was sure. “I can’t believe his voice is reaching here! But—”

 _“I believe in angels_  
When I know the time is right for me.”

Lance also looked around and frowned a bit. “Does he even realize that we’re in the middle of a war and there he is like he’s having a gig--!?”

But then he noticed that Haggar was in extreme pain, which he noticed when he heard Keith sing. For some reason, he related what he heard with what was happening to the witch.

“His voice,” he noticed, “it’s making her nuts! Is it because…”

 _“I’ll cross the stream,_  
_I have a dream._  
_I’ll cross the stream,_  
_I have a dream.”_

In one of the Blades’ mobile camps, Shiro was taken there and had his back wound treated. Even from where he is, Keith’s soothing voice reached the camp, causing the Blades to stop whatever they were doing at that time and listened.

“That voice seems familiar,” one said.

“True,” the other agree. “Back in the base, it was the same voice.”

“Who could that be?”

“I heard from Ulaz, it came from that halfling.”

“Do Galra have that ability to sing?”

“I never heard about it in decaphoebes. Besides, he’s half-human.”

“Come to think of it, there was once a Galra like us who can s—”

“Sssssh!” someone covered the other’s mouth. “Not here! Or Kolivan will kill us!”

No one realized that Shiro hears them. All he learned is that Keith has a beautiful voice but not to the extent that it can reach everyone. Plus learning that he wasn’t the only Galra who can sing is some kind of an information which he might find it useful for later. Whatever that will be, he will just wait.

He smiled as he looked outside of the place suddenly stopped by time because of a song. He would choose to listen to Keith all day than to raise his bionic arm to fight.

*****

Kolivan stopped for a moment after a short bout with Zarkon, looking at the sky as he heard that familiar voice…

_Again!?_

“Your opponent is right here!”

Zarkon didn’t flinch at all, as he whipped Kolivan’s cheek that caused him to be pushed away.

“If there is something that didn’t change in you,” he said, “is the fact that you’re getting soft over simple, petty things. You should be aware, that kind of attitude is the reason why our father died and you have lost everything.”

“You should be aware, too,” Kolivan stood up, “ _you_ gave Father that reason when you killed him in the arena. In the end, all he thought about was your own well-being.”

“Is this what you can offer for our family: betraying your own brother to revolt against the Empire?”

“ _You_ betrayed the Empire! Your family! Your friends and people who once believed in you! All because of that goddamn Ore!”

“I believe we should end this right now, don’t you believe so?”

“You’ll never listen, won’t you,” and Kolivan prepared his sword.

“That’s the spirit,” Zarkon grinned, as he also called his weapon. “You still know by heart the law of the Galra when it comes to war…

Victory… or death!”

Zarkon didn’t hesitate as he charged at Kolivan who remained standing on the ground, his sword on hand…

And his wounds from the mutiny starting to open again.

“Come, then,” he provoked him. “I’ll show you that you are not, and will _never_ be, a brother of mine.”

As Kolivan waited for his brother to attack, Keith’s soothing voice stopped them, this time, both of them didn’t move.

Zarkon, for some reason, couldn’t feel his whole body because of the voice.

Kolivan, meanwhile, tilted his head to find where the voice came from. To his surprise, he saw Keith, without a Palette Suit, singing while marching towards them. He, too, was petrified, but for another reason.

 _His voice,_ his thoughts were shaking. _Why…?_

Zarkon saw him as well. Irritated by what he heard, he changed his weapon into a cannon and fired at him without hesitation. Kolivan was too late to at least pull the younger honorary Blade member away from the explosion since he, too, couldn’t move.

However, a miracle occurred.

“…What?”

Keith was still singing, left unscathed, as he continues to march forward. A barrier of pure quintessence was protecting him. How he did it, no one could guess, not even his own mouse, who remained starstruck by his voice…

And for some reason, her strength is starting to come back.

Zarkon has never felt pissed for years. He fired at Keith again, but this time, Kolivan used his remaining strength to hit the ball of negative quintessence with his sword like a baseball. Somehow the half-Galra’s voice also gave him enough strength to hit it, unmindfully, towards one of the pillars behind him, in which its force knocked one tower down.

Because of that, the barrier of corrupted quintessence started to weaken.

*****

“Finally reached 100 percent!” Pidge threw her arms out of victory, and the virus started to activate. A few seconds ago, sentries began to fall one by one.

“You did it!” Olia said happily, while Roger lept in the same joy.

“No, Olia,” Pidge shook her head. “ _We_ did it—”

But despite the victory, they could also feel the whole island shaking. She is aware that they won’t be able to stop a natural disaster this time.

“Olia,” she called, “you need to get out of here.”

“But what about you!?” she faced her, but for some reason, she held her tongue back when she and Roger saw Pidge’s face…

Her cheeks were glowing with neon green clover-shaped Altean marks.

A few seconds later, Plachu felt his own strength returning, probably related to how they have finally shut down the ship’s main system. He stood up slowly, grinning at his partner.

 _Took ya long ‘nuff,_ he said.

Pidge smiled at Plachu before letting him ride her shoulder and later faced the two rebels.

“The war’s not yet over,” Pidge said to them, “and we can’t afford to lose every single one of our allies again. If not for Te’osh, I won’t be able to upload the virus, myself. Besides…”

She showed the special communicator Te’osh gave to her to track Matt.

“I can’t die until I find _him_.”

And she stepped out of the podium, Plachu riding her shoulder. “See you on the other side!”

She jumped and ran freely to the corridor, leaving the two. But still worried that there might be other Galra soldiers waiting, Olia decided to follow her still.

As Pidge was on her way outside, she noticed several shadows going ahead of her. These shadows didn’t even bother going after her at all for some reason.

“They’re after something,” she thought, until she realized another possibility, “no. _Someone…_

They’re after Keith!”

Realizing that it could be the case, whether she felt it or not, her body glowed and wrapped her in a soft green light energy. She was glowing brighter that Olia and Roger couldn’t catch up anymore…

Until she just disappeared.

Both gaped at what happened as they tried to process in their heads whatever they just saw. “What the ruggle just,” Olia gasped, “happened?”

*****

Shay and her fellow rebels were surprised to see the sentries and tanks that just stopped moving. Even the foot soldiers were surprised as well, but too bad that they had no time to be surprised as the rebels began to catch them one by one.

Meanwhile below the waters, Hunk just placed the last crystal in one of the dents using the pod, and has a crystal in his hand to serve as a channel. While doing so, Platt, who was close to death minutes ago, slowly regaining strength, and later noticed his master doing the impossible.

What’s more, he noticed his cheeks: glowing with yellow diamond-shaped Altean marks.

Somehow, the crystals are helping in lessen the shocks, or rather, stopping the volcano from reacting for a good period of time. Platt’s eyes widened with what Hunk did.

 _It’s a miracle!_ He exclaimed.

Hunk heard his squeaking with joy, and he, too, was delighted to see him well again.

“Platt, you’re okay!” he squeezed him gently. “Keith’s voice did wonders!”

 _Maybe so,_ Platt replied, _but the wave of negative quintessence is slowly diminishing! Maybe Keith did something, but what if Pidge also successfully uploaded the virus just as she said?_

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that,” and he turned the pod back to the shore. “They need me up there.”

 _I'm with you_ always, his mouse beamed, as they head back to the shore for another war to join.

As Shay slumped on the shore, she later noticed a herd of shadows going to the same direction. She clutched her heart as she feared that something far more inevitable might happen. As she watches the shadows floating away, Hunk arrived after parking the pod in the nearby shore.

“Shay!” he waved his hand. “Are you…

O…kay…?”

He noticed Shay, with a few scratches, and a good number of sentries lying lifeless on the shore. Some foot soldiers were finally captured. He later noticed what she was looking at.

“These shadows,” she said, “they bring unexplainable dread that might happen anytime soon…”

“More than that,” Hunk slowly realized what those shadows are after. “With the singing and all, they’re after where it came from,” and stepped back. “I have to save Keith, he’s in danger!”

Shay turned around and watched him running to where his friend is, as the song keeps on playing in the entire island. As he ran towards the shadows, his body also started to glow yellow. How that happened might be something to do with his glowing cheeks, but then…

Just a few seconds later, Hunk disappeared in the light. And Shay was in total shock to say anything.

*****

Lance could see one of the towers falling, and three of them slowly losing power. There is part of him saying that it was Keith’s voice which did the miracle, and there is another part of him says that there is another factor.

Chulatt, who was struggling to breathe a while ago, slowly crawled to his master’s shoulder and snuggled at his cheek. It made him flinch and later beamed with joy.

“Y-you’re okay!” he rubbed cheeks with his mouse. “Glad those towers are down!”

 _Master Keith’s voice is beautiful!_ Chulatt praised the singer, only to make the Prince frown a bit.

“Hey, I have a great voice too, you know—”

_Oh, your cheeks are glowing!_

“My what?” and he touched his cheek. He didn’t noticed that his Altean marks appeared again for some reason.

Before he could react further, Haggar’s Druids came to her rescue when they started to attack him at random, pushing him. One was about to grab him in the neck when the Druid was pulled away by someone, grabbing them from the hem of their robe and threw them somewhere else.

All he could hear are the Druids’ cries desperately protecting their mistress, even if the origin was out of sight. And Haggar, whose skin slowly goes back to being Honerva, was just screaming, begging to…

“Stop that voice,” she cried. “No…! Stop singing! Find that voice…! Kill that voice…! Please…!”

Lance’s hunch was right: Keith’s voice is making every corrupted villain nuts.

“Lance, get up!” Allura called him. “We have to follow those druids!”

Allura came to him, and just like his marks, hers were also glowing. But whether she is noticing it or not, she looks like she has no time to think about it.

The moment Allura showed up, Chuchule immediately jumped on her hand. Her senses came back after seeing her mouse alive and well.

“You’re fine!” she smiled.

 _That wave ain’t jokin’ Princess,_ the pink mouse sighed. _Imagine not breathin’ good fo’ thirty quiznakin’ doboshes!_

 _That wave is scary,_ Chulatt voiced his concern over the four pillars.

“Not to worry,” Allura assured. “You’ll be safe. For now, we have to follow those Druids.”

“Where do you think they’re—” until, after a few seconds, Lance finally understood, considering that the song was still playing throughout the island.

But before he could even guess what those shadows are for, “NO ONE will go ANYWHERE!!!”

Haggar made one last attempt to catch the siblings with her remaining magic, but the song is restraining her, allowing her to shoot only one wave. It gave them a chance to dodge it.

“We have to catch up to Keith’s concert before those Druids get their hands on him!” Lance dashed ahead, a soft blue energy enveloping his body. Even Allura’s body is doing the same thing, as she is fused with the same energy in pink.

Haggar made a final, desperate attempt to pull them away, but before she could even raise her hand, the siblings disappeared as they escaped.

Her yellow eyes – flickering back to normal – widened as she realized, in a painful way, that she lost to them, and lost the chance to bring everything she worked for in ruins. The only thing she could do at that time was just scream and curse at Alfor.

*****

The Blades were done treating Shiro’s wounds, at the same time, they noticed a herd of Druids flying like shadows in the sky, going in the same direction.

“Where do you think they’re going?” one of them asked.

“They’re after Keith!”

Shiro tried to stand up, not thinking about his wounds, to follow the Druids. But one of them tried to hold him in the shoulder to put him back in the seat.

“The Red Lion specifically instructed us tp keep you here for your safety,” one Blade member said.

“My brother is in danger!” Shiro said. “His voice is attracting those Druids!”

“You still have to stay here. You’re wounded!”

He has no choice but to calm down. Also, the wounds on his back are threatening to open again. Thinking about how Keith’s voice did some kind of a miracle or a disaster, he couldn’t help but to remember the last time he sang, where it was heard by everyone even at a greater distance.

It made him question about it. “You said that no Galra has an ability to sing,” he said. “Keith’s a Galra. I’m not sure if this has something to do with his human side as well—”

“It’s not a matter of him being human.”  
Antok just came back supposedly to get more ammo for their next attack, but after hearing Shiro questioning about Keith’s singing powers, he couldn’t help but to reveal to him a possible theory behind it.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Kolivan isn’t here, so I guess this is the right time to tell you. This isn’t the first time this has happened. It’s true that no Galra has that kind of ability at all. That kind of ability requires a voice laced with pure, unadulterated quintessence. And to this day, there are only two Galra who have that ability. One is your brother. The other…

Is Kolivan’s daughter.”

Before Shiro could even react at that information, the island shook again. This time, it was a few minutes longer than usual. Antok received a call from someone in their ranks.

 _“I got a warning from the Yellow and Green Lions_ ,” the other line reported. “ _We have to evacuate everyone in the island, they said it will explore in five vargas!_ ”

“Affirmative,” Antok replied with a little surprise in his voice. He later faced his fellow Blades. “I just got a call from Tatara. All the human prisoners are on board three pods and ready to leave. We have to leave the island immediately.”

“W-wait,” Shiro interrupted, “what about Keith and the others!?”

“We understand your concern about your fellow Lions, but the civilians need more attention at this moment. I’m sorry, but we have to leave. Now.”

“I CAN’T!” he stood up, flinching. “I have to—”  
Antok grabbed his shoulder. “You have done enough for them and this world. Besides, that kit will not be able to forgive us if we’ll let you die.”

“What do you—”

Antok knocked him down to his nape, losing his consciousness.

“No… Keith...” he closed his eyes as he let his consciousness slip away. Antok caught him.

“Forgive me,” he whispered. “but please believe in them. The Lions will prevail.”

****

All of the Druids are after one person. While Keith remained unfazed as he continues to sing. His voice has reached the hearts of many, including Chulala, whose strength came back three times more because of it.

Kolivan can also feel his own strength coming back, like his wounds were nothing to him. He glared at Zarkon, who has never felt _that_ restless.

“Come at me,” he roared, “and I’ll make you feel my own anger!”

All of his anger, fear, anxiety – every single emotion he felt when he lost his home planet and his love culminated into one alarming wave of negative quintessence to match Keith’s, who kept on singing as he marched to the battlefield. He was also overflowing with pure quintessence, now in soft red, and his cheeks are also stained with neon red spiked Altean marks, glowing like him. His eyes were brimming with the same energy as well, but they were full of love, unlike a few minutes ago.

 _Never again,_ his heart whispered, as he kept on singing.

Later, Kolivan noticed the Druids starting to attack the origin of the voice. He didn’t hesitate to shove them one by one to protect the young half-Galra. Their arrival has pleased Zarkon as he called the Druids to aid him, using their own essence to be the source of his weapon’s power, as he aimed his sword at him, slowly taking shape into a bigger type of cannon, big and powerful enough to do a double kill.

“It’s you and me, Little Red Lion,” he said. “Sing to your heart’s content. Sing to your death!”

As he fired his cannon towards Keith’s head, Kolivan swiftly pushed him to the ground.

The cannon made a hit towards something that he didn’t expect.

“No…!”

It hit the pod that Shiro used to carry the Incarnate Ore and the teludav. He could only watch it blown into pieces along with the object he has been coveting for years. Sparks of teal and black flew on every direction, those are the remaining shards of the Ore that he didn’t mean to destroy.

Meanwhile, Kolivan’s act to save Keith made his senses awakened and later realized the mess he made. “Whatda,” he blinked as he looked around. “Kolivan!? What the hell—”

“Get out of here,” Kolivan said, flinching. “Those Druids are after you!”

“What!?”

 _It was your voice that attracted them,_ Chulala explained in his behalf. _It somehow messed up their senses and now they’re after your life! And Zarkon just used their essence to be the bullet to his cannon!_

“The power of your voice is the reason why I don’t want you to sing,” Kolivan finally admitted. “It will cost your life--!”

But they might be too late as the remaining Druids are about to get Keith but with some luck, Zarkon used his whip to take down the obstacles. The older Blade managed to protect him with his own body that caused the whip to rip his back.

When Keith opened his eyes, Kolivan was hugging him for protection, flinching.

“N-no,” he shook his head, “yer hurt--!”

“Don’t mind me,” Kolivan said, his breath was staggering. “Go…! D-don’t let Zarkon get you for good--!”

His head started to spin, unsure if he will follow Kolivan’s wish or follow his heart. As he tilted his head, he noticed Zarkon, rage is all over him. The Ore that he tried to retrieve for years was destroyed by his own hands, in which he didn’t mean to.

His rage now has one goal: destroy everyone in his path.

An Ore shard was thrown in his cheek, and immediately caught it. Clenching it in his left hand, the Ore shard began to glow, resonating with the corrupted quintessence surrounding him. The power of the Ore, for some reason, agreed with his quintessence that his surroundings started to get dark.

Keith never felt scared before as he held to Kolivan, whose old wounds began to open again.

“H-he’s losing it,” Kolivan said. “Listen, Keith… His obsession has consumed him… Zarkon has been after the Ore for his wife without realizing that his inner ambitions began to show up… Now that the Ore is destroyed…”

“He’s… gonna blow this planet up…”

Keith’s realization about Zarkon’s rage became clear to him as he saw him transform him his eyes: the Ore shard became one with him, as it slowly forms some kind of an armor – his own Palette Suit, but making his body mass bigger. It formed an iron mask and an energy cape, while two tubes of liquid quintessence injected on his back. The clink of steel can be heard clearly from afar as he slowly approached two helpless Galras clinging to each other.

Without a word, and even without doing almost anything, Zarkon ripped his own brother away from Keith, sending him to a nearby building. The force was so strong that it took a heavy dent from that building before he fell.

Keith was kneeling in front of him, all alone, and shaking. Chulala tried to wake him up by slapping his cheeks.

 _Master! Master Kogane!_ She called him. _You have to RUN--!_

But it was too late. Zarkon lifted him without even using both hands, using the latter’s fear to trap him.  
“You are a disappointment,” Zarkon growled. “Not even you have shown weakness by not keeping your armor, you let me destroy the Ore and reduced yourself as a weak kitten. You will pay for this dearly.”

The invisible force was choking the half-Galra. He couldn’t move nor breathe properly.

“I have given you an offer of a lifetime. But I decided to forget it. I’ll do you senselessly until you’ll forget your own existence and take your own Ore. No one will help you now.”

He wouldn’t move, even if his brain is telling him so. Every part of his body became petrified by the haunting presence of the avenging alien emperor. All he could do is to stare at him.

Chulala, however, tried to protect her master with anything she can. She crawled above Keith’s head and made a blocking gesture – but Zarkon pretended that he didn’t see her. He proceeded in claiming Keith’s face…

Until four bright lights approached him, pushing Zarkon away with such force. The four bodies of light embraced the young Japanese, and slowly, all he could see was light.

*****

_Keith!?_

_Keith!_

_Hey, Keith!_

_Open your eyes!_

Those voices were familiar that it enticed him to open his eyes to find out who they are. As soon as he did, his eyes widened.

“…What the…”

He saw himself surrounding with light and his four friends who actually came to rescue him. But judging by where they are, he even thought…

“…Are we,” he looked around, “dead?”

“Rude,” Lance huffed, “we won’t be here if we are!”

“We’re surround’d by light, idiot.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re dead for good! Wanna get punched to believe!?”

“It’s your voice, man,” Hunk explained. “You should really consider joining American Idol once we save the world.”

Keith suddenly blushed when he found out why. But then, he also remembered Kolivan’s words that made him confused and heartbroken at the same time. Especially…

“The Ore,” he remembered. “I… I fail’d t’keep it safe. ‘Twas destroy’d—”

“That doesn’t matter anymore,” Allura patted his shoulder. “We still need to finish the mission. The safety of this planet and its people matters now.”

“Guess my prediction’s right about the Ore getting destroyed,” Lance smirked.

“Besides,” Pidge spoke last, “seeing you safe is also important.”

Seeing Pidge again after hours of defending the island made his heart leap with joy. But what also mattered is that his friends are all there for him, despite the mistake he did.

“You led us here,” Lance patted his other shoulder. “Let’s just finish what we’ve started.”

He nodded. His brief smile turned into concern remembering what happened between Zarkon and the Ore’s shard.

“Zarkon’s so mad now that he dock’d with an Ore shard,” Keith said. “Hafta do sumthin’ bout lurin’ ‘im away from this island.”

“The teludav should throw the main ship away,” Pidge said. “The entire system is already infected with virus and won’t recover in the next 12 hours—”

“The teludav got destroy’d too,” he respondes bluntly.

No one responded to it right away. But. “Nah, who cares,” Hunk shrugged. “The rebels are doing whatever they can to take the civilians away. If we’re destined to fight Zarkon in this island, so be it!”

“I heard from Hunk that the island will erupt soon and we cannot do anything to stop it,” Allura said. “This will be a good opportunity for us to fight Zarkon and end it here.”

Keith thought that they are ready to sacrifice themselves to save the world – if that is the last thing they can do. Their faces don’t show any fear nor regret at all, something that, for some reason, felt relieved about it. He smirked.

“Guess this is it,” he said. “We’re finally ‘ere. We’ll stop ‘im no matter whut.”

They all nodded, in which gave Lance an idea that he thought will surely work.

“How about we dock?” he suggested. “All of us?”

They all looked at him.

“Uh, Lance,” Hunk reacted, “good idea, but have you ever heard about Prime Minister Isshiki and all her friends docking into one?”

“The Vivid System still has limitations,” Pidge shook her head. “Having two people docking already has its own complications, let alone having _five_ people docking into one?”

“If you’re thinking about what Mother told you,” Allura guessed, “I don’t think that will work considering it was just a fairy tale passed from generations!”

“But think about it,” Lance defended his idea, “those aliens are calling us Lion Paladins not because our Palette Suits are modeled after cats, but Dad might have a reason to design them like cats! If it’s just a fairy tale of some sorts, why would Dad redesigned the Vivid System based on Altean folklore?” and he looked at Allura. “And don’t tell me because he likes that story—”

“I’m into Lance’s idea.”

They all looked at Keith with faces of disbelief (Lance even whistled to himself when Keith agreed with him, which was far more rare than a limited edition baseball card) when he thought of his idea as something on par with Zarkon’s power-up.

“The Pioneers haven’t done this before,” he said. “I don’t mind puttin’ on a risk t’save Earth. We’re now here. Just like y’said, need t’finish the mission. Can’t run away now.”

Hearing those words from Keith made the mice show up from their masters’ pockets. _I dig that_ , Chuchule reacted with a smug.

 _Dockin’ as one, huh,_ Plachu smirked. _I’m into extreme mashup ‘gainst that turtle-face!_

 _I’m so excited to do this,_ Platt jumped with joy.

 _Chulatt is excited!_ Chulatt seconded.

Even the mice agreed at Lance’s idea. The three others just looked at their mice and realized their lack of faith in their own powers.

“Let’s do this!” Pidge finally agreed.

“So we form like a robot or something?” Hunk got curious.

Chulala squealed in delight to see that their hearts are starting to connect to each other, which is a primary requirement for them to dock. While Keith has an idea of his own.

“Leave it t’me,” he volunteered. “I’ll show y’all how I lead.”

They all smiled at him, especially Allura who can see how much Keith grown because of his friends. They even thought that they have never seen him leading in a docking sequence before since he was always in the background.

After hearing those words, Pidge held his hand, which gave Keith a soft blush on his face. Lance held his hand next, grinning at him, followed by Hunk and Allura. All their hands are joined together, as the mice began to dance on top of their joined hands.

Their own field of quintessence made the mice float while dancing, in front of their masters, as they slowly turn themselves again into Operation Keys and Pact, ready to be used – for possibly one last time, for the battle of their lives.

*****

Honerva can feel it: the unexplainable rage from the emperor, himself, after failing to secure the Ore in his grasp. She ran towards where he is, while hearing the complaints of their soldiers who are starting to feel fear.

“The main system’s down!”

“We’re trying to pull up an emergency power – even the emergency power supply is down!”

“All our ammo are stuck at waiting state! We can’t launch an attack!”

“All sentries are down!”

“All of our prisoners have escaped! Sixty percent of the main fleet has been captured!”

“We’re DOOMED!”

She heard those cries before. Painful memories of the destruction of Planet Daibazaal are haunting her mind. But what she was worried about the most is the emperor’s – her husband’s – mental state.

Meanwhile, Zarkon opened his eyes and saw nothing in front of him. His supposed victim disappeared, which he thought he managed to blow him up with his overflowing quintessence – even if he didn’t mean to kill him right away. He later saw himself alone, and the pod that has been shattered by his weapon. Traces of the shattered Ore are gone, except for the one that poked his cheek minutes ago.

He could feel the entire island shaking, convulsing to its near end. But it didn’t shake him at all.

Minutes later, some remaining Blade members and rebels surrounded him, as they decided to attack him at the same time. Zarkon didn’t speak. Without moving in his spot, he pushed everyone with his newly-found energy wave from the shattered Incarnate Ore.

“You are too late,” Zarkon said. “Soon, this island… This planet… will be crushed by my own hands. If you are wondering where your precious Red Lion is…”

He smirked.

“I have killed him. And surely, his fellow Lions will feel his absence, which won’t be long since they will join him eventually. As for your leader—”

“Uh,” a rebel fighter noticed something on Zarkon’s far right, “who’s that?”

He suddenly felt extreme weight in his body. When he also noticed his far right, his iris-less eyes widened in shock.

Someone was walking towards him: a tall, regal-looking man in a black Palette Suit and lion-imspired helmet carrying a semi-conscious Kolivan bridal style. His suit was strange because it bears pink and green-armored gauntlets and blue and yellow leg armor, all inspired by lions of long ago. A pair of red and silver wings was planted on his back, contrasting to his long, metallic silver hair. The V-shaped chestplate, jewels, eyes and marks on his cheeks are glowing teal – the color of the Incarnate Ore.

All were in awe when they saw the mysterious winged warrior for the first time, and they were all even in shock when he approached Tatara, who gave the signal hours ago.

The said being didn’t say a word as he handed Kolivan to him. Later, he snapped his fingers. Bubbles of protective barrier suddenly encased them one by one and they almost panicked when they saw themselves floating, letting the wind take them away to safety – even those Galra they have captured.

Honerva was supposed to be encased in a bubble as well, but she immediately dissolved it using her remaining magic, refusing to leave.

Zarkon was staring at the said warrior with such disdain. He could feel the same energy he felt from Keith before from this warrior, aside from the fact that he bears Keith’s face. He thought he can’t be right about it.

The warrior, meanwhile, wasted no time, as he called his weapon: a sword of his same height, jaggered, glowing with energy from the Ore – and the blade started to spark and burn. He swirled the sword, as flames began to dance around him, introducing himself…

“Commencing,” he said, in Keith’s voice, “OPERATION: VOLTRON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocked?
> 
> I've been saving this headcanon for a while: Zarkon and Kolivan are brothers -- half-brothers. They have the same father. And the reason why Kolivan doesn't want Keith to sing because, obviously, it has some powers to lure evil, but that is not just it.
> 
> Song was, obviously, from Abba. The vibe of the song made me want to include it exclusively in this chapter. And yep, a hint of Galra Keith -- when in super rage mode.
> 
> Oh hell, I'm sleepy.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: The legend has come to life. The child of the Goddess has returned to deliver the prophecy. The Wings of Heaven has spread wide, ready to embrace and heal the past, defining what the word _vivid_ is.


	36. Operation: Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: The Vivid Team decided not to abort the mission as they finally reached Blue Island, where Zarkon was about to execute Lance's little siblings, nephew and niece to the public. As they arrived, Shiro bargained the Incarnate Ore in exchange for the prisoners, but Zarkon wanted more as he eyed VividBlue as additional collateral. The deal was cut off upon the attack of the combined forces of the Blade of Marmora and the alien rebels, revealing other spies within the empire, signalling the start of the final battle. VividGreen and Yellow took care of the main engine and the island, VividPink and Blue faced Haggar -- who was originally the alchemist Honerva, and VividRed and Shiro faced Zarkon. Haggar, knowing that they will arrive, prepared four pillars brimming with negative quintessence to slow them down, temporarily losing their Vivid System, but Keith's powerful voice, Pidge's virus backup, Hunk's effort to slow down the eruption, Allura and Lance's Altean magic helped them go through -- to the extent of letting the Ore get destroyed by Zarkon, himself. A miracle made them decide to dock, which was never done by their predecessors, to stop the empire once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, officially, the final chapter of the story. And I would like to thank everyone who took time to read, leave a comment or kudos, or put a bookmark in this story. This is, truly, a milestone for me.
> 
> Once this is done, I'll definitely fix its supposed official Tumblr Page and the entire story, too. And yes, artwork. That will give me more time to have this done.

_The White Ship._

Coran was close in making the main engine fixed, thanks to the help of Ulaz and other rebel members who decided to remain to help the evacuees who are still waiting for a signal to go home. The finishing touches will include reinstalling preserved Dr. Von Altair’s and Queen Romelle’s AIs to make sure the engine will run as normal as before.

He hasn’t heard anything from anyone in the Vivid Team, which worried him. But instead of thinking about it, his mission now is to make the ship work again.

Until, “ _Earth to Base! Earth to Base! This is Antok!_ ”

When the ex-major heard his voice, he headed right away to the monitor. “It’s been vargas!” he said. “How are the Vivid Team and the Blades faring?”

“ _To be honest,_ ” Antok replied, “ _I’m not that certain. We have a little situation here. Things didn’t go according to the plan, however, we decided to join the Lion Paladins in this war. So many things happened. And..._

 _We learned that the Trans-Reality Ore has just been destroyed by Zarkon by accident and right now, he is facing an unknown being with black armor and wings and has a lion-shaped headdress._ ”

Coran’s face furrowed. “Wh-wait, where are the others? The Princess and Prince!?”

“ _I have no idea, I’m sorry. My men are searching for them now. However, we have the Black Lion and is currently not in good condition to join the battle. Right now, we are heading to a safer continent. Seems like the winged warrior took us here to safety because the last time I heard from Olia, the Blue Island will about to explode in approximately two and a half vargas._ ”

Coran tried to process everything, because the last time he was able to talk to them was exactly five vargas ago. Out of worry, he tried to look into the monitor for a particular person.

“How’s Shiro?”

“ _He’s unconscious at the moment,_ ” the Blade subcommander replied. “ _I’ll definitely let you talk to him once he’s awake. In the meantime, have your ship and the humans ready for departure. We have successfully taken down the main fleet and it’s safe to land._ ”

He sighed. His anxiety became greater to the point that he wants to see them again. “I’ll have everything ready in a few doboshes,” he said. “I’m almost done with the repairs. We can meet you to where you will be landing.”

“ _The humans know for sure. I’ll give you the details once we land._ ”

“Roger that,” and as the monitor went off, he didn’t waste time as he continued with the repairs. But what Antok told him about the winged warrior who was currently facing Zarkon made him curious. He wanted to find out who that winged warrior is.

*****

“Commencing… OPERATION: VOLTRON!”

Armed with a blazing sword, and with wings and hair glimmering in the light, the powerful docked form of the five VividSoldiers stood before Zarkon, who was still glaring at him. The combination of anger and excitement crept him, telling him to test this new warrior – whoever the quiznak he is.

Haggar finally arrived to the destined battlefield a wee bit too late. She saw the winged warrior, Voltron, glaring at Zarkon. Seeing him means more than danger.

“No,” she felt the dread. “Sire, RUN--!”

But Voltron didn’t waste time as he made his first strike by slashing through Zarkon’s armor – but the latter managed to catch his attack and countered it with a laser hand gun attached in his left hand. Surprisingly, Voltron has a similar weapon in his left hand and started firing at him directly in Zarkon’s face. He immediately dodged it by calling a barrier of negative energy to protect him. He also fired, aiming at Voltron’s body, but just like Zarkon, he immediately called him shield by detaching his wings and refracted the attack.

So far, it was an even match. They seem to be polar opposites. Despite that, Haggar could still feel the dread surrounding the ultimate docked warrior, for reasons that only she knows.

 _Curse you, Alfor,_ she was shaking. _I never thought you have also calculated that this will happen… Why…_

_Why can’t I surpass you even in death!?_

Zarkon understood that, at that moment, Voltron will be his equal, and he decided to take it as his greatest challenge yet. All he would need to do is to surpass every attack he will make, challenging his opponent to do the same, and he still believes he will win…  
After all, he has a shard of the Ore he tried to covet all his life.

“I admire the way you face my attacks,” he said. “But you should know that I still have the highest advantage…”

His bayard-like weapon, which can change into different weapons, is his trumpcard. Now possessing a shard of the Incarnate Ore, he managed to double his weapon against his opponent.

“You made me destroy an important thing that should have saved my planet and my love,” he growled. “How about I show you what it is like to lose something?”

And he started by firing at the Incarnate Engine plant. The amount of extreme energy it emitted from his upgraded cannon has totally destroyed the plant for good, which made Voltron stare in disbelief.

He didn’t stop there, as he took his next aim to the beach town a few miles from the island – Izu-Oshima, where it all began. Zarkon thought it will be fitting to destroy the origin of all. But before he could fire his cannon, Voltron sped up to grab his hands and his cannon, at least to disarm him. But Zarkon, with the power the Ore shard is giving him, was able to dodge his opponent’s hands, shooting him upfront, but Voltron immediately called his shield again to defend himself. This gave Zarkon a chance not to attack him blindly, but to fire at the nearby town to show how serious he is to bring him despair.

Sadly, there are still a few people remaining in Izu-Oshima. The fire from Zarkon’s cannon caused the panic, scattering its residents as they desperately looking for a place to hide or escape. At that point, members of Japan’s Armed Forces had just arrive to join the war and started to evacuate the residents stranded in the town.

“Stop it!!!” Voltron yelled, which only made Zarkon laugh.

“Try me, then!” he provoked him. “When I begged to stop destroying my planet, what did Alfor do?”

“He did that to save you and everyone!” Voltron replied – but surprisingly in Allura’s voice.

Zarkon was surprised at first, but he shoved it right away. “Alfor took away the only hope that I had—”

“Because you’re getting obsessed with it!” Voltron replied again – this time in Lance’s voice. “It’s just showing the truth in you--!”

“Showing how desperate I was to save her and my people! Yes I AM! And he made me more desperate than ever--!”

“You have ears, don’t you?” he replied but this time, in Hunk’s voice. “Unless you decided to stay deaf and clueless to the fact that someone cared for you a lot--!”

“The people I cared for… I lived and died for… In the end they betrayed me! Are you expecting me to honor the death of my planet and my love by forgetting everything!?”

“You’re not honoring them, dumbass,” Pidge’s voice replied. “You’re embarrassing them and yourself by taking life for life. That’s not how reciprocity works!”

Zarkon had heard enough. His once cold and calm demeanor has replaced with madness and desperation. He didn’t hesitate to fire every part of the island he could see so if there will be anyone who get trapped, the better. He also started to fire the nearest towns in the island to show how serious he is to bring Voltron down for mocking his sorrow. In an attempt to stop him, the untimate docked form caught him at the back, forcing to drop his weapons by locking his arms and by doing a suplex, but Zarkon’s weight distribution caused by generating own gravity in his Palette Suit is, instead, dragging him down.

“You weren’t there when Daibazaal was destroyed,” Zarkon growled. “My death and my vengeance brought me to what I am now: stronger and more powerful than ever, and the Galra Empire ruled for years more because of my return. I have only corrected what Alfor did wrong. By myself. I started by taking what was also important to him. That’s reciprocity. I’ve had just returned the favor he gave to me…”

“Does that include,” Voltron asked, back to Keith’s voice, “killin’ yer bestfriend in the war? Betrayin' yer own wife who luv ya? T’get the Ore? T’get stronger? Yer far more obvious, turtleface…

Yer pitiful.”

Zarkon roared in such anger he commanded his weapon to merge again so he could throw Voltron by arm, and shot him directly in his chest. Thinking that it wasn’t enough, he dashed towards the opponent and started to fire him with the most powerful punches and kicks he could give to make sure he won’t get up nor open his eyes again.

“Don’t act like you sympathize with me,” Zarkon yelled. “I built my empire out of power and not with someone else! The way you value lives and this lousy planet is making you weak! If the Ore is giving you such power, SHOW IT TO ME! Fight me until you prove I’m wrong! Prove to me that the Ore doesn’t bow to anyone! HYPOCRITE!”

Until he finally threw him in the destroyed plant. Explosions followed from within, causing the earth within the island rumble, getting close to the volcano’s eruption. Zarkon’s manical laughter echoed throughout the island as it started to shake, a sign that Blue Island is close to its end.

*****

“Sir,” one of the cadets called Commander Wang, “we received reports that Izu-Oshima is currently under attack!”

“Are you able to get feeds?” Wang asked.

“One of our spy cameras was able to get one,” and he zoomed the whole town to see it was in total ruins and it was still under laser attacks when the Japanese Armed Forces arrived. Seeing the entire town, the origin of the Vivid System, being destroyed, was something Atty. Wyvern finds unacceptable.

“Coordinate with anyone who’s leading the armed forces,” he said, while his voice was shaking. “Have everyone evacuated and treated as soon as they can!”

“Just received a memo from Major Kisugi,” another cadet said, “they need additional backup to evacuate everyone 150 kilometers from the island.”

“I’m receiving contact from China’s remaining forces,” another said. “They are on their way to Izu-Oshima.”

“Sir,” and another called, “just got a feed from Blue Island, itself!”

“Zoom it in,” Wyvern ordered.  
When they zoomed the island from the bird’s eye view, they noticed two forces, or two beings. One in a maroon, black and violet armor shooting aimlessly at anywhere it pleases, the other in black and multicolored limbs lying on the ground, trying to get up.

“Who the hell are they?” one cadet asked.

“Is this some kind of a super robot thing?” another guessed.

But to Wyvern, they are more than just fighting robots.

Colleen has also seen the horror. She was speechless to see in town almost obliterated by laser attacks, and it was probably coming from someone in a maroon armor firing senselessly anywhere it likes, while the black one couldn’t do a single thing. It was scary, so scary that no one could utter a word.

Wyvern, however, sees more than that. “Have some of the men go to Blue Island,” he said. “That black warrior is in trouble!”

“B-but Sir,” Commander Wang replied, “it’s a red zone, we can’t just let our men to—”

“That black warrior needs our help,” he said. “That guy in the maroon armor is Zarkon, he’s firing at every part of the island knowing that he lost!”

They all looked at Wyvern, confused yet curious. “Do you know that black-armored guy?” Colleen asked.

All were looking at Wyvern, waiting for an answer from him. He stared at the monitor again with the black-clad warrior who was still on the ground, while fists shaking.

“I have heard of this warrior before,” he admitted. “I’ve researched its legend back in Oxford. I can’t believe this exists!”

No one dared to make a followup question hoping to hear more from him if he continues to tell his story.

“Dr. Von Altair also knows this legend, and that was said to be one of the reasons why he helped Dr. Isshiki in recreating the Vivid System. The legend of the Goddess of the Universe and her son who was formed out of five spirits of the galaxy, swore to defend… The Goddess’ son has a name…

Voltron.”

*****

Voltron is down. And the entire island is shaking.

Zarkon, knowing that he is winning, stomped on his opponent’s stomach, making him vomit blood and saliva. His weapon, just turned into a sword, was just plunged a few centimeters from his cheek, chuckling while watching him suffer.

“Pathetic,” Zarkon muttered, staring at his opponent. “So this is how it ends? You definitely disappointed me. You should realize what makes you weak despite that… power you possess.”

Voltron desperately held Zarkon’s foot, trying to stop him from stomping further. While Zarkon couldn’t help but to chuckle at how pathetic the black warrior has become.

“Begging for your life now?” he laughed. “Too late. Even if you’ll forget this planet and its people to get even on me, you cannot change the fact that this planet is now my property.”

But Voltron didn’t say anything. He was just holding his foot and looked at him in pity, not for mercy. Finding his gesture more pathetic and cringy than ever, Zarkon mercilessly stomped on his chest, causing him to cough more blood. He later pulled his sword to the ground and pointed at his face.

“I will not waste time on you anymore,” as he was about to strike his face, sirens were heard.

Even Haggar, who was hiding behind the rubble, noticed some Earth ships about to arrive a few miles from the shaking island. Alarmed, she immediately jumped to sink the ships, but Zarkon immediately finished the job by using his sword’s force to slice the ships in half. Explosions followed soon after.

“I’m afraid visitors are not welcome here,” he said, as he turned again supposedly to finish what he had started.

In just a matter of minutes, Voltron’s body disappeared.

Haggar noticed it as well, which alarmed her. Even with the amount of damage he took from Zarkon’s blows, the fact that he still manage to disappear without his opponent looking is still alarming in her opinion. For that, she took the chance to warn the emperor.

“Sire, we have to leave,” she said. “There is no need for you to kill him--!”

“I cannot just leave unfinished businesses,” Zarkon replied. “If you wish to leave, do so. But I’ll make sure that I will claim my prize—”

“I suggest not to underestimate him. He holds the power of unlimited quintessence and facing him will—”

He glared at her. Those eyes glinted in nothing but thirst for victory. With those eyes, she slowly understood that convincing Zarkon in the middle of a battle is a bad idea at all.

“If you have faith in your emperor,” he said, “you should know that I will win—”

His weapon was suddenly taken away from him, and flung somewhere beyond his reach.

“BEHIND YOU!!!” Haggar screamed, but it was too late when Zarkon was knocked on the head, by none other than Voltron who took an opportunity to escape to sneak an attack.

Surprisingly, he called off his sword, pulled Zarkon from his arm, and started to throw punches at him. Zarkon decided to take that attack as a suggestion, and they started to exchange blows. No weapons, just pure physical strength, whose bodies are glowing with opposite quintessence.

Haggar has never felt so vulnerable when she noticed how Zarkon enjoyed the battle, not for the sake of enjoyment, but because she could sense that he has nothing in mind but to win and conquer. She then remembered the time she saw him fighting against those creatures, who was said to guard the rift created by the Trans-Reality Ore that King Alfor said to have stolen. At that time, Planet Daibazaal was dying because of the rift. In the last few doboshes, Zarkon’s wave of confidence slowly turned into despair to win and to save his beloved planet.

Alfor and his men arrived a few doboshes late, which is where he made a heartbroken decision to evacuate its residence and to destroy Daibazaal if that was the only way to kill off the creatures.

Zarkon remembered that moment as well while fighting Voltron. He chose not to leave his planet, instead tried to save it and his wife. He begged Alfor to give the Ore to him… But the last thing he remembered was when he made a desperate attempt to revive his wife who was a few ticks from dying from too much quintessence exposure.

Those painful memories became his strength to return for vengeance. To show that he is unmatchable, he called out his weapon in secret and changed it into a cannon, firing at Voltron without wasting any second. It was a sudden move that firing at his opponent triggered the island’s seismic activity, as it started to spurt hot lava from different corners of the island, melting everything it hits.

After that blow, Voltron disappeared from the light.

*****

“Sir, some ships from Rear Admiral Joplin’s fleet have been destroyed by the enemy’s lasers!”

The news reached the Garrison’s temporary control room and caused some shock to them, especially Commander Wang, who was against Atty. Wyvern’s plan to send their remaining men to Blue Island.

“I knew it,” he banged his fists on the table. “Mr. Wyvern, you still have time. I understand that you wanted to join the war, but it’s getting dangerous at this point—”

“Then, what,” Wyvern replied, “letting that monster win and claim our planet without doing anything--!?”

“Sir,” one cadet called their attention, “we received reports about what is happening to Blue Island: the volcano below it is starting to spew ash and lava and some parts of the island are crumbling!”

“We received SOS from Lieutenant Castela, they’re currently trapped from the currents and the island is just fifteen miles from their spot!”

Whispers were heard, and mostly in pain. All were worried that it is the end of the world. Wyvern was torn between saying the mysterious black-armored warrior and regretting his decision to call aditional fleets to aid him in Blue Island.

Maggie sighed. “This is it,” she said in surrender. “That guy’s so powerful, it can wipe out the entire UNAF and the Global Armed Forces in just a snap! I guess this is it…”

She looked at Colleen, and to her surprise, she didn’t show any fear. Instead, she was just thinking deeply, trying to think of a way to help without compromising too many lives.

“Stop it, Colleen,” she tried to discourage her, “we can’t do anything at this point. Let’s just… Just… throw the towels and—”

“No. I believe in that black guy.”

She blinked.

“I don’t know,” Colleen tried to explain, “but something is telling me to believe in that black warrior. I’m a little intrigued with Mr. Wyvern’s study about that legend—”

“It’s just a freakin’ fairy tale--!”

“I don’t mind telling you the story behind it,” Wyvern volunteered, a little ecstatic, but Maggie stood up.

“No, count me out,” she shook her head, “I’m totally fed up with everything that’s happening. If only Wade didn’t involve Sam and Matt in their bullcrap project, we won’t be here and this won’t happen. Excuse me, I’ll just need a smoke.”

No one stopped her, not even Colleen, who understood her sister’s trauma after what they have gone through. Instead, she turned to Wyvern. Some cadets are also as curious as her regarding a certain folklore where Dr. Von Altair and Dr. Isshiki based the new VividSoldiers from.

“So,” she started to ask, “what did you learn about that story?”

Wyvern smirked. “From what I learned,” he said, “this story came from where Dr. Von Altair originally came from…

Planet Altea.”

*****

All evacuees are starting to board the pods enough to accommodate all their needs, as they heard they will go on a hyperdrive to Earth. Some, who were either sick or injured from the mutiny, were taken to a separate pod with all the equipment they need to heal, while some humans who were unfortunately killed were taken to another sealed pod in hopes of burying them to their birth planet.  
Richard Irving, however, remained in the white ship’s interrogation room, and was been monitored by selected Blade escorts while he remained struck and speechless after what happened to Wade.

Since Logan remained unconscious, Ed decided to accompany him to the mobile clinic pod while waiting for their departure. Jake, the boy he accompanied with when they were looking for Lance, found him when he claimed that he got lost.

“Hey, mister!” he waved.

“J-Jake!?” Ed blinked when he saw him. The little boy helped himself to get in. “You shouldn’t be here,” he whispered. “If this is a hospital, the nurses will surely kick you out.”

“I don’t wanna get kicked out,” Jake said. “I’m kinda lost.”

Ed sighed, as he has no choice but to let him sit beside him so they can watch over Logan together. Jake became uncomfortable after seeing him.

“Don’t worry,” he assured, “he’s asleep. And I’m sure he learned a lesson or two after what happened.”

It made the child relieved. “Mr. Coran says that he blew the ship up. Why did he do that?”

Ed doesn’t know how to answer the question, although it was obvious why. Only that he doesn’t want to give the child an impression that Logan is a villain and he must be punished. “He kinda,” he tried to explain in a different way, “got lost and screw things inside. So don’t worry about it.”

Strangely, Jake was not convinced. “He almost killed Prince Lance. Why is that?”

Another hard question, which Ed decided not to leave him hanging. “Tell me, kid, did you ever had a brother or a sister?”

Jake blinked at first, but after understanding the question, he shook his head. “I have two cousins, Zack and Fiona. Zack’s a bit meanie, he says that VividBlack is a traitor. Fiona’s a tomboy, she wants to be a superhero. But superheroes are guys, right?”

Ed smiled at his reply. He addressed his last question first. “Everybody can be a superhero. Wonder Woman’s a superhero. I’m sure Fiona’s dreams will come true if she will work hard enough. Anyway,” he paused, “what will you do if you had a brother or sister?”

It made Jake think, until an idea came to him. “If I have a brother or sister, I’ll love him or her for sure. I’ll teach him good stuff, I’ll protect her.”

“Will you do the same thing if you think your parents will love your brother or sister more than you?”

Jake scratched his cheek. “That doesn’t matter. Brothers and sisters need love, right? I’ll still love him. Or her. After all, Dad will still love me. Mom will, too, if she’s still here.”

It was the purest response Ed heard after Lance that it made him want to cry, at the same time, felt the guilt creeping in his heart for not noticing much how Logan really felt about getting himself into Rosa’s life and her family.

“I wish I’ve had guided him more,” he said apologetically. “Logan has me even before his mother died. Just… _me_. To him, he felt betrayed that I married myself off to someone he didn’t fully know, not to mention all random things he picked up while growing up,” and he looked at Jake. “Kidding aside, my son will definitely learn a hard lesson from Lance after what happened and what he did. I’ll definitely keep an eye on him from now on.”

Jake just blinked, not understanding the last thing Ed said, but somehow he understood one part where Ed vowed to keep an eye on Logan more than before. Ed didn’t add anything further as they watched him quietly, while waiting for their departure.

As the pods are starting to lift off one by one, none of them noticed Logan’s finger moving.

*****

As the white ship and the pods depart from the Marmora Base, Coran set up the coordinates for Earth as they prepare the teludav for a hyperdrive.

“One of my men made sure that the scaultrite lenses in the turbine are properly placed,” Ulaz assured.

“That’s good enough,” Coran said while setting the coordinates. “I managed to fix the main engine but the crystal wasn’t as big as we really need. But getting to Earth is our top priority. That crystal will be enough to accommodate everyone in ten doboshes.”

He finally set the coordinates, and had the teludav ready for a wormhole jump.

“Help me gain enough speed,” Coran asked Ulaz, “and make sure that the pods will be able to catch up. We’ll be ready to jump in twenty ticks!”

“Roger that,” and he instructed some members and rebel forces manning the pods to remain in line, while the ex-major enters the coordinates and the teludav is getting warmer.

The ship tried to gain enough speed before they could make a jump, while others followed, as Coran started the countdown. It was supposed to be a smooth-sailing operation, however…

“ _We have a situation here,_ ” one Blade member called from one of the pods. “ _The main engine in our pod just combusted due to energy overload. We’re starting to lose power--!_ ”

“WHAT!?” both Coran and Ulaz gasped whdn one of the pods faced a mechanical failure. After checking the pods one by one, they found out that it was the mobile clinic that just shuts down.

“That’s no good,” Coran started the panic. “The countdown is starting, and those who were inside need extreme medical attention! We can’t just—”

“I’ll take care of it,” Ulaz volunteered. “Please go on with the countdown.”

“Are you sure!?”

“We’ve lost so much during the mutiny. We cannot afford to lose another.”

He has a point, and considering what he did which were far dangerous before, he nodded in agreement.

“Shiro wants to make sure,” he said, “that everyone will be going home.”

Ulaz didn’t waste time, as he went out to get into the damaged pod, while Coran resumed the countdown.

*****

“What’s going on?” Ed looked around when there was a sudden power outage. Jake clung to him in fear.

For some reason, both couldn’t feel the engines roaring within the pod. They haven’t heard anything, but Ed was hoping that nothing major happened.

Ulaz, meanwhile, called the head of the medic team responsible for the pod, asking for a rope long and strong enough to pull them by the white ship. They immediately looked for anything similar to his description, while Ulaz brought an iron rope, but not long enough to secure the pod. He connected one end of the rope to one of the ship’s thrusters, and as he tries to approach the pod, he was forced to stop after noticing that the rope he brought was too short, thus he called for extra.

Two Blade members managed to get one similar rope, but it was shorter than what Ulaz had. They had no choice but to call for backup. One of the normal pods that carries the remains of dead Earthlings volunteered to push the defective pod closer so they could conjoin the two rops that they had. One of them secured the ends by smolding them into one so it could hold longer.

Finally, the ship managed to drag the pod along, just in time for the teludav to open. Ulaz tried to swim back to the main ship but has a hard time due to zero-gravity. He forced himself to cling to the rope near the ship just to get included in the jump.

“We’ll be on the Earth’s orbit in five doboshes,” Coran announced. “Fasten your seatbelts!”

The ship and all of the pods managed to get into the wormhole, as they all went to a hyperdrive back to Earth.

*****

“According to the the legend, the universe was said to be guarded by a goddess who fell in love with the embodiment of Nothingness, and gave birth to five lion-like beings representing five elements: fire, water, earth, life, and air. When Nothingness fell and became insecure of his own children, he waged a war with them, but the Goddess refused to let her children join the war. Devastated, he started to bring chaos to the universe, forcing the goddess to let her children go. But being trained to be as compassionate as their mother, the five lion beings bonded together to form the mighty defender, Voltron, and defeated the evil. Some say that Voltron was the legitimate son of Chaos and Cosmos, whose power was so great their father split him up into five lions so their powers are only limited to their element.”

In the middle of a crisis, all remaining students and officers of the Garrison were listening to Atty. Wyvern’s take on a planetary folklore. Some were amazed, others were blinking to process those thoughts. Colleen, being a woman of science, finds the story fascinating.

“So you’re saying,” she tried to understand, “that black-armored guy named Voltron might be part of Dr. Von Altair’s secret project when he collaborated with Dr. Isshiki?”

“That’s a possibility,” Wyvern said. “You’re probably wondering why VividBlack’s Palette Suit was inspired by a cat and his successors, too. Considering the fact that Takashi Shirogane is still alive and he was once the World Hero, he might have collaborated with the new VividSoldiers… and formed Voltron. You are all aware how the Vivid System works, so—”

A few seconds later, Colleen’s thoughts went blank, and later enlightened when she remembered that her daughter was wearing the same Palette Suit as Shiro. Her eyes widened when she realized the possibility…

And she stood up.

“My daughter,” she was trembling. “Katie is one of those VividSoldiers! There’s a possibility that—”

No one dared to react verbally when she revealed about her daughter, but their faces can tell.

“How can that be?” Wang joined in. “The production was ceased by Irving five years ago – unless…”

“Unless,” Wyvern continued, “someone resumed the operations in secret. As a result, those new VividSoldiers appeared to continue protecting this planet – even this will mean labeling themselves as rebels.”

As Wyvern theorized about Voltron, Colleen tried to remember what happened back then – not back when she saw her daughter again already clad in a white and green Palette Suit, but back when she was taken by a known friend of Shiro, none other than the former Lieutenant-General. It finally made sense to her as to why Allura kept Pidge and two other students in her care…

Fate and the spirits of the Pioneers chose them.

She gulped before facing everyone. “Mr. Wyvern is right,” she said, “we need to help Voltron as much as we can!”

They all looked at each other.

“Don’t you just sit there,” she growled. “Voltron is the docked form of those VividSoldiers! My daughter is part of it! If we don’t do something, they all gonna DIE!”

*****

The light is trying to blind him to the point that he couldn’t open his eyes. But as it softens, he found himself floating in light. And he wasn’t alone.

“Guys,” VividRed called his team. “Ya with me?”

VividYellow looked around. “Wh-where the hell are we?”

“Are we,” VividBlue tried to guess, “dead?”

“Dunno,” VividRed replied. “The last time I remember, we were fightin’ Zarkon.”

“So this means,” VividGreen tried to analyze where they were, “it’s possible that Lance might be right…”

“W-wait, that’s not fair!” VividYellow interrupted. “What about Zarkon and his empire!?”

“W-we can’t afford to lose that way!” VividBlue was shaking. “Wh-what will happen to Earth!? Our families!? W-we came this far now, it can’t end like this! Right, Allura!?”

VividPink was only standing numbly, trying to think if what VividBlue was saying was possible. She can barely remember what happened, but was also dreaded by the fact that they are the only people standing in the middle of the light.

“Allura!?” VividBlue called her again.

“We can’t say,” she finally replied. “I can’t feel Zarkon, myself, nor anything. However, for some reason, I can’t feel that we’re also dead. I’m just not sure what is happening to us…”

“Maybe Allura is right,” VividGreen tried to feel her fingers moving, “so this give us two possibilities: either Zarkon sent us to the Netherworld, or were trapped by some kind of an unknown energy—”

“ _Neither of them are correct, Green Lion._ ”

They froze when they heard a familiar voice, at least in the siblings’ ears. Then, two images formed in front of them. It was sudden that VividYellow was about to scream if not for VividRed’s swift action to cover his mouth.

“I can’t believe this,” VividPink gasped. “Father! Mother!”

The moment she recognized the images, their surroundings also changed. They saw themselves in the middle of fuschia-colored sweet-scented flowers, which also brings back VividPink’s memories.

“D-Dad, Mom,” VividBlue called his biological parents – much to VividRed’s surprise, “where exactly are we?”

“ _Let’s say,_ ” King Alfor replied, “ _the spirits of the Pioneers saved you and brought you here. And I would like to assure you that this isn’t Heaven nor Hell._ ”

“What exactly happened?” VividPink asked. “What do you want to tell us?”

“ _There is something about Zarkon that I think will help you in order to win,_ ” Queen Romelle said. “ _It’s about time that we tell you the truth about him._ ”

The five VividSoldiers decided to keep silent.

“ _As you probably know,_ ” Alfor began, “ _I took the Ore to safety, at least to prevent Zarkon from using it. That is because the overexposure to quintessence affected his hidden desires. Even Honerva was affected, and her fragile constitution led her to have two miscarriages in phoebes. How and why the Trans-Reality Ore fell on Planet Daibazaal was something I’m unsure of, but since then, the presence of energy left by the Ore as started to cause several Galra to be more independent to its power._

 _It is true that, with the Ore, unlimited energy supply will be distributed to the entire Eritrolian Solar System and will beneft everyone. But as movements went by, I’m beginning to see its side effects, that even I, myself, was affected._ ”

No one dared to question about it, but their thoughts are swimming as how Alfor von Altair, a renowned alchemist and pacifier, will be affected by the Ore’s ability to unleash one’s desires.

“ _Alfor’s desire was to help Dr. Isshiki perfect your planet’s Vivid System and your consumption of quintessence,_ ” Romelle continued, “ _since he has the right tool to filter energy into something usable and safe. The Incarnate Energy has those properties, that is why he took the Ore… without telling Zarkon his plans. From there, I knew that Alfor has been affected. The moment he came back from Earth, I immediately healed him and made him realize what he did._ ”

“I _have to be honest with you,_ ” Alfor added, “ _that bringing the Ore to Earth was, I thought, the biggest mistake I did. After Coran put all my knowledge and memories sealed within the manor’s engine room, I have learned that it released Richard Irving and Aloysius Wade’s hidden desires, and not just them, which caused them to do the most outrageous decisions. The good thing is, when Romelle healed me, I managed to obtain a chunk of the Ore and visited Dr. Shinohara to continue what Dr. Isshiki and I started…_ ”

“Recreating the Operation Keys,” VividYellow guessed.

“ _That’s right. However, with Kenjiro’s death, it took us decaphoebes to come up with the blueprints for the Keys and in our lifetime, we only managed to finish what Earthlings called the V-Prototype. We didn’t manage to create the rest due to lack of time, so I took the blueprints with me and started to work. At that time, Zarkon and Honerva were praying for their third attempt to have a child, but the effects of the rift was starting to weaken her physically._

 _Honerva was the second famous alchemist in the kingdom and I entrusted most of my projects to her, until the Ore showed up. She became fascinated with how the Ore can make the entire civilization thrive, and that fascination turned into obsession. I once asked Zarkon to stop her by closing the rift, but instead he supported her research, to the point that she forgot about her well-being and caused her two miscarriages in her lifetime._ ”

“ _I’ve tried to warn Honerva about it,” Romelle remembered, “but she ended our friendship because of it. The effects of quintessence in the rift totally clouded her judgment as she decided to continue, with or without Alfor’s help. She collapsed while in the middle of research and from there it was found out that she and the child inside her are dying. At the same time, Alfor learned that the rift left by the Ore was starting to eat Daibazaal to its core, causing instability within the entire planet._ ”

“ _Zarkon soon realize his mistake that he one day ran to me and told me to bring the Ore back,” Alfor added, “thinking it will be the only way to save Honerva and his planet. But I have also thought of his well being that I have to decline. Besides, at that time, just like Honerva, his mind and body became obsessed with power. Knowing that we are too late to seal the rift, the last option that we have…_

 _Is to destroy Daibazaal, itself._ ”

The five was just silent. The rustling of the petals and the grass were breaking the silence, as they tried to process the truth.

“Zarkon didn’t want to close the rift for Honerva’s sake,” VividGreen guessed, “which caused his wife’s death and his planet’s destruction. So that means…”

“In the end,” VividYellow sighed, “It’s all freakin’ Zarkon’s fault—”

“It’s love,” VividRed’s guess made their heads turn.

 _“You’re right, Red Lion,_ ” Alfor said. “ _I would say that Honerva changed him. He was a proud warrior who will do anything to win… even if it will mean defeating his father in the arena. That was how he claimed the Galra throne. It was love that made him feel desperate for the first time, to the point that he remained in Daibazaal to take her to the rift as a way to save her. In the end, we managed to evacuate every single Galra on the planet but we failed to save Zarkon and Honerva when the planet was destroyed—_ ”

“They were included when the planet blew up,” VividBlue said. “How did they escape--!?”

“Quintessence,” VividPink guessed. Their eyes went on her. “Zarkon’s obsession with the Ore and Honerva’s quest to unlock its power revived them through quintessence. You said that too much of it will unleash one’s hidden desire. I can’t believe it can still do so even in death!”

“A-are you saying that they’re supposed to be dead but they were revived?” VividYellow guessed. “So it’s like a drug or something to keep them like zombies!”

“ _Unfortunately_ ,” Romelle said, “ _you have a point there. That is the reason why Altea was destroyed._ ”

“ _Of all the blueprints,_ ” Alfor added, “ _only the V-Prototype didn’t survive, and part of the blueprint to the Key of the Waters has been burned when I tried to retrieve them and gave them to Coran._ ”

“So that’s why when Shiro tried t’redo the V-Prototype,” VividRed thought, “he only relied on the original blueprint instead of yours. An’ prolly ‘cuz of that…”

“ _Kenjiro and I recreated the Vivid System to let it choose who deserves the power of the Ore. As I have learned about its origins, it may have chosen someone who can withstand its negative effects. You are all have a desire to do or to be something, yet it didn’t affect your mental instability. The Ore infused in your Operation Keys adapted to your needs, your personality, and how you might respond to its power. It’s surprising that Takashi Shirogane and Coran managed to research those properties despite the fact that they were unable to totally unlock its possible side effects. That can only mean one thing…_

 _The Ore has been waiting for the likes of you ever since. And how that happened… is already out of my understanding._ ”

The moment King Alfor revealed another secret of the Operation Keys to them, the crystals in their chest glowed, as if their Vivid System agreed with him. A few moments later, the crystals shoot beams of light, projecting images of the Pioneers in their respective idol-style Palette Suits, facing them with smiles on their faces. Their surroundings also changed, as they saw themselves floating in space.

“ _The traits that you have,_ ” Rei started, “ _can bring negative effects if one won’t be able to understand its purpose._ ”

“ _Zarkon failed to understand the purpose of the Ore,_ ” Himawari added, “ _that’s why he got consumed by his own fear and ambition._ ”

“ _The Incarnate Ore is a gift the universe can offer,_ ” Wakaba explained. “ _It’s now up to whoever will possess it on how they will access its power and how it will benefit eveyone they love._ ”

“ _You’ve unlocked the true potential of the Ore from the beginning,_ ” Aoi said. “ _Even before the mice found you, you have already exhibited the traits the Ore has been looking for, that can be the reason why it chose you._ ”

“Wait,” VividRed cut them, “Shiro’s part of this, too! Why’s he not ‘ere?”

“ _The Ore chose him,_ ” Rei assured, “ _but only for a short time. The Ore can also sense its limitations. It’s up to you now how that happened and how you will find out._ ”

They all looked at each other.

“ _But does that matter?_ ” Akane suddenly asked them, which made them more confused. “ _Like I said to Keith before, thinking about the answers to those trivial questions will only make you lost and will make you thirst for more answers. What matters is now. How you will let Zarkon realize his mistakes will now depend on you. Besides…_

 _Zarkon and his wife should have been long dead if not for their manifested desires._ ”

Akane has a point. Zarkon and Honerva has been living for years searching for the Ore when they are supposed to be dead. After what she said, it made them think of what they have to do from the start.

“Savin’ ‘em,” VividRed guessed, “is that y’want us t’do?”

It made VividBlue smirked. “Looks like we just have to ‘exorcise’ those two and bring them peace.”

“I hate things like exorcism,” VividYellow sighed, “but guess this is the only way to defeat them.”

“But how do we do that?” VividGreen asked.

“…Feed them with all the quintessence they want,” VividPink suddenly suggested that they all looked at her.

“W-would that only make them—” VividBlue tried to guess, but—

“Overfeeding them,” VividGreen smirked. “Why not?”

“Too much can be bad,” VividYellow finally understood. “Now I get it!”

“They have been longing for it for a long time,” the Pink Lion explained, “which is why they ‘survived’ the destruction of Daibazaal. The power of quintessence made them ‘live’ long enough to exact revenge on Altea, but theoretically, they are already living quintessence. We cannot deny them what they want, but…”

“Just let ‘em learn a lesson the hard way,” VividRed smirked. “Let’s do it!”

“ _I like yer spirit, boy_!”

Just in front of Akane, another familiar Pioneer showed up to them, much to their surprise. And also…

“ _Grandpa!?_ ” Akane whined when her view was blocked.

“ _Can’t help but to show up this time,_ ” the enthusiastic voice of Dr. Isshiki, himself, awakened them, much to Alfor’s chuckle. It didn’t escape his ears as he heard a familiar chuckle…

“ _It’s been years, Alfor,_ ” he said. “ _Should I say… decaphoebes._ ”

“ _Yes, Kenjiro. It’s been decaphoebes,_ ” Alfor acknowledged.

“ _Looks like these bunch of youngsters are the new generation,_ ” he observed. “ _It’s a surprise that your kids were included, too! And the have a lot of spunk!_ ”

They were speechless. The first generation of Pioneers showed up to them to give support and encouragement which they badly needed at this point. Akane stepped aside to give her grandfather a room to talk to them.

“W-we have a lot of questions,” VividGreen suddenly stepped in, being a fan of his works.

“ _Save that for later, Kaitlin!_ ”

She blinked in surprise that he knew her name.

“ _All your questions won’t be found on my books alone but how you understand it. Anyway,_ ” he beamed at the five, “ _Just as what my granddaughter and her friends did around a century ago, they’ve overcome everything by just taking things simply. Sometimes, being a genius or self-conscious or broody with a lot of questions takes things for the worst…_

 _Ain’t that right… Akira?_ ”

They all looked at VividRed when Dr. Isshiki called him in a different name. VividRed, meanwhile, was speechless.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt but,” VividBlue interrupted, “he might be part-Japanese, part-Galra, but his name’s Keith—”

“ _Really?_ ” Dr. Isshiki blinked. “ _I thought that was just his nickname._ ”

“W-wa-wait, wait,” VividYellow joined in, “w-we can talk about nicknames later, but for now—”

“ _I get you, Akamu. If you’re talking about Blue Island, I’m afraid we won’t be able to save it anymore._ ”

“I know, but how about those people around the island? Those innocent Galra? The remaining rebels?”

“We totally forgot ‘bout them, oh my glob!” VividBlue gasped.

The physicist’s spirit just smiled. “ _You understood well that sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the greater good – if those sacrifices will harvest something good in the future. Blue Island won’t be restored anymore, but that doesn’t mean we won’t be able to replace it. It’s like,_ ” his smile weakened, “ _a rebirth, doing everything from scratch. And I guess this has also caused greed to all, which I think it’s just fitting to start anew._ ”

And he finally looked at the siblings.

“ _Princess Allura and Prince Lance, it’s not just you who have the power to create and restore, but your friends and even your people. Let’s just say you’re special, but with your help, people will be motivated to start over. You might have lost your planet, but you will never lose this…_ ”

He pointed at his own heart.

Their chests glowed again, as they noticed the Pioneers’ spirits starting to fade.

“ _What Zarkon lacks is a heart to accept and understand,_ ” Alfor said. “ _That is something that you have an advantage of._ ”

“ _All you have to do is to give your heart to let him feel that he has to accept things,_ ” Romelle said.

“ _To simply put,_ ” Kenjiro added, “ _he is afraid of losing everything. Help him let go. Show him what he lacks at._ ”

“ _He lived in a life with one thing in mind,_ ” Akane reminded them. “ _Just show him how vivid the power of your traits are._ ”

“ _The power to love oneself and others regardless of their past,_ ” Rei added.

“ _The power to believe in even little things that make you contented,_ ” Aoi said.

“ _The power to surpass both strengths and weaknesses,_ ” Himawari said.

“ _The power to not give up and see all possibilities,_ ” Wakaba said.

“ _And the power to be the light to others,_ ” Akane wrapped it up, “ _even if you’ve been in the darkness, yourself._ ”

“ _That’s how Vivid System works,_ ” Dr. Isshiki grinned. “ _That’s why it’s called vivid, it embraces everything if you only believe it can._ ”

They remembered every single word they said to them. They have already understood their own weaknesses, which were converted into their own strengths, but after hearing from the original Pioneers, their level of understanding deepened especially understanding what the word _vivid_ means in the Vivid System. They felt enlightened that they saw their bodies glowing, their Palette Suits were repaired by themselves, despite the wounds they got from battles, and their bodies more light and vigorous than ever.

Their surroundings started to fade as it brings them back to the battlefield, where Zarkon is waiting to be ‘saved’.

*****

Voltron disappeared, _again_. And Zarkon is tired of playing hide and seek.

“Hiding again, are we?” he growled. There was no one in the island except for him and Haggar, who resorted in hiding behind the rubble. Sparks of ashes and magma are spewing from every corner of the island while the quake gets too violent, signifying that the Oshima Volcano is starting to erupt from under the sea, yet it didn’t bother him as he was only focused on one thing.

Haggar, however, had enough, and she showed up. “Forgive me, Sire,” she said, “but we have to leave NOW!”

Using her remaining powers, she encased Zarkon in a forcefield, lifting him away from the island. The emperor protested, trying to punch the wall she made.

“How dare you interfere,” he growled. “Put me down!”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that,” Haggar said. “The Empire still needs its Emperor. I cannot let you die like this--!”

“The Empire is useless without the Ore! Might as well finish what I have started--!”

“Zarkon, I cannot let you die AGAIN!”

He snapped.

Haggar’s voice changed back to what it was the first time Zarkon heard it. Her voice triggered all his memories. As he stared at her face, it turned back to the same face he saw the first time they met.

It was the most beautiful, yet, the most painful face he has seen, as her gray eyes are starting to produce tears.

It was only short-lived when Voltron suddenly appeared in front of him, now with his wings wide open, showing like an angel sent by the Goddess of the Universe ready to punish Zarkon for his sins.

Haggar, however, didn’t want that to happen. She poured out all of her remaining powers against the mighty docked form, only to get repelled because of his Incarnate Wings, and pushed her away. As a result, all her powers were totally used that she couldn’t fire another round of negative energy wave anymore.

She felt weak, which made her panic as she was used to be powerful for eighteen decaphoebes.

Zarkon was angered at what they did to his most trusted advisor that he was about to attack with his sword, but Voltron made a quick move by calling out the drones coming from his right hand and tied him up in an invisible wall, which was also created by the drones.

“Don’t be a coward and let me go!” he growled. But instead of listening to him, Voltron called out his ultimate weapon, the Blazing Sword, which blade is engulfed with flames which is out of the ordinary…

It posseses flames of unlimited quintessence.

“If quintessence is what you want,” he said, with the voice of the five VividSoldiers, “we’ll give it to you. In the end, you should realize that you don’t belong to this world anymore.”

Even with the Ore he possessed, Zarkon couldn’t set himself free. The ropes of quintessence was so tight it forced him to drop his weapon, and the weapon disappeared.

Zarkon looked at Voltron, and to his surprise, what he saw are not the eyes of a victor, but of pity for him. They’re full of sadness after learning the truth. Those eyes only triggered his anger.

“Stop looking at me like you care for my well being!” he yelled. “Kill me if that is must! But I swear that I will come back – stronger than ever. And I’ll find and pick the pieces of the Ore you destroyed – if that will mean destroying this entire planet!”

Voltron’s face remained the same. “You hafta stop,” he said in VividRed’s voice, “right now.”

The flames in the Blazing Sword became bigger and brighter, as the four VividSoldiers inside started the countdown.

 _Releasing Safety Lock!_ VividPink said.

 _Thrusters are up,_ VividBlue said.

 _Energy levels stabilizing,_ VividYellow said.

 _Starting counting at fifty,_ VividGreen started.

_75…_

_100…_

_125…_

_150…_

As the countdown continues, Haggar slowly gets up, only to find out that Zarkon is about to get executed.

 _No…!_ She gasped.

“Energy levels now at 200,” Voltron held his Blazing sword, blade aiming at Zarkon’s heart, while the island keeps on quaking, as he ran towards him to his end.

“King Alfor’s ready to forgive you,” he ran, “an’ accept you again!”

Loud screams coming from the five Lion Paladins roared over the nearly-dead Blue Island, as the sword is about to break the fallen emperor’s armor.

“Blazing Sword,” they called, “FINAL… OPERATION!!!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOO~!”

Haggar jumped in the middle to protect Zarkon, her back was pierced first, followed by her corrupted heart, as the blade push through Zarkon’s.

For the last time, he saw the most beautiful face in his opinion. His blank, yellow eyes slowly showed red irises, as his old self starts to claim him again, although it’s too late.

It was also too late when he realized that his right hand for eighteen decaphoebes is his most beloved wife, whom he tried to revive on the final vargas of Planet Daibazaal.

“…Honerva… My wife…”

She smiled at him. Both eyes filled with tears of mixed regret and defeat. She kissed his dying lips, before flames of quintessence finally claimed them.

As the light died, all Voltron could see are their empty clothes. Heavy rain soon followed, while the island continues to erupt.

“Rest in peace, both of you,” VividBlue said softly, doing a sign of the cross to show respect.

Their grief was cut short when they heard a loud explosion from behind where the Incarnate Engine once stood. Aside from that, and what shocked him was…

 _Just got a distress signal from the east,_ VividGreen’s voice said. _Those sailors are still alive!_

“Gimme the coordinates,” Voltron ordered, flapping his red and silver wings towards the east.

 _Not just the east,_ VividYellow added, _Izu-Oshima’s residents, too! They’re freakin’ scattered!_

“We hafta get ‘em out of the island no matter what,” he was panting.

 _I hope we can make it in time_ , VividPink prayed, _we’ve lost too much energy from that attack!_

 _Not to mention,_ VividGreen added, _the five of us docking into one single unit made us consume 85 percent of our remaining energy!_

 _If we’ll use the bubble transport to all those soldiers and civilians_ , VividBlue also added, _that will definitely put our remaining energy to zero!_

“I'd say let’s make it count,” Voltron replied. “We’ll make sure ev’ry single one of ‘em lives!”

 _Roger that!_ They all agreed.

He used the remaining energy he have to fly towards the drowning and stranded sailors, until he found three major ships and a few stranded floaties desperately rowing away from the island. Using the bubble transport, he puts all soldiers he could find on three to five separate bubble forcefields, loaded with coordinates to where they can land safely.  
Once he made sure that no soldier is left behind, he immediately flew towards Izu-Oshima, but Voltron has no strength to fly anymore, forcing him to land on a nearby shore.

 _This isn’t good,_ VividYellow said. _Our energy level drops at fifteen! Enough to create two more bubble transports!_

“Like I said,” Voltron huffed, “we’ll make it count. Y’with me?”

It took seconds before he could get a reply.  
_We’re here for you,_ VividPink assured.

 _Guess we’ll file this up to The Biggest Heroic Sacrifice Ever,_ VividBlue joked.

 _Only that this isn’t a joke,_ VividYellow corrected.

 _We hear you, Keith,_ VividGreen replied. _You go, we’ll follow._

Voltron smiled at their responses, which made her heart feel lighter. “Thanks, guys.”

Concentrating all their remaining energy into one giant ball, all Voltron could think of is to make sure everyone is safe. Everyone – from the other side of the world to the white ship and the Marmora Base, humans and aliens alike. This is what the Incarnate Ore wanted them to do.

By a sheer miracle, five remaining shards left by the Ore responded to their own Incarnate Energy and began to circle around the ultimate docked form. They provided energy enough to multiply the giant bubble transports which will be enough to accommodate nearby residents. A great shout was enough to push the transports where the stranded residents are waiting for rescue.

A minute after that, the energy levels he possessed finally dropped to zero, forcing the five Lion Paladins to un-dock, and they were all exhausted.

“That was,” VividYellow huffed, “awesome!”

“The remaining shards resonated with our own quintessence,” VividPink said. “In the end… they…”

She was so exhausted that VividYellow immediately caught her, but he, too, used all the energy and strength he has that his knees buckled and he also slipped.

“Guess we gave it all, huh,” VividGreen felt queasy that she collapsed as well, but VividBlue managed to catch her.

“Yeah,” VividBlue replied. “Can’t even… think straight,” he tried to catch his breath.

“G…great job, guys,” VividRed congratulated them, before he, too, finally collapsed on the sand—

“Keith!” even with the remaining strength they had, they managed to catch him, their arms and knees were shaking like the island which is about to be eaten by the sea and fire.

“M’sure they’re safe,” he tried to talk.

“Too tired to talk,” VividYellow complained, but he patted the Red Lion’s shoulder.  
“We did it,” VividBlue’s voice turned hoarse. “We are a good team.”

VividRed just smiled, before consciousness started to slip away. His smile faded, as he collapsed to their arms. The rest also gave in, closing their eyes, unmindful of the eruption, the heat, and the fact that they won’t be able to survive the demise of Dr. Isshiki’s magnum opus.

******

_Wake up, Takashi._

A girl’s voice was trying to wake him up from a short coma. When he opened his eyes, a little girl around the same age as Pidge was standing in front of him, with long, black hair wearing a strange school uniform where she wears shorts instead of a skirt, and a black and purple-trimmed scarf around her neck. He looked surpised, as if he knew who she is.

“…You?”

Rei smiled at him briefly. “ _Looks like the new Vivid Team managed to save the Earth,_ ” she said casually.

When she mentioned ‘Vivid Team’, it triggered Shiro’s latest memory, and the last thing he remembered was—

“No,” he tried to get up, “Keith--!”

“ _He’s still alive,_ ” Rei assured, “ _so are his friends… if someone will manage to save them before it’s too late._ ”

“Wh-what do you mean!?” his fear came back. “Are they still in Blue Island!?”

“ _They are. But I doubt they’ll be trapped there for good. Someone will save them._ ”

He felt relieved, but not for long. After his last fight with Zarkon, his insecurities started to build up. Rei, however, knows better, being dead for quite a long time.

“ _Are you angry at yourself thinking that you didn’t do much in this war?_ ”

He looked at her.

“ _In my opinion, you’ve done enough. You’ve trusted and collaborated with a race which the universe thought are enemies. You led the team even without a Palette Suit to use. You have progressed despite a foreign body was installed in you. Most of all…_

 _You gave the Incarnate Ore a proper ending which will definitely wake everyone up._ ”

When Rei mentioned about what happened to the Incarnate Ore, it confused Shiro. “What happened to the Ore?” he couldn’t help but to ask.

“ _It was destroyed. By Zarkon, no less. Although what happened was an accident. The Ore’s destruction awakened the rage inside him that caused Blue Island to be in ruins and almost wrecked Izu-Oshima._ ”

“B-but the planet needs the Ore! Everyone depends on its power--!”

“ _That’s the point._ ”

He suddenly paused.

“ _Think about it, Takashi: the Ore drew attention of both humans and aliens, and in my opinion, this is a crisis worse than dealing with Alones. The Ore unleashed one’s everyone’s desires that even in death, it made them invincible. Zarkon is a great example of a tragedy of once a great emperor consumed by desires when he married a known space alchemist. The Ore revived both of them, only to get defeated by the VividSoldiers and the truth._

 _The Ore has also awakened Richard Irving and Aloysius Wade’s hidden desires to rule the world with what they can do. Irving used Dr. Isshiki’s patents and authority against us, and Wade threw you and your two crewmembers into an alien arena for entertainment. They never noticed the effects, and sadly, we will never know Wade’s reaction once we find out that the Ore has been destroyed._ ”

“W-why are you saying this?” Shiro was confused. “You’re saying that I ‘saved’ the world by letting the Ore get destroyed? Even if it is destroyed, it won’t change the fact that people will remain dependent on it.”

“ _That is what Dr. Von Altair confessed. Bringing an extra-terrestrial artifact to Earth was said to be its biggest mistake. Not only he put the planet in danger, it also triggered Zarkon’s revival. We might be too late to let the people know that they don’t have to rely much on the Ore, but in my opinion, this is a good way for them to be awakened and how they could repair their planet from scratch._

 _After all, humans are known to be resourceful and with high adaptability. It might take time, but you will see that what you did is for the best. And this is where you, as the former World Hero, will take a bigger role in restoring this planet._ ”

It somehow lightened Shiro’s mood, but Rei also understood. As a man of many responsibilities, he wouldn’t help but to get wary of a possibility that he will be labeled a traitor for good. Nevertheless, he understood what the Pioneer meant when he was praised by bringing the Ore to its pending doom.

“ _Now that the Ore is gone,_ ” she went on, “ _the next step will now depend on you. As once the World Hero, what will you do to help the people stand up after the war?_ ”

Shiro smiled at the question, which he felt that Rei was giving him a hint. “I think I know now,” he said with a little confidence. “What’s important now is to help the planet start over. And I know exactly where to start.”

Rei sighed and smiled in contentment, as if she could read his thoughts. “ _Do what you have to do,_ ” she encouraged him. “ _You have my blood running through your veins after all._ ”

*****

“You’re finally awake.”

Shiro realized that his conversation with Rei was a dream, yet he never felt refreshed in his sleep before. When he got up, he was already dressed in a shirt, and Kolivan, who also just woke up, was with him.

“Where are we?” he asked, when he noticed he was in the same camp.

“I’ve talked to Antok,” Kolivan said. “He said we and all survivors were taken to what humans called The Great Plains.”

He blinked when he heard the name of the place. When Kolivan said ‘Great Plains’, he wasn’t sure if this was part of the US or Canadian boarder, but he thought it will be big enough for them and for the survivors to stay.

Speaking of survivors, he decided to get up. His back wounds still aches, but not as much as a while ago. He decided to get off to check outside…

And he was stunned.

An estimated 1.7 million evacuees are temporarily camping in the plains. He recognized some of the pods, since they were used by Te’osh’s group supposedly to deliver supplies to them.

“You’ve been asleep for around thirteen vargas,” Kolivan finally said. “Before you woke up, Coran and the rest of the Order managed to land here safely, without any Galra waiting for them. Four vargas ago, more human survivors from the other side arrived in bubble transports. A source said that they came from a town near Blue Island—

Sh-Shiro?”

Without realizing it, Shiro already dashed to the camps, in hopes of finding Keith and the rest of the Vivid Team along with the survivors.

*****

 _God, no,_ his heart was racing in fear. _Keith…! Where are you!? Pidge! Allura! Lance! Hunk--!_

He checked every camp and every people in the plains. He later realized that the white ship which Coran was piloting wasn’t there, which confused him. Still, he kept on searching, regardless of the dense population within that patch of land.

Until someone called him. “Captain Shirogane!”

He stopped and looked around to check who called him. Later, a man as tall as him with tanned skin and purplish hair approached him. Somehow he recognized who that man is.

“Y-you,” he pointed at him.

“Alexander Wyvern. A pleasure to finally meet you in person,” they shook hands. “I was about to look for you but someone said you were still asleep at that time.”

“Uh, I just woke up,” he admitted. “So many things happened while I was asleep.”

“I’ll be more than happy to tell you everything. Would you mind joining me in my personal camp? There are so many things I would like to discuss with you.”

But Shiro was in a hurry and has no time for chit-chats – or so he thought. Knowing that this Wyvern guy holds a very important position in the UN, he has no choice but to oblige.

*****

 _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love._  
_When I see the way you act, wonderin’ when I’m coming back,_  
_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you..._

It was that song again, singing by a mysterious purple woman in white. She was just facing the field of flowers, as if she was singing for them. And she even didn’t bother looking back.

He looked around, this time, Kolivan wasn’t there, which was strange. Thinking that it could be a great opportunity, he tried to extend his hand, at least to pat or poke her at the back. But when he was about to…

The woman was about to turn around as well, if not for…

*****

“AAAAACK, QUIZNAK!!!”  
Keith woke up from the clashing sound coming from somewhere.

“What the,” hearing the noise made his head throb, until he noticed his surroundings, which he finds it strangely familiar.

“This is,” he looked around again, “my room… How the hell—”

“Oh, Keith, you’re awake? That’s good!”

Coran peeked at him, wearing a stained frilly apron and is holding a ladle. From the looks of it, the sound might be from the kitchen. Speaking of apron, Keith looked at himself: he had his plain old clothes back for some reason. While Chulala rolled to the other side or the bed still unfazed.

“Wondering where you are?” Coran asked. “Back at the ship!”

“Uh, I know,” Keith said, “but—”

“Looking for others? They’re in their rooms, they woke up ahead of you for about three to four vargas. Speaking of which, you’re definitely a heavy sleeper. You’re asleep for twelve vargas straight!”

He blinked. But then that made him more curious. “…You sav’d us…?”

“It was quite a challenge, especially when I have to take all of you since Blue Island was about to erupt at that time. Gladly the mini-pods come in handy. It was,” he sighed as he remember what happened, “I just can’t put into words how much I was happy and scared at the same time. Considered that a talent of mine!”

_Twelve vargas ago._

The storm was making things difficult for Coran who immediately departed after bringing an estimated 1.4 million humans back to Earth safely.

Because of the storm, it became hard for him to get heat signatures while in a fifty-mile radius.

“Grandpa, please,” he prayed. “This ship you built was the most advanced of all ships in your time, surely this one’s hiding something in its sleeve. Please…

I have to find them. I have lost so much!”

His prayers were answered when the signal picked up something within a forty-mile radius and it was multiplying from one… three… five. Their heat signatures were decreasing, but at least he managed to find them all. He stirred the ship immediately to where the heat signatures are, but smoke and ash suddenly covered his view…

Blue Island is exploding.

His heart raced, knowing that the Vivid Team are still trapped in the island. He immediately plunged between ash and smoke. Things started to become clear in his view…

When he saw five bodies lying on the shore of the melting island, soaking in the rain.

“Holy Groggery the Infirm!” Coran boosted the ship to their location, and tried to look for someplace to land. But because of the fact that the island is melting, it left him with another alternative. He set the ship to autopilot, zoomed to the pod launcher where one tiny pod was waiting for him. Armed with a remote control, he launched himself towards the island’s shore, until he made it to a safer spot where little crafts can land.

Loud explosions startled him at first, but decided to ignore them to go after the team. When he finally saw them, they were in their civilian selves, holding hands, and, what he feared, seemed dead. Their mice were also as unconscious as them, clinging to their masters’ necks.

“No!” Coran rushed to Allura first. “Princess! Wake up, it’s me!”

Shaking her up didn’t stir her. Not even a bit.

He checked her pulse right away: beating, but was so slow. He checked on Lance and others: they’re thankfully alive, but if he will not rush right away, they might not be.

Desperate to save them all, he picked up the mice first and put them in his pocket, followed by the girls, and carried them into the pod which was three meters away from the pod, followed by Keith and Lance. He used all his strength to carry Hunk last. Once he had all of them in the pod, he hopped in, and entered the coordinates to the white ship.

The problem is, the said pod can only carry up to three people, and they are in a double capacity. Coran didn’t mind, and hit the boosters towards the ship.

Just a few meters from the ship, the pod started to shake. Its boosters were overused. And one of its thrusters was hit by a spewing lava. They have a few ticks left before the entire island explodes…

Until “ _Coran, this is Ulaz. Do you copy?_ ”

It was a miracle. “I’m here,” he choked. “I have the five Lion Paladins with me. They’re safe – for now. We have to get out of the island fast!”

“ _I’ll be there in five doboshes._ ”

Coran sighed in relief, admitting that saving five unconscious youngsters will require two people. While waiting for rescue, he managed to reach the ship’s entrance. He hopped out and took them by two’s inside, then Hunk.

By the time he pushed Hunk in, the pod’s boosters exploded. Somehow it served its final purpose. He thanked the pod in secret as he gets in along with the five.

The problem now is how they will be able to get out, knowing that putting the ship on auto-pilot will not work unless it is moving. It didn’t bother Coran much, as he dragged them at least to the ballroom to give them space to rest.

“You’re safe,” he was crying. “Help is on its way. Great job out there…

We have won the war.”

Luckily, Ulaz arrived as promised in five doboshes, helping the crew by checking on their vitals, while Coran manned the ship and managed to put it on autopilot. Because of the rain, they have to be wrapped in fluffy blankets for a while until Coran sets up everything. The last time they have checked below…

_Blue Island was no more._

Keith was speechless when he became uttlerly impressed with how Coran handled everything when they were knocked out.  
Chulala later woke up, rubbing her ruby eyes, and looked around. Keith picked her up.

 _Master, you’re alive!_ She squeaked with joy.

“We are,” Keith replied. “Coran sav’d us—”

Suddenly, he heard his own stomach rumbling. It was audible that he blushed in embarrassment.

“Aw, come on,” Coran invited him, “food’s ready! Eat a lot because I know you’ve lost too much energy from the battle. I made a special energy-packed dinner that will keep you at bay once we arrive…

And they’re waiting for you in the dining hall!”

*****

It was a closed-door meeting between Shiro and Atty. Wyvern. A bit of tension built between them, but after a few minutes…

“I appreciate your offer,” Shiro said, “but I have to refuse. I’m sorry.”

Wyvern was a bit surprised, but at the back of his mind, he seemed that he expected Shiro to refuse his offer after what happened.

“The UNAF saw you as an asset against alien invasion. Because of you, Earth became an invincible planet against the Alone. I understand why you would have to refuse to take Gonzales’ old position, but now that Wade is gone, and Irving will be tried anytime soon—”

“I hate to say this, Sir, but I’m not the type who takes advantage when one was just ousted or died. There are a lot who are far more capable than me in leading the armed forces, those who put the people and the planet above their personal interests. But I would like to help in some way. I hope you don’t mind if I request something.”

Wyvern got intrigued. “Go ahead.”

Shiro took a deep breath before he spoke. “From this point on, I would like my team not to get involved in the UN anymore.”

Wyvern raised his eyebrow.

“When Irving was the Secretary-General, he bought all of Dr. Isshiki’s patents to take full control of them, and that happened when he collaborated with the UN hoping they will help him reinvent the Vivid System. What Irving did was a violation of Dr. Isshiki’s rights. He clearly stated that he will not sell his patents no matter what.”

“That’s true,” Wyvern agreed.

“What I would like to do is to continue what Dr. Isshiki started, and so for us to continue defending this planet, we want to operate independently. We want to work with our own resources. In return, help us get information to make sure tragedies like this won’t happen again. We want to be a part of the change without anyone restraining us.”

It made Wyvern think, and at some point, he agrees with Shiro. In the first place, he was considered ‘a property of the UN’ with a sworn duty to defend the planet while carrying the name of the UN, while originally, the VividSoldiers don’t work on any government body; they only showed up because they simply want to defend the planet and nothing else. Using them as a property of the UN has already violated their human rights as mentioned in the Declaration of Human Rights, charted by none other than UN two centuries ago.

Also, using a position mandated by UNAF will be most likely awkward if ever Shiro will accept it, but considering that the new blood are a bunch of teenagers (with the exemption of Allura), he is more concerned with their personal rights, and as someone who lost all those rights back in his teenage years, it’s his job to protect these new generation of heroes.

“I really admire your dedication, Captain,” Wyvern said. “As Secretary-General pro-tem, I will honor your wish. You will still expect assistance from me and UNAF.”

“Thanks for understanding,” he shook hands with Wyvern again. “And one more thing…

I’m not Captain Shirogane anymore. Just call me Shiro.”

*****

“Man, I missed this!” Lance was enjoying every drop of stew Hunk ‘altered’ from Coran’s recipe, while Allura just sighed at his manners.

“Lance,” she said, “you know, now that you are known as a prince and my brother, you should start learning proper etiquette. I’ll have Coran teach you—”

“Sike!” Hunk giggled.

Hearing that from his sister almost made him choke his food. “I’ve only been called a prince for, like what, yesterday!? Can’t you give me a break--!?”

“A true Altean Royalty has no breaks to learn proper decorum—”

“You should admit it, Lu, you’re going out without Mom or Coran around—”

“That’s true,” Coran joined them when he came back, “she loves hiding in the Juniberry Garden rather than attending lessons.”

“Coran, that was nineteen decaphoebes ago! And how would Lance…

Know…?”

Coran came back, this time, with Keith, who just woke up, and extremely hungry.

“I’m glad you’re awake,” she greeted him. “Coran just made some dinner for us—”

“Which I, well, have to adjust a bit,” Hunk said shamelessly. “Sorry, Coran, but not all meat can go well with basil, so I have to adjust the taste, plus the sauce is so oily, good thing those rebels have a stock of space potatoes – which I personally prefer now that regular potatoes because it soaks excess salt and oil faster! Anyway,” he smiled at Keith, “there’s more for the hungry batch!”

For some reason, Hunk could see Keith’s ‘cat’ ears twitching that he immediately sat down opposite of Lance while Hunk gave him a plate of stew. He took a bite withour further ado. He didn’t talk afterwards, his cheeks were blushing in bliss, like he haven’t had decent food in days.

Coran, however, grunted when the bigger teen altered his recipe again, but he decided to set it aside. “Anyway,” he looked around, “Kaitlin was here a few doboshes ago.”

“She went back to her room,” Lance said, “she was speaking with someone – oh, there she is!”

Pidge came back, smiling, but her eyes were puffy. They looked at each other in curiosity.

“Who hurt you?” Lance squinted his eyes.

“I just contacted Mom,” she said. “I told her we’ll be back in a few hours.”

When she mentioned about her mom, it made Lance and Hunk remember something.

“Oh yeah,” the Cuban said, “we… We’ll finally see them again…”

“Yeah,” Hunk’s cheeks beamed. “It’s been a while…”

“That’s why you have to eat your fill,” Coran said, “you’ll need enough energy for a family reunion!”

“Want some?” Hunk asked.

“I’ll take one order please,” she asked while sitting next to Keith.

“Coming right up!”

“HEY!” Lance yelled when someone stole his food. “That’s mine! Ask for your own!”

“Y’ain’t eatin’ it,” Keith explained.

“Did you see that bite of meat there!? That’s MY bite!”

“Better throw that away,” Pidge whispered to Keith, “it has rabies all over—”

“I can hear you loud and clear, gremlin!”

“Guys, no fighting over food,” and he served a new batch for Lance, “there’s enough for everyone!”

Allura just sighed. But then, that was something she missed about them. So many things happened in the past three weeks and they almost had no time to relax, especially Keith who has been training with the Blades. She was glad that their normal lives will be back, but at the same time, worried since Earth has experienced heavy damage from the Galra attacks.  
As the commotion died down, it gave her an

opportunity to talk to them. “Now that we have won the war,” she asked, “what are you planning to do next?”

“Well, it’s obvious,” Pidge answered first, “I’ll ask help from the rebels to find Matt and Dad as well. I already have a lead to where Matt is, thanks to Te’osh.”

“That’s awesome!” Hunk grinned. “I’ll also start finding my mom. Now that I know that she’s a Balmeran, she’s probably hiding somewhere, or maybe she’s one of the rebels, too. I can even ask Shay—”

“Now that you’re a Balmeran, you can finally ask her for a date--!”

“That’s not IT! Our relationship is nothing but platonic, warrior to warrior, Balmeran to Balmeran thing, and nothing more--!”

“What about you, Lance?” Allura turned her attention to her brother. “I understand that you really wanted to see your family.”

“Of course!” he grinned. “And, well, I wanna introduce you to them, too. You know, as another older sister. You and Lenny will get along well, I tell you.”

She smiled, and because of that, she also became excited to see the family who raised him as he is now. Then…

“What about you, Keith?”

He stopped eating to think of an answer. “I decid’d,” he said, “t’find my parents.”

They all looked at him meaningfully.

“Dad went missin’ for years, he’s prolly sumwhere just like Hunk’s momma. Speakin’ of which, maybe that’ll lead me t’where she is. Dad prolly left t’find ‘er. Can ask Shiro’s help for that…”

For some reason, he was shaking. Not because of lack of energy, but thinking of his next plan started to make him emotional.

“I… Sh-Shiro an’ I’ll visit Mom’s grave in Tacoma after this… and…”

Tears starting to fall into his stew.

Seeing Keith cry again broke their hearts. Pidge immediately comforted him, while she was also about to cry again.

“S-sorry,” he sniffed. “J-just… Can’t believe it’s over… W-we won… Right?”

Hunk started to cry, too.

“Stupid mullet,” Lance said, trying to hold back tears, “if we didn’t win at all, we won’t be here, we’ll die along with the island, we won’t be able to…”

He sobbed.

“See our… families… and…”

“Shut up,” Hunk cried, “we’re alive, we’re eating stew, we’re heading back to where our families are, we…”

He suddenly dragged Lance to hug him, along with the other two, and hugged them altogether.”

“We won the war, dammit!” he sobbed. “It’s over! We can finally… finally…”

He couldn’t keep his emotions anymore.

Allura found the moment heart-wrenching, knowing that after a long time, these kids will finally return to their families, which most of them were dying to do so ever since they were taken to Altean Island to learn their destiny. Now that Zarkon is gone, they can finally go back as normal teenagers. She is even ready to let Lance go, if necessary, to let him live a life that he used to before the war happens.

It was such an overwhelming moment that she joined the hug fest and cried with them.

Coran has never felt happy and contented as well, seeing these youngsters crying in victory, to the point that he also cried, but decided to step aside to watch them have their moment.

_We won, Alfor. We finally won. You and Romelle can also rest in peace._

*****

The moment has arrived.

A few minutes before sunrise, a patrolling Blade member received a signal.

“Leader,” she went to Kolivan, “the white ship has returned. Coran said he has the Lion Paladins safe.”

For the first time in decaphoebes, Kolivan smirked. “Have everything ready.”

Some evacuees were shocked to see a massive ship heading towards their direction, while some finds the ship familiar that they started to cheer. While this is happening, Nyma, who was also taken to the Great Plains for refuge, went to Shiro’s quarters.

“Hey, Taka, wake up!”

He grunted, since he haven’t had a decent sleep for a while, not counting the hours when he was knocked out.

“Get up!” she said. “The white ship you’re talking about? It just returned!”

“Wh-wha--!?” his senses have awakened when he learned about the ship.

Shiro immediately dressed up and followed Nyma to where the ship landed.

Some people continue to cheer upon the ship’s arrival. The crowd went wild when the door opened, and a ramp appeared. Coran went out first, checking with the Blade members, and Shiro, whom he hugged later.

Then, the five young VividSoldiers showed up.

The crowd suddenly whispered to each other. Some from the Garrison were shocked to see who were on the ship.

“Th-that’s McClain and his loser crew!” one of them pointed out. “What are they doing there!?”

“H-hey, Dave… you’ll never believe who I see now.”

“Who?” and when his friend pointed at Keith, their jaws dropped, and chills suddenly crawled in their spines.

“I-is that,” he shook, “is that guy supposed to be… dead!?”

Meanwhile, when Shiro sneaked into the crowd, Keith immediately recognized him, and hugged each other tightly. Some cadets shook again to see Shiro, because…

“H-he’s from the Kerberos Mission!” one guessed. “H-he’s back!”

“Oh my glob!”

“I don’t get it, part of his hair is white, he has a bionic arm – what the hell happened to him!?”

“No idea!”

Later, “KATIE!!!”

Pidge’s ears twitched. From the far corner, her Aunt Maggie was waving at her. She immediately ran to where she is.

When she was able to reach her, her mother, Colleen, was just behind her. She then remembered how she worried them so much by running away and ended up in the Garrison, but right now, seeing her daughter alive and well is enough.

Colleen immediately glomped her.

“You’re definitely grounded, young lady,” she sniffed. “But right now… I’m so proud of you!”

“Mom,” she sobbed, “I now have an idea where they are… They’re alive somewhere…! We can see them again…!”

She knows why Katie decided to run away. She loves her dad and brother and she will do anything and everything to bring her family back together, even this will mean risking her life.

*****

Hunk and Lance were both happy to see Pidge get reunited with her mother. “Guess we have to find our own from here,” Lance said.

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded, and as he was about to follow is best friend, someone tapped his back. He turned around…

“O-old man!” he beamed. “You made it, huh?”

Mr. Garrett didn’t hesitate as he hugged his grandson tightly. “Never been proud of someone in my life,” he said.

“I know,” he said smugly. “Anyway, let’s find le aunties. I think it’s time for you and Aunt Heilani to patch things up—"

“Hunk!?”

Speaking of which, they thought they don’t have to go far when Heilani and Athena found them in the middle of the crowd. When Heilani saw her nephew after almost a month and a half, she attacked him with the tightest hug possible.

“Don’t you dare run away again,” she sobbed.

Hunk also hugged her tighter. “I didn’t run away, I just… just got here… Anyway, I’m glad that both of you are safe…”

He got off a while to invite the grandfather into their reunion, and all of a sudden, Heilani’s affectionate face turned sour, which was an expected behavior.

“What the hell’s he doing here?” she glared at her own father.

“He kinda got included in the ship,” Hunk answered, “but anyway, I think it’s time for you to, you know, talk. Listen, he’s not what you thought he still is, he—”

“What did he do to you?”

“Nothing! We just talked! Grandpa to grandson? Believe me, I was also so pissed off at him at first but don’t you think it’s time to forgive and forget -- ? And oh, he didn’t brainwash me, I don’t think he has that kind of power—”

“Heilani,” finally, the ex-governor spoke. “Y-you may not believe every word I’ll say to you now, but… Akamu helped me change. He made me realize things the first time I got aboard that ship. All my life I thought I can control everything – even those creatures who took your mother away. I have my reasons. I can tell you what I know. But…

If you’re not yet ready to listen, that’s fine. I can wait. I won’t force you.”

She remained standing, not looking at him straight, something that Hunk also understood especially the fact that she hid her grudge against him ever since her brother died. Meanwhile…

“You must be Athena,” the governor guessed. “Heilani’s wife?”

Heilani was a bit surprised when her father called Athena ‘her wife’, something she tried to force on her father of her sexual orientation and how much she loves her. No trace of disgust nor mockery. It was pure recognition.

“Uh, y-yes I am… Sir,” Athena replied.

“Why calling me that? I was expecting to call me ‘Dad’.”

She didn’t know what to answer, but she finds it pleasing. He even initiated to hug her, in which she also obliged. Hunk was happy to see his grandfather starting to accept things that were unexpected, and this was just the beginning…

But he wasn’t sure about Heilani, as she still finds everything a ruse. He understood. He held his hand.

“I know that you won’t be able to forgive him after what he did,” he said, “but things are changing now. I’m sure Dad would also like you to consider. Believe me: the old man loves Grandma so freaking much that he did even the despicable. You’ll get it sooner.”

The question now is: how long it will last.

Deep in her heart, she was quite happy that her father finally accepted Athena, but she wasn’t sure, herself, if she will ever forgive him.

*****

Lance was happy for both Hunk and Pidge that they were able to reunite with their loved ones. For some reason, seeing them made his heart suffocate.

“Are you alright?” Allura checked on him. He dragged her in the crowd as a promise to meet the family who raised him. But for some reason, negative thoughts caused by his previous nightmare made him nervous.

“I’m good,” he grinned. “Heck, this place’s packed—”

“I’m sure they were staying somewhere else,” she was positive. “I heard that the Blades created camps for those who were sick during the invasion. You mentioned that your foster mother’s currently pregnant?”

“Yeah,” he looked around, heart still pounding fast. “They have too many camps here, too. Not sure where they—”

“Lance?”

He heard a familiar voice somewhere in the crowd. Later he saw someone waving. He pulled Allura to where that hand is, until they managed to break the crowd a bit.

“Ed!?” he beamed to see him again after a few hours. “You made it!”

They hugged each other.

“I was the one who should say that,” Ed grinned. “This place is so full of survivors. I’m trying to find Rosa and the rest.”

“Same here. But,” he bit his lip, “what about Logan?”

“He hasn’t woke up yet. But I have faith in those alien saviors,” and he looked at Allura. “I, uh, I haven’t apologize to you formally, for what my son did—”

She shook her head. “Things hace come and go. What’s important is to make sure everyone is safe.”

“Sadly, not all,” and he remember the innocent mutineer whom Logan killed out of madness. Allura understood.

“Let’s just help each other find your family,” she suggested. “I’m sure they’re camping somewhere—”

“Uncle Lance!!!”

His ears wiggled to hear another familiar, shrill voice. Just a few people behind him, someone small was waving at them. He immediately broke away from the crowd to find the voice. A few moments later…

“B-Benny!?” his eyes watered. “And Jenny! _Dios mio!_ ”

He hugged and raised them both, swinging them in anticipation and longing. He stopped spinning them as he knelt and hugged them tighter. Tears started to fall in his ocean blue eyes.

“Oh my God…! Oh my God…!” he couldn’t control his sobs.

“We missed you, Uncle,” Jenny nuzzled against his neck.

“I heard from Papi that you were in space!” Benny said. “I wanna go there, too! Can you take me there!?” he pointed at the ship.

“One day, Benny,” Lance promised while sobbing. “One day, I’ll take you and Jenny there…”

Allura was in tears, too, so was Ed, after Lance finally found his nephew and niece. But that wasn’t just it.

“Uncle Ed is here, too!” Jenny beamed, and attacked Ed with a hug.

“I missed you, sugar,” he whispered.

“Who’s this lady?” Benny looked at Allura. “Is she your—”

“It’s not what you think, Benjamin,” Lance glared at him. “Anyway,” he wiped his tears, “where are the others?”

“Granny’s there!” both pointed at the same direction forward. The three decided to follow the children to the camp where they were staying.

*****

Rosa, who has been in coma for a day or so, has finally awakened, nursing her newborns like nothing happened.

“I’m not sure what happened back there,” she said. “As far as I remember, we were in a hidden place away from those aliens, and—”

“Don’t think much about it anymore,” Lenny suggested. “We’re finally safe. Someone saved us.”

“And I also suggest not to ask about it,” Marcia joked.

“That,” Rosa thought, “was about to ask, but anyway,” she looked around, “why are there so many people here? And—”

“Lance!? Lance, is that you!?”

It was Alex’s voice from outside the camp. The three women looked at each other.

Lenny’s heart skipped when she heard a familiar voice aside from Alex’s that she immediately rushed outside of the camp.  
When she did, she found Alex hugging someone tightly while in tears. And when she saw who he was hugging…

“ _Dios…!_ ”

She couldn’t believe it. Their little alien brother who have been missing for a month and a half and turned out to be hiding somewhere has returned on that special day. She rushed to him, hugged him tightly, and wailed.

“We all thought you’ve been killed by that bastard,” she sobbed, pertaining to Logan. “I’ve been praying all day… All night… that it was just a nightmare…! God is so good…!”

“Sorry if I made you worry,” Lance sobbed as he also hugged his sister. “I’m okay… I’ll stay here for good…”

But the tearful reunion got interrupted when she saw Ed, standing on one side, along with Allura. Ed, being the father of the one who made Lance’s life miserable, was seemed unwelcomed, at least in Lenny’s eyes. But Lance immediately read her thoughts.

“Ed’s still part of the family,” he assured Lenny. “I promise that things will be different from here. Besides, Logan’s in a clinic somewhere, he won’t wake up right away.”

But she didn’t reply right away.

“Oh yeah,” he remembered, “where’s Mom?”

“Sh-she’s inside,” she said, “Marcia’s taking care of her and the twins—”

Hearing that, his heart leaped. “Sh-she gave birth--!?”

“Elena, please,” Ed begged her, “I wanna see the kids.”

Lenny seemed skeptical, but knowing that Ed has done nothing wrong if not for Logan, she nodded.

“W-wait,” Lance suddenly pulled Allura in, “forgot to introduce her to you all. This—”

“We all know her,” Lenny interrupted, “the lady general who took you away from us for reasons—”

“Uh, she’s actually my _biological_ sister.”

An awkward silence followed.

Allura decided to break the silence by asking for their forgiveness. “I know that you haven’t forgiven me for taking your brother away,” she explained, “but there was a greater reason behind it. And, well, finding out how Lance became my brother was a long story and I’m sure one of you knows…”

“Ah, yeah, about that,” Alex finally spoke, scratching his head, “Mom has, _literally_ , no idea who Lance really is. Until now.”

The siblings looked at each other, while pain was read in Lance’s face.

“Mom lost consciousness when she gave birth. When Lance suddenly called from space, Mom was unconscious at that time, so obviously she didn’t hear our conversation. She just woke up hours ago and she seems fine. But,” he whispered, “bro, I think it’s best to hide it from her for now. You know…”

“Oh, c’mon,” he sighed, “you know what I hate the most—”

“Once Mom finds out that her second son is an actual alien prince, she wouldn’t go nuts. Her heart will. I don’t think she—”

“I’ll talk to her.”

They were silent and worried. They really know Lance as he isn’t a fan of secrets – but ironically, he likes to have one on his own. But seeing his determined face made them let him do what he has to do.

*****

Keith has never felt so contented. Seeing his friends get reunited with their families and his brother being feasted again by admirers and reporters made his heart flutter. 

Shiro has been interviewed, fans gathered around him. His World Hero status has returned, something he thought he deserved after being accused wrongly of treason. Dignitaries who were present were talking to him.

One of them, for some reason, made his heart felt squished.

“How does it feel to see your brother back to being Mr. Popular?” Coran grinned at him.

“I’m outta that,” Keith waved his hand. “Shiro’s Shiro. I’m me. I don’t wanna be labeled ‘Takashi Shirogane’s li’l brother’ just becuz he’s popular an’ I’m not. 'Sides, that’s what he deserves.”

Coran just smiled at his answer. It’s a typical answer coming from someone who’s used to be behind his friends’ and family’s success and he seems happy about it.

Later, he saw Shiro coming towards them with Atty. Wyvern for some reason.

“Attorney, this is my brother, Keith,” he introduced his brother.

Wyvern seems surprised to see the younger brother for the first time. “I have no idea that you have a brother,” he said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Keith.”

“S-same ‘ere,” he replied, almost reluctantly, as he shook hands with him…

Something triggered in his brain that he immediately pulled his hand away.

“K-Keith?” Coran raised his eyebrow. “A-are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” he said without saying sorry afterwards.

“S-sorry ‘bout that,” Shiro said in his behalf. “So many things happened to him when I was gone. But he isn’t much of a shy type. Hope you understand.”

“No worries,” Wyvern understood. “My apologies, but rest assure I’m on your brother’s side,” and he looked at Shiro. “We’ve talked about your brother’s plans now that everything is safe. He mentioned of a possibility to meet the new heroes soon.”

Coran whistled, as he understood since Richard Irving has finally been put into custody, so it’s safe for them to introduce who the new VividSoldiers are.

After hearing that from Wyvern, the younger Japanese decided to take the initiative…

“An’ yer meetin’ with a VividSoldier now. Right in front of ya.”

Wyvern’s eyes widened.

Keith showed his proof: the Operation Pact, which Chulala decided to turn into for a while. Shiro shrugged at his guest, who was still blinking, trying to process what was going on.

“Th-this is a surprise,” he chuckled. “Looks like your brother followed your footsteps—”

“Ain’t just me, Sir,” Keith continued. “Those missin’ Garrison cadets who’ve been on the news ev’rywhere? They’re just like me. We’ve been savin’ yer asses for a while now an’ guess it’s payback time.”

No one dared to respond to him. He was just smug and salty at the same time, in which Shiro understood why he replied that way. All the injustice UN did against his brother, against the Holts and the Pioneers, against Allura and Coran, and how they have treated the alien invasion crisis – Keith felt that he and his friends are entitled to a formal apology. All the hardships they went through, after a long time, has finally been paid off.

They had a long day to be with their families and loved ones, to rest before they could start over. As the sun rises for the first day of Earth’s freedom, he, Shiro, Lance, Allura, Hunk, Pidge and Coran had finally got the justice and a happy ending they deserve...

Or have they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is. I can't believe I finished it.
> 
> Seems like an open ending? Kinda. I have my reasons. I have closed it my way. Wondering if Lance managed to talk to his mom about Allura and his alien blood, if Hunk's grandpa and aunt managed to reconcile with each other, if Pidge will ever find her dad and Matt, and what Keith's deal is? No idea, either.
> 
> I'll definitely take time to rewrite chapter 3 onwards -- or even EVERYTHING. To make sure everything is seamless. 
> 
> I'm so relieved I finished it, like, it was a freaking milestone for me. Woohoo! Again, thanks to ALL of you who had time to stop by and read, give kudos, comments and bookmarked them as well. They all mean a lot. Who knows if I'll write something like this again
> 
> Come and stop by at:  
> My personal Tumblr: http://banana-con-baliw.tumblr.com  
> My Voltron sideblog: http://mad-tron.tumblr.com  
> My art Tumblr: http://madbanana-studios.tumblr.com
> 
> Operation V on Tumblr -- COMING SOON


End file.
